Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íå çíàë
by Olga and Kitty
Summary: ×òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà äîïîëíèòåëüíûì îáó÷åíèåì? Î ÷åì íå äîëæåí óçíàòü Ãàððè? Ïåðåâîä.
1. Ïëàí Äàìáëäîðà

Àâòîð Cybele (criss@graffiti.net)

Èñòî÷íèê —  www.swish-n-flick.netfirms.com

Ðàçðåøåíèå îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî.

**Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íå çíàë.**

**×àñòü 1. Åñëè âû ê ýòîìó ãîòîâû.**

**Ãëàâà 1: Ïëàí Äàìáëäîðà **

- Åñëè âû ê ýòîìó ãîòîâû, - ãîâîðèò îí. 

Ãîòîâ? Íåò. Ïîòðÿñåí. Øîêèðîâàí. Ïîâåðãíóò â óæàñ. Âíå ñåáÿ îò ÿðîñòè íà ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðûé ìîë÷à ïÿëèòñÿ íà ìåíÿ èç êðîâàòè. ß ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ïûòàþñü îáâèíèòü åãî âî âñåì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Íåò, ÿ îïðåäåëåííî íå ãîòîâ. Íî ÿ äåëàþ ãîëîâîé íåêîòîðîå äâèæåíèå, êîòîðîå, êàê ÿ íàäåþñü, ìîæåò ñîéòè çà ñîãëàñèå. Êðàåì ãëàçà ÿ çàìå÷àþ çàòàèâøóþñÿ øàâêó, êîòîðàÿ ñêàëèò íà ìåíÿ çóáû, êîãäà ÿ ïðîõîæó ìèìî. ß ðàññåÿííî äàþ åé ïî ìîðäå, è íàïðàâëÿþñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, â óìå ñîñòàâëÿÿ ñâîå çàâåùàíèå, êîòîðîå ïîñòåïåííî ñòàëî íàïîìèíàòü êàòàëîã ðåäêèõ è ñìåðòåëüíûõ çåëèé. Â ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ ñëûøó, êàê êòî-òî ïðîëàÿë ìîå èìÿ. ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñâîåãî íåèçìåííîãî âðàãà, íà ýòîò ðàç â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷èè, ñòîÿùåãî íà òîì ñàìîì ìåñòå, ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî áûëà ýòà øåëóäèâàÿ ñêîòèíà. 

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò íà óì, ÷òî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë òâàðü, êîòîðóþ ëþáîé áû ìîã ïî îøèáêå ïðèíÿòü çà äóðíîå ïðåäçíàìåíîâàíèå, è ÿ ñìåþñü. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê âûãëÿäèò îçàäà÷åííûì. Âïðî÷åì, íå òàêîé ëè îí âñåãäà? 

- Äàìáëäîð ìîæåò äîâåðÿòü òåáå, íî ÿ íèêîãäà. Åñëè òû òîëüêî äîõíåøü íà Ãàððè, ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ. 

Ìîå ñîçíàíèå ñðàçó æå íà÷èíàåò ðàáîòàòü, ñîçäàâàÿ ïîòîê óíè÷òîæàþùèõ îòâåòîâ, íî ïîõîæå, ÷òî âñå èõ ïîãëîùàåò ñóõîé ïîðèñòûé ïðåäìåò â ìîåì ðòó, êîòîðûé, êîãäà-òî áûë ìîèì ÿçûêîì. ß æåñòîì ïðåäëàãàþ ìóæ÷èíå óáèðàòüñÿ è íàêîíåö íàõîæó ñåáå óáåæèùå â òåìíîì, õîëîäíîì, âëàæíîì, íî òåì íå ìåíåå òàêîì óñïîêàèâàþùåì ïîäçåìåëüå. Çäåñü ìîå ñîçíàíèå ñíîâà ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ, è â íåì âêëþ÷àåòñÿ ìåõàíèçì, ïîçâîëÿþùèé ìíå ñâÿçíî ìûñëèòü. 

*Åñëè òû õîòÿ áû äîõíåøü* 

×òî æå, ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå ñêàçàë êðåñòíîìó ìàëü÷èøêè î ñâîåì áëåñòÿùåì ïëàíå. Î òîì, êàê îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ îãðàäèòü ìåíÿ è Þíóþ Ñóïåðçâåçäó îò îïàñíîñòè. ß äóìàþ, êàê áóäåò çàáàâíî, êîãäà ÿ ñëó÷àéíî îòðàâëþ ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ, à Áëýê ñëó÷àéíî èçîáðàçèò íåñêîëüêî äûðîê â ìîåì òåëå. ß îòáðàñûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Åñëè ïðèõîäèòñÿ âûáèðàòü ìåæäó ñìåðòüþ îò ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà è ñìåðòüþ îò ðóêè Áëýêà, ÿ âûáåðó Áëýêà. Îí íå íàñòîëüêî îäàðåí, ÷òîáû ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äåéñòâèòåëüíî óæàñíîå. ß áåðó êó÷ó ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà è íà÷èíàþ íàêàçûâàòü òðåòèé êëàññ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïîÿâèëèñü íà ñâåò. Òóò æå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ óñïîêàèâàþùóþ âîëíó ãîðå÷è, ïåðåëèâàþùóþñÿ ÷åðåç ìåíÿ, è òîëüêî óäèâëÿþñü òîìó, êàêèì ÷óäîâèùåì ÿ áûë â ìîåé ïðåäûäóùåé æèçíè, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü ðåèíêàðíàöèþ òàê áëèçêî ê àäó. 

***

Ïðè ïåðâîì æå áëèçêîì ñòîëêíîâåíèè ñ ìàããëàìè, ÿ âñïîìèíàþ îäíó èç ïðè÷èí, çàñòàâèâøèõ ìåíÿ êîãäà-òî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òîøíîòó è ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàþ ñåáÿ îò æåëàíèÿ äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó è íàëîæèòü çàêëèíàíèå óñêîðåííîãî ðîñòà íà èõ çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ñòðèæåíûå ãàçîí÷èêè. ß áûñòðî èäó ïî ìîùåíîé êàìíÿìè äîðîæêå, è ðàçâëåêàþ ñåáÿ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàê âûãëÿäåëè áû ðîæè ýòèõ ìàããëîâ, åñëè áû îíè óâèäåëè «ìîé» ñàä. ß òðèæäû ñòó÷ó â äóáîâóþ äâåðü. 

Îòâðàòèòåëüíî. Ó ìåíÿ æèâîò ñâîäèò îò âèäà òîëñòîãî èäèîòà, ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåäî ìíîé, è, (ïîìîãè ìíå Ìåðëèí) ÿ åëå óäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ ïðè âèäå òîãî, êàê ëèöî ïàðíÿ ïåðåêîñèëî îò ñòðàõà, à åãî ðîò èäèîòñêè ðàñêðûëñÿ â áåçìîëâíîì êðèêå. ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü âî âåñü ñâîé ðîñò è ïðîáóþ íà ìàëü÷èøêå ñâîé ñàìûé óñòðàøàþùèé âçãëÿä, îáû÷íî çàðåçåðâèðîâàííûé ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Îí ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, è íåóêëþæå óáåãàåò íàçàä â ïðèõîæóþ, èñ÷åçíóâ çà äâåðüþ. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âèçæèò ÷òî-òî ïðî âàìïèðîâ, è çàäóìûâàþñü, íå îøèáñÿ ëè ÿ äîìîì. Äàæå ñåìüÿ Ïîòòåðà íå ìîæåò òàê ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàòü. 

ß âèæó ïåðåä ñîáîé áîëåå âçðîñëóþ âåðñèþ òîëñòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, ãîðäî ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé. Îò êàæäîãî åãî øàãà ñîòðÿñàåòñÿ ïîë, è ñòåíû äðîæàò îò óæàñà. Íî òîëüêî íå ÿ. ß çàáàâëÿþñü ñ èäååé ïðåâðàòèòü åãî óñû â íàìîðäíèê, è ñðàçó æå æàëåþ, ÷òî íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìóæ÷èíà íà÷èíàåò çàèêàòüñÿ. 

"×òî, êòî…" 

ß íàøåë â ñåáå äîñòàòî÷íî àíãëèéñêîé âåæëèâîñòè, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü. – Çäðàâñòâóéòå. Ìíå íóæåí Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

ß âïå÷àòëåí ñîáñòâåííîé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ ñêðûòü ãëóáî÷àéøåå ïðåçðåíèå. Ïîýòîìó ÿ óäèâèëñÿ, óâèäåâ â åãî ãëàçàõ ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñòðàõà. Åãî áàãðîâîå ëèöî áëåäíååò, à ïîòîì ïðîäîëæàåò ïåðåáèðàòü öâåòà ñïåêòðà, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü íà ïðèÿòíîì ñèíå-ôèîëåòîâîì îòòåíêå. Îí âûäàâëèâàåò èç ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî òèïà «ê-ê-êðåñòíûé», è ÿ ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. Ïðè îáû÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, ÿ áû ïðåâðàòèë òîãî, êòî ïðèíÿë ìåíÿ çà Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà â ñëèçíÿêà. Áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ. ß ñ óñèëèåì íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìàããëû íå ìîãóò ïîíÿòü àáñóðäíîñòü åãî èäèîòñêîé îøèáêè. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ÿ ãîâîðþ. – ß åãî ó÷èòåëü.*à íå áåçãðàìîòíûé ïñèõîïàò è îáîðâàíåö* Âû äîëæíû áûëè ïîëó÷èòü ïèñüìî îò äèðåêòîðà Äàìáëäîðà, ïðåäóïðåæäàþùåå î ìîåì âèçèòå. 

Äàìáëäîð ïðåäóïðåæäàë ìåíÿ, ÷òî ýòà ñåìüÿ ìîæåò «èñïûòûâàòü íåêîòîðûé äèñêîìôîðò» îò ìîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. À êòî åãî íå èñïûòûâàë? ß âåçäå âûçûâàþ äèñêîìôîðò îäíèì ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, è îáû÷íî ýòî äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå îãðîìíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. Ëèöî ìóæ÷èíû ñíîâà ïîáàãðîâåëî, çàòåì ñòàëî ìàëèíîâûì è çàòðÿñëîñü. Ïðîñòèì Äàìëäîðó åãî ñêëîííîñòü ê ïðåóìåíüøåíèþ. 

- Â ìîåì äîìå íå ìåñòî âñåé ýòîé ÷åïóõå! Çäåñü íåò íèêàêîãî Ïîòòåðà! Âîí! Óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà, èëè ÿ âûçîâó ïîëèöèþ! 

Ìîé ðàçóì íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ðàáîòàòü, îñòîëáåíåâ îò èçóìëåíèÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà ìàããëà, èñïûòûâàÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå âîñõèùåíèÿ ïåðåä ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé óõèòðÿåòñÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ â æèâûõ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òàêóþ áûñòðóþ ñìåíó ýìîöèé. ß ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà äî ýòîãî íå âñòðå÷àë áîëåå íåïðèÿòíîãî òèïà. Îí äåëàåò äâèæåíèå âïåðåä ê äâåðíîìó ïðîåìó, â êîòîðîì ÿ ñòîþ, è ÿ èíñòèíêòèâíî äîñòàþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí çàìèðàåò, åãî ëèöî ñíîâà ìåíÿåò öâåò, íà ýòîò ðàç ïîëó÷àåòñÿ êàêîé-òî òðóïíûé îòòåíîê - ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñèðåíåâîãî. ß òóò æå âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ âûêàïûâàòü êîðíè ñèðåíè. ß ñëûøó, êàê áüåòñÿ åãî ïåðåãðóæåííîå õîëåñòåðèíîì ñåðäöå. Èëè íåò. Ñòóê, ïîõîæå, ðàçäàåòñÿ èç-ïîä ëåñòíèöû. Ïîòîì ÿ ñëûøó ïðèãëóøåííîå «ß çäåñü», êîòîðîå ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå ïîíÿòü, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæèò ýòîò ãîëîñ. 

ß îòòàëêèâàþ ïåðåïóãàííîãî ìàããëà, êîòîðûé, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ñîáèðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî îáúÿñíÿòü, ïîäõîæó ê äâåðè è îòêðûâàþ åå. Ìàëü÷èê ùóðèòñÿ è ìîðãàåò îò ÿðêîãî ñâåòà. Åãî ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî è âñïîòåëî îò êðèêà. ß òî÷íî çàìå÷àþ òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà åãî ãëàçà ïðèâûêàþò ê ÿðêîìó ñâåòó è îí ïîíèìàåò, êòî ïåðåä íèì. Îí ñíîâà ìîðãàåò, íå ïîâåðèâ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. 

- Ïðîôåññîð? ×òî âû— 

Îí çàáûë ïðî õîðîøèå ìàíåðû, íî ÿ âñå åùå ñëèøêîì îøåëîìëåí âñåé ýòîé ñèòóàöèåé, ÷òîáû óêàçàòü åìó íà ýòî. Çà òå äâå íåäåëè, êîòîðûå ïðîøëè ñ òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí ïîêèíóë Õîãâàðö, ïàðåíü ïîõóäåë ôóíòîâ íà ïÿòü. Âîð÷àíèå ìóæ÷èíû, âæàâøåãîñÿ â óãîë, âîçâðàùàåò ìåíÿ ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. «Ñîáèðàé âåùè, Ãàððè». 

Âûæèäàþùàÿ ïàóçà. Íå ïðàâèëüíî âñå ýòî. ß ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâóþ âêóñ ýòîãî ñëîâà íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. Îí òîæå îáðàùàåò íà ýòî âíèìàíèå è âûãëÿäèò òåïåðü – ëàäíî, îøåëîìëåííûì, ýòî âïîëíå ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî. 

- Áûñòðî, Ïîòòåð, - ÿ âíîøó êîððåêòèâû, ñòàðàÿñü äîáàâèòü âî ôðàçó íóæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ãîðå÷è. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ýòî ñðàáàòûâàåò, è îí áðîñàåòñÿ íàâåðõ. ß æäó, ïîêà íå ñòèõíóò åãî øàãè íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê ìàããëó. 

- ×òî îí íàòâîðèë? – Âèäÿ åãî ðåàêöèþ, ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ åìó óãðîæàþ. Îí âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ äâà âðàçóìèòåëüíûõ ñëîâà: ïðàâèëà è ñóìàñáðîäñòâî. ß êèâíóë. Äåðçîñòü ìàëü÷èøêè èçâåñòíî ìíå èç ïåðâûõ ðóê. È õîòÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàïèðàë åãî â ÷óëàí, ÿ íå ìîã áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî íå ñäåëàë áû ýòîãî, åñëè áû èìåë òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. 

- Ïîòòåð óæå íå âåðíåòñÿ ñþäà ýòèì ëåòîì. Äèðåêòîð õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí áûë ïîáëèçîñòè. – ß ñòàðàþñü ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåéòðàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, íî ìóæ÷èíà âñå åùå òðÿñåòñÿ îò ñòðàõà. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íèì Ëîíãáîòòîì ïîêàæåòñÿ õðàáðåöîì. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê îí ñ îïàñêîé ñìîòðèò íà ìîþ ïàëî÷êó. ß íà÷èíàþ ïîèãðûâàòü åé, ÷òîáû ïîìó÷èòü åãî åùå áîëüøå. Áåçîáèäíûå çåëåíûå èñêðû, âûëåòàþùèå èç íåå, ñóäÿ ïî åãî ðåàêöèè áûëè íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïðîêëÿòèåì Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Íàêîíåö ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Ïîòòåð, ñ ñîâîé è ïîëíûìè ðóêàìè êíèã. Îí âûòàñêèâàåò èç ÷óëàíà ñâîé äîðîæíûé ñóíäóê è íà÷èíàåò çàïèõèâàòü â íåãî êíèãè. Îí áðîñàåò âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ, è ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò ñòðàõ, ÿñíî âèäèìûé â åãî ãëàçàõ. ß âèäåë íà ýòîì ëèöå ðàçíûå ýìîöèè – îò íåðâîçíîñòè äî ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà, âîçìóùåíèÿ, ïðåçðåíèÿ – íî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ñòðàõà. Ìîè ëåãêèå íåïðèÿòíî ñæèìàþòñÿ. ß ïðèïèñûâàþ ýòî âðåäíîìó âîçäåéñòâèþ ìàããëîâñêîãî âîçäóõà. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû – íàì îñòàåòñÿ åùå òðè ìèíóòû äî òîãî, êàê ïîðòêëþ÷ ñðàáîòàåò, ÷òîáû ïåðåíåñòè íàñ â «íåèçâåñòíîå ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå». ß âûíèìàþ èç êàðìàíà ñòðàííûé ïðåäìåò, è ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, âèæó, êàê Ïîòòåð ïîáëåäíåë. 

- ×òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü äåëàòü ñ òåëåôîííîé òðóáêîé? – ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ñïðàøèâàåò îí. 

- Ýòî ïîðòêëþ÷. Ó íàñ 2 ìèíóòû 33 ñåêóíäû, òàê ÷òî åñëè âû ÷òî-òî çàáûëè, ÿ ïîñîâåòîâàë áû âçÿòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ. 

- À êóäà? – ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàåò îí. Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, ïîòîì îí óñòàâèëñÿ êóäà-òî ìåæäó ìíîé è ñâîèì ñóíäóêîì. Ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåò åãî ðåàêöèÿ, íî ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, êóäà îí ïîïàë ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîðòêëþ÷à â ïðîøëûé ðàç. ß ñòàðàþñü, ÷òîáû ðàçäðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî èç ìîåãî ãîëîñà íà âðåìÿ, äîñòàòî÷íîå, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü. – ß íå çíàþ. Âû íå ïîëó÷èëè ïèñüìî îò Äàìáëäîðà? Îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ñâîé ñóíäóê, à ïîòîì íà ìåíÿ è âñòðÿõèâàåò ãîëîâîé. *Î ÷åì îí äóìàåò?* Ìîå òåðïåíèå íàêîíåö èññÿêëî. – Ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè çàðàáàòûâàòü âàøå äîâåðèå, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè âû ñäåëàåòå ìíå îäîëæåíèå è âîçüìåòåñü çà ýòó äóðàöêóþ øòóêîâèíó, ÿ âñå îáúÿñíþ âàì íà ìåñòå. – Îí íåîõîòíî áåðåòñÿ çà ðó÷êó ñóíäóêà è ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå êëåòêó ñ ñîâîé. Äðîæàùàÿ ðóêà îáõâàòûâàåò ñâîáîäíûé êîíåö ïîðòêëþ÷à, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïàðåíü ñìîòðèò íà äÿäþ. Ìàããë ñìîòðèò íà âñå ýòî, êàê íà öèðêîâîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Ïîòòåðà, ïîõîæå, ðàçâëåêàåò ýòà êàðòèíà, íî èç åãî ãëàç òàê è íå èñ÷åçàåò ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ÷åãî-òî íåõîðîøåãî. 

- Íó, äî ñâèäàíèÿ, - åëå ñëûøíî ãîâîðèò îí. È ïîðòêëþ÷ óíîñèò íàñ â íèêóäà. 

***

Ìû ïðèçåìëÿåìñÿ, ïîâàëèâøèñü äðóã íà äðóãà, íà õîëîäíûé êàìåííûé ïîë. Ïîðòêëþ÷ âûâàëèâàåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ èç ðóê, êëåòêà ñ ñîâîé òîæå, è ñîâà ýòèì íå î÷åíü äîâîëüíà. ß ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü îò ïðèäàâèâøåãî ìîþ ïðàâóþ ðóêó ñóíäóêà, è ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî îò … 

- Ïîäíèìàéòåñü, Ïîòòåð! – êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñëèøêîì íàñòîé÷èâ. Ïîõîæå, ìàëü÷èøêà ïîòðÿñåí ñâîèìè îùóùåíèÿìè. ß çàìå÷àþ íà åãî ëèöå ïîíèìàíèå, íåëîâêîñòü, çàòåì ñíîâà ñòðàõ. Âïå÷àòëÿþùåå êîëè÷åñòâî ýìîöèé çà òàêîå êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ. ß âûñâîáîæäàþ ñåáÿ èç-ïîä åãî ñóíäóêà. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, è íàêîíåö ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íå íà ìåíÿ, à íà ñâîé ñóíäóê. *Àõ, äà. Åãî ïàëî÷êà.* Êîíå÷íî æå, îí íå äîñòàâàë åå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå èìååò ïðàâà ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åé âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò åãî èíñòèíêò – èíñòèíêò, êîòîðîãî íå äîëæåí áû èìåòü ìàëü÷èê åãî âîçðàñòà. Èíñòèíêò, êîòîðûé ñàì ÿ âûðàáîòàë ó ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî ïîçæå. – Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, Ïîòòåð. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü âàñ óáèâàòü. 

Ñóäÿ ïî åãî âèäó, îí â ýòîì íå óâåðåí. – Ãäå ìû? 

- Â èçãíàíèè, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ áîëüøóþ êàìåííóþ êîìíàòó. Ñïàñèáî è íà òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïîäçåìåëüå. ß ðàçæèãàþ îãîíü â êàìèíå, ÷òîáû äîáàâèòü åùå îäèí ñëàáûé èñòî÷íèê ñâåòà ê äâóì ëàìïàì, ãîðÿùèì íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ ñòåíàõ. Êîìíàòà î÷åíü áîëüøàÿ è ïî÷òè ïóñòàÿ. Òîëüêî äâå äâóñïàëüíûå êðîâàòè îêîëî îäíîé ñòåíû, ñòîë îêîëî äðóãîé, è äâà êðåñëà ïåðåä êàìèíîì. Â äàëüíåé ñòåíå êàêàÿ-òî äâåðü. Â äóøå ÿ óìîëÿþ åå îêàçàòüñÿ âåäóùåé íàðóæó, íî î÷åíü ñîìíåâàþñü â ýòîì. 

- Äàìáëäîð ïîñûëàë âàì ïèñüìî. Ïî÷åìó âû åãî íå ïîëó÷èëè? 

- ß æå áûë çàïåðò â ÷óëàíå, êàê ÿ ìîã åãî ïîëó÷èòü? – ðåçêî îòâå÷àåò îí. ß ïî÷òè èñïûòûâàþ îáëåã÷åíèå, óâèäåâ ó íåãî ïðèâû÷íîå äåðçêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. 

- Íå ãîâîðèòå ãëóïîñòåé. Îí îòïðàâèë ïèñüìî íà âòîðîé äåíü êàíèêóë. 

- Ýòî õîðîøî, à òî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿë ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñèäåë â ÷óëàíå ñ òîé íî÷è, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé! – Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñìóùåíèÿ. ß âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ðåøàÿ, ïîâåðèòü åìó èëè íåò. Ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î íàïðàâëåíèè ñâîèõ ìûñëåé, êîòîðîå ÿ äîëæåí âûáðàòü, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó, ÿ âûáèðàþ îñòîðîæíûé îòâåò. 

- Ïîñëå òàêîãî æåñòêîãî íàêàçàíèÿ âû, íàäåþñü, áóäåòå îñòîðîæíåå ñ íàðóøåíèåì ïðàâèë. 

- Ëàäíî. Òîëüêî ïîñòàðàéòåñü âñïîìíèòü ýòî, êîãäà âû îáíàðóæèòå, ÷òî ÿ íå çàíèìàëñÿ âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. 

- Ïåðåñòàíüòå, Ïîòòåð. Âû íå çàñòàâèòå ìåíÿ ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âàñ íà äâå íåäåëè çàïåðëè â ÷óëàí çà òî, ÷òî âû äåëàëè äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, - íàñìåøëèâî çàÿâëÿþ ÿ, íî òóò æå ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. 

- ß íå íàäåþñü, ÷òî çàñòàâëþ âàñ ïîâåðèòü õîòü â îäíî ìîå ñëîâî, ïðîôåññîð. – Â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷èò çëîáà, è ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ æåëàíèå îòøëåïàòü åãî. Ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ðóêîé. ß ïîðàæåí. Òîëüêî òàêèå èäèîòû, êàê åãî êðåñòíûé, ìîãóò ïðèáåãàòü ê ôèçè÷åñêîìó íàñèëèþ. Óâàæàþùèå ñåáÿ êîëäóíû, âðîäå ìåíÿ, äîëæíû íàõîäèòü áîëåå äîëãîâðåìåííûå ñïîñîáû äëÿ ìåñòè. 

- Îáðàòèòå âíèìàíèå íà ñâîé òîí, - ïðåäóïðåæäàþ ÿ. Íàáëþäåíèå çà òåì, êàê îí çàñòàâëÿåò ñåáÿ ïðèäåðæàòü ÿçûê, äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèå, íî ÿ îòìå÷àþ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî íàäî ñðî÷íî íàó÷èòü ìàëü÷èøêó êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ïðîÿâëåíèå ýìîöèé. Ýòî îäíî èç íàèáîëåå âàæíûõ ñðåäñòâ çàùèòû. 

- Ñêîëüêî ÿ äîëæåí çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ? 

- Äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. – ß îòâå÷àþ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàþ, ÷òî ýòîò îòâåò íàñòîÿùàÿ ïûòêà äëÿ ìàëü÷èøêè. Íî òóò æå ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî òîæå áóäó ïîäâåðæåí ýòîé ïûòêå, è óäîâîëüñòâèå ñìåíÿåòñÿ òóïîé áîëüþ íåãîäîâàíèÿ. 

- Ñ âàìè? – Ìåíÿ âåäü íè ñêîëüêî íå îáèäåëà åãî ðåàêöèÿ, íå ïðàâäà ëè? ß îæèäàë ýòîãî, ïðîñòî ÿ íå áûë ãîòîâ ê *òàêîìó âîïèþùåìó* ïðåíåáðåæåíèþ. – ß äóìàë, - çàëåïåòàë îí, - íó, ïîíèìàåòå, ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü… íó, âû çíàåòå. – Ìîå òåðïåíèå ñíîâà ïîäõîäèò ê êîíöó, ïîêà ÿ íàáëþäàþ, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ñâÿçíîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå. – ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû ñíîâà áóäåòå ðàáîòàòü íà Äàìáëäîðà, êàê ðàíüøå. 

Ýòî äàåò ìíå âðåìÿ èçâëå÷ü îñíîâíóþ ìûñëü èç åãî áåññâÿçíîãî áîðìîòàíèÿ. *Øïèîí? Ñíîâà? ×åðòîâñêè íåïðèÿòíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà.* ß ÷óòü áûëî íå íà÷èíàþ ñìåÿòüñÿ, íî óñïåâàþ ñäåðæàòü ñåáÿ. 

- Íåò, Ïîòòåð. Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî âàñ øîêèðóåò, íî äèðåêòîð ïðåäïî÷èòàåò, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ, îí íàñòàèâàåò íà òîì, ÷òîáû âû ñäåëàëè òîæå ñàìîå. – ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïðîâîöèðóÿ åãî îòâåòèòü. Ïîòîì äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò… *ìàëü÷èøêà íå äîëæåí áûë íè÷åãî îá ýòîì çíàòü* - Êàê âû óçíàëè îá ýòîì? – ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì è ïî êðàñêå, ïðèëèâàþùåé ê åãî ùåêàì, ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïàðåíü äîáûë ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ, ñîâåðøàÿ ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íå áûë äîëæåí äåëàòü. 

- Íó, ÿ … âðîäå êàê… ïîïàë â ìûñëåñëèâ Äàìáëäîðà. 

Âðîäå. Êàê. Ïîïàë. ß ñíîâà ãîòîâ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. *×åðò. Âòîðîé ðàç.* ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êî ìíå ïîäêðàäûâàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà çàâèñòü. Ìíå áû î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïîïàñòü â ìûñëåñëèâ Äàìáëäîðà. Íî ïîòîì ñíîâà … íåò, ëó÷øå íå íàäî. 

- Çàâòðà âû íà÷íåòå ðàñøèðåííûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî çàùèòå. Ýòî, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, áóäåò ñïðàâåäëèâûì âîçíàãðàæäåíèåì çà âàøó õðîíè÷åñêóþ íåñïîñîáíîñòü äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. – Ìåíÿ çàõâàòûâàåò âðàñïëîõ âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. Êàê îí ñìååò îñòàâàòüñÿ íå çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ? 

- Íî ó ìåíÿ êàíèêóëû, - ïðîòåñòóåò îí. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü âàì ñòîèëî ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì äî òîãî, êàê âû… — ×òî? Âûæèëè? ×åðò, ÿ æå íå ìîãó, âèíèòü åãî çà ýòî, íå òàê ëè? ß ñòàðàþñü íàùóïàòü ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, â óìå ïðîêëèíàÿ ìàëü÷èøêó. Òðè ðàçà çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò. ß èñ÷åðïàë âñå ìîè ðåçåðâû. Åñëè äîáàâèòü ê ýòîìó òî, ÷òî ÿ íàçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè, äåíü, íåñîìíåííî, ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü ïðîâàëåííûì. ß äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ïîâòîðÿþ, ÷òî çàíÿòèÿ íà÷íóòñÿ çàâòðà. Ïîòîì ÿ îòïðàâëÿþñü èçó÷àòü ñâîþ òþðüìó. 

*** 

ß ïðîñûïàþñü îò çíàêîìîãî ïîòîêà íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè è ñæèìàþ ðóêó, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü íå äàòü êîæå ëîïíóòü. Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå è ÿ ñæèìàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Çíàê Òüìû ñâåòèòñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ èõ çàêðûâàþ, íàïîìèíàÿ ìíå îá îäíîì ìîåì èäèîòñêîì ïîñòóïêå. Áîëü ñòèõàåò, è ÿ âîññòàíàâëèâàþ äûõàíèå, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ìîÿ ñîâåñòü ÿçâèòåëüíî ñïðàøèâàåò ìåíÿ: 

*Òû æå çàñëóæèë ýòî, ïðàâäà? Òóïîé ìåðçàâåö. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ïåðâîé ïðè÷èíîé, çàñòàâèâøåé òåáÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òû çðÿ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, áûëî òî, ÷òî âûçîâ ÷åðåç ìåòêó íà ðóêå íàñòîëüêî áîëåçíåííàÿ ïðîöåäóðà. Ñåé÷àñ òû íå íàñòîëüêî àìáèöèîçåí, íå òàê ëè, Ñåâåðóñ?* 

Ñîâåñòü çàìîëêàåò, êîãäà ÿ íà÷èíàþ îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ñ ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè äî ìåíÿ äîíîñèòñÿ ñïîêîéíîå ðàâíîìåðíîå äûõàíèå ñïÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè ÿ áëàãîäàðåí çà òî, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñóùåñòâóåò íà ñâåòå. ß ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàþñü íà óñïîêàèâàþùåì çâóêå åãî äûõàíèÿ è ñíîâà çàñûïàþ. ß íå çíàþ, äîëãî ëè ÿ ñïàë, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ìåíÿ íåîæèäàííî ðàçáóäèë ñäàâëåííûé êðèê. 

Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü. Íî ïîòîì ÿ ñëûøó òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå íà ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè, è çàòåì åùå îäèí ïîëíûé ñòðàäàíèÿ êðèê. ß çàæèãàþ ëàìïó è ñìîòðþ íà Ïîòòåðà, ñêîð÷èâøåãîñÿ íà êðîâàòè è îáõâàòèâøåãî ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà èñêðèâëåíî îò áîëè. Ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåò ñî÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå ÿ íà÷èíàþ èñïûòûâàòü. ß, êîíå÷íî æå, ñëûøàë îá åãî øðàìå (êòî î íåì íå ñëûøàë?), íî äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà íè ðàçó íå âèäåë, êàê ýòî ðàáîòàåò. Îí ñíîâà âñêðèêèâàåò îò íîâîé âîëíû áîëè, îõâàòûâàþùåé åãî. Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà æèâîò, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîäæèìàòü ïîä ñåáÿ êîëåíè, è óïèðàåòñÿ ãîëîâîé â ìàòðàñ. ß íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ ïåðåñåêàþ êîðîòêîå ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íàøèìè êðîâàòÿìè. 

- Ïîòòåð? - õðèïëûé ãîëîñ âûäàåò ìîþ îáåñïîêîåííîñòü. Êàêîé-òî ñìóòíàÿ ÷àñòü ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîêëèíàåò ìåíÿ çà ïîäîáíóþ äåìîíñòðàöèþ ýìîöèé. 

- Îí… ß… î-î-î-õ. 

ß íå çíàþ, êîãäà ÿ óõèòðèëñÿ ðàçâèòü ó ñåáÿ ìàòåðèíñêèå èíñòèíêòû, íî ìîÿ ðóêà íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü ìàëü÷èøêó ïî ñïèíå, è ýòî äâèæåíèå ìîæíî ðàñöåíèòü òîëüêî êàê ïîïûòêó óñïîêîèòü. ß ñëûøó, êàê ìîé ãîëîñ ïðîèçíîñèò «Ø-ø-ø-ø», íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà äðóãîé çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé êðè÷èò ìîåé ãîëîâå *×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, òû äåëàåøü!?* Åãî ïèæàìà ïðîìîêëà îò ïîòà è ïðèëèïëà ê ñîãíóòîé ñïèíå. Îí î÷åíü íåðîâíî äûøèò è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ìûøöû äðîæàò, ïûòàÿñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Ìîÿ ðóêà, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ÿ òåïåðü óáåäèëñÿ, èìååò ñîáñòâåííûé ðàññóäîê, íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü åãî ïî ãîëîâå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åãî äûõàíèå óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ. ß ñíîâà ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí íàïðÿãàåòñÿ, íàâåðíîå, îò ïîíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî ê íåìó ïðèêàñàåòñÿ åãî ñàìûé íåíàâèñòíûé ó÷èòåëü. ß óáèðàþ ðóêó, ïîæàëóé, ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, è ðåçêî ïîäíèìàþñü ñ êðîâàòè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ óæàñíî ãëóïî, íî óñïåâàþ ñêðûòü ñâîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí ïîäíèìàåò íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä. 

- Âñå ïðîøëî? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îáíàðóæèâàÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðþ ñïîêîéíî è ðàâíîäóøíî. 

Îí ìîë÷à êèâàåò. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê â åãî ãëàçàõ ìåëüêàåò ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó òî÷íî ðàñøèôðîâàòü. Â ñëàáîì ñâåòå ëàìïû ÿ ìîãó âèäåòü, êàê ïîðîçîâåëè åãî áëåäíûå ùåêè. Îí ñàäèòüñÿ íà êîëåíè â ñâîåé êðîâàòè è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûë Êàðêàðîâ. Òî åñòü… ß âèäåë ñîí... 

ß óñïåâàþ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó, è ó ìåíÿ ñíîâà ñâîäèò æèâîò. *Ñìåðòü* ß ñóõèì êèâêîì ïîäòâåðæäàþ, ÷òî âñå ïîíÿë, è ñòàðàþñü ïîãàñèòü ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ñòðàõè. *ß ñëåäóþùèé.* 

- Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ, - îí çàäûõàåòñÿ îò ñâîèõ ýìîöèé, íî ïîòîì âñòðÿõèâàåò ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü êàêîå-òî íàâÿç÷èâîå âèäåíèå. – Îí âàñ èùåò, – ñêîíôóæåííî ãîâîðèò îí. 

Íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî íîâîñòüþ äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß ñíîâà êèâàþ, à ïîòîì íà÷èíàþ îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî âñå âðåìÿ êèâàþ, êàê ïîëíûé èäèîò. – Óêëàäûâàéòåñü ñïàòü, Ïîòòåð, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ìîé ãîëîñ ëîìàåòñÿ, êàê ó ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïîäðîñòêà. Îí âûãëÿäèò ðàññåðæåííûì, íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå ñëèøêîì áåñïîêîèò. ß ãàøó ñâåò è íà÷èíàþ äîíèìàòü ñåáÿ âñÿêèìè ãëóïûìè ïðîáëåìàìè, âðîäå ìîåé ñìåðòíîñòè. 

*** 

- Âñòàâàéòå, Ïîòòåð. 

ß áîðþñü ñî âíåçàïíûì ïîðûâîì ïðîòÿíóòü ðóêó è äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî áëåäíîé ãëàäêîé êîæè íà åãî ïëå÷å. Îí î÷åíü õóäîé, íî ñëàáî ðàçëè÷èìûå î÷åðòàíèÿ ìóñêóëîâ è âîñõèòèòåëüíûé âèä âûãëÿäûâàþùåãî èç-ïîä îäåÿëà ñîñêà, äåëàþò åãî áîëåå àïïåòèòíûì çðåëèùåì, ÷åì çàâòðàê, êîòîðûé ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî âûçâàë. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ìàëåíüêîãî ïàðøèâöà çà òî, ÷òî îí ñíÿë ïèæàìó, è ïðåîäîëåâàþ ãîðå÷ü â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. – Âñòàâàéòå, áûñòðî. Íàì íàäî ðàáîòàòü. 

Îí âÿëî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è âñëåïóþ íàùóïûâàåò î÷êè. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà îáâåäåíû êðàñíûìè êðóãàìè îò áåññîííîé íî÷è. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âûãëÿæó íå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü íî÷è ïðîâåë, ñëóøàÿ åãî õíûêàíüå. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ æåëàíèåì óñïîêîèòü åãî. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íà ìåíÿ íàøëî. Äóìàþ, ÿ íà÷àë ñî÷óâñòâîâàòü ìàëü÷èøêå. Îí ñëèøêîì ìîëîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî ìó÷èëè ïîäîáíûå ñíû. Ñëèøêîì ìîëîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ìèøåíüþ äëÿ ÿðîñòè Âîëäåìîðòà. È ñëèøêîì ìîëîä äëÿ ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ òàê íà íåãî ñìîòðåë. 

*×åðò.* ß ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ê ñòîëó, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿëè ÷àé è îâñÿíàÿ êàøà. ß âûçâàë âñå ýòî èç Õîãâàðöà. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàëî, â íàøåé òåìíèöå íå áûëî êóõíè. Òîëüêî ýòà êîìíàòà è âàííàÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ìíå íðàâèòüñÿ ïîëóìðàê. Íî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò, êàê Ïîòòåð âûäåðæèò òàêèå óñëîâèÿ. Ìàëü÷èêà åãî âîçðàñòà è åãî ñêëàäà õàðàêòåðà äîëæíî óæàñíî óãíåòàòü, ÷òî îí çàïåðò â êîìíàòå, â êîòîðóþ íå ïðîíèêàåò ñîëíöå. Îí è òàê ñëèøêîì áëåäíûé. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ìûñëü çàêîëäîâàòü ïîòîëîê òàê, ÷òîáû îí îòðàæàë íåáî. Óñàæèâàÿñü çàâòðàêàòü, ÿ îòìå÷àþ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî íóæíî áóäåò ïîèñêàòü çàêëèíàíèå. 

- Îòêóäà âñå ýòî, - ñïðàøèâàåò îí, çåâàÿ è ïîòÿãèâàÿñü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ñîèçâîëèë îäåòüñÿ. ß ìîë÷à ïðîäîëæàþ ïîòÿãèâàòü ÷àé. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è íà÷èíàåò çàïèõèâàòü â ðîò îâñÿíêó. ß íåíàâèæó ñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê åäÿò äåòè, ïîýòîìó ÿ îòâîðà÷èâàþñü è æäó, ïîêà îí çàêîí÷èò åñòü, ïðîäóìûâàÿ ïëàí çàíÿòèé. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? ß õîòåë ñïðîñèòü… - ÿ áðîñàþ íà íåãî ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä, íî îí âñå ðàâíî ïðîäîëæàåò. – Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó… íó… ìîè ñíû. Êàê âû äóìàåòå, Âîëäå… Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî òîæå âèäèò ñíû îáî ìíå? 

ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå îá ýòîì íå äóìàë. È ñåé÷àñ íå õî÷ó. ß ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î ñíàõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. ß ïûòàþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî ñåáå ñïÿùèì, íî ó ìåíÿ ýòî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ñïàòü – ýòî ñëèøêîì ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. Íî âîçìîæíî, ÷òî ó íåãî áûâàþò êàêèå-òî âèäåíèÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, è ñåé÷àñ îí íàñ âèäèò? Âìåñòå? Äàìáëäîð óæå äàâíî ñíÿë âûñëåæèâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå ñî Çíàêà íà ìîåé ðóêå. Ìîæåò áûòü øðàì òîæå çà÷àðîâàí? Íåñîìíåííî, Äàìáëäîð äóìàåò îá ýòîì. ß âåäü ïðàâ? 

ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ðàçìûøëÿòü íàä îòâåòîì íà åãî âîïðîñ. ß ôûðêàþ, è ïðîäîëæàþ ïîòÿãèâàòü ÷àé, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî íå äàñò åìó ïðîäîëæàòü çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû. Îí çëèòüñÿ, è ÿ ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà ãîðÿò îò ÿðîñòè. 

- Âû íå äîâåðÿåòå ìíå, ïðàâäà? 

- Çàêàí÷èâàéòå çàâòðàê, Ïîòòåð, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñî ñòóëà. ß ðåøàþ ïðèíÿòü äóø, ÷òîáû îòäåëàòüñÿ îò åãî âîïðîñîâ. 

Êîãäà ÿ âûêëþ÷àþ âîäó, ÿ ñëûøó, ÷òî èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû äîíîñÿòñÿ ïðèãëóøåííûå ãîëîñà. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ çàìèðàþ îò óæàñà, áûñòðî îäåâàþñü è áðîñàþñü â êîìíàòó. Òàì ÿ ðàññëàáëÿþñü, óâèäåâ Äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðûé óëûáàåòñÿ îäíîé èç òåõ ñâîèõ óëûáîê, êîòîðûå âûâîäÿò ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ. ß ïðîèçíîøó çàêëèíàíèå, ïîäñóøèâàþùåå âîëîñû, è ïîäõîæó ê íèì. 

- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ. 

*À íå ïîøåë áû òû, Àëüáóñ.* 

- Äîáðîå óòðî. 

- Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë ìíå î ñâîåì ñíå. – ß ñìîòðþ íà Ïîòòåðà, à ìàëü÷èøêà ñìîòðèò â ïîë, ñòèñíóâ çóáû. 

- Âû íàøëè åãî? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, è Äàìáëäîð êèâàåò â îòâåò. 

- Ðÿäîì ñ Õîãñìåäîì. Ýòî íàñòîðàæèâàåò. – Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è îòâîðà÷èâàþñü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåêîìôîðòíî, êîãäà îí òàê ïðèñòàëüíî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèò. 

- Åãî øðàì, Àëüáóñ. Ìîæåò Âîëäåìîðò èñêàòü ìàëü÷èêà ñ ïîìîùüþ øðàìà? – ß ãîâîðþ î÷åíü òèõî, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì íàåäèíå. Îí ñòàðàåòñÿ íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé ãëàçàìè. Îí çíàåò ÷òî-òî òàêîå, î ÷åì íå õî÷åò ãîâîðèòü. È ÿ íå óçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî, ïîêà îí ñàì ìíå íå ðàññêàæåò. 

- Çäåñü Ãàððè â áåçîïàñíîñòè. È òû òîæå. Ïîêà âû ñàìè íå çíàåòå, ãäå íàõîäèòåñü, Âîëäåìîðò íå ñìîæåò âàñ íàéòè. ß ìîãó ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îí ëæåò èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàåò îò ìåíÿ. Ìíå õîòåëîñü ìû, ÷òîáû åãî ðàçîðâàëî íà ñîòíþ ìàëåíüêèõ êóñî÷êîâ. Íî ÿ ïðîñòî êèâàþ â îòâåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìû â áåçîïàñíîñòè. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ñòàðèê ïîçàáîòèëñÿ îá ýòîì. 

- Ñýð, ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü âàì íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ íàåäèíå, - ÿ äåëàþ æåñò â ñòîðîíó âàííîé. Ìàëü÷èøêà ñíîâà ñòàðàåòñÿ ïðîáóðàâèòü ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. Íî Äàìáëäîð êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. 

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì ëó÷øå ãîâîðèòü îòêðûòî, òû ñîãëàñåí ñî ìíîé. – ß ñæèìàþ çóáû, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ïðîêëÿñòü åãî âñëóõ. Êîíå÷íî æå, íàäî ãîâîðèòü â îòêðûòóþ. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî íå çíàþ âòîðîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ó êîòîðîãî áûëî áû áîëüøå ñåêðåòîâ, ÷åì ó òîãî, êòî ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ ïåðåäî ìíîé. ×åðòîâ ëèöåìåð. 

- Ìàëü÷èê íå ìîæåò îñòàâàòüñÿ çàïåðòûì â ýòîì ïîäçåìåëüå, Àëüáóñ. Äåòÿì íåîáõîäèì ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò è ñâåæèé âîçäóõ, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû. ß ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èøêó, à îí èçóìëåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Íåñîìíåííî, îí íå îæèäàë îò ìåíÿ ïîäîáíîé çàáîòû î ñâîåì çäîðîâüå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñïàñàë æèçíü ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ. Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà óëûáàåòñÿ. Åãî çàáàâëÿåò ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîÿ ïðàâàÿ ðóêà âçäðàãèâàåò, êàê áóäòî ñæèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå, òû ïðàâ, Ñåâåðóñ. Êàê ýòî õîðîøî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû áûòü òàêèì âíèìàòåëüíûì. ß ïîäóìàþ, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü, íî áîþñü, ÷òî ïîêà âû äîëæíû áóäåòå îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü. Èçâèíèòå, Ãàððè, Ñåâåðóñ. ß âçÿë íà ñåáÿ ñìåëîñòü çàõâàòèòü ñ ñîáîé êîå-÷òî èç âàøèõ âåùåé. ß ïîñòàðàþñü íàâåùàòü âàñ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè. 

Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, Äàìáëäîð èñ÷åç. Ãàððè ïîøåë â äóø, à ÿ îñòàëñÿ ðàçìûøëÿòü î òîì, êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïåðåæèòü ýòî ëåòî. 


	2. Ïðîðûâ

**Ãëàâà 2: Ïðîðûâ **

- Âû çëèòåñü. Ïîïðîáóåì åùå ðàç 

- Ýòî ãëóïî. 

- È âñå-òàêè åùå ðàç, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. 

- Çà÷åì? 

- Ìû óæå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè îá ýòîì. Íàñ âûäàþò íàøè ÷óâñòâà. Âû äîëæíû óìåòü ñêðûâàòü èõ, åñëè ýòî áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî. 

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ óæå è íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òàê ðàçâëåêàëñÿ. Íàó÷èòü ìàëü÷èêà ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà îêàçàëîñü òðóäíåå, ÷åì ÿ îæèäàë. Íî ýòî ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå æåëàíèå è áåçíàêàçàííî ïðîâîöèðîâàòü ìàëü÷èêà ïîä âèäîì îáó÷åíèÿ. È îí âûíóæäåí ýòî òåðïåòü. ß óõìûëÿþñü, íî âíóòðè…… íî ýòî íå âàæíî. Ó ìåíÿ î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíàÿ óõìûëêà è ýòî âûâîäèò ïàðíÿ èç ñåáÿ. 

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ãîâîðèò îí. Åãî ãóáû âûòÿãèâàþòñÿ â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ñòàðàåòñÿ ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó ðàññëàáëåííîå íåéòðàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå. ß ñìîòðþ íà ýòî ëèöî óæå òðè íåäåëè. ß çàïîìíèë åãî. ß ìîãó îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ ìíå ýòî äàåò. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ âûçûâàòü ó íåãî òå ýìîöèè, êîòîðûå ÿ õî÷ó. Ìíå äàæå ïî÷òè ñòûäíî çà òî, íàñêîëüêî ìíå ýòî íðàâèòüñÿ. 

- Âû âñå åùå äåâñòâåííèê? 

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, à ëèöî, îáû÷íî áëåäíîå, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïóíöîâûì. ß ãîòîâ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Íî íå äåëàþ ýòîãî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äàæå íå ãàäàë íàä îòâåòîì. Âñå áûëî è òàê íàïèñàíî íà åãî ëèöå. Ê òîìó æå, åìó òîëüêî 14. Èëè 15? Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ, êàê îí ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî ïðî ñâîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ äåâñòâåííîñòü â 14 áûëà óæå òóìàííûì âîñïîìèíàíèåì…, íåò, ñåé÷àñ îá ýòîì ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü. 

- Âû ÿâíî ñìóùåíû, ïðîáóåì åùå ðàç. – ß âèæó, êàê åãî ñìóùåíèå ñìåíÿåòñÿ ãíåâîì. Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòîò óðîê íå äîñòàâëÿåò åìó òàêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êàê ìíå. Íî ÿ íå áåðó ýòîãî â ãîëîâó. Íàêîíåö, åãî ëèöî ñíîâà ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ. 

- Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî âàø êðåñòíûé ãåé? 

Çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. Øîê. ß ñîáèðàëñÿ âûçâàòü íåãîäîâàíèå, íî è òàê íåïëîõî. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí ñíîâà ïðîèãðàë. 

- Åùå ðàç. 

- Ïîäîæäèòå. Ýòî ïðàâäà? - ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî ñòðîãèé âçãëÿä, íî îí íå îòñòóïàåò. Îí õî÷åò çíàòü. Ëþáîïûòñòâî. Åùå îäíî èç åãî íàèáîëåå ðàçäðàæàþùèõ êà÷åñòâ. ß äóìàþ íàä òåì, êàê çàñòàâèòü åãî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî. Íî ýòî ïîçæå. 

- Ïîòòåð, ñîáåðèòåñü. – Îí íåîõîòíî ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. 

Ìíå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ âñå òðóäíåå ïðèäóìûâàòü, ÷òî åìó ñêàçàòü. Ýòîò óðîê ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ óæå î÷åíü äîëãî. Òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß ãîâîðþ åìó âåùè, î êîòîðûõ îí íè÷åãî íå çíàåò, à ïîòîì íàáëþäàþ, êàê ìåäëåííî êðóòÿòñÿ øåñòåðåíêè â åãî ìîçãó, êîãäà îí ïûòàåòñÿ îïðåäåëèòü, ñêàçàë ÿ ïðàâäó èëè íåò. Ñìåõ îí ìîæåò ñäåðæèâàòü äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ìîè øóòêè äî íåãî íå äîõîäÿò, ÷òî äàæå áîëåå âåðîÿòíî. À âîò ãíåâ è ñìóùåíèå – åãî ñëàáûå ìåñòà. È, êîíå÷íî æå, ïðîâîöèðîâàòü ýòè ÷óâñòâà çàáàâíåå âñåãî 

- Ïî÷åìó Âû ñìóùàåòåñü? Âû, âåðîÿòíî, ñàìè òàêîé æå. - Íè÷åãî. *Î÷åíü õîðîøî.* ß ïðîäîëæàþ. – ß ÷àñòî äóìàþ î òîì, ÷åì âû ñ Âèçëè çàíèìàåòåñü â ñïàëüíå. Âû ñìîòðèòå íà òî, êàê îí ðàçäåâàåòñÿ? – Íè÷åãî. Ýòî âïå÷àòëÿåò. – Âû äóìàåòå î íåì, êîãäà ëåæèòå â êðîâàòè? Òîãäà ñêàæèòå ìíå, Ïîòòåð, î êîì âû äóìàåòå? ×üå ëèöî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïåðåä âàìè íî÷üþ, êîãäà âû çàêðûâàåòå ãëàçà? ×åé îáðàç ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç âàøè ìûñëè? – ß ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü. ß íå äîëæåí âåñòè ñ íèì ïîäîáíûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî îí ñðåàãèðóåò íà ìîè ñëîâà ãîðàçäî áûñòðåé. Åùå îäíà ôðàçà, è ÿ îñòàíîâëþñü. – Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì âû ïî÷åìó-òî ñëèøêîì çàäåðæàëèñü â âàííîé. 

Îí çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé. ß òîæå ÷óòü áûëî íå êðàñíåþ. *Ïðîêëÿòüå.* ß îòìå÷àþ â óìå, ÷òî íàäî áóäåò ïîìûòü âàííóþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì åé ñíîâà ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. 

- Âû ñíîâà ñìóùåíû. 

- È âàì ýòî íðàâèòüñÿ, ïðàâäà æå? 

- À òåïåðü çëèòåñü. 

- Âû ñàäèñò. – Íó, òóò îí ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ. 

- Ìû òðåíèðóåìñÿ, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè âàì ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå íóæäàåòñÿ â åãî ïîìîùè. 

Åãî ëèöî ñíîâà áëåäíååò. – À ìîæåò áûòü ÿ ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïîõîæèì íà âàñ. – Åãî ãîëîñ î÷åíü õîëîäåí. Îí ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó. ß âîçìóùåí. Ìåíÿ çàäåëè åãî ñëîâà. Íî ïî÷åìó ýòî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò? 

- Âû çëèòåñü, - ãîâîðèò îí è óõìûëÿåòñÿ. *Îí ïî÷òè ïðàâ,* äóìàþ ÿ, è õìóðî ñìîòðþ â åãî ñòîðîíó. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åìó õîðîøî áû ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ îïðåäåëÿòü ÷óæèå ýìîöèè. Íî ýòîò óðîê ÿ îñòàâëþ äðóãèì ó÷èòåëÿì. 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîíèöàòåëüíî, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ, - íî âñå-òàêè õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, î êîì ýòî âû äóìàëè â âàííîé? 

Îí ñíîâà êðàñíååò, à ÿ óëûáàþñü, çëÿñü íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. 

***

Åñëè áû íà ìåíÿ äàâèëè, ÿ áû ñìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî îãîð÷èëñÿ, êîãäà ëåòî çàêîí÷èëîñü. Õîòÿ ÿ è ëþáëþ çåëüÿ, îáó÷åíèå ýòîìó ïðåäìåòó íå÷àñòî äîñòàâëÿåò òàêîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, êàê òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èë çäåñü. Áëåäíîå ëèöî Ïîòòåðà ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí ÷åìó-òî ó÷èëñÿ. 

- ×òî âû òàì ðàññìàòðèâàåòå, Ïîòòåð? 

- Íè÷åãî. 

×åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë. ß ñîçäàë ìîíñòðà. Ó íåãî ñòàëî õîðîøî ïîëó÷àòüñÿ, äîëæåí ñêàçàòü. È õîòÿ íà îáó÷åíèå óøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ñòàðàëñÿ ñîâåðøåíñòâîâàòüñÿ â ÷åì-òî ñ òàêèì ýíòóçèàçìîì. Îí äåëàë ýòî, ÷òîáû ðàññåðäèòü ìåíÿ. Ìåíÿ íå òàê ïðîñòî ðàññåðäèòü. ß õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü òàêîå, ÷òî ñíîâà ïðîðâåòñÿ ñêâîçü åãî çàùèòó. Ïîãàíåö. ß õî÷ó óâèäåòü ÷òî-òî íà òâîåì ëèöå. Õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. 

ß ïåðåêëþ÷àþñü ñ ìîåé ïëà÷åâíîé íåóäà÷è íà ó÷åáíûé ïëàí äëÿ øåñòèêëàññíèêîâ. Ìû âåðíåìñÿ â Õîãâàðö è ÿ ñíîâà áóäó ïûòàòüñÿ îáó÷àòü íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáíûõ äåòåé ïðåêðàñíîìó òîíêîìó èñêóññòâó. Òåïåðü ìîÿ çàäà÷à ïðèâîäèò ìåíÿ â áîëüøåå óíûíèå, ÷åì ðàíüøå. Íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ â ýòîì ãîäó ïîäíÿëà áû ìíå íàñòðîåíèå. Â ïðîãðàììå íåò íèêàêîé ðåàëüíîé çàùèòû. Óìåíèå çà÷àðîâûâàòü áîããàðòîâ íè÷óòü íå ïîìîæåò þíûì îáîðìîòàì â áîðüáå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Äàìáëäîð áûë ïðàâ, êîãäà äàë Ãàððè âîçìîæíîñòü ÷åìó-íèáóäü íàó÷èòüñÿ. 

*Äà ÷åðò ïîáåðè!* ß ñíîâà ñäåëàë ÝÒÎ. ß íå çíàþ, êîãäà ÿ óñïåë ïåðåñòàòü íàçûâàòü åãî â ìûñëÿõ Ïîòòåðîì, íî òåïåðü ýòî íàäî ïðåêðàòèòü. ß óáåæäàþ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîÿ âèíà. Íå ëåãêî òàê äîëãî æèòü ñ êåì-òî â îäíîé êîìíàòå, è íå íà÷àòü äóìàòü î íåì ñ íåêîòîðîé ôàìèëüÿðíîñòüþ. Ýòî íîðìàëüíî. ß ñ íèì âñå âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí íå ñïèò. ß ñëóøàþ åãî íî÷íûå êîøìàðû. ß êàæäîå óòðî âèæó åãî â òîì áåççàùèòíîì ñîñòîÿíèè ìåæäó ñíîì è ÿâüþ, êîãäà ÿ áóæó åãî - åãî ãëàçà ñ òðóäîì ïðèîòêðûâàþòñÿ, îí ïðèùóðèâøèñü ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è åãî ãóáû èçãèáàþòñÿ â ëåíèâîé óëûáêå, à ïîòîì åãî äëèííûå òîíêèå ïàëüöû íà÷èíàþò íàîùóïü èñêàòü î÷êè. *Î, áîãè* 

ß ñòðÿõèâàþ ñ ñåáÿ ýòè ìûñëè. Âñå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìû ñèäåëè âçàïåðòè â ïîäçåìåëüå. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ïðîâîæó áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé æèçíè, ñèäÿ âçàïåðòè â ïîäçåìåëüå, íî ïðè íîðìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ÿ ñèæó òàì îäèí. ß îñîçíàþ, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ãëàçà ïðîæèãàþò ìíå çàòûëîê. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ñòàë î÷åíü äåðçêèì, íî ÷òî ïðèêàæåòå ìíå ñ ýòèì äåëàòü? Íàçíà÷èòü åìó âçûñêàíèå? Åãî íàãëîñòü óòðîèëàñü. Íî ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàåò íå ñòîëüêî ýòî, ñêîëüêî òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ çàáàâëÿåò åãî ïîâåäåíèå. Åñëè áû åìó íå áûëî 14 (èëè âñå-òàêè óæå 15?) è åñëè áû îí íå áûë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, ÷åðòîâûì ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé âûæèë, ÿ áû ìîã ïðèíÿòü íàøè ìàëåíüêèå îáìåíû êîëêîñòÿìè çà ëåãêèé ôëèðò. 

- Ïåðåñòàíüòå íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ, Ïîòòåð 

- À ÿ íå ïÿëþñü. 

- ß âèæó. 

- Âû æå íà ìåíÿ íå ñìîòðèòå. 

Òåïåðü óæå ñìîòðþ. È âèæó, ÷òî îí îò äóøè ðàçâëåêàåòñÿ. ß íåíàâèæó åãî. 

- Ïîîñòîðîæíåå, Ïîòòåð, ÿ ìîãó íà÷àòü äóìàòü, ÷òî âû ìå÷òàåòå îáî ìíå. – Îí êðàñíååò, è ÿ âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ëèêîâàíèå. Â åãî ãëàçàõ âñïûõèâàåò ÷òî-òî. Ñòûä? Íî óæå âñå ïðîøëî. Îí ñíîâà áëåäíååò è ñíîâà ñìîòðèò â ñâîé ó÷åáíèê ïî èñòîðèè. Ýòî ìåíÿ îçàäà÷èâàåò. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò ÷òî-íèáóäü â îòâåò. Èëè ìíå ïðîñòî ýòîãî õîòåëîñü? Ìû ðåøèòåëüíî ïðåêðàòèëè ëèøíèå ñïîðû íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íåãî âûðàáîòàëñÿ èììóíèòåò ê ìîèì ïîïûòêàì ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü åãî. Íî ýòî æå áûë ñåðüåçíûé íàìåê, èëè ÿ íå ïðàâ? 

- Îñòîðîæíåé, Ñíåéï, ÿ ìîãó ïîäóìàòü, ÷òîáû ìå÷òàåòå îáî ìíå. 

Àõ, êàê ñìåøíî. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî ãîòîâ ìíîãî îòäàòü çà òî, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü åãî îòøëåïàòü. È ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ìû ïîìåíÿëèñü ðîëÿìè. Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ÿ ïîçâîëèë ìàëåíüêîìó íåãîäÿþ äîáðàòüñÿ äî ìåíÿ? 

- Äóìàþ, âû îøèáàåòåñü, Ïîòòåð. *È ýòî âñå íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí?* ×åðò. 

- Äà ÷òî âû, ïðîôåññîð. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû õîòèòå ìåíÿ. 

Äà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! * Ïî-ìîåìó, ëåäè ïðîòåñòóåò ñëèøêîì áóðíî * 

- Âàì ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî â ýòî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, íî íå âñå î÷àðîâàíû âàøåé èçâåñòíîñòüþ. – Òåïåðü îí äîëæåí çàòêíóòüñÿ. Îáû÷íî ýòî ñðàáàòûâàåò. ß ãîâîðþ ðåçêî. ßçâèòåëüíî. Æåñòîêî. 

- Î êîì âû äóìàåòå â âàííîé, ïðîôåññîð? 

ß. Ýòîãî. Íå. Îæèäàë. Ìàëåíüêèé ïîãàíåö. Êîãäà îí óñïåë ñòàòü òàêèì ÷åðòîâñêè ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûì? Ìàëü÷èê ïðîâåë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ýòî íà íåì îòðàæàåòñÿ. *Äà ïåðåñòàíü òû ñèäåòü êàê äóðàê ñ ðàçèíóòûì ðòîì è îòâåòü ÷òî-íèáóäü!* 

- Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå çàâåðèòü âàñ, *ìàëûø,* ÷òîáû áûòü òåì, î êîì ÿ äóìàþ â äóøå, âàì íàäî áûòü õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî áîëåå ðàçâèòûì. – Îí øîêèðîâàí. À òåïåðü çëèòñÿ. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. ß óäîâëåòâîðåííî óõìûëÿþñü è âîçâðàùàþñü ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå. 

*** 

- Ïîòòåð, íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ìû çäåñü äåëàëè. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ñïðîñèò âàñ î òîì, ãäå âû áûëè âñå ëåòî, âû ñêàæåòå, ÷òî áûëè â Õîãâàðöå. Ýòî ÿñíî? 

- Íî ïî÷åìó? 

Äà áóäü ïðîêëÿòî åãî íåèñòðåáèìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Òîëüêî îäèí ðàç ÿ èìåë óäîâîëüñòâèå ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü è íå óñëûøàòü âîïðîñîâ â îòâåò. ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, íî åãî ýòî íå òðåâîæèò. Îí ê ýòîìó ïðèâûê. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû íàó÷èëèñü âåùàì, î êîòîðûõ íå äîëæíû áûëè íè÷åãî çíàòü. Äèðåêòîð ìîæåò îòïðàâèòüñÿ â òþðüìó çà òî, ÷òî äîïóñòèë ýòî. 

Îí óäèâëåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê íà ìãíîâåíèå åãî ëèöî ñòàíîâèòñÿ âèíîâàòûì. Ðåäêèé ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. ß âèæó, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà. Îí õìóðèò áðîâè. 

- È âû òîæå, - ãîâîðèò îí, ñëåãêà ïåðåáèðàÿ ñ ãðóñòüþ. ß âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî íàä ýòèì ÷óâñòâîì ìû íå ðàáîòàëè, íî îòìàõèâàþñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Äà, îí ïðàâ, íî îêàçàòüñÿ â òþðüìå – ýòî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò. ß äîëæåí áûë îêàçàòüñÿ òàì óæå ìíîãî ðàç, íî óìóäðÿëñÿ ýòîãî èçáåæàòü. Ýòî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î ïðè÷èíå, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ äåëàòü âñå ýòî. 

- Äî âàñ ýòî íàêîíåö äîøëî? – ß âñå åùå ìîãó óïðàâëÿòü ñèòóàöèåé è ïîçâîëÿòü çàäåòü ñåáÿ òîëüêî êîãäà ìíå ýòî íóæíî. Åãî ëèöî ñíîâà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàåò, è ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îáèäåë åãî. ß ÷àñòî çàäóìûâàþñü, ÷òî îí èñïîëüçóåò, ÷òîáû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. ß íèêîãäà åãî íå ñïðàøèâàë îá ýòîì. 

- Ïî÷åìó âû ýòî äåëàëè? 

- Ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. - *È â ñàìîì äåëå ïîïðîñèë.* Ïðîñüáû Äàìáëäîðà – ýòî íå òå âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü íåîáÿçàòåëüíûìè. Íî îíè âñåãäà çâó÷àò òàê âåæëèâî, êàê áóäòî ó òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî åñòü âûáîð. ß âèæó, êàê Ïîòòåð ñîîáðàæàåò ÷òî-òî â ñâîåé õîðîøåíüêîé ìàëåíüêîé ãîëîâêå è, êîãäà îí ïåðåâîäèò íà ìåíÿ ãëàçà, â íèõ âñïûõèâàåò âåñåëüå. 

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû õîòåëè ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ. Âû, íàâåðíî, ñàìè ïðåäëîæèëè. – ß óæå óñòàë îò åãî ïîïûòîê ìåíÿ äðàçíèòü. Îí çàáûë, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ìîé ñòóäåíò, à ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íåäîïóñòèìî. Åñëè áû ìû áûëè â Õîãâàðöå, ÿ äîëæåí áû áûë ñíÿòü äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ çà îäèí òîëüêî ýòîò ÷åðòîâ áëåñê â åãî ãëàçàõ. 

- Äà, ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ïåðåïîëíÿëà ðàäîñòü îò ïåðñïåêòèâû ïîðàáîòàòü íÿíüêîé âî âðåìÿ îòïóñêà. – Åìó íå äîñòàâëÿåò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ðåáåíîê. È, ãîâîðÿ ïî ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, îí óæå âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ íå ðåáåíîê. Íî ÿ âûáðàñûâàþ èç ãîëîâû ýòó ìûñëü. Ìíå íàìíîãî ëåã÷å îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íèì, êàê ñ ðåáåíêîì, ÷åì äóìàòü î íåì, êàê î ìîëîäîì ìóæ÷èíå, ðàñòóùåì, ðàçâèâàþùåìñÿ…. Ñòîï! 

ß áåðó ïîðòêëþ÷, è îí ñóåò ìíå êëåòêó ñî ñâîåé íàäîåäëèâîé ñîâîé. Îí ñòîèò î÷åíü áëèçêî êî ìíå, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îò åãî âîëîñ ïàõíåò ëàâàíäîé. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ïðî÷èòàòü ÷òî-òî â ìîåì ëèöå. ß ìîë÷à æåëàþ åìó óäà÷è, íî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íàïðÿæåííî ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîæåò ïðî÷èòàòü ìîè ìûñëè. Íåò. Íî âñå-òàêè ýòîò âçãëÿä ñêîâûâàåò ìåíÿ. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûòü. È êàê òîëüêî ïîðòêëþ÷ ïåðåíåñåò íàñ â Õîãâàðö, âñå íàøè ìàëåíüêèå èãðû çàêîí÷àòñÿ. ß óäèâëþñü, åñëè óçíàþ, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàåò ýòî. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? – Íà÷èíàåò îí. Ó íåãî ñòðàííûé ãîëîñ, è ÿ îïóñêàþ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. ß èçäàþ â îòâåò êàêîé-òî íåîïðåäåëåííûé çâóê, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå äîâåðÿþ ñîáñòâåííîìó ãîëîñó. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà ýòî è ìîë÷à ìîëþ, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ãîðå÷è, êàê òîëüêî ñíîâà îêàæóñü â çàïîëíåííûõ íàäîåäëèâûìè äåòèøêàìè êîðèäîðàõ øêîëû. 

- ß òîëüêî õîòåë ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ… íó, çíàåòå,… çà òî, ÷òî âû ïîìîãàëè ìíå. Ýòî áûëî… çàáàâíî. 

ß ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â îòâåò. ×òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ïîêàæåò åìó, ÷òî ìû íå äåëàëè íè÷åãî çàáàâíîãî. ß äîëæåí áûòü â ÿðîñòè. Ìîé ïðîôåññèîíàëèçì íà÷èíàåò âûñêàçûâàòü óïðåê çà óïðåêîì… íî ïîòîì ïðîëåòàåò ñêâîçü âñå ìîå ñîçíàíèå ïðÿìèêîì â ìóñîðíóþ êîðçèíó, ãäå è ïðèçåìëÿåòñÿ ïðÿìî ðÿäîì ñ ìîèì ÷óâñòâîì ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà. ß ïîãðóæàþñü â ìîë÷àíèå âìåñòî îòâåòà è ñòàðàþñü íå çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà ñíîâà óëûáàåòñÿ. 


	3. Ïðèâûêàíèå

**Ãëàâà 3: Ïðèâûêàíèå. **

Ïîðòêëþ÷ ïîäõâàòûâàåò íàñ è ìû íåîæèäàííî ïðèçåìëÿåìñÿ. Ìîé ñóíäóê òÿæåëî âàëèòñÿ íà ïîë è ÿ âðåçàþñü ïðÿìî â Ñíåéïà. Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîääåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ è ýòî äàåò ìíå âðåìÿ ñîáðàòüñÿ. Êîãäà ìîé ìîçã ñíîâà çàíèìàåò ñâîå ìåñòî â ìîåé ãîëîâå, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòà ãîëîâà ëåæèò íà ãðóäè ó Ñíåéïà. ß íå ìîãó óäåðæàòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïîíþõàòü, êàê îò íåãî ïàõíåò. Ó åãî òåëà ïîòðÿñàþùèé çàïàõ. Ñâåæèé è ÷èñòûé, è òåì íå ìåíåå åñòåñòâåííûé. 

Ìîé æèâîò ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà äëÿ çàïàõà îò òåëà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, è ìíå âñå åùå òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñòîþ äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòîò çàïàõ. Ðóêà, ëåæàùàÿ íà ìîåì ïëå÷å, îòòàëêèâàåò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïî÷òè êðàñíåþ. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ñìîãó ñíîâà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà äî òîãî, êàê óâèæó Ðîíà. Ðîí ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, ìîæåòå ïîâåðèòü. Åñëè áóäåò íóæíî, îí âñòàíåò ñïðàâà îò ìåíÿ è áóäåò äðàòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Íî ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ïðîñòèò ìíå òî, ÷òî ÿ íþõàë Ñíåéïà (ïðè÷åì ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì), à ïîòîì óïîòðåáëÿë ñëîâà âðîäå «ïîòðÿñàþùèé», ÷òîáû îïèñàòü çàïàõ. 

Îòâåäÿ âçãëÿä îò ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåäî ìíîé ìóæ÷èíû, ÿ çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ãäå ìû íàõîäèìñÿ. Ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ãîñòèíîé ñ êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè íà ñòåíàõ è êàìèíîì, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, íóæåí òàì òîëüêî äëÿ óêðàøåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â êîìíàòå õîëîäíî. Ïåðåä êàìèíîì ÷àéíûé ñòîëèê è êðåñëî, ñòàðèííîå, ñóäÿ ïî åãî âèäó. Ñëàáûé ñâåò äàåò òîëüêî ëàìïà, ñòîÿùàÿ íà ñòîëå â äàëüíåì óãëó êîìíàòû. ß äîãàäûâàþñü, ÷òî ìû, äîëæíî áûòü, â åãî êîìíàòàõ. Íî âñå-òàêè ñïðàøèâàþ. 

- Ãäå ìû? 

- Â ìîåì êàáèíåòå, - îòâå÷àåò îí, è íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî îí ýòîìó ðàä. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ÷åìó-íèáóäü ðàäîâàëñÿ, íî ó ïëîõîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ òîæå åñòü ñâîè ñòåïåíè. Ñåé÷àñ, äóìàþ, îí íàõîäèòñÿ ãäå-òî ìåæäó ðàçäðàæåíèåì è îòâðàùåíèåì. Îí ïåðåäàåò ìíå Õåäâèãó. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî åìó ñêàçàòü. Ìíå íåëîâêî. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… èëè ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü. 

- Ìîæåòå èäòè, Ïîòòåð. Îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû òîæå ñêîðî ïîÿâÿòñÿ. ß íàäåþñü, âû íàéäåòå äîðîãó èç ïîäçåìåëèé åùå äî òîãî, êàê íà÷íåòñÿ ïèð. 

*Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ íà ÷åì-íèáóäü íåéòðàëüíîì.* ß ñìåþñü ïðî ñåáÿ. Âîò áû îí ðàçîçëèëñÿ, åñëè áû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î çåëüÿõ. Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå çàäåâàåò. Áûëî áû ïðèÿòíî âûëîæèòü ýòî åìó, íî ÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü íå áóäó. Íî êàê òîëüêî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ äîñòàòü, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå ìåäëåííî çàêèïàþùèé êîòåë, â êîòîðîì áóëüêàåò íå÷òî ñ ïðîòèâíûì çàïàõîì. Èíòåðåñíî, î ÷åì îí ñåé÷àñ äóìàåò. Ìîæåò áûòü, åìó ñîâñåì íå íóæíî êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî íåéòðàëüíîì? Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî ó íåãî óæå ïðèâû÷êà. Ìîæåò, îí âîîáùå íå ñïîñîáåí ïîêàçûâàòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ÷óâñòâà, êðîìå ðàçäðàæåíèÿ? Èíòåðåñíî, êàêèì áûëî åãî ëèöî äî òîãî, êàê îí óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàë ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè. 

- À âû áóäåòå ñêó÷àòü ïî ìíå? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ è óõìûëÿþñü. Ïðîäîëæèì èãðó. Òåïåðü ÿ äîðîñ äî òîãî, ÷òîáû òîæå ïîëó÷àòü îò íåå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Òîëêàòü åãî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå ïíåò ìåíÿ â îòâåò. À îí âñåãäà ïèíàåò â îòâåò. Áîëüíî. Íî òåïåðü îí, êàæåòñÿ, ïîìíèò, ãäå ìû. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, òî, ÷òî ìû â Õîãâàðöå íàïîìíèëî ìíå, êòî îí òàêîé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íå òàê óâåðåííî. Íå òàêèì íàõàëüíûì. Ìîÿ óõìûëêà èñ÷åçàåò ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. ×òî æ, ïîêà ýòî íå çàêîí÷èëîñü, ýòî áûëî çàáàâíî. 

- Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Èäèòå. 

ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, íî ìîë÷ó. Íåéòðàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êîòîðîå ÿ òàê õîðîøî íàó÷èëñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ óðîêîâ, òåïåðü óïîðíî íå æåëàåò ñîõðàíÿòüñÿ. ß áûñòðî çàãëÿäûâàþ åìó â ãëàçà è âèæó, ÷òî îíè ñìåþòñÿ. ß âûõîæó èç åãî êîìíàò, è, ïàðó ðàç ïîâåðíóâ íå òóäà, íàõîæó äîðîãó èç ïîäçåìåëèé. 

***

- Ãàððè! Ìû òàê áåñïîêîèëèñü çà òåáÿ! 

ß óëûáàþñü, ñìîòðÿ êàê Ãåðìèîíà áåæèò êî ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, è ïî÷òè ñìåþñü, êîãäà åå ëèöî áûñòðî ìåíÿåò âûðàæåíèå îò ðàäîñòíîãî, äî òèïè÷íîãî äëÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ðîí èäåò âñëåä çà íåé è âûãëÿäèò âåñüìà êðîâîæàäíî. ß íåðâíè÷àþ. Èõ âîïðîñû ñûïëþòñÿ íà ìåíÿ, íå äàâàÿ ìíå âðåìåíè ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî áû òàêîå ñîâðàòü ïîïðàâäîïîäîáíåå. 

- Ãäå òû áûë, ÷åðò ïîáåðè? Ïî÷åìó òû íå îòâå÷àë íà ìîè ïèñüìà? 

- ß, - ÿ íå ìîãó âðàòü ñâîèì äðóçüÿì. Íå òàê îòêðîâåííî. – Òû èõ íå ïîëó÷àë? – Ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû ñæèìàþòñÿ òàê, ÷òî ïî÷òè èñ÷åçàþò, à Ðîí âûãëÿäèò óäèâëåííûì. 

- Ìàìà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî òû âñå ëåòî áûë çäåñü! 

- ß áûë… íó, âðîäå áû òàê. Äàìáëäîð, íó…, - çàïåð ìåíÿ â ÷åì-òî ïîõîæåì íà ïîäçåìåëüå íà ïàðó ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé ïîêàçûâàë ìíå íåçàêîííûå ïðèåìû ÷åðíîé ìàãèè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ÿ áåññòûäíî ôëèðòîâàë ñ íèì. – Ìåíÿ òóò ïðÿòàëè. ß íå ïîëó÷àë íèêàêèõ ïèñåì. Èçâèíèòå. – ß ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî âñå âðåìÿ ñîõðàíÿþ òî ñàìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, â êîòîðîì òàê íàòðåíèðîâàëñÿ çà ëåòî. ß ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ âûãëÿäåòü èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ, íî ñ óæàñîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå ïîìíþ, êàê ýòî äåëàåòñÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî êîìáèíàöèÿ èç íåñêîëüêèõ äâèæåíèé ëèöà: íåìíîãî ñäâèíóòûå áðîâè, ãðèìàñà íà ãóáàõ, áîëåå ìÿãêîå âûðàæåíèå ãëàç…… î÷åíü ñëîæíî ñîáðàòü âñå ýòî âìåñòå. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ âûãëÿæó óæàñíî íåëåïî, ïûòàÿñü èçîáðàçèòü ïðàâèëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, ïîýòîìó ÿ áðîñàþ ýòî äåëî. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäÿò… èñïóãàííûìè. 

- Ãàððè? Òû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – Ó Ãåðìèîíû íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïðîáëåì ñ îçàáî÷åííûì âçãëÿäîì. À Ðîí â ñîâåðøåíñòâå âëàäååò îøàðàøåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. ß ñìîòðþ íà íèõ è óëûáàþñü…… èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ÿ óëûáàþñü. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìíå íàâåðíîå ñòîèò ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì â âàííîé. 

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Ïðîñòî ÿ óìèðàþ îò ãîëîäà. Ñêîðî óæå äîëæíà íà÷àòüñÿ Ñîðòèðîâêà. – Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíè îñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, è ìû èäåì â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë. Ìû ñàäèìñÿ è ÿ ñìîòðþ íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå îáû÷íî ñèäèò Ñíåéï. Åãî íåò. Íî âåäü ýòî íå äîëæíî ìåíÿ îãîð÷àòü, ïðàâäà? Ïðîñòî ÿ äâà ìåñÿöà áûë çàïåðò â êîìíàòå ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì. È ýòî íå áûëî ïðèÿòíî. Èëè ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ïðèÿòíî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íèì. Îíè òóò æå îòâîäÿò ãëàçà. 

- Òåáÿ ïðÿòàëè? – øåïîòîì ñïðàøèâàåò Ãåðìèîíà. – Ãäå? 

ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè. – Äàìáëäîð ìíå íå ãîâîðèë. 

- À ÷òî òû òàì äåëàë? Òû áûë îäèí? 

- ß çàíèìàëñÿ âñå ëåòî. – ×òî æå, ÿ íå ñîâðàë, è Ãåðìèîíà êàæåòñÿ ðàäà óñëûøàòü òàêîé îòâåò. Ðîí âûãëÿäèò èñïóãàííûì. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ íå îòâåòèë íà âòîðîé âîïðîñ. À åñëè è çàìåòèë, ñïðàøèâàòü óæå ïîçäíî. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàâîäèò â Õîëë øåðåíãó âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ. È âäðóã ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âîëîñû ó ìåíÿ íà øåå âñòàþò äûáîì. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó. 

Îí çäåñü. ß õî÷ó óëûáíóòüñÿ. 

Íî ÿ íå ìîãó. 

*** 

- Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, ïî-âàøåìó? 

- Çåëüå äëÿ óëó÷øåíèÿ ïèùåâàðåíèÿ, ñýð. À ÷òî? Ðàçâå ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíî? 

Ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ÿ ïîäíèìàþ íà íåãî ãëàçà. Ó íåãî ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ óãîë ðòà, çíà÷èò, îí çëèòñÿ. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðÿò íà íàñ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïëîõî êîí÷èòñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàêóñèëà âåðõíþþ ãóáó. Ðîí èçóìëåííî ñìîòðèò òî íà ìåíÿ, òî íà ïðîôåññîðà. Òàêîå òåïåðü ñëó÷àåòñÿ î÷åíü ÷àñòî – Ñíåéï, ÿðîñòíî ãëÿäÿùèé íà ìåíÿ ñâåðõó âíèç, îñêîðáèòåëüíî âûñêàçûâàþùèéñÿ î ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ, óãðîæàþùèé ìíå âçûñêàíèåì. È ÿ, ñìîòðÿùèé íà íåãî òàê, êàê áóäòî ìû ãîâîðèì î ïîãîäå. Âåñü êëàññ ãëàçååò íà íàñ, è äàæå Ìàëôîé âûãëÿäèò íåñêîëüêî ñìóùåííî. 

Çâåíèò çâîíîê. Ñíåéï ñæèìàåò çóáû. – Âñå ñâîáîäíû. Ïîòòåð, îñòàâàéòåñü íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. 

ß íà÷èíàþ ñïîêîéíî ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè. Îí íå äâèãàåòñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è íà÷èíàþ íåðâíè÷àòü. Íàâåðíî, ÿ äîëæåí ïîïûòàòüñÿ âûãëÿäåòü èñïóãàííûì, íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ âõîæó â êîìíàòó, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî, âñå ýìîöèè èñ÷åçàþò ñ ìîåãî ëèöà. Ìíå äàæå áîëüøå íå íóæíî íè÷åãî äëÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü. Ýòî ìåíÿ ïî÷òè ïóãàåò. 

Òåïåðü ìû îäíè. Îí âçìàõèâàåò ðóêîé, è äâåðü ãðîìêî çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ. Îí äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ñëåãêà íàïðÿãàþñü ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì. 

– Â êàêóþ èãðó âû èãðàåòå, Ïîòòåð? Âû íèêîãäà íå áûëè èäåàëüíûì ó÷åíèêîì, íî âû âñåãäà áåç òðóäà ñïðàâëÿëèñü ñ òåì, ÷òîáû íå âûãëÿäåòü íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ àáñîëþòíî íè ê ÷åìó íå ñïîñîáíûì. 

*Âîò, áëèí.* ß ñàì íàðûâàëñÿ íà îñêîðáëåíèÿ, íå òàê ëè? 

– ß äåëàë âñå, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèëè. Ñ çåëüåì âñå áûëî íîðìàëüíî. – Ìîé ãîëîñ çâó÷èò òâåðäî è ñïîêîéíî. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà òî, êàêîé ýòî ïðîèçâîäèò ýôôåêò. Îí õî÷åò ìåíÿ ðàçîçëèòü. Îí õî÷åò ïîáåäèòü ìåíÿ. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ áûë áû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷àñòëèâ, åñëè áû ó íåãî ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ìåíÿ ýòî áåñïîêîèò. 

- Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà âàøó íàãëîñòü. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòîé èãðå, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè Âû áóäåòå ýòî ïðîäîëæàòü, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí ïîéòè ê äèðåêòîðó, è ñîîáùèòü åìó, ÷òî âû çëîóïîòðåáëÿåòå çíàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå ÿ âàì äàë. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íàøè çàíÿòèÿ íå áóäóò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. 

Ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè âñå îáðûâàåòñÿ. È ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îïóñêàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. Ìû ñîáèðàëèñü ïðîäîëæèòü çàíÿòèÿ íà çèìíèõ êàíèêóëàõ, è ýòî áûëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ âåñü ñåìåñòð ïîìîãàëà ìíå ñîõðàíÿòü ðàññóäîê. ß òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, ñ êàêèì íåòåðïåíèåì ÿ ýòîãî æäàë. Íå óðîêîâ. Ïîáåãà îò ðåàëüíîñòè. ß õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ, íî ñëîâà çàñòðåâàþò ó ìåíÿ âî ðòó. ß âèæó, êàê îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Îí äîâîëåí. Ìåðçàâåö. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïîòòåð? Íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òîáû âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëè ñíîâà îêàçàòüñÿ çàïåðòûì âìåñòå ñî ìíîé â ýòîé êîìíàòå. 

- Ñòðàííî, äà? – Îé. Âîò ýòîãî íå íàäî áûëî ãîâîðèòü. Îí âûãëÿäèò òàê æå, êàê ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ – ïîòðÿñåííûì. Íî ìîå ëèöî ñíîâà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàåò, è ÿ æäó, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò ÷òî-íèáóäü îñêîðáèòåëüíîå. 

- Ìîæåòå èäòè, - ãîâîðèò îí è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü èäòè ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. 

- Òî åñòü? - ß ñëûøó, êàê ÿ ýòî ãîâîðþ, è ñ óäèâëåíèåì äóìàþ î òîì, êàêîãî ÷åðòà êòî-òî ðåøèë óïðàâëÿòü ìîèì ðòîì. ß ïðèêàçûâàþ ñåáå çàòêíóòüñÿ, âçÿòü âåùè è óìàòûâàòü îòñþäà, ïîêà ÿ íå âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì äóðàêîì. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Îí ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. Ó íåãî ïðîñòî óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä. ß îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî íà÷èíàþ ïîòèõîíüêó îòñòóïàòü íàçàä. 

- Åùå 10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñëîâîì áîëüøå, è îíè ïðåâðàòÿòñÿ â ïÿòüäåñÿò. È åñëè ïîäîáíàÿ ñöåíà åùå õîòü ðàç ïîâòîðèòñÿ, âû ïðîâåäåòå îñòàòîê ñåìåñòðà â îáùåñòâå ìèñòåðà Ôèë÷à. À òåïåðü óáèðàéòåñü èç ìîåãî êëàññà ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè. 

ß ïîäõâàòûâàþ ñâîè âåùè è âûëåòàþ íàðóæó. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà æäóò ìåíÿ. Îáà âûãëÿäÿò èñïóãàííûìè. 

Ðîí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è Ron è îñòîðîæíî íà÷èíàåò, - Çíàåøü, Ãàððè, áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè òû õîòÿ áû ïîñòàðàåøüñÿ âûãëÿäåòü èñïóãàííûì, êîãäà îí íà òåáÿ ñìîòðèò. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî îò òîãî ëèöà, êîòîðîå ó òåáÿ áûâàåò â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè, ïðîñòî â äðîæü áðîñàåò. 

- Ëàäíî, ïåðåñòàíü. - ß ìîë÷à èäó â íàøó îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Ýòè äâîå òàùàòñÿ çà ìíîé. 

*** 

ß ïðîñûïàþñü â õîëîäíîì ïîòó. Ñíîâà. Ýòè íî÷íûå êîøìàðû âñå-òàêè âåðíóëèñü. Íå òå, ïðîðî÷åñêèå, ñâÿçàííûå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, êîòîðûå íèêóäà è íå äåâàëèñü. À òå, â êîòîðûõ íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèò ìåðòâîå ëèöî Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè. Áåëîå è ñìåðòåëüíî èñïóãàííîå. 

Îíè íå âñåãäà îäèíàêîâûå. Ýòîé íî÷üþ ìû îáà áûëè â âîçäóõå, íà ìåòëàõ. ß âèæó ñíèò÷, çàâèñøèé â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò åãî ãîëîâû. Òîãäà ÿ ðàçâîðà÷èâàþ ñâîé Âñïîëîõ è ëå÷ó â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí ïîãîíèòñÿ çà ìíîé. ß ïåðåëåòàþ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó ïîëÿ è îáîðà÷èâàþñü íàçàä. Îí íå äâèãàåòñÿ, è ñíèò÷ òîæå íå äâèãàåòñÿ. Ñåäðèê áîëòàåòñÿ íà ñâîåé ìåòëå â äþéìå îò ïîáåäû. ß áûñòðî ëå÷ó ê íåìó è, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ õâàòàþ ñíèò÷, ÿ âèæó åãî ëèöî. Çàñòûâøåå îò óæàñà. Ñ ââàëèâøèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè. À çîëîòàÿ øòó÷êà, áîëòàâøàÿñÿ îêîëî åãî ãîëîâû, îêàçûâàåòñÿ íå ñíèò÷åì, à ãàëåîíîì. ß õâàòàþ åãî è ïàäàþ ñ ìåòëû. È ïðîñûïàþñü, íå êîñíóâøèñü âî ñíå çåìëè. 

Êîãäà ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü îò ýòîãî êîøìàðíîãî ñíà, äðîæà îò óæàñà, ìîè ìûñëè ñðàçó æå îáðàùàþòñÿ ê íåìó. ß ïðèñëóøèâàþñü, æåëàÿ óñëûøàòü ñïîêîéíûé õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, ãîâîðÿùèé "Ïîòòåð?" Ýòî âñå, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò. Íî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî ïîìîãàåò. Çíàòü, ÷òî îí âûñëóøàåò. Çíàòü, ÷òî îí çíàåò. 

Âñå ïîíÿòíî. ß îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñîøåë ñ óìà. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êàê îí ñåé÷àñ áëàãîäàðèò ñóäüáó çà òî, ÷òî åãî áîëüøå íå áóäèò ñðåäè íî÷è ìîå æàëîñòíîå õíûêàíüå. Íåò, îí, íàâåðíîå, âîîáùå îá ýòîì íå äóìàåò. Íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ðàäîâàòüñÿ. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ. ß äîëæåí *äåéñòâèòåëüíî* ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü îá ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå. 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà áîê è çàêðûâàþ ãîëîâó ïîäóøêîé. Ýòî óæå âîñüìàÿ ïðîêëÿòàÿ íî÷ü ïîäðÿä, êîòîðóþ ÿ òîëêîì íå ñïëþ. Â ïðîøëûé ðàç ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü øåñòíàäöàòü äíåé. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå íà ïîëïóòè, à ïîòîì áóäó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðèÿòíûì òðåõäíåâíûì ïåðåðûâîì ïåðåä ñëåäóþùåé ñåðèåé. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî ëþäè íà÷èíàþò ÷òî-òî çàìå÷àòü. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîäîëæàåò ñïðàøèâàòü, íå õî÷ó ëè ÿ ñõîäèòü è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ïîìôðè. Õàãðèä ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî. È õîòÿ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæåí èç-çà ýòîãî çëèòüñÿ, îáåñïîêîåííûå ïîëóóëûáêè âûçûâàþò ó ìåíÿ æåëàíèå ïðîêëÿñòü êîãî-íèáóäü. Ëþäè íîñÿòñÿ ñî ìíîé òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ ìîãó ðåõíóòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. ß òàêîé õðóïêèé, è òàê äàëåå. Âñå, êðîìå íåãî. Îí íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí âñå òàêîé æå óáëþäîê. 

Ýòî íå ðàáîòàåò. 

ß îñòîðîæíî ðàçäâèãàþ ïîëîã êðîâàòè è çàñîâûâàþ íîãè â òàïî÷êè. ß ïåðåñòàë óáèðàòü îòöîâñêèé ïëàù â ñóíäóê, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî åãî èñïîëüçóþ. Äîñòàâ åãî èç-ïîä ìàòðàñà, ÿ çàâîðà÷èâàþñü â ìÿãêóþ òêàíü. Ïîêà ÿ êðàäóñü ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ïðè âñåõ èõ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ, êîëäóíû äîëæíû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êàê-òî ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñî ñêðèïó÷èìè ïîëàìè. Òàê âåäü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Íî ÿ óæå çàïîìíèë êàæäóþ äîñêó, ïîýòîìó ìíå óäàåòñÿ âûñêîëüçíóòü èç Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè, óñëûøàâ òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî æàëîá îò óñòàâøåãî çà âåêà äåðåâà. Òîëñòóøêà óæå áîëüøå íå âûãëÿäèò îçàäà÷åííîé, êîãäà íåâèäèìàÿ ñèëà çàñòàâëÿåò åå îòêðûòü äâåðü. Îíà ðàññåÿííî âçìàõèâàåò ðóêîé, îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ñíîâà çàñûïàåò. 

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ çàâèäóþ ïîðòðåòó. 

Ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ ìîè ïðîãóëêè â ïîëóíî÷íîé òèøèíå. Èëè, òî÷íåå, ïðîãóëêè ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî â ýòî âðåìÿ äàæå Ôèë÷ ïðåêðàùàåò ñâîè îáõîäû. ß ñ íèì íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà. Ïðàâäà, áûëî íåñêîëüêî ñëó÷àéíûõ âñòðå÷ ñ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, íî äàæå îíà áðîñèëà âûñëåæèâàòü ìåíÿ â íåâèäèìîé ôîðìå. Íåò, ÿ óõîæó èç êîìíàòû íå êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Íî, êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ìîë÷à ïðîêëèíàòü ñïîêîéíîå ñîïåíèå ñâîèõ ñîñåäåé ïî êîìíàòå. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî â îêòÿáðå, êîãäà íà÷íóòñÿ òðåíèðîâêè ïî êâèääè÷ó, ÿ áóäó óñòàâàòü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íîðìàëüíî ñïàòü. Íî ñòàëî òîëüêî õóæå, åñëè òîëüêî ìîæåò áûòü õóæå. Íå òî, ÷òîáû Àíãåëèíà ïëîõî ñòàðàëàñü âûæàòü èç èãðîêîâ êàæäóþ êàïëþ ýíåðãèè. Âðåìåíàìè îíà áûâàåò õóæå, ÷åì Âóä. Íî îäíîé óñòàëîñòè íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû çàñíóòü, ÿ ëåæó íà êðîâàòè è äóìàþ î òîé èãðå, êîòîðóþ ÿ îäíàæäû ïðîèãðàë. 

Äî ñèõ ïîð, ðàä ýòî ñêàçàòü, ìîè ïðîáëåìû íèêàê íå âëèÿëè íà ìîþ èãðó. Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, åäèíñòâåííîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Èãðà è óðîêè ïî çåëüÿì (ñòîï!). Íàøà ïîáåäà íàä Ðàâåíêëî ìîãëà áû äîñòàâèòü ìíå ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, åñëè áû íå òî, êàê ×ó ñòàðàëàñü äàæå íå ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. ×òî àáñîëþòíî íå ïîìîãëî åé â èãðå. Ïîñëå íîâîãîäíèõ ïðàçäíèêîâ ìû ñîáèðàëèñü èãðàòü ñ Õàôôëïàôôîì. Íî ïîêà ÿ íå õî÷ó äóìàòü îá ýòîì. 

ß îñìàòðèâàþñü, è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå áûë â ýòîé ÷àñòè çàìêà. ß ïðîõîæó ìèìî ïîðòðåòîâ, èçîáðàæåíèÿ íà êîòîðûõ ãðîìêî õðàïÿò. Ìîå ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ îò âîëíåíèÿ è íåõîðîøåãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Îòêðûòèå íîâîãî êîðèäîðà âîçáóæäàåò, íî ÿ íå ìîãó íå íåðâíè÷àòü ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî êîðèäîð ìîæåò èñ÷åçíóòü, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ âíóòðè. Âåäü ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ðàç â ñòî ëåò, èëè îêîëî òîãî. Èëè êîãäà ðîäèòñÿ íàñëåäíèê åãî ñîçäàòåëÿ, èëè… 

Äà, ýòî çâó÷èò íåëåïî. Íî íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò â ýòîì ìèðå. 

ß çàìå÷àþ â êîíöå êîðèäîðà äâåðü è îñòîðîæíî ïîäõîæó ê íåé. ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó ê äâåðíîé ðó÷êå, è òóò ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ÷òî-òî äîòðàãèâàåòñÿ äî ìîåãî ïëå÷à. 

ß êðè÷ó. 

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ âèæó Ñíåéïà. Îí ñìîòðèò ñêâîçü ìåíÿ. Ó íåãî â ðóêàõ ìîÿ êàðòà. 

- Ñíèìèòå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïëàù è èäèòå çà ìíîé.


	4. Îòâåòíûé óäàð

**Ãëàâà 4: Îòâåòíûé óäàð. **

Îí îïÿòü óøåë èç êîìíàòû. 

Êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ îá ýòîì, ÿ íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü ñåáå, ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê äîëãî ïîçâîëÿþ åìó ýòî äåëàòü. ß äîëæåí áûë îñòàíîâèòü åãî â ñàìîì íà÷àëå. Ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ìíå íå õîòåëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé ïîñëå åãî âåñüìà ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ðàçûãðàííîãî â êëàññå. ß îòáðàñûâàþ ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è âçäðàãèâàþ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. 

Êîãäà-òî ÿ âçÿë ëèñò èç êíèãè Áëýêà è ñäåëàë ñåáå ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ ìàëåíüêóþ êàðòó. ß íà÷íó ÷óâñòâîâàòü îòâðàùåíèå ê ñàìîìó ñåáå, åñëè íå ïåðåñòàíó äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ïîñòîÿííî îïåðåæàåìûé íà îäèí øàã Ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Èñòîðèÿ ìîåé æèçíè. Èçó÷àÿ êàðòó, ÿ íàõîæó òî÷êó, ïîìå÷åííóþ «Ã.Ïîòòåð», òàê æå èçâåñòíûé, êàê áè÷ ìîåé ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè. Îí áåñöåëüíî áðîäèò êðóãàìè ïî çàìêó. Ó ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò êðóæèòüñÿ ãîëîâà îò îäíîãî ýòîãî çðåëèùà. Ïîòîì ÿ çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé êîðèäîð. Ïîòòåð çàõîäèò â íåãî, ïðîõîäèò íåñêîëüêî ïîâîðîòîâ è îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. ß ðåøàþ èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòó âîçìîæíîñòü è ïîéìàòü åãî – êàê ÿ äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü åùå ìåñÿö íàçàä. 

ß ïåðåìåùàþñü â áëèæàéøóþ ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó è èäó âñëåä çà òî÷êîé â êîðèäîð. ß âèæó, ÷òî îí íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ïðÿìî ê êîìíàòå, ïîìå÷åííîé «Íå â ýòîé æèçíè», è âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü. ß õîòåë áû íåîæèäàííî ñõâàòèòü åãî, íî åñëè ýòà òî÷êà ïîäîéäåò åùå áëèæå ê äâåðè, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí îêëèêíóòü åãî – ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ñîõðàíèòü åãî íåñ÷àñòíóþ øêóðó. Êîãäà ÿ îáíàðóæèâàþ òî÷êó «Êîðîëü Ñëèçåðèíà» ïðÿìî ïîçàäè âûøåóïîìÿíóòîãî òèïà, ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíà íàòàëêèâàåòñÿ íà òâåðäîå íåâèäèìîå… íå÷òî. 

Îí âñêðèêèâàåò è ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êîòîðîå ÿ èñïûòûâàþ îò òîãî, ÷òî ìîÿ óëîâêà óäàëàñü. 

Ìîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ñèëüíî ïîíèæàåò òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó âèäåòü èñïóãà íà ëèöå ìàëåíüêîãî ïîãàíöà, êîòîðûé, ÿ óâåðåí, ñìîæåò ñêðûòü ýòîò èñïóã, êîãäà îêàæåòñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî ìíîé. Ýòî íåîæèäàííîå íàïàäåíèå äàëåêî íå òàê ïðèÿòíî, êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü. ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü âî âåñü ðîñò è ñìîòðþ âíèç, íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå, êàê ÿ äóìàþ, îí ñêðûâàåòñÿ. Ïîä ñâîèì îêàÿííûì ïëàùîì. ß áû ïîðâàë åãî íà ìåëêèå êëî÷üÿ, åñëè áû áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå ñäåëàåò òîãî æå ñî ìíîé. 

- Ñíèìèòå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïëàù è èäèòå çà ìíîé. 

ß áû âûêèíóë èç ôðàçû òó ÷àñòü, â êîòîðîé ãîâîðèòñÿ «èäèòå çà ìíîé», åñëè áû ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì â äðóãîì ìåñòå. Äàìáëäîð íå ïðèäóìàåò íè÷åãî ëó÷øåãî, ÷åì 

ñäåëàòü åìó äåæóðíûé âûãîâîð, à ïîòîì ïðî÷åñòü ìíå ëåêöèþ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì æåñòêî îáðàùàþñü ñ ðåáåíêîì. Êàê îáû÷íî. Áåäíûé ìàëåíüêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Äàæå ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íå õâàòàåò íàãëîñòè íà òî, ÷òîáû êàê ñëåäóåò åãî íàêàçàòü. ß îòêàçàëñÿ îò ïîïûòîê äîáèâàòüñÿ åãî èñêëþ÷åíèÿ, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêîðåå ìåíÿ âûãîíÿò èç ýòîé øêîëû, ÷åì êòî-òî äàñò ìàëü÷èøêå òî íàêàçàíèå, êîòîðîãî îí çàñëóæèâàåò. È êðîìå òîãî, ÿ íå ìîãó íå âñïîìíèòü êàêèå îòáðîñû îáùåñòâà åìó ïðèõîäèòñÿ íàçûâàòü ñâîèìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè. ß áû íå ïîæåëàë òàêèõ íèêîìó. 

Íó, ìîæåò áûòü Áëýêó. 

Îí ñíèìàåò ñ ãîëîâû êàïþøîí, è ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò ýòîãî çðåëèùà. Ñ ïî÷òè áåçãîëîâûìè ïðèâåäåíèÿìè ÿ ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Íî ñîâåðøåííî ëèøåííûå òåëà Ãðèôôèíäîðöû – ýòî óæàñíîå çðåëèùå. Ê ìîåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, îí ñòàñêèâàåò ñ ñåáÿ âåñü ïëàù. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ÿ âèæó ÷òî-òî âðîäå áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Ýòî íå ñîâñåì òî, íà ÷òî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ. 

ß èäó íàçàä ïî êîðèäîðó, íàäåÿñü ïðèäòè ê êàêîìó-íèáóäü ðåøåíèþ äî òîãî, êàê ïðèäåò âðåìÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàòü. Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèò. Ýòî ìåíÿ îçàäà÷èâàåò. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî îáúÿñíåíèÿ õëûíóò èç íåãî ôîíòàíîì. ß ðåøàþ çàâëå÷ü åãî â ëîâóøêó, ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà ïîïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ îáìàíóòü. 

- Âñå åùå ïûòàåòåñü èãíîðèðîâàòü ìåëî÷è, êîòîðûå îñòàëüíûå íàçûâàþò ïðàâèëàìè, Ïîòòåð? Èëè âû ïðîñòî çàáûëè, ÷òî ñòóäåíòàì çàïðåùåíî ãóëÿòü ïî íî÷àì? 

- Âû ìîæåòå íàçíà÷èòü ìíå âçûñêàíèå. – ß ðåçêî îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. ß ðàññ÷èòûâàþ âñòðåòèòü äåðçêèé âçãëÿä. Êîòîðûé äàñò ìíå ïðàâî íàêàçàòü åãî. Íàïðàñíî. Åãî âçãëÿä ïîëîí ñìèðåíèÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åãî ñîâåðøåííî íå áåñïîêîèò ãðîçÿùåå åìó íàêàçàíèå, ÷òî ñâîäèò íà íåò âåñü åãî ñìûñë. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ëèøàåò ìåíÿ è òîãî ìàëåíüêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ ïîëó÷èë áûëî îò ñâîåé ïðåçðåííîé ðàáîòû. 

- ß æäó îáúÿñíåíèÿ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìîåìó ãíåâó îòðàçèòñÿ â ìîåì ãîëîñå. 

- Ó ìåíÿ áûë íî÷íîé êîøìàð, - ãîâîðèò îí, óñòàâèâøèñü ìíå â ãëàçà. ß ñ íîñòàëüãè÷åñêèì ÷óâñòâîì âñïîìèíàþ òî ïðåêðàñíîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåë ìíå ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, åñëè ÿ íå çàñòàâëÿë åãî ýòî äåëàòü. Åãî èñêðåííîñòü ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííà, è íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò âûçûâàåò ïîòðÿñåíèå. À ïîòîì äîñàäó. Ýòî êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî óæàñíûé çâåðü, êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ ãäå-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ýòèì ëåòîì, ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò âîðî÷àòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ â æèâîòå. Áóäü ïðîêëÿòî ýòî ñî÷óâñòâèå. Áóäü ïðîêëÿò Äàìáëäîð. 

È Ã.Ïîòòåð, ñ íèìè çà êîìïàíèþ. 

- ß íå ïîìíþ â øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèëàõ ïóíêòà, êîòîðûé äàåò ïðàâî ñòóäåíòàì, óâèäåâøèì ïëîõîé ñîí, øëÿòüñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì â íåïîëîæåííîå âðåìÿ. Âû äîëæíû áûòü â ïîñòåëè. – ß äîëæåí îòïðàâèòü åãî â êðîâàòü. 

Â åãî êðîâàòü. 

Îí ìîðãàåò è â çàäóì÷èâîñòè èçãèáàåò ãóáû. – À ïî÷åìó âû âñå åùå íå ñïèòå? 

Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã ðàçäåëèòü ñåáÿ íà äâà ÷åëîâåêà, ÿ áû èçáèë äî ïîòåðè ïàìÿòè òó ñâîþ ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ ÷óòü áûëî íå îòâåòèëà íà åãî âîïðîñ. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÿ äîëæåí îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ñïëþ. ß âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê. ß åãî ó÷èòåëü. ß… 

- Êîðîëü Ñëèçåðèíà? 

...åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòîé êàðòîé. 

ß ÿðîñòíî ñìîòðþ. Íà íåãî. Íà ñåáÿ. Îí ïîäíèìàåò íà ìåíÿ ãëàçà è óõìûëÿåòñÿ, ÷òî, êàê ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÿâëÿåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íûì îïðàâäàíèåì äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ. ß çàñîâûâàþ êàðòó â êàðìàí è âîçâðàùàþñü ê ñòàðîé òåìå. 

- Âû óõîäèëè èç âàøåé êîìíàòû êàæäóþ íî÷ü âñþ ýòó íåäåëþ, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè âàøè íî÷íûå êîøìàðû òàê ÷àñòî ïîâòîðÿþòñÿ, ÿ áû ïîñîâåòîâàë áû âàì îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê ñïåöèàëèñòàì. 

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, è ÿ çàìå÷àþ, êàê ñëåãêà èçãèáàåòñÿ óãîë åãî ðòà. – Åñëè âû îá ýòîì çíàëè, ïî÷åìó âû äî ñèõ ïîð ìåíÿ íå íàêàçàëè? 

×åðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë. 

×òî æå, åñëè ÿ âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå èäèîòîì, êàêèì ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÿ âïîëíå ìîãó èãðàòü ðîëü Ëîíãáîòòîìà â êîìè÷åñêèõ ñöåíêàõ íà áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíûõ êîíöåðòàõ. 

- Ýòî ïðàâäà. ß óõîäèë èç êîìíàòû ïî÷òè êàæäóþ íî÷ü â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå. – Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ ýòîãî íå çíàë, íî ïî÷åìó, âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, îí ïðèçíàåòñÿ â ýòîì? Äàæå íå ìîðãíóâ. Ìàëåíüêèé çàíîñ÷èâûé ïàðøèâåö. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí ñêàçàë ìíå ïðàâäó? ß îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî ÿ îíåìåë, à âîò ìîè íîãè ñíîâà íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ. È ÿ ñ óæàñîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íîãè íåñóò ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó ìîèõ êîìíàò. À ìàëü÷èøêà èäåò çà ìíîé. 

***

Ìû çàõîäèì â ìîè êîìíàòû è ÿ âåëþ åìó ñàäèòñÿ. Ïåðâûé ðàç ñêóäíàÿ ìåáëèðîâêà ìîåé êîìíàòû îêàçûâàåòñÿ ïðîáëåìîé. Îí çàìå÷àåò, ÷òî êðåñëî òîëüêî îäíî, è óñàæèâàåòñÿ ïðÿìî íà ïîë. Áåñöåðåìîííûé ìàëåíüêèé áîëâàí. Îí âåäåò ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìû ñîáðàëèñü ïîãîâîðèòü ïî äóøàì. ß äîëæåí áû îñòàòüñÿ ñòîÿòü, íàâèñàÿ íàä íèì, íî ÿ ñàæóñü â ñâîå åäèíñòâåííîå êðåñëî è ïåðåìåùàþ ê íåìó ñòóë èç-çà ìîåãî ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà. Îí áîðìî÷åò ìíå ñïàñèáî. ß ñæèìàþñü. Â äóøå, åñòåñòâåííî. 

- ß ñëóøàþ. 

Îí êàê-òî íåïîíÿòíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì âûïóñêàåò èç ðóê ñâîé ïëàù, êîòîðûé êîìêîì ïàäàåò íà ïîë ìåæäó íàìè. ×àñû áüþò ÷åòûðå, è ÿ ñíîâà îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî áëàãîäàðåí æèçíè çà áëàãîñëîâåííûå äíè, íàçûâàåìûå Ñóááîòàìè. 

- ß ïëîõî ñïëþ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû âåðíóëèñü ñþäà, - ãîâîðèò îí è âïåðâûå óæ íå ïîìíþ çà ñêîëüêî êðàñíååò. ß ïîòðÿñåí òåì, ÷òî ìíå ýòî äîñòàâëÿåò óäîâîëüñòâèå. ß ñïèñûâàþ ýòó ãëóïîñòü íà ñ÷åò ñîáñòâåííîé áåññîííèöû, êîòîðàÿ, ÷òî ÿ íèêàê íå õî÷ó ïðèçíàâàòü, êàê-òî ñâÿçàíà ñ òåì, ÷òî ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå óñûïëÿåò ñïîêîéíîå äûõàíèå ñïÿùåãî íà ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè ìàëü÷èêà. Ýòî ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàëî. Ýòî áûëî ìíå íåïðèÿòíî. Òàê êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ ñíîâà âîçâðàùàþñü ê ïîäîáíûì ìûñëÿì? Â óìå ÿ äåëàþ ñåáå ñòðîãèé âûãîâîð. 

- Ïî÷åìó? – Â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ÿ ñâîæó âñå ñâîè îáâèíèòåëüíûå ðå÷è ê îäíîìó êîðîòêîìó ñëîâó, ÿ ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî ìåíÿ çëèò íåîáõîäèìîñòü ýòî ñäåëàòü. ß. Î÷åíü. Çëþñü. 

- ß íå çíàþ, - îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè è ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. Îí âûãëÿäèò… æàëêèì. Åãî ãëàçà ïðîñÿò î ÷åì-òî, õîòÿ ÿ òî÷íî íå óâåðåí, î ÷åì. 

- Äèããîðè? – Åãî ãëàçà ìðà÷íåþò. Îïÿòü ýòîò ìàëü÷èê èç Õàôôëïàôôà. ß êèâàþ. – Õîòèòå êàêîå-íèáóäü ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå? 

Ìíå õîòåëîñü áû íàéòè ñïîñîá çàïèõàòü ýòè ñëîâà îáðàòíî â ìîé ðîò. Ïîïïè ñ ìåíÿ øêóðó áû æèâüåì ñíÿëà, åñëè áû óñëûøàëà ýòî. ß ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü ðàáîòó, åñëè áóäó ïðåäëàãàòü ñòóäåíòàì ëåêàðñòâåííûå çåëüÿ. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ ýòî äåëàþ? Ìíå õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, áûëî ëè çàìåòíî, ÷òî ÿ èñïûòàë îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà îí îòêàçàëñÿ îò ìîåãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. 

- ß ëó÷øå íå áóäó ñïàòü. 

ß ñòàðàþñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åìó âûãîâîð, íî îíè íå ïðèõîäÿò ìíå â ãîëîâó. Åñòü ÷òî-òî òàêîå â âûðàæåíèè åãî ëèöà, êàêîé-òî íàìåê â åãî ãëàçàõ, ÷òî ïîçâîëÿåò åìó âûãëÿäåòü õðóïêèì è áåççàùèòíûì. Ñòàðàÿñü óáåðå÷ü ñåáÿ îò î÷åðåäíîãî îòêðûòîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ýìîöèé, ÿ íå äàâëþ íà íåãî. ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ, ÷òîáû îí îñòàâàëñÿ öåëûì. 

Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî çàìåòèë åãî íî÷íûå ïðîãóëêè. Òå íå ìåíåå, ìíîãèå çàìå÷àþò, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí ñíîâà ñòàë îáû÷íîé òåìîé ñîáðàíèé ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. «Ïðîáëåìà ñ Ïîòòåðîì». Îòñóòñòâóþùèé âèä. Ïîòåðÿ àïïåòèòà. Íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòü. Ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòü. Äàæå åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå òåíè ïîä åãî ãëàçàìè, ÿ çàìåòèë, êàê èçìåíèëîñü åãî ïîâåäåíèå íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ. Ïîñëå íàøåãî ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ, îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ïîñðåäñòâåííîñòè â âûïîëíåíèè ðàáîòû. 

- Ëàäíî, íå ñïèòå. Íî åñëè âû áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà, âû áóäåòå íàêàçàíû. 

Åãî ëèöî ìðà÷íååò, à ãëàçà íà÷èíàþò ñåðäèòî ãîðåòü. – Ëàäíî, ÿ áóäó ëåæàòü â êðîâàòè è æäàòü, ïîêà ïåðåäî ìíîé íå ïîÿâèòñÿ ëèöî Ñåäðèêà, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ. Âû íå ñìîæåòå ïðèäóìàòü äëÿ ìåíÿ õóäøåãî íàêàçàíèÿ, Ïðîôåññîð. – ß ÷óâñòâóþ âðàæäåáíîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå. *10 ÁÀËËÎÂ Ñ ÃÐÈÔÔÈÍÄÎÐÀ ÇÀ ÒÂÎÞ ÍÀÃËÎÑÒÜ!* 

- Ñëåäèòå çà ñâîèì òîíîì. *Òû òåðÿåøü êîíòðîëü.* 

- Èçâèíèòå, - áóð÷èò îí. Îí íå ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü. 

- Âû ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñ äèðåêòîðîì? 

Åùå îäíà âñïûøêà ãíåâà â ãëàçàõ, ïîòîì äîñàäà. Îí ñòèñêèâàåò ÷åëþñòè. – Îí îáðàùàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ ñîøåë ñ óìà. È âñå îñòàëüíûå òîæå. – Îí ñíîâà îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ êàê-òî íå ïî ñåáå. Åñëè îí íà÷íåò ðåâåòü, êëÿíóñü, ÿ óäàðþ åãî. Îí íàáèðàåò âîçäóõà è ñíîâà ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ. – Âñå, êðîìå âàñ, ïðîôåññîð. Âû íå èçìåíèëèñü. 

Ýòî ÷òî, óïðåê? Íåò, íå óïðåê. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ìíå ê ýòîìó îòíîñèòñÿ. ß ñòîëüêî ðàç ïðîêëèíàë ìàëü÷èøêó, íàçûâàÿ íåáëàãîäàðíûì ìàëåíüêèì ïàðøèâöåì, ÷òî õîòåë áû òåïåðü, ÷òîáû îí òàêèì è îñòàâàëñÿ. ß äåëàþ âèä, ÷òî ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû íå áûëî. 

- Íèêòî íå äóìàåò, ÷òî âû ñîøëè ñ óìà. 

- Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà äóìàþò. 

- Ìèñòåð Âèçëè è ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå ìîãóò ïîíÿòü âàøèõ ìûñëåé. Êàê òîëüêî âû ïåðåñòàíåòå îæèäàòü ýòîãî îò íèõ, âû ñìîæåòå èçáàâèòüñÿ è îò æàëîñòè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå. 

- Áîæå! ß íå æàëåþ ñåáÿ! Íåò! ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå. ß õî÷ó ñâîáîäíî õîäèòü ïî çàìêó. Íåóæåëè ýòî ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ ïðîñüáà. 

- Èòàê, ïðàâèëà äîëæíû áûòü ñðî÷íî èçìåíåíû äëÿ âåëèêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îñîáåííûé. ß ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë? 

- ÄÀ, ß ÎÑÎÁÅÍÍÛÉ! Ïîäñêàæèòå, êîìó åùå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ðåãóëÿðíî ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì! 

- Íå îñîáåííî îáúåêòèâíîå çàÿâëåíèå, âàì íå êàæåòñÿ? 

Åãî ãíåâ ñìåíÿåòñÿ ñìóùåíèåì. Ìîé ãíåâ ñíîâà ó ìåíÿ ïîä êîíòðîëåì è ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ. – Âû ìîæåòå ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÷òî îêàçàëèñü íà ïðàâèëüíîé ñòîðîíå â ýòîé âîéíå. Ïîïûòàéòåñü íà ìãíîâåíèå âûéòè èç ñâîåé ðîëè â ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé ïüåñå. Ïðåäñòàâüòå, êàê âñå ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü äëÿ äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, äëÿ êîòîðûõ Âîëäåìîðò – îáû÷íûé ãîñòü çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì. Çíàåòå, ÷òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ ñ äåòüìè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, êîãäà Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ïðîâåðèòü ëîÿëüíîñòü èõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ìîæåòå ñïðîñèòü ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ, êàê îí ïðîâåë ëåòî. Âû äîëæíû áûòü ÷åðòîâñêè áëàãîäàðíû ñóäüáå çà òî, ÷òî íå îêàçàëèñü â ÷èñëå èçáðàííûõ, êîòîðûì íå ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ñëåäóþùèì ïîêîëåíèåì ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Îí øîêèðîâàí. ß íàáëþäàþ çà òåì, êàê îí ïåðåâàðèâàåò ìîè ñëîâà. ß ïî÷òè äîâîëåí ñîáîé çà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèë êðóòèòüñÿ øåñòåðåíêè â åãî ãîëîâå, íî îí ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü. – Ïðàâèëüíî. Ìàëôîé ïðàêòè÷åñêè îòêðûòî õâàñòàëñÿ, ÷òî îí áóäåò Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, êîãäà âñåìó íàó÷èòñÿ. 

- Ó ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ åñòü ãîðäîñòü è ñàìîóâåðåííîñòü. Â ýòîì îí íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò âàñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. È ÿ áû ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì íå ñóäèòü î ëþäÿõ, íàõîäÿùèõñÿ â ïîëîæåíèè, î êîòîðîì âû è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååòå. 

- ×åðòîâñêè çàáàâíî ñëûøàòü ýòî îò âàñ, - íàñìåøëèâî îòâå÷àåò îí. ß â ÿðîñòè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êðîâü áüåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ â âèñêàõ è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íàäî ñðî÷íî ïðåêðàùàòü, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðèáèë ìàëü÷èøêó. 

- Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð 

Îí ñæèìàåò çóáû è ïðèùóðèâàåò ãëàçà, ïîòîì íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ñâîè ïëàù è áûñòðî èäåò ê äâåðè. 

- Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ïîéäåòå ñàìîé êîðîòêîé äîðîãîé. 

ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî îí âäîõíóë ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü è ìîë÷à æåëàþ, ÷òîáû îí èñïàðèëñÿ. ß ïðèíèìàþ ðåøåíèå íå ïðîâåðÿòü, âåðíåòñÿ îí â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ, èëè íåò. Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå, è âåñü ãíåâ óëåòó÷èâàåòñÿ ïðè âèäå âèíîâàòîãî âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ëèöà. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåõîðîøî îò íåïîíÿòíîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. ß çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. 

- Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ, - îí ïðåðûâàåò ñåáÿ, çà ÷òî ÿ åìó î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí. ß ïîëüçóþñü ýòèì ìîìåíòîì, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ. 

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. 

- Ìû ïðîäîëæèì çàíèìàòüñÿ âî âðåìÿ çèìíèõ êàíèêóë? – ß ôûðêàþ è êîðîòêî êèâàþ. Íåãîäîâàíèå ñíîâà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ, è ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, õâàòèò ëè ó ìåíÿ ñèë ïåðåæèòü ýòè çèìíèå êàíèêóëû è îñòàòüñÿ â çäðàâîì óìå. Ìàëü÷èøêà óõìûëÿåòñÿ. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, îñîçíàâàÿ, íàñêîëüêî äîâîëüíîå ó íåãî ëèöî. ß ïî÷òè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñìîòðþ íà ýòî âåðíóâøååñÿ ê íåìó âûðàæåíèå, îòáðàñûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ çàïðåùàë åìó òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü. 

- È âû, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ñ íåòåðïåíèåì ýòîãî îæèäàåòå. 

- Ïðîñòî ïîäïðûãèâàþ îò ðàäîñòè, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ, çàïîëíÿÿñü ñàðêàçìîì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íàêîíåö ðàññëàáëÿþñü, áëàãîäàðíûé çà âîçâðàùåíèå ê íîðìàëüíûì îòíîøåíèÿì. È òóò æå ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñïðàøèâàþ ñåáÿ, êîãäà ýòî ÿ íà÷àë äóìàòü îá ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ èãðàõ êàê î íîðìàëüíûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. Ïðîêëÿòüå. Ó íåãî íà ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ óëûáêà, è ïðèõîæó â óæàñ îò òîãî, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò. Õîòü ÿ è íå õî÷ó ñåáå â ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ âèäåòü ìàëü÷èøêó èìåííî òàêèì. 

Òàêæå âíåçàïíî, êàê îíà ïîÿâèëàñü, óëûáêà ïåðåõîäèò â ãðèìàñó, è îí ñïîëçàåò íà ïîë, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà èäåò êðóãîì îò ýòîé âíåçàïíîé ñìåíû íàñòðîåíèé. 

*** 

- Ïîòòåð? 

- ß íå ìîãó ñåé÷àñ âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - îí øåï÷åò ýòî, óòêíóâøèñü â êîëåíè. 

ß ñíîâà çëþñü íà íåãî è ÷óâñòâóþ îòâðàùåíèå îò ýòîãî ñïåêòàêëÿ. Íèêòî íå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé â òàêîì óÿçâèìîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Äëÿ ýòîãî åñòü ìàññà ïðè÷èí. ß ïðîòèâíûé. ß íàâîæó íà âñåõ óæàñ. Êàê îí îñìåëèëñÿ çàáûòü îá ýòîì! 

- Âèæó, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ñàì óäèâëÿÿñü óñïîêàèâàþùèì èíòîíàöèÿì â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî ÿ íå âèæó. ß îøåëîìëåí è ðàçäðàæåí åãî äðàìàòè÷åñêîé ñöåíîé. Îí ðàñêðûâàåò ïåðåäî ìíîé ñâîè íåçàòÿíóâøèåñÿ ðàíû è ìíå áû î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïîñûïàòü èõ ñîëüþ. È ìåíÿ ïðèâîäèò â ñìÿòåíèå òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Âåëèêèå Áîãè, ÷òî ýòî ñî ìíîé? Âäîõíóâ ïîãëóáæå, ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü, - Âû ÷òî, ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê íî÷è ïðÿìî çäåñü? 

- À ìîæíî? – ß îøèáàþñü, èëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëûøó íàäåæäó â åãî ãîëîñå? 

- Âîîáùå-òî íåëüçÿ. – Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ ìîé ãîëîñ, â íåì åñòü ÷òî-òî îò ïàíèêè. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íàïîìèíàåò ãîëîäíîãî áåçäîìíîãî ùåíêà. ß âñïîìèíàþ åãî êðåñòíîãî. Ìîé ðîò êðèâèòñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. 

- Òîëüêî íà ïàðó ÷àñîâ. Äî ïîäúåìà. Ïîæàëóéñòà. 

- À âàì íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó õîòåòü õîòü íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü? – Ïî åãî ëèöó ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî åìó â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî. Ïî ñîâåñòè ãîâîðÿ, ìíå òîæå. 

- ß íå âîçðàæàþ. 

Îí íå âîçðàæàåò. Êàê âåëèêîäóøíî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. Êàê ýòî îí óõèòðèëñÿ óïóñòèòü èç âèäà åùå îäíó ïðîáëåìó? *ß íå âîçðàæàþ.* Êàêîé ìîëîäåö. Çàòî ÿ âîçðàæàþ. 

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. *×òî?* - Âû ìîæåòå îñòàòüñÿ. * Êàêîãî ÷åðòà? À êàê íàñ÷åò òâîåé ðàáîòû? Òâîåé ðåïóòàöèè?* - Ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî âû ïîñòàðàåòåñü õîòü íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. *Ãäå, èíòåðåñíî?* - Ìîæåòå ëîæèòüñÿ íà ìîþ êðîâàòü, ÿ ëÿãó íà äèâàíå. 

Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ïîñëåäíåå ïðåäëîæåíèå ÿ çàêîí÷èë ñëèøêîì óæ áûñòðî. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð. - Ñíîâà ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòü. 

Ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà ÿ íåíàâèäåë åãî… îí íåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ. Áóäü âñå îíî ïðîêëÿòî. 


	5. Îòêðîâåíèÿ

**Ãëàâà 5: Îòêðîâåíèÿ. **

- Ïðîñûïàéòåñü, Ïîòòåð. 

Îí ìîðãàåò è çåâàåò. – À ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè? – Îí øàðèò âîêðóã â ïîèñêàõ î÷êîâ. ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ èõ åìó. 

- Ïîëäåíü, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü ïðîãëîòèòü ãîðå÷ü, êîòîðàÿ ææåò ìíå ãîðëî. ß íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ñïàë ïîçæå ñåìè óòðà. Ìîå òåëî íå ìîãëî âûáðàòü áîëåå íåïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, ÷òîáû íàðóøèòü ýòó òðàäèöèþ. ß æäó, ïîêà íà åãî ëèöå íå îòðàçèòñÿ ïîíèìàíèå ñèòóàöèè. Íàêîíåö ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, è îí âñêàêèâàåò ñ êðîâàòè, ÷óòü íå ñáèâ ìåíÿ ñ íîã. 

- Âîò äåðüìî, - ãîâîðèò îí, íî òóò æå âñïîìèíàåò, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ. – Èçâèíèòå. ß… òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèääè÷ó. Àíãåëèíà. 

*Êâèääè÷.* Ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàïîìíèòü åìó, ÷òî ýòî âûõîäíîé ñ ðàçðåøåíèåì âûõîäà â Õîãñìèä, ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ óäåðæàòü ñåáÿ îò æåëàíèÿ ïðîêëÿñòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí îñìåëèâàåòñÿ äóìàòü îá èäèîòñêîé èãðå, êîãäà ÿ ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü èç-çà íåãî ðàáîòó. 

- Ïîäîæäèòå. Ñåãîäíÿ íåò òðåíèðîâîê ïî êâèääè÷ó. – Îí âÿëî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ñíîâà ïëþõàåòñÿ íà ìîþ êðîâàòü. Ìîÿ êðîâàòü. Ìîÿ êîìíàòà. Ìîÿ ðàáîòà. 

ß ñäåðæèâàþ âíåçàïíîå æåëàíèå ïðèìåíèòü ñèëó è ðû÷ó. – Ïîéäåìòå, Ïîòòåð. Ìû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì. – Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåñîõëî â ãîðëå, à ãîëîâà ñ òðóäîì îùóùàåò ñâÿçü ñ òåëîì. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå íóæäàþñü â ýòîé ðàáîòå è áóäó òîëüêî ñ÷àñòëèâ îñòàòüñÿ áåç íåå. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ïîäãîòîâëåííûé êîëäóí è ñïîñîáåí ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ÷åì óãîäíî áåç ïîääåðæêè Äàìáëäîðà. ß ñòàðàþñü óñìèðèòü áåçûìÿííóþ æåñòîêóþ òâàðü, êîòîðàÿ òî÷èò êîãòè îá ìîè âíóòðåííîñòè, íàïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî ÿ áûë äîáðûì è çàáîòëèâûì. ß íå ìîã äîâåñòè ìàëü÷èêà äî îò÷àÿíèÿ. 

Ïîñëåäíèé äîâîä ìíå íå ïîìîæåò. 

- À çà÷åì íàì íàäî ê Äàìáëäîðó? - Îí âûãëÿäèò èñïóãàííî, è ÿ âïîëíå óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî íå èç-çà çàáîòû î ìîåì áëàãîïîëó÷èè. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âàøå îòñóòñòâèå íå ìîãëî îñòàòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âàñ óæå èùóò. *È åñëè ýòà èñòîðèÿ áóäåò èñõîäèòü îò âàñ, ìåíÿ ïðîñòî óâîëÿò, à íå îòïðàâÿò â òþðüìó çà ðàñòëåíèå íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ.* 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì ó íåãî îïóñêàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. – Ïðîôåññîð, âû… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, ó âàñ æå íå áóäåò èç-çà ìåíÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé… 

- Íåò, ÷òî âû, ýòî æå ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíàÿ äëÿ Õîãâàðöà ñèòóàöèÿ. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ðåãóëÿðíî ïðèíèìàþò â ñâîèõ ëè÷íûõ êîìíàòàõ íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, îñîáåííî ïî íî÷àì. Âîçìîæíî âû çàìåòèëè, êàê èç êîìíàò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë êàæäîå óòðî âûâàëèâàåòñÿ öåëàÿ òîëïà ìàëü÷èêîâ-ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. – ß ïðåðûâàþ ñâîþ ðå÷ü, ÷òîáû íàñëàäèòñÿ âèäîì åãî çàïûëàâøèõ ùåê, è îòâîðà÷èâàþñü îò íåãî. ß íàïðàâëÿþñü ê äâåðè, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü Äàìáëäîðó. 

* Àëüáóñ, ìàëü÷èê îáìàíûâàåòñÿ, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî ÿ åãî ïðèÿòåëü, è ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ âàøà âèíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî âû çàñòàâèëè íàñ ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå è ýòèì ëèøèëè ìåíÿ ìîåé âëàñòè çàïóãèâàòü åãî. Îí îñìåëèâàëñÿ ïðîÿâëÿòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè ïî äâóì ðàçíûì ïîâîäàì, è ÿ òðåáóþ, ÷òîáû îí áûë íàêàçàí.* 

Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. ß ìîëþñü ïðî ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî áû ÿ ñóìåë ïðèäóìàòü âåñêóþ ïðè÷èíó òîãî, ÷òî ÿ îñòàâèë ìàëü÷èêà ñïàòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå äî òîãî, êàê ìû äîéäåì äî êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. Ýòî äëèííàÿ äîðîãà. Ìîæåò ìíå è ïîâåçåò. Èãíîðèðóÿ ñàìîäîâîëüíûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé íàïåâàåò ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå *ß çíàë, ÷òî òàê è áóäåò*, ÿ îòêðûâàþ äâåðü. 

È ÷óòü íå óìèðàþ îò ñåðäå÷íîãî ïðèñòóïà. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ìîå âåçåíèå. 

- Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñåâåðóñ. Èëè ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü äîáðîå óòðî? 

ß îùóùàþ, êàê ïàíèêà è ÷óâñòâî âèíû ñêîâûâàþò ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè, è èíñòèíêòèâíî íà÷èíàþ ñîñòàâëÿòü çàâåùàíèå. È òîò÷àñ æå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîå ëèöî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê ñâîåìó îáû÷íîìó ñïîêîéíîìó âûðàæåíèþ. ß ñòàðàþñü óäåðæàòüñÿ îò âçäîõà îáëåã÷åíèÿ. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè. – Îí ïðîõîäèò ìèìî ìåíÿ è ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü âñëåä çà íèì, è âèæó, ÷òî Ïîòòåð äàëåê îò äîñòèãíóòîãî ìíîé ðåçóëüòàòà. Áóäü ÿ Äàìáëäîðîì, ÿ áû çàñóíóë ìåíÿ â òþðüìó áåç ñóäà è ñëåäñòâèÿ òîëüêî âçãëÿíóâ íà ëèöî ìàëü÷èøêè. ß ñìîòðþ, êàê îí ñòàðàåòñÿ ïîäîáðàòü êàêèå-òî ñëîâà, è ìûñëåííî ïðîêëèíàþ åãî. ß ñ ãîðå÷üþ îñîçíàþ, ÷òî îí íè÷åìó íå íàó÷èëñÿ çà ëåòî. Íåò íèêàêîãî òîëêó îò òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ìîæåò ñîõðàíÿòü íåâîçìóòèìûé âèä ñòîÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, åñëè îí íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòîãî, êîãäà ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íàøåë ìåíÿ â êîðèäîðå è ïðèâåë ìåíÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû íàêàçàòü 

*ß, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, áóäó÷è â çäðàâîì óìå...* 

- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó îñòàòüñÿ, åñëè ïîñòàðàþñü çàñíóòü. ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîãó çàñíóòü… 

*ß, ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ ÑÍÅÉÏ, ÁÓÄÓ×È Â ÇÄÐÀÂÎÌ ÓÌÅ...* 

"Íî ÿ çàñíóë. Èçâèíèòå. Ìû íå äîëæíû áûëè ñïàòü òàê äîëãî. Íåò, ìû æå íå… íå âìåñòå, âû æå ïîíèìàåòå, íó… 

×åðò ïîáåðè. Óáåéòå ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. 

ß ðåøàþ çàêðûòü ãëàçà â îæèäàíèè ïîöåëóÿ äåìåíòîðà. ß íå õî÷ó âèäåòü, êàê îí âîéäåò. Â îáùåì è öåëîì, ÿ ïðîæèë íàñûùåííóþ æèçíü. ß ïðèëîæèë ìàññó óñèëèé ê ôîðìèðîâàíèþ þíûõ óìîâ – â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñî ñâîèì æèçíåííûì îïûòîì, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ìåíÿ áîÿëèñü è óâàæàëè òûñÿ÷è òóïèö, íåêîòîðûå èç êîòîðûõ, âûïóñòèâøèñü èç øêîëû, ñòàëè íå ìåíåå òóïûìè òðóòíÿìè íà ðàçíûõ óïðàâëÿþùèõ äîëæíîñòÿõ. ß ñîâåðøàë îøèáêè, íî ÿ ðàñïëàòèëñÿ çà ýòî ãîäàìè ñàìîîòâåðæåííûõ ìó÷åíèé ðàäè Áëàãà Îáùåñòâà. ß íà÷àë ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàòü òîãî äîëãîãî îòäûõà, êîòîðûé, êàê ÿ ïðåäïîëîæèë, íà÷íåòñÿ, êîãäà ìîÿ äóøà áóäåò áåñöåðåìîííî âûñîñàíà èç ìîåãî òåëà. ß ïî÷òè óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî æèòü áåç äóøè íå ìîæåò áûòü áîëåå òÿãîñòíî, ÷åì æèòü ñ äóøîé. 

ß ñëûøó, êàê Äàìáëäîð îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. À ïîòîì ÿ ñëûøó, êàê îí ñìååòñÿ. Âî âåñü ãîëîñ. ß âûòàðàùèâàþ ãëàçà, è âèæó Ïîòòåðà, ïðÿ÷óùåãî ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ, è ðÿäîì ñ íèì Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðîìó íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà îò ñìåõà. ß óäèâëåí, è äàæå íåìíîãî èñïóãàí. Îí ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òàê õîõîòàòü. Ïîòòåð ïîäíèìàåò ñâîå ãîðÿùåå ëèöî è íåäîóìåííî ìîðùèò áðîâè. 

- Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, - íàêîíåö ãîâîðèò Äèðåêòîð. Åãî âçãëÿä è åãî ëèöî ñíîâà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íåïðîíèöàåìûìè. – Ãàððè, ìîæåøü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íè ó òåáÿ, íè ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íå áóäåò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Ïî ëèöó ìàëü÷èêà ïðîõîäèò âîëíà îáëåã÷åíèÿ. À ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ó ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò íûòü â æèâîòå îò íåîïðåäåëåííîãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ. – ß ñêàçàë ìèñòåðó Âèçëè è ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî òû ïëîõî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ýòîé íî÷üþ è íî÷åâàë â ãîñïèòàëå. ß äóìàþ, áóäåò áëàãîðàçóìíî ñ íàøåé ñòîðîíû ïðèäåðæèâàòüñÿ èìåííî ýòîé âåðñèè. 

Ïîòòåð òóïî êèâàåò ãîëîâîé. Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäèò î÷åíü äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé. Âïðî÷åì, êàê è îáû÷íî. 

- ß çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî âû âìåñòå, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîÿâèëñÿ çà çàâòðàêîì. Ìîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïîäòâåðäèëà íåêàÿ êàðòà, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîíôèñêîâàë â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ó ìèñòåðà Êðàó÷à. ß ñ îáëå÷åíèåì îáíàðóæèë ÷òî âû îáà êðåïêî ñïèòå. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû îáà òàê êðåïêî ñïàëè ïåðâûé ðàç çà ñåìåñòð. – Ìàëü÷èøêà ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ, à ÿ òóïî ïûòàþñü ïðî÷èòàòü ìûñëè Äàìáëäîðà. Îí ÷òî-òî çàòåâàåò. ß âèæó ýòî ïî òîíó åãî ãîëîñà è áëåñêó â åãî ãëàçàõ. Íåîæèäàííî, ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ñòàë ïåøêîé â êàêîé-òî åãî èãðå. ß ñïèñûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü íà ñâîå ðàçäðàæåíèå. 

- Ìîæåøü èäòè ê ñåáå, Ãàððè. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîâîäèò òåáÿ â Õîãñìèä, è òû ñìîæåøü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì. 

Ïîòòåð óëûáàåòñÿ è áëàãîäàðèò äèðåêòîðà. Ïîòîì îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå è óëûáêà ñìåíÿåòñÿ ñìóùåíèåì. Îí êðàñíååò. – Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð. – Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è òîðîïëèâî èäåò ê äâåðè. Îí íå îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ. ß æäó, ïîêà çà íèì íå çàõëîïíåòñÿ äâåðü, è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê ñòàðèêó. 

- ß èçâèíÿþñü, Àëüáóñ. ß íå äîëæåí áûë ðàçðåøàòü åìó îñòàòüñÿ. Ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ. 

- ×òî çà åðóíäà, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ðàä, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêó åñòü ê êîìó îáðàòèòüñÿ. 

*Ïîäîíîê.* - ß íå ïîäõîæó íà ðîëü ñîâåòíèêà äëÿ ìàëåíüêèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ, Àëüáóñ. È ïîñëå åãî ïîâåäåíèÿ â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñåðüåçíûå ñîìíåíèÿ íàñ÷åò òîãî, ñòîèò ëè ïîîùðÿòü ýòî ïîâåäåíèå, ñîçäàâàÿ äëÿ íåãî îñîáûå óñëîâèÿ. Åñëè âû íàñòàèâàåòå íà òîì, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîäîëæàë çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ÿ áû ïðåäëîæèë çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì â ó÷åáíîå âðåìÿ. ß íå åãî äðóã, ÿ åãî ó÷èòåëü. Ìàëü÷èøêà óæå è òàê ñ òðóäîì âñïîìèíàåò ýòî. – Êîíå÷íî æå, ìîè ñëîâà íàïðàñíû. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê íèêîãäà íå ñëóøàåò, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ. È â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ äåëàþ òî, ÷òî îí õî÷åò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, ñàìûé óâàæàåìûé ÷åëîâåê â êîëäîâñêîì ìèðå. À ÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, åãî âåðíûé ñëóãà. Ìåíÿ óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîðàæàåò èðîíèÿ ïîëîæåíèÿ. ß ñìåíèë îäèí äåñïîòè÷åñêèé ðåæèì íà äðóãîé. È îêàçûâàþñü ðàáîì è íà íåáåñàõ è â àäó. 

Îí äîëãî ìîë÷èò. ß íå òåðïëþ ýòîãî åãî çàäóì÷èâîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ. Îí äàåò ìíå ïîâîëíîâàòüñÿ, ïîêà îí òùàòåëüíî ôîðìóëèðóåò îòêëîíåíèå ìîåãî èñêà. *Äà ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ óáèðàëñÿ, è ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì.* 

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå ìîã ëè áû òû ïðèäòè ñåãîäíÿ äíåì êî ìíå â êàáèíåò íà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ. 

Âñå âíóòðè ìåíÿ ñæèìàåòñÿ, íî îí ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ýòîãî íå çàìåòèòü. Åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ îòêðîþ ðîò, ÿ íàäîëãî îêàæóñü â Àçêàáàíå. ß êðåïêî ñöåïëÿþ ðóêè çà ñïèíîé, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ñåáå äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó. ß òùàòåëüíî ñòàðàþñü èçáåãàòü ïðÿìîãî êîíòàêòà ãëàçàìè, ÷òîáû íåíàðîêîì íå ðàçíåñòè ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà íà òûñÿ÷ó òàêèõ æå ñèÿþùèõ êóñî÷êîâ. 

- Îêîëî ÷åòûðåõ áóäåò âïîëíå óäîáíî, - óëûáàåòñÿ îí è æåëàåò ìíå ïðèÿòíîãî äíÿ. 

***

ß âûõîæó èç êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà è ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòñÿ. Ìåíÿ ïðèãëàøàëè íà ÷àé ïî ìíîæåñòâó ðàçíûõ ïîâîäîâ. Çà ãîäû, ÿ ïðèâûê ïîêèäàòü ýòîò êàáèíåò, ÷óâñòâóÿ òîøíîòó è ÿðîñòü. Îäíàêî ÿ îêàçàëñÿ íå ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê ìèð ïðîâàëèâàåòñÿ â õàîñ. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ñìîãó ïî äîñòîèíñòâó îöåíèòü ýòó íîâèíêó. 

*ß äóìàþ, âàì ïîðà óçíàòü ïðàâäó î Ãàððè.* 

ß ìîã áû çàñìåÿòüñÿ â îòâåò íà ýòî çàÿâëåíèå, åñëè áû íå ñåðüåçíûé âçãëÿä ãëàç Äàìáëäîðà. *Ïðàâäà Î Ãàððè* Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî ïîäõîäÿùåå íàçâàíèå äëÿ îäíîãî èç íåïîíÿòíûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ìþçèêëîâ. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå õîð Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, ïîþùèõ âñòóïèòåëüíûé íîìåð, «Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë». Ïîòîì ÷åðåç ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå ïðîõîäèò øåðåíãà Âèçëè â áëåñòÿùèõ çîëîòûõ ïàíòàëîíàõ, òàíöóþùèõ êàíêàí. ß âçäðàãèâàþ, è áûñòðî îñòàíàâëèâàþ ýòè ìûñëè åùå äî òîãî, êàê íà ñöåíå äîëæåí ïîÿâèòüñÿ Âîëäåìîðò ñ ñîëüíûì íîìåðîì «Ýòîò Ïîòòåð äîëæåí óìåðåòü». 

*Áðàâî! Ñóïåðçâåçäà!* 

Î áîãè. ß ñõîæó ñ óìà. 

ß óñïîêàèâàþ äûõàíèå è èäó â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. ß ñëûøó, êàê ãàëäÿò ñòóäåíòû, âåðíóâøèåñÿ èç Õîãñìèäà. Ñ ñàìûì íåïðèñòóïíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîõîæó ìèìî íèõ. Îáû÷íî ìíå äîñòàâëÿåò áîëüøîå óäîâîëüñòâèå âèäåòü, êàê ýòè íåãîäíèêè ðàññòóïàþòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, áóêâàëüíî îòïðûãèâàþò ñ ìîåé äîðîãè, ñòàðàþòñÿ âæàòüñÿ â ñòåíû, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü âñòðå÷è ñî ìíîé. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âñåãî ýòîãî ïî÷òè íå çàìå÷àþ. Êðàåì ãëàçà ÿ âèæó ÿðêî ðûæèå âîëîñû è óñêîðÿþ øàã. Åñëè òàì Âèçëè, Ïîòòåð òîæå ãäå-òî íåäàëåêî. È ÿ íå ñîâñåì óâåðåí, êàê ñìîãó ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ î÷íîé ñòàâêîé, åñëè îíà ïðîèçîéäåò ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. 

ß çà ðåêîðäíîå âðåìÿ îêàçûâàþñü â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ, è èäó ïðÿìî â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê íî÷è, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê. Ñîáðàâøèñü ëå÷ü, ÿ çàìå÷àþ ìàëü÷èøêèí ïëàù, êîòîðûé êîìêîì âàëÿåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ ïîäóøêîé. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ çà ñâîåé âåùüþ. ß ñòàðàþñü ïîáåäèòü íàðàñòàþùåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ÷åãî-òî íåõîðîøåãî. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî îïàñàþñü êàêîãî-òî ìàëü÷èøêó. Îäíàæäû ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü îñòàâèòü â äóðàêàõ îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ Òåìíûõ êîëäóíîâ çà âñþ èñòîðèþ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà. Ñ ïîäðîñòêîì ÿ ñìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ, íå ìåíÿÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. 

*Ìàëü÷èê íå äîëæåí çíàòü òîãî, î ÷åì ÿ òåáå ðàññêàæó, Ñåâåðóñ.* Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ãîâîðèòü. ß áû ñêîðåå ïåðåðåçàë ñåáå ãëîòêó, ÷åì ñîãëàñèëñÿ áû áûòü òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé åìó ýòî ðàññêàæåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïåðåðåçàòü ãëîòêó áóäåò íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå. Õîòÿ ìíå è íðàâèòñÿ ïðîâîöèðîâàòü ìàëü÷èøêó, ÿ ñòàðàþñü íå ïîçâîëÿòü ýìîöèÿì çàõîäèòü ñëèøêîì äàëåêî — ÷òî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î ïðè÷èíå, ïî êîòîðîé ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïëàù âàëÿåòñÿ ñåé÷àñ íà ìîåé êðîâàòè. Ìîå æåëàíèå ïåðåìåñòèòü ñåáÿ â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå âíåçàïíî ñìåíÿåòñÿ æåëàíèåì êàê ñëåäóåò íàäðàòüñÿ. 

ß óñòðàèâàþñü íà äèâàíå ñ áóòûëêîé áðåíäè è êíèãîé. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ÷èòàòü ýòó êíèãó, íî îíà ïðåêðàñíî ïîäõîäèò â êà÷åñòâå ïðåäìåòà, íà êîòîðîì ìîæíî ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä, ïîêà ÿ áóäó ñíîâà ïðîèãðûâàòü â óìå ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ ìîåé æèçíè – âêëþ÷àÿ âñå èçìåíèâøèé ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. À áðåíäè ïîçâîëèò ìíå ãîðüêî ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä íåïðîõîäèìîé áåçíàäåæíîñòüþ ñèòóàöèè: åñëè Ïîòòåð óìðåò, Âîëäåìîðò îêîí÷àòåëüíî äîñòèãíåò èñòèííîãî áåññìåðòèÿ. Åñëè óìðåò Âîëäåìîðò, Ïîòòåð óìðåò âìåñòå ñ íèì. Õà! 

×òî-òî ïîêà íå ñìåøíî. Íàâåðíîå, ýòîãî áðåíäè áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. 

*ß ñîáèðàþñü çàùèùàòü ìàëü÷èêà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ æèâ. Êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, Ãàððè ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü î÷åíü òÿæåëûé âûáîð. Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü, ÷òî áû â ýòîò ìîìåíò îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì è ïîääåðæàë åãî.* 

ß íàêîíåö ñäàþñü, è çàäàþ ñåáå âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé õîòåë çàäàòü óæå äàâíî. – Ïî÷åìó ÿ? - Â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà ÿ ñ óñïåõîì óäåðæàëñÿ îò ýòîãî âîïðîñà. Íî òåïåðü îí âîçâðàùàåòñÿ è íå äàåò ìíå ïîêîÿ. Ìíå áû î÷åíü õîòåëîñü çíàòü ïðîêëÿòûé îòâåò. Òîíêèé õîä, òàê îí, êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðèë. Òîíêèé õîä, íó êîíå÷íî æå. 

ß áû ñåé÷àñ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âðåçàë áû ýòèì òîíêèì õîäîì ïî ÷üåìó-íèáóäü ñòàðîìó ÷åðåïó. ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ åùå òîãäà, êîãäà îí íàçíà÷èë ìåíÿ äëÿ ýòîãî çàäàíèÿ, ÷òî ìîè çíàíèÿ î òåìíûõ èñêóññòâàõ áûëè òóò íå ïðè ÷åì. Òåïåðü ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âñå ýòè çàíÿòèÿ áûëè íè÷åì áîëüøèì, ÷åì "äàâàé ïîñòàðàåìñÿ çàíÿòü ÷åì-íèáóäü Ïîòòåðà, ÷òîáû îí íå ñáåæàë è íå äàë ñåáÿ óáèòü, ñîçäàâ òàêèì îáðàçîì ïðîáëåìó áåññìåðòíîãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà». 

ß íàëèâàþ âòîðîé ñòàêàí áðåíäè è âûïèâàþ åãî, íåìåäëåííî íàïîëíèâ åãî ñíîâà. Ãäå-òî íà ïîëîâèíå òðåòüåãî ñòàêàíà ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó íåîæèäàííàÿ ìûñëü: äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü æèçíü Ïîòòåðà, ìû äîëæíû çàùèùàòü Âîëäåìîðòà îò ìàëü÷èøêè. Äåëàÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì çëåéøèì âðàãîì. 

ß íàêîíåö ñìåþñü è îïóñêàþ ñòàêàí. 

Ýòî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ìåíÿåòñÿ. 

***

ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ÿ òàê ïðîñèäåë äî òîãî, êàê óñëûøàë ñòóê â äâåðü. Äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîâòîðèòü ñâîé ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå äåñÿòü òûñÿ÷ ðàç, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ åãî è òàê è ýòàê, è âûâîðà÷èâàÿ íàèçíàíêó, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè. Ïîêà ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî áóäó ñíîâà ïûòàòüñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü – ÿ âíåçàïíî ñòàë îïòèìèñòîì. Ñòóê óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ, è ÿ èäó ê äâåðè. Ìíå íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ãàäàòü, êòî ýòî. 

Îí ïðèâåòñòâóåò ìåíÿ, ñëåãêà íåðâíî ñêàçàâ. – Çäðàâñòâóéòå. ß äåëàþ øàã â ñòîðîíó, ïîçâîëÿÿ åìó ïðîéòè. Çàêðûâ äâåðü, ÿ íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî äîëæåí âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàòü, çëÿñü íà óñèëèâøååñÿ äàâëåíèå ñîáñòâåííîé ñîâåñòè. ß äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. 

- Ñíîâà íî÷íîé êîøìàð, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? – ß ãîâîðþ äîâîëüíî ðåçêî è ñ ãîðå÷üþ, íî ýòî íîðìàëüíî. 

Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. – ß ïðîñòî õîòåë åùå ðàç ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ çà òî, ÷òî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ âû ðàçðåøèëè ìíå îñòàòüñÿ. ß íå âèäåë âàñ çà óæèíîì. Âû ñïàëè? 

ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íåäðóæåëþáíî õìûêíóòü â îòâåò, íàäåÿñü ïðèîñòàíîâèòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ ñàì íå ïîéìó, ÷òî äîëæåí åìó ñêàçàòü. Åñëè áû íå ñîáûòèÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîëóäíÿ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî óíè÷òîæèâøèå ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè îòâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ èñïûòûâàë ê ýòîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, ÿ äîëæåí áûë áû åãî îòðóãàòü. ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü î òîì, ÷òî îí ïðîäîëæàåò íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà. ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ó íåãî íå äîëæíî âõîäèòü â ïðèâû÷êó çàÿâëÿòüñÿ â ìîè êîìíàòû ïî íî÷àì. 

À ëó÷øå áû ïðîäîëæàòü íàïèâàòüñÿ è ïîñòàðàòüñÿ çàáûòü, ÷òî îí âñå åùå âëà÷èò ñâîå æàëêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. 

- Ïðîôåññîð, ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Îí îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ÿ ìûñëåííî ïðîâåðÿþ, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå. ß õîòåë áû âûãëÿäåòü ðàçäðàæåííûì, íî õîðîøî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåóäà÷íàÿ äåìîíñòðàöèÿ. ß ñïèñûâàþ ïîòåðþ êîíòðîëÿ íà áðåíäè. 

- Âû äîëæíû áûòü â êðîâàòè. 

Ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäíèê óõìûëÿåòñÿ â îòâåò è ýòà ðåàêöèÿ çàñòàåò ìåíÿ âðàñïëîõ. – ß çíàë, ÷òî âû ýòî ñêàæåòå. ß ïîïðîñèë ó Äàìáëäîðà ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïðèéòè ê âàì. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íå íàðóøèë íèêàêèõ ïðàâèë. Ó ìåíÿ äàæå åñòü ðàçðåøåíèå. – Â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ýòîãî îí ãîðäî äåìîíñòðèðóåò ìíå ïåðãàìåíò è äîáàâëÿåò. – Âîò îíî, åñëè âû ñêàæåòå, ÷òî âàñ ýòî óñòðàèâàåò. - ß òóïî ñìîòðþ íà ýòîò êëî÷îê áóìàãè. Ñòàðèê çàøåë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. ß ñîãëàñèëñÿ õðàíèòü åãî ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò. ß áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü åãî æèçíü äî òîãî, êàê áîëåå íåîáõîäèìîé ñòàíåò åãî ñìåðòü. Íî ÿ æåëàþ ïîëíîñòüþ îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò ëè÷íîé æèçíè òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó Äàìáëäîðà êðûøà ïîåõàëà äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü, ÷òî ÿ – ñàìàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ êîìïàíèÿ äëÿ ýòîãî ïàðíÿ. 

Ýòî áåçóìèå. ß îòðûâàþ ãëàçà îò ïåðãàìåíòà è ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà. ß âèæó, ÷òî îí óæå íå ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ òàê óâåðåííî. ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ áîëüøå ÷åì íå óñòðàèâàåò. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí óáèðàëñÿ è îñòàâèë ìåíÿ â ïîêîå è îäèíî÷åñòâå. 

- Ïîòòåð, - íà÷èíàþ ÿ, íî îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, çàìåòèâ, êàê åãî íåóâåðåííîñòü ñìåíÿåòñÿ ñòðàõîì. Ìîé ãîëîñ ïðåðûâàåòñÿ. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ìàëü÷èøêó çà òî, ÷òî îí òàêîé ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé, à çàîäíî è ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî âîëíóåò. ß ïîêîðÿþñü ñóäüáå. - ×òî æ, çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ñàäèòåñü. – Îí ïîäçûâàåò ê ñåáå ñòóë, à ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü â ñïàëüíþ, è ïðèíîøó îòòóäà áðåíäè. Åñëè óæ ÿ äîëæåí íàïëåâàòü íà ïðîôåññèîíàëüíóþ ýòèêó, ÿ ìîãó ïîéòè â ýòîì äàëüøå. ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ ìàëü÷èøêå ñòàêàí, è íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà îøåëîìëåííîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ ñâîé ñòàêàí â ïàìÿòü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûì ÿ êîãäà-òî áûë. 

Êîíåö 1 ÷àñòè.


	6. Ïîäàðêè

**Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íå çíàë**

**×àñòü 2. **

Ãëàâà 1. Ïîäàðêè

Âñå  ãîòîâî, Ñåâåðóñ.

Î, íàñëàæäåíèå. Ïîêà Äàìáëäîð íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ñâîèìè çèìíèìè êàíèêóëàìè, ïðåäàâàÿñü óäîâîëüñòâèÿì íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì ïðàçäíèêå, ÿ áóäó òðåíèðîâàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ìíå íå íóæíî áóäåò òåðïåòü ýòè ÷åðòîâû øëÿïû, êîòîðûå Äàìáëäîð âå÷íî èñïîëüçóåò, ÷òîáû íàäî ìíîé ïîñìåÿòüñÿ. ß ñíîâà ìîë÷à ïðîêëèíàþ Ëþïèíà è Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Ê ÷åðòó îáîèõ.

— Íå âîëíóéñÿ. Òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ.

ß ñïðàâëþñü. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñïðàâëþñü. ß âîëíóþñü î Ïîòòåðå. Ìàëü÷èøêà íå ìîæåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ÷åðòîâîì ïèùåâàðèòåëüíîì çåëüå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îá àïïàðàöèè. Îí ðàçíåñåò ñåáÿ íà ÷àñòè ïî âñåé òåìíèöå. È ÿ ìîãó íàçâàòü ìèëëèîí âåùåé, êîòîðûå ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë ñäåëàòü âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîáèðàòü Ïîòòåðà ïî ÷àñòÿì. Äóìàþ, ÿ äîëæåí ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî çäåñü òîëüêî îäíà êîìíàòà. Íî ìíå âñå æå ïðèõîäèòüñÿ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ Àëüáóñîì, ÷òî ýòî íåîáõîäèìîå óïðàæíåíèå. Åñëè ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà ñíîâà ïîïàäåò â ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà, îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñìîæåò èñ÷åçíóòü. Õî÷åòñÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò òîæå. 

*Ñòîï*. Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäñêî÷èë îò ýòîé ìûñëè, è ÿ áûñòðî âåðíóë åãî íà ìåñòî. ß â ñìÿòåíèè, ÷òî ìíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû íîâîñòè Äàìáëäîðà. Íàäåþñü, ýòî ïðîñòî äîëãîå îòñóòñòâèå ïðàêòèêè. ß ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò èãðàë â Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. Ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà áûëè ñïîñîáíîñòè èçìåíÿòü ïàìÿòü. ß áëèñòàë â ýòîì, îäóðà÷èâàÿ äàæå ñàìûå ýôôåêòèâíûå ìåòîäû ïîèñêà èñòèíû. ß áûë ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ñåêðåòíûì õðàíèòåëåì. 

ß ïîòðåíèðóþñü íà ïðàçäíèêàõ. 

— Èòàê, ÿ óõîæó. Çàãëÿíó ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ó âàñ èäóò äåëà. Åñëè âñå âûéäåò èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ, âû çíàåòå, êàê ìåíÿ íàéòè. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ñåâåðóñ. È ïåðåäàéòå îò ìåíÿ ïðèâåò Ãàððè, õîðîøî?

ß óñìåõíóëñÿ, è îí çàñìåÿëñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàêðûòü çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ó ìåíÿ ñîçäàåòñÿ ÷åòêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ëþáèò ìåíÿ ïûòàòü. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð – ñàäèñò. Îí ïðèíóæäàåò ëþäåé ïðèéòè ê ñîãëàñèþ, ïîëüçóÿñü âðàæäîé ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Ôèðìåííûé Äàìáëäîðîâñêèé ñàäèçì íå îñóæäàåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå îñòàâëÿåò âèäèìûõ øðàìîâ. Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàâåðíóë ìàëü÷èêà, êàê ïîäàðîê, è ïîëîæèë ìíå íà êîëåíè, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó çàìåíèòü åãî ÷åì-òî, ÷òî ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ. 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ÷åðñòâûé ïèðîã â ìîåì ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì ÷óëêå. 

ß ïðîõîæó ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è áåðó áóòûëêó êðàñíîãî âèíà, êîòîðîå ÿ îñòàâèë ïîäûøàòü. Íåáîëüøîé ïîäàðîê çà åùå îäèí ñåìåñòð, â êîòîðîì ÿ ñäåðæàëñÿ è íè ðàçó íå ïðîêëÿë ñòóäåíòîâ. ß íàëèâàþ ñåáå ñòàêàí è ïîäõîæó ê íîâîìó ïðåäìåòó îáñòàíîâêè – îáèòîìó êîæåé êðåñëó â Ñëèçåðèíñêîì çåëåíîì ñòèëå. Ïîäàðîê îò Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà – Êîðîëÿ òîíêèõ íàìåêîâ, î êîòîðîì îí íå ñêàçàë. ß ñïðîñèë åãî îá ýòîì, è îí çàìåðöàë ãëàçàìè â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ìàíåðå. Ìîå íåãîäîâàíèå îò ñàìîíàäåÿííîãî æåñòà, ñòûäíî ñêàçàòü, ìîìåíòàëüíî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ñåñòü. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî íà íåãî ìîãëî áûòü íàëîæåíî çàêëèíàíèå, ñíèìàþùåå íàïðÿæåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ÿ ñåë, ãîëîâà íàïîëíèëàñü íèçêèì ïðèÿòíûì æóææàùèì øóìîì, è ïî òåëó ðàçëèëîñü ïðèÿòíîå ïîùèïûâàíèå. 

Ñíà÷àëà êîãäà ÿ óñëûøàë ñòóê, ÿ áûë ñëèøêîì óìèðîòâîðåí, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå.  ß ñìóòíî ïîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî íå äàë ìàëü÷èêó ïàðîëü, è òåïåðü äîëæåí âñòàòü, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü äâåðü. ×òî-òî çàòóìàíèëî ìîé ðàçóì, óñïîêàèâàÿ è ïî÷òè áåðÿ ïîä êîíòðîëü. Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà âñòàë íà íîãè, ÿ îò÷èòàë ñåáÿ äàæå çà ñàìó èäåþ äàòü ìàëü÷èêó ñâîáîäíûé äîñòóï ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì. ß ðåøèë íå ñàäèòüñÿ íà ñòóë, ïîêà îí çäåñü. ß íå ìîãó íåñòè îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà äîáðîòó, êîòîðóþ ìîãó ïðîÿâèòü â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. 

ß ñîäðîãàþñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè è îòêðûâàþ äâåðü. 

***

Ïðîøëà íåäåëÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Äàìáëäîð äàë åìó äîñòóï ê ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè. Îí ïåðåñòàë âûãëÿäåòü ñìóùåííûì ïîñëå òðåòüåé íî÷è. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ îòêðûâàþ åìó äâåðü, îí äåðçêî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ìîè çàïðåùàþùèå íàñìåøêè. ß óñòóïàþ äîðîãó è ïðîïóñêàþ åãî. ß âñåãäà òàê äåëàþ. Ìîÿ ñîâåñòü óñòàëà êîðèòü ìåíÿ êàæäûé ðàç çà ýòó ñëàáîñòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ñîáèðàåò âñå íåäîâîëüñòâî è ñïóñêàåò åãî âî âíåçàïíîé àòàêå íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå. Ýòè àòàêè îáû÷íî ñëó÷àþòñÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìàëü÷èê óõîäèò. 

Îí ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò ìèìî ìåíÿ, è ÿ çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ó íåãî ñ ñîáîé äîâîëüíî áîëüøàÿ ñóìêà. — Ñîáðàëèñü â ïóòåøåñòâèå, Ïîòòåð? Ïîçâîëüòå, ÿ óãàäàþ… âû ñïðîñèëè ðàçðåøåíèÿ ó äèðåêòîðà? Èëè ó âàñ åñòü äðóãîé âûõîä.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. È çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. Íà ìåíÿ. 

Ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëèøêîì ïðèâû÷íûì. Òî, êàê îí èãíîðèðóåò ìîè ïðîâîêàöèè, êàæäûé ðàç ëèøàåò ìåíÿ ðå÷è. Ëþáîé äðóãîé ñòóäåíò â øêîëå ïðèñåäàåò ïåðåäî ìíîé, è ïðåäïî÷òåò ïåðåñïàòü ñ ìàíäðàãîðîé, ÷åì âûçâàòü ìîå âîçìóùåíèå. Ïîòòåð ëèøü ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. ß áðîñàþ åìó õëåñòêîå çàìå÷àíèå, à îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. ß îãëóøåí åãî íàãëîñòüþ. Ìàëü÷èøêà çàñëóæèâàåò ñìåðòè. 

*Ñòîï*

— ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ðàç ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ óòðîì, è â Ãðèôôèíäîðå íèêîãî íåò, ÿ ìîã áû îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü. Åñëè ýòî íîðìàëüíî. Íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ çàéìó äèâàí. — Ó íåãî õâàòàåò âûäåðæêè, ÷òîáû äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð. Îí ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ðàçðåøó åìó îñòàòüñÿ. ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü, *ïî÷åìó* òî÷íî, íî ÿ ðàçðåøó. 

*Òû íàñëàæäàåøüñÿ åãî êîìïàíèåé*. Íàâåðíÿêà íåò. 

ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íå îòâå÷àòü íà åãî íåÿâíûé âîïðîñ. ß íå õî÷ó âûøâûðèâàòü åãî, íî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü ïðèãëàøàòü. ß çàêðûâàþ äâåðü è ïðîõîæó ê î÷àãó. ß ñàæóñü â êðåñëî, êîòîðîå ïðèâåç â Õîãâàðòñ èç ïîìåñòüÿ. Ìàëü÷èê êëàäåò ñâîþ ñóìêó è ïðîõîäèò. 

Îí ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñòóë, çàòåì ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ ñ òîíêîé óñìåøêîé. Îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ êóïèë ýòî äëÿ íåãî. ß ñ÷àñòëèâ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü åãî. 

— Ýòî áûë ïîäàðîê, - ïîÿñíÿþ ÿ. 

— Îò êîãî?

— Îò âàøåãî âåëè÷àéøåãî ôàíàòà.

— Õàãðèä?

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è óñìåõàþñü. Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èøêà.

— Âàì îíî íå íðàâèòñÿ?

— Â íåì åñòü ÷òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå. ß äóìàþ, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü çàêëèíàíèå. Âû ìîæåòå ïîñèäåòü òàì.

Îí ôûðêàåò, íî ïðèíèìàåò ïðèãëàøåíèå. ß âèæó òî æå îáëåã÷åíèå, ðàçëèâàþùååñÿ ïî íåìó. Åãî ãëàçà çàêðûòû, è ÿ ñòàðàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò îáðàç ìíå íàïîìèíàåò. Åãî ðîò èçãèáàåòñÿ â äîâîëüíîé óëûáêå, è îí âçäûõàåò. ß îñóøàþ ñâîé áîêàë âèíà. 

— Î, ìîé… î, ýòî çäîðîâî, - îí íåïðèñòîéíî âûäûõàåò. ß ñìóòíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìîè ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü âäâîå. ß åðçàþ íà ñòóëå è ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî åãî ãóáû íåìíîãî ðàçäåëåíû. Îí óäîâëåòâîðåííî ñòîíåò è îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ìå÷òàòåëüíî. 

— Î, Áîæå. Êòî áû íè ïîäàðèë âàì ýòî êðåñëî, îí äîëæåí î÷åíü âàñ ëþáèòü. Âû òî÷íî íå õîòèòå â íåì ïîñèäåòü?

ß äîëæåí áûë ôûðêíóòü íàä ýòèì êîììåíòàðèåì, íî çâóê åãî ïðåðûâèñòîãî äûõàíèÿ, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé øåïîòîì, - áîæå, ýòî êàê ïàëüöû…  - ïîâåðãëè ìåíÿ â ÿðîñòü. 

ß îò÷àÿííî îòîðâàë ãëàçà îò îðãàçìèðóþùåãî ìàëü÷èêà, è óñòàâèëñÿ íà áóòûëêó âèíà, ñòîÿùóþ âîçëå êðåñëà, óäîâëåòâîðÿþùåãî ìîåãî ñòóäåíòà. ß íàêëîíÿþñü âïåðåä, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åå. ß çàìèðàþ, êîãäà åãî ðóêà êàñàåòñÿ ìîåãî ïëå÷à. 

— Ñíåéï, âû äîëæíû ýòî ïîïðîáîâàòü, - øåï÷åò îí ðàññåÿííî. 

Äèëåììà. ß ìîãó ðèñêîâàòü ïðîÿâèòü òó æå ðåàêöèþ íà êðåñëî, íà êîòîðîì ÿ, î÷åâèäíî ïðîâåë ïðîñòî íåäîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, èëè ÿ ìîãó ïðîäîëæèòü ñìîòðåòü íà êîí÷àþùåãî ìàëü÷èêà. Íè îäíî ðåøåíèå íå êàæåòñÿ ïîäõîäÿùèì. Èëè ñêðîìíûì. 

Ìàëü÷èê âñòàåò, è ÿ ìîë÷à àïëîäèðóþ åìó çà åãî ñàìîêîíòðîëü. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà äðóãîé ñòóë, è ÿ âñòàþ, ÷òîáû ñâåðêíóòü íà íåãî âçãëÿäîì. 

— Ïîïðîáóéòå.

ß íå äâèãàþñü, è îí âñòàåò, ïûòàÿñü óñàäèòü ìåíÿ íà êðåñëî. ß ñëèøêîì îøåëîìëåí, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è íå ðóõíóòü íà íåãî. ß òóò æå ïîéìàí ìÿãêèì ñèäåíüåì è êîæàíîé ñïèíêîé. Ïðèÿòíîå æóææàíèå çàïîëíÿåò ìîé ìîçã, è ñíîâà ìûøöû íà÷èíàåò ïðèÿòíî ïîùèïûâàòü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî âçäûõàþ, íî íå ìîãó óïðàâëÿòü ñîáîé. Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ñêîëüêî ÿ ñèäåë òàì, ïðåæäå ÷åì «ïàëüöû»,  î êîòîðûõ ãîâîðèë Ïîòòåð, íà÷àëè äåéñòâîâàòü. Ìîè ãëàçà, áûâøèå íåîñîçíàííî çàêðûòûìè, ìãíîâåííî îòêðûëèñü. ß âèæó Ïîòòåðà, óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ íàäî ìíîé, íî íå ìîãó îòðóãàòü åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòè ïàëüöû ïàðàëèçóþò ìîþ âîëþ, è áåãàþò ïî âñåìó òåëó, îòêëþ÷àÿ îñòàòêè ðàçóìà. Êòî-òî ñòîíåò, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÿ, íî ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû óæàñíóëñÿ ýòèì. 

Ñëàáûé ãîëîñ ïðîèçíîñèò, - Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà, ïðîôåññîð.

***

Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìíå óäàåòñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç ñòóëà. Ñîçíàíèå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ â ìåíÿ. Ìîå òåëî êàê õîðîøî çàìåøàííîå òåñòî, è ìîé ìîçã êàæåòñÿ ñäåëàííûì èç òîãî æå ìàòåðèàëà. Ìàëü÷èê ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà êîâðå ïåðåä êàìèíîì, è êàæåòñÿ ñïÿùèì. ß âîñõèùåí òîíêîé êðàñîòîé åãî  ëèöà â òåïëûõ îòáëåñêàõ îãíÿ. Òåíè òàíöóþò íà íåì, ñîçäàâàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ èãðó èëëþçèé. ß îïóñêàþñü íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì è êëàäó ðóêó íà åãî ãðóäü, íàâåðíîå, ïûòàÿñü åãî ðàçáóäèòü. 

— Ãàððè.

Îí âäðóã îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, - Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Åãî ãîëîñ âîçâðàùàåò ìåíÿ ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè,  è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ó ìåíÿ çàòåêëà øåÿ. — Âû íàçâàëè ìåíÿ Ãàððè. ß äóìàþ, êðåñëî âàñ çàïóòàëî. — Îí ñìååòñÿ. 

— Äàìáëäîð, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è ãëÿæó íà íåñ÷àñòíóþ ìåáåëü ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì «Äàìáëäîð».

Îí çåâàåò è ïîòÿãèâàåòñÿ. — Äóìàþ, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñìîãó ïîñïàòü. Ó âàñ åñòü ëèøíåå îäåÿëî? — Ìîé ìîçã íå óñïåâàåò ñîîáðàæàòü, è ÿ ãëóïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî êðåñëî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé îïàñíûé ïðåäìåò ÷åðíîé ìàãèè, êîòîðûé çàìåäëÿåò ìûñëèòåëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî äàæå ëó÷øèå ìàãè íå ìîãóò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Ìíå íóæíî íàéòè åãî èçãîòîâèòåëÿ è îáðàòèòüñÿ ñ æàëîáîé â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Ïî÷åìó Äàìáëäîð ïîäàðèë ìíå åãî? Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò. Ìîæåò, ýòî áûë íå îí. Ýòî ìîã áûòü Ëþöèóñ, õîòåâøèé èìåòü ïðåèìóùåñòâî ïåðåä ìîèì îäóðìàíåííûì ñîñòîÿíèåì. Îí ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü ÷åðåç Äðàêî. Çíàåò ëè îí, ÷òî ÿ ðàáîòàþ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì? Âîçìîæíî, îí ïðèäåò ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü Ãàððè. *Ïîòòåðà* - ïîïðàâëÿþ ÿ ñåáÿ. 

— Ïðîôåññîð? Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

— Ïîòòåð, â îáùåæèòèå, — îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ñëó÷èëîñü ñ îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòüþ ýòîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. 

— Íå. Òåïåðü. Èäè, — ðû÷ó ÿ è çàòåì àíàëèçèðóþ óòâåðæäåíèå. Ñëîâà ïîòåðÿëèñü. Îíî íà÷èíàëîñü êàê, - Íå ñïîðüòå ñî ìíîé. Òåïåðü íå âðåìÿ. Èäèòå.— Íå âàæíî. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîíÿë. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæåí îòïóñêàòü åãî îäíîãî. ß äîëæåí åãî ïðîâîäèòü.

— Õîðîøî, õîðîøî. Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, â ÷åì äåëî? — Îí îáåñïîêîåí, íî íå ñåðäèò. Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è áåðåò ñâîè êðîññîâêè, çàòåì èäåò ê ñòóëó, ÷òîáû íàäåòü èõ. Îí ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷åò, íî ÿ íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ. ß ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ïîïûòêàìè çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü  "Íå ñàäèñü òóäà".

— Íå íàäî, - óäàëîñü ìíå ñêàçàòü â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ñåë. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî. — ×òî íå íàäî? - íàêîíåö ñïðàøèâàåò îí. 

— Ñòóë. Ýòî. ß, — êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà ñîáèðàåò ðàçðîçíåííûå ìûñëè, íî îíà îòñîåäèíåíà îò òîé ÷àñòè, êîòîðàÿ îòâå÷àåò çà ðå÷ü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîè ãóáû ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó. 

— Î, ïðîñòèòå. ß íå äîëæåí áûë çàñûïàòü, ïîêà âû â ýòîì êðåñëå. Æåíùèíà, ó êîòîðîé ÿ åãî êóïèë, íå ñêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî îí ïðåâðàùàåò ìîçã â êàøó. 

ß ñëûøó ñëîâà. Êàæäûé çâóê èìååò èíäèâèäóàëüíîå çíà÷åíèå. ß ñòàðàþñü ñîáðàòü çíà÷åíèÿ âìåñòå è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äîáèâàþñü óñïåõà. Êîíå÷íî, ìîå âîñïðèÿòèå âðåìåíè èçìåíåíî, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî çàíÿëî èìåííî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè. 

— Âû? Ìíå. Íî. Ïî÷åìó.

ß ðåøàþ íå ãîâîðèòü, ïîêà ìîé ìîçã íå ñîáåðåòñÿ âîåäèíî, è ÷óâñòâóþ ëåãêóþ ïàíèêó, êîãäà äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó áîëüøå ãîâîðèòü. Â ïàíèêå åñòü îòòåíîê ÿðîñòè ê æàëêîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, ñèäÿùåìó ïåðåäî ìíîé. ß âçáåøåí, è åùå áîëåå ðàçúÿðåí îò òîãî, ÷òî íå ìîãó åìó îá ýòîì ñêàçàòü. 

— Ýòî ïîäàðîê íà Ðîæäåñòâî äëÿ âàñ. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü õîðîøèì ïîäàðêîì.  Â ñìûñëå, âàì íóæíî íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Ìîæåò, ïðîñòî íå ñòîèò ñèäåòü íà íåì òàê äîëãî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. Îíè äîëæíû áûëè ïîâåñèòü íà íåãî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. 

Ìîé ðàçóì êðè÷èò, - Óáèðàéñÿ ê ÷åðòó îòñþäà, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðîêëÿë òåáÿ, ìàëåíüêèé ïàðøèâåö. ß ñîáèðàþñü â ïîñòåëü. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è!

ß ñëûøó ñâîé ãîëîñ, - Òåïåðü. Òû. Â ïîñòåëü. — Åñëè áû ÿ åùå óìåë êðàñíåòü, ÿ áû ïîêðàñíåë. ß ñíîâà ìîë÷ó, ñîîáðàæàÿ, ñóìåþ ëè ïîäíÿòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñòè "Çàáâåíèóì" ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîæåò óâåðíóòüñÿ îò çàêëèíàíèÿ.  Ïîñëå ìãíîâåíèÿ ðàçìûøëåíèé èñòåðèêà óñèëèâàåòñÿ. ß ñæèìàþ ãóáû, çàòåì ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è ïîñïåøíî óõîæó â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, õðèïÿ îò ñìåõà. ß çàõëîïûâàþ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. 

***

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, è ñâåò ëàìïû ïðîãîíÿåò íåïðèÿòíûå ñíû. ß íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, î ÷åì îíè áûëè, íî ïðèçðàê ïå÷àëè îêðóæàåò ìåíÿ. ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñ êðîâàòè è âèæó, ÷òî âðåìÿ – ïîëøåñòîãî. ß ñìîòðþ íà äèâàí è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêà òàì íåò. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, âåðíóëñÿ â îáùåæèòèå èç ñòðàõà çà ñâîþ æèçíü. 

Íå áåç âîëíåíèÿ, ÿ ïðîáóþ ñâîè ðàçãîâîðíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è ãîâîðþ «ß Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï». Âûõîäèò õîðîøî. Íóæíî ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñëîæíîå. «ß Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ó÷èòåëü Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ â Øêîëå êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ, è áåññëîâåñíûé ñëóãà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà»

Êàæåòñÿ, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìîå òåëî óñòîé÷èâî, è íà ëèöå îáû÷íîå õìóðîå âûðàæåíèå.  ß âçäûõàþ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è èäó â êîìíàòó, ãäå ñîáèðàþñü ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ñâîèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ïî èçáèðàòåëüíîé ïàìÿòè. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî áóäó óïðàâëÿòü èìè ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìåíÿ ñõâàòÿò â êîìíàòå ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Òðóäíî áûòü ñôîêóñèðîâàííûì íà íåì è íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò óìåðåòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ñëîâà Äàìáëäîðà ïðåñëåäóþò ìåíÿ, - Åñëè êòî-òî óáüåò Âîëäåìîðòà, Ãàððè ïîãèáíåò.

ß ôûðêàþ, è ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà òàê òðóäíî óáèòü. 

Òåìíûé Ëîðä, êîòîðûé âûæèë. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå çàñëóæåíî òðóäíåå, ÷åì ñëó÷àéíîå ñïàñåíèå Ïîòòåðà. Îí äîáèëñÿ óñïåõà â âûïîëíåíèè ðèòóàëà, êîòîðûé óáèë äâîèõ ÷åëîâåê, ïûòàâøèõñÿ óáèòü åãî. Íåò, îí íå ïîëíîñòüþ äîáèëñÿ óñïåõà, - íàïîìèíàþ ÿ ñåáå. Îí òîëüêî çàêîí÷èë ÷àñòü ýòîãî – íî òðóäíóþ ÷àñòü, òåì íå ìåíåå. Áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ, äàæå ñàìûõ òåìíûõ, íåäîñòàòî÷íî çëîâåùè, ÷òîáû äàæå ðàññìàòðèâàòü èäåþ îá ýòîì ðèòóàëå. Èç âñåõ ñïîñîáîâ çàðàáîòàòü áåññìåðòèå Âîëäåìîðò âûáðàë ñàìûé æåñòîêèé. Îí íåñîìíåííî ïðåòåíäóåò íà ñîâåðøåíñòâî.  Êàêóþ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëÿåò åãî ìîùü. Âûçûâàåò òîøíîòó, íî âïå÷àòëÿåò. 

ß îòîãíàë ýòó ìûñëü è ñåë íà ñâîé îáû÷íûé ñòóë. ß ñíîâà áðîñàþ âçãëÿä íà íîâûé ïðåäìåò îáñòàíîâêè â êîìíàòå. ß çàìå÷àþ òåëî, ñâåðíóâøååñÿ â êðåñëå. ß âçäûõàþ. Ïîìåäèòèðîâàòü íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. ß ñàæóñü íàïðîòèâ è íàáëþäàþ çà ñïÿùèì ìàëü÷èêîì, ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí íå óáåæàë â óæàñå â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. 

Ïîêà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà åãî ëèöî, áëåäíîå è ðàññëàáëåííîå âî ñíå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå. ß ïûòàþñü îòòîëêíóòü ìûñëü, ÷òî åãî ëèöî íèêîãäà íå âûäàñò âîçðàñòà. Ëèíèè îïûòà è ìóäðîñòè, êîòîðûå îòìåòÿò âñåõ íàñ, íèêîãäà íå èñïîðòÿò åãî êîæó. Îí íèêîãäà íå áóäåò êðàñèâûì. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü êðàñèâûì. 

Îí âèäèò ñîí. ß âèæó, êàê åãî ëèöî ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ, ãëàçà äâèãàþòñÿ ïîä âåêàìè. Åãî ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû äâèãàþòñÿ îò íåâûñêàçàííûõ ñëîâ. Îí òèõî ñòîíåò è õìóðèò áðîâü, çàòåì áîðìî÷åò ÷òî-òî. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøèé ñîí, è ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ÿ âñåãî ëèøü õî÷ó èçáåæàòü åùå îäíîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ýìîöèé.  Ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, êîãäà åãî ëèöî èñêðèâëÿåòñÿ â ãðèìàñå, è ÿ êóñàþ ãóáó, êîãäà åãî äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ áîëåå íåðîâíûì. 

Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, ÿ ïåðåìåùàþñü â ïðîñòðàíñòâî ìåæäó äâóìÿ ñòóëüÿìè.

— Ïîòòåð, - øåï÷ó ÿ è ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîòðÿñòè åãî çà ïëå÷î. Ìàëü÷èê âñêðèêèâàåò è ìàøåò ðóêîé, åãî êóëàê êðåïêî óäàðÿåò ìåíÿ ïî íîñó. ß ïàäàþ íà ïîë. 

*Òû çàñëóæèë ýòî, æàëêèé äóðàê*. ß õâàòàþñü çà ñâîþ ðàíó, è ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñ ìîèì ïîçâîíî÷íèêîì.

— Î, Áîæå… Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ…, - ìàëü÷èê ñîñêàëüçûâàåò ñî ñòóëà è ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíè ïåðåäî ìíîé. Îí óáèðàåò ìîþ ðóêó îò ëèöà. — Èçâèíèòå. ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû áûëè… êîãäà… ìì… Ïðîñòèòå. — Ñíà÷àëà ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ñòóë ïîâëèÿë íà åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü, íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã ñâÿçíî èçúÿñíÿòüñÿ. 

Êîíòàêò ñêîðåå óäèâèë ìåíÿ, ÷åì ïðè÷èíèë ðåàëüíóþ áîëü. ß áûñòðî âîññòàíàâëèâàþñü è âñòàþ. — ×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, âû òóò äåëàåòå? ß äóìàë, ÷òî ñêàçàë âàì âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â îáùåæèòèå.

— Î, ÿ… Òî åñòü, ÿ âèíîâàò, âû çíàåòå. Â ñìûñëå ñòóëà. ß áåñïîêîèëñÿ î âàñ. È  ÿ îñòàëñÿ. — Áåñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí äîëæåí áåñïîêîèòüñÿ  î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñ íèì ñäåëàþ, êîãäà ïðèâåäó â ïîðÿäîê ñâîé ìîçã. Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. — Íî, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

Äà, ÿ â ïîðÿäêå. Íî êàê åìó óäàëîñü ïðîâåñòè íî÷ü íà ñòóëå è íå ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â çàèêàþùèéñÿ êóñîê òåñòà? 

— ×òî âû ñäåëàëè ñ êðåñëîì? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. Åãî ñìóùåííàÿ óëûáêà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â õèòðóþ óñìåøêó, è ÿ íåíàâèæó åãî çà ýòî. 

— ß èñïîëüçîâàë ïàðîëü.

ß æäó. ß íå ñïðîøó åãî, ÷òî ýòî çà ïàðîëü. Îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ ñïðîñèë, è æäåò. Åãî ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ñ ìîèìè, è îí âûäåðæèâàåò ìîé âçãëÿä, ãëÿäÿ ñ âûçîâîì. Î, ÷åðò,  ýòî íåëåïî. 

— Èòàê, âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñêàçàòü ìíå èëè íåò?

Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò, äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé. 

— Ãàððè.

*Íó, êîíå÷íî*


	7. Îáó÷åíèå

Ãëàâà 2. Îáó÷åíèå

«Èòàê, íàä ÷åì ìû áóäåì ðàáîòàòü íà ýòîò ðàç?»

— Àïïàðàöèÿ.

Ó íåãî îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü, è ÿ âèæó ïîíèìàíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìàëü÷èê çíàåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû èñïóãàòüñÿ. ß ïî÷òè âïå÷àòëåí. 

— Íî ÿ åùå íåäîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé.

— Âäðóã çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ î íàðóøåíèè ïðàâèë, Ïîòòåð? 

Êîíå÷íî, îí íå áåñïîêîèòñÿ î çàêîíàõ. ß íàñëàæäàþñü, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê êîëåáëåòñÿ åãî õâàëåíàÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ õðàáðîñòü. Âíåçàïíî âñå ýòî íà÷èíàåò íðàâèòüñÿ ìíå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå.

— Íåò, ïðîñòî… åñëè ÿ… íó âû ïîíèìàåòå… ýý… ïîòåðÿþ ÷òî-íèáóäü… 

ß ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå çëîâåùóþ óñìåøêó. Â ìåðöàíèè òåíåé îñâåùåííîé ôàêåëàìè êîìíàòû ÿ âûãëÿæó î÷åíü çëûì. Îí íåðâíî ãëîòàåò è íà÷èíàåò ñóåòèòüñÿ. ß ìîã áû ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî â ýòîé êîìíàòå îí â îòíîñèòåëüíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè, è, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âñå åãî ÷àñòè òåëà îñòàíóòñÿ çäåñü. Íî íåò. Çàñòàâü åãî èçâèâàòüñÿ. 

— ß ïîëàãàþ, âû âñå ñäåëàåòå ïðàâèëüíî.

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, è îí òóïî êèâàåò. Çàòåì îí âçäûõàåò, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè ïåðåä ïðåäñòîÿùåé çàäà÷åé.

— Ìû íà÷íåì ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. Âû ìîæåòå ïîñïàòü åùå íåìíîãî. ß íå õîòåë áû çàíèìàòüñÿ ïîèñêàìè âàøåé ãîëîâû òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû íå ñóìåëè ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ.

Îí ìèãàåò. Çàòåì êèâàåò. Çàòåì ñíîâà ìèãàåò. Êèâíóâ åùå ðàç, îí èäåò ê êðîâàòè è îïóñêàåòñÿ íà íåå ñî âçäîõîì. ß ëîæóñü íà ñîñåäíþþ êðîâàòü, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó ñïàòü. Åñëè ìàëü÷èê íå áóäåò øóìåòü, ÿ ñìîãó ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ñêèäûâàåò òóôëè è çàïîëçàåò ïîä îäåÿëî. 

ß âçäûõàþ, êîíöåíòðèðóþñü è íàïðàâëÿþ âñþ ýíåðãèþ ñâîåãî òåëà â ñâîé ðàçóì. Íàó÷èòüñÿ ïðîèçâîëüíî ïîäàâëÿòü èíôîðìàöèþ, î÷åíü òðóäíî. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ýòîìó êàê Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, ïîòîì èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîè çíàíèÿ ñíîâà êàê øïèîí Äàìáëäîðà â òå äíè, êîòîðûå ÿ íàçûâàþ Ðàóíä ïåðâûé. Âñÿ õèòðîñòü â òîì, ÷òîáû óïàêîâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ è âñå ÷óâñòâà, ñ íåé ñâÿçàííûå, â îäíî êëþ÷åâîå ñëîâî – ïðîèçâîëüíîå, è íå ñâÿçàííîå ñ íåé. ß âûáðàë ñëîâî *Moksha*, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ äîëæåí ñâÿçàòü ñâîå ïîíÿòèå î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå, òàê, ÷òîáû èíôîðìàöèÿ íå áûëà ïîòåðÿíà áåçâîçâðàòíî. Íè ïûòêà, íè Âåðèòàñåðóì íå áóäóò â ñîñòîÿíèè âûòàùèòü ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ, êàê òîëüêî ïðîöåññ áóäåò çàâåðøåí. Ñëîâî áóäåò ñâîåîáðàçíûì êðàñíûì ôëàæêîì, è åñëè âñå ïðîéäåò ãëàäêî, ÿ áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî èíôîðìàöèÿ ñóùåñòâóåò, íî äëÿ åå èçâëå÷åíèÿ ÿ äîëæåí áóäó ïðèáåãíóòü ê ñàìîãèïíîçó. 

ß ìîãó òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ïî÷åìó ýòî åùå íå ðàáîòàåò. Äî ýòîãî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî óìåíèå, êîãäà ðå÷ü øëà î æèçíè è ñìåðòè. Òåïåðü ýòî ïðîñòî ñïîñîá ïîääåðæàíèÿ ìîåãî íîðìàëüíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Ìåíòàëüíîå ñàìîñîõðàíåíèå. Ñî÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå âûçûâàåò âî ìíå ñóäüáà ìàëü÷èêà, âëèÿåò íà ìîþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü. À ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ìàëü÷èêó, êîòîðûé ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååò îá îáÿçàííîñòÿõ, íåïðèåìëåìî. Óæ íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî îïàñíî. 

ß íà÷èíàþ êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ñëîâå, êîòîðîå ãîðèò ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, ïîêà êàæäûé âçäîõ, êàæäûé óäàð ñåðäöà íå íà÷èíàåò óñèëèâàòü ýòîò îãîíü. Êàê òîëüêî íå îñòàåòñÿ íè÷åãî êðîìå ýòîãî ñëîâà, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïðîèãðûâàòü ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. 

*Äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì ïîðà óçíàòü ïðàâäó î Ãàððè, Ñåâåðóñ. Îí íå äîëæåí çíàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñîîáùèòü âàì. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ïðèøëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè, êàê âàæíà âàøà ðàáîòà…*

Åãî ñëîâà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íèòÿìè, èç êîòîðûõ ñîòêàíî ñëîâî *Moksha*. ß âñïîìèíàþ äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå âîçíèêëî òîãäà. 

*Íåñîìíåííî, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò èùåò ïóòè ê áåññìåðòèþ. Îí èñïðîáîâàë ìíîæåñòâî çàêëèíàíèé, ïðåæäå ÷åì âûáðàë îäíî – ñàìîå òåìíîå è çëîâåùåå. Ðèòóàë ñîñòîèò èç äâóõ ÷àñòåé. Ïåðâàÿ òðåáóåò ìíîãèõ ëåò ïîäãîòîâêè, è îíà óæàñíî áîëåçíåííàÿ. Îíà âêëþ÷àåò îòäåëåíèå äóøè îò òåëà. Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé óìèðàëè, ïðåæäå ÷åì äîñòèãëè ýòîãî. Âîëäåìîðò ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ïåðâûé ýòàï.*

Òîøíîòà. Ãíåâ. Ñìóòíîå ÷óâñòâî óäèâëåíèå ñ ïðèìåñüþ çàâèñòè. ×óâñòâà ñíîâà áóøóþò âî ìíå. Îíè òåêóò ïî âåíàì è óõîäÿò â ýòî ñëîâî. 

*Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü ýòîò ðèòóàë…*

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?

Ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ çîâåò ìåíÿ, è íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ äåçîðèåíòèðîâàí. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îñîçíàþ ñåáÿ, õîëîä â êîìíàòå, è ìàëü÷èêà, ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé íà êðîâàòè. Ñëîâî ñòèðàåòñÿ èç ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ è ðàçìåòàåòñÿ êàê ïûëü. ×åðò.

***

— Âû ïðîñíóëèñü?

Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ñòîí ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ìîåãî ãîðëà. — ×òî òàêîå? - ðû÷ó ÿ.

— ß ìîãó óìåðåòü? - ñïðàøèâàåò îí, è ÿ ïàíèêóþ.

— ×òî?

— Íó, â ñìûñëå, åñëè ðàñùåïëþñü…

ß óäèâèëñÿ áû, åñëè áû îí íå çàìåòèë ìîé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. — Íå áóäüòå ñìåøíûì, Ïîòòåð. Íåóæåëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî Äèðåêòîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîçâîëèò âàì óìåðåòü?

Ñëîâà çàâèñàþò íàä ìîåé êðîâàòüþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñâàëèòüñÿ è óäàðèòü ìåíÿ â æèâîò. ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ. — Íåò, âû íå óìðåòå. Õóäøåå, ÷òî ìîæåò ñ âàìè ñëó÷èòüñÿ – åñëè âû áóäåòå íåïîïðàâèìî îáåçîáðàæåíû, - óñïîêàèâàþ åãî ÿ è óñìåõàþñü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. 

— Íî êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî? ß èìåþ â âèäó – êàê ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò áûòü ðàçîðâàííûì íà ÷àñòè è îñòàòüñÿ æèâûì?

Ìàëü÷èê äóìàåò êàê ìàããë. Ïðè÷åì ãëóïûé ìàããë. Äóìàë ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü, êàê ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ â âåñüìà îòäàëåííîå ìåñòî, ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê êàêîìó–òî êóñêó ìóñîðà? Íåò. Îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ñïðàøèâàë ó ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî îòöà – ïñèõîïàòà, êàê òîò ìîæåò ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â ñîáàêó áåç ÿâíîãî èçìåíåíèÿ â èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ? Íåò. Èëè êàê Âîëäåìîðò ñìîã îòäåëèòü ñâîþ äóøó îò òåëà è æèòü ïðè ýòîì?

Êîíå÷íî, îí íå çíàåò îá ýòîì.

— Îòâåò íà âàø âîïðîñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïîòðåáóåò íåêîòîðîãî âðåìåíè. Â äâóõ ñëîâàõ, âû íå ïîãèáíåòå, ïîñêîëüêó âàøè ÷àñòè òåëà íå îòäåëÿþòñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. Îíè ïðîñòî ïåðåíîñÿòñÿ. Åñëè âû çàèíòåðåñîâàíû â áîëåå ñîâåðøåííîì çíàíèè ìàãè÷åñêîé ôèçèêè, ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì ïîõîä â áèáëèîòåêó. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, âû ìîãëè áû ñïðîñèòü ó ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà ïðîãëîòèëà íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí êíèã íà ýòó òåìó. À òåïåðü çàòêíèòåñü è èäèòå ñïàòü.

— Íåóæåëè âû íèêîãäà íå óñòàåòå áûòü ñâîëî÷üþ? — Â åãî ãîëîñå íåò íè íàìåêà íà ãíåâ, òîëüêî ëþáîïûòñòâî. Ýòî ïðèâîäèò ìåíÿ â ÿðîñòü. Êàê îí îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ñïðàøèâàòü ìåíÿ?

— ß òðåáóþ èçâèíåíèé!

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû íå ñâîëî÷ü, â ñàìîì äåëå. — *ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ*, - êðè÷èò ìîÿ ñîâåñòü ñ ðåáÿ÷åñêèì âîçìóùåíèåì. — Âíóòðè.

— Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû çàíèìàòüñÿ àíàëèçîì ìîèõ *âíóòðåííîñòåé*, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ íàñòàèâàþ, ÷òîáû âû âñïîìíèëè, ñ êåì ãîâîðèòå. Ìîæåò áûòü, âû çàáûëè. Íî ÿ âàø ïðîôåññîð. È ÿ òðåáóþ, ÷òîáû âû îêàçûâàëè ìíå äîëæíîå óâàæåíèå, êàê òîãî òðåáóåò ìîå ïîëîæåíèå. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî? - ìîé ãîëîñ äðîæèò îò ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè è óäèâëåíèÿ, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ïåðåñåê ÷åòêóþ ëèíèþ, ðàçäåëÿþùóþ íàøè ïîçèöèè. 

Îí çàìîëêàåò. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òðèóìô. Êîòîðûé áûñòðî ïåðåõîäèò â ðàçäðàæåíèå, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò ñíîâà.

— ß íå õîòåë áûòü íåóâàæèòåëüíûì. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë… - îí äåëàåò ïàóçó, è ÿ áûñòðî ïûòàþñü ïðèäóìàòü ñëîâà, êîòîðûå çàòêíóëè áû åãî. ß íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, âîçìîæíî ëè ýòî âîîáùå. 

— Çíàåòå, â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, êîãäà âû ñèäåëè â ýòîì êðåñëå, âû ïðîñòî âûãëÿäåëè… äðóãèì. Â ñìûñëå, ëèöî. Âû âûãëÿäåëè, íó, ÿ íå çíàþ… óäîâëåòâîðåííûì. Ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ëþäè çíàëè, êàêîé âû íà ñàìîì äåëå.

Êàêîé ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. Î, Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè ìíå, íî ìíå â ñàìîì äåëå ëþáîïûòíî. ß ðåøàþ ïîçâîëèòü ìàëü÷èêó ïîáîëòàòü è óòîíóòü â ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè. — È êàêîé æå ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäåëèòåñü ñî ìíîé âàøèì ãëóáîêèì âîñïðèÿòèåì ìîåé ñóùíîñòè.

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ñàäèòñÿ, è ÷óâñòâóþ åãî âçãëÿä. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. — Íó, äëÿ íà÷àëà, âû íåâûíîñèìûé, ñàðêàñòè÷íûé è ÿçâèòåëüíûé. Íî ïîä ýòèì âñåì âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîáðûé ÷åëîâåê. — Ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê. ß ñêðèïëþ çóáàìè, è îí ïðîäîëæàåò, - ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ ÷åðòîâñêè ðàçäðàæàþ âàñ. Íî âû äî ñèõ ïîð äåëàåòå âñå, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå. È âû íå ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî èç-çà Äàìáëäîðà. Âû ìîãëè ïîòåðÿòü ðàáîòó, êîãäà ïîçâîëèëè ìíå îñòàòüñÿ íà íî÷ü, íî âû âñå æå ýòî ñäåëàëè. È Äàìáëäîð íå çàñòàâëÿë âàñ ïîçâîëÿòü ìíå ïðèõîäèòü ïî âå÷åðàì. Îí ïðîñòî ðàçðåøèë ìíå. Âû ìîãëè áû îòêàçàòüñÿ, íî âû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàëè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû ìåíÿ íå ëþáèòå, íî ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà. Åäèíñòâåííîå îáúÿñíåíèå – òî, ÷òî âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê â ãëóáèíå äóøè. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ñäåëàëè áû òî æå ñàìîå äëÿ ëþáîãî, êòî îêàçàëñÿ áû íà ìîåì ìåñòå.

ß ïîçâîëÿþ ìàëü÷èêó çàêîí÷èòü ðå÷ü, è êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî ïîäëèâàåò ìàñëà â îãîíü ìîåé ÿðîñòè. ß øîêèðîâàí. ß íå çíàþ, êàêîå îáâèíåíèå âûäâèíóòü ïåðâûì. Ìàëü÷èê çàãíàë ìåíÿ â óãîë. Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî íå ñòàë áû äåëàòü ýòîãî äëÿ êîãî óãîäíî, îí ìîæåò ïðèéòè ê íåëåïîìó âûâîäó, ÷òî ÿ çàáî÷óñü î íåì. Åñëè ÿ íå îïðîâåðãíó óòâåðæäåíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîìîãàþ ëþäÿì, îí ñäåëàåò â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè íåëåïûé âûâîä, ÷òî ÿ äîáðûé ÷åëîâåê. 

— ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âàñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, òî ÿ òåðïëþ âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îò âàøèõ æàëêèõ ïðîÿâëåíèé ÷óâñòâ, êîòîðûå îáðóøèëèñü íà ìåíÿ çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî òîøíèò, ÷òî ìíå ïðîùå òåðïåòü âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå â ìîåé êîìíàòå íî÷üþ, ÷åì âèäåòü âàøè ìåëîäðàìàòè÷åñêèå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ.

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó åãî ëèöî áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå. — Ýòî ïðàâäà? - åãî ãîëîñ ëîìàåòñÿ, îí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è ãîâîðèò. – Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå, ÷òî âû ÷óâñòâóåòå? — ß âçäðàãèâàþ è ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà õîëîäà, à íå èç-çà èíòîíàöèé åãî ãîëîñà. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è îòâå÷àþ. 

— Íåò, Ïîòòåð. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî ìîå òàéíîå óâëå÷åíèå – áûòü ñîâåòíèêîì äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ, èìåþùèõ ïðîáëåìû.

— Òàê âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ñóìàñøåäøèé. Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð. Îòíûíå âû íå áóäåòå èìåòü äåëî ñî ìíîé èëè ìîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè.

— Î, Áîæå. Ïîòòåð, ïåðåñòàíüòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê. ß íå ïîçâîëþ âàì ðàçûãðûâàòü çäåñü ìó÷åíèêà.

Îí ëîæèòñÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ñïèíîé êî ìíå. ß âñòàþ ñ ïîñòåëè  ïûòàþñü îïðåäåëèòü, ñ÷àñòëèâ ÿ èëè íåò, ÷òî ìíå óäàëîñü âîñêðåñèòü îòâðàùåíèå ìàëü÷èêà êî ìíå. Ìîÿ ñîâåñòü ìíå àïëîäèðóåò. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ çàñòàâëÿåò ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà òàêóþ íå÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ìîÿ ñîâåñòü óñïåøíî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ ýòîé äðóãîé ÷àñòüþ. 

***

— Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ, Ïîòòåð, — ïåðâûå äâå ïîïûòêè ïðîøëè ñðàâíèòåëüíî õîðîøî. Ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ îæèäàë. Âíóøåíèå ñòðàõà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, îäèí èç ñàìûõ ýôôåêòèâíûõ ìåòîäîâ îáó÷åíèÿ. ß äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî íà óðîêàõ. Êîãäà ñòóäåíòû áîÿòñÿ, îí îáðàùàþò áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî äåëàþò. Êîíå÷íî, åñòü èñêëþ÷åíèÿ. Ê ïðèìåðó, Íåâèëëó Ëîíãáîòòîìó íå óäàâàëîñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðàâèëüíî äàæå ïîä ñòðàõîì óìåðåòü ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòüþ. 

Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îòâðàùåíèå, êîãäà ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèñîåäèíÿòü ÷àñòè, êîòîðûå îí òåðÿåò.  Ýòî íåðâèðóþùåå çðåëèùå – ìàëü÷èê áåç ãóá. Îí íå ìîæåò ñêðûòü ñâîå ñìóùåíèå, è ýòî âðÿä ëè ñïîñîáñòâóåò åãî êîíöåíòðàöèè. 

— Ïîìíèòå, âàì íóæíî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà êàæäîé ÷àñòè âàøåãî òåëà, âïëîòü äî íîãòåé. Êîí÷èêîâ âîëîñ. Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáÿ ïîëíîñòüþ. Ïðåäñòàâèëè? — Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí êèâàåò. — Õîðîøî. Òåïåðü ïåðåìåñòèòå ýòîò îáðàç ÷åðåç êîìíàòó. Ïîïûòàéòåñü åùå ðàç. — Îí õìóðèò áðîâè â êîíöåíòðàöèè è âäðóã èñ÷åçàåò. 

Íó, óæå ÷òî-òî. 

Ìíå âäðóã ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ çàáûë åìó íàïîìíèòü ñëåäèòü òàêæå è çà ñâîåé îäåæäîé. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò âèæó åãî îäåæäó, âàëÿþùóþñÿ íà ïîëó. Îí âçâèçãèâàåò, è ÿ âèæó îáíàæåííîå òåëî óãîëêîì ãëàçà. Âçðûâ ñìåõà âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ìåíÿ. 

Âåñåëüå ìîìåíòà ðàçðûâàåò íàïðÿæåííîñòü, ñóùåñòâîâàâøóþ ìåæäó íàìè ïîñëå óòðåííåãî êîíôëèêòà. Ìàëü÷èê áûë âïîëíå ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì è ïîñëóøíûì, è ÿ ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí. Ïîêà æå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íå îñîáî äîâîëüíûì.  Åãî íåâîçìóòèìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ èãðîé. Ýòî íå ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ. Îí çàùèùàåò ñåáÿ. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ìåíÿ. Âåðîÿòíî, îáîèõ.

ß îñòîðîæíî ñîáèðàþ åãî îäåæäó, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå îñòàâèë ñâîèõ ÷àñòåé. Íå îñòàâèë. ×òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê äîáèëñÿ óñïåõà. Ýòî íå òàê ìàëî ïîñëå òðåõ ðàç òðåíèðîâêè. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åìó îí äîëæåí òåïåðü íàó÷èòüñÿ – ýòî äåëàòü âñå íå çàäóìûâàÿñü. Îáðàäîâàííûé íàøèì ïðîãðåññîì, ÿ ïðîõîæó ÷åðåç êîìíàòó è îòäàþ åìó îäåæäó. Îí õâàòàåò åå, è ÿ îòâîðà÷èâàþñü. 

— ß ïîðàæåí, Ïîòòåð. Âû ñäåëàëè ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ ìîã îæèäàòü.

— Äà. ×åðòîâñêè ëó÷øå», - âîð÷èò îí, - «Èçâèíèòå, ÿ çíàþ… ðå÷ü.

— Ýòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ ñî âñåìè, Ïîòòåð. Àïïàðàöèÿ – âåñüìà òðóäíîå çàíÿòèå. Ðàäóéòåñü, ÷òî âû ïîòåðÿëè òîëüêî ñâîè øòàíû. Ìîãëî áûòü íàìíîãî õóæå.

— Õîðîøî. Ìîæåòå ïîâåðíóòüñÿ.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò íàäåâàòü ôóòáîëêó. Ìîé âçãëÿä ïðèêîâàí ê òîíêîé ëèíèè ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, ñïóñêàþùèõñÿ îò åãî ïóïêà ê ïîÿñó äæèíñîâ, è ìíå íå óäàåòñÿ îòâåñòè ãëàç, ïîêà ôóòáîëêà íå çàêðûâàåò ýòî çðåëèùå. Ìîè ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ñ åãî, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë, êàê ÿ åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàþ. ß èùó ñòðàõ â åãî ãëàçàõ, íî åãî òàì íåò. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì ñìóùåíèÿ è… ÷åãî-òî åùå. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä.

— Äóìàþ, íàì ïîðà ñäåëàòü ïåðåðûâ, – ãîâîðþ ÿ è ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå. ß äîñòàþ ïàëî÷êó è âûçûâàþ ÷àé è áóòåðáðîäû èç Õîãâàðòñà. Ñàäÿñü çà ñòîë, ÿ ïûòàþñü âûãíàòü èç ïàìÿòè ãîðÿùèé òàì îáðàç. Ìîìåíòîì ïîçæå îí òîæå ñàäèòñÿ. 

Îí åñò ìîë÷à. ß çàäûõàþñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ  ê ñåáå.

***

— Äîáðîå óòðî.

Îí ñèäèò íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè ñî ñêðåùåííûìè ãëàçàìè è, êàæåòñÿ, íàáëþäàåò çà ìíîé. ß ïûòàþñü ïðîñíóòüñÿ. 

— Êîòîðûé ÷àñ? — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå è ìîðãàþ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî âèæó. — ×òî âàñ ïîäíÿëî â òðè ÷àñà óòðà, Ïîòòåð? — Ãëóïûé âîïðîñ.  

— ß íå óñòàë, - ãîâîðèò îí. Îí óæå ñïàë, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàëñÿ çàñíóòü. ß ñàæóñü è âêëþ÷àþ ëàìïó. Òåïåðü ÿ âèæó, ÷òî çà ñòåêëàìè î÷êîâ åãî ãëàçà êðàñíû îò áåññîííèöû. Îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ. — Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ÿ âàñ ðàçáóäèë. 

— Âû íå ðàçáóäèëè. ß… — *âèäåë ñîí*. Î÷åíü âîëíóþùèé è ñîâñåì íå íåïðèÿòíûé ñîí, êîòîðîãî ÿ ñòûæóñü. ×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò? Ìàëü÷èêó òîëüêî ïÿòíàäöàòü. Æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ îò ÷åðåäû îáðàçîâ, ïðîíîñÿùèõñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íèõ. — Âû íå ðàçáóäèëè ìåíÿ.

— Âû óëûáàëèñü. Æàëü, ÷òî âû ïðîñíóëèñü, - ãîâîðèò îí è âäðóã çàìå÷àåò ñâîþ îøèáêó. — Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ… ýý… ß íå… Íåâàæíî. Ïðîñòèòå. — Îí ëîæèòñÿ íà ñâîþ ïîäóøêó, åãî ãëàçà âñå åùå îòêðûòû. 

— Ïîòòåð…

— ß òîëüêî íàáëþäàë çà âàìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî óñïîêàèâàåò. Ïðîñòèòå. ß áîëüøå íå áóäó, -  â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷èò çëîñòü è íåãîäîâàíèå. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî-òî, íî íå ìîãó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñêðûâàë ñâîè ÷óâñòâà â òå÷åíèå ïî÷òè äâóõ íåäåëü, ïîêà ìû çäåñü. Îí íàñòàèâàë íà ñâîåì îáåùàíèè, êîòîðîå äàë â ïåðâûé äåíü. ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî îí íàáëþäàë çà ìíîé, ïîêà ÿ ñïëþ. ß äåëàë òî æå ñàìîå ìíîæåñòâî ðàç. Îí óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ. È åñëè åìó íóæíî óñïîêîèòñÿ, ÷òî æ…

— ×òî âàì ñíèëîñü? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ýòèì ñâîé òèòóë «Áåññåðäå÷íîãî Óáëþäêà».

— ß íå…, - íà÷èíàåò îí è âçäûõàåò, - ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì.

— Õîðîøî. Ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå, èìååò ëè ýòî êàêîå-íèáóäü îòíîøåíèå ê Âîëäåìîðòó. — Â ìîåì ãîëîñå ñëûøíî íåòåðïåíèå, è ÿ ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà ýòî. È òóò æå óäèâëÿþñü, ÷òî ìîãó ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. Ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü. Ìàëü÷èê óïðÿì. 

— Íåò. Íåò, íè÷åãî.

ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò, ñäåðæèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû íå îòðóãàòü åãî. Íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. — Íå òî, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ýòî ñèëüíî áåñïîêîèëî, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè âû áóäåòå ìîë÷àòü î òîì, ÷òî âàì ìåøàåò æèòü, âû íèêîãäà íå èçáàâèòåñü îò ýòîãî. — Íó âîò. ß îôèöèàëüíî ñòàë åãî ïñèõîòåðàïåâòîì. *Òû ïîæàëååøü*. Óæå ïîæàëåë.

— ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Î, Áîæå, âû ñàìûé ñìóùàþùèé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àë. — Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ìåíÿ. Åãî ãëàçà ïðèùóðåíû è ãîðÿò îò ãíåâà. — Ñíà÷àëà âû íàçûâàåòå ìåíÿ êðèêëèâûì ðåáåíêîì, à â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó æäåòå, ÷òî ÿ îòêðîþ âàì ñâîå ñåðäöå. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî âàì íóæíî îò ÷åãî-òî èçáàâèòüñÿ, ïðîôåññîð! - îí ïàäàåò íà ñïèíó è çàêðûâàåò ëèöî. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñ ïðåçðåíèåì, ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî åìó óäàëîñü çàäåòü ìåíÿ.

— Ïîòòåð…

— Äà, ÿ çíàþ. Âîçðàçèòå ìíå.   

Äåðçêèé ìàëåíüêèé çàäèðà. — Êàê âàø ïðîôåññîð, ÿ îáÿçàí çàáîòèòüñÿ î âàøåì íîðìàëüíîì ñàìî÷óâñòâèè.

Îí íåãîäóþùå ôûðêàåò. — Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. Åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî ëþäåé, êîòîðûå çàáîòÿòñÿ î ìîåì ñîñòîÿíèè. — ß ìîë÷à ñîãëàøàþñü, è ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåâàþ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, îí âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò, - Ìîæåò, ìû ïðîñòî ïðåêðàòèì ýòî. ß íå õî÷ó áîðîòüñÿ ñ âàìè, ïðîôåññîð. ß ñîæàëåþ î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàë. — Åãî ãîëîñ ëîìàåòñÿ, è ìîé ãíåâ óõîäèò. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, è àðãóìåíòû ïðîïëûâàþò â ìîåé ãîëîâå. ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñìûñë ðàçãîâîðà ïîòåðÿëñÿ çà âñåìè ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, è ýòî ìîÿ îøèáêà. Íåîæèäàííî ÿ  ÷óâñòâóþ íåëåïûì, ÷òî ìû îáà ïðîâåäåì îñòàòîê íî÷è â ðàçìûøëåíèÿõ, ïîêà íå ñïðàâèìñÿ ñî ñâîèì ñóìàñøåñòâèåì. Åäèíñòâåííûé ïóòü èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ…

*Íåò*

— Ïîòòåð…

*Íå íàäî*

— ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ.

*Áåñõðåáåòíûé ñëèçíÿê*

— Âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîãîâîðèòü áûëî èñêðåííèì, è âñå åùå îñòàåòñÿ â ñèëå. Äóìàþ, ÷òî íåìíîãî ëþäåé ñìîãóò ïîíÿòü òî, ÷åðåç ÷òî âû ïðîøëè, è ÿ ìîãó âêëþ÷èòü ñåáÿ â èõ ÷èñëî.

Òèøèíà, êîòîðàÿ ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ýòèì, áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãîé, ÷òîáû ãëóïîñòü, çàñòàâèâøàÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî, ïîëó÷èëà õîðîøåå íàêàçàíèå îò ìîåé ñîâåñòè, ãîðäîñòè, è, ÷òî óäèâèòåëüíî, ìîåãî ñåðäöà. Íàêîíåö, â òèøèíå ðàçäàëñÿ íåâåñåëûé ñìåõ. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð. Íî âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîéìåòå. — Êàê îí îñìåëèâàåòñÿ îòâåðãàòü ìîþ ùåäðîñòü? ×åãî åùå îí õî÷åò? ×òî ÿ ïîäîéäó è ïîãëàæó åãî ïî ãîëîâå, êàê ìàìî÷êà?

— ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè âû íå ñêàæåòå, ÷òî âàñ ãëîæåò, ÿ íàëîæó íà âàñ ïðîêëÿòüå çà òî, ÷òî âû äåëàåòå èç ìåíÿ äóðàêà.

— Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ íå ìîãó.

— Ïîòòåð, õâàòèò.

— ß ãîëóáîé, - âûïàëèâàåò îí. – Ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ.

Îí ïðàâ. ß íå ïîíèìàþ. Åùå îäíà âåùü, êîòîðóþ íóæíî ïîäàâèòü, êàê òîëüêî ìîé ìîçã áóäåò ñïîñîáåí íà ýòî. ß âäðóã ñëûøó çîâ áóòûëêè áðåíäè. ß âñòàþ ñ ïîñòåëè, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åå, è ðåøàþ, ÷òî âïðåäü áóäó âñåãäà ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê ñâîåé ñîâåñòè. Êîãäà îíà âîññòàíîâèòñÿ îò øîêà. 


	8. Îòêðîâåííîñòü

Ãëàâà 3. Îòêðîâåííîñòü

— Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë âàì ãîâîðèòü.

— Âû ÷åðòîâñêè ïðàâû. Ïî÷åìó âû ýòî ñäåëàëè? - ãîâîðþ ÿ è äåëàþ áîëüøîé ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà. — Íåò, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ïîòòåð, ïî÷åìó èç âñåõ ñâîèõ ïðîáëåì âû âûáðàëè èìåííî ýòó, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ìíå?

Îí ñèäèò íà ñòóëå íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè, åãî âçãëÿä óñòðåìëåí â ïîë. — ß ñêàçàë âàì, ÷òî âû íå çàõîòèòå çíàòü îá ýòîì, íî âû íàñòîÿëè. È êðîìå òîãî, âû äîëæíû áûëè óæå äîãàäàòüñÿ, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå.

— ×òî? — ÷åðò ïîáåðè, î ÷åì ýòî îí? 

— Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ìû áûëè çäåñü.

ß ðîþñü â ïàìÿòè è íàõîæó. Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò. *Èäèîò!* — Ïîòòåð, ÿ òîëüêî ïûòàëñÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü âàñ. Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî íîâîñòü áûëà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííîé. Êîãäà ÿ ïðåäëîæèë ïîãîâîðèòü, ýòî êàñàëîñü òîëüêî âàøèõ ñíîâ.

ß ãëÿæó íà íåãî. Îí âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïîòîì îòâîäèò ãëàçà. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê êðàñíåþò åãî ùåêè. Ýòî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ìû óæå ãîâîðèì î åãî ñíàõ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òîøíîòó. È ÿ íåìíîãî óÿçâëåí òåì, ÷òî îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ ïîñëå ñâîèõ ñíîâ. ß íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîå òùåñëàâèå è ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî ëó÷øàÿ àëüòåðíàòèâà. ß îñóøàþ ñòàêàí è íàëèâàþ åùå.

— Ìîæíî ìíå òîæå íåìíîãî? — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è ïðèñëóøèâàþñü ê ïðîòåñòóþùåìó ãîëîñó â ñâîåé ãîëîâå. Êàæåòñÿ, ìîÿ ñîâåñòü åùå íå ïîëíîñòüþ âîññòàíîâèëàñü. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ áåðó åùå ñòàêàí è ïåðåäàþ åìó. — Ñïàñèáî

— Äà ëàäíî, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ è ïüþ. Ìû äîëãî ñèäèì â òèøèíå, ïîêà ÿ ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ñóùåñòâóåò ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé ïîäõîä ê ýòîé ïðîáëåìå. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî óæàñ è óäèâëåíèå íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì ïîäõîäîì. Íî ÿ æå ó÷èòåëü. È ýòî ðàáîòà ó÷èòåëÿ. Î, ÷åðò, ÿ íå ïîäõîäÿùèé ïðèìåð. È ìàëü÷èê, íåñîìíåííî, äîëæåí áûë ïîíÿòü ýòî, êîãäà ñâàëèë âñå ýòî íà ìåíÿ. Ê ÷åðòó ïðîôåññèîíàëèçì. Êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñíîâà, îí íàáëþäàåò çà ìíîé. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ.

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ åùå íåóäîáíåå, ÷åì ÿ, - îí ïîòÿãèâàåò íàïèòîê è ñëåãêà ìîðùèòñÿ.

— Õìì… Ïîçâîëüòå ñêàçàòü âàì, ïî÷åìó. Åñòü îïðåäåëåííûå âåùè, êîòîðûå ÿ íå õî÷ó çíàòü î ëþäÿõ. È ñåêñóàëüíàÿ îðèåíòàöèÿ ïðåæäå âñåãî. Áóäåò ëè î÷åâèäíûì, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò?

Îí ãëîòàåò, îñòàâëÿÿ â ñòàêàíå íåìíîãî, è ïðîòÿãèâàåò åãî ìíå îæèäàþùå. ß íàëèâàþ åùå. — Îñòîðîæíåå ñ ýòèì. ß íå õî÷ó óêëàäûâàòü òåáÿ â ïîñòåëü, – ãîâîðþ ÿ è êðàñíåþ âïåðâûå çà äâàäöàòü ëåò. 

Ïîòòåð ñìååòñÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïîêðàñíåë ñàì. Ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê. ß óñìåõàþñü è ïüþ, ïûòàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü ñâîè ñëîâà, êîòîðûå êðóæàòñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå. 

— ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, - ãîâîðèò îí. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. — Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû çäåñü, âåùè ñòàëè òàêèìè ñòðàííûìè.

— Èíòåðåñíî. ß áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî âåùè òîëüêî ÷òî ñòàëè ñòðàííûìè.

— Ýòî òàê ñèëüíî ìåøàåò âàì?

— Äà.

— Èçâèíèòå. ß ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäóìàë… Íåâàæíî, - îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà îãîíü. 

— ×òî?

— ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî … âû ïîéìåòå.

×åðò. Áëèí. Ïðîêëÿòèå. Ìîÿ ñîâåñòü âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê æèçíè è îò÷àÿííî òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ. — Ïîíÿòíî.

— Çíà÷èò, âû íå… ãîëóáîé, — åãî ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ñ ìîèìè åùå ðàç, è íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ îòâîæó âçãëÿä. 

*íå îòâå÷àé*

— ß çäåñü íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îáñóæäàòü ñâîþ îðèåíòàöèþ.

*Î, ýòî áûëî áëåñòÿùå. Òû åùå íàöåïè ðîçîâûé òðåóãîëüíèê ñåáå íà ãðóäü è ïëÿøè ïî êîìíàòå, ðàñïåâàÿ «Ìû îäíà ñåìüÿ»* ×åðò.

Óëûáêà, ãîâîðÿùàÿ «ÿ òàê è çíàë», ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà åãî ãóáàõ. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ñòàêàí, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòü åå.

— Âñå, ÷òî êàê âàì êàæåòñÿ, âû çíàåòå îáî ìíå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü âàøèì òîâàðèùàì.

— Î, Áîæå. Ïðîôåññîð, äàæå åñëè áû ÿ è õîòåë ñêàçàòü èì, ÷åãî ÿ íå ñäåëàþ, ÿ íå çíàë áû êàê îáúÿñíèòü, êàêèì îáðàçîì ÿ ýòî îáíàðóæèë. Êðîìå òîãî, åñëè êòî-òî è äîëæåí áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, òî ýòî ÿ. Âû æå «Êîðîëü Ñëèòåðèíà», ïîìíèòå?

ß óñìåõàþñü. — Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, âàø óæàñíûé ñåêðåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè, — ñàðêàçì ñî÷èòñÿ èç ìîåãî ãîëîñà, íî ìàëü÷èê íå çàìå÷àåò ýòîãî òîíêîãî îñêîðáëåíèÿ. 

— ß çíàþ. ß âàì äîâåðÿþ.

Îïðåäåëåííî, íå çàìå÷àåò. È òåïåðü ÿ ñíîâà ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî. — Âû ñêàçàëè, «Ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ». Âû íå óâåðåíû â ýòîì?

Îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. — Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî óâåðåí? — Âîïðîñ. Îí äàæå íå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî äóìàåò. ß íåòåðïåëèâî ôûðêàþ.

— Íó õîðîøî, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò âàñ òàê äóìàòü? — Îí äåëàåò ãëîòîê è îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. ß âçäûõàþ. Ïî÷åìó, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí íàñòîÿë íà îáñóæäåíèè ýòîãî, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âûòÿãèâàòü ýòî èç íåãî?

— Âàñ íå ïðèâëåêàþò äåâóøêè? ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû è Ãðåíäæåð…

— Î áîæå, íåò! - îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ. — Îíà ìîé äðóã! Âû æå íå ïîâåðèëè òîé ñòàòüå, ïðàâäà?

ß ìûñëåííî óñìåõàþñü. Îäèí èç íåïðèÿòíûõ ìîìåíòîâ. ß íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà íîñòàëüãèþ ïî òåì âðåìåíàì, êîãäà ÿ åùå ìîã îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó òîëüêî ñ óíèæàþùåé ÿðîñòüþ. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå ïðèíÿë âî âíèìàíèå ñòàòüþ. ß íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü òîìó, ÷òî ïèøóò â æåíñêèõ æóðíàëàõ.  —Èòàê, âàñ íå ïðèâëåêàþò äåâóøêè.

— Íó, áûëà îäíà äåâóøêà èç Ðàéâåíêëî. Íî, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïðåêðàñíûé èãðîê â Êâèääèò÷.

ß ñäåðæèâàþ ñìåõ. *Èòàê, åãî ïðèâëåêàþò äåâóøêè íà ìåòëå*. — Äà, êâèääèò÷ è ëþáîâü… îíè òàê áëèçêî.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ìÿãêèì óïðåêîì, çàòåì óëûáàåòñÿ. — Î÷åíü ñìåøíî.

— Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, âàñ ïðèâëåêàþò ìàëü÷èêè? — ß ÷óòü íå ñêàçàë «ìóæ÷èíû», íî âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ. *Îñòîðîæíî, åñëè òû õî÷åøü…* Ñòîï.

— ß íå çíàþ.

 —Îé, ðàäè Áîãà, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè âû íå çíàåòå, ïðèâëåêàþò ëè âàñ ìàëü÷èêè, è íå çíàåòå, ïðèâëåêàþò ëè âàñ äåâóøêè, òî êàê æå âû ñäåëàëè íåëåïûé âûâîä, ÷òî âû ãîëóáîé? — Áîæå, êàê æå ÿ ââÿçàëñÿ â ýòîò ðàçãîâîð?

— ß ïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ïðåæäå, ÷åì âû íàñòîÿëè… ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå íóæíî! – êðè÷èò îí, òóò æå èçâèíèâøèñü. Ìû ñèäèì â òèøèíå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, çàòåì îí ãîâîðèò, - À êîãäà âû óçíàëè? Â ñìûñëå, êàê…

Îí óìîëê. Òåïåðü ìû ïîäîøëè ê òîé ÷àñòè ðàçãîâîðà, êîãäà ÿ ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà àëêîãîëü, êîòîðûé çàìåäëèë ìîè óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Åñòü íåêîòîðûå âåùè, êîòîðûå ìàëü÷èê íå äîëæåí çíàòü î ñâîåì îòöå. Ìíå íàñòîëüêî ñìåøíî, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûë î åãî âîïðîñå. 

— Ïðîôåññîð? Ïðîñòèòå. Åñëè âû íå õîòèòå ãîâîðèòü ìíå…

— ß áûë ìîëîä. È ÷óâñòâîâàë êîå-÷òî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê äðóãó äåòñòâà, — ïðåæíÿÿ ãîðå÷ü ïîÿâèëàñü â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ. ß ïðîãëîòèë åå âìåñòå ñ îñòàòêàìè âèñêè èç ñòàêàíà. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïðîñòî êîïèÿ ñâîåãî îòöà. Êðîìå ãëàç – åäèíñòâåííîãî ïðèçíàêà, íàïîìèíàþùåãî ýòó óæàñíóþ òóñêëóþ æåíùèíó. 

— Òàê ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü?

*Î, ìû ïðîøëè ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ýòàïîâ. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî îí áûë íîðìàëüíûì, ðåøèë ñêàçàòü âñåì ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, ÷òî ÿ èçâðàùåíåö, ÷òîáû ïîòîì æåíèòüñÿ íà ñàìîé íåèíòåðåñíîé æåíùèíå èç âñåõ æèâóùèõ. Çàòåì îí îêàçàëñÿ íå íà òîé ñòîðîíå ñìåðòåëüíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, è ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ëåò åãî ñûí – ãåé âåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ*

Â ðàçäóìüå:  Íè÷åãî. Îí âûðîñ íîðìàëüíûì, ÿ íåò.

— Ýòî ãðóñòíî. Ìíå æàëü.

*Äà, òû äîëæåí ïîæàëåòü*  

— ß óæå ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ýòèì. 

*Ëæåö*

***

ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íóæíî ìåíÿòü òåì ðàçãîâîðà, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîä÷èíèëñÿ èìïóëüñó è íå óíè÷òîæèë ïüåäåñòàë, íà êîòîðûé ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿë ñâîåãî îòöà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ íå ëþáèë âèäåòü, êàê åãî çàáëóæäåíèÿ ðàññûïàþòñÿ â ïðàõ. Ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò õóæå âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî äî òîãî. ß îòãîíÿþ ýòó ìûñëü ïîäàëüøå.

— Èòàê, ðàç óæ ó íàñ çäåñü îòêðîâåííûé ðàçãîâîð, ÿ íàñòàèâàþ íà òîì, ÷òîáû âû ñêàçàëè ìíå òî, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü. ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü î âàøèõ ñíàõ. 

Îí êðàñíååò. 

— Íå î òåõ ñíàõ, ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà, î íî÷íûõ êîøìàðàõ. ×òî âàì ñíèëîñü, êîãäà âû ÷óòü íå ñëîìàëè ìíå íîñ?

Åãî ñìóùåíèå óõîäèò, è ëèöî ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåïðîíèöàåìûì. Ó ìåíÿ çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ òåðïåíèå. — Ïîòòåð, ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå.

Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé.  — Ýòî ãëóïî. 

ß óæå íà÷èíàþ ïîäóìûâàòü î ñâîåì êàáèíåòå â Õîãâàðòñå, ãäå åñòü íåáîëüøîé õðóñòàëüíûé ïóçûðåê, ñîäåðæèìîå êîòîðîãî çàñòàâèò ìàëü÷èêà èçëèâàòü äóøó íå îäèí ÷àñ. ×åðò, ÿ òàê è çíàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî çàáûë óïàêîâàòü. 

ß òâåðäî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò, - Èíîãäà ìíå ñíèòñÿ íî÷ü òðåòüåãî çàäàíèÿ. Ïðîñòî… íó, ìíå ñíîâà ñíèëîñü âñå ýòî, è âû äîòðîíóëèñü äî ìîåãî ïëå÷à èìåííî òàì, ãäå Ïåòòèãðþ âçÿë ìîþ êðîâü…  — îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è ñíîâà òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ ïðàâäà íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì.

Âíåçàïíî ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü îá ýòîì. ß ñëûøàë êîå-÷òî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë ìíå Äàìáëäîð. Ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîõîëîäåòü. Ïåðñïåêòèâà ïîëó÷èòü ðàññêàç èç ïåðâîèñòî÷íèêà, îêðàøåííûé ê òîìó æå ýìîöèîíàëüíûìè ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè, ïóãàåò ìåíÿ. Îí ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñâîé ñòàêàí. Ïîíèìàíèå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò íèîòêóäà.

— Âû âèíèòå ñåáÿ, íå òàê ëè? — âîïðîñ ñàì âûëåòàåò èç ìîåãî ðòà, íî ÿ íå æàëåþ îá ýòîì. Îí ìèãàåò, çàòåì òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. 

— ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîÿ âèíà, - îí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. 

— ß çíàþ, êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, Ïîòòåð. Âû ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîèãðûâàåòå ýòó ñöåíó â ãîëîâå è ôîêóñèðóåòåñü íà ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ, ïûòàÿñü âû÷èñëèòü, ãäå áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü ñïàñòè Äèããîðè îò ñìåðòè è ïîìåøàòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó îáðåñòè òåëî. ß ïðàâ? — ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðàâ. ß èãðàë â ýòó èãðó ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî. Ìåíÿ îøàðàøèâàåò âíåçàïíîå ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ñêîëüêî îáùåãî ó ìåíÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. ß âäðóã ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó èìåííî ìåíÿ âûáðàëè, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó.

*Òåïåðü òû ýòî ñäåëàë, íå òàê ëè?* Çàòêíèñü

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, õâàòèò, - øåï÷åò îí.

Â åãî ãîëîñå ñêâîçèò îò÷àÿíèå. ß ðåøàþ áîëüøå íå íàñòàèâàòü.

— Õîðîøî. Íî âû, Ïîòòåð, äîëæíû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî, èíà÷å çàêîí÷èòå ïîäîáíî ìíå, — îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ÿ óñìåõàþñü. Îí îòâå÷àåò ìíå óëûáêîé, è ÿ ðàä âèäåòü ýòî. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæåí òàê ðàäîâàòüñÿ. ß äåëàþ áîëüøîé ãëîòîê è ïûòàþñü çàòêíóòü ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé âîð÷èò â ãîëîâå *Ó íåãî íå áóäåò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü òàê, êàê òû*

 —Èòàê, à ÷òî ñíèëîñü âàì ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ, ïðîôåññîð? — âòîðîé ðàç çà äâàäöàòü ëåò ìîå ëèöî âñïîìèíàåò, êàê êðàñíåòü, è â ìèëëèàðäíûé ðàç ÿ ïðîêëèíàþ ìàëü÷èêà. ß âäðóã îòâîæó ãëàçà è ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà ýòî.  — Ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ âàñ, Ïîòòåð. 

*Ýòî ñëèøêîì êàñàåòñÿ òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð* ß ïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ õîëîäíûì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî.

— Ëèöåìåð.

*Òóøå*

***

Ìû äîëæíû óåõàòü ñåãîäíÿ â ïîëäåíü, è ÿ âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð åùå íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü íàñ. Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæàëñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü. ß ñ÷èòàþ ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùèìñÿ òî, ÷òî ñòàðèêàí ïåðåæèâåò íàñ âñåõ. Íî òåïåðü ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü ñ ïîíèìàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ñìåðòåí. ×òî îí ìîæåò óìåðåòü. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî åãî ñìåðòü ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ. Äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà.

*ß ñîáèðàþñü çàùèùàòü ìàëü÷èêà, ïîêà ÿ æèâ, Ñåâåðóñ* 

À ÷òî ïîòîì? ×òî ïðîèçîéäåò ïîòîì? *Âûáîð* Äà, âûáîð. Ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñîáîé âî èìÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà, èëè æèòü è ïîçâîëèòü Âîëäåìîðòó óñòàíîâèòü öàðñòâî òåððîðà. Áîëüøîé êàìåíü ïàäàåò â ìîé æåëóäîê, è ÿ åäâà óäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå âçäðîãíóòü. Ñëîâà «Íå ÷åñòíî» ïðîáåãàþò â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ, è ÿ îòãîíÿþ èõ, íàïîìèíàÿ ñåáå, ÷òî â ìèðå âñå íå÷åñòíî. 

— Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

ß ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà ÷åðåç ñòîë è ïðîâåðÿþ ñâîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Êàæåòñÿ, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, íî ìîë÷ó. ß íå äîâåðÿþ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ñ òåì êîìîì, êîòîðûé çàñòðÿë ó ìåíÿ â ãîðëå. 

 —Â ÷åì äåëî? — åãî ãëàçà èùóò ìîè, è ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ èíòåðåñíî, êàê ìàëü÷èê ñìîã îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ êðàñíåë ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, ÿ âñå åùå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîääåðæèâàòü íåïðîíèöàåìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.

ß ïðî÷èùàþ ãîðëî.  — Íè â ÷åì. Ïî÷åìó âû ñïðàøèâàåòå?

 —ß íå çíàþ. Âû íå… - ìàëü÷èê ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè.  — Íåâàæíî, - îí âíîâü ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â ÷òåíèå Âîëøåáíîãî ðóêîâîäñòâà. 

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ñóìåë äîáðàòüñÿ äî Äàìáëäîðà, òî ìàëü÷èê óçíàë áû îá ýòîì. Âîëäåìîðò áóäåò ñòàðàòüñÿ óáèòü ñòàðèêà, ÿ óâåðåí. Íî ìàëü÷èê ÷òî-òî îá ýòîì óçíàåò. Íåñîìíåííî. 

— Ïîòòåð, ó âàñ áûëè êàêèå-ëèáî ñíû î Âîëäåìîðòå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ? Øðàì íå áåñïîêîèò?

ß ñòàðàþñü ãîâîðèòü íåéòðàëüíî, íî îí ïîíèìàåò ìåíÿ.  — Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íåò. À ÷òî? — ß íå ñîâñåì ñïîêîåí. Ìû ìîæåì óçíàòü ïî øðàìó ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî íå ìîæåì áûòü âïîëíå óâåðåíû, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, åñëè øðàì ìîë÷èò. 

 — Ïðîñòî ëþáîïûòíî, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è ïûòàþñü ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü åãî ñîìíåâàþùèéñÿ âçãëÿä. 

 —×òî-òî íå òàê. Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà.

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Ó÷èñü, — ÿ âèæó ïî åãî ëèöó, ÷òî îí íå íàìåðåí ñëóøàòü ìåíÿ. Îí óïðÿìî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. 

 —Íî âåäü ÿ òàêàÿ æå ÷àñòü ïðîáëåìû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, êàê è âû, - íàñòàèâàåò îí. *È äàæå áîëüøå*. Ñòîï.  — Åñëè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ýòî âñå ðàâíî îáíàðóæó.

 — ß íå çíàþ, ñëó÷èëîñü ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü, Ïîòòåð. È íå ñîáèðàþñü âîëíîâàòü âàñ ïîíàïðàñíó, — ÿ ïîâûøàþ ãîëîñ è áðîñàþ íà íåãî òâåðäûé âçãëÿä. ×åðòîâ ìàëü÷èê íå êîëåáëåòñÿ. 

 — Åñëè áû íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, âû áû íå âîëíîâàëèñü, - íàñòàèâàåò îí. — Î, Áîæå, ïåðåñòàíüòå çàùèùàòü ìåíÿ. ß èìåþ ïðàâî çíàòü. Ïðàâäà?

— ß ïðîñòî áåñïîêîþñü, ÷òî Äèðåêòîð íå íàâåñòèë íàñ. Âåðîÿòíî, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ â ýòîì íå óâåðåí. Åñëè Äàìáëäîð íå ïðèøåë, äîëæíà áûòü êàêàÿ-òî ïðè÷èíà. Ìàëü÷èê ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì â êíèãó. Îí áëåäíååò. 

 — Âû æå íå äóìàåòå… - ãîëîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ. 

 — Îí î÷åíü ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê, – ãîâîðþ ÿ áîëüøå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ. ß âèäåë, êàê Äàìáëäîð ïðèìåíÿåò ñâîþ ïîëíóþ ñèëó, âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Âñÿêèé ðàç âñïîìèíàÿ î òîì, ïî÷åìó, ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ ðåøèë ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. 

 — Åñëè îí… åñëè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì, êòî çàùèòèò âàñ? — ÿ  ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Ìåíÿ? Ýòî äîëæíî âîëíîâàòü åãî ìåíüøå âñåãî. Ìåíÿ âîëíóåò ìåíüøå âñåãî. ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, íå áåç óæàñíîãî ñìóùåíèÿ, ÷òî ìîÿ ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ÷åðåç ñòîë è íà÷àëà óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîõëîïûâàòü ìàëü÷èêà. Áîæå, ÿ äàæå íå ïîíÿë, êîãäà îíà òóäà ïåðåìåñòèëàñü. Åãî ïàëüöû ñïëåòåíû ñ ìîèìè, è ÿ íå ñïîñîáåí îòîðâàòüñÿ. Ìîå ñåðäöåáèåíèå óñêîðÿåòñÿ îò ïàíèêè. Îí ñæèìàåò ïàëüöû. 

***

 — Äâå ìèíóòû. Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñîáðàëè âñå? — îí êèâàåò. Ìíå èíòåðåñíî, äóìàåò ëè îí î Äàìáëäîðå, íî ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàþ åãî. ß íå õî÷ó âûäàòü ñîáñòâåííîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü ìîé âçãëÿä, è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü. 

— Ïðîôåññîð, âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëè â âèäó òî, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè îáî ìíå… ý… êàê ÿ çàíèìàþ âàøè êîìíàòû? — îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ ìîåãî îòâåòà. ×åðò. Ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà ñäåëàë ýòî. ß ïûòàþñü íàéòè òàêòè÷íûé ïóòü, ÷òîáû äàòü åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò âñåãäà ïðèõîäèòü êî ìíå áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïðè ýòîì îí íå ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàñëàæäàþñü åãî êîìïàíèåé. Íî ÿ íà÷àë ïðèâûêàòü ê íåìó, êàê ê ÷àñòè ìîåãî åæåäíåâíîãî ðàñïèñàíèÿ, à ÿ íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà ìîè ïëàíû ìåíÿþòñÿ.  

— Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïîòòåð? Âû åùå íåäîñòàòî÷íî äîñòàëè ìåíÿ? — Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó äàâàòü ÷åñòíûé îòâåò íà åãî âîïðîñ. È ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ äàòü ìíå åãî. ß çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. 

— Õîòü âàñ ýòî è ðàçäðàæàåò, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû  ìíå íðàâèòåñü… ß ëþáëþ áûòü ðÿäîì ñ âàìè… Íåò… Ëàäíî. ß äóðàê, — îí çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè, è ÿ ñìåþñü íàä åãî ñìóùåíèåì. Ïîòîì âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûòü ðàçäðàæåí. ×åðò.  — ß íå çíàþ. Âû ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåòå.

ß åãî óñïîêàèâàþ. Ñíîâà ýòî ñëîâî. Åãî æàëîñòü ïðîèçâîäèò íà ìåíÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé ýôôåêò. Ìíîé îâëàäåâàåò ðàçäðàæåíèå. 

— Ïî÷åìó ÿ âàñ óñïîêàèâàþ? Íåò, ïðàâäà, Ïîòòåð. ß ñòàðàþñü áûòü ãðóáûì ñ âàìè,                à âàñ ýòî *óñïîêàèâàåò*? Âû ìàçîõèñò èëè ïðîñòî ñëèøêîì òóïû, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå? — ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. È îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. ß èùó â ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ ÷òî-òî äîñòîéíîå óñìåøêè. 

 — Ìîæåò áûòü, *óñïîêàèâàåòå* ýòî íåòî÷íîå ñëîâî. Ïðîñòî… ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíî, êîãäà âû ðÿäîì. È âû íå âñå âðåìÿ ïðîòèâíûé. È êîãäà âû… íó… ß ïðîñòî îæèäàþ ýòîãî. Ýòî… íó, ýòî âû. Ýòî âàøà ÷àñòü.

 — Ó âàñ, íåñîìíåííî, åñòü ìíîæåñòâî èäåé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êòî ÿ òàêîé.

 — Íó, áåññîííèöà äàåò ÷åëîâåêó ìíîæåñòâî âîçìîæíîñòåé ïîäóìàòü.

Ìîÿ î÷åðåäü óñìåõíóòüñÿ.  — Ïðîâîäèòå íî÷è, äóìàÿ îáî ìíå, äà?

Îí êðàñíååò. ß äîëæåí áû òîæå, åñëè áû íå ñðàáîòàë ïîðòêëþ÷. 

***  
  


Ìû ïðèçåìëÿåìñÿ, è ÿ óäèâëÿþñü, êàê ìàëü÷èê èãðàåò â êâèääè÷ ñ òàêîé êîîðäèíàöèåé äâèæåíèÿ. Îí ïàäàåò íà ìåíÿ, à ÿ ïàäàþ íà ÷åðòîâî êðåñëî, êîòîðîå, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íå ðàáîòàåò. Åñëè áû îíî áûëî âêëþ÷åíî, ÿ íå îáðàòèë áû âíèìàíèÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà, ñèäÿùåãî íàïðîòèâ. È ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòèëî áû äóõà, ÷òîáû ñòîëêíóòü íåóêëþæåãî ìàëü÷èêà ñî ñâîåãî êîëåíà. 

 — Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü. Íàäåþñü, âñå ïðîøëî õîðîøî.

 — Àëáóñ, — ÿ ñîáèðàþñü óïðåêíóòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ, íî ÿ ïðåêðàùàþ, êîãäà óçíàþ åãî îñîáûé âçãëÿä. ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. È êòî-òî óìåð. ß õîëîäåþ, ìîå äûõàíèå çàìèðàåò. 

— Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ìû âîëíîâàëèñü çà âàñ.

Àëáóñ îòðûâàåò âçãëÿä îò ìåíÿ è ãðóñòíî óëûáàåòñÿ ìàëü÷èêó. 

 — Íàâåðíîå, òåáå ëó÷øå ñåñòü, Ãàððè, — ÿ âèæó, êàê ìàëü÷èê áëåäíååò è ñïîëçàåò íà ïîë. Ïî ìîåé ñïèíå ïðîáåãàåò äðîæü. Åñëè òðåáóåòñÿ ïðèñóòñòâèå ìàëü÷èêà, çíà÷èò, ýòî êòî-òî, êîãî îí çíàåò. ß ïûòàþñü ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü î âîçìîæíîì ñïèñêå æåðòâ. 

 — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ãîâîðþ ÿ. *Êòî ýòî áûë* - äóìàþ ÿ. 

 — Ïîêà âàñ äâîèõ íå áûëî, áîþñü, ÷òî… - îí âçäûõàåò, è ÿ âèæó ÿðîñòü â åãî ãëàçàõ. ß åùå ðàç óáåæäàþñü â ñèëå ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñïîêîéñòâèå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ íà åãî ëèöî, êîãäà îí ñìîòðèò íà Ïîòòåðà.  — Ãàððè, Õàãðèäà óáèëè. 

Æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò, è ÿ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íè íà ìàëü÷èêà, íè íà Äàìáëäîðà. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è çàìèðàþ îò ÿðîñòè, êîòîðàÿ êèïèò âî ìíå. Õîëîä çàïîëíÿåò ìîå òåëî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîå ëèöî êàìåíååò. Ýòîò ðåôëåêñ íèêîãäà íå èñ÷åçíåò. Âåðîÿòíî, íèêîãäà.

 — Êàê? — ãîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà òàêîé æå òâåðäûé, êàê è ìîé. Ýòî ïóãàåò ìåíÿ. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó ýòî ÷åðòîâî âûðàæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå. ß ïðîêëèíàþ åãî. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ. Ýòî íå íîðìàëüíî. *Îí íå íîðìàëåí*

— Îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ áûòü ïîñëàííèêîì ê âåëèêàíàì. Êòî-òî îáíàðóæèë ýòî. Îí ïðîõîäèë ÷åðåç Àëëåþ Ìðàêà, êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Ìàëü÷èê êèâàåò, êàê áóäòî îí îæèäàë ýòîãî. ß íà÷èíàþ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ çà íåãî. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî îí òîëüêî â øîêå îò íîâîñòè è îòðåàãèðóåò ïîòîì. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî  ÿ õî÷ó óâèäåòü ýìîöèîíàëüíûé âçðûâ. È ýòî áåñïîêîèò ìåíÿ – íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî ÿ õî÷ó åãî óâèäåòü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí çàïëàêàë, êàê íîðìàëüíûé ìàëü÷èê. Ýòî ìåíÿ äîëæíî êàê-òî óñïîêîèòü, â ñìûñëå, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Äàìáëäîðó è âèæó, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß óçíàþ åãî ñîçåðöàòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå è ñîäðîãàþñü. Îíî òóò æå ïðîïàäàåò.  

— Ãàððè, òû èçâèíèøü íàñ íà ìèíóòó.

Ìàëü÷èê âñòàåò, íî Äàìáëäîð îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî. — Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï è ÿ áóäåì â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå. 

Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü îòêðûòî, äóìàþ ÿ ñ ãîðå÷üþ è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Ëèöåìåð. ß áûñòðî ïðîõîæó â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ è æäó, êîãäà îí ïîñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. Îí âõîäèò è çàêðûâàåò äâåðü. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, è ÿ ãëîòàþ ãîðüêèå ñëîâà. 

— Âñå ïðîøëî íîðìàëüíî? - ñïðàøèâàåò îí. ß íåòåðïåëèâî êèâàþ. — Õîðîøî.

Îí çàìîëêàåò, òùàòåëüíî ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. Ìîå òåðïåíèå èññÿêëî. 

— Íó æå, Àëüáóñ.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ áûë íå÷óòêèì ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê âàì, è ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ.

Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ëèøàåò ìåíÿ äàðà ðå÷è. ß íàïîìíþ ñåáå ðàçîçëèòüñÿ íà ýòî ïîçæå. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñëèøêîì çàíÿò. 

— Ìîå áåñïîêîéñòâî çà Ãàððè ÷àñòî çàñòàâëÿåò áûòü íåâíèìàòåëüíûì ê ïîòðåáíîñòÿì äðóãèõ. Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïîðàäîâàëè ìåíÿ.

Ñëåäóþùèé, êòî îáâèíèò ìåíÿ â äîáðîòå, ëèøèòñÿ íåñêîëüêèõ ñâîèõ ÷àñòåé òåëà. ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü ïîòîê ïðîêëÿòèé, âåðòÿùèõñÿ íà ÿçûêå.

— ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî âû íà ýòî ñîãëàñèëèñü. Âû ùåäðî ïîæåðòâîâàëè ñâîèì ñâîáîäíûì âðåìåíåì è ÷àñòíîé æèçíüþ. ß ïîâåñèë íà âàñ óæàñíûé ñåêðåò. Âû ïðåâûñèëè âñå ìîè îæèäàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Èçâèíèòå.

— Êóäà ýòî âû êëîíèòå, Àëüáóñ? - âîïðîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ìîãó îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Ìîå ðàçäðàæåíèå î òîãî, ÷òî îí ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâóåò ìíå. ß ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ, ÷åì ÿ ïîæåðòâîâàë, ñïàñèáî. Ê ÷åìó æå âñå ýòî?

— ß îñâîáîæäàþ âàñ îò âàøåãî îáÿçàòåëüñòâà.

Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò, è ÿ íå óâåðåí, ïî÷åìó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, ó êîòîðîãî îòíÿëè ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê â òó ìèíóòó, êîãäà îí îòðûë åãî. Çàòåì ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ãëóïî. ß äîëæåí áûòü äîâîëåí. Âåäü ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷åãî ÿ õîòåë, íå òàê ëè?

— Òîãî, ÷åìó âû óæå íàó÷èëè ìàëü÷èêà, áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îáåñïå÷èòü åãî áåçîïàñíîñòü. Åìó íå îáÿçàòåëüíî âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå âî âðåìÿ ïåðåìåí.

— À êàê íàñ÷åò åãî íî÷íûõ âèçèòîâ? — ìîé ãîëîñ õðèïèò, à â æåëóäêå ïîñåëèëñÿ õîëîä, êîòîðûé âûñàñûâàåò ìîþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ïîääåðæèâàòü ñïîêîéñòâèå. ß ãëóáîêî äûøó. 

— Íà âàøå óñìîòðåíèå. Åñëè âû ïðåäïî÷òåòå ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî, ÿ ñìîãó íàéòè äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà äðóãîå çàíÿòèå, êîòîðîå óáåðåãëî áû åãî îò íî÷íîãî øàòàíèÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, — îí ëþáåçíî óëûáàåòñÿ, è ÿ ñîäðîãàþñü.

— Ðàçâå âû áîëüøå íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë åãî æèëåòêîé, â êîòîðóþ ìîæíî ïëàêàòü? - â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ òîëüêî ãîðå÷ü è ñàðêàçì. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ÿ âûïðÿìëÿþñü è âñòðå÷àþ åãî âçãëÿä. 

— Áûëî áû íå÷åñòíûì ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè, åñëè áû ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îí âûáðàë äëÿ ýòîãî, âäðóã îòêàçàëñÿ áû îò ñâîèõ îáÿçàòåëüñòâ. Áûëî áû ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ïðîñèòü âàñ îá ýòîì. Åñëè âû ðåøèòå ïðîäîëæàòü âàøó äðóæáó, ìîæåòå äåéñòâîâàòü ïî ñâîåìó óñìîòðåíèþ.

ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà áèòâó â ìîåì æåëóäêå. ß äàæå íå äîëæåí äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Âûáîð ñäåëàí. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîå òåëî õîëîäååò, è ïðî÷èùàþ ãîðëî. 

— Õîðîøî, Àëüáóñ. Ïîñòàðàéòåñü óáåðå÷ü ìàëü÷èøêó îò ãëóïîñòåé.

Ñòàðèê ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì âçäûõàåò è æåëàåò ìíå äîáðîãî äíÿ. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí çîâåò Ïîòòåðà. Ïîòîì äâåðü â ìîþ êîìíàòó ìÿãêî çàêðûâàåòñÿ. Ãäå-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ òîæå  çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ äâåðü.


	9. Íà âàøå óñìîòðåíèå

Ãëàâà 4. 

**Íà âàøå óñìîòðåíèå**

ß ñèæó çà ãëàâíûì ñòîëîì è ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, êàê îí ïÿëèòñÿ íà ìåíÿ. Åãî ãëàçà ïðåäàòåëüñêè áëåñòÿò íà íåïðîíèöàåìîì ëèöå. ß ñíîâà áîþñü ñâîåãî óðîêà ó ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. Ïðîøåë óæå ìåñÿö ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ ïðåêðàòèë êîíòàêòû ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, íî, êàæåòñÿ, îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. Ïåðâûå äâà óðîêà áûëè óæàñíû, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü äîâîëüíî æåñòêî äîêàçûâàòü ñâîé ïðîôåññîðñêèé ñòàòóñ. ×åòûðå íî÷è îáùåíèÿ ñ Ôèë÷åì, è ìàëü÷èøêà íàó÷èëñÿ äåðæàòü ñâîþ äåðçîñòü ïðè ñåáå. Ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè òàê æå òðóäíî, êàê óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå íàëîæèòü çàêëÿòèå íà Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð ñ èõ ñî÷óâñòâóþùèìè ëèöàìè. Êàê áóäòî åìó íóæíà èõ æàëîñòü. Íåóæåëè îíè íå ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî äåëàþò åìó òîëüêî õóæå?

*Ñòîï* ×åðò. Ýòîò çàùèòíûé èíñòèíêò ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ìàëü÷èêó ñëèøêîì ñèëåí. ß äàæå óáðàë êàðòó èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà, ÷òîáû íå ïðîâîäèòü íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê îí áðîäèò ïî áèáëèîòåêå. Äàìáëäîð çàïèðàåò åãî, ÷òîáû îí áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Êàê áóäòî ýòî óäåðæèò åãî ñòðåìèòåëüíîå ïîãðóæåíèå â ãëóáèíû íåâðîçà, äóìàþ ÿ ñ ãîðå÷üþ. È ñíîâà ñåáÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþ. 

*Ýòî íå òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà*

Îí íå òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà.

Çâåíèò çâîíîê, îçíà÷àÿ êîíåö òðàïåçû, è ÿ îòðûâàþñü îò åùå îäíîãî íåñúåäåííîãî îáåäà. Ïîêà ÿ èäó â òåìíèöû, ÿ ìûñëåííî ãîòîâëþñü ê åùå îäíîé ñòû÷êå ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, çàêîí÷èëàñü âîëíà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè, ïîñëåäîâàâøàÿ çà ñìåðòüþ Õàãðèäà. Ïóáëè÷íàÿ äåìîíñòðàöèÿ ÷óâñòâ äîëæíà áûòü çàïðåùåíà. È òå, êòî îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ïëàêàòü â ìîåì êëàññå, äîëæíû íàãëóõî çàêðûòü ñâîè ñëåçíûå êàíàëû. ß äîëæåí ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå íàïîèòü ìàëåíüêèõ íåãîäÿåâ çåëüåì, êîòîðîå ñäåëàëî áû ýòî. 

Ëþäè äîëæíû íàó÷èòüñÿ îñòàâëÿòü ñâîè ýìîöèè  çà äâåðÿìè ñâîèõ ëè÷íûõ êîìíàò.  ß îïëàêèâàë ãèãàíòà â ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåé åìó ìàíåðå – ñ êðóæêîé êðåïêîãî ïîðòåðà è ïîæåëàíèÿìè ñ÷àñòëèâîé çàãðîáíîé æèçíè â áîëüøîì çîîïàðêå íà íåáå. È ÷òîáû ïîñòåëü åìó ñîãðåâàëè äðàêîíû. 

ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü âåùè, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðîíåñòèñü ÷åðåç ñëåäóþùóþ äâåðü â êëàññ. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê äîñêå è ïèøó êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ çåëüÿ, îòðàùèâàþùåãî âîëîñû. ß äóìàþ, êîãî áû ïðîâåðèòü íà ýòîò ðàç. Îäíîãî Ãðèôôèíäîðöà è îäíîãî Ñëèòåðèíöà, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ÷åñòíûì. ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó âûíîñèòü æàëîáû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà òî, êàê ÿ ïðèòåñíÿþ åå ñòóäåíòîâ.  

Êîãî áû âûáðàòü? ß íå ìîãó èñïîëüçîâàòü øàíñ íàïîèòü çåëüåì Ëîíãáîòòîìà êîãî-íèáóäü èç åãî îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïðèâû÷êè óáèâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ìîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ ñòóäåíòîâ – Ìàëôîé çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñûãðàë áû ðîëü ïîäîïûòíîé ìîðñêîé ñâèíêè, íî ìîé ìàëåíüêèé íà÷èíàþùèé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ òóò æå ïîáåæèò ê ñâîåìó óáëþäêó – îòöó, êîòîðûé ñíîâà ïîïûòàåòñÿ äîñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó ñ êðàñíîé ëåíòî÷êîé âîêðóã ìîåé îáðå÷åííîé çàäíèöû. Êðàáá è Ãîéë óæå è òàê âûãëÿäÿò êàê îáåçüÿíû. Áåäíÿæêà – ñòðàõîëþäèíà Ïàðêèíñîí, äàæå ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî æåñòîê. Íàêîíåö, ÿ âûáèðàþ Òîìàñà è Íîòòà. 

ß çàêàí÷èâàþ ïèñàòü èíãðåäèåíòû íà äîñêå, âñåì òåëîì îùóùàÿ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ìåíÿ áðîñàåò â äðîæü îò ãîðüêîãî íåãîäîâàíèÿ, êîòîðîå èñõîäèò îò íåãî. Íî êîãäà ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ñëåäèò çà Ôèííèãàíîì. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ãëàçååò íà åãî çàä, è äàæå íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñêðûòü ýòîãî. ß óñìåõàþñü, è îòêàøëèâàþñü. Âñå òóò æå íà÷èíàþò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. Êðîìå íåãî.

— Ñåãîäíÿ âû áóäåòå ãîòîâèòü çåëüå äëÿ ðîñòà âîëîñ. Ïàðêèíñîí, âû áóäåòå èñïûòûâàòü ñâîå íà Íîòòå. Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – åãî ãëàçà ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ êî ìíå, è ÿ ñâåðëþ åãî âçãëÿäîì. ß íåïðèÿòíî óëûáàþñü, è åãî âçãëÿä õîëîäååò. — Òàê êàê âû óäåëÿåòå ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ìèñòåðó Ôèííèãàíó, ÿ äóìàþ, áóäåò ïðàâèëüíûì, åñëè âû íàïîèòå îáúåêò ñâîåé ñòðàñòè òåì, ÷òî ïðèãîòîâèòå.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ó íåãî îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. Ñëèòåðèíöû ãðîìêî õèõèêàþò è ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê Ïîòòåð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ÿâíûì îòâðàùåíèåì. Áîêîâûì çðåíèåì ÿ âèæó Ôèííèãàíà, îí ñèëüíî êðàñíååò. Óèçëè òÿíåò Ïîòòåðà çà ìàíòèþ, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü åãî âíèìàíèå,  è îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. Êëàññ óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ è íà÷èíàåò ãîòîâèòü çåëüå, è ÿ ïûòàþñü áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñòðàííîé âíåçàïíîé âîëíîé ñîæàëåíèÿ. 

ß ïðåäàë äîâåðèå ìàëü÷èêà – ïîäòâåðäèë çâàíèå Áåññåðäå÷íîãî óáëþäêà, êîòîðûì ïîæåðòâîâàë â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà îí äîâåðèë ìíå ñâîé ñåêðåò. 

***

ß ñèæó â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå íàä êèïîé íåîæèäàííûõ êîíòðîëüíûõ, êîòîðûå ÿ çàäàë ñòóäåíòàì ïîñëå ìîåé ñòû÷êè ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Ìîåé àòàêè íà Ïîòòåðà, ïîïðàâëÿþ ÿ ñåáÿ. ß ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë áû òî æå ñàìîå ñ ëþáûì ñòóäåíòîì, êîòîðûé òàê âûçûâàþùå ðàçãëÿäûâàë ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Íî ýòî íå ïðàâäà. ß óæå äàâíî ïðèíÿë ñîçíàòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå èãíîðèðîâàòü ïîäðîñòêîâûå ñòðàñòè. Ìîå âðåìÿ è ýíåðãèÿ óõîäÿò íà òî, ÷òîáû êðèòèêîâàòü îòâðàòèòåëüíûå êîíöåíòðàòû, êîòîðûå ñòóäåíòû ïûòàþòñÿ âûäàòü çà çåëüÿ. 

ß âûáðàë åãî ìèøåíüþ. Íåñïðàâåäëèâî. *Òû âñåãäà òàê äåëàåøü*. Ìåíÿ íàñòèãàåò åùå îäíà âîëíà ðàñêàÿíèÿ. Ïðîòèâ ñâîåãî æåëàíèÿ ÿ íà÷èíàþ êîïàòüñÿ â ïðîøëîì, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó ìíå òàê íåîáõîäèìî ìó÷èòü ìàëü÷èêà. Äîâîëüíî ñêîðî ÿ íàõîæó ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ â ñâîåé ïàìÿòè. 

Äæåéìñ. Õîðîøî, ëàäíî. ß íåíàâèæó ìàëü÷èêà èç-çà Äæåéìñà – îí áûë êóëüìèíàöèåé åãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà. Íî ýòî íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñåãîäíÿ. Ïðîøëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ íåíàâèäåòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà çà åãî ñîáñòâåííûå äîñòîèíñòâà. *Âðîäå åãî æóòêîãî ñõîäñòâà ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, ñäåëàâøèì òâîþ þíîñòü íåâûíîñèìîé*. Ñòîï. 

ß íå âïåðâûå ÷óâñòâóþ âèíó, íî èñïûòûâàòü ýòî ÷óâñòâî çà ñâîå ÿçâèòåëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå ïðîñòî íåëåïî. È ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü àíàëèçèðîâàòü ïðè÷èíû ýòîãî. Ýòî áûëî âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî. Ìàëü÷èê åùå äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ìíå ñïàñèáî. Åñëè îí õî÷åò ñîõðàíÿòü ñâîè ñåêñóàëüíûå ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ â òàéíå, îí áîëüøå íå áóäåò ãëàçåòü íà çàäû ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. À äðóãèå ñòóäåíòû, âåðîÿòíî, ïðèïèøóò ýòîò êîììåíòàðèé ìîåìó îáû÷íîìó ïëîõîìó íàñòðîåíèþ. ß íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî íåïðàâèëüíîãî.  

Ñ óñèëèåì ÿ êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà êèïå ïåðãàìåíòîâ íà ìîåì ñòîëå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîè ìûñëè ïðîÿñíÿþòñÿ, êîãäà îêóíàþ ïåðî â êðàñíûå ÷åðíèëà. ß ïîëó÷àþ èçâðàùåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, îò÷èòûâàÿ âòîðîêóðñíèêîâ Õàïïëïàôà è Ðàéâåíêëî çà íåäîñòàòî÷íóþ ãîòîâíîñòü ê çàíÿòèÿì. Íà ñåðåäèíå êó÷è êîíòðîëüíûõ ÿ ñëûøó ñòóê â äâåðü. ß ãëÿæó íà ÷àñû è ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü, êîìó æå ÿ íàçíà÷èë ñåãîäíÿ íàêàçàíèå. 

— Âîéäèòå, — ÿ íå îòðûâàþñü îò ñâîåé ðàáîòû. Ýòî âñåãäà ýôôåêòèâíî, ÷òîáû èñïàðèëèñü îñòàòêè ðåøèòåëüíîñòè, êîòîðîé ñòóäåíòû íàáèðàþòñÿ ïåðåä ìîåé äâåðüþ. Îáû÷íî ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû (áîëåçíåííîé äëÿ íèõ, ãðåøíûì äåëîì çàáàâíîé äëÿ ìåíÿ) îíè âûäàâëèâàþò èç ñåáÿ, - «ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?». ß óçíàþ èõ ïî ãîëîñó, è íå äîëæåí óäåëÿòü èì áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ. 

Ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðàøèâàþ. – Íó, ÷òî åùå? — êàê òîëüêî ñëîâà ñëåòàþò ñ ìîèõ ãóá, ÿ óæå çíàþ, êòî ýòî. Ìîå ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèòñÿ, è âîëíà àäðåíàëèíà íàêðûâàåò ìåíÿ. Áîðüáà èëè îòñòóïëåíèå.

Áîðüáà. — Âû ïëàíèðóåòå ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ âåñü âå÷åð èëè âû ÷òî-òî õîòåëè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

— Âû äàæå íå ìîæåòå ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, äà?

ß äåëàþ íåïðîíèöàåìîå ëèöî è ãëÿæó íà íåãî. Åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ïîâòîðÿåò ìîå, íî åãî ãëàçà ãîðÿò îò ãíåâà. ß ñòàðàþñü èçîáðàçèòü òî æå ñàìîå, íî ìíå óäàåòñÿ ëèøü ëåãêîå íåãîäîâàíèå. ß îñòàâëÿþ ñâîè ïîïûòêè. — Èòàê, ÿ íå íàçíà÷àë âàì íàêàçàíèÿ, ïî÷åìó æå âû çäåñü?

Åãî ãóáû øåâåëÿòñÿ, íî ñëîâ íå ñëûøíî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåóþòíî ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì. — Åñëè âàì íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïðîøó èçâèíèòü ìåíÿ.

Îòñòóïëåíèå. ß âñòàþ è íà÷èíàþ ñîáèðàòü êîíòðîëüíûå ñî ñòîëà. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áóäó çàïåðåòüñÿ â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ è ïðîâåñòè åùå îäèí âå÷åð â àëêîãîëüíîì çàáâåíèè. ß ïðîõîæó ìèìî íåãî è îòêðûâàþ äâåðü, ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò èäòè – íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí èìåííî òàê è ñäåëàåò. 

— Íåò, — ãîëîñ õîëîäíûé è îïàñíî õðèïëîâàòûé. ß äîëæåí áûòü ïîðàæåí åãî ñïîñîáíîñòüþ ê çàïóãèâàíèþ, íî ÿ ñëèøêîì çàíÿò – ÿ ìîë÷à óìîëÿþ åãî óéòè. 

— ×òî íåò?

— Íåò, ïðîôåññîð. ß âàñ íå èçâèíþ, — îí ñðûâàåòñÿ è êðè÷èò. - Êàêîãî õðåíà âû ýòî ñî ìíîé ñäåëàëè? ß ÷åðòîâñêè äîâåðÿë âàì!

Ìíå äàæå íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó óïðåêíóòü åãî çà âûðàæåíèÿ. ß áîðþñü ñî ñâîèì ÷óâñòâîì âèíû. ß äåëàþ âäîõ è ãîâîðþ, - Âîçìîæíî, âû òåïåðü ïîäóìàåòå äâàæäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñòðîèòü ãëàçêè ñâîèì îäíîêëàññíèêàì. 

— Ðåâíîñòü? - øèïèò îí. Ñëîâà ïðîíèêàþò ìíå ïîä êîæó, è ÿ äðîæó îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. 

*Çâó÷èò óæàñíî çíàêîìî, ïðàâäà?* 

— Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ïîòòåð. Èäèòå.

— Âñåãî äâàäöàòü? À ÷òî æå íå ïÿòüäåñÿò? Äà ëó÷øå ñíèìèòå âñå ýòè ÷åðòîâû áàëëû, ïðîôåññîð. Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò!

— Óáèðàéñÿ, – ãîâîðþ ÿ èëè, âåðíåå, õî÷ó ñêàçàòü. Ñëîâî çàñòðåâàåò ó ìåíÿ â ãîðëå, è ÿ èçäàþ çâóê ïîäîáíî õðèïó óìèðàþùåãî. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë ïåðåä ìîèì ñòîëîì è êëàäåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. ß çàêðûâàþ äâåðü íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè îí ñíîâà âçäóìàåò êðè÷àòü – ïîñëåäíåå, ÷åãî áû ÿ õîòåë – ÷òîáû îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû óçíàëè, ÷òî ÿ äîïóñêàþ òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå. È ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ äîïóñêàþ òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå? Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ îò íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå. 

— Êàêîãî ÷åðòà âàì íóæíî, Ïîòòåð? Âû ïðèøëè ñþäà çà èçâèíåíèÿìè? Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñòîëüêî ãëóïû, ÷òî îæèäàëè èõ ïîëó÷èòü?

— ß õî÷ó óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó âû èçìåíèëèñü, - áîðìî÷åò îí, íåãîäîâàíèå çâåíèò â åãî ãîëîñå. 

— Ñêàæèòå-êà ìíå, êàê ÿ èçìåíèëñÿ? Â òå÷åíèå ÷åòûðåõ ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò, ïîêà âû çäåñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî îáðàùàëñÿ ñ âàìè èíà÷å, ÷åì ñåãîäíÿ? Âû æå íå íàñòîëüêî íàèâíû, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ïàðà ïðèâàòíûõ áåñåä çàñòàâèò ìåíÿ ïðèâÿçàòüñÿ ê âàì?

Îí èçó÷àåò ìîå ëèöî, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèäóìàòü äîâîäû. Îí îñòîðîæíî íà÷èíàåò,  - Âû ïðàâû. Âû íèêîãäà íå áûëè ëþáåçíû ñî ìíîé â êëàññå. 

*Õà!* ß ïî÷òî ïîâåðèë, ÷òî ìíå óäàëîñü ïðåêðàòèòü ïîòîê áåññìûñëèöû, êîòîðûé îí íåñ, ïîêà îí íå ñêàçàë, - Íî ÿ íå ìîé îòåö, ïðîôåññîð.

Êðîâü ìîìåíòàëüíî îòëèâàåò îò ìîåãî ëèöà. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê íè÷åãî íå çíàåò, è åãî êîììåíòàðèé – âñåãî ëèøü ïîïûòêà ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ïîëîæåíèå. Íåïëîõàÿ ïîïûòêà – äóìàþ ÿ îáèæåííî. 

— Âû âñåãäà íåíàâèäåëè ìåíÿ èç-çà ãëóïîé çëîáû, êîòîðóþ èñïûòûâàåòå ê íåìó. Íî èíîãäà âû çàáûâàåòå íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ, è ÿ äóìàþ, ýòî íåðâèðóåò âàñ áîëüøå, ÷åì… ß… ß íå îí. È âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ó âàñ íåò ïðè÷èíû íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ.

Ìîé ÿçûê ïðèêëåèëñÿ ê íåáó, è ÿ íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü íåìåäëåííî. Äàæå íå çíàÿ, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò, ìàëü÷èê äîâîëüíî áëèçêî ïîäîøåë ê ïðè÷èíàì. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå äîëæåí çíàòü îá ýòîì. ß îòêëåèâàþ ÿçûê è ãîâîðþ, - Åðóíäà, Ïîòòåð. Ó ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðè÷èí íåíàâèäåòü âàñ. È ïîçâîëüòå óâåðèòü âàñ, ÷òî ìîè ÷óâñòâà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê âàì îòíîñÿòñÿ èìåííî ê âàì, — ÿ ïîáåäîíîñíî óñìåõàþñü. 

Îí ñìååòñÿ. Ýòî íå ñìåõ òîãî, êòî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèãðàë áèòâó – ñóõîé è íåâåñåëûé. ×òî-òî â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîêàçàëîñü åìó ñìåøíûì. ß äóìàþ, â ñâîåì ëè îí óìå. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ÿ äîãàäûâàþñü, - ãîâîðèò îí ñ îòòåíêîì ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ. — Âû ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë î âàñ, ÷òî âû óñïîêàèâàåòå? Ýòî íåïðàâäà. Âû ìåíÿ ñ óìà ñâîäèòå, — ÿ èçóìëåííî ôûðêàþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì óñïåâàþ ñäåðæàòüñÿ. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, - Íî êîãäà âû íå ïûòàåòåñü êàçàòüñÿ óæàñíûì… 

— Ïîòòåð…

— Äàéòå ìíå çàêîí÷èòü, à? Ïîòîì ÿ óéäó, — ÿ çàêðûâàþ ðîò. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàäóìûâàåòñÿ. 

— Íó, âîçìîæíî, âû óæàñíû. Íî ýòî íå âñå. È òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ óçíàë ýòî, ÿ íå õî÷ó áîëüøå âàñ íåíàâèäåòü. Âû ìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ïðåçèðàåòå ìåíÿ, ìîæåòå óíèæàòü ïåðåä âñåìè, íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî êàêàÿ-òî âàøà ÷àñòü íå õî÷åò ýòîãî. È ÿ… ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó áîëüøå áîðîòüñÿ ñ âàìè. Ïîæàëóéñòà. ß ïðîñòî… íå ìîãó. Áîëüøå.

Åãî ðå÷ü íà÷èíàëàñü òàê, êàê áóäòî áûëà òùàòåëüíî îòðåïåòèðîâàííîé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî êîãäà îí íà÷èíàë ãîâîðèòü, îí íå ïëàíèðîâàë çàêàí÷èâàòü åå òàê îò÷àÿííî. *Äèëåòàíò*

— Âû çàêîí÷èëè? — îí êèâàåò è âñòàåò. 

— Ìîãó ÿ îòâåòèòü? — îí îñòîðîæíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, âçäûõàåò è ñíîâà ñàäèòñÿ. ß ïðèäóìàë ñâîþ ðå÷ü ïðåæäå, ÷åì åãî çàä êîñíóëñÿ ñòóëà, è ÿ ãàðàíòèðóþ, ÷òî îíà íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ òàêîé æàëêîé ïðîñüáîé. 

— Ìíå ñîâåðøåííî áåçðàçëè÷íî, íåíàâèäèòå âû ìåíÿ èëè íåò. Ýòî íå ìîÿ çàáîòà. Ìîÿ çàáîòà – ýòî  òî, ÷òî âû ìîé ñòóäåíò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. È ÿ îæèäàþ, ÷òî, êàê ñòóäåíò, âû ïðèâåäåòå ñåáÿ â ñîîòâåòñòâèå ñî ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïðèâû÷êè äðóæèòü ñ äåòüìè, êîòîðûõ ÿ ó÷ó. Åñëè âû ïðîäîëæèòå âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî òàêàÿ äðóæáà âîçìîæíà, êàê áóäòî ïîä ìîåé õîëîäíîé è æåñòêîé âíåøíîñòüþ åñòü ÷òî-òî åùå – ÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÷òî âû áóäåòå æåñòîêî ðàçî÷àðîâàíû. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ìàëü÷èê, áûëî áû áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðîäîëæàòü ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåòü. Äëÿ âàøåãî æå áëàãà, — ÿ âûïðÿìëÿþñü â ïîëíûé ðîñò è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Ìîÿ ñîâåñòü àïëîäèðóåò áëåñòÿùåìó èñïîëíåíèþ. 

— À åñëè ÿ íå áóäó?

*Ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé. Ïðîñòî íàïóãàéñÿ è óáåãè!*

— Âû áóäåòå ãëóïûì ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ!

— Ïî÷åìó? Êîãî âû ïûòàåòåñü çàùèòèòü, Ñíåéï? 

*Íàñ îáîèõ, ãëóïûé ðåáåíîê!* 

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ çàùèùàëè. Òîëüêî íå âû. Åñëè íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ðÿäîì – ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå. Íî èìåéòå ñìåëîñòü ñäåëàòü ýòî ìíå â ëèöî, íå çàñòàâëÿéòå Äàìáëäîðà âûïîëíÿòü âàøó ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòó. Ýòî áûëî áû íèçêî äàæå äëÿ âàñ. È íå ïûòàéòåñü ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòî äëÿ ìîåãî æå áëàãà. Ýòî âñå ÷óøü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ õîòÿ áû íàïîëîâèíó íîðìàëüíûì òîëüêî êîãäà ÿ ðÿäîì ñ âàìè! — ß ïîðàæåí ñèëîé åãî ãîëîñà. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è ïîòèðàåò ëèöî ðóêîé.  — Ïðîñòèòå. ß íå õîòåë… ÿ ïðîñòî ïîéäó.

Îí âñòàåò è èäåò ê äâåðè, êîòîðóþ ÿ íåîñîçíàííî çàïåð, ïîêà îí ñòîÿë ïåðåäî ìíîé. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ íå ìîãó âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Ìîé ìîçã ïóñò è ïîäàâëåí óãðîçîé ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íîé ñöåíû. ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, åäèíñòâåííî ïðàâèëüíîå, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî óéòè èç ìîåé êîìíàòû. Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, åñëè îí áóäåò çàâèñåòü îò ìîåé êîìïàíèè, ÷òîáû íàõîäèòüñÿ â íîðìàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Îïàñíî áûòü íàñòîëüêî çàâèñèìûì. Îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò ðóêó ê äâåðíîé ðó÷êå, è ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî. — Âû ïðàâû. ß äîëæåí áûë ñàì ñîîáùèòü âàì î âàøåì íîâîì ðàçìåùåíèè. — Íåò! Îïðàâäàíèå, à íå èçâèíåíèÿ, ñòàðûé ïðèäóðîê! 

— Ëàäíî, õîðîøî. Íå î÷åíü-òî ëåãêî ãîâîðèòü òàêîå ýìîöèîíàëüíî íåóñòîé÷èâîìó ïîäðîñòêó, íå òàê ëè? - áîðìî÷åò îí ðåáÿ÷åñêè. 

Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà âûõîäèò èç ñòóïîðà, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, - Ñ âàìè âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? — ×åðò. Íå òà ÷àñòü. 

— ß â ïîðÿäêå, — îí ñìîòðèò ñåáå ïîä íîãè. — À âû?

Âîïðîñ ñìóùàåò ìåíÿ. Ýòî íå ÿ óäàðþñü ñåé÷àñ â èñòåðèêó ïîñðåäè ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà. ß â ïîðÿäêå. — Íó, ÿ ìîã áû íàïèòüñÿ.

Ïîäîæäè… ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî ñêàçàë? ×åðò.

Îí ôûðêàåò. — ß òîæå. 

ß óñòóïàþ åìó äîðîãó, è îí èäåò ê äâåðè. Îí îòêðûâàåò åå è ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ. — Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ïðîôåññîð. Ïðîñòèòå.

— Ïîòòåð… — *ïðîñòî äàé åìó óéòè* — Âû ìîæåòå ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ êî ìíå, åñëè õîòèòå. —Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó ñâîé ñòîí. 

— Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð æäåò ìåíÿ.

— ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ãäå âàñ èñêàòü. 

*Íà âàøå óñìîòðåíèå* Òî÷íî. Ó ìåíÿ âäðóã ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ ñûãðàë èìåííî òàê, êàê îæèäàë äèðåêòîð. ×åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë çà âåðó â ìîè ëó÷øèå ñòîðîíû. 

Ìàëü÷èê âûãëÿäèò âçâîëíîâàííûì. Îí õìóðèò áðîâè è ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò. — ß õî÷ó. Ïðàâäà. Íî… êàê æå âû? Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè…

— ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

Çàïåðåâ äâåðü â ñâîé êàáèíåò, ÿ ãëÿæó íà êîëåáëþùåãîñÿ ìàëü÷èêà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîéòè â êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé â ìîè êîìíàòû. ß ñëûøó åãî íåóâåðåííûå øàãè çà ñïèíîé è âñïîìèíàþ ñëîâà àìåðèêàíñêîãî ìàããëîâñêîãî ïîýòà. 

"Ñåáå ëè ÿ ïðîòèâîðå÷ó? Î ñèëüíî, ñèëüíî ñàì ñåáå! Íî ÿ îáøèðåí, ÿ ïðîñòîðåí, âî ìíå åñòü ìíîæåñòâî ìèðîâ…"

***  
ß çàâåðøàþ ïðîâåðêó êîíòðîëüíûõ è äîïèâàþ íàïèòîê, îñòàâøèéñÿ â ñòàêàíå. ×àñû îòáèâàþò ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà, è ÿ ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî ýòî íà÷àëî ÷åòâåðòîãî. Ìàëü÷èêó ñêîðî áóäåò  ïîðà îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ â åãî êîìíàòó. ß âñòàþ èç-çà ñòîëà è ïðîõîæó ìèìî íåãî, ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå. Îí äåðæèò â ðóêå ïîëóïóñòîé ñòàêàí ñ âèñêè. ß óáèðàþ åãî, è ìàëü÷èê øåâåëèòñÿ, âçäûõàÿ. Ïîñòàâèâ ñòàêàí ðÿäîì ñ áóòûëêîé, ÿ îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèå, ÷òî îí îïóñòåëà áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ïîìíèë. Íî íå ìîã æå ìàëü÷èê… 

— Ïîòòåð, — ÿ ñòàðàþñü íå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Êîãäà îí íå îòâå÷àåò, ÿ ïîäõîæó áëèæå. — Ïîòòåð, ïðîñíèòåñü, — îí ìèãàåò è ãëóïî óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

— Âû ìíå ñíèëèñü, - øåï÷åò îí. Îò íåãî ðàçèò âèñêè, è ðå÷ü íåìíîãî íåâíÿòíàÿ. ß îäíîâðåìåííî òðåâîæóñü, ñåðæóñü è âåñåëþñü. ß áûñòðî äåëàþ øàã íàçàä. Ñëèøêîì áûñòðî.

 — Âàì ïîðà èäòè, — ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñåðäèòüñÿ. 

Îí ñî ñòîíîì çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè. — Íî ýòî áûëî òàê õîðîøî, - ãëóïî õíûêàåò îí. 

ß óáèðàþ ðóêè ñ åãî ëèöà è êîìàíäóþ, - Ïîòòåð, ïîäíèìàéñÿ.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ. Îí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñäåëàòü ýòî, è ñíîâà çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîôåññîð, ìîæíî ÿ áóäó ñïàòü çäåñü ñ âàìè? - ñòîíåò îí. — Îé, òî åñòü íå *ñ âàìè*… î, ÷åðò âîçüìè…. 

Îí ôûðêàåò îò ñìåõà, è ÿ òðÿñó ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê ïîòàùó åãî â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Íåáîëüøîé âûáîð. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî äàë åìó àëêîãîëü, íî ÿ íå äåëàþ ýòîãî. Ìàëü÷èê âïðàâå îáèäåòüñÿ. 

— Õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð.

— Çîâèòå ìåíÿ Ãàððè, - ãîâîðèò îí è ñòîíåò. ß âèæó åãî ðîçîâûé ÿçûê, îáëèçûâàþùèé íèæíþþ ãóáó. — Î, áîæå… Î… — îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. ß èçóìëåííî è ðàñòåðÿííî íàáëþäàþ, êàê îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò. Ñíà÷àëà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ âûïèòîãî àëêîãîëÿ, íî îí ñòîíåò, - Ììì… Ïàëüöû…

Òî÷íî. Ýòî ÷åðòîâî êðåñëî. — Ïîòòåð, âûêëþ÷è åãî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî. 

Îí ñíîâà îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Îõ… íî… à, Ãàððè, — îí âîññòàíàâëèâàåò îñòàòêè ñâîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ è óõìûëÿåòñÿ ìíå. Çàáàâíûé ìàëü÷èê. 

— Ïîõîæå, ÿ âûïèë ëèøíåãî, - ïðîèçíîñèò îí íåâíÿòíî. ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñóðîâûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ ïûòàåòñÿ ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà ìîèõ ãóáàõ. 

— Èäè â êðîâàòü.

Îí êîíöåíòðèðóåò âçãëÿä è ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. Îí íåóâåðåííî ñòîèò è ìàøåò ðóêàìè äëÿ áàëàíñà. Íàêîíåö, îí äåëàåò øàã, è ÿ ëîâëþ åãî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óïàäåò. Îí èñïóãàííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, çàòåì åãî ëèöî ñìÿã÷àåòñÿ, è îí äåëàåò åùå îäèí øàã. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïîäðîñ, òîëüêî ÿ íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà. Îí íàêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ðåçêî âçäûõàþ. ß äåëàþ øàã íàçàä, ïîääåðæèâàÿ åãî îäíîé ðóêîé çà ïëå÷î. Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè.

— Ïîéäåìòå, Ïîòòåð, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ è âåäó åãî ÷åðåç êîìíàòó  - ñëèøêîì áûñòðî. Îí ñïîòûêàåòñÿ. ß èäòè ìåäëåííåå, íî ìíå âäðóã ñðî÷íî íóæíî óâèäåòü ìàëü÷èêà â áåçîïàñíîñòè â ïîñòåëè. Êîãäà ìû äîáèðàåìñÿ äî êðîâàòè, îí ñàäèòñÿ è ïûòàåòñÿ ðàññòåãíóòü ìàíòèþ, ïîòîì âçäûõàåò è ïàäàåò íàçàä. ß èäó â âàííóþ, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â ïèæàìó.

Êîãäà ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí âûáðàëñÿ ïî÷òè èçî âñåé ñâîåé íàïîëîâèíó ðàññòåãíóòîé îäåæäû. ß óñìåõàþñü, êîãäà îí ãîðäî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è áðîñàþ åìó íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. Îíà ïàäàåò â ôóòå îò åãî îäåæäû. Îí íà÷èíàåò ðàññòåãèâàòü äæèíñû. ß îòâîðà÷èâàþñü, ðåøèâ çàíÿòü äèâàí, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè åùå îäíó áåñïîêîéíóþ íî÷ü. Ó ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîáëåì ñî ñíîì è áåç ïëÿøóùåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè îáðàçà ïîëóîáíàæåííîãî ïüÿíîãî ìàëü÷èêà. ß òÿíóñü çà îäåÿëîì, êîãäà âäðóã ñëûøó ãðîìêîå «Àé!!!» è óäàð. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê êðîâàòè è âèæó Ïîòòåðà, õèõèêàþùåãî íà ïîëó. Îí çàáûë ñíÿòü áîòèíêè ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñíÿòü áðþêè. ß êëÿíóñü íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå äàâàòü ñïèðòíîå ìàëü÷èêó.

ß êëàäó îäåÿëî íà äèâàí è ñîáèðàþ âñå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó ðàçäåòüñÿ. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñåñòü, ÿ îïóñêàþñü íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ïðåêðàùàåò ïîïûòêè ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ íà ïîëó, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

— Ýòî àáñóðä, - âîð÷ó ÿ, ñíèìàÿ ñ íåãî êðîññîâêè.

— Ïðîñòèòå, - øåï÷åò îí, íî åãî óëûáêà âûäàåò åãî. Îí íå ñîæàëååò. Íî áóäåò. ß îòáðàñûâàþ îäèí áîòèíîê, è òÿíóñü ê äðóãîìó.   

— Êàêèì ìåñòîì âû äóìàëè, êîãäà ðåøèëè âûïèòü ïîëáóòûëêè âèñêè? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ñòÿãèâàÿ äðóãîé áîòèíîê. ß âçäûõàþ, óïðåêàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî óãîñòèë âèñêè ïîäðîñòêà â äåïðåññèè, è ñòÿãèâàþ ñ íåãî äæèíñû. 

 — ß õî÷ó â òóàëåò, - áîäðî ñîîáùàåò îí.

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Áðàâî.

ß âñòàþ è âåøàþ åãî äæèíñû íà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè. Êîãäà ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, ìåíÿ îãëóøàåò çðåëèùå ìàëü÷èêà, ðàñòÿíóâøåãîñÿ íà ìîåì ïîëó. Åãî ðóáàøêà çàäðàëàñü, îòêðûâàÿ ïîäæàðûé æèâîò è äüÿâîëüñêóþ äîðîæêó, èñ÷åçàþùóþ â êðàñíûõ ôëàíåëåâûõ áîêñåðàõ, ãäå… î, ÷åðò.

Ìîè ãëàçà âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê åãî ëèöó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê îí íàáëþäàåò çà ìíîé, çàæàâ çóáàìè íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ìíå íàêîíåö ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó çàêðûòü ðîò. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ïîëà. ß íåñêîëüêî ðàç èìåë äåëî ñ ïîäðîñòêîâîé ñòðàñòüþ, êîãäà ãëóïûå ñòóäåíòû ðåøàëè, ÷òî èõ ïðîôåññîð íóæäàåòñÿ â ëþáâè. È, òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ ýòîé ïðîáëåìîé òàê áëèçêî. È íèêîãäà ìåíÿ ýòî òàê íå âîçáóæäàëî. 

×åðò.

Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è ñíîâà ñòîèò â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè. ß ñòàðàþñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ äâèãàòüñÿ, íî âäðóã ìåíÿ îòâëåêàåò òîò ôàêò, ÷òî òîíêàÿ òêàíü ìîåé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè íå ìîæåò ñêðûòü ìîå âîçáóæäåíèå. ß ìîëþ, ÷òîáû îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ïüÿí, ÷òîáû íå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèÿ. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ óéòè. Îí äåëàåò øàã âïåðåä è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Âíåçàïíî îí âûãëÿäèò â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè òðåçâûì. Ìîÿ ýðåêöèÿ çàäåâàåò åãî æèâîò, è ÿ ðåçêî âçäûõàþ. Ìîé âçäîõ ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ åãî. 

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæó åãî çà ðóêó, êîãäà îí âäðóã ïîäíèìàåò åå è ëåãêî êàñàåòñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè. ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò äëÿ ïðîòåñòà, íî ñëîâà íå ñëûøíû. Âñå ìîå òåëî íàïðÿæåíî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è óëûáàåòñÿ, îòïóñêàåò ìîþ ðóêó è êëàäåò îáå ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí äðîæèò… îé, íåò, ýòî ÿ. ×åðò. Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà öûïî÷êè è ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå. Îí øåï÷åò òàê áëèçêî ê ìîèì ãóáàì, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè ìîãó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî âêóñ, - Âû ñíîâà ñíèëèñü ìíå ñåãîäíÿ, ïðîôåññîð.

Åãî ðîò ñëåãêà çàäåâàåò ìîé, è ñëîâî «ïðîôåññîð» ìîëíèåé ïðîíîñèòñÿ â ìîåé ãîëîâå, âîññòàíàâëèâàþ ìîþ îêàìåíåâøóþ ìîðàëü. Çàïûõàâøèñü, ÿ äåëàþ øàã íàçàä, è îí ïî÷òè ïàäàåò. 

— Ïîòòåð, îòïðàâëÿéòåñü â ïîñòåëü.

Îí ìèãàåò è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé.  — ß íå õî÷ó. Íå. Îäèí.

Åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë òàê îáåñêóðàæåí ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ñìóùåíèÿ â åãî ãîëîñå, ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî áû äóõà, ÷òîáû ðàññåðäèòüñÿ. ß íåäîâåð÷èâî ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà è çàáûâàþ îòîéòè, êîãäà îí ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ âíîâü. Îí áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è âåäåò ê êðîâàòè. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿñíåå, êóäà ìû èäåì. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà êðîâàòü, è ÿ îñâîáîæäàþñü îò åãî çàõâàòà. 

— Òû ïüÿí. Èäè ñïàòü.

— Âû íå õîòèòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî… ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïüÿíûé?

— Åñòü ìíîæåñòâî ïðè÷èí, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Âû ïîéìåòå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ äàæå íå áóäó îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ íà ýòîì. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è èäó ê äèâàíó, îäíîâðåìåííî ïðîêëèíàÿ ñâîè ïðèíöèïû è ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî çàáûë î íèõ. Î ÷åì ÿ äóìàë? *À òû íå äóìàë*  È ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ïî÷åìó íåò?

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ïàäàåò íà êðîâàòü. — Ïðîôåññîð? — ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå, ñëûøà íåîïðåäåëåííîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå. 

— ×òî?

 — Âû ñíîâà ñîáèðàåòåñü âûøâûðíóòü ìåíÿ èç ñâîèõ êîìíàò?

— Ïîòòåð, ñïèòå, — ÿ óòîìëåííî âçäûõàþ, è êîìíàòà ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â òèøèíó. Âñêîðå ÿ ñëûøó åãî ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå. ß áîþñü, ÷òî ìîå äûõàíèå íèêîãäà íå âîññòàíîâèòñÿ. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ìàëü÷èêà çà ñâîå áåøåíî êîëîòÿùååñÿ ñåðäöå.

_Ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà. Ñòèõè ïðèíàäëåæàò __Óîëòó Óèòìåíó, êëàññèêó àìåðèêàíñêîé ãîìîñåêñóàëüíîé ïîýçèè._


	10. Âèíà

Ãëàâà 5.

 **Âèíà.**

ß ïðîñûïàþñü îò çâóêà òåêóùåé âîäû – áîëåçíåííîå íàïîìèíàíèå î ìîåì ìî÷åâîì ïóçûðå, êîòîðûé ãîòîâ âçîðâàòüñÿ. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è íåìåäëåííî óçíàþ òóñêëîå îñâåùåíèå êîìíàò Ñíåéïà. ß êîïàþñü â ñâîåé íåÿñíîé ïàìÿòè. ß ïîìíþ, êàê ïðèøåë ñþäà, êàê ïèë, ïîêà îí ïðîâåðÿë ðàáîòû, êàê óñíóë íà êðåñëå… ß ïðèïîäíèìàþñü íà ëîêòÿõ è îñìàòðèâàþñü. Êîãäà ÿ çàìå÷àþ äæèíñû íà ñïèíêå êðîâàòè, ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ïðîáëåñêè ïàìÿòè. ß ïàäàþ íà ïîäóøêó. 

*Î, ÷åðò*

ß êóñàþ ãóáû îò âîñïîìèíàíèé, ìîé æåëóäîê çàâÿçûâàåòñÿ â óçåë. Ìîæåò, ýòî áûë ñîí. Ïðîñòî ñîí. Áîæå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ñîí. 

Íåò. Â ìîèõ ñíàõ îí íèêîãäà íå óõîäèò.

Øóì âîäû ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ, è ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Ìîæåò, åñëè ÿ ïðèòâîðþñü ñïÿùèì, ÿ íèêîãäà íå óâèæó åãî ëèöà. ß ïûòàþñü èñ÷åçíóòü, íî ïîòîì ñëîâíî ñëûøó ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû «Â Õîãâàðòñå íåëüçÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü. Ýé, ÿ ÷òî, îäíà ïðî ýòî ÷èòàëà?» ß ìîëþ, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðò íàïàë íà çàìîê è óáèë ìåíÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñíåéï âûéäåò èç âàííîé. ß äàæå íå áóäó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. ß äàì åìó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è áóäó âåæëèâî óëûáàòüñÿ, îæèäàÿ åãî ñëîâ. ß äàæå äîëæåí áû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî çà ìèëîñåðäèå.

— Ïîòòåð. 

Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

Ýòî áóäåò ñëèøêîì ïî-äåòñêè, åñëè ÿ ñïðÿ÷ó ãîëîâó ïîä ïîäóøêó? ß îñòîðîæíî îòêðûâàþ îäèí ãëàç. Îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ïóçûðåê ñ ÷åì-òî. Íàâåðíîå, ñ ÿäîì. ß áû îòðàâèë ìåíÿ íà åãî ìåñòå. ß áåðó ïóçûðåê è ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó. 

— Ýòî îò ïîõìåëüÿ, - õîëîäíî ãîâîðèò îí. Âîçìîæíî, õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå ïåðåä òåì, êàê óíè÷òîæèòü ìåíÿ. 

— Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïîõìåëüÿ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íî áåðó çåëüå. ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíî áûëî. Âîçìîæíî, îí áûë ìÿã÷å, åñëè áû ÿ ñòðàäàë îò áîëè. Íåò, ïîñòîéòå. Ýòî æå Ñíåéï. ×åì áîëüíåå ìíå, òåì ñ÷àñòëèâåå îí. Íàêîíåö, ÿ ïüþ. Çåëüå îáæèãàåò ìíå ãîðëî. Òóò æå ðàññåèâàåòñÿ òóìàí, ìèëîñåðäíî çàêðûâàþùèé ìîþ ïàìÿòü. Âäðóã âñå ñòàíîâèòñÿ î÷åíü-î÷åíü ÿñíî. 

Âñå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîáåãàþò ïåðåäî ìíîé, êàê â êèíî – âñå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë, ãîâîðèë. «Âû ñíèëèñü ìíå, ïðîôåññîð»

*Ãëóïûé óáëþäîê. Ãëóïûé, ãëóïûé*

ß ïàäàþ íà ïîäóøêè è çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ëàçåéêó. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîâåäåííûõ â ìå÷òàõ î ñìåðòè, ÿ áåðó äæèíñû. Ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò ïîäòàøíèâàòü, êîãäà ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, êîãäà ñòàùèë èõ. 

ß ñîâåðøàþ ñòîëü íåîáõîäèìûé ïîõîä â âàííóþ, ïîòîì ñîáèðàþ ñâîþ îäåæäó è íàïðàâëÿþñü â êîìíàòó, ãäå îí ñèäèò è æäåò ìåíÿ. Íåñîìíåííî, ÷òîáû îòðóãàòü è ñíîâà âûøâûðíóòü èç ñâîåé æèçíè. Ìíå ïîâåçåò, åñëè ýòî âñå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàåò. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ âõîæó â êîìíàòó, òâåðäî ðåøèâ óïàñòü åìó â íîãè, åñëè âñå îñòàëüíûå èçâèíåíèÿ íå áóäóò èìåòü óñïåõà. 

— Ïðîôåññîð…

— Âû ïðîïóñòèòå çàâòðàê, åñëè íå ïîòîðîïèòåñü. Ó âàñ óðîê ÷åðåç ñîðîê ïÿòü ìèíóò, îí ðîåòñÿ â ïåðãàìåíòàõ íà ñòîëå è íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

— Ïî ïîâîäó â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà, ïðîôåññîð…

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ñæèìàåò ãóáû. ß âñòðå÷àþ åãî âçãëÿä, è îò íàõëûíóâøèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé ïî ìíå ïðîáåãàåò âíåçàïíàÿ äðîæü. Îí òîæå áûë âîçáóæäåí. ß ïîìíþ, êàê îí êàñàëñÿ ìîåãî æèâîòà. Âñå ñëîâà âûëåòåëè èç ãîëîâû, è ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî. Äðóãèå ÷àñòè òåëà òîæå ïîòåïëåëè. 

— Áûëî áû ìóäðî ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû çàáûòü òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Î. Íåïëîõî, ïðàâäà? Åñëè òîëüêî…

— Âåñü â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð, ñýð? Èëè òîëüêî… íó, âû çíàåòå… — ÿ õîðîøî ïîíèìàþ, êàê ãëóïî ýòî çâó÷èò. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä è ïûòàþñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü ñíîâà. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò, è ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæåí, íî ãîâîðþ ïðîòèâ ñâîåé âîëè. — Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Ïðàâäà, ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë ïèòü ñòîëüêî. È ìíå ïðàâäà æàëü, ÷òî ÿ… ýýý… ïûòàëñÿ… ÷òîáû… î, áîæå. Ïðîñòèòå. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ëèöî ðóêàìè. Äà, ìíå ïîðà çàòêíóòüñÿ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæíî ñóùåñòâîâàòü êàêîå-òî óñòðîéñòâî, êîòîðîå áû âæèâëÿëîñü â ðîò è ïàðàëèçîâàëî ÿçûê, êîãäà òîò ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëÿïíóòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü. 

— Ïîòòåð, èäèòå. Îáñóäèì ýòî ïîçæå.

ß íå ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèÿ, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé  ïîçæå. Äàæå åñëè îí áóäåò êðè÷àòü íà ìåíÿ, ÷åãî ÿ çàñëóæèâàþ, îí õîòÿ áû íå âûêèíóë ìåíÿ. Ïîêà. 

Î, áîæå. Î ÷åì ÿ äóìàë?

ß ñäåðæèâàþ ñòîí è áûñòðî îäåâàþñü, ïîêà îí íå óñîìíèëñÿ â èñêðåííîñòè ìîèõ èçâèíåíèé. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ìîæíî áûòü îäíîâðåìåííî âîçáóæäåííûì è óæàñàòüñÿ. ß äóìàþ, èìåííî òàê îí ñåáÿ â÷åðà è ÷óâñòâîâàë.

ß èäó ê äâåðè è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ïîðîãå. — Óâèäèìñÿ, — ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü âîïðîñîì, íî ïðîçâó÷àëî èìåííî òàê. Áëèí.

— Óäà÷íîãî äíÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

***

ß ñìîòðþ â ñâîþ òàðåëêó è ñòàðàþñü íå çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íåò íà ëàí÷å â áîëüøîì çàëå.  ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ èçáåãàåò. ß áû ñåáÿ òîæå èçáåãàë. ß ðèñóþ êàðòîôåëüíûå óçîðû íà òàðåëêå è ïðîèãðûâàþ âîçìîæíûå ïóòè ðàçâèòèÿ íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà. 

*Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, êàê âû ìîãëè äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ìíå áóäåò ïðèÿòíî ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê âàì? Ìåíÿ òîøíèò îò âàñ. Óáèðàéòåñü!*

Íåò, íàâåðíîå. Åãî èíòåðåñ êî ìíå áûë î÷åâèäåí. Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà òåíü åãî ýðåêöèè ñíîâà êàñàåòñÿ ìîåãî æèâîòà. Íó ëàäíî. Âîò òàê.

*Ïîòòåð, õîòÿ ÿ äîïóñêàþ, ÷òî áûë çàèíòðèãîâàí âàøèì íåîæèäàííûì ïðåäëîæåíèåì ñåêñà, òàêîå âóëüãàðíîå ïðîÿâëåíèå ñòðàñòè âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ îòâðàùåíèå. ß íèêîãäà íå õî÷ó áîëüøå âèäåòü âàñ âíå êëàññà. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ íå õî÷ó âèäåòü âàñ è â êëàññå, íî ñ ýòèì íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü. Âû äîëæíû áûòü ðàäû, ÷òî âàøè ãåíèòàëèè âñå åùå ïðè âàñ. Óáèðàéòåñü*

Äà, ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áëèæå ê èñòèíå. Íó èëè òàê:

*Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå õîòåë ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâàìè â ñâÿçè ñ âàøèì ñîñòîÿíèåì. Íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ìû îáà òðåçâû, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ ïðîñòî ðàçäåòüñÿ è äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ñíû ìîãóò ñòàòü ÿâüþ*

Îïðåäåëåííî, íåò. Íî ìàëü÷èê ìîæåò ïîìå÷òàòü. 

— Ãàððè? — ß îòðûâàþ âçãëÿä îò ñâîåé òàðåëêè.

— Õì? — Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Ýòîò âçãëÿä ãîâîðèò «×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è ÿ âûÿñíþ, ÷òî ýòî, äàæå åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âñêðûòü òåáå ÷åðåï è ïîêîïàòüñÿ â ìîçãå»

— Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Òû ìîë÷èøü âñå óòðî. È âûãëÿäèøü…

— Êàê áóäòî òåáÿ ïîáèëè, - äîáàâëÿåò Ðîí. — Ãäå òû áûë ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì?

ß ïûòàþñü íå âûãëÿäåòü âèíîâàòûì è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî îíè ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ ñ áîëüøèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Ìîé ìîçã ïðîäîëæàåò ïåòü ñâîþ ïåñåíêó, êîòîðàÿ âîâñå íå ïîìîãàåò íàéòè îáúÿñíåíèå. 

*Òóïîé óáëþäîê. Òóïîé óáëþäîê. Òóïîé óáëþäîê*

— Ý…

— Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè.

Ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò. ß îãëÿäûâàþñü è âèæó äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðûé óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå. Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, ïðàâäà? Òóò æå ðîæäàåòñÿ íîâûé ñöåíàðèé. 

*«Ìû îáñóäèì ýòî ïîçæå»*. Íàïðèìåð, â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà, êîãäà îíè îáúÿñíÿò ìíå, ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ èñêëþ÷àþò. 

— Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ï-ïðîôåññîð Ä-äàìáëäîð. -  Áëåñòÿùå, Ïîòòåð. Ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï íå íàó÷èë ìåíÿ ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèòü âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âûäåðæèâàòü íåâîçìóòèìîå ëèöî. Ýòî áûëî áû áîëåå ïîëåçíûì. 

— Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïðåðûâàþ âàø ëàí÷, íî ÿ õîòåë áû ñêàçàòü âàì ïàðó ñëîâ.

Íàïðèìåð: «Âîí!», «Èñêëþ÷åí!»

ß êèâàþ è ñìîòðþ íà Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà. — Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ èç ñåáÿ, è íàïðàâëÿþñü çà äèðåêòîðîì â åãî êàáèíåò. 

***  
ß ñìîòðþ íà Ôîêñà è äóìàþ, ìîãóò ëè ñëåçû ôåíèêñà âîññòàíîâèòü ÷üå-ëèáî äîñòîèíñòâî. Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå ñåñòü. Îí ïðîõîäèò çà ñâîé ñòîë è òîæå ñàäèòñÿ. Ïðîõîäèò öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ãîâîðèò, - ß ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî  îò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà êàñàòåëüíî òåáÿ, Ãàððè. Äîãàäûâàåøüñÿ, î ÷åì îíî?

Î, áîæå. — Íåò, ñýð, - âðó ÿ è ñòàðàþñü âûãëÿäåòü ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íåâèííî. — Õîðîøî, òîãäà âçãëÿíè, - îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ïåðãàìåíò, è ÿ âèæó àêêóðàòíûé ïî÷åðê Ñíåéïà. Êðàñíûå ÷åðíèëà. Öâåò ìîåé ïðåðâàííîé øêîëüíîé êàðüåðû. Ïîäõîäÿùå. 

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà ïèñüìå, ñòàðàÿñü çàãëóøèòü âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ *Áåãè!!!*

«Äîðîãîé Àëüáóñ!

Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ïðåäìåòîì ýòîãî ïèñüìà ïðîñüáó îá îòïóñêå, êîòîðûé íåîáõîäèì ìíå äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ íîðìàëüíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, íî âû âðÿä ëè óñëûøèòå òàêîé êðèê î ïîìîùè. Ïîçâîëüòå æå ìíå ïðåäñòàâèòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâà, ÷òî ýòî íåîáõîäèìî – ïîä âèäîì äðóãîé ïðîñüáû. 

ß ðåøèë ðàçðåøèòü ìàëü÷èêó ïðèõîäèòü êî ìíå ñ óñëîâèåì, ÷òî îí áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî âðåìÿ äëÿ îáó÷åíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, íóæíî óëàäèòü ÷òî-òî ñ äðóãèìè ó÷èòåëÿìè, ÷òîáû îíè äàâàëè åìó äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàäàíèÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îáó÷àòü Ïîòòåðà – äåëî áåçíàäåæíîå, íî ïðåïîäàâàíèå âñåãäà òàêîâî. È ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðîâîäèòü âå÷åðà ñ íåâåæåñòâåííûì ìàëü÷èêîì. Òàêæå ìíå íåîáõîäèì äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ñòîë, êîòîðûé ÿ ïîñòàâëþ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ÷òîáû ðàçìåñòèòü åãî. 

Åñëè âàì íóæíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîòåðÿë ðàçóì, ÿ òðåáóþ, ÷òîáû áûëè ïðèãîòîâëåíû ðàçóìíûå èçâèíåíèÿ, åñëè îí óñíåò íàä ñâîåé ðàáîòîé íà èñòîðèè ìàãèè. Ó íåãî ñëó÷àþòñÿ ïðèñòóïû ÿðîñòè, êîãäà îí ïðîñûïàåòñÿ, è ìîé íîñ óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ïîñòðàäàë. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñòðàäàåò áåññîííèöåé, è äîëæåí ñïàòü òàì, ãäå ýòî òîëüêî âîçìîæíî.

Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äîëæåí íàñòàèâàòü íà êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîñòè. Åñëè òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîìîãàþ åìó, ïîëó÷èò îãëàñêó, çà ýòèì ïîñëåäóåò íå îäíà ñìåðòü. Åñëè âû ðåøèòå îòêëîíèòü ìîè ïðîñüáû è çàðåçåðâèðóåòå ìíå ìåñòå÷êî â ãîñïèòàëå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, ÿ áóäó âàì ïðèçíàòåëåí. 

Ñ. Ñíåéï»

 ***  
Ó ìåíÿ îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. ß ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî òðè ðàçà, ïðåæäå ÷åì âçãëÿíóòü íà äèðåêòîðà. ß îãëóøåí è çàãíàí â òóïèê. Ñíåéï ïðàâ – ïàëàòà â Ãîñïèòàëå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî – ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî åìó íóæíî. Äàìáëäîð íàáëþäàåò çà ìîåé ðåàêöèåé ñ òèõèì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì. 

— ß áû íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîíå ïèñüìà, Ãàððè. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå õîòåë ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîþ ùåäðîñòü.

Òîí, êîíå÷íî, íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ ìîèì èçóìëåíèåì. Ìåíÿ íàçâàëè «áåçíàäåæíûì äåëîì», íî ýòî íå óäàðÿåò ïî ìîåìó ñàìîëþáèþ. Ýòî òî, ÷åãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü. Íî…

— Ñýð, êîãäà îí íàïèñàë ýòî?

— ß ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî ïîñëå îáåäà, òàê ÷òî äóìàþ, ÷òî íåçàäîëãî äî ýòîãî. À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

*Íó, ÿ ïûòàëñÿ òðàõíóòü åãî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, è òåïåðü îøåëîìëåí, ÷òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âûøâûðíóòü ìåíÿ íàâñåãäà èç ñâîåé æèçíè, îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè îòêðûòî ïðèãëàøàåò ìåíÿ*

— Ý… íó, îí ïðîñòî íå óïîìèíàë îá ýòîì.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ, è åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÿ áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí âñå çíàåò. — ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü òåáå îá ýòîì. Îí íå õîòåë áû ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, ÷òî òâîÿ êîìïàíèÿ äîñòàâëÿåò åìó óäîâîëüñòâèå, — åãî ãëàçà ìåðöàþò, è ÿ óñïåøíî áîðþñü ñ êðàñêîé, çàëèâàþùåé ìîè ùåêè. — Ìîãó ëè ÿ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âû ñîãëàñíû íà ýòè óñëîâèÿ? Âû ãîòîâû ïðîâîäèòü íî÷è, óãëóáëÿÿ ñâîè çíàíèÿ?

ß êèâàþ è ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë ïðîâîäèòü íî÷è ñî Ñíåéïîì. ß ñòàðàþñü ñäåðæàòü ïîòîê ôàíòàçèé, êîòîðûå çàïîëíèëè ìîþ ãîëîâó. ß ïî÷òè íå íàäåþñü, íî âåäü è çåðíà íàäåæäû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âîçáóäèòü ìåíÿ. Áåñïîêîéíî åðçàþ íà ñòóëå.

— Íó õîðîøî. ß ñîãëàñóþ òâîþ ó÷åáíóþ ïðîãðàììó ñ îñòàëüíûìè ïðîôåññîðàìè. ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî òâîè îòâåòû íà óðîêàõ óëó÷øàòñÿ. Ñî ñòîðîíû ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà î÷åíü ëþáåçíî òðàòèòü åãî ëè÷íîå âðåìÿ íà ïîìîùü òåáå. Áûëî áû íåáëàãîäàðíûì ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî âðåìÿ íå òàê, êàê îí ïðîñèò.

— Äà, ñýð, - ñêðîìíî îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ. Ïðîñòî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì òàê ÷àñòî, ÷òî òåïåðü èíîãäà ïðèõîäèòñÿ íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó.  

Äàìáëäîð ïðîáåãàåò âçãëÿäîì ÷åðåç ïåðãàìåíò. — Àõ, äà. Äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ñòîë. Ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà. À âîò òâîè èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ èç êîìíàòû… Ìû óæå îáñóäèëè çíà÷åíèå êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîñòè. Íî ìû íå ìîæåì ññûëàòüñÿ íà áîëåçíü âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà òåáÿ íåò. Ïîìíþ ÿ îäíîãî ñòóäåíòà, ÷üå ïåðèîäè÷åñêîå îòñóòñòâèå âûçâàëî ëþáîïûòñòâî äðóçåé èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íà ýòîò ðàç ìû äîëæíû áûòü áîëåå îñòîðîæíû.

Åãî óïîìèíàíèå î ïðîôåññîðå Ëþïèíå çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ âñïîìíèòü î Ñèðèóñå. Îí óáèë áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Íåò, íå òàê. Îí óáèë áû Ñíåéïà, äàæå åñëè ýòî è íå åãî âèíà. Åùå îäíà âîëíà âèíû. Áîëåå ãëóáîêàÿ, ÷åì îáû÷íî. 

Äàìáëäîð ìîë÷èò, õìóðÿ áðîâè â ðàçäóìüÿõ. Íàêîíåö, îí ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåÿ, Ãàððè. ß íå ìîã âûãíàòü Êëûêà èç õèæèíû Õàãðèäà. ß áûâàþ òàì âå÷åðàìè. Íàø íîâûé ëåñíè÷èé, ìèñòåð Ðèããåð, íå öåíèò áëèçîñòü ê ëåñó è óäîáñòâà õèæèíû. Òàê ÷òî îíà ïóñòóåò. Êàê òû ñìîòðèøü íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðîâîäèòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñ Êëûêîì ïåðåä íà÷àëîì îáó÷åíèÿ ïî âå÷åðàì? 

Îí èçó÷àåò ìîþ ðåàêöèþ, è ÿ äóìàþ, âûãëÿæó ëè ÿ íàñòîëüêî îáàëäåâøèì, íàñêîëüêî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ. ß äàæå íå äóìàë î òàêîì ïîâîäå. ß ïûòàþñü âûáðîñèòü ñìåðòü Õàãðèäà èç ñâîåé ãîëîâû, ÷òîáû íå ñîéòè ñ óìà. Âåðíóòüñÿ â åãî õèæèíó, óâèäåòü Êëûêà  îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. 

— Ãàððè, ÿ ïîéìó, åñëè òû íå ñìîæåøü…

— Íåò! Òî åñòü äà. Ýòî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. ß ïðîñòî… ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî Êëûê âñå åùå òàì, — ÿ áîäðî óëûáàþñü è ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ÿ îáÿçàí Õàãðèäó. Ýòî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñïàñ ìåíÿ îò Äàðñëè. Ñòðàõ çàïîëíÿåò ìåíÿ. 

— ß ìîãó ïîäêëþ÷èòü êàìèí Õàãðèäà ê ãîñòèíîé è êîìíàòå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, òàê ÷òî òåáå íå ïðèäåòñÿ áðîäèòü â òåìíîòå. Êîíå÷íî, íåîáõîäèìî ñïåöèàëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå îò ëþáîïûòíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Òû ìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü äðóçüÿì î ñâîèõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ, è äàæå åñëè óðîê çàòÿíåòñÿ äî óòðà, òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî óñíóë òàì.

ß ñëóøàþ åãî, è êàê áóäòî îãðîìíàÿ äûðà îòêðûâàåòñÿ â ìîåì æåëóäêå, æåëàÿ ïðîãëîòèòü ìåíÿ. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê âõîæó â õèæèíó Õàãðèäà, à òàì ïóñòî, òîëüêî Êëûê îáâèíÿþùåå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Ïîêà ÿ íå çàõîäèë â õèæèíó, ÿ ìîã ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷òî Õàãðèä åùå òàì, è ÿ ìîãó ïîéòè ê íåìó â ãîñòè çàâòðà, ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè. Íî åñëè ÿ âîéäó òóäà, ÿ ïîéìó, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê. Åãî íåò. Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ. È ÿ âèíîâàò â ýòîì. Ìîÿ êðîâü. Ìîÿ îøèáêà. Ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò òðÿñòè, è ÿ íå ìîãó óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Äàìáëäîð çàìå÷àåò ýòî è âûãëÿäèò âñòðåâîæåííûì.

— Ïðîõëàäíî, – áîðìî÷ó ÿ è îáõâàòûâàþ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè. ß åãî íå óáåäèë. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî ïëîõèì îáúÿñíåíèåì. 

— Òû ìîã áû ïîïðîñèòü ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð è ìèñòåðà Óèçëè ïîéòè ñ òîáîé ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Ïîâåðü, Ãàððè, áóäåò ëåã÷å, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü ïûòàòüñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì â îäèíî÷êó. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òðóäíî, íî ëó÷øå âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî ñâîèì ñòðàõàì ñåé÷àñ, ïîêà îíè íå íà÷àëè óïðàâëÿòü òîáîé.

— Äà, ñýð, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ è òóò æå ÷óâñòâóþ óêîë âèíû. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñäåëàë òàê ìíîãî äëÿ ìåíÿ, íàðóøàÿ âñå âèäû ïðàâèë äëÿ ìîåé áåçîïàñíîñòè. Èíîãäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë. Èíîãäà ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ïðîñòî ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë  ñàìèì ñîáîé è áûë íîðìàëüíûì. Åãî çàáîòà îáî ìíå çàñòàâëÿåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ óðîäîì. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó çíàòü, ïî÷åìó îí äåëàåò âñå ýòî. Îí ñäåëàë áû ýòî äëÿ êàæäîãî?  Èëè âñå ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ Ãàððè – ×åðòîâ ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë – Ïîòòåð? 

Î, áîæå. Ýòî çâó÷èò, êàê Ñíåéï. 

ß ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, íî ìûñëü ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ. Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó îí ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå òàê ìíîãî? — Ñýð, ÿ ìîãó âàñ ñïðîñèòü?

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ãîâîðèò, - Äóìàþ, ÷òî òû óæå ñïðîñèë. Íî ìîæåøü ñïðîñèòü ìåíÿ î ÷åì óãîäíî.

— Õîðîøî, — òàê, êàê ýòî ñêàçàòü? ×òî-òî âðîäå, - «Ïî÷åìó âû áàëóåòå ìåíÿ» íå î÷åíü-òî ïîäõîäèò â äàííîì ñëó÷àå. Íî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü. — Ïî÷åìó âû äåëàåòå âñå ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ? Â ñìûñëå, ÿ öåíþ ýòî, íî… — òàê, î÷åíü êðàñíîðå÷èâî, êàê âñåãäà. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí âñå ïîíÿë è òåïåðü ïðèäóìûâàåò ìíîãîñëîâíûé óõîäÿùèé îò öåëè îòâåò. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ çàäàþ åìó âîïðîñ, ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêàåò åùå áîëüøå íîâûõ. Çà÷åì ÿ òîëüêî ïîïðîáîâàë?

— Ãàððè, òû íå ïåðâûé ñòóäåíò â Õîãâàðòñå, äëÿ êîòîðîãî áûëè ñîçäàíû ñïåöèàëüíûå óñëîâèÿ. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íå ïîñëåäíèé. Ïðàâèëà õîðîøè, êîãäà îíè ãèáêèå. Â ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ìîæíî äåëàòü óñòóïêè.

ß õî÷ó äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ìîè îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà íå òàêèå óæ è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûå. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñêàçàë â ïåðâóþ íî÷ü î Ìàëôîå. Íî ïî âûðàæåíèþ äèðåêòîðà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí áîëüøå îí ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò. Ìîæåò, ñïåöèàëüíûå óñòóïêè è áûëè ñäåëàíû äëÿ Ìàëôîÿ è äðóãèõ äåòåé Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. ß âåäü íå äîëæåí çíàòü îá ýòîì? È Äàìáëäîð íè çà ÷òî íå ñêàæåò ìíå. 

— Õîðîøî, Ãàððè. ß ïîçàáî÷óñü î êàìèíå. Òû ìîæåøü ïðèãëàñèòü Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî îíè âåðíóòñÿ â çàìîê â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Êëûêó ïîíðàâèòñÿ ïðîãóëêà, íî òû òîæå äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ â âîñåìü. Ïðîñòî ìåðà ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè. ß ñêàæó ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, ÷òîáû îí æäàë òåáÿ â 8.15?

— Äà. Ñïàñèáî, — ÿ ïðîèçíåñ ýòî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìîé ðîò ïîëíîñòüþ ïåðåñîõ. Ìíå òóò æå ñòàíîâèòñÿ èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â ãîëîâå ó Ñíåéïà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå òî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû. Òÿæåñòü äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ïðèäàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ ê çåìëå. 

***  
Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí è ÿ òàùèìñÿ ê õèæèíå Õàãðèäà. Ìû ìîë÷èì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íè îäèí èç íèõ íå õî÷åò èäòè òóäà, íî ÿ öåíþ èõ ó÷àñòèå. ß áû íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü ýòî îäèí. Ïîêà îíè òàì, ÷òî-òî áóäåò îòâëåêàòü ìåíÿ. 

Ìîå ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèòñÿ, êîãäà ìû ïîäõîäèì ê äâåðè. ß ñëûøó, êàê ðû÷èò Êëûê è æäó, ÷òî äâåðü îòêðîåòñÿ, è ÿ óâèæó Õàãðèäà. Îí êàê âñåãäà ïðèâåòñòâåííî ïîêîëîòèò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, ïîêà íå âûáüåò âåñü äóõ. Áîäðîå «Òû â ïîðÿäêå, Ãàððè?» è ÷àé ñ íåñúåäîáíûìè áèñêâèòàìè. Êëûê öàðàïàåòñÿ â äâåðü, è ÿ ïîäõîæó áëèæå, ïîäàâëÿÿ æåëàíèå ïîñòó÷àòü. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòêðûâàþ äâåðü. 

Íàñ ïðèâåòñòâóåò îãðîìíûé ïåñ, íàáðàñûâàÿñü íà íàñ, êàê ùåíîê, è ïî÷òè ñâàëèâ íàñ ñ íîã. ß íåâîëüíî óëûáàþñü. Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà êîìíàòó è âèæó, ÷òî âñå êàê ïðåæäå. Ðàçâå ÷òî íåìíîãî ÷èùå – íåò ëåòàþùèõ äîìàøíèõ æèâîòíûõ. Íåò áèñêâèòîâ íà ñòîëå -  ïîòîìó ÷òî íåò Õàãðèäà, êîòîðûé èõ åë. 

ß ñòàðàþñü âûòåñíèòü ìûñëü î Õàãðèäå. Îí ïðîñòî âûøåë, ÷òîáû ïðèãëÿäåòü çà æèâîòíûìè. Îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïðèãëÿäåòü çà ïñîì. Îí âåðíåòñÿ ïîçæå. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ÿ äàþ Êëûêó ïîåñòü è íàëèâàþ âîäû. Ïîòîì ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì. — Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî íàì íóæíî âûãóëÿòü åãî. 

— Õîðîøî, - ãîâîðèò Ðîí, åìó çäåñü òîæå íå ïî ñåáå. 

— Äóìàþ, ìû ìîæåì âûïèòü ÷àþ, – ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû íàïîëíèòü åãî âîäîé. 

— Àãà, õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. ×àé, - ãîâîðèò Ðîí è ñàäèòñÿ. 

ß ñ ñîìíåíèåì ñìîòðþ íà íèõ. ×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò. ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ çàãíàííûì â ëîâóøêó. ß îïóñêàþñü çà ñòîë íàïðîòèâ Ðîíà. Ãåðìèîíà ñòàâèò ÷àøêè ñ ÷àåì è òîæå ñàäèòñÿ. Íèêòî íå ñèäèò íà ìåñòå Õàãðèäà. Êëûê êëàäåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà êîëåíè, è ÿ ðàññåÿííî ãëàæó åãî, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ñâîþ ÷àøêó. 

ß ÷óâñòâóþ èõ âçãëÿäû íà ñåáå. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó âûðàæåíèå ïðåäåëüíîé îçàáî÷åííîñòè íà èõ ëèöàõ. Îíî ìîãëî áû ïîêàçàòüñÿ ñìåøíûì, åñëè áû íå áûëî íàïðàâëåíî íà ìåíÿ. 

— ×òî? 

Îíè ñìîòðÿò äðóã íà äðóãà, Ãåðìèîíà êóñàåò ãóáó. 

— Ãàððè, - íà÷èíàåò Ðîí è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïîäáèðàåò ñëîâà. — Ãåðìèîíà è ÿ…, - îí ñìîòðèò íà Ãåðìèîíó è òà êðàñíååò. 

— Î… - ãîâîðþ ÿ è ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì îí. ß óëûáàþñü. — Âñå íîðìàëüíî. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî âû ñîáåðåòåñü êîãäà-íèáóäü, — ó íèõ ïàäàþò ÷åëþñòè, è ÿ ñìåþñü. — Âû óæå ñåé÷àñ ñìîòðèòåñü êàê ïàðà.

— Íåò! Ãàððè… íåò, - âñÿ êðîâü Ðîíà ïðèëèâàåò ê åãî ëèöó. Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. — Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè åìó…

Îíà çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà è âçäûõàåò. — Ìû âçÿëè òâîé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, è ïîøëè çà òîáîé â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. Èçâèíè, — ìãíîâåíèå äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò ñìûñë åå ñëîâ. Ìîé ïëàù. Ïîøëè çà ìíîé… î, áîæå! 

Âî ðòó ïåðåñûõàåò, è ÿ çàäûõàþñü, - Ïîøëè çà ìíîé êóäà?

Ðîí âçäûõàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Â êàáèíåò Ñíåéïà. Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

— Äà êàê âû ìîãëè? – ÿ íà÷èíàþ êðè÷àòü. Ëèöî Ðîíà êàìåíååò. 

— Íó, ìû õîòåëè óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé. Òû íàì íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàåøü!

— Àõ, ïðîñòèòå. ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî âàøå äåëî.

— Òû ïðàâ. Òû äàæå íå çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó ÿ áåñïîêîèëñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê äóìàë. Íî òåïåðü ó òåáÿ åñòü Ñíåéï, òàê ÷òî ÿ òåáå áîëüøå íå íóæåí. Ïîéäåì, Ãåðìèîíà! — îí âñòàåò, ïî÷òè îïðîêèíóâ ñòóë.

Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíè óøëè. Çàòåì ëîãè÷åñêàÿ ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà íà÷èíàåò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, êîìó îíè åùå ìîãëè ðàññêàçàòü. Äàæå ñàì ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ è Ñíåéï îáùàåìñÿ âíå êëàññà, äîëæåí áûòü ñåêðåòîì. Äàæå åñëè îíè íå çíàþò âñåãî, ýòîãî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âîçáóäèòü ïîäîçðåíèÿ ó âñåé øêîëû. ß çàêðûâàþ ëèöî ðóêàìè, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó ïðàâåäíûì ãíåâîì è âèíîé. 

— Ãàððè, - íà÷èíàåò Ãåðìèîíà. ß âçäðàãèâàþ, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíà êàñàåòñÿ ìîåé ðóêè. — Ìû ïðîñèì ïðîùåíèÿ, — Ðîí ôûðêàåò. — Ìû… íó… òû íå ñïàë. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ïðîâîäèøü íî÷è â áèáëèîòåêå, íî òâîè îòâåòû íà çàíÿòèÿõ óæàñíû. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå. Îíà ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, ñëîâíî ãîâîðÿ «òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé ïîñïîðèòü ñ ýòèì». — È â÷åðà… íó… òû êàçàëñÿ òàêèì ðàññòðîåííûì. Ìû ïðîñòî õîòåëè óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. ß íå çíàþ, çàêðè÷àòü èëè çàïëàêàòü, êàê ðåáåíîê. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ âçäûõàþ è ãîâîðþ. - Ïðîñòèòå, — Ðîí ñíîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. — ×òî âû ñëûøàëè?

— Âñå. Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà ïîäñëóøèâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåå, è îíà ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ. — ß äóìàë, îíà â îáìîðîê óïàäåò, êîãäà óñëûøàëà, êàê òû ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü. 

ß óñìåõàþñü, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü åå ëèöî. Ðîí âäðóã õìóðèò áðîâè, - Âû… â ñìûñëå, òû ïðîâåë íî÷ü ñ íèì. Âû…

ß òóïî êèâàþ, ïûòàÿñü âûòîëêíóòü èç ïàìÿòè â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð. Ðîí ðåçêî âçäûõàåò, è äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. — Íåò. Íè÷åãî íå áûëî! Â ñìûñëå, îí íå… Ìû íå… Áîæå, Ðîí! — ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ è íåîæèäàííî ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò òîøíèòü. 

Ðîí âçäûõàåò ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå óëûáàåòñÿ. Îíà âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî ðåøàåò êàêóþ-òî çàäà÷ó. ß öåïëÿþñü çà íàäåæäó, ÷òî ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ åå äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì ïî Íóìåðîëîãèè. Îíà îòêðûâàåò ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, íî ÿ ïåðåáèâàþ åå, - Ñëóøàéòå, íèêòî îá ýòîì íå çíàåò. Âû íå äîëæíû ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì. 

Ðîí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà õìóðèò áðîâè. Îíà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ãîâîðèò, - Õîðîøî. Íî òî, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàþ, ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà. Ïî÷åìó òû íî÷åâàë â êîìíàòå Ñíåéïà? Íà ÷òî òû òàê ðàññåðäèëñÿ â÷åðà? Îí äàâàë òåáå âèñêè? Ñ êàêèõ ïîð…

— Ãåðìèîíà! - ïðåðûâàåò åå Ðîí. ß áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. — Äàé åìó îòâåòèòü! — Áåðó ñâîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü îáðàòíî. 

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå îñòàâèò ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, ïîêà íå óçíàåò âñå. È Ðîí ïîçâîëèò åé áûòü ãîëîñîì ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ëþáîïûòíîñòè. ß äåðæàë âñå â ñåêðåòå òàê äîëãî, ÷òî ýòî óæå îò÷àñòè ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé ìîåé äåïðåññèè. 

ß íà÷èíàþ ðàññêàçûâàòü âñå, íà÷èíàÿ ñ äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî îáó÷åíèÿ. Íó, èëè ïî÷òè âñå – ÿ îïóñêàþ òó ÷àñòü, ãäå ïûòàëñÿ ñîáëàçíèòü ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. ß íå óâåðåí, ïåðåæèâåò ëè ýòî Ðîí. ß äàæå íå óâåðåí, ïåðåæèâó ëè ýòî ÿ ñàì. Óìðó îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Îíè ìîë÷àò, íî ÿ âèæó, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàäàòü åùå òûñÿ÷è âîïðîñîâ. Íàêîíåö, ÿ çàêàí÷èâàþ. 

— Âàó, Ãàððè. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ñî÷óâñòâîâàòü ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî òû ïðîâåë ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ñî Ñíåéïîì, èëè ïðîñòî óäèâèòüñÿ. ß çíàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íåìíîãî íå â ñåáå, íî ÷òîáû íàñòîëüêî… — Ðîí êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. 

— Ýòî íå áûëî òàê óæ ïëîõî. Â ñìûñëå, ÿ ñíà÷àëà îáàëäåë, íî ïîòîì ñòàë ïîíèìàòü åãî. 

Âçäîð. ß äî ñèõ ïîð íå î íåì íè÷åãî çíàþ. Íî êàê åùå îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ìíå íóæíà êîìïàíèÿ ýòîãî íåâîîáðàçèìîãî óáëþäêà? À ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ãðÿçíûé óáëþäîê – ÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè âëþáëåí â íåãî. ß îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü. Ðîí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ íåäîâåðèåì. ß ñìåþñü.

— Íó, õîðîøî. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîëíûé óáëþäîê. Íî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàáàâåí… èíîãäà… â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå.

Ðîí ñìîòðèò íà Ãåðìèîíó. — Îí ïðàâäà ñïÿòèë, — îíà óëûáàåòñÿ, - Íå çíàþ, Ãàððè. Â÷åðà â êëàññå òåáå âðîäå áû íå áûëî ñìåøíî. 

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû, âñïîìèíàÿ î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå Ñíåéïà. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî íå âûãëÿäåëî òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ðàçáîëòàë âñåì, ÷òî ÿ ãåé. Â òî æå âðåìÿ ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë èìåííî ýòî. ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü èì, ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ ýòî òàê çàäåëî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ðàçìûøëÿåò. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíà ïðåêðàòèëà äóìàòü. Îíà ñìîòðèò íà Ðîíà, è îíè ñëîâíî âåäóò ìîë÷àëèâûé äèàëîã. Ïîòîì Ðîí äåëàåò ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà, è îíà îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. 

— ×òî åùå? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî íå õî÷ó çíàòü, î ÷åì îíè äóìàþò. 

Ðîí óñòàâèëñÿ â ñòîë. Ãåðìèîíà âçäûõàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêàçàë â÷åðà, íó, î Ñåéìóñå. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî… íó… åñëè òû ïðàâäà…, òî ìû… íó, ýòî íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî… ìû íå… - îíà ñìîëêàåò, îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåâ. 

Ðîí âçäûõàåò, - Åñëè òû ïðàâäà ãåé, ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü íàì îá ýòîì, - áîðìî÷åò îí. 

ß íå çíàþ, óæàñàòüñÿ èëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå. — Êòî-òî åùå çíàåò? - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ. ß óæå âèæó çàãîëîâîê  "Ìàëü÷èê-ãåé, êîòîðûé âûæèë. Ðèòà Ñêèòåð".

— Íåò, - áûñòðî îòâå÷àåò Ãåðìèîíà. — Êîãäà Ñíåéï ñêàçàë ýòî, âñå ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî îí… íó, îí æå Ñíåéï. Ìû íå äóìàëè íè î ÷åì òàêîì, ïîêà íå óñëûøàëè ðàçãîâîð. Òû òàê ðàññåðäèëñÿ… — ÿ êèâàþ. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ðîíà. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì ïåðåä íèì, è íå çíàþ, çà ÷òî. 

— Ãàððè, ýòî íå âàæíî, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé øèðîêî óëûáàåòñÿ. — Íî, ý… Ñåéìóñ íå… Òû çíàåøü, îí ñ Ëàâàíäîé. 

Èç ìåíÿ âûðûâàåòñÿ ñòîí. — Áîæå, Ðîí. Îí ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ. ß ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë, — ÿ îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó è äîáàâëÿþ. - Äà ÿ è íå ðàçãëÿäåë áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷åðåç ìàíòèþ, — Ðîí äàâèòñÿ ÷àåì, ÿ ñìåþñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. - Ãàððè, ïîîáåùàé, ÷òî áîëüøå íå áóäåøü íè÷åãî ñêðûâàòü îò íàñ. Òû çíàåøü, ÿ òåïåðü çíàþ, êàê ñäåëàòü Âåðèòàñåðóì. — Îíà øèðîêî óëûáàåòñÿ, è ÿ îáåùàþ. Íî ìûñëåííî ÿ ïåðåêðåùèâàþ ïàëüöû, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñòü âåùè, î êîòîðûõ èì ëó÷øå íå çíàòü. 

Ìû ïðîãóëèâàåì Êëûêà, ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ íèìè è ñìåþñü, êàê áóäòî íå âèäåëñÿ ñ íèìè ìåñÿö. Äà ÿ è íà ñàìîì äåëå íå âèäåëñÿ. ß íåîõîòíî ïðîùàþñü ñ íèìè, êîãäà ïðèõîäèò âðåìÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. ß íàïðàâëÿþñü ê õèæèíå Õàãðèäà, ïûòàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ïàíèêó, êîòîðàÿ îõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíóñü òàì îäèí. Äàæå íà ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò. Äà è â êîíöå ýòèõ ïÿòíàäöàòè ìèíóò ìåíÿ æäåò ñîâñåì íå îáëåã÷åíèå. Â ïðåä÷óâñòâèè ðàçãîâîðà ñî Ñíåéïîì ïàíèêà óñèëèâàåòñÿ. Îùóùåíèå ñ÷àñòüÿ è îáëåã÷åíèå, âîçíèêøåå ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé, ïîêèäàåò ìåíÿ. 

Ïðîõîäèò öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, è ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ñëîìàíû. Ïîòîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïðîøëà âñåãî ëèøü ìèíóòà. ß ãëàæó Êëûêà, ÷òîáû êàê-òî îòâëå÷üñÿ. Êàæäûé ñêðèï äîìà, øóì âåòðà ïóãàåò ìåíÿ äî ïîëóñìåðòè. ß íå áîþñü ïðèçðàêîâ. Òàê ÷åãî æå ÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, áîþñü? 

Â ÷åòâåðòü äåâÿòîãî ÿ áåãó ê êàìèíó, è ëèøü â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò âñïîìèíàþ î ïîðîøêå. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïåðñïåêòèâà ðàçãîâîðà ñî Ñíåéïîì è ïðåäñòîÿùåãî óíèæåíèÿ ïðèâëåêàåò ìåíÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòîò ïóñòîé äîì, íàïîëíåííûé âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè î ñòàðîì äðóãå. Ìíå ñòûäíî.

ß áåðó ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà, êîòîðûé äàë ìíå äíåì Äàìáëäîð, áðîñàþ åãî â îãîíü è íàáëþäàþ, êàê ïëàìÿ çåëåíååò. ß øåï÷ó ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ äîìó è âõîæó â êàìèí. 

— Êîìíàòà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà.

Ìåíÿ âòÿãèâàåò â îãîíü, è ïî÷òè ìîìåíòàëüíî ÿ îêàçûâàþñü â åãî êîìíàòå. ß ñïîòûêàþñü, âûõîäÿ èç êàìèíà, è ïàäàþ ê åãî íîãàì. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ èç-çà êó÷è êíèã è óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

— Åùå îäíà ìÿãêàÿ ïîñàäêà, Ïîòòåð. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ.

***  
ß ïîäíèìàþñü íà íîãè è ïîïðàâëÿþ î÷êè. — Ïðîñòèòå, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî ðàç çà ýòîò âå÷åð ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî ñëîâî? Åñëè ìíå óäàñòñÿ äåëàòü ÷òî-òî êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû óíèæàòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì, ýòî áóäåò ÷óäî. ß çàìèðàþ íà ìåñòå. Íèêîãäà â æèçíè ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê óæàñíî. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, è ðàçãëÿäûâàþ ïîë. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ óíèçèòåëüíîãî ðàçãîâîðà. 

— Íàä ÷åì âû ïëàíèðóåòå ðàáîòàòü ñåãîäíÿ? — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Ìîé ìîçã îò÷àÿííî ïûòàåòñÿ îñìûñëèòü âîïðîñ. 

— Íó… Ó ìåíÿ åñòü êàðòû òàðî, êîòîðûå íóæíî ïðî÷èòàòü ê ïîíåäåëüíèêó. È ãëàâà äëÿ âàøåãî çàíÿòèÿ. Ýòî âñå. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð åùå íå äàë ìíå ïðîãðàììû çàíÿòèé. 

— Âîò âàø ñòîë, – îí êèâàåò ãîëîâîé. ß âèæó íåáîëüøîé ñòîëèê íàïðîòèâ åãî. — Ñîâåòóþ âàì âíèìàòåëüíî îòíåñòèñü ê çàäàíèþ ïî Çåëüåäåëüþ. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ Ïðîðèöàíèÿ… ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó âû âûáðàëè ýòîò íåëåïûé ïðåäìåò. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî áóäåò íå òàê óæ ñëîæíî ïðèäóìàòü êó÷ó åðóíäû, êîòîðàÿ óäîâëåòâîðèëà áû ýòó ñòàðóþ çàíóäó. 

Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ÿ ñìåþñü. — Íó, ÿ òàê è äåëàþ. Êîãäà ÿ óìèðàþ ðàç â íåäåëþ, îíà âûãëÿäèò âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâîé, — ìîÿ óëûáêà èñ÷åçàåò, êîãäà ÿ âèæó ãíåâ â åãî ãëàçàõ. Êàæåòñÿ, îí íå â íàñòðîåíèè äëÿ áåñåäû. ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ êîìîê, çàñòðÿâøèé â ãîðëå, è ãîòîâëþñü ê íîâîé àòàêå. 

— Ðàáîòàéòå, Ïîòòåð, - ãîâîðèò îí õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì. ß ðàçáèðàþ ñâîè êíèãè, ïûòàÿñü îòòîëêíóòü ìûñëü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû, è ó ìåíÿ åñòü åùå äâà äíÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó. ß íà÷èíàþ ñ Çåëüåäåëüÿ – îíî êàæåòñÿ ñàìûì íåîòëîæíûì äåëîì. Ìíå òðóäíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü òîøíîòó. ß êîïèðóþ êàæäîå ñëîâî èç êíèãè, ïûòàÿñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ. Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî, êîãäà ïåðåäî ìíîé âäðóã ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷àøêà ÷àÿ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí ñòîèò çà ìíîé. Îí îòõîäèò. 

— À êàê æå âèñêè? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, íàäåÿñü ðàçîðâàòü íàïðÿæåííîñòü, ãðîçÿùóþ ìåíÿ ðàçäàâèòü. Åìó íå ñìåøíî. ß ïðÿ÷ó íîñ â ÷àøêó, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü åùå îäíó âîëíó ñìóùåíèÿ. Îí ñàäèòñÿ çà ñâîé ñòîë è çàìîðàæèâàåò ìåíÿ ñâîèì õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

— Íóæíî ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïðîèçîéäåò?

ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé è ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü. — Ïðîñòèòå, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ. 

— Çà ÷òî èìåííî, Ïîòòåð?

— Ñýð? — Î, íåò. Íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ ãîâîðèòü. ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì ñíîâà óðîíèòü ãîëîâó íà ñòîë – óæå ïðèâû÷íîå ìåñòî äëÿ íåå. 

— ß õîòåë áû çíàòü, çà ÷òî èìåííî âû èçâèíÿåòåñü.

Ïðàâèëüíî. Îí íàäî ìíîé èçäåâàåòñÿ. ß äîëæåí áûë îæèäàòü. ß çàñëóæèë ýòî. — Ý… - íà÷èíàþ ÿ. - Íó… çà… *çà òî, ÷òî âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé êðåòèí* çà òî, ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë âàì íåóäîáñòâî, ñýð. 

ß ãëÿæó íà íåãî è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íåïðàâèëüíî îòâåòèë íà åãî âîïðîñ. — È, ý… çà òî, ÷òî âûïèë âåñü âàø âèñêè? 

×åðò, ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî çâó÷àòü êàê âîïðîñ. ×òî îí õî÷åò óñëûøàòü?

Îí ñâåðëèò ìåíÿ äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîòîì ôûðêàåò. ß âèæó, êàê îí çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè. ß åëå óäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ïîäîéòè è íå óòåøèòü åãî. Áîæå, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî èäèîò. 

— Ñëóøàéòå, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è óìíàÿ ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà ïðèêàçûâàåò ìíå çàòêíóòüñÿ. — ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà âñå… Áûëî ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ïîäóìàòü… Â ñìûñëå, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âû íå… ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó…

— Ïîòòåð, çàòêíèñü, — ÿ ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. — Äîëæåí ëè ÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè êòî-òî óçíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ ïîòåðÿþ ðàáîòó?

ß ãëÿæó íà íåãî. — Íî âû æå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëè, — âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íè÷åãî, ÷òî êàñàëîñü áû ìåíÿ. 

— Õì. Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðîâåñòè êðàòêèé îáçîð ñîáûòèé. ß ïîçâîëèë ñòóäåíòó íàïèòüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû íàñòîÿòü íà åãî âîçâðàùåíèè â îáùåæèòèå, ÿ ðàçðåøèë åìó îñòàòüñÿ. ß ðàçäåë ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà è ïîòîì ïî÷òè ðàçðåøèë åìó ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ.

— Âñå ïðîèçîøëî íå òàê. Âû îñòàíîâèëè ìåíÿ, — ÿ êðàñíåþ.

— Íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî.

— Ñëèøêîì áûñòðî! - êðè÷ó ÿ, è åãî ëèöî êàìåíååò. ß îñîçíàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàë. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî çâó÷èò ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë. — Íåò! ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî…

 Ìîÿ ãîëîâà ñíîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ñòîë ñ ãëóõèì çâóêîì. ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïîäíÿòü åå… èëè çàãîâîðèòü. Êîãäà-íèáóäü. Ñíîâà.

— Ïîòòåð, íå òàê óæ âàæíî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòî âåðñèÿ ñîáûòèé, êîòîðóþ óâèäèò Ñîâåò Óïðàâëÿþùèõ. ß âçðîñëûé, è ÿ âàø ïðîôåññîð. Âû ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê. Âèíà ëåæèò íà ìíå.

— Ìíå òàê æàëü, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, çàáûâ ñâîþ êëÿòâó áîëüøå íå ãîâîðèòü. Íî ýòè ñëîâà ÿ íå ñìîã áû îñòàíîâèòü. Îíè ïðèøëè òàê æå åñòåñòâåííî, êàê äûõàíèå. 

— Ìíå òîæå, - åãî ãîëîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ. ×òî-òî ðâåòñÿ è ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó.

— Î, áîæå. Âû íå äîëæíû… â ñìûñëå, íå íàäî…, — ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû îí âîçíåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ è âûêèíóë èç ñâîåé æèçíè. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî òà âåðñèÿ ñîáûòèé, êîòîðóþ îí òîëüêî ÷òî îçâó÷èë, ïðèíàäëåæèò åìó. Ìîé æåëóäîê çàêðó÷èâàåòñÿ â óçåë, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îñòðóþ íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. — Ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå è ïÿòíàäöàòü, íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Òî åñòü, ÿ íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷åãî áû íå äåëàë ðàíüøå…

Îí ìîðùèòñÿ, è ÿ çàìîëêàþ. Äà, åìó íå ñòàëî ëåã÷å. À ÿ óæå â äåñÿòûé ðàç âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ äóðàêîì. Áëåñòÿùå, Ïîòòåð. 

Ìû ìîë÷èì. Îí ïîäïèðàåò ãîëîâó ðóêîé. ß ðàññìàòðèâàþ ñâîè çàïèñè – ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ÿ ìîã áû ÷èòàòü íà ÿïîíñêîì. ß ïûòàþñü íàéòè ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ðàçðåøèò ñèòóàöèþ. Îí íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó. Áîæå, êàê ãëóïî. ß íå äîëæåí áûë ñòîëüêî ïèòü. ß íå äîëæåí áûë îñòàâàòüñÿ. ß äîëæåí áûë ñíÿòü ñâîè ÷åðòîâû áîòèíêè.

Íî ÿ íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî. È ÿ íå ìîãó íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü. Âäðóã íà ìåíÿ ñíèñõîäèò âäîõíîâåíèå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ñêàçàòü. ß òîëüêî ìîëþñü, ÷òîáû ýòî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî.

— ß çíàþ, êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, ïðîôåññîð. Âû ïðîèãðûâàåòå ñöåíó ó ñåáÿ â ãîëîâå è äóìàåòå î ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ, — îí óçíàåò ñâîè ñëîâà è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß óñìåõàþñü. — Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû âû çàáðàëè áóòûëêó ñ ñîáîé, ïîñëàëè áû ìåíÿ â îáùåæèòèå…

— Ïîòòåð, ïðîäîëæàéòå ðàáîòàòü, - îí ïûòàåòñÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñåðäèòûì, íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî îí íå ñåðäèòñÿ. ß âèæó, êàê ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ óãîëîê åãî ðòà. Âäðóã äûøàòü ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëåã÷å, è ÿ äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. 

ß õìóðþ áðîâè, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü ñåðüåçíûì. — ß ïðîäîëæó. Íî âû äîëæíû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî, Ñíåéï. Èëè âû çàêîí÷èòå, êàê ÿ. 

Ìîå ñåðäöå ïî÷òè îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî óëûáêó. Íàñòîÿùóþ, ñ çóáàìè. ß ïî÷òè êðàñíåþ, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî óñìåõàþñü.

Îí ñòðåëÿåò â ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. — Ïîñìîòðèì. 

ß âîçâðàùàþñü ê ñâîåé êíèãå. ß õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí îðãàíèçîâàë ýòî äîïîëíèòåëüíîå îáó÷åíèå, íî ÿ ñäåðæèâàþñü, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî îí ïåðåäóìàåò.

— È äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ïîòòåð, çà äåðçîñòü.

— Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèòåðèíà, ïðîôåññîð, çà òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå â ïÿòíèöó, — ÿ ãëÿæó íà íåãî – îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ.

— Åñëè âàøå çàäàíèå íå èíòåðåñóåò âàñ, ìû ìîãëè áû îáñóäèòü âàøè ñíû. 

Ìîÿ ãîëîâà òóò æå âñïîìèíàåò ñâîå ïðèâû÷íîå ìåñòî. Îí ñìååòñÿ.


	11. Îòâåòñòâåííîñòü

**Ãëàâà 6. Îòâåòñòâåííîñòü.**

*Âû ñíîâà ñíèëèñü ìíå ñåãîäíÿ, ïðîôåññîð*

Åãî ãîëîñ ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñïåøó ïî êîðèäîðó, îïàçäûâàÿ íà ñîáðàíèå. Ìîæíî áûëî áû äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïüÿíîå ïðèçíàíèå, åñëè áû íå ýòî ñëîâî. *Ñíîâà* - îíî çàñòðÿëî â ìîåì ñîçíàíèè. Ñëîâî ðàñòåò è íàâîäèò ìåíÿ íà ìûñëü î íàøèõ ïðåäûäóùèõ ðàçãîâîðàõ î åãî ñíàõ, êîãäà îí íåïðåðûâíî êðàñíåë è ñîïðîâîæäàë ýòî äëèííûìè òîìíûìè âçãëÿäàìè. "Ñíîâà", - ýòî çàñòàâëÿåò îáðàòèòü íà ñåáÿ âíèìàíèå. ß âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ âêóñ ýòîãî ñëîâà, êîãäà îí ïðîèçíîñèò åãî ïåðåä ìîèìè ãóáàìè â ìîìåíò ïüÿíîé îòêðîâåííîñòè. "Ñíîâà" ïðåâðàùàåò îáû÷íóþ ñèòóàöèþ – ìàëü÷èê îïüÿíåë, ìàëü÷èêó ïðèñíèëñÿ ýðîòè÷åñêèé ñîí, ìàëü÷èê íå ìîæåò îòëè÷èòü ñîí îò ðåàëüíîñòè – â ïîòåíöèàëüíóþ ïðîáëåìó.

"Ñíîâà" îçíà÷àåò îáåùàíèå. 

Êàæäîå ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ïûòàþñü èçó÷èòü ñèòóàöèþ è ïðåäñòàâèòü âñå òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî âèíà Ïîòòåðà. Íî, êàê íè êðóòè, âèíîâàò ÿ. ß, âçðîñëûé, ðàçðåøèë ìàëü÷èêó íàïèòüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. ß, îòâåòñòâåííûé çà íåãî, ïîçâîëèë ïüÿíîìó ìàëü÷èêó îñòàòüñÿ íî÷åâàòü. ß, ïðîôåññîð, ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ãëàçåòü íà ìàëü÷èêà, îãëóøåííûé ñâîèì âîçáóæäåíèåì. ß, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîäðîñòîê, óïðàâëÿåìûé ãîðìîíàìè, â ìîìåíò ñëàáîñòè.

ß êðèâëþñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê âîéòè â êàáèíåò, ÿ íàùóïûâàþ ïåðãàìåíò ó ñåáÿ â êàðìàíå. ß âõîæó, è âñå ãîëîâû ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ êî ìíå. Íà ëèöàõ ëåãêîå óäèâëåíèå. Â òå÷åíèå ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ëåò ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ ÿ íè ðàçó íå îïàçäûâàë íà ñîáðàíèÿ. ×åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò. Ïîòòåð ñëó÷àéíî ðàññòðîèë ïëàíû Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, òåì ñàìûì ïîçâîëèâ ìíå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò îáÿçàííîñòåé øïèîíà è çàíÿòüñÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèåì. ß óñìåõàþñü. Ìîÿ êàðüåðà íà÷àëàñü è çàêîí÷èëàñü áëàãîäàðÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó. 

— Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìû íà÷àëè áåç âàñ, — Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ è êèâàåò íà ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî âîçëå ýòîé ôðàíöóçñêîé êðèâëÿêè, ïðåïîäàþùåé Çàùèòó. Äåâóøêà ïðîèãðàëà òóðíèð ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíåìó ìàëü÷èøêå, è âñå æå åå âçÿëè ðàáîòàòü ó÷èòåëåì. Ýòî òîëüêî ïîäòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî ìîÿ îòñòàâêà ÿâëÿåòñÿ õîðîøåé èäååé. ß ñíîâà òðîãàþ ïåðãàìåíò. 

— Ìû ãîâîðèëè î 'Àððè, *le pauvre*

Äà, le pauvre. Áåäíûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. ß êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà âîëíå ãîðüêîãî ñîæàëåíèÿ, çàòîïèâøåé ìåíÿ. Ëó÷øå íå ïîêàçûâàòü ýòîãî. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñîõðàíèò â òàéíå ïðè÷èíó ìîåé îòñòàâêè. ß æå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Åãî ÷åñòü íå ïîñòðàäàëà, è ýòî ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå ñîõðàíèòü äîñòîèíñòâî. 

Æóòêèå ëèöà â êîìíàòå íà÷èíàþò îáñóæäàòü, ÷òî áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà. Ýêñïåðòû õðåíîâû. ß ñìîòðþ íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë – îíà âûãëÿäèò óáèéñòâåííî – ëüâèöà, çàùèùàþùàÿ äåòåíûøà. 

— Àëáóñ, âû æå íå äóìàåòå, ÷òî åãî èñêëþ÷åíèå èç êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî, — ß ÷óâñòâóþ ãíåâ è ñìîòðþ íà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé óòîìëåííî òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîæåò òàê äóìàòü. Íåëåïàÿ èãðà – ýòî âñå, ÷òî ïîääåðæèâàåò ñåé÷àñ ìàëü÷èêà â çäðàâîì óìå. *ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ õîòÿ áû íàïîëîâèíó íîðìàëüíûì òîëüêî êîãäà ÿ ðÿäîì ñ âàìè!* Åãî ãîëîñ êðè÷èò âî ìíå, è ÿ ñúåæèâàþñü. Îí áîëüøå íå ìîÿ ïðîáëåìà. 

Åìó íåáåçîïàñíî áûòü ñî ìíîé. 

— Âîçìîæíî, íóæíî ïðèãëàñèòü ïðîôåññèîíàëà èç ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Åìó íóæåí êòî-òî, ñ êåì îí ìîã áû ïîãîâîðèòü. ß îáðàòèëàñü ê ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð è ìèñòåðó Óèçëè, íî îíè íè÷åãî íå ñìîãëè îò íåãî äîáèòüñÿ. Ñîâåòíèê ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü åìó… èëè ñêàçàòü íàì, êàê ïîìî÷ü åìó, — ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàêàí÷èâàåò ñâîþ ðå÷ü è ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. Âîçãëàñû ñîãëàñèÿ ëèøü óñèëèâàþò ãíåâ, êèïÿùèé âî ìíå. Ìåíüøå âñåãî ìàëü÷èêó íóæíî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî ïîäòâåðäèë, ÷òî îí ñïÿòèë. *Êðîìå âàñ, ïðîôåññîð. Âû íå èçìåíèëèñü*. ß ñ òðóäîì ãëîòàþ. 

— Âîçìîæíî, íóæíî óìåíüøèòü åìó íàãðóçêó â êëàññå, - ïðåäëàãàåò Ôëèòâèê è èùåò ïîääåðæêè. ß óíè÷òîæàþ åãî ëó÷øèì èç ñâîèõ âçãëÿäîâ. Îí áûñòðî îòâîäèò ãëàçà. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Äàìáëäîðó, êîòîðûé ñèäèò ñ çàäóì÷èâûì âèäîì. ß óäèâëÿþñü, êàê îí ìîæåò ñèäåòü è ñëóøàòü ýòèõ äóðàêîâ, êîòîðûå èãðàþò æèçíüþ ìàëü÷èêà?

— Åñòü ñðåäñòâà, ÷òîáû ïîâëèÿòü íà äåïðåññèþ. Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæåò, âû ÷òî-òî çíàåòå îá ýòîì? — Ðîñòîê âîïðîñèòåëüíî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. Ýòî ìû óæå ïðîõîäèëè. ß íå áóäó èãðàòü â èõ èãðó. 

— À âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî íóæíî ìàëü÷èêó – ýòî ÷òîáû âû ïåðåñòàëè òðÿñòèñü íàä íèì?

— Äà, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìû âñå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåì î âàøèõ ÷óâñòâàõ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ìàëü÷èêó, - áîðìî÷åò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è êðàñíååò îò ãíåâà. 

— Âû äîëæíû ñëóøàòü âíèìàòåëüíåå. Íå ñëó÷àéíî, ÷òî íàãðóçêà íà íåãî â ìîåì êëàññå íå óìåíüøèëàñü. Ìîè îæèäàíèÿ íà ñ÷åò íåãî íå óìåíüøèëèñü. Æàëîñòü – ýòî íå òî, ÷òî åìó ñåé÷àñ íóæíî. — ß ïî÷òè êðè÷ó, è êðàñíûå ëèöà âîêðóã ìåíÿ îáåùàþò, ÷òî ñîáðàíèå ïåðåðàñòåò â îáìåí ïðîêëÿòèÿìè. Äàìáëäîð îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. 

— Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîâûøàòü ãîëîñ.

— Êòî-òî äîëæåí ïîëîæèòü êîíåö ýòîé ÷åïóõå, - äîêàçûâàþ ÿ. Ïîä âçãëÿäîì Äàìáëäîðà ÿ ñúåæèâàþñü. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ óæå ïîòåðÿë ñâîé øàíñ ïîëîæèòü êîíåö ýòîé ÷åïóõå. Ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ.

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû íå ÷òî ìû íå ñòàíåì íè÷åãî ðåøàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.  ß ðàññìîòðþ âàøè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Åñëè íèêòî íå õî÷åò äîáàâèòü… Óðîêè ñêîðî íà÷íóòñÿ. Óäà÷íîãî äíÿ, — ñëûøèòñÿ ñêðèï ñòóëüåâ è õîð ãîëîñîâ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñòàåò è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó.

— Ñïàòü â çàáðîøåííûõ êëàññàõ íåäîïóñòèìî, Àëáóñ. Ìû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, ïîêà íå ïîòåðÿëè åãî, — îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è âûõîäèò, îñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ íàåäèíå ñ Äàìáëäîðîì.

Ìîìåíò íàñòàë. ß õâàòàþ ïèñüìî è îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü, íî Äàìáëäîð ïåðåáèâàåò ìåíÿ. 

— Êàê îí, Ñåâåðóñ? — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è íå âèæó îáû÷íîãî áëåñêà â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ. Îí õìóðèòñÿ. Êàê áû íè ðàçäðàæàëî ìåíÿ åãî ìåðöàþùåå, çàãàäî÷íîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, ÿ âñå æå ïðåäïî÷èòàþ âèäåòü åãî òàêèì, à íå ïîäàâëåííûì, êàê ñåé÷àñ. Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû âðåìÿ íàêëàäûâàåò ñâîé îòïå÷àòîê íà åãî ÷åðòû, è ñòàíîâèòñÿ î÷åâèäíûì åãî âîçðàñò. ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ î÷åíü ìîëîäûì. 

ß îòêàøëèâàþñü è ïûòàþñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ÷óâñòâà âèíû, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ãíåâå. — ×òî æ, åñëè âû ñïðàøèâàåòå î åãî ñîñòîÿíèè – åìó âïîðó îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî. Åñëè âû ñïðàøèâàåòå ìåíÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ýòèì, òî ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî íàäî çàáûòü, ÷òî îí  - Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, è ïðîñòî ðàçðåøèòü åìó áûòü íîðìàëüíûì ïÿòèêëàññíèêîì è âå÷íîé çàíîçîé â çàäíèöå. 

Îí íåâåñåëî ôûðêàåò. — Ïîëàãàþ, âû ïðîÿñíèëè êàê-òî ïðèðîäó âàøèõ îòíîøåíèé?

Íó, äà, ìû ïåðåøëè íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ãðàíèö. Íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü ïàðàëèçóåò ìîé ÿçûê. Ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü ðå÷ü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ãîòîâèë âñþ íî÷ü. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå ìîãó. Ìàëåíüêèé ïðèñòóï ìàëîäóøèÿ. 

Îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Êàê áóäòî ïûòàåòñÿ ïðî÷èòàòü ìîþ äóøó. ß áåñïîêîéíî åðçàþ íà ñòóëå. 

— Ãàððè ìíîãî ñòðàäàë, Ñåâåðóñ. Åñëè âû ðåøèòå ñíîâà äîïóñòèòü åãî â ñâîþ æèçíü, ÿ íàñòàèâàþ, ÷òîáû âû ó÷ëè âñå âîçìîæíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ. Åñëè ïîçâîëèòå, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ñäåëàëè ýòî îò âñåãî ñåðäöà. — Îí ñëåãêà óëûáàåòñÿ. ß ïûòàþñü õìóðèòüñÿ, íî ýòî íå ñðàáàòûâàåò. Ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò áåñêîíå÷íîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. 

— Àëáóñ, êàê åãî ïðîôåññîð…

— ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóþò îïðåäåëåííûå ïðàâèëà îòíîñèòåëüíî äèñòàíöèè ìåæäó ïðîôåññîðàìè è ñòóäåíòàìè. ß íàäåþñü, âàì ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå. Åñëè åñòü õîòÿ áû øàíñ ïîìî÷ü åìó, ÿ íå ìîãó óïóñòèòü òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü.

ß ôûðêàþ, ñîìíåâàÿñü, ÷òî îí äîâåðÿë áû ìíå òàê æå, åñëè áû çíàë, êàêîå ÷óäî ïîçâîëèëî ñîõðàíèòü òó êàïëþ íåâèííîñòè, êîòîðàÿ îñòàëàñü â ìàëü÷èêå. 

— ß íå ïðîøó âàñ ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè. Âñå, ÷åãî ÿ ïðîøó – ÷òîáû âàøè äåéñòâèÿ ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëè âàøåìó ðåøåíèþ. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ìàëü÷èê ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ åùå îäíîé ïîòåðåé. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäóìàéòå íàä ýòèì.

Îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ, çàòåì óõîäèò, îñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ òîíóòü â íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå.

***  
  


— Åãî íå áûëî â ïîñòåëè ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì.

— ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî åãî íàøëè, êîãäà îí áðîäèë âîçëå Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà.

— Îí æå íå íàñòîëüêî ñïÿòèë. Ïðàâäà?

— Íåâèëë ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè íå ñïèò.

— Îí òàêîé ñòðàííûé. Â ñìûñëå, îí æå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.

Ðàçãíåâàííûé, ÿ îáíàðóæèâàþ ãðóïïó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ÷åòâåðîêëàññíèêîâ. Óðîê åùå íå íà÷àëñÿ, íî èõ áîëòîâíÿ ðàçðóøèëà ãðàíü ìåæäó ñòàðàòåëüíî ñäåðæèâàåìûì ãíåâîì è ÿðîñòüþ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ çàñòàâëþ èõ òðÿñòèñü îò ñòðàõà… Íî ìåíÿ îïåðåæàåò äåâ÷îíêà Óèçëè. Ïîêðàñíåâ îò ÿðîñòè, îíà íàïðàâëÿåò ïàëî÷êó íà ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ è ðû÷èò, - Åùå îäíî ñëîâî, è âû áóäåòå ïëåâàòüñÿ ñëèçíÿêàìè âñå âûõîäíûå.

ß ïîäàâëÿþ óäèâëåííóþ óëûáêó. Êîìïàíèÿ îñîçíàåò ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Óèçëè áëåäíååò, çàòåì ñòàíîâèòñÿ ðîçîâîé îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Îíà îïóñêàåò ïàëî÷êó è ñæèìàåò çóáû, âñòðå÷àÿ íåìèíóåìîå íàêàçàíèå ñ õðàáðîñòüþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Èëè ãëóïîñòüþ Óèçëè. Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ýòî ìîæåò áûòü îäíî è òî æå.  

— Êðèâè, Ìóëäîí, Õàðâè è Áðýíäîí – äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ êàæäîãî. Ýòî êëàññíàÿ êîìíàòà, à íå êóðÿòíèê. Óèçëè, çàéìèòå ñâîå ìåñòî. — Îíà ìèãàåò, çàòåì ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. Íà åå ëèöå óäèâëåíèå ñ íàìåêîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ. ß áðîñàþ íà íèõ ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä è âîçâðàùàþñü ê íàïèñàíèþ çàäàíèÿ íà äîñêå. 

Ìàëåíüêèå óáëþäêè. Êîãäà çâåíèò çâîíîê, ÿ áûñòðî äàþ íåîáõîäèìûå óêàçàíèÿ, è íàáëþäàþ, êàê ñòóäåíòû íà÷èíàþò  ðàáîòàòü. ß êðóæó ïî êëàññó è íå ìîãó äàæå ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, êàê âçäðàãèâàþò ìàëåíüêèå íåãîäÿè, êîãäà ÿ ïðîõîæó çà èõ ñïèíàìè. Ìîå è áåç òîãî óæàñíîå íàñòðîåíèå óõóäøàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó, êàê òå æå ãëóïîñòè ïîâòîðÿþò ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå ñòóäåíòû. 

— ß ñëûøàë, îí ïîä äåéñòâèåì Èìïåðèóñ.

— Ãîâîðÿò, Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàëîæèë íà íåãî çàêëÿòèå, è òåïåðü îí äîëæåí ñîéòè ñ óìà.

— Äðàêî ñêàçàë, îíè êàæäóþ íî÷ü îòïðàâëÿþò åãî â Ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî ïîðòêëþ÷åì.

Ìîå òåðïåíèå êîí÷àåòñÿ. Ñòóäåíòû çàïëàòÿò çà ýòî. — Ïîñêîëüêó âû äåìîíñòðèðóåòå çàìå÷àòåëüíûé èíòåðåñ ê ïñèõè÷åñêîìó çäîðîâüþ, ÿ íàãðàæó âàñ âîçìîæíîñòüþ èçó÷èòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó. Âû äîëæíû áóäåòå íàïèñàòü ñî÷èíåíèå äëèíîé â 5 ôóòîâ î ëþáîì ïñèõè÷åñêîì çàáîëåâàíèè  è ìåòîäàõ åãî ëå÷åíèÿ. Íà âàø âûáîð. Ñðîê – ñëåäóþùàÿ ñðåäà. Êðîìå òîãî, âû ïîòðàòèëè 30 ìèíóò ó÷åáíîãî âðåìåíè, è çàäåðæèòåñü ïîñëå óðîêà. Ïðîäîëæàéòå ðàáîòàòü.

Ñòîíû è òÿæåëûå âçäîõè ïðîáåãàþò ïî êëàññó. ß ñàæóñü çà ñâîé ñòîë è áåðó ÷èñòûé ïåðãàìåíò. Ñåðüåçíî ñîìíåâàÿñü â ñâîåé âìåíÿåìîñòè, ÿ ñî÷èíÿþ îñòîðîæíîå ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó ñ ïðåäëîæåíèåì, êîòîðîå äîëæíî ïîëîæèòü êîíåö âñåé ýòîé áîëòîâíå îòíîñèòåëüíî Ïîòòåðà. ß è ñàì íà ãðàíè ñðûâà. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî íå âàæíî, âàæíî ïîìî÷ü åìó. ß ðåøàþ ïðåâðàòèòü "Ïðîáëåìó ñ Ïîòòåðîì" â "Ïîòòåð áåç ïðîáëåì".

ß ïîäïèñûâàþ ïèñüìî ñî ñëàáûì ÷óâñòâîì ñòðàõà. ß âñïîìèíàþ î ñâîåì ïðîøåíèè îá îòñòàâêå, äîñòàþ åãî èç êàðìàíà è ëîìàþ ïå÷àòü.

Äîðîãîé Àëüáóñ,

Çäåñü âû íàéäåòå îôèöèàëüíîå ïðîøåíèå îá îòñòàâêå, â êîòîðîì â êà÷åñòâå ïðè÷èíû ÿ óêàçûâàþ íåîáõîäèìîñòü îòúåçäà. Íî, ïîñêîëüêó âû âñåãäà óìåëè âèäåòü ìåíÿ íàñêâîçü, ÿ äàì âàì ÷åñòíîå îáúÿñíåíèå. 

Êàê âû óæå çíàåòå, â÷åðà âå÷åðîì ÿ ïîçâîëèë ìàëü÷èêó ïðèéòè â ìîþ êîìíàòó. Ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ î ïðàâèëàõ, çàïðåùàþùèõ ñòóäåíòàì óïîòðåáëÿòü ñïèðòíîå, ÿ ïðåäëîæèë åìó âèñêè. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óìååò ïèòü. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ íå ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà ýòî. ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî îñòàâèë åìó ïîëíóþ áóòûëêó, çàíÿâøèñü áóìàãàìè. Ýòî áûëî íåîñòîðîæíî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Îí âûïèë áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîã. Êîãäà îí ïîïðîñèë ðàçðåøåíèÿ îñòàòüñÿ, ÿ ðàçðåøèë. 

Òîëüêî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðåäñòàâèòü ñëó÷àé íà ðàññìîòðåíèå Ñîâåòà Óïðàâëÿþùèõ. Íî ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà ìîåé îòñòàâêè. Ïîòòåð, â ñîñòîÿíèè îïüÿíåíèÿ ïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ. ß îñòàíîâèë åãî – íî ãîðàçäî ïîçæå, ÷åì äîëæåí áûë. ß õîòåë áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå äîïóùó ýòîãî, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ñóùåñòâîâàë øàíñ, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ïîâòîðèòüñÿ. 

ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, Àëáóñ. Åñëè âû ðåøèòå ïîñëàòü ýòî ïèñüìî Ñîâåòó âìåñòî âòîðîãî, ÿ ïîéìó. ß òîëüêî ïðîøó, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èê íå ïîñòðàäàë. ß òàêæå ïðîøó ðàçðåøåíèÿ ëè÷íî ñîîáùèòü åìó, ÷òî óåçæàþ – â âàøåì ïðèñóòñòâèè, åñòåñòâåííî. 

Èñêðåííå Âàø,

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.

Êîãäà ÿ ïåðå÷èòûâàþ ýòî, ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ñðåàãèðîâàë ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. ß íàïèñàë ýòî ïèñüìî óòðîì, êîãäà ìåíÿ âñå åùå òðÿñëî îò ïðîèçîøåäøåãî. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî óíèæåííîå èçâèíåíèå ìàëü÷èêà ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåò î òîì, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå ïîïûòàåòñÿ. ß äîëæåí òîëüêî íå äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû îí íàïèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû çàáûòüñÿ. 

ß äîëæåí íå çàáûòüñÿ ñàì.

Àáñóðä. ß âçðîñëûé è çíàþ ïðî îãðàíè÷åíèÿ. ß áûë ïîòðÿñåí ïîâåäåíèåì ìàëü÷èêà. *Òû áûë âîçáóæäåí*. ß áûë â óæàñå. *Âû ñíîâà ñíèëèñü ìíå ñåãîäíÿ, ïðîôåññîð* Îí ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé óòðàòèë êîíòðîëü. ß òðèäöàòèñåìèëåòíèé ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûòü îñìîòðèòåëüíûì. 

ß îòòàëêèâàþ äóðíûå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Åñëè ÿ óéäó, îíè îòíèìóò ó ìàëü÷èêà âñå øàíñû íà íîðìàëüíîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. Îíè óíè÷òîæàò ìàëü÷èêà. Íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó èìåòü íà ñâîåé ñîâåñòè åãî ñàìîóáèéñòâî. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ïðîáëåìà ñ áåññìåðòèåì Âîëäåìîðòà ìîæåò â èòîãå ñòåðåòü ìàëü÷èêà â ïîðîøîê ìåæäó ÷åðòîâñêè çàáîòëèâûìè ïàëüöàìè.

Çâåíèò çâîíîê, îçíà÷àþùèé ëåí÷. Ãëàçà ñòóäåíòîâ íàïðàâëÿþòñÿ íà ìåíÿ, âïðî÷åì, áåç îñîáîé íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî ÿ èõ îòïóùó. 

— Âû çàòðàòèòå ñëåäóþùèå òðèäöàòü ìèíóò íà íàïèñàíèå ñîñòàâà çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå âû òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèãîòîâèëè. Íà÷èíàéòå. Ìèññ Óèçëè, ïîäîéäèòå.

*Òû îá ýòîì ïîæàëååøü* Íå òàê, êàê ïîæàëåë áû îá îáðàòíîì.

— Äà, ïðîôåññîð? 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòíåñèòå ýòî ïèñüìî äèðåêòîðó. Ìîæåòå âçÿòü âàøè âåùè ñ ñîáîé, — åå ðîò íà ìãíîâåíèå îòêðûâàåòñÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ, íî îíà áûñòðî ñîáèðàåòñÿ è áåðåò ïåðãàìåíò. 

*Ýòî òîëüêî ïîäõëåñòíåò åãî* ß ñïàñó åãî.

*À êòî ñïàñåò òåáÿ?*

ß îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü, áåðó ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ñæèãàþ ñâîå ïðîøåíèå îá îòñòàâêå â ïóñòîì êîòëå. ß íàáëþäàþ, êàê ìîè ìîðàëüíûå óñòîè ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ â ñèíèé äûìîê, è âäûõàþ åãî, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü õîòÿ áû èõ ÷àñòü. 

***  
Ñåâåðóñ,

Îí ïðèáóäåò â 8.15. Ìû ñîãëàñîâàëè íåîáõîäèìîå îáúÿñíåíèå äëÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. Âû íàéäåòå ïîäõîäÿùèé ñòîë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Ïîñëå âûõîäíûõ ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ãîòîâà ïðîãðàììà çàíÿòèé äëÿ íåãî. Â êîíöå ñåìåñòðà ìû ïîñìîòðèì ðåçóëüòàòû. Åñëè â òå÷åíèå ýòîãî âðåìåíè âû çàõîòèòå ïåðåñìîòðåòü óñëîâèÿ, ÿ ãîòîâ óñëûøàòü âàøè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. 

Îò èìåíè Ãàððè è îò ñâîåãî ÿ õî÷ó âûðàçèòü ñâîþ ãëóáîêóþ ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòü. 

Ñ óâàæåíèåì,

Ä.

ß ãëÿæó íà ïåðãàìåíò, êàê áóäòî ÷èòàþ ñâîé ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ  ìîãó ñëûøàòü ëåäåíÿùèé êðîâü êðèê ñâîåãî óìèðàþùåãî îäèíî÷åñòâà. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ óðîê, êîòîðûé âûó÷èë óæå äàâíî – íå ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ ïîä âëèÿíèåì ýìîöèé. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñäàòüñÿ Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ÷åì ñêàçàòü Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî ïåðåäóìàë. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî â ïåðâîì ñëó÷àå ó ìåíÿ áûëî áû áîëüøå øàíñîâ âûæèòü. ß ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî óæå ïÿòü ìèíóò äåâÿòîãî. Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñåêóíäó íàçàä áûëî òîëüêî ñåìü. 

Âðåìÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ìîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì.

ß ñîáèðàþ êèïó ñî÷èíåíèé ÷åòâåðîêëàññíèêîâ è èäó â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ïðèêèäûâàÿ, ñêîëüêî ñòàêàíîâ âèñêè ÿ ñìîãó îïðîêèíóòü çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Íî òóò æå îòãîíÿþ ýòó ìûñëü. Ìíå íóæíà âñÿ ìîÿ òðåçâîñòü, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü ïåðâûå ìèíóòû ðàçãîâîðà ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Òå äðàãîöåííûå ñåêóíäû, çà êîòîðûå ÿ äîëæåí çàáëîêèðîâàòü âñå åãî ôàíòàçèè. 

Êîãäà ÿ âõîæó, ÿ ïîðàæåí óìåíüøèâøèìñÿ ïðîñòðàíñòâîì. Íîâûé ñòîë ñòîèò íàïðîòèâ ìîåãî. ß ïûòàþñü ïðèêèíóòü, êóäà áû åãî ïåðåñòàâèòü, íî íå íàõîæó âàðèàíòîâ. ß ðàçî÷àðîâàííî êèäàþ ñî÷èíåíèÿ íà ñòîë è áåðó êíèãó, ñ êîòîðîé ÿ ìîã áû ñ÷àñòëèâî çàáûòüñÿ. ß ñàæóñü â ýòîò êîøìàð, êîòîðûé ÿ íå íàçûâàþ íèêàê èíà÷å, ÷åì "ýòî êðåñëî". 

Îòêðûâ êíèãó, ÿ ñ òðåïåòîì îæèäàþ ïðèáûòèÿ ìàëü÷èêà. Îí òóò æå âûâàëèâàåòñÿ èç êàìèíà ê ìîèì íîãàì. ß ñíîâà óäèâëÿþñü, êàê îí òàê ëîâêî äåðæèòñÿ íà ìåòëå. Ïðîñòî ÷óäî, êàê îí åùå íå ðàçáèëñÿ íàñìåðòü. 

— Åùå îäíà ìÿãêàÿ ïîñàäêà, Ïîòòåð. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ.

***  
Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà íîãè è ïîïðàâëÿåò î÷êè. Îí ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé ïîäîáíî ïðåñòóïíèêó ïåðåä ñóäüåé, îæèäàÿ ïðèãîâîðà. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òî æå ñàìîå, è íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Ñòûä, íàïèñàííûé íà åãî ëèöå, ëèøàåò ìåíÿ äàðà ðå÷è. ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ îñòðóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì. ß ïîäàâëÿþ ýòî.  

— Íàä ÷åì âû ïëàíèðóåòå ðàáîòàòü ñåãîäíÿ? — ó ìåíÿ çàõâàòûâàåò äóõ, êîãäà îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ìèëîñåðäíî îòâîäèò âçãëÿä, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñâåðëèëî åãî âåñü äåíü, è ïûòàåòñÿ îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñ. 

— Íó… Ó ìåíÿ åñòü êàðòû òàðî, êîòîðûå íóæíî ïðî÷èòàòü ê ïîíåäåëüíèêó. È ãëàâà äëÿ âàøåãî çàíÿòèÿ. Ýòî âñå. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð åùå íå äàë ìíå ïðîãðàììû çàíÿòèé. 

— Âîò âàø ñòîë. Ñîâåòóþ âàì âíèìàòåëüíî îòíåñòèñü ê çàäàíèþ ïî Çåëüåäåëüþ. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ Ïðîðèöàíèÿ… ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó âû âûáðàëè ýòîò íåëåïûé ïðåäìåò. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî áóäåò íå òàê óæ ñëîæíî ïðèäóìàòü êó÷ó åðóíäû, êîòîðàÿ óäîâëåòâîðèëà áû ýòó çàíóäó. 

Îí ñìååòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ îòòåíêîì ïðåæíåãî äîâåðèÿ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ðàññëàáëÿþñü. — Íó, ÿ òàê è äåëàþ. Êîãäà ÿ óìèðàþ ðàç â íåäåëþ, îíà âûãëÿäèò âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâîé, — åãî ñëîâà óäàðÿþò ìåíÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ âíåçàïíûé ïîðûâ íàëîæèòü Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå çàêëÿòèå íà ýòó æåíùèíó. Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîãàñèòü ýòîò íåëîãè÷íûé èìïóëüñ çàùèòèòü ìàëü÷èêà. Ýòî íå ïðèíåñåò ïîëüçû íè ìíå, íè åìó. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ öåëü – çàùèòèòü åãî îò òåõ, ó êîãî ñëèøêîì ðàçâèò òîò æå ÷åðòîâ ðåôëåêñ. 

*Íî êòî çàùèòèò åãî îò òåáÿ?*

— Ðàáîòàéòå, Ïîòòåð, - ñëîâà ñ òðóäîì ñëåòàþò ñ ìîèõ ãóá. Îí äîñòàåò êíèãè. ß íåìíîãî óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí íå æàëóåòñÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì. À åùå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå. ß íå ñìîã áû ñåé÷àñ åãî ðóãàòü– ñ ýòîé ñâèíöîâîé òÿæåñòüþ çà ãðóäèíîé. 

Ìîé ðàçóì óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ â êàáèíåò, ãäå ìåíÿ æäåò ïîëáóòûëêè õîðîøåãî âèñêè. Ñ òàêîé áóòûëêè âñå è íà÷àëîñü. Íåò, óæ ëó÷øå ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó, ÷åì óòîïèòü ñåáÿ â àëêîãîëå. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ âûçûâàþ ÷àéíèê ÷àÿ. Îí íå óñïîêîèò ìîè ÷óâñòâà, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óâëàæíèò áóëûæíèê, â êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòèëñÿ ìîé ÿçûê. 

Ëàäíî, ÿ ïðèìó ýòè îáÿçàííîñòè. *Òû ñàì îá ýòîì ïîïðîñèë*. ß ãîðüêî óñìåõàþñü è ïûòàþñü íàéòè íàäåæäó â ýòîì âûðàæåíèè ñòûäà íà åãî ëèöå. Ýòî íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîïðîáóåò ñíîâà, è åñëè îí íå ïîïðîáóåò, ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ åãî îñòàíàâëèâàòü. ß âçäûõàþ, ïîäíèìàþñü è èäó ê íåìó, çàäåðæàâøèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü â åãî çàïèñè èç-çà åãî ïëå÷à. Ïîõîæå, îí ïåðåïèñûâàåò âñå ïîäðÿä. ß ñòàâëþ ïåðåä íèì ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è ñîáèðàþñü ðàñêðèòèêîâàòü åãî ìåòîäû, êîãäà îí âçäðàãèâàåò. ß åëå ñäåðæèâàþ èçâèíåíèÿ. Ìåíÿ óæàñàåò, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ îòñêî÷èòü îò ìåíÿ, è îäíîâðåìåííî ðàäóåò, ÷òî îí íàõîäèò ìåíÿ îòòàëêèâàþùèì, êîãäà íå ïüÿí. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, íàñêîëüêî ñòðàííî íàõîäèòü â ýòîì óòåøåíèå. Íî ýòî äåëàåò ìîè íîâûå îáÿçàííîñòè çíà÷èòåëüíî ëåã÷å. Äûøà ñâîáîäíåå, ÿ ïðîõîæó ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è ñàæóñü. 

— À êàê æå âèñêè? - ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ îí, è ÿ îäàðèâàþ åãî ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Îí ñìóùåí. 

— Íóæíî ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïðîèçîéäåò?

Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Ïðîñòèòå.

ß íàáëþäàþ, êàê íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ âèíîâàòîå âûðàæåíèå, è ïîäàâëÿþ ñâîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Âèíà – ýòî õîðîøî. Âèíà è óíèæåíèå. Åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ñîõðàíèòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñèòóàöèåé, îíà äîëæíà áûòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå áîëåçíåííîé äëÿ íåãî. 

— Çà ÷òî èìåííî, Ïîòòåð? - óñìåõàþñü ÿ.

— Ñýð?

— ß õîòåë áû çíàòü, çà ÷òî èìåííî âû èçâèíÿåòåñü.

ß âèæó, êàê îí êðàñíååò.

— Íó… çà… - ÿ ïûòàþñü íå óëûáíóòüñÿ, ãëÿäÿ, êàê îí íàáèðàåòñÿ ñìåëîñòè, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü *çà òî, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü âàñ*. Êàê æå àáñóðäíî ïûòàòüñÿ äåëàòü ÷òî-òî, î ÷åì íå ìîæåøü äàæå ãîâîðèòü áåç ñìóùåíèÿ. Óíèæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå çàäåâàåò òîíêèå ñàäèñòñêèå ñòðóíêè ìîåé äóøè. ß ñíîâà íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñàìèì ñîáîé. 

— Çà òî, ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë âàì íåóäîáñòâî, ñýð, — ýòî êàê óäàð â ÷åëþñòü. Ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî ÿ îæèäàë óñëûøàòü. Íå òî, ÷òî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ óñëûøàòü. Êàê îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ìàëü÷èê áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, êàê åãî äåéñòâèÿ îòðàçèëèñü íà ìíå? ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî âçãëÿä, è îí ñóåòèòñÿ. — È, ý… çà òî, ÷òî âûïèë âåñü âàø âèñêè?

Êòî-òî äîëæåí îáúÿñíèòü åìó, ÷òî íå ñòîèò âûðàæàòü èçâèíåíèÿ â ôîðìå âîïðîñà. Îíè òåðÿþò ñâîþ èñêðåííîñòü. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ ýòî âîëíóåò ìåíüøå âñåãî. ß õî÷ó óïàñòü è çàïëàêàòü, êàê ðåáåíîê. Îí ñîæàëååò íå î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë. Îí æàëååò î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïðè÷èíèëî ìíå íåóäîáñòâî. Òî åñòü îí ìîæåò ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç, åñëè åìó ïîêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìíå ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ. Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàëî. 

*Ýòî äîëæíî ñðàáîòàòü. Ó òåáÿ íåò âûáîðà*

ß ãîðüêî ôûðêàþ è çàêðûâàþ ëèöî ðóêàìè. ß ñäàþñü. Óáåéòå ìåíÿ. 

— Ñëóøàéòå, - íà÷èíàåò îí, è ÿ çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. — ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà âñå… — ß âçäûõàþ, ïîíèìàÿ êàê ýòî áëèçêî ê òîìó, ÷òî ÿ áû õîòåë óñëûøàòü.  — Áûëî ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ïîäóìàòü… Â ñìûñëå, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âû íå… ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó… — ß íà÷èíàþ ìûñëåííî çàâåðøàòü åãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî óáèâàåò ìîþ íàäåæäó, ÷òî åãî ïîâåäåíèå áûëî îáóñëîâëåíî àëêîãîëåì. Êàæäîå íåçàêîí÷åííîå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïóãàåò ìåíÿ. Îí ñîâåðøåííî íå èñïóãàí òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ, áîëåå òîãî, åäèíñòâåííîå, î ÷åì îí ñîæàëååò – ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë íåò. 

*À êòî ñïàñåò òåáÿ?*

— Ïîòòåð, çàòêíèòåñü, — ïîæàëóéñòà, çàòêíèñü. Íå ãîâîðè áîëüøå âîîáùå íè÷åãî. ß îò÷àÿííî ïûòàþñü ñìåíèòü òåìó. 

— Äîëæåí ëè ÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè êòî-òî óçíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ ïîòåðÿþ ðàáîòó?

Ñåé÷àñ ýòà ïåðñïåêòèâà óæå íå êàæåòñÿ ìíå òàêîé óæ ñòðàøíîé. Ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó, ýòî ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé øàíñ íà ñïàñåíèå. ß âèæó ïî åãî ëèöó, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðèõîäèëî åìó â ãîëîâó. — Íî âû æå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëè. 

ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, ÷òîáû íå ïðîêëÿñòü ýòîãî óìíèêà. Äà, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, íî ýòî óæå ïðîáëåìà. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü î ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ýòèêå ñ ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèì ïîäðîñòêîì – âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ó÷èòü çìåþ õîäèòü, íî ÿ âñå æå ïîïûòàþñü. 

— Õì. Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðîâåñòè êðàòêèé îáçîð ñîáûòèé. ß ïîçâîëèë ñòóäåíòó íàïèòüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàñòîÿòü íà åãî âîçâðàùåíèè â îáùåæèòèå, ÿ ðàçðåøèë åìó îñòàòüñÿ. ß ðàçäåë ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà è ïîòîì ïî÷òè ðàçðåøèë åìó ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ.

— Âñå ïðîèçîøëî íå òàê. Âû îñòàíîâèëè ìåíÿ.

— Íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî. 

— Ñëèøêîì áûñòðî! 

Ñëîâà, êîòîðûå âåðòåëèñü ó ìåíÿ íà êîí÷èêå ÿçûêà, âäðóã ïàäàþò îáðàòíî â ãëîòêó, ÿ ïî÷òè çàäûõàþñü. — Íåò! ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî…, - åãî ãîëîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ñòîë, è ÿ ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü, ñìóùàëñÿ ëè ÿ òàê æå ÷àñòî, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè ÿ áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî ìíå ïî÷òè ñîðîê. 

ß ñíîâà ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîíÿòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ æå ó÷èòåëü; ìàçîõèñò ïî ïðîôåññèè. — Ïîòòåð, íå òàê óæ âàæíî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòî âåðñèÿ ñîáûòèé, êîòîðóþ óâèäèò Ñîâåò Óïðàâëÿþùèõ. ß âçðîñëûé, è ÿ âàø ïðîôåññîð. Âû ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê. Âèíà ëåæèò íà ìíå.

— Ìíå òàê æàëü, — èñêðåííîñòü åãî òîíà ïîðàæàåò ìåíÿ. Åãî ãîëîñ ïîëîí âèíû. Âèíû çà òî, ÷òî îí ìîã ïîäñòàâèòü ìåíÿ. ×òî åùå ðàç äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî îí íå ïîíÿë íè ñëîâà èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë. ß îñòàâëÿþ ñâîè ïîïûòêè.

— Ìíå òîæå, - ãëóõî ãîâîðþ ÿ.

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, è ÿ âèæó óæàñ íà åãî ëèöå. — Î, áîæå. Âû íå äîëæíû… Â ñìûñëå, íå íàäî… Ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå è ïÿòíàäöàòü, íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Òî åñòü, ÿ íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷åãî áû íå äåëàë ðàíüøå… — ÿ ìîë÷à óìîëÿþ åãî çàòêíóòüñÿ. ß ìîðùóñü îò åãî ñëîâ, è îí çàìîëêàåò. 

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê íà ìåíÿ íàâàëèâàåòñÿ òÿæåñòü ìèãðåíè. ß ïîäïèðàþ ãîëîâó ðóêîé. Îí ìîë÷èò, ïîêà ÿ ñãîðàþ îò ñòðàõà è ñòûäà. Ñòûäà, ÷òî çàáûëñÿ, ïîçâîëèâ ðåáåíêó óïðàâëÿòü ñîáîé. Ñòðàõà, ÷òî ñäåëàþ ýòî ñíîâà. 

— ß çíàþ, êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, ïðîôåññîð. Âû ïðîèãðûâàåòå ñöåíó ó ñåáÿ â ãîëîâå è äóìàåòå î ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà, íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðåäñòàâèâ, ÷òî ÿ íà÷àë äóìàòü âñëóõ. Ïîòîì ÿ óçíàþ ñëîâà. Îí âûãëÿäèò äîâîëüíûì. — Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû âû çàáðàëè áóòûëêó ñ ñîáîé, ïîñëàëè áû ìåíÿ â îáùåæèòèå…

— Ïîòòåð, ïðîäîëæàéòå ðàáîòàòü, - ÿ ïûòàþñü âûãëÿäåòü ñóðîâûì, íî ãíåâ ñìûâàåòñÿ âîëíîé óäèâëåíèÿ. — ß ïðîäîëæó. Íî âû äîëæíû îñòàíîâèòü ýòî, Ñíåéï. Èëè âû çàêîí÷èòå, êàê ÿ.

ß íåâîëüíî óëûáàþñü, ìûñëåííî ïðîêëèíàÿ âíåçàïíî ïðîñíóâøååñÿ îñòðîóìèå ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ïðàâ. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîé ñîâåò, ïîýòîìó ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê î÷åíü óæ óìåí. 

— Ïîñìîòðèì, — âîçäóõ ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðèãîäíûì äëÿ äûõàíèÿ. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìàëü÷èêó óäàëîñü îñòàíîâèòü ïîòîê ìîåãî îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå. Ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò ÷óâñòâî íåâåðîÿòíîé áëàãîäàðíîñòè. 

Îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò â êíèãó, íî íà åãî ëèöå èãðàåò óñìåøêà. — È äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ïîòòåð, çà äåðçîñòü.

— Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèòåðèíà, ïðîôåññîð, çà òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå â ïÿòíèöó.

— Åñëè âàøå çàäàíèå íå èíòåðåñóåò âàñ, ìû ìîãëè áû îáñóäèòü âàøè ñíû.

Îí ñòîíåò è îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó íà ñòîë. Äàæå åñëè â êîíöå ÿ áóäó ïðîêëÿò, äî òîãî âðåìåíè ÿ ñìîãó çàáàâëÿòüñÿ ñìóùåíèåì ìàëü÷èêà.


	12. Ëþáîïûòñòâî

**Ãëàâà 7: Ëþáîïûòñòâî**

Îí ñíîâà ïðèáûë ñåãîäíÿ ÷åðåç êàìèí. Îí æàëóåòñÿ, ÷òî ñòóë, êîòîðûé ÿ ïðèâåç äëÿ íåãî èç ïîìåñòüÿ, òàêîé æå óæàñíûé, êàê è ÿ ñàì. ß óáèéñòâåííî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, íî îí âèäèò óëûáêó çà ìîåé íàñìåøêîé. Îí ñèÿåò.

— Ê íåìó åùå ïðèëàãàåòñÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñòîë, åñëè ñóùåñòâóþùàÿ ìåáåëü âàñ íå âïîëíå óñòðàèâàåò. 

Îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî îñêîðáèë. Ýòîò ñòóë ñóùåñòâóåò â íàøåé ñåìüå íåñêîëüêî ñòîëåòèé – âîçìîæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íàñòîëüêî íåóäîáíûé, ÷òî åùå íèêòî íå ìîã âûñèäåòü íà íåì äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ïîòòåð îêêóïèðîâàë ìîþ æèçíü, ýòîò ñòóë íà÷àë êàçàòüñÿ ìíå âïîëíå êîìôîðòàáåëüíûì.

Ìåæäó íàìè âîöàðèëàñü óþòíàÿ òèøèíà, åñòåñòâåííàÿ, ïî÷òè äîìàøíÿÿ. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñòàë ÷àñòüþ ìîåãî åæåäíåâíîãî ðàñïîðÿäêà, è ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûâàþ âîçìóùàòüñÿ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèåì. Â ðåäêèå ìîìåíòû ïðîñâåòëåíèÿ ÿ îãëÿäûâàþ âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ. Âåðíåå, êàêîãî ÷åðòà *îí* çäåñü äåëàåò. Â êëàññå íàì óäàåòñÿ èãðàòü ñâîè ðîëè – íåíàâèñòíûé ïðîôåññîð ïðîòèâ ëþáèì÷èêà âñåé øêîëû, íî ÿ íå ìîãó äàæå êàê ñëåäóåò íàõìóðèòüñÿ íà íåãî. Â ìîìåíòû, êîãäà ìîÿ ñîâåñòü îáðåòàåò ãîëîñ, ÿ ñ ïîòðÿñàþùèì áåçðàçëè÷èåì âñïîìèíàþ ñâîþ æèçíü äî òîãî, êàê îí ðàçðóøèë åå. 

ß ñèæó â *ýòîì êðåñëå* è íàáëþäàþ, êàê îí áîðìî÷åò ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ êîíöåíòðàöèè âíèìàíèÿ. ß íàó÷èë åãî ýòîìó ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ â äåáðè òåêñòà ïî Èñòîðèè ìàãèè. ß ïîçäðàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ñ õîðîøî ñäåëàííîé ðàáîòîé. Åãî îöåíêè óëó÷øèëèñü çà ïîñëåäíèé ìåñÿö, è ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî Ñ.Î.Â.û áóäóò îäíèìè èç ëó÷øèõ â êëàññå. Îí äàæå ñóìåë äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ áûë íå ïðàâ, ñ÷èòàÿ åãî íåñïîñîáíûì ê çåëüåäåëüþ. Íå áåç îïðåäåëåííîãî ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà ÿ ñëóøàþ áîëòîâíþ Ïîòòåðîâñêîãî ôàí-êëóáà íà ñîáðàíèÿõ, óäèâëÿþùåãîñÿ åãî ÷óäåñíîìó âîñêðåøåíèþ. Êîíå÷íî, îíè è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþò î ïðè÷èíàõ ýòîãî. Êëÿíóñü, ÷òî íèêîìó èç íèõ íå èíòåðåñíî, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïðîñòî îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Èõ ãåðîé ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ íà ïüåäåñòàë. 

Èçìåíåíèÿ çàìåòíû íå òîëüêî â ó÷åáå. ß ñ óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàë, êàê îí âåñåëî áîëòàåò ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ áåçäåëüíèêàìè, êîòîðûõ îí íàçûâàåò äðóçüÿìè. È âíåøíå îí ñíîâà ñòàë òåì æå âûñîêîìåðíûì, áîäðûì äóðà÷êîì, êàêèì è áûë ðàíüøå. Íî ÿ âèæó îòëè÷èÿ. Òîëüêî ÿ âèæó ãëóáîêèå òåíè ïîä åãî ãëàçàìè – êîòîðûå óæå íå áëåñòÿò òàê, êàê ïðåæäå. Åãî ùåêè çàïàëè, îí ïå÷àëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ. Òå, êòî ñëåïî ëþáÿò åãî, íå çàìå÷àþò ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûì îí ñòàë, à âèäÿò ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûì îí áûë. Îíè ïðåäïî÷èòàþò íå çàìå÷àòü òåìíîòû, â êîòîðóþ âòÿíóë åãî ýòîò îïûò. Òîëüêî ÿ öåíþ òîãî, êåì îí ñòàë. 

Îí ðàññåÿííî ãðûçåò ïàëåö, ñêîëüçÿ ãëàçàìè âäîëü ñòðî÷åê. Êîãäà îí âîò òàê ìîðùèò íîñ è ùóðèò ãëàçà, ìåíÿ ïðîíçàþò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î Äæåéìñå – äî Ãðèôôèíäîðà, äî êâèääè÷à, äî Áëýêà. Íî íåò. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì íåêîòîðûõ ïðèâû÷åê                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         è òåíäåíöèè ê íåîáäóìàííûì  ïîñòóïêàì, îí ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæ íà îòöà. Äæåéìñ áûë Ïîòòåðîì ïî íàòóðå: èçáðàííûé, áåçíàäåæíûé îïòèìèñò, è áåçóñëîâíûé  Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, íàïîëíåííûé äóõîì íåîñòîðîæíîñòè, ãðàíè÷àùåé ñ âûñîêîìåðèåì. 

Õîòÿ Ãàððè è èìååò íåîáõîäèìûå àòðèáóòû Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, â íåì åñòü ÷òî-òî åùå - êàêàÿ-òî îïðåäåëåííîñòü è ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ ãëóáèíà. Ýòî íàñòîëüêî ïî-Ñëèòåðèíñêè, ÷òî ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò èñêóøåíèå ñðàâíèòü åãî ñ ñîáîé. 

Îí – òî, ÷åãî ÿ âñåãäà õîòåë îò Äæåéìñà.

Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ÿ ñìåþñü ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè. Íåâåñåëûé ñìåõ – ÿ îïîçäàë ïî÷òè íà ÷åòâåðòü âåêà. Ïîòòåð íàñìåøëèâî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ïûòàþñü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî ìåíÿ óæå âåñåëèò âñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ. Âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ, ÿ âûïðÿìëÿþñü â êðåñëå. 

— Ñìåøíàÿ êíèãà? — îí ñìîòðèò íà îáëîæêó – "Èçáðàííûå î÷åðêè ýòè÷åñêèõ ìîìåíòîâ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Ìíîãîñóùíîãî çåëüÿ". Îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Çâó÷èò çàáàâíî. Íàä ÷åì âû ñìååòåñü?

— ß ïðîñòî ïðèêèíóë âàøè øàíñû íà óñïåøíóþ ñäà÷ó ýêçàìåíîâ.

Îí äåëàåò îáèæåííûé âèä, — Î÷åíü ñìåøíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè áû âû ïåðåñòàëè õèõèêàòü, ÿ áû ìîã äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ.

— Åñëè áû âû âûïîëíèëè çàêëèíàíèå êîíöåíòðàöèè ïðàâèëüíî, âû áû íå îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèÿ, — ÿ ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, è îí óëûáàåòñÿ.

— ß óæå çàêîí÷èë ãëàâó. Ïðîñòî ÿ ðåøèë äàòü âàì ïîíàáëþäàòü çà ìíîé ÷óòü ïîäîëüøå.

ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è ïðèêèäûâàþ, êàê îïðîâåðãíóòü åãî îáâèíåíèå. Åãî óëûáêà ðàñøèðÿåòñÿ, è ìíå ÷åðòîâñêè íóæíî íàéòè ñëîâà, êîòîðûå áû ýòî ïðåêðàòèëè.

— Ýòî ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåò, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ãîâîðþ ÿ â íàäåæäå, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà çàñòàâÿò åãî ñìåíèòü òåìó. Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, íî ïîòîì íåðâíî ñìååòñÿ. ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî âîïðîñèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, íî îí óæå èùåò ÷òî-òî â ñâîåé ñóìêå. 

Îí äîñòàåò êàðòû òàðî è íà÷èíàåò ïåðåìåøèâàòü èõ. ß ôûðêàþ îò ñàìîé èäåè òîãî, ÷òî ýòà èãðà â ãàäàëêó ìîæåò áûòü äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì. Îí ðàñêëàäûâàåò êàðòû. 

— Çíàåòå, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èíòåðåñíî, - ãîâîðèò îí è ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàïèñàòü ÷òî-òî â ñâîþ òåòðàäü. 

— È ïðàâäà. Íàäåþñü, âû íå âåðèòå âñåìó ýòîìó âçäîðó. ß ìîã áû â ïðèíöèïå âûãíàòü âàñ èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû, — êàðòèíêè íà êàðòàõ íå âîëøåáíûå. Îíè íå ïðèíàäëåæàò øêîëå. Îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò ìàããëîâñêèì ìàãàçèí÷èêàì, ãäå ìîøåííèêè âðîäå Òðåëàíè äåëàþò äåíüãè, ðàññêàçûâàÿ ëþäÿì òî, ÷òî òå õîòÿò óñëûøàòü.

Îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. — ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî îíè ïðåäñêàçûâàþò áóäóùåå. 

Îí íåóâåðåííî îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ. — Íî ÿ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå… íå çíàþ… çàêîíîìåðíîñòè. Êàæäàÿ êàðòà âåäü èìååò îïèñàíèå, òàê? È ýòî óæå âàøå äåëî, êàê îòíåñòè ýòî ê ñâîåé æèçíè. Îíè ïðîñòî çàñòàâëÿþò âàñ äóìàòü îïðåäåëåííûì îáðàçîì.

Îí ïðèâîäèò ñâîè àðãóìåíòû, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, è ÿ ðåøàþ, ñòîèò ëè ñïîðèòü ñ íèì. Äîâîëüíî ñìåëî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû ïðîòèâîðå÷èòü ìíå. Íî åñëè îí äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóï, ÷òîáû ââÿçàòüñÿ â ñïîð, ÿ äîëæåí ïîáåäèòü åãî. 

— Âû ââîäèòå â çàáëóæäåíèå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, ïåðåìåùàÿ çàêîíîìåðíîñòè â ñâîþ æèçíü è ïðåòåíäóÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòî èìååò ñìûñë. Âû âñåãäà ìîæåòå íàéòè òî, ÷òî èùåòå. Êàðòû áóäóò ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî òàê íà ñàìîì äåëå, à ïîòîìó ÷òî âû ýòîãî õîòèòå. Ýòî îïàñíî. Åñëè êàðòà ãîâîðèò âàì, ÷òî ó âàñ íåïðèÿòíîñòè, âû íàéäåòå èõ â ñâîåé æèçíè, äàæå åñëè èõ íåò. 

— À èíîãäà îíè ïîçâîëÿþò íàéòè íàäåæäó òàì, ãäå åå íåò, - ðàçäðàæåííî  âîçðàæàåò îí, òóò æå óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ è ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. — Ìîæåò áûòü, âû ïðàâû. Íî èíîãäà îíè ÷åðòîâñêè òî÷íû.

ß óñìåõàþñü. — Õì… íó, ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî âàì ïðåäñêàçûâàþò êàðòû?

— Äàâàéòå, ÿ âàì ïîêàæó, — îí ñëåãêà êðàñíååò. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÿ çàèíòðèãîâàí. ß îïóñêàþñü íà ïîë íàïðîòèâ íåãî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ïîíèìàíèåì.

— Âû âåäü íå èçó÷àëè Ïðîðèöàíèå?

— Íåò, Ïîòòåð. Â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ ÿ óäåëÿë âíèìàíèå ïîëåçíûì ïðåäìåòàì.

Îáëåã÷åíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ âèæó íà åãî ëèöå, èíòðèãóåò ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå. Ðàçâå ÷òî ïîäðàçíèòü åãî íàñ÷åò îáúåìà åãî çíàíèé ïî ïðåäìåòó? ß áåðó åãî ñïðàâî÷íèê, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåâàåò äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî íåãî. Îí áûñòðî çàêðûâàåò ñâîþ òåòðàäü è ïðÿ÷åò åå çà ñïèíîé. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå âåðèò  ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ êàðòî÷íóþ èãðó, ÷åì äîëæåí. 

— Õîðîøî, ÿ ñêàæó âàì. Ïðîñòî äàéòå ìíå êíèãó, — ÿ êëàäó ñïðàâî÷íèê ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, òàê ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò åå äîñòàòü, è ÿçâèòåëüíî óëûáàþñü. Îí ñâèðåïî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Ãàä.

— Åñëè áû âû áûëè óìíåå, âû ïðîñòî ìîãëè ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçûãðûâàòü ñöåíó è òåðçàòü ìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî.

— Åñëè âû ñêàæåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü óæàñíîå, ÿ îñòàíîâëþñü. Âñå, ÷òî îò âàñ òðåáóåòñÿ – ýòî òîëüêî èñêàòü çíà÷åíèÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíè, — îí âûñîêîìåðíî óëûáàåòñÿ, êàê áóäòî äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó. ß õìóðþ áðîâè. 

— Òàê, ÿ íå îñîáî ñèëåí â ýòîì, íî ïîñìîòðèì. Òàê… Ýòà êàðòà îïèñûâàåò ìîå íàñòîÿùåå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë äî òîãî, êàê âû ñòàëè âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé óáëþäîê, — ÿ èãíîðèðóþ åãî îñêîðáëåíèå è ñìîòðþ íà êàðòó, íà êîòîðîé íàïèñàíî ñëîâî "Ïðåñûùåííîñòü". ß äàæå íå ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü íàñìåøëèâóþ óëûáêó. 

— ×òî, Ïîòòåð? Ïðåñûòèëñÿ, ïðàâäà?

— Ñíåéï, - ïðåäóïðåæäàåò îí, è ÿ ñäåðæèâàþ ñìåõ. Ïóñòü ïðîäîëæàåò ýòó ãëóïîñòü. 

— ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ ïðåñûùåí ýìîöèîíàëüíî. ß îêðóæåí ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå çàáîòÿòñÿ îáî ìíå. Êíèãà ïðåäóïðåæäàåò ìåíÿ î ÷åì-òî õîðîøåì. È ýòî íå ïðåäåë. Íî êàê òîëüêî âû äîñòèãàåòå âåðøèíû, áîëüøå íåêóäà èäòè, êðîìå êàê âíèç. 

Åãî ëèöî âûðàæàåò ïðåäåëüíóþ êîíöåíòðàöèþ, è îí ñêîëüçèò âçãëÿäîì ïî îñòàëüíûì êàðòàì. 

Îí âçäûõàåò. — Âîò ýòà êàðòà… Ëóíà. Ýòî ìîå ïðåïÿòñòâèå. Òî, ÷òî ïîìîãàåò ìíå,  èëè ìåøàåò… Íå çíàþ. Ýòî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü ñîí èëè òåìíîòó. Èëè ñåêðåò, êîòîðûé êòî-òî ïðÿ÷åò îò ìåíÿ. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, îíà ñâÿçàíà âîò ñ ýòîé êàðòîé…, - îí çàìîëêàåò, ðîò âñå åùå îòêðûò. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì. — Âû ïðàâû, ýòî âçäîð, — îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò â êàðòû. ß òîæå, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òàê èñïóãàëî åãî. Êàðòèíêè çàïå÷àòëåâàþòñÿ â ìîåé ïàìÿòè ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óñïåâàåò ñìåøàòü êàðòû, íåðâíî ñìåÿñü. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ìåíÿ âäðóã îõâàòûâàåò íåïîíÿòíûé ñòðàõ. — ×òî âû óâèäåëè, Ïîòòåð? — îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí îâëàäåâàåò êîíòðîëåì çà ñâîèì ëèöîì. 

— Êàê âñåãäà: ÿ ïîãèáíó îò óäàðà ìåòåîðèòà ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã óâåäåò ìîþ ïîäðóæêó è òðàõíåò ìîþ ñîáàêó, — îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. ß íåò.

***

  
Ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ, ÿ èäó â Ñåâåðíóþ áàøíþ äëÿ êîíñóëüòàöèè ñ êîëëåãîé. Äâà äíÿ ýòè ÷åðòîâû êàðòèíêè ïðåñëåäóþò ìåíÿ, çàñòðÿâ â ïàìÿòè. ß áû è íå âñïîìíèë îá ýòîì, åñëè áû Ïîòòåð íå áûë òàê ïîðàæåí, óâèäåâ èõ. Âíåøíå îí îñòàåòñÿ ïðåæíèì äåðçêèì íåãîäÿåì, íî èíîãäà ÿ ëîâëþ íà åãî ëèöå ýòîò ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé ÿ óæå âèäåë ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí ñìåøàë êàðòû. ß ÷óâñòâóþ äîñòàòî÷íîå ñèëüíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî è ðàçäðàæåíèå, ÷òîáû ïîòðàòèòü ñóááîòíèé ïîëäåíü íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðîíèêíóòü â òàéíû ýòîé áåññìûñëèöû. 

ß íà÷èíàþ çàäûõàòüñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì âõîæó â êîìíàòó. Çäåñü ñîâåðøåííî íåò âîçäóõà. Ýòà æåíùèíà äîëæíà áûòü óâîëåíà çà ïîïûòêó óäóøèòü ñòóäåíòîâ. ß äóìàþ, çäåñü ëè îíà, ïîòîì âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå âûõîäèò èç ýòîé áàøíè. Îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ è ÿ íèêîãäà íå æàëóåìñÿ íà ýòî.

— Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîòÿãèâàåò îíà, ïîÿâëÿÿñü èç äûìêè, êàê ïðèçðàê. — ×òî ïðèâåëî âàñ ñþäà? — Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ îòìåòèòü, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áû çíàòü, çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü, íî ñäåðæèâàþñü. Åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü îò íåå èíôîðìàöèþ, ÿ äîëæåí èãðàòü â ëþáåçíîñòü. ß ñîäðîãàþñü è ïðîêëèíàþ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ïî÷òè ñ òàêîé æå ñèëîé, êàê è ñåáÿ. 

— Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñèáèëë. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî çíàþ îá ýòîì ëó÷øå, ÷åì òàêîé ýêñïåðò, êàê âû, — ñàðêàçì, êîòîðûé ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ óáðàòü èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà, ñêâîçèò â ñëîâàõ. Íî îíà íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ – ñëèøêîì îáêóðåíà ëàäàíîì. 

— Êîíå÷íî. ß âñåãäà ðàäà ïîìî÷ü êîëëåãå. ×àøêó ÷àÿ?

ß ñîãëàøàþñü, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî êîôåèí ïðî÷èñòèò ìíå ìîçãè. — ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî âû îáúÿñíèòå ìíå, êàê ïðî÷åñòü êàðòû òàðî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ñàäÿñü çà íèçêèé ñòîëèê. 

Îíà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, çàòåì áåðåò êàðòû. — Êàêîãî ðîäà ïðåäñêàçàíèå? Âîçìîæíî, ÷òî-òî ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå? — îíà èñïûòûâàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî õðóñòàëüíûå øàðû ìîãóò ïîñëóæèòü íåïëîõèìè ñíàðÿäàìè, åñëè òîëüêî ïðèäàòü èì íóæíóþ ñêîðîñòü. 

ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è ãîâîðþ,  — Ìîæíî? — ß áåðó êàðòû, îíà îòäàåò èõ ìíå ñ íåêîòîðûì ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì è îçàäà÷åííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. ß ñ÷àñòëèâ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü åå – ëþáîïûòíàÿ êîðîâà. ß ïåðåáèðàþ êàðòû, íàéäÿ òå, ÷òî áûëè ó Ïîòòåðà. ß êîíöåíòðèðóþñü, óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî âñå êàðòû ëåæàò íà íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ. Îíà èçó÷àåò êàðòû, çàòåì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì. 

— Ýòî ïðåäñêàçàíèå äëÿ âàñ?

— Íåò.

Îíà ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû è ñïðàøèâàåò, - À çíàåòå ëè âû âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé áûë çàäàí?

ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî íóæíî çàäàâàòü êàêîé-òî âîïðîñ. 

— Íó ëàäíî. Áîþñü, ÷òî íå ñìîãó äàòü òî÷íîãî òîëêîâàíèÿ, íå çíàÿ, ê êîìó îòíîñèòñÿ ýòî ãàäàíèå. Íî ÿ âèæó ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðîøåë ÷åðåç äëèòåëüíîå îäèíî÷åñòâî. Ñåé÷àñ â åãî æèçíè ïîÿâèëñÿ êàêîé-òî ñòàáèëèçàòîð, íî îí íå äîâåðÿåò åìó. Îí îæèäàåò, ÷òî âñå ðåçêî èçìåíèòñÿ. Îñíîâà åãî ñòàáèëüíîñòè - ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé î÷åíü âàæåí äëÿ íåãî. Îí ñòàðøå. Ó÷èòåëü, êîòîðûé íàïðàâëÿåò åãî èíòåëëåêòóàëüíî è äóõîâíî, — ÿ ïî÷òè ôûðêàþ, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáÿ äóõîâíûì ó÷èòåëåì. Êàðòà, íàâåðíîå, îòíîñèòñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó. ß òóò æå ðóãàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî âîîáùå èùó ñìûñë â êàðòàõ. 

— Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, ïîìîãàþùèé ãàäàþùåìó, ïîääåðæèâàåò åãî ýìîöèîíàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ó÷èòåëü ñâÿçàí ñ ýòîé êàðòîé, - îíà óêàçûâàåò ïàëüöåì, ÿ ñìîòðþ íà êàðòó. Äâå ñïëåòåííûå ðûáû, âîäà ëüåòñÿ èç èõ ðòîâ â ÷àøó. Íàäïèñü ãëàñèò – Ëþáîâü. Ìîé ðîò ïåðåñûõàåò, è ñåðäöå ïîäïðûãèâàåò ê ãîðëó. 

— Ýòî êàðòà ñ÷àñòëèâîé ëþáâè. Äâîéêà óêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ëþáîâü âçàèìíà. Îáû÷íî Ëóíà – íå ñàìàÿ áëàãîïðèÿòíàÿ êàðòà, íî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå îíà ïîìîãàåò ïîíÿòü ñâîþ öåëü. Îí èëè îíà ñêîðî ïðîéäåò ÷åðåç ïåðèîä äåÿòåëüíîñòè. Ìûñëè ïåðåéäóò â äåéñòâèÿ. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Åãî èëè åå áóäóùåå îñâåùàåò çâåçäà. Ìå÷òû ãàäàþùåãî ñòàíóò ðåàëüíîñòüþ, — îíà óëûáàåòñÿ. 

Ñåðäöå áóõàåòñÿ â æåëóäîê, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ òîøíîòó. ß îäíèì ãëîòêîì îñóøàþ ñâîþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ. Òðåëàíè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè áåðåò åå è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåò. ß ðàññåÿííî íàáëþäàþ çà åå äåéñòâèÿìè. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî åùå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. È âîîáùå ãëóïî äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âåðèòü â ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ. 

— Ãàäàþùèé èùåò äóõîâíîãî è ôèçè÷åñêîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, ýòî åãî öåëü, — ÿ ïûòàþñü íå ïÿëèòüñÿ íà íåå. Âñå ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü – ýòî ñäåðæàòü íåðâíóþ óëûáêó. ß ñæèìàþ çóáû, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Îíà ïðîäîëæàåò, - È, íàêîíåö, ó íàñ åñòü Äóðàê. 

ß ìîë÷à ñîãëàøàþñü. — Ìóäðûé äóðàê, íà÷èíàþùèé ñâîå ïóòåøåñòâèå â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ÷èñòîé ìåòàôîðîé. ß ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âàø äðóã íàéäåò ñâîå íîâîå íà÷àëî â åãî èëè åå êîíöå, — ÿ ïî÷òè ñìåþñü, íî ñëèøêîì èñïóãàí, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü äâîéíîé ñìûñë åå ñëîâ. Íåò, ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü î êîíöå Ïîòòåðà, ìåòàôîðè÷åñêè èëè åùå êàê-òî.

Îíà ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäûõàåò, çàêîí÷èâ îáúÿñíåíèå. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è êèâàþ. Ïîòîì ÿ âûäàâëèâàþ çàãîòîâëåííóþ ôðàçó, - Ñïàñèáî, Ñèáèëë. Ýòî áûëî…— *Ñàìûì óæàñíûì ìîìåíòîì â ìîåé æèçíè* —…ïîçíàâàòåëüíî, — ÿ âñòàþ. Íî îíà îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ.

— Ìèíóòó, Ñåâåðóñ, — îíà áåðåò ìîþ ÷àøêó, è ÿ ëåäåíåþ îò óæàñà. — Î, ÿ âèæó ïóòåøåñòâèå â ãîðíóþ ìåñòíîñòü, — ÿ âçäûõàþ ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, ÷òî îíà íå ñïåöèàëèñò â ãàäàíèè ïî ÷àéíîé ÷àøêå. — Âû áóäåòå íå îäèí, - õèòðî óëûáàåòñÿ îíà. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, - Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî ïóòåøåñòâèå íå âõîäèò â ìîè ïëàíû. Âñåãî õîðîøåãî, Ñèáèëë, — ÿ âñòàþ è èäó ê âûõîäó. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, - ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå ïÿëèòñÿ â ìîþ ÷àøêó. — Ïðîñòî ñîâåò. Âû áîðåòåñü ñ ÷åì-òî. Íå íóæíî. Ýòî íàâàëèòñÿ íà âàñ ñèëüíåå, êîãäà âû ïðîèãðàåòå. À âû ïðîèãðàåòå, - çàÿâëÿåò îíà ñ óëûáêîé, è ÿ ìèãàþ. 

— Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, î ÷åì ýòî âû.

— Èìååòå, - îíà ïðèùóðèâàåò ãëàçà, è íà êàêîå-òî óæàñíîå ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ïî÷òè âåðþ, ÷òî îíà çíàåò âñå. Ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ÿ íå äåëàë íè÷åãî íåïðàâèëüíîãî, è îíà âñåãî ëèøü øàðëàòàíêà. ß ïðîùàþñü ñ íåé è âûõîæó, âäûõàÿ îïüÿíÿþùå ÷èñòûé âîçäóõ. 

Ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ñòóïåíÿì, ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå âûçâàëî ó Ïîòòåðà òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ. Âäðóã ÿ âèæó ïðè÷èíó áåñïîêîéñòâà – åãî òåòðàäü. Îí äîëæåí áóäåò ñäàòü åå. Óçíàåò ëè Òðåëàíè ïðåäñêàçàíèå? Êàê ÿ ìîã áûòü òàêèì ÷åðòîâñêè íåáðåæíûì?

Ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò ñâåðëèòü ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ðàçðûâ ñåðäöà – íå òàêàÿ óæ ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ïîçâîëèò ìíå íå äóìàòü áîëüøå îáî âñåì ýòîì. 

***

  
ß ñíîâà äîñòàþ áóòûëêó âèñêè. 

Ïåðâûé ñòàêàí óíîñèò ñ ñîáîé äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, îõâàòèâøåå ìåíÿ ïîñëå ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ. Âòîðîé óñïîêàèâàåò áåøåíî êîëîòÿùååñÿ îò ñòðàõà ñåðäöå. Òðåòèé ïîçâîëÿåò çàáûòü ñîæàëåíèå – î òîì, ÷òî ÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî íåàêêóðàòåí, ÷òîáû âûäàòü ñâîé ñåêðåò. ×åòâåðòûé ÿ ïüþ ìåäëåííî, ñìàêóÿ âêóñ çàáâåíèÿ, è ãîðüêî ñìåÿñü.

ß ïî÷òè çàáûë, ÷òî æäó åãî, êîãäà îí âäðóã ïîÿâèëñÿ èç êàìèíà. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è íà áóòûëêó. — Ïëîõîé äåíü? — ÿ ôûðêàþ è çàêðûâàþ áóòûëêó, íå çàáûâ âåðíóòü åå íà ìåñòî. Ïîòîì ÿ êëàäó ïàëî÷êó íà ñòîë è âçäûõàþ. 

— Âû íå äîëæíû ïðåêðàùàòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïðèøåë, - óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí, - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

— À ÷òî, ÷òî-òî äîëæíî îáÿçàòåëüíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã âûïèòü? – ÿ ïðîâåðÿþ, îñòàëîñü ëè ÷òî-òî â ñòàêàíå. 

— Íó, íåò, — îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ïîëó ïåðåäî ìíîé, ñêðåñòèâ íîãè è ðåøèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Íî… íåò, ïðàâäà? Âû òàê âûãëÿäèòå… êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

*òû ñëó÷èëñÿ*. — Âàì ÷òî, íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ?

— Åñòü. ß äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, ÷òî âàñ áåñïîêîèò.

— Íè÷åãî ìåíÿ íå áåñïîêîèò. È äàæå åñëè á áåñïîêîèëî, ýòî íå âàøå äåëî. Åñëè âàì áîëüøå íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, êðîìå êàê ðàçäðàæàòü ìåíÿ áåññìûñëåííûìè âîïðîñàìè, ìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó.

Åãî ëèöî âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îòâðàùåíèå ê ñåáå. ß òÿíóñü çà áóòûëêîé, ïîòîì âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî óæå ïîñòàâèë åå íà ìåñòî. Òóò ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, ïî÷åìó ñåãîäíÿ íà÷àë ïèòü. 

— Âû óæå ñäàëè ñâîþ òåòðàäü ïî Ïðîðèöàíèþ? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. 

Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü è óäèâëåííî óëûáàåòñÿ, - Íåò, ÿ äîëæåí ñäàòü â ïîíåäåëüíèê. À ÷òî?

ß âçäûõàþ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è ïûòàþñü ïðèäóìàòü, êàê óáåäèòü åãî íå ñäàâàòü äàííîå ïðåäñêàçàíèå, íå âûäàâ ïðè ýòîì, ÷òî ÿ ëþáîïûòíûé äóðàê. — Ìíå áûëî èíòåðåñíî, êàê Òðåëàíè ñðåàãèðóåò íà íîâîñòè î òîì, ÷òî Óèçëè ñäåëàåò ñ âàøèì êðåñòíûì… â ñìûñëå, ñ âàøèì ïñîì, - ÿ óñìåõàþñü.

— À… — îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà, ïîòîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü âûÿñíèòü ÷òî-òî… îé. Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè ìíå. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ðåøèòü, ÿâëÿåòñÿ ëè ëþáîâü âçàèìíîé. Ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê. ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îïðåäåëåííî íåò.

— ß âûáðîñèë ýòî ïðåäñêàçàíèå. Îíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ñïëîøíûì âçäîðîì, — ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ðàäîñòíî õèõèêíóòü, íî ÿ ñäåðæèâàþñü.

— Äà óæ, ïîëíûé âçäîð. Âàì äàæå íå óäàëîñü áû ñïðîåöèðîâàòü ýòî íà ðåàëüíîñòü.

Îí êðèâèòñÿ îò îãîð÷åíèÿ, îïóñêàåò âçãëÿä è íà÷èíàåò ñîáèðàòü ïûëèíêè ñ ìàíòèè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ áåñêîíå÷íî ëó÷øå. Íå òîëüêî Òðåëàíè íå ñìîæåò óçíàòü î ñâÿçè ìåæäó ìíîé è Ïîòòåðîì, íî è îí èçáàâèòñÿ îò íåëåïîé èäåè, ÷òî ÿ åãî ëþáëþ. ß ñîäðîãàþñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè.

— ß âåäü íå âñòðå÷óñü ñ âàìè ýòèì ëåòîì, ïðàâäà?

×òîáû î÷íóòüñÿ îò ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ è îñîçíàòü, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ñåðüåçíî, ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Îí ãîâîðèò î ïîäçåìåëüå. ß íå äóìàë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ òóäà íà âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë. — Íåò. ß íå áóäó âàñ òðåíèðîâàòü. 

— À ÷òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü äåëàòü? Âû ïîåäåòå êóäà-íèáóäü? — Îí ãîâîðèò ñóõî è äåëîâèòî. Ïûòàåòñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, êàê áóäòî ýòè âîïðîñû çàäàíû ñëó÷àéíî. Íî â ãëàçàõ âèäåí ñòðàõ. 

— ß åùå íå ïëàíèðîâàë. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, êóäà-íèáóäü íåäàëåêî îò Õîãâàðòñà. Â ïðåäåëàõ äîñÿãàåìîñòè Âîëäåìîðòà, — èëè, âîçìîæíî, ñîáåðóñü â ãîðíóþ ìåñòíîñòü. Â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîäà â Øâåéöàðèè íå âîäÿòñÿ Òåìíûå Ëîðäû. È ìíîãî êòî åùå íå âîäèòñÿ. Êóäà ÿ äåë ýòîò ÷åðòîâ âèñêè?

*Âû áóäåòå íå îäèí*. Êîíå÷íî. Íå îäèí. Ñïèñîê ìîèõ çíàêîìûõ, íå æåëàþùèõ ìíå ñìåðòè, îãðàíè÷åí ìîèìè êîëëåãàìè. Íó, è åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê; íî íè ñ êåì èç íèõ ìåíÿ íå ìîæåò ñâÿçûâàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû âûçâàëî òàêóþ õèòðóþ óëûáêó Òðåëàíè, êîãäà îíà ñîñòàâëÿëà ñâîé íåëåïûé ïðîãíîç. 

Íåò. Ýòî çâó÷èò æàëêî, íî ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü – ýòî ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî çàïðóò êóäà-íèáóäü â òåìíèöó äëÿ åãî æå áåçîïàñíîñòè. Îäíîãî.

Ìîé æåëóäîê âäðóã ñêðó÷èâàåòñÿ îò ïîíèìàíèÿ. Íå õî÷åò æå Äàìáëäîð îñòàâëÿòü åãî íà ëåòî ñî ìíîé? Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë î ñâîèõ ïëàíàõ. À ñåìåñòð çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè. ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì îá ýòîì çàâòðà, êîãäà ìû áóäåì îáñóæäàòü ïðîãðåññ Ïîòòåðà. 

ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïîáëåäíåë è òåðåáèò íèæíþþ ãóáó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîè áîòèíêè. Îí, íàâåðíîå, äóìàåò ïðèìåðíî î òîì æå, ÷òî è ÿ. — Ïîòòåð, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î âàñ. Îí íå îñòàâèò âàñ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.

— Íåò. Íå îñòàâèò. Îí ïîøëåò ìåíÿ ê Ñèðèóñó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü.

Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ îò íåíàâèñòè, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîå ëèöî êðèâèòñÿ. Áëýê. Õîëîäíàÿ ðóêà ñæèìàåò ìîå ñåðäöå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà ðåâíîñòü. Íî ýòî ãëóïî.

— Ïðîôåññîð… Ñ âàìè æå âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? ß èìåþ â âèäó… - îí çàìîëêàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Êîíå÷íî. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Õàãðèä óáèò. Íî áûëî áû ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû òàê ëåãêî ïîääàòüñÿ Âîëäåìîðòó.

— Âàøå áåñïîêîéñòâî î ìîåì áëàãîïîëó÷èè î÷åíü òðîãàòåëüíî, Ïîòòåð. Íî íà âàøåì ìåñòå ÿ áû áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî áóäó çàïåðò ñ ñóìàñøåäøèì ëóíàòèêîì.

Êðîâü ïðèëèâàåò ê åãî ùåêàì, ãëàçà ñåðäèòî ãîðÿò. ß ðàä, ÷òî îòâëåê åãî îò ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé. Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî èçáàâëÿÿñü îò ÿðîñòè, è ÿ ìûñëåííî àïëîäèðóþ åãî ñàìîêîíòðîëþ. 

— Ïî÷åìó âû òàê íåíàâèäèòå äðóã äðóãà?

— Îí ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ. Íóæíà åùå ïðè÷èíà?

— Íî ïî÷åìó? Â ñìûñëå, íå ìîã æå îí ñäåëàòü ýòî ïðîñòî òàê?

Ó ïñèõîïàòîâ íåò ïðè÷èí. Íà òî îíè è ïñèõîïàòû. — Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå? Ñïðîñèòå ó íåãî ñàìè.

ß òóò æå ñîæàëåþ î ñêàçàííîì. Îí ñïðîñèò. È Áëýê íàñòðîèò åãî ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ. Áëýê íå ñêàæåò åìó ïðàâäó. Îí íå çíàåò ïðàâäó. 

— Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû ñëåäèëè çà íèìè, ïðàâäà? Õîòåëè, ÷òîáû èõ èñêëþ÷èëè. Îí òàê ñêàçàë òîãäà, â õèæèíå, — îí íàáëþäàåò çà ìîåé ðåàêöèåé. ß ìûñëåííî ñúåæèâàþñü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òîé íî÷è è ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû èõ èñêëþ÷èëè. Îíè ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàëè. Íî ðàñïðåêðàñíûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ðåäêî èñêëþ÷àëè. Ýòî íå èçìåíèëîñü è ñåé÷àñ.

— Íó ëàäíî, ó âàñ åñòü ïðè÷èíà, — è ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, êîòîðóþ åìó ìîæíî çíàòü. ß ìîëþ, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë ñïðàøèâàòü.

— Ïî÷åìó âû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû èõ èñêëþ÷èëè?

— Ïîòòåð, ýòî áûëî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Ïðîøó âàñ íå ñîâàòü íîñ â ìîå ïðîøëîå. Ëó÷øå ýòî íå âîðîøèòü, — ÿ òóò æå æàëåþ îá ýòîì. Óçíàâ, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàþ, îí òîëüêî óñåðäíåå áóäåò äîêàïûâàòüñÿ äî èñòèíû. Ýòî æå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Øåðëîê Õîëìñ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. 

— Âû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû è ìåíÿ èñêëþ÷èëè, — îí âûçûâàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — ß íå ñåðæóñü. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó çíàòü, ïî÷åìó.

Îáúÿñíåíèå ïðèõîäèò ñàìî ñîáîé. — Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû äåðçêèé âûñêî÷êà, êîòîðûé çàõîäèò ãîðàçäî äàëüøå, ÷åì ýòî ïîçâîëåíî.

— Ìîæåò, âû è ïðàâû, — ñîãëàøàåòñÿ îí. Ïðîñòî êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. ß îãëóøåí òåì, ÷òî îí ñîãëàøàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé. — Íî ýòî íå îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó âû íåíàâèäèòå ìåíÿ ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê âïåðâûå óâèäåëè.

Ìîå ñïîêîéñòâèå ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ãîðÿùóþ ÿðîñòü. — Ïîñêîëüêó âû íå ïîíèìàåòå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ñëîâ, Ïîòòåð, è ïðîäîëæàåòå ëåçòü íå â ñâîå äåëî, ÿ ïîïðîñèë áû âàñ ïðîñòî çàòêíóòüñÿ.

— ×òî ìîé îòåö âàì ñäåëàë? Ýòî æå íå ïðîñòî íåíàâèñòü èç-çà çàâèñòè ê êâèääè÷íûì óñïåõàì, âû ñëèøêîì óìíû äëÿ ýòîãî…

— Óáèðàéñÿ.

— ×òî?

— Óõîäè.

— Íî… ïî÷åìó?

— ß ñêàçàë óáèðàéñÿ! — ÿ êðè÷ó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ìîå ëèöî êðàñíååò, è íà âèñêå íà÷èíàåò ïóëüñèðîâàòü âåíà. Åñëè îí íåìåäëåííî íå óáåðåò ñâîé çàä â êàìèí, ÿ ïðîêëÿíó åãî.

— ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîíÿòü…

— ×åðò, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè ÿ ãîâîðþ – óáèðàéñÿ íà õðåí îòñþäà, ÿ ïðîñòî ïðîøó óâàæåíèÿ ê ìîåìó àâòîðèòåòó è ê ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè, êîòîðîé ÿ è òàê ïîæåðòâîâàë. Ïîíÿòíî?

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! — îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê êàìèíó è áåðåò áàíêó ñ ïîðîøêîì. Òóò æå îí ðîíÿåò åå, è ñ ãëóõèì ñòîíîì îïóñêàåòñÿ íà êîëåíè, ïûòàÿñü ðóêàìè ñîáðàòü ïîðîøîê. ß ÿçâèòåëüíî ñìåþñü íàä åãî íåóäà÷åé. 

ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî äåëàþ. *Íå ïûòàéòåñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Ýòî òîëüêî íàâàëèòñÿ íà âàñ ñèëüíåå, êîãäà âû ïðîèãðàåòå* Ýòî óòâåðæäåíèå óäà÷íî îïèñûâàåò ìîå îáùåíèå ñ ýòèì íåãîäÿåì. 

— Ïîòòåð…

— ß óõîæó. Ñåé÷àñ, ìèíóòó.

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ áåðó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. "Ramassio". Ïîðîøîê ñîáèðàåòñÿ â áàíêó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî.  — Ïðàâäà, Ïîòòåð, ÿ âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî âû âûðîñëè ñðåäè íåâåæåñòâåííûõ ìàããëîâ, íî óæ çà ýòî âðåìÿ âû ìîãëè áû ïðèîáðåñòè îñíîâíûå âîëøåáíûå èíñòèíêòû. 

— Äà… ß íå èùó ëåãêèõ ïóòåé, ïðàâäà? — îí âçäûõàåò è ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà íîãè. — Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ÿ ðàññåðäèë âàñ, — îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê êàìèíó è áåðåò ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà. ß ïðîêëèíàþ åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü õîðîøèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñî ìíîé. Ãëóïûé íåãîäÿé.

— Ïîòòåð, ñÿäü, — *À âû ïðîèãðàåòå*  Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ òàê áûñòðî, êàê áóäòî áîèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåäóìàþ. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ â îæèäàíèè. ß õìóðþñü. ß âäðóã õî÷ó îáëàäàòü òàëàíòîì Äàìáëäîðà ãîâîðèòü òàê, êàê áóäòî îòâå÷àåøü íà âîïðîñ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå äàâàòü íè ãðàììà èíôîðìàöèè. 

— Òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó ìíîé è âàøèì îòöîì, áûëî íè÷åì èíûì, êàê ìåëêèì äåòñêèì êîíôëèêòîì. Ìû áûëè ìîëîäû è äåëàëè âåùè, êîòîðûõ íèêîãäà áû íå ïîâòîðèëè, åñëè áû èìåëè øàíñ. Âû ïðàâû, ÷òî ãëàâíîé ïðè÷èíîé áûë íå êâèääè÷. È ÿ áëàãîäàðþ âàñ çà òî, ÷òî îöåíèëè ìåíÿ… — ÿ õî÷ó ïðîäîëæèòü, íî îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ.

— Çíàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, ïîæàëóé, ÿ íå õî÷ó çíàòü ýòîãî. Â ñìûñëå, îí æå ìîé îòåö. ß íå õî÷ó óñëûøàòü î íåì ÷òî-òî óæàñíîå. Èëè î Ñèðèóñå. Âû ïðàâû. Ýòî âàøå äåëî. È… ÿ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, çà òî, ÷òî ñóíóë íîñ íå â ñâîå äåëî, — ÿ êèâàþ è ìîë÷à áëàãîäàðþ åãî. — Íî âû çíàåòå, ýòî íå÷åñòíî – íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ðîäèëñÿ.

— Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê âàì îòíîñèòñÿ òîëüêî ê âàì.

Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. — Õà. Õà. Çíàåòå, êàê ãîâîðÿò, ïðîôåññîð – åñòü òîíêàÿ ãðàíèöà ìåæäó…

— Åñëè âû çàêîí÷èòå ñâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, ÿ íàëîæó íà âàñ ïðîêëÿòüå.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. — Âû çíàåòå, ÿ æå ìàñòåð ïî ÷àñòè ïåðåõîäà ãðàíèö.

Ìîé âçãëÿä òåðÿåò ñèëó, è ÿ ôûðêàþ. Óìíûé ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé. 

Ãäå-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ïåðåñåêàåòñÿ åùå îäíà ãðàíèöà, è ìîÿ ñîâåñòü îñòîðîæíî íàáëþäàåò çà ýòèì èç óãëà, â êîòîðûé ÿ åå çàãíàë.


	13. Íîðìàëüíîñòü

**Ãëàâà 8: Íîðìàëüíîñòü**

Îí ïåðåäî ìíîé, ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî îò ñîëíöà. Âîäà êàïàåò ñ åãî ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ è ñòåêàåò ïî îáíàæåííûì ïëå÷àì è ãðóäè. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå, è ïðîâîäèò ðîçîâûì ÿçû÷êîì ïî ãóáàì. 

— Íó, äàâàé, Ñåâ, - ãîâîðèò îí è ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ëó÷øå ìåíÿ âèäåòü. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Îí íå äîëæåí âèäåòü. Îí õèõèêàåò è òÿíåòñÿ ê ìîåé ìàíòèè, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü åå. ß íå ìîãó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ åìó. ß äðîæó îò ñòðàõà. 

— Äæåéìñ, ïåðåñòàíü. ß íå õî÷ó, — ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî ðóêó è âèæó â åãî ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, è ÿ ìîëþ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïîêèíóë ñòûä. Îí íå äîëæåí óâèäåòü.

— Â ÷åì äåëî? Òû æå ëþáèøü ïëàâàòü? — îí õìóðèò áðîâè. ß îòâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû îí íå óâèäåë, êàê ÿ ïîêðàñíåë îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Îí ðàññòåãèâàåò ìîþ ìàíòèþ, çàäåâàÿ õîëîäíûìè ïàëüöàìè ìîþ ãðóäü, æèâîò… Îí ñêèäûâàåò îäåæäó ñ ìîèõ ïëå÷. Ìîå äûõàíèå ó÷àùàåòñÿ, è ñåðäöå áóõàåò â ãðóäè. 

ß íåíàâèæó åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí òàê ñïîêîåí. Òàê ÷åðòîâñêè ñïîêîåí. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî òåïëûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîåìó òåëó, è ïî êîæå áåãóò ìóðàøêè. Ìîå ëèöî ãîðèò îò ñìóùåíèÿ. 

Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü òàêèì, êàê îí? Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü íîðìàëüíûì? ß ïàäàþ íà ïîë, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè. ß íå õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí óøåë.

Îí ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, óáèðàÿ ìîè ïàëüöû ñ ëèöà. — Ñåâ, âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ÿ ïëîòíî çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îí áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ïîäáîðîäîê, è ìîè ãëàçà îòêðûâàþòñÿ ïðîòèâ ìîåé âîëè. ß âèæó, êàê ëþáîïûòñòâî çàãîðàåòñÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ – òàê áûâàåò êàæäûé ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí ÷òî-òî îáíàðóæèâàåò. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ.

— Ñî ìíîé òîæå ýòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ. Ýòî íîðìàëüíî.

 ß ñíîâà òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Ïî ùåêàì êàòÿòñÿ ñëåçû îáëåã÷åíèÿ è ñìóùåíèÿ. 

— ß íå íîðìàëüíûé, Äæåéìñ, - øåï÷ó ÿ, ñíîâà çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. ß ÷óâñòâóþ âñïûøêó ãíåâà è ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê îí ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäèò – áðîâè ñåðäèòî íàõìóðåíû, ãëàçà ãîðÿò, íîñ íàìîðùåí. Îí íå ëþáèò, êîãäà ÿ ñ íèì ñïîðþ. 

— Çàòêíèñü. Åñëè ÿ ãîâîðþ, ÷òî íîðìàëüíûé, çíà÷èò, òàê è åñòü, — ÿ òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîéìåò. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ãëàäèò ìîè âîëîñû. Îí ïîäâèãàåòñÿ áëèæå, è ÿ çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. ß áîþñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà. ß áîþñü òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü. ß áîþñü, ÷òî îí ýòîãî íå ñäåëàåò. Òåïëûå ãóáû êàñàþòñÿ ìîèõ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ùåêîé åãî ìîêðûå âîëîñû. Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ñ íèì ìåíÿ ïîêèäàåò ìîÿ äóøà. ß èçäàþ ìÿãêèé ñòîí. 

— Âîò. ß òîæå íå íîðìàëüíûé. 

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Òåíè çàëåãëè ïîä çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè, ãîðÿùèìè è ãîëîäíûìè. Îí êóñàåò ñâîþ ãóáó. 

— Ãàððè.

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. — ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ.

***  
  
ß ðåçêî ïðîñûïàþñü. Âñå, áîëüøå ìíå ñåãîäíÿ íå óñíóòü. ß áûñòðî ïîäíèìàþñü â êðîâàòè, ïûòàÿñü âûáðîñèòü îáðàçû èç ãîëîâû. ß âäðóã ïóãàþñü ãîëîâû, ëåæàùåé íà ïîëó. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áåç òåëà îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà è ìîë÷à óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå.

— Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? - êðè÷ó ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü áåøåíîå áèåíèå ñâîåãî ñåðäöà. 

Îí ñàäèòñÿ è ñêèäûâàåò ñâîé ïëàù. — ß… ïðîñòèòå… — îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è âñòàåò. ß òÿíóñü çà ñâîèì õàëàòîì, ïûòàÿñü âûêèíóòü ñîí èç ñâîåé ãîëîâû. ×åðò.

— Ïî÷åìó ó âàñ ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïëàù? — îí íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ èì öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Çà÷åì ýòî åìó ñ åãî ñâîáîäíûì äîïóñêîì ê êàìèííîé ñåòè Õîãâàðòñà? ß èçó÷àþ åãî ëèöî. Îí õìóðèòñÿ.

Îí âçäûõàåò. — ß èíîãäà ïðèõîæó ñþäà ïî íî÷àì. Òîëüêî êîãäà âû ñïèòå. ß íå ïîäãëÿäûâàþ, êàê âû ðàçäåâàåòåñü èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå… ß ïðîñòî… òîëüêî êîãäà âû ñïèòå. Ïðîñòèòå, — ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îí äîãîâàðèâàåò, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ëèøèâøèñü äàðà ðå÷è. Îí ïðèõîäèò â ìîþ êîìíàòó ïî íî÷àì. ß ïûòàþñü îñîçíàòü ýòî, íî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ýòî òî, ÷òî îí íå ñïèò ïî íî÷àì, êàê ÿ äóìàë. 

Îí äîáàâëÿåò,  — ß îáû÷íî óõîæó ðàíüøå, ÷åì âû ïðîñûïàåòåñü.

— È ÷àñòî âû ýòî äåëàåòå? — Â îòâåò îí òîëüêî ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. — Èòàê, âû íå ñïèòå?

— Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð. Âû ñåðäèòåñü?

Äà, ÿ äîëæåí áû. Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü íàøå ñîãëàøåíèå ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Ïîòòåð èìåë îïðåäåëåííûå óñëîâèÿ äîñòóïà ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì. Îí èõ íàðóøèë. ß äîëæåí áûòü âîçìóùåí. ß óæàñàþñü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðèøëî ìíå â ãîëîâó ðàíüøå. 

— Ïî÷åìó âû íå ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî íå ñïèòå? Ïî÷åìó âû íå îáíàðóæèëè ñåáÿ ðàíüøå? —

Ïî÷åìó îí ñäåëàë ýòî ñåãîäíÿ? Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ. Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò, êîãäà ÿ âñïîìèíàþ ïðåäñêàçàíèå Òðåëàíè - *ìûñëè ïåðåéäóò â äåéñòâèÿ*. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. 

— Âû áû çàïðåòèëè ìíå ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà. Âû áû ñäåëàëè ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñïàë, — Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áû òàê è ñäåëàë. È óæ òî÷íî íå ðàçðåøèë áû åìó óñòðàèâàòü ïðèâàë âîçëå ìîåé êðîâàòè. 

— Òàê ïî÷åìó ñåãîäíÿ?

— Âû íàçâàëè ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. ß äóìàë, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü. Íî âàì ñíèëñÿ ñîí, ïðàâäà? ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ, âû æå íèêîãäà íå íàçûâàåòå ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè, — îí óëûáàåòñÿ. ß óñìåõàþñü è ñàæóñü íà êðîâàòü ñ ãëóáîêèì âçäîõîì. Îí ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü. 

— Ýòî íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ.

— Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî æå êîíåö ñåìåñòðà, ïðàâäà? Ìåíÿ çàêðîþò â ýòîé òåìíèöå, è âû îò  ìåíÿ èçáàâèòåñü, — îí õîòåë ìåíÿ ïîääðàçíèòü, íî åãî ãîëîñ âíåçàïíî ëîìàåòñÿ. ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ îñòðóþ áîëü â ãðóäè è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñòðàõ. ß ðàçäðàæåííî ïîäàâëÿþ åãî è ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí çà âîçìîæíîñòü íàêîíåö-òî îñòàòüñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.  

— Ïîòòåð…

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîôåññîð. Íå ãîâîðèòå íè÷åãî. ß ìîãó âûíåñòè ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî âû ðàäû îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, óæàñíî ïðîâîäèòü âñå âðåìÿ ñ òàêèì… ýý… Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîñòî… ß íå õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ýòî îò âàñ, — ÿ íàáëþäàþ çà íèì è ïûòàþñü öèíè÷íî ïðèêèíóòü, õî÷åò ëè îí, ÷òîáû ÿ ýòî îïðîâåðã. ß íå áóäó. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, - îí õðàáðî óëûáàåòñÿ. — ß ïîéäó, — îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è îòäàåò ìíå ñâîé ïëàù. — Âîò. Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû âû áûëè óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ íå ñäåëàþ ýòîãî ñíîâà. ß ñòàíîâëþñü… ý… íåìíîãî ñòðàííûì ïî íî÷àì, è ìîãó íàäåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé. À òàê ÿ íå ñìîãó. Ïîâåðüòå, ÷òî ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü æàëü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñïÿòèë.

Ïëàù ñêîëüçèò ÷åðåç ìîè ïàëüöû, ñëîâíî âîäà. ß îãëóøåí è èñïóãàí. ß âèæó, êàê îí ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è óõîäèò. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî èìåííî. ß äîëæåí ðàññåðäèòüñÿ. Îí äîëæåí ñîæàëåòü. 

— Òû íå ñóìàñøåäøèé, Ïîòòåð.

Îí  îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ ó äâåðè è ñìååòñÿ. — Íó, è íå ñîâñåì íîðìàëüíûé, ïðàâäà?

ß ôûðêàþ, êîãäà ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà íàñòèãàþò ìåíÿ. Ôðàçà *îñòîðîæíåå ñî ñâîèìè æåëàíèÿìè* êðóòèòñÿ â ãîëîâå, êàê èñïîð÷åííàÿ ïëàñòèíêà. — Íåò, - ãîâîðþ ÿ òâåðäî. Çà÷åì âðàòü åìó? — Íî íîðìàëüíîñòü ïåðåîöåíèâàåòñÿ.

ß âñòàþ è èäó çà íèì â êîìíàòó. Îí ñíîâà èçâèíÿåòñÿ è áåðåò áàíêó ñ äûìîëåòíûì ïîðîøêîì. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî. Åñëè îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ òàê âñå ñïóùó åìó ñ ðóê, îí îøèáàåòñÿ. ß íå çàáûë î ñâîåé ïîçèöèè, è íå ïîçâîëþ  åìó ïðîäîëæàòü ýòî îäåðæèìîå ïîâåäåíèå. 

— Ïîòòåð, âû îñòàíåòåñü. Âðåìÿ ïîãîâîðèòü, — ÿ âûçûâàþ ÷àé, è ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà áåñïîêîéñòâî íà åãî ëèöå. Ýòî áóäåò áîëüíî äëÿ íåãî. — ß áóäó çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, è õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü îòâåòû. Ïðàâäèâûå, áåç êîëåáàíèÿ. Âû âëîìèëèñü â ìîþ êîìíàòó, è ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ âàì ðîñêîøü ñìóùåíèÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ïÿòü óòðà, è ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë âûòåðïåòü, êàê âû êðàñíååòå.

Îí ñàäèòñÿ è êëàäåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. ß ñòàâëþ ÷àé íà ñòîë ìåæäó íàìè è äóìàþ, íàñêîëüêî ãëóáîêî ÿ õî÷ó êîïàòüñÿ â ïðè÷èíàõ åãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. ß âçäûõàþ è íà÷èíàþ, - Ïî÷åìó âû ïðèõîäèòå ñþäà? — îí óæå îòâå÷àë, íî ÿ õî÷ó âûòÿíóòü èç íåãî âñå. Íàäî âûáèòü íåêîòîðûå ãëóïîñòè èç åãî ãîëîâû. 

— ß íå ìîã ñïàòü.

— Âû íå ìîãëè óñíóòü èëè ó âàñ áûëè êîøìàðû?

— ß íå ìîã óñíóòü, - ãîâîðèò  îí òâåðäî. 

— Âû áûëè çäåñü â÷åðà? — îí êèâàåò. — Â ïÿòíèöó? — îí ñíîâà êèâàåò. — Êîãäà âû ñïàëè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç?

— Èíîãäà ÿ ñïëþ çäåñü. Ýòî… óñïîêàèâàåò. Ñëóøàéòå, ýòî íå âàæíî…

— Íàîáîðîò, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü äàæå âàæíî. È âàøà áåññîííèöà, åñëè îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðè÷èíà ýòèõ âèçèòîâ, òîæå âàæíà. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âû íå ñïèòå, ÿ ïðèíÿë áû ìåðû. ß íàñòàèâàþ íà ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèõ ìåðàõ, — îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ óæàñîì. ß è ñàì â óæàñå. ×òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü?

— Íó, ÿ æå óëó÷øèë ñâîè îöåíêè, ïðàâäà? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî âñå ýòî èìåëî ñìûñë. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ýòîãî – ÿ æå ñêàçàë, ïðîñòèòå. 

— Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âû æàëååòå ëèøü î òîì, ÷òî áûëè îáíàðóæåíû. ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî âû ñ÷èòàåòå ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ íåïðàâèëüíûìè. Âàøè îöåíêè – ýòî åùå íå âñå. Ñîí ÿâëÿåòñÿ îñíîâîé äëÿ íîðìàëüíîé óìñòâåííîé àêòèâíîñòè.

— Íî âû æå ñïèòå âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ çà íî÷ü. Ìîæåò, ìíå íóæíî ñíà ìåíüøå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìîé ïðèõîä ñþäà áûë íåïðàâèëüíûì ïîñòóïêîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàðóøàåò âàøó ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü. Íî ÿ íå âèæó íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî â òîì, ÷òî õî÷ó… - îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, - … ñëóøàòü âàñ. 

Îí óïðÿìî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. Åãî ãëàçà âñå åùå çàêðûòû, è ÿ áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî – ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü âîññòàíîâèòüñÿ îò óäàðà, êîòîðûé íàíåñëè ìíå åãî ñëîâà.

— Ýòî íåóìåñòíî.

— Íåò. Íåóìåñòíî áûëî áû, åñëè áû ÿ ñïàë â âàøåé ïîñòåëè, - â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷èò ÿäîâèòîå íåãîäîâàíèå, íî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îíî íàïðàâëåíî íå íà ìåíÿ. — Ïî ñóòè, ýòî íå áîëåå íåóìåñòíî, ÷åì íàïîèòü ñòóäåíòà âèñêè, — îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü ìîþ ðåàêöèþ. ß ïûòàþñü íå ïîêàçàòü åå. Âíóòðåííå ÿ ðàçðûâàþñü îò æåëàíèÿ àïëîäèðîâàòü åìó çà òàêîå ïðîíèöàòåëüíîå íàáëþäåíèå, è ïîïûòêîé âû÷èñëèòü, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. Îí îáëåã÷àåò ìîè ïîïûòêè, - È âîîáùå, åñëè áû ýòî êòî-òî îáíàðóæèë, âèíîâàò âñå ðàâíî ÿ. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äûìîëåòíûé ïîðîøîê. ß ïðîêðàëñÿ â êîìíàòó ïðîôåññîðà âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îí îòîñëàë ìåíÿ â îáùåæèòèå. 

— Ïîòòåð, âû íå ïîíÿëè…

Îí ñåðäèòî ñæèìàåò ãóáû. — ß çíàþ, — îí âçúåðîøèâàåò âîëîñû ðóêîé è äåëàåò ãëîòîê ÷àÿ. — Ïðîñòèòå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåóìåñòíî. Íî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âàì ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ.

Ïî÷òè ïðàâ. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. — Âûøå æåëàíèå áûòü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, Ïîòòåð, íåóìåñòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàð, ÷òîáû áûòü âàøèì îòöîì, — íó âîò. ß ýòî ñêàçàë. ß ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü òîøíîòó, êîòîðóþ âûçâàëè ó ìåíÿ ýòè ñëîâà. 

— ß çíàþ ýòî. Íî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî âû ëþáåçíî íå óïîìÿíåòå îá ýòîì, — ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó, êàê îí óëûáàåòñÿ. ß ïî÷òè óëûáàþñü â îòâåò. — Ýòî íåóìåñòíî òàêæå ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû ìîé ó÷èòåëü, è ÿ ïåðåñåêàþ ãðàíèöû, êîòîðûå íå äîëæíû ïåðåñåêàòüñÿ, ïðàâäà? È òî, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü – íåïðàâèëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âû äîâåðÿëè ìíå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ðàçðåøèòü Äàìáëäîðó îòêðûòü âàø êàìèí äëÿ ìåíÿ è… ÿ ïðåäàë âàøå äîâåðèå. ß çíàþ âñå ýòî, ïðîôåññîð. Ó ìåíÿ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îáäóìàòü âñå ýòî.

— Íó õîðîøî. Åñëè âû çíàåòå, ÷òî òàêîå õîðîøî, è ÷òî òàêîå ïëîõî, òàê êàêîãî ÷åðòà âû çäåñü äåëàëè?

— Íó, ñìîòðèòå… ß ëîæóñü ñïàòü è ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ óñíó. Ïîòîì ÿ íà÷èíàþ äóìàòü. Ìûñëè âåðòÿòñÿ, âåðòÿòñÿ, è ÿ ïðîñòî ñõîæó ñ óìà. ß ïûòàþñü ïðåêðàòèòü, íî íå ìîãó. À ïîòîì Íåâèëë íà÷èíàåò õðàïåòü, è ýòî ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà åùå áîëüøå. À â îáùåé êîìíàòå ñëèøêîì òèõî. Õèæèíà Õàãðèäà… ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó. Ïîñëóøàéòå, ÿ îáåùàë äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî íå áóäó êðóæèòü íî÷àìè ïî õîëëó. È ÿ ïðèõîæó ñþäà. ß ïðîñòî ëåæó íà ïîëó è ñëóøàþ âàøå äûõàíèå. À òàê êàê ÿ íå ïðè÷èíèë âðåäà íèêîìó – ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ýòî íåóìåñòíî.

ß êèâàþ. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó, ïðîñòî ýòî êàæåòñÿ ïîäõîäÿùåé ðåàêöèåé. ß âïîëíå ïîíèìàþ åãî, íî ýòî íå óâîäèò ìåíÿ îò ôàêòà, ÷òî ÿ ÿâëÿþñü äëÿ íåãî ëåêàðñòâîì îò áåññîííèöû. ×åðò ïîáåðè. Ýòî íå ìîÿ ðîëü. Ýòî íå â ìîåì õàðàêòåðå – áûòü óñïîêàèâàþùèì. È ÿ íå õðåíîâ ëó÷ ñâåòà â åãî æèçíè. ß ÇËÎÉ.

— Âû îáàëäåëè îò ýòîãî, ïðàâäà?

ß êèâàþ. ×åðò, ÿ äîëæåí áûë îïðîâåðãíóòü åãî. 

— Çâó÷èò æàëêî. ß çíàþ.

— Ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò òîãäà, êîãäà ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì ÿ íå ñìîãó…äûøàòü äëÿ âàñ.

— Íó, ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà åñòü ìîå çàäàíèå ïî Çåëüåäåëüþ, — ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë, ÷òîáû çàñìåÿòüñÿ, è ÿ òîëüêî ôûðêàþ. Îí äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî âîîáùå ïîëó÷èë êàêîé-òî îòâåò. — ß íå çíàþ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîéìó ýòî ëåòîì. Õîòÿ, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî âû âûøâûðíåòå ìåíÿ òåïåðü. ß íå *íóæäàþñü* â âàñ. Ïðîñòî… ÿ ëþáëþ áûòü çäåñü.

ß íå çíàþ, â êàêîì ñëó÷àå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ ñèëüíåå – åñëè ó íåãî åñòü îïðåäåëåííàÿ çàâèñèìîñòü îò ìåíÿ, èëè åñëè îí ïðèõîäèò ñþäà ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå, òàê êàê ýòî åìó íðàâèòñÿ. ß èñïûòûâàë ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ñòóäåíòîâ è ðàíüøå. Íî íèêîãäà òàê. Â ýòèõ ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ÿ ïðîñòî ýôôåêòèâíî çàïóãèâàë åãî èëè åå. Â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè ÿ íå ñìîãó óïðàâëÿòü ñîáûòèÿìè. Äà ÿ è íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ àáñîëþòíî ãîòîâ âçÿòü ñèòóàöèþ â ñâîè ðóêè. 

— Ïîòòåð. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî, ïî-âàøåìó, ÿ äîëæåí äåëàòü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, ÷üÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü êî ìíå… íå ñìåéòå êðàñíåòü… åãî ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî ìíå íàñòîëüêî äàëåêî çàøëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïåðåñå÷åíèåì ãðàíèö, áûëî áû ÷åðòîâñêè ìÿãêî. Îí äîøåë äî òîãî, ÷òî ïðîêðàëñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó íî÷üþ, íàðóøèâ òåì ñàìûì íåñêîëüêî ïðàâèë, êîòîðûì äîëæåí ñëåäîâàòü. Åñëè ÿ âûãîíþ åãî, ÷òî áûëî áû ëîãè÷íî, îí ðèñêóåò ïðîâàëèòüñÿ íà ýêçàìåíàõ èëè ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â áîëåå òÿæåëóþ äåïðåññèþ. Åñëè ÿ íå ïðåêðàùó ýòî, ÿ ðèñêóþ…— *ïðèâÿçàòüñÿ ê íåìó*, *íàäåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé*. Êóäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, äåëîñü îêîí÷àíèå ýòîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ?!?

— Ïîòåðÿòü ðàáîòó.

— Òî÷íî, — ïðèìåðíî òàê. 

— À åñëè ÿ ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî ÿ ñàì íå õî÷ó ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïðîáëåìà â ýòîì? Åñëè âû âîëíóåòåñü, ÷òî âàñ îáâèíÿò â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâàëþ ýêçàìåíû… Äàìáëäîð íå ñìîæåò îáâèíèòü âàñ, åñëè ÿ ñàì ïðåêðàùó íàøè âñòðå÷è. 

— Íå ïûòàéòåñü èãðàòü ñî ìíîé â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèå. Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. ×òî âû õîòèòå, Ïîòòåð?

Îí ñìååòñÿ. ß íå âèæó þìîðà. ß ñìîòðþ, êàê åãî ëèöî óïðÿìî òâåðäååò, è çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. 

— À ÷åãî *âû* õîòèòå, ïðîôåññîð? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî âàø âûáîð. Âû ïðàâäà õîòèòå çíàòü, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó? ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ïðàâû. ß âåë ñåáÿ íåïðàâèëüíî. Íî åñëè ìû ãîâîðèì î íàðóøåíèè ïðàâèë, òî âû òîæå èõ íàðóøàëè. Âñå, ÷òî âû óæå ñäåëàëè, ïîäâåðãàåò ðèñêó âàøó ðàáîòó. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ñåé÷àñ íàñ íàéäåò, âàñ óâîëÿò. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè ìû âñå ðàâíî áóäåì èìåòü ïðîáëåìû, òàê äàâàéòå, êàê ãîâîðÿò áëèçíåöû Óèçëè, ñäåëàåì òàê, ÷òîáû äåëî òîãî ñòîèëî.

ß ìåíÿ ïàäàåò ÷åëþñòü, è ÿ äàæå íå çàáî÷óñü î òîì, ÷òîáû çàêðûòü ðîò. ß îãëóøåí òåì, êàê ãëàäêî îí ñóìåë ïðîèçíåñòè ýòó ðå÷ü. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòðàòèë íà íåå íå îäíó íî÷ü, ñèäÿ çäåñü. ß íà÷èíàþ ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷åì åùå îí ìîã çäåñü çàíèìàòüñÿ, è ðåçêî îáðûâàþ ñåáÿ. 

Îí ñìååòñÿ, è ìíå íàêîíåö óäàåòñÿ óáðàòü øîêèðîâàííîå âûðàæåíèå ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà. ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, - õèõèêàåò îí â ÷àøêó. — Åñëè áû âû òîëüêî âèäåëè ñâîå ëèöî, — îí äîïèâàåò ÷àé è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííî. — Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî íå ïåðåäóìàëè íàñ÷åò âèñêè? Âû âûãëÿäèòå òàê, êàê áóäòî âàì íå ïîìåøàë áû ñòàêàí÷èê. ß íèêîìó íå ñêàæó.

— Ó âàñ áåññîííèöà, äåïðåññèÿ è  âû áåçíðàâñòâåííû. Ïîçâîëüòå íå äîáàâëÿòü  ê ñïèñêó àëêîãîëèçì. Ó âàñ åñòü åùå öåëàÿ æèçíü, ÷òîáû ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ýòèì, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü, ÷òî âñÿ åãî æèçíü íå áóäåò òàêîé óæ äëèííîé. 

— ß íå áåçíðàâñòâåííûé.

— Õì.  "Ñäåëàåì òàê, ÷òîáû äåëî òîãî ñòîèëî"?

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. ß âäðóã ïîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî çàïðåòèë åìó êðàñíåòü. ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî ñòûäíî. 

— Õîðîøî, âû ïðîñèëè íå èãðàòü â ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèå, — êðàñêà ñìóùåíèÿ çàëèâàåò åãî ùåêè, è ÿ íàñòîëüêî ðàä ýòîìó, ÷òî ãîòîâ ðàñöåëîâàòü åãî. Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, íå íàñòîëüêî… Îïðåäåëåííî íåò. — Âû íå îòâåòèëè íà ìîé âîïðîñ. ×åãî âû õîòèòå, ïðîôåññîð?

×àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà òðåáóåò, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèíÿë ýòèêó Óèçëè. Äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ëó÷øå ýòîãî íå äåëàòü. Ìîé ðîò òåðïåëèâî îæèäàåò ðåøåíèÿ. 

×åãî ÿ õî÷ó? ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí íèêîãäà íå ðîäèëñÿ.  ß õî÷ó âåðíóòüñÿ ê áëàãîñëîâåííûì âðåìåíàì, êîãäà ÿ ìîã ïðîñòî íåíàâèäåòü åãî êàê ïðîäîëæåíèå åãî îòöà. ß õî÷ó âåðíóòü âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ íå ñèäåë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è íå ñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà îí âûïàäåò èç ìîåãî êàìèíà, íàðóøèâ îãëóøèòåëüíóþ òèøèíó, êîòîðîé ÿ òàê äîðîæèë ðàíüøå. 

ß õî÷ó âçÿòü åãî òàê, ÷òîáû îí ïîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî êîãäà-òî âîîáùå õîòåë ìåíÿ. 

— Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, — *Î, áîãè, ñïàñèáî*  — Åñëè âû õîòèòå ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì, ÿ ìîãó ïðèéòè ïîçæå. Åñëè… âû ðàçðåøèòå ìíå, — îí íåóâåðåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß êèâàþ. Îí âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò ñ óëûáêîé, - ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîæàëåþ, ïðîôåññîð. Äàæå åñëè è ïî íåïðàâèëüíûì ïðè÷èíàì. 

ß âèæó, êàê îí èäåò ê êàìèíó è èñ÷åçàåò  â íåì. ß îñòàþñü íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé – ïðåäñòàâëÿòü òî, ÷òî ìîã áû äåëàòü, åñëè áû îí îñòàëñÿ. 

***  
  
  


— Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñåâåðóñ. Âû óñòàëî âûãëÿäèòå, — Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ïðèâû÷íûì ìåðöàíèåì. ß óæå è íå çíàþ, ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ÿ âèäåòü åãî ñ ýòèì ìåðöàíèåì èëè íåò. ß óñòàë äóìàòü îá ýòîì. 

 — Ñåâåðóñ, Ãàððè ïðèõîäèë êî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ñ äîâîëüíî òðåâîæíûì ïðèçíàíèåì.

Ìîé æåëóäîê ïàäàåò. Îí ñêàçàë åìó. Îí ïî÷åìó? ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è ñòàðàþñü âûãëÿäåòü íåâîçìóòèìî. — Ïðàâäà? ß íå äóìàë, òî ìàëü÷èê ñïîñîáåí íà ÷åñòíîñòü.

— Êàæåòñÿ, îí îáåñïîêîåí, ÷òî âû íå íàøëè ñèë ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì ñàìè. Êîíå÷íî, âû ïîíèìàåòå, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë Ãàððè – íåïðèåìëåìî. È âû âïðàâå ïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû âàø êàìèí áûë çàêðûò äëÿ íåãî. Êîãäà ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî îæèäàþ îò âàñ ñîîòâåòñòâèÿ ñâîèì îáÿçàííîñòÿì, ÿ íå èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî âû ïîæåðòâóåòå ñâîåé ÷àñòíîé æèçíüþ.

ß ñåðäèòî ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû è áîðìî÷ó, - ß íå ïðîòèâ.

— Ïðîñòèòå?

— ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå âîçðàæàþ. ß íå áûë â âîñòîðãå, îáíàðóæèâ åãî ñåãîäíÿ íà ïîëó ïåðåä êàìèíîì. Íî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí ìîã ïðèéòè òóäà. È òî, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë âñå âàì, ìîæåò ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàòü òîëüêî îá èñêðåííîñòè åãî èçâèíåíèé. È ïîêà åãî ïîâåäåíèå íåíîðìàëüíî… åñëè ýòî óñïîêàèâàåò åãî – ñèäåòü è ñëóøàòü ìîå äûõàíèå, òî ïî÷åìó áû íå ðàçðåøèòü åìó äåëàòü ýòî. Åñëè âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ åãî íàêàçàë, òî âû äîëæíû ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî åãî çàâèñèìîñòü îò ìåíÿ – ýòî âàøà âèíà…

ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî êðè÷ó. Íà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. Ìîé ðîò îòêðûâàåòñÿ â íåìîì èçâèíåíèè, õîëîäíàÿ âîëíà òðåïåòà íàêðûâàåò ìåíÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî äåäóøêà ïûòàåòñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ÷òî-òî ìàëü÷èêó, êîòîðûé ñëèøêîì ìîëîä, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè, ÷òî íå äîëæíû äåëàòü òîãî, ÷åãî íå õîòèòå äåëàòü. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ òîãî, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ âèíà…, - ÿ ìîðùóñü, è îí ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ, - …äóìàþ, ÷òî âû íåäîîöåíèâàåòå ñåáÿ. Âîçìîæíî, îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ õîðîøî â âàøåé êîìïàíèè èìåííî èç-çà òîãî, êòî âû åñòü.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Àëáóñ. Âû çàïåðëè åãî â êîìíàòå â êîìïàíèè ñ åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, â î÷åíü ñëîæíûé ïåðèîä åãî æèçíè. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî îí ïðèâÿçàëñÿ ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Äàâàéòå íå áóäåì âûäàâàòü ýòó ñèòóàöèþ çà ÷òî-òî, ÷åì îíà íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ, à èìåííî: èñïóãàííûé ìàëü÷èê öåïëÿåòñÿ çà ïåðâîãî, êòî ïðåäëàãàåò åìó ìèð. 

— Èëè, âîçìîæíî, çà ïåðâîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïîíÿë åãî, — ÿ îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ æåñòîì. — ß ïîçâîëþ ñåáå íà âðåìÿ ïðåêðàòèòü âàøè âñòðå÷è. ß íå ìîãó ðàçðåøèòü åìó îñòàòüñÿ áåçíàêàçàííûì. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âû ïîéìåòå ìåíÿ. Îí âîçâðàòèòñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, êîãäà çàêîí÷èòñÿ ñåìåñòð. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñîñòàâèòü åìó êîìïàíèþ íà ïåðâóþ ïîëîâèíó ëåòà. 

ß îòòàëêèâàþ ìûñëü î Áëýêå è ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàþñü íà áîëåå âàæíîé ïðîáëåìå. — ß ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïåðåòü åãî íà âñå êàíèêóëû, Àëüáóñ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ýòî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ åãî áåçîïàñíîñòè. Íî ñîõðàíÿòü åìó æèçíü – áåññìûñëåííî, åñëè íå ðàçðåøèòü åìó æèòü. 

— ß ñîãëàñåí ñ âàìè. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ÿ äàæå õîòåë áû îáñóäèòü ýòî. ß íàøåë áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî. Ïîäãîòîâêà åùå íå çàêîí÷åíà, âîçìîæíî, âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî ê ñåðåäèíå èþëÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ñìîãó ëè óáåäèòü âàñ îòïðàâèòüñÿ òóäà âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè. Ýòî óåäèíåííîå ìåñòî, íî äîñòàòî÷íî îòêðûòîå, ïîýòîìó òàì íåëüçÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ áåç êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Íî âû íå îáÿçàíû ñîãëàøàòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß ôûðêàþ. — Åñëè ÿ íå ñîãëàøóñü, åìó îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî òåìíèöà, — îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è êèâàåò. — Òàê ÿ è çíàë. Ñêàæèòå, Àëüáóñ, à ýòî âàøå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî ñëó÷àéíî íå â ãîðíîé ìåñòíîñòè?

Îí ðåçêî ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, è ÿ âèæó íàñòîÿùåå óäèâëåíèå â åãî âçãëÿäå. Ðåäêèé ñëó÷àé, êîãäà ÿ ìîãó óäèâèòü åãî. ß áûë áû ðàä, åñëè áû íå âíåçàïíàÿ âîëíà òîøíîòû, ïîäêàòèâøàÿ ê ãîðëó. 

— Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü, îòêóäà âû ýòî çíàåòå? - îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü.

— Ãàäàíèå ïî ÷àéíîé ÷àøêå.

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ñíîâà ìåðöàåò. ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ, êîãäà îí ñåðüåçåí. Òåïåðü ÿ â ýòîì óâåðåí. — Íå çíàë, ÷òî âû âåðèòå â ãàäàíèÿ.

— ß íå âåðþ, - âîð÷ó ÿ. Íî êòî ÿ òàêîé, ÷òîáû ñïîðèòü ñ ñóäüáîé?

***

  
ß èäó â ñâîå ïîäçåìåëüå, ïîñëå óòðà, ïðîâåäåííîãî ñ ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàâøèìèñÿ ñåìèêëàññíèêàìè. Èõ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàåò óäèâëÿòü ìåíÿ. *Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî áûëè òàêèì óáëþäêîì, ïðîôåññîð. Âû íàó÷èëè ìåíÿ ìíîãîìó*. Áðîñèâ îõàïêó áëàãîäàðñòâåííûõ ïîäàðêîâ, ÿ èäó â êëàäîâóþ è âûòàñêèâàþ ìîþ òðàäèöèîííóþ áóòûëêó êðàñíîãî âèíà â ÷åñòü îêîí÷àíèÿ ñåìåñòðà. 

ß èñïîëüçóþ ìàããëîâñêîå ïðèñïîñîáëåíèå, êîòîðîå íàçûâàåòñÿ øòîïîð. Ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà ñïðàâèëàñü áû ñ ýòèì ëó÷øå, íî ÿ ïîëó÷àþ ñòðàííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê èñêðèâëåííûé ìåòàëë ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç ïðîáêó. Áóòûëêà îòêðûòà, è ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâî âçäûõàþ. 

ß ñòàâëþ áóòûëêó íà ñòîë è îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèå íà ëåæàùåå çäåñü ïèñüìî. ß óçíàþ åãî òâåðäûé ïî÷åðê. Íàâåðíîå, îí áûë çäåñü âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà. ß âèäåë, êàê îí âûõîäèë èç õîëëà âìåñòå ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ñëàáî óëûáàÿñü.  Íàâåðíîå, â áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî. ß ïî÷òè îãîð÷åí, ÷òî íå óåçæàþ ñ íèì, è ýòî ïðèâîäèò ìåíÿ â ñìÿòåíèå. Êîãäà îí íå óòîìëÿåò ìåíÿ ïî âå÷åðàì ñâîåé áîëòîâíåé, ÿ ïî÷òè íå ìîãó ñïàòü. ×àñòî ÿ ëîâëþ ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ÿ íàäåþñü íà åãî âîçâðàùåíèå – íà òî, ÷òî îí íå ïîñëóøàåòñÿ çàïðåòà äèðåêòîðà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí, î÷åâèäíî, ðåøèë ñëåäîâàòü ïðàâèëàì è íàñòîÿë íà ñîõðàííîñòè ìîåé ÷àñòíîé æèçíè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ åãî íå ïðîñèë îá ýòîì. Ïðîêëÿòûé ìàëü÷èê. 

ß âñêðûâàþ ïèñüìî. ß íå óâåðåí, õî÷ó ëè ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàòü, ÷òî òàì âíóòðè. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ñòàêàí âèíà íå ïîâðåäèò. Õîòÿ ýòî ãðåõ – ìåøàòü õîðîøåå âèíî ñ äóðíûìè ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿìè. ß íàëèâàþ âèíî â ñòàêàí è ñàæóñü â *ýòî êðåñëî*. ß ïüþ âèíî è îòêðûâàþ ïèñüìî.

**Äîðîãîé Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï…**

Äîðîãîé. Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî. ß äåëàþ áîëüøîé ãëîòîê.

**ß õîòåë ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ çà âàøó ïîìîùü. Áåç ýòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ äëÿ êîíöåíòðàöèè, êîòîðîìó âû ìåíÿ íàó÷èëè, ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå äîñòèã òàêèõ óñïåõîâ. Äàæå Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîðàæåíà ìîèì ïðîãðåññîì. Ïðàâäà, Ðîí áûë íåìíîãî îáåñïîêîåí. 

ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íà÷àë ïèñàòü ýòî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà èçâèíèòüñÿ. ß ïðîäîëæàþ äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ïîäñòàâèë âàñ, è óæàñàþñü. Äàìáëäîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàññåðäèëñÿ. Îí ïðàâ. Âû ìíîãî ñäåëàëè äëÿ ìåíÿ, è áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ýãîèñòè÷íûì òðåáîâàòü áîëüøåãî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ïðèîñòàíîâèë íàøè âñòðå÷è äî ñëåäóþùåãî ñåìåñòðà, íî ÿ ñàì ðåøèë íå ïðîäîëæàòü èõ. Íå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíè íå ïîìîãàþò. Î÷åíü ïîìîãàþò. Åñëè áû íå âñå îñòàëüíîå. 

ß äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè – ÷òî äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàðû, ÷òîáû áûòü ìîèì îòöîì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âàñ áåñïîêîèò òî, ÷òî âû ìíå íðàâèòåñü. Ìåíÿ òîæå áåñïîêîèò. ß ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó ìíå ëó÷øå íå ïðèõîäèòü ê âàì. ×åì áîëüøå ÿ íàõîæóñü ðÿäîì ñ âàìè, òåì áîëüøå ìíå ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ. Êàê âû ñêàçàëè, ýòî íåóìåñòíî. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè ðàçäðàæàåò – ëþáèòü êîãî-òî, ñ êåì íå èìååøü íè åäèíîãî ïðîêëÿòîãî øàíñà. 

Íó âîò. ß ýòî íàïèñàë. Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü öåëîå ëåòî, ÷òîáû ïîñòàðàòüñÿ çàáûòü. ß îòäàì âàì ýòî ïèñüìî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïîòåðÿþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü. Æåëàþ âàì õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü, è, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óìèðàéòå. 

Ãàððè.

P.S. Åñëè ýòî íå òðóäíî, íå ìîãëè áû âû íå äðàçíèòü ìåíÿ ýòèì â êëàññå? Åñëè âû ñäåëàåòå âèä, ÷òî ÿ íå ïèñàë ýòîãî, ÿ áóäó âàì î÷åíü ïðèçíàòåëåí.**

Ïèñüìî ïàäàåò íà ïîë. ß ñìåþñü. Ãðîìêî. Èñòåðè÷åñêè. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî Ïîòòåð íå çíàë î ïëàíàõ Äàìáëäîðà, êîãäà ñîáèðàë âñþ ñâîþ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ õðàáðîñòü, ÷òîáû îòäàòü ýòî ïèñüìî. ß îòäàþ åìó äîëæíîå. Îí ñäåëàë  îãðîìíîå óñèëèå, ÷òîáû áûòü áëàãîðîäíûì. Ìåíÿ ðàçðûâàåò ñàäèñòñêîå íåòåðïåíèå óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ, è ÿ ñàì óäèâëÿþñü ýòîìó. ß ñìåþñü. ß ïîäíèìàþ òîñò çà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Îí ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòü èãðàòü â äîñòîèíñòâî, ðàçâëåêàÿ ìîå èçâðàùåííîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. 


	14. Ñìåíà äåêîðàöèé

**Ãëàâà 9.Ñìåíà äåêîðàöèé**. 

Ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîðòêëþ÷à ÿ ïðèáûâàþ â òî ñàìîå çàùèùåííîå ìåñòî, è òóò æå çàæìóðèâàþñü îò íåâûíîñèìîé ÿðêîñòè. ß îñòîðîæíî îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî ýòî ìåñòî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîëíîé ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòüþ ìîåìó òåìíîìó, ïðîõëàäíîìó, óþòíîìó ïîäçåìåëüþ. ß âèæó ìàããëîâñêóþ êóõíþ. Ñòåðèëüíàÿ áåëèçíà â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ìíîæåñòâîì ñâåðêàþùèõ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèõ ÿùèêîâ. Èþëüñêîå ñîëíöå âðûâàåòñÿ â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç îêíî, çàíèìàþùåå âñþ ñòåíó. Îêíî âûõîäèò íà îçåðî. Ìîé ðîò êðèâèòñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. 

Àëáóñ Äàìáëäîð îôèöèàëüíî ïîñëàë ìåíÿ â àä. 

ß ñëûøó ôðàíöóçñêóþ ðå÷ü è èäó â íàïðàâëåíèè çâóêà. ß âèæó ãîñòèíóþ, â öåíòðå êîòîðîé ñòîèò ñåðåáðÿíûé ÿùèê ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì ãîâîðÿùåãî ìóæ÷èíû. ß âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî çíàþ îá ýòîì ñìåøíîì ÿùèêå èç Ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ. ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå, è âèæó Ïîòòåðà, ñèäÿùåãî íà äèâàíå (áåëûé! Î, áîãè) è ïÿëÿùåãîñÿ â ÿùèê òàê, êàê áóäòî òàì ñîäåðæàòñÿ âñå òàéíû âñåëåííîé. 

— Íå çíàë, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèòå ïî-ôðàíöóçñêè, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è îí ïîäïðûãèâàåò. 

— Áîæå! Âû íå ìîæåòå õîäèòü áîëåå ãðîìêî? - îí õâàòàåòñÿ çà ãðóäü. 

— Äà, íî òîãäà ÿ áû íå ìîã òàê ýôôåêòèâíî ïóãàòü ëþäåé, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ, è îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. ß íå âèæó ñòûäà, êîòîðûé îæèäàë óâèäåòü – äàæå ïðåäâêóøàë ïîñëåäíèå òðè íåäåëè. ß ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå óäèâëåí, óâèäåâ ãíåâ. ß âèæó áóòûëêó ñ çîëîòèñòîé æèäêîñòüþ íà ñòîëå è äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âèñêè. Îí äåðæèò â ðóêå ïîëóïóñòîé ñòàêàí. 

— Âèæó, âû óæå ïðàçäíóåòå ñâîé ïîáåã ê ñâåòó? — Îí ïüåò èç ñòàêàíà è ñíîâà ïÿëèòñÿ â ÿùèê. ß òåðÿþ òåðïåíèå. — Âû óìûøëåííî ìåíÿ èãíîðèðóåòå?

Îí ñåðäèòî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò. 

— Åñëè ýòî íàãðàäà çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîæåðòâîâàë ñâîèì îòïóñêîì â âàøó ïîëüçó, ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñîîáùèòü äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî âàì ëó÷øå ñèäåòü â òîé ÷åðòîâîé òåìíèöå.

— ß íå ïðîñèë æåðòâîâàòü ÷åì-òî ðàäè ìåíÿ. Ñêàæèòå Äàìáëäîðó, ÷åãî âû õîòèòå. ß óæå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå õî÷ó íèêîãî âèäåòü, — îáèäà â åãî ãîëîñå ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ è çàñòàâëÿåò èäòè äàëüøå. 

— Äà, òðîãàòåëüíîå ïðèçíàíèå, de l'amour. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ, ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ îõðàíÿòü âàñ ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ïîëó÷ó òàêîå êðàñíîðå÷èâîå ïðèçíàíèå…

— Íó, ëàäíî. ß áåðó íàçàä ñâîè ñëîâà. Âñå. ß íàïèñàë åãî ðàíüøå, ÷åì óçíàë, ÷òî âû… - åãî ñëîâà òîíóò â ñîäåðæèìîì åãî ñòàêàíà. 

ß íàïðÿãàþñü. Ñíîâà Áëýê. ×òî îí íàáîëòàë ìàëü÷èêó? ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, îí èçáåãàåò âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì. — Ðàíüøå, ÷åì âû óçíàëè, ÷òî ÿ… ÷òî èìåííî? — Ìîé ãîëîñ õîëîäåí è ñóõ, îí íè÷åì íå âûäàåò áîëè, ïîñåëèâøåéñÿ â ìîåé ãðóäè. 

Îí ñòàâèò ñòàêàí íà ñòîëèê è ãîâîðèò, - Ïðîñòî… îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ îäíîãî, — îí èäåò ê âûõîäó. 

— Íåò. Âû ñêàæåòå ìíå î ÷åì, êàê âàì êàæåòñÿ, âû çíàåòå.

— ß íè ÷åðòà íå çíàþ, ëàäíî? - îí èäåò ïî êîðèäîðó, ÿ ñëåäóþ çà íèì. 

— ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ õîòåë áû çíàòü, â ÷åì âàø ÷åðòîâ êðåñòíûé îáâèíÿåò ìåíÿ, — ÿ çíàþ åãî îáâèíåíèÿ. ß ïî÷òè ñëûøó èõ. Ñíîâà ñëûøó, êàê îí áðîñàåò ìíå èõ â ëèöî.

— Íè÷åãî îí ìíå íå ñêàçàë. Ïðîñòî îòñòàíüòå îò ìåíÿ, è âñå! — Îí âõîäèò â êîìíàòó, è ÿ íå äàþ çàêðûòü åìó äâåðü. Îí ïàäàåò íà êðîâàòü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. ß ïîðàæåí ýòèì ðåáÿ÷åñêèì æåñòîì. Íî ïî÷åìó ïîðàæåí? Îí âåäü è *åñòü* ðåáåíîê.

— Ïðîñòèòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. ß ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ó êàæäîé èñòîðèè åñòü äâå ñòîðîíû. ß ïåðåîöåíèë âàøó çðåëîñòü. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ñîâåðøó ýòîé îøèáêè, — ÿ ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó èç êîìíàòû, áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì õëîïíóòü äâåðüþ. ß íå îïóùóñü äî òîãî æå èíôàíòèëüíîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. ß ñîáèðàþñü íàéòè òåìíèöó, ãäå ìîã áû ïîñèäåòü â õîëîäíîé ñûðîñòè, êàçíÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî äóìàë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ìîæåò áûòü ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñûíîì ñâîåãî îòöà. 

***

— ×òî âû äåëàåòå?

Åãî ãîëîñ íàïóãàë ìåíÿ, âûðâàâ èç  ïîêîÿ, êîòîðûé ÿ íàøåë â ëåòíåì âå÷åðå, íàáëþäàÿ îçåðî, îòðàæàþùåå âå÷åðíåå íåáî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, áîëåå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî ÿ íàøåë ïîêîé íà äíå áóòûëêè âèñêè, êîòîðóþ ïðèíåñ ñ ñîáîé. Ïðèðîäà íèêîãäà íå âûçûâàëà ó ìåíÿ îñîáûõ ÷óâñòâ, êðîìå ïðîñòîãî îùóùåíèÿ åå ïðèñóòñòâèÿ è áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà êîìïîíåíòû ê ðàçëè÷íûì çåëüÿì. Îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî â ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé òþðüìå íåò ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÿ âûøåë íà òåððàñó, ïûòàÿñü èçáåæàòü îòâðàòèòåëüíîé ÿðêîñòè äîìà. 

— À íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå? - õîëîäíî îòâå÷àþ ÿ. 

— Êàê áóäòî âû îáèäåëèñü.

— Î÷åíü ïðîíèöàòåëüíî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Î, ÿ è çàáûë. Âû æå ìàñòåð ðåøåíèÿ çàãàäîê. ß ïûòàþñü çàáûòü, ÷òî âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ìíå ìåøàåò.

Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è ÿ ñåðäèòî ïîäíèìàþñü. — Ïîòòåð… - ÿ ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî îñêîðáèòåëüíîå, íî ìîé ìîçã çàíÿò ëèøü ïîääåðæàíèåì íîâîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå. ß ãîâîðþ, - Ïðî÷ü, — è èäó ê îçåðó, õîòÿ è áîëåå íåóñòîé÷èâî, ÷åì ìíå áû õîòåëîñü. 

— Âû äîëæíû áûëè ñêàçàòü ìíå, - ãîâîðèò îí. Áóäü ÿ â ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÿ áû ñìîã ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü åãî, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ãîòîâ óíè÷òîæèòü åãî. — Ñêàæèòå æå íàêîíåö, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûë âàì ñêàçàòü?, - ÿ îáîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Çðÿ. Ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ. 

— ×òî âû… áûëè âëþáëåíû â ìîåãî îòöà. Âû çíàåòå, êàê ýòî ñòðàííî äëÿ ìåíÿ?

ß ñìåþñü è òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Ñòðàííî äëÿ íåãî, è ïðàâäà. Ó ìåíÿ êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, è ÿ ñàæóñü íà òðàâó, îòêàçàâøèñü îò ïîïûòîê áûòü íåäîñòóïíûì. Íèêòî íå ìîæåò çàïóãèâàòü, êîãäà ñèäèò íà òðàâå. Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ëèöî ê îçåðó, ìîëÿñü, ÷òîáû îíî ðàçëèëîñü è ïîãëîòèëî ìåíÿ. 

ß ñëûøó åãî øàãè, îí ñòîèò ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé. — Ýòî æå áûë îí, ïðàâäà? Òîò, êòî çàñòàâèë âàñ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî âû ãåé. Âû æå ãîâîðèëè î ìîåì îòöå? È êîãäà îí íå îòâåòèë íà âàøè ÷óâñòâà, âû ïîñòàðàëèñü ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû åãî èñêëþ÷èëè?

ß ãîðüêî ñìåþñü. Ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî ê èñòèíå. Åñëè èñòèíà ãäå-òî â Êèòàå. Íî êòî ÿ òàêîé, ÷òîáû ðàçðóøàòü îáðàç âåëèêîãî Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà? ß õðàíèë ýòîò ñåêðåò ïî÷òè òðèäöàòü ëåò… åùå íåìíîãî íå ïîâðåäèò. Äà. Êàê òîëüêî èñ÷åçíåò ïîñëåäíèé Ïîòòåð, òîãäà ìîæíî ðàññêàçàòü ýòó ãðÿçíóþ èñòîðèþ. ß íàïèøó áåñòñåëëåð – Êîãäà Âåëèêèå Âîëøåáíèêè Ðàçâåí÷èâàþòñÿ. Çàòåì óéäó â îòñòàâêó è áóäó íàáëþäàòü, êàê êàïàþò ãàëåîíû íà ìîé ñ÷åò. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ î÷åíü íóæäàëñÿ â íèõ. Îõ, ÷åðò. Åùå íåìíîãî íå ïîâðåäèò. 

— Ïðîôåññîð, - åãî ãîëîñ ïðåðûâàåò ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. ß è çàáûë, ÷òî îí çäåñü. ß ñìåþñü. Íó, êîíå÷íî, îí çäåñü. Ãäå åùå åìó áûòü? ß ëîæóñü íà çåìëþ è çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. 

— Âàó. Âû è ïðàâäà îáèäåëèñü, — îí ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì çàñòàâëÿÿ ìèð âðàùàòüñÿ. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó, êàê êðóòèòñÿ íàäî ìíîé íî÷íîå íåáî. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ëå÷ü íà çåìëþ áûëî íå ëó÷øåé èäååé, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå. 

— ß íå áûë âëþáëåí â âàøåãî îòöà, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ. Ìûñëåííî ÿ àïëîäèðóþ ñåáå çà òî, ÷òî åùå ìîãó ïîääåðæèâàòü íèòü ðàçãîâîðà. ß âîñõèùàþñü, íàñêîëüêî ÿ îäàðåí.

— Íî îí âàì íðàâèëñÿ.

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ïîäðîñòêè âêëàäûâàþò â ñëîâà *ëþáîâü* è *ñèìïàòèÿ* íå òîò æå ñìûñë, ÷òî è âçðîñëûå. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ çà ãîäû íåâîëüíîãî íàáëþäåíèÿ  çà èõ ðîìàíàìè, ñëîâî *ñèìïàòèÿ* íà èõ æàðãîíå îïèñûâàåò îòíîøåíèÿ îò ïåðâîãî ôëèðòà äî ìàëîâåðîÿòíîãî òðåòüåãî ñâèäàíèÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî óæå óïîòðåáëÿåòñÿ ñëîâî *ëþáîâü*. Íó ÷òî æå, ïî ýòîé êëàññèôèêàöèè ÿ áûë âëþáëåí â åãî îòöà. 

— ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ìíå ñêàçàëè, - áîðìî÷åò îí.

ß âíåçàïíî òðåçâåþ. ß âöåïëÿþñü âçãëÿäîì â çâåçäó, è îñòàíàâëèâàþ âðàùåíèå ìèðà. — À âàì íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ íå îáñóæäàë ýòî ñ âàìè äëÿ âàøåãî æå ÷åðòîâà áëàãà? Èëè ÿ ïûòàëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ýòîò ïðåêðàñíûé, çàìå÷àòåëüíûé îáðàç îòöà, êîòîðûé âû ñåáå ñîçäàëè? Ýòî æå âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî íå õîòèòå ñëûøàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü óæàñíîå îá îòöå, ïðàâäà? Íî âû çàõîòåëè óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ÿ… ÷òî æå òàì ïðèäóìàë Áëýê äëÿ ìåíÿ? … àõ, äà… ãðÿçíûé èçâðàùåííûé óáëþäîê, êîòîðûé ïûòàëñÿ ñîáëàçíèòü íåïîðî÷íîãî áåäíÿãó Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà. Äà, ÿ ñîáëàçíèë ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé çíàë ìåíÿ òàê æå, êàê è ÿ ñàì. Ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïî÷òè ïàòîëîãè÷åñêè ñòðåìèëñÿ áûòü ëèäåðîì â ëþáîì äåëå, â êîòîðîì ïðèíèìàë ó÷àñòèå. Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÿ ñîáëàçíèë Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà. Â ýòî ëåã÷å ïîâåðèòü, ÷åì â îáðàòíîå, ïðàâäà? Ýòî òàê õàðàêòåðíî äëÿ òàêîãî Ñëèòåðèíñêîãî óáëþäêà, êàê ÿ, èçó÷àþùåãî òåìíûå èñêóññòâà – îêîëäîâàòü ïðåêðàñíîãî ãåðîÿ êâèääè÷à. Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð áûë âîïëîùåíèåì ÷èñòîòû è äîáðà, ÿ áûë àíòèãåðîåì, ïðàâäà?

ß ñìåþñü ñ ãîðå÷üþ, êîòîðóþ ñäåðæèâàë öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Êîãäà ÿ ñêàæó ìèðó, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøèì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð? Íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî íå ñêàæó. ß íå ñìîãó. — Èíîãäà ëþäè ñêðûâàþò èñòèíó, Ïîòòåð, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà ñëèøêîì óæàñíà è ïðè÷èíÿåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áîëè.

ß ðèñêóþ âçãëÿíóòü íà åãî ëèöî. Îí óäèâëåí. ß ñìóùåí åãî ðåàêöèåé è ïðîêðó÷èâàþ â ãîëîâå ñâîè ñëîâà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ÿ ñêàçàë. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàë ìíîãî. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. 

— Âû… âàó… — îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, êàê áóäòî åìó íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà, èëè åãî òîøíèò. Íåò, ýòî ìåíÿ òîøíèò. ×åðò. ß õâàòàþñü çà ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Ýòî ÷åëîâåê, íî ÿ ñëèøêîì çàíÿò òåì, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ñâîé æåëóäîê, ÷òîáû áåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì. ß çàæèìàþ ãîëîâó ìåæäó êîëåíÿìè. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ íàõîæó ðàâíîâåñèå ìåæäó ñèëîé òÿæåñòè è âðàùåíèåì çåìëè, ÿ ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.  

Îí ïîòðÿñåí. Î÷åâèäíî, ÿ îøèáñÿ, è Áëýê íå ñêàçàë åìó ýòîãî. — ×åðò ïîáåðè…, - òèõî ðóãàþñü ÿ è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòü âèõðè ïàíèêè â ìîåì æåëóäêå. ß îòäàë áû âñå çà õðîíîâîðîò. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ñïðàøèâàþ, - Ñêîëüêî âû çíàëè?

— Íó… – îí ìèãàåò è ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ. — Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî. Ñèðèóñ òîëüêî ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî åìó êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âàì íðàâèëñÿ ìîé îòåö. Âàó. ß… âàó…

×åðòîâ Áëýê. Ýòî åãî âèíà. È ìàëü÷èêà. È Äæåéìñà. ×åðò.

Ýòî êàê çàäà÷à íà çåëüåäåëèè. Åñòü äâà êîìïîíåíòà – ÿ è ìàëü÷èê. È âìåñòå ìû îáðàçóåì ñòàáèëüíîå çåëüå – íàïðèìåð, òðàíêâèëèçàòîð. Ñïèðò ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðåâðàùàåò ýòî çåëüå âî ÷òî-òî, îò ÷åãî âû ïðîâåäåòå îñòàòîê äíåé, öàðàïàÿ ïîòîëîê. 

— Âû… ïåðåñïàëè ñ ìîèì îòöîì? 

Î, ìû âñå åùå îá ýòîì? ×åðò. — ß… ìû… — ×åðò, ÷åðò, ÷åðò.  Ñíîâà îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè, ïûòàÿñü çàôèêñèðîâàòü ñâîè ìûñëè, ÷òîáû ñôîðìèðîâàòü îñòîðîæíóþ ôðàçó. 

— Ìû áûëè äåòüìè, Ïîòòåð. Âàø îòåö… îí… - ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü, ÿ äîëæåí âñïîìíèòü òî, ÷òî çàáûâàë äîëãèå ãîäû. Â íûíåøíåì ñâîåì ñîñòîÿíèè ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî íå ëÿïíó åùå ÷åãî-íèáóäü, î ÷åì ïîòîì ïîæàëåþ. ß óæå èòàê ìíîãî ñêàçàë. — Áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû áûëè ëþáîïûòíûìè ìàëü÷èøêàìè è çíàëè äðóã äðóãà íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñâîåãî ëþáîïûòñòâà, — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, íó ïîæàëóéñòà…

— Ëàäíî. Ìíå íóæíî ïîíÿòü. Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî âàì íðàâèëñÿ ìîé îòåö, ÿ ïðÿìî îáàëäåë. À òåïåðü, êîãäà âû ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî îí âàñ ñîáëàçíèë… íî âàì îáîèì … áûëî èíòåðåñíî… Òàê âû è ìîé îòåö çàíèìàëèñü áîã çíàåò ÷åì, à ïîòîì âîçíåíàâèäåëè äðóã äðóãà? — îí ïî÷òè êðè÷èò. Îí èìååò íà ýòî ïðàâî, ïðîñòî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí íå äåëàë ýòî òàê áëèçêî ê ìîåé ãîëîâå. 

— ß ìîãó èçìåíèòü òâîþ ïàìÿòü, - ïðåäëàãàþ ÿ, íå îñîáî íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà çåìëþ. 

— Ãîñïîäè. Ìîÿ æèçíü òàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ.

ß ôûðêàþ. Îí è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååò. ß ïîäàâëÿþ ìûñëü î òîì, íàñêîëüêî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ñòðàííà åãî æèçíü, ïðåæäå ÷åì åùå îäèí ñåêðåò âûëåòèò ó ìåíÿ èçî ðòà. 

Îí ìîë÷èò, è ÿ áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. Ýòî äàåò ìíå ïîäãîòîâèòü óìíûå íåîïðåäåëåííûå îòâåòû íà åãî âîïðîñû. ß óäèâëåí, êîãäà ñëûøó åãî ñìåõ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. 

— Çàáàâíî, ïðàâäà? Â ñìûñëå, âàì íðàâèëñÿ ìîé îòåö, íî îí áûë íîðìàëüíûì. Íó, â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå. À ïîòîì ïîÿâëÿþñü ÿ… ÿ íàïîìèíàþ âàì åãî… è ÿ ïûòàþñü ñîáëàçíèòü âàñ… Ýòî íåìíîãî…

— Êîìè÷íî.

— Àãà. Áîæå, ÿ ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ìîÿ æèçíü ñòðàííàÿ, à âàøà… — îí ñíîâà ñìååòñÿ, è ÿ ðàä, ÷òî ó íåãî õâàòàåò ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü èðîíèþ. — Íàâåðíîå, î÷åíü ñòðàííî âèäåòü ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ òàê íàïîìèíàþ åãî, — â åãî ãîëîñå ÿ ñëûøó íàìåê îáèäû, íî ÿ íå âèíþ åãî çà ýòî. ß âåäü ðàçðóøèë ïðåêðàñíûé îáðàç åãî îòöà. 

— Âû íå íàïîìèíàåòå ìíå åãî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ âðó, è îí íå êóïèòñÿ íà ýòî. — Âû ïîõîæè íà íåãî âíåøíå, íî âû… — *íàïîìèíàåòå ìíå ìåíÿ*. Íåò. ß íå õî÷ó ïóãàòü åãî áîëüøå, ÷åì óæå íàïóãàë, — …ðàçäðàæàåòå ìåíÿ ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó.

— Õà! Õà! — ñìååòñÿ îí è ñàäèòñÿ. — Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå õîòåëè áû ìåíÿ òðàõíóòü? — îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

— Íåò! - âûïàëèâàþ ÿ è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñíîâà ñêàçàë, íå ïîäóìàâ. ×åðò. Îí õèõèêàåò. — Óìíî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ.

— Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð. ß íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïüÿí, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü. Ïîêà, — îí ïðîäîëæàåò ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ óñïåâàþ ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò *ïîêà*. — Ñëóøàéòå, åñëè âû íå õîòèòå ïðîâåñòè öåëóþ íî÷ü, îáúÿñíÿÿ ìíå ïîäðîáíîñòè âàøèõ îòíîøåíèé ñ ìîèì îòöîì, ìíå íóæíî âûïèòü. ß íå ïûòàéòåñü îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ.

ß ãàäàþ, ÷òî æå çà áóðäà ïîëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè îáà êîìïîíåíòà çåëüÿ ïðèìóò àëêîãîëü. ß ñîäðîãàþñü, íî äóìàþ, ÷òî ðåçóëüòàò áóäåò ãîðàçäî õóæå, åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ òåðïåòü åãî ðàññïðîñû î íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Äæåéìñîì.

Îí âñòàåò, ïðåäëàãàÿ ìíå ðóêó. ß íåîõîòíî ïðèíèìàþ ïîìîùü ïîñëå íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêè ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî. Îí èäåò ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè ìíå íóæíà áóäåò ïîääåðæêà. ß íå çàáóäó çàâòðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü çà ýòî ñòûä. 

Ìû èäåì â ãîñòèíóþ, è îí âîçèòñÿ ñ îäíèì èç áëåñòÿùèõ ÿùèêîâ. Çâó÷èò ìóçûêà. Êëàññè÷åñêàÿ ìóçûêà. 

— ß ïîäóìàë, âàì ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ.

ß êèâàþ. Íå ñàìàÿ ëþáèìàÿ ìóçûêà, íî âïîëíå ïîäõîäèò äëÿ ôîíà. ß ñòàíîâëþñü ÷àñòüþ äèâàíà. Îí ñàäèòñÿ ñî ìíîé è íàëèâàåò ñåáå âèñêè.

— Ïðîôåññîð?

— Õì.

— Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ÿ òàê îáàëäåë.

— Ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü.

Îí âçäûõàåò è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó. Åãî ïëå÷î çàäåâàåò ìîå. — ß äîëæåí áûë ïîñëóøàòü âàñ ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. Ïðîñòî ÿ äóìàþ… ÿ ðåâíîâàë, — îí ñìååòñÿ, è ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.

Îí ïîêðàñíåë, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî îò àëêîãîëÿ. — Âû çíàåòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âàì íðàâèëñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ýòî ãëóïî.

ß ôûðêàþ. ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü åìó, ïî÷åìó èìåííî ýòî ãëóïî. Àëêîãîëü â ìîåé êðîâè â ñî÷åòàíèè ñî çâóêàìè îðêåñòðà ïîâåðã ìåíÿ â êîìôîðòàáåëüíîå îöåïåíåíèå. ß ìîãó áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå äâèãàòüñÿ. 

Îí ïðîäîëæàåò ãîâîðèòü. — Ñèðèóñ ðû÷èò âî ñíå, - îí ñìååòñÿ, - Äàæå åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî áåññîííèöû, ÿ áû åå çàðàáîòàë. Çàòî ÿ ñäåëàë âñå çàäàíèå ïî çåëüÿì, — îí äîïèâàåò îñòàòêè èç ñòàêàíà è ñòàâèò åãî íà ñòîë. — Ïðîôåññîð? 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó ê íåìó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñìóùåííî. — Âû… âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, åñëè ÿ… áóäó ñëóøàòü, êàê âû ñïèòå?

ß íå ìîãó íàéòè îòâåòà. ß ïðîñòî ñìåþñü. Îí íåðâíî ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ, - ß èäèîò, ïðàâäà?

— Ïîëíûé, — ñëîâà âûðûâàþòñÿ  ñàìè ñîáîé. 

Îí âçäûõàåò è êëàäåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. ß èñïóãàí ýòèì æåñòîì, íî åùå áîëüøå òåì, ÷òî íå îòñêî÷èë îò íåãî â óæàñå. ß ïðèïèñûâàþ ýòî âèñêè. 

— ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû ïûòàëèñü ïðåîäîëåòü ýòó ïàòîëîãè÷åñêóþ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü êî ìíå.

— ß íå… ß ïåðåñòàíó. Ñðàçó ïîñëå êàíèêóë.

— Ãîâîðèòå, êàê èñòèííûé íàðêîìàí, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ. 

— Ãàä, - ãîâîðèò îí. ß óëûáàþñü, è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí îáõâàòûâàåò ñâîåé ðóêîé ìîþ. ß ïûòàþñü íàïðÿ÷üñÿ, íî ìíå óäàåòñÿ òîëüêî åùå áîëüøå ðàçâàëèòüñÿ íà äèâàíå. ß äóìàþ, óæ íå äåéñòâóåò ëè îí ïîäîáíî *ýòîìó* êðåñëó. Íåò, ÿ äîëæåí áûë áû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ïàëüöû.

— ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû íå çàõîòèòå ñëûøàòü ýòî, íî ÿ ñêó÷àë ïî âàì, ïðîôåññîð.

ß çàõëîïûâàþ ñâîé ðîò, ÷òîáû íå ñêàçàòü, - ß òîæå, — îí ïðàâ. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî ñëûøàòü. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íå õî÷ó õîòåòü ýòî ñëûøàòü.

***  
  


— Ïðîôåññîð?

Åãî ãîëîñ ïóãàåò ìåíÿ, ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü è âèæó åãî íà êðàþ ñâîåé êðîâàòè. ß íå óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí äåëàåò ýòî êàæäóþ íî÷ü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû çäåñü. ß ÷àñòî ïðèòâîðÿþñü ñïÿùèì, êîãäà ñëûøó, êàê îí êðàäåòñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó ñ ïîäóøêîé è îäåÿëîì è ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ ïåðåä ìîåé êðîâàòüþ. Íî îí íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèòü. ß âèæó, êàê îí ïàäàåò íà êîëåíè. ß èñïóãàí.

— Ïîòòåð?

Îí ñòîíåò è ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ëáîì ê êðîâàòè. ß óêëàäûâàþ åãî, ïîòÿíóâ çà ïëå÷è. Îí ïàäàåò ãîëîâîé íà ïîäóøêó ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. ß ñëûøó ñäàâëåííûå ñòîíû è óäèâëÿþñü ñâîåé áåñïîìîùíîñòè. ß íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåãî. ß ïîãëàæèâàþ åãî ïî ñïèíå. Ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñèäåòü è ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî ãëóïî. 

ß âèæó, êàê îí èçâèâàåòñÿ â àãîíèè. ß ãàäàþ, ÷òî äåëàåò Âîëäåìîðò. Ïîëóíî÷íàÿ ïûòêà? Íåò, ìîÿ ìåòêà ñîîáùèëà áû ìíå î ñáîðå, à îí ìîë÷èò óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Âîçìîæíî, êòî-òî îáíàðóæèë åãî óêðûòèå. È îí áîðåòñÿ ñ àóðîðàìè. Ìîå ñåðäöå çàìåðëî îò ñòðàõà. Åñëè êòî-òî óáüåò åãî…

Íåò. ß îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü, ñëóøàÿ íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå Ïîòòåðà. Íåðîâíîå, íî âñå-òàêè îí äûøèò. Ìîÿ ðóêà ãëàäèò åãî ïî íàïðÿæåííîé ñïèíå, íå èìåÿ ñèë ïðåêðàòèòü êîíòàêò. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî äîéäåò äî ìåíÿ ïîçæå – ÷òî îí â ìîåé ïîñòåëè è ÿ ïðèêàñàþñü ê íåìó. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìíå ñëèøêîì ïëîõî è ÿ ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàí, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåóäîáñòâî. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ñ íèì íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íà÷àë ìîëèòüñÿ âñåì èçâåñòíûì áîãàì, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðò îñòàëñÿ æèâ. ß ìîã áû ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ýòèì, åñëè áû íå áûë òàêèì èñêðåííèì â ñâîåì îò÷àÿíèè. 

Îí ãðîìêî ñòîíåò, è ÿ áîðþñü ñ íåëåïûì æåëàíèåì áðîñèòüñÿ íà åãî çàùèòó. ß óæå ïðîâåë íåñêîëüêî ëåò, ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòü ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó îò ñìåðòè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî óæå ñòàëî ðåôëåêñîì. Íî íèêòî íå ñïàñåò åãî. ß íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå êàê æäàòü, ÷òî è ýòî ïðîéäåò.

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî òåëî çàìèðàåò, è çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. ß ïîäíèìàþñü íà ëîêîòü è øåï÷ó, - Ïîòòåð? — îòâåòà íåò. Ìîÿ ðóêà âñå åùå íà åãî ñïèíå, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ïîâåðõíîñòíîå äûõàíèå. Îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. 

ß ïàäàþ íà ïîäóøêó è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòü áåøåíî êîëîòÿùååñÿ ñåðäöå. ß äåðæó ðóêó íà åãî ñïèíå – äëÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî óñïîêîåíèÿ. Ìîæåò, åãî áîëü ïðåêðàòèëàñü. Èëè æå îí çàäîõíóëñÿ, ëåæà ëèöîì â ïîäóøêå. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó, è âèæó, ÷òî îí ñïèò. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàçáóäèòü åãî, óìèðàåò ñðàçó æå, êàê ðîäèëàñü. Ïîòîì ÿ óéäó íà äðóãóþ êðîâàòü. Ïîêà îí ñïèò, îí áåçîïàñåí. È ÿ òîæå. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ÿ ïûòàëñÿ ïîäàâèòü èíôîðìàöèþ, êîòîðóþ ïîëó÷èë îò Äàìáëäîðà. Íåóäà÷íî. ß ñäàëñÿ. ß åùå íè î ÷åì íå æàëåë òàê, êàê îá ýòîé íåóäà÷å. ß îñòðî ðåàãèðóþ íà êàæäóþ ÷üþ-íèáóäü ñòû÷êó ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. ß ãîðþ îò æåëàíèÿ çàùèòèòü ìàëü÷èøêó. Äî ýòîãî ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî îáÿçàííîñòüþ – ïåðåä Äæåéìñîì. Ìíå ïëîõî ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî òåïåðü ìîå ïîíÿòèå îá îáÿçàííîñòÿõ èçìåíèëîñü. ß áîëüøå íå çàùèùàþ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. ß çàùèùàþ Ãàððè.

ß íå ìîãó ïðîäîëæàòü ýòî. Ðàäè íåãî è ðàäè ñåáÿ ÿ äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî ñóìàñøåñòâèå. ß äîëæåí ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü îí èñ÷åçíåò íàâñåãäà. È íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû ÿ ìîã ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. ß äîëæåí ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ñòàòü áëèæå ê íåìó. 

Áëèæå ê íåìó. 

×åðò.

Îí ñíîâà ñòîíåò, è ÿ òâåðäî ðåøàþ íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ ðóêà âñå åùå ëåæèò íà åãî ñïèíå, è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí íà÷èíàåò äðîæàòü. ß ðåçêî óáèðàþ ðóêó. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ñïèíó. Îí âçäûõàåò, è ïåðåñòàåò äðîæàòü. Ýòî ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò. È åãî ðóêà, êàñàþùàÿñÿ ìîåé ãðóäè, åãî ãîëîâà, ëåæàùàÿ íà ìîåì ïëå÷å, åãî äûõàíèå, ëàñêàþùåå ìîþ øåþ… âñå ýòî áåçðàçëè÷íî ìíå. È ÿ âîâñå íå áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî îí íå ïîä ìîèì îäåÿëîì.

Áîæå, ÿ æàëîê. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ åãî ðóêó è îòîäâèãàþñü êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò íåãî. Õîðîøî, ÷òî êðîâàòü äîñòàòî÷íî âåëèêà äëÿ ýòîãî. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è çàñûïàþ ÷åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ, ïðîêëèíàÿ âñå. 

***  
  


Óòðåííåå ñîëíöå áåçæàëîñòíî áóäèò ìåíÿ. ß âçäûõàþ è îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, óñïåâ çàìåòèòü áûñòðî çàæìóðåííûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Îí ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ ñïÿùèì ìãíîâåíèå, çàòåì óëûáàåòñÿ. Îí îñòîðîæíî îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. 

— Äîáðîå óòðî.

— È äîëãî âû íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèòå?

— Íåäîëãî, - ãîâîðèò îí ñ óñìåøêîé.  ß äóìàþ, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü ÷åñòíûé îòâåò. 

— Ñïàñèáî, - øåï÷åò îí. 

— Çà ÷òî? - øåï÷ó ÿ â îòâåò, è ïîòîì óäèâëÿþñü, à êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ-òî øåï÷ó?

— Çà òî, ÷òî ðàçðåøèëè ìíå ñïàòü çäåñü.

— Íó, âû æå íå îñòàâèëè ìíå âûáîðà, ïðàâäà? Ðàññêàæèòå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Îí îòâîäèò ãëàçà è íåìíîãî ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ. Åãî íîãà çàäåâàåò ìîþ, è äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ìû â ïîñòåëè âìåñòå, è åìó óäàëîñü íåìíîãî çàëåçòü ïîä îäåÿëî. ß ïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü ñâîå ñïîêîéíîå äûõàíèå íå ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíûì. 

— ß íå çíàþ. Ïðàâäà. ß íå ñïàë, è âäðóã ýòà áîëü… Íî…

— Íî?

— Íó, ïîòîì ÿ óñíóë, è… ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò… ïðîôåññîð… ÿ âèäåë âî ñíå, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò… áîæå, ýòî òàê ñòðàííî…

ß òåðÿþ òåðïåíèå. — Ïîòòåð, ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå. Ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò, íàñêîëüêî ýòî ñòðàííî, — ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü áûòü ñòðîãèì çíà÷èòåëüíî óìåíüøàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ëåæó â ïîñòåëè ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îäåòûé  ïèæàìó. ß óæå õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû çàêîí÷èì íàø ðàçãîâîð ïîçæå, íî îí ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü. 

— Íåò, ïðàâäà, ñýð… ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî âèäåíèåì. Ìíå ñíèëîñü, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò… ý… öåëóåò äåìåíòîðà, — îí ñìååòñÿ, è ìîå ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò. — ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî, ïðàâäà? Ïðåæäå âñåãî… ôó… À âî-âòîðûõ, îí æå ïîòåðÿåò äóøó, ïðàâäà?

— ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî âèäåíèåì, - íà÷èíàþ ÿ îñòîðîæíî, ñêðèâèâøèñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. — Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò îáúåäèíèë ñèëû ñ äåìåíòîðàìè… — *íàñ âñåõ òðàõíóëè* —…ýòî áûëî áû î÷åíü íåóäà÷íî. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ åãî äóøè… — Ó ìåíÿ âäðóã ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ìîðå âîïðîñîâ ê Äàìáëäîðó. ß ïîäàâëÿþ äðîæü. — Ìû äîëæíû âñòàòü. Âäðóã äèðåêòîð ðåøèò íàâåñòèòü íàñ? ß íå õî÷ó óâèäåòü âåëè÷àéøåãî èç æèâóùèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ óìèðàþùèì îò øîêà. 

Îí êèâàåò, íî íå äâèãàåòñÿ. ß ëîâëþ åãî âçãëÿä, è çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. 

— Ïðîôåññîð?

— ×òî? - ÿ ðÿâêàþ ïî÷òè ñòðàøíî. 

— Ìì… – îí êðàñíåå è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Âû íå ìîãëè áû âñòàòü ïåðâûì? ß… ïîæàëóéñòà…

— Ïî÷åìó? Îé… — Ëàäíî. ß ñàæóñü, ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåë. ß òÿíóñü çà ñâîåé ìàíòèåé, è ñëûøó, êàê îí ñïðûãèâàåò ñ êðîâàòè è âûáåãàåò èç êîìíàòû. ß ñíîâà ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî ìîÿ þíîñòü çàêîí÷èëàñü. 

***

  
ß ñïóñêàþñü ïî ëåñòíèöå è ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõ òîñòîâ. ß íåñó îõàïêó ïàêåòîâ, êîòîðûå îáÿçàí âðó÷èòü åìó â êà÷åñòâå ïîäàðêîâ íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. ß êëàäó èõ íà ñòîë è ñàæóñü. Îí ïðèãîòîâèë ÷àé – êàê áóäòî ñòàë ïðèìåðíûì äîìàøíèì ìàëü÷èêîì. ß ôûðêàþ îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Ìíå æóòêî íåîáõîäèì êîôåèí. 

— ×òî ýòî? - ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ñòàâÿ íà ñòîë òàðåëêó ñ òîñòàìè.

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîäàðêè îò òåõ, êòî ïðàçäíóåò òî, ÷òî âû âñå åùå æèâû.

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ è õâàòàåò ñàìûé áîëüøîé ïàêåò. — ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî ïîëó÷ó ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïîêà çàïåðò çäåñü.

— Íàâåðíîå, äèðåêòîð îá ýòîì ïîçàáîòèëñÿ.

Îí ïðåêðàùàåò ðâàòü óïàêîâêó è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — À êîãäà âàø äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ?

— Êàæäûé ÷åðòîâ ãîä, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. — ×åòâåðòîãî ÿíâàðÿ. Î÷åíü äàâíî. È ÿ ïðèíÿë çà ïðàâèëî ïðîêëèíàòü êàæäîãî, êòî ìíå íàïîìèíàåò îá ýòîì.

— Ìû òîãäà áûëè â ïîäçåìåëüå.

— Õì, äà. Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð. ß ãåé, — îí äàâèòñÿ ÷àåì. — Âåñüìà íåîæèäàííûé ïîäàðîê, ÿ âàì ñêàæó. 

— Âû òàê è íå ðàçâåðíóëè ñâîé ïîäàðîê, - ãîâîðèò îí, è òåïåðü óæå ÿ äàâëþñü. Îí õèõèêàåò îò ñâîåé ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòè è ïðîäîëæàåò ðàñïàêîâûâàòü ïîäàðêè. — Ýòî îò Ðîíà, - ãîâîðèò îí, èçâëåêàÿ êðàñíóþ êîðîáêó. Îí òðÿñåò åå, âíóòðè ÷òî-òî ãðåìèò. — Ìíå… ìíå íóæíà ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü åå, — îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè, - ß îòêðîþ ïîòîì, êîãäà âåðíóñü.

Îí îòñòàâëÿåò ïîäàðîê â ñòîðîíó è áåðåòñÿ çà ñëåäóþùèé. ß íàìàçûâàþ äæåì íà ñâîé òîñò. Îí ñìååòñÿ. — Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, îò Ãåðìèîíû, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó óïàêîâàííóþ êíèãó. ß ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâëÿþ ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèé êîììåíòàðèé. Ñåãîäíÿ åãî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, è ÿ ïîêà âîçäåðæóñü îò îñêîðáëåíèé â àäðåñ åãî äðóçåé.

Îí ðàçðûâàåò áóìàãó, ÷èòàåò íàçâàíèå è ñòîíåò.

— ×òî ýòî?

— Êíèãà.

— Ýòî ïîíÿòíî, — ÿ ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ïîêàçûâàåò êíèãó ìíå. ß ÷èòàþ: *Ìåæäó ìóæ÷èíàìè: èçáðàííûå ïîýòû-ãåè äâàäöàòîãî âåêà*. — Èíòåðåñíûé âûáîð. Íå çíàë, ÷òî âû èíòåðåñóåòåñü ïîýçèåé, — îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — ß ïðàâèëüíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè ñâîèì äðóçüÿì?

Îí ïðèùóðèâàåò ãëàçà, - Íå ÿ. Ýòî âû ñêàçàëè.

Òî÷íî. Ìîå ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. Èòàê, ÿ óáëþäîê.

Îí áåðåòñÿ çà ñëåäóþùèé ñâåðòîê, è ÿ îùóùàþ ñðî÷íóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü óéòè êóäà-íèáóäü. ß èçâèíÿþñü è áûñòðî ïðîõîæó â âàííóþ. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîëó÷àòü ïîäàðêè – ýòî âûñëóøèâàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà òî, ÷òî äàðþ ÿ. Ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî òîøíèò.

ß ðåøàþ ïðèíÿòü äóø, ÷òîáû îïðàâäàòü ñâîþ îòëó÷êó. ß âêëþ÷àþ âîäó, ðàçäåâàþñü íà õîäó è ñòàíîâëþñü ïîä çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ñèëüíûå ñòðóéêè âîäû, áüþùèå ïî êîæå. ß äîâîëüíî âçäûõàþ. Êîãäà ïðîõîäèò äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîá Ïîòòåð ñïðàâèëñÿ ñî ñâîåé ðåàêöèåé íà ìîé ïîäàðîê – êîòîðûé íà ñàìîì äåëå ñêîðåå æåñò – ÿ çàêðûâàþ âîäó. Îí ñòó÷èò â äâåðü. — Ìèíóòêó, - ãîâîðþ ÿ è íà÷èíàþ âûòèðàòüñÿ. Îí ñíîâà ñòó÷èò, áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâî. ß âçäûõàþ è çàâÿçûâàþ ïîëîòåíöå âîêðóã òàëèè. ß âèæó ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå  - âåñüìà íåëåïûé âèä. Íåâîçìîæíî âûãëÿäåòü ñâèðåïî, êîãäà òû ìîêðûé è ïîëóðàçäåòûé. ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü è âûñîâûâàþ ãîëîâó.  

— ×òî?

— ß õîòåë…ý…

— Ýòî âàø ïëàù, Ïîòòåð. Âàì íå çà ÷òî áëàãîäàðèòü ìåíÿ, — îí ðîíÿåò ïëàù íà ïîë, è ÿ âèæó, ÷òî â ðóêàõ ó íåãî áàíêà äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïîäàðèë åìó â ïðèäà÷ó. ß óäèâëÿþñü ñåðäèòîìó âûðàæåíèþ íà åãî ëèöå. 

— ß íå áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, - ãîâîðèò îí òâåðäî, è ñæèìàåò ãóáû. — Âû óáëþäîê, âû ýòî çíàåòå? — îí ñíîâà óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ, âòàëêèâàÿ ìåíÿ â âàííóþ è…

Òàê, ÿ æå ðàçäåò.

ß õâàòàþñü çà ïîëîòåíöå òàê, êàê áóäòî îò íåãî çàâèñèò ìîÿ æèçíü. Âîçìîæíî, ÷òî è çàâèñèò. — Âû âîçðàæàåòå? — ÿ âèæó, êàê åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåìó òåëó, è ÿ ïîðàæåí åãî äåðçîñòüþ. Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è îòâîäèò âçãëÿä.

— Èçâèíèòå. ß… - îí ìèëîñåðäíî îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ îò ìåíÿ, è ÿ îò÷àÿííî èùó ãëàçàìè ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. — Âû… - âûïàëèâàåò îí âäðóã, - … áîæå! Âû õîòü ÷èòàëè ìîå ïèñüìî?

— Ïîòòåð, ìû ìîæåì îáñóäèòü ýòî ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò? — *ÊÎÃÄÀ ß ÍÅ ÁÓÄÓ ÐÀÇÄÅÒ!*

— Íåò. ß è òàê æäàë ïîë÷àñà. È… Êîãäà âû ðàçäåòû, âû áîëåå… áåñïîìîùíû. Îí áðîñàåò íà ìåíÿ áûñòðûé âçãëÿä. ß ïûòàþñü óãðîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, íî ýòî ñïîñîáíîñòü ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, òîëüêî êîãäà ÿ â ñâîåé ïðèâû÷íîé îäåæäå. ×åðò. ß ïûòàþñü ïðîéòè ìèìî íåãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, íî îí âäðóã õâàòàåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. ß çàæàò ìåæäó íèì è óìûâàëüíèêîì. ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë ïðîñòî óéòè â ñâîþ  êîìíàòó. ß ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü.

— Ïðîñòî ñëóøàéòå.

ß âçäûõàþ è ïûòàþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê ÿ âîçâûøàþñü íàä êëàññîì èñïóãàííûõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. Ýòî óñïîêàèâàþùèé îáðàç. 

— ß… - íà÷èíàåò îí, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïîêðàñíåë. — Âàì ïðàâäà ëó÷øå îäåòüñÿ, - ãîâîðèò îí, çàïûõàâøèñü.

Áëåñòÿùàÿ èäåÿ. Îäíàêî îí íå äàåò ìíå ïðîéòè. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü åìó îá ýòîì, íî çà÷àðîâàííî ñìîòðþ, êàê îí áûñòðî îáëèçûâàåò ñâîè ãóáû. ß çàìèðàþ â óæàñå, êîãäà îí ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ãîëîâîé ê ìîåé ãðóäè. Ìîåé îáíàæåííîé ãðóäè.

— ß… íå ìîãó… — åãî äûõàíèå ùåêî÷åò ìîþ êîæó, è ÿ äðîæó. — ß äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû çàïóòàëè ìåíÿ, — åãî ñëîâà ïîñûëàþò âîëíû äðîæè ïî ìîåìó òåëó. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, - ß ñêàçàë âàì… î ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ è ïî÷åìó ÿ… íå ìîãó… ïî÷åìó…— îí çàìîëêàåò.

ß ïðî÷èùàþ ãîðëî è èñïîëüçóþ ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü åãî. — Ïîòòåð, ÿ îáúÿñíèë â ñâîåì ïèñüìå, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ïðèõîäèòü êî ìíå, åñëè çàõîòèòå ýòîãî. Âû íå îáÿçàíû. ß ïðåäëîæèë âàì âûáîð. Åñëè âû õîòèòå, ìîæåòå âåðíóòü ïîäàðîê, — ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîñëóøàë ñâîþ ñîâåñòü, êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèëà ìíå íå äåëàòü ýòîãî. ß ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü, êàê ÿ îïðàâäûâàë ñâîé ïîäàðîê. 

— Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë òàì? — Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. ß ïðèëàãàþ óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü åãî âçãëÿä. 

— Åñëè âû õîòèòå áûòü òàì, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, — ÿ òðà÷ó âñþ ñâîþ ýíåðãèþ íà òî, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü óâåðåííî. ß ñíîâà ïûòàþñü óéòè, íî îí ìÿãêî îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ, ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå. 

— Îòâåòüòå ìíå, - âûäûõàåò îí, ñêîëüçÿ ðóêîé ïî ìîåé ãðóäè. 

— Ïîòòåð, äàéòå ïðîéòè, — ïàíèêà çàïîëíÿåò ìîé ãîëîñ, äà è ñàì ÿ îò÷àÿííî ïàíèêóþ. ß õî÷ó ñâîþ îäåæäó. ß õî÷ó ñâîé ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä. ×åðò.

Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîèì ïëå÷àì, îäíà ïðèòÿãèâàåò ìåíÿ çà øåþ. ß îòâîðà÷èâàþñü è êðåï÷å çàòÿãèâàþ ïîëîòåíöå, êîòîðîå óæå ïî÷òè ïðåêðàòèëî ïîñòóïëåíèå êðîâè â íèæíþþ ïîëîâèíó ìîåãî òåëà. ×òî æå, ýòî áûëî áû íåïëîõî. 

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ãóáû êàñàþòñÿ ìîåé øåè, è êàæäûé íåðâ â òåëå êðè÷èò îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Ñ ìîèõ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ íèçêèé ñòîí. 

— Ïîòòåð, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ.

— Ãàððè, - ñëîâî ëàñêàåò ìîþ êîæó, è ÿ ïîäàâëÿþ æàëêîå âñõëèïûâàíèå. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ÿ íà÷èíàþ óìîëÿòü â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îí ñæàëèòñÿ íàäî ìíîé.  

— Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë òàì? — ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàåò îí, è åãî ñëîâà çâó÷àò êàê "òû ìåíÿ òðàõíåøü?". Ïîä ìîèì ïîëîòåíöåì òóò æå âîçíèêàåò î÷åâèäíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Åãî ðóêà òÿíåòñÿ ê ìîåìó ëèöó, ÿ è ñîâåðøàþ ãëóïîñòü, ïîñìîòðåâ åìó â ãëàçà. Íåóòîëåííûé ãîëîä, êîòîðûé ÿ âèæó òàì, îãëóøàåò ìåíÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå. Îí îáëèçûâàåò ãóáû, è ÿ ðåçêî âçäûõàþ. 

— Ãàððè… ÿ… ìû…

Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà öûïî÷êè è ïðèæèìàåò ñâîè ãóáû ê ìîèì, óäåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ òàê îò÷àÿííî, êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñèëû îòîðâàòüñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ÿçûê ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîèì ãóáàì, êîòîðûå òóò æå ïðåäàòåëüñêè ïðèîòêðûâàþòñÿ. Îí ñòîíåò è îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è. 

ß îñòàíîâëþ ýòî, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. Òîëüêî îäèí ïîöåëóé… îäèí çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðèÿòíûé, èçûñêàííûé, çàïðåòíûé ïîöåëóé. ß ðàñêàþñü. ß çàñòàâëþ åãî ïîíÿòü. ß çàñòàâëþ ñåáÿ ïîíÿòü. 

Ìîé ÿçûê ïðîíèêàåò ìåæäó åãî ãóá. ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå. Ìîÿ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü âäðóã ïîêèäàåò ìåíÿ. ß îáíèìàþ åãî è ïðèæèìàþ êðåï÷å ê ñåáå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî âîçáóæäåíèå ÷åðåç äæèíñû, è ãîëîñ ðàçóìà îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìîëêàåò. Îí ñòîíåò è êàñàåòñÿ áåäðîì ìîåé ýðåêöèè, òîëüêî ñëåãêà ïðèêðûòîé. 

Åãî ðîò ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ âäîëü ìîåãî – êóñàÿ, îáëèçûâàÿ, ïîñàñûâàÿ è… îõ… ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî óäåðæèâàåò ïîëîòåíöå – ýòî åãî òåëî, è åñëè îí ïðîäîëæèò… î, áîæå… 

ß áûñòðî îòòàëêèâàþ åãî è õâàòàþ ïîëîòåíöå, óäåðæèâàÿ åãî íà ìåñòå. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ – ãëàç äèêî ãîðÿò, ãóáû êðàñíûå, ðàñïóõøèå, âëàæíûå… î ÷åðò.

— Îõ… Âàó… —  îí çàäûõàåòñÿ. Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò îò âåðíóâøåãîñÿ ñòûäà. ß ïðîõîæó ìèìî íåãî ê ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Îí èäåò çà ìíîé è îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ ñçàäè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ìîþ ãðóäü. Îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ â øåþ è øåï÷åò, - ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü… è íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ íå ðàçðåøó òåáå ýòî ñäåëàòü.


	15. Îòâåò

**Ãëàâà 10. Îòâåò.**

— Ìû íå ìîæåì… ß íå ìîãó… Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, - óâåðÿþ ÿ åãî. Óâåðÿþ ñåáÿ. Íè îäèí èç íàñ íå óáåæäåí.

Åãî ðóêè äâèãàþòñÿ ïî ìîåìó òåëó, è îí ïðîäîëæàåò ëàñêàòü ìîþ øåþ è ïëå÷è ñâîèìè ìÿãêèìè è âîñõèòèòåëüíî ìîëîäûìè ãóáàìè. ß çàêóñûâàþ ñâîþ ãóáó â ïîïûòêå ñîõðàíèòü íåêîòîðóþ ñâÿçü ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ – ÷òîáû íå óòîíóòü â åãî äûõàíèè. ß ñèëüíåå ýòîãî – ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå è äåëàþ øàã âïåðåä. Îí íåóìîëèìî ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. 

— Ýòî íå íåïðàâèëüíî, - øåï÷åò îí è êàñàåòñÿ ïàëüöàìè ìîåãî ñîñêà. Ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé. Ïðèõîäÿò íà ïàìÿòü ìîè äàâíî çàáûòûå êà÷åñòâà. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî áûë êîãäà-òî õîðîøèì ëþáîâíèêîì. Íå ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü îá ýòîì. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî ðóêó ñâîåé ðóêîé.

— ß äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàð…

— Íî âû… íå ìîé îòåö, - òâåðäî ãîâîðèò îí, è åãî ëåâàÿ ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ïî ìíå, êîìïåíñèðóÿ íåïîäâèæíîñòü ïðàâîé. 

— Ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. ß õî÷ó… âàñ, — åãî ñëîâà îáæèãàþò ìîþ êîæó, è ÿ âçäûõàþ. Åãî ðóêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ áîëüøå íå óäåðæèâàþ, ñêîëüçèò ïîä ïîëîòåíöå. ß âûðûâàþñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó ëèöîì.

— Âû ìîé…

— Ñòóäåíò, ÿ çíàþ, — ÿ çàêðûâàþ ðîò, ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí îïåðåæàåò ìîè àðãóìåíòû. Îí ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð ñîñòîèòñÿ, è ïîäãîòîâèëñÿ. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, - Íî òîëüêî â êëàññå. Âíå êëàññà… íó, ýòà ãðàíèöà óæå áûëà ïåðåñå÷åíà, âû ïîìíèòå?

ß ôûðêàþ. Îí ïðàâ. Íî ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. — Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, Ïîòòåð…

— Ãàððè.

ß çàâåðøàþ ôðàçó ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû. — ß âñå åùå âàø ïðîôåññîð. Ìíå âñå åùå çàïðåùåíî êàñàòüñÿ âàñ. ß âñå åùå ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü ðàáîòó.

— Ý… - îí óëûáàåòñÿ, è ó ìåíÿ çàõâàòûâàåò äóõ. — Åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü óçíàë îá ýòîì ïîöåëóå, âû áû óæå ïîòåðÿëè ðàáîòó. Íî íèêòî íå óçíàåò. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí íè÷åãî çíàòü, — îí äåëàåò øàã âïåðåä, è ÿ çàãíàí â óãîë – óìñòâåííî, ôèçè÷åñêè… ß â ëîâóøêå.

— Òû ðåáåíîê.

Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, è íà ìãíîâåíèå âûðàæåíèå áîëè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà åãî ëèöå. Îíî èñ÷åçàåò òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê è ïîÿâèëîñü. — Ìíå øåñòíàäöàòü. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé ïî çàêîíó, — îí ñíîâà øàãàåò âïåðåä è êëàäåò ðóêè íà ìîè áåäðà. — ß äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé, ÷òîáû ðåøàòü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó. Ó âàñ íåò ïðåèìóùåñòâà ïåðåäî ìíîé. ß… ÿ õî÷ó âàñ, — áûñòðî, êàê áóäòî ÷òîáû äîêàçàòü ñâîè ñëîâà, îí ñíèìàåò ñâîþ ôóòáîëêó îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì.

ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî ñëîâà çàñòðåâàþò â ãîðëå, êîãäà ÿ âèæó, êàê îí òÿíåòñÿ ê ðåìíþ ñâîèõ áðþê è ðàññòåãèâàåò åãî. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä îò åãî æèâîòà. Åãî áðþêè ñêîëüçÿò âíèç, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíè ïàäàþò ìíå íà íîãè. Îí äåëàåò øàã â ñòîðîíó è îòïèíûâàåò èõ. 

— Íó è… Ìû âðîäå… - åãî ãëàçà îïóñêàþòñÿ íà ìîå ïîëîòåíöå, è îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ.

ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è çàïðåùàþ ñåáå ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åãî. ß íå ñìîòðþ. ß íå ìîãó ñåáå ýòîãî ïîçâîëèòü. — Òû äîëæåí îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íî ÿ íå óâåðåí, êîìó ÿ ýòî ãîâîðþ. 

Åãî ðóêè ñíîâà ëîæàòñÿ íà ìîè áåäðà, è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîè ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ. — ß îñòàíîâëþñü, - ãîâîðèò îí, - åñëè òû ñêàæåøü, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå – ÷òî òû õî÷åøü. Ìíå ïëåâàòü, äîëæíû ìû èëè íå äîëæíû ýòî äåëàòü, — îí áåðåò ìîþ ðóêó è êëàäåò ñåáå íà ãðóäü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ åãî ñåðäöå. — ß îáäóìàë âñå ïðè÷èíû, ïî÷åìó íå äîëæåí õîòåòü òåáÿ. Íî ÿ âñå âðåìÿ âîçâðàùàþñü ê òîìó æå. ß. Õî÷ó. Òåáÿ.

Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è îòïóñêàåò ìîþ ðóêó, êîòîðàÿ çàáûâàåò óáðàòüñÿ. Íàïðîòèâ, îíà ñêîëüçèò âäîëü åãî òåëà, ïî åãî æèâîòó, ïî÷òè äî ïóïêà. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, âïèòûâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ, êîòîðóþ ïîëó÷àþ îò ñâîèõ ïàëüöåâ. Îí ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ áëèæå è ëåãêî êàñàåòñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ìîèõ. Ïîòîì îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, è ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà.

— Ãàððè… - ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì ëåãêî ïðîèçíåñ åãî èìÿ. Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ, è ìåíÿ ïðåñëåäóåò îùóùåíèå äåæàâþ. 

— ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ.

*×åðò*

Ìîé æåëóäîê ñêðó÷èâàåòñÿ, è ÿ ñöåëîâûâàþ ñâîå èìÿ ñ åãî ãóá. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ãðàíèöà, ðàçäåëÿþùàÿ íàñ, ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ. Îí ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî òåïëóþ êîæó. Ó ìåíÿ êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà. Ìîè ÷óâñòâà îäóðìàíåíû, ÿ ñõîæó ñ óìà îò âîñòîðãà. Îí çàäûõàåòñÿ è ñòîíåò â ìîè ãóáû, - Ïîæàëóéñòà… ß õî÷ó òåáÿ, — îí ïðèæèìàåò ãóáû ê ìîèì, è åãî ðóêè íà÷èíàþò ïîäíèìàòü ïîëîòåíöå íà ìîèõ áåäðàõ.

— Íåò, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ. *Áðàâî! Îòëè÷íî ñêàçàíî!* — Íå çäåñü, — ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ýòî îñòàíîâèòü. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, èçìåíþ ëè ÿ ðåøåíèå, åñëè äàòü ìíå âðåìÿ äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñïàëüíè. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî èçìåíþ.  

Îí îòõîäèò, ÿ áåðó ñâîþ ìàíòèþ è ïðîõîæó ìèìî íåãî, íå îæèäàÿ, ïîêà îí ïîñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí íå èäåò. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè, ÷òîáû íå îãëÿíóòüñÿ. Åñëè ÿ äîáåðóñü äî ñâîåé ñïàëüíè è óñïåþ çàïåðåòü äâåðü è íàëîæèòü çàêëèíàíèå, âîçìîæíî, ó ìåíÿ áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ñïàñòè îñòàòêè ñâîèõ ïðèíöèïîâ.

ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìàãèÿ çàïðåùåíà, è çàêëèíàíèå áóäåò ëåãêî çàìå÷åíî.

ß çàáûâàþ íàïîìíèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê – Ãàððè… ÷åðò! *Ïîòòåð* - òîæå ñòðîãî çàïðåùåí.

***

  
ß äîáèðàþñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû è ïðîêëèíàþ ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå íå ñòàâÿò çàìêè íà äâåðè ñïàëåí. 

Ñèäÿ íà êðàþ êðîâàòè, ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè ìûñëè. ß ïîöåëîâàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Äâàæäû. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ýòà ìûñëü íå âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ îòâðàùåíèÿ? ß íà÷èíàþ äóìàòü, êóäà îí çàïðîïàñòèëñÿ, íî ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî åñëè îí ïåðåäóìàë, òî ýòî ê ëó÷øåìó. Òîãäà ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü ýòî.

ß ñëûøó åãî øàãè íà ñòóïåíüêàõ, è ìîå ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò ñòó÷àòü â óøàõ ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ñëîâ — ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, — ÷àñòè ýòîé ôðàçû íå ñêëàäûâàþòñÿ â åäèíîå öåëîå. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ñëûøàë ýòè ñëîâà îò ìîåé ìàòåðè íà ñìåðòíîì îäðå. Çà íèìè ïîñëåäîâàëî, - … íî ÿ ñòûæóñü, ÷òî òû ìîé ñûí.

Íî òåïåðü ýòî ïðèÿòíàÿ ìûñëü. Îíà áûëà áû ðàäà ñíîâà óâèäåòü èãðàþùèõ âìåñòå Ïîòòåðîâ è Ñíåéïîâ.

Îí âõîäèò, è ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí íåñåò ìàëåíüêóþ áàíî÷êó. Åñëè ýòî òî, î ÷åì ÿ äóìàþ, òî ÿ íå çíàþ, àïëîäèðîâàòü ëè åìó çà åãî ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü, èëè æå ïðîêëèíàòü çà òî, ÷òî îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíåå ðàçóìíîå îáúÿñíåíèå, ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Îí ïîäõîäèò è îïóñêàåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíè, ñòàâÿ áàíêó íà ïîë. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå è âèæó ñëîâî âàçåëèí. ß ïûòàþñü äîãàäàòüñÿ, êàê åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íàì ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ.

— Òû íå ïåðåäóìàë, — åãî ãîëîñ ñòèõàåò äî øåïîòà, è ÿ íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, áûëî ëè ýòî âîïðîñîì èëè æå óòâåðæäåíèåì. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî – îí ïî÷òè îáíàæåí è ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíÿõ.

×åðò ïîáåðè. Ñíû è ïðàâäà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ÿâüþ.

— ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñîøåë ñ óìà.

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. — Ýòî õîðîøî… ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîé óì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ãîâîðèò, — îí òÿíåòñÿ è êàñàåòñÿ ïàëüöàìè ìîåé ùåêè. — ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñòðàííî äëÿ òåáÿ. Äëÿ ìåíÿ òîæå ñòðàííî. Íî åñëè ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò ïîäóìàòü, è âñïîìíèòü ïðîñòî î ñåáå… ýòî ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü ñòðàííûì. Ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Ýòî èìååò ñìûñë?

— Èìååò. Åñëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, òî çíà÷åíèå èìåþò òîëüêî íàøè æåëàíèÿ.

— Òî÷íî.

Äî íåãî íå äîøëî. ß ïðîáóþ ïî-äðóãîìó. — À òû ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ïîòîì? — ïî åãî ëèöó ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí íå ïîäóìàë. — ß âèæó, ÷òî íåò. Êîãäà ìû íå ó÷èòûâàåì ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, ïðèõîäèò ñîæàëåíèå.

Íåãîäîâàíèå âñïûõèâàåò â åãî ãëàçàõ. — ß çíàþ î ñîæàëåíèè. È âèíå. È åùå î òîì, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Òû ìîæåøü óìåðåòü çàâòðà. Èëè ÿ. È áóäåò ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

ß ôûðêàþ. — Gather ye rosebuds while ye may.

— ×òî?

— Ýòî ñòèõîòâîðåíèå. 'To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time.'— ß óñìåõàþñü.

*And this same flower that smiles today/Tomorrow will be dying.*

Ñòèõîòâîðåíèå âäðóã ïðèîáðåòàåò íîâûé ñìûñë. ×åðò, ÿ íå ìîãó íàéòè ïðè÷èíû äëÿ ñîìíåíèé. Åñëè îí óìðåò çàâòðà, ïîæàëåþ ëè ÿ, ÷òî íå âçÿë åãî ñåãîäíÿ? Ìîè ìûñëè ñëèøêîì ÿâíî îòðàæàþòñÿ íà ìîåì ëèöå, è îí ôûðêàåò.

— Íó, â ìîåì ñëó÷àå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äåâñòâåííèöà íå íóæäàåòñÿ â óáåæäåíèÿõ. ß âåñü òâîé. 

*Î, çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà õîòåë – ìîé ñîáñòâåííûé Ïîòòåð*

ß îòãîíÿþ ýòó ìûñëü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ìîå çàìå÷àíèå íå òàêîå ñàðêàñòè÷åñêîå, êàêèì äîëæíî áûòü.

Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîèì áåäðàì è ìèëîñåðäíî îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ íà ïîëîòåíöå. ß ñïðàâëÿþñü ñî ñâîèì äûõàíèåì è ãîâîðþ, - Åñëè ÿ ñîãëàøóñü íà ýòî, ÿ áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî òû òî÷íî çíàåøü, íà ÷òî èäåøü. 

Îí ñíîâà êðàñíååò, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ðàçäðàæåíèå. Êðàñíåòü óæå ïîçäíî.

— Íó… ÿ ïðîâåë ìíîãî âðåìåíè â áèáëèîòåêå, íî ÿ íèêîãäà… â ñìûñëå…

— Åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, Ïîòòåð, òåáå íå÷åãî çäåñü äåëàòü, - ãîâîðþ ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî.

Îí ñåðäèòî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû è ãîâîðèò, - Ãàððè. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü õîðîøåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, êàê ýòî âñå ïðîèñõîäèò.

— Ðàä ñëûøàòü ýòî. Íî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî òû äîëæåí çíàòü – òî, ÷òî òû ìíå òàê ùåäðî ïðåäëàãàåøü, íå âåðíåøü ïîòîì. Õî÷åøü òû òîãî èëè íåò, åñòü îïðåäåëåííûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, êîòîðûå íóæíî ó÷èòûâàòü.

— ß çíàþ. ß ïðîâåë âåñü ïîñëåäíèé ãîä, äóìàÿ îá ýòîì… î òåáå… è îáî ìíå. Âìåñòå.

Åãî  ïàëåö êðàäåòñÿ ïîä ìîå ïîëîòåíöå è ñêîëüçèò ïî áåäðó. — ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ õî÷ó, åñëè òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü, — îí âñòàåò è êëàäåò ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è. Ìîè ãëàçà òåïåðü íà óðîâíå åãî ïóïêà, è âñå ìîå ñîçíàíèå óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ âäîëü òåìíîé äîðîæêè. — Òû õî÷åøü? - ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

Åãî âîïðîñ ïðîëåòàåò ìèìî óøåé. ß íå ìîãó ñîáðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü. ß ìíîãî ëåò áîðîëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ñëàáîñòÿìè. Íî ýòó ñëàáîñòü – ëèíèÿ òåìíûõ âîëîñ íà âåëèêîëåïíîì áëåäíîì ïîäæàðîì æèâîòå – ÿ ïðåîäîëåòü íå ìîãó. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà îíà ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. 

*…äà íå ââåäè ìåíÿ âî èñêóøåíèå*. – ìîë÷à óìîëÿþ ÿ.

— Åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ, òåáå çäåñü íå÷åãî äåëàòü, — ÿ ñëûøó óëûáêó â åãî ãîëîñå, íî íå ìîãó ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òîáû ïîäòâåðäèòü ýòî. ß âîîáùå íå ìîãó äåëàòü íè÷åãî êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû ñèäåòü è ïóñêàòü ñëþíè.

— Òû ïðàâ. Ìíå íå÷åãî çäåñü äåëàòü, — òâåðäî ãîâîðþ ÿ è êëàäó ðóêè åìó íà áåäðà, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü åãî. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðèïàäàþ ãóáàìè ê åãî æèâîòó. Îí ñèëüíåå õâàòàåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, è ÿ ñëûøó íåâíÿòíûé âîçãëàñ. ß öåëóþ åãî ïóïîê. Ìîé ÿçûê èäåò äàëüøå, è â ãîëîâå ñëûøåí ïðîòåñò ñîâåñòè – ÷òî-òî î ñëàäêîì çàïðåòíîì ïëîäå. Ìîé ÿçûê ñ íåé ñîãëàøàåòñÿ, è ñîâåñòü îòêëþ÷àåòñÿ, ïîîáåùàâ âåðíóòüñÿ ïîçæå. 

Îí äðîæèò ïîä ìîèìè ðóêàìè, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ýðåêöèþ ïîäáîðîäêîì. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, êàê ÿ íàñëàæäàþñü ñåêñîì – èñêóññòâîì è àêòîì. Òàíåö äåéñòâèé è îòâåòîâ, íåïðåðûâíî ïåðåïëåòàþùèõñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé. Ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò æåëàíèå – ÿ çàñòàâëþ åãî èçâèâàòüñÿ è óìîëÿòü. Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ â ïðåäâêóøåíèè. ß ðåøàþ îêóíóòüñÿ â ñòðàñòü. ß íèêîãäà íå õîòåë ýòîãî ñèëüíåå. 

Åñëè ÿ áóäó ïðîêëÿò, êàê ãîâîðÿò áðàòüÿ Óèçëè, òàê ÿ ñäåëàþ òàê, ÷òîáû ýòî ñòîèëî òîãî.

ß êóñàþ ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü íàä åãî ïóïêîì è ñëûøó åãî ðåçêèé âçäîõ. ß íàïðÿãàþñü, äóìàÿ, íå íàïóãàë ëè ÿ åãî. Ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè òðóäíî èñêîðåíèòü. ß ðàññëàáëÿþñü, êîãäà ñëûøó ñòîí îäîáðåíèÿ. ß öåëóþ òåìíóþ äîðîæêó â àä, è ìîé ÿçûê ñêîëüçèò ïîä ìÿãêèé ïîÿñ åãî áîêñåðîâ. Îí âûäûõàåò ìîå èìÿ. Èìÿ, êîòîðîìó íå ìåñòî íà åãî ãóáàõ. Èìÿ, êîòîðîå ïðèîáðåòàåò áîëüøåå çíà÷åíèå, êîãäà ñðûâàåòñÿ ñ åãî ÿçûêà. ß âçäðàãèâàþ.

Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, è ÿ ïóãàþñü íà ìãíîâåíèå. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó. Îí çàöåïëÿåò ïàëüöàìè ðåçèíêó ñâîèõ áîêñåðîâ è ñòàñêèâàåò èõ. Íà ìåíÿ íàêàòûâàåò âîëíà íåðâíîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñìåíÿåòñÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî ýðåêöèþ.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå ìàëü÷èê. ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå.

ß âñòàþ è ïîçâîëÿþ ïîëîòåíöó ñîñêîëüçíóòü ñ ìîèõ áåäåð. Îí ñêîëüçèò ãëàçàìè ïî ìîåìó òåëó, è ÿ ðàçäðàæåí, êîãäà âèæó, êàê îí êðàñíååò. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî îí äåâñòâåííèê. Ìåíÿ íå î÷åíü-òî èíòåðåñóåò äåâñòâåííîñòü. Ìîå ðàçäðàæåíèå èñïàðÿåòñÿ, êîãäà îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ.

— Òû êðàñèâûé, - øåï÷åò îí.

ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íà÷èíàþ êðàñíåòü, è ãîâîðþ, - Ëîæèñü.

Îí ëîæèòñÿ òàê ïîñëóøíî, ÷òî ÿ ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì íàáëþäàþ çà íèì. ß è çàáûë, êàêèå êðàñèâûå çàäû ó èãðîêîâ â êâèääè÷. Îí ñíèìàåò î÷êè è óñòðàèâàåòñÿ íà ñåðåäèíå êðîâàòè. Êîãäà îí âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ, è äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê íåìó, òîëüêî îí áóäåò èìåòü ñèëó, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ. È ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò. 

Îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò êî ìíå ðóêè, è ÿ ñäàþñü.

***

  
ß ëîæóñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì è íàñëàæäàþñü îùóùåíèåì åãî êîæè. Ìîé ÷ëåí êàñàåòñÿ åãî áåäðà, ÿ ñæèìàþ çóáû è äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Îí òÿíåò ìåíÿ â åùå îäèí ïîöåëóé. Ìîé ðîò ïîãëîùàåò åãî, è ÿ îòäàþñü æåëàíèþ. Îí îõîòíî îòâå÷àåò – ñ çóáàìè, ãóáàìè, ÿçûêîì… Ìîÿ ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ïî åãî òåëó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü íà êîñòè òàçà. Åùå îäíà ìîÿ ñëàáîñòü. ß âçäûõàþ è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.

Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, è ÿ âèæó âñïûøêó ñòðàõà. Îí äðîæèò ïîä ìîèìè ðóêàìè.

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ïðèçíàåòñÿ, - Íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àþ.

— ß ìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Â ëþáîé ìîìåíò.

— ×åðòà ñ äâà òû ìîæåøü! - âûïàëèâàåò îí è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ íàèãðàííîé ñòðîãîñòüþ, - Åñëè òû ïîñìååøü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ïðîêëÿòèå Imperius.

ß ìîë÷à ïðîêëèíàþ Âîëäåìîðòà çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ýòî çàêëÿòèå íåïðîùàåìûì. Ó íåãî åñòü ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïðèÿòíûå ñïîñîáû ïðèìåíåíèÿ. 

— È ÷òî äàëüøå? Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî áû òû çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü, åñëè áû ÿ áûë ïîä òâîèì êîíòðîëåì? — ÿ îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó ê åãî øåå è ëåãîíüêî êóñàþ. 

— Î… ýòî õîðîøåå íà÷àëî, - âûäûõàåò îí. Ìîÿ ðóêà ëàñêàåò åãî ãðóäü, íàõîäèò ñîñîê è ïîùèïûâàåò åãî. Îí ðåçêî âçäûõàåò è èçäàåò íèçêèé ñòîí, êîãäà ÿ îòïóñêàþ åãî. 

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñäåëàë, Ãàððè? - øåï÷ó ÿ â åãî óõî.

— Ïðîñòî íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ. È ïðîäîëæàé íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè, - îí ñìååòñÿ.

— Íå îñòàíàâëèâàòü ÷òî? - äðàçíþ ÿ, óëûáàÿñü â åãî øåþ, è îáëèçûâàþ êîæó.

— Íå îñòàíàâëèâàé… âñå, - îòâå÷àåò îí. Åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ïîä ìåíÿ, ïðèçûâàÿ ìåíÿ ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ íà íåãî. Îí ðàçäâèãàåò íîãè, ÷òîáû ðàçìåñòèòü ìåíÿ è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà.

ß íà÷èíàþ öåëîâàòü åãî ãðóäü, åãî ïàëüöû ïóòàþòñÿ â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ãëàçà çàìóòíåíû æåëàíèåì. ß ïðîáåãàþ ÿçûêîì ïî åãî ñîñêó è îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò. ß ëîâëþ ñîñîê çóáàìè, è îí èçãèáàåòñÿ ïîäî ìíîé. ß ïðèæèìàþ åãî ê êðîâàòè ðóêîé, ïðîáåãàÿ ïàëüöåì ïî áåäðó. 

— Î, Áîæå, - âûäûõàåò îí. ß ïðîäîëæàþ èçó÷àòü åãî ãðóäü è æèâîò, ðàçäðàæåííî çàãëóøàÿ òèõèé ãîëîñ â ìîåé ãîëîâå, êîòîðûé âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàïîìèíàåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, è ñ êåì ÿ ýòî äåëàþ. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ íóæäàëñÿ â íàïîìèíàíèÿõ. 

Ìíå ïðèÿòíî, ÷òî îí òàê ðåàãèðóåò íà ìîè ñàìûå àãðåññèâíûå ëàñêè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü ýòî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñîáëàçíèë ìåíÿ ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë ñ íèì âñå ýòè ãîäû. ß íàçûâàþ åãî ìàçîõèñòîì, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïðàâ. ß íà÷èíàþ ãàäàòü, êàê äàëåêî ìîæåò ýòî çàéòè, íî òóò æå íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî îí äåâñòâåííèê. Òàê ÷òî òðåáóåòñÿ îïðåäåëåííûé óðîâåíü íåæíîñòè. ß íå ïðîòèâ.

ß ñïóñêàþñü âíèç äî åãî ïóïêà è åùå ðàç ëþáóþñü åãî êðàñîòîé. Ìîè ïàëüöû ñêîëüçÿò âîêðóã íåãî è èäóò âíèç. Ãóáû ñëåäóþò çà íèìè, è ÿ ñëûøó, êàê îí ñòîíåò è óìîëÿåò ìåíÿ ïðîäîëæàòü.

ß çíàþ, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ çàñòàâëþ åãî ýòî ñêàçàòü. 

ß ïðîâîæó ïî íèçó åãî æèâîòà, óìûøëåííî íå êàñàÿñü åãî ÷ëåíà. Ìîè ðóêè ïðèæèìàþò åãî áåäðà ê ïîñòåëè. Îí øåï÷åò, - Áîæå, ïîæàëóéñòà…

— Ïîæàëóéñòà ÷òî? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, íàïðàâèâ ñâîå äûõàíèå íà òó òî÷êó, ê êîòîðîé îí æàæäåò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Îí ñòîíåò. ß äåëàþ âèä, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî åãî ðàçðåøåíèå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìíå ïðîñòî íðàâèòñÿ äðàçíèòü åãî.

ß ÷óòü ïåðåìåùàþñü, ñëåãêà êàñàÿñü ÿçûêîì åãî ÷ëåíà. Îí óäèâëåííî âçâèçãèâàåò è ïûòàåòñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü áåäðàìè ñîïðîòèâëåíèå ìîèõ ðóê. ß óäåðæèâàþ åãî, è îí ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñòîíåò. 

— Õî÷åøü óáèòü ìåíÿ, äà?

— ×åïóõà. Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü Ãàððè, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó, êàê åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, ùåêè êðàñíåþò  - íàïîëîâèíó îò ñìóùåíèÿ, íàïîëîâèíó îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. ß íå îòïóñêàþ åãî âçãëÿä è ïðîâîæó ÿçûêîì ÷óòü âûøå, ÷åì îí õî÷åò.

— ß õî÷ó… òâîé ðîò… ïîæàëóéñòà… áîæå, - ñêóëèò îí.

— Ãäå òû õî÷åøü? - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, è óäèâëåííî íàáëþäàþ, êàê åãî ðóêà ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ íà åãî ÷ëåí. Ìîå âîçáóæäåíèå ðàñòåò, êîãäà ÿ âèæó, êàê îí îáõâàòûâàåò ñâîé ÷ëåí ïàëüöàìè. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû âèäåòü, êàê îí óäîâëåòâîðÿåò ñåáÿ. Íî… íåò, ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî æåñòîê. Ïîêà.

— Çäåñü, - øåï÷åò îí.

ß ñæàëèëñÿ íàä íèì. — Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ íèçêèì ãîëîñîì. Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî îí âèäèò áåç ñâîèõ î÷êîâ, çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïðîâîæó ÿçûêîì âäîëü åãî ÷ëåíà. Åãî ðóêà ïàäàåò íà ïðîñòûíþ, è îí äðîæèò îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. ß îáõâàòûâàþ åãî ïàëüöàìè, è ïåðåìåùàþ ñâîé âåñ íà ëîêîòü, ÷òîáû âçÿòü â ðóêó åãî ÿè÷êè. Îí ãðîìêî ñòîíåò, è åãî ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ îáõâàòûâàþ ãóáàìè ãîëîâêó. 

Ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê áûñòðî âñå ýòî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ.

*Êàê áóäòî îáëèçûâàòü ðóêîÿòêó ìåòëû… *

ß áåðó åãî íà âñþ äëèíó, è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ÿè÷êè ñîêðàùàþòñÿ. Ýòî ïðîäëèòñÿ íåäîëãî. ß è íå ìîã îæèäàòü íè÷åãî èíîãî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî åìó øåñòíàäöàòü, è îí äåâñòâåííèê. ß êðóæó ÿçûêîì ïî åãî ãîëîâêå. Åãî äûõàíèå óñêîðÿåòñÿ, è ðóêè òÿíóòñÿ ê ìîåé ãîëîâå. ß âèæó, êàê îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò â áåççâó÷íîì êðèêå, êîãäà ÿ ñîñó ñ ñèëîé. Åãî êðèê ñòàíîâèòñÿ çâó÷íûì, è îí êîí÷àåò ìíå â ãîðëî. ß ãëîòàþ è æäó åãî ñòîíà, ÷òîáû ñêîëüçíóòü âûøå. 

Îí òÿíåò ìåíÿ â ïîöåëóé, âûëèçûâàÿ ìîé ðîò. Ìíå ïðèÿòåí è óäèâèòåëåí åãî ýíòóçèàçì. Îí øåï÷åò "Ñïàñèáî". ß ñìåþñü, è îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Òû âåëèêîëåïåí, - âçäûõàåò îí è îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. 

ß îòâå÷àþ õðèïîì, è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ñïèíó. Ñîæàëåíèå íàêðûâàåò ìåíÿ, íî ÿ îòòàëêèâàþ åãî, ïîîáåùàâ ïîñëóøàòü åãî ïîçæå. Îí óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ ñíîâà, çàáðàâøèñü íà ìåíÿ ñâåðõó. 

— Òû ÷òî äåëàåøü?

— Íå çíàþ. À ÷òî òû õî÷åøü? - óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí, è ÿ óëûáàþñü, íå óñïåâ ïîäàâèòü ýòó óëûáêó. 

— Ãàððè…

— Ñêàæè ýòî åùå ðàç.

ß óñìåõàþñü, - Ãàððè.

Îí âçäûõàåò è íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ. ß çàäûõàþñü, êîãäà åãî òåëî ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîåìó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ âèæó áëåñê â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îí ñêîëüçèò íèæå, è ÿ çàêóñûâàþ ãóáó. Îí îïóñêàåò ëèöî ê ìîåé øåå. Åãî çóáû ñëåãêà çàäåâàþò êîæó ïåðåä òåì, êàê óêóñèòü. ß ðåçêî âçäûõàþ, è õâàòàþñü çà íåãî.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — ß ñäåëàë òåáå áîëüíî?

Êàê áóäòî îí áû ñìîã. — Íåò.

— À â ÷åì äåëî?

ß îòêàçûâàþñü îòâå÷àòü. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, è ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.

—Î…, - ãîâîðèò îí, åãî ðîò îêðóãëÿåòñÿ îò ïîíèìàíèÿ, çàòåì ðàñïëûâàåòñÿ â óñìåøêó. Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è øåï÷åò ìíå â óõî, - Ìîæåò, ìû íàêîíåö çàéìåìñÿ ñåêñîì? — åãî äûõàíèå è åãî ñëîâà ïðîáåãàþò ïî ìîåìó ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, ïîñûëàÿ âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ê ìîåìó áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåííîìó ÷ëåíó. 

ß ñïðàâëÿþñü ñî ñâîèì äûõàíèåì, - Òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? — ÿ ïûòàþñü óáðàòü íàäåæäó èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà. Ðàç ÿ óæå ïàë òàê íèçêî, ÿ äîëæåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàêèì áóäåò äíî. Íî åñòü øàíñ, ÷òî îí ïåðåäóìàåò. 

— À *òû* ýòîãî õî÷åøü? - îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

— ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî, ÷òî áûëî áû íåóäîáíûì äëÿ òåáÿ, - õîðîøèé äèïëîìàòè÷íûé îòâåò.

— Òû èìååøü â âèäó ÷òî-òî âðîäå çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ óìîëÿòü òåáÿ? - îí ñìååòñÿ è ñêîëüçèò ãóáàìè âäîëü ìîåé øåè. ß ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü øàëîâëèâóþ óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ â óãîëêàõ ìîåãî ðòà. 

— ß íå çàñòàâëÿë òåáÿ ïðîñèòü. Òû ñàì õîòåë ýòîãî, — êîíå÷íî, ÿ âäîâîëü ýòèì íàñëàäèëñÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó, êàê ìåíÿ íàçûâàþò *áîæå*, ýòî ïðîáóæäàåò ìîè âëàñòíûå íà÷àëà. 

Îí êóñàåò ìîå ïëå÷î, è ÿ çàäûõàþñü. — Òû è ïðàâäà óáëþäîê, - øåï÷åò îí è ñïóñêàåòñÿ ãóáàìè âäîëü ìîåé ãðóäè. Åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë òàê ïîãëîùåí äâèæåíèÿìè åãî ãóá, ÿ ìîã áû óäèâèòüñÿ, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî îí èõ èñïîëüçóåò. Åãî ðîò îïðåäåëåííî ñîçäàí íå äëÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ. 

Åãî çóáû çàäåâàþò ìîé ñîñîê, è âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü – ýòî ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå âûãíóòüñÿ äóãîé. Îí ñëåãêà êóñàåò åãî. 

  
— Ñèëüíåå, - øåï÷ó ÿ, è çàáûâàþ óêîðèòü ñåáÿ çà ìûñëè âñëóõ, ïîñêîëüêó îí ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. ß òåðÿþ äàð ðå÷è, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ïàëüöû, ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî ìîåé ýðåêöèè. ß ñëûøó ñâîé ñòîí. 

Îí óñòðàèâàåòñÿ ìåæäó ìîèìè íîãàìè. Åãî ïàëüöû ïðîáåãàþò âäîëü ìîåãî ÷ëåíà, è îí îáëèçûâàåòñÿ. Îí îáõâàòûâàåò ìîé ÷ëåí ãóáàìè, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÿ â åãî âëàñòè. ß äîëæåí óæàñíóòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. 

ß ïîãëîùåí åãî òåïëûì, èçûñêàííûì, òàëàíòëèâûì ðòîì, è ÿ çàêóñûâàþ ãóáó, êîãäà îí ñëó÷àéíî çàäåâàåò çóáàìè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ êîæó. Åñòü òîëüêî îäíà âåùü, êîòîðàÿ çàâåðøèò ýòîò îáðàç. — Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - øåï÷ó ÿ, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ëîêòÿõ. 

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, è ÿ îøåëîìëåí. Ñëîâî "ïðåêðàñíî" ñëåòàåò ñ ìîèõ ãóá. Îí ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèò, è îùóùåíèå âëàæíîãî òåïëà êðóæèò ãîëîâó. 

ß âäðóã óäèâëÿþñü, ÷òî ÿ òàêîãî ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü ýòî. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð: ìîÿ íàãðàäà çà ãîäû ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèÿ. ß ñòàðàþñü, ÷òî ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì îí ìîæåò áûòü ìîèì íàêàçàíèåì. ß óæå ñîáèðàþñü ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí ïðåêðàòèë, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ñîêðàùàåòñÿ åãî ãëîòêà. Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, è îòñóòñòâèå åãî òåïëà çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàñòîíàòü. Îí áûñòðî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñíîâà – ùåêè ïîêðàñíåëè, ãëàçà áëåñòÿò. 

— Èçâèíè, - âûäàâëèâàåò îí. 

ß ïî÷òè ñìåþñü, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðèòÿãèâàþ åãî ê ñåáå è öåëóþ. Ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìíå ëó÷øèì îòâåòîì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ñîëåíûé ÿçûê, è âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü – ýòî ñäåðæàòüñÿ, íå ðàçâåðíóòü åãî è íå âçÿòü ñ ñèëîé. Îí íåìíîãî ìåíüøå ðîñòîì, ÷åì ÿ, íî íå íàìíîãî òîíüøå. Íî ñåé÷àñ îí êàæåòñÿ î÷åíü õðóïêèì. ß íå õî÷ó ëîìàòü åãî.

Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ÷åðåç êðàé êðîâàòè, è äîñòàåò ìàëåíüêóþ áàíî÷êó. ß ñàæóñü è áåðó åå. 

— Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü?

ß ôûðêàþ è ïðèêèäûâàþ, ñòîèò ëè çàñòàâèòü åãî îáúÿñíèòü ìíå ýòî. Ïîòîì ÿ îòêðûâàþ êðûøêó è èçó÷àþ ñîäåðæèìîå. Ìîè ìûñëè óñòðåìëÿþòñÿ ê ìîåé êëàäîâîé, ãäå íà ïîëêàõ ïûëÿòñÿ áóòûëî÷êè ñ âåëèêîëåïíûìè ëþáðèêàíòàìè. ß ïî÷òè ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ïðèâåç èõ ñ ñîáîé, íî òóò æå âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî òîãäà ÿ åùå ñîõðàíÿë ñâîþ ìîðàëü.

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, - Óìèðàþ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà, ãäå ýòî þíûé ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð óçíàë î òàêèõ âåùàõ?

Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, - Þíûé ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð áûë çàïåðò â áèáëèîòåêå, ïîêà ÷åðòîâ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë óïðÿìûì óáëþäêîì. 

— Òàê òû ÷èòàë êíèãè, êîòîðûå äîñòóïíû òîëüêî ïîñëå øåñòîãî êëàññà?

ß êàñàþñü æåëòîâàòîãî âåùåñòâà â áàíêå è  ðàñòèðàþ åãî ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè. ß îñòîðîæíî íþõàþ ýòî, è îí õèõèêàåò. 

— ×òî? - ðÿâêàþ ÿ.

— Òû òàêîé ñòðàííûé, - ñìååòñÿ îí.

— Íó, òû áû ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé èíòåðåñ ê  íåçíàêîìûì çåëüÿì. Òåì áîëåå, åñëè ÿ ñîáèðàþñü íàíîñèòü åãî íà ÷àñòè òåëà, êîòîðûå ìíå îñîáî äîðîãè.

Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó è çàêóñûâàåò ãóáó. ß âçäûõàþ è ãîâîðþ, ïîñòàðàâøèñü óáðàòü íåòåðïåíèå èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà, – Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ, ñêàæè ìíå ñåé÷àñ…

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ. — Íåò, íåòó… Ïðàâäà. ß ïðîñòî… - îí ìîðùèò íîñ è ïðîäîëæàåò, - ß ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü. Â ñìûñëå, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê ýòî ðàáîòàåò, íî…

**__**

ß ïðèòÿãèâàþ åãî ê ñåáå è öåëóþ, ïðåðâàâ ïîòîê íåóâåðåííîñòè. ß óêëàäûâàþ åãî íà êðîâàòü, ðàçìåùàÿñü ìåæäó åãî íîã. 

— Ñåâåðóñ?

— Ììì… - îòâå÷àþ ÿ, èãíîðèðóÿ äðîæàíèå â ñâîåì æåëóäêå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî òîëüêî èìÿ. ß ñëûøó åãî ÷åðòîâî êîëè÷åñòâî ðàç íà äåíü. 

— À *òû* íå ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, òû ïðàâäà õî÷åøü ýòî ñäåëàòü… ñî ìíîé? — ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñ èñêðåííèì óäèâëåíèåì. Îí äîáàâëÿåò, - ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì…

Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî! Ó íåãî ïîÿâèëàñü ñîâåñòü. Êàê ðàç âî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü åìó ìûñëÿìè î òîì, õî÷ó ëè ÿ ýòîãî. ß ôûðêàþ. — À ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì òðàõíóòü òåáÿ? - Ýòî îòâåò, êîòîðûé îí çàñëóæèë.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. — ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ýòî óñëûøàòü, — ÿ ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, è îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. — Äàâàé. Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ òðàõíóë, — îí ñíîâà óõìûëÿåòñÿ. — Íó, òâîÿ î÷åðåäü.

Êàæåòñÿ, ïîöåëóé – ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü çàñòàâèòü åãî ìîë÷àòü. Ìîè ìûñëè âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê ìîåìó áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåííîìó ÷ëåíó. Êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó ñâîå èìÿ è ñëîâî "òðàõíóòü" â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè, ÿ ãîðþ æåëàíèåì ïðîäîëæèòü ýòî. 

Îí æå íàñòàèâàåò. — Ñêàæè ýòî, - øåï÷åò îí. 

— Íåò.

— Òû íå õî÷åøü? - îí õìóðèòñÿ, è ÿ âçäûõàþ.

— ß ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë.

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåé ùåêå, åãî áåäðî êàñàåòñÿ ìîåãî. ß çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå. Îí êàñàåòñÿ ÿçûêîì ìî÷êè ìîåãî óõà. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, — øåï÷åò îí è òûêàåòñÿ íîñîì ìíå â óõî.

Ðàçäðàæåíèå è âîçáóæäåíèå çàïîëíÿþò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîè ãóáû èçãèáàþòñÿ â óñìåøêå. ß êóñàþ åãî çà øåþ, è îí îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. ß äàì åìó òî, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò. — ß õî÷ó òðàõíóòü òåáÿ, Ãàððè, — îí óäîâëåòâîðåííî ñòîíåò.

ß ïðîäîëæàþ, - Íî ñíà÷àëà ÿ çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ óìîëÿòü ìåíÿ, — Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ. — Ïîòîì ÿ ìåäëåííî âîéäó â òåáÿ… - ÿ êàñàþñü ÿçûêîì åãî êëþ÷èöû è ñëûøó, êàê îí ñòîíåò. — Ýòî áóäåò áîëüíî, è ÿ áóäó ñìîòðåòü, êàê òû èçâèâàåøüñÿ, ïîêà ÿ ëèøàþ òåáÿ íåâèííîñòè, — ÿ ñîïðîâîæäàþ ñâîè ñëîâà ïîêóñûâàíèÿìè åãî øåè. — Êîãäà ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ âîéäó â òåáÿ, ÿ íà÷íó òåáÿ òðàõàòü – î÷åíü ìåäëåííî. Òû çàõî÷åøü ñèëüíåå è áûñòðåå, íî ÿ íå äàì òåáå ýòîãî, ïîêà òû ñ óìà íå ñîéäåøü îò æåëàíèÿ. ß áóäó òðàõàòü òåáÿ, ïîêà òû íå íà÷íåøü êðè÷àòü. È òû áóäåøü êðè÷àòü, Ãàððè, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå, äàâ âûõîä ñâîåé çëîñòè, äàæå åñëè ìíå ýòî áóäåò ñòîèòü åäèíñòâåííîãî øàíñà íà ñåêñ çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ëåò. ß ãîòîâëþñü ê òîìó, ÷òî îí ïåðåäóìàåò.

— ×åðò. Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî, - ãîâîðèò îí, çàïûõàâøèñü.

Íå òà ðåàêöèÿ, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë. Íî òåì íå ìåíåå èíòðèãóþùàÿ. 

**__**

Îí òÿíåòñÿ çà áàíêîé è ïðîòÿãèâàåò åå ìíå. ß áåðó åå è óñòðàèâàþñü ìåæäó åãî íîãàìè, îòðóãàâ ñåáÿ çà íåðâîçíîñòü. ß áåðó ýòîò æóòêèé ëþáðèêàíò, ïûòàÿñü íå ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîåãî îòâðàùåíèÿ. ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ëè ïåðåâåðíóòü åãî íà æèâîò, ïîòîì ðåøàþ, ÷òî õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî ëèöî. 

**__**

Åãî òåëî íàïðÿãàåòñÿ â îæèäàíèè. ß ìåäëåííî ââîæó â íåãî ïàëåö, è îí ñæèìàåò åãî. Îí ðåçêî âçäûõàåò, õâàòàÿñü ðóêàìè çà îäåÿëî. ß ìåäëåííî íà÷èíàþ äâèãàòü ïàëüöåì, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ åãî ëèöî.  

— Äûøè, — øåï÷ó ÿ, è îí ïåðåâîäèò äûõàíèå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ñòîíåò, è íàêëîíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî. ß óáèðàþ ñâîé ïàëåö è äîáàâëÿþ ê íåìó âòîðîé. 

Åãî äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðåðûâèñòûì. Îí ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî ìíå â ãëàçà. ß íåìíîãî ñãèáàþ ñâîè ïàëüöû â ïîèñêàõ…

— À—àõ! — âûäûõàåò îí, è ÿ óëûáàþñü. Îí õâàòàåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, è ÿ ñíîâà ïðîâîæó ïî åãî ïðîñòàòå. — Î, ÷åðò… áîæå… — çàäûõàåòñÿ îí.

— Òåáå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ? — îí ñòîíåò â îòâåò, è ÿ äîáàâëÿþ òðåòèé ïàëåö. Îí èçãèáàåòñÿ ïîäî ìíîé. ß ïîääåðæèâàþ ìåäëåííûé ðèòì. ß ñìóòíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ïðîñèò åùå.

— Åùå ÷òî?

Îí õíûêàåò, è ÿ ñìåþñü. — Åùå òåáÿ… ïîæàëóéñòà.

— Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó? — ÿ äâèãàþ ïàëüöû ãëóáæå, è îí äðîæèò. 

— Äà! Ñåâåðóñ… áîæå… ïîæàëóéñòà.

ß âûòàñêèâàþ ïàëüöû è îí ñòîíåò. ß ñòàíîâëþñü íà êîëåíè è áðîñàþ ìèìîëåòíûé âçãëÿä íà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü. ß áûë õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ñòðîãèì è öåëîìóäðåííûì â òå÷åíèå öåëûõ äåñÿòè ëåò. Äà, ÿ áûë æåñòîêèì, íî ìîðàëüíûì è ýòè÷åñêè íåïîêîëåáèìûì ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ðåøèë ïåðåéòè íà ñâåòëóþ ñòîðîíó. ß ñìîòðþ âíèç íà Ãàððè è ïûòàþñü ïðîêëÿñòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ñâåðíóë ìåíÿ ñ âåðíîãî ïóòè. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü òîëüêî ãëóáîêóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü. ß ðåøàþ ïîïðîáîâàòü ïîçæå. 

— Òû óâåðåí?

Åãî ãëàçà âñïûõèâàþò. — Äàâàé.

ß âõîæó â íåãî è ÷óâñòâóþ ñîïðîòèâëåíèå åãî ïëîòè. Ñòîí áîëè âûëåòàåò èç åãî ãîðëà, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà åãî ëèöå, à íå íà âîñõèòèòåëüíîé òåñíîé òåïëîòå, ñæèìàþùåé ìåíÿ. ß âäðóã æàëåþ î òîì, ÷òî îïèñàë åìó ìîè ïëàíû îòíîñèòåëüíî ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ñìîãó ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû èñïîëíèòü ñâîè îáåùàíèÿ. 

ß äâèãàþ áåäðàìè òàê îñòîðîæíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãó. Åãî ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ, è ãóáû øåâåëÿòñÿ îò íåâûñêàçàííûõ ñëîâ. ß óíè÷òîæèë ïîñëåäíèå êðîõè åãî íåâèííîñòè. Âåñüìà íàäîåäëèâàÿ âåùü, íàäî ñêàçàòü. 

Äþéì çà äþéìîì ÿ âõîæó â íåãî, óìèðàÿ îò óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü ñåáÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ. Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. 

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

Îí ìèãàåò è âûäûõàåò, —  ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ýòî íîðìàëüíî, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ âñïîìèíàþ ÷óâñòâî, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå îùóòèë êîãî—òî âíóòðè ñåáÿ. Ýòà ìûñëü óñêîëüçàåò, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ ïîäî ìíîé. Ìîé ñòîí ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ åãî. Îí çàêóñûâàåò ãóáó, êîãäà ÿ íà÷èíàþ äâèãàòüñÿ â ìåäëåííîì òåìïå. Ìåíÿ âîçáóæäàþò åãî ñòîíû, íî ÿ ñäåðæèâàþñü. 

Áîëü íà åãî ëèöå ñìåíÿåòñÿ æåëàíèåì, è îí äâèãàåò áåäðàìè ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. Ñ êàæäûì ìîèì äâèæåíèåì îí ñòîíåò, — Î, ÷åðò… äà… ñäåëàé ýòî… 

ß íåìíîãî îòñòðàíÿþñü, ïîòîì ðûâêîì âõîæó ãëóáîêî â íåãî. Îí ñòîíåò, è ÿ âìåñòå ñ íèì. ß òÿíóñü ðóêîé è íà÷èíàþ ïîãëàæèâàòü åãî ÷ëåí. Åãî òåëî äðîæèò îò ýòîé ëàñêè. Ìîÿ ðóêà ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ îáùåìó ðèòìó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî çàä ñîêðàùàåòñÿ, è îí âçðûâàåòñÿ â ìîåé ðóêå. ß âõîæó â íåãî åùå ðàç, è âñïûõèâàþ îðãàçìîì, êîòîðûé, êàæåòñÿ, ðàñòâîðÿåò âñå êîñòè â ìîåì òåëå. ß ïàäàþ íà íåãî. Ìîå ñåðäöå ðàçðûâàåòñÿ. Ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ñìåðòü. Â ýòîò ìèã âîñòîðæåííîãî áåçóìèÿ ÿ ïî÷òè ãîâîðþ åìó, ÷òî ëþáëþ åãî. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ìîé ðîò íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ãîâîðèòü ÷òî—ëèáî. 

Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ, äðîæà îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Íàêîíåö, åãî äûõàíèå óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ. 

— Âàó, — ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâ ñ åãî ïëå÷à è öåëóþ åãî, ïîòîì ïåðåêàòûâàþñü íà áîê. ß ìå÷òàþ î ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè õîðîøåå î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå è áëàæåííî ðàñòÿíóòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìàãèè àáñîëþòíî íåîáõîäèìî. Íî ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð áóäåò âîçðàæàòü.

ß ïî÷òè ñìåþñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ åãî ëèöî, åñëè áû îí âîøåë è óâèäåë íàñ îáíàæåííûõ â îáúÿòèÿõ äðóã äðóãà. Åãî çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ìàëü÷èê è ïðåäàííûé ñëóãà. Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå, íàâåðíîå, ýòî áûëî áû íå òàê çàáàâíî. 

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ñïîëçàþ ñ êðîâàòè, ïðèãëàøàÿ åãî ñ ñîáîé. 

— Êóäà ìû èäåì? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, è ÿ ïðîñòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé â âàííóþ, ãäå ìû áûñòðî ïðèíèìàåì äóø è âîçâðàùàåìñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû îäåòüñÿ. 

— Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïåðåæèâàòü, ïðàâäà? — îí óëûáàåòñÿ è íàòÿãèâàåò ñâîè øòàíû. 

— ×òî? — ÿ íàäåâàþ áðþêè. Îí òÿíåòñÿ çà ñâîåé ôóòáîëêîé, è ÿ ìûñëåííî ãîâîðþ "äî ñâèäàíèÿ" åãî ïóïêó. 

Îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. — ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óïðåêàòü ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïåðåñïàë ñî ìíîé, — îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è êëàäåò ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è. — ß òîëüêî õî÷ó ñêàçàòü òåáå ñïàñèáî, — îí êàñàåòñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ìîèõ, — Òû èçóìèòåëüíûé. Äàæå åñëè ìû íèêîãäà áîëüøå ýòîãî íå ñäåëàåì, ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó ýòîãî. 

Åãî ñëîâà ñêîëüçÿò ÷åðåç ìåíÿ, è ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ÷óâñòâî âèíû óõîäèò. Êîãäà ðàñêàÿíèå ñíîâà íàïàäåò íà ìåíÿ, ýòè ñëîâà áóäóò ìîåé çàùèòíîé ìàíòðîé. ß ìûñëåííî áëàãîäàðþ åãî çà ýòî. Ïîòîì ìû îäåâàåìñÿ. 

×åðåç ìèíóòó ìû âõîäèì â êóõíþ. Îí âäðóã çàìèðàåò, è ÿ âèæó òîðò, ñèÿþùèé êðàñíûìè è  çîëîòûìè èñêðàìè.

— Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, åãî çäåñü íå áûëî, êîãäà òû ïðèøåë â âàííóþ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ åãî èñïóãàííûé õðèï êàê *íåò*. ß îãëÿäûâàþñü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî ñòàðûé êîëäóí âûïðûãíåò èç—çà óãëà, íàëîæèâ íà ìåíÿ çàêëÿòèå ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè. Êîãäà ÿ íå âèæó Äàìáëäîðà, ìíå õî÷åòñÿ óïàñòü íà ïîë, ïëà÷à îò ñâîåãî ãëóïîãî âåçåíèÿ. ß ðîþñü â ïàìÿòè, âñïîìèíàÿ ñëîâà, ïðèøåäøèå ìíå â ãîëîâó ÷óòü ðàíüøå.

*Óáåéòå ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ*

Ïî÷åìó—òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå òå ñëîâà. 

**__**


	16. Ðàñïëàòà

**Ãëàâà 11. Ðàñïëàòà.**

— Íå ïåðåæèâàé, — ãîâîðèò îí. 

Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîäõîäèò ê ñâåðêàþùåìó âåëèêîëåïèþ. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî òîðò ñåé÷àñ ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â Äàìáëäîðà. — Òóò ïèñüìî, — îí áåðåò êîíâåðò ñî ñòîëà, — Ýòî òåáå. 

ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå è ïîäõîæó ê ñòîëó. Ìåíÿ îäîëåâàþò ñîìíåíèÿ. Íà êîíâåðòå áîëüøàÿ çåëåíàÿ áóêâà "S". Ïèñüìî íå ñâèñòèò è íå øèïèò. Ýòî õîðîøèé çíàê. Íåò, äèðåêòîð çàõîòåë áû ïðîêëÿñòü ìåíÿ ïðè ëè÷íîé âñòðå÷å. Õîðîøèå êîëäóíû âñåãäà òàê äåëàþò. ß ëîìàþ ïå÷àòü è îáëåã÷åííî âçäûõàþ, êîãäà íàõîæó òàì ëèøü ïåðãàìåíò ñ êàðàêóëÿìè Äàìáëäîðà. 

**Ñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, âåðíèòåñü. Òîðò — ýòî ïîðòêëþ÷. Êîîðäèíàòû óæå óñòàíîâëåíû. Âû äîëæíû àïïàðèðîâàòü. ß æäó âàñ â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå â 13.00. Ïîïðîáóéòå òîðò. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, âû âñåãäà ëþáèëè ëèìîíû. Ñ íàèëó÷øèìè ïîæåëàíèÿìè, Ä.**

ß îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðþ íà ïèñüìî. Âûãëÿäèò ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê áóäòî äèðåêòîð òîëüêî ÷òî íàáëþäàë, êàê ëþáèì÷èê âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà òîëüêî ÷òî òðàõíóëñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì àëõèìèè, êîòîðîãî âñå îáîæàþò íåíàâèäåòü. ßçûê ïèñüìà íåîïðåäåëåííûé, êàê áóäòî Äàìáëäîð ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî åãî ìîãóò ïåðåõâàòèòü. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñëèøêîì âçáåøåí, ÷òîáû áûòü êðàñíîðå÷èâûì. ß ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî çíà÷àò ýòè ñëîâà î ëèìîíàõ.  

— ×òî òàì?

ß îòäàþ åìó ïèñüìî è ïàäàþ íà ñòóë. Ìîå ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îíî òîëüêî ÷òî îñîçíàëî, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè. ß íà÷èíàþ ãàäàòü, ïî÷åìó ìû äîëæíû âåðíóòüñÿ. ß ñïðàøèâàþ ñåáÿ, ïî÷åìó îí äàåò íàì âðåìÿ, åñëè õî÷åò ðàçëó÷èòü íàñ. Ìîæåò, îí äàåò íàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïîïðîùàòüñÿ? Íåò, ýòî ãëóïî. 

Íå òàê ëè?

— Òàê… Îí íå çíàåò.

— Ìîæåò, îí ïðèñëàë òîðò â êà÷åñòâå ïîñëåäíåé çàêóñêè ïåðåä êàçíüþ, — ëè÷íî ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë áóòûëêó âèñêè, íî òîðò äëÿ Ïîòòåðà êî äíþ ðîæäåíèÿ. 

— Ïî÷åìó ìû äîëæíû óåõàòü?

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñêðûòü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. 

ß âïîëíå íàñëàäèëñÿ ñâîèì ïðåáûâàíèåì çäåñü. È ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îáÿçàí óäîâîëüñòâèåì òîëüêî åãî êîìïàíèè. ß óæàñàþñü, ÷òî ñ âîñòîðãîì ñìîòðþ íà ïåðñïåêòèâó ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê ëåòà çäåñü. Ñ íèì. ß îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü.

— Ó âàñ ñòîëüêî æå èíôîðìàöèè, ñêîëüêî ó ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð.

— Î, — åãî ëèöî âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ, — Õîòèòå òîðò, ïðîôåññîð? — åãî ãîëîñ õîëîäåí, è ÿ ãàäàþ, ïî÷åìó. Òóò ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íàçâàë åãî Ïîòòåðîì. Ìûñëåííî ÿ òîæå íàçûâàþ åãî Ïîòòåðîì. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ýòî èìååò íåïîñðåäñòâåííîå îòíîøåíèå ê òîìó, ÷òî ÿ îäåò. Èëè îí îäåò. Î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Ãîëûé: Ãàððè. Îäåòûé: Ïîòòåð. Î÷åíü ëîãè÷íî. 

— Ïðîôåññîð? 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Àõ, äà. Òîðò. — Íåò, ñïàñèáî. Ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íå ïûòàòüñÿ ïîäñëàñòèòü ñâîþ æåë÷ü, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü â ïîïûòêå ðàññåÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå, ïîâèñøåå ìåæäó íàìè. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò. Îí äàæå íå äâèãàåòñÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

×åðò. Ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí íå äàñò ìíå çàêîí÷èòü âñå ýòî òàê èçÿùíî. Íàì íóæíî *ïîãîâîðèòü*. Âíåçàïíî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû Äàìáëäîð ïðèêîí÷èë ìåíÿ. ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî—òî ñêàçàòü, íî íå çíàþ, ÷òî. Êàæåòñÿ, âñå óæå ñêàçàíî. Ãðàíèöû, ïðàâèëà, âîçðàñò, ýòèêà… ëÿ—ëÿ áëÿ ïðî òîïîëÿ. 

Ýòî íå ìîÿ æèçíü. 

— Ñëóøàé, ìû íå ìîãëè áû ïðîñòî ïðîïóñòèòü òó ÷àñòü, ãäå òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî?

ß óäèâëåííî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. Íå çíàþ, ðàäîâàòüñÿ èëè íåò òîìó, ÷òî ìû ìûñëèì îäèíàêîâî. — Êàæåòñÿ, âñå ýòî óæå áûëî ñêàçàíî? Íå î÷åíü—òî ýòî ïîìîãëî. 

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. ß íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ýòî. 

— ß èìåþ â âèäó, íó, òû çíàåøü, ÿ íå æàëåþ îá ýòîì. Íî…

Îí çàìîëêàåò, è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü â îæèäàíèè. Âèäíî, êàê îí ñòàðàåòñÿ ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà. Îí âçäûõàåò è ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. 

— Òû óæå ïîæàëåë, äà?

ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü *äà*, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ñ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ *ÿ íå çíàþ*. Ñòðàííî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ çíàþ. ß íå äîëæåí áûë ýòîãî äåëàòü. ß ñäàëñÿ. ß ïàë.  

Ìíå ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

×åðò.

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè òû æàëååøü, òî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ âèíó. Íå çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ýòî… Çà òî,… ÷òî çàñòàâèë òåáÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü.

— Òû ìåíÿ íå çàñòàâëÿë íè÷åãî äåëàòü.

Îí ôûðêàåò. — Îé, äà ëàäíî. ß æå ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàòàùèë òåáÿ â ïîñòåëü.

— Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ… — íà÷èíàþ ÿ è îáðûâàþ ñåáÿ. Îáðàç Ïîòòåðà, ðàñòÿíóâøåãîñÿ íà êðîâàòè â îæèäàíèè, îãëóøàåò ìåíÿ. ß åðçàþ íà ñòóëå. — ß ñàì îòâå÷àþ çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Ñîæàëåþ ÿ èëè íåò, ýòî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îáñóäèòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñåé÷àñ.

Íåò. Ýòî íå íóæíî îáñóæäàòü. Âñå î÷åâèäíî. ß áåãó. Äàëåêî. 

— Òû ïðàâäà õî÷åøü ýòî îáñóäèòü? Èëè òû âñå óæå ðåøèë?

Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ïîêà ÿ èçó÷àë åãî, ñòàíîâÿñü ýêñïåðòîì ïî Ïîòòåðàì, îí äåëàë òî æå ñî ìíîé. Êðîìå Äàìáëäîðà, íèêòî åùå íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çíàåò ìåíÿ. Êàêàÿ—òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïðîêëèíàåò ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëèë ýòîìó ïðîèçîéòè. ß õìóðþñü.

— Åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, êàê ïðîôåññèîíàë, ýòî óéòè â îòñòàâêó.

Îí áëåäíååò, åãî ðîò ïðèîòêðûâàåòñÿ. — Òû íå ìîæåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü, — ãîâîðèò îí õðèïëûì øåïîòîì, è ÿ âèæó, êàê åãî çàïîëíÿåò âèíà. Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå. Æåëàíèå óéòè â îòñòàâêó óñêîëüçàåò â òðåùèíó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ â ìîåé ìîðàëè. ß ñêàçàë òðåùèíó? ß èìåë â âèäó ïðîïàñòü. 

— ×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? — ýòî äîëæíî áûëî çâó÷àòü, êàê ÿçâèòåëüíî—íåòåðïåëèâîå çàìå÷àíèå, íî ñëîâà âûøëè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áåñïîìîùíûìè. 

Îí õìóðèò áðîâè è âçäûõàåò, ïîòîì çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Ìû ñäåëàåì òàê, êàê íàïèñàíî â ïèñüìå. ß ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî íàøè óðîêè çàêîí÷åíû. Ó òåáÿ îñòàíåòñÿ ìîé ïëàù… — îí îñåêàåòñÿ. ß êèâàþ è áîðþñü ñ âîëíîé… ÷åãî—òî. ß îòêàøëèâàþñü è ãîâîðþ,— Ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ðåàëüíûé âûõîä, — ÿ ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîâåðèòü â ýòî. 

Îí çàñòàâëÿåò ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, — ß çíàþ, — óëûáêà ñòàíîâèòñÿ óñìåøêîé, — Íî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ çàêîí÷ó øêîëó, ìû äîëæíû ïîâòîðèòü ýòî.

ß äóìàþ, äîæèâåò ëè îí äî ýòîãî. Îí áåðåò ìîþ ðóêó è òÿíåò ê ñâîèì ãóáàì — âîñõèòèòåëüíûì, ìÿãêèì, ðîçîâûì ãóáàì. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê íåñïðàâåäëèâî ðàññòàâàíèå ñ ýòèìè ãóáàìè ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ÿ ïîçíàë èõ. 

— ß áóäó ñêó÷àòü.

Ñëîâà "Èäè, ñîáèðàé âåùè" âûëåòàþò èç ìîåãî ðòà. ß âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ òåïëî åãî ãóá íà ñâîåé êîæå. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí óõîäèò, è ïîäàâëÿþ ïîðûâ îñòàíîâèòü åãî. ß ïîäàâëÿþ âñå ñòðàííûå ÷óâñòâà, öàðÿùèå âî ìíå, è ñîáèðàþñü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

***

  
ß ñòîþ ïåðåä âõîäîì â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. Ëîãèêà ãîâîðèò ìíå, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå çíàåò. Òîðò áûë ïîñëàí ïðîñòî êàê ïîðòêëþ÷. Íî ÿ âñå åùå íå ïîíèìàþ. Ïîêà ÿ íå óâèæó ëèöî ñòàðèêàíà, ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå ñîøëî ñ ðóê. Íàçîéëèâûé âîïðîñ âåðòèòñÿ â ãîëîâå — *÷òî åñëè?*

Èòàê, ìåíÿ óâîëÿò. È õîðîøî. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå ñëîâ Ïîòòåðà, — *Çíàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, òåïåðü ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó âèäåòü âàø ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä è íå âñïîìíèòü, êàê âû ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî õîòèòå ìåíÿ òðàõíóòü*. Êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ñìîãó âåñòè ó íèõ óðîêè áåç ñâîåãî ôèðìåííîãî âçãëÿäà? Ëîíãáîòòîì ó÷èòñÿ â ýòîì êëàññå. ×åðò. Âåñòè çàíÿòèÿ ñ ýðåêöèåé — ýòî ÷òî—òî íîâåíüêîå. 

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü îòêðûâàåòñÿ, è ÿ âèæó Áëýêà. — Îí õî÷åò òåáÿ âèäåòü. 

Òàê êàê ÿ âñå åùå íå ðàçîðâàí íà ÷àñòè, ÿ ïðèõîæó ê âûâîäó, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå çíàåò. ß íåìíîãî ðàññëàáëÿþñü. Â ãîëîâå êðóòèòñÿ ôðàçà *ÿ òðàõíóë òâîåãî êðåñòíèêà*. Âäðóã ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå æàëåþ íè î ÷åì. Íàîáîðîò, ÿ äîâîëåí ñîáîé. 

ß âõîæó. Áëýê çà ìíîé íå èäåò. Íà ïîðîãå êàáèíåòà ïîñëåäíèå ñîìíåíèÿ ïîêèäàþò ìåíÿ. Äàìáëäîð äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ. Ýòî íå ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñîáèðàåòñÿ ìåíÿ ïðîêëÿñòü. ß ãîòîâ ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñóäüáà áëàãîñêëîííà êî ìíå. ß ëèêóþ. Âäðóã êòî—òî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ èç êðåñëà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âñå ïðèÿòíîå êîãäà—òî êîí÷àåòñÿ. Íî ïî÷åìó òàê áûñòðî? ß âèæó Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ñåâåðóñ, — óëûáàåòñÿ îí.

Ïóñòü ëþäè íåíàâèäÿò ìåíÿ, íî êîãäà ÿ ïðåçèðàþ êîãî—òî, ÿ ÷åñòíî äåìîíñòðèðóþ ýòî. ß ðàçðóøèë åãî êàðüåðó. Êàê îí ñìååò ìíå óëûáàòüñÿ? ß õìóðþñü.

— Ñïàñèáî, Ðåìóñ. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà.

Îí ïîæèìàåò ðóê äèðåêòîðó è óõîäèò. ß âäðóã ñíîâà äóìàþ îá îòñòàâêå. Ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ óñëûøó òðàäèöèîííóþ åæåãîäíóþ ïðîïîâåäü íà òåìó "áóäü äîáð ê íîâîìó ïðîôåññîðó Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ". ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ñîâåò óïðàâëÿþùèõ íèêîãäà íå ðàçðåøèò ñíîâà ïðåïîäàâàòü îáîðîòíþ. Íî òóò æå âñïîìèíàþ î ìîãóùåñòâå Äàìáëäîðà. Ìû ïîòàêàåì åãî áåçóìèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìîãóùåñòâåí. 

Äâåðü çàêðûâàåòñÿ, è ÿ ïåðåñåêàþ êîìíàòó. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß êèâàþ â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, è ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè. ß ïî÷òè ñëûøó åãî ñëîâà *ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü âàñ, ÷òîáû âû ãîòîâèëè óæàñíî ñëîæíîå è òðóäîåìêîå çåëüå äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïûòàëñÿ âàñ óáèòü*

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî?

— Äà, — *Õâàòèò îá ýòîì*

Îí õìóðèò áðîâè. — Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õîòåë áû çíàòü… Ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü?

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî óïàë ñî ñêàëû. Íåâåðîÿòíî, êàê òàêîé ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ ìîæåò òàê ìíîãî çíà÷èòü. 

— Âû… Âû íàïèñàëè ìíå ïèñüìî, — ìîé ãîëîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ. Ýòî ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò. 

Åãî ëèöî êàìåíååò. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ãîòîâ óáèòü êîãî—íèáóäü. Ìåíÿ, íàïðèìåð. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? Ãäå Ãàððè?

— Îí… Ïîðòêëþ÷… Òîðò… Àëáóñ, âû ïðèñëàëè ïèñüìî, — ÿ íå â ñèëàõ ñêàçàòü, ïîýòîìó ïðîòÿãèâàþ åìó ïèñüìî êàê äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. Îí íå âûãëÿäèò óáåæäåííûì. Åãî ëèöî âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ, è ìîå ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò. 

ß åãî óáèë. ß åãî òðàõíóë è ïîñëàë íà âåðíóþ ñìåðòü. 

— Òû íå çíàåøü, êóäà åãî îòïðàâèë ïîðòêëþ÷? — ÿ ìîë÷à êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. Îí èñ÷åç. Åãî óáüþò. Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà. Ñëîâà "Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü" ñëåòàþò ñ ìîåãî ÿçûêà, è ÿ ïî÷òè ñìåþñü íàä ñîáîé. Íåïîäõîäÿùåå èçâèíåíèå çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàçðóøèë òîò ìèð, êîòîðûé ìû çíàëè. 

ß âñåãäà äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî ñîâåðøó âåëèêîå äåëî. Òîëüêî ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê ãëóïî. 

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äåðæó â ðóêàõ ãîðÿ÷óþ ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì. Äàìáëäîð ÷òî—òî ãîâîðèò, íî ÿ íå ìîãó óëîâèòü ñìûñë. ß ïûòàþñü íàéòè ñïîñîá èñïðàâèòü òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. 

Òèõèé ãîëîñ â ìîåé ãîëîâå ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîÿ âèíà. ×òî ÿ íå ìîã çíàòü. Íî åãî çàãëóøàåò äðóãîé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé êðè÷èò *Êàêîãî õðåíà òû íàäåëàë?*.

— Ñåâåðóñ?

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí òåðïåëèâî îæèäàåò ìîåãî îòâåòà. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû îí ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåë. Âäðóã ãîðÿ÷èé ÷àé ïðîëèâàåòñÿ, îøïàðèâ ìíå ðóêó. Áîëü îòðåçâëÿåò ìåíÿ. Ïàíèêà óõîäèò, ñìåíÿÿñü õîëîäíûì ðàñ÷åòîì. ß ñïðàâëÿþñü ñ ñîáîé. 

— Ìû íå äîëæíû òåðÿòü íàäåæäó. Îí ìîæåò ñáåæàòü.

ß êèâàþ, íå äîâåðÿÿ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. Îí âñòàåò è èäåò ê êàìèíó. 

— Ìèíåðâà, ïîæàëóéñòà, íàéäèòå Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà è ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü.

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ìåíÿ âñå—òàêè óáüþò.

***

  
— Ñèðèóñ, ïðèñÿäü, ïîæàëóéñòà, — Áëýê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Íà ýòîò ðàç îïðàâäàííî. Ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòàåò ñèë, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü íà íåãî îòâåòíûé âçãëÿä.

— Ñèðèóñ, ó íàñ åñòü ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîõèòèëè, — ÿ ìûñëåííî àïëîäèðóþ äèðåêòîðó çà åãî òàêòè÷íîñòü è êèäàþ áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Áëýêà. ß ïî÷òè æàëåþ åãî, è ïîòðÿñåí ýòèì. Åãî ðîò ïðèîòêðûëñÿ. Îí ïîáëåäíåë. ß âèæó ñòðàõ â åãî ãëàçàõ. 

Ñòðàõ ñìåíÿåòñÿ óáèéñòâåííîé ÿðîñòüþ, êîãäà îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íåâîëüíî òÿíóñü ê ñâîåé ïàëî÷êå çà çàùèòîé, íî â êîðîòêèé ìèã ðåøàþ íå çàùèùàòüñÿ, åñëè îí çàõî÷åò óáèòü ìåíÿ. Ñìåðòü áóäåò ìèëîñåðäíûì èçáàâëåíèåì îò æèçíè, ïîëíîé ñîæàëåíèé, êîòîðàÿ ìåíÿ îæèäàåò. 

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí ñêâîçü çóáû. — Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü îí?

Äàìáëäîð âçäûõàåò è ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèò, — Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñìàòðèâàë çà Ãàððè, êîãäà òû ïîêèíóë òåìíèöó. 

— Âû çàïåðëè Ãàððè ñ ýòèì?! — îí óêàçûâàåò íà ìåíÿ, è òóò æå âñå ïîäîáèå æàëîñòè ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó èñ÷åçàåò âî ìíå. ß ñíîâà îáðåòàþ ñâîé ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä. — ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë? — ðû÷èò îí, áðûçãàÿ ñëþíîé. 

— Íåò, ñåðüåçíî, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ ÷òî-òî ñ íèì ñäåëàë, ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ ñèäåë çäåñü? — íó ëàäíî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ÿ *÷òî-òî* ñ íèì ñäåëàë, íî ýòî ñåé÷àñ ê äåëó íå îòíîñèòñÿ. 

— Ñèðèóñ, ÿ ãàðàíòèðóþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå âèíîâàò. Îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî, êàê áóäòî îò ìåíÿ, è ïðèáûë ñþäà, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî âûïîëíÿåò ìîè óêàçàíèÿ.

— È òû åãî íå ïðîâåðèë? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, êàê áóäòî ÿ èäèîò. 

ß ñæèìàþ çóáû è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàòü, — Íåò. Òàê êàê òîëüêî Àëáóñ çíàë, ãäå ìû íàõîäèìñÿ, ìíå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ïðîâåðèòü ïèñüìî.

— Ïîíÿòíî, çíà÷èò, Âîëäåìîðò çíàë, ãäå âû. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî òû åùå çäåñü, — åãî îáâèíåíèå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàìåðåòü. ß ïðèùóðèâàþ ãëàçà ñ âûçîâîì. 

— Ñèðèóñ… — íà÷èíàåò Äàìáëäîð, íî ÿ ïåðåáèâàþ åãî.

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Áëýê? — ÿ ñäåëàë â ýòîé áîðüáå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí è âñå åãî äðóçüÿ, è ðèñêîâàë ñâîåé øêóðîé ÷àùå. ß íå ïîçâîëþ ýòîìó äóðàêó îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ â ñâÿçè ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì. 

Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. — Ïðîñòî ìíå èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò çàáðàë Ãàððè è îñòàâèë òåáÿ? Òû åãî ïðåäàë, à îí ðàçðåøèë òåáå óéòè. Ñòðàííî, íå òàê ëè? Èëè òû ïðåäàë íå åãî? Ñíåéï, âî ñêîëüêî îí îöåíèë æèçíü íåâèííîãî ìàëü÷èêà?

Îñòàòêè ìîåãî òåðïåíèÿ ïîêèäàþò ìåíÿ. ß õâàòàþñü çà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí òîæå. ß áûñòðåå. 

— Õâàòèò, — êðè÷èò Äàìáëäîð, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. 

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû. ß íå õîòåë åãî óáèâàòü, òîëüêî ðàñòâîðèòü åãî ÿçûê. 

— Õâàòèò ðåáÿ÷åñòâà. Âñïîìíèòå, ÷òî âû îáà âçðîñëûå ëþäè. — Íåò, ýòî ÿ âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê. Îí — ïåñ.

Áëýê îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ îò ìåíÿ. ß ìîã áû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, íî äèðåêòîð íàâåðíÿêà îïåðåäèò ìåíÿ. Ðàçî÷àðîâàííûé, ÿ îïóñêàþ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. ß òàê íàäåÿëñÿ óâèäåòü, êàê îí ïðîêëèíàåò ìåíÿ áåç ÿçûêà. 

— Ñèðèóñ, ïðîøó âàñ ïðîâåðèòü îêðåñòíîñòè øêîëû. Ãàððè ìîã àïïàðèðîâàòü.

— Àïïàðèðîâàòü?

— Îí ó÷èëñÿ. Èäèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà.

Áðîñèâ åùå îäèí óíè÷òîæàþùèé âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ, îí ïðèíèìàåò ôîðìó, áîëåå ñîîòâåòñòâóþùóþ åãî èíòåëëåêòó, è óáåãàåò. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Äàìáëäîðó, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Êàê åìó óäàåòñÿ çàñòàâèòü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ âñå åùå íåïîñëóøíûé øêîëÿð?

— Ó òåáÿ åñòü ñîîáðàæåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êàê Âîëäåìîðò óäàëîñü âàñ íàéòè? — åãî ãëàçà èçó÷àþò ìåíÿ. ß íå îòâîæó âçãëÿä, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, ñîìíåâàåòñÿ ëè îí âî ìíå. Åñëè äà, ÿ õî÷ó ðàçâåÿòü ñîìíåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ íåïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé, íåýòè÷íûé è áåçâîëüíûé, íî ÿ íå ïîòåðïëþ îáâèíåíèé â ïðåäàòåëüñòâå. 

— Íåò. ß íå çíàþ, ãäå îí.

Îí êèâàåò, è ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí ìíå âåðèò. ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì ñíîâà ñâàëèòüñÿ â êðåñëî. Âäðóã ÿ âñïîìèíàþ ñîí Ïîòòåðà. ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü åìó âñå, ÷òî ìíå èçâåñòíî.

— Àëáóñ, ìîæåò, ýòî íå âàæíî, íî… Ìàëü÷èêó â÷åðà áûëî ïëîõî. Ïîòîì åìó ñíèëñÿ ñîí, ÷òî… — ÿ çàìîëêàþ, âäðóã ïîíÿâ, ïî÷åìó Ïîòòåð íå õîòåë ìíå ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì. Ýòî çâó÷èò àáñóðäíî. — Îí âèäåë âî ñíå, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò… ñëèëñÿ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè.

ß èçó÷àþ åãî ðåàêöèþ. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîíÿë. 

— Îí íå ñïàë, êîãäà øðàì âäðóã íà÷àë áîëåòü. Îí ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îò áîëè îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, — ÿ îòòàëêèâàþ ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå â ìîåé ïîñòåëè. Ýòî íå âàæíî.

— Ñëèëñÿ… òû èìååøü â âèäó ïîöåëóé?

Ìîé ðîò êðèâèòñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. — Äà.

— Ïîíÿòíî, — ãîëîñ ñåðüåçíûé. Íà åãî ëèöå íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ âûðàæåíèå ïîáåæäåííîãî. Îí ïðîãîíÿåò åãî. 

— Âû äóìàåòå, ýòî áûëî âèäåíèå? Ïðî Âîëäåìîðòà.

— ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå áûëî íè ñíîì, íå âèäåíèåì. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âàæíî. ß íå ìîãó ñóäèòü, ïîêà íå ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ãàððè, — ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äèñêóññèÿ îêîí÷åíà. ß ïî÷òè ïðîêëèíàþ åãî çà ýòî. Íî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå â ïðàâå ïðîêëèíàòü íèêîãî. 

— Õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ. Èäè ê ñåáå. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå çíàëè, ÷òî òû çäåñü.

— Àëáóñ, âû æå íå õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî…

— ß ñêàæó, åñëè ìû ÷òî-òî óçíàåì. È òû íå ïîéäåøü åãî èñêàòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî?

ß íåãîäóþ. Õîòÿ åñëè ïîêà ìîÿ ìåòêà ìåíÿ íå áåñïîêîèò, ÿ äàæå ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ãäå åãî èñêàòü. ß ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùåí.

ß âñòàþ è èäó ê äâåðè. Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ. ß áðîñàþ â êàìèí ùåïîòêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà. Ïîñëåäíåé ìûñëüþ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÿ ïîêèíóë åãî êàáèíåò, áûëî *êàê íåñïðàâåäëèâî, ÷òî ìîÿ êðàñèâàÿ, õîëîäíàÿ òåìíèöà òåïåðü ñòàíåò ìîåé òþðüìîé*.

***

  
Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ñèäåòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, äóìàÿ íàä ãîðüêîé ñóäüáîé ýòîãî ÷åðòîâîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ñ ïîëüçîé. ß ñèæó çà ñòîëîì, çàâàëåííûì êíèãàìè èç ìîåé áîëüøîé áèáëèîòåêè. ß ñëèøêîì ìàëî çíàþ î áåññìåðòèè. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó êòî—òî õî÷åò æèòü ñîòíè ëåò. Ïî ìíå ýòî áûëî áû ñêîðåå íàêàçàíèåì. Êîíå÷íî, ïûòàòüñÿ ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò äåëàåò ÷òî-òî, òàê æå ðåàëüíî, êàê ïîëó÷èòü îò Äàìáëäîðà êàêèå-ëèáî îáúÿñíåíèÿ. 

ß ïðåçèðàþ èõ îáîèõ.

ß íå íàõîæó îòâåòîâ â ñâîèõ êíèãàõ. Åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë ïðèêîâàí ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ áû â áèáëèîòåêó è ïîèñêàë ÷òî-íèáóäü òàì. Îò÷àÿâøèñü, ÿ èäó çà áóòûëêîé âèñêè. Â íåé ÿ íàéäó îòâåòû. 

Ìîè çàïàñû ñïèðòíîãî óìåíüøàþòñÿ, çàìåòèë ÿ. Íåçàêîí÷åííàÿ áóòûëêà âèñêè íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î íåì, è ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ. ß ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü, æèâ ëè îí. Ïðîøëî óæå ïÿòü ÷àñîâ. Êàæäàÿ ñåêóíäà óíè÷òîæàåò íàäåæäó, çà êîòîðóþ ÿ âñå åùå îò÷àÿííî öåïëÿþñü. 

ß îñòàâëÿþ âèñêè è áåðó ïîñëåäíþþ ñâîþ áóòûëêó áðåíäè. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî âèñêè ìû îòïðàçäíóåì ñ íèì åãî ñ÷àñòëèâîå ñïàñåíèå. ×àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà êðèòèêóåò ãëóïûé îïòèìèçì. Íî ÿ óìûøëåííî ïîäàâëÿþ ýòó ÷àñòü, è ñëåïî âåðþ â åãî ñïàñåíèå. 

ß ñàæóñü â *ýòî* êðåñëî è æäó. Îí âåðíåòñÿ. Ìîÿ æèçíü áûëà áû ñëèøêîì óäîáíîé áåç íåãî, ÷òîáû ÿ ýòî çàñëóæèë.   


	17. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ

**Ãëàâà 12. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ**.

— Ñåâåðóñ?

Ãîëîñ âûòàñêèâàåò ìåíÿ èç… íó, íå ñîâñåì ñíà. Ñêîðåå ìå÷òàíèé è âîñïîìèíàíèé î íåì, î åãî âêóñå, âîñòîðæåííîì âûðàæåíèè ëèöà, êîãäà îí êîí÷èë. Âëàæíûå ìå÷òû.

ß ñìîòðþ â êàìèí è âèæó ãîëîâó Äàìáëäîðà. ß åðçàþ íà êðåñëå. Íà *ýòîì* êðåñëå.

— Ìû íàøëè åãî. Îí æèâ.

Ïî æóòêîìó âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà äèðåêòîðà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî *æèâ* — ýòî âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî î íåì ñêàçàòü. Íî âñå ðàâíî, ìåíÿ íàïîëíÿåò ÷óâñòâî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ÿ êèâàþ. Åñëè áû íå êîìîê â ãîðëå, ÿ ìîã áû ñïðîñèòü åãî î ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ. 

— Îí â ëàçàðåòå. Íî ïîâòîðÿþ, ÷òî òåáÿ íå äîëæíû âèäåòü. ß áóäó äåðæàòü òåáÿ â êóðñå.

ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû è ñíîâà êèâàþ. Îí èñ÷åçàåò â êàìèíå, è ÿ ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê æèâ. Ìíå íå íóæíî åãî âèäåòü. Î íåì õîðîøî ïîçàáîòÿòñÿ. Ó åãî ïîñòåëè óæå, íàâåðíîå, õëîïî÷åò âåñü Õîãâàðòñ. È îí íå íóæäàåòñÿ âî ìíå. 

ß íàëèâàþ ñåáå ñòàêàí áðåíäè è ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà. ß æå âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê. ß ñäåëàþ òàê, êàê ìíå ïðèêàçàíî. Ïóñòü Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë òîëüêî î òîì, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ íå âèäåëè. Âñå ðàâíî îí íå èìåë â âèäó ïëàù, äóìàòü òàê — ýòî ðåáÿ÷åñòâî.

*Îí æèâ*. Åñëè áû ÿ âåðèë â áîãîâ, ÿ ìîëèëñÿ áû âåñü äåíü. ß âçäûõàþ è ÷óâñòâóþ ïðîáåæàâøóþ ïî ìíå äðîæü. ß ãàäàþ, â êàêîé ôîðìå îí ìîæåò áûòü ïîñëå ïðåáûâàíèÿ â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ â êîìïàíèè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Íî ÿ ïðåðûâàþ ýòè ìûñëè. Îí æèâ. Ýòî ãëàâíîå.

Åñëè ýòî òîëüêî íå òîò ñëó÷àé, êîãäà "ñêîðåå æèâ, ÷åì ìåðòâ". ß ñíîâà äóìàþ î ïëàùå.

Äà, ê ÷åðòó âñå. Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà ÿ íàðóøèë ñòîëüêî ïðàâèë, ÷òî ýòî óæå íå â ñ÷åò. Äèðåêòîð íå óçíàåò. ß ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà. Íèêòî íå óçíàåò îá ýòîì. 

ß äîñòàþ ïëàù èç ñóíäóêà è èäó ê êàìèíó. ß óäèâëÿþñü, êàêèì æàëêèì ÿ ñòàë, è îòïðàâëÿþñü â ïóñòîé êëàññ íåäàëåêî îò ëàçàðåòà. Çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëàù, ÿ èäó ê ëàçàðåòó. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, äâåðü ïðèîòêðûòà.

Ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó êðèê. ß âõîæó â äâåðü è âèæó ñëàáî îñâåùåííóþ êîìíàòó è òðè ôèãóðû, ñêëîíèâøèåñÿ íàä êðîâàòüþ. 

— Ïðîäîëæàéòå ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñèëüíåå, — ãîâîðèò Ïîìôðè è èäåò íåïîäðàæàåìîé ñàìîäîâîëüíîé ïîõîäêîé. ß âèæó Ëþïèíà è Áëýêà. 

ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñâîå íåâåçåíèå. Ïåðåäî ìíîé îáîðîòåíü, êîòîðûé ëåãêî îáíàðóæèò ìåíÿ, è ïåñ. Õîòÿ ÿ íå çíàþ, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî åãî îáîíÿíèå, êîãäà îí â ÷åëîâå÷üåì îáëè÷üå. 

— Ãàððè… — øåï÷åò Áëýê, — ×åðò, î ÷åì ÿ äîëæåí ñ íèì ãîâîðèòü?

ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ñèäèò íà êðîâàòè, çàâåðíóâøèñü â îäåÿëî, óñòàâèâøèñü â íèêóäà. Î÷åâèäíî, êàòàòîíèÿ. ß ïûòàþñü äûøàòü ðîâíî è óñïîêîèòü áåøåíî êîëîòÿùååñÿ ñåðäöå. 

Òåïåðü ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí, — Ãàððè, ýòî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Âû â Õîãâàðòñå. Âû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåòå?

Îí íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò ñêâîçü ìåíÿ. ß âèæó ñëåäû ïîáîåâ. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Íî åãî ðàíû åùå íå îáðàáîòàíû. Îí ãðÿçíûé. ß ñëûøó ñêðèï äâåðè, è â êîìíàòó âõîäèò Äàìáëäîð. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ âèäèò. Íî îí ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþ âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. 

— Êàê îí?

— Îí… ñîøåë ñ óìà, — ãîëîñ Áëýêà ïîëîí áåçíàäåæíîñòè. Óáëþäîê. Õðåíîâ êðåñòíûé. Ìàëü÷èê ïðîøåë ÷åðåç àä, à îí ãîòîâ çàïåðåòü åãî â Áîëüíèöó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Åñëè áû îíè ïðîñòî óáðàëèñü âñå îòñþäà ê ÷åðòó…

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, — Äàìáëäîð. Çâó÷èò íåóâåðåííî. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ Ëîíãáîòòîìîâ. Áëåñòÿùèå âîëøåáíèêè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â èäèîòîâ, ïóñêàþùèõ ñëþíè â êîìíàòå áåç îêîí. Êàê íàñìåøêà, èõ ñûí íå ïðåâçîøåë è ýòîãî. 

— Ïîïïè äàëà åìó ñíîòâîðíîå. Åãî ïåðåñòàëî òðÿñòè, íî ïîñìîòðèòå íà íåãî, Àëáóñ… 

— Áëýê óêàçûâàåò íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå òåëî, êîòîðîå ÿâëÿåòñÿ Ïîòòåðîì. ß ïîäõîæó ÷óòü áëèæå, íî ñëûøó øàãè Ïîìôðè. ß äåëàþ øàã íàçàä, ÷òîáû íå áûòü ïîéìàííûì. 

Îíà íåñåò áîêàë, â êîòîðîì, äîëæíî áûòü, åùå îäíà äîçà ñíîòâîðíîãî. — Ãàððè, äîðîãîé, òû äîëæåí ýòî âûïèòü, — îíà êëàäåò ðóêó åìó íà çàòûëîê, è îí êðè÷èò, îòñêàêèâàÿ îò åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Îíà óñòàëî ñìîòðèò íà Áëýêà, è òîò êèâàåò. Îí ñî âçäîõîì ïðèêàñàåòñÿ ê ïîäáîðîäêó Ïîòòåðà, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòü åãî ãîëîâó.  

Ïîòòåð êðè÷èò è îòáèâàåòñÿ îò èõ ðóê. Îäåÿëî ïàäàåò, è ÿ âèæó åãî òåëî — òàêîå æå èçðàíåííîå, êàê è ëèöî. Äàæå â ýòîì ñâåòå, ñ òàêîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ, ÿ âèæó, êàê ñèëüíî îí ïîñòðàäàë. Ëþïèí áîðåòñÿ ñ åãî ðóêàìè, ïîêà Áëýê äåðæèò ãîëîâó. Êàæåòñÿ,  íåãî íåò ñèë äëÿ áîðüáû. Êðèê ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â íåïðåðûâíûé ïëà÷, ïî ùåêàì áåãóò ñëåçû, ïðîêëàäûâàÿ äîðîæêè ïî ãðÿçíîé êîæå. 

ß îòâîðà÷èâàþñü, íå â ñèëàõ âûíîñèòü ýòî çðåëèùå. ß óáåæäàþ ñåáÿ, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî â øîêå. Îí âûçäîðîâååò. Íà ïàìÿòü òóò æå ïðèõîäÿò âñå òå ïûòêè, êîòîðûå ÿ âèäåë. Â êîòîðûõ ó÷àñòâîâàë. Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîè ñàäèñòñêèå èìïóëüñû. Ýòî áûëè áåçûìÿííûå æåðòâû, íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî. ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü, ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ òåì, ê êîìó Òåìíûé Ëîðä èñïûòûâàåò ëè÷íóþ íåïðèÿçíü. È ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò — òàêîé ãîðäûé óáëþäîê. Áóäü îí êàïåëüêó óìíåå, îí áû ïðîñòî óáèë ìàëü÷èêà, à íå äîêàçûâàë áû êàæäûé ðàç ñâîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî. 

Îí äîëæåí ïîñìîòðåòü ìàããëîâñêèå ôèëüìû. Îí áû çíàë, ÷òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ ñî çëîäåÿìè, êîòîðûå óñòðàèâàþò øîó. 

Áóëüêàþùèé ñòîí ãîâîðèò ìíå, ÷òî èì óäàëîñü âëèòü çåëüå åìó â ãîðëî. ß ñëûøó, êàê Ïîìôðè ãîâîðèò, — Òåïåðü òåáå áóäåò ëó÷øå, Ãàððè, — ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà óõîäèò. 

ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå. Îí ëåæèò, ñâåðíóâøèñü â êîìîê, ïðèêðûâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Åãî âçãëÿä áëóæäàåò, îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ â ìîåì íàïðàâëåíèè.

— Ñåâåðóñ? — ñòîíåò îí.

Ìîé ðîò îòêðûâàåòñÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìîæåò âèäåòü ìåíÿ èëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Çàòåì äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ïîëíî ëþäåé, êîòîðûå íå äîëæíû ñëûøàòü, êàê îí íàçûâàåò ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. Íèêîãäà. Áëýê ñæèìàåò êóëàêè è îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ îò êðîâàòè. 

— ×åðò âîçüìè, ïî÷åìó îí ïðîäîëæàåò ñïðàøèâàòü î… — Áëýê ðû÷èò è ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé, — Åñëè ýòîò óáëþäîê…

Äàìáëäîð ïåðåáèâàåò åãî, — Ñåâåðóñ íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî, îí ïîìîãàë ìàëü÷èêó. ß àáñîëþòíî äîâåðÿþ åìó. Êàê òåáå.

ß îòðûâàþ ãëàçà îò ðàçúÿðåííîãî ëèöà Áëýêà è ñìîòðþ íà Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ïðîèãðàë áîðüáó ñî ñíîòâîðíûì. 

— Ïîïïè ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î íåì. Ìèíåðâà ïðèãîòîâèëà äëÿ âàñ êîìíàòû. Ñèðèóñ, òû âûãëÿäèøü óñòàëî, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå îòäîõíóòü?

— ß åãî íå îñòàâëþ.

— Ñèðèóñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ òû íè÷åì íå ñìîæåøü åìó ïîìî÷ü. ß ñêàæó òåáå, êîãäà ìû óçíàåì, íàñêîëüêî îí ïîñòðàäàë. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Ëþïèí òàùèò Áëýêà çà ñîáîé, è îíè âûõîäÿò. ß òîæå íàïðàâëÿþñü ê äâåðè, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ãëÿäèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ ñ óëûáêîé. 

— Ïîõîæå, Ãàððè ïëîõî ïîâëèÿë íà òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ.

 Áëèí. ß ïîõîæ íà äóðàêà, íå òàê ëè?

***

  
— Äóìàþ, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå âèäåòü ÷åðåç ýòîò äóðàöêèé ïëàù.

Îí âçäûõàåò. — Äà ëàäíî, ýòî íåâàæíî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íèêòî áîëüøå íå çàìåòèë. Ìîæåøü åãî ñíÿòü. ß ñêàæó Ïîïïè, ÷òî òû âåðíóëñÿ, — îí äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó è çàïèðàåò äâåðü. ß ñíèìàþ ïëàù. 

— Íàñêîëüêî âñå ïëîõî? — ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè ïåðåä åãî îòâåòîì. Ñóäÿ ïî åãî ðàíàì, ÿ îæèäàþ ñàìîãî ïëîõîãî. Êîíå÷íî, Cruciatus — ñàìîå ëþáèìîå ïðîêëÿòèå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, íî îí ÷àùå èñïîëüçóåò åãî â äóýëè èëè äëÿ íàïîìèíàíèÿ î ñâîåé ñèëå. Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òîáû îí ðèñêíóë ñíîâà ñðàçèòüñÿ íà äóýëè ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ ñàäèñòñêèå ïðèâû÷êè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, Cruciatus — ýòî äåòñêèå çàáàâû ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, íà ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí ïðè íàëè÷èè âðåìåíè. Ìàëü÷èê ïðîïàäàë âîñåìü ÷àñîâ. 

— Ìû íå ñìîãëè åãî êàê ñëåäóåò îáñëåäîâàòü. Îí, âåðîÿòíî, â øîêå. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ïðîíèêíóòü â õèæèíó Õàãðèäà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí õîòåë íàéòè òåáÿ.

— Î÷åâèäíî, îí áðåäèë, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, óæàñàÿñü íàâàëèâøåéñÿ íà ìåíÿ âèíå. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ èñêàë. ß áûë ïîñëåäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ñ êîòîðûì îí îáùàëñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîïàñòü â àä. Ê òîìó æå ÿ åãî ïåðñîíàëüíûé òðàíêâèëèçàòîð. ß åãî *óñïîêàèâàþ*.

*ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ*. ß ñæèìàþñü â êîìîê, è ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî âñå, êòî êîãäà-òî ãîâîðèë ýòè ñëîâà, óæå óìåð èëè óìèðàåò.

Äàìáëäîð íåâåñåëî ôûðêàåò. — Ñåâåðóñ, äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïðèäóìàòü, êàê îáúÿñíèòü êðåñòíîìó Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó âäðóã òîò çîâåò ñâîåãî ñàìîãî íåëþáèìîãî ïðîôåññîðà â òÿæåëûå ìèíóòû. Òû ñëûøàë, Ñèðèóñ ïîäîçðåâàåò ñàìîå ïëîõîå. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ îáúÿñíþ åìó, ïî÷åìó íåîáõîäèìà ñòðîãàÿ ñåêðåòíîñòü. Íî, ìîæåò áûòü, ó òåáÿ åñòü èäåè, ÷òî ñêàçàòü åìó?

Åãî ñëîâà âïèâàþòñÿ â ìîé ìîçã. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ íåêîòîðîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò èäåè ðàññêàçàòü Áëýêó âñå. Ïóñòü çíàåò, ÷òî ïîêà åãî íå áûëî, ñûí Äæåéìñà ñáëèçèëñÿ ñî ìíîé. È åñëè áû ÿ áûë ñàìîóáèéöåé, òî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîñìîòðåë áû íà ëèöî Áëýêà, êîãäà òîò óçíàåò, êàê èìåííî ÿ óñïîêîèë ìàëü÷èêà. 

— Ïîñòóïàéòå,  êàê ñî÷òåòå íóæíûì, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è ñëûøó áûñòðûå øàãè Ïîìôðè.  

— Ñåâåðóñ, êàê âû çäåñü îêàçàëèñü?

Äàìáëäîð îòâå÷àåò çà ìåíÿ, — Ñåâåðóñ ñîãëàñèëñÿ îêàçàòü íàì íåîáõîäèìóþ ïîìîùü. Áóäó âàì ïðèçíàòåëåí, åñëè âû íå áóäåòå ðàññêàçûâàòü î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè çäåñü êîìó-òî åùå.

Åñëè îíà è íàõîäèò åãî ñëîâà ñòðàííûìè, îíà íå ïîêàçûâàåò ýòîãî. Îíà êèâàåò è ãîâîðèò ñ ëåãêîé óëûáêîé, — Õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ. Òîëüêî áîþñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ âû íè÷åì íå ñìîæåòå ïîìî÷ü. ß äàëà åìó Çåëüå-äëÿ-ñíîâ-áåç-ñíîâèäåíèé. Íî îíî íå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. Òîãäà ÿ äîáàâèëà åùå íåìíîãî ñíîòâîðíîãî ñ àíàëüãåòèêàìè. Ýòî äîëæíî ïîääåðæàòü åãî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïàðó äíåé. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó åãî íåìíîãî ïîìûòü. Îí íå î÷åíü-òî äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî ðåàãèðóåò íà ïîïûòêè ê íåìó ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Áåäíÿæêà.

ß ìîðùóñü îò åå ñëîâ. Åìó íå íóæíà æàëîñòü, åìó íóæíà ïîìîùü. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå äàåò ê ñåáå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Òîò, êòî âûðâàëñÿ æèâûì èç ëàï Ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè, íå çàáûâàåò ýòîãî. Åñëè Ïîòòåðó íå íóæåí áûë ïñèõîàíàëèòèê äî ýòîãî, îí ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ. ß íàäåþñü òîëüêî, ÷òî åãî ñîçíàíèå âûòåñíèò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýòîì êîøìàðå. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îí âåðíåòñÿ â ñîçíàíèå. 

Âäðóã ÿ ñëûøó õðèïëûé êðèê. Ïîìôðåé õâàòàåòñÿ çà ñåðäöå è îòïðûãèâàåò îò êðîâàòè. Îí ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä ñ ìåíÿ íà Àëáóñà. Ïîòòåð äðîæèò è ñòîíåò ñíîâà. Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ãðèìàñà áîëè.

— ß… Íî êàê… — çàèêàåòñÿ Ïîìôðåé, — ß íå ïîíèìàþ. ß äàëà åìó äîçó, êîòîðàÿ ñâàëèëà áû ñ íîã ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ. ß åäâà ê íåìó ïðèêîñíóëàñü.

Îíà ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü è âçäûõàåò ïåðåä íîâîé ïîïûòêîé. Êîãäà îíà êëàäåò ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î, îí êðè÷èò è ïûòàåòñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ. Îíà óïðÿìî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû è áûñòðî òîëêàåò åãî, îí ïàäàåò íà ñïèíó. Îí îðåò, êàê áóäòî åãî ñæèãàþò çàæèâî. Äî ìåíÿ âäðóã äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí íå ïðîñòî èçáåãàåò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ÷åëîâåêà.

*Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, âû âñåãäà ëþáèëè ëèìîíû*

Ñëîâà âñïëûâàþò ó ìåíÿ â ïàìÿòè, ñåðäöå ïîäïðûãèâàåò. ß ñìîòðþ íà Ïîìôðåé, êîòîðàÿ ïðîäîëæàåò ïûòàòü ìàëü÷èêà íàçîéëèâûìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ îáðåòàþ äûõàíèå, ÿ êðè÷ó, — Ñòîé! Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ ê íåìó!!! — ÿ âûòàñêèâàþ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ãîâîðþ "Âèíãàðäèóì Ëåâèîçà". Ýòî ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî ìíå â ãîëîâó, è ÿ òóò æå ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü. 

— Ñåâåðóñ! ×òî… — êðè÷èò Ïîìôðåé, êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ïîäíèìàåòñÿ â âîçäóõ, óñêîëüçàÿ îò íåå. ß íå ìîãó åé îòâåòèòü. Åñëè ÿ îòâëåêóñü, ìàëü÷èê óïàäåò. Åñëè îí óïàäåò, áîëü óáüåò åãî. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Äàìáëäîð çàìå÷àåò ìîþ ïðîáëåìó, è äîáàâëÿåò åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå. Ìàëü÷èê çàâèñàåò â âîçäóõå. Äèðåêòîð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà òèïà "îáúÿñíÿé ñàì".

— Åãî îòðàâèëè. Òîðò… — ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è ñìîòðþ íà îçàäà÷åííîå ëèöî Ïîìôðè. 

— Ïîïïè, âû íå ìîãëè áû îñòàâèòü íàñ íà ìèíóòó? — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

Îíà âûãëÿäèò ñåðäèòîé, íî âûõîäèò. ß ïàäàþ íà ñòóë áåç ñèë, óñìåõàÿñü íàä çëîâåùèì ïëàíîì Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí âåðíóë ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òîáû òîò ïîãèá îò ïðîÿâëåííîé çàáîòû. Êàêàÿ-òî èçâðàùåííàÿ ÷àñòü ìåíÿ îöåíèëà åãî ÷åðíûé þìîð. Äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü ÷óâñòâóåò îáëåã÷åíèå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî àïïåòèòà, è ÿ íå ïîïðîáîâàë òîðò. Íî áîëüøàÿ ìîÿ ÷àñòü ãàäàåò, êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñïàñòè åãî íà ýòîò ðàç.

***

  
Êàê òîëüêî ìû îñòàåìñÿ îäíè, ÿ ïûòàþñü îáúÿñíèòü. Çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïðèìåíèë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðîíèêàåò â ñïèííîé ìîçã, çàòåì ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ ïî êîæíûì íåðâàì. Â ðåçóëüòàòå åãî íåðâíûå îêîí÷àíèÿ ñòàëè íàñòîëüêî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûìè, ÷òî íà ïèêå äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ ñàìîå ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå áóäåò êàçàòüñÿ óæàñíîé áîëüþ. Òî åñòü ñàìî çåëüå íå ñìåðòåëüíî, íî ìàëü÷èê â èòîãå óìðåò îò áîëåâîãî øîêà. 

— Òû ìîæåøü ïðèãîòîâèòü ïðîòèâîÿäèå? — õðèïëî ñïðàøèâàåò Äàìáëäîð.

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. Àõ äà, ïðîòèâîÿäèå. — Âîëäåìîðò åùå íå ïîðàáîòàë íàä ýòèì, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. Âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñòûä. ß äîëæåí áûë ïîäóìàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñêàçàòü. 

— Ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ íåò. Ýòî çåëüå èñïîëüçîâàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Ýòî íåäîñòàòî÷íî ýôôåêòèâíûé ìåòîä ïûòêè. Åãî ñëèøêîì äîëãî âàðèòü, è èíãðåäèåíòû ñëîæíû â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè, — Êðîìå ëèìîíà. Ýòî ìîå ñîáñòâåííîå äîáàâëåíèå ê ðåöåïòó. Ìíå âñåãäà íðàâèëàñü èäåÿ ïðèäàòü ñìåðòè âêóñ.

ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Äàìáëäîðà òàêèì ñòàðûì. Îí äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà òî, êàê íàäåæäà âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà ïàðèò íàä êðîâàòüþ, ãîëûé è ãðÿçíûé. — ×òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü, Ñåâåðóñ?

ß áåçíàäåæíî êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé.  — Ìû äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü åìó âûæèòü, ïîêà çåëüå íå âûâåäåòñÿ èç îðãàíèçìà, — Çâó÷èò òàê ïðîñòî. — Îí åë òîðò îêîëî ïîëóäíÿ, ñåé÷àñ ïî÷òè äåñÿòü. Çåëüå äîñòèãàåò ñâîåãî ïèêà äåéñòâèÿ ÷åðåç äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ñêîëüêî ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, Àëáóñ. ß íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû êòî-òî âûäåðæàë äîëüøå ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ÷àñîâ. Åãî íóæíî îáåçáîëèòü, íî ëþáîå çàêëèíàíèå ðàáîòàåò òîëüêî ìåñòíî. Èäåàëüíûì âàðèàíòîì áûëà áû îáùàÿ àíåñòåçèÿ. Íî â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ áåøåíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì áåëëàäîííû â åãî êðîâè, êîòîðîå îí ïîëó÷èë èç ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ… Îí âðÿä ëè ñìîæåò ïðîñíóòüñÿ, — âñïûøêà â ãëàçàõ Äàìáëäîðà ãîâîðèò ìíå, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ýòó ïîñëåäíþþ íàäåæäó. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íàì îñòàåòñÿ. ß âçäûõàþ. — Âðÿä ëè ó Ïîïïè íàéäåòñÿ ÷òî-òî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíîå. Âîçìîæíî, â Ãîñïèòàëå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî ñäåëàòü ëåãàëüíî.

Äèðåêòîð êèâàåò è ïî÷òè óëûáàåòñÿ, — ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ñèðèóñîì è Ðåìóñîì. Ñêàæè Ïîïïè òî, ÷òî åé íóæíî çíàòü.

ß êèâàþ â îòâåò. — Ñêàæèòå èì, ÷òî íóæíî ñïåøèòü. ×åðåç äâà ÷àñà åãî äóøà áóäåò ðâàòüñÿ èç òåëà.

Äàìáëäîð âûõîäèò, è ÿ, íàêîíåö, ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå ðàññìîòðåòü ìàëü÷èêà. Îí íàïîìèíàåò áåçæèçíåííóþ ìàðèîíåòêó. Äà îí è åñòü ìàðèîíåòêà. Ïîòåðÿâøèéñÿ ìåæäó Äàìáëäîðîì è Âîëäåìîðòîì, îí ïðèâÿçàí çà ìèëëèîí íèòåé. Âîçìîæíî, îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë ñìåðòü â êà÷åñòâå àëüòåðíàòèâû ýòîé æèçíè â ïîñòîÿííîì ñòðàõå è áåçóìèþ, êîòîðîå óæå ïîäæèäàåò åãî ïî òó ñòîðîíó ñåãîäíÿøíåé íî÷è.

ß ïûòàþñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Åìó òàê íå âåçåò â æèçíè, ÷òî ýòî ïî÷òè ñìåøíî. Åñëè ÿ ñïàñó åãî ñåé÷àñ, ýòî òîëüêî îòëîæèò íåèçáåæíûé ôèíàë. È æèçíü åãî íå ñòàíåò ñ÷àñòëèâåå. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí óìðåò íå òàê. Îáíàæåííûé è áåñïîìîùíûé, çàâèñøèé â âîçäóõå êàê ñëîìàííàÿ èãðóøêà. Ýòî íå ñìåðòü ãåðîÿ. 

ß ïîäàâëÿþ æåëàíèå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Ïðîâåñòè ðóêîé ïî åãî ãðÿçíîé êîæå. Åãî ãëàçà çàêðûòû, è ëèöî ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ñïèò. Ñêîðåå áàëàíñèðóåò íà ãðàíè ñîçíàíèÿ. Êîëè÷åñòâà ñòðèõíèíà â åãî êðîâè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íåéòðàëèçîâàòü äåéñòâèå âñåõ ñåäàòèêîâ, êîòîðûå îí ïîëó÷èë. ß âçäûõàþ. Êîãäà ìîå äûõàíèå äîñòèãàåò åãî êîæè, îí ñòîíåò. ß äåëàþ øàã íàçàä, è îãðàæäàþ åãî ñïåöèàëüíûì çàêëèíàíèåì, çàùèùàÿ îò… íó, îò âîçäóõà.

ß íå õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèì. Ðàíû è ñèíÿêè ïîêðûâàþò åãî êîæó, êîòîðàÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä ïðåäñòàëà ïåðåäî ìíîé âî âñåì ñâîåì þíîøåñêîì âåëèêîëåïèè. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ íå åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ëèøèë åãî ñåãîäíÿ íåâèííîñòè. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, íàñêîëüêî õóæå áûëî áû åìó ñåé÷àñ, åñëè áû ÿ íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî. Ìåíÿ íàïîëíÿåò ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî òðèóìôà. Ïîòòåð ïîäàðèë ìíå òî, ÷òî ýòè óáëþäêè ïûòàëèñü ó íåãî óêðàñòü. ß ðàä, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî óìà ïðèíÿòü ýòîò äàð.

ß çàäóìûâàþñü. Ýòà ìûñëü åùå â÷åðà ïîêàçàëàñü áû ìíå àáñóðäíîé. Ãäå ìîé çäðàâûé ñìûñë?

Èòàê, ÿ îôèöèàëüíî çàÿâëÿþ, ÷òî ëèøèëñÿ ñâîåãî îòòî÷åííîãî óìà. ß ïûòàþñü ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìàëü÷èêà. Íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî îí áåñïîìîùíî âèñèò íàä êðîâàòüþ, ÿ ìîãó ëèøü óñòàëî ïðîáîðìîòàòü "ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà" áåç ìàëåéøåãî íàìåêà íà íåäîâîëüñòâî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñëàáîñòü. ß èäó ê Ïîìôðè, è íàäåþñü ïîñêîðåå äîáðàòüñÿ äî ãëîòêà ÷åãî-íèáóäü êðåïêîãî.

***

  
ß ñíîâà ñèæó íà ïîëó â ýòîì äóðàöêîì ïëàùå, çàáèâøèñü â óãîë, êàê ñîáàêà. Íåñ÷àñòíàÿ áåñïîëåçíàÿ ñîáàêà, íàáëþäàþùàÿ çà ñïÿùèì ìàëü÷èêîì. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü êàêóþ-òî áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê Áëýêó, êîòîðûé ðèñêîâàë îïÿòü ïîïàñòü â Àçêàáàí, êîãäà âîðîâàë àíåñòåòèê, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè ìàëü÷èêó æèçíü. Íî åñëè áû ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî êðîìå îòâðàùåíèÿ, ýòî áûëî áû ÷óäîì. À ÿ íå âåðþ â ÷óäåñà.

Åñëè ìàëü÷èê âûæèâåò, ýòî ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïåðåîñìûñëèòü âåðó â ÷óäåñà. ×åì äîëüøå ÿ äóìàþ íàä ýòèì, òåì áîëüøå óáåæäàþñü, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò íå ìîã ïðîñòî îòïðàâèòü ìàëü÷èêà îáðàòíî. Ñêîðåå îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ áû âèäîì åãî ñòðàäàíèé. ß óáåæäåí, ÷òî çåëüå ïðåäíàçíà÷àëîñü ìíå. Åñëè áû ÿ åãî ïðîãëîòèë, íèêòî áû íå ñïàñ ìåíÿ îò ñìåðòè. Íèêòî áû è íå óçíàë. Íî Âîëäåìîðò íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñúåì òîðò.     

Íåò. Ìàëü÷èê ñáåæàë. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, êàê åìó ýòî óäàëîñü. Êîãäà çåëüå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, îí ïðîñòî íå ñìîã áû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ àïïàðàöèè. Ýòà ñïîñîáíîñòü óòðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê òðåòüåìó ÷àñó îòðàâëåíèÿ.    

Ìíå âñïîìèíàåòñÿ ðûæåâîëîñàÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðóþ Ëþöèóñ âûêðàë èç Ëîíäîíà, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü çåëüå. ß ñèäåë â óãëó è áåññòðàñòíî íàáëþäàë, êàê äåâóøêà âûïèëà îòðàâëåííûé ÷àé è ãëóïîâàòî õèõèêíóëà â îòâåò íà áëåñòÿùóþ îáîëüñòèòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü Ëþöèóñà. ß çàïèñûâàë õîä ýêñïåðèìåíòà.

Âñå íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñ íåáîëüøîãî çóäà âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ÷àñ ïîñëå ïðèåìà. Ëþöèóñ âñåãäà áûë ãîòîâ ïîìî÷ü, è âîò äåâóøêà óæå èçâèâàåòñÿ ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. ×åðåç òðè ÷àñà îáúåêò âïàäàåò â ýéôîðèþ. Îáúåêò ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîõîæèì íà êîøêó, íàñëàæäàþùóþñÿ òåïëîì. Â äàëüíåéøèõ ýêñïåðèìåíòàõ ìû âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî åñëè îáúåêò áûë íàïóãàí, äåéñòâèå íåìíîãî îòëè÷àëîñü. Òåëî íå ïîä÷èíÿëîñü ñâîåìó âëàäåëüöó. Ýòî ïûòêà óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áûë óìîëÿòü î ïðèêîñíîâåíèè. Îí ñõîäèë ñ óìà îò æåëàíèÿ, íî ìîã îñîçíàâàòü âñå, è íåíàâèäåòü ñåáÿ çà ýòî. 

ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ ãîðüêîå ÷óâñòâî íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå, êîãäà âñïîìèíàþ, êàê íàñëàæäàëñÿ çðåëèùåì ýòîé ÷àñòè ýêñïåðèìåíòà. Äåâóøêà áèëàñü â èñòåðèêå, âûêðèêèâàÿ ïðîêëÿòèÿ è îñêîðáëåíèÿ, óìîëÿÿ Ëþöèóñà, î äà… ïîæàëóéñòà… ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé. Æåðòâà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â íåâîëüíîãî ìàçîõèñòà, êîãäà ñòèðàåòñÿ ãðàíü ìåæäó áîëüþ è óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî — íàáëþäàòü, êàê ÷åëîâåê ðàçðûâàåòñÿ ìåæäó îòâðàùåíèåì è áëàæåíñòâîì. 

Íî áëàæåíñòâî áûñòðî ñìåíÿåòñÿ áîëüþ. Ñíà÷àëà âñÿ êîæà íà÷èíàåò ãîðåòü. ß ïîìíþ, êàê äåâóøêà ïîäíèìàëàñü íà öûïî÷êè, áåññìûñëåííî óìîëÿÿ ïðåêðàòèòü ýòîò àä. Ïîòîì ðàçäðàæåíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåâûíîñèìûì. Â ýòî ìîìåíò è íàøëè Ïîòòåðà. Åìó ïîâåçëî. ×àñòî ýòî òîëüêî íà÷àëî ïûòêè. 

Åå êðèêè íàñòèãàëè ìåíÿ. Ïðîíçèòåëüíûå âîïëè óäàðÿëè ïî ìîèì íåðâàì òàê, ÷òî ìåíÿ ñòîøíèëî. Íåò, ïûòêè íèêîãäà íå áûëè ìîèì êîíüêîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ôèçè÷åñêèå ïûòêè. ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ çàòðàõàòü ìîçãè äî óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ. Ýòîò æå, íåìíîãî âèäîèçìåíåííûé ïîëåçíûé ïðèåì ÿ èñïîëüçóþ è ñåé÷àñ â ïðåïîäàâàíèè.

Ïåíèå ïòèö ïðåðâàëî ìîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Óæå óòðî, à ìàëü÷èê âñå åùå æèâ. Ñ êàæäûì ÷àñîì íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî îí âûæèâåò, âîçðàñòàåò. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, âûâåëîñü ëè çåëüå èç åãî îðãàíèçìà, íî ïèê äåéñòâèÿ óæå ïðîøåë. Ðèñê ñî÷åòàíèÿ ñíîòâîðíûõ ñ ýôèðîì êàæåòñÿ òåïåðü íåçíà÷èòåëüíûì. Ê õóäó èëè ê äîáðó, îí ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé ñíîâà âûæèë.

***  
  


Ïîòòåð íå øåâåëüíóëñÿ íè ðàçó.

Ñïóñòÿ ÷åòûðå äíÿ íåïðåðûâíîãî íàáëþäåíèÿ çà íèì ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå êðóòÿòñÿ òîëüêî òðè ìûñëè — ïîñòåëü, âàííà, âèñêè. Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî â ýòîì ïîðÿäêå. Åñëè ÿ óñëûøó åùå îäèí èçìó÷åííûé âçäîõ îò åãî áåñïîëåçíîãî êðåñòíîãî, òî ýòîò óáëþäîê ïîëó÷èò óäàð îò ñòðàøíî ðàçúÿðåííîé íåâèäèìîé ñèëû. ß ïûòàþñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êàê ÿ ñìîãó âñòàòü íåçàìåòíî, êîãäà âäðóã îòêðûâàåòñÿ äâåðü è âõîäèò Äàìáëäîð. Îí äàåò åìó ÷òî—òî ïîõîæåå íà ñâåæèé íîìåð "Åæåäíåâíîãî Îðàêóëà".

ß ïîëüçóþñü ìîìåíòîì è ïîäíèìàþñü íà íîãè. Áëýê îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðèò íà ïåðâóþ ïîëîñó ãàçåòû. — Ñóêèí ñûí, — áîðìî÷åò îí, — Íî îí ýòîãî çàñëóæèë. ß õîòåë áû óáèòü åãî ñàì.

Äàìáëäîð îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèå íà ìîé âîïðîñèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä è êèâàåò, — Äà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ èíòåðåñíûì, ÷òî Ïèòåð áûë óáèò â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà Ãàððè ñáåæàë, — ãîâîðèò îí.

Áëýê ñìîòðèò íà Äàìáëäîðà ñ óæàñîì. — Âû æå íå äóìàåòå, ÷òî Ãàððè åãî óáèë?

Ìîé æåëóäîê ïîäïðûãèâàåò, êîãäà ÿ ðàññìàòðèâàþ òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí, ÷òîáû óáèòü êîãî—òî ìàãèåé. Íî ìàëü÷èê ìíîãî ðàç óäèâëÿë ìåíÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðàâäà. Ó íåãî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîáëåì è áåç âèñÿùåãî íà åãî ñîâåñòè óáèéñòâà.

— Íåò, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, — Íåò. Ïðîñòî ÿ âñïîìíèë òó íî÷ü, êîãäà òû âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ â ïîèñêàõ Ïèòåðà.

ß óñìåõàþñü. Äà, íî÷ü, êîãäà îðäåí Ìåðëèíà óñêîëüçíóë èç ìîèõ ðóê. ß äî ñèõ ïîð âèíþ â ýòîì Ïîòòåðà. Íî÷ü, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ íàïàëè ñîáñòâåííûå ñòóäåíòû, è íå áûëè çà ýòî íàêàçàíû. Íî÷ü, êîãäà Ïîòòåð íàçâàë ìåíÿ æàëêèì çà ïîïûòêó ñïàñòè åãî øêóðó. Íî÷ü, êîãäà ÿ ïðîÿâèë íåâåðîÿòíîå òåðïåíèå è íå óáèë Áëýêà ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî óâèäåë, èç-çà ÷åãî è îñòàëñÿ â äóðàêàõ. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, îäíà èç õóäøèõ íî÷åé â ìîåé æèçíè. ß ïî÷òè ðû÷ó.

Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæàåò, — Ãàððè â òó íî÷ü ñîõðàíèë Ïèòåðó æèçíü. Âîçìîæíî, ñâîåé ñìåðòüþ Ïèòåð îïëàòèë ñâîé äîëã.

Ó Áëýêà âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ ëèöî, ïîòîì ãëàçà îïàñíî ïðèùóðèâàþòñÿ, — Îí æå óáèë Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè. Ïî÷åìó îí äîëæåí ñïàñàòü èõ ñûíà? Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê òðóñ.

Ìíå ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî â òå÷åíèå âñåõ ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò ÿ îáâèíÿë Áëýêà â ñìåðòè Äæåéìñà. Äàæå êîãäà óçíàë â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðàâäà, ÿ âñå ðàâíî íåíàâèäåë åãî çà ýòî. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ñóùåñòâîâàíèå Ïåòòèãðþ áûëî äîêàçàíî, ìíå íóæíî ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Áëýê íå ïðåäàâàë Äæåéìñà. Ìåíÿ òîøíèò, è ÿ ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå, èñïûòûâàÿ ê Áëýêó äàæå åùå áîëüøåå îòâðàùåíèå çà òî, ÷òî îí çàñëóæèâàë äîâåðèÿ Äæåéìñà. 

— Âîçìîæíî, òû ïðàâ, Ñèðèóñ. Íî âñå ñïîñîáíû èñêóïèòü ñâîè ãðåõè, — Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß îòâå÷àþ ñâèðåïûì âçãëÿäîì èç—ïîä ñâîåãî ïëàùà. 

— Ðåìóñ ýòî âèäåë? — ñïðàøèâàåò Áëýê, — Âû ïîáóäåòå ñ íèì? ß ñêîðî.

— Êîíå÷íî.

Áëýê óõîäèò, áðîñèâ ïðîùàëüíûé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè. ß ñòîþ â óãëó. Äàìáëäîð ìÿãêî óëûáàåòñÿ. 

— Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü, — ðû÷ó ÿ.

ß âèæó, êàê ïîäåðãèâàþòñÿ óãîëêè åãî ðòà. Îí óæå ãîòîâ íà÷àòü áàíàëüíóþ ðå÷ü î äîáðîäåòåëè ïðîùåíèÿ. Íî îí çàìîëêàåò, êîãäà èç êðîâàòè ðàçäàåòñÿ ñëàáûé ñòîí. 

— Ãàððè? — Äàìáëäîð ïîäáåãàåò ê êðîâàòè.

Åãî ëèöî êðèâèòñÿ, è îí çàêóñûâàåò ãóáó. Ñíîâà ñòîí. Îí ìîðãàåò ãëàçàìè è ðàçãëÿäûâàåò êîìíàòó, ïîñëå ÷åãî ñíîâà çàæìóðèâàåòñÿ. ß â óæàñå — ïîõîæå, çåëüå âñå åùå äåéñòâóåò íà íåãî. Îí ñíîâà ãðîìêî ñòîíåò è ñæèìàåò çóáû. 

— Ãàððè? — ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàåò Äàìáëäîð. Ìàëü÷èê íå îòâå÷àåò. Åãî ëèöî èñêàæåíî. Ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ. Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàëî. 

— Ãàððè, òåáå áîëüíî? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäàòü ãîëîñó ñïîêîéíûé îòòåíîê.  

Åãî ëèöî ìîìåíòàëüíî óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ, äûõàíèå çàìåäëÿåòñÿ. Îí òÿíåòñÿ ðóêàìè ê ëèöó.

— Ìíå òàê æàëü… — ñòîíåò îí, — Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå îñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ çäåñü.


	18. Âûçäîðîâëåíèå

**Ãëàâà 13. Âûçäîðîâëåíèå. **

*Çåëüå îáæèãàåò ìîé ïèùåâîä, ïàäàåò îáæèãàþùèì ïîòîêîì â æåëóäîê è ðàçíîñèòñÿ ïî òåëó. ß ïðåêðàùàþ äðîæàòü. ß íå ìîãó äâèãàòüñÿ. Ïðîñòûíè ïîäî  ìíîé è îäåÿëî îáæèãàþò ìîþ êîæó. Åñëè ÿ äâèíóñü… åñëè ÿ äàæå ïðîñòî âçäîõíó, ÿ óìðó. Òåìíàÿ ïðèçðà÷íàÿ ôèãóðà ïëûâåò ïî êîìíàòå è îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé. Ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ, îæèäàÿ ìåíÿ. Ïîòîì ïðèêàñàåòñÿ. Îáæèãàÿ è ðàíÿ. ß êðè÷ó, è äàæå êðèê äåëàåò ìíå áîëüíî. ß õî÷ó óìåðåòü. Êèñëîòà îáæèãàåò ìîé ðîò, ñòåêàÿ â óæå ãîðÿùèé æåëóäîê. Ãîëîñà âèçæàò ìíå â óõî. ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþñü íà áîê. Áîëüíî. Íåëüçÿ äâèãàòüñÿ. Íåëüçÿ äûøàòü. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà

Ýòî îí. Ïðîçðà÷íûé. Òåìíûé. Ïðîñòî òåíü. Ìåðòâûé.

— Ñåâåðóñ?

ß ïðîñûïàþñü è íåäîóìåííî ñëóøàþ ñâîå äûõàíèå. Ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, êàê ïðèøåë ê íåìó, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ íà÷àë áîëåòü øðàì. Íî… ÿ âåäü óæå ïðîñíóëñÿ, íå òàê ëè?

Äà. ß ïîìíþ, êàê ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñïÿùåãî. Ëåæàë ó åãî êðîâàòè è ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ñëóøàë åãî äûõàíèå. Ïûòàëñÿ óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Îáû÷íàÿ óõìûëêà íà åãî ëèöå ðàçãëàäèëàñü âî ñíå. Ãëàçà çàêðûòû, îí òàêîé ðàññëàáëåííûé… ß õî÷ó ïîöåëîâàòü åãî…

Î, Áîæå. ß ïîöåëîâàë åãî. È ó ìåíÿ áûë ñåêñ. Ñî Ñíåéïîì. 

Âíåçàïíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ óäèâëÿþò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ãàäàþ, áûëî ëè ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå. ß ïîìíþ âàííóþ. Ñíåéï ìîêðûé è çàâåðíóòûé â ïîëîòåíöå. È îí ìåíÿ öåëîâàë. Ýòî ÿ öåëîâàë åãî, íî îí îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. Áîæå, ìíå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü?  Åãî ðîò, åãî ÿçûê, åãî ðóêè íà ìîåì òåëå. 

Âîëäåìîðò.

Ìåíÿ ïðîíçàþò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Òîðò. Ïîðòêëþ÷. Ñèæó â òåìíèöå. Íåò, â êàêîì—òî ïîäâàëå. Ïûòàþñü äîñòàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó èç ñóìêè è çàæå÷ü ñâåò. È ïîòîì ãîëîñà. ß èõ óçíàë. ß íå ìîã íàéòè ïàëî÷êó. È áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

ß áîþñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà. ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü, ãäå ÿ. ß ïîìíþ áîëü. Î, Áîæå, ÿ ïîìíþ ðóêè, êàñàþùèåñÿ ìåíÿ, òåðçàþùèå ìåíÿ. È ÿ õîòåë ýòîãî. ×òî—òî áûëî â òîðòå. Ìåíÿ îòðàâèëè. È Âîëäåìîðò ñìîòðåë, êàê ÿ êàòàþñü ïî ïîëó, è ñìåÿëñÿ.

Íî ÿ ñáåæàë, ïðàâäà? ß âñïîìèíàþ, êàê âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. ß äîòÿíóëñÿ ðóêîé äî ñâîåé ñóìêè, áîëü óáèâàëà ìåíÿ. È ÿ ñìîã âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Ðóêè. Îíè ìåíÿ óáèâàþò.  È… îí óìåð.

Åãî ïðèçðàê ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. ß ïîìíþ åãî âçãëÿä. Îí áûë çäåñü. Îí óìåð. Îíè, íàâåðíîå, ïîäæèäàëè, êîãäà îí àïïàðèðîâàë, è óáèëè. Îí âñå åùå çäåñü? Î, Áîæå. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó åãî ãîëîñ. ß ïûòàþñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. ß ñëûøó ñîáñòâåííûé ñòîí, ïîòîì êòî—òî çîâåò ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. Ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îãëÿäûâàþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû íàéòè åãî. Åãî ïðèçðàê. ß âèæó òîëüêî Äàìáëäîðà, íî Ñíåéïà òàì íåò. ß ñíîâà çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Åñëè åãî çäåñü íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. ß íå õî÷ó ïðîñûïàòüñÿ íèêîãäà. 

ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è ïûòàþñü óñíóòü. Â ãîðëå çàñòðåâàåò êðèê, ÿ õî÷ó ïðîãëîòèòü åãî, íî îí âûðûâàåòñÿ íàðóæó. Êðèê îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îíè óáèëè åãî. Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà çîâåò ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí áûë çäåñü. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü çäåñü. ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì. Óìåðåòü.

— Ãàððè, òåáå áîëüíî?

Åãî ãîëîñ. Ñíåéï. Ìîå ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò, è ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. ß áîþñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Áîþñü, ÷òî íå óâèæó åãî. Áîþñü, ÷òî óâèæó. Ïðîçðà÷íûé. Ïðèçðà÷íûé. Ìåðòâûé. ß çàêðûâàþ ëèöî ðóêàìè. ß õî÷ó ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, íî íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Äàìáëäîð ñëóøàë. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Äàìáëäîð çíàë. 

— Ìíå òàê æàëü, — øåï÷ó ÿ. Íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí óñëûøèò. Íàäåÿñü, ÷òî äèðåêòîð íå óñëûøèò. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå îñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ çäåñü.

***

  
— Ãàððè, òû â Õîãâàðòñå.

Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèò ñ íèì, êàê ñ äâóõëåòíèì ðåáåíêîì. Ìàëü÷èê íå ðåàãèðóåò. Îí ïî—ïðåæíåìó çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè è ÷òî-òî øåï÷åò. ß íå ñëûøó ñëîâ. Äî ìåíÿ âäðóã äîõîäèò, ÷òî åìó íå áîëüíî. Îí ïðîñòî ñîøåë ñ óìà. *Ëó÷øå, ÷åì óìåð*

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå. Ãëóïî áûëî äóìàòü, ÷òî îí âûäåðæèò ýòî. Âîïðåêè âñåìó. Çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè ïðîõîäèëè ÷åðåç ìåíüøèå ìó÷åíèÿ, è ïîëó÷àëè ìåñòî â Ãîñïèòàëå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. À ÿ ïîäîáíî áîëüøèíñòâó èäèîòîâ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà íåîñîçíàííî ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð — íåóÿçâèìûé. Òåïåðü ìåíÿ îãëóøàåò ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ñóïåðãåðîé âñåãî ëèøü ÷åëîâåê. 

— Êòî óìåð, Ãàððè? — ñïðàøèâàåò Äàìáëäîð è ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Ñòàðèê íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Ïîòòåð òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ïðÿ÷åò ãîëîâó â ïîäóøêó. Æåëóäîê ñíîâà ïîäïðûãèâàåò. Èòàê, îí óáèë Ïåòòèãðþ. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, äîëæåí ëè èñïûòûâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ó íåãî õâàòàåò ðàçóìà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàñêàÿíèå. 

ß ðàçðûâàþñü ìåæäó æàëîñòüþ ê íåìó è âîñõèùåíèåì. ×òîáû íàëîæèòü ñìåðòåëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå, âîëøåáíèê äîëæåí áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûì. Êîíå÷íî, áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ íå áóäóò è ïûòàòüñÿ. Ñëèøêîì âåëèêî íàêàçàíèå — Àçêàáàí, ñ îêðóæàþùåé âàñ òåìíîòîé, êîòîðàÿ ñâîäèò ñ óìà. Äàæå Ïîæèðàòåëè ñìåðòè èñïîëüçóþò ýòî çàêëèíàíèå ëèøü â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå. Åñòü ìíîãî äðóãèõ ñïîñîáîâ óáèâàòü, êîòîðûå íå íåñóò òàêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèé. 

Ê òîìó æå, åñëè ìàëü÷èê äî ñåé ïîðû ñòîÿë íà ãðàíè áåçóìèÿ, òî ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî âðÿä ëè õâàòèò ñèë, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îðãàíèçîâàòü ìàñøòàáíîå íàïàäåíèå íà Âîëäåìîðòà è óáèòü ýòîãî ÷åðòîâîãî óáëþäêà. ß óáüþ åãî ñàì. Îñâîáîæó ìàëü÷èêà. 

ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ îñòðóþ íåîáõîäèìîñòü âåðíóòüñÿ â õîëîäíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå ñâîèõ êîìíàò. 

Ñþäà óæå ì÷èòñÿ Ïîìôðè, è íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà Äèðåêòîðà. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Àëüáóñ? — îíà âèäèò ìàëü÷èêà, ðûäàþùåãî â ïîäóøêó. — Ãàððè, äîðîãîé… Íó, õâàòèò, õâàòèò. Âûïåé, ýòî ïîìîæåò, — îíà äàåò åìó óñïîêàèâàþùåå çåëüå. 

ß ñäåðæèâàþ ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîå ôûðêàíüå. Ñêîëüêî îíè åùå áóäóò äåðæàòü åãî â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, íå äàâàÿ âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî ðåàëüíîñòè? Ýòî ëèøü îòêëàäûâàåò íåèçáåæíîå, íî íå ïîçâîëÿåò ëåã÷å ïåðåíåñòè âñòðå÷ó ñ íèì. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèíèìàåò òàêîå ðåøåíèå åãî ïðîáëåìû è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó, îêàçàâøèñü ëèöîì êî ìíå. Åãî ãëàçà áëåñòÿò îò ñëåç, âåêè êðàñíûå. Îí øìûãàåò íîñîì. ß âèæó, êàê îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, åãî ëèöî íàïðÿãàåòñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, îí ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ìåðòâîãî Ïåòòèãðþ. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è åãî ëèöî ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ. 

— Ïîïïè, âû ïîáóäåòå ñ íèì, ïîêà âåðíåòñÿ Ñèðèóñ?

— Êîíå÷íî.

Äèðåêòîð ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå è âçãëÿäîì ïðèãëàøàåò ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. ß âûõîæó èç ñâîåãî óãëà, áðîñèâ íàïîñëåäîê åùå îäèí âçãëÿä íà ñïÿùåãî ìàëü÷èêà. ß ïîíèìàþ. Òåïåðü ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó äëÿ íåãî ñäåëàòü. ß ìîãó òîëüêî æäàòü, ïîêà âñå åãî íÿíüêè íå ïîéìóò, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îí äîëæåí ïðîñíóòüñÿ. 

***

  
ß âûïàäàþ èç ñâîåãî êàìèíà, ñáðàñûâàþ ïðîêëÿòûé ïëàù  è ñàæóñü â *ýòî* êðåñëî, âûçûâàÿ áóòûëêó áðåíäè. ß ïðåäëàãàþ Äàìáëäîðó âûïèòü, êîãäà îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èç êàìèíà. Îí îòêàçûâàåòñÿ. Íó è ëàäíî, ìíå áîëüøå äîñòàíåòñÿ. 

— ×åðåç äâà äíÿ áóäåò ñîáðàíèå, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìû äîëæíû ïåðåñìîòðåòü âîïðîñû áåçîïàñíîñòè çàìêà. È äî ýòîãî âðåìåíè ÿ äîëæåí óáðàòü ìàëü÷èêà èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Åãî íèêòî íå äîëæåí âèäåòü. Åñëè åìó õîðîøî ñ òîáîé, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü. Ïóñòü îí áóäåò òàì, ãäå ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ óþòíî.

ß êèâàþ è ÷óâñòâóþ ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî äèðåêòîð âñå åùå äîâåðÿåò ìíå. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ åäâà íå óáèë ìàëü÷èêà, óæ íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ åãî òðàõíóë — íî ñòàðèêàí íå äîëæåí óçíàòü îá ýòîì.

— Ìíå íóæíî ñêðûòü òâîþ êîìíàòó. Êàê òîëüêî îí âîéäåò ñþäà, ÿ íàëîæó ñïåöèàëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Åñëè ñþäà çàãëÿíåò êòî—òî åùå, îí óâèäèò ëèøü ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, âàñ íèêòî íå óâèäèò. Íî âû îáà áóäåòå çàïåðòû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà çàìîê íå áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî áåçîïàñíûì. Ñîñòàâü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñïèñîê âåùåé.

Àëêîãîëü çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ âîçðàæàòü. Íî ÿ êèâàþ è ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü ðàñòóùèé ãíåâ. Ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòñÿ óçíèêîì. Êàê è ÿ. 

Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, — Òû òîæå íàëîæèøü ñâîå çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ìû ðàçðàáîòàåì ñïåöèàëüíóþ ñèñòåìó ñâÿçè íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ÷òî—òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âàì èëè ìíå. Äóìàþ, ìàëü÷èêó îá ýòîì çíàòü íåîáÿçàòåëüíî. Îáî âñåì ýòîì. ×åì ìåíüøå îí çíàåò, òåì ìåíüøå âåðîÿòíîñòü, ÷òî åãî îáíàðóæèò Âîëäåìîðò.

— Âû äóìàåòå, Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò íàéòè åãî ÷åðåç åãî ñíû?

ß âèæó, êàê îí òùàòåëüíî ïîäáèðàåò ñëîâà, — ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÷åðåç åãî ñâÿçü ñ ìàëü÷èêîì îí ñìîæåò îïðåäåëèòü åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå è äðóãèå âåùè. Ñïðÿòàòü Ãàððè íåâîçìîæíî, íî ìîæíî çàïóòàòü Âîëäåìîðòà. ß åùå ìíîãîãî íå çíàþ îá èõ ñâÿçè. Íåò ïðåöåäåíòà. Íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò íå òðîíåò ìàëü÷èêà, ïîêà òîò â çàìêå ïîä ìîåé çàùèòîé. Äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè íóæíû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ðàñïðîñòðàíåíèå èíôîðìàöèè ÷åðåç øïèîíîâ.

— Êàê äîëãî ìû áóäåì çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì, Àëáóñ? — âîïðîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá, êàê ïðîÿâëåíèå ïîäàâëåííîé ÿðîñòè îò òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ðàñòðà÷èâàåò ñâîþ ìîëîäîñòü çðÿ. 

Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä. — Òû âîëíóåøüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå âîññòàíîâèòñÿ.

ß ôûðêàþ. — ß áîþñü, Àëáóñ, ÷òî ïîêà ìû ñ âàìè óïèðàåìñÿ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü åìó æèçíü, ìû òåì ñàìûì ëèøàåì åãî ýòîé æèçíè. Ñîõðàíÿÿ åãî æèçíü, ìû òåì ñàìûì ïåðåêëàäûâàåì íà íåãî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ îäíèì èç ñèëüíåéøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ íàøåãî âðåìåíè. È ÷òî ìû ïîëó÷èì â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè îí ñïðàâèòñÿ? Îí òîæå ïîãèáíåò. Áëåñòÿùå.

— ß ñîãëàñåí ñ òîáîé, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî íå÷åñòíî.

— Ïðè âñåì óâàæåíèè, Àëüáóñ, íå÷åñòíî — ÷åðòîâñêè íåòî÷íîå ñëîâî.

— Ýòî åãî ñóäüáà, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß óñìåõàþñü. Â ñàìîì äåëå. — Êòî ýòî ñêàçàë, Àëáóñ? Ìîæåò áûòü, åãî ñóäüáà áûëà áû äðóãîé, åñëè áû îí ñàì åé óïðàâëÿë.

Ìîé âûïàä ðàíèò åãî. ß òóò æå ñîæàëåþ î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ. Îí âçäûõàåò. — Ñåâåðóñ, à òû çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò âûáðàë ñûíà Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà äëÿ ñâîåãî ýêñïåðèìåíòà?

ß íåëåãêî ïðèçíàþ ñâîå íåçíàíèå, ïîýòîìó òîëüêî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, îæèäàÿ åãî îáúÿñíåíèé. 

— Âîëäåìîðò — ïîñëåäíèé èç æèâóùèõ íàñëåäíèêîâ Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèòåðèíà.

Äà. Âñå ýòî ñòàëî èçâåñòíî, êîãäà Ïîòòåð ó÷èëñÿ âî âòîðîì êëàññå. Íåáîëüøàÿ èñòîðèÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì ïî èìåíè Ðèääë. Åùå îäíà îïàñíàÿ äëÿ æèçíè ñèòóàöèÿ, èç êîòîðîé åìó ÷óäîì óäàëîñü âûáðàòüñÿ. Êîãäà Äæåéìñ óìåð, Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèì â ðîäó Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. ß ðóãàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå óâèäåë ýòîé ñâÿçè ðàíüøå. 

— Âûáðàâ Ïîòòåðà, Âîëäåìîðò ãàðàíòèðîâàë, ÷òî ðîä Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðåðâåòñÿ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ îðèåíòàöèþ ìàëü÷èêà, îí ïðåðâåòñÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. ß ïî÷òè ñìåþñü íàä ýòîé ìûñëüþ. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ óñìåõàþñü.

— Òî÷íî.

— Òî åñòü ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê áóäåò áîðîòüñÿ ñ íàñëåäíèêîì Ñëèòåðèíà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñàì îí íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà? Òî åñòü âñÿ ýòà ìíîãîëåòíÿÿ áîðüáà ïðîèñõîäèò ëèøü èç-çà òîãî, êåì áûë åãî ïðåäîê? Ðàçâå ìû íå èçáàâèëèñü îò ãëóïîé âðàæäû ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè?

Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü. ß ìîë÷à ïðèçíàþ ñâîå ëèöåìåðèå è òÿæåëî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Ýòî àáñóðä. Íî òàê æå íåëåïî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò óæå íà÷àë ýòó áîðüáó. 

— Íî åñòü è èíòåðåñíûå õèòðîñïëåòåíèÿ. Òû æå çíàåøü, êîãäà ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå îòðàçèëîñü, ÷àñòü ñèëû Âîëäåìîðòà, à òî÷íåå, Ñëèòåðèíñêîé ëèíèè, ïåðåäàëèñü ìàëü÷èêó. Ìàãè÷åñêè Ãàððè ÿâëÿåòñÿ íàñëåäíèêîì êàê Ñëèòåðèíà, òàê è Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Âîëäåìîðò ïîíÿë ýòî. Êðîâü ìàëü÷èêà òå÷åò è â åãî âåíàõ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè îíè ðàâíû.

Ðàâíû. ß ìîã áû ðàññìåÿòüñÿ íàä ýòèì, åñëè áû ñëîâà íå èñõîäèëè îò ñàìîãî ñèëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà â Àíãëèè. Îí è ïðàâäà ñóìàñøåäøèé. — Àëáóñ, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðûé áûë áû ðîâíåé õîòÿ áû ïðîñòî õîðîøåìó âîëøåáíèêó, íå òî ÷òî ñèëüíåéøåìó òåìíîìó êîëäóíó çà ñîòíþ ëåò. È ïîçâîëüòå íå çàáûâàòü î òàêîé  ìåëî÷è, êàê áåññìåðòèå Âîëäåìîðòà, êîòîðîå âåñüìà óñèëèâàåò åãî ïåðåâåñ.

Åãî ãëàçà òåìíåþò. ß ïüþ ñâîé áðåíäè.

— ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ìîëîäîñòè Ãàððè, òû ïðàâ. Íî ñêîðî åìó áóäåò ñåìíàäöàòü, îí ðàñòåò. À íàñ÷åò ïðåèìóùåñòâ áåññìåðòèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà — òàê ýòî äåëî âîñïðèÿòèÿ. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî óìåíèå ëþáèòü äåëàåò ìàëü÷èêà â äâà ðàçà ñèëüíåå.

ß ïî÷òè äàâëþñü. Àãà, ëþáîâü. Òî÷íî. Ëþáîâü ïî÷åìó-òî íå ñïàñëà ìàëü÷èêà îò ñìåðòè â òó íî÷ü.

*Äåëî âîñïðèÿòèÿ*. Äà ïîøåë òû…

Ñòàðûé äóðàê ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ íàä ìîèì âûðàæåíèåì îòâðàùåíèÿ. Íî íàñìåøêà â åãî ãëàçàõ òóò æå ñìåíÿåòñÿ óñòàëîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ïðèâû÷íîé â ýòè äíè. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü, ñêîëüêî åùå ñìîæåò âûäåðæàòü ñòàðèê. Îäíîé âîéíû ñ òåìíûìè ñèëàìè âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ æèçíè. Îí ñåé÷àñ ó÷àñòâóåò â òðåòüåé. ß îáðûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ýòîò ìèð áåç íåãî. Íå ìîãó äàæå çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îá ýòîì ïîäóìàòü. Åìó ÿ îáÿçàí âñåì.

Îí ñî âçäîõîì âñòàåò. — ß íà÷íó ðàáîòàòü íàä îõðàíîé òâîèõ êîìíàò ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì ðàçìåñòèòü ìàëü÷èêà çäåñü óæå çàâòðà. Ïîïûòàéñÿ îòäîõíóòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî.

Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ îòâåòèòü, ÷òî è ñàì îí âûãëÿäèò íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì, íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí æäåò òàêîãî îòâåòà, è ìîë÷ó. Îí óõîäèò ÷åðåç êàìèí. ß íàëèâàþ åùå ñòàêàí áðåíäè, áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì îòõëåáíóòü ïðÿìî èç áóòûëêè. Ìåíÿ çàêðîþò íà âñå ëåòî â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ ñ ìàëûøîì Ïîòòåðîì. 

Ìíå âñïîìèíàåòñÿ ïîñëåäíèé ðàçãîâîð ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïðîøëà öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü. Òóò äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü âûêèíóòü åãî èç ñâîåé æèçíè, îí ñíîâà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ â íåå. Åñëè áû ìàëü÷èê íå áûë ïîäâåðãíóò ìó÷èòåëüíîé ïûòêå, â êîòîðóþ âîçìîæíî âõîäèëî è ãðóïïîâîå èçíàñèëîâàíèå, ÿ áû ìîã áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, êîãäà ìû îñòàíåìñÿ íàåäèíå. Íî òàê êàê ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, îí âðÿä ëè çàõî÷åò, ÷òîáû åùå êòî-òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ê íåìó ïðèêàñàëñÿ. ß áëàãîäàðþ âûñøèå ñèëû, ÷òî ÿ òðàõíóë åãî ïåðâûì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí óçíàë, íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå, ïðåæäå ÷åì áûë âçÿò ñèëîé. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ïûòàþñü îñòàíîâèòü ýòè ìûñëè. ß ïîäíîøó ñòàêàí ê ãóáàì, íî âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ïëîõî, ÷òîáû ïèòü. Âàííà. Ïîòîì ïîñòåëü. Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, áóäåò ëè ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, âîññòàíîâèòñÿ ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü îò ýòîãî. ß âûêèíó åãî èç ñâîåé ãîëîâû äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ñìîãó çàáðàòüñÿ â åãî ìûñëè è âûòàùèòü åãî. 

ß íå äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè ÿ îøèáóñü. ß íå èìåþ ïðàâà íà îøèáêó. 

***

  
ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó íà ñòóëå òåìíóþ ôèãóðó, îïóñòèâøóþ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè.

— Ïðîôåññîð?

Ãîëîâà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. — Íåò. Ýòî ÿ… Ñèðèóñ.

Ïðàâèëüíî. Ñíåéï æå óìåð. À ÿ íåò. Ñèðèóñ äâèãàåò ñâîé ñòóë áëèæå ê ìîåìó èçãîëîâüþ. ß âèæó íà åãî ëèöå âûìó÷åííóþ óëûáêó. Îí áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è ñæèìàåò. ß ïûòàþñü íå çàïëàêàòü. ß ñëàáî èçâèíÿþñü çà òî, ÷òî ïðèíÿë ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî çà åãî çëåéøåãî âðàãà. Ýòî ìîãëà áû áûòü ñìåøíî… åñëè áû íå áûëî òàê ãðóñòíî. Ñíåéï óìåð. À ÿ — ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë.

— Êàê òû? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

Áåçíàäåãà. Òîøíîòà. Îäèíî÷åñòâî. — Ïèòü õî÷åòñÿ.

Îí íàëèâàåò ìíå ñòàêàí âîäû èç êóâøèíà. ß ñàæóñü è ïüþ, íî ìîå ãîðëî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ãëîòàòü. ß âûïëåâûâàþ âîäó îáðàòíî. — Êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü? — âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ.

— Óòðî âòîðíèêà. Òû çäåñü óæå ïî÷òè ïÿòü äíåé. Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû ïðîñíóëñÿ â÷åðà íà ïàðó ìèíóò. Òàê æàëü, ÷òî ìåíÿ çäåñü íå áûëî. ×åðòîâî íåâåçåíèå, — îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ, è ÿ ïûòàþñü óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò. Íî âûõîäèò ñêîðåå óõìûëêà. ß áîëüøå íå ïûòàþñü. 

— Îíè íàøëè òåëî? — øåï÷ó ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñíîâà ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê. Ìíå ýòî óäàåòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà Ñèðèóñà, îí âûãëÿäèò îçàäà÷åííûì. Îí ìîðùèòñÿ, è ÿ çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå, ãîòîâÿñü ê åãî îòâåòó. 

— Äà… íî, Ãàððè, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îá ýòîì äóìàë, ëàäíî? Òû ïðîñòî… ïîñòàðàéñÿ âûçäîðîâåòü… è… Ñëóøàé, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ýòî çàñëóæèë. Âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

Ìåíÿ êàê áóäòî ïðèäàâèëî ê êðîâàòè. — Êàê… — ÿ íà÷èíàþ äðîæàòü. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî îí íåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà. Íèêòî íå çàñëóæèâàåò ñìåðòè. — Êàê òû ìîæåøü ýòî ãîâîðèòü? Êàê òû ìîæåøü äàæå ïîäóìàòü… — ñëåçû êàïàþò èç ãëàç. ß õî÷ó óäàðèòü åãî. Ñèðèóñà. Ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî. ß ñæèìàþ êóëàêè è ïàäàþ îáðàòíî â êðîâàòü. 

— ß… ïðîñòè, Ãàððè. ß íå…

— Óõîäè, — øåï÷ó ÿ. ß áîþñü, ÷òî åñëè ñêàæó ýòî ÷óòü ãðîì÷å, òî ïðîñòî íà÷íó îðàòü íà íåãî. 

— Ãàððè…

ß ñíîâà çàðûâàþñü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. Ìíå âäðóã õî÷åòñÿ ðàññêàçàòü åìó îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó ìíîé è åãî çëåéøèì âðàãîì. ×òî òîò Ñíåéï ñòàë äëÿ ìåíÿ òåì, êåì íå ñìîã ñòàòü îí. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü åìó, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ ëþáëþ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí íåíàâèäèò. ß õî÷ó åãî óíè÷òîæèòü. — Óõîäè. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âñòàåò è âûõîäèò. ß êðè÷ó â ïîäóøêó. Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, îòíèìàåò ó ìåíÿ îñòàòêè ýíåðãèè. ß ñíîâà ïëà÷ó. ß íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó. Îí óìåð. Êàê ìîè ðîäèòåëè. Êàê Õàãðèä. Êàê Ñåäðèê. Ñêîëüêî åùå óìðåò èç-çà ìåíÿ?

ß âñïîìèíàþ ñëîâà Âîëäåìîðòà:

*Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Äîëæåí ïîáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ çà âîçìîæíîñòü íàéòè ìîåãî ñêîëüçêîãî ñëèòåðèíñêîãî òîâàðèùà. ß óæå áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Íî, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïîõîæå, ÷òî îí çàñòðÿë â òâîåì ñåðäöå òàê æå, êàê è â ìîåì. Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ãàððè. Òû ñíîâà óâèäèøü ñâîþ ëþáîâü. Ýòî äåëî íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ*

Âîëäåìîðò çíàë. ß íå çíàþ, êàê. ×åðåç ìîè ñíû. Èëè âèäåíèÿ… Îí íàøåë ìåíÿ. Íàøåë Ñíåéïà… Ñåâåðóñà. Åãî çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ. Çâàëè. Îíè åãî óáèëè. ß âûæèë. Ñíîâà.

ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó ïëàêàòü. Ìíå íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà. ß ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ÿ ñîáèðàþñü æèòü áåç íåãî. 

ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ñïèíó, âûòèðàÿ ëèöî ïðîñòûíåé. ß ãàäàþ, ãäå îí. Åãî ïðèçðàê íå áûë ïîõîæ íà îñòàëüíûå ïðèçðàêè Õîãâàðòñà. Îí áûë íå ïðîçðà÷íûì è áëåäíûì, à òåìíûì è ñóìðà÷íûì. ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ. ß ôûðêàþ, êîãäà ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïðåñëåäîâàë ìîé ïðîôåññîð Àëõèìèè. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê îí ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé íà âñå çàíÿòèÿ, êðóæà ïî êëàññó, íàñìåõàÿñü íàä âñåìè. Îí áûë áû ñòðàøíåå, ÷åì Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñìîã áû âåñòè óðîêè. Êàê Áèííñ.

Äâåðü îòêðûâàåòñÿ. ß íàïðÿãàþñü. — Ãàððè? — Äàìáëäîð. 

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îí çàïèðàåò äâåðü, è ìíå èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó. ß ñàæóñü è âèæó, êàê êî ìíå ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ðàçìûòîå áåëî—êðàñíîå ïÿòíî. ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî îò÷åòëèâåå è ïî÷åìó—òî äóìàþ î òîì, ñóùåñòâóþò ëè ó âîëøåáíèêîâ îêóëèñòû.

Îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò êóäà-òî ìèìî. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êóäà èìåííî îí ñìîòðèò. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò îí, è ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ â ýòîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ïî÷òè îæèäàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èç ñòåíû ìàòåðèàëèçóåòñÿ òåìíîå îáëàêî. 

ß ñëûøó òÿæåëûé âçäîõ èç óãëà. Ïðèçðàêè íå âçäûõàþò, íå òàê ëè? Ìîå ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ â ãðóäè. ß âèæó, êàê îí ñíèìàåò ìîé ïëàù—íåâèäèìêó. Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò ãîðëî, è ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ îò íàõëûíóâøèõ ýìîöèé. 

Íåïîíèìàíèå. Îáëåã÷åíèå. Ðàäîñòü. Ñìóùåíèå. Ëþáîâü. Îí æèâ.

Ýòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ ìåíÿ, è ÿ íåîæèäàííî ñíîâà íà÷èíàþ ïëàêàòü.

***

  
ß îøåëîìëåííî íàáëþäàþ, êàê Áëýê ïîêèäàåò êîìíàòó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ïî÷òè ñèìïàòèþ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó. È íåìíîãî ãíåâà íà ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé íàñòîëüêî íåáëàãîäàðåí ê ÷åëîâåêó, ñïàñøåìó åãî æèçíü, ÷òîáû âûøâûðíóòü åãî èç ñâîåé ïàëàòû. Êîíå÷íî, Áëýê ïîñòóïèë ãëóïî, ñêàçàâ òàê î ñìåðòè Ïåòòèãðþ. Íî ýòîò ñëèçíÿê óáèë ðîäèòåëåé ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áû ïîìíèòü îá ýòîì. 

Êîãäà äâåðü çàêðûâàåòñÿ, îí êðè÷èò â ïîäóøêó, ïîòîì âñõëèïûâàåò. Ìíå îäíîâðåìåííî òîøíî è ëþáîïûòíî, ÷òî ÿ ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì òàêîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ÷óâñòâ. Èñêðåííèõ. Óæàñíûõ.

ß äîëæåí áû ñòûäèòüñÿ ìûñëè î òîì, íàñêîëüêî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü íåâèäèìûì è ïðîñòî íàáëþäàòü. ß ìîã áû ïðîâîäèòü öåëûå äíè òàê. Íî ýòî íå äîëæíî âîéòè â ïðèâû÷êó. Åñëè ìàëü÷èê êîãäà-íèáóäü âûçäîðîâååò, ÿ âåðíó åìó ïëàù. Ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà — îïàñíàÿ âåùü äëÿ çàòâîðíèêà. Îñîáåííî äëÿ âóàéåðèñòà.

Îí ïîñòåïåííî óìîëêàåò, è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ñíîâà óñíóë. Íî îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ÿ âèæó åãî çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñîñòàâëÿþò ïîðàçèòåëüíûé êîíòðàñò ñ êðàñíûìè îïóõøèìè âåêàìè. ß ðàçðûâàþñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì óñïîêîèòü åãî è áåæàòü ñêîðåå ê æåñòêèì õîëîäíûì êàìíÿì ñâîåé òåìíèöû. ß íå äåëàþ íè÷åãî. ß ïðîñòî ñìîòðþ íà åãî ëèöî. Îí ôûðêàåò, è ÿ ðàçìûøëÿþ, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïðèâåñòè åãî ê ýòîìó. 

— Ãàððè? — âõîäèò Äàìáëäîð è çàïèðàåò äâåðü. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è êèâàåò. ß îò÷àÿííî òðÿñó ãîëîâîé â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷åë áû îñòàòüñÿ íåâèäèìûì. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà, êîãäà îí óçíàåò, ÷òî ó åãî èñòåðèêè áûë ñâèäåòåëü. Êëÿíóñü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ìîæåò óìåðåòü îò ñìóùåíèÿ. ß áû óìåð. 

Êàê îáû÷íî, Äàìáëäîð íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîå îò÷àÿíèå. — Ñåâåðóñ… — îí êèâàåò â ìîåì íàïðàâëåíèè, è ÿ îòâå÷àþ åìó ñâèðåïûì âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðûé âêëàäûâàþ âñþ ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü. Îí äàæå íå ìîðãàåò. Ìàëü÷èê èñïóãàííî ñìîòðèò â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. ß âçäûõàþ è ñíèìàþ ïëàù. 

Ó ìàëü÷èêà îòêðûâàåòñÿ ðîò. ×åðò. Íó ëàäíî, ñîãëàñåí, ÿ èçâðàùåíåö. Â ñâîþ çàùèòó ìîãó ñêàçàòü ëèøü òî, ÷òî ìíå áûëî çàïðåùåíî áûòü âèäèìûì. ß äåëàë ýòî òîëüêî èç áåñïîêîéñòâà çà Ïîòòåðà. ß íå ïðîñòî ïîäãëÿäûâàë çà íèì. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ýòîãî íå ïîéìåò. ß ïàäàþ íà ñòóë, ïîäàâëÿÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî õîòåë áû óâèäåòü, êàê îí óäîâëåòâîðÿåò ñåáÿ. Äà, ÿ èçâðàùåíåö.

ß ñëûøó ðûäàíèÿ è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Î ÷åì, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí ñåé÷àñ-òî ïëà÷åò? ß óäèâëÿþñü ýòèì ñëåçàì. Êîãäà-òî îíè äîëæíû ïðåêðàòèòüñÿ, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî.

Ëó÷øå ðàíî.

ß óáèðàþ îòâðàùåíèå ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà è âèæó, êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ÷åðåç ïðèùóðåííûå ãëàçà. Äàìáëäîð îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ, è ÿ îòâîæó âçãëÿä. 

— Ãàððè?

 Ïîòòåð òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó. ß íåìíîãî ðàññëàáëÿþñü.

— Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?

Îí âçäûõàåò è õìóðèò áðîâè. — ß… — îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ è ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, — — ß äóìàë, ÷òî âèäåë âàñ… â ñìûñëå, ÿ âàñ âèäåë… Äóìàë, ÷òî âàñ âèäåë…

Åñëè áû ìàëü÷èê êîãäà-ëèáî áûë ñïîñîáåí íà ñâÿçíóþ ðå÷ü, ÿ áû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñ íèì ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Îí êóñàåò ãóáó, è ÿ âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, íàñêîëüêî âåëèêîëåïåí åãî ðîò. 

— Âû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî âèäåëè ìåíÿ, — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ.

— Âû òàì áûëè. ß äóìàë… Ìåðòâûé. Íî âû íå óìåðëè, — îí ñìååòñÿ, — Î÷åâèäíî.

— Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ÿ âàñ ðàçî÷àðîâàë, — ãîâîðþ ÿ.

Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò äëÿ îòâåòà, íî Äàìáëäîð ïåðåáèðàåò åãî, — Ãàððè, åñëè òû ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíî ÷óâñòâóåøü, áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí çàäàòü òåáå íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ.

Íåõîòÿ Ïîòòåð ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó, — Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ÿ ñìîãó ðàññêàçàòü, ïðîôåññîð. Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñòàë ïðèçðàêîì.

ß ôûðêàþ îò óæàñíîé ìûñëè î âå÷íîì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. È ïîòîì ãàäàþ, íå ïîõîæå ëè ýòî íà ïîäãëÿäûâàíèå èç óãëà ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì ïëàùà-íåâèäèìêè.

Äèðåêòîð, êàê ÿ âèæó, òîæå çàáàâëÿåòñÿ ýòèì. — ×òî âàñ çàñòàâèëî òàê ïîäóìàòü?

Ïîòòåð ìîðùèò íîñ. — Ìîæåò áûòü… Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûë ñîí. ß ïîäóìàë… Â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ… — îí ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå, — ß âàñ âèäåë. Òî åñòü *äóìàë*, ÷òî ýòî âû. Ñòðàííî. ß… — îí âçäûõàåò, — Áîæå, êàê ÿ ðàä, ÷òî âû æèâû.

— Ýòî ìîãëî áûòü çåëüå, Ñåâåðóñ? Êàæåòñÿ, îí ìîã òåáÿ âèäåòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí çâàë òåáÿ.

ß ôûðêàþ. — Äà. Åñëè áû âû íå áûëè â áðåäó â òó íî÷ü, ÿ áû ìîã ñíÿòü ñ âàñ áàëëû çà òàêîå ôàìèëüÿðíîå îáðàùåíèå ê ó÷èòåëþ, — ÿ âèæó, êàê ìàëü÷èê ñ óæàñîì ïîíèìàåò ìîè ñëîâà, è ðàä, ÷òî äèðåêòîð íå âèäèò âûðàæåíèå âèíû íà åãî ëèöå. 

Äàìáëäîð ñìååòñÿ, — Äóìàþ, ÷òî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ìû íå çàìåòèì ýòî ìàëåíüêîå íàðóøåíèå äèñöèïëèíû, — îí äåëàåò ïàóçó è ãîâîðèò î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî, — À òåïåðü, Ãàððè, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñäåëàþ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû òåáÿ çàùèòèòü. Íî òû äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî òû çíàåøü î ñìåðòè Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ.

Ó íåãî îòêðûâàåòñÿ ðîò. — Îí… Îí ìíå ïîìîã. Ñïàñ ìåíÿ… ß äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò äîëæåí… — îí âçäûõàåò, è ÿ îæèäàþ íîâîé èñòåðèêè. Êîòîðàÿ íå íàñòóïàåò.

Íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ çàìåòíîå îáëåã÷åíèå. ß ìûñëåííî âû÷åðêèâàþ "óáèéñòâî" èç äëèííîãî ñïèñêà âåùåé, êîòîðûå ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñëè îí íå óáèâàë Ïåòòèãðþ, òî åãî èñòåðèêà áûëà âûçâàíà òåì, ÷òî îí äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ óìåð. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí äóìàë, ÷òî ñëîâà Áëýêà îòíîñèëèñü êî ìíå. Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îí âûãíàë ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî. Èç-çà ìåíÿ. ß óñìåõàþñü îò íåîæèäàííîé òåïëîòû, ðàçëèâøåéñÿ â ãðóäè, è ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâëÿþ æåëàíèå ïîöåëîâàòü ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. 

— Ãàððè, òû íå äîëæåí áåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, è âûòÿãèâàåò ìåíÿ èç ìîåé áëàæåííîé ðàäîñòè. 

— Òàê âîò î êîì ãîâîðèë Ñèðèóñ, — ðàçìûøëÿåò îí âñëóõ, — Áîæå, îí, íàâåðíî… ß óáëþäîê, — îí íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè, ïîòîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Ïî÷åìó âû ñêðûâàëèñü? — â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷èò ãíåâíûé îòòåíîê. Äàìáëäîð íå äàåò ìíå îòâåòèòü.

— ß ïîïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñà îñòàâàòüñÿ íåâèäèìûì. Ñ Ñèðèóñîì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, ÿ åìó îáúÿñíþ. Íî ñåé÷àñ òû ìíå äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåì ñíå â òó íî÷ü ïåðåä òâîèì ïîõèùåíèåì.

Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. — Ýòî íå áûë ñîí, ïðîôåññîð. Ýòî… Ëàäíî, ÿ íå óâåðåí. Âîëäåìîðò êàê-òî ìåíÿ íàøåë. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû… Âîëäåìîðò è ÿ… êàê-òî ñâÿçàíû, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê. Îí çíàåò ïðî ìåíÿ… Êàê áóäòî îí ïðàâäà ÷èòàåò ìîè ìûñëè, ñýð. Îí óçíàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñî ìíîé.

— Òû çíàåøü, êàê îí ýòî óçíàë?

ß ñìîòðþ íà Äàìáëäîðà, åãî ëèöî íåïðîíèöàåìî. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Ïîòòåðó, êîòîðûé ìîë÷à êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. — Îí òîëüêî ñêàçàë, ÷òî… ß íå ïîìíþ, ñýð. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìîé øðàì?

ß åëå ñëûøíî âçäûõàþ îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Ìàëü÷èê íè÷åãî íå çíàåò. Òàê ëó÷øå äëÿ íåãî.

— Õîðîøî. À ÷òî-òî åùå òû ïîìíèøü? Ðàçãîâîð, èëè ÷òî-òî åùå? ×òî óãîäíî.

— Íå ñîâñåì, ñýð. Îí… èõ áûëî òàì íåñêîëüêî. Òðè Ïîæèðàòåëÿ ñìåðòè. Îíè áûëè â ìàñêàõ, íî òàì áûë ×åðâåõâîñò — âû æå çíàåòå, ó íåãî ýòà ðóêà… È ÿ íå óâåðåí, êàæåòñÿ, òàì áûë ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñó. Äðóãîãî ÿ íå çíàþ. Âîëäåìîðò ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó íèõ ÷òî-òî âðîäå âå÷åðèíêè… Îé… — åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, — Îí… ñòðàííî, îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòïðàçäíîâàòü ñâîå áåññìåðòèå èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. È ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ åìó íóæåí… 

Ìàëü÷èê ñìîòðèò íà Äàìáëäîðà. — Ñýð, êîãäà ÿ òàì áûë, ÿ ïðîñòî ñ óìà ñõîäèë. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ íå ïîìíþ. Ìíîãîå, — îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ïîìíèò ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ãîâîðèò.

— ß ïîíèìàþ, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð. Îí ïðàâäà ïîíèìàåò. — Åñëè òû âñïîìíèøü ÷òî-òî åùå, Ãàððè, òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Áîþñü, ÷òî âû îáà ñíîâà äîëæíû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ äëÿ…

— Íåò!

Åãî îòêàç ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ. ß âíåçàïíî ïàíèêóþ, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí íå õî÷åò ñíîâà îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Íåò. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ… îí… Âîëäåìîðò íàøåë ìåíÿ, ñýð, è ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê. Åñëè îí ñíîâà ýòî ñäåëàåò… ß… ÿ íå õî÷ó… Îí âåäü çíàåò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë ñî ìíîé. ß íå ìîãó… Ïîæàëóéñòà…  — îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî áîèòñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà íàñ.

Äàìáëäîð ïå÷àëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ íàä àëüòðóèçìîì ìàëü÷èêà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòà åãî ñàìîîòâåðæåííîñòü íè÷òî èíîå, êàê ïîïûòêà ñîõðàíèòü ñåáÿ. Åñëè âñå, êòî áëèçîê åìó, ïîãèáàþò îò ðóê Âîëäåìîðòà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí íå õî÷åò áûòü ïðèâÿçàí ê êîìó—ëèáî. ß ïîíèìàþ ýòî. Íî íå ïîòåðïëþ. 

— ß öåíþ âàøå áåñïîêîéñòâî î ìîåé æèçíè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ áóäó ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ïîçâîëþ âàì ìó÷àòüñÿ îò ýòîãî â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Âû îáÿçàòåëüíî ñäåëàåòå êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü èìåòü íà ñâîåé ñîâåñòè âàøó ñìåðòü.

— È ÿ íå õî÷ó èìåòü âàøó íà ñâîåé ñîâåñòè! — åãî ãëàçà ãîðÿò. 

— Ãàððè, ÿ ãàðàíòèðóþ, ÷òî òû è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áóäåòå â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ìû çíàåì, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò âàñ íàéòè, ìû ïðèìåì ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå ìåðû. Âû íå ïîêèíåòå Õîãâàðòñ, ó âàñ áóäåò âñå íåîáõîäèìîå. ß ïðîøó âàñ äîâåðèòüñÿ ìíå.

— ß…— íà÷èíàåò îí, íî çàìîëêàåò, — Ó ìåíÿ æå íåò âûáîðà, ïðàâäà?

— Ìíå æàëü, Ãàððè, íî ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá îáåñïå÷èòü òâîþ áåçîïàñíîñòü, —Ïîòòåð òðåò ëèöî ðóêàìè è íåâåñåëî ôûðêàåò. Äèðåêòîð ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñî ñòóëà. — ß òîëüêî ñêàæó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òî òû óåçæàåøü.

— Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñèðèóñîì,— áîðìî÷åò Ïîòòåð.

— ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ñèðèóñîì ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. Îí îòäûõàåò. Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ãàððè, îí ïîéìåò, — Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ è âûõîäèò. Ïîòòåð ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

— Åñëè ÷òî—òî ñëó÷èòñÿ… åñëè âû óìðåòå… — îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà îäåÿëî. — ß íå õî÷ó èìåòü ñ ýòèì äåëî, ïîíèìàåòå? ß… ß íå…

— Ïîòòåð, çàòêíèñü. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü óìèðàòü, — ãíåâ â ìîåì ãîëîñå çâó÷èò ïðàâäîïîäîáíî. ß çíàþ, êóäà îí êëîíèò, è íå ñîáèðàþñü ðàçðåøàòü åìó äàëüøå ñõîäèòü ñ óìà. — ß êëÿíóñü, ÷òî ñóäüáà íå áóäåò ñòîëü ìèëîñåðäíà. È åñëè áëàãîäàðÿ ãëóïîé øóòêå ôîðòóíû ÿ âñå-òàêè áóäó óáèò, òû ïðåêðàñíî ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèøüñÿ — òû ìîëîäîé è ñèëüíûé.

— Òû íè õðåíà íå ïîíÿë? — ãîâîðèò îí ñêâîçü çóáû. Åãî ùåêè êðàñíåþò. ß ñîáèðàþñü îãðûçíóòüñÿ, íî îí ïðîäîëæàåò, — ß íå õî÷ó áûòü çäåñü áåç òåáÿ. Òû… òû… — îí ñòîíåò è ïàäàåò íà ïîäóøêó, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè.

— Òû ýãîèñòè÷íûé ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê. Ìíîæåñòâî ëþäåé çàáîòÿòñÿ î òâîåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. È ÷òî, Ïîòòåð, òû ïîêîí÷èøü ñ ñîáîé? Âñëåä çà ìíîé? Îòëè÷íûé ñïîñîá âîçíàãðàäèòü òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå çà òåáÿ æèçíè îòäàëè!

— Çàòêíèñü, — ãîëîñ õîëîäåí.

— ×òî—÷òî?

— Òû ñëûøàë.

— Äà, ÿ ñëûøàë. Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïîòòåð? Íå ëþáèøü, êîãäà òåáå íàïîìèíàþò î òåõ, êòî ïîæåðòâîâàë ñîáîé ðàäè òåáÿ? — ÿ ïðèêàçûâàþ ñåáå çàòêíóòüñÿ, íî êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïðîäîëæàåò. Òà ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ õî÷åò âûòàùèòü åãî èç ýòîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ. Èç ñàìîîáâèíåíèé. — Äà, òû íå æåëàåøü çàáèâàòü ãîëîâó îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ. Íóæíî ëè íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî óìåð åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè òâîþ øêóðó? — ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîëóïðàâäà. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìàëü÷èê ÿâëÿåòñÿ ëèøü æåðòâîé âñåõ òåõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îòäàëè çà íåãî æèçíü. Ïåðåêëàäûâàíèå îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. È ÿ ñàì íåñïðàâåäëèâî íàïðàâëÿþ íà íåãî ñâîé ãíåâ — ãíåâ ïî ïîâîäó ñâîåé áåñïîìîùíîñòè. ß ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí õî÷åò óìåðåòü. È ÷àñòü ìåíÿ, êîòîðàÿ âèäèò ãðóç îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, âîçëîæåííûé ìíîé íà íåãî, òîæå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí óìåð. 

— Òû óáëþäîê, — øèïèò îí.

— Òî÷íî, — ÿ âñòàþ, çàêóòûâàþñü â ïëàù è âîçâðàùàþñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû ÷åðåç êàìèí, ñëûøà, êàê îí ïðîêëèíàåò ìåíÿ âäîãîíêó. ß ìûñëåííî ðóãàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íàïàë íà íåãî, è ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî åùå ðàç.

***  
  


— Ãàððè?

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîõîæå, ÿ óñíóë. Â ìîåì æåëóäêå ïóñòîòà, êàê áóäòî ÿ íå åë ëåò ñòî. Ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ. ß õî÷ó ñïàòü. 

— Òû ãîòîâ?

Áóäó ëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ãîòîâ? Íåò. ß ñàæóñü è ñïóñêàþ íîãè ñ êðîâàòè. Âñòàþ. È òóò æå ïàäàþ îáðàòíî, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. Ìåíÿ ìóòèò.

— Òû ñúåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü, êîãäà ìû îòïðàâèì òåáÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

Ìîÿ ãîðäîñòü. Ìîå äîñòîèíñòâî. Ìîå ñåðäöå. Ñìåñü âèíû è ñòûäà ñ ïðèâêóñîì äåïðåññèè. ß íå ìîãó æäàòü. ß ñíîâà âñòàþ è Äàìáëäîð áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ëîêîòü, ïîääåðæèâàÿ. Ìèð âîêðóã ìåíÿ ñëèâàåòñÿ â îäèí íå÷åòêèé îáðàç. Ìíå íóæíû î÷êè. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà íåäåëþ, ýòî êàæåòñÿ íåçíà÷èòåëüíûì, íî ÿ íå ìîãó õîäèòü âñëåïóþ. Ýòî óãíåòàåò.

— Ñýð? Êîãäà ÿ ñìîãó ïîëó÷èòü ñâîè î÷êè?

— Àõ, äà. Áîþñü, ÷òî òîëüêî â íà÷àëå ñåìåñòðà, Ãàððè. Íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå îòêàæåòñÿ ïðèãîòîâèòü äëÿ òåáÿ çåëüå, óëó÷øàþùåå çðåíèå. Ó âàñ áóäåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè, — ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ îí.

ß è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî åñòü òàêîå çåëüå. Âåñüìà ïîëåçíî ïåðåä èãðîé. Ìûñëü î êâèääè÷å âûñàñûâàåò èç ìåíÿ îñòàòêè ýíåðãèè. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñîâñåì òîøíî. È ýòî ïóãàåò — ÿ æå ëþáëþ êâèääè÷, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. Ýòî îäíà èç òåõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàþò. Ìåíÿ ñíîâà íåóäåðæèìî òÿíåò ñïàòü, êîãäà ÿ âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî åùå ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåò. Èëè, ñêîðåå, êòî.

Óáëþäîê.

Äàìáëäîð çàâîäèò ìåíÿ â ïóñòîé êëàññ, êèäàåò â êàìèí ùåïîòêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà. — Êîìíàòû ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, — ãîâîðèò îí ñ óëûáêîé. ß âõîæó â êàìèí è ïîâòîðÿþ åãî ñëîâà. ß ñïîòûêàþñü è òîëüêî ÷óäîì íå ïàäàþ ëèöîì íà ïîë. Îí ñèäèò íà ñâîåì îáû÷íîì ñòóëå, ÿ íå âèæó åãî ëèöà. ß íå ãîâîðþ íè÷åãî, ïðîñòî ñàæóñü íà ñîñåäíèé ñòóë. ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó ñòîÿòü. Ìèíóòîé ïîçæå èç ïëàìåíè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð.

— Íó õîðîøî. Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íàäåþñü, ó âàñ åñòü çäåñü âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, — â åãî èíòîíàöèÿõ ñëûøíà íàñìåøêà.

— Ýòî æå íå íà âñå ëåòî, Àëüáóñ, — ãîðüêî ãîâîðèò Ñíåéï.

 — Íåò. Âñå, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî, âû ìîæåòå çàêàçûâàòü íà êóõíå. Âñå âàøè çàêàçû áóäóò ïåðåðåãèñòðèðîâàíû, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íå óçíàåò, êòî èõ ñäåëàë. Ñåâåðóñ, Ãàððè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ çåëüå äëÿ çðåíèÿ, åñëè ó âàñ áóäåò âðåìÿ, — ÿ ðàçìûøëÿþ î òîì, êàê íà íåãî âëèÿåò ýòîò ïî÷òè âûñìåèâàþùèé îòòåíîê Äàìáëäîðà. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, íà ÷òî ïîõîæå åãî ëèöî. Ãëàçà ñâåðêàþò, ãóáû ñæàòû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. 

Íåò, ìíå íåò äåëà äî òîãî, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. Îí óáëþäîê. Áåññåðäå÷íûé è íåíàâèñòíûé óáëþäîê. 

— Â âàøèõ êîìíàòàõ óñòàíîâëåíà äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ êðîâàòü. Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè áóäåò íóæíî ÷òî—òî åùå, âû çíàåòå, êàê ñî ìíîé ñâÿçàòüñÿ. Ãàððè, åñëè òåáå ÷òî-òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ñêàæè ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Òâîè âåùè óæå çäåñü.

Ñíåéï ôûðêàåò è ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü â íåãî áðîñèòü. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå. Íî ïàëî÷êà â ìîåé ñóìêå, à ÿ åå íå âèæó. ß íå ñìîãó âèäåòü, ïîêà îí íå ïðèãîòîâèò ýòî ÷åðòîâî çåëüå. Áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó åãî î ïîìîùè. Êîãäà-ëèáî åùå. 

— Íó, åñëè áîëüøå íè÷åãî, òî ÿ ïîéäó.

— Ñýð, ñêàæèòå Ñèðèóñó, ÷òî ÿ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ. ß íå äîëæåí áûë ýòîãî äåëàòü, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, ÷òî îí òàì ñêàçàë, — â îäèí äåíü ÿ ïîòåðÿë Ñíåéïà, Ñèðèóñà, è êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì, êâèääè÷. ß ìå÷òàþ î êðîâàòè, êîòîðóþ óïîìÿíóë Äàìáëäîð. Êàê íàçûâàåòñÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü áåññîííèöû?

— Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ãàððè. ß ñ íèì ïîãîâîðþ. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü, ëàäíî?

ß êèâàþ è ïîäàâëÿþ ãîðüêèé ñìåõ. Õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü, àãà. Î÷åíü âåñåëî — áûòü çàïåðòûì â êîìíàòå ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé îáîæàåò ñûïàòü ñîëü íà ðàíû. ×åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñî ìíîé, êàê ñ îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèì ðåáåíêîì, õîòÿ ìû… 

Íåò. ß íå áóäó äóìàòü îá ýòîì.

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí óõîäèò â êàìèí. Â ãðóäè îáðàçóåòñÿ ïðîòèâíàÿ ïóñòîòà. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü íàåäèíå ñ íèì. Òîëüêî íå òàê. Ïî÷åìó Äàìáëäîð íå çàêðûë ìåíÿ â òåìíèöå, ãäå ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì? Ãäå íèêòî áû íå ïîãèá èç—çà ìåíÿ. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ íå öåíþ òî, ÷òî îíè îòäàëè æèçíè çà ìåíÿ. Îí äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòäàë áû ñâîþ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü èõ. ×åðòîâñêè òðóäíî ÷óâñòâîâàòü îäíîâðåìåííî áëàãîäàðíîñòü è âèíó. Íî îí ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåò. Íèêòî íå ïîíèìàåò. 

Ìîé ãíåâ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó óëåòó÷èâàåòñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Ýòî ìîÿ îøèáêà — ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò äðóãèõ. Îí ïðàâ. ß äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü. È ÿ íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. 

— Òû äîëæåí ïîåñòü, — ãîâîðèò îí, ïîäíèìàÿñü. 

— ß íå õî÷ó. ß ëó÷øå ëÿãó.

— Îòëè÷íî. Ãîëîäíûì.

— Ñïàñèáî, ÿ ïîéäó, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ ñåðäèòî, çàòåì ïûòàþñü áûñòðî óéòè â ñïàëüíþ. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, äðàìàòèçì ìîåãî æåñòà òåðÿåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîëóñëåïîé è ñëàáûé áðåäó ïðî÷ü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ñìååòñÿ. Åñëè áû áûë Áîã, îí áû ñåé÷àñ åãî óáèë. Ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ, è ÿ ñàæóñü íà ïîë, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè è ìå÷òàÿ î ñìåðòè.

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è ïðèñåäàåò çà ñïèíîé. Îí äàåò ìíå áóòåðáðîä.

— Åøü, íåâûíîñèìûé òû óïðÿìåö. ß íå äàì òåáå óìåðåòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, — îùóùåíèå åãî áëèçîñòè ãðîçèò âûçâàòü âî ìíå íîâóþ áóðþ ýìîöèé. ß ïîäàâëÿþ èõ è áåðó ó íåãî áóòåðáðîä. ß ñëåãêà êàñàþñü åãî ðóêè, è òåðÿþ ïîñëåäíèå êðîõè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. 

ß ðîíÿþ áóòåðáðîä è êèäàþñü åìó íà øåþ. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí ïàäàåò, è ÿ îáíèìàþ åãî, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, øîêèðîâàë ÿ åãî èëè íåò. Âñå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé — êàê ìåíÿ ïîõèòèëè, ïûòàëè, êàê ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí óìåð, ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îøèáñÿ — âñå ýòî çàõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ, çàñòàâëÿÿ çàäûõàòüñÿ îò ýìîöèé. ß öåïëÿþñü çà íåãî, è ìîìåíò êàæåòñÿ âå÷íîñòüþ. Ïîòîì ÿ íåìíîãî óñïîêàèâàþñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ðóêè îáíèìàþò ìåíÿ. — Íå ïîêèäàé ìåíÿ íèêîãäà, — øåï÷ó ÿ, óòêíóâøèñü â åãî øåþ, è ëèøü ñìóòíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ãîâîðþ ýòî âñëóõ. 

Îí íåóêëþæå ãëàäèò ìåíÿ îï ñïèíå è ôûðêàåò, — Òû òàê ãîâîðèøü, êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð, — îí âçäûõàåò è îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó. ß îñëàáëÿþ ñâîè îáúÿòüÿ, íî íå âûïóñêàþ åãî. ß íå ìîãó. ß âïåðâûå ÷óâñòâóþ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå òåïëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñå ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. ß ìå÷òàþ, ÷òîáû âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü, è ÿ íàâñåãäà ìîã áû îñòàòüñÿ âîò òàê ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Â áåçîïàñíîñòè. 

— Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà, — áîðìî÷åò îí, — ß ê òåáå ïðèâÿçàëñÿ.

**Êîíåö ****II**** ÷àñòè**.


	19. Âñå õîðîøåå

**×àñòü 3. Áóäü, ÷òî áóäåò.**

**Ãëàâà 1. Âñå õîðîøåå. **

  
  
ß ñíîâà è ñíîâà ñäàþñü. 

  
Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âûïóòûâàþñü èç ñìÿòûõ ïðîñòûíåé è åãî òîíêèõ îáúÿòèé, ÿ îáåùàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Êàæäûé ðàç ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñíîâà ñäàìñÿ åìó. Ýòî íàøà èãðà. Ñêîëüêî ÿ ñìîãó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ïîêà íå êîí÷àòñÿ ñèëû? Çàñòåí÷èâûé ñìåõ. Ðîáêàÿ óëûáêà. Ïîöåëóé ñ òàêîé íàèãðàííîé íåâèííîñòüþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí êàæäûé ðàç âîçðîæäàåòñÿ çàíîâî. Âå÷íî. 

  
Íî, êàê è âñå â ìèðå, ýòî êîãäà-òî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Çàâòðà ñòåíû íàøåãî ãíåçäûøêà ïàäóò, è îí ñíîâà ñòàíåò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, øåñòèêëàññíèêîì Õîãâàðòñà. À ÿ ñíîâà ñòàíó ïðîôåññîðîì àëõèìèè è íåíàâèäèìûì âñåìè óáëþäêîì. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî äîëæåí âñïîìíèòü î ñâîåì ïîëîæåíèè. Çäåñü, â ýòèõ ñòåíàõ, ãäå âñåì ïðàâèëî íàñëàæäåíèå, è íå áûëî òàêîãî íàêàçàíèÿ, êàê ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, ìû ñëèøêîì ëåãêî çàáûëè î ñâîèõ ðîëÿõ. Íî çà äâåðüþ íàñ æäåò ðåàëüíîñòü. 

  
- Ñåâåðóñ. - Øåïîò â òåìíîòå. Åñëè ÿ îòâå÷ó, îí ïðèäåò êî ìíå. Ïîêà îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ èíèöèàòîðîì íàøèõ îòíîøåíèé, ÿ ìîãó óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìîÿ âèíà òîëüêî â ìîåé ñëàáîñòè. 

  
Ñäàþñü. Ììì… 

  
ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âñòàåò ñ êðîâàòè, ïðèâåçåííîé äëÿ íåãî Äàìáëäîðîì. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà èñïîëüçîâàëàñü ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî. ß âñå åùå íàñòàèâàþ íà ñîáëþäåíèè ïðèëè÷èé. Íî îí áîëüøå íå æàëóåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ åãî ëåæàòü òàì â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îí çíàåò, ÷òî íå ïðîâåäåò òàì ìíîãî âðåìåíè. 

  
Ñêðèï êðîâàòè, è îí ñêîëüçèò ïîä ìîå îäåÿëî. - Î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü? 

  
- Êàê ìíå áûëî ñïîêîéíî, ïîêà òû íå âîøåë â ìîþ æèçíü. 

  
- Òû íåèñïðàâèì, — ñìååòñÿ îí è ãëàäèò ìîþ ãðóäü. Åãî íîãà ñêîëüçèò ìåæäó ìîèìè. Ìåíÿ óæå äàâíî íå ïîòðÿñàåò ýòî æåñò. Îí äîâîëüíî âçäûõàåò, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ñäåëàòü òîãî æå. Òû æå íå áóäåøü çíàòü, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ óéäó, — äðàçíèò îí. 

  
Ãëóáîêèé ñìûñë ýòîãî óòâåðæäåíèÿ çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. ß ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðåí, êîãäà îí ïðèæèìàåò ñâîè ãóáû ê ìîèì, îòâëåêàÿ ìåíÿ. ß è ïðàâäà íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü, åñëè îí óéäåò. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òàê ïðèâÿçàëñÿ ê íåìó. Åãî îòñóòñòâèå ÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî ïî÷óâñòâóþ. Òåïëî åãî òåëà, êîòîðîå ïàõíåò ñîëíöåì, õîòÿ íå âèäåëî ñîëíöà óæå áîëüøå ìåñÿöà. Óþòíàÿ òèøèíà ìåæäó íàìè. Îí çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî. Ôèçè÷åñêè è ìîðàëüíî îí çàíèìàåò êàæäûé óãîëîê ìîåãî æèçíåííîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà. 

  
Âðåìÿ çäåñü îñòàíîâèëîñü. Ìû íå ãîâîðèì î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. È î òîì, ÷òî åùå ïðîèçîéäåò. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Íî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü çàãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ óìîëÿþùèì âçãëÿäîì èëè ïîöåëóåì. 

  
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî âñå èçìåíèòñÿ, êîãäà íà÷íåòñÿ ñåìåñòð. Íî ìû æå íå ìîæåì çíàòü, ÷òî åùå ñëó÷èòñÿ? Äàâàé ïðîñòî… äîæäåìñÿ, — îòâåòèë îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ îáðåñòè ñâîé çäðàâûé ñìûñë. ß îñòàâèë ïîïûòêè. Êîãäà êòî—òî æèâåò â ïîñòîÿííîì ñòðàõå çà ñâîþ æèçíü, îí íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ðîñêîøü ïîìå÷òàòü î áóäóùåì. Ïëàíû… ìå÷òû… Ãàððè æèâåò íàñòîÿùèì, è äåðæèò ìåíÿ òàì æå. 

  
Åãî ãóáû ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ íàä ìîèìè. Ìÿãêî. Ìåäëåííî. Íåò ìåñòà òîé ñïåøêå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà â ïåðâûå íàøè äíè. Îí íå ñïåøèò, íàñëàæäàÿñü ìîìåíòîì. Îí ìåíÿ çàïîìèíàåò. ß çàïîìèíàþ åãî. Ýòî áóäåò ïîääåðæèâàòü ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ äîëæåí áóäó âñïîìíèòü ñâîþ ñòðîãîñòü. Ñòàòü ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïîéäåò ê ÷åðòó. 

  
  
Åãî ãóáû ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ íà ìîþ øåþ, è åãî äûõàíèå ïîñûëàåò ïî òåëó âîëíó äðîæè.   
Èãðà ÿçûêà è çóáîâ. Îí ïðîâîöèðóåò ìåíÿ. Îí âñåãäà ìåíÿ ïðîâîöèðóåò. Ìîå òåëî ðåàãèðóåò íà åãî ëàñêè, êðîâü âî ìíå ïóëüñèðóåò, è íà ìåíÿ íàêàòûâàþò âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî îí çàïðåòåí äëÿ ìåíÿ, èëè ÷òî â ïàìÿòè ÿñíî âîçíèêàåò îáðàç Êðàñàâèöû è ×óäîâèùà. ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû êîãäà-òî òàê íàñëàæäàëñÿ êåì-òî. Ýòî ãëóïî. Ýòî îïàñíî. È ÷åðòîâñêè ïðàâèëüíî. 

  
- Ñåâåðóñ? 

  
- Ììì… 

  
Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî òîíêîé òêàíè ìîåé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè. Îí íàõîäèò ñîñîê è ñëåãêà ïîãëàæèâàåò åãî, ïîòîì ëåãîíüêî ùèïàåò. - ß…, — îí òðåòñÿ íîñîì î ìîþ øåþ, — ß õî÷ó áûòü â òåáå, — øåï÷åò îí. ß ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê îí ïîêðàñíåë, íî ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò ïàíèêà, è áîëüøå ÿ íè î ÷åì íå ìîãó äóìàòü. ß íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ áûë ñíèçó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äîáðîâîëüíî. Îí çàìå÷àåò ìîå âíåçàïíîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. Îí ýòî ÷óâñòâóåò. Îí âñåãäà ýòî ÷óâñòâóåò. 

  
- Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî íàø ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. ß ïðîñòî… ß õî÷ó çíàòü… ß õî÷ó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òåáÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà. - Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Âñåãäà îäèí è òîò æå àðãóìåíò. Êàæäûé ðàç ìîæåò ñòàòü ïîñëåäíèì. Íåêîòîðûå ãëóïöû ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî êàæäûé äåíü íóæíî æèòü òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ïîñëåäíèé. Òå ãëóïöû, êîòîðûå ìîãóò â ýòî ïîâåðèòü. 

  
ß ïîäàâëÿþ ñâîé òðåïåò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ñëèøêîì ñòàð, ÷òîáû òàê âîëíîâàòüñÿ. ×àñòü ìåíÿ õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí óçíàë, ÷òîáû îí ïîëó÷èë âñå, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàñòóïèò çàâòðà. - ×òîáû áûòü ñâåðõó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íóæíî îáëàäàòü êàïåëüêîé ñäåðæàííîñòè. Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñïîñîáíû íà ýòî? 

  
Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ. - ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî áîèøüñÿ äàòü ìíå êîíòðîëü. - Ñëûøàë ëè ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî áîëåå òî÷íûå ñëîâà? - Ðàçäåâàéñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ. - Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïîäðàæàòü ìîèì èíòîíàöèÿì. Íî îí äàæå íå ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì. ß ñìåþñü íàä íèì, ïîòîì ñíèìàþ ñâîþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. Îí äåëàåò òàê æå. - Çíàåøü, ìû ìîãëè áû ñýêîíîìèòü êó÷ó âðåìåíè, åñëè áû ñïàëè ãîëûìè.

  
ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. - ß âñå åùå íàèâíî íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ñìîæåøü óïðàâëÿòü ñâîèìè èìïóëüñàìè.

  
Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. - Åñëè òû òàê äóìàë, òî ïî÷åìó íè ðàçó íå çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ èìè óïðàâëÿòü?. - Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ñìîã îòâåòèòü. Äåðçêèé íåãîäÿé. Ìîé ñàðêàçì èñïàðÿåòñÿ ïîä ëàñêàìè åãî ýíåðãè÷íîãî ÿçûêà. Îí íàêðûâàåò ìîå òåëî ñâîèì. Åãî ïðåæíÿÿ îñòîðîæíîñòü çàáûâàåòñÿ ïåðåä ïåðñïåêòèâîé íîâîãî îïûòà. Íîâîãî ðèñêà. Åãî ëþáîïûòñòâî íå çíàåò ãðàíèö. 

  
Îí áûñòðî ñïóñêàåòñÿ ãóáàìè âäîëü ìîåãî òåëà è íàõîäèò ìîé ÷ëåí. ß õîðîøî åãî íàó÷èë. Ñëèøêîì õîðîøî. ß èçäàþ ñòîí. Ïîõâàëà çà îòëè÷íóþ ðàáîòó. 

  
Åãî ðîò, ãîðÿ÷èé è ìîêðûé, ñêîëüçèò ïî ìíå. Îí ïîìîãàåò ñåáå ðóêîé, ïðîâîäÿ ÿçûêîì ïî ãîëîâêå. Ìîå äûõàíèå óñêîðÿåòñÿ, è ÿ âûíóæäåí çàêðûòü ãëàçà. Ñëèøêîì çàõâàòûâàþùåå çðåëèùå. Äîðîãî áû äàë, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ëèöà ÷ëåíîâ Ïîòòåðîâñêîãî ôàíêëóáà, åñëè áû îíè óâèäåëè åãî òàêèì — ñãîðáèâøèìñÿ íàä ÷ëåíîì áûâøåãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. Äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü íå ïåðåñòàåò óäèâëÿòü ìåíÿ. 

  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí çàâåë ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÿ òèõîíüêî òÿíó åãî çà âîëîñû. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó — ðîò ïðèîòêðûò, ùåêè ïîêðàñíåëè, — ×òî? 

  
- Åñëè óæ òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ òðàõíóòü, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ïî ïðàâèëàì. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû êîí÷èë â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà âîéäåøü â ìåíÿ. Ëîæèñü.

  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàäóìûâàåòñÿ, ïîòîì ñîãëàøàåòñÿ. Îí âñåãäà áûñòðî ñîãëàøàåòñÿ, êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ òàêèõ âåùåé. ß íå óäèâëåí. Õîòÿ ìîÿ ðîëü â êà÷åñòâå íàñòàâíèêà çäåñü óæå èñ÷åðïàíà. Çäåñü, â ýòîé ïîñòåëè, ìû íà ðàâíûõ. ß ïðîñòî Ñåâåðóñ. È ìåíÿ íåìíîãî ïóãàåò, êàê ëåãêî ÿ íà ýòî ñîãëàñèëñÿ. 

  
Îí âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíå. ß óñòðàèâàþñü ìåæäó åãî áëåäíûìè áåäðàìè, ñìàêóÿ òåïëî åãî òåëà. Åãî ãðóäü äâèæåòñÿ â óíèñîí ñ ìîèì ñîáñòâåííûì äûõàíèåì. ß öåëóþ åãî, Âêóñ çóáíîé ïàñòû è åùå ÷åãî-òî, åãî ñîáñòâåííûé âêóñ. Íåâèííûé. Ýòî íåïðàâäà, îí íåâèíåí íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ. Íî ÿ êëÿíóñü, ÷òî â íåì âñåãäà ýòî îñòàíåòñÿ. ×òî—òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîíèìàþ êàê ñóùíîñòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

  
ß ñïóñêàþñü âäîëü åãî ãðóäè. Ìîé ÿçûê ñêîëüçèò íàä ìíîãî÷èñëåííûìè ðîçîâûìè øðàìàìè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû óðîäîâàòü åãî. Íî îíè äåëàþò åãî ïðåêðàñíûì. Îí óæå äàâíî íå íàïðÿãàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ óäåëÿþ èì âíèìàíèå. Îí ïðèíÿë èõ, êàê ÷àñòü ñåáÿ. Ñìèðèëñÿ. ß íèêîãäà íå óçíàþ, ÷òî çà ÷óäîâèùå èõ îñòàâèëî. Îí íå ñêàæåò, à ÿ íå ñïðîøó. Íî îíè áîëüøå íå íàïîìèíàíèå î ïåðåíåñåííûõ ïûòêàõ. Òåïåðü ýòî åãî ÷àñòü. 

  
Îí ìÿãêî ñòîíåò îò îùóùåíèÿ ìîåãî äûõàíèÿ íà ñâîåì ÷ëåíå. ß äðàçíþ åãî ÿçûêîì, è îí ïîäàåòñÿ áåäðàìè ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. ß áåðó åãî â ðîò, íàñëàæäàÿñü åãî ñòîíàìè. ß íà÷èíàþ ñîñàòü ñ ñèëîé, è îí çàìîëêàåò. ß èãðàþ ñ íèì — çíàÿ, êàê çàñòàâèòü åãî ñòîíàòü è êàê ëèøèòü ãîëîñà. Ìîÿ ðóêà òÿíåòñÿ ê åãî ÿè÷êàì, è ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, êîãäà ÿ ïðîâîæó ïàëüöåì ïî íåæíîé ïëîòè. Êàæäûé çâóê, êîòîðûé îí èçäàåò, îòäàåòñÿ âî ìíå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñîëåíûé âêóñ íà ÿçûêå, åãî ÿè÷êè ñîêðàùàþòñÿ. ß ìîãó çàêîí÷èòü ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Îí ïðîñèò ìåíÿ îá ýòîì. ß ñîïðîòèâëÿþñü, íàñëàæäàÿñü ìîìåíòîì. Âñå õîðîøåå êîãäà-íèáóäü êîí÷àåòñÿ, íî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ÿ ìîãó âûáðàòü, êîãäà èìåííî ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. 

  
ß ïîãëàæèâàþ è ñîñó åãî. Ìíîãî ðàç ïðèâîæó íà ãðàíü, ÷òîáû ïîòîì íå äàòü ðàçðÿäêè. Íåæíûå ñëîâà ñìåíÿþòñÿ ïðîêëÿòèÿìè, êîòîðûå ñëåòàþò ñ åãî ãóá ñ èñêðåííîñòüþ äåòñêîé ìîëèòâû. ß âèæó, êàê îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, åãî ãëàçà ñâåðêàþò ñòðàñòüþ è îò÷àÿíèåì. 

  
- Ïîæàëóéñòà… 

  
ß áûñòðî äâèãàþ ïî íåìó ãóáàìè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê áëèçêà ðàçðÿäêà. ß áåðó åãî ãëóáîêî â ãîðëî, è âèæó, êàê îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà, ðîíÿåò ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó è êîí÷àåò ñî ñòîíîì. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå îí âûãèáàåòñÿ äóãîé, êàê áóäòî ïîä äåéñòâèåì íåâèäèìîé ñèëû, ìûøöû íà åãî æèâîòå ïåðåêàòûâàþòñÿ ïîä áëåñòÿùåé áëåäíîé êîæåé. ß îòïóñêàþ åãî, è îí áåç ñèë ïàäàåò íà êðîâàòü, âçäûõàÿ. ß ñíîâà íàêðûâàþ åãî òåëî ñâîèì. 

  
- Òû âåëèêîëåïåí, — âûäûõàåò îí. 

  
ß ñöåëîâûâàþ êîìïëèìåíò ñ åãî ãóá, è êëàäó ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Åãî ðóêà îáíèìàåò ìîþ øåþ, è îí çàäóì÷èâî íà÷èíàåò èãðàòü ìîèìè âîëîñàìè. Ìû ëåæèì ìîë÷à. Ïîñòåïåííî åãî äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñïîêîéíåå, è ñåðäöå óæå íå êîëîòèòñÿ òàê ñèëüíî. 

  
- ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû íàñòóïèëî çàâòðà, — ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî øåï÷åò îí. ß ïîòðÿñåí. Ðåäêèé ñëó÷àé, êîãäà îí ïîçâîëÿåò ñåáå äóìàòü î ÷åì—òî åùå, êðîìå íàñòîÿùåãî ìîìåíòà. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó, è âèæó ïå÷àëü â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñêðûòü åå ñëàáîé óëûáêîé. ß ñïîëçàþ ñ íåãî è ëîæóñü íà ñïèíó, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñòðàõîì, êîòîðûé ñòó÷èò âî ìíå. ß íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàâòðà îáÿçàòåëüíî íàñòóïèò. 

  
- Ïðîñòè. Ãëóïî, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë, — îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ. - Ïîïðîáóé ïðîñòî íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ëàäíî? 

  
- Òû íå ìîæåøü äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî âñå ýòî áåñêîíå÷íî.

  
- ß çíàþ. Íî ãëóïî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ, ïðàâäà? Â ñìûñëå, êîãäà îíî íàñòóïèò… ïóñòü íàñòóïàåò. È ìû åãî âñòðåòèì. - Îí âçäûõàåò, ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå êðåï÷å è öåëóåò ìîå ïëå÷î. - ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé. È çàáûòü.

  
ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ, ÷òî èìåííî îí õî÷åò çàáûòü. Ìíå íå íóæíî çíàòü. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî è îòâåòà-òî êîíêðåòíîãî ó íåãî íåò. Îí õî÷åò ïðîñòî çàáâåíèÿ. Åùå íà îäíó íî÷ü íàø ìèð ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî â ýòèõ ñòåíàõ. Ìû íå äóìàåì î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, êîãäà îíè ðóõíóò. 

  
Îí ñêîëüçèò ïî ìíå è âîçâðàùàåò ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Ê íåìó. Åãî êîæå. Åãî òåëó. Â ýòó ïîñòåëü. Åãî ðîò, ðóêè, ÿçûê, ëàñêàþò ìåíÿ, îòâëåêàÿ ìîå ñîçíàíèå îò àáñòðàêòíûõ ðàññóæäåíèé, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü êî âñåì ïÿòè ÷óâñòâàì. Åãî ðóêè, è ðîò, è åãî òåëî îò÷àÿííî ñòðåìÿòñÿ ïðîäëèòü ìîìåíò, êàê áóäòî îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó èñ÷åçíóòü íàâñåãäà. ß îøåëîìëåí åãî ñòðåìëåíèåì, è ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì. Îòäàâøèñü îùóùåíèÿì è óäîâîëüñòâèÿì, ÿ âïèòûâàþ åãî âñåìè ìîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè. Ïîãëîùàþ åãî. 

  
ß ñëûøó, êàê îí øàðèò â òåìíîòå â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-òî. Îí íàõîäèò, è îòïóñêàåò ìîé ñîñîê, êîòîðûé çàæèìàë çóáàìè. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ñïðàøèâàÿ ðàçðåøåíèÿ, ïîòîì ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíè ìåæäó ìîèõ íîã è îòêðûâàåò áóòûëêó ëþáðèêàíòà. Îí ëüåò íåìíîãî ñåáå íà ïàëüöû, è ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. Êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åãî ïàëüöåâ, ìîÿ ðóêà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè òÿíåòñÿ è îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî. Îí íåóâåðåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íî íå ïûòàåòñÿ óáðàòü ðóêó. Åãî ïàëüöû êðóæàò âîêðóã ìîåãî âõîäà. ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è îòïóñêàþ åãî ðóêó, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ ïàíè÷åñêîé äðîæüþ. 

  
Â ìåíÿ âõîäèò ïàëåö, è ÿ ïåðåñòàþ äûøàòü. Îí äâèãàåòñÿ îñòîðîæíî, ëåãêî. ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïðèíÿòü ýòî âòîðæåíèå, îòäàòüñÿ åãî íåîïûòíûì ïàëüöàì. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, èçó÷àÿ ìîþ ðåàêöèþ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê â ìåíÿ âõîäèò åùå îäèí ïàëåö, è íà÷èíàåò äâèãàòüñÿ â óíèñîí ñ ïåðâûì. ß íà÷èíàþ ñòîíàòü, êîãäà ãîðÿùåå íàñëàæäåíèå óñèëèâàåòñÿ. 

  
 Òû êðàñèâûé, — øåï÷åò îí, — Òàê õîðîøî?. Îí ââîäèò ïàëüöû äî êîíöà, ïîòîì ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ âûòàñêèâàåò èõ. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà ýòîì ïî÷òè çàáûòîì îùóùåíèè — áûòü çàïîëíåííûì êåì-òî. Ìîå äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðåðûâèñòûì, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî òðåòèé ïàëåö. Îí òîæå äûøèò òÿæåëî, ïðîäîëæàÿ îñòîðîæíî ðàñòÿãèâàòü ìåíÿ, ïîìíÿ ñîáñòâåííûé îïûò. 

  
Îí äâèãàåò ïàëüöàìè, è ñëó÷àéíî çàäåâàåò ìîþ ïðîñòàòó, ïîñûëàÿ âîëíó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî ìîåìó òåëó. Ãðîìêèé ñòîí âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ìîåãî ãîðëà. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó ðàäîñòü íà åãî ëèöå. Åãî áåäðà äâèãàþòñÿ â òàêò åãî ïàëüöàì. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ. Ýòîãî ìàëî. 

  
- Äàâàé.

  
- Äàâàé ÷òî?, — óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí. 

  
Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòî óäîâîëüñòâèå äëÿ íåãî, ýòî ìåñòü. Îí âûòàñêèâàåò ïàëüöû è åùå ðàç ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèò èìè ïî ïðîñòàòå. ß ñæèìàþ ãóáû, ïûòàÿñü íå ñòîíàòü. Îí âèäèò ìîþ ðåàêöèþ, è íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü ñíîâà è ñíîâà. 

  
- ×åðò, ñäåëàé ýòî, — ðû÷ó ÿ. 

  
- Ñêàæè, ÷òî èìåííî, — øåï÷åò îí, ïîêóñûâàÿ ìîþ øåþ. 

  
- Òðàõíè ìåíÿ, Ãàððè. Èëè ÿ òåáÿ ïðîêëÿíó 

  
  
Îí õèõèêàåò è âûòàñêèâàåò ïàëüöû. ß íåâîëüíî âçäðàãèâàþ îò ýòîé ïîòåðè. Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíè ìåæäó ìîèìè íîãàìè. ß ïîäêëàäûâàþ ïîäóøêó ñåáå ïîä áåäðà. Îí íåðâíî óëûáàåòñÿ. - Òîëüêî íå ñìåéñÿ, åñëè ÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàþ íå òàê. 

  
ß ôûðêàþ. - ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè òû ÷òî-òî ñäåëàåøü íå òàê, ÿ âðÿä ëè áóäó ñìåÿòüñÿ.

  
Îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, — Òû ìîã áû ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü 'õîðîøî'. - ß ðàçäâèãàþ íîãè, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü åãî. Íå î÷åíü äîñòîéíàÿ ïîçà. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû ÿ ëåã íà æèâîò. Íî ìûñëè èñ÷åçàþò, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ÷ëåí. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, — Òû ãîòîâ?. - ß ïîäàâëÿþ íåäîâåð÷èâûé ñìåõ. Îí âõîäèò â ìåíÿ, è ìîÿ ïëîòü áîëåçíåííî ðàñòÿãèâàåòñÿ. ß ñëûøó åãî âçäîõ è ñòîí, — Áîæå… ×åðò…. - ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ïîêà îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè. 

  
Íàêîíåö, îí íà÷èíàåò äâèãàòü áåäðàìè, ðàíÿ è ëàñêàÿ ñæèìàþùóþ åãî ïëîòü. ß åäâà äûøó. Ãîðÿùàÿ áîëü ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ñî÷åòàåòñÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, çàâëàäåâøèì ìíîé. Îí ñëèøêîì îñòîðîæåí. ß îáõâàòûâàþ åãî íîãàìè è òÿíó ê ñåáå. Îí ãðîìêî ñòîíåò, è ìîé ñòîí âòîðèò åìó. 

  
- Î, Áîæå… Ýòî… ÷åðò… 

  
ß ãëóáîêî äûøó è îòäàþñü âëàñòè ýòîãî âòîðæåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ ñêîðåå îùóùàþ êàê ÷óâñòâî öåëîñòíîñòè. Ìîé ìîçã çàòóìàíåí âñåìè íåëåïûìè, ãëóïûìè èäèëëè÷åñêèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, êîòîðûå îùóùàåò ÷åëîâåê, ïðèâÿçàííûé ê êîìó-òî. Îí çàæìóðèâàåò ãëàçà è ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. ß ÷óâñòâóþ çëîâåùóþ óëûáêó íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. ß ñîêðàùàþ ñâîè ìûøöû, è âèæó, êàê îí ìãíîâåííî îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà.

  
- Äàâàé. Ñèëüíåå, — êîìàíäóþ ÿ, è îí ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. Ïî òåëó ïðîáåãàþò âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. ß òÿíóñü ðóêîé ê ñâîåìó ÷ëåíó, è íà÷èíàþ ïîãëàæèâàòü ñåáÿ â òàêò åãî äâèæåíèÿì. Åãî ëèöî íàïðÿæåíî, îí êóñàåò ãóáû, óñêîðÿÿ òåìï. ß òîæå óñêîðÿþñü, ìîå äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðåðûâèñòûì. Ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ îò ãëóáîêîãî äûõàíèÿ. È îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Âñå ìîå òåëî íàïðÿãàåòñÿ, è ÿ âçðûâàþñü ó ñåáÿ â ðóêå. Îí ãðîìêî ñòîíåò è ãëóáîêî âõîäèò â ìåíÿ, äîñòèãàÿ îðãàçìà. Îí ïàäàåò íà ìåíÿ è âäàâëèâàåò â êðîâàòü. 

  
- Åñëè áû ÿ ñåé÷àñ óìåð, ÿ áû ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå óìåð ñ÷àñòëèâûì, — øåï÷åò îí. ß ôûðêàþ, íå â ñèëàõ îòâåòèòü áîëåå ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî. Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþ òî æå, ýòî íå óëó÷øèò ñèòóàöèè. 

  
ß âçäûõàþ è òÿíóñü çà ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî ðîäèëñÿ âîëøåáíèêîì. Îí ñíîâà âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ íà êðîâàòè, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ. Åãî äûõàíèå ñîãðåâàåò ìîþ êîæó, ãóáû ëàñêàþò ìîþ øåþ. 

  
- Ñïàñèáî. Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî ëó÷øå. Íàì íóæíî ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ, — ñìååòñÿ îí. 

  
- Åñëè áû òû ñ òàêèì æå ýíòóçèàçìîì îòíîñèëñÿ ê ó÷åáå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ïðåâçîøåë äàæå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

  
- Åñëè áû ÿ òàê æå äåëàë ñâîè äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ, ÿ áûë áû ïðåôåêòîì. 

  
- Òî÷íî. 

  
- À òû áû ñòàë äèðåêòîðîì. - Îí ñìååòñÿ. 

  
Ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèõîäèò óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü. - Äà… Òåïåðü ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà.

  
- Íó è õîðîøî, — âçäûõàåò îí, — Ìû îñòàíåìñÿ çäåñü íàâñåãäà. - ß ðàññåÿííî ãëàæó åãî ïî ñïèíå. 

  
- Ãàððè… 

  
- ß çíàþ, — øåï÷åò îí. 

  
- Ìû äîëæíû ýòî îáñóäèòü.

  
- Îáñóäèì. Çàâòðà. Ïðîñòî… äàâàé çàâòðà. Ëàäíî? 

  
ß ñíîâà ñäàþñü. Çâóêè åãî äûõàíèÿ çàãëóøàþò òèêàíüå ÷àñîâ, îòìåðÿþùèõ ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû íàøåãî ðàÿ. 

  
ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó åãî ìåðöàþùèé çåëåíûé âçãëÿä. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ïðèêëàäûâàåò ïàëåö ê ìîèì ãóáàì. 

  
- Ïðîñòî ïîñëóøàé,— îí óáèðàåò ïàëåö è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó. - ß òóò ïîäóìàë….- ß åëå ñäåðæèâàþ ÿçâèòåëüíûé êîììåíòàðèé. Åìó áû ïîðà óçíàòü, êàê íóæíî íà÷èíàòü ïîäîáíûå ðàçãîâîðû. Îñîáåííî ñî ìíîé. ß ñëóøàþ. 

  
- Äàìáëäîð ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî íàøè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè äîëæíû ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. È… ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ÷òîáû èõ ïðåêðàòèòü. Òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî… íó… íàðóøàåò äèñòàíöèþ ìåæäó íàìè. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ… ëàäíî, ÿ ñêàæó… âñå ýòî óæå äàâíî ïðîèçîøëî. Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî ìîæåì ñîõðàíèòü ýòî â òàéíå. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ìû äîëæíû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Â ñìûñëå… òû æå áûë øïèîíîì, ïðàâäà? Ïîñòîÿííî æèë äâîéíîé æèçíüþ. È… òû ìîæåøü áûòü çëîáíûì óáëþäêîì â êëàññå. À âå÷åðîì ÿ íàêàæó òåáÿ çà ýòî. - Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. 

  
- Íåò, — òâåðäî ãîâîðþ ÿ. Ìûñëåííî ÿ àïëîäèðóþ ñåáå çà ðåøèòåëüíîñòü è íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí íå äîêîíàåò ìåíÿ. 

  
- Ñåâ.

  
- Íåò. È íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê. ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñ êðîâàòè è èùó ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. Îí ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. 

- Ïî÷åìó?

  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå ìîå èìÿ 

  
- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ýòî èìåþ â âèäó. - ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí îòâå÷àåò òàêèì æå âçãëÿäîì. - Ïî÷åìó? 

  
- Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò.

  
- Îòëè÷íî. À ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? 

  
- Âûïèòü ÷àþ. - ß èäó â ãîñòèíóþ, è ïåðåäî ìíîé ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ãîðÿ÷èé ÷àéíèê. ß ñàæóñü è æäó åãî. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ — ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îäåòûé. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è æäåò, ïîêà ÿ èçëîæó ñâîþ âåðñèþ ðàçâèòèÿ ñîáûòèé. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ ýòî íå ïðîäóìàë. 

  
- Íó? 

  
Ëàäíî. Îäíî ÿ çíàþ òî÷íî: - Ýòî íå äîëæíî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ.

  
- ×òî èìåííî? 

  
Ñåêñ. Ëþáîâü. ×óâñòâà. Îí. 

  
Îí ïðîäîëæàåò ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîã ðåøèòüñÿ íà îòâåò. - Ëàäíî. ß ìîãó ïðîæèòü áåç ñåêñà. Íî…, — îí ìîðùèò íîñ, — Íî òû èäèîò. ×åñòíî. Òû… òåáå âåäü ýòî íðàâèòñÿ òàê æå, êàê è ìíå, äàæå åñëè òû íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàåøüñÿ â ýòîì. Òû âñåãäà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí ïðèíîñèòü ñåáÿ â æåðòâó. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ òåáå ïîñëåäîâàòü ñîáñòâåííîìó ñîâåòó 

  
Îòëè÷íî, ÿ ëèöåìåð. Íå íîâîñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ. 

  
Îí ïîäõîäèò è ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíî ïåðåäî ìíîé. - Ñëóøàé. Òû âñåãäà ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîñòóïàòü òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàåøü ïðàâèëüíûì. Ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî íå äîëæíû áûòü âìåñòå. Íî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå. È… ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò âûáîðà. Ìû ïðèâÿçàëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó.

  
Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. ß ñíîâà âñïîìèíàþ ñëîâà Òðåëàíè *À âû ïðîèãðàåòå*. Îí ïðàâ. Äàæå åñëè áû ÿ ñìîã ïðåêðàòèòü âñå ýòî, òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Êîãäà îí ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíÿõ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ñëèøêîì äîëãî ïðîòîð÷àë â ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé òåìíèöå, íî â åãî ñëîâàõ åñòü ñìûñë. 

  
ß òî÷íî ïðîòîð÷àë çäåñü ñëèøêîì äîëãî. 

  
- Êàê… ëàäíî, ìû íè÷åãî íå ðåøèëè. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ïîéäóò äåëà, êîãäà ìû îòñþäà âûéäåì. Ëàäíî?. - Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è ñàäèòñÿ ìíå íà êîëåíè, îáíÿâ ìåíÿ íîãàìè. 

- Ñåâåðóñ? Ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü.

  
- Ìíå íóæíî âûïèòü.

  
- Ñåé÷àñ 6.30 óòðà, — óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí. 

  
- Çíà÷èò, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ðîâíî äåñÿòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñîâ, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ äëÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ â ìèð.

  
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäè, êàê ìîæíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ïîëó÷øå.

  
ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, — ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü. - Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ. - Ãàððè… 

  
Âñå ìîè ïðîòåñòû èñïàðÿþòñÿ, êîãäà òåëî ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ â ýòîì ÷åðòîâîì êðåñëå. ß óæå äàâíî õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü ó íåãî, êàê ïîìåíÿòü ïàðîëü. Åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîèì, è ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë, ÷òîáû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò åãî ñîííîãî òåïëà. Âäðóã ãóáû èñ÷åçàþò, ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó åãî äîâîëüíóþ óõìûëêó. ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ñíîâà ñêàçàòü Ãàððè. 

  
- ×åðòîâî êðåñëî.

  
Îí ñìååòñÿ, — Êîãäà ïðèäåò Äàìáëäîð? 

  
- Çàêëèíàíèÿ çàêîí÷àò äåéñòâîâàòü â ïÿòü.

  
Â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ äüÿâîëüñêèé áëåñê. - Äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü. Âå÷åðîì òåáå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ ñèëû.

  
- Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ëîæèòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü ñ òîáîé. Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ. Ó òåáÿ ðàçâå íåò äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ? - Íåëåïîñòü ìîèõ ñëîâ ïîðàæàåò ìåíÿ. ß òðàõàþñü ñ òåì, êòî äîëæåí äåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå. 

  
- Ììì…, — îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è ïîêðûâàåò ïîöåëóÿìè ìîþ øåþ. - Ìîæåò, òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü? ×òî òû çíàåøü î òîì, êàê áûòü ñâåðõó? - Îí õèõèêàåò è ïðîâîäèò ÿçûêîì ïî ìîåìó óõó. Ìåíÿ òðÿñåò îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ñêîðî ñòàíåò î÷åâèäíûì äàæå ÷åðåç ìàíòèþ. 

  
- Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ, íåíàñûòíûé ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé.

  
- ß íàñòàèâàþ.

  
Îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ, è âñÿ ìîÿ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü èñ÷åçàåò. Íå òàê óæ ìíîãî ó ìåíÿ åå áûëî. ß äàæå íå òàê ðàçäðàæåí, êàê äîëæåí áûòü. Îí ëàñêàåò ìîè ïëå÷è, øåþ, ãðóäü. ß óñòóïàþ åìó. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà. ß ñäàþñü. 

  
ß ïðîèãðàë. 


	20. Òî, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå

**Ãëàâà 2. Òî, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå. **

  
- Ïðîñòî ïîñëóøàé. ß òóò ïîäóìàë… 

  
Îé, íóæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü ëó÷øå. ß çàìîëêàþ íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òîáû äàòü åìó ñúÿçâèòü. Ó íåãî åñòü íà ýòî ïðàâî. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, îí íå îòâå÷àåò. ß ïðîäîëæàþ. Ýòó ðå÷ü ÿ ñî÷èíÿë â òå÷åíèå âñåõ íî÷åé, êîãäà ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë, êàê îí ñïèò. ß ìîã áû ïðîâåñòè òàê âñþ æèçíü. Íî ñåãîäíÿ ìû äîëæíû âûéòè èç òåìíèöû. Ìåíÿ òîøíèò îò ìûñëè îá îêðóæàþùåì ìèðå. Íî åùå õóæå ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íå ñìîãó áîëüøå ëåæàòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî, ëþáîâàòüñÿ èì âî ñíå. 

  
- Òû ìîæåøü áûòü çëîáíûì óáëþäêîì â êëàññå. À âå÷åðîì ÿ íàêàæó òåáÿ çà ýòî,— ÿ óëûáàþñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. Êàìåííîå ëèöî. Ñåðäöå îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. Íà ÷òî ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàë? 

  
- Íåò. 

  
Ëàäíî, åñëè ðàçóìíûå äîâîäû íå ðàáîòàþò, ïîïðîáóþ ïîïðîñèòü. 

  
- Ñåâ. 

  
- Íåò. È íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê, — îòâå÷àåò îí è ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè, îäåâàÿ ìàíòèþ. ß ïîäíèìàþñü âñëåä çà íèì. 

  
- Ïî÷åìó? 

  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå ìîå èìÿ. 

  
Õà—õà. 

  
- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ýòî èìåþ â âèäó. - Îí ñåðäèòî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß òîæå òàê ìîãó. 

- Ïî÷åìó? 

  
- Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. 

  
- Îòëè÷íî. À ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? 

  
- Âûïèòü ÷àþ. 

  
Îí âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû. ß îäåâàþñü, ïûòàÿñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà. Íî âñå, ÷òî ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó — ýòî - Òû ìíå íóæåí. ß áåç òåáÿ óìðó. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå áðîñàé ìåíÿ. 

  
Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî åùå áîëüøå íàïóãàåò åãî. Íî ýòî ïðàâäà. Îí íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî òîëüêî îí ïîçâîëèë ìíå âûæèòü. ß äîëæåí áûë ñîéòè ñ óìà ýòèì ëåòîì, ïîòåðÿâøèñü â êîøìàðíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ. Íî îí áûë ñî ìíîé — ìîë÷àëèâûé è íåíàâÿç÷èâûé. Îí íå ñïðàøèâàë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Êàê áûâøèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, îí äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè. ß áëàãîäàðåí åìó. Ìíîãîãî ÿ íå ïîìíþ, íî òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü â ïàìÿòè, íàñòîëüêî óæàñíî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîã îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. ß äàæå íå ìîãó äóìàòü îá ýòîì áåç íåðâíîé äðîæè. È êîãäà ÿ íà÷èíàþ îá ýòîì äóìàòü, îí âñåãäà ðÿäîì, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü. 

  
ß îäåâàþñü è èäó ê íåìó. Ñàæóñü íà ñàìûé íåóäîáíûé ñòóë è æäó, êîãäà îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàæåò. Êîãäà îí óáüåò ìåíÿ ñëîâîì. ß çàäûõàþñü îò ïàíèêè. 

  
- Íó? 

  
- Ýòî íå äîëæíî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. 

  
ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ çàñòðÿâøèé â ãîðëå êîìîê. - ×òî èìåííî? - ß íå äàì åìó ýòî ñäåëàòü. ß íå äàì åìó ïðîñòî óéòè. 

  
- Ëàäíî. ß ìîãó ïðîæèòü áåç ñåêñà. Íî…, — åãî ëèöî âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ. Îí òîæå íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. - Íî òû èäèîò. ×åñòíî. Òû… òåáå âåäü ýòî íðàâèòñÿ òàê æå, êàê è ìíå, äàæå åñëè òû íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàåøüñÿ â ýòîì. Òû âñåãäà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí ïðèíîñèòü ñåáÿ â æåðòâó. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ òåáå ïîñëåäîâàòü ñîáñòâåííîìó ñîâåòó. 

  
Îí íå îòâå÷àåò, òîëüêî ïÿëèòñÿ â ñâîþ ÷àøêó. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ íàéòè ñëîâà è îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, ïî÷åìó ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. Ìåíÿ ñíîâà îõâàòûâàåò ïàíèêà. ß ïàäàþ ê åãî íîãàì, îò÷àÿííî ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. - Ñëóøàé. Òû âñåãäà ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîñòóïàòü òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàåøü ïðàâèëüíûì. Ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî íå äîëæíû áûòü âìåñòå. Íî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå. È… ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò âûáîðà. Ìû ïðèâÿçàëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó. - ß ñëàáî óëûáàþñü, è îí âçäðàãèâàåò. 

  
ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. ß íóæåí åìó òàê æå, êàê è îí ìíå. Îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ òîëüêî î òîì, ÷òî ñêàæóò ëþäè. Îíè íàñ îñóäÿò. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñòàðøå ìåíÿ. Íî ÿ çíàþ è òî, ÷òî åñëè îí ïîïðîáóåò ìåíÿ îòòîëêíóòü, ÿ ñíîâà îêàæóñü çäåñü. Êàê áû íè ñìåøíî ýòî çâó÷àëî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñóäüáà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íà ýòî íàäåþñü. 

  
- Êàê… ëàäíî, ìû íè÷åãî íå ðåøèëè. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ïîéäóò äåëà, êîãäà ìû îòñþäà âûéäåì. Ëàäíî?. - Îí íå îòâå÷àåò, è ÿ ñàæóñü ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. - Ñåâåðóñ? Ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü. 

  
- Ìíå íóæíî âûïèòü. 

  
Íå ñîâñåì òîò îòâåò, êîòîðîãî ÿ æäàë. Íî âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå ñêàçàë, — ß ðàä îò òåáÿ îòäåëàòüñÿ èëè ÷òî—òî òèïà òîãî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ñìåíèë òåìó. 

  
- Ñåé÷àñ 6.30 óòðà. 

  
- Çíà÷èò, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ðîâíî äåñÿòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñîâ, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ äëÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ â ìèð. 

  
Ìèð. Ìèð, ãäå ÿ äîëæåí íå ñïàòü íî÷àìè è íå ñìåòü ïîéòè ê íåìó. Ãäå ÿ äîëæåí äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íå ëþáëþ åãî, è ìíå íåò äåëà äî òîãî, ÷òî îí òàê äàëåêî îò ìåíÿ. Ìíå âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü áûòü åùå áëèæå ê íåìó. ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì. Â íåì. Âî ìíå. 

  
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåè, êàê ìîæíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ïîëó÷øå. 

  
Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

  
- ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü. - ß ðåøàþ çàòêíóòü åãî. - Ãàððè… 

  
Åãî äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðåðûâèñòûì, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âêëþ÷èëîñü êðåñëî. Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, íî ÿ ðåøàþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì ïðåèìóùåñòâîì, ïîêà îí ìîë÷èò. Ýòî áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü. ß öåëóþ åãî, ñêîëüçÿ ÿçûêîì ìåæäó åãî çóáîâ, êàê îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ. Îñòîðîæíî, ìÿãêî. ß ëîâëþ çóáàìè åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó — êàê îí ýòî ëþáèò. Îí îòâå÷àåò ìíå. Ó íåãî íåò âûáîðà. ß îòðûâàþñü îò íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí íà÷íåò îùóùàòü íåâèäèìûå ïàëüöû. 

  
- Ãàððè, — âûäàâëèâàåò îí è õìóðèòñÿ. 

  
- ×åðòîâî êðåñëî. 

  
- Êîãäà ïðèäåò Äàìáëäîð? 

  
- Çàêëèíàíèÿ çàêîí÷àò äåéñòâîâàòü â ïÿòü. 

  
- Äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü. Âå÷åðîì òåáå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ ñèëû. - ß óñìåõàþñü. 

  
- Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ëîæèòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü ñ òîáîé. Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ. Ó òåáÿ ðàçâå íåò äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ? 

  
Àãà, åñòü êîå-÷òî, ÷òî ìíå õîòåëîñü áû èçó÷èòü ïîäðîáíåå. - Ììì… Ìîæåò, òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü? ×òî òû çíàåøü î òîì, êàê áûòü ñâåðõó? 

  
- Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ, íåíàñûòíûé ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé. 

  
Íó ëàäíî. 

  
- ß íàñòàèâàþ. 

  
ß öåëóþ åãî, è îí íà ìãíîâåíèå íàïðÿãàåòñÿ. Òóò æå åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïîä ìîþ ôóòáîëêó è íà÷èíàþò ãëàäèòü ñïèíó. ß ïîáåäíî óëûáàþñü. Íî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ áîëüøåãî. ß ðàçâÿçûâàþ ïîÿñ åãî ìàíòèè è âèæó, ÷òî îí âîçáóæäåí. Îí ìåíÿ õî÷åò. Êðîâàòü âäðóã êàæåòñÿ î÷åíü äàëåêîé. ß õî÷ó åãî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Çäåñü. 

  
Îí ñíèìàåò ñ ìåíÿ ôóòáîëêó, è ÿ âñòàþ, ÷òîáû ñêèíóòü áðþêè. ß âñå åùå íîøó ñòàðûå øòàíû Äàäëè. Îí òîæå ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è ñíèìàåò ìàíòèþ. Îí ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé — áëåäíûé, îáíàæåííûé, ñòðîéíûé. Ïðåêðàñíûé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íèêòî ñî ìíîé íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ. Íî ýòî äåëàåò åãî åùå áîëåå êðàñèâûì. Ýòî äåëàåò åãî ìîèì. 

  
Îí ïðèæèìàåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, è ÿ çàäûõàþñü îò áóðè ýìîöèé. Ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Åäèíñòâåííîå ñëîâî, êîòîðîå ïðèõîäèò ìíå â ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü ýòî. Îí äîïîëíÿåò ìåíÿ. ß äîïîëíÿþ åãî. Êîãäà ìû âìåñòå, âñå êàæåòñÿ íåñóùåñòâåííûì è íåñîâåðøåííûì. Ìû — ýòî òåïëî, ïîêîé è áåçîïàñíîñòü. Ñàìàÿ ïðåêðàñíîå, ÷òî åñòü â ìèðå. Ïðîñòî ìû. 

  
ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ýðåêöèþ, è òóò æå âñå ìûñëè î âëàñòè óëåòó÷èâàþòñÿ. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí áûë âî ìíå. ×òîáû îí íèêîãäà íå ïîêèäàë ìîå òåëî. Îí ìíå íóæåí. 

  
Îí ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöàìè âäîëü ñïèíû è ïðèîòêðûâàåò ðîò ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. Êàê ÿ ñîáèðàþñü æèòü áåç ýòîãî? À êàê ñîáèðàåòñÿ îí? Ýòî ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Îí íå ìîæåò ýòîãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû íå áûòü âçàèìíûì. ß îáíèìàþ åãî çà øåþ è ïðèïîäíèìàþñü íà öûïî÷êè, ÷òîáû áûòü áëèæå ê íåìó. Åñëè áû âîëøåáñòâî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñóùåñòâîâàëî, ìû áû ïðåâðàòèëèñü â åäèíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. - ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë âî ìíå, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. ß íå èìåþ â âèäó åãî ÷ëåí. ß èìåþ â âèäó åãî. Âî ìíå. Ñî ìíîé. Íàâñåãäà. 

  
*Íåâîçìîæíî* 

  
Îí òÿíåòñÿ ê ñâîåé ïàëî÷êå, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ëþáðèêàíò. ß åãî îñòàíàâëèâàþ. ß ýòîãî íå õî÷ó. -  
 ß íå õî÷ó ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü, — øåï÷åò îí. Åãî ðóêà ãëàäèò ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê, øåþ, ëèöî.   
ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. - Òû íå ïðè÷èíèøü. Â ñìûñëå… ýòî íå áóäåò ïëîõî. - ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî èìåííî èìåþ â âèäó. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîíèìàåò. Îí âñåãäà ïîíèìàåò. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ åñòü. Îí ïðîñòî çíàåò. 

  
Îí êèâàåò è ñòàíîâèòñÿ çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ. Îí êëàäåò ìíå ðóêè íà ïëå÷è, è ÿ îïóñêàþñü íà êîëåíè, îïèðàÿñü íà êðåñëî. 

  
Îò îùóùåíèÿ åãî äûõàíèÿ íà ñâîåé çàäíèöå ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ. ×òî…, — ÿ íå çàêàí÷èâàþ âîïðîñà, êîãäà åãî ÿçûê ïðîíèêàåò â ìîå îòâåðñòèå. Ìîé ìîçã îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. È ýòî êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåêñ íå ìîæåò áûòü åùå ëó÷øå.

  
ß ìîãó òîëüêî ñòîíàòü. Ê ÿçûêó ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ïàëåö, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû òóò æå íå êîí÷èòü. ß êðè÷ó è ïî÷òè ïëà÷ó îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Îí óäåðæèâàåò ìîè áåäðà ðóêàìè. 

  
Ïîòîì îäíîé ðóêîé îí òÿíåòñÿ ê ìîåìó ÷ëåíó è íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü åãî. ß ñíîâà êðè÷ó è êîí÷àþ, ñâàëèâøèñü íà ñòóë áåç ñèë. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, íå òàê ëè óìèðàþò îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

  
Îí ïîäñòàâëÿåò ðóêè è ñîáèðàåò ìîþ ñïåðìó. - Âñòàâàé, — êîìàíäóåò îí. ß íå ìîãó. Ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèòñÿ, íîãè âàòíûå. Íå ìîæåò æå îí ïðàâäà ðàññ÷èòûâàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó âñòàòü. Îí ñìååòñÿ, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî ìíå óäàåòñÿ ëèøü ïðèñåñòü íà êîðòî÷êè. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë ïåðåäî ìíîé è ñìàçûâàåò ñâîé ÷ëåí ìîåé ñïåðìîé. Íåâåðîÿòíîå çðåëèùå. 

  
- Íó, åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü ñ ñîáîé ñïðàâèòüñÿ, ÿ ïîìîã ñåáå ñàì. - Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. ß ñ òðóäîì ïîäíèìàþñü. - Ïîâåðíèñü. - ß ïîä÷èíÿþñü è ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ðóêè íà ñâîèõ áåäðàõ. Îí òÿíåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå è êîëåíîì ðàçäâèãàåò ìîè íîãè. 

  
Îí ëåãêî âõîäèò â ìåíÿ, è ÿ ñíîâà ÷óâñòâóþ âîçáóæäåíèå. Ñåâåðóñ âäûõàåò ñêâîçü çóáû è ñòîíåò. ß ìåäëåííî îïóñêàþñü íà åãî ÷ëåí. Ýòî íå î÷åíü áîëüíî. Íå áîëüíåå, ÷åì ìíå õî÷åòñÿ. 

  
- Âñå íîðìàëüíî?, — ñïðàøèâàåò îí íåðîâíûì ãîëîñîì. 

  
ß íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü. Èëè äûøàòü. ß êèâàþ. Îí ïðèïîäíèìàåò ìåíÿ è íàñàæèâàåò ñ ñèëîé. ß âñêðèêèâàþ è îòêèäûâàþñü íàçàä. Îí ñêîëüçèò ïî ìíå ðóêàìè è öåëóåò ìîþ øåþ. ß ñëûøó åãî áûñòðîå ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå. ß õî÷ó îñòàíîâèòü âðåìÿ. Õî÷ó êàê-íèáóäü ñòàòü åãî ÷àñòüþ. ß õâàòàþ åãî çà ðóêè, ïðèæèìàÿ ñèëüíåå. 

  
ß øåâåëþ áåäðàìè, è îí êóñàåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î. Åãî ðóêè ãëàäÿò ìîè áåäðà, îí âõîäèò â ìåíÿ ãëóáæå, ÷åì ÿ ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. ß äåðæóñü çà ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà, ïðèïîäíÿâ ñâîå òåëî, ïîêà îí ìåäëåííî ïðîäâèãàåòñÿ â ìåíÿ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî êàæäûì ñâîèì äâèæåíèåì îí ïðîíèêàåò ìíå ïðÿìî â äóøó. Îäíîé ðóêîé îí ïðèæèìàåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå çà ïëå÷è, à äðóãîé íà÷èíàåò ãëàäèòü ìîé áûñòðî óâåëè÷èâàþùèéñÿ â ðàçìåðàõ ÷ëåí â óíèñîí ñ äâèæåíèÿìè áåäåð. Â æèâîòå òåïëååò, îí ïðîäîëæàåò â óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíî ìåäëåííîì òåìïå, è ÿ íå õî÷ó óñêîðÿòüñÿ. Ìîè íîãè äðîæàò îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ. Íèêîãäà. 

  
Íî âñå êîãäà-òî äîëæíî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ. 

  
Îí õâàòàåò ìåíÿ, è ìû îáà ïàäàåì íà ïîë. ß åäâà óñïåâàþ ïîäñòàâèòü ðóêè, ÷òîáû íå ðóõíóòü ëèöîì â êîâåð. Îí ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ âûõîäèò èç ìåíÿ, è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïðîíèêàåò ñíîâà.

  
- ×åðò!. - Âîëíà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïóëüñèðóåò âî ìíå, è ÿ êðè÷ó. Îí ïîíèìàåò ìîé êðèê êàê çíàê îäîáðåíèÿ, è ïðîäîëæàåò â òîì æå äóõå, ïîêà ÿ íå òåðÿþ äàð ðå÷è. 

  
À îí íå òåðÿåò. 

  
- Êîí÷è åùå ðàç, Ãàððè… Äëÿ ìåíÿ… ß õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû êðè÷àë… 

  
ß âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ óäàðèëè â æèâîò. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî Ñåâåðóñ, íî ñëîâà ïðîäîëæàþò êðóòèòüñÿ â ãîëîâå. 

  
*Ïîêðè÷è äëÿ ìåíÿ, ìàëü÷èê… ß õî÷ó ñëûøàòü òâîé êðèê… Íó äàâàé, ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê, êðè÷è…* 

ß íå äîëæåí áûë ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ýòî áûëî çåëüå. Íå ÿ. ß çàæìóðèâàþñü è ïûòàþñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà åãî äâèæåíèÿõ. Âîò êàê ýòî äîëæíî áûòü. Äîáðîâîëüíî. Ïî æåëàíèþ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí êîí÷àåò â ìåíÿ. ß ïàäàþ íà ïîë, è îí ñâåðõó. Åñëè îí ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ ïîêèíåò, ÿ ñëîìàþñü. ß óìðó. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?, — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, çàïûõàâøèñü. 

  
- ×òî? 

  
- ß ñäåëàë òåáå áîëüíî? 

  
- Íåò. 

  
Îí ñêàòûâàåòñÿ ñ ìåíÿ, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ïðîñèòü åãî íå äåëàòü ýòîãî. Îí áîðìî÷åò î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñîâëàäàòü ñ ñîáîé, è ÿ óëûáàþñü, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. 

  
- Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?. - Åãî ãîëîñ õîëîäåí. ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ òàêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü. 

  
ß âñå åùå óëûáàþñü. - Â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî… ÿ èñòîùèëñÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç…. - ß ñàæóñü è öåëóþ åãî. Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ñìåëî ãëÿæó åìó â ãëàçà. Íî ÿ íåâîëüíî îáíèìàþ ñåáÿ, è ýòî âûäàåò ìîå ñìÿòåíèå. Îí çàìå÷àåò ýòî, íî íå êîììåíòèðóåò. 

  
- Ïîøëè â ïîñòåëü, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí è âñòàåò, ïðåäëàãàÿ ìíå ðóêó. ß ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíèìàþ ïîìîùü. 

  
Îí íèêîãäà íå ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîñëå ìîåãî ïîõèùåíèÿ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îí äîãàäûâàëñÿ. ß íå ñìîã îáúÿñíèòü åìó, íå ñìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ. Åñòü ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíîå â òîì, ÷òî çà ñ÷àñòëèâåéøèì ìîìåíòîì â ìîåé æèçíè ïîñëåäîâàë ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé. ß äåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü åãî, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íî âî ìíå âñå åùå æèâåò íàäåæäà, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü îí ñóìååò èçáàâèòü ìåíÿ îò ýòèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. 

  
Ìû ëîæèìñÿ ïî îäåÿëî — îí íà ñïèíå, îáíèìàÿ îäíîé ðóêîé ìåíÿ çà øåþ. ß ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó è çàáûâàþ âñå äóðíûå ìûñëè. Îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò äðóãîìó ìèðó. À çäåñü ìîé ìèð — ýòî îí. 

  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, òû çíàåøü. 

  
Îí õìûêàåò è ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî ðóêå. 

  
- ß íå æäó, ÷òî òû òîæå ñêàæåøü ìíå ýòî. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîâåðèë. 

  
- Ïîñòàðàéñÿ óñíóòü. 

  
ß ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó åùå êðåï÷å, ìå÷òàÿ ñòàòü åãî ÷àñòüþ. Êîãäà-íèáóäü, åñëè ÿ çàõî÷ó î÷åíü-î÷åíü ñèëüíî, ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èòñÿ. 

***

ß ðàññìàòðèâàþ ïîë, ñèäÿ ïåðåä êàìèíîì ìåæäó Äàìáëäîðîì è Ñåâåðóñîì. Ñòðàííî âèäåòü çäåñü êîãî-òî åùå. Îáèäíî. Êàê áóäòî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå êàê-òî óðîäóåò íàøó êîìíàòó. Íàø ìèð. Îí ïðèíåñ íîâîñòè ñíàðóæè. ß ðàññåÿííî ñëóøàþ, è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå çàïåðò â êàìîðêå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé â äîìå ïî Ïðàéâåò—Äðàéâ 4. ß îñòàâèë åãî òàì â òîò äåíü, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè ìåíÿ. 

  
Íî ÿ âñå åùå äîëæåí èãðàòü ñâîþ ðîëü. 

  
Îíè ãîâîðÿò î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Âíåçàïíîå ïîÿâëåíèå Ïåòòèãðþ âûçâàëî íåìàëî âîïðîñîâ. Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ ïîä ïîäîçðåíèåì. Íîâûå ñìåðòè è èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ. Îáùåñòâî âîçìóùåíî. Êàæåòñÿ, Âîëäåìîðò âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. Âñå ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Ýòî íå ìîÿ æèçíü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíè ïåðåñòàëè îáñóæäàòü ýòî çäåñü. Òàì, ñíàðóæè, ìîæíî. Íî çäåñü… ýòî ïîõîæå íà ðàçãîâîðû î ñåêñå â öåðêâè. 

  
- ×òî òàì ñ Áëýêîì?, — ñïðàøèâàåò Ñåâåðóñ, ïðèâëåêàÿ ìîå âíèìàíèå. 

  
- Åãî äåëî ïåðåñìàòðèâàåòñÿ. Îí ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Îíè äîïðîñèëè åãî ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. 

  
Ìíå âäðóã ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñëè Ñèðèóñ îñâîáîäèòñÿ, ÿ íå ñìîãó îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Ñèðèóñ è ñëûøàòü îá ýòîì íå çàõî÷åò. È ÿ íå ñìîãó âîçðàçèòü. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ äóðíî. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ âñêî÷èòü. Èëè ïîéòè ñïàòü. Èëè ïðîñòî óáåæàòü. Èëè èñ÷åçíóòü. 

  
- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ãàððè, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð. Îí õìóðèòñÿ. - Òâîÿ ÷àñòü èñòîðèè áûëà âîññòàíîâëåíà ïî çàïèñÿì. 

  
Î. ß äàæå è íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîãóò çà ýòî íàêàçàòü. Íàâåðíîå, ìîãóò. Êàæåòñÿ àáñóðäîì, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîíåñòè íàêàçàíèå çà ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë â òîé æèçíè. ß ñìîòðþ íà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. Ïîòîì íà äèðåêòîðà. Îí íå ìîæåò âñå åùå ñåðäèòüñÿ èç-çà ýòîãî, ïðàâäà? Ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ. Íàñ. 

  
Îí ôûðêàåò. 

  
Äàìáëäîð âçäûõàåò. - Ñêîðî ïðèåäóò ñòóäåíòû. Ãàððè òåáå ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ â îáùåæèòèå. Ó÷åáíèêè è âñå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ òåáÿ óæå êóïëåíî. ß òàêæå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïðèîáðåñòè äëÿ òåáÿ íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ìàíòèé è î÷êè. Ýòî íîâûé ïðîäóêò, îíè äàæå óëó÷øàò òâîå íî÷íîå çðåíèå. - Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

  
- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå öåëîâàòüñÿ â î÷êàõ íåóäîáíî. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç íèõ. 

  
- Íå ñòîèò áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Òû äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç êàìèí. ß áû ïîïðîñèë òåáÿ êàæäûé ðàç ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì, êîãäà òû èäåøü êóäà-òî îäèí. Êàìèííàÿ ñåòü áóäåò äëÿ òåáÿ îòêðûòà. ß äàì òåáå êàðòó. Êîíå÷íî, êîìíàòû ïðîôåññîðîâ áóäóò íåäîñòóïíû. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ êîìíàò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, îíè áóäóò îòêðûòû, åñëè òîëüêî âû îáà íå ðåøèòå èíà÷å. 

  
ß ñìîòðþ íà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí êèâàåò. ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå. 

  
- Óâèäèìñÿ íà ïðàçäíèêå. Ïîëàãàþ, âû ðàäû òîìó, ÷òî âûõîäèòå îòñþäà. - Îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå è Ñåâåðóñó. ß ïûòàþñü óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò, ìîë÷à ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ðàçðóøèë ìîé ðàé. 

  
Äàìáëäîð ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è èäåò ê äâåðè. Îí ïîêèäàåò íàñ ñ îáåùàíèåì ñêîðî óâèäåòüñÿ. 

  
- Ñòàðûé óáëþäîê, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêàåò. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. - ×òî? 

  
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íå âèæó ïîâîäà òàê ãîâîðèòü î ïðîôåññîðå Äàìáëäîðå. Ëþäè áóäóò óäèâëåíû, îòêóäà â âàñ ïîÿâèëñÿ òàêîé öèíèçì. – Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

  
ß ïîäõîæó ê íåìó, îïóñêàþñü íà êîâåð è êëàäó ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíè. Îí ïåðåáèðàåò ìîè âîëîñû, è ÿ ðàññëàáëÿþñü. Ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. 

  
- Ýòî áûëî íå òðóäíî, ïðàâäà? Ìû ñïðàâèëèñü. 

  
- Äà. Îñîáåííî êîãäà ìíå óäàâàëîñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷åì ìû çàíèìàëèñü íà ýòîì ñòóëå ÷àñ íàçàä. - Îí âçäûõàåò. - Òàê òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, êàêóþ ðîëü òû ñûãðàë â ïîáåãå Áëýêà? 

  
Æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. - Íåò. 

  
- Òû âåäü ïîìîã åìó? ß áûë ïðàâ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. 

  
- Ïî÷åìó âäðóã ýòî âàæíî? ß èìåþ â âèäó… âåäü ýòî áûëî äàâíî. 

  
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòà áûëà îäíà èç óæàñíåéøèõ íî÷åé â ìîåé æèçíè, Ïîòòåð. È ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïîâåñåëè ìåíÿ. ß âåäü íå ñìîãó òåáÿ çà ýòî íàêàçàòü, ïðàâäà? 

  
- Äà, ÿ åìó ïîìîã. ß äîëæåí áûë. Îí íåâèíîâåí. 

  
Îí êèâàåò. Êàê? 

  
ß îïóñêàþ ãëàçà. - ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü. Ýòî íå òîëüêî ÿ. Ïðîñòè. Òû ñåðäèøüñÿ? 

  
- Äà. - Íî îí íå âûãëÿäèò ñåðäèòûì. ß ñíîâà îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíî, îí ïðîäîëæàåò ïåðåáðàòü ìîè âîëîñû. ß ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ìíå áóäåò ýòîãî íå õâàòàòü. ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, íà ÷òî ïîõîæà æèçíü ñðåäè ëþäåé, êîòîðûå äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ âñå åùå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

  
ß ñëûøó ñâîé ãîëîñ, — Ìíå ñòðàøíî. - ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîðîæó åùå êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü. 

  
- Ãëóïîñòü. Òû æå ãðèôôèíäîðåö, Ïîòòåð. Ñòðàøíî — ýòî ñëîâî íå äëÿ òåáÿ. 

  
- À êàê æå òû?, — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. - Êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ó÷èòü ñòóäåíòîâ, êîãäà âåñü ôàêóëüòåò æåëàåò òåáå ñìåðòè? 

  
Îí ñìååòñÿ. - Î÷åíü ïðîíèöàòåëüíî, Ïîòòåð. Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó. 

  
- Òåáå ëó÷øå íå ïðîèçíîñèòü òàêèõ ñëîâ òàì. Ëþäè ìîãóò ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèòü. Íî ñåðüåçíî… , — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, - Êàê… ß èìåþ â âèäó, ñ òîáîé æå âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? 

  
- ß âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, Ïîòòåð, è â ñèëàõ î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ. Âîïðåêè ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîìó óáåæäåíèþ, íå âñå ìîè ñòóäåíòû — íà÷èíàþùèå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. À ìîè íåäîáðîæåëàòåëè äîñòàòî÷íî óìíû, ÷òîáû íå ïûòàòüñÿ ìíå ìåøàòü. Îíè æå ñëèòåðèíöû, à íå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Îíè çíàþò ìåðó. 

  
ß óñìåõàþñü íàä ýòèì òîíêèì îñêîðáëåíèåì, ïîòîì ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. - À çíàåòå, *ïðîôåññîð*, øëÿïà õîòåëà îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ â Ñëèòåðèí. Íî ÿ íå çàõîòåë. - ß ïîêàçûâàþ åìó ÿçûê. 

  
- ×òî òîëüêî äîêàçûâàåò òî, ÷òî òû ãðèôôèíäîðåö, íåñïîñîáíûé ïðèíèìàòü ìóäðûå ðåøåíèÿ. À òåïåðü èäè òóäà, ãäå òû äîëæåí áûòü. 

  
Ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ. - Ìîå ìåñòî çäåñü, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â åãî êîëåíè. 

  
Îí ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå, ïîòîì îòòàëêèâàåò. - Óâèäèìñÿ íà ïðàçäíèêå. È çàâòðà íà óðîêå. Ïîñìîòðèì, íàñêîëüêî ðàçâèòû òâîè àêòåðñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó áåçæàëîñòíûì. 

  
Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

  
ß öåëóþ åãî, ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî ðàçëèòü ÷åëîâåêà ïî áóòûëêàì, çàêóïîðèòü è íîñèòü ñ ñîáîé, ïîêà åãî íåò ðÿäîì. Ýòîò ðàçäåë àëõèìèè ÿ áû âûó÷èë ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí îòòàëêèâàåò ìåíÿ. 

  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. 

  
Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì êèâàåò. ß çíàþ 

  
  
*** 

  
Âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó â îáùåæèòèè áûëî ñòðàííî, íî ñèäåòü â Õîëëå áûëî ïðîñòî óæàñíî. Îò øóìà ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà. Îíè òàêèå øóìíûå — ñìåþòñÿ, áîëòàþò, óëûáàþòñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí âñåãäà òàêîé ìðà÷íûé. Ìåíÿ âñòðå÷àåò øòîðì ïðèâåòñòâèé. ß íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê íåëîâêî. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ òàê, ÷òî, êàæåòñÿ, îêðóæàþùèå ñëûøàò åãî ñòóê. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, èùà îáîäðåíèÿ. Íàøè âçãëÿäû âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, è âîò ÿ óæå íàõîæó ñèëû äûøàòü. 

  
- Ãàððè!. Ãåðìèîíà áðîñàåòñÿ êî ìíå è îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ. Ðîí ïðèâåòñòâåííî õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå. ß ïûòàþñü âûãëÿäåòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò ïàíèêà, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìíå íå î ÷åì ñ íèìè ïîãîâîðèòü. Îíè ìîè ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ, à ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî âèæó èõ âïåðâûå. Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïðåäàòåëåì. 

  
- ×òî—íèáóäü ñëûøíî îò Ìÿãêîëàïà?, — ñïðàøèâàåò Ðîí. 

  
- Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ — íåò. Ó íåãî áåðóò ïîêàçàíèÿ. 

  
- Äà, ìû çíàåì, — Ðîí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. 

  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ áåñïîêîéíûì âèäîì ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñòîë. 

  
 Ãåðìèîíà, âñå íîðìàëüíî. Î íàøèõ äåéñòâèÿõ çíàþò òîëüêî ïî çàïèñÿì. 

  
  
Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îíà áûëà â íàïðÿæåíèè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñèðèóñ ðàñêðûë ñåáÿ. Òàê äîëæåí áû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ è ÿ. Íî íåò. ß áåñïîêîþñü òîëüêî î òîì, ïðèäåòñÿ ëè ìíå æèòü ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì. Â òîé, ïðîøëîé æèçíè, ÿ áû îøàëåë îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Òåïåðü æå âîçìîæíîñòü èìåòü… ðîäèòåëÿ… îãðàíè÷èâàåò ìåíÿ. ß âñþ æèçíü ïðîæèë áåç ðîäèòåëåé, è òåïåðü ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî ïûòàòüñÿ íà÷àòü âñå çàíîâî. 

  
ß ñëûøó âçäîõ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíè æå îòïóñòÿò åãî? Ýòî íå îïàñíî? 

  
ß âäðóã çàìå÷àþ ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà, êîòîðûé íàì óëûáàåòñÿ. Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ íå çàìåòèë åãî ðàíüøå. Óïîìèíàë ëè îá ýòîì Äàìáëäîð? Êàæåòñÿ, íåò. ß ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñî Ñïðàóò. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ â ñâÿçè ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì Ëþïèíà? Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâóþ ÿ, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü îá ýòîì ïîäóìàòü? 

  
- Ïðîñòî èì íóæåí êòî-òî, êòî òî÷íî íå ðàáîòàåò íà Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî, — áîðìî÷åò Ðîí, — Êòî-òî, êòî òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. 

  
- Àãà, è ýòîò êòî-òî îäíàæäû ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ ñîæðàòü, — îòâå÷àåò Ãåðìèîíà. Íî îíà íå âûãëÿäèò ñåðäèòîé. 

  
- Ãàððè? Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?, — ñïðàøèâàåò Ãåðèìîíà. 

  
ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâè, — Äà, à ÷òî? 

  
- Òû ñòðàííî âûãëÿäèøü, — óëûáàåòñÿ Ðîí. 

  
ß ïðîâåðÿþ ñâîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÿ õìóðþñü. Ñêîðåå, äàæå óñìåõàþñü.

  
- ß äóìàëà, òû ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå îñòàíåøüñÿ ñ íèì íà ëåòî, — òèõî ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà. 

  
- Ñ êåì? 

  
- Ñ êåì — ñî Ñíåéïîì. 

  
À. Îíè è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþò. Îíè âñå åùå äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåë ëåòî ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Ñêîëüêî òûñÿ÷ ëåò ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð? 

  
- Ïî÷åìó ýòî òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ áûë ñî Ñíåéïîì?, — íåâèííî ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. 

  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû õìóðèøüñÿ ñîâñåì êàê îí, — õèõèêàåò îíà. ß ïûòàþñü ðàññëàáèòü ëèöî. 

  
Ðîí õîõî÷åò, — Îõ, Ãàððè! Òî÷íî! È òâîè âîëîñû… îíè ãðÿçíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî? 

  
- Äà õâàòèò, — ñìåþñü ÿ è çàñòåí÷èâî ïðîâîæó ðóêîé ïî ñâîèì âîëîñàì. Îíè íå ãðÿçíûå. È ó íåãî òîæå. ß ïîìûë èõ òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. ß óëûáàþñü òàéêîì è ïûòàþñü îòîãíàòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Òåïåðü ýòî íåòðóäíî. 

  
- Òàê òû áûë ñ íèì?. Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå îòñòàíåò. 

  
- Íåäîëãî. ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ñëèòåðèíñêèé ñòîë. ß çàìå÷àþ óñòðåìëåííûé íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä Ìàëôîÿ. Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ïàíèêó. Îíè âñå ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ. Êðàáá, Ãîéë, Íîòò. Äåòè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Îíè âñå ãëàçåþò íà ìåíÿ. Îíè çíàþò. 

  
ß äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îáúÿâëÿåò î íà÷àëå öåðåìîíèè ñîðòèðîâêè. ß õâàòàþñü çà ñêàìåéêó è ïûòàþñü íå äðîæàòü. ß íå ìîãó èãíîðèðîâàòü óñòðåìëåííûå íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿäû. 

  
ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî îíè íå ìîãóò çíàòü âñå. Îòåö Ìàëôîÿ íå ìîã ðàññêàçàòü åìó âñå, ïðàâäà? ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òîáû îòåö ðàññêàçàë ñûíó î òîì, êàêîé îí èçâðàùåíåö. Íî åñëè Ìàëôîé ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñòàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, âîçìîæíî, åìó áû ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åãî óñìåøêà ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî îí òàêîé æå èçâðàùåíåö, êàê è åãî îòåö. 

  
ß çàäûõàþñü, è ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ ïðîáåæàë ìèëþ. Âñå çâóêè äîíîñÿòñÿ îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, ãîëîâà â òóìàíå. ß àïëîäèðóþ, êîãäà íóæíî, è óëûáàþñü íîâûì ëèöàì, ïîÿâëÿþùèìñÿ çà íàøèì ñòîëîì. Åñëè áû îíè òîëüêî çíàëè, íàñêîëüêî ÿ èõ íåíàâèæó. ß íåíàâèæó âñåõ. ß õî÷ó âåðíóòüñÿ â òåìíèöû. Äîìîé. 

  
ß ñìîòðþ íà Ñåâåðóñà, íàøè âçãëÿäû ñíîâà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ. Îí îòâîäèò ãëàçà, êîãäà ñëûøèò èìÿ Ìåðñåð, Ýááè. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó ñâåòëîâîëîñóþ äåâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ çàáèðàåòñÿ íà ñòóë. ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ñïðàóò êàñàåòñÿ åãî ïëå÷à, è îí âçäðàãèâàåò. Îí ÷òî-òî åé ãîâîðèò, ïîòîì ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íåóâåðåííî óëûáàþñü. Îí âäðóã ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è âûõîäèò èç çàëà. 

  
  
ß ñíîâà õâàòàþñü çà ñêàìåéêó, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå âûáåæàòü âñëåä çà íèì. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Äåâî÷êà íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê ñòîëó Ðýéâåíêëî. Ìîÿ ïàíèêà óñèëèâàåòñÿ. Îí áðîñèë ìåíÿ çäåñü. Îäíîãî. 

  
- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Ãàððè?. Ãîëîñ Ðîíà äîíîñèòñÿ ñêâîçü øóì â ãîëîâå. 

  
ß óëûáàþñü è êèâàþ. Íåò, íå íîðìàëüíî. 

  
ß òîíó. 

  
  



	21. Ïîòåðÿííûé ðàé

**Ãëàâà 3. Ïîòåðÿííûé ðàé. **

  
  
Ó ìàããëîâ åñòü ñâîÿ ìàãèÿ. Îíà íàçûâàåòñÿ äèñòèëëÿöèÿ. Ìåðëèí áëàãîñëîâèë èõ íà ýòî. 

  
Â îïðåäåëåííûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ òðåáóåòñÿ ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèòü òðåâîæíûå ìûñëè, ñíèçèòü íàïðÿæåííîñòü ÷óâñòâ, è ìàããëîâñêèå íàïèòêè êàê íè÷òî èíîå ïîäõîäÿò äëÿ ýòîãî. Íî êàêèå-òî ïðîáëåìû ëó÷øå ðåøàòü ñ ðàçðóøàþùåé îøåëîìèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, êîòîðîé ìîæíî äîñòè÷ü òîëüêî âîëøåáíûìè ñïîñîáàìè. 

  
Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ îãíåííûé âèñêè âñåì ñâîèì íàïèòêàì, èãíîðèðóÿ ïåðñïåêòèâû, êîòîðûå îíè ïåðåäî ìíîé îòêðûâàþò. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ïåðñïåêòèâà òîëüêî îäíà — ÿ ñòðåìëþñü ê ðàçðóøåíèþ. È òîëüêî îãíåííûé âèñêè ìîæåò ìåíÿ èçëå÷èòü. 

  
ß îïðîêèäûâàþ â ñåáÿ ïåðâûé ñòàêàí, êîòîðûé ïîìîãàåò çàãëóøèòü ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. *Ìåðñåð, Ýááè*. Îáæèãàþùàÿ æèäêîñòü ïîìîãàåò íå äóìàòü î òîì, êîãäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ñòàë íàñòîëüêî ñòàðûì, ÷òîáû ó÷èòü âòîðîå ïîêîëåíèå. ß áóäó ó÷èòü âòîðîå ïîêîëåíèå, à ìîé ìàëü÷èê-ëþáîâíèê áðîñàåò ìíå òàéíûå óëûáêè, ñèäÿ çà ñòîëîì ñðåäè òåõ, ñ êåì ÿ íå æåëàþ èìåòü íèêàêèõ áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèé. Ñêîðåå ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû áûòü ñâàðåííûì çàæèâî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó äåòåé. 

  
ß âûïèâàþ ïîëîâèíó âòîðîãî ñòàêàíà, íàäåÿñü çàãëóøèòü ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî çäåñü îí íå êàçàëñÿ ìíå òàêèì ìîëîäûì. Òàì, â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, ÿ óâèäåë åãî òåì, êòî îí åñòü — çàïóãàííûé íåñ÷àñòíûé øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, âëþáèâøèéñÿ â åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì îáùàëñÿ. È ýòîò ÷åëîâåê äîëæåí áûë êàê ñëåäóåò ïîäóìàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. ß çàáûëñÿ. È çà ýòî çàñëóæèâàþ ñòðîãîãî íàêàçàíèÿ. Ïóñòü äàæå ýòî â îñíîâíîì åãî âèíà. È Äàìáëäîðà. 

  
È ìîÿ. 

  
Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ìîÿ. 

  
*Fuck* 

  
ß äîïèâàþ âòîðîé ñòàêàí è ïðèíèìàþñü çà òðåòèé. 

  
ß óáåæàë îò ãîëîñà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â òèõîå ñïîêîéñòâèå ñâîèõ êîìíàò òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, êàê ñòåíû ãîâîðÿò åãî ãîëîñîì, êðè÷àùåì îá óäîâîëüñòâèè, êîòîðîå äàâàë åìó ÿ. Ýòè õîëîäíûå ñòåíû, êîòîðûå âñåãäà ãàñèëè ëþáûå ÷óâñòâà, óãðîæàâøèå ìîåìó ïîêîþ — áóäü òî ÿðîñòü, ïå÷àëü, èëè, î÷åíü ðåäêî, ðàäîñòü. Ìîÿ òèõàÿ ãàâàíü ñòàëà åùå îäíèì ìåñòîì, îòêóäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ óáåæàòü. 

  
×åðòîâ Äàìáëäîð. 

  
Ýòî îí ñîçäàë ðàé è áðîñèë ìåíÿ òóäà âìåñòå ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ñìîòðè, íî íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ. Íå åøü ïëîäîâ ñ ýòîãî äåðåâà. ß åë ñ ýòîãî äåðåâà. 

  
Ìíîãî ðàç. 

  
ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó åãî óìîëÿþùèé çåëåíûé âçãëÿä, îáðàùåííûé êî ìíå. Îí ñûãðàë ñâîþ ðîëü, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü âñåõ, ÷òî îí ðàä èõ âèäåòü. Íî òîëüêî êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, óëûáêà ïîÿâëÿëàñü â åãî ãëàçàõ. Âåëèêîëåïíûé çåëåíûé öâåò. ß ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî ìû äåëàëè çäåñü — ýòî íàø ñåêðåò, è îí íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ íàøèìè ïîâñåäíåâíûìè ðîëÿìè. Íî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå òàì áûëî íóæíî åìó. È ÿ áûë òàì äëÿ íåãî. 

  
Íî è òàì ÿ èãðàë ñâîþ ðîëü — ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñèäåë âî ãëàâå ñòîëà è íàáëþäàë, êàê åãî ñòóäåíòû èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïÿëèëèñü íà ìàëü÷èêà, ñ êîòîðûì îí äîëæåí âåñòè ñåáÿ òî÷íî òàê æå, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí âñå åùå îùóùàåò âêóñ ìàëü÷èêà íà ÿçûêå. Çàïðåòíûé ïëîä. 

  
Çàïðåòíûå ãóáû, ñëîæèâøèåñÿ â óëûáêó, ýòî ñèÿíèå ãëàç, â êîòîðûõ ÿ âèäåë ñòðàñòü, è äîâåðèå, è … ëþáîâü… Îí âûøåë èç ðîëè, è ÿ ñáåæàë â ñâîè òåìíèöû, ãäå ÿ äîëæåí áûë çàáûòüñÿ. Åñëè áû íå ïðèçðàê åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ, ïðåñëåäóþùèé ìåíÿ â ýòèõ ñòåíàõ. 

  
Ãëóïî, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áåñïîêîèò ìåíÿ áîëüøå — òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàçâðàòèë øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà, èëè òî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü ýòî ñíîâà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìîæåò óäåðæàòü ìåíÿ — ýòî îòñòàâêà. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî åãî óáüåò. Ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Ìîåãî ëþáîâíèêà âîëåé îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ.   
Àëêîãîëü äåéñòâóåò íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. 

  
ß óæå ïîäíîøó áóòûëêó ê ãóáàì, ÷òîáû îòõëåáíóòü ïðÿìî èç ãîðëûøêà, êîãäà âäðóã ñëûøó õàðàêòåðíûé ñâèñò. Êòî-òî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èç ìîåãî êàìèíà. ß åäâà ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ïðîêëÿñòü ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîãäà îí âûâàëèâàåòñÿ èç ìîåãî î÷àãà. Åìó óäàåòñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü ðàâíîâåñèå. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. ß íåò. 

  
- Ïðèâåò, — íåóâåðåííî ïðèâåòñòâóåò îí ìåíÿ. 

  
- Òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü? Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà, — ðû÷ó ÿ ñ ÿðîñòüþ, ïîäîãðåòîé îãíåííûì âèñêè. 

  
- Òû êàçàëñÿ… ðàññòðîåííûì. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?. - Îí ñìîòðèò íà áóòûëêó, ïîòîì íà ìåíÿ. 

  
- Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Óõîäè.

  
Îí ïîäõîäèò áëèæå, è ÿ ïîéìàí â ëîâóøêó íà ñâîåì ñòóëå. 

  
- Ïîòòåð, òû îãëîõ? 

  
- ×òî ýòî çà äåâî÷êà? 

  
ß âäðóã íåíàâèæó åãî òàê, êàê íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå íåíàâèäåë. ×òî ýòî çà äåâî÷êà? Íàïîìèíàíèå î ðåàëüíîñòè, ÷åðòîâ óáëþäîê. - Äà òàê. Äî÷êà áûâøåãî ñòóäåíòà. - ß ñíîâà ïüþ è äåëàþ âñå, ÷òîáû îí óøåë. Íå ïîìîãàåò. 

  
- À…, — îí õìóðèòñÿ è îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ïîë ïåðåäî ìíîé. À ýòîò… áûâøèé ñòóäåíò… îí… òî åñòü òû… ý… íó, òû ïîíèìàåøü.

  
Íåò, íå ïîíèìàþ. - ×òî?. - Îí êðàñíååò è îòâîäèò ãëàçà. À. - Áîæå, íåò, — âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ. - Ïîòòåð, íåñìîòðÿ íà òå âûâîäû, êîòîðûå òû ìîã ñäåëàòü çà ïîñëåäíèé ìåñÿö, ó ìåíÿ âñå æå áûëè ïðèíöèïû.

  
Îí âçäûõàåò ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ äóðíî îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îí îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ðåâíîâàòü. 

  
- È åñëè áû äàæå áûëî *òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî*, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, — ÿçâèòåëüíî äîáàâëÿþ ÿ. 

  
Âîò òàê. Îí ðàññåðäèëñÿ. Ìíå óæå ëó÷øå. ß ñíîâà ïüþ. 

  
- Íî… íî ïî÷åìó òû ðàññåðäèëñÿ? Ýòî íà÷àëîñü ñ òîé äåâóøêè. È ýòî *ìîå* äåëî, êîãäà êòî-òî èëè ÷òî-òî íàñòðàèâàåò òåáÿ ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ .

  
×åðòîâà ëîãèêà. 

  
- ß íå ðàññåðäèëñÿ. - Ïðàâäà, íåò. ß ïðîñòî ñèæó çäåñü è óáèâàþ òå ñåðûå êëåòî÷êè, â êîòîðûõ õðàíÿòñÿ áîëåçíåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. - Ïðîñòî ÿ ïîìíþ ñâîå ìåñòî. À òû äîëæåí ïîìíèòü ñâîå. Ó íàñ áûëî áåçóìíîå ëåòî, òåïåðü îíî çàêîí÷èëîñü. Åñëè òû ýòî óñâîèøü, ïðîáëåì íå âîçíèêíåò. 

  
ß ïîäíèìàþñü è ïûòàþñü óéòè êóäà-òî, ãäå åãî íåò. Íàïðèìåð, â ñïàëüíþ. 

  
Îí òîæå âñòàåò. Ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ. Õâàòàåò ìåíÿ. ×åðò! 

  
- À åñëè ÿ íå ïîñëóøàþñü?. Îí ïîäõîäèò áëèæå, ãëàçà ïîëíû ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ. Èëè îïðåäåëåííîñòè. 

  
ß åäâà ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü åìó â íîãè è óìîëÿòü îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Êàê áóäòî ñóùåñòâóåò òàêàÿ âåùü, êàê ïîêîé. Êàê áóäòî îí êîãäà-òî ñóùåñòâîâàë. 

  
- Êòî ìû çà ïðåäåëàìè ýòîé êîìíàòû — ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Íè÷åãî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Òâîÿ *ðîëü* òàì íå èìååò îòíîøåíèÿ ê íàì. È… 

  
- Ê íàì?, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ. - *Íàñ* íå ñóùåñòâóåò, ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà.

  
Áîëü íà åãî ëèöå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ îòâåðíóòüñÿ. Îñòàòêè ñâîåãî ãíåâà ÿ íàïðàâëÿþ íà êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. - È íèêîãäà íå áûëî. ×åì ðàíüøå òû ýòî ïîéìåøü, òåì ðàíüøå íàéäåøü êîãî-íèáóäü òâîåãî âîçðàñòà, ñ êåì ñìîæåøü ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê þíîñòè. *è, âîçìîæíî, ñâîåé æèçíè* 

  
  
Äîëãàÿ òèøèíà. Âîïðåêè ñâîåìó ðåøåíèþ, ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. - Ñåâåðóñ… 

  
ß ñæèìàþñü îò ýòîé áëèçîñòè. - Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê. - Â ìîåì ãîëîñå áîëüøå îò÷àÿíèÿ, ÷åì ìíå õîòåëîñü áû.

  
Íåâàæíî, îí âñå ðàâíî èãíîðèðóåò ìîè ñëîâà. - Òàê âîò â ÷åì äåëî? Íå â òîì, ÷òî òû ìîé ïðîôåññîð. Òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ñòàðûì, äà? Ïðàâèëüíî? Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå ðàâíî, ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò.

  
Êàê îí îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ÷èòàòü ìåæäó ñòðîê? ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû. - Ïîòòåð, òû íàèâåí.

  
- À òû íåâûíîñèì!, — êðè÷èò îí. - Õâàòèò ðåøàòü, ÷òî ëó÷øå äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü çàêîí÷èòü âñå ýòî. Òû äåëàåøü ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó… 

  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïðàâèëüíî, òû ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê!. - ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä, ïûòàÿñü óáåæàòü îò íåãî. Íî çäåñü ìíå îò íåãî íå ñêðûòüñÿ, çäåñü âñå ïðîïèòàíî åãî äóõîì. Íóæíî ñáåæàòü êóäà-òî ïîäàëüøå. 

  
Ìîæåò áûòü, â Àçêàáàí. 

  
- Íó, ñêàæè, ñêàæè! Âñå ýòî, òàì… ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. ß ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ. È çíàþ, ÷òî òû òîæå ýòî ÷óâñòâóåøü. ß çíàþ. 

  
- Àõ, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ïîòòåð. Òû ïðîñòî õîðîøåíüêàÿ çàäíèöà, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå.

  
- Õâàòèò. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü. Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. 

  
Åñëè ÿ õî÷ó èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåãî, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëüíî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà áåøåíî ñòó÷àùåå ñåðäöå, ÿ óñìåõàþñü, — Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ â òåáÿ âëþáèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð? Íåóæåëè òû íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âëþáèòüñÿ â øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà? Òû ìåíÿ çà äóðàêà ïðèíèìàåøü? 

  
Èç âñåõ ðåàêöèé íà ìîþ æåñòîêîñòü ÿ ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàë íàñìåøêè. 

  
- Òû òàêîé ïðåäñêàçóåìûé, — ãîâîðèò îí ëàñêîâî. 

  
ß òåðÿþ äàð ðå÷è îò ýòîãî ïîëíîãî èãíîðèðîâàíèÿ ìîèõ ïîïûòîê åãî îòòîëêíóòü. *ß ÍÅ ïðåäñêàçóåìûé!!!* ß õî÷ó ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ ðàíüøå, ÷åì ìíå óäàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. 

  
Âïåðâûå çà ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ëåò, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ ÿ ïüþ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ ñìûñë ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ íà ìàããëîâñêèõ áóòûëêàõ. Ñïèðòíûå íàïèòêè ìîãóò çàìåäëèòü ðåàêöèþ. ß áû äîáàâèë åùå âûçûâàþò íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü. 

  
Êîãäà ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè, ÿ îòòàëêèâàþ åãî è êðè÷ó, ÷òîáû îí óõîäèë. Íî òóò ðàçäàåòñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü. Îí óõîäèò â ñïàëüíþ, áðîñèâ íà ìåíÿ åùå îäèí âçãëÿä. 

  
ß ñåðäèòî îòêðûâàþ äâåðü, îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé çàñëóæèâàåò ìîåãî âîçìóùåíèÿ çà ïðåïîäíåñåííûé ìíå ñåãîäíÿ ñþðïðèç. Ñòàðûé óáëþäîê çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ ñåáå íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå íà íåãî è åãî äîìàøíåãî îáîðîòíÿ íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ. 

  
Êèïÿùàÿ âî ìíå ÿðîñòü áûñòðî óãàñàåò, êîãäà ÿ âèæó ñâîåãî ïðåôåêòà, ñòîÿùåãî çà äâåðüþ. 

  
- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. - ß ìãíîâåííî òðåçâåþ, íåâîëüíî âûïðÿìëÿþñü è íàïðÿãàþñü. 

  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð. Ìîæíî âîéòè?. - Âîñïèòàííûé âåæëèâûé ìàëü÷èê. Ïîëíàÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó. 

  
ß íå äâèãàþñü. Õîòÿ ýòî íå òàê óæ íåîáû÷íî — ïðèãëàñèòü ñòóäåíòà â ìîè êîìíàòû, ýòîò ìàëü÷èê îòíîñèòñÿ ê òåì, êòî æåëàåò ìíå ñìåðòè. ß íå ñïåøó åãî ïðèãëàøàòü. Ê òîìó æå â ñïàëüíå ïðÿ÷åòñÿ äðóãîé ìàëü÷èê. 

  
Â êàêîé ôàðñ ïðåâðàòèëàñü ìîÿ æèçíü! 

  
- ×åì îáÿçàí, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?, — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. 

  
- Ìíå íóæíî ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü, ñýð, — â åãî ãîëîñå ÿâíî ñëûøèòñÿ ðàçäðàæåíèå. Îí íå ïðèâûê, ÷òîáû åìó îòêàçûâàëè. 

  
- È ýòî òàê âàæíî, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü äî çàâòðà? 

  
Â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÿðîñòü, íî îí òóò æå ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Îí âûñîêîìåðíî óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

  
- Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ âàñ è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

*** 

  
- Ìåíÿ è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, — ìåäëåííî ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ, âêëàäûâàÿ ïðåíåáðåæåíèå â êàæäîå ñëîâî. ß íå ïàíèêóþ. Âñå, ÷òî îí ìîæåò çíàòü — ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðèãëÿäûâàë çà Ïîòòåðîì íà êàíèêóëàõ. È ýòî çíàíèÿ áîëåå îïàñíû äëÿ íåãî, ÷åì äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß óëûáàþñü. - ×òî èìåííî âû èìååò â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ ýòî? 

  
- Ìîæíî âîéòè?, — ñïðàøèâàåò îí. ß ïðèãëàøàþ åãî æåñòîì. Îí âõîäèò è æäåò ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñåñòü. Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ìîæíî îáâèíèòü âî ìíîãîì, íî íå â îòñóòñòâèè âåæëèâîñòè. Îíè çíàþò, ãäå è êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè. ß óêàçûâàþ åìó íà ñòóë. Íå õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû îí ñåë â *ýòî* êðåñëî. Ïóñòü ñÿäåò íà ÷åðòîâñêè íåóäîáíûé ñòóë. 

  
Âåëèêîå èñêóññòâî çàïóãèâàíèÿ. 

  
ß ñòîþ. 

  
- Íó?, — íåòåðïåëèâî ãîâîðþ ÿ. 

  
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû äåëàëè ýòèì ëåòîì, ñýð. Ìíîãèå èç íàñ çíàþò. - Îí ñìîòðèò ìíå â ãëàçà. Ýòî âûçîâ. 

  
- Íå ìîãëè áû âû óòî÷íèòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé? Èëè ÿ äîëæåí äîãàäûâàòüñÿ?. 

  
Îí íåòåðïåëèâî âçäûõàåò. ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ëè óïðåêíóòü åãî çà äåðçîñòü, íî ñäåðæèâàþñü. ß ïðåäâêóøàþ èãðó. ß æå î÷åíü äàâíî òàê íå èãðàë. Íàäåþñü, íàâûê âåðíåòñÿ áûñòðî. 

  
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàøåë Ïîòòåðà. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû áûëè ñ íèì.

  
ß êîíöåíòðèðóþñü è äåëàþ ñâîþ ëó÷øóþ íàñìåøëèâóþ ãðèìàñó. - Êàæåòñÿ, ó âàñ íåïëîõèå ñâåäåíèÿ. Ìîãó ëè ÿ íàïîìíèòü âàì, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÷òî åñëè âû çíàåòå î òîì, ÷òî âàñ íå êàñàåòñÿ, áûëî áû áëàãîðàçóìíûì äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò ýòîé ïðîáëåìû? Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, âû ïðèøëè ñþäà íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ìíå îá èñòî÷íèêå ýòèõ çíàíèé? - ß ïîíèæàþ ãîëîñ äî òèõîãî ñâèñòà. Îí âûíóæäåí íàïðÿãàòü ñëóõ. Õèòðîñòü â òîì, ÷òîáû çíàòü, íà êîãî íóæíî êðè÷àòü, à íà êîãî ïîäåéñòâóåò òîëüêî òàêîå øèïåíèå. 

  
Îí êîëåáëåòñÿ. ß ðàä. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ óãîëîê ìîåãî ðòà, è îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó ê íåìó. - ß òàê è äóìàë. Ïðåêðàñíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, åñëè âû ïðèøëè ñþäà íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïîâåñåëèòü, ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü äåëàòü ñ ýòèìè íåíóæíûìè çíàíèÿìè? 

  
- ß ïðèøåë ïðåäóïðåäèòü âàñ, ñýð. Íà÷íóòñÿ ñëóõè. 

  
- Ñëóõè? - ß ôûðêàþ. - Âû æå íå óãðîæàåòå ìíå ñïëåòíÿìè? 

  
- ß çäåñü íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âàì óãðîæàòü, ñýð. - Îí ïðåêðàñíî äåðæèòñÿ. Øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò îïûòà è èçâîðîòëèâîñòè. - ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóåò ïëàí âàøåãî óâîëüíåíèÿ.

  
ß íå óäèâëåí ýòîé íîâîñòüþ. Ïîõîæå, åãî ïîñëàëè ñþäà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê ÿ óéäó â îòñòàâêó èç ñòðàõà çà ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ. Ìîè ïðåæíèå êîìïàíüîíû äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ÿ äàâíî ïîòåðÿë ñâîå äîñòîèíñòâî. 

  
- Ïîíÿòíî. ß äîëæåí áûòü óâîëåí ïî ïðèêàçó Äàìáëäîðà? Èëè ìîè óìíåíüêèå ñòóäåíòû ñîâåðøèëè ÷òî—òî óæàñíîå? 

  
Çëîâåùàÿ óëûáêà èñêàæàåò åãî ëèöî — òî÷íàÿ êîïèÿ óëûáêè îòöà. Îíà âûãëÿäèò äàæå åùå áîëåå çëîâåùåé â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ àíãåëüñêèì ëè÷èêîì, äîñòàâøåìñÿ åìó îò Íàðöèññû. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ âïå÷àòëåí. Íî ÿ òóò æå âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî îí åùå ðåáåíîê. Îí èãðàåò èãðóøå÷íûì îðóæèåì â èãðó, êîòîðóþ ÿ îñâîèë, êîãäà îí áûë åùå íå áîëåå ÷åì âîçìîæíîñòüþ â ÿéöàõ ñâîåãî îòöà. 

  
Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ïåðåäóìûâàåò è ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. 

  
- Ìîæåò áûòü, âû ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìåøàåò ìíå íåìåäëåííî èñêëþ÷èòü âàñ èç øêîëû? 

  
Åãî óëûáêà ðàñøèðÿåòñÿ, è ÿ ïî÷òè ïåðåñòóïàþ ãðàíü ìåæäó ëåäÿíûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì è íàñèëèåì. - ß íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî äóðíîãî. ß ïðîñòî ñîîáùèë ó÷èòåëþ î çàãîâîðå ïðîòèâ íåãî — âåäü ýòî æå ìîÿ îáÿçàííîñòü, êàê ïðåôåêòà, ïðàâäà? - Íåâèííîñòü íà åãî ëèöå ñìåõîòâîðíà. 

  
È ÿ ñìåþñü. Íåâåñåëî, íî ñìåþñü. 

  
ß êëàäó ðóêè íà ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà. Îí óäèâëåííî âçäûõàåò è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íàçàä. 

- Íå èãðàé ñî ìíîé, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, — ãîâîðþ ÿ íèçêèì ãîëîñîì, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê íåìó. - Ïî÷åìó òû ðàññêàçûâàåøü ìíå ýòî? 

  
  
Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè ïåðåä îòâåòîì. - Íà âàøåì ìåñòå ÿ çàõîòåë áû ýòî çíàòü.

  
ß èçó÷àþ åãî ëèöî. Òî, ÷òî îí ïðèøåë ïî äîáðîé âîëå, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü, âðÿä ëè âîçìîæíî. ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî áûëî áû ïðîùå âñåãî. Ëó÷øå ïðèíÿòü ýòî êàê ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå îá îïàñíîñòè. 

  
ß îòõîæó îò íåãî. - ×òî æå, ïîõîæå, ÿ äîëæåí âàñ ïîáëàãîäàðèòü. Òåïåðü ìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. 

  
Îí âñòàåò è èäåò ê äâåðè. - Ñýð, ìîã ÿ âàñ ñïðîñèòü êîå î ÷åì? 

  
ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. 

  
- Ïî÷åìó âû íå âåðíóëèñü? 

  
Äàæå ñàì âîïðîñ íå óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ òàê, êàê èñêðåííåå ëþáîïûòñòâî â åãî ãëàçàõ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü íàä îòâåòîì. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïðåäàë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà çàäîëãî äî åãî ïàäåíèÿ. Äàæå åñëè î ìîåì ïðåäàòåëüñòâå è íå çíàëè âñå, èìåþùèõñÿ ñâåäåíèé áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óáèòü ìåíÿ, êàê òîëüêî ÿ îòêëèêíóëñÿ áû íà ïåðâûé çîâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà çà 13 ëåò. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ìîåé áîðüáå ñ íèì â îáëèêå Êâèððåëà ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä. Íî ÿ íå ñêàæó åìó îá ýòîì. 

  
Èòàê, ïî÷åìó? 

  
- Âû öåëîâàëè ïîäîë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?. - Åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà âïîëíå êðàñíîðå÷èâî. - Âû ýòî äåëàëè èç óâàæåíèÿ èëè èç ñòðàõà? 

  
Îí ìîðãàåò. 

  
- Îò ìåíÿ íå æäóò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó öåëîâàòü êðàé ìàíòèè Äàìáëäîðà. - Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå áóêâàëüíî. Ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøèé îòâåò, ÷òîáû ïîâëèÿòü íà íåâåðîÿòíîå âûñîêîìåðèå ìàëü÷èêà. 

  
Îí êèâàåò. ß âèæó, êàê îí ðàçäóìûâàåò íàä ìîèì îòâåòîì. Íàäåþñü, îí åùå ïîäóìàåò íàä íèì. 

  
Óæå â äâåðÿõ îí îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ãîâîðèò, — Áóäó ïðèçíàòåëåí âàì, åñëè âû íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæåòå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü áûë. Îòåö ìåíÿ óáüåò, åñëè óçíàåò. - Îí èðîíè÷íî óëûáàåòñÿ è îòêðûâàåò äâåðü. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ êàê ñëåäóåò âñòðÿõíóòü åãî. Îí íå ïîäîçðåâàåò, êàêóþ öåíó çàïëàòèò çà ýòè èãðû. 

  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, — ãîâîðèò îí ïðåæäå ÷åì çàêðûòü äâåðü. 

  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ îò íàõëûíóâøåé íà ìåíÿ íåîáúÿñíèìîé ëþáâè, êîòîðóþ âñåãäà èñïûòûâàþ ê ñòóäåíòàì ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. 

  
Èõ ïëàíû îòíîñèòåëüíî ìåíÿ íå ñòðàøíû. Äàìáëäîðà íå òàê-òî ëåãêî îäóðà÷èòü. 

  
Íå ìàëîäóøèå óäåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîéòè ê äèðåêòîðó è ðàññêàçàòü åìó î ìîèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ åãî äðàãîöåííûì ìàëü÷èêîì. Ýòî ãîðäîñòü. ß íå ïîçâîëþ èì âûèãðàòü. ß íå äàì èì òîãî, ÷åãî îíè õîòÿò. ×åãî îíè æäóò. ß áóäó áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèìè íà âñåõ óðîâíÿõ. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñàìîå óÿçâèìîå ìåñòî — èõ îòïðûñêè, íàõîäÿùèåñÿ ïîä ìîèì âëèÿíèåì. Åñëè ÿ íàéäó â ñåáå ñèëû, îíè áóäóò ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. 

  
ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîçäðàâèòü ñâîèõ ìàëåíüêèõ ñëèòåðèíöåâ ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì â øêîëó. 

  
ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå ñêàçàòü Ìàëôîþ, ÷òîáû îí ñîáðàë çàâòðà âå÷åðîì ñëèòåðèíöåâ äëÿ íåáîëüøîé áåñåäû. ß áåðó ñòàêàí âèñêè è äîïèâàþ îñòàòêè. ß æå ñîáèðàþñü ñåñòü â *ýòî* êðåñëî, êàê âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü åùå îäíî íåîêîí÷åííîå äåëî â ñïàëüíå. ß èäó òóäà, óìîëÿÿ, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èêó íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ðàçäåòüñÿ. Õîòÿ ìåíÿ ýòî áû íå óäèâèëî. 

  
Îäíàêî ÿ óäèâëåí. Îí ñèäèò íà ïîëó, îáíÿâ êîëåíè, è äðîæèò. Êîíå÷íî, îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ î *ñâîåé* ðåïóòàöèè. Ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ÷òî-òî îáùåå ñ íåíàâèñòíûì äåêàíîì Ñëèòåðèíà, ãîðàçäî õóæå äëÿ íåãî, ÷åì äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ìîè êîëëåãè — äîñòàòî÷íî çðåëûå ëþäè, ÷òîáû íå ñëóøàòü äåòñêóþ áîëòîâíþ. È óæ êîíå÷íî, èì è íà ñåêóíäó íå ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ìîã òðàõíóòü ñòóäåíòà — òåì áîëåå òîãî, ê êîìó ÿ èñïûòûâàþ ÿâíîå îòâðàùåíèå. Äëÿ íèõ ýòî àáñóðä. 

  
Äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà, çíàìåíèòîãî íàñòîëüêî, êàê ìîé þíûé ëþáîâíèê, ñïëåòíè — ýòî êàòàñòðîôà. Îí áóäåò ðàçäàâëåí ñëóõîì î òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî ÷òî—òî áûëî ñ óðîäëèâûì ãðÿçíûì ìåðçàâöåì, æèâóùåì â òåìíèöå. ß îòäåëàþñü òîëüêî óÿçâëåííûì ñàìîëþáèåì. 

  
  
- Íà âàøåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå âîëíîâàëñÿ. Íåò ñîìíåíèé â ìîèõ èñòèííûõ ÷óâñòâàõ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê âàì. - ß óñìåõàþñü. 

  
Îí âñõëèïûâàåò è ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, êðàñíûå îò ñëåç. ß îãëóøåí åãî ðåàêöèåé. Êàêîé áû óæàñíîé íå áûëà ñèòóàöèÿ, ýòî íå ïîâîä, ÷òîáû ïëàêàòü. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí äðîæèò è ïëà÷åò âîâñå íå îò óãðîç Ìàëôîÿ. 

  
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

  
- Íè÷åãî. Îí âðåò. 

  
- Ïîíÿòíî. ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è óõîæó â ãîñòèíóþ. 

  
Îí èäåò çà ìíîé è ñðàçó íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê êàìèíó. - Ìíå ïîðà, — áîðìî÷åò îí è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû âçÿòü áàíêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà. ß íå ïîíèìàþ òàêîé ñðî÷íîñòè. Åùå ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä îí íàìåðåâàëñÿ îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå óáåäèò ìåíÿ ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîé èçâðàùåííûé ìèð àìîðàëüíûé äëÿ îáùåñòâà çà ýòèìè ñòåíàìè. Ìû æå áûëè ëèøü ÷àñòüþ ýòîãî ìèðà, òàê æå êàê îí áûë íàøåé ÷àñòüþ. 

  
×åðò. 

  
ß îáðûâàþ ýòè ìûñëè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîãó óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â èõ èñòèííîñòè. 

  
- Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà. - Îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ. ß âèæó íà åãî ëèöå âûðàæåíèå ïàíèêè, è ýòî ìåíÿ ïóãàåò. ×òî çàñòàâèëî åãî òàê îòðåàãèðîâàòü? Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî åãî óñïîêîèòü. 

  
- Ïîòòåð… 

  
Îí çàìèðàåò îò ýòîé ôîðìàëüíîñòè. ß âçäûõàþ, — Ãàððè, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. 

  
- ß íàäåþñü, — øåï÷åò îí, áðîñàåò ãîðñòü ïîðîøêà â êàìèí, áîðìî÷åò àäðåñ è èñ÷åçàåò. Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. 

  
  
  



	22. Ïðåäñòàâëåíèå

Ãëàâà 4. Ïðåäñòàâëåíèå.

- Èòàê, ìû íà÷èíàåì èçó÷åíèå ìàçåé. Òå, êòî íå ñ÷åë íóæíûì îòêðûòü ó÷åáíèê íà êàíèêóëàõ, ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò ñâîå íåçíàíèå, îêðàñèâøèñü â ÿðêèå öâåòà. Òàê êàê ðåçóëüòàòû âàøèõ îøèáîê áóäóò íåñìåðòåëüíû, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ãîòîâèòü ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ. *Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð*, âû áóäåòå ðàáîòàòü îäíà, è òåñòèðîâàòü ìàçè íà ñåáå. Ìû íà÷íåì ñ ïðîñòåéøåé ìàçè äëÿ ðàññàñûâàíèÿ øðàìîâ, êîòîðàÿ îïèñàíà íà 439 ñòðàíèöå âàøèõ ó÷åáíèêîâ. Òå èç âàñ, êîòîðûì óäàñòñÿ íå èñïîðòèòü ìàçü, îáíàðóæàò, ÷òî åå äåéñòâèå ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïÿòü-äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Èìåéòå â âèäó, ÷òî ýòî îòíîñèòñÿ òîëüêî ê íåáîëüøèì ïîâåðõíîñòíûì øðàìàì. Ïðîñòèòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìû íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåì ñäåëàòü ñ âàøåé ìåòêîé.  

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî âïåðâûå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå â êîìíàòå. ß ïîðàæåí òåì, íàñêîëüêî îí áëåäåí. Òîëüêî ãëóáîêèå òåíè çàëåãëè ïîä ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûå ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ èç-çà ñòåêîë î÷êîâ. Ñòóäåíòû ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ è ãëàçåþò íà íåãî. Îí ãëÿäèò íà ãðóïïó õèõèêàþùèõ ñëèòåðèíöåâ, êðàñêà çàëèâàåò åãî ùåêè. Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà.

ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä.

- Òå èç âàñ, êòî íå ìîæåò ñëåäîâàòü ïðîñòåéøèì èíñòðóêöèÿì, âåðîÿòíåå âñåãî îáíàðóæàò, ÷òî øðàì îêðàñèòñÿ â ÿð÷àéøèé êðàñíûé öâåò. Âû äîëæíû áóäåòå ñàìè íàéòè ñðåäñòâî ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, è çàòåì íàïèñàòü îáúÿñíåíèå ñâîåé îøèáêè äëèíîé â ÷åòûðå äþéìà è îïèñàòü âàø ìåòîä áîðüáû ñ ýòèì ýôôåêòîì. Íà÷èíàéòå.  

Çâóê îòêðûâàåìûõ ñóìîê è øåëåñò ñòðàíèö çàïîëíÿåò êîìíàòó. ß íà÷èíàþ ãîòîâèòü ïðîòèâîÿäèå äëÿ ñâîåãî óðîêà ó ïÿòèêëàññíèêîâ. ß íå äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàëî ìàëü÷èêà íåóçíàâàåìûì çà îäèí äåíü. ß ìîãó òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î ïðè÷èíàõ. Òåíè ïîä åãî ãëàçàìè ãîâîðÿò î áåññîííîé íî÷è. Íåðâíûé âçãëÿä íà ñëèòåðèíöåâ ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåò î òîì, ÷òî îí îáåñïîêîåí íàøèì ñ Ìàëôîåì ðàçãîâîðîì. 

ß âñïîìèíàþ åãî ïîñïåøíûé óõîä èç ìîåé êîìíàòû, êðàñíûå çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà. ß ãàäàþ, ÷òî ðàññòðîèëî åãî áîëüøå - âåðîÿòíîñòü ðàñïðîñòðàíåíèÿ ñëóõîâ î ïðèðîäå íàøèõ îòíîøåíèé, èëè òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîãóò óâîëèòü, è ÿ äîëæåí áóäó óåõàòü. Îñòàâèòü åãî. Çàáðàòü íàø ðàé ñ ñîáîé. 

Ñêîðåå âñåãî, è îäíî, è äðóãîå.

ß ñòàâëþ çåëüå íà îãîíü, è îáâîæó âçãëÿäîì ñòóäåíòîâ, ìåëüêîì çàäåðæàâøèñü íà åãî ëèöå, êîòîðîå ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåîáû÷àéíî áëåäíî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà Ìàëôîÿ, è ñíîâà êðàñíååò. Ìíå òàê è õî÷åòñÿ íàëîæèòü íà íåãî ïðîêëÿòèå çà òî, ÷òî ïî åãî ëèöó ìîæíî âñå ïðî÷èòàòü. Åñëè îí òàê è áóäåò ñåáÿ âåñòè, ìíå ïðîùå ñàìîìó ñäàòüñÿ Ñîâåòó Óïðàâëÿþùèõ, ÷åì ïåðåæèòü ñêó÷íåéøóþ ïðîöåäóðó ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ëþäè íàêîíåö-òî ñîïîñòàâÿò ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå ìàëü÷èêà ñî ñëóõàìè, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåìûìè ñëèòåðèíöàìè.

ß ñìîòðþ íà ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé âèíîâåí â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè Ïîòòåðà. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ óäèâëÿþñü, íàñêîëüêî òùàòåëüíî Ìàëôîé ïîäõîäèò ê ïðèãîòîâëåíèþ çåëèé. Âñå êîìïîíåíòû âçâåøåíû è âûëîæåíû íà ñòîëå â òîì ïîðÿäêå, â êîòîðîì îíè áóäóò íåîáõîäèìû. Âïå÷àòëÿåò, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê íèêîãäà â æèçíè íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë ÷åñòíî. Âå÷íî ðÿäîì ñ íèì ýòè äâà îëóõà. Êðàáá â òî÷íîñòè ïîõîæ íà ñâîåãî îòöà - òàê æå íå ñïîñîáåí íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü, åñëè åìó íå ïðèêàæóò. Ãîðà ìûøö. Ãîéë... ëàäíî. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìîæíî áûòü íàñòîëüêî òóïûì. Îáà îêàçàëèñü íà ìîåì ôàêóëüòåòå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè ñëèøêîì ëåíèâûå, ñåðûå è ñêó÷íûå, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü êóäà-ëèáî åùå. Ñëèòåðèí âñåãäà áûë ïåñòðûì ñáîðèùåì ëþäåé, êîòîðûå íå óêëàäûâàþòñÿ â ñîöèàëüíûå ðàìêè. Äàëåêî íå âñå îíè àìáèöèîçíûå è õèòðûå. Òàêîâû ëó÷øèå èç íèõ - òå, êòî ñîîòâåòñòâóåò îïèñàíèþ. Ìàëôîé - âûðàæåííûé ëèäåð. Çàáèíè - ñëèøêîì òèõàÿ. Ïàðêèíñîí - ñëèøêîì ãîðëàñòàÿ. Ìàëôîé äîñòàòî÷íî óìåí, ÷òîáû çíàòü, êîãäà ãîâîðèòü, à êîãäà ëó÷øå çàòêíóòüñÿ. 

Ãîéë íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ è ÷òî-òî øåï÷åò. Òîò ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà Ïîòòåðà. Ïîòòåð ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, êàê áóäòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ õîëîäíóþ ñòàëü åãî âçãëÿäà. ß íå âèæó ëèöà Ìàëôîÿ, íî Ïîòòåð ñíîâà êðàñíååò. Îí ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà íîæ â ñâîåé ðóêå. Ðóêà òàê äðîæèò, ÷òî ìíå ïðèõîäèò ìûñëü îñòàíîâèòü åãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îòðåæåò ñåáå ïàëüöû. Îí îòêëàäûâàåò íîæ â ñòîðîíó, áîðìî÷åò ÷òî-òî Óèçëè è âñòàåò. Êðîâü îòëèâàåò îò åãî ëèöà, êîòîðîå ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìåðòâåííî-áåëûì, è îí ïàäàåò íà ñïèíó. ß ñëûøó ãëóõîé óäàð ãîëîâû î êàìåííûé ïîë. 

- Ãàððè!, - êðè÷èò Ãðåíäæåð è ïåðåñêàêèâàåò ÷åðåç ñêàìåéêó ê íåìó. ß áîðþñü ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû íå ïîäáåæàòü ê íåìó. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ çàñòûâàþ, ïûòàÿñü ðåøèòü, êàê æå ÿ äîëæåí îòðåàãèðîâàòü. Êàê áû ÿ îòðåàãèðîâàë, åñëè áû âñå åùå íåíàâèäåë ìàëü÷èêà. ß ñæèìàþ çóáû è èäó ê íåìó. ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà áåññîçíàòåëüíîå òåëî, ðàñòÿíóâøååñÿ íà ïîëó, çàöåïèâøèñü êîëåíÿìè çà ñêàìåéêó. 

ß äîñòàþ ïàëî÷êó.

- Ïðîäîëæàéòå ðàáîòàòü. Ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå íå çàñëóæèâàåò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàíîâèòüñÿ öåíòðîì âíèìàíèÿ 

- Ñýð, îí áîëåí, - øèïèò Óèçëè. - Îí õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïîéòè â Ëàçàðåò, êîãäà óïàë 

- Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Óèçëè. ß ñêàçàë ïðîäîëæàòü ðàáîòó 

ß íàïðàâëÿþ íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó è áîðìî÷ó *Enervate*. Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Âçãëÿä ôîêóñèðóåòñÿ íà ìíå, è ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ óçíàë. Îí çàæìóðèâàåòñÿ è õâàòàåòñÿ ðóêàìè çà çàòûëîê, ëèöî èñêàæàåòñÿ ãðèìàñîé áîëè.

- ×åðò..., - ñòîíåò îí.

ß ïîäàâëÿþ óëûáêó. - Ïîõîæå, ýòîò óäàð íåñêîëüêî ñïóòàë âàøè ìûñëè. ß ñíèìàþ áàëë ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ïîòòåð, çà ðóãàíü 

- ×òî?, - îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

- Ó âàñ ñëóõ îòêàçàë? Âû ìîæåòå ïîäíÿòüñÿ, èëè âàøà ñïîñîáíîñòü ê ïåðåäâèæåíèþ òîæå óòåðÿíà? - Ïðèãëóøåííîå õèõèêàíüå è ïðîêëÿòèÿ íàïîëíÿþò êîìíàòó, äàâàÿ ìíå óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî ÿ õîðîøî èãðàþ ñâîþ ðîëü. ß äîëæåí èãðàòü óáåäèòåëüíî, íåñìîòðÿ íà áåñïîêîéñòâî, òåðçàþùåå ìåíÿ.       

Îí ïîäòÿãèâàåò íîãè è ñàäèòñÿ íà ïîëó, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó. - Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé, ñýð, - áîðìî÷åò îí, íî íå ïûòàåòñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ.     

- Òî÷íî, - ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê êëàññó. - Äóìàþ, ÷òî âû äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûå, ÷òîáû ïîðàáîòàòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêà ÿ îòâåäó âàøåãî îäíîêëàññíèêà â Ëàçàðåò 

- Ñýð, âû íå äîëæíû... 

- Ãëóïîñòè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Èíà÷å ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü äèðåêòîðó, ïî÷åìó âû ðàçáèëèñü, ñâàëèâøèñü ñ ëåñòíèöû. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïðèñìîòðèòå çà êëàññîì â ìîå îòñóòñòâèå 

ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ åãî íàãëûì âçãëÿäîì. Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ óãîëêîì ðòà. Åãî ãðîìèëû íåóâåðåííî ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî, ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñòîíóò. ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì ðàñêëàíÿòüñÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Ïîòòåðó, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó ðóêó. È òóò æå æàëåþ îá ýòîì, êîãäà îí êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ. ß ìãíîâåííî âñïîìèíàþ åãî ðóêè íà ìîåé êîæå, ëàñêàþùèå ìîþ ãðóäü, ãëàäÿùèå ìîé...

ß ðåçêî ïîäíèìàþ åãî, äåðíóâ çà ðóêó, è òóò æå ðàçðûâàþ êîíòàêò, ñïðÿòàâ ðóêó â ðóêàâå ìàíòèè. Îí ïîêà÷èâàåòñÿ, íî äåðæèòñÿ íà íîãàõ.  

- Ïîéäåìòå, - ÿ óêàçûâàþ íà äâåðü. Îí âûõîäèò, ÿ èäó çà íèì. Ìû ìîë÷à ïîäíèìàåìñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. 

-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?, - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, êîãäà ìû îêàçûâàåìñÿ â òèõîì êîðèäîðå, âåäóùåì ê Ëàçàðåòó. 

- Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, - áîðìî÷åò îí, âñå åùå ïîòèðàÿ çàòûëîê.

- Ïî÷åìó? 

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ äîëæåí ýòî çíàòü? 

- *Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð*,  ÿ äîëæåí íàïîìíèòü âàì, ãäå âû íàõîäèòåñü? 

- Íåò, *ñýð*, - âîð÷ëèâî îòâå÷àåò îí.

Åãî ðåáÿ÷åñòâî ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ, è ÿ âäðóã òÿíó åãî çà ñîáîé â ïóñòîé êëàññ, çàïèðàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. - Åñëè òû íå â ñèëàõ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé, ñêàæè ìíå îá ýòîì 

Îí âûãëÿäèò óäèâëåííûì, ïîòîì óïðÿìî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, -  Çà÷åì? ×òî òû ñäåëàåøü? 

ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îòðóãàòü åãî, íî íå ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Îòñòàâêà äëÿ ìåíÿ - ýòî âûõîä èç ëîâóøêè, íî ÿ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ýòî ïðîèçíåñòè. ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü.

Åãî ëèöî ñìÿã÷àåòñÿ, è îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. - Ýòî íå èç-çà âàñ. Ïðàâäà. Ýòî... ÿ íå... Ëàäíî, - îí îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè.

- Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ, - íà÷èíàþ ÿ, -  Åñëè òû íå â ñèëàõ ñïîêîéíî âûñèäåòü óðîê, ìîÿ ýòè÷åñêàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü... 

- ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî íå èç-çà òåáÿ! 

- À èç-çà ÷åãî?, - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ ñêâîçü çóáû.

Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, îí ìîë÷èò. Ïîòîì îí ñíîâà çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè. - Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïðîñòî... ýòî íå èç-çà òåáÿ. Ëàäíî? 

- Íó, íåçàâèñèìî îò ïðè÷èíû òàêîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, îíî áóäåò èíòåðïðåòèðîâàíî èìåííî òàê, êàê òîëüêî íà÷íóò ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ ñëóõè îòíîñèòåëüíî ïðîøåäøåãî ëåòà. Åñëè òû ïðîäîëæèøü òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, íàøè øàíñû íà òî, ÷òî ñëóõè ìîæíî îïðîâåðãíóòü, çíà÷èòåëüíî ñíèçÿòñÿ. Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî ýòî çà ïðîáëåìà, Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óâîëèëè, ñîâåòóþ äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ 

ß îæèäàþ óâèäåòü ãíåâ íà åãî ëèöå, íî âèæó ëèøü óñòàëîñòü. Îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçàåò ìîå ñåðäöå, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå óñïîêîèòü åãî. Îí êèâàåò. ß âçäûõàþ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû îòïåðåòü äâåðü. ß çàìèðàþ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî ðóêó íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, è îí çàêëþ÷àåò ìåíÿ â êðåï÷àéøèå îáúÿòèÿ. Ìîè ðóêè ïðåäàòåëüñêè òÿíóòñÿ ê íåìó è ïðèæèìàþò åãî ïîêðåï÷å. Îí øåï÷åò èçâèíåíèÿ è îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî åãî ëèöî óæå íå òàêîå áëåäíîå, è ñàì îí íå âûãëÿäèò òàêèì ïîòåðÿííûì, êàê ïðåæäå. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, è ó ìåíÿ âûðûâàåòñÿ âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Ïî÷åìó îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ. 

- Òû ñìîæåøü îäèí äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ëàçàðåòà? 

Îí êèâàåò. 

- Òû ñìîæåøü ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì âî âðåìÿ íàøåãî äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî çàíÿòèÿ. - Åãî óëûáêà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â óñìåøêó, è, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ìîè ãóáû óëûáàþòñÿ ïðîòèâ ìîåé âîëè. ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü è âûãëÿäûâàþ â êîðèäîð, ïðåæäå ÷åì âûéòè. ß íå ñìîòðþ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè îí èäåò â ãîñïèòàëü, èëè íåò. ß âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ åãî äûõàíèå íà ñâîåé øåå, ïðèçðàê åãî òåëà âñå åùå ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå.

ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì çàêðûòüñÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè ñâîåé òåìíèöû.

Îäíîìó.

Ñ íèì.

***

ß âûõîæó èç êîðèäîðà, âåäóùåãî ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà. ß óäèâëåí, êàê ëåãêî ìíå óäàëîñü âçãëÿíóòü â äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûå ãëàçà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèäàâ ñåáå íåâèííûé âèä. Èëè âî ìíå óìåðëè ïîñëåäíèå ïðèíöèïû, èëè ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå ìîè ïðîäåëêè ïîëíîñòüþ íà åãî ñîâåñòè. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, ìîÿ ñîâåñòü ïðîñòî ðåøèëà, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî ìû äåëàëè, áûëî ëèøü ëîãè÷åñêèì ïðîäîëæåíèåì íàøèõ âñòðå÷, è ìíå íå çà ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó. 

Êîíå÷íî, âèíà åùå ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ.

Äèðåêòîð, êîíå÷íî, íå áûë îáåñïîêîåí íîâîñòüþ î òîì, ÷òî ìîè ñòóäåíòû õîòÿò ìîåãî óâîëüíåíèÿ. Îí óñïîêîèë ìåíÿ, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî ëþáûå ñëóõè íå ñìîãóò áðîñèòü òåíü íà ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ è íå âûçîâóò âîïðîñîâ. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê áû îí îòðåàãèðîâàë íà îòâåò, êîòîðûé ïîëó÷èë áû â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè áû çàäàë ýòè âîïðîñû. 

Íà ïîäõîäå ê õîëëó ÿ ñëûøó ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèò, -  Àõ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! - è äåëàåò âèä, ÷òî ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê íà ðóêè Ãîéëó. 

Ïîòòåð è äâîå åãî ñïóòíèêîâ îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ è ñìîòðÿò íà Ìàëôîÿ. Ãðåíäæåð òÿíåò ìàëü÷èêîâ çà ðóêè, áîðìî÷à èì ÷òî-òî. Îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ ïðîéòè ìèìî, êîãäà Ìàëôîé ñ èçäåâêîé çàìå÷àåò, -  Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïîòòåð? Ëþáîâíûå ìó÷åíèÿ, êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü? Èëè íå çàêîí÷èëîñü? 

- Ìàëôîé, êàêîãî ÷åðòà, î ÷åì òû?, - ãîâîðèò îí ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì. 

Ìàëôîé ñâåðëèò åãî âçãëÿäîì, -  Ïîòòåð, îí ðàçðåøàåò íàçûâàòü ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñîì? Èëè òû çîâåøü åãî  ñýð ? Îí îáåùàë íàêàçàòü òåáÿ, åñëè òû áóäåøü íåïîñëóøíûì ìàëü÷èêîì? 

- Ñëóøàé, Ìàëôîé, òåáå íå ñòîèò îçâó÷èâàòü ñâîè èçâðàùåííûå ôàíòàçèè î ñâîåì äåêàíå. Ëþäè ìîãóò êîå-÷òî ïðî òåáÿ ïîäóìàòü. - Ïîòòåð óñìåõàåòñÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè. 

- À ìîæåò, îí ðàçðåøàåò òåáå íàçûâàòü åãî ïàïî÷êîé? Òàê, Ïîòòåð? Òû èùåøü îòöà? 

Îí çàìèðàåò. ß âèæó, êàê íàïðÿãàþòñÿ ìûøöû íà åãî ñïèíå. Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ãëàçà ñòðàííî áëåñòÿò. Íà ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ óëûáêà. ß âèäåë òàêóþ óëûáêó - íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÷åëîâåê ñðûâàåòñÿ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ è äîñòàþ ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû âìåøàòüñÿ â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè. 

- Åñëè óæ ãîâîðèòü îá îòöàõ, Ìàëôîé... êàê ïîæèâàåò òâîé ïàïàøà? Êîãäà óâèäèøüñÿ ñ íèì, ïîöåëóé åãî îò ìåíÿ. ß òàê è íå ñêàçàë åìó ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî îí òðàõíóë ìåíÿ â ìîé Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ.  

Ó ìåíÿ îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. Ìàëôîé ñæèìàåò ãóáû. Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ è îòâå÷àåò, -  Ïîøåë òû, Ïîòòåð. Õðåíîâ èçâðàùåíåö. 

- Èçâðàùåíåö? Õì, âîçìîæíî. Íî òâîåìó ïàïî÷êå ïîíðàâèëîñü. - Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷èò ñîâñåì ìèðíî. Åñëè òîëüêî ýòîò ìèð áûë áû àäîì. ß õî÷ó îñòàíîâèòü ïåðåïàëêó, íî íå ìîãó âîññòàíîâèòü äàð ðå÷è. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò - ìÿãêî, õîëîäíî. -  Îí íå ðàññêàçàë òåáå îá ýòîì? Êàê îí ìåíÿ òðàõàë. Ýòî ïåðåäàåòñÿ ïî íàñëåäñòâó, Äðàêî? Òû òîæå õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü ìîè êðèêè? Åìó íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà ÿ êðè÷àë. Îí òàê êîí÷èë... 

Îêðóæàþùèå ñëóøàþò ìîë÷à ñ îøåëîìëåííûìè ëèöàìè. Îí êîíòðîëèðóåò ñâîé ãîëîñ, íî îò íåãî áóêâàëüíî èñõîäÿò âîëíû íåíàâèñòè. Îí áàëàíñèðóåò íà ãðàíè. ß âïå÷àòëåí èñõîäÿùåé îò íåãî ýíåðãèåé, è â òî æå âðåìÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ïîäñòóïèâøóþ òîøíîòó îò åãî ñëîâ, êîòîðûå ïîäòâåðäèëè òî, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëñÿ îòâåðãàòü âñå ëåòî. 

Ìàëôîé êðàñíååò è ìîðùèòñÿ. - Òû óðîä. Ìîé îòåö ê òåáå áû äàæå íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ 

Ïîòòåð ôûðêàåò. - Ðåâíóåøü, Äðàêî? Ïàïî÷êà íå äàåò ýòîãî òåáå? 

Ìàëôîé äîñòàåò ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è öåëèòñÿ â íåãî, íî Ïîòòåð íå äåëàåò íè ìàëåéøåé ïîïûòêè çàùèòèòüñÿ. Íà åãî ëèöå áëóæäàåò ìàíèàêàëüíàÿ óñìåøêà. ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, êàêèì çàêàëåííûì îí ñòàë ñ ãîäàìè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ðåãóëÿðíûå äóýëè ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì âåñüìà ïîñïîñîáñòâîâàëè óêðåïëåíèþ õàðàêòåðà. Îí áîëüøå íå áîèòñÿ. 

- Äàâàé, Äðàêî. Çàêàí÷èâàé íà÷àòîå. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê îáðàäóåòñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí äàæå äàñò òåáå ëèçíóòü åãî çàäíèöó. 

- Òû ÷åðòîâ ïðèäóðîê. 

- Òî÷íî. 

ß âèæó, êàê íàïðÿãàþòñÿ ìûøöû íà ðóêå Ìàëôîÿ. Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ïðîêëÿòèå. ß åãî îñòàíàâëèâàþ.

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé!. - Âñå óäèâëåííî ïÿëÿòñÿ íà ìåíÿ, ïîêà ÿ ñïóñêàþñü ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ñóìàñøåäøèé âçãëÿä Ïîòòåðà ñìåíÿåòñÿ âûðàæåíèåì êðàéíåãî ñîæàëåíèÿ. Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì. 

- Â ìîé êàáèíåò. Ïîòòåð, îñòàíüñÿ çäåñü. Îñòàëüíûì ðàçîéòèñü. - Òîëïà ïîñëóøíî ðàññàñûâàåòñÿ, Ìàëôîé ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ÿðîñòüþ ÷åðåç ïîäñòóïèâøèå ñëåçû. Óèçëè è Ãðåíäæåð ñìîòðÿò â ïîë. - Âû îáà, âåðíèòåñü â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ 

Ãðåíäæåð ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, ïî Óèçëè âûçûâàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. - Èäè, Ðîí, - áîðìî÷åò Ïîòòåð, è óæàñíûé ðûæèé ìàëü÷èê ñ íåîõîòîé óõîäèò. ß õâàòàþ Ïîòòåðà çà ðóêó è òÿíó â áëèæàéøèé êëàññ.  Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çà íàìè çàêðûâàåòñÿ, îí ñïîëçàåò ïî ñòåíå, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. ß âèæó, êàê åãî êîëîòèò. 

- Òû ÷òî, ñàìîóáèéöà? 

Îí êëàäåò ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè, çàêðûâàÿ çàòûëîê ðóêàìè. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò.

- Ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî ãëóïî. 

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, åãî ëèöî êðàñíååò îò ÿðîñòè. - À ÷òî, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü åìó ïðîäîëæàòü ïûòàòü ìåíÿ? Ïûòàòü òåáÿ?. - Îí âçäûõàåò è ñíîâà îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó. - Òû ñêàçàë ìíå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ïðîáëåìå. ß ïîçàáîòèëñÿ. 

Âîçäóõ â êîìíàòå ñòàíîâèòñÿ òàêèì íàïðÿæåííûì, ÷òî òðóäíî äûøàòü. ß íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî òàê è îñòàëîñü íåâûñêàçàííûì çà ëåòî. Ìåíÿ òðÿñåò îò ñòðàõà è âåðíóâøåãîñÿ ÷óâñòâà âèíû.

- Òû äîëæåí áûë ìíå ðàññêàçàòü, - ãîâîðþ ÿ òèõî.

Îí îáõâàòûâàåò ñâîè êîëåíè. Ïûòàåòñÿ ñòàòü ìåíüøå. ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî çà ýòî. ß è ñàì õî÷ó òîëüêî îäíîãî - èñ÷åçíóòü.

- Ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, - ÷óòü ñëûøíî ãîâîðèò îí. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò íå ñî ìíîé. Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ, ïûòàÿñü äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ, îòêàçûâàÿñü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì.

- Íàîáîðîò, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òâîå ñåãîäíÿøíåå ïîâåäåíèå ïîêàçàëî, ÷òî ýòî *èìååò çíà÷åíèå*. È ýòî âàæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ. Òû ýòî çíàë, è èìåííî ïîýòîìó íè÷åãî ìíå íå ðàññêàçàë! 

Òî, ÷òî íà÷àëîñü êàê óòåøåíèå, ïðåâðàòèëîñü â îáâèíèòåëüíóþ òèðàäó. ß äàæå íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ðàññåðäèëî ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå - òî, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàëè, èëè òî, ÷òî ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà íå ðàññêàçàë ìíå îá ýòîì, à ïîçâîëèë ìíå áåðåäèòü åãî íåçàëå÷åííûå ðàíû. 

È âñå æå, ÿ çíàë. ß çíàë, è ïîçâîëèë ñåáå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åãî ìîë÷àíèåì, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. 

- Íåò. Ýòî íå âàæíî äëÿ *íàñ*. Íè÷åãî íå... 

Êàêîé-òî èìïóëüñ çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ñõâàòèòü åãî è ïðèæàòü ê ñòåíå. - Íå âàæíî?, - øèïëþ ÿ åìó â óõî. Ïàëüöû ñæèìàþò åãî ïëå÷è. Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è ÿ ïîöàðàïàþ åãî.-  Ïîêðè÷è äëÿ ìåíÿ, Ãàððè. Äàâàé. ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü òâîé êðèê. 

- Ïîøåë òû...,- âûäàâëèâàåò îí, ðîíÿÿ ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î.

- Îòðèöàíèå íå èçáàâèò îò ïðîáëåìû. - ß îòïóñêàþ åãî. -  Óâèäèìñÿ âå÷åðîì. ß ìîãó îïîçäàòü. Íà÷èíàé áåç ìåíÿ, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, îòêðûâàþ äâåðü.

- Ïðîñòè, - øåï÷åò îí.

ß íå îãëÿäûâàþñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè îí ñîæàëååò.

***

ß âðûâàþñü â ñâîé êàáèíåò. Ëþäåé ãîðàçäî ïðîùå çàïóãàòü, êîãäà îíè ñòàëêèâàþòñÿ ñ íåîæèäàííîñòüþ. È ÷òîáû ýòà âñòðå÷à áûëà äåéñòâåííîé, Ìàëôîé äîëæåí áûë ïîòîð÷àòü çäåñü â îæèäàíèè.

- Ýòî áûëî âåñüìà ãëóïî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî íåãî ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, äàæå íå âçãëÿíóâ íà ìàëåíüêîãî óáëþäêà. 

- Âû òîæå ñîáèðàåòåñü çàùèùàòü åãî? 

ß îáîðà÷èâàþñü è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, ãëàçà ãîðÿò íåãîäîâàíèåì è ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèì íà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. ß ïîíèìàþ åãî. Ïîíèìàþ, íî èãíîðèðóþ åãî âîïðîñ è íà÷èíàþ ñâîþ ðå÷ü.

- Âû ñûí Ïîæèðàòåëÿ ñìåðòè. Íàïðàâèòü ïàëî÷êó íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà - âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íîå îñíîâàíèå äëÿ èñêëþ÷åíèÿ. Âû ýòîãî äîáèâàåòåñü? 

- Âû ìåíÿ íå èñêëþ÷èòå, - ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèò îí.

ß óñìåõàþñü, -  Ïî÷åìó âû òàê óâåðåíû? 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû çíàåòå, ÷òî åñëè ìåíÿ èñêëþ÷àò, ÿ ïîéäó ïðÿìèêîì ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. À âû ýòîãî íå äîïóñòèòå. 

ß ïîñìåèâàþñü, -  Âû íåïðàâû, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, âû óæå íà åãî ïîðîãå. Íå õâàòàåò òîëüêî Òåìíîé ìåòêè. Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî âàøà öåðåìîíèÿ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ óæå ñïëàíèðîâàíà. - Ïî åãî ëèöó ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâ. ß èçäåâàòåëüñêè óëûáàþñü. - Ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò, êîãäà âàì èñïîëíèòñÿ ñåìíàäöàòü, ïðàâäà? Â ôåâðàëå? ß íå ïðèìó ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. 

Îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. - Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. 

- Çàáàâíàÿ âåùü - âûáîð. Ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà íàì õî÷åòñÿ åãî âèäåòü. - Ìîå îáâèíåíèå ïîïàäàåò â öåëü. Ïðåçðåíèå íà åãî ëèöå ñìåíÿåòñÿ óíûíèåì. Ñòðàííàÿ áîëü ïðîíçàåò ìåíÿ. ß çàãëóøàþ åå è ïðîäîëæàþ. - ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âàøåãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîçâîëüòå íàïîìíèòü âàì, ÷òî âû ïðåôåêò. È îò âàñ òðåáóåòñÿ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé îáðàç äåéñòâèé. Ñïîíòàííûå äóýëè â Ãëàâíîì Çàëå íå âõîäÿò â ïîíÿòèå îáðàçöîâîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. Åñëè âû íå â ñèëàõ ýòî çàïîìíèòü, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí ïðåäîñòàâèòü ýòî çâàíèå òîìó, êòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî äîñòîèí. Ïîíÿòíî?.  

- Ìîé îòåö... 

- Âàø îòåö íå ìîæåò ïîâëèÿòü íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå çäåñü. Õîòÿ îí èìååò îïðåäåëåííîå âëèÿíèå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, Ñîâåò Óïðàâëÿþùèõ åìó íå ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ. Ëþäè íå ïîçâîëÿò èì óãðîæàòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. - Îí ñâèðåïî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, îòâå÷àÿ íà âñå. Íà ìåíÿ âäðóã ñíèçîøëî âäîõíîâåíèå åùå îäíîãî âîëøåáñòâà. Âîëøåáñòâà, êîòîðîå íàçûâàåòñÿ îáìàí. - Îñìåëþñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè âàø îòåö ïîïûòàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, îáðàçöîâ, âçÿòûõ èç òåëà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî èñ÷åçíóòü íà äîëãîå âðåìÿ. 

Ó íåãî îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. - Âû âðåòå. 

- Äà íó?.  Íó äà. Íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí êîëåáëåòñÿ. 

- Âû... âû ïîòåðÿåòå ðàáîòó. 

- Çà ÷òî? Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû âåðèòå ñîáñòâåííûì ñëóõàì. Îáðàçöû ïîäâåðãíóòû àíàëèçó, è äîêàçàíî, ÷òî îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò âàøåìó îòöó. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî÷åìó âàø îòåö åùå íå â òþðüìå - ýòî òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë ñîõðàíèòü â òàéíå ïîõèùåíèå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ïîõîæå, âû ðîåòå ìîãèëó ñîáñòâåííîìó îòöó, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. 

- ß íå íà÷èíàë ýòîãî, ñýð. - Îí ïàíèêóåò. Ìíå ïî÷òè æàëü åãî. Ïî÷òè.

- Íåò. Íî âû ýòî çàêîí÷èòå, ïðàâäà? 

- Âû æå çíàåòå, îò ìåíÿ îæèäàþò îïðåäåëåííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. Îí ïóáëè÷íî îñêîðáèë ìîåãî îòöà. ß íå ìîãó îñòàâèòü ýòî áåçíàêàçàííûì. 

- Âû ñäåëàåòå òî, ÷òî äîëæíû ñäåëàòü. Ïðîñòî ñîâåò - ïðåæäå ÷åì çàìàõíóòüñÿ íà íåãî, óáåäèòåñü, ÷òî îí òîæå ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Èíà÷å âû ìîæåòå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ íà÷àòü âàëÿòüñÿ â íîãàõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. ß ëè÷íî âûøâûðíó âàñ îòñþäà â âàøå ïîìåñòüå. - Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì. - Âû ñâîáîäíû. 

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è èäåò ê äâåðè. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî, âñïîìíèâ åùå êîå î ÷åì. - Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñîáåðèòå âåñü ôàêóëüòåò â ãîñòèíîé ïîñëå îáåäà. ß õîòåë áû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü íîâûõ ñòóäåíòîâ.  

Îí ïîíèìàåò ìîè èñòèííûå íàìåðåíèÿ è ïðîñòî êèâàåò. Ïîòîì âûõîäèò. ß îñòàþñü â çàòåíåííîé êîìíàòå, ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîèãðûâàÿ ñöåíû, íàïîëíÿþùèå ìåíÿ ñîæàëåíèåì è ñòðàõîì. 

ß ïðîêëèíàþ äðàìó, êîòîðîé ñòàëà ìîÿ æèçíü, è áîþñü òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà ýòà äðàìà îêîí÷èòñÿ.

***

ß âõîæó â ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèòåðèíà, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì ìîìåíòàëüíî çàìîë÷àòü äâå ñîòíè ñòóäåíòîâ. ß ðàä. Êîãäà æèçíü ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â õàîñ, òàêèå ìîìåíòû íàïîìèíàþò, ÷òî ÿ åùå íå óòðàòèë ñïîñîáíîñòè êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Ýòî óñïîêàèâàåò. ß çàìèðàþ è ðàçãëÿäûâàþ èõ ëèöà. Ïåðâîêëàññíèêè ãëÿäÿò íà ìåíÿ ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì. ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû, ÷òîáû ìîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå íå áûëî ïðèíÿòî çà äîáðîòó. 

Êîíå÷íî, åñòü ñòóäåíòû, íà êîòîðûõ ÿ íå ïðîèçâåë âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, è îíè ðàçãëÿäûâàþò óçîðû íà êîâðå. Èìåííî òå ñòóäåíòû, äëÿ êîòîðûõ ÿ ãîòîâèë ñâîþ  ðå÷ü. 

- Íàäåþñü, âñå æå çíàþò, ÷òî ÿ äåêàí Ñëèòåðèíà. ß äîëæåí âàñ ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü. Èòàê, âû áûëè ðàñïðåäåëåíû â Ñëèòåðèí. Âîïðåêè áîëòîâíå Ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé Øëÿïû, íå âñå ôàêóëüòåòû ðàâíû. Çíàêè ðàçëè÷èÿ íà âàøèõ ìàíòèÿõ - ìåòêà, ïî êîòîðîé âàñ áóäóò îöåíèâàåò â òå÷åíèå ñåìè ëåò. Íå íàäåéòåñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà áóäóò ñïðàâåäëèâû. Îíè áóäóò ñëåäèòü çà âàìè è ñíèìàòü áàëëû ïðè ïåðâîé æå óäîáíîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, êàê ñëèòåðèíöû, âû äîëæíû áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûìè è óìíûìè, ÷òîá ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî. Ýòî âàøà íîâàÿ ñåìüÿ. Òîëüêî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå â ýòîé êîìíàòå ëþäè ìîãóò âàñ ïîíÿòü. Âàøå ïîâåäåíèå îòðàçèòñÿ íà íèõ. Îòñòðàíèòåñü îò íèõ - è âû îäèíîêè. 

Ñòóäåíòû ðåàãèðóþò ïî-ðàçíîìó. Ãëàçà íîâè÷êîâ âîçáóæäåííî áëåñòÿò, êàê áóäòî èõ ïðèíÿëè â êàêîå-òî òàéíîå îáùåñòâî. Ñòóäåíòû ïîñòàðøå ñëûøàò òàêèå ðå÷è êàæäûé ãîä. Íà èõ ëèöàõ - ñìåñü ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà è ñêóêè. Íî â ýòîì ãîäó èõ æäåò íå÷òî íîâåíüêîå. ß ïðîäîëæàþ ðå÷ü.

- ß òàêæå õî÷ó óòî÷íèòü, ÷òî î ëþáûõ ôàêòàõ çàïóãèâàíèÿ, ïðèíóæäåíèÿ èëè äðóãèõ ìåòîäàõ âåðáîâêè íà Òåìíóþ ñòîðîíó äîëæíî áûòü íåìåäëåííî äîëîæåíî ìíå. Âèíîâíûå â ýòîì ñòóäåíòû ïîíåñóò íàêàçàíèå. - Âûçûâàþùèå âçãëÿäû ñìåíÿþòñÿ óäèâëåííûìè. ß óñìåõàþñü. - Â Õîãâàðòñå ïðèíÿòî èãíîðèðîâàòü ôàêò, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî òåìíûõ êîëäóíîâ âûøëè èç Ñëèòåðèíà. Ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ñîâïàäåíèå. ß íå âåðþ â ñîâïàäåíèÿ. Òå èç âàñ, êòî óæå ïîääàëñÿ ñîáëàçíó, äîëæíû âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü ñëèòåðèíöåì. Ìû àìáèöèîçíûå, óìíûå, õèòðûå, è ÷åñòîëþáèâûå. Ïðåæäå ÷åì âû áóäåòå âàëÿòüñÿ ó êîãî-òî â íîãàõ, èëè ñòàíåòå ïåøêîé â ÷óæîé èãðå, ïîäóìàéòå, ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ëè ýòî çâàíèþ ñëèòåðèíöà. Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî íåò 

Îíè íåëîâêî ïåðåìèíàþòñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó. - Íåñîìíåííî, íåêîòîðûå èç âàñ óæå çíàêîìû ñ ýòèì. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. Ñëóøàéòå âíèìàòåëüíî, ïîñêîëüêó ÿ íå íàìåðåí ïîâòîðÿòü. Êàæäûé, êòî áóäåò óëè÷åí â ýòèõ ãðÿçíûõ äåëèøêàõ, áóäåò íå ïðîñòî èñêëþ÷åí èç øêîëû, íî è ïåðåäàí â ðóêè Àóðîðîâ, áûñòðåå, ÷åì âû óñïååòå ñêàçàòü *Õìóðè-äèêèé ãëàç*.- Â ýòîé øêîëå ó ñòåí åñòü óøè. Íå çàáûâàéòå îá ýòîì. Òàêæå ñîâåòóþ âàì íå âñòóïàòü â êîíôëèêò ñ îäíèì çíàìåíèòûì ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Íàïàñòü íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà - âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî íàïàñòü íà Àëáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. À äàæå ñàì Âîëäåìîðò íå ðèñêóåò ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Ëþáàÿ âðàæäåáíîñòü, âûõîäÿùàÿ çà ðàìêè ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè, áóäåò ðàññìàòðèâàòüñÿ êàê óãðîçà áåçîïàñíîñòè ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ëþáèì÷èê ýòîãî ìèðà, è ìèð íå ïîçâîëèò åìó óãðîæàòü. Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî ÿ âàñ ïðåäóïðåäèë. Íó è íàïîñëåäîê ÿ æåëàþ âàì ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è è ïðîøó ïîñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé. ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû Ñëèòåðèí âåðíóë ñåáå Êóáîê êîëëåäæåé õîòÿ áû ðàç çà ìîþ æèçíü. Îò êðàñíîãî ñ çîëîòîì  ó ìåíÿ óæå ãîëîâà áîëèò  

ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó, îáðàäîâàííîé ìåðòâîé òèøèíîé, âîöàðèâøåéñÿ â ãîñòèíîé. ß íå íàäåþñü, ÷òî òå, êòî óæå ñâÿçàíû ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì, îäóìàþòñÿ. Äëÿ ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòûõ ðå÷åé. ß ñêàçàë ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îíè ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü èãðàòü ðîëü ñëåïîãî äóðà÷êà. È äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìàëåíüêèå íåãîäÿè ïîáåæàëè ê ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì, Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè, è ñîîáùèëè - ìåíÿ íå çàïóãàòü è íå îáìàíóòü. 

Èç ãîñòèíîé ÿ íàïðàâëÿþñü â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó, âíåçàïíî ñîæàëåÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ÷óòü áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñî÷èíèòü *ýòó* ðå÷ü. 

ß âõîæó â êëàññ è âèæó åãî, óñòàâèâøåãîñÿ íà ñâîþ ðóêó. ß îòêàøëèâàþñü, è îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå, óëûáàÿñü. 

- Ñðàáîòàëî. - Îí ïîêàçûâàåò ìíå ñâîþ ðóêó, íà êîòîðîé âèäåí ñëåä ñòàðîãî øðàìà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, êîæà íå îêðàñèëàñü â êðàñíûé öâåò, ïîýòîìó ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî îí ïðèãîòîâèë óäà÷íîå çåëüå. Íî...

ß ñìîòðþ íà ñâîè êàðìàííûå ÷àñû. Ïðèãîòîâëåíèå ìàçè çàíèìàåò îêîëî äâóõ ÷àñîâ. - Âû íå áûëè íà îáåäå?, - ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü åãî ðàáîòó. 

Îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ðóêó. - Íåò. Ìíå... íóæíî áûëî óéòè. Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí... îíè ñïðàøèâàëè... È ÿ óøåë. - Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. - ß ïðàâäà âñå èñïîðòèë, äà? 

ß õî÷ó ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, íî íå ìîãó, âèäÿ åãî ëèöî. ß âçäûõàþ. - Ìàçü ìîæåò óáðàòü áîëüøèíñòâî øðàìîâ íà òâîåì òåëå. - Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ çàìîëêàþ, îùóùàÿ áëèçîñòü, ñîçäàííóþ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè. Îíà ïîëíîñòüþ íåéòðàëèçóåò òó ðåçêîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé ÿ âíà÷àëå îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåìó. 

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. - Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ îñòàâëþ èõ. 

ß íå äîëæåí ðàäîâàòüñÿ ýòîìó. ß ðóãàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå. ß íå äóìàþ î òîì, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîâåë, çàïîìèíàÿ ýòè øðàìû íà åãî òåëå. È î òîì, êàê îí èçãèáàëñÿ ïîä ìîèìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. È ýòî ìîå íåäóìàíèå íàâîäèò ìåíÿ íà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ñîõðàíèòü èõ òîëüêî èç-çà âíèìàíèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ èì óäåëÿë. 

×åðò. Íå ñðàáîòàëî.

- Ñîáåðèòå ñâîè âåùè. Èäèòå â ìîè êîìíàòû ÷åðåç êàìèí. ß âàñ òàì âñòðå÷ó. 

Îí òàê è äåëàåò. ß èäó ê ñåáå, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ ñîáèðàþñü òàì ñ íèì äåëàòü. 

***

- ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ãîâîðèò îí, êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çà ìíîé  çàêðûâàåòñÿ. Îí ñòîèò áëèçêî ê êàìèíó, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü áûñòðî ïîêèíóòü ìîè êîìíàòû. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë òåáå ñêàçàòü. Íî ÿ íå çíàë, êàê... è ÿ íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû çíàë. - Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. - È ÿ âñå åùå íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàë. Íî òû äîãàäàëñÿ. ß òàê äóìàþ. - Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî îæèäàÿ ïðèãîâîðà.

ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñóäèòü åãî. - Ñàäèñü. 

Îí íå äâèãàåòñÿ. Îí äîëãî ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñâîè íîãè, ïîòîì êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. - Äóìàþ... Ïðîñòî... ìíå ëó÷øå óéòè, ïðàâäà? ß èìåþ â âèäó... 

- Õâàòèò ìÿìëèòü, ñàäèñü. Òû íèêóäà íå ïîéäåøü. - ß ðàçäðàæåííî èäó â ñâîé êàáèíåò è âîçâðàùàþñü ñ áóòûëêîé âèñêè è ïàðîé ñòàêàíîâ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ðàç óæ ìû ñ íèì ñäåëàëè âñå, î ÷åì ÿ ìîã áû ïîæàëåòü, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè ÿ óãîùó åãî âèñêè. È, âèäèò Ìåðëèí, ÿ çàñëóæèë âûïèâêó.  

ß ñóþ ñòàêàí åìó â ðóêè è ñàæóñü íà ñòóë, äåëàÿ ïåðâûé ãëîòîê. Âèñêè ìÿãêî ïîêðûâàåò ìîè âíóòðåííîñòè, çàùèùàÿ îò òðåâîãè, êîòîðàÿ ãîòîâà ïðåâðàòèòü æåëóäîê â øîòëàíäñêèé ñûð. ß âçäûõàþ, è âèæó, ÷òî îí óæå îñóøèë ñâîé ñòàêàí.

Ìîé ìàëåíüêèé ïðîòåæå. Êîíå÷íî æå, îí äîëæåí áûë ïåðåíÿòü ìîè õóäøèå ïðèâû÷êè.

Òèøèíà ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå íàïðÿæåííåå. ß íå õî÷ó îáñóæäàòü ýòî, ïîêà íå áóäó äîñòàòî÷íî ïüÿí, ÷òîáû íå ñäåðæèâàòü ÷óâñòâà. ß íà÷èíàþ ðàçãîâîð ñ áîëåå ëåãêîé òåìû.

- Ñåãîäíÿ òû îñêîðáèë Ìàëôîÿ. - Ìíå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. Ïîòðÿñåíèå îò âíåçàïíîé ñìåíû òåìû ðàçãîâîðà, çàòåì âîçìóùåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò íàíåñåííîå Ìàëôîþ îñêîðáëåíèå.- ß ãîâîðþ ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü. Îí áóäåò ìñòèòü. Ëó÷øå áû òåáå ïîçàáîòèòñÿ îá îõðàíå. 

-Çëîáíûé óáëþäîê, - áîðìî÷åò îí è òÿíåòñÿ ê ñòîÿùåé íà ñòîëå áóòûëêå. 

- Îí íå çëîáíûé. Îí èãðàåò ðîëü. Êàê è òû. Òîëüêî îí ïóáëè÷íî íå âûõîäèò èç ðîëè. 

- È ÷òî áû ýòî çíà÷èëî?, - ðÿâêàåò îí.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òî, ÷åìó òû ó÷èøüñÿ ñ ïðîøëîãî ãîäà, Ìàëôîé èçó÷èë åùå â äåòñòâå. Îí Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, åäèíñòâåííûé íàñëåäíèê ñåìüè Ìàëôîåâ, è âñå, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ñëåäóåò. Îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã áûòü íè÷åì èíûì, êàê òî, âî ÷òî îí èãðàåò. 

- È âñå-òàêè îí óáëþäîê, - áîðìî÷åò îí.

ß íå ìîãó íàéòè ñèëû, ÷òîáû ïîñïîðèòü ñ íèì. ß äàæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí íåïðàâ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âðÿä ëè ýòî öåëü íàøåé äèñêóññèè. - Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí áóäåò çàùèùàòü ñåìåéíóþ ÷åñòü. Áóäü îñòîðîæíåå. 

- ß åãî íå áîþñü. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì. Êàê ÿ ìîã óâëå÷üñÿ êåì-òî íàñòîëüêî íåçðåëûì? ß íàëèâàþ ñåáå åùå ñòàêàí è áûñòðî åãî âûïèâàþ. ß è âïðàâäó îòòðàõàë øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà. 

Äðîæà îò íàõëûíóâøåé âîëíû ñàìîîòâðàùåíèÿ â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ òåïëîé ãîðå÷üþ âèñêè, ÿ ãîâîðþ, -  Áîèøüñÿ òû åãî èëè íåò, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà îí áóäåò òåáå óãðîæàòü, òû âûòàùèøü ñâîþ ÷åðòîâó ïàëî÷êó. 

- Îí ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò. 

- Îí ìîæåò. 

- Îí íå ñäåëàåò. 

- Îí áû óæå ñäåëàë, åñëè áû ÿ íå âìåøàëñÿ! Òû ñàìûé óïðÿìûé ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé, êîòîðîãî ÿ çíàþ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, çàáóäü íà ìèíóòó ñâîþ ãëóïóþ ãîðäîñòü è ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Òàê óæ âûøëî, ÷òî ÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàí â òîì, ÷òîáû òû æèë, Ïîòòåð. È ÿ íå õî÷ó õîðîíèòü ñâîåãî áåçðàññóäíîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ëþáîâíèêà èç-çà ýòèõ êàêèõ-òî ìåðçàâöåâ. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû óëûáàåøüñÿ? 

- ß... ÿ ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû òû ýòî ãîâîðèë. 

- ×òî ãîâîðèë? Òî, ÷òî íå õî÷ó òâîåé ñìåðòè? ß äóìàë, ýòî î÷åâèäíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ ñïàñàë òâîþ æàëêóþ øêóðó. 

Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé, óëûáêà ñòàíîâèòñÿ øèðå. - Òû íàçâàë ìåíÿ ëþáîâíèêîì. 

Âîò ÷åðò.

- ×òî ëèøíèé ðàç äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ñ óìà ñâîäèøü, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Ïëîõî. ß ñíîâà ïîäóìûâàþ áðîñèòü ïèòü, íî òóò æå îòìåòàþ ýòó ìûñëü, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ëåã÷å îáâèíèòü âî âñåì ìàëü÷èêà.

Îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíè. Êàê è ìèëëèîíû ðàç ïðåæäå. Çðåëèùå íàñòîëüêî çíàêîìî, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûâàþ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå. Îí êëàäåò ïîäáîðîäîê ìíå íà êîëåíè, è ÿ çàìèðàþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàïóñòèòü ïàëüöû â åãî âîëîñû. 

Îí âçäûõàåò è ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà. - Ýòî áûë óæàñíûé äåíü. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ñòàíåò ëó÷øå, íî... , - îí ìîðùèò íîñ è õìóðèòñÿ, ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. Ïîòîì îí âçäûõàåò è ïðîäîëæàåò, -  ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Áåç. Òåáÿ. - Åãî ëèöî ïðèíèìàåò èçâèíÿþùååñÿ âûðàæåíèå, è îí æäåò ìîåãî îòâåòà. 

ß íå çíàþ, äîëæåí ëè óæàñíóòüñÿ ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ýìîöèé â åãî ñëîâàõ. Ïðîñòî êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. Òûñÿ÷è îòâåòîâ ïðîíîñÿòñÿ â ìîåé ãîëîâå, êàê ïëàñòèêîâûå øàðû â ëîòåðåå. 

Ñëîâà *ß ñ òîáîé* ñðûâàþòñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá, è ÿ äîëæåí áûë áû óäèâèòüñÿ ýòîìó ñèëüíåå. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, öåëóåò ìîå êîëåíî è òðåòñÿ îá íåãî ùåêîé. ß íà÷èíàþ ãëàäèòü åãî ïî ãîëîâå, ïîíèìàÿ, êàê ÿ íàïðÿãñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííûõ ñëîâ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ïðèâêóñ èñêðåííîñòè íà ÿçûêå, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèò ìíå, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà ñîçðåëè çàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê áûëè ïðîèçíåñåíû. 

ß íàëèâàþ åùå ñòàêàí, äåëàþ ãëîòîê, è åäâà íå âûïëåâûâàþ åãî îáðàòíî, êîãäà â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèòñÿ ôðàçà *ïîêà ñìåðòü íå ðàçëó÷èò íàñ*. Ïðîêàøëÿâøèñü, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñìåÿòüñÿ òåì ãîðüêèì ñìåõîì, êîòîðûé ìîæåò âûçâàòü ëèøü îòëè÷íûé âèñêè.   

- Ïî÷åìó òû ñìååøüñÿ?, - ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

ß ìîë÷à òðÿñó ãîëîâîé.

*Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïëàêàòü íå â ìîåì õàðàêòåðå*, - ìîë÷à îòâå÷àþ ÿ, çàòåì ñìûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü íîâûì ãëîòêîì.


	23. Ïðîäâèæåíèå

**Ãëàâà 5. Ïðîäâèæåíèå. **

  
Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ó òîëïû êîðîòêàÿ ïàìÿòü. 

Óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü Ïîòòåðîâñêî—ìàëôîåâñêèé èíöèäåíò, êàê åãî íàçâàëè, îáðîñ ñëóõàìè, áûë ðàçîáðàí âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ è áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàáûò. Ïîñëåäíèì ñëóõîì, äîøåäøèì äî ìåíÿ, áûë òîò, ÷òî Ìàëôîé çàñòàë ñâîåãî îòöà ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì â ðîäîâîì ïîìåñòüå, è îíè âûòâîðÿëè íåâåðîÿòíûå âåùè. Ñëóõ áûë íàñòîëüêî íåëåïûì, ÷òî íà íåãî íå êëþíóëè äàæå æàäíûå þíîøåñêèå óìû. 

Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íàïîìèíàåò î ïðîèçîøåäøåì — ýòî íàïðÿæåííîñòü îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó ìàëü÷èêàìè, êîòîðàÿ, îäíàêî, íå âûõîäèò çà îáû÷íûå ðàìêè. Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ÿ îáåñïîêîåí îòñóòñòâèåì ìåñòè ñî ñòîðîíû Ìàëôîÿ. ß ñëèøêîì õîðîøî åãî çíàþ, ÷òîáû äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî îí ïîçâîëèò, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåðó âñå ñîøëî ñ ðóê. ß çàäóìûâàþñü, êàê ìíîãî èç ïðîèçîøåäøåãî îí ðàññêàçàë îòöó. È åñëè îí ðàññêàçàë îòöó, íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ëè ìîë÷àíèå ñëèòåðèíöåâ ïðèêàçîì Ëþöèóñà. 

Âûæèäàþò ìîìåíò. 

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ íàøåé æåðòâû, òî îí óæå îïðàâèëñÿ îò ïðèñòûæåííîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ, è ñíîâà âîøåë â ðîëü ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ãåðîÿ, îò÷àÿííî áîðþùåãîñÿ ñ íåíàâèäÿùèìè âçãëÿäàìè è çàãîâîðùèöêèì øåïîòîì çà ñïèíîé, êîòîðûå ïðåñëåäóþò åãî âñþ æèçíü. ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü, ïîíèìàåò îí ýòî èëè íåò, íî îí çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî â ìèðå. Îí âñå åùå âåðèò, ÷òî îíî íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ òåì, êòî îí *íà ñàìîì äåëå*. ß íå ñêëîíåí ðàçóáåæäàòü åãî. 

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ, ãëàâíûì ñòàëà íå ýòà äðàìàòè÷åñêàÿ íè÷üÿ â áèòâå Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèòåðèíà. È äàæå íå èíôîðìàöèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü. Ñêîðåå ìåíÿ áû ïîòðÿñëî òî, êàê îí îá ýòîì ñîîáùèë. Íåò. Ìåíÿ ïðîäîëæàåò òðåâîæèòü ñîâñåì äðóãîå — òî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë òîãäà â êëàññå, îáúÿñíÿÿ, ïî÷åìó íå áûë íà îáåäå. 

*Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí… îíè ñïðàøèâàëè…* 

Òîãäà ÿ áûë ñëèøêîì çîë, è ýòè ñëîâà ïðîëåòåëè ìèìî óøåé. ß îáðàòèë íà íèõ âíèìàíèå ïîòîì, â îäèí èç âîñüìè ìèëëèàðäîâ ðàç, êîãäà âíîâü ïðîèãðûâàë ýòó ñöåíó â ãîëîâå. 

Êîíå÷íî, ó åãî äðóçåé áûëè âîïðîñû. Ó êîãî áû èõ íå áûëî ïîñëå òàêîé ñöåíû? ß íå ñïðîñèë åãî, îòâå÷àë ëè îí íà íèõ. ß íå æåëàþ îá ýòîì çíàòü, íåçàâèñèìî îò åãî îòâåòà. Åñëè îí ñëîìàëñÿ è ïîääàëñÿ èõ ëþáîïûòñòâó, îí ïðåäàë ìåíÿ, ïðåäàë Äàìáëäîðà è ïðåäàë ñåáÿ. Åñëè îí íå îòâåòèë, çíà÷èò, îí íåñåò ýòî áðåìÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. 

Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îí íå ðàññêàçàë. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê áûñòðî ðàñïðîñòðàíèëîñü áû âñå, ÷òî îí ïî ñåêðåòó ïîâåäàë ýòèì ñâîèì ëþáîïûòíûì äðóçüÿì. Ñòðàííî, íî ÿ íå ðàññåðäèëñÿ áû íà íåãî, åñëè áû îí ðàññêàçàë î ñâîèõ ñåêðåòàõ. Ýòî ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûé ãðóç äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà åãî âîçðàñòà. Ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûé äëÿ êîãî-ëèáî âîîáùå. 

Ñ òàêèìè ìûñëÿìè ÿ ïîäõîæó ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñîáèðàþñü â Õîãñìåä, ÷òîáû êóïèòü êîå-÷òî, ÷òî õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî ïîìîæåò ìàëü÷èêó. Äàìáëäîð áóäåò íå â âîñòîðãå îò èäåè, ÷òî ÿ îòïðàâëþñü òóäà â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Íî ìíå íå îñîáî íóæíî åãî ðàçðåøåíèå. 

ß íå ïðîøó ó íåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ. ß ñîîáùàþ åìó. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ïðèâåòñòâóåò îí ìåíÿ, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà. — ×òî çàñòàâèëî òåáÿ âûéòè èç òåìíèö? 

ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü íà ñåðåäèíå êàáèíåòà è ñòîþ, âñåì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü. Íàäåþñü, ýòî ñðàáîòàåò. Åñëè ÿ ñÿäó â îäíî èç ïðåäëîæåííûõ êðåñåë, ÿ áóäó áîëåå ïîäâåðæåí åãî âëèÿíèþ. Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, íå çà÷àðîâàë ëè îí ñâîþ ìåáåëü, ÷òîáû òà ðàññëàáëÿþùå äåéñòâîâàëà íà ïîñåòèòåëåé. 

ß âçäûõàþ è ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðþ, — ß ñîáèðàþñü â Õîãñìåä. Äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ñêàçàòü âàì. 

Åãî ëèöî íåìíîãî âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ. ß ðàñïðàâëÿþ ïëå÷è è ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ áîðüáû. 

*ß ñîáèðàþñü. È òû ìåíÿ íå îñòàíîâèøü* 

— Îäèí? — îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè. 

ß êîðîòêî êèâàþ. 

— Ìíå íóæíî êîå-÷òî êóïèòü. ß âåðíóñü ÷àñîâ â ñåìü. 

ß ñæèìàþ êóëàêè çà ñïèíîé è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ åãî ëþáîïûòíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

*ß ñîáèðàþñü* 

— Ñåâåðóñ… 

— Àëáóñ, ÿ íå ðåáåíîê. ß â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåáå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ. ß ïîéäó. 

ß ãîâîðþ óâåðåííî. *Òû íå îñòàíîâèøü ìåíÿ* 

Îí êèâàåò, åãî ãëàçà ìåðöàþò. 

— ß íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû íå ïîéäåøü, Ñåâåðóñ. ß òîëüêî õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû òû âçÿë êîãî-íèáóäü ñ ñîáîé. 

Àãà, ïîïðîñèòü. ß ñêðèïëþ çóáàìè è âûäàâëèâàþ, — ß íå íóæäàþñü â íÿíüêàõ. 

— Äóìàé î íåì, êàê î êîìïàíüîíå, — ãîâîðèò îí è èäåò ê êàìèíó. Æåëóäîê áîëåçíåííî ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. 

— Àëáóñ… 

Îí æåñòîì çàãëóøàåò ìåíÿ è áðîñàåò ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà â îãîíü. 

— Êòî… 

— Ðåìóñ, òû íå ìîã áû… 

— Íåò 

— … ïðèéòè â ìîé êàáèíåò. 

— ß óõîæó, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óéòè. 

— Ñèäåòü, — ïðèêàçûâàåò îí. 

ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü è ñêëàäûâàþ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà äèðåêòîðà, è òîëüêî êîãäà èç îãíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Ëþïèí, ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìûñëåííî ïðîèçíîøó çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå óâåëè÷èâàåò ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ãîëîâó â äâà ðàçà. ß áûñòðî ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé îòðÿõèâàåò êîïîòü ñî ñâîåé ïîòðåïàííîé ìàíòèè. Îí âèäèò ìåíÿ è óëûáàåòñÿ. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ñåâåðóñ. 

ß ïîäàâëÿþ æåëàíèå çàðû÷àòü. Îí ìîæåò âîñïðèíÿòü ýòî êàê ôëèðò. 

— Ëþïèí, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ÷åðåç ñæàòûå çóáû. 

— Ðåìóñ, òû ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òåáå ñåãîäíÿ íóæíî â äåðåâíþ. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû, âîçìîæíî, õîòåë áû ñîñòàâèòü êîìïàíèþ Ñåâåðóñó. 

— Ýòî ëèøíåå, Àëáóñ, — íàñòàèâàþ ÿ, è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî òàê, ÷òîáû îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìåíÿ òàê ïðîñòî íå îäóðà÷èøü. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, òèõî, — íåòåðïåëèâî îáðûâàåò îí ìåíÿ. ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò è åùå ÿðîñòíåå ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, — Îòëè÷íàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ âàñ îáîèõ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â âàøèõ òðóäíîñòÿõ. ß íå õîòåë áû èñêàòü íîâîãî ïðîôåññîðà ïî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ ñèë â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó. Ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì íà íåãî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîãî ïîñòàâèëè â óãîë. 

ß ñìîòðþ íå Ëþïèíà è âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Íà åãî ãóáàõ óëûáêà. Íî ãëàçà íå óëûáàþòñÿ. 

— Îòëè÷íî, — ãîâîðèò îí. — ß ñâîáîäåí. À òû?

  
 *** 

×åðò áû ïîáðàë ñòàðîãî óáëþäêà ñ åãî óáåæäåíèåì, ÷òî ëþäÿì ëó÷øå äåðæàòüñÿ âìåñòå. 

ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ îáîðîòíåì â õîëëå. Ó ìåíÿ óæå ãîòîâ ñïèñîê âåùåé, êîòîðûå íóæíî êóïèòü. Åñëè ýòî öåíà, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí ïëàòèòü âñÿêèé ðàç, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü çàìîê, ÿ íå áóäó åãî ïîêèäàòü. 

Ìû èäåì ìîë÷à, è îí îòñòàåò, îñòàâèâ â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå ïîïûòêè ïîääåðæèâàòü ìîé òåìï. ß ïîäõîæó ê âîðîòàì, îáîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó, êàê îí ïëåòåòñÿ. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü, íóæíî ëè åãî ïîäîæäàòü. Êàêàÿ-òî íåëåïàÿ ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ïîéäó â Õîãñìèò áåç íåãî, îí äîíåñåò Äàìáëäîðó. 

ß âíîâü îôèöèàëüíî ïðèçíàí ðåáåíêîì. 

ß ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü. Îí òàùèòñÿ â òåìïå óëèòêè. Èíòåðåñíî, îí ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî äåëàåò, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïîçëèòü? 

— Î÷åíü ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïîäîæäàë. — Îí òî÷íî èçäåâàåòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó, ÷òî îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ, êàê íåâûíîñèìûé óáëþäîê, êîòîðûì, âïðî÷åì, âñåãäà è áûë. Åãî ñòðàííûå ãëàçà áëåñòÿò. 

— Ïîøåë òû, Ëþïèí, — ðû÷ó ÿ è èäó äàëüøå. 

— Äàìáëäîð ïðàâ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ òåáå. Íî ìû ðàáîòàåì âìåñòå, è äîëæíû õîòÿ áû ñîáëþäàòü ïðèëè÷èÿ. ß óâàæàþ òåáÿ êàê ïðîôåññèîíàëà. ß çàâèøó îò òâîåãî çåëüÿ. È ÿ áëàãîäàðåí òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë äëÿ Ãàððè. 

ß çàìèðàþ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, íî îí óæå àïïàðèðîâàë. ß ñëåäóþ çà íèì. Îí æäåò ìåíÿ. 

— Äàìáëäîð âñå æå ñêàçàë òåáå, — âîð÷ó ÿ. 

— Íåò, ìíå ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. 

— ×åðòîâñêè òðîãàòåëüíî. 

ß èäó äàëüøå, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ, èäåò ëè îí çà ìíîé. Ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò. Õîòÿ ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû îí îòâÿçàëñÿ. 

Îí èäåò. 

Îí äîãîíÿåò ìåíÿ è ãîâîðèò, — Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ñîõðàíþ âñå â òàéíå. 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó è âèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà îáâèíåíèå. 

— Ëþïèí, åñëè òû æäåøü îò ìåíÿ èçâèíåíèé, òû áóäåøü ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè íåìíîãî áåñïîêîèò áåçîïàñíîñòü ìîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, äàæå åñëè Äàìáëäîð ýòèì ïðåíåáðåãàåò. 

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî ìîè ñëîâà çàäåâàþò åãî ãîðäîñòü. ß äîâîëüíî óñìåõàþñü è íåìíîãî çàìåäëÿþ øàãè. Õîòÿ ÿ ìîã áû ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî çäåñü ãîâîðÿò êàê ìîå óÿçâëåííîå ñàìîëþáèå, òàê è òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ýòî ÷óäîâèùå äâàæäû ìîãëî ìåíÿ óáèòü. 

È îí ñíîâà çäåñü. Òðåòüÿ ïîïûòêà. 

Îí èäåò ñáîêó. Òèøèíà íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî çàòÿãèâàåòñÿ. Íàêîíåö ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. 

— Ëþïèí, ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå íóæåí òåëîõðàíèòåëü. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå çàíÿòüñÿ òåì, äëÿ ÷åãî òû ñþäà ïðèøåë? È ÿ ñäåëàþ òî æå ñàìîå. 

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò, ïîòîì òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû. 

— Ëþïèí… 

— Çàáóäü îá ýòîì, Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò îí, óñìåõàÿñü. — Ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè íåìíîãî áåñïîêîèò áåçîïàñíîñòü ìîèõ êîëëåã. 

ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü è çàäóìûâàþñü, êàê ÿ áû ìîã îáúÿñíèòü Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî ñëó÷àéíî óáèë åãî îáîðîòíÿ. Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí áóäåò òàêèì æå òåðïèìûì êî ìíå, êàêèì áûë ê Ëþïèíó. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè áû ÿ áûë ÷óäîâèùåì èëè ïñèõîïàòîì… Íå íàéäÿ âîçìîæíîñòè íàëîæèòü íà íåãî ïðîêëÿòèå è âûéòè ñóõèì èç âîäû, ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ ñâîé ïóòü. 

Îí ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. 

— Êàê Ãàððè, Ñåâåðóñ? 

ß çàìåäëÿþ øàã îò òàêîé ðåçêîé ñìåíû òåìû. 

— Âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïðîâåë âñþ ñâîþ þíîñòü â áîðüáå çà æèçíü. 

— Íî ïî÷åìó îí ïðèøåë ê *òåáå*? Êîíå÷íî, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òâîåãî ÷åðòîâñêîãî îáàÿíèÿ, — ìíå íå íóæíî âèäåòü åãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Îí âñåãäà ýòî äåëàë — óáèâàë äîáðîòîé. 

— Íàâåðíîå, íåâåðîÿòíûé ñåêñ, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ñïðÿòàâ èñòèíó çà ñàðêàçìîì. Îí óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ, ðàññìåÿâøèñü. — Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü, Ëþïèí? Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì åãî? 

— À ïî÷åìó òû åìó ðàçðåøàåøü? — âñå òîò æå ñïîêîéíî-ëþáîïûòíûé òîí. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïîäîçðåâàåò îí ÷òî-òî èëè åìó ïðîñòî ëþáîïûòíî, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïåðåøàãíóë ÷åðåç ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü è ñòàë ïîìîãàòü ìàëü÷èêó. 

— Ìíå ïîðó÷èë äèðåêòîð. 

— À ïî÷åìó òåáå? 

Ìîå òåðïåíèå ñ òðåñêîì ëîïàåòñÿ. 

— À ýòî, Ëþïèí, êàñàåòñÿ òîëüêî ìåíÿ è Äàìáëäîðà. È íå ñóé íîñ â ìîè äåëà. 

Îí ôûðêàåò. — Õîðîøî, ðàç òû òàê ëþáåçíî ïðîñèøü. — îí ìîë÷èò, ïîòîì ñïðàøèâàåò, — À ýòè ñëóõè… Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî åãî èçíàñèëîâàëè? — åãî ãîëîñ õðèïëîâàò, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â íåì ñëûøåí õîðîøî ñêðûâàåìûé ãíåâ. 

— Îí íå ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. — Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî áû íå óäèâèòåëüíî. — ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî ìíå èçâåñòíî. Òî ëè èç-çà ëîÿëüíîñòè ê Ïîòòåðó, òî ëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ îòðèöàòü î÷åâèäíîå. ß íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû äàæå íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ìíå õîòåëîñü áû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ëþáûõ ìûñëåé îá ýòîé ñèòóàöèè. 

— Áåäíûé ðåáåíîê, — áîðìî÷åò Ëþïèí. — À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ þíîñòü ïîøëà ê ÷åðòó. 

ß ôûðêàþ â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è òóò æå ðóãàþ ñåáÿ çà ýòî. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò, — Íî, êàæåòñÿ, îí ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèëñÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí äåðæèòñÿ ìîëîäöîì. — ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî èùà ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò è ïîçâîëÿþ åìó ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî áîäðûé âèä Ïîòòåðà î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðèò. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÷åëîâåê, â êîòîðîì æèâåò çâåðü, íå äîëæåí òàê ëåãêî ïîêóïàòüñÿ íà âíåøíèé âèä. Õîòÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöû íèêîãäà íå áûëè îñîáåííî íàáëþäàòåëüíûìè, Ëþïèí âñåãäà êàçàëñÿ ìíå ñàìûì ÷óòêèì. 

— Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ åìó ïîìîæåò. Îíè âåäü òàê ïðèâÿçàíû äðóã ê äðóãó. 

Ïî åãî íåéòðàëüíîìó òîíó ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ýòî ïðîñòî äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ ðàçãîâîðà, è ìîÿ ÿðîñòü íàïðàñíà. Îäíàêî îò ýòîãî îíà íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìåíüøå. ß ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà êòî-òî óïîìèíàåò ýòîãî óáëþäêà â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè, íî óïðÿìûé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ðû÷èò *îí ìîé*. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? — îí îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

ß îãëÿäûâàþñü è âèæó, ÷òî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ "Äóðíûõ äóõîâ". Ñëèøêîì ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíîå ñîâïàäåíèå, ÷òîáû èì íå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ 

— Ìíå íóæíî êîå-÷òî êóïèòü, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è èäó ê ìàãàçèíó, ìå÷òàÿ íàéòè â íåì ñïîêîéñòâèå â áóòûëêå. 

*** 

ß ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû â ïÿòûé ðàç çà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Îí îïàçäûâàåò. 

Êîãäà îí îïàçäûâàë íà äåñÿòü ìèíóò, ÿ áûë íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåí. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí çàäåðæàëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè è ïîòåðÿë ñ÷åò âðåìåíè. Êîãäà îí îïàçäûâàë íà òðèäöàòü ìèíóò, ÿ íà÷àë ñåðäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íàñòîëüêî íåáðåæåí. Ñ åãî ñïîñîáíîñòüþ íàõîäèòü íåïðèÿòíîñòè íåòðóäíî îïîçäàòü. Ìîæíî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, íå óìåð ëè îí. 

×åðåç ÷àñ ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî åñëè îí íå óìåð, ÿ åãî óáüþ. 

ß äóìàþ, íå ñêàçàòü ëè îá ýòîì äèðåêòîðó. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè ñ ìàëü÷èêîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Äàìáëäîð íå äàñò ìíå åãî óáèòü. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà íóæíî ñõîäèòü òóäà, ãäå îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü. Ê Õàãðèäó. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí óñíóë, îæèäàÿ âîñüìè ÷àñîâ. Èëè åãî ïîõèòèëè, è òîãäà ó ìåíÿ áóäåò áîëüøå ïîâîäîâ äëÿ òðåâîãè, ÷åì ñåé÷àñ. 

Áðîñèâ ïîðîøîê â êàìèí, ÿ âõîæó â åãî æàëêóþ õèæèíó. Îí òàì. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå, èçâèíÿÿñü. 

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. — Òû íå óìåð. 

Òóò ÿ çàìå÷àþ åãî êðåñòíîãî, êîòîðûé îáèæåííî ïÿëèòñÿ íà ìåíÿ. ß óæå ñîáèðàþñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ïðîêëèíàÿ ÷åðòîâà íåãîäÿÿ, êîãäà ÷åðòîâ íåãîäÿé íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… 

— Òû íå äîëæåí èçâèíÿòüñÿ, Ãàððè, — áîðìî÷åò Áëýê. 

— Ïîïðîøó çàìåòèòü, ìàëü÷èê äîëæåí áûë áûòü â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ ÷àñ íàçàä. 

— Õîðîøî, — ãîâîðèò Ïîòòåð, óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêè. — Ëàäíî, Ñèðèóñ. Ìíå íóæíî èäòè. 

— Íåò, Ãàððè, íå íóæíî. ß íå âèäåë òåáÿ íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîæíî ïðîïóñòèòü îäèí óðîê, ÷òîáû ïîâèäàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ âûçîâîì. 

ß óñìåõàþñü. — Êðåñòíûé èëè íåò, Áëýê, íî îí ìîé ñòóäåíò. È ÿ âïðàâå ðåøàòü, íóæíû åìó óðîêè èëè íåò. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü óâèäåòüñÿ ñ êðåñòíèêîì, äåëàé ýòî â ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ. Åñëè õî÷åøü ïîñïîðèòü — îáðàòèñü ê Äàìáëäîðó. 

— Îòëè÷íî, — âñêèïàåò îí. — Ãàððè, ñîáèðàé ñâîè âåùè. 

— Íåò, ïðàâäà… 

Ìîå òåðïåíèå êîí÷àåòñÿ. 

— Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, Áëåê. Ïîêà ìàëü÷èê â øêîëå, îí ïîä ìîåé îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ è ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ ìíå. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü åãî âèäåòü, äîæäèñü âûõîäíûõ, êàê âñå ÷åðòîâû ðîäèòåëè… 

Îí íå ñëóøàåò ìåíÿ, íî ÷òî-òî êðè÷èò â îòâåò. ß íå ñëûøó, ÷òî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîæå êðè÷ó. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ìîçãà ïðîêëèíàåò ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî êàæäûé ðàç â ïðèñóòñòâèè ýòîãî óáëþäêà ÿ îïóñêàþñü äî ïîäðîñòêîâîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. Ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿ ïðîèãðûâàþ ýòè ñöåíû â ãîëîâå, ìåíÿ óæàñíî ðàçäðàæàåò òî, ÷òî îí òàê íà ìåíÿ âëèÿåò. Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ÿ îçàáî÷åí òîëüêî òåì, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â ñëèçíÿêà. 

— Ñòîï! — êðè÷èò Ïîòòåð. — Âû îáà ïðîñòî ñìåøíû. Åñëè âû óæå âûÿñíèëè, êòî èç âàñ èìååò áîëüøå ïðàâ ìåíÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, ïîéäó çàíèìàòüñÿ. Ñèðèóñ, óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà, ëàäíî? — îí ïåðåâîäèò ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä ñ ìåíÿ íà Áëýêà è èñ÷åçàåò â êàìèíå. 

ß âèæó, êàê îí óõîäèò, è ïîëüçóþñü âîöàðèâøåéñÿ òèøèíîé, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü âñå ñâîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. Ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Áëýêó, — Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà, — ðû÷ó ÿ è ñîáèðàþñü óéòè. 

— Â êàêóþ èãðó òû èãðàåøü, Ñíåéï? 

ß ðàçäðàæåííî âçäûõàþ è îãëÿäûâàþñü íà íåãî. 

— ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå èñïîëüçîâàòü Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ðàçäðàæàòü ìåíÿ, — ãîâîðèò îí ñêâîçü çóáû. 

ß ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêàþ. 

— Îõ, ÷åðò. Òû ìåíÿ ðàçîáëà÷èë. Êîíå÷íî, ïîçëèòü òåáÿ — îòëè÷íàÿ ïëàòà çà òó ïûòêó, êîãäà ÿ âåñü ïðîøëûé ãîä çàíèìàëñÿ òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî ñëåäèë, êàê áû ìàëü÷èê íå ñáðîñèëñÿ ñ Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ñàìîäîâîëüíûé óáëþäîê. 

— Äà õâàòèò, Ñíåéï. Òû æå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ âûïóñòèëè. Íå íóæíî áûòü ïðîâèäöåì, ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê çàõî÷åò ñî ìíîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Ìîæåøü íå ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ çàáîòëèâîãî ïðîôåññîðà. Ýòî òåáå íå èäåò. 

ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. 

— Âî-ïåðâûõ, Áëýê, ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî èíòåðåñóþñü òâîèì äåëîì, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ îòïóñòèëè. Áóäü íà òî ìîÿ âîëÿ, òû áû ñãíèë â Àçêàáàíå. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ íå ïðåòåíäóþ íà òî, ÷òî áåñïîêîþñü î ìàëü÷èêå. Ìíå õâàòàåò áåñïîêîéñòâ î òîì, êàê ñïàñòè ñâîþ çàäíèöó. ß ïîòðàòèë ñòîëüêî ñèë íà òî, ÷òîáû îïðàâäàòüñÿ, ÷òî íå æåëàþ îáâèíåíèé â çàãîâîðå ñ öåëüþ åãî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ. 

Îí ìîë÷à îòêðûâàåò è çàêðûâàåò ðîò. ß ïîáåäíî óñìåõàþñü. 

— Òû áîëüøå íå íóæåí åìó, Ñíåéï. 

Åãî ñëîâà ñïîëçàþò ïî ìîåìó ïîçâîíî÷íèêó è ñòåêàþò â æåëóäîê, êàê êèñëîå ìîëîêî. 

ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ. 

  
— Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó çà åãî ìàëåíüêèå ìèëîñòè, — âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ è óõîæó â ñâîè êîìíàòû. 

*** 

— Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, — ãîâîðèò îí, êîãäà ÿ âûõîæó èç êàìèíà. 

ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü è îòðÿõèâàþ ìàíòèþ îò êîïîòè. — Ìíå áåçðàçëè÷íû âàøè èçâèíåíèÿ, Ïîòòåð, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. 

— Òû áåñïîêîèëñÿ? — ÿ ãëÿæó íà íåãî è âèæó óëûáêó. Ñðàçó ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ìûñëü íàëîæèòü íà íåãî ïðîêëÿòèå. 

— Äàæå íå ñìåé äóìàòü, ÷òî ìîÿ çëîñòü åñòü ïðîÿâëåíèå çàáîòû, ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê, — ðû÷ó ÿ è èäó ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äåëî, à ÷òîáû ïðîñòî áûòü ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî. Ìíå íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, è ÿ íà÷èíàþ ðàçäðàæåííî âîðîøèòü áóìàãè. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? 

— Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå ñòàë òàê ãîâîðèòü, — òèõî îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû íå çàîðàòü. 

— Îí áûë òàì, êîãäà ÿ òóäà ïðèøåë. ß íå âèäåë åãî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âûøâûðíóë åãî èç Ëàçàðåòà. Íàì íóæíî áûëî êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü. 

Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî æå îíè îáñóæäàëè. Íî íå ñåé÷àñ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñëèøêîì çîë. 

— Êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü, — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. — ×àñ, Ïîòòåð. Çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî ðàç òû ìîæåøü óìåðåòü çà ÷àñ?! 

ß êðè÷ó. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ â ãîëîâå, è ÿ âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äðîæó. Îí ïîíèìàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íî ãóáû èñêðèâëÿþòñÿ îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ. 

— ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ. ×åãî òû åùå îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü? — îí âçäûõàåò è äîáàâëÿåò, — Ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïðîèçîéäåò, ÿ îáåùàþ. 

— Ëó÷øå áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü, èëè òâîè óðîêè çàêîí÷àòñÿ. 

— Î ÷åì ýòî òû? — ñåðäèòî êðè÷èò îí. 

— Î òîì, ÷òî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü òðàòèòü ñâîþ æèçíü íà íåáëàãîäàðíîãî áåçîòâåòñòâåííîãî áàëáåñà. Åñëè óðîêè îòíèìàþò ó òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè, òîãäà ïðîñòî ïîçâîëü ìíå ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ ìîèì ëè÷íûì âðåìåíåì òàê, êàê ÿ çàõî÷ó, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ñèäåòü ïåðåä êàìèíîì è æäàòü, êîãäà òû ñîèçâîëèøü ïîÿâèòüñÿ. 

— Òû çëèøüñÿ, ïîòîì ÷òî ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Åñëè áû ýòî áûë êòî-íèáóäü åùå… 

— Íåò. ß çëèëñÿ, êîãäà òû îïàçäûâàë. ß áûë âçáåøåí, êîãäà íàøåë òåáÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë åãî, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû íå ñòîèøü òîãî, ÷òîáû òðàòèòü ýíåðãèþ íà ïðîêëÿòèå, — ãîâîðþ ÿ ñ íåíàâèñòüþ. 

Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, — Òû… ýòî… 

— Ìîë÷àòü. Óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà. 

Îí ìèãàåò, ïîòîì òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Íåò. 

— Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå ïðîøó òåáÿ, ÿ ãîâîðþ òåáå âûéòè èç ìîåé êîìíàòû. 

— Íå äåëàé ýòîãî! Áîæå, òû âñåãäà òàê äåëàåøü! — îí êðè÷èò. Åãî ëèöî êðàñíååò, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïîäáèðàåò ñëîâà. — Òû… — îí çàäûõàåòñÿ. — ß ïðàâäà òàê ìàëî äëÿ òåáÿ çíà÷ó, ÷òî òû òàê ëåãêî ìîæåøü ìåíÿ âûøâûðíóòü? 

*Íåò, äóðà÷îê, òû çíà÷èøü òàê ìíîãî* 

Ýòà ìûñëü îãëóøàåò ìåíÿ. ß ìîãó òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Ïîòîì ìíå óäàåòñÿ ïðîãëîòèòü çàñòðÿâøèé â ãîðëå êîìîê, è ñêàçàòü, — Íåâàæíî, ÷òî òû äëÿ ìåíÿ *çíà÷èøü*, Ïîòòåð. ß ãîâîðþ ñ òîáîé êàê òâîé ïðîôåññîð, è êàê ïðîôåññîð ÿ ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå óáèðàòüñÿ ê ÷åðòó èç ìîèõ êîìíàò. Êëàññ ñâîáîäåí. Âîí îòñþäà. — ß õëîïàþ ïî ñòîëó ÷åì-òî ïîäâåðíóâøèìñÿ ïîä ðóêè. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ýòî ïåðãàìåíò. Îí áåññèëüíî øëåïàåò ïî äåðåâó. 

Îí çàìîëêàåò è íå äåëàåò íè ìàëåéøåé ïîïûòêè óéòè. Íà ÷òî ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàë? 

— Åñëè áû òû áûë ìîèì ïðîôåññîðîì, òû áû íàçíà÷èë ìíå âçûñêàíèå, à íå âûøâûðíóë èç êëàññà. — çàìå÷àåò îí. 

*×åðò áû ïîáðàë òåáÿ è òâîþ ëîãèêó* 

— Ïîòòåð…, — ãîâîðþ ÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèì òîíîì. 

— Ýòî… ýòî ãëóïî. Òåáÿ íå áûëî íà îáåäå! Íî ÿ æå íå îáèäåëñÿ. — Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë, ÿñíî äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ óâàæèòü ìîþ ïðîñüáó è îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. 

— Õîòÿ ýòî íå äîëæíî òåáÿ âîëíîâàòü, íî ÿ è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ çäåñü îáåäàòü. ß ñêàçàë îá ýòîì åäèíñòâåííîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. Åñëè òåáå áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ãäå ÿ, íóæíî áûëî ñïðîñèòü ó äèðåêòîðà. 

— Äàìáëäîð çíàë, ãäå ÿ, — äåðçêî îòâå÷àåò îí. — Îí áûë â õèæèíå, êîãäà ÿ òóäà ïðèøåë. ß ñëûøó âåñåëüå â åãî ãîëîñå. 

— Óõîäè 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — îí ñíîâà âñòàåò. 

— Ïîòòåð… 

— Ìíå ïðàâäà æàëü. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ëàäíî? — îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå. — Õîðîøî? — ïîâòîðÿåò îí è êëàäåò ðóêó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. 

ß ñêðèïëþ çóáàìè è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. ß íå ïîçâîëþ åìó òàê ëåãêî îòäåëàòüñÿ. ß ñåðæóñü. È ÿ èìåþ íà ýòî ïðàâî. ß ñáðàñûâàþ åãî ðóêó. 

— Ðàç òû íàñòàèâàåøü íà òîì, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ, òû áóäåøü çàíèìàòüñÿ. — ß îòòàëêèâàþ åãî è èäó â ñïàëüíþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ ìåíÿ, îí íå ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ñòàë î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëåí ê åãî íàñòîé÷èâîìó ïðèñóòñòâèþ. 

Óêðûâøèñü â áåçîïàñíîñòè ñïàëüíè ñ áóòûëêîé âèñêè, ÿ ñàæóñü íà äèâàí è ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòü áóøóþùèå ýìîöèè. Âåñü ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ñòàë ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì òîãî, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîð ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ñâåñòè ìåíÿ â ìîãèëó. Äàìáëäîð — ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Ïàðà æàëêèõ ïñîâ — ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà — ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Ñ ýòîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, êëþ÷ ê ðåøåíèþ âñåõ ìîèõ ïðîáëåì ïðîñò — óñòðàíèòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è íå äàâàòü ïîÿâèòüñÿ ñëåäóþùåìó ïîêîëåíèþ. 

Äà, âîò òàê. Êëþ÷ ê ìîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ. 

Ëåã÷å ñêàçàòü, ÷åì ñäåëàòü. Îäèí âçãëÿä íà ñåìåéñòâî Âèçëè ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðöû ðàçìíîæàþòñÿ ñ áîëüøåé ñêîðîñòüþ, ÷åì âñå îñòàëüíûå. Ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ êó÷à âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû èõ îñòàíîâèòü. Ðàçâå ÷òî óäàñòñÿ ïîäìåøèâàòü ñòåðèëèçóþùåå çåëüå â òûêâåííûé ñîê. 

Íî ÿ îòâëåêñÿ. Ïðåäîòâðàùåíèå ðàçìíîæåíèÿ Âèçëè âðÿä ëè ñïàñåò ìåíÿ îò óæå ñóùåñòâóþùèõ îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. È òå, íà êîòîðûõ îáðàùåíà ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü, âðÿä ëè ïåðåâåäóòñÿ. 

Êðîìå, ìîæåò áûòü, Áëýêà. 

ß ñîäðîãàþñü ïðè ìûñëè î ïîòîìêàõ ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. È ïîòîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó íåãî óæå åñòü ïîòîìêè. Åãî êðåñòíèê. Ìîé ëþáîâíèê. 

ß ôûðêàþ ñ ãîðå÷üþ. Ïðîøëî òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ðàçâðàòèë åãî äîâåðåííîå ìíå ïîòîìñòâî. Òåïåðü ìîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ñìåíèëîñü ñòðàõîì. 

*Òû åìó áîëüøå íå íóæåí* 

Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïûòàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ îñòàþñü åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðûì Ïîòòåð ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ õîðîøî. Îí óïîðíî ïðèõîäèò ñþäà êàæäûé âå÷åð, è ýòî äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî Áëýê íåïðàâ. ß åìó íóæåí. ß äàþ åìó…

À ÷òî èìåííî? 

×àñòü îòâåòà î÷åâèäíà. Íî äàæå *ýòî* ïðåêðàòèëîñü ïîñëå íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà, ïîñëå åãî ÿðîñòíîãî ïðèçíàíèÿ îí íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî áîëüøåãî, ÷åì ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ. Ñàìûìè èíòèìíûìè ìîìåíòàìè ñòàëè òå, êîãäà îí ñèäèò ó ìîèõ íîã, ïîëîæèâ ïîäáîðîäîê ìíå íà êîëåíè. ß ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ÿ áëàãîäàðåí. Íàêîíåö-òî ìàëü÷èê óâàæàåò ìîè æåëàíèÿ. 

...*Îñòîðîæíåå ñî ñâîèìè æåëàíèÿìè…* 

Òî÷íî. 

Âîçìîæíî, Áëýê ïðàâ. ß ïîòåðÿë àêòóàëüíîñòü. Óáåæèùå, êîòîðîå ìàëü÷èê íàõîäèëî â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ, îí ìîæåò íàéòè â ëþáîé ÷àñòè çàìêà. Îí ìîã íàéòè òèõèé óãîëîê, ÷òîáû ïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ìèðà. Ñ òåìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè äëÿ êîíöåíòðàöèè, êîòîðûì ÿ åãî íàó÷èë, îí ìîæåò çàíèìàòüñÿ õîòü â ñåðåäèíå Ãëàâíîãî Çàëà. 

ß íå ïîääåðæèâàþ åãî ýìîöèîíàëüíî. ß íå âûñëóøèâàþ åãî — ñàìà èäåÿ íåëåïà. Äàæå åñëè áû ÿ è õîòåë åãî âûñëóøàòü, îí íå ñòàë áû ñî ìíîé ãîâîðèòü. Ýòî íå ìîÿ ðîëü. È íèêîãäà íå áûëî ìîåé ðîëüþ. ß ïðîñòî ïîçâîëÿþ åìó âñå îòðèöàòü. Ïîçâîëÿþ äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò ïðîáëåì. 

ß åìó áîëüøå íå íóæåí. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ ýòî òàê áåñïîêîèò. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí âî ìíå íóæäàëñÿ. 

ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî ìíå äîâåðèëè ìàëü÷èêà, åùå íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò. Äàìáëäîð êèíóë ìíå åãî, ÷òîáû îí áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Â òî âðåìÿ îí íå ìîã ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà Áëýêà. Òåïåðü, êîãäà Áëýê íà ñâîáîäå, ÿ êëÿíóñü, ÷òî îí áóäåò íàñòàèâàòü íà îïåêóíñòâå. È åñëè îí ýòî ñäåëàåò, Äàìáëäîð íå ñìîæåò ïîñïîðèòü. 

*Ñèðèóñ ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î íåì* 

Áëýê çàáåðåò åãî ó ìåíÿ. 

Èñòîðèÿ ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ. Õîòü áû îí ñãíèë â àäó. 

ß â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïîäïóñòèë ìàëü÷èêà òàê áëèçêî. ß äîëæåí áûë ïîäóìàòü. ß è ïîäóìàë. Ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ âèíà Ïîòòåðà, ýòî îí âëåç â ìîþ æèçíü. È âèíà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêîì ïðîòèâ ìîåé âîëè. ß áûë âïîëíå äîâîëåí â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Äàæå ñ÷àñòëèâ. È âîò òåïåðü…

ß ðåøàþ ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ïîêà íå íà÷àë ïðè÷èòàòü î òîì, ÷òî æèçíü íåñïðàâåäëèâà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ âñïîìèíàþ îá îäíîé âåùè, êîòîðóþ äîëæåí åìó îòäàòü. ß ïîäíèìàþñü è èäó ê êðîâàòè è áåðó äíåâíèê â êîæàíîì ïåðåïëåòå, êîòîðûé ÿ êóïèë äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà, ó êîòîðîãî òàê ìíîãî ïðîêëÿòûõ òàéí. ß íå ñòàë åãî óïàêîâûâàòü, ÷òîáû ìåíüøå áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïîäàðîê. Åñëè âñå ïðîéäåò õîðîøî, ìàëü÷èê ïðèìåò åãî ñ ìèíèìàëüíûìè ïðîÿâëåíèÿìè áëàãîäàðíîñòè. 

Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè ñïàëüíè ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè, çàòåì óâåðåííî îòêðûâàþ äâåðü. Îí ñèäèò çà ñòîëîì, ïîëíîñòüþ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü íà ëåæàùåì ïåðåä íèì òåêñòå. ß âçäûõàþ è íåìíîãî ðàññëàáëÿþñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîëîæèòü äíåâíèê ðÿäîì ñ åãî ó÷åáíèêîì Çåëüåäåëüÿ. ß èäó ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, âçÿâ ñòîïêó ñî÷èíåíèé ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå ñîñðåäîòî÷óñü íà íèõ, ìîå âíèìàíèå ïðèíàäëåæèò Ïîòòåðó. ß âñåãäà óäèâëÿþñü, êàê áûñòðî âçðîñëåþò äåòè. Èõ ÷åðòû èç îêðóãëûõ ñòàíîâÿòñÿ óãëîâàòûìè è ðåçêèìè. Ãîä çà ãîäîì îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ çðåëûìè. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ìàëåíüêèé è íåóêëþæèé, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðàñèâîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òàê æå êàê è åãî îòåö äî ýòîãî. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ñàìûå îáûêíîâåííûå ÷åðòû. Íî åñòü ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå î òîì, ÷òî îí Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Îí ïåðåðîñ ñâîþ ñëó÷àéíóþ ñëàâó. Ýòî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì øðàì íà åãî ëáó. 

È, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ïðîñòî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ åãî òðàõíóë. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà åãî ãóáû, êîòîðûå øåâåëÿòñÿ, ïîêà îí ñêîëüçèò âçãëÿäîì ïî ñòðàíèöå. Ðîçîâûå. Ïóõëàÿ íèæíÿÿ ãóáà è òîíêàÿ âåðõíÿÿ. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, êóñàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Îí ìîðùèò íîñ è õìóðèò áðîâè, çàòåì ïðîäîëæàåò. 

Ê äóðíîìó ïðåä÷óâñòâèþ, ïðåñëåäîâàâøåìó ìåíÿ âåñü äåíü, ïðèìåøèâàåòñÿ ñîæàëåíèå. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, î ÷åì æàëåþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî íå ñîæàëåíèå, à æåëàíèå — ÷àñòî íåðàçëè÷èìûå ïîíÿòèÿ. Âñåãî äâå íåäåëè íàçàä ÿ öåëîâàë ýòè ãóáû. Äâå íåäåëè íàçàä ÿ âèäåë åãî ëèöî, èñêàæåííîå ñòðàñòüþ. 

Êòî æå çíàë, ÷òî äâå íåäåëè ìîãóò äëèòüñÿ òàê ÷åðòîâñêè äîëãî? 

Ìîé îáåò áåçáðà÷èÿ íå áûë ñîçíàòåëüíûì ðåøåíèåì. Óïðÿòàííûé â ýòîé øêîëå, ÿ çàáûë î ñåêñå. ß äàæå íå çàìå÷àë åãî îòñóòñòâèå. Êàê è ïðîøåäøåå âðåìÿ. È â èòîãå ñåêñ ñòàë îäíîé èç òåõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå îñòàëèñü â ïðîøëîé æèçíè. 

Êàê óáèéñòâî. 

Âåðíóòüñÿ ê âîçäåðæàíèþ ñëîæíî. Îñîáåííî êîãäà îáúåêò ìîèõ íî÷íûõ ôàíòàçèé ñèäèò ïåðåäî ìíîé. ß íå óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü êîíòàêò. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ çíàþ åãî ñåêðåò, îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñòûä. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå çàõî÷ó åãî ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàëè. Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Åñëè áû ÿ áûë ëó÷øå, ÿ áû íàøåë ñïîñîá óáåäèòü åãî, ÷òî îí íå ñòàë ìåíåå æåëàííûì. 

Åñëè áû ÿ áûë ëó÷øå, ÿ äîëæåí áûë áû ïåðåñòàòü ñ÷èòàòü ìàëü÷èêà-ïîäðîñòêà æåëàííûì. 

— Òû âñå åùå íà ìåíÿ ñåðäèøüñÿ? 

Åãî ãîëîñ èñïóãàë ìåíÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí óæå ÷åðò çíàåò ñêîëüêî çà ìíîé íàáëþäàåò. ß áûñòðî ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà ñòîïêó ñî÷èíåíèé ïåðåä ñîáîé. 

— Äà, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ, íî ýòî íå çâó÷èò ñåðäèòî. Ñêîðåå, êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. ß ñæèìàþ çóáû. 

— ×òî ìíå ñäåëàòü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí õðèïëî. 

Íó, åñòü êîå-÷òî… 

— Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì, — áûñòðî îòâå÷àþ ÿ è áåðó ñâîå ïåðî, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ïèøó. 

— ×òî ýòî? 

ß íå ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ â ïàíèêå, êîòîðóþ ÿ âñåãäà èñïûòûâàþ, êîãäà ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå áûòü âåëèêîäóøíûì. 

— Ýòî äíåâíèê. ß ïîäóìàë, òåáå ïðèãîäèòñÿ 

— À, — â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøèòñÿ íåäîóìåíèå. ß îñòîðîæíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí îòêðûâàåò òåòðàäü è ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöåì ïî ÷èñòûì ñòðàíèöàì. 

— Íå âîëíóéñÿ. Òàì âíóòðè íåò Âîëäåìîðòà, — äðàçíþ åãî ÿ. 

Îí ôûðêàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, — ß äàæå îá ýòîì è íå äóìàë. Âîò ãàä. Íî… — îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü, — Òû çà ýòèì ñåãîäíÿ õîäèë â Õîãñìèò? 

— Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ñòàë áû ÿ ðèñêîâàòü æèçíüþ èç-çà êàêîãî—òî äíåâíèêà 

ß áåññòûäíî âðó è ñóðîâî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îïóñòèòü âçãëÿä. Ïîòîì äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò… 

— Êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ áûë â Õîãñìèòå? 

Îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, — ß áåñïîêîèëñÿ, êîãäà òû íå ïðèøåë îáåäàòü. È òåáÿ íå áûëî íè â êëàññå, íè çäåñü. Òîãäà ÿ ñïðîñèë ó Äàìáëäîðà. — Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ è óëûáàåòñÿ, — Ñïàñèáî çà äíåâíèê. 

ß óæå îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îòðóãàòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí íåëåïî áåñïîêîèòñÿ çà ìåíÿ. Íî äàæå ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. ß ïðîñòî êèâàþ è îòâîæó âçãëÿä. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? 

— Õì? 

— Ìû íå ìîãëè áû íåíàäîëãî ïðèëå÷ü? — íåóâåðåííî ãîâîðèò îí. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà è âèæó áåñïîêîéíûé âçãëÿä. ß íå çíàþ, èç-çà ÷åãî. Ýòî ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî îí íå õî÷åò ìíå ãîâîðèòü. ×òî-òî äëÿ åãî äíåâíèêà. — Ïðîñòî ëå÷ü, — ïîÿñíÿåò îí, äîãàäàâøèñü î ïðè÷èíå ìîåãî ìîë÷àíèÿ, — Ïîæàëóéñòà. 

ß êèâàþ, âñòàþ è íàïðàâëÿþñü â ñïàëüíþ. Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ, âçÿâ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, ïîòîì îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ çà øåþ è îïóñêàåò ëîá ìíå íà ïëå÷î. Ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñäåðæàòü âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà ÿ îáíèìàþ åãî. 

— Ïðîñòè, — øåï÷åò îí. ß ïðèæèìàþ åãî ê ñåáå íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïîòîì îòòàëêèâàþ. Ìû âõîäèì â êîìíàòó, îí ñíèìàåò ìàíòèþ è ëîæèòñÿ ïî îäåÿëî â äæèíñàõ è ìàéêå. ß ñíèìàþ áîòèíêè è ëîæóñü ðÿäîì. 

— Nox, — øåï÷åò îí è ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ îäíîé ðóêîé. — ß ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå. Ïî ýòîìó. 

Ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷óâñòâî, êàê áóäòî ÿ âåðíóëñÿ â ìèð, êîòîðûé, êàê ÿ ñåáÿ óáåäèë, óæå èñ÷åç. ß ãëàæó åãî ïî ðóêå è çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì åãî áëèçîñòè. ß çàáûâàþ ïðîêëÿñòü ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü. ß çàáûâàþ ïîáåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî òàê ñèëüíî íàñëàæäàþñü ýòèì. ß çàáûâàþ ïðîøåäøèé äåíü è ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ åìó íå íóæåí. Îí ëåãêî ñêîëüçèò êîëåíîì ìåæäó ìîèõ íîã. Íî îí âñå åùå ïîääåðæèâàåò öåëîìóäðåííóþ äèñòàíöèþ, âåðíûé ñâîåìó ñëîâó, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïðèëå÷ü. ß ðàçäðàæåí åãî óïðÿìñòâîì è, íå äóìàÿ, ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìíå â áåäðî óïèðàåòñÿ åãî ýðåêöèÿ, îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ. 

— Ïðîñòè, — áîðìî÷åò îí è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó. 

Ìíå óäàåòñÿ íå âûðóãàòüñÿ âñëóõ. ß òàê õî÷ó íàçâàòü åãî äóðàêîì è âûòàùèòü èç ñòûäà è óíèæåíèÿ. Ñòàðàÿñü óäàëèòü èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà ðàçäðàæåíèå, ÿ ãîâîðþ, — Ãàððè… 

— ×òî? 

— Õâàòèò èçâèíÿòüñÿ. 

ß ñòàðàþñü íå íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü îí ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî óñëûøèò.


	24. Âîññòàíîâëåíèå

**Ãëàâà 6. Âûçäîðîâëåíèå **

Äîðîãîé Ãàððè, 

Âñå ãîòîâî. ß íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ, êîãäà òû ýòî óâèäèøü. Òåáå äîñòàíåòñÿ ìîÿ ñòàðàÿ êîìíàòà. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà ëó÷øå, ÷åì òå òåìíèöû, â êîòîðûõ òåáÿ äåðæèò Äàìáëäîð. ß íàøåë íåñêîëüêî êîðîáîê âåùåé òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Íàâåðíîå, ìîè ðîäèòåëè íå çíàëè, êóäà èõ äåòü. 

Äàìáëäîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøî çàìàñêèðîâàë ýòî ìåñòî ñâîèìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè. ß äàæå èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî åñëè îòñþäà óåäó, òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ñíîâà íàéòè åãî. Òàê ÷òî òåáå íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. 

ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ïðèåäåøü êî ìíå íà êàíèêóëû. Ñêàæè, åñëè òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî. ×òî òû ëþáèøü èç åäû? Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëè áû ïðèåõàòü ñþäà íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Çäåñü ìíîãî êîìíàò. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî êîìíàò. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ äîìàøíèé ýëüô, ÷òîáû ñî âñåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Åñëè îíè çàõîòÿò ïðèåõàòü, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ âïóñòèë èõ. 

Íó âñå. Ó÷èñü õîðîøî è íå ïîçâîëÿé Ñíåéïó ñîáîé óïðàâëÿòü. Íå èùè ïðîáëåì, è åñëè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, ñðàçó áåãè ê Äàìáëäîðó. 

Óâèäèìñÿ ÷åðåç íåäåëþ! 

Ñèðèóñ. 

  
ß îòêëàäûâàþ ïåðãàìåíò è óãîùàþ Ëèáåðòè, ñîâó Ñèðèóñà, êóñî÷êîì õëåáà. Â ãîëîâå êðóòÿòñÿ ñëîâà "óâèäèìñÿ ÷åðåç íåäåëþ". ß äîëæåí áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâ. ß äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî íàêîíåö ñìîãó ïðîâåñòè êàíèêóëû ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì, êàê â íàñòîÿùåé ñåìüå. È ÿ óæ òî÷íî íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìèð ïîãèá íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. 

— Î, Ãàððè… ýòî… — Ãåðìèîíà âçäûõàåò, — Ó òåáÿ íàêîíåö-òî åñòü ñâîé äîì. ß èìåþ â âèäó… Òû ýòî çàñëóæèë… 

Îíà âûòèðàåò ãëàçà ñàëôåòêîé, èçâèíÿÿñü çà òî, ÷òî âåäåò ñåáÿ òàê ãëóïî. 

ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Íàñòîÿùèé äîì. Ýòî ïîíÿòèå åùå íå îòëîæèëîñü â ìîåì ñîçíàíèè. ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàë íè î ÷åì, êàê î äîìå. È âîò â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ÿ ñâÿçàë ýòî ñëîâî ñ îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì. 

È åãî òàì íå áóäåò. 

— Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! — âîñòîðãàåòñÿ Ðîí. — Ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ñìîæåì òàì âñòðåòèòü íîâûé ãîä. Äóìàþ, ìàìà ðàçðåøèò ìíå, îíà âåäü òåïåðü çíàåò, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íå óáèéöà. 

— Ãàððè, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü. 

ß óõìûëÿþñü. — Äà. Ýòî ïðîñòî… îøåëîìëÿåò… 

— Òû æå íå âîëíóåøüñÿ èç-çà Ñàì—çíàåøü—êîãî, ïðàâäà? — Îá ýòîì âîëíóåòñÿ îíà. -  ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå îòïóñòèë áû òåáÿ òóäà, åñëè áû íå áûë óâåðåí? 

— Íåò, ÿ íå âîëíóþñü. — ß íå âîëíóþñü. Ïðàâäà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå î Âîëäåìîðòå.  Âû òîæå íå áåñïîêîéòåñü.   
Ãåðìèîíà óëûáàåòñÿ, è Ðîí ïûòàåòñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà ìû çàãîâàðèâàåì îá ýòîì. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî, íî åùå áîëüøå îí ñåðäèòñÿ. Äàæå òîãî, ÷òî îíè çíàëè î ìîåì Áîëüøîì Òðàõå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü èõ ïî÷òè îäåðæèìûìè çàùèòíèêàìè. Äàæå åñëè Ìàëôîé áðîñàåò ëèøíèé âçãëÿä â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, Ðîí õâàòàåòñÿ çà ïàëî÷êó. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà ê ýòîìó áîëåå ïîñòåïåííî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ óäîâëåòâîðèë åå ëþáîïûòñòâî — Äà, ÿ áûë ïîõèùåí. Íåò, Ñíåéï íå âèíîâàò. Äà, ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, — îíà ñòàëà âûãëÿäåòü áîëåå íàñòîðîæåííîé. 

È ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Â îñíîâíîì. 

Îíè íå ñïðàøèâàþò î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë Ìàëôîþ. Îíè íå ñîìíåâàþòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäëîæèëà ìíå ñâîå ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû âûïëàêàòüñÿ, Ðîí ñäåëàëñÿ ìîèì ïåðñîíàëüíûì òåëîõðàíèòåëåì. 

Ìíå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî îíè ó ìåíÿ åñòü. ß ýòî çíàþ. Îíè íå âçâàëèâàþò íà ìåíÿ ëèøíèõ ïðîáëåì. Îíè íå çàñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû, íà êîòîðûå ÿ íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü, è íå çàñòàâëÿþò ãîâîðèòü, êîãäà ÿ íå õî÷ó. Îíè ãàäàþò, ÷òî åñòü ìåæäó ìíîé è Ñíåéïîì. Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ÷òî-òî ðàçâåäàëà, õîòÿ ÿ äàæå íå íàìåêàë íà òî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî åñòü. 

Äåëî íå â òîì, ÷òî îíè íå óìåþò õðàíèòü ñåêðåòû. Îíè óìåþò. È íå â òîì, êàê îíè ïðèìóò ýòó íîâîñòü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Ðîí óæàñíåòñÿ, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñìèðèòñÿ. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ ìåæäó ìíîé è Ñåâåðóñîì, ïðîèçîøëî â ìèðå, êîòîðûé íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ ýòèì. Â òîì ìèðå íåò Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû. Ñêàçàòü äðóçüÿì ïðàâäó îçíà÷àåò ñîåäèíèòü ýòè äâà ìèðà. 

È îáà îíè ðàçðóøàòñÿ. 

Ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðóäíî íå âîñïðèíèìàòü âñåõ â ýòîì ìèðå êàê âðàãîâ. Íàïðèìåð, Ñèðèóñà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî îí íà ñâîáîäå. ß äîëæåí áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü íàñòîÿùèé äîì ñ íàñòîÿùèì ðîäèòåëåì, äëÿ êîòîðîãî ÿ íå ïðîñòî çàíîçà â çàäíèöå. ß åìó íóæåí. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí äàæå ëþáèò ìåíÿ. Íî îí ìåíÿ íå çíàåò. È íå ïîíèìàåò. È ÿ äàæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷ó ýòîãî. Íå òî ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûë âûáîð. ß ñîáèðàþñü "äîìîé". Ê õóäó èëè ê äîáðó.   
  
ß áåðó êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà è ïåðî. 

Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ,   
Çâó÷èò ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñÿò ó ðîäèòåëåé, ñìîãóò ëè îíè êî ìíå ïðèåõàòü. ß åì àáñîëþòíî âñå, êðîìå ôàñîëè. Íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ, êîãäà óâèæó äîì, è ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî êîìíàòà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó Äàðñëè.   
Óâèäèìñÿ íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå.   
Ãàððè. 

*** 

ß óäèâëåííî ìîðãàþ, ãëÿäÿ â êíèãó, êîãäà çàêàí÷èâàåò äåéñòâîâàòü çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ êîíöåíòðàöèè. Ñòðàííî îùóùåíèå — êàê áóäòî òû öåëûé ÷àñ ïðîáèðàëñÿ ïî òîííåëþ, è íàêîíåö äîñòèã âûõîäà, ãäå âñå ñâåòëî è ÿðêî. Äàæå åñëè âûõîä âåäåò â òåìíèöó.   
Ìíå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàåò. ß íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî, êàê åñëè áû ýòî äåëàë êòî-òî åùå. Ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Ìîæåò áûòü, è íè î ÷åì. Áîã åãî çíàåò. ß ñòîëüêî ðàç ïÿëèëñÿ íà íåãî è áåç âñÿêèõ ïðè÷èí. ß óëûáàþñü è ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà. Îí òóò æå ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà êíèãó, êîòîðóþ äåðæèò íà êîëåíÿõ. ß ñìåþñü. 

— Òèõî, — âîð÷èò îí. 

ß ñíîâà ñìåþñü è óáèðàþ Èñòîðèþ Ìàãèè â ñóìêó. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìíå íå íóæíî íè÷åãî ó÷èòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàâòðà íà÷èíàþòñÿ ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû. Íî ýòî äàåò ìíå ïîâîä ïðèéòè ñþäà. 

È, âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåëè. 

ß çíàþ, ÷òî åìó èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåäó êàíèêóëû ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë îá ýòîì, è ÿ íå ñòàë çàâîäèòü ðàçãîâîð, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ íå äóìàòü íà ýòó òåìó. Âñåãî òðè íåäåëè, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñìîãó ïðîæèòü òðè íåäåëè, íå âèäÿ åãî. Áåç íåãî. Áåç ìèðà. 

ß âçäûõàþ è ïîäïîëçàþ ê íåìó, ñàæóñü ó åãî íîã è êëàäó ïîäáîðîäîê åìó íà êîëåíè. Îí ìàøèíàëüíî íà÷èíàåò ïåðåáèðàòü ìîè âîëîñû. ß ëþáëþ ýòî. Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû îêðóæàþùèé ìèð ñëîâíî èñ÷åçàåò, è ñóùåñòâóåì òîëüêî ìû âäâîåì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê áûâàåò âñåãäà. Íî ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì íàñ ñëèøêîì óãíåòàåò ïðåäñòîÿùèé äåíü, è â êîìíàòå âèñèò íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà. 

ß ïðî÷èùàþ ãîðëî, îòêàøëèâàÿ çàñòðÿâøèé â íåì ñòðàõ. 

— ß óåçæàþ çàâòðà óòðîì, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. Êîíå÷íî, îí ýòî çíàåò, íî ìíå íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû ìû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðèçíàëè ýòîò ôàêò. 

— ß ñëûøàë, — áîðìî÷åò îí. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è óñìåõàþñü. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òðóäíî ïðîæèòü áåç ìåíÿ, íî ýòî æå âñåãî íà òðè íåäåëè. Ñ òîáîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. — ß óõìûëÿþñü è æäó, ÷òîáû îí îòâåòèë ÷òî-íèáóäü ðåçêîå è ñàðêàñòè÷íîå. ×òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ðàçðÿäèòü íàïðÿæåíèå. 

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íåâîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Ó ìåíÿ ñíîâà ïåðåõâàòûâàåò ãîðëî, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðîãëîòèòü, íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü. ß ëîæóñü ùåêîé íà åãî êîëåíî è ïûòàþñü çàáûòü î çàâòðàøíåì äíå. Âîçäóõ ñãóùàåòñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ åëå äûøó. 

— Äóìàþ, ìíå íóæíî íàéòè äðóãîãî ìàëåíüêîãî çàäèðó, êîòîðûé áû íàðóøàë ìîé ïîêîé, ïîêà òåáÿ íåò, — ãîâîðèò îí ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû. ß ÷óâñòâóþ îñòðûé óêîë ðåâíîñòè, êîòîðûé ïðîðûâàåòñÿ ÷åðåç íàâàëèâøååñÿ íà ìåíÿ äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí íå ýòî èìååò â âèäó. Íî âñå æå. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. 

— Íå âûéäåò, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. — Íèêòî íå ñìîæåò íàäîåäàòü òåáå òàê, êàê ÿ. — ß ïîêàçûâàþ åìó ÿçûê. 

— Óæ â ýòîì-òî ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, — âçäûõàåò îí. ß óõìûëÿþñü è ñíîâà îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó, áîðÿñü ñ îò÷àÿííûì æåëàíèåì çàëåçòü ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. Èëè óòàùèòü åãî â ïîñòåëü. Èëè ïîöåëîâàòü åãî. 

ß îòãîíÿþ ýòè ìûñëè. — À ÷åì òû áóäåøü çàíèìàòüñÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, íà êàíèêóëàõ. 

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî òåì æå, ÷åì çàíèìàëñÿ ðàíüøå, êîãäà åùå íå áûë òâîåé íÿíüêîé. ß áóäó ïèòü è ïûòàòüñÿ íå íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå íà ñâîåãî øåôà, êîãäà òîò ðåøèò äîñòàâàòü ìåíÿ ñâîèìè äóðàöêèìè øëÿïàìè. 

  
ß ñìåþñü íàä åãî ñëîâàìè, âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèâ Íåâèëëîâñêîãî áîããàðòà — Ñíåéïà. Îí ñåðäèòî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, çàñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå. 

— Òû ìîæåøü èäòè, — êîðîòêî ãîâîðèò îí. Îí ñîâñåì íå õî÷åò ýòîãî. Äà ÿ áû è íå óøåë, äàæå åñëè áû îí õîòåë. 

— Òû îòíîñèøüñÿ ê ñåáå ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíî. Òåáå èäóò ñòðàóñèíûå ïåðüÿ, — õèõèêàþ ÿ. 

— Óõîäè, — îí óáèðàåò ìîþ ãîëîâó ñ êîëåíà è âñòàåò. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí è âïðàâäó ðàññåðäèëñÿ. ß ïðåêðàùàþ ñìåÿòüñÿ. 

— Êóäà òû? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, êîãäà îí ïðîõîäèò ïî êîìíàòå. 

— ß ëîæóñü ñïàòü. Ó ìåíÿ îò òåáÿ ãîëîâà áîëèò. 

Ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ, êàê îí îáõîäèò ñòóëüÿ è èäåò â ñïàëüíþ. ß íå óâåðåí, äîëæåí ëè ÿ ïîéòè çà íèì. Îí íå ïðèãëàøàë ìåíÿ, íî… ëàäíî, íå ïðèãëàøàë. Ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî ðàçà, êîãäà ìû âìåñòå ëîæèëèñü â ïîñòåëü, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðèñîåäèíÿòüñÿ ê íåìó áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. Íî ÿ íå ïëàíèðîâàë òàê ðàíî âåðíóòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïðîâåñòè ñ íèì íåìíîãî áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ óåõàòü. 

— Åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîæåøü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ êî ìíå. Íî ïðè ïåðâîì æå óïîìèíàíèè áîããàðòà ÿ íàâñåãäà íàëîæó íà òåáÿ çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. 

ß íå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ ðàñöâåëà íà ìîåì ëèöå, òàê æå êàê ñ ðàäîñòüþ, çàáèâøåéñÿ â ãðóäè. Êîãäà ÿ âñòàþ, îí óæå ñêðûâàåòñÿ â ñïàëüíå. ß èäó òóäà, íåðâíè÷àÿ. Ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ëåæàë ðÿäîì ñ íèì, è ÿ ïûòàþñü çàáûòü, ïî÷åìó òàê ïðîèçîøëî. Ïðåêðàòè èçâèíÿòüñÿ. ß ïûòàþñü. Ïðåêðàòèòü. Ïðåêðàòèòü õîòåòü áîëüøåãî. Ïðåêðàòèòü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü îí çàáóäåò î òîì, ÷òî çíàåò, è âñå ïîéäåò, êàê ïðåæäå — äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ñòàë Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðîãî èçíàñèëîâàëè. 

Íî äàæå åñëè áû îí ñìîã çàáûòü, ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîãó ÿ. ×àñòü ìåíÿ âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóåò âèíó çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ëãàë åìó. È ÷òî íå ëãàë íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî îí ýòîãî çàñëóæèë. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ òîãäà — íå ìîÿ âèíà. Íî âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîòîì — ìîÿ. Òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ðàññêàçàë åìó. Äåëàë âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, è îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ïðèêàñàëñÿ êî ìíå. 

Îí íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ áû êî ìíå, åñëè áû çíàë. È ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íå ïðèêîñíåòñÿ. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñêàçàë åìó. Íî íå òîëüêî ïîýòîìó — ÿ õîòåë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíûì. Áûòü íîðìàëüíûì. 

ß îò÷àÿííî ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, âõîäÿ â ñïàëüíþ. ß ñíèìàþ ìàíòèþ è áîòèíêè è çàëåçàþ ïîä îäåÿëî. Îí â âàííîé. ß ñëûøó øóì âîäû è ïûòàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà íåì, à íå íà ñòóêå ñâîåãî ñåðäöà. Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, áîþñü ÿ èëè æäó. Âñå ýòî íåëåïî. Îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íè÷åãî äåëàòü. Îí íèêîãäà íå äåëàë. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî, èíèöèàòèâà èñõîäèëà îò ìåíÿ. Èíîãäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàë. Ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. Ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå. 

Øóì âîäû ñòèõàåò, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îí âûõîäèò, îäåòûé â íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. Êðîâàòü ïðîãèáàåòñÿ, êîãäà îí ëîæèòñÿ. Ýòî òàê ñòðàííî — ëåæàòü ñ íèì â ïîñòåëè, è òàê äàëåêî îò íåãî. Ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæàåò ñìûñë òîãî, ÷òîáû ëå÷ü âìåñòå. ß ïðèäâèãàþñü áëèæå, ïîêà íå íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî òåïëî. Íå òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàêèì îäèíîêèì. 

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí âçäûõàåò. Ïîõîæå íà ðàçäðàæåíèå. Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà áîê è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ê íåìó ãîëîâó. Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò è ñíîâà çàêðûâàåò. 

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. 

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Íàäåþñü, òû íàéäåøü âðåìÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, — ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? — ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà áîê è óáèðàþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, çàêðûâàþùóþ åãî ëèöî. Îí íå îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå óäàñòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, åñëè ÿ íå áóäó îòâëåêàòü òåáÿ ñâîåé íåçåìíîé êðàñîòîé, — øåï÷ó ÿ. 

Îí ôûðêàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Ïðîñòî ïîñòàðàéñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ öåëûì è íåâðåäèìûì.   
Íà åãî ëèöå íåò ýìîöèé, íî ãîëîñ ïðåäàåò åãî. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòèì îáåñïîêîåí. 

— Íå âîëíóéñÿ. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ áóäó â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Äàìáëäîð îá ýòîì ïîçàáîòèòñÿ.   
Îí ñíîâà ôûðêàåò è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, ñåðäèòî íàõìóðèâ áðîâè. 

ß ëîæóñü íà ñïèíó è ñìîòðþ â ïîòîëîê. — ß áóäó ñêó÷àòü, — òèõî øåï÷ó ÿ. Íå çíàþ, áóäåò ëè îí. Äóìàþ, ÷òî äà, äàæå åñëè îí ýòîãî íèêîãäà è íå ñêàæåò. 

ß íàïðÿãàþñü, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ðóêó ó ñåáÿ íà ãðóäè. Îíà ñêîëüçèò âíèç è íåóâåðåííî ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî æèâîòó, êàê áóäòî íå ìîæåò ðåøèòüñÿ, íîðìàëüíî ýòî èëè íåò. 

ß çàäûõàþñü îò íàõëûíóâøåãî íà ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ, îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ñòðàõà è åùå öåëîé áóðè ýìîöèé, êîòîðûå âûçâàëî âñåãî ëèøü îäíî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. ß êëàäó ñâîþ ðóêó ïîä åãî ëàäîíü. Ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà áîê è îáõâàòûâàþ åãî ðóêó, ïðèæèìàÿñü ñïèíîé ê åãî ãðóäè. Ñ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ òèõèé âçäîõ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí äûøèò ìíå â øåþ, ïîñûëàÿ ìóðàøêè âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà. ß âçäðàãèâàþ è ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó ñèëüíåå, çàæìóðèâàÿñü, êîãäà íà÷èíàåò ïîùèïûâàòü ãëàçà. 

Ìû íå äâèãàåìñÿ è íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåì. ß îùóùàþ êîæåé êàæäûé åãî âçäîõ. Ñëûøó, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ åãî ñåðäöå, è ìîå íà÷èíàåò áèòüñÿ â óíèñîí. Òóò äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ÿ óæå ñëîìàë åìó ðóêó — òàê ñèëüíî ÿ ïðèæèìàþ åå ê ñåáå. ß îòïóñêàþ åãî, è îí ïðîáåãàåò ïàëüöàìè ïî ìîåìó ïëå÷ó è ïîòîì âíèç âäîëü ðóêè. ß ñíîâà íà÷èíàþ äðîæàòü. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó, íî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðåêðàòèëîñü. À òî íà÷íåò äðîæàòü îí.   
Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ãóáàìè ê ìîåé øåå. ß âûãèáàþñü è ñëó÷àéíî êàñàþñü åãî áåäåð, îùóòèâ åãî ýðåêöèþ. 

ß çàìèðàþ íà ìãíîâåíèå, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì åãî âîçáóæäåííîãî ïóëüñèðóþùåãî ÷ëåíà, ïðèæèìàþùåãîñÿ ê ìîåé çàäíèöå. Îí òîæå çàìèðàåò, è òóò ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó îòîäâèíóòüñÿ. Îí òóò æå êëàäåò ðóêó ìíå íà áåäðî, óäåðæèâàÿ íà ìåñòå. 

— Ãàððè, — îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó. — Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. 

ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî îí ëèøü ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä. Îí ìåäëåííî îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó è öåëóåò ìåíÿ â ãóáû, åëå êàñàÿñü èõ, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷èíàþ ñõîäèòü ñ óìà îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ. ß îáõâàòûâàþ åãî çà øåþ, è ïðèîòêðûâàþ ðîò, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ ñíîâà îùóòèòü åãî âêóñ. Ïðîøëî òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè, è ÿ ïî÷òè óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî áûòü ðÿäîì. Ëåãêîãî íàïîìèíàíèÿ îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü ìîþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü. 

Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âçäîõíóòü, è öåëóåò ìåíÿ ñíîâà, óìåðÿÿ ìîé ïûë ìåäëåííûìè ëàñêàìè. Îí ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, íàïîëîâèíó íàêðûâàÿ ìåíÿ ñâîèì òåëîì. 

— ß íå õî÷ó çàñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ äåëàòü òîãî, ÷åãî òû íå õî÷åøü. Íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå ñòðàäàòü îò íåñïðàâåäëèâîé âèíû, — òèõî è óâåðåííî ãîâîðèò îí, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìîþ ðåàêöèþ. 

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êðàñêà çàëèâàåò ìîè ùåêè. ß íå ìîãó ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ õî÷åò óáåæàòü â ãîñòèíóþ. Äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí çàòêíóëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, è ýòî íèêîãäà íå ïðåêðàùàëîñü. 

— Ãàððè. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü åãî çàìîë÷àòü. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, — øåï÷ó ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó è ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ýòî âñå ðàçðóøèò. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí áûë îñòîðîæíûì è áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî ïîìíþ èëè íå ïîìíþ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè â ýòîé ïîñòåëè. ß õî÷ó åãî. Êàêèì îí áûë. Êàêèì ÿ áûë. 

— Íå äóìàé, — óìîëÿþ ÿ. 

Îí âçäûõàåò è öåëóåò ìåíÿ, ïðîíèêàÿ ÿçûêîì â ìîé ðîò. ß ñíîâà îòêèäûâàþñü íà ïîäóøêó, çàñòàâëÿþ åãî ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ è ðàçäâèãàþ íîãè òàê, ÷òîáû îí ðàçìåñòèëñÿ ìåæäó íèìè. Åãî âåñ äàâèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñòîíàòü. Êàê ÿ æèë áåç ýòîãî? 

Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíè è íà÷èíàåò ðàññòåãèâàòü ìîè äæèíñû, âçãëÿäîì ñïðàøèâàÿ îäîáðåíèÿ. ß óëûáàþñü, ñòÿãèâàþ ñ ñåáÿ ìàéêó è îòáðàñûâàþ åå â ñòîðîíó. Ïîòîì ïðèïîäíèìàþñü, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ñíÿòü ñ ìåíÿ äæèíñû. ß îñòàþñü â òðóñàõ. Îí ñêèäûâàåò ñâîþ ðóáàøêó. Òîíêàÿ òêàíü åãî áîêñåðîâ íàòÿíóòà âîçáóæäåííûì ÷ëåíîì. Ó ìåíÿ õîëîäååò â æèâîòå îò íåðâíîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. 

Îí õî÷åò ìåíÿ. Äî ýòîãî îí íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàâàë ýòîãî. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò îá ýòîì, íî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí ïåðâûì ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, ïîäòâåðæäàåò ýòî. ß ïî÷òè æäó, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí îïîìíèòñÿ è óéäåò. Åñëè îí òàê ñäåëàåò, ÿ óìðó. 

ß ðåçêî ñàæóñü è òÿíóñü ê íåìó. ß íå õî÷ó äàâàòü åìó âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàäóìàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. ß ñàì íå õî÷ó äóìàòü îá ýòîì. ß öåëóþ åãî æèâîò, ïîêà ìîè ïàëüöû ñêîëüçÿò ïî åãî ÷ëåíó. Îí ðåçêî âçäûõàåò è îïóñêàåò ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è. 

Åãî çàïàõ è âêóñ ñâîäÿò ñ óìà. ß ñòÿãèâàþ ñ íåãî áîêñåðû è áåðó åãî â ðîò. Îí ñæèìàåò ìîè ïëå÷è ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé. Îí âçäûõàåò, êîãäà ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîìîãàòü ñåáå ðóêîé, îáâîäÿ ÿçûêîì ãîëîâêó. 

— Ãàððè, — ãîëîñ çàïûõàâøèéñÿ è îñëàáåâøèé îò æåëàíèÿ. ß ïîñòàíûâàþ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ è áåðó åãî ãëóáæå â ðîò. Îí õâàòàåò ìåíÿ çà ãîëîâó è çàñòàâëÿåò ïîäíÿòü ëèöî. ß âèæó, êàê îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ, íî îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò ìîèõ ãóá. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òàê, ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ äðîæàòü îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ è â òî æå âðåìÿ îò ñòðàõà. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî óâèäåòü, è ÿ íå õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä. 

— Õâàòèò, — ãîâîðèò îí òàê òâåðäî, ÷òî ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòðàøíî. 

— ×òî? — Ó ìåíÿ áåøåíî êîëîòèòñÿ ñåðäöå. ß ïðîêëèíàþ âñå è ïàäàþ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. Êàêèì—òî îáðàçîì ìíå óäàëîñü âñå èñïîðòèòü. Âïåðâûå îí ñàì çàõîòåë êîíòàêòà, âïåðâûå çà ìíîãî ìåñÿöåâ îí òàê ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, à ÿ âñå èñïîðòèë. 

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò è ëîæèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Èçâèíèòüñÿ. Çà òî, ÷òî íå ìîãó âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Çà òî, ÷òî ñëèøêîì õîòåë ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Çà òî, ÷òî õî÷ó çàáûòü. 

— Ïðîñòè, — øåï÷ó ÿ, ëîæàñü íà ñïèíó è ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ èãðó òåíåé íà ïîòîëêå. Òàê íå äîëæíî áûòü. Íå çäåñü. Íå â ýòîé ïîñòåëè. Òåïåðü ÿ íèãäå íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè. 

— Çà ÷òî? 

ß äîëæåí áûë ïðåäâèäåòü, ÷òî âñå ðóõíåò. Ñíîâà ïåðåõâàòûâàåò ãîðëî, è ãëàçà íà÷èíàåò ùèïàòü. ß çàæìóðèâàþñü. ß íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü íà åãî âîïðîñ, äàæå åñëè áû ÿ è ìîã ãîâîðèòü. 

— Äîëãî åùå òû áóäåøü èñòÿçàòü ñåáÿ? 

Ïîêà ýòî íå ïðîéäåò. ×òî çà âîïðîñ? Êàê áóäòî ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî. Êàê áóäòî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðîãî èçíàñèëîâàëè, è åìó ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü. ß ìîë÷ó. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, è ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû îí ïðîñòî çàáûë îáî âñåì. È äàë çàáûòü ìíå. 

— Äóìàþ, òåáå íóæíî íàéòè ëþáîâíèêà. 

Ñíà÷àëà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ îñëûøàëñÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íåò, ÿ çàäûõàþñü îò ÿðîñòè. — ×òî? 

— Òåáå íóæíî ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî, Ïîòòåð. Íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü, êòî íå ñâÿçàí ñ ýòèì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òâîé ñâîáîäíûé äîñòóï ê õèæèíå, òû â âûãîäíîì ïîëîæåíèè, è ìîæåøü âñå óëàäèòü. 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó è íåäîâåð÷èâî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí æå íå ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü ñåðüåçíî? Îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ Ïîòòåðîì, êàê äåëàåò êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ñåðäèòñÿ è õî÷åò ñîõðàíÿòü äèñòàíöèþ. Îí íå ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü ñåðüåçíî. È, õîòÿ ÿ ïîíèìàþ ýòî, ìîå ñåðäöå âñå ðàâíî ðàçðûâàåòñÿ íà ÷àñòè. — Òû æå íå ñåðüåçíî? 

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî èìååò â âèäó èìåííî ýòî. Ó ìåíÿ ÷åëþñòü îòâàëèâàåòñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òîøíîòó. — ß æå ïîïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ. 

— ß æå íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî íàêàçàíèå, Ïîòòåð. 

— Ïåðåñòàíü ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü. 

Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà è ãîâîðèò, — Ýòî íå íàêàçàíèå. Ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå. ß íå âûøâûðèâàþ òåáÿ. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë… 

— Òàê õâàòèò äóìàòü! Êàê… áîæå! Òåáÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò? Òî, ÷òî ÿ áóäó… — ÿ çàìîëêàþ. ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü åìó, ÷òî çäåñü íå òàê. Êàê îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü… ß ñàæóñü, êðåïêî îáíÿâ ñåáÿ çà êîëåíè, ÷òîáû íå äðîæàòü. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî îí õî÷åò íàéòè ñåáå íîâîãî ëþáîâíèêà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå áûë èì äëÿ íåãî. Èëè îí ïðîñòî áîëüøå íå õî÷åò ìåíÿ. 

— Ìåíÿ âîëíóåò, òî, ÷òî òû ìó÷àåøüñÿ î òîãî, ÷åãî íå ìîæåøü èçìåíèòü. Ìåíÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî òâîÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü êî ìíå òîëüêî óõóäøàåò äåëî. Ìåíÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî òû òðàòèøü ñâîþ æèçíü íà ñòûä è íåíàâèñòü ê ñåáå, êîãäà ìîã áû ïðîâåñòè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå òî íåáîëüøîå âðåìÿ… 

Îí âäðóã ïðåêðàùàåò êðè÷àòü, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí çàæìóðèâàåòñÿ è ñòèñêèâàåò çóáû. 

— Fuck you… — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è ïàäàþ íà êðîâàòü, îòâåðíóâøèñü îò íåãî. 

Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è òèõî îòâå÷àåò. — Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîæåò… 

Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïîøóòèë. Íåïîäõîäÿùàÿ øóòêà â î÷åíü íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Îí ðàçîðâàë ìíå ñåðäöå è ðàñòîïòàë äóøó, à òåïåðü ïûòàåòñÿ øóòèòü? 

— ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó. 

— ß òåáÿ òîæå íåíàâèæó, — îòâå÷àåò îí. Ñëèøêîì ìÿãêî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïðàâäîé. Îí ñàìûé íåïîíÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê íà ïëàíåòå. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ äîâåðÿþ åìó ñâîé äóøåâíûé ïîêîé, íàñòîëüêî æå ñèëüíî îí ïûòàåòñÿ âûõîäèòü èç îáðàçà. 

ß äåëàþ ðåçêèé âûäîõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàäàòü âîïðîñ. — Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íàøåë ëþáîâíèêà? 

ß çàäåðæèâàþ äûõàíèå â îæèäàíèè îòâåòà. Îí íå ìîæåò õîòåòü ýòîãî. Îí ïðîñòî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç æåðòâóåò ñîáîé. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòîãî õîòåòü, ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìà. 

— ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå, — ãîâîðèò îí ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû. 

ß ôûðêàþ, — È ýòî òâîå ðåøåíèå? 

— Ìíå ýòî ïîìîãëî. 

Åãî ñëîâà óäàðÿþò ìåíÿ â æèâîò. ß ïîäñêàêèâàþ è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïîòîì îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. 

— Òû… 

— Ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî âîðîøèòü, — áûñòðî îòâå÷àåò îí, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ìíå çàäàòü âîïðîñû, âåðòÿùèåñÿ íà ÿçûêå. 

Òåïåðü çàãðóçèëñÿ ÿ. 

ß îãëóøåí. 

— Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå ðàññêàçàë? — ÿ òóò æå ïîíèìàþ, íàñêîëüêî ãëóïûé âîïðîñ òîëüêî ÷òî çàäàë. Íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ÿ íå ïîíÿë, îí îäàðèâàåò ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. ß íå äîëæåí áûë ýòî ãîâîðèòü. Íî ìíå áûëî áû ëåã÷å, åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàåò, íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ áû íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîéìåò ìåíÿ. Êàê âñåãäà ïîíèìàåò.   
Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî ãëóïûé ñîâåò. Íå ìîæåøü òðàõíóòü òîãî, êîãî ëþáèøü — òðàõíè êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî. Åìó ýòî ïîìîãëî. 

— Ìíå ýòî íå ïîìîæåò, — óïðÿìî ãîâîðþ ÿ. Îí ðàçäðàæåííî õìûêàåò. — ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ñ êåì-òî åùå, — íàñòàèâàþ ÿ. ß íå õî÷ó. 

— Ãàððè, òåáå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò. 

— Êàêàÿ, ê ÷åðòó, ðàçíèöà? ß ñ÷àñòëèâ ñ òîáîé, òû æå çíàåøü! — êðè÷ó ÿ. 

— Àãà, ïðÿìî ëîïàåøüñÿ îò ðàäîñòè, — ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè çàìå÷àåò îí. — Âåäè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê õî÷åøü. ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå òåðÿòü ìîëîäîñòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì. 

ß õî÷ó ïðîêëÿñòü åãî. Íî ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà ëåæèò íà ïîëó. — ß íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì, — ðÿâêàþ ÿ. 

Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà è ñæèìàåò ãóáû, êàê áóäòî ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåðæàòüñÿ.   
— Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî òåáå íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëó÷øå. Òû äîâåðèëñÿ ìíå, íî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå äåëàåò âñå òîëüêî õóæå. Åñëè òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðîéäåøü ÷åðåç… 

— Ïðåêðàòè! Òû íå äåëàåøü õóæå. 

— Íåò? — îí ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ëîæèòñÿ, îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè, ïðèáëèçèâ ëèöî êî ìíå. 

ß ðåôëåêòîðíî îòñòðàíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä. — Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. 

Ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò áèòüñÿ áûñòðåå, êîãäà ÿ âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Åãî ãëàçà òàêèå òåìíûå è ãëóáîêèå, ÷òî â íèõ ìîæíî óòîíóòü. Èíñòèíêò ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå îòâåñòè ãëàçà, ïîêà ìåíÿ íå óáèëà ñèëà åãî âçãëÿäà. Íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ïîêà íå ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü, è ÷òî-òî ñëîìàëîñü. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íî íàïðÿæåííîñòü ìåæäó íàìè èñ÷åçëà. ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è óëûáàþñü. Îí ðàçäðàæåííî ôûðêàåò è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. 

— Äîâîëåí? — ãîâîðþ ÿ ñ íàìåêîì äåðçîñòè, îáíèìàþ åãî è öåëóþ åãî ïëå÷î. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âçäûõàåò, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàåòñÿ íà÷àòü äëèííóþ ðå÷ü. ß çàêðûâàþ åìó ëàäîíüþ ðîò, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåâàåò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. 

— Åñëè òû ìíå åùå ðàç ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí íàéòè ëþáîâíèêà, ÿ çàêîëäóþ òâîè âîëîñû â ðîçîâûé öâåò. Òû íå îòäåëàåøüñÿ îò ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî õâàòèò ïûòàòüñÿ. 

ß ãîâîðþ ýòî øóòëèâûì òîíîì, íî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ÷òîáû îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ñåðüåçíî. ß óõìûëÿþñü. — Êðîìå òîãî, òû áû íå çíàë, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, åñëè áû ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ. 

Â òå÷åíèå áåñêîíå÷íîãî ìîìåíòà ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî îí íå äàñò èäåå ðàçâèòüñÿ. Íî òóò æå ÷óâñòâóþ îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà îí ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõàåòñÿ, — Ãëóïîñòè. ß áû ïðîñòî ïîäîæäàë, êîãäà òû âåðíåøüñÿ. — Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ çà øåþ è öåëóåò. 

ß îòñòðàíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü, — Ïðàâäà? À åñëè áû ÿ íå âåðíóëñÿ? 

— Òû áû âåðíóëñÿ, — îòâå÷àåò îí ñ ðàçäðàæàþùåé óâåðåííîñòüþ. 

— Ïî÷åìó… — òû òàê óâåðåí, õî÷ó ñêàçàòü ÿ, íî îí çàãëóøàåò ìåíÿ ñâîèì ïîöåëóåì. Îñòàòîê ôðàçû ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â ñòîíàõ, è ÿ âäðóã çàáûâàþ, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè. 

Îí ñòîíåò â îòâåò, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âèáðèðóåò åãî ãîðëî. Îí çàõâàòûâàåò çóáàìè ìîþ íèæíþþ ãóáó, ëàñêàåò ìåíÿ ÿçûêîì. Ïîòîì îí òÿíåò ìåíÿ íà ñåáÿ. ß íàêðûâàþ åãî òåëî, ìû÷à îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ åãî êîæó. Êàê áóäòî ìû âåðíóëèñü òóäà, ãäå äîëæíû áûòü. Òåëî è ðàçóì. Ìû âìåñòå. 

ß òåðåáëþ çóáàìè åãî ãóáó è îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îí òîæå îòêðûâàåò. 

— Òû æå íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ, ïðàâäà? — øåï÷ó ÿ. 

Îí ïðîâîäèò ðóêîé ïî ìîåé ñïèíå ñíèçó ââåðõ. — Òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? 

ß óõìûëÿþñü è ïðèæèìàþ ê íåìó áåäðà. — ß äóìàë, ýòî î÷åâèäíî. 

— Ñêàæè ìíå, — ãîâîðèò îí, íàêëîíÿÿ ìåíÿ ê ñåáå è ïðîáåãàÿ ÿçûêîì ïî ìîèì ãóáàì.   
ß âçäûõàþ, îãëóøåííûé âëàñòüþ åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. 

— ß ýòîãî õî÷ó. Òåáÿ. Âî ìíå, — ïîñëå êàæäîãî ñëîâà ÿ åãî öåëóþ, è îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó ê åãî øåå. — À òû ìåíÿ õî÷åøü? 

— Ñíèìàé øòàíû, — ãîâîðèò îí, çàïûõàâøèñü. ß ñìåþñü. Åñëè áû îí õîòÿ áû îäíàæäû äàë ìíå ïðÿìîé îòâåò, ÿ áû íå çíàë, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè. ß ïðèïîäíèìàþñü è ñòàñêèâàþ ñâîè áîêñåðû. ß ïðîñòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ñêîëüçÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ãðóäè. Îí òàêîé áëåäíûé. Êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë ñîëíöå? Åñëè îí âîîáùå âèäåë ñîëíöå. Ó íåãî ââàëèëñÿ æèâîò, è ðåáðà ÿâíî âûïèðàþò ïîä êîæåé. 

— Òû ïîõóäåë, — çàìå÷àþ ÿ, ïðîáåãàÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî æèâîòó è óëûáàÿñü, êîãäà îí íàïðÿãàåòñÿ îò ìîèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. 

— Òû òîæå, — îòâå÷àåò îí è ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà êîëåíè çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, ëàñêàÿ ìîþ ãðóäü è æèâîò. ß îòêèäûâàþ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ â øåþ, ïîòîì ëåãîíüêî êóñàåò çà ìî÷êó óõà. 

— Òû ñêàæåøü ìíå, åñëè ÿ ñäåëàþ ÷òî-òî, ÷òî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, — øåï÷åò îí, îáõâàòûâàÿ ðóêîé ìîé ÷ëåí. — È ñêàæåøü ìíå, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü. Ó íàñ âñÿ íî÷ü âïåðåäè. È ÿ ñîáèðàþñü îòïðàâèòü òåáÿ ê êðåñòíîìó àáñîëþòíî ðàçâðàùåííûì. 

— ×åðò ïîáåðè, — âûäûõàþ ÿ, êîãäà íàêîíåö îáðåòàþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü. Ìûñëè ïóòàþòñÿ îò òàêîé ïåðñïåêòèâû. 

ß ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ÿ çàâòðà âçãëÿíó â ãëàçà Ñèðèóñó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñþ íî÷ü òðàõàëñÿ ñ åãî çëåéøèì âðàãîì. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó äóìàòü òîëüêî îá ýòîé ðóêå, ëàñêàþùåé ìîé ÷ëåí, è îá ýðåêöèè, óïèðàþùåéñÿ ìíå â áåäðî. ß äóìàë âñå ýòè äíè, à ñåé÷àñ õî÷ó ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ îùóùåíèÿìè, îáåùàþùèìè óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîòîðîå òîëüêî îí ñóìååò ìíå äàòü. 

Îí àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ. ß áû âåðíóëñÿ. 

***

— Âîò ýòî òâîÿ êîìíàòà, — ãîâîðèò Ñèðèóñ, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü è ïðèãëàøàÿ ìåíÿ âíóòðü. Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ, ÿ óëûáàþñü è ïðîõîæó â îãðîìíóþ ñïàëüíþ, êîòîðàÿ ïî ðàçìåðàì áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå êîìíàòû Ñíåéïà. Ñâåòëàÿ è ïðîñòîðíàÿ — ñêîðåå êâàðòèðà, ÷åì ñïàëüíÿ. 

— ×åðò, Ñèðèóñ, òû âðîäå ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà íåáîëüøàÿ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ìåñòî, êîòîðîå äîëæåí ñ÷èòàòü ñâîèì äîìîì. 

  
— Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ íåìíîãî íåâåðíî âûðàçèëñÿ, — îòâå÷àåò îí, õëîïàÿ ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. 

  
— Òû çäåñü âûðîñ? 

  
Îí ñìååòñÿ. — Òî÷íî, âûðîñ. Ýòî ìîÿ ñïàëüíÿ. — Îí âçäûõàåò, êàê áóäòî âñïîìèíàÿ ÷òî-òî. — Êîíå÷íî, îíà íåìíîãî èçìåíèëàñü ñ òåõ ïîð. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñòàëî ÷èùå. Ðàíüøå íàøè äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïàäàëè â îáìîðîê âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèëà îá óáîðêå ýòîé êîìíàòû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ðîäèòåëè ìàõíóëè íà ìåíÿ ðóêîé. Êñòàòè, êîãäà ëåòîì ïðèåäåò ìîÿ ìàòü, ñêàæè åé, ÷òî ÿ îòëè÷íî ñëåæó çà äîìîì. Îíà áîèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü âñå ðàçðóøó. 

  
ß ìîðùóñü îò ìûñëè ïðîâåñòè çäåñü âñå ëåòî. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì äóìàòü. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå íóæíî ïåðåæèòü òðè íåäåëè. Èëè ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà òîì, êàê ïåðåæèòü îäèí äåíü. 

  
ß… îøåëîìëåí. Äà, îøåëîìëåí. Âñåì. Äîì óæàñíî áîëüøîé. Äóìàþ, ÷òî çäåñü ñìîã áû ðàçìåñòèòüñÿ âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð, è åùå îñòàëîñü áû ìåñòî äëÿ íåñêîëüêèõ ñëèòåðèíöåâ. Îäíîãî ñëèòåðèíöà. Äåêàíà Ñëèòåðèíà. 

  
Â óãëó ÿ âèæó êðîâàòü, çàíàâåøåííóþ òÿæåëûì áîðäîâûì ïîëîãîì. Ïî ðàçìåðó ïî÷òè òàêàÿ æå, êàê êðîâàòü Ñåâåðóñà. Êðîâàòü, èç êîòîðîé îí æåñòîêî âûøâûðíóë ìåíÿ ðàíî óòðîì, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã ïîåõàòü ñþäà. Îäèí. Áåç íåãî.   
  


— Íó êàê òåáå? Íåïëîõî äëÿ òþðüìû, äà? 

  
— Òþðüìû? — ôûðêàþ ÿ. — Ñêîðåå ïîõîæå íà ïÿòèçâåçäî÷íûé îòåëü. Çäåñü âñå òàêîå… îãðîìíîå. *ïîêàçóõà* ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî è ñêàçàòü. Ýòî… *íå òåìíèöû* 

  
— Ýòî äîì, Ãàððè. 

  
ß ïðèäàþ ëèöó âûðàæåíèå ðàäîñòíîé óñìåøêè, õîòÿ ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò ïàíèêà. Ýòî. Íå. Äîì. Îí íå ïàõíåò è íå âûãëÿäèò êàê äîì. Îí ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé, ñëèøêîì ÿðêèé è ÷åðòîâñêè òåïëûé. 

  
— Ïîéäåì. ß ïîêàæó, ãäå ìîè êîìíàòû, à ïîòîì ìû ÷åãî-íèáóäü ñúåäèì. Áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ íåâàæíûé ïîâàð, íî Ìóíè… òî åñòü ïðîôåññîð Ìóíè, îáåùàë ïðèéòè è ïîìî÷ü ìíå. 

  
ß ìîë÷à èäó çà íèì. Âñå — îò êàìèíîâ äî ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ âàííûõ — óæàñíî áîëüøîå. Àáñóðä, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ áóäåò ïðîâîäèòü çäåñü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè â îäèíî÷åñòâå — êîãäà åãî ðîäèòåëè â Àìåðèêå, à ÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, çà÷åì ÷åëîâåêó òàê ìíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà. 

  
ß ïûòàþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê ýòî âûãëÿäèò ñíàðóæè, íî ïîòîì äóìàþ, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, êàê îáû÷íûé äîì. Êîãäà ìû äîáèðàåìñÿ äî êóõíè, òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ ïðîøåë äåñÿòü ìèëü è ïîñåòèë ñîðîê ñòðàí. 

  
ß ñàæóñü çà êðóãëûé ñòîëèê, ðàäóÿñü òîìó, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî íàøåë õîòü ÷òî-òî íîðìàëüíîãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðàçìåðà. Ñèðèóñ ñòàâèò ïåðåäî ìíîé òàðåëêó ñ áóòåðáðîäàìè, ïîòîì äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó è âûçûâàåò äâå áóòûëêè Óñëàäýëÿ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü, êàê æå îí äîëæåí áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâ ïðîñòî âîò òàê ñèäåòü è ïèòü, êàê íîðìàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê. Èìåòü ïàëî÷êó è ñâîáîäíî åé ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Çäåñü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñòðàííî. Íî êàê æå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îí? 

  
— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí. 

  
ß êèâàþ è äåëàþ ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà. ß æå è çàáûë, íàñêîëüêî õîðîø Óñëàäýëü. Êàê îí ðàçëèâàåòñÿ òåïëîì ïî òåëó, ïîêà íå íà÷èíàåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ñäåëàë ãëîòîê îãíÿ â õîëîäíóþ çèìó. Ñåâåðóñ ìîã áû ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èì, ÷òîáû ñîãðåòü òåìíèöû. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè îí ïüåò Óñëàäýëü. 

  
— Äîëæíî áûòü, õîðîøî âåðíóòü ñåáå ïàëî÷êó è âñå îñòàëüíîå? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. 

  
— Ñíà÷àëà íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, íî ïîòîì âñå âåðíóëîñü, — îí óëûáàåòñÿ, íî â åãî ãëàçàõ ñíîâà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ çàòðàâëåííîå âûðàæåíèå. — Óæàñíî. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü ïðîñòåéøèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ñëîæíûå ïîìíèë, íî Lumos… — îí ñìååòñÿ, òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé. 

— Òåïåðü äûðêè â ïàìÿòè ïîñòåïåííî çàïîëíÿþòñÿ. 

  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà âåñåëûé òîí, åãî ãëàçà ïóñòû.   
Ìíå âäðóã ñðî÷íî õî÷åòñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó. 

  
— Òû ñêàçàë, òåáÿ åñòü êàêèå-òî âåùè ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? 

  
Îí êèâàåò. — Åñòü ïàðà ÿùèêîâ. Îíè â òâîåé êîìíàòå. ß ïîêà íå ñìîòðåë, ÷òî òàì. Ðåøèë, ÷òî òû äîëæåí âçãëÿíóòü ïåðâûì. 

  
ß óëûáàþñü è îòêóñûâàþ áóòåðáðîä. Â êîìíàòå âîöàðÿåòñÿ òèøèíà. Íå òàêàÿ, êàê ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Ýòó òèøèíó íóæíî ÷åì-òî çàïîëíÿòü. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Ñèðèóñ òîæå íå çíàåò. 

  
— Ðåìóñ ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû ëó÷øèé â êëàññå ïî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ? 

  
— Àãà. Íó, äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî áûëî áîëüøå ïðàêòèêè, — äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, êàê îí ìîæåò ïîíÿòü ìîè ñëîâà. Ðàçãîâîð î Âîëäåìîðòå íå î÷åíü-òî ïîäõîäèò äëÿ ëàí÷à. — ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïîñëå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ óðîêîâ ñî… — åùå îäíà òåìà, êîòîðóþ ëó÷øå íå îáñóæäàòü. 

  
— Ñíåéïîì, — ãîâîðèò îí, âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ ñêâîçü çóáû. 

  
— Àãà. 

  
Ìîë÷àíèå. Íàïðÿæåííàÿ, íåóäîáíàÿ òèøèíà. Ìû çäåñü âñåãî äâà ÷àñà, à íàì óæå íå î ÷åì ïîãîâîðèòü. 

  
— Çíàåøü, Ãàððè. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òåïåðü, êîãäà Ìóíè íà÷àë ïðåïîäàâàòü, òåáå áîëüøå íå íóæíî òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà çàíÿòèÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì. ß èìåþ â âèäó… Ðåìóñ áûë áû áîëåå ÷åì ñ÷àñòëèâ, åñëè áû ìîã çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. 

  
ß äàâëþñü íåïðîæåâàííûì êóñêîì è äåëàþ ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ âíåçàïíûì ãíåâîì. — Íåò, âñå íîðìàëüíî. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî. Ê òîìó æå ýòî ïðèäóìàë Äàìáëäîð.   
  
— Íó, — íà÷èíàåò îí ñî âçäîõîì. — ß óæå ïîãîâîðèë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, è îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû äîëæåí ðåøèòü ñàì. 

  
Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. 

  
— ß íå âîçðàæàþ. ß… ÿ ïðèâûê ê íåìó. 

  
Îí ôûðêàåò. — ß ïðèâûê ê Àçêàáàíó, íî ýòî æå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû òàì îñòàòüñÿ. ß âèäåë, êàê îí ñ òîáîé îáðàùàåòñÿ, Ãàððè. Òû íè÷åì åìó íå îáÿçàí. Îí íè÷óòü íå çàáîòèòñÿ î òåáå. 

  
ß áûñòðî âñòàþ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âñïûõèâàþ îò ãíåâà. — Ñëóøàé, ýòî íåâàæíî, ëàäíî? Îí ìíå ïîìîãàåò. ß… ïîéäó ïðèëÿãó. — ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó, íå îãëÿíóâøèñü, êîãäà îí çîâåò ìåíÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí íå èäåò çà ìíîé. 

  
ß ëåãêî íàõîæó ñâîþ êîìíàòó è çàïèðàþ äâåðü. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ â ãîëîâå îò ÿðîñòè è ïàíèêè. Êàê îí ñìååò âðûâàòüñÿ â ìîþ æèçíü ÷åðåç øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò è âñå ìåíÿòü? Îí íè ÷åðòà íå çíàåò îáî ìíå è Ñåâåðóñå. È ÷òî ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåñïîêîèò, ýòî òî, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî *ìîæåò* âñå èçìåíèòü. Îí èìååò ïðàâî âîéòè â ìîþ æèçíü è ïîñëàòü âñå ê ÷åðòó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Äàðñëè â ýòî íå âìåøèâàëèñü. 

  
ß îãëÿäûâàþñü è âèæó ñâîé ñóíäóê ó âõîäà. ß îòêðûâàþ åãî â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ìåíÿ óñïîêîèò. ×òî-íèáóäü áîëåå ëè÷íîå, ÷åì ñòåðèëüíàÿ ïóñòîòà îãðîìíîé êîìíàòû. ß âûòàñêèâàþ òåòðàäü ïî Çåëüåäåëèþ è ïîäíîøó åå ê íîñó, íàõîäÿ ñòðàííîå óñïîêîåíèå â ðåçêîì çàïàõå çåëèé. Îí íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î íåì. Ýòî ìîé èñòî÷íèê ìèðà. 

  
À Ñèðèóñ åãî çàáåðåò. 

  
ß äîñòàþ äíåâíèê, êîòîðûé îí ìíå äàë è èäó â êðîâàòü, îïóñêàÿ òÿæåëûé ïîëîã. Çäåñü òåìíî è òåñíî, è ìîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ÿ â òåìíèöàõ. È îí ñêîðî ïðèäåò. Ñêîðî ÿ áóäó äîìà.   
  
*** 

  
ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñëûøàë ñòóê. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çàñíóë, íî ÿ íå óâåðåí. Îí ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò, êàæåòñÿ, î åäå. ß íå îòêðûâàþ äâåðü, è îí ïðåêðàùàåò ñòó÷àòü. 

  
ß íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó. Îí æå íå çíàåò, êàê âàæåí äëÿ ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñ. ß íå ìîã ðàññêàçàòü åìó îá ýòîì, è îí âñå åùå äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Äóìàåò, ÷òî ïûòàåòñÿ ïîìî÷ü ìíå. Îí è âïðàâäó ïûòàåòñÿ. Âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà, íàëîæèòü âñå ýòè îõðàíÿþùèå ÷àðû, ïîæåðòâîâàòü îáðåòåííîé ñâîáîäîé íà òå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, ïîêà ÿ çäåñü. Âñå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âûøåë èç òþðüìû, áûëî äëÿ ìåíÿ.   
ß íåáëàãîäàðíûé óáëþäîê. 

  
Çàñòîíàâ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå, ÿ âñòàþ ñ êðîâàòè è îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ñîâñåì òåìíî. Òî åñòü ÿ ïðîâàëÿëñÿ çäåñü öåëûé äåíü. È îí, íàâåðíîå, óæå ñ óìà ñõîäèò îò áåñïîêîéñòâà. 

  
ß áóäó óìîëÿòü åãî î ïðîùåíèè, íî ïðåæäå îáúÿñíþ, ÷òî ìîÿ æèçíü â øêîëå äîëæíà îñòàòüñÿ òàêîé, êàê åñòü. Ñíåéï óáëþäîê, íî îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîñòîÿííî îñòàåòñÿ óáëþäêîì, è ïîìîãàåò ìíå èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí óáëþäîê. Ýòî íå îáëåã÷èò ñèòóàöèþ äëÿ Ñèðèóñà, íî îáëåã÷èò äëÿ ìåíÿ. 

  
ß èäó ïî êîðèäîðó, ïðîèãðûâàÿ â ãîëîâå ïðåäñòîÿùèé ðàçãîâîð. ß ðåøàþ èñêàòü åãî íà êóõíå, õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, êóäà ÿ çíàþ äîðîãó. Êîãäà ÿ ïðîõîæó ìèìî ãîñòèíîé, ÿ ñëûøó ãîëîñà è çàãëÿäûâàþ âíóòðü. 

  
— Ñëóøàé, ÿ ïîíèìàþ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì òû. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè íå çàõîòåë áû îñòàâàòüñÿ ñ íèì, åñëè áû òàì íå áûëî ÷åãî-òî åùå. È ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ñòàë áû çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè, åñëè áû íå çàáîòèëñÿ î íåì õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî. 

  
ß áûñòðî îòêëîíÿþñü, ÷òîáû íå áûòü çàìå÷åííûì. Ìåíÿ ìîæíî îáâèíèòü â ïîäñëóøèâàíèè, íî âåäü îíè ãîâîðÿò îáî ìíå. 

  
— Îí ñàì ìíå ñêàçàë, Ìóíè. Îí çàáîòèòñÿ î íåì òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ñîáñòâåííûé çàä. 

  
ß óëûáàþñü. Êîíå÷íî, îí òàê ñêàçàë. Åñëè áû îí ñêàçàë ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå, ÿ áû íà÷àë ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â åãî âìåíÿåìîñòè. 

  
— À *ìíå* îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî äåëàåò ýòî ïî ïðîñüáå Äàìáëäîðà. Ôàêò â òîì, ÷òî îí ýòî äåëàåò. È åñëè Ãàððè íå æàëóåòñÿ, ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí âñå ìåíÿòü. — Ïîæàëóé, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Îí ìíå âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ, íî òåïåðü ÿ ëþáëþ åãî åùå áîëüøå.   
  
— Îí óðîä, Ðåìóñ. Êàêèå åùå íóæíû ïðè÷èíû? Îí âñåãäà áûë óðîäîì. Ãðÿçíûé íîñàòûé óðîä, îäåðæèìûé Òåìíûìè èñêóññòâàìè. 

  
— Îõ, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ñíåéï íå îäåðæèì Òåìíûìè èñêóññòâàìè. Íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ, — ñìååòñÿ Ëþïèí. 

  
— Îäåðæèì. Îí â ïåðâîì êëàññå çíàë áîëüøå ïðîêëÿòèé, ÷åì ñåìèêëàññíèêè. 

  
Ëþïèí ãðîìêî ñìååòñÿ. — Ñèðèóñ! Òû çàâèäóåøü. 

  
Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû Ñèðèóñ îòâå÷àåò, — Íåò. 

  
— Äà. Òû íà÷àë ðàñïóñêàòü ýòè ñëóõè âî âòîðîì êëàññå, êîãäà îí ïîáåäèë òåáÿ â Äóýëüíîì êëóáå. — ß ïîäàâëÿþ ñìåõ è áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì çàãëÿíóòü â êîìíàòó. 

  
— ß? — ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ñòàâèò ÷àøêó íà áëþäöå. — Ëàäíî, íî ýòî íå îòìåíÿåò òîãî, ÷òî îí âñåãäà áûë ñóìàñøåäøèì, è Ãàððè íå ìîæåò áûòü õîðîøî ñ íèì. 

  
— Òû çàáëóæäàåøüñÿ, åñëè äóìàåøü, ÷òî òâîé êðåñòíèê ëåãêî óïðàâëÿåìûé. Îí òàêîé æå íàñòûðíûé è óïðÿìûé, êàê Äæåéìñ. È âåðèøü òû â ýòî èëè íåò, íî Ñíåéï ïûòàåòñÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü. Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû äíåâíèê. 

  
— ×òî? 

  
— Îí êóïèë åìó äíåâíèê â òîò äåíü, êîãäà òåáÿ âûïóñòèëè, ïîìíèøü? ß õîäèë ñ Ñåâåðóñîì â Õîãñìèä. ß ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî îí êóïèë äíåâíèê. Ïîòîì ÿ âèäåë åãî ó Ãàððè. Ýòî òî÷íî áûë ïîäàðîê, Ñèðèóñ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îí íàëîæèë íà íåãî øåñòü èëè ñåìü çàêëèíàíèé. 

  
— Òàê îí äàë Ãàððè çàêîëäîâàííóþ êíèãó! Ãàððè íå ñêàçàë ìíå îá ýòîì. 

  
— ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü, ïðàâäà? È ýòî áûëè íå ïðîêëÿòèÿ. Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè âîññòàíàâëèâàþùèå è îõðàíÿþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Î÷åíü ñëîæíûå è î÷åíü äîðîãèå. Òàêèå âåùè íå äàðÿò òåì, êîãî íåíàâèäÿò. 

  
ß óõìûëÿþñü îò ìûñëè, ÷òî îí òàê ïîçàáîòèëñÿ îáî ìíå. Êîíå÷íî, îí çàáûë ñêàçàòü ìíå îá ýòîì. Ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò ïîäòàøíèâàòü, êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî òàê è íå íàïèñàë â äíåâíèêå íè ñëîâà. 

  
— Åñëè îí ïðèêîñíåòñÿ ê Ãàððè, ÿ åãî óáüþ, — çàÿâëÿåò Ñèðèóñ. ß åäâà ñäåðæèâàþ ðû÷àíèå. 

  
— Áîæå, òû óæàñåí… 

  
— À ïî÷åìó íåò? Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëî ñ Äæåéìñîì. Ãàððè âûãëÿäèò â òî÷íîñòè êàê îí. È Ñíåéï Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, — ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò óïîìèíàíèÿ èìåíè ìîåãî îòöà è ñíîâà çàäóìûâàþñü, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè. 

  
— Îí áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, — óòî÷íÿåò Ëþïèí. 

  
— Äà ëàäíî, Ðåìóñ. Îäíàæäû ñîâåðøèâøèé çëî, íàâñåãäà ñòàíåòñÿ çëîáíûì óáëþäêîì. Ëþäè íå ìåíÿþòñÿ íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî.

  
— Îäíàæäû òû ïûòàëñÿ åãî óáèòü, — ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí. 

  
— Îé. 

  
— Â ìîëîäîñòè ëþäè ñîâåðøàþò ìíîãî ãëóïîñòåé, ñîãëàñåí? — Ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû Ëþïèí ïðîäîëæàåò. — Íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàñòàâëÿòü Ãàððè äåëàòü òî, ÷åãî îí íå õî÷åò. 

  
— Íó, òàêîå óæå áûëî, íå òàê ëè? — âçäûõàåò Ñèðèóñ. 

  
— Òû ãîâîðèë ñ íèì îá ýòîì? 

  
ß âåñü íàïðÿãàþñü, êîãäà ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò. ß çàæìóðèâàþñü è ñïîëçàþ ïî ñòåíå. 

  
— ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Ýé, ïàðåíü, òåáÿ ñëó÷àéíî íåäàâíî íå èçíàñèëîâàëè? 

  
— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåìíîãî ãðóáîâàòî. Äàæå äëÿ òåáÿ. 

  
— Îí íå ðàññêàçûâàë íè÷åãî Ñíåéïó? 

  
— Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè íå ãîâîðèëè î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. 

  
— Îí íå âåäåò ñåáÿ… íó, íå çíàþ… ñòðàííî? 

  
— ß áû íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí âåäåò ñåáÿ ñòðàííî. Äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïðîøåë ÷åðåç àä, îí âïîëíå íîðìàëåí. 

  
— À òû íå ãîâîðèë ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé? 

  
— ß ïûòàëñÿ. Îíè äåëàþò âèä, ÷òî íå çíàþò. 

  
ß ñåðäèòî ïîäíèìàþñü è âõîæó â êîìíàòó. — Ìîãëè áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñïðîñèòü ó ìåíÿ. 

***

  
Îáà ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ. Ðåìóñ ñòàâèò ÷àøêó íà ñòîë. Ñèðèóñ âñòàåò. — Çíàåòå, ïî÷åìó ÿ õîæó ê Ñíåéïó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå äåëàåò ýòîãî. Íå ñèäèò è íå ðàññóæäàåò îáî ìíå òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ äëÿ íåãî ïðîáëåìà. È íå ïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ îãðàíè÷èâàòü. — ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è ïðîäîëæàþ, — È åñëè îòâå÷àòü íà òâîé âîïðîñ — äà, èçíàñèëîâàëè. Ïîëøêîëû çíàåò, òàê ÷òî ýòî äàâíî íå ñåêðåò. È ÿ ðàä, ÷òî Ñíåéï âàì íå ñêàçàë. Ýòî äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãó åìó äîâåðÿòü. 

  
ß ñìîòðþ íà èõ ëèöà. Ëþïèí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ è îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Ñèðèóñ ñæàë ãóáû. ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. — Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ Ñíåéï, Ñèðèóñ. Îí çàáàâíûé, óìíûé è… è ñ íèì ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíûì. Îí êóïèë ìíå äíåâíèê, õîòÿ ÿ è íå çíàë î çàêëèíàíèÿõ. Îí ïðîñòî ïîäêèíóë ìíå åãî. Îí ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì… è… òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ çíàþ îá ýòîì, îí íðàâèòñÿ ìíå åùå áîëüøå. Äàæå åñëè îí è óáëþäîê. ß íå ðàññ÷èòûâàþ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïîéìåøü, íî òû äîëæåí ýòî ïðèíÿòü è… — ß ñíîâà íàáèðàþ âîçäóõ â ëåãêèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñêàçàòü, — ß ãåé. Äóìàþ, ÷òî òû äîëæåí óçíàòü îá ýòîì îò ìåíÿ. È ïðåæäå ÷åì òû ñêàæåøü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü — íåò, ýòî íå âèíà Ñíåéïà.   
ß çàìîëêàþ è ñìîòðþ íà íèõ, ñòèñíóâ çóáû â îæèäàíèè ðåàêöèè. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí íà÷èíàåò ñìåÿòüñÿ. Àáñîëþòíà íå òà ðåàêöèÿ, íà êîòîðóþ ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàë. 

— Ïðîñòè, — âûäàâëèâàåò Ëþïèí. — Ïðîñòî ýòî èìåííî òà ãëóïîñòü, êîòîðóþ äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü Ñèðèóñ. 

ß ñëàáî óëûáàþñü Ñèðèóñó. — Äà, ýòî íå åãî âèíà. Îí âûãëÿäåë íå ëó÷øå òåáÿ, êîãäà ÿ åìó îá ýòîì ñêàçàë. 

Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäèò îçàäà÷åííûì. Î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà Ñåâåðóñà. Áåññìûñëåííûé ïîòðÿñåííûé âçãëÿä. ß óëûáàþñü åùå øèðå. 

Ñèðèóñ íàêîíåö îáðåòàåò äàð ðå÷è. — Òû åìó ñêàçàë? 

ß êèâàþ. *Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß ãåé* ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè ãîä íàçàä. Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äîëüøå. 

Ëþïèí ïðèêðûâàåò ðîò, — ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí õîðîøî ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèëñÿ. 

— Õîðîøî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íàïèëñÿ. — Ëþïèí ïðåêðàùàåò ïîïûòêè áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñìåõîì, è ÿ óõìûëÿþñü. 

Ñèðèóñ ñàäèòñÿ, çàêðûâàÿ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. — Òàê ýòîò… íàø ðàçãîâîð ëåòîì… áîæå, Ãàððè. Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå ñêàçàë? 

À. Ðàçãîâîð. Êîãäà ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ìíå íå íðàâÿòñÿ äåâóøêè. Ñîâñåì íå íðàâÿòñÿ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ îò ýòîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. — ß õîòåë òåáå ñêàçàòü, íî ïîòîì… íó… — ß çàìîëêàþ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ÷óâñòâîâàë âèíó. 

— ×åðò, — âîñêëèöàåò îí, âåðîÿòíî, âñïîìíèâ î ðàçãîâîðå. — ß äóðàê. — Îí ñíîâà õâàòàåòñÿ çà ãîëîâó. 

— Ñèðèóñ, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë? 

— ß ðàññêàçàë åìó î Ñíåéïå è Äæåéìñå. 

— Òî÷íåå: "Ñíåéï áûë èçâðàùåíöåì, êîòîðûé âëþáèëñÿ â òâîåãî îòöà", — ïîïðàâëÿþ ÿ. 

Ëþïèí âçäðàãèâàåò. — Òû ñâîëî÷ü. 

— Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû òàê îáèäåëñÿ, — ñòîíåò Ñèðèóñ. 

Ïðèìåðíî òàê. Åìó íå íóæíî çíàòü, ïî÷åìó èìåííî ÿ ðàññåðäèëñÿ. ß óæå è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî íàáîëòàë. 

— Ñëóøàé, íå âàæíî. Ïðîñòî… åñëè õîòèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü óçíàòü, ñïðîñèòå ó ìåíÿ. ß ìîãó íå îòâåòèòü, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ õèòðèòü è âûïûòûâàòü ó ìîèõ äðóçåé. Îíè âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ñêàæóò. 

— Êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè, — ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí. — Òû ïðàâ. 

— ß çíàþ, — óëûáàþñü ÿ. — Ñïàñèáî. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîäíèìàåò âçãëÿä. — Òû õî÷åøü ÷òî-òî åùå ìíå ñêàçàòü* 

*ß ëþáëþ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà* 

— Íå ñåé÷àñ. 

— Ëàäíî. Ìîæíî ìíå ñêàçàòü? 

ß íåóâåðåííî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. — Íó ëàäíî. 

Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è ãîâîðèò. — Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû òû ïðèõîäèë êî ìíå ïîãîâîðèòü, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñîáèðàòü èíôîðìàöèþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ è ñâîëî÷ü, — îí áðîñàåò áûñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ëþïèíà, — íî ÿ î÷åíü áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå. Âî-âòîðûõ, ïåðåñòàíü çàòûêàòü ìåíÿ èç-çà ýòîãî óáëþäêà. ß ýòî íåíàâèæó. È â-òðåòüèõ, ÿ ìîãó ïðèíÿòü, ÷òî òû… íå íåíàâèäèøü ýòîãî ãàäà, åñëè òû ïðèìåøü òî, ÷òî ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó, âñåãäà íåíàâèäåë, è âñåãäà áóäó íåíàâèäåòü. È ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî ýòî âçàèìíî. 

Îí êèâàåò â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî çàêîí÷èë. ß òîæå êèâàþ. — Õîðîøî, — îñòîðîæíî ãîâîðþ ÿ. 

— È… Ãàððè, åñëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ê òåáå ïðèòðîíåòñÿ, ÿ åãî óáüþ. — Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

— Åñëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü êî ìíå ïðèòðîíåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ õâàòèò óìà íå ãîâîðèòü òåáå îá ýòîì. — ß óõìûëÿþñü. Ó Ñèðèóñà îòâàëèâàåòñÿ ÷åëþñòü. 

— Îòëè÷íî ñêàçàíî, Ãàððè. 

— Íà ÷üåé òû ñòîðîíå? — ðû÷èò Ñèðèóñ, ñâèðåïî ãëÿäÿ íà Ëþïèíà. 

Ëþïèí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñî ñòóëà. — Íà ñòîðîíå ðàçóìà, êîíå÷íî. Ìû åñòü áóäåì? 

*** 

Ñèðèóñ âõîäèò â êîìíàòó ñ óïàêîâêîé ïîðòåðà. — Ïðîôåññîð Ìóíè ëþáåçíî ïðåäëîæèë ýòî, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü âå÷åð. — Ãîâîðèò îí, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî îòêðûâàÿ áóòûëêó. Ëþïèí âõîäèò âñëåä çà íèì ñ áóòûëêîé âèñêè è ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. 

— ß íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå äåëàë. Ýòîò ïðåòèò ìîåé ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ýòèêå, — ãîâîðèò îí è ñàäèòñÿ. 

ß ñìåþñü è ñìîòðþ íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðóþ ÿ åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë íàñòîëüêî ñìóùåííîé çà âñå ïÿòü ëåò, ÷òî åå çíàþ. ß óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîõëîïûâàþ åå ïî ïëå÷ó.   
Ñèðèóñ ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå áóòûëêó. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. — Åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë âèñêè. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü è îòäàåò áóòûëêó Ðîíó. — Òû ñëûøàë, Ìóíè? Ìèñòåð Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð ïðåäïî÷èòàåò âèñêè. 

Ëþïèí óñìåõàåòñÿ è ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ñòàêàí. — ß ãäå æå ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ïðèîáðåë ïðèñòðàñòèå ê âèñêè? 

ß ìîë÷à îòêðûâàþ ðîò. 

— Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ïðîôåññîð, — ãîâîðèò Ñèðèóñ, ñòàâÿ áóòûëêó ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé. — Íå÷åñòíî âûïûòûâàòü ó âîëøåáíèêà ñåêðåòû åãî ìàãèè. 

Íàäåþñü, ìîé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ áûë íå ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíûì. Ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì óìóäðèëèñü îáõîäèòü ýòó ñêîëüçêóþ òåìó â òå÷åíèå íåäåëè. Îí äàæå âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò ÿçâèòåëüíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ, êîãäà ÿ ÷èòàë ïî íî÷àì Çåëüåäåëèå. Áûëî áû ñòûäíî íàðóøèòü ïåðåìèðèå ñåé÷àñ. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ òåðåáèò ýòèêåòêó íà ñâîåé áóòûëêå. Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åé óäàñòñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. ß ïðèâûê âèäåòü Ëþïèíà â äîìàøíåé îáñòàíîâêå. Â ýòîì äîìå î íåì òðóäíî äóìàòü êàê î ïðîôåññîðå. Êàê áóäòî îí äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê. Íî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû îí âñå åùå òîò, íà êîãî íóæíî ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå. 

Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îò ìåíÿ óõìûëÿåòñÿ Ðîí. Îí áûë óæàñíî ðàä, êîãäà ñåãîäíÿ ïðèåõàë ñþäà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Äóìàþ, ÷òî åãî ïîðàäîâàëà ïåðñïåêòèâà ïðîâåñòè íåäåëþ â òàêîì ìåñòå, ãäå ó íåãî áóäåò ñîáñòâåííàÿ âàííàÿ è îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà. 

ß ðàä âèäåòü èõ. Ñòðàííî âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íèìè âíå øêîëû. Ñèðèóñó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü óáåäèòü Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òîáû òîò ðàçðåøèë èì ïðèåõàòü. Äèðåêòîð ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ óñëîâèåì, ÷òî ìû âåðíåìñÿ â øêîëó âñå âìåñòå çà äåíü äî êîíöà øêîëüíûõ êàíèêóë. 

Åùå øåñòü äíåé. Õîòÿ êàíèêóëû ïðîøëè âåñåëî, ÿ ñêó÷àþ ïî Õîãâàðòñó. Ïî òåìíèöàì. Ïî íåìó. ß íå äóìàþ î íåì ïîñòîÿííî, êàê â ïåðâûé äåíü. Íî êîãäà âå÷åðîì ÿ ïûòàþñü óñíóòü, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ðàçìûøëÿòü, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, êàê ó íåãî äåëà, è äóìàåò ëè îí îáî ìíå. 

Ñèðèóñ âûõîäèò íà ñåðåäèíó ìîåé ñïàëüíè, ãäå ìû ñîáðàëèñü, ÷òîáû îòìåòèòü Íîâûé ãîä. Îòêàøëÿâøèñü, îí íà÷èíàåò. 

— Ðàç óæ ìû âñå çäåñü îêàçàëèñü, ìû ìîæåì îòìåòèòü îêîí÷àíèå 1996 ãîäà, õîðîøåíüêî íàïèâøèñü. 

— Òû çàìå÷àòåëüíî âëèÿåøü íà ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà, Ñèðèóñ, — ïåðåáèâàåò åãî Ëþïèí. 

Ñèðèóñ íàñìåøëèâî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íàì. — Ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû ïðîôåññîð Ìóíè áóäåò íàçûâàòüñÿ "Ïðîôåññîð Ëèöåìåð". Êàê ÿ ãîâîðèë, ìû íà÷íåì íàø ïðàçäíèê ñ íåáîëüøîé èãðû, êîòîðàÿ íàçûâàåòñÿ "Áåç ëèöà". Ïðîôåññîð Ëèöåìåð ïîìîæåò ìíå ïîêàçàòü åå âàì. 

— Åñëè Ïàïî÷êà Ìÿãêîëàï íå ïåðåñòàíåò íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ëèöåìåðîì, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü íåñêîëüêî ïðîêëÿòèé, êîòîðûå äåéñòâèòåëüíî îñòàâÿò åãî áåç ëèöà, — óñìåõàåòñÿ Ëþïèí. Ñèðèóñ ñìååòñÿ. 

Ýòî áûëî ñàìîé çàìå÷àòåëüíîé ÷àñòüþ êàíèêóë — íàáëþäàòü çà íèìè, ñëóøàòü èõ áîëòîâíþ è íåáûëèöû î øêîëüíîé æèçíè. Îíè ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî çàòåâàþò äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà, è âòÿãèâàþò ìåíÿ â ñâîè âûõîäêè. Êàê áóäòî îíè âñå åùå ñòóäåíòû, è ðÿäîì ìîé îòåö. È ×åðâåõâîñò. Äî òîãî, êàê îíè ïîïàëè â àä. 

— Ïðîôåññîð Ëèöå… ×åðò! Ìóíè ïðîäåìîíñòðèðóåò ñâîè ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü ïðàâèëà. — Ñèðèóñ ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñâîþ íîãó, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü íàíåñåííûé åé óùåðá. Ëþïèí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íàì. 

— Ñóòü èãðû â òîì, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ñâîåãî îïïîíåíòà ïîòåðÿòü ëèöî. Ýòî èãðà óìà è ñèëû õàðàêòåðà, è âû îáíàðóæèòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîñìåþñü íàä ýòèì. Ïåðâûé èãðîê äîëæåí âûïèòü. ß æå, ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû, ïîïûòàþñü ñîõðàíÿòü ïîðÿäîê, õîòÿ íå ðó÷àþñü çà ìèñòåðà Íåó÷à. 

— Ìóíè. ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû îáî ìíå òàêîãî ìíåíèÿ. — Ñèðèóñ äåëàåò âèä, ÷òî îáèäåëñÿ. — Íó, òàê ìû íà÷íåì? 

Îíè ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ äðóã ê äðóãó. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ óæå èãðàë â ýòó èãðó. Äàâíî. ß îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü è äåëàþ ãëîòîê âèñêè. 

— Èòàê, Ìóíè. Êîãäà òû îñîçíàë, ÷òî òû ëåñáèÿíêà, çàñòðÿâøàÿ â òåëå îáîðîòíÿ? 

Ëþïèí, êàæåòñÿ, íå ïîðàæåí íè âîïðîñîì, íè ðåàêöèåé àóäèòîðèè. 

— ß íå óâåðåí, íî, êàæåòñÿ, òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë òâîþ óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíóþ çàäíèöó. 

— Ìû ñ Ðîíîì ãðîìêî õîõî÷åì. Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïðèîáðåòàåò îïàñíûé êðàñíûé îòòåíîê, è îíà íåðâíî õèõèêàåò. Ïîõîæå, îíà ñåãîäíÿ íàïüåòñÿ. 

Ëþïèí ïðîäîëæàåò. — Ê âîïðîñó î çàäíèöàõ, ÷òî òû äåëàë â÷åðà âå÷åðîì â çîîïàðêå? 

— Ýòî áûëî â çîîïàðêå? À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ïðîâåë íî÷ü â ïàáå. ×òî æå, ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò, îòêóäà âçÿëàñü øåðñòü â ìîåé êðîâàòè. Èëè ýòî òâîÿ? 

Ëþïèí äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, çàòåì êðèâèòñÿ è çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ñèðèóñ õîõî÷åò, âèäÿ, êàê åãî äðóã ïîêðàñíåë. Ëþïèí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íàì è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — ß íèêîãäà íå áûë õîðîø â ýòîé èãðå, — ãîâîðèò îí, äåëàÿ ãëîòîê âèñêè. Îí ìîðùèòñÿ îò ðåçêîãî âêóñà è ïðîäîëæàåò, — Òåïåðü îäèí èç âàñ äîëæåí ïðèíÿòü âûçîâ îò ìàñòåðà. 

Ñèðèóñ ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è Ðîí îáîäðÿþùå õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. ß ñòàâëþ ñòàêàí è ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ. Ñèðèóñ óñòðàøàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Èòàê, ÿ íà÷íó? 

ß êèâàþ è ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè. 

— Èòàê, Ãàððè, òåáÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü çàñòàâàëè ìàñòóðáèðóþùèì â äóøå? — Âñå ãðîìêî ñòîíóò. Òðóäíî óäåðæàòü íåâîçìóòèìîå ëèöî ïîä òàêîé ðåâ. 

Íî ÿ ñïðàâëÿþñü. — Ïîêà íåò. Íî êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, êòî èùåò, òîò íàéäåò. — ×óòü çàìåòíûé ðàñòåðÿííûé áëåñê åãî ãëàç ïðîáóæäàåò âî ìíå æàæäó òðèóìôà. Ìåíÿ óæå ñïðàøèâàëè î ìàñòóðáàöèè â äóøå. Òàê ïðîñòî ìåíÿ íå âîçüìåøü. ß ïðîäîëæàþ. — ×òî òû îáíàðóæèë ïîä ìàíòèåé Äàìáëäîðà? 

— Ãàððè! — âñêðèêèâàåò Ãåðìèîíà. ß ïîäàâëÿþ óëûáêó. 

— Ïðè÷èíó ìåðöàíèÿ åãî ãëàç. Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà â çàäíèöå. Ëþìîñ. 

ß âíóòðåííå ñîäðîãàþñü îò òîãî, êàê ãðîìêî àóäèòîðèÿ âûðàæàåò ñâîå îòâðàùåíèå. Íî ìîå ëèöî íå äðîãíóëî. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò. — Ñêàæè ìíå, Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðåæäå âñåãî ïðèâëåêëî òåáÿ â Ñíåéïå? 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü è ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê ìóñîð âñïëûâàåò â êèïÿùåì êîòëå. Íàáðàâ âîçäóõà, ÿ îòâå÷àþ. — Íó, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ãîâîðÿò î ìóæèêàõ ñ áîëüøèìè íîñàìè. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëüøàÿ ïàëî÷êà. 

Ñèðèóñ ðåçêî âçäûõàåò è åãî ëèöî êðèâèòñÿ. — Áîæå, Ãàððè! — Îí îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ðóêîé. ß ïîáåäîíîñíî óõìûëÿþñü. Ëþïèí ñòîíåò îò ñìåõà. Ãåðìèîíà ðîíÿåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè è òðÿñåòñÿ îò õîõîòà. Ðîí âûãëÿäèò íå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì Ñèðèóñ. 

Ñèðèóñ áåðåò áóòûëêó è äåëàåò áîëüøîé ãëîòîê, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è. — Òû óæàñíûé ìàëü÷èê. — Îí ñìååòñÿ. — È íàñòîÿùèé ñûí ñâîåãî îòöà. 

Ñèðèóñ êëàíÿåòñÿ è çàíèìàåò ñâîå ìåñòî. ß îæèäàþ ñëåäóþùåãî âûçîâà. 

*******

ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñòðàííîå îïóñòîøåíèå, êîãäà ðàçáèðàþ âåùè ðîäèòåëåé. Áóìàãè è áåçäåëóøêè ðàçáðîñàíû ïî äèâàíó è ñòîëèêó. Àëüáîì ñ ìîèìè ôîòîãðàôèÿìè. Äåòñòâî, êîòîðîå ÿ íå ïîìíþ. 

Ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò ïåðãàìåíò ñî ñòèõàìè.

ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî ìîÿ ìàìà ïèñàëà ñòèõè.

ß ðàçáèðàþ ñòîïêó ìàãëîâñêèõ ôîòîãðàôèé — ìîÿ ìàìà â äåòñòâå. Äàæå òåòÿ Ïåòóíèÿ êàæåòñÿ íà íèõ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíîé. Äåä, êîòîðîãî ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå çàñòûâøåé óëûáêîé.

Ýòî âñå, ÷òî îò íèõ îñòàëîñü. Îáðûâêè âîñïîìèíàíèé. Áåññìûñëåííûå. Ìåðòâûå. Âîò ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Ìàìà â æåëòîì êîñòþì÷èêå è áåëûõ íîñî÷êàõ. Åé ëåò ñåìü èëè âîñåìü, íå áîëüøå. Îíà ïîêàçûâàåò ÿçûê, áåççóáî óëûáàÿñü. Çíàëà ëè îíà, ÷òî ñòàíåò âåäüìîé?

— Ãàððè? — õðèïëî çîâåò ìåíÿ Ðîí. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä â àëüáîì, ëåæàùèé  íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. ß ïðèäâèãàþñü áëèæå. — Ýòî…? — îí óìîëêàåò, ïîêàçûâàÿ ìíå ôîòîãðàôèþ.

ß âèæó ìîåãî îòöà ñ êàêèì-òî ìàëü÷èêîì. Â ðóêàõ ó íèõ ïèñüìà èç Õîãâàðòñà. Çà íèìè ñòîÿò äâîå ìóæ÷èí. Âîçìîæíî, îäèí èç íèõ ìîé äåä. Îí ãîðäî óõìûëÿåòñÿ è ïîõëîïûâàåò îòöà ïî ïëå÷ó. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïîõëîïûâàåò ïî ïëå÷ó âòîðîãî ìóæ÷èíó.

— Âàó, — âîñõèùàþñü ÿ. Âîò òàê ýòî è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. ß óëûáàþñü, êàê áóäòî ÿ òîæå ïîëó÷èë ñâîå ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðòñà, à íå áûë âûíóæäåí çà íåãî áîðîòüñÿ. Âîçâðàùàÿ àëüáîì Ðîíó, ÿ ãîâîðþ. — Ìíå íóæíî âûïèòü.

— Ãàððè, òû õîòÿ áû ïîñìîòðåë?

— Äà, î÷åíü ìèëî. Âàì ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïðèíåñòè? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, êîòîðàÿ îòðûâàåòñÿ îò ÷òåíèÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

— Ãàððè, — ñíîâà ãîâîðèò Ðîí. ß íåòåðïåëèâî ãëÿæó íà íåãî. — Ãàððè, ýòî Ñíåéï. 

— ×òî? — ÿ çàáèðàþ  íåãî àëüáîì è ïàäàþ íà äèâàí. ß ñíîâà ðàçãëÿäûâàþ ôîòîãðàôèþ. Âòîðîé ìàëü÷èê óëûáàåòñÿ ïî÷òè âîñòîðæåííî, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ðàäîñòíî áëåñòÿò. Íîñ íå âûãëÿäèò áîëüøèì, â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ êðóãëûìè ùåêàìè. ×åðíûå âîëîñû îñòðèæåíû äî óøåé. Ìîé îòåö îáíèìàåò åãî çà ïëå÷è. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà åãî îòöà. Óãëîâàòûå ÷åðòû ëèöà, ïîõîæèé ïîäáîðîäîê. Áîëüøå îíè íè÷åì íå ïîõîæè.  

— Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî è Ñíåéï. Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü êòî óãîäíî.

— Ïåðåâåðíè ñòðàíèöó.

ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþ è âèæó ïîäîáíóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ, òîëüêî ãîäîì ïîçæå. Ìîé îòåö òàê æå óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Âìåñòî ïèñüìà îí äåðæèò ìåòëó è ãîðäî âûïÿ÷èâàåò ãðóäü ñî çíà÷êîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ìîé äåä îáíèìàåò åãî çà ïëå÷è. Äðóãàÿ åãî ðóêà ëåæèò íà ïëå÷å âòîðîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Åãî òåìíûå âîëîñû ñêðûâàþò óøè. Îí íåìíîãî íàòÿíóòî óëûáàåòñÿ è íåïðåðûâíî áðîñàåò âçãëÿäû íà ìîåãî îòöà, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àåò. Çíà÷îê Ñëèçåðèíà ïî÷òè ñïðÿòàí â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè.

Ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò, êîäà ÿ âèæó ñëåäóþùèé ñíèìîê. Âìåñòî îòöà ìàëü÷èêà íà íåì åãî ìàòü. Òâåðäûé âçãëÿä, ÷åðíûå âîëîñû. Åå òåìíûå ãëàçà ãðóñòíî áëåñòÿò, è îíà ïûòàåòñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Îíà ñòîèò íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíå îò… Ñíåéïà. Íàñìåøêà ëåãêî óçíàâàåìà. Åãî øåâåëþðà óæå ïðèîáðåëà õàðàêòåðíûé ñàëüíûé âèä. Íîñ âûäåëÿåòñÿ íà õóäîì ëèöå. Îí ñèëüíî ïîäðîñ, è òåïåðü äþéìà íà òðè âûøå ìîåãî îòöà, êîòîðûé ñìîòðèò íà íåãî ïî÷òè èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ âçãëÿäîì. Ñíåéï óâåðåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè ïîä Ñëèçåðèíñêèì çíà÷êîì. Ìîé äåä íå óëûáàåòñÿ. Îäíà ðóêà ëåæèò íà ïëå÷å îòöà, äðóãîé îí ïûòàåòñÿ óñïîêîèòü æåíùèíó.  

ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþ ñòðàíèöó è âèæó ñâîåãî îòöà â êîìïàíèè Ñèðèóñà, Ëþïèíà è Ïèòåðà. Ñèðèóñ ñ îòöîì òîëêàþòñÿ, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü ìåñòî â öåíòðå. Ëþïèí õîõî÷åò íàä íèìè. Ïèòåð ñòîèò çà Ëþïèíîì è íåðâíî õèõèêàåò. 

— Âîò îí, — ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà. ß è íå çàìåòèë, êîãäà îíà óñïåëà ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Îíà ïîêàçûâàåò íà ìàëü÷èêà, ñèäÿùåãî ñ êíèãîé íà çàäíåì ïëàíå, ñëîæèâ íîãè â òàêîé çíàêîìîé ìíå ïîçå. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì åãî ìàòü ñ äðóãîé æåíùèíîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîõîæà íà åãî áàáóøêó.

ß ëèñòàþ àëüáîì äàëüøå, èùà êàêèå—íèáóäü åãî ôîòîãðàôèè, íî èõ òàì íåò. ß âîçâðàùàþñü ê ïåðâîé ñòðàíèöå è ñìîòðþ íà íåóçíàâàåìîãî óëûáàþùåãîñÿ ìàëü÷èêà.

— ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë? — øåï÷ó ÿ ñâîåìó îòöó. Òîò ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

— ß äóìàëà, îíè âñåãäà íåíàâèäåëè äðóã äðóãà, — òèõî ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà. 

ß çàêðûâàþ àëüáîì. Ïóñòîòà ñìåíÿåòñÿ ïîäòàøíèâàíèåì. Ñåâåðóñ ðàññêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷àñòè÷íî. ß çíàë, ÷òî îí íå âðåò, íî âñå-òàêè ÿ ðàññåðäèëñÿ. È ÿ íå óâåðåí, ðàññåðäèëñÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà èëè íà ñâîåãî îòöà çà òî, ÷òî îí ïðè÷èíèë åìó áîëü.

ß ïîäíèìàþñü, ðåøèâ ïîêà ÷òî íåíàâèäåòü èõ îáîèõ. — Ìíå íóæíî ïîëåæàòü, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. ß èäó ê ñåáå, ëîæóñü â êðîâàòü, çàäåðãèâàþ ïîëîã è ñëûøó ùåë÷îê çàêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè.

***

  
Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ,

ß íå çíàþ, çà÷åì ÿ ýòî ïèøó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî âñå ðàâíî äíåâíèê, è òû åãî íå ïðî÷èòàåøü, íî òû — åäèíñòâåííûé, ñ êåì ÿ õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ãëóïî çà òî, ÷òî ïèøó áåç îñîáîé ïðè÷èíû. Êàê áóäòî áîëòàåøü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü ñîáñòâåííóþ ðå÷ü. Â÷åðà ó òåáÿ áûë Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, òû óäèâèëñÿ ìîåìó ïîäàðêó? Óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ? Áîæå, êàê ÿ ïî òåáå ñêó÷àþ.

ß íàøåë òâîè ôîòîãðàôèè, íà êîòîðûõ òû ñ ìîèì îòöîì, è îáàëäåë. ß õî÷ó çíàòü òàê ìíîãî, íî íèêîãäà íå ñïðîøó. Òèïà òîãî, ÷òî æå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèçîøëî? È êîãäà èìåííî âû òðàõíóëèñü? È, áîæå… Òû äóìàåøü î íåì, êîãäà òðàõàåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ìåæäó âòîðûì è òðåòüèì êëàññîì, ÷òîáû òû òàê ñêàëèëñÿ? Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìîé äåä è òâîé îòåö áûëè çíàêîìû? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òâîèì îòöîì? Êîãäà óìåð ìîé äåä? È, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàåøü?

×òî îí ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë, Ñåâåðóñ?

Ýòî íå âàæíî, ïðàâäà? Âñå â ïðîøëîì. ß íå õî÷ó íåíàâèäåòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ñâîåì îòöå. Òû çíàåøü, ÿ åãî ñîâñåì íå ïîìíþ. Íè îäíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. ß ïîìíþ òîëüêî ìàìó, êîòîðàÿ óìåðëà, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ çàùèòèòü. ß âñïîìíèë áëàãîäàðÿ Äåìåíòîðàì. È ÿ ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî õîòü êàêîå-òî âîñïîìèíàíèå.

Ïî÷åìó òû ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè?  ß âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî òû èç ñåìüè òåìíûõ ìàãîâ, êàê Ìàëôîé. Íî òâîè ðîäèòåëè ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå ñêðîìíûìè è äîáðûìè. À òâîÿ ìàìà áûëà òàêîé ãðóñòíîé. Òû íà íåå ïîõîæ. Îíà åùå æèâà?

ß î òåáå íè÷åãî íå çíàþ. Íè÷åãî. ß õî÷ó çíàòü, íî íèêîãäà íå ñïðîøó, à òû ìíå íå ðàññêàæåøü. Äà ýòî è íå âàæíî. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ òàêèì, êàêîé òû ñåé÷àñ. Äóìàþ, ìíå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü, ÷òî ñäåëàëî òåáÿ òàêèì. 

Òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü?

Ëàäíî, ýòî ãëóïî, òàê ÷òî õâàòèò ïèñàòü. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà. È ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî âîïðîñû èñ÷åçíóò.

Ñ ëþáîâüþ, Ãàððè.

***

Îí ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ. Íà äåíü ðàíüøå. È ó íàñ áóäåò öåëàÿ íî÷ü, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü òàê íàçûâàåìûå ôàêòû, êîòîðûìè íàïè÷êàë åãî ýòîò óáëþäîê. Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ ñîáèðàþñü çàùèùàòüñÿ. Íî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ãîòîâ óâåðíóòüñÿ îò ëþáûõ åãî âîïðîñîâ. 

À ïîòîì ÿ åãî îòðóãàþ çà åãî ïîäàðîê. ß íàøåë åãî íà ñâîåì ñòîëå. *Ýòî íå ïîäàðîê íà Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ* Òî÷íî. ß ïðîâîæó ïàëüöàìè ïî èçóìðóäíîé èíêðóñòàöèè íà ñåðåáðÿíîé ôëÿæêå. Íà äíå íàïèñàíà áåçíàäåæíî-ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ áåññìûñëèöà øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî íåãîäÿÿ. 

*Íè÷òî áîëüøå íå âàæíî* 

Ïðåêðàñíûå ñëîâà, ÷òîáû íàïèñàòü èõ íà ôëÿæêå äëÿ ñïèðòíîãî. ß ãîòîâ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Ïîêà îíà íàïîëíåíà ÿíòàðíîé æèäêîñòüþ, íè÷òî áîëüøå íå âàæíî.

ß ïîäíîøó ôëÿæêó ê ãóáàì è äåëàþ õîðîøèé ãëîòîê âèñêè. Îí îáæèãàåò ãîðëî è ñîãðåâàåò ãðóäü. Òîëüêî âèñêè — ìîé âåðíûé äðóã. Ó íåãî íåò êàíèêóë. Ó íåãî íåò êðåñòíîãî, êîòîðûé íàñòðàèâàåò åãî ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ. Îò íåãî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ óãðûçåíèé ñîâåñòè. Ó íåãî íåò ñóäüáû, êîòîðàÿ ñòðåìèòñÿ åãî óíè÷òîæèòü, è îí íå îñòàâëÿåò ïñèõè÷åñêèõ òðàâì.

Âûïèâêà. Ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ ëþáîâü. Íè÷òî áîëüøå íå âàæíî.

Èç êàìèíà äîíîñèòñÿ ñâèñòÿùèé çâóê, è îãîíü âñïûõèâàåò çåëåíûì. Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è îòðÿõèâàåò äæèíñû îò êîïîòè.

— Ïðèâåò, — óëûáàåòñÿ îí.

— Ïîòòåð, — êèâàþ ÿ.

Îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå. — Òû ïî ìíå ñêó÷àë?

— Òàê æå êàê êðûñà ñêó÷àåò ïî ìûøüÿêó.

— ß òàê è çíàë, — óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí è îïèðàåòñÿ ðóêàìè íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ïîòîì íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è öåëóåò ìåíÿ. — Ñåâåðóñ, ïîéäåì â ïîñòåëü.

— Òû ÷òî, íå âûñïàëñÿ çà êàíèêóëû?

— ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñïàòü, — îòâå÷àåò îí, ñíîâà öåëóåò ìåíÿ è óõîäèò â ñïàëüíþ. ß èäó çà íèì, îñòàâèâ ôëÿæêó íà ñòóëå. ß îòðóãàþ åãî ïîòîì. 


	25. Îòìå÷åííûé

**Ãëàâà 7. Îòìå÷åííûé.**

Ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð,

Íàñòîÿùèì ñîîáùàþ Âàì, ÷òî ìîé ñûí, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, áóäåò îòñóòñòâîâàòü â øêîëå ñ 4 ïî 9 ôåâðàëÿ. Ïðîøó, ÷òîáû ìàòåðèàëû çàíÿòèé è çàäàíèÿ çà ýòî âðåìÿ áûëè ïîäãîòîâëåíû äëÿ íåãî çàáëàãîâðåìåííî. Ïîðòêëþ÷ áóäåò äîñòàâëåí 3 ôåâðàëÿ, ÷òîáû îí ïîêèíóë øêîëó â êîíöå äíÿ.  

Ñ óâàæåíèåì, 

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé.

*Ñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, çàéäèòå êî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. Ä.*

Æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ îò äóðíûõ ïðåä÷óâñòâèé, è ÿ âûïóñêàþ ïåðãàìåíò èç ðóê. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î áóðå ýìîöèé, çàõëåñòíóâøèõ ìåíÿ îò ïðîñüáû Ëþöèóñà. Äàìáëäîð çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò. È ÿ çíàþ. È Ëþöèóñ çíàåò, ÷òî ìû çíàåì. Îí óñìåõàëñÿ, êîãäà ýòî ïèñàë. ß óâåðåí. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà ÷àñû, æåëàÿ ïåðåâåñòè ñòðåëêè íàçàä. Îíè ïðîäîëæàþò òèêàòü, íàñìåõàÿñü íàäî ìíîé. ß âûõîæó èç êàáèíåòà, çàïèðàþ äâåðü è øàãàþ ïî êîðèäîðàì, ñòèñíóâ çóáû. Êîðèäîðû è ëåñòíèöû, è åùå ðàç ýòè ÷åðòîâû ëåñòíèöû. Íàêîíåö, ÿ îêàçûâàþñü ïåðåä ãîðãóëüåé, êîòîðàÿ ñâèðåïî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß îòâå÷àþ åé òåì æå.

— Òÿíó÷êè, — ðû÷ó ÿ. Ïðîêëÿòîå ñîçäàíèå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è îòêðûâàåò ïðîõîä.

— Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, êàê áóäòî ÿ çàøåë ê íåìó â ãîñòè. Êàê áóäòî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ îáñóæäàòü ìîäåëè àáàæóðîâ, à íå ãîðüêóþ ñóäüáó ìàëü÷èêà. — Ùåðáåò…

— Àëüáóñ, — íåòåðïåëèâî ðÿâêàþ ÿ.

— Ñàäèñü, — îí ñòàâèò âàçó ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè è íàëèâàåò äâå ÷àøêè ÷àÿ — òàê ìåäëåííî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Áëþäöå íà÷èíàåò ñêîëüçèòü ïî ñòîëó, è îí ëîâèò åãî. — ×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì, ïîäíîñÿ ÷àøêó ê ãóáàì. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ïîòðÿñåí òåì, íàñêîëüêî áûñòðî îí ïåðåøåë ê äåëó. ß îæèäàë ìèíóò ïÿòü ðàçãîâîðîâ î ñëàäîñòÿõ è äóðàöêèõ øóòîê. ß ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Áëàãîäàðíîñòü è ðàñòåðÿííîñòü. — ß äóìàþ, ìû íå ñìîæåì óäåðæàòü åãî çäåñü ïîä áëàãîâèäíûì ïðåäëîãîì. 

— Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé äîëæåí ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî âñå èçìåíèëîñü â ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû. È Äðàêî äîëæåí áûòü íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå. Èíà÷å, áîþñü, ìû åãî íè÷åì íå óäåðæèì. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

È òîò äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ýòî ìíå ïðåäñòîèò óáåäèòü ìàëü÷èêà áûòü íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå. Êòî-íèáóäü ìîæåò ìíå îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûòü ñïàñèòåëåì äëÿ âñåõ Õîãâàðòñêèõ øåñòèêëàññíèêîâ èç ãðóïïû ðèñêà? Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà. ×àñòü âòîðàÿ.

— ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, äåðæà ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. — Íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ñèëüíî íà íåãî ïîâëèÿòü. — *Äà âîîáùå íèêàê íå ñìîãó *. — Â ñëó÷àå åñëè ìíå óäàñòñÿ íàñòðîèòü Äðàêî ïðîòèâ îòöà, øêîëà ïðåäîñòàâèò åìó çàùèòó? 

— Êîíå÷íî, — êèâàåò îí.

— À åñëè îí ñ íàìè íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ? — ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü îòâåò. ß åãî çíàþ. ß ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ýòî îêîëî äâàäöàòè ëåò è ñîòíè ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíûõ îïûòîâ íàçàä.

Äàìáëäîð îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è âçäûõàåò. — Îáñóäèì ýòî, åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ òàêàÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòü.

ß ïÿëþñü â ñâîþ ÷àøêó. Ó ìåíÿ ñòîëüêî æå øàíñîâ íàñòðîèòü Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ïðîòèâ îòöà, ñêîëüêî óáåäèòü Âîëäåìîðòà âïëåñòè â âîëîñû öâåòû è âîñïåâàòü ìèð è ñâîáîäíóþ ëþáîâü. Îò òàêîé ìûñëè ÿ ôûðêàþ è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð çà ìíîé íàáëþäàåò. Îí âûãëÿäèò óñòàëûì, êàê áóäòî åãî íåèçìåííûé îïòèìèçì ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ ñèëó. 

— Êàê âû, Àëüáóñ? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåâàþ ïîäóìàòü. Çâó÷èò íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, è ÿ õîòåë áû âåðíóòü ñâîè ñëîâà îáðàòíî.

Åãî ãëàçà âñïûõèâàþò, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ äîñàäó. Îí íàõîäèò çàáàâíûì, ÷òî ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ î åãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèè. ß ñíîâà íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå ïðè÷èíó, ïî êîòîðîé íèêîãäà íå çàäàþ åìó òàêèõ âîïðîñîâ — ìíå ýòî âñå ðàâíî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè.

— Ýòî áûë ãîä èñïûòàíèé, — óëûáàåòñÿ îí.

Äà óæ. Ýòî áûë ãîä èñïûòàíèé è äëÿ ìåíÿ — ñ ÷àñòûìè ïðèñòóïàìè æãó÷åé áîëè â ëåâîé ðóêå, îò÷àÿííîé áîðüáîé çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà è ìîåãî ëèáèäî, è îáÿçàííîñòÿìè ïîñðåäíèêà ìåæäó ñâåòëîé è òåìíîé ñòîðîíàìè Õîãâàðòñà. Íî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî, Äàìáëäîðó ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü â äåñÿòü ðàç áîëüøå. Ïîïûòêè íàëàäèòü ðàáîòó Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, ïîäïîëüíàÿ âîéíà, ñïîðû ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñêó÷íûõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû. Íà ñâîèõ ñòàðûõ ïëå÷àõ îí äåðæèò òÿæåñòü âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, è, ïîõîæå, åãî ñïèíà íà÷èíàåò ïðîãèáàòüñÿ.

ß ñòàâëþ ÷àøêó íà ñòîë, ïûòàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîíÿë — Äàìáëäîð íå âå÷åí. — ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì.

— Ñêàæåøü ìíå, åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìîÿ ïîìîùü, — ãîâîðèò îí, ïå÷àëüíî óëûáàÿñü è ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ íàäåæäîé. Ìíå áóäåò áîëüíî ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü åãî.

ß êèâàþ è óõîæó. Åãî âçãëÿä ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ äî ñàìîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

***

  
— Êëàññ ñâîáîäåí. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, çàéäèòå êî ìíå â êàáèíåò íà ìèíóòêó, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è âèæó âñïûøêó íåõîðîøåãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îí çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñ íèì îáñóäèòü. Îí êèâàåò è ïðîäîëæàåò ñîáèðàòü âåùè. ß èäó â êàáèíåò, îñòàâèâ äâåðü ïîëóîòêðûòîé. ß ñàæóñü çà ñòîë è æäó åãî. 

Îñòîðîæíûå øàãè. Îí çàãëÿäûâàåò â êàáèíåò è ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò âíóòðü. 

— Çàêðîéòå äâåðü è ñàäèòåñü — ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî âçãëÿäà.

Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî çàêðûâàåò äâåðü. Ïîòîì ñàäèòñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü äåðæàòüñÿ ïðÿìî. Åãî ëèöî íåïðîíèöàåìî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü åãî îáû÷íîé óñìåøêè. 

— Âàø îòåö ïðèñëàë äèðåêòîðó ïèñüìî, â êîòîðîì ïðîñèò îòïóñòèòü âàñ íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé â ôåâðàëå.

— Äà, ñýð, — îòâå÷àåò îí è ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû.

— Íå ìîãëè áû âû ñêàçàòü ìíå, çà÷åì? — ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé, íî îí óæå çíàåò, ê ÷åìó ÿ âåäó. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ïîäãîòîâèë åãî ê ýòîìó ðàçãîâîðó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ èñêðåííîñòüþ ÷åëîâåêà, äåðæàùåãî øïàðãàëêó ïîä ïàðòîé.

— Ìîé Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, ñýð. Íåò íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî â òîì, ÷òî ñòóäåíòû îòìå÷àþò ñâîå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèå äîìà, ïðàâäà?

ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. — Äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü — âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòîãî õîòèòå?

Îí åëå çàìåòíî êîëåáëåòñÿ, ïîòîì âçäûõàåò. — Ýòî ìîå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèå, ñýð. ß äîëæåí ïðèåõàòü äîìîé. Òàêîâà òðàäèöèÿ Ìàëôîåâ. — Åãî ãîëîñ õîëîäåí. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. — Ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà, — ãîâîðèò îí ñêâîçü çóáû.

ß ïîäíèìàþñü è ïîäõîæó ê íåìó, ïðèñàæèâàþñü íà êðàé ñòîëà è ñêëàäûâàþ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. — Åñëè âû õîòèòå ïîêèíóòü øêîëó, íèêòî íå áóäåò âàñ óäåðæèâàòü. Êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü, çà âàìè áóäóò íàáëþäàòü, è åñëè âû ñäåëàåòå ÷òî-òî íåïîäîáàþùåå, âû áóäåòå èñêëþ÷åíû. Âàøó ïàëî÷êó ñëîìàþò, à âàñ ïåðåäàäóò â ðóêè àóðîðîâ. Áîëüøàÿ æåðòâà â ïîëüçó ñåìåéíûõ òðàäèöèé. 

Îí êðàñíååò îò ãíåâà, — Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âû… Âû áóäåòå ïðîâåðÿòü âñåõ, ïðîôåññîð? Ïîéäåòå ïðîòèâ ñîáñòâåííîãî ôàêóëüòåòà? 

ß çëîáíî óñìåõàþñü. — Íåò, íàïðîòèâ. ß îñâîáîæó ôàêóëüòåò îò ÷óìû, êîòîðàÿ åãî ñúåäàåò, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. È åñëè äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ïðîâåðÿòü êàæäîãî èç âàñ, ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïîêà îí íå îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. — Âû äîëæíû ðåøèòü, ñòîèò ëè ëîìàòü ñâîþ æèçíü ðàäè âîçìîæíîñòè óïàñòü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì.

Îí âçäûõàåò è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Ýòî íå î íåì. Âû ïðîñèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñäåëàë âûáîð ìåæäó ñâîèì îòöîì è…

— È ñîáîé. Âîò óæ äèëåììà, — ÿ èçäåâàþñü íàä íèì.

Îí íåãîäóþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå.

— ß íå ïîíèìàþ?

— Ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà, — íàñòàèâàåò îí.

— ß ïðåäëàãàþ âàì âûáîð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Çäåñü âû áóäåòå â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

Îí ôûðêàåò. — Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Âû çàêðîåòå ìåíÿ çäåñü, êàê Ïîòòåðà.

— Â âàøåì ñëó÷àå âñå ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ñ ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì. Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå áóäåò òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà âàñ. Ó íåãî óæå ïîëíî óïðÿìûõ ìàëåíüêèõ íåãîäÿåâ â óñëóæåíèè.

— Îòåö ëèøèò ìåíÿ íàñëåäñòâà.

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìîè óñèëèÿ áåññìûñëåííû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ïîïðîáîâàë. Ñûíîâüÿ ëþáîâü ê îòöó. Ìàëôîåâñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü çà ñâîå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå. Â ãðóäè îñåäàåò íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî áåñïîìîùíîñòè, è ÿ íàáèðàþ âîçäóõ, ÷òîáû çàãîâîðèòü ñíîâà. — Ìîæåòå ïîäóìàòü, õîòèòå ëè âû èìåòü ÷òî-òî îáùåå ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé îòäàåò âàñ â ðàáñòâî. 

ß âèæó, ÷òî ìîè ñëîâà åãî çàäåâàþò, è âîçâðàùàþñü çà ñâîé ñòîë. — Íî ñåé÷àñ ðå÷ü î äðóãîì. Ñåé÷àñ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ âàì âûáîð, êîòîðûé áûë ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. ß ñîâåòóþ âàì âûáèðàòü ñ óìîì. Åñëè âû ïåðåäóìàåòå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå áóäåò ñäåëàíî, âû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, íàñêîëüêî ñëîæíî áóäåò âñå èçìåíèòü. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñîîáùèòå ìíå î ñâîåì ðåøåíèè, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã ïîäãîòîâèòü äëÿ âàñ çàäàíèå íà äîì.

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì ðåøèòåëüíî êèâàåò è ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. Êîãäà îí îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ ó äâåðåé, ìîå ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò.

— Âû ìîæåòå çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îñòàòüñÿ?

ß âçäûõàþ, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ îòâåòà. — Áîþñü, ÷òî ðåøåíèå çà âàìè.

Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è óõîäèò, çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

***

  
**— Âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ âèäåòü, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð?

— Çàõîäè, Ñåâåðóñ. Õî÷åøü ÷àþ?

— Äà, ñýð. Ñïàñèáî. — ß ñàæóñü â êðåñëî, çàæàâ ïîòíûå ëàäîíè ìåæäó êîëåíÿìè. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ âñïîìèíàþ ãîðå÷ü, ïåðåïîëíÿâøóþ ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç áûë â ýòîì êàáèíåòå. Òàéíà, ïðåñëåäóþùàÿ ìåíÿ â íî÷íûõ êîøìàðàõ.

— Íà êàíèêóëàõ òåáå èñïîëíèòñÿ ñåìíàäöàòü, âåðíî? — îí ëþáåçíî óëûáàåòñÿ, íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí èçó÷àåò ìîþ ðåàêöèþ. ß êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü íåïðîíèöàåìûì, êàê íàó÷èë ìåíÿ Ëþöèóñ.

— Äà, ñýð.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. — Âñïîìèíàþ ñâîå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèå. Îòöó ïðèøëîñü òðèäöàòü ðàç ÷èíèòü îêíà â íàøåì äîìå. Ìåíÿ çàïåðëè íà âîñåìü äíåé. — Åãî ãëàçà çàòóìàíåíû âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Ìíå íåèíòåðåñíî ñëóøàòü îá ýòîì, íî ÿ âïå÷àòëåí. Îáû÷íîìó âîëøåáíèêó òðåáóåòñÿ îêîëî äâóõ äíåé, ÷òîáû âñòóïèòü â ñèëó. 

ß íåòåðïåëèâî åðçàþ íà ñòóëå. ß ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Äàìáëäîð çíàåò âñå.

Îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ. — ß ãîâîðèë ñ òâîåé ìàòåðüþ, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî âñå ãîòîâî. Õîòÿ, ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ äî íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò îò ñìåñè îòâðàùåíèÿ è âèíû. È îò ãîðäîñòè çà åãî âåðó â ìîþ ìîùü. ß îòáðàñûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òàì áîðìî÷åò ìàããëîëþáèâûé óáëþäîê.

— Òâîÿ ìàòü ñêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ïðîâåñòè ýòè äíè â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ, ýòî òàê? — íåâèííûé òîí, íî ãëàçà îáâèíÿþùå ïîáëåñêèâàþò.

— ß õîòåë, ñýð. Íî îíà ìíå íå ðàçðåøàåò. — Îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ñòèñíóâ çóáû. *íå òâîå äåëî, ñòàðûé óáëþäîê*

— Íó, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ó íåå åñòü íà òî ïðè÷èíû. Âåäü â ýòî âðåìÿ âîëøåáíèê ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàèáîëåå óÿçâèì. — Óëûáàåòñÿ îí. ß ïûòàþñü ñîõðàíÿòü óñìåøêó. ß æå íå èäèîò. È íå îäèí èç åãî äîìàøíèõ ìàããëîêðîâîê, êîòîðûì âñå íóæíî îáúÿñíÿòü. — Ìåíÿ áåñïîêîÿò ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïðîÿâèë ñòðàííóþ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü â êîëäóíàõ è âåäüìàõ, ñòîÿùèõ íà ïîðîãå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ.

ß õîëîäåþ. Âîò îí — ðàçãîâîð, ê êîòîðîìó ÿ ãîòîâèëñÿ. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è ïðèäàþ ëèöó óäèâëåííîå âûðàæåíèå ïðè óïîìèíàíèè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

— Ïî íåêîòîðûì äàííûì, îí íàøåë ñïîñîá óñèëèâàòü ìîùü âõîäÿùèõ â ñèëû âîëøåáíèêîâ, ÷òîáû ïðèâÿçàòü èõ ê ñåáå è èñïîëüçîâàòü â ñâîèõ öåëÿõ. — Îí îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è çàäóì÷èâî òåðåáèò êîí÷èê íîñà. ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ âûãëÿäåòü ïîòðÿñåííûì. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, âèäÿ ìîè ñòàðàíèÿ. — Êàæåòñÿ, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ïî÷åìó ìû äîëæíû áûòü îñòîðîæíû, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß êèâàþ è ïûòàþñü ñäåðæàòü óñìåøêó. Àãà, îñòîðîæíû. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé íàâîäíèë øêîëó ãðÿçíîêðîâêàìè è îáîðîòíÿìè, ãîâîðèò ìíå îá îñòîðîæíîñòè. ß â ÿðîñòè. Âîò ïðîòèâ òàêèõ ëþäåé ìû è áîðåìñÿ. Ïðîòèâ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îáâèíÿþò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà â çâåðñòâàõ, à ïîòîì ïîçâîëÿþò ñâîèì äðàãîöåííûì ãðèôôèíäîðöàì áåçíàêàçàííî óáèâàòü.

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ñíîâà ãëóïî óëûáàåòñÿ. — ß íå çàäåðæèâàþ òåáÿ, ìîé äîðîãîé ìàëü÷èê. Æåëàþ òåáå õîðîøèõ êàíèêóë è ïîçäðàâëÿþ ñ Äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ. Óäà÷è.

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó ïðåçðåíèþ îòðàçèòüñÿ íà ëèöå, ÷òîáû îí ñìîã åãî óâèäåòü. Ïîòîì ÿ óëûáàþñü, — Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Âàì òîæå ñ÷àñòëèâûõ êàíèêóë. — ß èäó ê äâåðè.**

— Ñåâåðóñ?

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó, ÷òî îí çàêîí÷èë ñâîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ. Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü.

— ×òî? — ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — Âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí çàäàåò ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî. ß âçäûõàþ.

— Òû çàêîí÷èë?

Îí êèâàåò è îòêëàäûâàåò êíèãó, ïîòîì ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è êëàäåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà êîëåíè. 

— Õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì? — òèõî ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû, — Ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì?

Îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè, — Íó, î òîì, ÷òî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò â ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè.

— Ó ìåíÿ âñå õîðîøî. — ß âðó, è îí ìíå íå âåðèò. Îí êðèâèòñÿ. ß ïûòàþñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî ñâèðåïî, íî íå íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí ïîéìåò íàìåê.

— Õî÷åøü ïðèëå÷ü?

— ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ âñå õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð. Áóäü äîáð, îòâàëè.

— ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ, âñå ëè ó âàñ â ïîðÿäêå, ïðîôåññîð Ñâîëî÷ü. ß ñïðàøèâàþ, õî÷åøü ëè òû ñî ìíîé â ïîñòåëü.

— Íàõàë.

— Íåâîçìîæíûé íàõàë, — óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí.

— Óõîäè.

— Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé. — Îí âñòàåò è áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. ß ïî÷òè ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíèìàþ åãî ïðèãëàøåíèå è èäó çà íèì, êàê áåçâîëüíûé ïîäêàáëó÷íèê, êàê æàëêàÿ òåíü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûì ÿ áûë. ß ïîçâîëÿþ åìó óâåñòè ìåíÿ â òîò ìèð, ãäå íåò Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, è ãäå îí íå çàêëåéìåí. 

Îí ëîæèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, ïðèæèìàÿñü êî ìíå ñâîèì ãîðÿ÷èì òåëîì. ß âçäûõàþ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ, ïàëüöû çàðûâàþòñÿ â ìîè âîëîñû. Îí öåëóåò ìîå ïëå÷î.

— Ýòî Ìàëôîé, äà?

— Ïîòòåð…, — ïðåäóïðåæäàþ ÿ.

— Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê. ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî… ÷òî âñå ýòî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí óåõàë.

— ß ïðîøó òåáÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ïðîáëåìàìè. Ìîè ñòóäåíòû òåáÿ íå äîëæíû áåñïîêîèòü.

— Òû ïðàâ, — ãîâîðèò îí, íàêðûâàÿ ìåíÿ ñâîèì òåëîì. — Íî îíè áåñïîêîÿò òåáÿ.

— Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ è ïûòàþñü ñåðäèòî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåòü. Äîñòàòî÷íî çàòðóäíèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ìû îáà ðàçäåòû. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. — Íî ìíå íå íóæíî òâîå ñî÷óâñòâèå.

— Ëàäíî, íå áóäó. È òû áóäåøü ïðîñòî æèòü ñ ýòèì, äà?

ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî îí ìåíÿ ïåðåáèâàåò.

— Ìîë÷è. ß áóäó âîëíîâàòüñÿ çà òåáÿ, äàæå åñëè òû ìåíÿ âûãîíèøü. — ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó åãî óñìåøêó.

— È ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî òåðïëþ?

Óñìåøêà ñòàíîâèòñÿ åùå øèðå. Îí âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò, — Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü. — Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü.

ß íàïðÿãàþñü, êàê è âñåãäà, êîãäà îí ïðîèçíîñèò ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ñëîâî. Îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà. — ß âñåãî ëèøü ïîøóòèë.

ß ïðîâîæó ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì. — È ÿ òàê äóìàþ. Êàê ìîæíî ëþáèòü ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïîñòîÿííî òåáÿ ðàçäðàæàåò? — óñìåõàþñü ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâü.

Îí èãðèâî ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ. — Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé, óìíûé, âíèìàòåëüíûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, äà ê òîìó æå åùå è âåëèêîëåïíûé ëþáîâíèê. — Îí äâèãàåò áåäðàìè.

— Î? Âåëèêîëåïíûé ëþáîâíèê? È ñêàæèòå æå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, êòî æå âàì ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû âåëèêîëåïíûé ëþáîâíèê?

— ß íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû òû æàëîâàëñÿ.

— Íó, ÿ ñòàðàþñü ïîîùðÿòü ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. 

Îí ôûðêàåò. — Àãà. Åñëè òû áóäåøü ïîîùðÿòü íàñ åùå õîòü ÷óòî÷êó ñèëüíåå, ó íàñ ó âñåõ áóäóò íåðâíûå ðàññòðîéñòâà.

— Î, çàòêíèñü!

— Çàñòàâü ìåíÿ, — øåï÷åò îí ñ âûçûâàþùåé óëûáî÷êîé.

Òàê ÿ è äåëàþ.

***

  
ß íå ñïëþ. ß ëåæó è ïûòàþñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà òåïëå òåëà, ëåæàùåãî ðÿäîì. Íàïðàñíî. Ìîè ìûñëè çàíÿòû ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ïðèíåñåò ñåáÿ â æåðòâó òåìíûì ñèëàì. ß ïðîèãðàë áîðüáó. ß ïîòåðÿë åãî. ß íå îïðàâäàë íàäåæäû Äàìáëäîðà. È êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì, ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñåáÿ. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ âçÿëñÿ çà ýòó àäñêóþ ðàáîòó. Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ïîêà âîëøåáíûé ìèð ïðàçäíóåò ïîáåäó ìàëåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà íàä ìîãóùåñòâåííûì êîëäóíîì, ÷óäîâèùå ãäå-òî ïðÿ÷åòñÿ. Ïîêà Çíàê Ìðàêà áûë åëå âèäåí íà êîæå, ñèëà ãäå-òî êîïèëàñü. Âñå ïîñëåäîâàòåëè Âîëäåìîðòà çíàëè, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè. ß ðàáîòàë çäåñü è íàáëþäàë. 

Äàìáëäîðîâñêèé ðó÷íîé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. 

Ìåòêà íå áåñïîêîèëà ìåíÿ äî ïîÿâëåíèÿ Êâèððåëà. Ïîòîì ÿ îùóòèë ëåãêîå ùåêîòàíèå ïîä êîæåé. Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûë ñëàá, íî ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ñèëüíåå. ß ïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü Àëüáóñó î ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ, íî ýòîò ñòàðûé äóðàê ìåíÿ íå ñëûøàë. ß âñå åùå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çíàë, ÷òî ÿ áûë ïðàâ. À êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà ïîáåäèë Âîëäåìîðòà, Ìåòêà óñïîêîèëàñü.

ß íå ìîãó âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ âñþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà òî, ÷òî íå óäåðæàë ìëàäøåãî Ìàëôîÿ îò Òåìíîé ñòîðîíû. Îí ãîòîâèëñÿ ê ýòîìó âñå ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò ñ òîé íî÷è, êîãäà îí ðîäèëñÿ. Ãðóïïà ðèñêà. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê ÿ ñîáèðàþñü óäåðæàòü èõ? Åñëè ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. 

Ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðûâàþòñÿ ñëàáûì ñòîíîì. Îí íàïðÿãàåòñÿ. ß íå óâåðåí, ñòîèò ëè ñïðîñèòü åãî î òîì, ÷òî åìó ñíèòñÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìàãèÿ íà÷èíàåò öàðàïàòüñÿ ïîä êîæåé, è ðàññåÿííî ïî÷åñûâàþ ðóêó. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Ãàððè è âèæó åãî èñêàæåííîå ëèöî. Îí âñêðèêèâàåò è ñàäèòñÿ, õâàòàÿñü çà øðàì. ß ëåæó ìîë÷à, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Îí ïàäàåò ãîëîâîé ìíå íà ãðóäü, õâàòàÿñü çà çàòûëîê. ß ãëàæó åãî ïî ñïèíå. Ýòî ñêîðåå ïðèâû÷êà, ÷åì æåëàíèå óñïîêîèòü. Òàê åãî íå óñïîêîèøü. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïî åãî òåëó ïðîáåãàåò äðîæü è îí ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ. Òÿæåëî äûøà, îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó. Ãëàçà ïîëíû ñëåç. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, îò áîëè ýòî èëè îò ÷åãî-òî åùå. Îí âñõëèïûâàåò è ïàäàåò íà ñïèíó, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî. Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí ðûäàåò. ß äàþ åìó âûïëàêàòüñÿ.

Ïðîõîäèò íåñêîëüêî áåñêîíå÷íî äëèííûõ ìèíóò, è îí ñàäèòñÿ, ðàçìàçûâàÿ ñëåçû ïî ëèöó. Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è âèäèò, ÷òî ÿ íà íåãî ñìîòðþ. Îí ãëÿäèò íà ìîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó, êîòîðóþ ÿ èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðÿ÷ó ïîä îäåÿëî. Îí ôûðêàåò è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé, — Òû ðàçðåøèë åìó çàáðàòü òâîþ ìàãèþ. 

— Íå ñîâñåì òàê, — åëå ñëûøíî øåï÷ó ÿ. 

— ß âèäåë ýòî… *ïî÷óâñòâîâàë* ýòî. Îí çàáðàë ìàãèþ Ìàëôîÿ, — íàñòàèâàåò îí. Åãî ãëàçà ñåðäèòî áëåñòÿò.

— Îí íå *çàáèðàåò* åå. Îí ïðîñòî ñâÿçûâàåò åå ñ ìåòêîé è ñ ñîáîé. Îí ìîæåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òâîåé ñèëîé, íî íå ìîæåò åå çàáðàòü, — ïûòàþñü îáúÿñíèòü ÿ. Îòâðàùåíèå íà åãî ëèöå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàìîë÷àòü è îòâåñòè âçãëÿä. 

Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó. — Ýòî áîëüíî, äà? Îí… îí êðè÷àë.

ß êèâàþ, íå â ñèëàõ ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí óáèðàëñÿ. Îí âûòÿãèâàåòñÿ íà êðîâàòè è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ñêîëüçÿ ðóêîé ïîä îäåÿëî. Îí áåðåò ìåíÿ çà çàïÿñòüå, — Ìîæíî ÿ íà íåå ïîñìîòðþ? 

Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå óäåëÿë åé âíèìàíèÿ, òàê æå, êàê ÿ ñòàðàþñü íå çàìå÷àòü åãî øðàì íà ëáó. Òî, ÷òî îí õî÷åò âèäåòü åå ñåé÷àñ, áåñïîêîèò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì äîëæíî áûëî. Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð îí ñòàë òàêèì ëþáîïûòíûì?

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîçâîëÿþ åìó âûòàùèòü ìîþ ðóêó èç-ïîä îäåÿëà. ß ìíîãî ðàç ëåæàë ðÿäîì ñ íèì ðàçäåòûì, íî íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàêèì áåççàùèòíûì. Ýòî ìîå êëåéìî. Òî, çà ÷òî ìíå âñåãäà ñòûäíî. È ñåé÷àñ ÿ áîþñü òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà ñêðûâàåìàÿ â íåì ìàãèÿ îñâîáîäèòñÿ. Ýòà ìåòêà ñâÿçàíà ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ðàçãëÿäûâàåò åå ñ áëàãîãîâåéíûì óæàñîì, òàê æå, êàê è ñ óáëþäêîì, êîòîðûé âûæåã åå íà ìîåé êîæå. Ïîæåëàòü ñìåðòè îäíîìó — îçíà÷àåò ïîæåëàòü ñìåðòè è äðóãîìó.

ß ñäåðæèâàþ èðîíè÷åñêèé ñìåõ.

Îí íå ïðèêàñàåòñÿ ê íåé, òîëüêî ñìîòðèò. Åãî ëèöî êðèâèòñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ, îí íåðâíî ñãëàòûâàåò. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ïðîãëàòûâàåò âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå ëåçóò èç íåãî. Îäèí âñå æå âûðûâàåòñÿ. — Ïî÷åìó? — øåï÷åò îí, ïîòîì ìèãàåò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

ß ïûòàþñü âûòàùèòü ðóêó, íî îí ñæèìàåò åå è èçâèíÿåòñÿ.

— Ïðîñòè, - áûñòðî ãîâîðèò îí. — ß íå äîëæåí áûë… ýòî íå âàæíî… — Îí âçäûõàåò è ñìîòðèò íà áåçîáðàçíóþ ìåòêó, êîòîðàÿ óæå ïî÷òè ïîãàñëà. Áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì îí ëàñêàåò ìîå çàïÿñòüå. — Ìîæíî… ìîæíî ÿ ê íåé ïðèêîñíóñü? — Îí ñìîòðèò ìíå â ãëàçà.

Ìíå òðåáóåòñÿ ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì. — Åñëè òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ. Îí íàïðÿãàåòñÿ è íàáèðàåò â ëåãêèå âîçäóõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìåäëåííî ïîòÿíóòüñÿ ê öåëè.

— Äà ÷åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè, — ðû÷ó ÿ è òÿíó åãî ðóêó ê ñâîåé. Îí çàêóñûâàåò ãóáó è êàñàåòñÿ ïàëüöåì ìåòêè. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìû îáà çàìèðàåì. ß ïî÷òè îæèäàþ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîéäåò, êîãäà îí êî ìíå ïðèêîñíåòñÿ. Íî íè÷åãî íåò. Ïîõîæå, îí òîæå îæèäàë áîëüøåãî. Îí ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöåì ïî êîæå è óáèðàåò ðóêó. — ×òî ñ íèì òåïåðü áóäåò? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ìàøèíàëüíî âûòèðàÿ ïàëåö îá îäåÿëî.

— Ñ êåì? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, õîòÿ çíàþ, î êîì îí ãîâîðèò.

— Ñ Ìàëôîåì. Åãî èñêëþ÷àò?

ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñ êðîâàòè. — Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ, äèðåêòîðà è ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïîïðîøó òåáÿ â ýòî íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ. — ß íàòÿãèâàþ íà ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ è âèæó, ÷òî îí òîæå îäåâàåòñÿ. 

— Òû íå ìîæåøü ðàçðåøèòü åìó îñòàòüñÿ, — íàñòàèâàåò îí. Îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîýòîìó íå çàìå÷àåò ìîåãî ïðåäóïðåæäàþùåãî âçãëÿäà. ß íå îòâå÷àþ íà åãî ãëóïîñòü, è óõîæó â ãîñòèíóþ. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí ïðèõîäèò êî ìíå.

— À åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïðèêàæåò åìó òåáÿ óáèòü? — çâåíèò åãî ãîëîñ.

ß ôûðêàþ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó íà ñàìîì äåëå. — Òû íå îêàæåøüñÿ â îïàñíîñòè. Ìåòêà íå èçìåíèò ïîâåäåíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ. Îí íèêîãî íå óáüåò. *â Õîãâàðòñå* — ìîë÷à äîáàâëÿþ ÿ. 

Óáèéñòâî ñîâåðøèòñÿ åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí âåðíåòñÿ â øêîëó. Êàê ÷àñòü îáðÿäà. ß çàäóìûâàþñü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ýòî ó íåãî çàéìåò. Ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü áîëüøå ñóòîê, ÷òîáû ïðîêëÿòèå çàðàáîòàëî. Ó Ìàëôîÿ åñòü ÷åòûðå äíÿ. 

Îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è îáâèíÿþùå çàÿâëÿåò. — Òàê òû ïîçâîëèøü åìó îñòàòüñÿ?

Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò çëîñòü è íåãîäîâàíèå. Äà êåì îí ñåáÿ ñ÷èòàåò, ÷åðò ïîáåðè? — Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû íå âîîáðàçèë, ÷òî åñëè ìîé ÷ëåí ïîáûâàë ó òåáÿ â çàäíèöå, òû èìååøü ïðàâî êðèòèêîâàòü ìîè ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. ×òî áû òû òàì íè äóìàë, Ïîòòåð, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî. Òû âìåøèâàåøüñÿ â î÷åíü äåëèêàòíóþ ñèòóàöèþ. Î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî òû ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì ýòîãî. Íî ýòî íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî êàñàåòñÿ. È ÿ ïîïðîøó òåáÿ íå ñîâàòü ñâîé íîñ â ýòó èñòîðèþ. 

Îí êðàñíååò, ïîòîì áëåäíååò, — Êàê òû ìîæåøü åãî çàùèùàòü? Çíàÿ, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë… êàê òû ìîæåøü? — îí ïÿëèòñÿ íà ìîþ ðóêó.

— Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. 

— Ýòî íå òî æå ñàìîå. Òû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, èç íîðìàëüíîé ñåìüè, à îí…

ß óäèâëåííî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâè. Îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. — Ëàäíî, äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü. — Îí áåðåò ñóìêó ñ êíèæêàìè è áàíêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà. ß âñå åùå çàèíòðèãîâàí åãî óïîìèíàíèåì ìîåé ñåìüè, è äàæå åùå áîëüøå — òåì óâåðåííûì òîíîì, êîòîðûì îí ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì. Âîçìîæíî, îí ÷òî-òî óñëûøàë îò Áëýêà, õîòÿ òîò ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå çíàåò î ìîåé ñåìüå. Îí ëèøü îäíàæäû âèäåë ìîþ ìàòü, è äàæå çäîðîâàëñÿ ñ íåé, íî íå áîëåå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ðåøàþ, ÷òî íå õî÷ó çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí òàì îáíàðóæèë.

— Óâèäèìñÿ, — âîð÷èò îí è èñ÷åçàåò â êàìèíå. 

ß åäâà ïîäàâëÿþ æåëàíèå ÷åì-íèáóäü â íåãî êèíóòü, è  èãíîðèðóþ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò ññîðó äâóõ ëþáîâíèêîâ. ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñî ñòóëà è âîçâðàùàþñü â ïîñòåëü, ãäå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà åùå îäíó ïîòåðÿííóþ äóøó, è ïûòàòüñÿ íå äóìàòü î ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé. 

***

  
Ïðîøëî äâàäöàòü ëåò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ ïðèíÿë ñòîðîíó Òåìíûõ ñèë. È òåïåðü, âèäÿ ëèöî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, â ìîåé ãîëîâå ðóøèòñÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî âîçäâèãíóòûé áàðüåð, êîòîðûé îõðàíÿë ìåíÿ îò æóòêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Èçëå÷èâàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ è îáåçáîëèâàþùèå ñðåäñòâà íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàþò ñ áîëüþ è ïóñòîòîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîñåëèëàñü â ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ ìàëü÷èêà — íåèçãëàäèìûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ Ñìåðòåëüíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

Ãäå-òî ñåé÷àñ ëåæèò òåëî ìàããëà, ñ íàïèñàííûì íà ëèöå îáëåã÷åíèåì îò òîãî, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî íàñòóïèëà ñìåðòü ïîñëå ìó÷èòåëüíûõ äíåé, ïðîâåäåííûõ â êà÷åñòâå ìèøåíè äëÿ òðåíèðîâêè íîâîãî ïðèõâîñòíÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà, îáëàäàþùåãî òåïåðü âñåé ñâîåé ñèëîé. Íàâñåãäà ñâÿçàííîãî ñ òåìíîòîé. 

ß ñëûøó çâîíîê è îòïóñêàþ êëàññ. — Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, íà ïàðó ñëîâ, ïîæàëóéñòà. — Ìíå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, êàê ïîáëåäíåëî åãî ëèöî.

Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ èäó â ñâîé êàáèíåò, ñëûøà, êàê îí ñëåäóåò çà ìíîé. — Çàêðîéòå äâåðü.— ß íå ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïîêà íå ñëûøó ùåë÷îê çàêðûâàþùåãîñÿ çàìêà. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, — Âàøó ïàëî÷êó.

Íà åãî ëèöå âñïûõèâàåò ñòðàõ, ñìåíèâøèéñÿ ãíåâîì. Îí ïîñëóøíî ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ïàëî÷êó. ß íå îæèäàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ÷òî-òî îáíàðóæèòü. Íàâåðíÿêà Ëþöèóñ ïîðàáîòàë ñ íåé ïåðåä åãî âîçâðàùåíèåì â Õîãâàðòñ.  Íî íåóâåðåííîñòü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ â âîçäóõå, äåëàåò ìîè äåéñòâèÿ ìåíåå áåñïîëåçíûìè. Îí áîèòñÿ. È ó íåãî åñòü ïðè÷èíà. 

— Priori Incantatem, — ñåðåáðèñòîå îáëà÷êî çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè. ß ïîâòîðÿþ åãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Çàêëèíàíèå ëåâèòàöèè, íåñêîëüêî ïðîêëÿòèé — íî íè÷åãî ïðîòèâîçàêîííîãî. ß âîçâðàùàþ åìó ïàëî÷êó è ñàæóñü çà ñòîë. — Ýòî âñå.

— Âû íå õîòèòå ïðîâåðèòü ìîþ ðóêó? — äåðçêî ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

— ß ïðåäîñòàâëþ ýòî äèðåêòîðó. Äóìàþ, ñêîðî âû ïîëó÷èòå ïðèãëàøåíèå íà ÷àé, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ. 

Îí óïðÿìî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, — Îí íè÷åãî íå íàéäåò.

ß ôûðêàþ è ñêëàäûâàþ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ñìîòðþ åìó â ãëàçà, ïîêà îí íå îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. — Çíàê Ìðàêà — íå åäèíñòâåííàÿ óëèêà ïðîòèâ âàñ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð òî÷íî çíàåò, êîãäà âû âåðíóëèñü â øêîëó. È ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ ìàñêèðîâêó, ó âàøåé öåðåìîíèè áûë íåâîëüíûé ñâèäåòåëü.  

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ, è îí îçàäà÷åíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íåïðèÿòíî óëûáàþñü.

— Áóäåò ïðîùå, åñëè âû íå áóäåòå èãðàòü â íåâèííîñòü. Âàì ïîðà íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê. Äóìàþ, ìû åùå óâèäèìñÿ.

Îí ñæèìàåò ãóáû, è ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü îò÷àÿíèÿ íà åãî ëèöå. ß íà÷èíàþ êîïàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ áóìàãàõ è ñëûøó, êàê îí îòêðûâàåò äâåðü.

— Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûáîðà, ïðîôåññîð, — ìÿãêî ãîâîðèò îí.

— Îòëè÷íî, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ ñâîåìó ñòîëó. — Çíà÷èò, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü.

***

  
**— Âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ âèäåòü, äèðåêòîð? — ß ïûòàþñü óëûáíóòüñÿ. Íàïðàñíî. Âðÿä ëè ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà óëûáíóñü. 

— Äà, çàõîäè, Ñåâåðóñ. — ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ñëåäèò çà ìíîé ãëàçàìè, è íå ìîãó âûíîñèòü åãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. ß ïàäàþ íà ñòóë è îòêàçûâàþñü îò ïðåäëîæåííîé êîíôåòû. Âðÿä ëè ìîé æåëóäîê ñìîæåò ÷òî-òî ïðèíÿòü.

— Êàê òû, Ñåâåðóñ? — åãî ãëàç æäóò ìîåé ëæè. È ÿ îñìåëèâàþñü ñîëãàòü. 

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñýð, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ðàñïðàâèòü ïëå÷è. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ, ïðîíèêàÿ â ãëóáèíó ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ. ß ïûòàþñü çàãëóøèòü ðàñòóùåå âî ìíå ñîæàëåíèå. ß ñòàðàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíî.

Îí îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íà÷èíàþ åðçàòü. Ìåòêà, âûææåííàÿ íà ìîåé êîæå, êàæåòñÿ, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîñåëèëàñü íà ìîèõ âåêàõ. Êàæäûé ðàç, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ÿ ñíîâà âèæó åå.

Îíà íàïîìèíàåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åì íå îáÿçàí ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ äàòü äîñòóï êó÷å ìàããëîâ â âîëøåáíûé ìèð, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìû ñèëüíåå. Ýòè óáëþäêè íèêàê íå ìîãóò ýòîãî ïîíÿòü. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Îí ãðóñòíî óëûáàåòñÿ. Ìåíÿ ïðîíçàåò îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû.

— Áîþñü, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë áîëüøóþ ãëóïîñòü, Ñåâåðóñ. — Îí ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó, íå äàâàÿ ìíå ñêàçàòü. — Âñå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü — ýòî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëè òû ïîñëå ýòîãî îñòàòüñÿ â øêîëå.

ß õìóðþ áðîâè è êèâàþ.

— Èòàê, ìû ïðèøëè ê ñîãëàñèþ. — Îí íàëèâàåò äâå ÷àøêè ÷àþ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ãàäàÿ, ê êàêîìó æå ñîãëàñèþ ìû òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèøëè. Îí ïðèäâèãàåò êî ìíå ôàðôîðîâóþ ÷àøêó, è ïîäíîñèò ñâîþ ê ãóáàì. ß íå ïüþ.

— Âñåãî ëèøü Earl Grey, Ñåâåðóñ. Âïîëíå áåçîïàñíî, — ãîâîðèò îí, ìåðöàÿ ãëàçàìè âïåðâûå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âîøåë. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü èëè õî÷ó óáèòü ñòàðîãî óáëþäêà çà ýòî. ß äåëàþ ãëîòîê, íàáëþäàÿ çà íèì. ß ïî÷òè îæèäàþ îùóòèòü âêóñ Âåðèòàñåðóìà. Íî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ÷àé. ß ñòàâëþ ÷àøêó íà áëþäå è íåðâíî ñêëàäûâàþ ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ. 

— ×òî îí îæèäàåò îò òåáÿ, ïîêà òû íàõîäèøüñÿ â øêîëå? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

Ïåðâûì æåëàíèåì áûëî èçîáðàçèòü èç ñåáÿ äóðà÷êà. Íî Äàìáëäîðà ýòî íå âïå÷àòëèò. ß îïóñêàþ ãëàçà. — Îí íè÷åãî íå îæèäàåò. Ïîêà ÿ çäåñü. Âîëäåìîðò íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, ÷òî Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ìîæåò áåçíàêàçàííî äåéñòâîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñå. Íàñ ïðîñÿò âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî, è âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íåìó âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. 

ß âèæó, êàê îí ïîíèìàþùå êèâàåò. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî æå îí íàøåë â ìîåì îòâåòå. ß ïðîêðó÷èâàþ â ãîëîâå ñâîè ñëîâà, ÷òîáû íàéòè, ãäå ÿ ïðîìàõíóëñÿ. 

— Õîðîøî. Òû ñ íèì ãîâîðèë? Îí ÷åì-íèáóäü èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ?

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû è êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. Ïðàâäà, êîãäà ÿ ñ íèì ãîâîðèë, îí íå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ íè÷åì, êðîìå ìåíÿ. Íî ÷òî-òî óäåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì Äàìáëäîðó. ß áîþñü, ÷òî îí óâèäèò â ýòîì ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íå çàìåòèë ÿ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ñíîâà äåëàë èç ìåíÿ äóðàêà.

Îí èçó÷àþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì êèâàåò.

— Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äîëæåí ïåðåäàòü òåáÿ â ðóêè àóðîðîâ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò âåðíûì ðåøåíèåì. ß ðàçðåøó òåáå îñòàòüñÿ, åñëè òû ïîîáåùàåøü äåëèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé èíôîðìàöèåé, êîòîðóþ óçíàåøü. Òû ñàì ðåøèøü, î ÷åì ìíå ñòîèò ðàññêàçûâàòü. ß âåðþ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ íå ðàçî÷àðóåøü. — Ñëîâî "îïÿòü" îñòàåòñÿ íåâûñêàçàííûì. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ êèâàþ. ß æäó, êîãäà îí ñêàæåò ìíå î ñâîèõ óñëîâèÿõ. Ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿãèâàåòñÿ, è ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íåõîðîøåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. 

— Ýòî âñå, — ãîâîðèò îí è âñòàåò, Îí îòêðûâàåò äëÿ ìåíÿ äâåðü. ß òîæå ïîäíèìàþñü. Ýòî íå âñå. ß êîãî-òî óáèë. È, åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî, òî, êàæåòñÿ, îí íå çíàåò îá ýòîé ÷àñòè îáðÿäà. Ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, çàñëóæèâàåò ãîðàçäî áîëüøåãî íàêàçàíèÿ ÷åì òî, êîòîðîå îí äàë ìíå. 

ß íåóâåðåííî èäó ê äâåðè, âñå âðåìÿ îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèò è äîãîâîðèò òî, ÷åãî ÿ áîþñü. Íà ïîðîãå ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. — Ñýð âû… âû ñêàæåòå ìîåé ìàìå?

Îí òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò. — Ñåâåðóñ, òâîÿ ìàìà è áåç òîãî ìíîãî ñòðàäàëà. Òû ïðèíÿë ýòî ðåøåíèå êàê âçðîñëûé âîëøåáíèê, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî åé íóæíî çíàòü.

Áëàãîäàðíîñòü, âèíà è íåãîäîâàíèå íàïîëíÿþò ìåíÿ. ß èäó íà îáåä â Áîëüøîé çàë, è ïî ïóòè âñòðå÷àþ Äæåéìñà, òó ìàããëîêðîâêó è îáîðîòíÿ. ×óâñòâî âèíû òóò æå èñ÷åçàåò, è ÿ ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íèõ. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ñåâ. Ñ Äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ, — íåëîâêî ãîâîðèò Äæåéìñ, îáíèìàÿ äåâóøêó. 

ß ôûðêàþ è ïðîõîæó ìèìî. Ëþöèóñ óæå çàíÿë ìíå ìåñòî. **

— Ñýð? Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ âèäåòü.

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó Ìàëôîÿ, ÷üå ëèöî ñëåãêà èñêàæåíî ñòðàõîì. ß ãîðüêî óëûáàþñü. 

— Äóìàþ, âû ïîíÿëè óñëîâèÿ, êîòîðûå ïîñòàâèë âàì äèðåêòîð. — Îí êèâàåò è ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü ëèöî ìåíåå ñàìîäîâîëüíûì. Ó íåãî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. — Èòàê, âû áóäåòå ñîîáùàòü ìíå âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ, êîòîðóþ ñ÷èòàåòå âàæíîé, — ðåçêî ãîâîðþ ÿ, äàâàÿ åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ åìó íå äîâåðÿþ.  

— Äà, ñýð.

— Âû õîòèòå ÷òî-òî åùå ìíå ñêàçàòü?

— Íåò, ñýð.

ß ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå óñìåõíóòüñÿ. Îí óæå íå âûãëÿäèò óâåðåííûì. — Ìîæåòå èäòè íà îáåä, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ îáàëäåâøèìè ãëàçàìè è âûõîäèò. Çàíèìàÿ ñâîå ìåñòî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ÿ âèæó, êàê îí çäîðîâàåòñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ íà ñåáå ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ãëàç. Âõîäèò Äàìáëäîð è ïîõëîïûâàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó, ïðîõîäÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà Ãàððè. Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê äðóçüÿì. Êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ îáúÿñíþ åìó, ÷òî âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. 

Êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ ïîâåðþ â ýòî ñàì.


	26. Ðàçðûâ

**Ãëàâà 8. Ðàçðûâ. ******

  
  
— Õâàòèò. 

  
— ×òî õâàòèò? 

  
ß ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. 

  
Ýòî óæå íà÷èíàåò ðàçäðàæàòü. Åãî ïîñòîÿííûå âçãëÿäû, ãðóñòü, âå÷íàÿ íàäóòîñòü. Îí òðàòèò áîëüøå âðåìåíè íà ðàçãëÿäûâàíèå ìåíÿ, ÷åì íà óðîêè. Îí íå çàäàåò ìíå âîïðîñîâ, è ÿ óæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå — ðàññêàçàòü î ìîåì ïðîøëîì èëè òåðïåòü ïîâèñøåå â âîçäóõå íàïðÿæåíèå. Ýòî ðàçäðàæàåò íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ÷åì óãîäíî, òîëüêî áû îí ïåðåñòàë òàê ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. 

  
×òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ìåíÿ. Îí âå÷íî çà ìíîé íàáëþäàåò. È ïîñòîÿííûå âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå ÿ âèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ, ïðèâîäÿò ìåíÿ â ÿðîñòü. ß íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðÿò. Åñëè îí íå ïåðåñòàíåò, ÿ åãî óáüþ. Èëè ïðîñòî âûðåæó åìó ãëàçà. 

  
— ×åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ñêàçàë õâàòèò! 

  
— ß íè÷åãî íå äåëàþ. 

  
— Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ÿ íå âõîæó â ïðîãðàììó îáó÷åíèÿ. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ìíå ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ãîâîðè ñåé÷àñ. Íî åñëè òû åùå õîòÿ áû ìèíóòó ïðîäîëæèøü íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ, ÿ íàëîæó íà òåáÿ ïðîêëÿòèå. — ß ñâåðêàþ ãëàçàìè. Îí ñåðäèòî ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, íî ìîë÷èò. È íå ïðåêðàùàåò ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

  
ß óñòàëî âçäûõàþ. — ×òî? 

  
— Òû ìíå âñå ðàâíî íå îòâåòèøü. 

  
ß õâàòàþñü çà ñòóë, ÷òîáû íå âçÿòüñÿ çà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Åãî îáèæåííûé òîí îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñ÷åðïûâàåò ìîå òåðïåíèå. ß è òàê íà ãðàíè ñðûâà óæå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. — ×òî? — ðû÷ó ÿ. 

  
— Òû… — îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. 

  
— ×òî ÿ? 

  
— Óáèë êîãî-íèáóäü… — çàêàí÷èâàåò îí øåïîòîì. Îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî áîèòñÿ ìîåãî îòâåòà. 

  
— Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì, — ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðîãëîòèòü æåë÷ü, îáæèãàþùóþ ãîðëî, è âîçâðàùàþñü ê êó÷å êîíòðîëüíûõ, ëåæàùèõ íà ñòîëå. 

  
— Âîò âèäèøü, ÿ æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû íå îòâåòèøü, — îí âçäûõàåò, è ÿ ìîëþ î òîì, ÷òîáû îí çàìîë÷àë. — Íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå? 

  
— Ãàððè. 

  
— ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó çíàòü. 

  
— Çà÷åì? 

  
— Òû îá ýòîì æàëååøü? 

  
ß ñæèìàþ çóáû è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. ß äîëæåí æàëåòü, íå òàê ëè? Äóìàþ, ÷òî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÷åëîâåê ïåðåñòàåò äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Íî ìàëü÷èê ñêëîíåí ðîìàíòèçèðîâàòü ìîþ æèçíü, è ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÷óâñòâî âèíû âñå åùå ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ. Îí íå ïîéìåò, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî äàæå íå äóìàþ îá ýòîì. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü áîëåå ñåðüåçíûå âåùè, î êîòîðûõ ÿ æàëåþ, ÷åì ñìåðòü íåñêîëüêèõ áåçûìÿííûõ ìàããëîâ. 

  
— Íåò, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. — Íå æàëåþ. ß èõ íå çíàë, è èõ æèçíè íè÷åãî äëÿ ìåíÿ íå çíà÷èëè. — ß çëîáíî óëûáàþñü íàä åãî îøåëîìëåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. 

  
Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. — Íåò… ÿ íå âåðþ… 

  
ß ôûðêàþ. 

  
— Òû… òû íå òàêîé… 

  
— ×åðñòâûé? Íåò. Íèêòî åùå íå ñìåë îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ â ÷åðñòâîñòè, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ. — Â áóäóùåì, Ïîòòåð, çàäàâàé òîëüêî òå âîïðîñû, îòâåò íà êîòîðûå òû ãîòîâ óñëûøàòü. 

  
Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò ïî÷òè çàáûòîå îùóùåíèå âîñòîðæåííîé çëîáû. Êàê è âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàþ ÷üè-òî îæèäàíèÿ. ß óæå íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç óäîâëåòâîðÿë ñâîè ñàäèñòñêèå íàêëîííîñòè è ïîëó÷àë îò ýòîãî òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí ïîçâîëÿë ìíå äåëàòü ýòî ñ ñîáîé. 

  
— Ñêîëüêî? 

  
— Íåïîñðåäñòâåííî — îäíîãî. 

  
— À âîîáùå? 

  
— Íå çíàþ. 

  
— Íå çíàåøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ïîìíèøü, èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî? 

  
— Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, è ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü îáñóæäàòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ïðîèçîøëè åùå äî òâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ? Òåïåðü, åñëè òû çàêîí÷èë ñâîé äîïðîñ, ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë… 

  
— Íå âîëíóéñÿ, — ðÿâêàåò îí, ðåçêî ïîäíèìàÿñü ñî ñòóëà. — ß óõîæó. 

  
ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî æäåò, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàæó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîïðîøó åãî îñòàòüñÿ. Åãî ãëàçà óìîëÿþò ìåíÿ âñå âåðíóòü. Â êîìíàòå âèñèò äðàìàòè÷åñêàÿ òèøèíà — òàêàÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñëåäóåò çà çâóêîì ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè áû ýòî áûëî ñòåêëî, ÿ áû âîññòàíîâèë åãî ïðîñòûì äâèæåíèåì ïàëî÷êè. Òî, ÷òî ðàçáèëîñü ñåé÷àñ, òàê ïðîñòî íå âîññòàíîâèøü. ß íå óâåðåí, ñòàë áû ÿ âîññòàíàâëèâàòü, äàæå åñëè áû è ìîã. 

  
Åñëè áû ÿ áûë ëó÷øå, ÿ áû îáúÿñíèë åìó, ÷òî ñ òàêèì êîëè÷åñòâîì âåùåé, çà êîòîðûå ÿ äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó, ÿ çàáûâàþ î íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ, ÷òîáû òÿæåñòü ýòîé âèíû ìåíÿ íå ðàçäàâèëà. Íî òàê êàê ÿ íå õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê, ÿ ñêîðåå áû ïîìî÷èëñÿ íà ìîãèëó ìîåé äîðîãîé ìàìî÷êè, ÷åì ñòàë áû ðàññêàçûâàòü åìó ïðî ñâîè ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ äâàäöàòèëåòíåé äàâíîñòè. ß íå îáúÿñíÿþ ñâîè ïîñòóïêè. ß íå äîëæåí. 

  
Îí íà÷èíàåò ñêëàäûâàòü âåùè, à ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü ê êîíòðîëüíûì, êàê áóäòî â ýòèõ ëèñòêàõ ïåðãàìåíòà ìîæíî íàéòè îòâåò íà âîïðîñ ÷òî æå ìíå äåëàòü äàëüøå. Îí çàêàí÷èâàåò è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå.   
— Òû äîëæåí ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü. 

  
Â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèòñÿ ñëîâî "ïðîñòè". Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíî íå äîñòèãàåò ìîèõ ãóá. Ïî òåëó ðàçëèâàåòñÿ õîëîä, êîòîðîãî ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë óæå î÷åíü äàâíî. Êàê áóäòî ÿ âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé. 

  
— Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. 

  
*** 

  
— Ïðèâåò, — îí âõîäèò â ìîé êàáèíåò, íî ñòîèò ó äâåðè, êàê áóäòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ íàäîëãî. 

  
— Ïîòòåð, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî. 

  
Îí âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò, — Ñëóøàé, íàñ÷åò â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà… 

  
— ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë îáñóäèòü ýòî ïîçæå, åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå. 

  
— Ïîçæå ÿ íå ïðèäó, — çëî îòâå÷àåò îí. Äâåðü çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ. ß óäèâëåíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. — ß ïðîñòî… íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó… 

  
— ×òî? Ãîâîðèòü? Ìîæåò, äàòü âàì ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò, ÷òîáû âû èçëîæèëè â ïèñüìåííîì âèäå âñå, î ÷åì õîòåëè ñêàçàòü, ïîêà ìû îáà íå ñîñòàðèëèñü? 

  
— ß áîëüøå íå ïðèäó, — êîðîòêî ãîâîðèò îí, ñëåäÿ çà ìîåé ðåàêöèåé. 

  
Íåîæèäàííàÿ òÿæåñòü â æåëóäêå óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ äàæå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì åãî ñëîâà. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Êîãäà ìíå óäàåòñÿ ïåðåâåñòè äóõ, ÿ îòâå÷àþ, — Ïðåêðàñíî. ß ñîîáùó îá ýòîì äèðåêòîðó. Äîáðîãî äíÿ. 

  
— Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? — åãî ãîëîñ äðîæèò, è ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé. 

  
ß óñìåõàþñü. — ×òî? Òû æäàë, ÷òî ÿ óïàäó íà êîëåíè è áóäó óìîëÿòü òåáÿ î ïðîùåíèè? Ïîðà ïîâçðîñëåòü, ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Óõîäè. 

  
ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ áîëüøå — òî, ÷òî îí íå âçäðàãèâàåò îò ìîèõ ñëîâ, èëè òî, ÷òî ÿ ñàì ïî÷òè âçäðàãèâàþ. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî â óïîð. 

  
— ß ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó, — îòâå÷àåò îí. — Áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî ñàì. — Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è îòêðûâàåò äâåðü. Ïðåæäå ÷åì óéòè, îí øåï÷åò ÷òî-òî âðîäå "óâèäèìñÿ". 

  
ß ïåðåâîæó äûõàíèå è äîëãî ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ. Îí íå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. 

  
Òÿæåñòü â æèâîòå ïîñòåïåííî õîäèò. ß äîñòàþ ñâîþ ôëÿæêó, ïûòàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî îí ìíå åå ïîäàðèë. Áðåíäè ñìûâàåò ñ ÿçûêà ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ÿ äîëæåí áûë åìó ñêàçàòü. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ÷óâñòâîâàòü — ÷òî-òî êðîìå ïóñòîòû è ñòðàííîãî âåñåëüÿ, îõâàòèâøåãî ìåíÿ. 

  
Îí è ïðàâäà äóìàåò, ÷òî âñå êîí÷åíî. 

  
ß íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêàþ è äåëàþ åùå ãëîòîê. 

  
ß äîëæåí áûòü òàêèì ñ÷àñòëèâûì. 

  
** 

  
ß áûñòðî âûõîæó èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí ïîéäåò çà ìíîé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ñâåðëèò ìîé çàòûëîê åãî âçãëÿä èç-ïîä î÷êîâ ïîëóìåñÿöåì. Ìíå ïî÷òè óäàåòñÿ äîáðàòüñÿ äî ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â òåìíèöû, êîãäà îí çîâåò ìåíÿ. 

  
— Ñåâåðóñ. 

  
×åðò. 

  
ß íå îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, à òîëüêî çàìåäëÿþ øàã. Äâå íåäåëè ÿ èçáåãàþ åãî, âåæëèâî óâîðà÷èâàþñü îò ïðèãëàøåíèé íà ÷àé è ñòàðàþñü íå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ íèì â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. ß óñòàë óáåãàòü. Ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íåèçáåæåí. 

  
— Àëüáóñ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ òîíîì, îçíà÷àþùèì, ÷òî ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè íà ðàçãîâîðû. Íî îí çíàåò, ÷òî òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ íåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå âðåìåíè. 

  
— Êàê òû? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí. 

  
— Ïðåêðàñíî. Ïî÷åìó âû ñïðàøèâàåòå? 

  
Îí ñìååòñÿ. — ß âñåãäà ñïðàøèâàþ. 

  
— Äà. Íî ïî÷åìó? 

  
Îí ñíîâà ñìååòñÿ è êëàäåò ðóêó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. ß ðàçäðàæåíî âçäûõàþ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. 

  
— Àëüáóñ… 

  
— Êàê òû? — îí ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ìåíÿ èç-çà î÷êîâ. 

  
Ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå çàêàòèòü ãëàçà. Íî ìîå íåóâàæåíèå ñêâîçèò â ãîëîñå. — Ñïàñèáî, ïðåêðàñíî. À êàê âû? 

  
Ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ, êàê ïðîâèíèâøèéñÿ ðåáåíîê. 

  
— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí ïî÷òè îáâèíÿþùå. ß îáäóìûâàþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîèãðàòü â äóðà÷êà, íî âðÿä ëè îí íà ýòî êóïèòñÿ. 

  
— Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Åìó áîëüøå íå íóæíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè. 

  
— Îí òàê è ñêàçàë. ß åìó òîæå íå ïîâåðèë. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàåò îí. 

  
ß óñìåõàþñü. — Ëþáîâíàÿ ññîðà. — ß ñíîâà ïûòàþñü óéòè. Îí ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ. 

  
— Íàäåþñü, íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî. 

  
ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

  
— Îí øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íàêîíåö-òî ðåøèë, ÷òî ãëóïî ïðîâîäèòü ìîëîäîñòü âçàïåðòè ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé òåáÿ ïðåçèðàåò. Îí äîñòîèí àïëîäèñìåíòîâ çà ïåðâîå â æèçíè ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå. Êîòîðîå âïîëíå ìîæåò ñòàòü ïîñëåäíèì. 

  
Îí õìóðèòñÿ, è äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë. 

  
Èòàê, ÿ áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé. Ïðîêëÿíèòå ìåíÿ. 

  
Îí ìîë÷à èäåò çà ìíîé, è âîçäóõ çâåíèò îò îæèäàíèÿ. — Îí òàê ðåøèë, — ñíîâà ãîâîðþ ÿ. — È îí ýòî îáäóìàë. Îí áîëüøå âî ìíå íå íóæäàåòñÿ, à ÿ áóäó ðàä âåðíóòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè. 

  
Ãëóïàÿ ìûñëü. 

  
Ñòîï. 

  
— Âîçìîæíî, òû ïðàâ, — ãîâîðèò îí ïîñëå ïàóçû. — Òû è òàê äàë åìó áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ìîã îò òåáÿ îæèäàòü, Ñåâåðóñ. È åñëè Ãàððè õî÷åò ïðåêðàòèòü çàíÿòèÿ, ìû äîëæíû ïðèçíàòü ýòî óñïåõîì. Ïîõîæå, îí äåðæèò ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. 

  
Ñëèøêîì õîðîøî. ß íå çíàþ, îáèæàòüñÿ èëè íåò íà òî, ÷òî åãî, ïîõîæå, íå ðàññòðîèë íàø ðàçðûâ. ß ðàçðûâàþñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì õîðîøåíüêî îòøëåïàòü ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ è ñòðàííîé ãîðäîñòüþ çà òî, ÷òî îí òàê õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Îí âûãëÿäèò ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíûì. Äàæå èíîãäà ñìååòñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Êàê áóäòî åãî æèçíü íå ïåðåâåðíóëàñü ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó. Åñëè áû íå òî, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ïðîøëîãî ãîäà ïðîñòî íå áûëî. 

  
ß åãî ïðåçèðàþ. 

  
— Íó ÷òî æå, Àëüáóñ. Åñëè âàì áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî, ìåíÿ æäóò íîâûå æåðòâû ñðåäè ñòóäåíòîâ, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü, è îí ñìååòñÿ. 

  
Îí õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, — Ìàëü÷èê âñåãäà õîðîøî âðàë. — Ãîâîðèò îí. 

  
ß óäèâëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó åãî óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ñïèíó. Ïîõîæå, îí õî÷åò óñïîêîèòü ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ æàëåþ î òîì, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê óøåë. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü çàáîòèòüñÿ î ìàëü÷èêå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü ýòîãî ñàì. È äàæå åñëè ìû ñ ìàëü÷èêîì ñòàëè ãîðàçäî áëèæå, ÷åì ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü Äàìáëäîð, ÿ âñå ðàâíî ïðèâÿçàí ê Ïîòòåðó íå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå. È òî, è äðóãîå òîëüêî ñâîäèò ìåíÿ â ìîãèëó, è óãëóáëÿåò ÿçâó â ìîåì æåëóäêå. Èçáàâèâøèñü îò îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ïðîáëåì, ÿ äîëæåí òîëüêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ. 

  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íèêòî æå íå ïëà÷åò ïî âûðåçàííîé îïóõîëè. 

  
Ñ òàêèìè ìûñëÿìè ÿ èäó â ñâîé êàáèíåò, ãäå ñîáèðàþñü çàæå÷ü êàìèí è âûïèòü ñòàêàí÷èê çà ñâîå îñâîáîæäåíèå. À ïîòîì åùå îäèí. È òàê äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ñàì â ýòî íå ïîâåðþ. 

  
*** 

  
— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? 

  
Îò åãî ãîëîñà ó ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå áåãóò ìóðàøêè. ß ïûòàþñü íå çàðû÷àòü íà íåãî. 

  
— Âû îòðàáîòàåòå âçûñêàíèå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ôèë÷åì. 

  
— Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî îá ýòîì íå çíàåò, — îòâå÷àåò îí ïî÷òè ñ òåì æå îòâðàùåíèåì â ãîëîñå, ÷òî è ÿ. 

  
— ×óøü, ÿ… — äî ìåíÿ âäðóã äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ çàáûë óâåäîìèòü Ôèë÷à. 

  
— Òû ïüÿíûé, — ïðîäîëæàåò îí. — È ÷åðòîâñêè ïëîõî âûãëÿäèøü. 

  
— Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Íå çàáûâàéòå, êòî ÿ. 

  
— Ñíîâà òî æå ñàìîå, äà? Òû óáëþäîê. — Îí çàêðûâàåò äâåðü, ïðîõîäèò è ñàäèòñÿ íà ñòóë ïåðåä ìîèì ñòîëîì. 

  
ß òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò ñèë, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû åãî îñòàíîâèòü. Íî åñëè ÿ íàìåðåí ïðîäîëæàòü èãðàòü ðîëü åãî ó÷èòåëÿ, ýòî íå äîëæíî ñîéòè åìó ñ ðóê. Õîòåëîñü áû òàê äóìàòü. 

  
— Âû ïðèøëè, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ îñêîðáëÿòü è òåðÿòü áàëëû, èëè åñòü åùå êàêàÿ-òî ïðè÷èíà? 

  
— Ìîå âçûñêàíèå, — íåâèííî îòâå÷àåò îí. 

  
— ß îñâîáîæäàþ âàñ îò íåãî. Óõîäèòå. 

  
— ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñïåöèàëüíî íå ñêàçàë Ôèë÷ó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ïî ìíå ñîñêó÷èëñÿ. — Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò ÿðîñòü îò åãî íàãëîñòè. Èëè îò ïîïûòêè áûòü î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì… íåâàæíî, îò ÷åãî. 

  
— Ïÿòüäåñÿò áàëëîâ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü âàñ âûéòè åùå ðàç, âû ïîëó÷èòå âçûñêàíèå íà âñå îñòàâøååñÿ äî êîíöà ñåìåñòðà âðåìÿ. È óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ îá ýòîì íå çàáóäó. — ß ðàä, ÷òî ìíå óäàåòñÿ äîâåñòè ñâîþ ðå÷ü äî êîíöà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñèë îòíèìàåò íåîáõîäèìîñòü âûäåðæèâàòü åãî âçãëÿä. ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü. ×åðåç ìèíóòó äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí åùå íå óøåë, è, ñóäÿ ïî ïîâåäåíèþ, íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ. 

  
— ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ãàððè, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü? — âçäûõàþ ÿ, îñòàâèâ ïîïûòêè èãðàòü ðîëü ó÷èòåëÿ. ß ñàæóñü íà ñòóë, çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è êëàäó ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Ïîòîì ÿ áóäó ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà ñëàáîñòü, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü. Îí ìîë÷èò, è ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îí ñòðàííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

  
— ß áîëüøå íà òåáÿ íå ñåðæóñü, — ìÿãêî ãîâîðèò îí. 

  
ß íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêàþ. — Àõ, êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå. Òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó æèòü ñïîêîéíî. 

  
— ß ïðîñòî… îò ýòîãî íå ëåã÷å, òû æå çíàåøü. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü ðàçãîâîðû î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî… ëàäíî, Âîëäåìîðò òðàõíóë âñþ ìîþ æèçíü. È… — îí äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, âñïîìèíàÿ çàðàíåå çàãîòîâëåííóþ ðå÷ü. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è òóò æå îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. — Ìíå íóæíî ïîíÿòü. ß õî÷ó çíàòü, ïî÷åìó òû ñòàë îäíèì èç íèõ, è ïî÷åìó òû îò íèõ óøåë. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå âàæíî, íî ýòî âàæíî. Äëÿ ìåíÿ. 

  
Îí ñòðÿõèâàåò íåñóùåñòâóþùóþ ñîðèíêó ñî ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Îí âûãëÿäèò òàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì, êàêèì äîëæåí âûãëÿäåòü, êàê ÿ äóìàë âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. Êàê áóäòî óïàëà ìàñêà ñàìîäîâîëüíîãî áàëáåñà, êîòîðóþ îí íîñèë âåñü ìåñÿö, îòêðûâ ëèöî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ïîäàâëåííîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Ìíå òóò æå õî÷åòñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü åãî. 

  
Ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò. ß íå æåëàþ ýòî îáñóæäàòü. ß óæå îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü åìó îá ýòîì, íî îí ïåðåáèâàåò ìåíÿ. 

  
— Òû çíàë, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ óáèòü ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? 

  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñïåâàþ ïîñëàòü åãî ê ÷åðòó, îí âñòàåò è òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé, — Ïðîñòè. Íåâàæíî… Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ñåâå… ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. 

  
Îò ñêîðîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé îí ìåíÿåò òåìû, ó ìåíÿ êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà. Èëè ýòî îò áðåíäè? Íåâàæíî. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü âðàùåíèå ìèðà. Îí ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò, íî ÿ íå ñëûøó ñëîâ. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è âèæó, êàê îí ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. 

  
Îí æäåò îòâåòà. — Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. 

  
Îí ñåðäèòî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. Ïîõîæå, îòâåò íåâåðíûé. — Ýòî áûëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè. Ðàç òû íå îòðèöàåøü, òî ÿ áóäó ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî òû çíàë. Èëè åùå õóæå. — ß íå ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, íî â ãîëîñå ÿâíî ñëûøèòñÿ îáâèíåíèå. 

  
Â ìèëëèîííûé ðàç ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ, ÿ îòâå÷àþ åìó. Íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äåëàòü òî, ÷òî íåíàâèæó? Íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ÿ îòâå÷àþ, — ß çíàë. ß ïûòàëñÿ ýòî îñòàíîâèòü. Âàø îòåö íå… — ïîñëóøàë áû, ïî÷òè ãîâîðþ ÿ. Ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ïîñëóøàë. Íî íå äîëæåí áûë. 

  
Îò ýòîãî ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò. ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû íå âåðíóòü íàðóæó ñâîé îáåä. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîçãà ãîâîðèò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî Ïåòòèãðþ, à íå Áëýê. Íî âåäü ýòî ÿ ïðèøåë ê íåìó. ß óáåäèë åãî â òîì, ÷òî Áëýê íåíàäåæåí. ß ïîêàçàë åìó Ìåòêó. Íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó îòâðàùåíèå íà åãî ëèöå. Ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. Íåäîâåðèå. Âûñîêîìåðèå. 

  
— Ñåâåðóñ? 

  
— Õì? — îòâå÷àþ ÿ è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî çàìîë÷àë íà ïîëóñëîâå. 

  
— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — Îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå è óáèðàåò âîëîñû ñ ìîåãî ëèöà. Îíè óïðÿìî ïàäàþò îáðàòíî. 

  
— Óõîäè, — ÿ âñòàþ è îòòàëêèâàþ åãî. Ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ñòîë, ÷òîáû óñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ. 

  
— Ñåâåðóñ… 

  
— ß â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð. Óáèðàéñÿ ê ÷åðòó, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ ñ òâåðäîñòüþ â ãîëîñå, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà áû ïîðàäîâàòü ìåíÿ. 

  
Áîëü â åãî ãëàçàõ çëèò ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå. Îí íå èìååò ïðàâà îáèæàòüñÿ. Ýòî îí ðåøèë ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì. È ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ åìó çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó. 

  
Îí ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò è èäåò ê äâåðè, êîòîðàÿ ãðîìêî çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ çà íèì. Â òèøèíå ÿ ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷òî ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî îí îáî ìíå äóìàåò. Ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì âðåìåíè, êîãäà îí íå óõîäèë, åñëè ÿ åãî âûãîíÿë. Âîçäóõ ñãóùàåòñÿ îò ìîåé çëîñòè è îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå. 

*** 

  
Äâà ìåñÿöà óøëî íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü æèòü áåç íåãî. Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî åãî íèêîãäà è íå áûëî, åñëè áû íå *ýòî* êðåñëî è ôëÿæêà. Îíè ñòàëè òàêîé æå ÷àñòüþ ìîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, êàê è ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà. Ñòîë èñ÷åç, åãî ñòóë ïóñò, è ìíå äàâíî íå ïðèõîäèëîñü î÷èùàòü ïðîñòûíè îò ñëåäîâ íàøèõ ïðåñòóïëåíèé. Îí ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òîëïå áåñöâåòíûõ äóðàêîâ, íàïîëíÿþùèõ øêîëó. 

  
ß… ëàäíî, ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ, íî ãîðå÷ü, íàïîëíÿþùàÿ ìîþ æèçíü òàê ìíîãî ëåò, íàïîìèíàåò ìíå, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ îäèíî÷åñòâî. 

  
Ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è âîçäóõ â çàìêå íåïîäâèæåí. Â òåõ ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà ÿ êîãî-òî âñòðå÷àþ â òàêîå âðåìÿ, ëåãêîãî êîëåáàíèÿ âîçäóõà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îïðåäåëèòü, ãäå ïðîèñõîäèò äâèæåíèå. Åñòü êàêîå-òî îùóùåíèå ñèëû, êîãäà ñëûøèøü òîëüêî çâóê ñâîèõ øàãîâ, îòðàæàþùèéñÿ îò êàìåííûõ ñòåí. Òåíè ñëóøàþò òåáÿ, è ïîðòðåòû ñîííî ïðèîòêðûâàþò ãëàçà. ×óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ âëàñòåëèíîì ìèðà. 

  
Èëè ïðîñòî î÷åíü îäèíîêèì. 

  
ß óæå ïåðåñòàë æäàòü, ÷òî âñòðå÷óñü ñ íèì â Õîëëå èëè âðåæóñü â åãî íåâèäèìóþ ôèãóðó ïîä ïëàùîì. ß íå ïîëüçóþñü ñâîåé êàðòîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷åì îí çàíèìàåòñÿ ïî íî÷àì. Åñëè îí áðîäèò ïî çàìêó, ÿ ïðåäîñòàâëþ ïîéìàòü åãî êîìó-íèáóäü äðóãîìó. Îí áîëüøå íå ìîÿ çàáîòà. Íå ìîÿ ïðîáëåìà. 

  
Îí áîëüøå íå ìîé. 

  
Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó çà ñ÷àñòëèâîå èçáàâëåíèå. 

  
ß óìûøëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ê áàøíå Ðýéâåíêëî, èãíîðèðóÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ñîííàÿ òèøèíà, öàðÿùàÿ â ýòîé ÷àñòè øêîëû, ïîìîæåò ìíå ïîñïàòü õîòÿ áû íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äî ðàññâåòà. Íåò íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ïðåòåíçèÿ íà èíòåëëåêò, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ÷åëîâåêà îòóïåòü. Îò áàøíè Ðýéâåíêëî ðàçèò ýòèì. 

  
×åì äàëüøå ÿ èäó, òåì ñèëüíåå ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò áåñïîêîéñòâî. Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ñåãîäíÿ âûïèòü ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ, õîòÿ ÿ åãî è íåíàâèæó. 

  
ß óæå ãîòîâ ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ, êîãäà âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ ëåãêîå êîëåáàíèå â âîçäóõå. Êòî-òî íàëîæèë çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Îáû÷íî ýòî îçíà÷àåò òîëüêî îäíî… Çëîâåùå óëûáàÿñü, ÿ ïîäõîæó ê äâåðè. Êîãäà ÿ òÿíóñü ê äâåðíîé ðó÷êå, ÿ êîæåé îùóùàþ çàêëèíàíèå. ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü è âèæó ÷òî-òî âðîäå êëàäîâêè. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðîõîæó ÷åðåç ïåëåíó çàêëèíàíèÿ è ñëûøó ÷üå-òî ÷àñòîå äûõàíèå. Ìíå íè÷åãî íå âèäíî èç-çà áîëüøîãî øêàôà, è ÿ çàãëÿäûâàþ çà íåãî. 

  
Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êòî ýòî. Áëåäíàÿ êîæà, òåìíûå ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû, äëèííûé øðàì íà ñïèíå, ñèíåâàòûé â ëóííîì ñâåòå. Òîëüêî êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó åãî ãîëîñ, ìîé ðàçóì âûõîäèò èç îöåïåíåíèÿ. ß ðåçêî âûäûõàþ îñòàòêè âîçäóõà èç ñâîèõ ëåãêèõ, äåëàÿ îñòîðîæíûé øàã íàçàä. Êàáëóê ñêîëüçèò ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó, è îò ýòîãî ñêðèïà îíè ïîäïðûãèâàþò. Îäèí ñâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ â óãëó, äðóãîé îáàëäåâøèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Äàæå â ýòîì ñâåòå âèäíî, êàê îí ïîêðàñíåë. 

  
— Ïðîôåññîð! Ìû… 

  
Ìàëü÷èê çàìîëêàåò. Ïîòòåðó íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ïðèêðûòüñÿ. Ìíå íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò íåâûíîñèìîå æåëàíèå ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ, óáåæàòü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòû è íàïèòüñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû çàáûòü îáî âñåì. Èëè õîòÿ áû òàê, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óæå íè÷åãî íå âîëíîâàëî. 

  
Íî ÿ äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. 

  
— Â ñâîè ãîñòèíûå. Íåìåäëåííî, — ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè õðèïèò. 

  
— Äà, ñýð, — îòâå÷àåò ìàëü÷èê èç Ðýéâåíêëî. ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îíè óõîäÿò, è ÿ ñëûøó åãî øåïîò "îí äàæå íå ñíÿë áàëëû. ß äóìàë, ÷òî îí ñ íàñ øêóðó ñäåðåò". 

  
— Ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü, — øåï÷åò Ïîòòåð â îòâåò. 

  
ß âîçâðàùàþñü ê ñåáå, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè.


	27. Ñåêðåòû

**Ãëàâà 9. Ñåêðåòû. **

Ìåíÿ ïî÷òè òîøíèò, êîãäà ÿ ïîäõîæó ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó, íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. Î÷åíü íåõîðîøåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. 

Êîòîðîå ïîäòâåðæäàåòñÿ, êàê òîëüêî ÿ âõîæó è âèæó òðè ñòóëà ïåðåä ñòîëîì. Íàä ñïèíêîé îäíîãî èç íèõ òîð÷èò ãîëîâà Ñèðèóñà. Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è äåëàåò øàã êî ìíå, íî îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. Ìíå äàæå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà òîãî, êòî ñèäèò âî âòîðîì êðåñëå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Îí íå îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. 

— Äîáðûé äåíü, Ãàððè, — ïðèâåòñòâóåò ìåíÿ Äàìáëäîð ñ óëûáêîé. Íî åãî ãëàçà íå óëûáàþòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà Ñèðèóñà. Åãî ãëàçà íàëèòû êðîâüþ, à óãîëîê ðòà ïîäåðãèâàåòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îí óëûáàåòñÿ ñ áîëüøèì óñèëèåì. Ìíå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà ÍÅÃÎ. ß çíàþ, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. Äóìàþ, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà îñòàåòñÿ òàêèì æå, êàê è íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ïîñëåäíèõ íåäåëü. Õîëîäíîå. Ìåðòâîå.

Åñëè áû îí íà ìåíÿ íàîðàë, ìíå áû íå áûëî òàê ïëîõî. Ìíå ïî÷òè õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû îí íà ìåíÿ ðàññåðäèëñÿ.  Ðåâíîâàë. Äàæå îòîìñòèë. ß ìîãó ïåðåíåñòè åãî íåíàâèñòü. ß íå ìîãó ïåðåíîñèòü åãî àïàòèþ. Êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî íà ïóñòîå ìåñòî. Ëó÷øå áû âñå áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó. Êîãäà îí íåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ, à ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òîãäà õîòü ÷òî-òî áûëî. 

Òîëüêî íå ýòî.

— Ïðèâåò, Ñèðèóñ. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è èäó ê ñòóëó â öåíòðå êîìíàòû. Òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ, íàêîíåö, âèæó åãî è êèâàþ. — Ïðîôåññîð. 

— Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, — îòâå÷àåò îí, íå ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. Òî åñòü åãî âçãëÿä íàïðàâëåí íà ìåíÿ, íî îí íå ñôîêóñèðîâàí. Îí îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà äèðåêòîðà. ß ñàæóñü.

ß äîëæåí áûë ïîéòè ê íåìó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ìåíÿ ïîéìàë. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âîøåë è óâèäåë…

ß äîëæåí áûë. ß áû îáúÿñíèë åìó, ÷òî ýòî áûë íå ÿ, à òîò, êåì ÿ ïûòàëñÿ áûòü. ×òî Äæåðåìè è Ýðèê, è Òàäåóø  è âñå îñòàëüíûå íå áûëè ìîèìè ëþáîâíèêàìè. Îíè ïðèêàñàëèñü ê ìàëü÷èêó, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ äàæå íå çíàêîì. 

Ê òîìó, êîòîðîãî ÿ íå îñîáî ëþáëþ.

ß îòêàçûâàþñü îò ïðåäëîæåííîãî ÷àÿ è óæå çíàþ, î ÷åì ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåò ðå÷ü. 

— Ãàððè, ìû îáñóæäàëè ïëàíû íà ëåòî è ðåøèëè, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî òåáå ïðîâåñòè ïåðâóþ ïîëîâèíó êàíèêóë çäåñü, â Õîãâàðòñå. 

Âîò îíî. Ýòî óæå íåëåïî. Èíòåðåñíî, åìó òîæå òàê êàæåòñÿ?

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïîòîì íà Ñèðèóñà. Îíè íå ãëÿäÿò íà ìåíÿ. ß âçäûõàþ è âñòðå÷àþñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. — Ïî÷åìó? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî íå ïîëó÷ó îòâåòà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÷åñòíîãî îòâåòà.

Ñèðèóñ îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íåëîâêî óëûáàÿñü, — Ýòî òîëüêî äî òâîåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, — ãîâîðèò îí. Ãîëîñ ÷óòü õðèïëîâàò. — Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè. ß íå ïðîùó ñåáå, åñëè ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. ß âñå åùå íå äî êîíöà îñâîèëñÿ ñ ìàãèåé, è íå õî÷ó ðèñêîâàòü. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà Ñíåéïà, ïîòîì íà Äàìáëäîðà, ïîòîì îïóñêàåò âçãëÿä.

Îí âðåò.

ß ñæèìàþ ãóáû è êèâàþ.

— Òî åñòü, òåáÿ íå áóäåò íà ìîåì äíå ðîæäåíèÿ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ òÿæåñòü â ãðóäè. ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî òàê âàæíî. Ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî êàê íàñòîÿùèé âîëøåáíèê. Ñ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíîé ñåìüåé.

— Ïðîñòè, — òèõî îòâå÷àåò îí.

ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Íåò ïðè÷èíû óñòðàèâàòü ñöåí. — Õîðîøî. Ìû îòïðàçäíóåì ïîòîì. 

Ñëîâà âûõîäÿò áîëåå áîäðûìè, ÷åì íóæíî. Âíóòðåííå ÿ ìîðùóñü îò ñâîèõ áåäíûõ àêòåðñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Äàìáëäîð íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü, ñïàñàÿ ìåíÿ.

— Õîðîøî, Ãàððè. Åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ìû ñäåëàåì âñå òàê æå, êàê â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. — Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ. Îí æäåò ìîåé ðåàêöèè, è ÿ ïðèêëàäûâàþ óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîêàçàòü åå. ß óëûáàþñü â îòâåò, íåâîëüíî ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà ÍÅÃÎ. Îí êðàòêî êèâàåò è âñòàåò.

— Åñëè ýòî âñå… — ãîâîðèò îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè. ß òîæå âñòàþ. 

— Åùå ìèíóòêó, Ñåâåðóñ. Ãàððè, ìîæåøü èäòè íà îáåä. Ïîãîâîðèì ïåðåä íà÷àëîì êàíèêóë. 

Óáèðàéñÿ, ìû áóäåì ãîâîðèòü î òåáå.

— Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ Ñèðèóñà.

— Ïîçæå, — îòâå÷àåò îí è íåëîâêî õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. 

Âûõîäÿ èç êàáèíåòà, ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà ÍÅÃÎ. ß óëûáàþñü åìó.

Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî óãîëîê åãî ðòà ÷óòü äåðíóëñÿ â îòâåò. Îñòàòîê âå÷åðà ÿ ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìíå ýòî íå ïî÷óäèëîñü.

***

ß âûõîæó èç êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íà ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ôóíòîâ òÿæåëåå, ÷åì êîãäà ïðèøåë ê íåìó. Çà ñïèíîé ñëûøíû øàãè Áëýêà. Ó ñàìîãî âõîäà â Õîëë øàãè çàòèõàþò, è ÿ ñëûøó òÿæåëûé âçäîõ. Ýòîò çâóê âûòàñêèâàåò îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèíû ìîåé íåíàâèñòè ê íåìó ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîõîæåå íà ñîñòðàäàíèå. Íåâîëüíî ÿ îãëÿäûâàþñü. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, è ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà ýòî. Ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, êàêîâî ýòî — óñëûøàòü óæàñíóþ ïðàâäó î ìàëü÷èêå, ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü, ÷òî áû ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, åñëè áû óæå òîãäà çàáîòèëñÿ î íåì. 

Îí òóïî êèâàåò, è ÿ íå óâåðåí äàæå, ïîíÿë ëè îí âîïðîñ. 

Íå âàæíî.

ß ïðîäîëæàþ ñâîé ïóòü â òåìíèöû, ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòüñÿ åãî íåâíÿòíûì îòâåòîì îò âèíû, ãîòîâîé íàâàëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ.

— Òû äàâíî çíàåøü?

Êàê áû ÿ íå ìå÷òàë î òîì, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà íåñ÷àñòíûì è ïîäàâëåííûì, ÿ íå ãîòîâ ê ýòîé ïóñòîòå â åãî ãîëîñå. È ê åãî áåñïîìîùíîìó âçãëÿäó, êîòîðûé ÿ âèæó, ïîâåðíóâøèñü. — Äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. — Îòâå÷àþ ÿ.

Îí ñíîâà êèâàåò, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîé ïóòü åùå ðàç. Íî íîãà îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü øàã. Âíóòðåííå ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ îïÿòü ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü.

ß õî÷ó óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî åãî êðåñòíèê — âñå åùå åãî êðåñòíèê, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî. ×òî ìàëü÷èê íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí âñå åùå ÷åðòîâ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, âå÷íî õðàáðûé è âåñåëûé î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé þíûé íåãîäíèê, êàêèì îí âñåãäà è áûë. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñ òàêèì æå óæàñîì, ÷òî è îí íà ìåíÿ.

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ñïðàøèâàåò, — Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó òû åìó ïîìîãàë, äà?

— ß ïîìîãàë åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ ðàáîòà. Îí ìîé ñòóäåíò, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü. ß íå óâåðåí, ëîæü ýòî èëè íåò. 

Îí íå îòâå÷àåò, ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è óõîæó. Íà ñåðåäèíå ëåñòíèöû ÿ ñíîâà ñëûøó åãî øàãè. ß èäó ÷åðåç õîëë ê ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí âñå åùå èäåò çà ìíîé. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü.

Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, è ÿ âèæó, êàê íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîíèìàíèå. Îí îçèðàåòñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, êàê áóäòî æåëàÿ óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî èäåò çà ìíîé. Îí ïîõîæ íà ïîòåðÿâøåãîñÿ ùåíêà.

— ß ÷òî-òî ìîãó äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü? — Ïðåíåáðåæåíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ ïûòàëñÿ âëîæèòü â ñâîè ñëîâà, ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ ðàçäðàæàþùåé ìåíÿ æàëîñòüþ ê íåìó. 

— ß… — íà÷èíàåò îí è îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îòâåò íà çàãàäêó ëåæèò ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. Ãëóïåö. Îòâåò ëåæèò íà äíå áóòûëêè âèñêè.

— Ïîéäåì, — âçäûõàþ ÿ. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïîìîãàòü ýòîì óáëþäêó, íî ÿ íå çàáóäó ïîòîì óáèòü â ñåáå ýòî ÷óâñòâî. Êîãäà ìû äîõîäèì äî òåìíèö, ìîé æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ  îò ñòðàõà, è çâóêè åãî øàãîâ âûçûâàþò ó ìåíÿ òîøíîòó. ß íåíàâèæó ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. ß íåíàâèæó åãî ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê âïåðâûå óâèäåë åãî ñàìîäîâîëüíóþ óñìåøêó çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì.  

ß âçäûõàþ, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü è îáîðà÷èâàþñü. Îí âõîäèò, äâèãàÿñü ìåäëåííî, òî÷íî ëóíàòèê. ß çàêðûâàþ çà íèì äâåðü è èäó ê ñâîåìó áàðó.

— Ñþäà. — ß äàþ åìó ñòàêàí âèñêè. Îí áåðåò åãî äâóìÿ ðóêàìè è ñìîòðèò íà ïðîçðà÷íóþ æèäêîñòü. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèò, è ÿ íå ìîãó îòäåëàòüñÿ îò ìûñëè, ÷òî åãî ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòü ãëóáæå, ÷åì òîãî çàñëóæèâàåò ñòàêàí âèñêè.

Îí ñàäèòñÿ â *ýòî* êðåñëî. ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû, íî ìîë÷ó è ñàæóñü íà ñòóë. È åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ñïîëçòè ñ íåãî íà ïîë. Ïîõîæå, ñèäåòü òàì áûëî áû óäîáíåå. 

Ìû ìîë÷èì. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàåò, ãäå îí. ß ïûòàþñü ïîäàâèòü ñîáñòâåííîå ïîíèìàíèå ýòîãî, íî áåçóñïåøíî. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ åãî ñþäà ïðèãëàñèë? ß òî÷íî íå ñîáèðàþñü åãî óòåøàòü. Ìíå ýòî íå èíòåðåñíî. ß ìîë÷à êëÿíóñü áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå äåëàòü ÷òî-òî èç ñîñòðàäàíèÿ. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë â ýòîì êëÿñòüñÿ. 

Â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç ÿ ïðîêëèíàþ ìàëü÷èêà çà òî, ÷òî îí ðàçðóøèë ìîþ æèçíü. 

— Áîæå ìîé, áåäíûé ðåáåíîê, — êîíå÷íî æå, êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, îí òóò æå ëÿïíóë ãëóïîñòü. ß íè÷åãî äðóãîãî è íå îæèäàë. ß óñìåõàþñü, íî äåðæó ÿçûê çà çóáàìè.

×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, óñëûøàâ î òÿæåëîì ïîëîæåíèè ìàëü÷èêà, ÿ ñíîâà âñïîìíèë î òîì, êàê îí áàëàíñèðóåò íà ãðàíè æèçíè è ñìåðòè. Áëýê òîëüêî ÷òî óçíàë ýòó íîâîñòü. Ó íåãî åñòü ïðàâî áûòü ïîòðÿñåííûì. 

— Â ñìûñëå… ÷åðò… — îí ïðîâîäèò ðóêîé ïî ëèöó è äåëàåò áîëüøîé ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà. Ïîõîæå, îí ñîâåðøåííî çàáûë î ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè. ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû îí ìåíÿ íå çàìåòèë. ×åì ìåíüøå ÿ äîëæåí áóäó ñ íèì ãîâîðèòü, òåì ëó÷øå. 

Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà îãîíü. — È ÷òî ÿ òåïåðü äîëæåí äåëàòü?

ß ðàçäðàæåííî âçäûõàþ, è òóò æå æàëåþ îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòèì ïðèâëåêàþ åãî âíèìàíèå. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü. ß ïî÷òè ñëûøó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèäóìàòü, êàê áû ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñòàëî ìîåé âèíîé. ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü è ãîòîâëþñü îòâåòèòü íà åãî îáâèíåíèÿ. 

Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèò è òîëüêî åùå ðàç âçäûõàåò. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå — åãî ãëóïîñòü èëè åãî îò÷àÿíèå. ß ñîáèðàþ âåñü ñâîé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ÷òîáû íå ïðîêëÿñòü åãî, ñòàâëþ ñâîé ñòàêàí íà ñòîëèê è ïðèæèìàþ ðóêè ê êîëåíÿì.

— Äóìàþ, òû äîëæåí ñäåëàòü òî æå, ÷òî è ÿ. Çàáûòü îá ýòîì äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, ïîêà íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ îá ýòîì âñïîìíèòü, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ìûñëåííî àïëîäèðóÿ ñâîåé ñòîéêîñòè. Ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå óäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òàê äîëãî, ÷òî ìíå íà÷èíàåò êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. ß óæå ïî÷òè ãîòîâ òêíóòü åãî ÷åì-íèáóäü, êîãäà îí êèâàåò. — ß íåíàâèæó, ÷òî òû óçíàë îá ýòîì ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ.

— ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî ìû ñîðåâíîâàëèñü. Åñëè òåáÿ ýòî óòåøèò, ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë ñîâñåì ýòîãî íå çíàòü. 

— Ïî÷åìó òû? ß èìåþ â âèäó… ïî÷åìó Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë òåáå? — Îí ïðàâäà ïûòàåòñÿ ïîíÿòü ëîãèêó Äàìáëäîðà. Êàê áóäòî ïîñòóïêè äèðåêòîðà êîãäà-òî ïîääàâàëèñü ëîãè÷åñêîìó îáúÿñíåíèþ. ß ôûðêàþ.

— Åñëè òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ýòî ïîéìåøü, íå çàáóäü ñêàçàòü ìíå. Äóìàþ, ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû èãðàë â áåãëîãî ïðåñòóïíèêà. — ß óñìåõàþñü, íî ÷óâñòâóþ ëåãêóþ äîñàäó îò òîãî, êàê ìàëî ýôôåêòà ïðîèçâåëà íà íåãî ýòà óñìåøêà. 

— Òû äàæå íèêîãäà åãî íå ëþáèë, — äîáàâëÿåò îí, ãëÿäÿ íà êîëåíè.

ß ñæèìàþ ãóáû è âçäûõàþ. — Åìó íå íóæåí áûë êòî-òî, êòî áû åãî ëþáèë. Òå, êòî ëþáèëè åãî, óáèâàëè åãî. ß åãî ïîíèìàë. Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.

— Òû åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü! — êðè÷èò îí, è ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò ãíåâ â åãî ãëàçàõ. Íå áåç èñïóãà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå æåëàþ ñïîðèòü ñ íèì íà ýòó òåìó. Èëè íà ëþáóþ äðóãóþ.

— Îòëè÷íî, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïðîãëàòûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèå ê ñåáå. Òàê âîò íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå — ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ñòàðûì.

— Îí òåáÿ íå ëþáèò, — íàñòàèâàåò Áëýê. 

ß âçäûõàþ è áåðó ñâîé ñòàêàí. Ê ÷åðòó ñàìîêîíòðîëü. — Òû àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è äåëàþ ãëîòîê. Âêóñ âèñêè ãîðåê, êàê ãîðå÷ü ïîðàæåíèÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì, êàê áóäòî æäåò ïåðåïàëêè.

— Íå ëþáèò, — ïîâòîðÿåò îí è ñòàâèò ñòàêàí íà ñòîë.

ß ôûðêàþ è òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. 

— Ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì — êîãäà îí íàêîíåö óçíàåò î ñâîåì ïîëîæåíèè, îí íå ïîáåæèò ê òåáå, — ÿ ðàä ñëûøàòü çëîñòü â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íå óòðàòèë ñïîñîáíîñòè áûòü æåñòîêèì.

— Ïîõîæå, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îí ïîáåæèò ê òåáå, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ? — ðÿâêàåò îí. ß ìåëüêîì çàäóìûâàþñü, èñïûòûâàåò ëè îí òàêîå æå îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ìû âåðíóëèñü ê ñâîèì îáû÷íûì ðîëÿì. 

— Íåò, îí ïðèäåò êî ìíå, ÷òîáû çàáûòü, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ âûãëÿäåòü óâåðåííî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîãî íå áóäåò. Îí. Íå. Ïðèäåò êî ìíå. Íè äëÿ ÷åãî.

È ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ïðèõîäèë.

— Ýòî íå äîëæåí áûòü òû, — ñïîðèò îí.

Êàê áóäòî ìíå íóæíî îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî äîëæåí áûòü íå ÿ. ß íå ïðîñèë îá ýòîé ðàáîòå è ÷óâñòâîâàë áû ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, åñëè áû îíà íå ñâàëèëàñü íà ìîè ïëå÷è. ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû ïîãðÿçíóòü â ìíîãîëåòíåé íåíàâèñòè, ÷åì ïðîâîäèòü íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ, ìó÷àÿñü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé.

Èëè, âåðíåå, âñïîìèíàÿ. Æåëóäîê áîëåçíåííî ñæèìàåòñÿ, êîãäà äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî âñå íà÷íåòñÿ ñíà÷àëà. ×òî åãî ñíîâà çàòàëêèâàþò â ìîþ æèçíü, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü íîâûé ðàóíä ëþáèìîé èãðû Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà "Ñêîëüêî Åùå Îí Âûäåðæèò?". 

ß íàëèâàþ ñåáå åùå ñòàêàí è áûñòðî îñóøàþ åãî. — Íó ëàäíî, ìû ìèëî ïîáîëòàëè, Áëýê, íî ÿ ïîïðîøó òåáÿ óéòè. Ïîõîæå, ìíå ïðåäñòîÿò åùå îäíè óæàñíûå êàíèêóëû, êîãäà ÿ âûíóæäåí áóäó äåëàòü òî, ÷åãî äåëàòü íå îáÿçàí. ß õîòåë áû ïðîâåñòè õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî âðåìåíè â îäèíî÷åñòâå.  

— Òû ïîêèíóë åãî. Òû íå çàñëóæèâàåøü åãî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ.

Ñìåøîê âûëåòàåò èç ìîåãî ðòà ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ óñïåâàþ ñäåðæàòüñÿ. Ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ? ß åãî ïîêèíóë? — ×òî ýòî òû íåñåøü?     

— Ïî÷åìó íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðåêðàòèëèñü âàøè óðîêè, Ñíåéï? Îí îòíèìàë ñëèøêîì âðåìåíè, è òåáå áûëî íåêîãäà âûïèòü? 

ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü. — Âîçìîæíî, òàê îíî è áûëî. Èëè îí ïðîñòî ïðåêðàòèë çàíÿòèÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñâÿùàòü áîëüøå âðåìåíè ñåêñó, íî òû ìîæåøü âåðèòü âî ÷òî çàõî÷åøü. Òåïåðü åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü… — ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü è óêàçûâàþ åìó íà íåå.

Îí ñòîèò íà ìåñòå, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ïûòàåòñÿ ïîíÿòü, âðó ÿ èëè íåò. Ïîòîì òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé, — Îí íå ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî…

— Ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà åñòü ñåêðåòû? ×óäåñàì íåò êîíöà?

— ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë?

×òî ÿ íå ñäåëàë ñ íèì, âîò ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû îòâåòèòü. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÿ èçáàâèëñÿ áû îò ñâîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî îáÿçàòåëüñòâà. Èëè îò âñåõ îáÿçàòåëüñòâ. Äóìàþ, ÿ áû ñðàçó ïîëó÷èë ëåêàðñòâî îò ýòîé óæàñíîé áîëåçíè, íàçûâàåìîé æèçíüþ. Íî ìàçîõèñò, æèâóùèé âíóòðè ìåíÿ ïîä íàçâàíèåì "èíñòèíêò ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ", îòâå÷àåò ïî-äðóãîìó. — Íå áóäü èäèîòîì. Îí óøåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî. Òû äîëæåí ðàäîâàòüñÿ. Îí âî ìíå íå íóæäàåòñÿ.

Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è âçäûõàåò. — Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ðåìóñîì.

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Äóìàþ, ÷òî çäåñü òû åãî íå íàéäåøü. Ìîæåøü ïîïðîáîâàòü â åãî êîìíàòàõ, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü è ñíîâà óêàçûâàþ åìó íà äâåðü.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî ñðàáàòûâàåò. Îí èäåò ê äâåðè, è ÿ óæå íà÷èíàþ íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò, êîãäà îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. — Îí òåáå äîâåðÿåò, Ñíåéï. Ìåðëèí çíàåò, ïî÷åìó, íî îí äîâåðÿåò íå ìíîãèì. Ïðîñòî… ïðîñòî íå äàé ÷åìó-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ íèì. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî. Êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè åãî. Êàê áóäòî õîòü ó êîãî-òî åñòü íà ýòî ñèëû. Íåò. ß íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà åãî æàëêóþ äóøó âåøàëè ìíå íà øåþ. Òîëüêî íå ñíîâà.

Îí âûõîäèò è çàêðûâàåò çà ñîáîé äâåðü. ß îãëÿäûâàþ êîìíàòó è ðåøàþ, ÷òî ïðåæäå âñåãî íóæíî ïåðåñòàâèòü ìåáåëü. À ïîòîì íàïèòüñÿ. 

Èëè ñíà÷àëà íàïèòüñÿ.

***  
— ß ðàä, ÷òî îíè óìåðëè.

— Êòî?

— Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ. Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü…

— Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî, Ñèðèóñ.

— Ýòî áû èõ óáèëî.

ß ñòîþ çà äâåðüþ Ëþïèíà. ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäñëóøèâàòü… íî… ëàäíî, ÿ ïîäñëóøèâàþ.

— Ìîæåò, îíè óæå çíàëè, — òèõî ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí.

— Äæåéìñ ñêàçàë áû ìíå.

— Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîýòîìó îíè è ïðÿòàëèñü. Ïîýòîìó Âîëäåìîðò ãîíÿëñÿ çà íèìè. Çà Ãàððè.

— Îíè íå çíàëè. Îíè íå ìîãëè çíàòü… — ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà çàòèõàåò, è ÿ ñëûøó åãî âçäîõ. — ß æå åãî êðåñòíûé, ÷åðò ïîáåðè. ß èìåë ïðàâî çíàòü.

— Îíè íå çíàëè, ÷òî òåáå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü, Ñèðèóñ. Îíè íå çíàëè, êîìó ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü.

— Íå îíè. Äàìáëäîð. Îí äîëæåí áûë ìíå ñêàçàòü. Ó ìåíÿ æå áîëüøå ïðàâ, ÷åì ó Ñíåéïà.

— Òû æå íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ íà÷àòü âñå çàíîâî. Åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî èìååò ïðàâî çíàòü — ýòî Ãàððè.

Òóò ÿ âûõîæó èç-çà óãëà. — Çíàòü ÷òî? — Îíè îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ. ß âñòðå÷àþñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ëþïèíîì, è îí îòâîäèò ãëàçà, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. — ×òî? — íàñòàèâàþ ÿ. — Ñèðèóñ? — Ñèðèóñ òîæå íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Ïðîôåññîð?

— Ïðîñòè Ãàððè, íî ýòî âîïðîñ íå êî ìíå, — îòâå÷àåò Ëþïèí.

— Òî÷íî, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. — À ê êîìó?

ß æäó, ïîêà îíè ÷òî—íèáóäü îòâåòÿò. Ïðèêàæóò ìíå óáèðàòüñÿ. Èëè ñêàæóò ïðàâäó. Íåâàæíî. ×òî áû ýòî íè áûëî — ýòî èìåííî òî, ïî÷åìó Ñèðèóñ âåë ñåáÿ â÷åðà òàê ñòðàííî. Ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ñìîãó ïðîâåñòè ëåòî äîìà.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìíå íèêòî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèò. ß âûëåòàþ èç êîìíàòû. Êòî-òî èç íèõ ïðîèçíîñèò ìîå èìÿ, íî ÿ ñëèøêîì çîë, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèå.

Ñïóñòÿ øåñòü ëåò ñî äíÿ ìîåãî äåáþòà â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå îêðóæàþùèå âñå åùå çíàþò îáî ìíå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñàì. ×åðåç øåñòü ëåò ýòî ïîðÿäêîì íàäîåëî. ×òîáû óçíàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî, ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñî ñìåðòüþ. Åñëè áû ëþäè ïðîñòî ðàññêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî îíè çíàþò, ýòî ñîõðàíèëî áû âñåì êó÷ó ñèë.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ê òåìíèöàì, ê åãî êàáèíåòó. Ê åäèíñòâåííîìó ÷åëîâåêó çäåñü, êîòîðûé íå áåñïîêîèòñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû íå ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëè. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí òàêæå íå äàåò ìíå íèêàêîé èíôîðìàöèè, íî ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî åãî ñàäèñòñêèå íàêëîííîñòè îäåðæàò ïîáåäó íàä ñòðåìëåíèåì ê óåäèíåíèþ. ×åðò, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ýòî ñðàáîòàëî.

Ïðîáëåìà ñ äîëãèìè ïðîãóëêàìè ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî òû óñïåâàåøü çàäóìàòüñÿ î òîì, êóäà èäåøü. È ìåíüøå âñåãî ìíå íóæíî áûëî äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî çíà÷èò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì. Êîãäà ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþ â ïîñëåäíèé êîðèäîð ïåðåä òåìíèöàìè, ÿ óæå íå òàê óâåðåí. Ìåíÿ âåäåò âïåðåä òîëüêî äåðçêîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Îò÷àÿííàÿ ñìåëîñòü ïîêèíóëà ìåíÿ åùå ãäå-òî â õîëëå.

Ñòîÿ ïåðåä åãî äâåðüþ, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê âîéäó ê íåìó. ß âîéäó, êðè÷à. Òðåáóÿ îòâåòîâ. Íå äàâ ïîÿâèòüñÿ íåëîâêîñòè. Ìû æå äîëæíû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî, ïðàâäà? Îò íåëîâêîñòè. Ïóñòîòû. 

ß âîéäó è çàäàì âîïðîñû. Íà êîòîðûå îí íå îòâåòèò.

ß âîéäó…

×åðò.

***  
  
Îáû÷íî â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ñåìåñòðà ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ, ïîòîì ÷òî çíàþ, ÷òî çàâòðà â ýòî æå âðåìÿ çàìîê èçáàâèòñÿ îò íàçîéëèâîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Ñòåíû çàìîë÷àò, è ÿ òîæå. Äàæå â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ äâóõ ëåò, êîãäà ÿ ïðîâîäèë ñ íèì êîíåö ëåòà, ó ìåíÿ áûëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. 

ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû â ìîåé æèçíè áûë õîòü îäèí äåíü, êîòîðîãî ÿ áîÿëñÿ áû òàê æå, êàê çàâòðàøíåãî.

Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ýòî ïðåäâèäåòü. Â ìîåé æèçíè âñå áûëî ñëèøêîì ãëàäêî. È êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî èçáàâèëñÿ îò ýòîãî íåãîäÿÿ, âñå ìîè îæèäàíèÿ ñâîáîäíûõ êàíèêóë ðóõíóëè. Ê ÷åðòó Äàìáëäîðà. Ê ÷åðòó Âîëäåìîðòà. 

È â çàäíèöó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

Èëè íåò.

Ñêîðåå íåò.

Îòáðîñèâ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî çàâòðà íàñòóïèò óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èâàþñü íà ïðîâåðêå ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ. Âñêîðå ìåíÿ ïðåðûâàåò çâóê ðàñïàõíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè. ß âèæó åãî — ïîêðàñíåâøåãî è çàïûõàâøåãîñÿ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñïåâàþ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, îí ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ è âûïàëèâàåò, — ×òî âû çíàåòå, ÷åãî íå çíàþ ÿ?

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è óñìåõàþñü. — Íå ìîãëè áû âû óòî÷íèòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Èëè ìû áóäåì îáñóæäàòü ýòó òåìó âñå ïîñëåäóþùèå òðè íåäåëè?

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ñèëüíî ïîêðàñíåë, îí ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ ñ ÿðîñòüþ. — Ñåêðåò. Òî, ÷òî çíàþò îáî ìíå âñå, êðîìå ìåíÿ. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðàâî çíàòü.

ß ãàäàþ, î ÷åì ýòî îí. Åäèíñòâåííîå, î ÷åì îí ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü, ýòî ñåêðåò, î êîòîðîì îí äàæå íå äîëæåí äîãàäûâàòüñÿ. ß òî÷íî åìó íå ðàññêàçûâàë. Äàìáëäîð òîæå.

Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê.

— Âàø êðåñòíûé — èäèîò.

— Ñåâå…

ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî âçãëÿä, è îí çàìîëêàåò è îòâîäèò ãëàçà. — Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå.

— Íåò.

— Ïî÷åìó?

— Ïî íåñêîëüêèì ïðè÷èíàì. Èç êîòîðûõ íå ïîñëåäíÿÿ çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó. — ß âîçâðàùàþñü ê êîíòðîëüíûì íà ñòîëå. ß. Íå. Õî÷ó. Íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷åãî íà ñâåòå ÿ íå õî÷ó áîëüøå.

— Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî. Ó ìåíÿ, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, åñòü ïðàâî çíàòü.

— Òû àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, — ãîëîñ ïóãàåò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñòàðèêà ó äâåðè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îáàëäåâøåå ëèöî Ïîòòåðà ñìîòðèòñÿ âåëèêîëåïíî, íî îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó, è ÿ åãî íå âèæó. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.

Íî ÿ íå ñìåþñü.

— Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ…

Äàìáëäîð îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî èçâèíåíèÿ âçìàõîì ðóêè. Äóìàþ, ÿ íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Õîòÿ åñëè áû ÿ òàê âûðóãàëñÿ, ÿ çàñëóæèë áû óêîðèçíåííûé âçãëÿä äèðåêòîðà. 

— Ñàäèñü, Ãàððè, — ãîâîðèò îí. Ïîòòåð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, à ÿ íà äèðåêòîðà, íå áåç ïðèìåñè ïàíèêè.

ß âñòàþ. — Åñëè íå âîçðàæàåòå, ÿ âàñ îñòàâëþ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ñîáèðàÿ êîíòðîëüíûå ñî ñòîëà â ïîïûòêå óáåæàòü îò ïðåäñòîÿùåé òÿæåëîé è ýìîöèîíàëüíîé ñöåíû. 

— Òû ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü.

— Íåò, Àëüáóñ, ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü.

— Ñÿäü.

ß áðîñàþ áóìàãè è ñàæóñü, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ñòàðîãî çàíóäó. ß ðåøàþ îòáðîñèòü âñå ïðèëè÷èÿ è çàêðûòü ãîëîâó ðóêàìè ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Õîòÿ ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî àïïàðèðîâàòü íà òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà íåâîçìîæíî, ÿ âñå æå ñîáèðàþñü ïîïðîáîâàòü.

— Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû ïîäñëóøàë îäèí ðàçãîâîð ìåæäó íèì è Ñèðèóñîì. Ýòî íåñêîëüêî óäèâèòåëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí íå çíàêîì ñ ñóòüþ âîïðîñà. — ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí óëûáàåòñÿ. Îí äîëæåí áûòü â ÿðîñòè. — Òåáå áóäåò ïðèÿòíî óçíàòü, Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ìíîãî ãîâîðèë â çàùèòó òâîåãî ïðàâà íà çíàíèÿ. 

Ëþïèí ïðèäóðîê. Ïîòòåð èìååò ïðàâî íà æèçíü â áëàæåíñòâå íåâåäåíèÿ. À òåïåðü, áëàãîäàðÿ òåì, êòî òàê ñèëüíî î íåì çàáîòèòñÿ, ó íåãî íå áóäåò äàæå ýòîãî.

È êîìó ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè â òå÷åíèå ñëåäóþùèõ íåäåëü?

ß ìûñëåííî âíîøó ñàìîóáèéñòâî â ñâîé ñïèñîê äåë íà ñåãîäíÿ.

— Íåêîòîðûå âåùè, Ãàððè, äåðæàòñÿ â ñåêðåòå ðàäè òâîåé áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû åùå íå ãîòîâ âîñïðèíÿòü èõ. Çíàíèå ìîæåò áûòü áîëüøèì ãðóçîì, åñëè ìû íå çíàåì, êàê èì ðàñïîðÿäèòüñÿ.

— Ïðè âñåì óâàæåíèè, ñýð, äëÿ ìåíÿ ñàìîé áîëüøîé ïðîáëåìîé ÿâëÿåòñÿ òî, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàþò, — ãîâîðèò Ïîòòåð ñ òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî ñ ëåãêèì óäèâëåíèåì.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ. — Ìîæåò áûòü, òû è ïðàâ. Íî ÿ âñå åùå óâåðåí, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ñåêðåòû ëó÷øå äåðæàòü â òàéíå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âîçíèêíåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè èõ ðàñêðûòü.

— Íî âû ñêàçàëè Ñèðèóñó.

— ß ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñó, ÷òîáû óáåðå÷ü åãî îò óæàñíîé îøèáêè.

— Êàêîé îøèáêè?

— ß íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, — îòâå÷àåò Äàìáëäîð. Ïîòòåð âçäûõàåò.

Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëåã÷å, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íè÷åãî åìó íå ðàññêàæåò. È ÷åì äîëüøå îí íå çíàåò, òåì áîëåå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî ÿ íå áóäó èìåòü äåëî ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè.

— ß íå ìîã òåáå ñêàçàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû îøèáêîé.

Ïîòòåð ïàäàåò íà ñòóë, íàäóâøèñü. ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî. ß ñàì ÷àñòî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê æå âî âðåìÿ áåñåä ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. ß ñìîòðþ íà äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðûé ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñîçåðöàòåëüíóþ òèøèíó.

Ïîòòåð íàðóøàåò åå. — À êîãäà ÿ áóäó ãîòîâ óçíàòü?

Äàìáëäîð ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó è ñìîòðèò íà íåãî òàê, ÷òî äàæå ìíå õî÷åòñÿ çàåðçàòü íà ñòóëå. Ïîòîì îí âçäûõàåò. — Òû êàê-òî ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ, ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò õî÷åò òâîåé ñìåðòè.

Ïîòòåð êèâàåò. Ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò îò ñòðàõà.

Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ åìó ñêàçàòü.

— ß ñêàçàë òåáå, ÷òî îòâå÷ó íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òû ãîòîâ. Ïðàâäà, Ãàððè, çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îòâåòîì íà ýòîò âîïðîñ ìîæåò áûòü êàê ïðîñòîå îáúÿñíåíèå òîãî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò — óæàñíûé ÷åëîâåê, òàê è ñëîæíàÿ ëåêöèÿ ñ âûêëàäêàìè è äèàãðàììàìè.    

Ïîòòåð õìóðèò áðîâè. ß ïîäíèìàþ ñâîè. Ñêîëüêî áû ÿ íå ïðîæèë, ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïîíÿòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. È ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíó áëàãîãîâåòü ïåðåä åãî ñïîñîáíîñòüþ íå îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ ïðÿìî. ß âçäûõàþ è îòêèäûâàþñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. Ïîõîæå, ýòî çàéìåò íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

— Ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé íà âàøó ñåìüÿ íàïàëè, Ãàððè, áûëà â òîì, ÷òî òâîé îòåö è òû — ïîñëåäíèå íàñëåäíèêè Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. 

Ìíîãîîáåùàþùàÿ ïàóçà ïåðåä ñëåäóþùåé ôðàçîé. ß òðà÷ó îñòàòêè ñèë íà òî, ÷òîáû íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ èñòåðè÷åñêè. ß ïðîâîæó ðóêàìè ïî ëèöó, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ïðèëèïøóþ óëûáêó.  

— Âîò ïî÷åìó? Íî ýòî òàê…

— Íåëåïî, — çàâåðøàþ ÿ çà íåãî è óäîñòàèâàþñü Äàìáëäîðîâñêîãî âçãëÿäà.

— Àãà… — îøåëîìëåííî ãîâîðèò Ïîòòåð. — Îí óáèë ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî… áîæå. — Íåâåðèå ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â íåãîäîâàíèå. — ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí ñóìàñøåäøèé, íî ýòî…  

— ß áû íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî îí ñóìàñøåäøèé, Ãàððè. Çëîé, äà. Íî íå ñóìàñøåäøèé.

Äàìáëäîð ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è êèâàåò ìíå, åãî ãëàçà ñàìîäîâîëüíî ìåðöàþò íàä ÷åðòîâûìè î÷êàìè. Îí ñíîâà âûêðóòèëñÿ. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê Ïîòòåðó è âèæó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. 

— Ìíå ïîðà âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ó ìåíÿ òàì îäèí âàæíûé ãîñòü, — ãîâîðèò îí, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü. — Äóìàþ, òâîè äðóçüÿ õîòåëè áû ïðîâåñòè ñ òîáîé íåìíîãî âðåìåíè ïåðåä êàíèêóëàìè, Ãàððè. Ñåâåðóñ, — êèâàåò îí, çàòåì èñ÷åçàåò, îñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ è ìàëü÷èøêó â íàïðÿæåííîé òèøèíå, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ñêîðî ðàçðóøèòñÿ.  

Êàê òîëüêî îí ðàçáåðåòñÿ â òîé åðóíäå, êîòîðîé åãî íàïè÷êàëè.

— Îíè äîëæíû áûëè óìåðåòü, — ãîâîðèò îí.

— ×òî?

— Òàê ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. Áîëüøîé ñåêðåò íå â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ïðàâäà?

Óñìåøêà ïðî÷íî ïîñåëèëàñü íà ìîåì ëèöå. Â ãðóäè ðàñòåò ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî ãîðäîñòè. Õîòÿ è íå ìîãó ïîëíîñòüþ âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà öèíèçì ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîâåäåííûå ñî ìíîé ïîëòîðà ãîäà íåñîìíåííî íàó÷èëè åãî ìíîãîìó. 

— Òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî çà îøèáêó ìîã ñîâåðøèòü Ñèðèóñ?

— Ïîòòåð.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà.

ß âçäûõàþ. Õîðîøî, åñëè îí õî÷åò çàïóòàòüñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ýòîìó. — Îí õîòåë óáèòü Âîëäåìîðòà.

— Íî ïî÷åìó…

ß ïðåðûâàþ åãî, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû.

— Òû ìíå íå ñêàæåøü, äà?

— Äà ÿ ñêîðåå ïðîãëî÷ó ñâîé ÿçûê.

Îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà è óëûáàåòñÿ. — Òû ìîã áû ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü "íåò". 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå àòìîñôåðà â êîìíàòå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïî÷òè óþòíîé. Íî ïîòîì, êàê áóäòî ýòîò óþò ðàçáóäèë êàêîãî-òî óæàñíîãî ìîíñòðà, âîçäóõ ñãóùàåòñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé è ñëîâ, êîòîðûå ñëèøêîì äîëãî îñòàâàëèñü íåâûñêàçàííûìè. 

— Äîáðîãî äíÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.  

ß ñëûøó, êàê îí âñòàåò è èäåò ê äâåðè. Íàñòóïàåò òèøèíà, òàêàÿ äîëãàÿ, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí óøåë, åñëè áû íå ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå âñåì òåëîì.

— À òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

— Äà, âìåñòå ñ òûñÿ÷åé ëþäåé, êîòîðûå çíàëè òâîåãî îòöà è áàáóøêó. 

Îí êèâàåò. — À ïî÷åìó íèêòî ìíå íå ñêàçàë?

— Òû âñåãäà áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ.

Îí âçäûõàåò è ïðèñëîíÿåòñÿ ê êîñÿêó. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí êàæåòñÿ ìíå âûøå, ÷åì ÿ ïîìíþ. Ãëóïîñòè, ÿ âåäü âèæó åãî êàæäûé äåíü. Åãî ëèöî ïîòåðÿëî þíîøåñêóþ ñâåæåñòü, ÷åðòû çàîñòðèëèñü. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, îí íå îñîáî èçìåíèëñÿ. Ýòî ïî÷òè íå çàìåòíî. Êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî îñâîèëñÿ ñ òåëîì, â êîòîðîì ðîñ ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò.

ß íà ìãíîâåíèå âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè, è òóò æå ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà ñâîè áóìàãè. Ñåðäöå îò÷àÿííî êîëîòèòñÿ.

— Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí. Äâåðü çàêðûâàåòñÿ çà íèì.

ß îñòàþñü â ðàçäóìüÿõ î òîì, êàê ìíå ïåðåæèòü ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð.


	28. Âîçâðàùåíèå

**Ãëàâà 10. Âîçâðàùåíèå.**

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - ãîâîðèò îí, íå ñ÷èòàÿ íóæíûì äàæå âçãëÿíóòü íà ìåíÿ. ß îãëÿäûâàþ êîìíàòó è âèæó, ÷òî îí âñå ïåðåñòàâèë. Åãî êðîâàòü ñòîèò â äàëüíåì óãëó ðÿäîì ñ ðàáî÷èì ñòîëîì, êîòîðûé òåïåðü ïîâåðíóò ê ñòåíå. Íå õâàòàåò íåñêîëüêèõ êíèæíûõ ïîëîê. È, êîíå÷íî æå, ìîåãî ñòîëà. Êðåñëà âñå åùå íà ìåñòå.

Îí îïóñêàåò ñâîþ êíèãó  íà êîëåíè è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü åãî âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà.  ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîþ ãðóäü ïåðåïîëíÿåò  ÷òî-òî...           

×óâñòâî âèíû.

Êàæåòñÿ, ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ…

Äà, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ.

- Âåùè ìîæåøü ïîëîæèòü òàì, - ãîâîðèò îí, ïîêàçûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó òîé êîìíàòû, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ðàíüøå åãî ñïàëüíåé, à òåïåðü, î÷åâèäíî, áóäåò ìîåé.

ß êèâàþ â îòâåò, íî íå äâèãàþñü. ß íå ìîãó ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. ß íåðâíè÷àþ, ìåíÿ ïîäòàøíèâàåò. Ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ðàíüøå, ïðèõîäÿ ñþäà. Âñå èçìåíèëîñü. Êàê áóäòî âñå ïðîøëîå ñòåðëîñü, è ìû ñòàëè ÷óæèìè äðóã äðóãó.

Íî è ýòî íå òàê. Åñëè áû ìû ïðîñòî áûëè ÷óæèìè, íå áûëî áû âñåé ýòîé äðÿíè ìåæäó íàìè. Ýòî âñå èç-çà ìåíÿ. Äóìàþ, ÿ ýòî çàñëóæèë.

ß ïåðåõâàòûâàþ ïîóäîáíåå ðó÷êó ñóíäóêà è áûñòðî ïðîõîæó â åãî áûâøóþ ñïàëüíþ.          

Òàì îí ïîñòàâèë äëÿ ìåíÿ êðîâàòü. Ìîé ñòîë ñòîèò íà òîì ñàìîì ìåñòå, ãäå ÿ ïðîâåë áåñ÷èñëåííîå êîëè÷åñòâî ÷àñîâ, ñëóøàÿ, êàê îí ñïèò. Äèâàí îñòàëñÿ òàì, ãäå áûë âñåãäà – ïåðåä êàìèíîì.

ß ñ òÿæåëûì ñòóêîì îïóñêàþ íà ïîë ñâîé ñóíäóê. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñëûøó âçäîõ èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû.     

Ëó÷øå óìåðåòü, ÷åì ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå ýòî.

ß áû èçâèíèëñÿ, åñëè áû äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîæåò. Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü. Áîëüøå âñåãî â æèçíè. Íî ÿ æàëåþ íå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì çà òî, ÷òî îí ýòî âèäåë. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòà ðàçíèöà áóäåò èìåòü äëÿ íåãî çíà÷åíèå. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó åìó, ÷òî ïðîùó ïðîùåíèÿ, ýòî áóäåò ïîõîæå íà ëîæü. È îí ýòî ïîéìåò.

ß ïîäõîæó ê êðîâàòè è ëîæóñü.  Ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò îò çëîñòè, îáèäû, ñòûäà è ïîëíîé ïóòàíèöû äðóãèõ ýìîöèé, êîòîðûõ ÿ óõèòðÿëñÿ èçáåãàòü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. ß ïî÷òè õî÷ó òîãî, ÷òîáû ìû íèêîãäà…

Íåò. Ýòîãî ÿ íå õî÷ó. ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû îí áûë îòêðîâåííåå ñî ìíîé. ×òîáû ÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî äîðîã åìó, ÷òîáû îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ îñòàòüñÿ. Èëè ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî óìà íå óõîäèòü.

À  áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå âåðíóëîñü íàçàä, ñòàëî òàêèì æå, êàê ðàíüøå, êîãäà ýòî ìåñòî áûëî ìîèì ðàåì. Êîãäà îäíîãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû çàáûòü ïðî âñå îñòàëüíîå. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ óøåë îòñþäà, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ âñå âðåìÿ óáåãàþ. Äóìàþ, ÿ âñå âðåìÿ áåæàë. Íî ðàíüøå, ÿ õîòÿ áû çíàë êóäà. 

ß ñëûøó ñòóê â äâåðü, ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà è âèæó, ÷òî îí ñòîèò â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, ñ òåì æå íåïðèñòóïíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà,  êîòîðîå âûãëÿäèò òâåðæå, ÷åì êàìíè ïîäçåìåëüÿ. ß ñàæóñü, ñëàáî óëûáàþñü è ñëûøó, êàê îò÷àÿííî áüåòñÿ ìîå ñåðäöå.              

Ïîìîë÷àâ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå ìíå êàæåòñÿ âå÷íîñòüþ, îí ïðîõîäèò â êîìíàòó. – Áîþñü, ÷òî íàì ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ îáùåé âàííîé.               

Îí èñ÷åçàåò çà äâåðüþ. ×òî-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ îò áîëè.

Ëó÷øå áû ÿ óìåð.

  ***

.

ß ñìîòðþ íà èãðó ÷åðíûõ è îðàíæåâûõ òåíåé íà ïîòîëêå. ß íà÷èíàþ ãëîõíóòü îò òÿæåëîãî çâóêà íàïðÿæåííîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ. ß óæå íàïîëîâèíó ñîøåë ñ óìà, à âåäü íå ïðîøëî åùå è äâàäöàòè ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ.  Ãîëîñ ðàçóìà ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ìû íå ñìîæåì ñóùåñòâîâàòü ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì.  ×òî íåîáõîäèìî óñòàíîâèòü ïåðåìèðèå íà êàêèõ-òî óñëîâèÿõ,  èëè íè ó êîãî èç íàñ íå áóäåò íè åäèíîãî øàíñà  äîòÿíóòü äî åãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, îñòàâàÿñü â çäðàâîì óìå. 

Äâà äíÿ íàçàä ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî ïîêàçàëîñü õîðîøåé èäååé ïîäãîòîâèòü äëÿ íåãî îòäåëüíóþ êîìíàòó. Òà ìîÿ ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ îòâå÷àåò çà ïîÿâëåíèå ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïëàíà, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåò íàñòàèâàòü íà òîì, ÷òî ñîõðàíåíèå äèñòàíöèè ïîìîæåò ìíå çàáûòü î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ìàëü÷èøêè. Íî ýòî áóäåò íå ïðîñòî ñäåëàòü, îñîáåííî åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó âèäåòü åãî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ìíå ïðèñïè÷èò ïîìî÷èòüñÿ.

Òàê íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. Äàæå ïûòàòüñÿ ãëóïî. Îí, ñèäÿùèé â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è ñòûäëèâî ìîë÷àùèé. ß, ïðîäîëæàþùèé äåðæàòüñÿ çà ñâîå ãëóïîå óïðÿìñòâî. ß äàæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòèì ïðè÷èíÿþ åìó áîëü.

Ýòî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå èçìåíèëîñü.

ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñ êðîâàòè, ðåøèâ, ÷òî åñëè áåññîííèöà – ýòî ìîÿ ñóäüáà, ëó÷øå ñõîäèòü â òóàëåò, à ïîòîì ïî÷èòàòü. ß èäó ÷åðåç êîìíàòó è ìàøèíàëüíî ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü. Èç-ïîä íåå âèäíà ñâåòëàÿ ïîëîñêà. Èëè îí çàñíóë ïðè ñâåòå, èëè îí òîæå íå ñïèò.

Ïåðâûé âàðèàíò ìíå íðàâèòñÿ íàìíîãî áîëüøå, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì äóìàòü.

ß çàæèãàþ ëàìïó è äîñòàþ ñâîå ôèðìåííîå óñïîêîèòåëüíîå – êíèãó ïî ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì è áóòûëêó ñêîò÷à. Âåðíåéøåå ëåêàðñòâî äëÿ áåñïîêîéíîãî ðàçóìà. ß ñàæóñü â êðåñëî ñ êíèãîé íà êîëåíÿõ è áîêàëîì â ðóêå. Âñå áûëî áû ñîâåðøåííî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, åñëè áû ÿ ñìîã íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîé ìî÷åâîé ïóçûðü. 

È êàê áóäòî ñàìà ýòà ìûñëü ðàáîòàåò, êàê çàêëèíàíèå, ýòà øòóêà òóò æå íàïîìèíàåò î ñåáå. ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû è ñòàâëþ íàçàä ñâîé áîêàë ñî ñêîò÷åì, ñòàðàÿñü äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü ñóõîì. ß îòêðûâàþ êíèãó è ïîãðóæàþñü â ãëàâó îá îæèâëåíèè íåîäóøåâëåííûõ ïðåäìåòîâ. ß íå çíàþ áîëåå ñóõîé òåìû, ÷åì ýòà. Íî êàæäîå ñëîâî, êîòîðîå ïðîáåãàþò ìîè ãëàçà, òóò æå ñòàíîâèòñÿ æèäêèì. ß ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñëûøó, êàê îíè êàïàþò, ñòåêàÿ ñî ñòðàíèö.

Âñå ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè íåëåïî. Ýòî ìîè ïðîêëÿòûå êîìíàòû. Ìîÿ âàííàÿ. Ìîÿ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü.

ß ðåøèòåëüíî âñòàþ, ñåðäèòî øâûðÿþ íà êðåñëî êíèãó è íàïðàâëÿþñü ê äâåðè.  Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîñòó÷àòü, ÿ óñïåâàþ ïîæàëåòü, ÷òî íå ïîñåëèë åãî â ïåðåäíþþ êîìíàòó.  Íà ìîé ñòóê íèêòî íå îòâå÷àåò. ß îñòîðîæíî  îïóñêàþ ðóêó íà äâåðíóþ ðóêîÿòêó è ìåäëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàþ åå. Åñëè îí ñïèò,  ÿ áóäó åãî íåíàâèäåòü. ß áóäó åãî íåíàâèäåòü ñî âñåé ñâîåé ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòüþ.        

ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü è ïðîñêàëüçûâàþ â êîìíàòó. Îí ëåæèò íà áîêó, ñïèíîé êî ìíå. Íå øåâåëÿñü. ß óõìûëÿþñü åãî çàòûëêó è áûñòðî ïðîõîæó âïåðåä. ß óæå ïî÷òè îêîëî òóàëåòà, êîãäà ñëûøó, êàê îí ôûðêíóë.

- ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîñòó÷àë. 

Îïðàâèâøèñü îò òóïîãî óäàðà  åãî áåçæèçíåííîãî ãîëîñà, ÿ çàñòàâëÿþ âñþ íàêîïèâøóþñÿ ãîðå÷ü îòâåòèòü. – ß èçâèíÿëñÿ çà íàðóøåíèå òâîåãî óåäèíåíèÿ.

- À åñëè ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîå óåäèíåíèå íå íàðóøàëîñü? – çëî áðîñàåò îí ìíå â îòâåò. ß ñîáèðàþñü âîçðàçèòü, ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî ê ñîæàëåíèþ îí óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ÿñíî ýòî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë, íî îí òóò æå ïðîäîëæàåò. – Ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè ãëóïî. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñ òîáîé íå çíàêîì. – Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå. Åãî ãëàçà áëåñòÿò îò ãíåâà è åùå ÷åãî-òî, î÷åíü ïîõîæåãî íà áîëü.

Íå òî, íè äðóãîå íå ñïîñîáíî ìåíÿ òðîíóòü.

ß õìóðþñü ïðè âèäå ýòîé äåìîíñòðàöèè ýìîöèé, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâå÷àþ. ß íå âïîëíå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîã áû îòâåòèòü. ß ìîë÷à çàõîæó â òóàëåò è îñâîáîæäàþ ñâîé íîþùèé ìî÷åâîé ïóçûðü, öåïëÿÿñü çà íàäåæäó íà òî, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ ñìîãó âîññòàíîâèòü êîíòðîëü, íåîáõîäèìûé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ñ íèì ñòîëêíóòüñÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, ìîå âíèìàíèå îáîñòðÿåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå â æèâîòå è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî íå ÷òî èíîå, êàê äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå.

Ýòî íåèçáåæíî. Êîãäà-íèáóäü íàì âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü áû ýòî ñäåëàòü, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå è â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç  äàþ ñåáå õîðîøåãî ïèíêà çà òî, ÷òî ñâÿçàëñÿ ñî ñòóäåíòîì. Ñ íèì. Ðàíüøå ÿ áûë îñìîòðèòåëüíåå.

ß áðûçãàþ âîäîé ñåáå â ëèöî è ñìîòðþ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Äîâîëüíî êîøìàðíîå çðåëèùå. Ëè÷íî ÿ íå çàõîòåë áû ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü.

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü, à ïîòîì íåîõîòíî âûõîæó, ïðîäîëæàÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñâåðøèëîñü ÷óäî, è îí çàñíóë. Íî íå çðÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå âåðèë â ÷óäåñà.  Îí ñèäèò íà êðîâàòè, ïîäæàâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè. 

- ß íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû íå äîëæåí âûõîäèòü îòñþäà, - ñóõî çàìå÷àþ ÿ. È ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë. ß òîëüêî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí íå çàõî÷åò âûõîäèòü.

- ß íå õî÷ó âûõîäèòü îòñþäà, åñëè òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü. – Ìîé ðàññåðæåííûé âçãëÿä âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ åãî, íå ìåíåå ñåðäèòûì. Íåïëîõî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü, äîëæåí ñêàçàòü.

- Íó, êàê õî÷åøü, - ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îòâå÷àþ ÿ, è äåëàþ ïîïûòêó ñáåæàòü.   Åñëè áû äâåðü áûëà áëèæå, ó ìåíÿ áû ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ.

ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è áûñòðî ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. Åãî ñëîâà óíè÷òîæàþò âñå ñî÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå ÿ ìîã ê íåìó èñïûòûâàòü. – Çà ÷òî? - Âñå âî ìíå áóðëèò îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.

Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. – Çà… - äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. –ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ýòî âèäåë. ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ýòî óâèäåòü. È çà òî, ÷òî åùå ðàíüøå ñåðäèëñÿ íà òåáÿ. ß äóìàë… ß íå çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñìîã ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ.

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ è íå äóìàë, ÷òî âû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ óâèäåë, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, õîòÿ ÿ ïîñîâåòîâàë áû âàì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç èñïîëüçîâàòü îäíó ïîëåçíóþ ìåëî÷ü, íàçûâàåìóþ çàïèðàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì. Îíî ãîðàçäî ýôôåêòèâíåå, ÷åì çàãëóøàþùåå, îõðàíÿåò îò ïðîõîäÿùèõ ìèìî ëþäåé. Âî-âòîðûõ, âàøå èçâèíåíèå îòêëîíÿåòñÿ ïî ïðè÷èíå åãî ïîëíîé áåññìûñëåííîñòè. Âû íå ïåðâûé øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà, êîòîðûé ðåøèë èñïîëüçîâàòü ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ êëàäîâêó äëÿ íî÷íûõ çàáàâ. È íàêîíåö - 

- Çàìîë÷è! – êðè÷èò îí. – Ïåðåñòàíü èçîáðàæàòü, ÷òî ýòî òåáÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Òû ÷òî, èäèîòîì ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàåøü?

ß ðàñïðÿìëÿþñü è âäûõàþ ïîãëóáæå, ïðåæäå ÷åì çëî óñìåõíóòüñÿ. – Ìîè èçâèíåíèÿ. À ÷òî âû õîòåëè îò ìåíÿ óñëûøàòü? ×òî ÿ ïðîâîäèë íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ, ðûäàÿ îò îäèíî÷åñòâà è æàëîñòè ê ñåáå?

Îí ñìååòñÿ. – Íåò. ß òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë.  Òû ïðîäîëæèë ïèòü è óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî òåáå ëó÷øå îäíîìó. Òû ñíîâà ñòàë ïëîõî ñïàòü. Íî÷è òû ïðîâîäèøü ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñòåíû, à öåëûìè äíÿìè ñèäèøü â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå, åñëè, êîíå÷íî ó òåáÿ íåò óðîêîâ,  è äåëàåøü âèä ÷òî ìåíÿ âîîáùå íå ñóùåñòâóåò.             

Íó ÷òî æå, â öåëîì, íå ïëîõîå çàêëþ÷åíèå.  ×åðòîâ ìàëåíüêèé ïîãàíåö. – Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ÿ âåðíóëñÿ ê òîé æèçíè, êîòîðóþ âåë äî òîãî, êàê òû ñòàë ìîåé ïðîáëåìîé. – ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ìîè ñëîâà ïðè÷èíÿþò åìó áîëü, íî ýòî íå äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå îæèäàåìîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ åùå ðàç óõìûëÿþñü íàïîñëåäîê, è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óéòè.

Òîëüêî ðàíüøå òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ ñóùåñòâóþ, - òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.

Êàê áóäòî ÿ ñìîã áû îá ýòîì çàáûòü.

ß ñ ãîðå÷üþ ôûðêàþ è âûõîæó èç êîìíàòû.

***

- Äîáðîå óòðî

- ×àþ?

- Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà.

ß ïîäõîæó è ñàæóñü âî âòîðîå êðåñëî.  Ñåðäöå îò÷àÿííî êîëîòèòñÿ, íî ãîëîâà óäèâèòåëüíî ÿñíàÿ. ß âñå åùå íå îñòàâèë ìûñëè âñå óëàäèòü. Ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî ñìîãó, ÷òîáû äåëà èçìåíèëèñü ê ëó÷øåìó.

Åñëè òîëüêî îí ýòîãî çàõî÷åò.

ß áåðó ÷àé, êîòîðûé îí ìíå ïðåäëàãàåò, è ñàæóñü, íî òóò æå âñïîìèíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ñàäèëñÿ íà ýòî êðåñëî. ß êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ñîñêàëüçûâàþ íà ïîë, è, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, âèæó, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò â ñòîðîíó. ß âûòÿãèâàþ íîãè ê êàìèíó. ß è çàáûë, êàê ÷åðòîâñêè õîëîäíî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Îñîáåííî, åñëè ñïàòü òàì îäíîìó.

- Õîðîøî ñïàëîñü? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. Èäèîòñêèé âîïðîñ. Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü. – Ëàäíî, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, è ïîäíîøó ê ãóáàì ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì.

ß ñòîëüêî ðàç ñèäåë ìîë÷à ðÿäîì ñ íèì, íî íèêîãäà ýòî íå áûëî òàê òÿãîñòíî. Íèêîãäà íå áûëî íàñòîëüêî…áåçìîëâíî. Âñÿ ìîÿ ýíåðãèÿ óõîäèò íà òî, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ñåáå êèíóòüñÿ ê íåìó è óòêíóòüñÿ ãîëîâîé â åãî êîëåíè. Ìíå äàæå êàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì, ÷òî ìåíÿ òàê òÿíåò ýòî ñäåëàòü. Êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áû îí ñäåëàë. Íàëîæèë ïðîêëÿòèå? Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîñòî íå äàë áû ìíå ïîäîéòè íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí îñòàíîâèë áû ìåíÿ óæå â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ñäåëàë áû ïåðâîå äâèæåíèå ê íåìó.

ß òÿæåëî âçäûõàþ è äåëàþ åùå îäèí ãëîòîê. Âäðóã ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äî ìîåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ åùå ãîäû. Öåëûå ãîäû äî çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ.

ß ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü, êàê ìû ïðîâîäèëè âðåìÿ ðàíüøå. Íî ðàíüøå ìíå íèêîãäà íå õîòåëîñü ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû âðåìÿ øëî áûñòðåå, è â ìîìåíòû íåòåðïåíèÿ…íó…

Ìíå âäðóã õî÷åòñÿ çàñêóëèòü, çàõíûêàòü, âîîáùå êàê-òî ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ. Âñëóõ è ãðîìêî. Íå íà ÷òî-òî êîíêðåòíîå. Âîîáùå íà æèçíü.

Âñå áûëî áû íàìíîãî ïðîùå, åñëè áû ìû áûëè ðàçäåòûìè. Åìó íèêîãäà íå óäàâàëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ òàêèì íåñãîâîð÷èâûì, åñëè íà íåì íå áûëî òðåõ ñëîåâ îäåæäû. ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà íåãî – îí îòâîäèò ãëàçà. ß óëûáàþñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ìíå çíàêîìî. Îí âñå-òàêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü âçãëÿä ñåðäèòûì.

ß ñìåþñü. – Ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåëåïûì, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó,  ÷òî, ÷òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü… êàê áû ìû íå ñòàðàëèñü… íó, ìû æå çäåñü.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîêà ìîÿ óëûáêà íå èñ÷åçàåò. – Ýòî óæå äàâíî ñòàëî íåëåïûì, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíîñèò îí.

- Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ? – Âîïðîñ ñëåòàåò ó ìåíÿ ñ ãóá ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîã áû åãî îñòàíîâèòü. ß â óæàñå æäó åãî îòâåòà. ß íå áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî äåëàòü, åñëè îí ñêàæåò «íåò». Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî – õîòåòü, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ñêàçàë, ÷òî íåíàâèäèò òåáÿ.

- ß òåáÿ ïðåçèðàþ, - îòâå÷àåò îí. 

ß ñëåãêà óëûáàþñü. – Ïðåêðàñíî,   ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî òóò íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, ïðàâäà? 

Íà êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ  íà åãî ãóáàõ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷òî-òî òèïà óëûáêè, íî áûñòðî èñ÷åçàåò. – Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü çàíÿòüñÿ? – ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñòîÿííî òåáÿ ðàçäðàæàòü ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü? Íåò, ÿ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ïëàíèðîâàë.               

- ß ìîãó çàïåðåòü òåáÿ â òâîåé êîìíàòå.

- È ìî÷èòüñÿ â êðóæêó.

- Íå èñêóøàé ìåíÿ.

- Íî ó ìåíÿ ýòî òàê õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, óõìûëÿÿñü.

Ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä. – Ñ÷èòàåøü ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî îáàÿòåëüíûì?

 - À òû íåò?

- Ïðèìåðíî òàê æå, êàê è äîìîâîãî ýëüôà, íàïèâøåãîñÿ Ïåðå÷íîãî çåëüÿ, - ãîâîðèò îí, ïîäíåñÿ ê ãóáàì êðóæêó.

- Ýòî, - óæàñíàÿ êàðòèíà, - è â ñàìîì äåëå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ.

- Âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. 

ß ñìåþñü,  è îòçâóê ýìîöèé, ñêðûâàþùèõñÿ çà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, íàïîìèíàåò î òîì, ÷òî âñòàëî ìåæäó íàìè â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Â êàêîé-òî, ïî÷òè ïóãàþùèé, ìîìåíò ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàêðè÷ó.

Îí äîëãî ðàññìàòðèâàåò ìåíÿ, à ìíå õî÷åòñÿ çíàòü, íå ÷óâñòâóåò ëè îí òîãî æå ñàìîãî. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷óâñòâóåò.              

- Åùå ðàç ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò, Ãà…. – îí äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ – Ïîòòåð.

- Ýòîãî, - òèõî ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ. Ïîòîì ÿ ïîäíîøó ê ãóáàì ÷àøêó è ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà âíåçàïíî ñâàëèâøååñÿ íà ìåíÿ ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåë äâà ãîäà óíè÷òîæàÿ ñòåíó, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü âîçíèêëà ñíîâà çà êàêèå-òî ñåêóíäû. ß äîëáàííûé èäèîò.

Ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. – Ïå÷àòü ïîñòàâëåíà, è ñòåíà ìåæäó íàìè òåïåðü åùå ïðî÷íåå, ÷åì ðàíüøå. Òÿæåëîå ìîë÷àíèå ïîãëîùàåò çâóêè ìîåãî äûõàíèÿ, ñòóê ìîåãî ñåðäöà è ìîþ óìèðàþùóþ íàäåæäó.

- ß çíàþ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, - èçâèíèòå.

Îí ôûðêàåò, âñòàåò è èäåò â ñïàëüíþ. ß ñëûøó, êàê çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ äâåðü â âàííóþ. ß ñìîòðþ íà îãîíü â êàìèíå è ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, êóäà äåâàåòñÿ âñå òåïëî.

*****

Ìû ìèðíî ñîñóùåñòâóåì â îáñòàíîâêå âåæëèâîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ.               

Èëè, ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü, ìû âëà÷èì æàëêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â òÿãîñòíîé ìîãèëüíîé òèøèíå. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îí ñèäèò â ñâîåé êîìíàòå,  çàïèñûâàÿ ÷òî-òî â ñâîþ ÷åðòîâó êíèãó, è âñåãäà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ïðîõîæó ÷åðåç åãî ìàëåíüêèé ìèðîê. È íèêîãäà íå îáõîäèòñÿ áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû íå óëûáíóòüñÿ ìíå ñ ñàìûì íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì.

Íî÷üþ åùå õóæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå âñå âðåìÿ êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó, êàê îí äûøèò. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êîãäà îí ïðîñûïàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ñëóøàòü ìåíÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ïðèäó ê íåìó, îí ìåíÿ ïðèìåò. À åñëè îí ïðèäåò êî ìíå…

Íåò, ÿ íå áóäó äóìàòü îá ýòîì, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî áåññìûñëåííî. Îí íå ïðèäåò, ÿ áû ìîã ïîðó÷èòüñÿ çà ýòî. Ê òîìó æå, ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Åãî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. È íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîñëå íåãî. Íî âî âðåìÿ åãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ÿ ñìîãó óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå èäèîòñêîå æåëàíèå ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, à îí íå ñìîæåò îñîçíàòü ýòîãî. Ìîåãî íàáëþäåíèÿ è ðåàëüíîñòè âîîáùå.

- Ïðîôåññîð?

Ñëîâî ïðîèçíåñåíî ñ óñèëèåì. Âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ïîäñêàçûâàþò, ÷òî íåëåïî òðåáîâàòü îò íåãî ýòîãî îáðàùåíèÿ. Âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ïîäñêàçûâàþò, ÷òî ïî-äðóãîìó ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß òîëüêî î÷åíü õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ìíå íå áûëî íàñòîëüêî áîëüíî ýòî ñëûøàòü.

- Â ÷åì äåëî?

- Âû ñïèòå?

- Íå áóäüòå èäèîòîì.

- Ìîæíî ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü?

- Òîò ôàêò, ÷òî âû ñî ìíîé óæå ðàçãîâàðèâàåòå, íå ïîäñêàçûâàåò âàì, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ýòî äåëàòü?

ß ñëûøó çâóê øàãîâ áîñûõ íîã, øëåïàþùèõ ïðÿìî ê ìîåé êðîâàòè, è ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. – ×òî âû äåëàåòå? – Ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ëîêòÿõ.

- ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå îñòàâàëîñü òàê, êàê ñåé÷àñ.              

- Ïîòòåð, - âçäûõàþ ÿ, ñíîâà îïóñêàÿñü íà ïîäóøêó. – ß íå íàìåðåí íà÷èíàòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð ñíà÷àëà.

- Òû òîæå íåñ÷àñòëèâ èç-çà âñåãî ýòîãî, - íàñòàèâàåò îí. 

- Ñ÷àñòüå? – íàñìåøëèâî ïåðåñïðàøèâàþ ÿ – Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì?

- Äà, - óâåðåííî ãîâîðèò îí. ß íå ñòîëüêî óäèâëåí åãî îòâåòîì, ñêîëüêî óâåðåííîñòüþ, ñ êîòîðîé îí ýòî ïðîèçíåñ. Îí íå ïðàâ. È êàê òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ èç ãîðëà èñ÷åçíåò âîò ýòîò êîìîê, ÿ òàê åìó è ñêàæó. – Õîòÿ òû íèêîãäà â ýòîì íå ïðèçíàåøüñÿ. Çíàåøü, òû è ïðàâäà äóðàê – Ãîâîðèò îí, ïîâåðíóâøèñü, ÷òîáû äîáèòü ìåíÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî.

- Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ â êðîâàòü, - òâåðäî ãîâîðþ ÿ.

- Ýòî íè÷åìó íå ïîìîæåò.

- À ïðèñòàâàòü êî ìíå – ïîìîæåò?

- Ðàíüøå ïîìîãàëî, -  òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.   ß çàìå÷àþ â åãî ãîëîñå íåêîòîðóþ äîëþ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ.

Òóøå.

- È ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîãó çàñíóòü èç-çà ýòîãî äåðüìà, êîòîðîå òû çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âûïèòü, - äîáàâëÿåò îí.

- Ýòî äåðüìî ïîìîæåò òåáå âûæèòü íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå. Óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî îíî íå äàñò òåáå ïðåâðàòèòü â ìåñèâî ñåáÿ è ìîþ êîìíàòó.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó íàñ ñíîâà âñå áûëî õîðîøî, - òèõî ãîâîðèò îí. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñêðûòíûé ÷åëîâåê. È ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íî åùå ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõîé, êàêèì õî÷åøü ìíå êàçàòüñÿ. ß íå õî÷ó ïëîõî äóìàòü î òåáå. ß íå ìîãó.

- Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî. Òû çàêîí÷èë?

- Ñåâåðóñ! Áîæå, òû ìîæåøü ïðåêðàòèòü áûòü ñîâåðøåííî íåâûíîñèìûì õîòÿ áû íà îäíó ÷åðòîâó ñåêóíäó?

- Íåò.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. ß íàäåÿëñÿ âûçâàòü ãíåâ. Íåò. Îí ñìååòñÿ. À ïîòîì ñ ñåðäèòûì ñòîíîì ïàäàåò íà êðîâàòü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.

Ðåçóëüòàò ìîåãî óïðÿìñòâà íå ìîã áûòü äàëüøå îò öåëè, áîëåå òîãî, îí åùå è âçäûõàåò è âî âçäîõå ñëûøèòñÿ ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàþùåå óäîâëåòâîðåííîñòü. Îí íå ïðèêàñàåòñÿ êî ìíå, íî ÿ ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî åãî òåëà. Åãî ãîëîâà ñåé÷àñ áóêâàëüíî â äþéìå îò ìîåé è, êîãäà ÿ âäûõàþ, ÿ ïî÷òè äîòðàãèâàþñü äî íåãî ïëå÷îì.

Ýòî íåëåïî.

ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñ ðàâíûì óñïåõîì áûòü ãíåâîì è ïàíèêîé, è ãîâîðþ. – ß áû ïîïðîñèë òåáÿ  áûòü íàñòîëüêî ëþáåçíûì, ÷òîáû óáðàòüñÿ èç ìîåé êðîâàòè.

- À ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü. Î÷åíü ëþáåçíî.

- Ïîòòåð.

- Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî âû, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, çàäóìàëè, íî åñëè âû ÷åðåç òðè ñåêóíäû íå óáåðåòå âàøó óïðÿìóþ çàäíèöó ñ ìîåé êðîâàòè, ÿ íàëîæó íà âàñ ïðîêëÿòüå!

- Íó äà? – ãîâîðèò îí, áåç âñÿêîãî íàìåêà íà ñòðàõ. – À ãäå òâîÿ ïàëî÷êà?

Ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå òóò æå âîçíèêàåò èçîáðàæåíèå ìîåé ïàëî÷êè, ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíî ëåæàùåé íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ìûñëåííàÿ êàðòèíà èçîáðàæàåò, êàê ÿ òÿíóñü ÷åðåç íåãî, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó. ß óíûëî âçäûõàþ è íåìíîãî îòîäâèãàþñü, ÷òîáû óâåëè÷èòü ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íàìè.

- ß íå óéäó, ïîêà ìû îáî âñåì íå äîãîâîðèìñÿ. -  Óïðÿìî ãîâîðèò îí.

- Ó íàñ âñå ïðåêðàñíî. Ëó÷øå ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî åñëè òû óáåðåøüñÿ îòñþäà ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè.

- Òû ñîâñåì ïî ìíå íå ñîñêó÷èëñÿ?

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äî ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íå äîõîäèò ýòîò âîïðîñ. Ñîñêó÷èëñÿ? Êàê ÿ ìîã ñîñêó÷èòüñÿ ïî íåìó, êîãäà îí ìåíÿ óæå äîñòàë çà ïîñëåäíèå òðè íåäåëè? ß ðóãàþñü ñåáå ïîä íîñ. – ß ÷óòü íå çà÷àõ îò òîñêè.  ß áóêâàëüíî ïðîïàäàë áåç òåáÿ. – Ñîîáùàþ ÿ. – Ìàðø â ïîñòåëü.

- ß òîæå ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå. 

- Ïðåëåñòíî. Òåïåðü çàêîí÷èë?

- Çíàåøü, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü çàñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ ñíîâà ñïàòü ñî ìíîé, Ñåâåðóñ! – âîñêëèöàåò îí, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà áîê è ñåðäèòî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ.

 À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò!

ß óñïåâàþ ñæàòü ðîò ïðåæäå, ÷åì ýòà ìûñëü óñïåâàåò âûëåòåòü èç íåãî. ß ëåæó, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê, è âîçìóùåííî ìîë÷ó. Áîëüøå ÿ ïðîñòî íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí. 

Îí âçäûõàåò, è ñíîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. – ß èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå. Ïî òîìó, ÷òî áû ïðîñòî áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû òîæå ïî ìíå ñêó÷àë. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî ïðîâîäèòü ñ êåì-òî êàæäûé ÷åðòîâ äåíü, è íå ñêó÷àòü, êîãäà âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ.  

- Ëþäè – ñîçäàíèÿ, ñïîñîáíûå ê àäàïòàöèè, Ïîòòåð. ß âûæèë. Òû òîæå, - ÿ ãîâîðþ ýòî òèõî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ìîãó ïîäíÿòü ãîëîñ îò ãíåâà è òîøíîòû â ãîðëå. – Íàì íóæíî òîëüêî ïåðåæèòü ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, è ïîòîì, íàäåþñü, íàì óæå íå ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü ýòîãî ñíîâà.

ß åùå ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ ïðî ñåáÿ ýòó ôðàçó è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïðàâ. Êîãäà îí ñòàíåò âñòóïèâøèì â ñèëó êîëäóíîì, ÿ óæå áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñìîãó äëÿ íåãî ñäåëàòü. Ê ýòîìó âñå ïîäãîòîâëåíî. À ïîñëå ýòîãî…

- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ãîâîðèøü? – Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà ëîêòå è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì, î÷åíü ïîõîæèì íà ñòðàõ.

ß ñàæóñü è ñïóñêàþ íîãè ñ êðîâàòè. – Â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå, òû ñòàíåøü âçðîñëûì. Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû òû ïðîâåäåøü ñ Áëýêîì, à ïîòîì òû çàêîí÷èøü øêîëó. Ó òåáÿ áîëüøå íå áóäåò ïðè÷èíû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü.

Èëè îí çàêîí÷èò øêîëó, èëè óìðåò åùå äî ýòîãî.

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí óéäåò.

ß èäó ê áàðó è äîñòàþ ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ ìíå áóòûëêó. ×òîáû îòìåòèòü ñâîþ òðåêëÿòóþ ñâîáîäó. Ïî ïóòè ê êðåñëó ÿ áðîñàþ âçãëÿä íà êðîâàòü, è âèæó, êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, îíåìåâ îò ïîíèìàíèÿ ñèòóàöèè. 

  - ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî, - âûäàâëèâàåò èç ñåáÿ îí.

 ß òÿæåëî îïóñêàþñü â êðåñëî è íàïîëíÿþ ñòàêàíû. Ìíå íóæíî óòîïèòü â íèõ åùå îäíî îòêðîâåíèå.

*****             

- ß íàäåþñü, âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – óëûáàÿñü, ñïðàøèâàåò Äàìáëäîð. Íó êîíå÷íî, åìó ìîæíî óëûáàòüñÿ. Ýòî íå îí áóäåò íàâîäèòü çäåñü ïîðÿäîê  ïîñëå áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ âûáðîñîâ ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè, êîòîðûå íåèçâåñòíî ñêîëüêî áóäóò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ.              

ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è êèâàþ. – ×òî-íèáóäü ñëûøíî?

Îí êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé è ïîõëîïûâàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. ß áîðìî÷ó ñåáå ïîä íîñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ. ß âñå æå áåñïðè÷èííî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ëè÷íûå èíòåðåñû Äðàêî ïåðåâåñÿò ÷óâñòâî äîëãà  ïåðåä ôàìèëüíûìè áåçðàññóäíûìè ïîñòóïêàìè. – Âîçìîæíî, îí ïðîñòî íå çíàåò ïëàíîâ Âîëäåìîðòà, Ñåâåðóñ, - îí åùå è ïûòàåòñÿ óòåøàòü ìåíÿ.

Êîíå÷íî, âîçìîæíî è ýòî. À åùå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ðåøèë íà÷àòü âñå ñíà÷àëà, îñîçíàë îøèáî÷íîñòü ñâîåãî ïóòè è íà÷àë íîâóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü, êàê çàùèòíèê ìèðà âî âñåì ìèðå, ðàâåíñòâà è áðàòñòâà.

Ïðàâäà è òî, è äðóãîå íå ñëèøêîì âåðîÿòíî.

- Òàê ÷òî ìû âñå åùå íå çíàåì, ÷åãî íàì îæèäàòü?

- Òû ïðîñòî ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò, - îòâå÷àåò äèðåêòîð.

×òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. Íó êîíå÷íî æå, îí ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. Èìåííî ýòèì è çàíèìàþòñÿ îáû÷íî Òåìíûå Ëîðäû. Îíè ïëàíèðóþò. Îíè ñîñòàâëÿþò çàãîâîðû. Îíè ïëåòóò èíòðèãè. Åñëè îñâåäîìèòåëè Äàìáëäîðà ìîãóò ñîîáùèòü òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îí «÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò», òîãäà èì ñàìîå âðåìÿ çàâÿçûâàòü ñî ñâîåé øïèîíñêîé êàðüåðîé è ïåðåêëþ÷àòüñÿ íà ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå äëÿ ãëóïûõ áåçäåëüíèêîâ. ×òî-òî âðîäå ïîëèòèêè, íàïðèìåð.

Åñëè áû ÿ áûë òàì….

Òî ÿ áûë áû óáèò çà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî ðàíüøå, ÷åì óñïåë áû ñêàçàòü Expelliarmus.

 - Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, è âèæó åãî, âûãëÿäÿùåãî î÷åíü ìàëåíüêèì â ìîåé ñòàðîé ïèæàìå, êîòîðîé ÿ ïîæåðòâîâàë ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ. Äóìàþ, ÿ íèêîãäà áîëüøå åå íå óâèæó. ß ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ãäå-òî â ìèðå åñòü ìåñòî, ãäå ñâàëåíà ãðóäà âûêèíóòîé íî÷íîé îäåæäû, îò êîòîðîé èçáàâèëèñü â íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîì ïðèñòóïå ìàãèè. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó îäåæäà âñåãäà ïîãèáàåò ïåðâîé.  Ïî-ìîåìó, òóò çàìåøàíî æåëàíèå îêàçàòüñÿ ðàçäåòûì, î÷åíü ñâîéñòâåííîå äëÿ ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèõ ïîäðîñòêîâ.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè. Êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà?

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - óëûáàåòñÿ îí, òåðåáÿ ïèæàìó. – Òîëüêî íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àþ.

Äàìáëäîð íåãðîìêî ñìååòñÿ. – Íåðâíè÷àòü òóò íå èç-çà ÷åãî. Âñå áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - óñïîêàèâàåò îí. Ïîäìèãíóâ ìíå, îí äîáàâëÿåò, - Òû â õîðîøèõ ðóêàõ. – ß îòâå÷àþ ñòàðîìó ïðèäóðêó ðàçúÿðåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé îí âïîëíå çàñëóæèë, è îí ñíîâà ñìååòñÿ. – Ëàäíî, íå áóäó âàì ìåøàòü. Âû ñàìè ñî âñåì ñïðàâèòåñü. Ñåâåðóñ, òû çíàåøü, êàê ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, åñëè áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî.

Îí áðîñàåò ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä èç-ïîä ñâîèõ íåñ÷àñòíûõ î÷êîâ è æåñòîì ïðèãëàøàåò íàñ çàéòè â ñïàëüíþ. Ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî âîêðóã ìîåé ãðóäè çàìûêàåòñÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ öåïü. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî èñïîëüçîâàòü. Ñî âñåìè îõðàííûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè,  ìàñêèðóþùèìè ÷àðàìè è ïðî÷èìè áåñ÷èñëåííûìè ñðåäñòâàìè ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè, î ìíîãèõ èç êîòîðûõ ÿ è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ìîÿ ñïàëüíÿ ñåé÷àñ – ñàìîå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò óõèòðèòñÿ íàéòè ýòî ìåñòî è ïðîíèêíóòü ñþäà, ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî îí äîñòîèí òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðàâèòü ìèðîì. 

Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, óñòàíîâëåííûé Äàìáëäîðîì ïîðòêëþ÷, êîòîðûì ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ìîãó óïðàâëÿòü, ìîæåò èìåòü ñâîè çàáàâíûå ïðåèìóùåñòâà. ß óñìåõàþñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàê âûòàñêèâàþ åãî èç-ïîä äóøà, è îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïåðåä íàìè ãîëûé è îøàðàøåííûé, è âîäà êàïàåò ñ íåãî íà êàìåííûé ïîë.

À ìîæåò è íåò. ß âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè êàðòèíû, êîòîðàÿ, ïîõîæå, áóäåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü.

ß çàõîæó âñëåä çà Ïîòòåðîì â ñïàëüíþ. Äàìáëäîð ïðîâîæàåò íàñ åùå îäíèì ïîæåëàíèåì âñåãî õîðîøåãî, è äâåðü çàêðûâàåòñÿ.  Òÿæåëûé ïîòîê ìàãèè çàïèðàåò íàñ âíóòðè.

ß ñìîòðþ íà Ïîòòåðà. Îí íåðâíè÷àåò, íî îòâå÷àåò íà ìîé âçãëÿä ñ óëûáêîé. – Õà-Õà! –çàÿâëÿåò îí. – Òåïåðü òû ïîïàëñÿ!

Åãî óäèâëÿåò òî, ÷òî ÿ ñìåþñü. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ òóò æå ïðåêðàùàþ ýòî. -  Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Íà âàøåì ìåñòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ áû áûë îñòîðîæíåå. ß íå äàâàë îáÿçàòåëüñòâà íå ñäåðæèâàòü âàñ âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî êîøìàðà.

Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ. – Çâó÷èò, êàê øóòêà.

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî ðåøàþ ýòîãî íå äåëàòü. Ìåíÿ ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæàåò òî, íàñêîëüêî ëåãêî ìû âåðíóëèñü ê ïðåæíåé, ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíîé ñåé÷àñ, ìîäåëè ïîâåäåíèÿ.  Ïîòåðïåâ íåóäà÷ó ñ ïîïûòêîé ïðåîäîëåòü ìîþ íåóñòóï÷èâîñòü, îí èçìåíèë ñòðàòåãèþ.  Òåïåðü îí íàñòîé÷èâî äåëàåò âèä, êàê áóäòî ìåæäó íàìè íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü.

È âåäü ýòî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ñðàáàòûâàåò. Õèòðûé ìàëåíüêèé íåãîäÿé.

- Òû äîëæåí ïîñòàðàòüñÿ îòäîõíóòü, - ãîâîðþ ÿ è èäó ê äèâàíó.

Îí èäåò çà ìíîé, è ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì, õîòÿ âñå æå îñòàâëÿåò ìåæäó íàìè ïî÷òèòåëüíîå ðàññòîÿíèå. – ß íå óñòàë. 

- Òîãäà ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë òåáÿ ñäåëàòü ìíå îäîëæåíèå è çàòêíóòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã îòäîõíóòü.

- Òû òîæå íå óñòàë, - ôûðêàåò îí, è ñìååòñÿ â îòâåò íà ìîé ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä.

- À òû ðàíüøå ýòî äåëàë? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ïðåðûâàÿ íàñòîëüêî äîëãîå ìîë÷àíèå, ÷òî ÿ óæå íà÷èíàë íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ðàçãîâîðîâ íå áóäåò.

- Íåñêîëüêî ðàç.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ìíå îáû÷íî óäàâàëîñü èçáåãàòü ïîäîáíîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. È ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Ñòóäåíòû, êîòîðûå îñòàþòñÿ íà ýòî âðåìÿ â Õîãâàðöå, îáû÷íî âûáèðàþò òîãî ïðîôåññîðà, ðÿäîì ñ  êîòîðûì îíè ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ íàèáîëåå ñïîêîéíî. Íî ñî ìíîé ñïîêîéíî ñåáÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþò äàæå ìîè ñòóäåíòû. À òàê êàê áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûå âñòðå÷àþò ñåìíàäöàòèëåòèå â çàìêå – ýòî ìàããëîðîæäåííûå, ìåíÿ ðåäêî áåñïîêîÿò ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.

- À êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò? Íó, òî åñòü… - Îí çàìîëêàåò, ìîðùèò íîñ è æàëîáíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

- Òû íåñêîëüêî äíåé âàëÿåøüñÿ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, à ÿ ñòàðàþñü, êàê ìîãó, ÷òîáû òû íå óáèë íè ìåíÿ, íè ñåáÿ.

Îí âûòàðàùèâàåò ãëàçà. – ß æå íå áóäó… ÿ íå ìîãó… èëè ÿ ìîãó?

ß ñìåþñü íàä óæàñîì â åãî ãëàçàõ. – Óáèòü ìåíÿ? Äóìàþ, ñèë áû õâàòèëî. Íî âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ìåíÿ óáèòü, òðåáóþò áîëüøåé êîíöåíòðàöèè, ÷åì òî, íà ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñïîñîáåí. – ß âèæó, ÷òî òðåâîãà âñå åùå îñòàåòñÿ ó íåãî íà ëèöå, è âíåçàïíî ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü è ðàñêàÿíèå çà òî, ÷òî ðåøèë òàê ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ. – Âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð. Äàæå åñëè òû íàñòîëüêî ìîãóùåñòâåíåí, êàê íðàâèòñÿ äóìàòü î òåáå âñåìó ìèðó, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ëþáûì ìàãè÷åñêèì óäàðîì, êîòîðûé òû ñìîæåøü íà ìåíÿ íàïðàâèòü. ß åùå íå âñòðå÷àë ñòóäåíòà, ñ êîòîðûì íå ñìîã áû ñïðàâèòüñÿ.

Ïðàâäà áûëà îäíà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, êîòîðàÿ óïîðíî è íåîäíîêðàòíî ñòàðàëàñü ìåíÿ ðàçäåòü. Ñòðàííàÿ ýòî áûëà äåâî÷êà. Õîòÿ ïîòîì ÿ áûë âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðåí âèäîì åå ëèöà, ïåðåêîøåííîãî îò øîêà, êîãäà îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà åùå êîãäà-íèáóäü îñìåëèòüñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü ìíå â ãëàçà.

Ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ óõìûëüíóòüñÿ. Óñëûøàâ ó÷àñòèâøååñÿ äûõàíèå, ÿ ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä è âèæó åãî ëèöî: ãëàçà ðàñøèðåííûå è íåñôîêóñèðîâàííûå, ðîò îòêðûò, ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â äèâàííóþ ïîäóøêó.

Íà÷àëîñü.

ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä,  èãíîðèðóÿ è ñîáñòâåííûå âîçáóæäåííûå íåðâû è ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî êîí÷àåò. Òî åñòü, ÿ ïûòàþñü èãíîðèðîâàòü ýòó ìûñëü. Ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ýòî èìåííî òî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êîòîðîå íàâñåãäà âðåçàëîñü â ìîþ ïàìÿòü ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ÿ åãî óâèäåë ãîä íàçàä.

Ãîä íàçàä.

Ýòî íàøà ãîäîâùèíà. 

ß ôûðêàþ è  âñòðÿõèâàþ ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé áåññìûñëèöû. Îí íà÷èíàåò òÿæåëî äûøàòü, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïåðâàÿ âîëíà ïðîøëà.

- Î, ìîé áîã, - ãîâîðèò îí, çàäûõàÿñü. – Ýòî áûëî òàê…ñòðàííî.

ß ñêðåùèâàþ íîãè, ñòàðàÿñü ïîìåøàòü âíåçàïíîìó ïðèëèâó êðîâè. – Áóäåò åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî, ìîãó òåáÿ çàâåðèòü. – ß ãîâîðþ ýòî, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.

- ×åðò. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà… íó… È ÷òî, âñå âðåìÿ òàê áóäåò?

- Ñíà÷àëà áóäóò ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ ïîõîæèå ïðèëèâû. Ýòî çàéìåò íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Îíè áóäóò ñòàíîâèòüñÿ áîëåå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûìè è èíòåíñèâíûìè, à ïîòîì òû ïîòåðÿåøü ñîçíàíèå.

Îí íåìååò.

ß âûçûâàþ ñåáå êðóæêó ñ ÷àåì.

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü, - ãîâîðèò îí. – Ó ìåíÿ ñåðäöå ðàçîðâåòñÿ. Èëè ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà.

- Âñå áóäåò íîðìàëüíî. Òû âûæèâàë â ãîðàçäî áîëåå õóäøèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ.

Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ÿ íå âïîëíå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êàê ÿ ñìîãó ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íèì, êîãäà îí íåñêîëüêî äíåé áóäåò â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîñòîÿííîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. ß ïîòÿãèâàþ ÷àé è äóìàþ î òîì, êàêîâû ìîè øàíñû îáîéòèñü áåç ìàñòóðáàöèè.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîå âîëíåíèå ñìåíÿåòñÿ ïðèÿòíûì óñïîêàèâàþùèì ìîë÷àíèåì, ÿ ñëûøó, êàê îí ãëóáîêî âäûõàåò è óñòðàèâàåòñÿ â óãëó äèâàíà, ñëåãêà âûòÿíóâ íîãè. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ñåáå åãî âçãëÿä, ÿ òîæå ñìîòðþ â åãî ñòîðîíó. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. – Î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü?

- Îá èãðå â ñíåæêè â àäó, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. – Î ÷åì?

- Íå òâîå äåëî.

*****

ß íàêîíåö ïðèõîæó â ñåáÿ ïîñëå òðåõ äíåé, ïðîâåäåííûõ â òóìàíå ëèõîðàäêè, æàðà, ýíåðãèè,  ïîêðûòûé ïîòîì  è ñïåðìîé è Ìåðëèí çíàåò, ÷åì åùå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñèëó, êîòîðàÿ áóðëèò âî ìíå, ãîòîâàÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû åé ïîëüçîâàëèñü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíà áåæèò ó ìåíÿ ïî æèëàì  è ææåò êîæó. Âîçáóæäàþùàÿ. Âîëíóþùàÿ. Ïîëíàÿ æèçíè.

- Ìàì, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ èç ñåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîðëî ó ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì ïåðåñîõëî, è ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî âûäîõíóòü ñëîâî.

ß äîëæåí èäòè. Ìåíÿ æäóò.

- ß çäåñü, Ñåâåðóñ. – ß âèæó, êàê îíà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ èç êðåñëà, ñòîÿùåãî â óãëó êîìíàòû. Åå óñòàëûå ãëàçà ñâåòÿòñÿ, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îò ãîðäîñòè.   ß óáåæäàþ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò.

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ãîòîâ. Òîëüêî ìîæåò áûòü íåìíîãî ïîåñòü ñíà÷àëà, - ÿ óëûáàþñü.

- È ïîìûòüñÿ òîæå, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, - îíà ëàñêîâî óëûáàåòñÿ è îòêèäûâàåò íàçàä ãðÿçíóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, à ïîòîì ïîäçûâàåò ìîþ îäåæäó. ß âñòàþ, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åå. È ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âîëíà ýíåðãèè áóêâàëüíî áüåò ìåíÿ. ß ñíîâà ñàæóñü íà êðîâàòü.

- Ìåäëåííåå, Ñåâåðóñ. Íå íóæíî ñïåøèòü.

Íî ñïåøèòü íàäî. ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ìîæåò ïðîéòè âðåìåíè äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ñòàíó áåñïîëåçåí.

- Ìîæíî ÿ âîçüìó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó?

Îíà ñìååòñÿ. – Ó òåáÿ åùå áóäåò äëÿ ýòîãî âðåìÿ. Ïîìîéñÿ, à ÿ ïîêà ïðèãîòîâëþ ëàí÷.

Ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ìû óñïååì, êîãäà ê òåáå âåðíóòüñÿ ñèëû.

ß ñæèìàþ çóáû è ñíîâà ïûòàþñü âñòàòü. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ õî÷ó âçÿòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó. – Ñíîâà ðàçäðàæåííî ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ.  

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå ãëóïè! ×òî, Ìåðëèíà ðàäè, òåáå íóæíî…

Îíà çàìîëêàåò, ãëàçà åå ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ è íà ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå âûãëÿäèò, êàê øîê, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñòàòü óæàñîì. ß îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðþ íà íåå, ìîé ãíåâ îñòûâàåò îò ñìóùåíèÿ, à ïîòîì è îò ñòðàõà, êîãäà åå ðóêè ïîäíèìàþòñÿ ê åå ãîðëó. Îíà çàäûõàåòñÿ.

- Ìàì? – ß äåëàþ øàã ê íåé, íî îíà ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó, êàê áóäòî õî÷åò ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèòü. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äåëàþ åé áîëüíî, íî ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî îñòàíîâèòü.

Îíà âûíèìàåò èç ðóêàâà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è áîðìî÷åò îáðàòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ îêàçûâàþñü ïàðàëèçîâàííûì, à îíà íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, îòêàøëèâàÿñü è ñòàðàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ.

- Èçâèíè, ÿ….

Îíà ñëàáî ñìååòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. – Ó òåáÿ õàðàêòåð òâîåãî îòöà, - ãîâîðèò îíà.

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íåå, íî ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùàåò îäíà ìûñëü – ÿ äîëæåí ñáåæàòü. ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå è îïóñêàþ ëàäîíü íà åå ïëå÷î. – Ìíå íóæíà ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà, - ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðþ ÿ. Åå óëûáêà èñ÷åçàåò, à âçãëÿä çàñòûâàåò. Îíà äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó è ïðîòÿãèâàåò åå ìíå. ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü âûðàæåíèÿ åå ëèöà. Õîòÿ åé ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñìîòðåòü ââåðõ, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü ìíå â ãëàçà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ìåíüøå åå. 

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, - ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ãîâîðèò îíà ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê äâåðè, êîòîðàÿ îòêðûâàåòñÿ ïî åå ïðèêàçó, ñî âçäîõîì îñâîáîæäàÿñü îò ìàãè÷åñêèõ îõðàííûõ çàêëèíàíèé.

Îíà âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Îíà çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. ß ïëîòíåå çàâîðà÷èâàþñü â ìàíòèþ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ÿ âåñü ãðÿçíûé è îò ìåíÿ âîíÿåò. ß çàñîâûâàþ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàâ è àïïàðèðóþ â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ, ãäå Ëèöèóñ è åãî îòåö æäóò ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó.

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîÿ ðóêà çóäèò îò ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ 

- Ñåâåðóñ.

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî îí ñòîèò ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíÿõ, ðàçäåòûé, íî ñ íàêèíóòîé íà ïëå÷è ïðîñòûíåé. ß ìîðùó ëîá. Íåò ñîìíåíèé, ÷òî ýòî åùå íå äîëæíî áûëî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ.

-Ïîòòåð?

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, è ýòà óëûáêà áðîñàåò ìåíÿ â äðîæü, òàêóþ æå íåñâîéñòâåííóþ äëÿ ìåíÿ, êàê ýòà ãðèìàñà – äëÿ åãî ëèöà. Åãî ãëàçà ìåðöàþò â ñâåòå ëàìï. Îíè ñòðàííî ñôîêóñèðîâàíû, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò ÷åðåç êàêîé-òî ïðåäìåò.

- Ñåâåðóñññ, - ñíîâà øåï÷åò îí, ýòî øèïåíèå ïðîõîäèò ñêâîçü ìåíÿ, âûçûâàÿ èíñòèíêòèâíîå îùóùåíèå îïàñíîñòè. ß õî÷ó äîñòàòü èç ðóêàâà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

Åå òàì íåò.

Òèõèé ñäàâëåííûé ñìåõ. Åãî óõìûëêà ñòàíîâèòñÿ åùå øèðå, íî â íåé íåò íè êàïëè ðàäîñòè. Îò åãî âèäà ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. Îí âûãëÿäèò, êàê äüÿâîë. Èëè ñóìàñøåäøèé. Èëè îáà îäíîâðåìåííî.

- Ãàððè, âåðíèñü â êðîâàòü, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàøàðèòü ïîä äèâàííûìè ïîäóøêàìè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

Îí âñòàåò, ïðîñòûíÿ ñîñêàëüçûâàåò ñ åãî òîíêèõ ïëå÷. Çàòåì îí äåëàåò íåëîâêèé øàã íàçàä, âûãëÿäÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìîæåò íàïàñòü. Ìàëü÷èê äðîæèò, è â åãî ðóêå ÿ âèæó ìåðöàíèå ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ìîåé ïàëî÷êè.

Òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñî ìíîé, ÿ ìîãó íàçâàòü òîëüêî íàñòîÿùèì ñòðàõîì. – Îòäàé ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, - çàäûõàÿñü ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ïîäíèìàþñü ñ äèâàíà. Îí îòñòóïàåò. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê ñâåò îòðàæàåòñÿ îò ïðåäìåòà, êîòîðûé îí äåðæèò â äðóãîé ðóêå. ß íå ìîãó åãî ðàçãëÿäåòü. Îí çàìå÷àåò, íà ÷òî ÿ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, è ïðÿ÷åò ýòîò ïðåäìåò çà ñïèíó.

ß êèäàþñü ê íåìó, íî çàìèðàþ, êîãäà îí ïîäíèìàåò ïàëî÷êó. ß îòñêàêèâàþ â ñòîðîíó, ìîè ðóêè íà÷èíàþò áîðîòüñÿ ñ ïðîêëÿòûì âîðîòíè÷êîì ðóáàøêè, ñòàðàÿñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî àìóëåòà. Õîòÿ ìíå è ïðîòèâíî âûçûâàòü Äàìáëäîðà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî íåîñòîðîæåí, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë ìàëü÷èêó ñòàùèòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî, åñëè òàê íóæíî.

Îí áîðìî÷åò ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ÿ íå ìîãó ðàçîáðàòü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ïîòîê ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè çàïîëíÿåò âñå âîêðóã è âèæó ñëàáûé îðåîë ñâåòà âîêðóã íåãî. Îí çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà, è ýòî ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ñíîâà ïîòåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå. Îí ðîíÿåò íà ïîë ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ñïîòûêàåòñÿ è ïàäàåò.

ß áðîñàþñü âïåðåä, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ïàëî÷êó, íî ìåíÿ îòáðàñûâàåò íàçàä ÷òî-òî  âðîäå áàðüåðà, îêðóæàþùåãî åãî. ß, êàê èäèîò, õëîïàþ ãëàçàìè, ïîêà ìîé ðàçóì áîðåòñÿ ñ èçóìëåíèåì è ñòàðàåòñÿ âåðíóòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñèòóàöèåé. ß îïóñêàþ âçãëÿä è âèæó, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

- Ãàððè, - îäíèìè ãóáàìè ãîâîðþ ÿ.

- Ñêàæè ìíå äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. – Îí ïîäíèìàåò ïðåäìåò, êîòîðûé îêàçûâàåòñÿ ðàçáèòûì ñòàêàíîì, è åãî ãóáû èñêðèâëÿþòñÿ â çëîâåùåé óõìûëêå.

ß ëèøü êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî àêòèâèçèðîâàë ïîðòêëþ÷. Ñòåêëî âïèâàåòñÿ â åãî øåþ, ðàçðåçàåò êîæó, à ñàì îí îñåäàåò íà ïîë, êàê òðÿïè÷íàÿ êóêëà. È êðîâü. Ïîòîì êðèê Äàìáëäîðà.

Âîëíà ýíåðãèè ïðîêàòûâàåòñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è Äàìáëäîð îïóñêàåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì è ñêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä íèì, âûêðèêèâàÿ ñëîâà, êîòîðûõ ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ. È ÿ ñíîâà âèæó åãî,  ëåæàùåãî â öåíòðå ðàñïîëçàþùåéñÿ ëóæè êðîâè, êîòîðàÿ âûãëÿäèò êàê òåíü, ïîëçóùàÿ ïî ïîëó. Åãî òåëî âçäðàãèâàåò, à ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü. ß òîëüêî ñìîòðþ. Îíåìåâøèé è íåïîäâèæíûé. Îøåëîìëåííûé. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.

ß ñìîòðþ, êàê îí óìèðàåò.


	29. Âèíà

**Ãëàâà 11.  Âèíà.**

ß ìîë÷à ñìîòðþ íà îãîíü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê â âîçäóõå ïðîíîñÿòñÿ èìïóëüñû íåèçâåñòíîé ìíå ìàãèè.  ×åðåç äâà ÷àñà ÿ ïåðåñòàë îáðàùàòü íà íèõ âíèìàíèå, íàõîäÿ íàäåæäó â òîì, ÷òî ýòî âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ. Ïîêà ýòà ìàãèÿ åñòü, îñòàåòñÿ íàäåæäà, ÷òî íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî. 

ß  ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Áåñïîëåçíî. Ëó÷øåå, äî ÷åãî ÿ ñìîã äîäóìàòüñÿ, ýòî òî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðòó óäàëîñü íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå Imperius. Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Äàæå åñëè áû îí ìîã êîëäîâàòü íà òàêîì ðàññòîÿíèè, çàêëèíàíèå íå ïðîáèëîñü áû ÷åðåç âñå îõðàííûå ÷àðû.  È â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíî íå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî áû íà Ïîòòåðà. Âûõîä ìàãèè áûë ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì. ×òîáû Imperius ïîäåéñòâîâàë íà æåðòâó, åå ðàçóì äîëæåí áûòü äîñòóïåí äëÿ êîíòðîëÿ. Ðàçóì Ïîòòåðà áûë çàíÿò âûñâîáîæäåíèåì ìàãèè, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, îí áûë íåäîñòóïåí.

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ýòî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûë áûòü ãîòîâ. Òî, ÷òî ÿ çàäðåìàë — åùå íå ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòîãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ âîñåìíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ ïîäðÿä îòðàæàë âñïûøêè ìàãèè,  óíè÷òîæàë ñîçäàííûå ñíèò÷è, òóøèë íà÷èíàþùèåñÿ ïîæàðû, ÷èñòèë êîìíàòó îò ñëþíû è ñïåðìû. Ïîäíèìàë åãî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îí â ñóäîðîãàõ ñâàëèâàëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè.  

Ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü, ÷òî ÿ óñíó.

Íåïðîñòèòåëüíî òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîòåðÿë ïàëî÷êó. Ìîÿ íåîñòîðîæíîñòü.

È ìîÿ ãëóïîñòü. ß äîëæåí áûë ñðàçó ïîçâàòü Äàìáëäîðà, êàê òîëüêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå â ïîðÿäêå. ß çíàë. Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ çíàë, íî íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü. Íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî. Íî ÿ çíàë ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê åãî óâèäåë. Êîãäà îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. Îí íå äîëæåí áûë ìåíÿ óçíàòü. Íå äîëæåí áûë ïðè÷èíèòü ñåáå âðåä. ß äîëæåí áûë àêòèâèçèðîâàòü ïîðòêëþ÷, êàê òîëüêî åãî óâèäåë. Íî ÿ íå ïîäóìàë… 

ß íå ïîäóìàë. Âîò â ÷åì ìîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå.   

Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïëîõî. Ñíîâà.

ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ ïîäñòóïèâøóþ ê ãîðëó æåë÷ü è íàïðÿãàþñü, ñëûøà çâóê â êàìèíå. Áëýê ïîëó÷èë ìîå ñîîáùåíèå. Åñëè îí ìåíÿ óáüåò, ÿ ñêàæó åìó ñïàñèáî. 

Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ çàñëóæèë òàêóþ ìèëîñòü. 

ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä, êîãäà îí âõîäèò.

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøíà ïàíèêà.

ß òóïî êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. — ß íå çíàþ.

— Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

 Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå è ææåò ãëàçà. ß çàæìóðèâàþñü è òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. 

Îí ïðîíîñèòñÿ ìåæäó ìîèì ñòóëîì è ÷àéíûì ñòîëèêîì, ÷óòü íå îïðîêèíóâ åãî ïî äîðîãå ê äâåðè. Âîçäóõ ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàïðÿæåííûì. Ìåíÿ ïîêèäàþò îñòàòêè ýíåðãèè. Ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ. 

— Áîæå! Ãàððè!

ß ñúåæèâàþñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ, ÷òî îí óâèäåë. Òó æå êàðòèíó, êîòîðóþ ÿ óæå äâà ÷àñà ïûòàþñü çàáûòü. Ãîëûé ìàëü÷èê ëåæèò íà ñïèíå â ëóæå ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè, êîòîðàÿ óæå, íàâåðíîå, çàïåêëàñü íà åãî êîæå è âîëîñàõ. Àëüáóñ, ñêëîíèâøèéñÿ íàä íèì, êîëäóþùèé, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ñòîèò êîëåíÿìè â êðîâè.

ß íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü.

Åñëè ïîïàñòü â íóæíóþ òî÷êó, ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò èñòå÷ü êðîâüþ çà äåâÿíîñòî ñåêóíä. Äåâÿíîñòî ñåêóíä, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàäåæäà áóäåò ïîòåðÿíà. ß íå ïîìíþ, îòêóäà ýòî çíàþ.

Îí áûë åëå æèâ, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ óéòè. È ÿ æäàë, êîãäà îí óìðåò. È ãäå-òî äàëåêî Âîëäåìîðò òîæå æäàë. Ìîæåò áûòü, îæèäàíèÿ óæå îïðàâäàëèñü. Òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà. 

— Ãàððè! — ÿ ñíîâà ñëûøó êðèê Áëýêà è ïûòàþñü ðàññëûøàòü, ÷òî îòâåòèò Äàìáëäîð. Óòåøåíèå? Îáîäðåíèå?

ß íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó. 

— Ñíåéï, òâîþ ìàòü! Ïîìîãè ìíå!

ß ñëûøó òÿæåëûå øàãè Áëýêà è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. Îí äåðæèò áåçâîëüíîå òåëî ìàëü÷èêà íà ðóêàõ. — Âîçüìè Àëüáóñà. Áûñòðî.

ß âñòàþ è íåñóñü â ñïàëüíþ. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó áåñïîêîèòüñÿ çà Äàìáëäîðà. Öèíèê, æèâóùèé âî ìíå, õîõî÷åò îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ÿ âèíîâàò â ñìåðòè äâóõ ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ â ìèðå. ß âõîæó â êîìíàòó è âèæó, ÷òî îí ëåæèò íà ñïèíå, çàñòûâøèì âçãëÿäîì ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê. 

— Àëüáóñ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ìåíÿ ïîêèäàþò æèçíåííûå ñèëû. ß ïàäàþ íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îí ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ, ãëàçà ïðîçðà÷íûå è âîäÿíèñòûå. ß öåïëÿþñü çà ýòó íàäåæäó. Êîãäà ÿ ïîäíèìàþ åãî ñ ïîëà, ê ãîðëó ïîäñòóïàåò òîøíîòà îò òîãî, êàê ìîÿ ìàíòèÿ ëèïíåò ê íîãàì.

Îí ëåã÷å, ÷åì ÿ ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. 

ß âèæó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, âàëÿþùóþñÿ íà ïîëó, ïåðåøàãèâàþ è èäó â ãîñïèòàëü. 

Ó ìåíÿ äðîæàò ðóêè, êîãäà ÿ áåðó ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è îáõâàòûâàþ åå ëàäîíÿìè, êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà åå òåïëå. ß íå âñòðå÷àþñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ëþïèíîì è âèíîâàòî áîðìî÷ó "ñïàñèáî".

ß íå äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü.

Îò îäíîé ìûñëè  ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò. Îò ìûñëè î êðîâè, ïðîïèòàâøåé êàìåííûé ïîë òàê æå, êàê ìîþ ìàíòèþ, êîòîðàÿ âñòàëà êîëîì íà êîëåíÿõ. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñòàåò åãî îáðàç — ñóìàñøåäøàÿ óëûáêà, ñ êîòîðîé îí ðåæåò ñîáñòâåííóþ øåþ, ãîðÿùèé îò ñàäèñòñêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âçãëÿä. Ãëàçà, êîòîðûå çíàþò, êàê ýòî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå ïîäåéñòâóåò íà ïóáëèêó. Òîíêîå òåëî, óïàâøåå íà ïîë, êàê ñáðîøåííàÿ îäåæäà. 

ß. Íå ìîãó. Âåðíóòüñÿ. 

— Îí æèâ, Ñåâåðóñ, — ñëûøó ÿ ãîëîñ Ëþïèíà. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó åãî ñî÷óâñòâóþùèé âçãëÿä. ß îòâîæó ãëàçà. Ìíå íå íóæíî óòåøåíèå. 

Ñëó÷àéíî ÿ âñòðå÷àþñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Áëýêîì. Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ. ß ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. ×åãî íå ñäåëàë. ×òî äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü. Îáâèíåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ âïîëíå çàêîííî.

ß îòâîæó ãëàçà, è îí ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò êðóæèòü ïî êîìíàòå. Îáðàçû ñíîâà ïëûâóò ïåðåä ãëàçàìè.

— Êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë? — áîðìî÷åò Ëþïèí. — Êàê… ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî.

— Âîïðîñ â òîì, ÷òî ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè. Òû áûë òàì, ÷òîáû ãàðàíòèðîâàòü áåçîïàñíîñòü! — êðè÷èò Áëýê.

ß ñúåæèâàþñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðîìåëüêíóâøåå â äóøå íåãîäîâàíèå. Îí àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ. 

— Ñèðèóñ, — ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå.

— Îí äîëæåí áûë åãî çàùèùàòü, — íàñòàèâàåò òîò, ãîëîñ äðîæèò îò ïëîõî ñäåðæèâàåìûõ ýìîöèé. 

— ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òî ìîã, — îòâå÷àåò Ëþïèí.

Èç ãëóáèí ìîåé íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå âûðûâàåòñÿ ãîðüêèé ñìåõ. — ß íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë. ß òóïî ñèäåë òàì è ñìîòðåë, êàê ìàëü÷èê ïåðåðåçàåò ñåáå ãîðëî. ß ñìîòðåë, êàê îí èñòåêàåò êðîâüþ, à Àëüáóñ ÷óòü íå çàãóáèë ñåáÿ, ïûòàÿñü åìó ïîìî÷ü. ß íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë. 

Íè÷åãî. Ìåíÿ îãëóøèëî äóðàöêîå çàêëèíàíèå, ñ êîòîðûì ñïðàâèëñÿ áû è ÷åòâåðîêëàññíèê. È ÿ áû ñïðàâèëñÿ, åñëè áû íå ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ ÷åðòîâó ïàëî÷êó. 

— Îí æèâ. Îíè îáà æèâû, — òâåðäî ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí.

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà. Â êîìíàòå âèñèò íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà. Áëýê ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì. Îí ñàäèòñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê è ñêëàäûâàåò ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Çà åãî ñïèíîé ñåðåáðèòñÿ óõîäÿùèé ñâåò ïîñëåäíåãî èþëüñêîãî äíÿ. ß âñïîìèíàþ, êàê ðîâíî ãîä íàçàä ìû äåëàëè òî æå ñàìîå — æäàëè, óäàñòñÿ ëè åìó âûæèòü. Èíòåðåñíî, ïîâåçåò ëè íàì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó ãàäàòü î òîì æå.

Ìîè ìûñëè ïðåðûâàþòñÿ ïðèõîäîì Ïîìôðè. Îíà òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò. — Îí äîëæåí âûòÿíóòü. ß äàëà åìó óñïîêàèâàþùåå, ïîêà åãî òåëî âîññòàíîâèò ïîòåðÿííóþ êðîâü. Îáû÷íî ýòî íå çàíèìàåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè, íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî îí ïåðåíåñ çà ïîñëåäíèå äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà è òî, ÷òî îí íå åë íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî çåëüå áóäåò ðàáîòàòü äîëüøå. — Îíà êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. — Îí èëè ñàìûé âåçó÷èé ìàëü÷èê â ìèðå, èëè ñàìûé íåâåçó÷èé. Çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ òàê è íå ïîíÿëà. — Îíà ïðèñëîíÿåòñÿ ê êîñÿêó è ïðîâîäèò ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì.

 — À Àëüáóñ? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

Îíà ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. — Îí èñòîùåí. È îí ñàìûé íåâîçìîæíûé ïàöèåíò, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî èìåëà íåñ÷àñòüå ëå÷èòü.  Êàê áû îí íè áûë áîëåí, åìó âñå æå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ýòî åãî íå óáèëî.

— Áîëåí? — ñïðàøèâàåò Ëþïèí çà âñåõ íàñ. 

Ïîìôðè îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðèò íà íàñ. —  ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Àëüáóñ ïðåêðàñíûé àêòåð, íî âû æå íå ìîãëè íå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèÿ… — îíà ôûðêàåò. — Ëàäíî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ýòî ïîêàæåò. Îí íå âåðèò â áîëåçíè. ×åñòíî. Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè òîìó äóõó, êîòîðîìó ïðèäåòñÿ óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî îí ìåðòâ.

— Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàåò Áëýê.

— Îí ñòàð, ìèñòåð Áëýê. Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ïîíèìàåò îí ýòî èëè íåò. Ó íåãî íåò ñèë, ÷òîáû ñïàñàòü ìèð. Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî Àëüáóñ îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ñ ýòèì ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ îí ñïèò, è ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïîñòåëè äî êîíöà ëåòà. Íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ õâàòèò ñèë åãî óäåðæàòü, — âçäûõàåò îíà. —  Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âû çðÿ çäåñü ñèäèòå. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ  âàñ ê íèì íå ïóùó.

— Êòî-òî äîëæåí îñòàòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè, ïîêà îñâîáîæäàåòñÿ ìàãèÿ, — íàñòàèâàåò Áëýê, äåëàÿ øàã âïåðåä.

— Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî ñïèò. ß ïðèãëÿæó çà íèì.

Áëýê íåäîâåð÷èâî óëûáàåòñÿ. — Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Íå ïðîøëî äàæå äíÿ.

— Âîçìîæíî, ìèñòåð Áëýê, — íàñòàèâàåò Ïîìôðè. — Ãàððè òåïåðü âçðîñëûé êîëäóí, íåñìîòðÿ íà  åãî ïîïûòêó ïîêèíóòü ýòîò ìèð.

— Íî… îí íå ìîã…

— Ìàëü÷èê òîëüêî ÷òî ñïàññÿ  îò ñìåðòè. Ðàäóéòåñü, ÷òî îí æèâ, è íå äóìàéòå î òîì, êàêèå íàäåæäû âû íà íåãî âîçëàãàëè. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, äæåíòëüìåíû. — Îíà ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è âûõîäèò.

Áëýê îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðèò íà äâåðü. ß âûãëÿæó íå ëó÷øå.

— ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî êàê-òî ìîãëî îñòàíîâèòü ïðîöåññ? — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.

— ß  òîæå òàê íå äóìàþ, — îñòîðîæíî îòâå÷àåò Ëþïèí. — Ñåâåðóñ, îí óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü îñâîáîæäåíèå ìàãèè?

— ß íå çíàþ, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. — Íî îí íå ìîã. Äàæå ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà ýòî çàíÿëî ïîëòîðà äíÿ.

Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü íèêàêîãî äðóãîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ òîìó, êàê îí ñòàë íàñòîëüêî ïðîçðà÷åí äëÿ… 

Íåò. ß íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì äóìàòü.

Áëýê  ôûðêàåò. — Òû íå çíàåøü? Òû ÷òî, âñå âðåìÿ ïðîñïàë, Ñíåéï?

— Ñèðèóñ!

— Áëýê, çà ñêîëüêèìè âçðîñëåþùèìè âîëøåáíèêàìè ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèñìàòðèâàòü òåáå? — îí çëîáíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ. — Òû ÷åòêî âèäèøü, êîãäà ýòî íà÷èíàåòñÿ. Íî íå ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåííûì, êîãäà ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Èíäèâèäóàëüíûå îñîáåííîñòè íåâîçìîæíî îïðåäåëèòü, — ãîâîðþ ÿ äðîæàùèì îò óñèëèÿ ãîëîñîì. — Ïîýòîì, ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü òåáå, çàêîí÷èëîñü âñå èëè íåò. Íî îí áûë â ñîçíàíèè, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ðàçáèòü ñòàêàí è ïåðåðåçàòü ñâîþ ÷åðòîâó ãëîòêó. Âî âðåìÿ âûñâîáîæäåíèÿ ìàãèè íè îäèí âîëøåáíèê íà ýòî íå ñïîñîáåí. 

— Ýòî áûë íå îí! Îí íå… Òû ÷åðòîâ óáëþäîê, îí íå ìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü!

Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò â îêíî.

— Ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì — îí áûë â ñîçíàíèè, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü çàêëèíàíèå, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü íà íîâóþ öåëü. Íà ñåáÿ.

— Ñëóøàéòå, ýòî åðóíäà, — ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí. — Ñèðèóñ, ýòî æå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî Ãàððè ñêâèá. Âîçìîæíî, ìû ïåðåîöåíèëè åãî ñèëû. Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû îáñóæäàòü òî, ÷òî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, íàì ëó÷øå ðàçîáðàòüñÿ             â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, è êàê íå äîïóñòèòü ýòîãî â áóäóùåì.

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ëþïèíà ñåðäèòûì. Èëè õîòÿ áû ðàçäðàæåííûì. ß âèäåë åãî â îáëèêå äèêîãî çâåðÿ ñ êàïàþùåé ñ êëûêîâ ñëþíîé. Íî íèêîãäà ñåðäèòûì.

ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî âïå÷àòëÿåò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå.

— Êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, — ñïîêîéíî ïðîäîëæàåò Ëþïèí, — åñòü òîëüêî äâà âîçìîæíûõ îáúÿñíåíèÿ: çàêëèíàíèå èëè âñåëåíèå â ðàçóì.

— Íè îäíî, íè äðóãîå íå âîçìîæíî. Íèêàêîå çàêëèíàíèå íå ìîãëî ïðîíèêíóòü â ìîè çàùèùåííûå êîìíàòû. Ê òîìó æå õî÷ó íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî âñåëèòüñÿ ìîæåò òîëüêî äóõ, à Âîëäåìîðò ïîêà åùå æèâ. — Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî èç íàñ ìîæåò îá ýòîì çàáûòü.

— Îí êàê-íèáóäü ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî… íó… — Áëýê çàìîëêàåò.

— Íå çíàþ, — òèõî îòâå÷àþ ÿ. — Íî ïî÷åìó â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îí íå èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî ðàíüøå?

— Âîçìîæíî, åìó áûëî íóæíî, ÷òîáû Ãàððè íå áûë â ÿñíîì óìå, — òèõî ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí. — Ýòî ìîæåò èìåòü ñìûñë. Äëÿ ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ â ðàçóì íóæíî, ÷òîáû æåðòâà íå ìîãëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Ìîæåò, òàê îíî è áûëî. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, åãî âçãëÿä êàê áóäòî ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå ïîïðîáîâàòü óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî îí íå ïðàâ. — È åñëè òû ïðàâ íàñ÷åò åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ,  îí è äî ýòîãî óõèòðÿëñÿ ïðèáåãàòü ê ìåòîäàì, ëåæàùèì çà ãðàíèöàìè íàøåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ. Íå ñòîèò îæèäàòü, ÷òî îí âîñïîëüçóåòñÿ èçâåñòíîé íàì ìàãèåé. 

ß âçäûõàþ è ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ëîãè÷íî. Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ìû íèêîãäà íå äîãàäàåìñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Åñëè èñïîëüçîâàííàÿ èì ìàãèÿ ìîãëà âîçäåéñòâîâàòü òîëüêî íà îòêëþ÷åííûé ìîçã Ïîòòåðà, òî åñòü íàäåæäà, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ âíîâü. Íî ãëóïî äóìàòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

Õîòåë áû ÿ ïîíÿòü ýòî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä.

— ×òî áû îí íè çàòåâàë, îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åìó ïîìåøàëè. Òàì âñå êèøåëî äåìåíòîðàìè. — ãîâîðèò Áëýê. ß âèæó, êàê îí âçäðàãèâàåò. — ß èìåþ â âèäó…  ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî çàòåâàåò, íî ÿ äóìàë… ÷òî ýòî áóäåò àòàêà èëè ÷òî-òî òàêîå.

Äåìåíòîðû. — Òû ñêàçàë Àëüáóñó î äåìåíòîðàõ?

Îí îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — Îí çíàåò î íèõ. Ó Âîëäåìîðòà èõ ìíîãî, îí èñïîëüçóåò èõ êàê îõðàíó.

— Ïðîøëûì ëåòîì îí èñïîëüçîâàë èõ, ÷òîáû îáíàðóæèòü Ïîòòåðà.

— Íî êàê… — ÿ âçãëÿäîì çàñòàâëÿþ Ëþïèíà çàìîë÷àòü. Îí õëîïàåò ðåñíèöàìè è õìóðèò áðîâè, ïûòàÿñü ðåøèòü ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷ó. 

— Òàê òû äóìàåøü, îí ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê Ãàððè.

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âîçìîæíî, — äîíîñèòñÿ ñëàáûé ãîëîñ îò äâåðè.

Ìû äðóæíî ïîâîðà÷èâàåìñÿ è âèäèì Äàìáëäîðà. ß ìîã áû ðàññìåÿòüñÿ íàä òåì, êàê íåëåïî îí ñìîòðèòñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì õàëàòå ñ ÿðêèì ðèñóíêîì èç ëåòàþùèõ âîçäóøíûõ øàðèêîâ, íî ÿ ïîòðÿñåí òåì, íàñêîëüêî õðóïêèì îí âûãëÿäèò. Êàê áóäòî âñÿ åãî ñèëà õðàíèëàñü â ñêëàäêàõ åãî ìàíòèè. ß áûñòðî âñòàþ, æåëàÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü, íî Áëýê ìåíÿ îïåðåæàåò. ß ïðåäëàãàþ åìó ñâîé ñòóë.

— Àëüáóñ, Ïîïïè íàñ óáüåò, åñëè óâèäèò òåáÿ çäåñü, — ñ îñóæäàþùåé óëûáêîé ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí.

Äàìáëäîð âçäûõàåò. — Îíà äîâîëüíî íàñòîé÷èâàÿ, ïðàâäà? Íî ÿ åå óáåäèë äàòü ìíå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. — Îí ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä, íå â ñèëàõ íà ýòî ñìîòðåòü. Ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ æåëàë åìó ñìåðòè, à òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü ñ ðåàëüíîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ èñïîëíåíèÿ ìîåãî æåëàíèÿ, ìåíÿ íà÷èíàåò òîøíèòü. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê íóæåí ìèðó.

Îí ïðèâëåêàåò ìîå âíèìàíèå, âçÿâ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ñóõóþ òîíêóþ êîæó. Îí ñæèìàåò ìîþ ðóêó, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. — Òû íå ìîã åãî îñòàíîâèòü, Ñåâåðóñ. Íèêòî íå ìîã ýòîãî ïðåäâèäåòü.  

ß óáèðàþ ðóêó. Îí íå ïðàâ. Íî ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ñèë, íè æåëàíèÿ ñïîðèòü. 

— Òåïåðü, ïîêà Ïîïïè íå óëîæèëà ìåíÿ îáðàòíî, ÿ õî÷ó âàñ êîå î ÷åì ïîïðîñèòü. Ñèðèóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, íàéäè âñåõ è ïîïðîñè çàâòðà ïðèéòè â ìîé êàáèíåò. — Îí ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó, íå äàâ åìó âîçðàçèòü. — Ñ íèì âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Âîëäåìîðò òàê ðàçî÷àðîâàí, ÷òî óïóñòèë åùå îäíó âîçìîæíîñòü, ÷òî åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âðåìÿ íà íîâûé ïëàí. Èäè. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Áëýê îáèæåííî âçäûõàåò. Îí èìååò íà ýòî ïðàâî. Äàìáëäîð è ðàíüøå óâåðÿë åãî â áåçîïàñíîñòè ìàëü÷èêà. Íåò ïðè÷èí âåðèòü åìó òåïåðü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ óäèâëÿþñü, ÷òî ïðèíèìàþ ñòîðîíó Áëýêà.

Ýòî âñå íåðâíîå ïåðåíàïðÿæåíèå.

— Ðåìóñ, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ ñîáðàòü âñþ âîçìîæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î âñåëåíèè â ðàçóì è êîíòðîëå ñîçíàíèÿ. È, åñëè íå ñëîæíî, íàïèøè Ìèíåðâå è ïîïðîñè åå ïðèåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ. 

Ëþïèí âñòàåò è êèâàåò. Ó äâåðè îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå.

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ìÿãêî ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü êî ìíå ñ ãðóñòíîé óëûáêîé. — ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû ïîñèäåë ñî ìíîé è ïîïèë ÷àþ. 

ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, à æåëóäîê ñæèìàåòñÿ îò ñòðàõà. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî îáñóæäàòü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàëè è ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîÿ âèíà. ß òàì áûë. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. È íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó.

Íî ÿ ñèæó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âñå åùå Äàìáëäîð, è åìó íåâîçìîæíî ñêàçàòü "íåò". ß íà÷èíàþ íàëèâàòü åìó ÷àé, íî îí ìåíÿ îñòàíàâëèâàåò. 

— ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë Earl Grey, — ãîâîðèò îí, õëîïàÿ ëàäîíüþ ïî ñòîëèêó. ß ëåçó çà ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè.

ß ðîíÿþ ñâîè áåñïîëåçíûå ðóêè íà êîëåíè. — ß ïîòåðÿë ïàëî÷êó…

— À… — êèâàåò îí ñ òåíüþ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ íà ëèöå. ß ìîðùóñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå. — Íå âàæíî, — ãîâîðèò îí, óêàçûâàÿ íà ÷àéíèê. — ß íàëüþ.

ß íàêëîíÿþñü è ñòàâëþ ïåðåä íèì ÷àéíèê è ïóñòóþ ÷àøêó, óäèâèâøèñü, ïî÷åìó îí ñàì íå ñäåëàåò ÷àé. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ó íåãî ïðîñòî íåò ñèë.

Äîëãèé çâóê ëüþùåéñÿ æèäêîñòè ïðåðûâàåò íîâûé ïðèñòóï âèíû. 

Îí ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ è ïîäíîñèò ÷àøêó ê ãóáàì, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. — Òû ñòðàííî âûãëÿäèøü.

— Íó òàê è âû íå âûãëÿäèòå êàê îáðàçåö çäîðîâüÿ.

— Íó, ÿ óìèðàþ.

Òàêèì æå òîíîì îí ìîã ñêàçàòü "Óæàñíàÿ ïîãîäà ñåãîäíÿ". Â åãî ãîëîñå íåò íè íàìåêà íà ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Åìó íå ïðèøëîñü óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ â ýòîì. Çâó÷èò, êàê ñîçíàòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå.

ß íå æåëàþ â ýòî âåðèòü.

ß ñãëàòûâàþ è ñæèìàþ êóëàêè, ïîêà íå ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê íîãòè âðåçàþòñÿ â ëàäîíè. ß êîðîòêî êèâàþ, íî íå ãëÿæó íà íåãî. 

— Ñåãîäíÿøíèå ñîáûòèÿ íå èìåþò ê ýòîìó îòíîøåíèÿ, — ãîâîðèò îí. — ß óæå äàâíî çíàþ. ß ñòàð, è ïðèøëî ìîå âðåìÿ. 

Êîíå÷íî, ýòî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè. Ëþäè óìèðàþò. ß òîëüêî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ïåðåæèâåò. È ÿ íå îæèäàë, ÷òî åãî ñìåðòü áóäåò òàêîé… ñïîêîéíîé. ß ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí ãåðîè÷åñêè ïîãèáíåò â ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì.

Íî "ÿ óìèðàþ"…

È êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ýòî êàæåòñÿ íîðìàëüíûì. 

— Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ïîéìåò. 

Äî ìåíÿ íå ñðàçó äîõîäèò, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. Ãîðëî ïåðåõâàòûâàåò îò îñîçíàíèÿ. Îí. Ïîéìåò. 

— ß íå ìîãó… — çàäûõàþñü ÿ. — ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü åìó, Àëüáóñ. — Ìíîãî ëåò ÿ íè â ÷åì åìó íå îòêàçûâàë, íî ñêàçàòü ìàëü÷èêó, ÷òî îí… 

Êðîâü çàñòûâàåò â âåíàõ îò îäíîé ìûñëè.

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. — Êîíå÷íî, íåò, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. ß íå õîòåë ïðîñèòü òåáÿ îá ýòîì. ß òîëüêî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë ê ýòîìó ãîòîâ.

Ãîòîâ? Îò ýòîãî ñëîâà ÿ íåâîëüíî ôûðêàþ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ìîå îò÷àÿíèå. Ãîòîâ. Ê òîìó, ÷òî ðàçðóøèò æèçíü ìàëü÷èêà. Ãîòîâ. Ê òîìó, ÷òîáû âèäåòü, êàê îí èñïûòûâàåò ìîðàëüíûå ñòðàäàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ äàæå íå ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Êàê ÿ ìîãó áûòü ê ýòîìó ãîòîâ?

— ß íàäåÿëñÿ õðàíèòü âñå ýòî â òàéíå íåìíîãî äîëüøå. ×òîáû Ãàððè óñïåë îñâîèòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé íîâîé ñèëîé, è âû îáà íàëàäèëè ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ… — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ, íå äàâàÿ âîçðàçèòü, ÷òî íàì íå÷åãî íàëàæèâàòü. Õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, ëó÷øå íå âðàòü óìèðàþùåìó. — Íî, ïîõîæå, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè. ß äàë ìàëü÷èêó âñå, ÷òî ìîã.

Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà, è ÿ âñïîìèíàþ ñìåðòü áëèçêèõ ìíå ëþäåé. Ìîé îòåö óìåð íåîæèäàííî, è íèêòî íå óñïåë ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ìîãëà îçíà÷àòü åãî ñìåðòü. Êîãäà óìåðëà ìîÿ ìàòü, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå íå äîëæíà æèòü. Ïîòòåðû, Äæåéìñ, íåñêîëüêî ñòàðûõ äðóçåé —  ïîñëå èõ óõîäà â äóøå íå áûëî òîé ïóñòîòû, êîòîðóþ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåé÷àñ. 

Îí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è ïðîäîëæàåò. —  ß õî÷ó ðàññêàçàòü Ìèíåðâå âñå, ÷òî ìíå èçâåñòíî, è óáåäèòü åå îñòàâèòü ìàëü÷èêà ïîä òâîåé çàáîòîé. Òî åñòü, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ.

Ïîä ìîåé çàáîòîé? Îïÿòü? — Àëüáóñ, ìàëü÷èê ëåæèò â ãîñïèòàëå ïðè ñìåðòè èç-çà ìîåé ÷åðòîâîé çàáîòû. Òàê æå, êàê îí ëåæàë â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, êîãäà ÿ çàáîòèëñÿ î íåì. Âû ìîãëè áû íàéòè êîãî-òî…

— Â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü áû, åñëè áû ñ íèì áûë êòî-òî äðóãîé, — ñïîêîéíî îòâå÷àåò îí. — È åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ïî÷åìó áû íå îñòàâèòü åãî ñ òîáîé. 

ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî îí íå äàåò ìíå øàíñà.

— ß òîëüêî çíàþ, ÷òî åñëè Ãàððè áóäåò íóæäàòüñÿ â êîì-òî, êîãäà âñå óçíàåò, òàê ýòî â òåáå. Íî åñëè òåáå íåóäîáíî…

Ìîå òåðïåíèå íå âûäåðæèâàåò òîé  ëàïøè, êîòîðóþ îí âåøàåò ìíå íà óøè. —  ×óøü, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòü ãíåâ. ß ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåíåñ ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ äåðæàëî îò ãíåâà òî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ ñ óìèðàþùèì ÷åëîâåêîì. ×óøü, ãîâîðþ ÿ. È òóò æå çàìèðàþ, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ñ ÷åì ÿ ñïîðþ.  ×òî åìó ñî ìíîé áóäåò áåçîïàñíî? ×òî îí áóäåò íóæäàòüñÿ âî ìíå? ×òî ìîå óäîáñòâî ÷òî-òî çíà÷èò äëÿ ñóìàñøåäøåãî ñòàðèêà?

— Åñëè áû âû çàáîòèëèñü î ìîåì óäîáñòâå, Àëüáóñ, âû áû íå äîâåðèëè ìíå åãî â ïåðâûé ðàç… — Âñå. ß ýòî ñêàçàë. ß ðàçîðâàë ñåòü èíîñêàçàíèé, ñïëåòåííóþ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì çà ãîäû.

ß ïîëíûé óáëþäîê.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òåðïåëèâî è ïå÷àëüíî. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ âûöàðàïàòü åìó ãëàçà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû.

— Òîëüêî òû ìîã ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, Ñåâåðóñ, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí. — ß âûáðàë òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî ó òåáÿ åñòü äîñòàòî÷íàÿ êâàëèôèêàöèÿ äëÿ ýòîãî. Êîãäà ÿ ñêàçàë òåáå î åãî ñóäüáå, ÿ õîòåë äàòü òåáå øàíñ îòêàçàòüñÿ. Íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íåçàâèñèìî îò ñâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ òû ñîõðàíèøü âñå â òàéíå. — Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. — Òàêîé ñòàðûé ÷åëîâåê, êàê ÿ, íèêîãäà íå ìîæåò ðàññ÷èòûâàòü òîëüêî íà ñåáÿ. Êòî-òî äîëæåí áûòü â êóðñå íà ñëó÷àé òîãî, åñëè ñî ìíîé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. ß ìîã ðàññ÷èòûâàòü òîëüêî íà òåáÿ. Íî òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, åñëè äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèíèìàë âî âíèìàíèå òâîè ÷óâñòâà.

Îí âçäûõàåò è óñòðåìëÿåò íà ìåíÿ îäèí èç ñâîèõ ïðîíèêàþùèõ äî ãëóáèíû äóøè âçãëÿäîâ. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîñëàòü åãî ïîäàëüøå, íî ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. Âñå ñèëû óõîäÿò íà òî, ÷òîáû äåðæàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíî è íå ïîêàçûâàòü, êàê îí íà ìåíÿ âëèÿåò. — È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñåâåðóñ, è ýòî ñàìîå âàæíîå, ÿ âûáðàë òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äóøà äîëæíà íàéòè ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå,  äàæå åñëè ïîêîé îíà îáðåòåò òîëüêî ïîñëå ñìåðòè. 

ß çàêàòûâàþ ãëàçà. — Ïðîñòèòå, íî ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî íå ìîã çàáîòèòüñÿ î äóøå ìàëü÷èêà åùå ìåíüøå. ß…

— Òî÷íî, — ãîâîðèò îí ñ óëûáêîé.

ß ìîðùó ëîá, îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàâøèñü. Ìåíÿ óæàñíî ðàçäðàæàåò òî, ÷òî óìèðàþùèé ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü íàñòîëüêî ñàìîäîâîëüíûì. ß óñìåõàþñü. — Ñåðüåçíî, Àëüáóñ. Íåóæåëè ÿ ïîõîæ íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè ñ÷àñòüå ÷üåé-òî äóøå? 

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. — Äóìàþ, òû ñåáÿ íåäîîöåíèâàåøü. È òû íåïðàâèëüíî ìåíÿ ïîíÿë. ß ãîâîðèë î òâîåé äóøå.

Ìîåé. Äóøå. È ó íåãî õâàòàåò íàãëîñòè ìåðöàòü ãëàçàìè, êàê áóäòî îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äóøà.

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî â øîêå, ïîêà â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèòñÿ òûñÿ÷à è îäíà ïðè÷èíà òîãî, ïî÷åìó ýòîò ÷åëîâåê âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé èäèîò. ß íå ìîãó âûáðàòü ÷òî-òî îäíî, è íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêàþ. — Ýòî íåëåïî. 

Îí íå âûãëÿäèò ìåíåå óáåæäåííûì. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, åñëè îí íàñòîëüêî ñóìàñøåäøèé, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì õîòü íà ìèíóòó çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, åãî áåñïîëåçíî ïåðåóáåæäàòü. Íàñêîëüêî áû áëåñòÿùèì âîëøåáíèêîì íå áûë Äàìáëäîð, îí âñå æå ñóìàñøåäøèé. 

Îí âñå åùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

— Àëüáóñ…

— Òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ â ñâîåì óìå.

ß ìèãàþ.

— Äà âñå íîðìàëüíî, ìíîãèå òàê äóìàþò, — óëûáàåòñÿ îí. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. ×òî-íèáóäü.

Íî ìíå íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü.

— Ôàêò â òîì, ÷òî â ïåðâîå  óòðî, êîãäà ÿ âîøåë â òâîþ êîìíàòó è óâèäåë âàñ îáîèõ, ÿ çíàë. 

— Âû çíàëè… — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ. — ×òî. Èìåííî. — ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû.

— ×òî âû îáà íàøëè ïîêîé, — îí âûãëÿäèò ñàìîäîâîëüíûì. Êàê æå ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñòåðåòü ýòîò âçãëÿä ñ åãî ëèöà.

— Ìû ïðîñïàëè, Àëüáóñ. Åäâà ëè…

— Ñóòü â òîì, ìîé ìèëûé ìàëü÷èê, ÷òî âû îáà óñíóëè. Âû îáà íàøëè ïîêîé â îáùåñòâå äðóã äðóãà. È ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî ïîðàäîâàëî. Òû çàñëóæèë ïîêîé, Ñåâåðóñ.

Òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò, íàñòîëüêî íåïðàâèëüíî,  ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Íåïëîõî áûëî áû íà÷àòü ñ òîãî, ÷òî íàçûâàòü ïîêîåì òî, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåæèë ñ Ïîòòåðîì,— ïðîñòî ñìåøíî. Âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü ïîøëà ïðàõîì èç-çà ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âçÿëñÿ åãî çàùèùàòü, îí íå âûçûâàåò âî ìíå íè÷åãî êðîìå ïîñòîÿííîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà è ãíåâà. È åñëè ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ÿ èíîãäà èñïûòûâàë ñ íèì … íó, ýòî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå áûëî…  ÿ íå õî÷ó íàçûâàòü ýòî ïîêîåì. È òî÷íî íå ñ÷àñòüåì.

Ñêîðåå ýòî áûëî…

Ýòî áûëî…

Íó ëàäíî. Íàçîâåì ýòî ïîêîåì, ðàç íåò áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåãî ñëîâà. Íî îí íå èìåë ê ýòîìó íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Áîëåå òîãî…

ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è âèæó åãî äîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä. Íà åãî ëèöå áëóæäàåò òî, ÷òî ÿ íàçâàë áû óñìåøêîé, åñëè áû ÿ õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë Äàìáëäîðà óñìåõàþùèìñÿ. Âäðóã äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò. ß çàìèðàþ, ÷åëþñòü îòâàëèâàåòñÿ…

Îí çíàåò.

Âñå.

Îñòàòêè ëîãèêè çàñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ áëîêèðîâàòü ýòó ìûñëü, ïîêà îíà íå ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñëîâà. Îí íå ìîæåò çíàòü.  È áûëî áû ãëóïî ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, ïîñëå ÷åãî îí îòïðàâèò ìåíÿ ïðÿìèêîì â àä è óìðåò îò ñåðäå÷íîãî ïðèñòóïà.

Íî ìûñëü íàçîéëèâà. ×òî åñëè îí çíàë? È ïðèíÿë ýòî?

Êîãäà ÿ ñîâåðøèë ýòî ïðåñòóïëåíèå âïåðâûå, ýòî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî. Õîòÿ âïîëíå îáúÿñíèìî, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Íî òî, ÷òî îí çíàë îá ýòîì è çàêðûë ãëàçà íà òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëè ïðåèìóùåñòâà ïåðåä ìîèì ñòóäåíòîì, ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêîì, çà êîòîðîãî Äàìáëäîð íåñåò ïîëíóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü…

Íåäîïóñòèìî. Íåïðîñòèòåëüíî.

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî êèïÿùàÿ âî ìíå ÿðîñòü íåîáîñíîâàííà.  ×åì áîëüøå ÿ îá ýòîì äóìàþ, òåì ìåíüøå ìåíÿ ýòî óäèâëÿåò. È ÷åì áîëüøå ÿ äóìàþ, òåì ñèëüíåå ñòàíîâèòñÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí çíàë îá ýòîì âñå âðåìÿ. È îí íå òîëüêî íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðåêðàòèòü, íî è âñÿ÷åñêè ýòîìó ñïîñîáñòâîâàë.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? 

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. — Íåò, Àëüáóñ, íå â ïîðÿäêå. — ß ïûòàþñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî ëèöó. Îí íå äîæäåòñÿ ìîåé èñïîâåäè. ß âîçüìó ñåáÿ â ðóêè.

Î ÷åì ýòî ìû?

— ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ, — ãîâîðèò îí, ïðåðûâàÿ ìîè îò÷àÿííûå ïîïûòêè íàéòè ñïîñîá âûéòè èç ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. — Â ìîåì âîçðàñòå îïðåäåëåííûå âåùè êàæóòñÿ î÷åíü ïðîñòûìè. ß è çàáûë, êàêèì ñëîæíûì êàçàëîñü âñå â ìîëîäîñòè.

ß óäåðæèâàþñü è íå çàêàòûâàþ ãëàçà, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ÿ ãîâîðþ ñ íèì â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. — Àëüáóñ, î ÷åì âû?

— Î ëþáâè.

— Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? — âî ìíå ñíîâà ðàñòåò ÿðîñòü.

Îí ñìååòñÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê îêíó.

— Âû çíàëè, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå óñïåâ ñæàòü ãóáû. Íî ÿ íå æàëåþ îá ýòîì. Ïóñòü îí ìåíÿ óâîëèò. Ýòî ìîãëî áû ñòàòü ïîñëåäíèì âåëèêèì äåëîì ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ.

— Çíàë? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. — ß íè÷åãî íå çíàë, Ñåâåðóñ. È íå õî÷ó çíàòü. Íî ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî íàèâåí, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî äâîå ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé ìîãóò ïðîâîäèòü ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè âìåñòå, åñëè â îñíîâå èõ îòíîøåíèé íå ëåæèò ÷òî-òî áîëåå ãëóáîêîå, ÷åì äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè.

— Êàê âû ìîãëè… ïî÷åìó… — âîïðîñû âûëåòàþò îäèí çà äðóãèì. ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ìàëü÷èêó îòïóùåíî ñóäüáîé óæàñíî ìàëî âðåìåíè. ß íå õîòåë ëèøàòü åãî òîé ìàëîñòè, ÷òî îí ìîã ïîëó÷èòü. È ÿ íå õî÷ó îòíèìàòü ó òåáÿ âîçìîæíîñòü íàéòè ëó÷èê ñâåòà â òåìíîòå, â êîòîðóþ òû äîáðîâîëüíî ñåáÿ çàêëþ÷èë. ß íå íàñòîëüêî æåñòîê.

— Íå íàñòîëüêî æåñòîê, — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ. — Âû âòàëêèâàåòå óìèðàþùåãî ìàëü÷èêà â ìîþ æèçíü, ïîçâîëÿåòå ìíå âëþ…— ÿ äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè. — Åñëè âû ïðàâäà ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ïðèíåñåò ñ÷àñòüå â ìîþ æèçíü, òî âû âñåãî ëèøü ïðåäëîæèëè ìíå ñ÷àñòüå, êîòîðîå íåìèíóåìî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Åñëè ýòî íå æåñòîêîñòü, Àëüáóñ, òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî. — ß âñòàþ è õî÷ó óéòè. Èíà÷å ÿ óáüþ åãî. Íî òàê êàê îí âñå ðàâíî óìèðàåò, ÿ íå áóäó çðÿ òðàòèòü ýíåðãèþ. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò îí. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü ó äâåðè, íî íå ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü. — Âñå õîðîøåå êîãäà-íèáóäü êîí÷àåòñÿ. È åñëè òû îòêàçûâàåøüñÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíî âðåìåííî, òû ïðîæèâåøü î÷åíü äîëãóþ è î÷åíü ïå÷àëüíóþ æèçíü. Âñå, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì — ýòî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ìèðîì, êîòîðûé ó íàñ åñòü. 

Ïîñëå ýòîãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî ìîíîëîãà ÿ óõîæó.

Îñòàâëÿÿ ñòàðèêà óìèðàòü ñ åãî ñ÷àñòëèâûìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè.

Ñòóê â äâåðü ìîåãî êàáèíåòà ïóãàåò ìåíÿ äî ïîëóñìåðòè, îòâëåêàÿ îò ðàçìûøëåíèé. Íà÷èíàëèñü îíè êàê ìûñëè î òîì, êàê ìîæíî èçìåíèòü ó÷åáíûå ïëàíû â ýòîì ãîäó, ÷òîáû ìàëåíüêèå íåáðåæíûå íåãîäÿè íå âçðûâàëè ïîñòîÿííî ñâîè êîòëû, à ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ïðèçðàê Ïîòòåðà ñ îñêîëêîì ñòåêëà â ðóêå, ïðîêàëûâàþùåãî âñå âîçäóøíûå øàðèêè íà ïèæàìå Äàìáëäîðà.

ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü â êðåñëå, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, êîãäà ìîÿ ñïèíà íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì ñòàð, ÷òîáû ñïàòü ñèäÿ. — Âîéäèòå, — ðÿâêàþ ÿ, ãîòîâÿñü âðàæäåáíî âñòðåòèòü ëþáîãî, áóäü òî áåçìîçãëûé àíèìàã èëè ñóìàñøåäøèé óáëþäîê ñî ñêëîííîñòüþ ê èíîñêàçàíèÿì. 

ß íå ãîòîâ óâèäåòü ñóõóþ ôèãóðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñ ïîäæàòûìè ãóáàìè è êðàñíûì íîñîì. ß íå æåëàþ äóìàòü, ïî÷åìó çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà ðåøèëà íàíåñòè ìíå âèçèò. ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è êèâàþ. — Ìèíåðâà.

— Çäðàâñòâóé, Ñåâåðóñ, — âçäûõàåò îíà, è åå âçãëÿä íà ìãíîâåíèå ñìÿã÷àåòñÿ, õîòÿ ãóáû ïî-ïðåæíåìó óïðÿìî ïîäæàòû. — Àëüáóñ ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ñïóñòèòüñÿ è êîå-÷òî ïðèíåñòè â ãîñïèòàëü. Êàæåòñÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð î÷íóëñÿ. ß íå íàøëà òåáÿ â êîìíàòàõ, òàê ÷òî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü áûòü çäåñü. 

Æåëóäîê îïóñêàåòñÿ, è ìíå òðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü åãî íà ìåñòî. — ×òî èìåííî ïðèíåñòè?

— Åãî î÷êè. ×òî-íèáóäü èç îäåæäû. Àëüáóñ ïëàíèðîâàë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì ñåãîäíÿ, — äîáàâëÿåò îíà ñ ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûì êèâêîì. 

ß ñãëàòûâàþ. — Íåóæåëè, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ, íå æåëàÿ ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçãîâîð íà ýòó òåìó. ß íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. ß äàæå äóìàòü îá ýòîì íå õî÷ó. ß ïîäíèìàþñü, èäó ê øêàôó è äîñòàþ ñòàðóþ øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ, êîòîðóþ õðàíþ íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè ó êîãî-òî âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèÿ ðàñòâîðèòñÿ îäåæäà. ß âêëàäûâàþ åå åé â ðóêè, ïîäõîæó ê ïîëêàì ñ çåëüÿìè, è íàëèâàþ áîêàë çåëüÿ, îñòàâøåãîñÿ ñ ïðîøëîãî ëåòà. ß ïðèíþõèâàþñü ê æèäêîñòè, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. 

Â ïîðÿäêå.

— Ïîêà ýòîãî äîëæíî áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïåðåäàâàÿ åé áîêàë. Åñëè ÿ äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ÿ  áóäó îòêëàäûâàòü ýòî íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. ß äîëæåí ìîðàëüíî ê ýòîìó ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. À ïîêà ÿ åùå íå ãîòîâ. 

Îíà óäèâëåííî ñìîòðèò íà çåëüå, ïîòîì íà ìåíÿ. — Ñåâåðóñ… íó ëàäíî, êîíå÷íî. — ß áóêâàëüíî âèæó, êàê â åå ãîëîâå ïðîíîñÿòñÿ âîïðîñû. 

ß áûñòðî ïûòàþñü ïðèäóìàòü ïðè÷èíó, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ìîãó ïîéòè â ñâîè êîìíàòû è ïðèíåñòè åãî âåùè. — Ó ìåíÿ çäåñü âàðèòñÿ î÷åíü âàæíîå çåëüå. ß ñõîæó çà åãî âåùàìè ïîçæå. — ß íå óâåðåí, çâó÷èò ëè ýòî óáåäèòåëüíî. Äîëæíî çâó÷àòü. 

— Åñëè òû ïîçâîëèøü, ÿ ìîãëà áû ïîéòè…

— ß íå ïîçâîëþ.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî ãëóïî, — óñòàëî ãîâîðèò îíà.

— Ìèíåðâà, ïîæàëóéñòà! — ìîé êðèê óäèâëÿåò äàæå ìåíÿ ñàìîãî. ß âèæó åå èçóìëåííîå ëèöî è ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê íåëåïî ÿ âûãëÿæó. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî èçâèíÿòüñÿ íå ñòîèò, ÿ ñàæóñü çà ñòîë, ïîòèðàÿ ïåðåíîñèöó.

— ß ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü êîãî-íèáóäü ïðèáðàòü òàì âìåñòî òåáÿ, — òèõî ïðåäëàãàåò îíà.

ß çàìèðàþ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíûì èäèîòîì, è íå æåëàÿ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû êòî-òî øåë â ìîè êîìíàòû. Ýòî áåññìûñëåííî, óâåðÿþ ÿ ñåáÿ, íåçà÷åì ñîõðàíÿòü òàì âñå, êàê åñòü.  È âñå ðàâíî ÿ íå õî÷ó. — Êàê òàì Àëüáóñ? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ÷òîáû ñìåíèòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà. 

— Îí… — îíà çàìîëêàåò, è ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì. Íî îíà óïîðíî ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ÷òî-òî íà ïîëêå çà ìîåé ñïèíîé. — Îí ñóìàñøåäøèé ñòàðûé ÷åëîâåê, — ñìååòñÿ îíà, øìûãàÿ íîñîì.  — Íå çíàþ, óäàñòñÿ ëè ìíå êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí… äåëàåò òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. Êàçàëîñü áû, çà ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ÿ ìîãëà áû óæå ïðèâûêíóòü ê åãî ìàëåíüêèì ñåêðåòàì. Íî êîãäà ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ïðÿìî ó òåáÿ ïîä íîñîì…

— Ìèíåðâà…

— Íå íàäî, Ñåâåðóñ, — ñåðäèòî ãîâîðèò îíà, îäàðèâàÿ ìåíÿ ïðîùàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, è âûõîäèò. ß ñëåãêà (è ïðèÿòíî) óäèâëåí, ÷òî åå ãëàçà ñóõè. È áûë áû áëàãîäàðåí åé çà ýòî, åñëè áû ïî÷åìó-òî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ ïîéìàëè, êîãäà ÿ ïîäëèâàë ñëàáèòåëüíîå Áëýêó â òûêâåííûé ñîê. — Ìåíÿ ýòî áåñèò. Òû è Àëüáóñ… — îíà ãëóáîêî âçäûõàåò. —  Âñå óòðî îí òîëüêî è äåëàë, ÷òî çàãðóæàë ìåíÿ èíôîðìàöèåé, êîòîðóþ îí ðåøèë ïåðåäàòü ìíå ïðåæäå ÷åì… Êàæäîé èç ýòèõ âåùåé â îòäåëüíîñòè áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîõîëîäåòü îò óæàñà. È… — îíà âçäûõàåò, ðàñïðàâëÿåò ïëå÷è è ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü. — Ëàäíî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî êàæäûé, ñ êåì îí ïîãîâîðèò ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå, âûéäåò îòòóäà àáñîëþòíî îáàëäåâøèì, ïðàâäà? Òåïåðü, åñëè òû ïîçâîëèøü, ÿ äîëæíà ïîéòè è ïðèâåñòè ê íåìó ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òîáû òîò óñëûøàë ñâîé ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð. Îíà ïîêèäàåò êîìíàòó, äåðæà â ðóêàõ îäåæäó è êóáîê.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ïîäíèìàþñü  èç ãëóáèí æàëîñòè ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü ñóäüáó, ÷òî íå ÿ îáðå÷åí äåëàòü ýòó ïðîêëÿòóþ ðàáîòó. Áûòü äîâåðåííûì ëèöîì Äàìáëäîðà äîâîëüíî òðóäíî. Áûòü âòîðûì â åãî êîìàíäå íåâûíîñèìî. 

Êîíå÷íî, áûòü åãî ïîñëåäíåé íàäåæäîé — õóæå âñåãî.

Íà ýòîì ïîòîê ñîçíàíèÿ îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, è ìåíÿ ñíîâà çàïîëíÿåò íåãîäîâàíèå.

×åðò áû ïîáðàë ñòàðèêà ñ åãî áëàãèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè.


	30. Ñåêðåòû ðàñêðûòû

**Ãëàâà 12. Ñåêðåòû ðàñêðûòû.**

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ öåëûé ÷àñ áîðîëñÿ ñ ÿðêèì ñâåòîì, ðàçäðàæàþùèì äàæå çàêðûòûå ãëàçà, äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, îòêóäà ýòîò ñâåò. È òóò æå ÿ çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî â ýòîì ìåñòå íå òàê õîëîäíî, êàê äîëæíî áûòü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. ß ìîðãàþ, ïîêà ìîè ãëàçà ïðèâûêàþò ê ñâåòó è ê áåëèçíå áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà.

×åðò ïîáåðè. Òåïåðü-òî ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
  


Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî áåãàë, íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, âñþ ïðîøëóþ íåäåëþ, ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íå áîëèò. ß îñòîðîæíî ïðîáóþ ïîøåâåëèòü ïàëüöàìè, ïîòîì ñàæóñü. Íè÷åãî íå áîëèò, âñå âðîäå áû íîðìàëüíî.

Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.   
   
ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó çà î÷êàìè, íî íå íàõîæó èõ.  Òîëüêî ïîäòÿíóâøèñü ê êðàþ êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü çà ïîëîã, ÿ çàìå÷àþ ïîâÿçêó, íåïëîòíî ïîâÿçàííóþ âîêðóã ìîåé øåè. ß äîòðàãèâàþñü äî íåå ñíà÷àëà îñòîðîæíî, ïîòîì ñìåëåå, ñòàðàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà çàêðûâàåò, è âçäðàãèâàþ, äîéäÿ äî áîëåçíåííîãî ìåñòà.  
  


ß êîïàþñü â ïàìÿòè,  ïûòàÿñü íàéòè êàêîå-íèáóäü ëîãè÷åñêîå îáúÿñíåíèå, íî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ, ýòî òî, ÷òî îí ñíÿë ñ ìåíÿ î÷êè. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä òåì, êàê âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü ñíîâà.  
  


Ãäå îí?   
  


ß íà÷èíàþ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ìîã ÷òî-íèáóäü åìó ñäåëàòü. Íî âåäü îí ñàì ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ñïîñîáåí ñî âñåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. È ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â ãîñïèòàëå ÿ îäèí.  Åñëè áû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå, êòî-íèáóäü äåæóðèë áû îêîëî ìîåé êðîâàòè è æäàë, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóñü..  
  
Ïðàâèëüíî?   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ? – øåï÷ó ÿ, äóìàÿ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïðÿòàòüñÿ ãäå-íèáóäü â óãëó. ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ÿ ôûðêàþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ãëóïî. ß òÿæåëî âçäûõàþ è ñòàðàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ðàç â ãîäó, ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü â ãîñïèòàëå, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëîñü è êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó ÿ ñìîãó ïðåðâàòü ýòó òðàäèöèþ.

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûë íå Âîëäåìîðò.  
  


ß íàäåþñü.   
  


ß ñëûøó çâóê øàãîâ è âèæó, êàê èç-çà ïîëîãà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Ïîìôðè. – Êàê õîðîøî, òû ïðîñíóëñÿ, - ðàäóåòñÿ îíà è ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ñòàêàí âîäû, êîòîðûé ÿ ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíèìàþ.

ß ìåäëåííî ñàæóñü è ñ òðóäîì äåëàþ ãëîòîê, à ïîòîì ñïðàøèâàþ – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü íà ýòîò ðàç?  
  
Åå óëûáêà çàñòûâàåò, è îíà òóò æå íà÷èíàåò òùàòåëüíî  âçáèâàòü ìîè ïîäóøêè. – ß äóìàþ, áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð îáúÿñíèò òåáå ýòî ñàì. – Îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ óõîäèòü.  
  


Òî, ÷òî îíà íå õî÷åò ñêàçàòü ìíå îá ýòîì ñàìà – ïëîõîé ïðèçíàê. Òî, ÷òî îíà îñòàâëÿåò ÷òî-òî äëÿ îáúÿñíåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðó,  îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêòî íå õî÷åò îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. Ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æåëóäîê îò îäíîãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ. – Ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì  âñå õîðîøî, ïðàâäà? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

Îíà îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. – Äà, âñå õîðîøî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí áóäåò ðàä óçíàòü, ÷òî òû ïðîñíóëñÿ. À òåïåðü òû îòäûõàé, à ÿ âñåì ðàññêàæó, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå.  
  


ß êèâàþ. Ìîÿ ðóêà ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò òåðåáèòü ïîâÿçêó,  íàïðàñíî ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.  
  


- Îñòàâü ýòî â ïîêîå, -  ðàçäðàæåííî áðîñàåò îíà íà õîäó. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê îíà äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. – Òàêèì ãëóáîêèì ïîðåçàì òðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàæèòü, è ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñíîâà íàâðåäèë ñåáå.  
  


Òîëüêî êîãäà çâóê åå øàãîâ çàòèõàåò â êîðèäîðàõ, ÿ çàäóìûâàþñü íàä òåì, êàê äîëãî ÿ áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Ñ Ðîíîì ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äâà ñ ïîëîâèíîé äíÿ, ñ Ãåðìèîíîé – òðè ñ ëèøíèì. Ðîí ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ çàêëþ÷èëè ïàðè íà òî, ñêîëüêî ÿ ïðîâåäó â îòêëþ÷êå. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ, åñëè áû âñå ïðîøëî õîòÿ áû íå áûñòðåå, ÷åì ó Ðîíà. Ìåíÿ íåìíîãî áåñïîêîèò ÷òî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ âûæàò, êàê ëèìîí, ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû. Íèêàêèõ âñïëåñêîâ ýíåðãèè, î êîòîðûõ ãîâîðèëè Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî.  
  


Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñïàë âñå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü âñå ýòè ýôôåêòû. À ìîæåò áûòü ÿ ïðîñòî íå íàñòîëüêî ìîãóùåñòâåííûé êîëäóí, êàê îíè, -  òóò æå íåóâåðåííî îòâå÷àåò ìíå êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ðàçóìà. Ëþäè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî ÿ îáëàäàþ áîëüøîé ìîùüþ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ âûæèë, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ïðè÷åì íå îäèí ðàç. Íî âåäü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ýòî ïðîñòî êàïðèç ñóäüáû – òî, ÷òî îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñìîã ìåíÿ óáèòü.

Çâóê äðóãèõ øàãîâ, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ â ïàëàòå, èçáàâëÿåò ìåíÿ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðîäîëæàòü äóìàòü íà ýòó òåìó. ß ïîäîäâèãàþñü ê êðàþ êðîâàòè, âûãëÿäûâàþ, è âèæó âûñîêóþ, òîíêóþ ôèãóðó, âõîäÿùóþ â äâåðü è íàïðàâëÿþùóþñÿ êî ìíå.  
   
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.   
  
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ýòî åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî. Îáû÷íî íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü. – Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - íåóâåðåííî ãîâîðþ ÿ.

- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïðàøèâàåò îíà.  
  


- Íåìíîãî óñòàë.  
  


- ×òî æå, äóìàþ, ýòîãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü. – Îíà ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå êóáîê. – Âûïåé ýòî.  
  


- À ÷òî ýòî? – Ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïîäíîñÿ êóáîê ê ãóáàì. Ñóäÿ ïî çàïàõó, ýòî çåëüå äëÿ óëó÷øåíèÿ çðåíèÿ, âðîäå òîãî, êîòîðîå ÿ ïèë â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Îíî ïàõíåò ìîðêîâêîé. ß âûïèâàþ âñå äî êîíöà. – À ãäå ìîè î÷êè? – Ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, âûòèðàÿ ðîò ðóêîé.  
  


ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå. Òåïåðü åå óæå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå âèäíî. Îíà íåäîâîëüíî ñæèìàåò ãóáû, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñî âçäîõîì îòâåòèòü. – Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ÷òî íàéäåò èõ ïîçæå. – Îíà ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå êîìïëåêò îäåæäû.  
  


ß áåðó åå, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí èñêàòü ìîè î÷êè. ß äóìàë, ÷òî îíè òàê è ëåæàò ðÿäîì ñ äèâàíîì. – Ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü? ß èìåþ â âèäó…   
  


- Îäåíüñÿ. Äèðåêòîð âñå òåáå îáúÿñíèò.   
  


Îíà ãîâîðèò ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì, è ÷åì ëó÷øå ÿ åå âèæó, òåì ÿñíåå ñòàíîâèòñÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî óæàñíî íåïðàâèëüíîå. ß ñîñêàëüçûâàþ ñ êðîâàòè ñ ðàñòóùèì ïîäîçðåíèåì, ÷òî åùå ïîæàëåþ îá ýòîì. Îíà îïóñêàåò ïîëîã, ÿ ñíèìàþ áîëüíè÷íóþ ïèæàìó è íàäåâàþ òî, ÷òî îíà ïðèíåñëà. Îäåæäà ñëèøêîì âåëèêà äëÿ ìåíÿ.  
  


Âûéäÿ èç-çà ïîëîãà, ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåå. – Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ áîòèíîê, - ãîâîðþ ÿ è ïîäíèìàþ êðàé ìàíòèè, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü åé ìîè áîñûå íîãè.   
  


Îíà ñìîòðèò âíèç è ñíîâà ñæèìàåò ãóáû. – Ëàäíî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ òåáå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ïîéäåì. -  Îíà ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è èäåò âïåðåä. Åå êàáëóêè ãðîìêî ñòó÷àò ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó.  
  


ß òèõî èäó çà íåé,  ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ êàê ïðèãîâîðåííûé Ãèïïîãðèô.  
 

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ìû äîáèðàåìñÿ äî êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ óñïåâàþ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óõèòðèëñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçðóøèòü ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäæåã. Ïîýòîìó ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ íîñèòü ÷óæóþ îäåæäó, è ó ìåíÿ íåò áîòèíîê. È èìåííî ïîýòîìó Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîæåò íàéòè ìîè î÷êè. 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ îäíîãî, êàê òîëüêî îòêðûâàåòñÿ ïðîõîä â êàáèíåò â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. ß ñáèë äûõàíèå, ñòàðàÿñü íå îòñòàâàòü îò íåå è ðàçìûøëÿÿ, êàê ìîãóò íàêàçàòü çà íåïðåäíàìåðåííîå ðàçðóøåíèå ÷àñòè øêîëû. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áðîñàåò íà ìåíÿ ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä – íå òî, ÷òîáû ñî÷óâñòâåííûé, íî è íå îáâèíÿþùèé – è óäàëÿåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà. ß ïîäíèìàþñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, ìîé æèâîò ñâîäèò îò óæàñà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî óñèëèâàåòñÿ, êîãäà âîêðóã ìåíÿ âîöàðÿåòñÿ ìîãèëüíàÿ òèøèíà.  
  
ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü.

Äàìáëäîð ñèäèò çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì è, åñëè áû îí íå óëûáàëñÿ, ÿ ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî îí óìåð. ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë ÷åëîâåêà, âûãëÿäÿùåãî òàêèì…ñòàðûì. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, âûãëÿäåë ñòàðèêîì åùå çà ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò äî ìîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ, è ÿ íè÷åì íå ìîãó åìó ïîìî÷ü, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. Ñèðèóñ ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñ îäíîãî èç êðåñåë. ß âûæèäàòåëüíî ñìîòðþ íà äðóãîå êðåñëî.  
  


Èç-çà ñïèíêè âûãëÿäûâàåò ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. – Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü îáðàòíî.   
   
Ìîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ ñàìîãî, è ÿ íå óñïåâàþ óáðàòü åãî ñ ëèöà.

Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî ïðîãëîòèë êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü. ß èäó âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ñåñòü ìåæäó íèìè, íî îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, êîãäà îí êèäàåòñÿ êî ìíå, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü. ß ñòîþ, íå ñïîñîáíûé íè äâèãàòüñÿ, íè äûøàòü, è ñíîâà, åùå áîëüøå ÷åì îáû÷íî, õî÷ó óçíàòü íàêîíåö, ÷òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ïðîèñõîäèò. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ íà÷èíàþ áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí âîîáùå íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ìåíÿ îòïóñêàòü. Âûãëÿäûâàÿ èç-çà åãî ïëå÷à, ÿ áåçìîëâíî ïðîøó êîãî-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü ìíå.  
  
Íî íà íàñ íèêòî íå ñìîòðèò.   
  
- Ñèðèóñ, -  áåñïîìîùíî õðèïëþ ÿ.  
  


Îí ãëóáîêî âäûõàåò ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðàçæàòü ðóêè, à ïîòîì îïóñêàåò ãëàçà âíèç, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ÷àñòî ìîðãàÿ. Ïîõîæå, äî íåãî äîõîäèò, ÷òî, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ íå ìîãó ðàçäåëèòü ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå âûçâàëè ýòè ãîðÿ÷èå îáúÿòèÿ. Îí íåëîâêî óëûáàåòñÿ è îòïóñêàåò ìåíÿ.  
   
ß î÷åíü ñìóùåí.   
  
ß ñìîòðþ íà Äàìáëäîðà â îæèäàíèè îáúÿñíåíèé. – Ïðèñÿäü, Ãàððè, - ãîâîðèò îí î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì.

ß ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïîä÷èíÿþñü. ß íå òîëüêî íå çàìåòèë ïîòîêà ýíåðãèè, êîòîðîãî îæèäàë ïî ðàññêàçàì, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî è òà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ó ìåíÿ, ñêîðî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. È êîíå÷íî æå, ñòðàõ è áåñïîêîéñòâî, êîòîðûå ñåé÷àñ ïðî÷íî ïîñåëèëèñü â ìîåì òåëå, ïîëîæåíèÿ íå óëó÷øàþò.  ß ñìîòðþ íà Äàìáëäîðà è æäó.  
- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí.   
  


- Íîðìàëüíî, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ, íå çíàÿ, ñòîèò ëè ìíå ñïðîñèòü ó íåãî òîæå ñàìîå. ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî õîòåë áû óñëûøàòü ÷åñòíûé îòâåò. Îí óæàñíî âûãëÿäèò.  
  


- Òåáå, äîëæíî áûòü, î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, - ãîâîðèò îí. È ÿ íå âèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ ïðèâû÷íîãî áëåñêà. Â íèõ íè÷åãî íåò. Ïóñòîòà.  
  
- Äà, ñýð.

ß ñëåäóþ çà åãî âçãëÿäîì è îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèå íà Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé èçó÷àåò ñâîè íîãòè, è ñòàðàòåëüíî íè íà êîãî íå ñìîòðèò. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî êîãäà âñå ìû ñîáèðàëèñü çäåñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç, îí âûãëÿäåë òàê æå ïîäàâëåííî. Ïîõîæå, âñå ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ Áîëüøèì Ñåêðåòîì, êîòîðûé âñå íàñòîé÷èâî îò ìåíÿ ñêðûâàþò.  
  
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, - âçäûõàåò Äàìáëäîð, - ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå íàøè óñèëèÿ, Âîëäåìîðò íàøåë ñïîñîá äîáðàòüñÿ äî òåáÿ.   
  


ß ìîðãàþ. Íà ìåíÿ ýòî íå ïðîèçâîäèò áîëüøîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. ß íå ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî ÿ óäèâëåí. Îí âñåãäà íàõîäèò êàêîé-íèáóäü ñïîñîá. Ýòà íîâîñòü âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ òîëüêî áåñöåëüíûé ãíåâ.  – Íó òàê è ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü? – _Íà ýòîò ðàç, ìûñëåííî ïðîäîëæàþ ÿ, íî ðåøàþ îñòàâèòü ýòó ÷àñòü ôðàçû ïðè ñåáå.  Âñåì çäåñü è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî õðåíîâî._

  
- Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ. Íî îí ïîòðåáóåò äîëãèõ îáúÿñíåíèé, åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïîëíîñòüþ âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. – Îí çàäóì÷èâî ñöåïëÿåò ïàëüöû.

Ýòî çâó÷èò, êàê âñòóïëåíèå ê ñëåäóþùåìó îòêàçó îò ýòèõ ñàìûõ îáúÿñíåíèé. ß íåòåðïåëèâî åðçàþ â êðåñëå è æäó, êîãäà îí ñêàæåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ âñå åùå íå ãîòîâ âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ.  
  


- ß ñîáèðàþñü ðàññêàçàòü òåáå âñå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ î ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè. Òåáå áóäåò òÿæåëî ýòî ñëûøàòü,  íî òû çàñëóæèâàåøü òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü ïðàâäó, êàê áû íåïðèÿòíà îíà íå áûëà, - ñåðüåçíî ïðîäîëæàåò îí.  
  


Íàâåðíî, óäèâëåíèå çàìåòíî ó ìåíÿ íà ëèöå. Ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ òîëüêî êèâíóòü è ñåñòü ïîãëóáæå â êðåñëî, ñòàðàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ äëÿ òîãî… äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîéäåò. Ïîñëå òàêîãî âñòóïëåíèÿ, ÿ óæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷ó ýòî çíàòü.  
  


Îí íà÷èíàåò íàëèâàòü ÷àé â ÷àøêó, è, ñïóñòÿ âå÷íîñòü,  ïåðåäàåò åå ìíå. Îí ïðåäëàãàåò ïîäëèòü ÷àÿ Ñèðèóñó è Ëþïèíó, íî îíè îòêàçûâàþòñÿ. Òîãäà îí ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì ñòàâèò íà ìåñòî ÷àéíèê è ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå.  
  


- ß äóìàþ, òû óæå çíàåøü, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò  äîáèâàåòñÿ áåññìåðòèÿ. – Îí íàêëîíÿåò êî ìíå ãîëîâó, è ÿ êîðîòêî êèâàþ. – Îí ïåðåïðîáîâàë ìíîæåñòâî çàêëèíàíèé è ïðîøåë ÷åðåç î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûå è ìó÷èòåëüíûå ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ, íî ñ ìèíèìàëüíûì ýôôåêòîì. Íàêîíåö, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà çàêëèíàíèè, êîòîðîå äî íåãî ñìîã óñïåøíî èñïîëüçîâàòü òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê. Ýòîò êîëäóí èñ÷åç èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ â 19 âåêå – ÷åðåç 1200 ëåò ïîñëå ñâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ.  
  


ß âûòàðàùèâàþ ãëàçà è âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè ìûñëè î Âîëäåìîðòå, êîòîðûé ïðîæèâåò åùå òûñÿ÷ó ëåò. Ìíå äàæå íåìíîãî èíòåðåñíî, íå óñòàíåò ëè îí áûòü òàêèì çëîâðåäíûì óáëþäêîì ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ïåðâûõ ñòîëåòèé. ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, ïî÷åìó êòî-òî ìîæåò çàõîòåòü æèòü òàê äîëãî. Íî ÿ è íå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ñìîã áû îáúÿñíèòü áîëüøèíñòâî èç ïîñòóïêîâ Âîëäåìîðòà.  
  


Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæàåò. – Ðèòóàë ñîñòîèò èç òðåõ ÷àñòåé. Ïåðâàÿ,  âîçìîæíî íàèáîëåå òðóäíàÿ, òðåáóåò, ÷òîáû äóøà êîëäóíà îòäåëèëàñü îò åãî òåëà – îòäåëèëàñü, íî ïðè ýòîì íå ïîòåðÿëà ñ íèì ñâÿçü. Ýòî î÷åíü òÿæåëûé ïðîöåññ, òðåáóþùèé íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò ïîäãîòîâêè. Áîëüøèíñòâî òåõ, êòî ïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü, óìèðàëè. Âîëäåìîðòó ýòî óäàëîñü. 

 ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìîå ëèöî ïåðåêàøèâàåòñÿ îò ñìåñè óæàñà è îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ìåíÿ íå óäèâëÿåò, ÷òî ó Âîëäåìîðòà íåò äóøè, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí _ñîçíàòåëüíî èçãíàë åå èç òåëà. ß ïîìíþ, êàê Ëþïèí ðàññêàçûâàë ìíå î ïîöåëóå Äåìåíòîðà è î òîì, ÷òî ëþäè ñ÷èòàþò ýòî õóäøèì, ÷åì ñìåðòü. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî íå êàæåòñÿ òàêèì óæàñíûì, åñëè òû __õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû èç òåáÿ âûñîñàëè äóøó. Âíåçàïíî òî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò îáíèìàëñÿ ñ Äåìåíòîðàìè, îáðåòàåò ñìûñë.  
  
×òî-òî âðîäå òîãî.   
  
_

ß âçäðàãèâàþ îò ýòîé ìûñëè. – À âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ,  ñ óæàñîì îæèäàÿ òîé ÷àñòè, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò èìåòü îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå.  
  


- Âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü, - ïîâòîðÿåò îí.  Îí ñêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó è çàìèðàåò íà äîáðûõ äåñÿòü ñåêóíä. ß âèæó, êàê ñòèñíóòû åãî ÷åëþñòè è âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, íàñêîëüêî íàïðÿæåííûì ñòàëî ìîë÷àíèå ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí îò ìåíÿ. – Äóøà êîëäóíà îñòàåòñÿ ñâÿçàííîé ñ íèì òåì, ÷òî ìû íàçûâàåì  ñåðåáðÿíûìè ñòðóíàìè äóøè.  
  
ß ìîðùó íîñ, áîðÿñü ñ íàñòîé÷èâî âîçíèêàþùåé ïåðåäî ìíîé êàðòèíîé – Âîëäåìîðò ñòîèò íà âåòðó, à åãî äóøà áîëòàåòñÿ íàä íèì êàê âîçäóøíûé çìåé. ß êèâàþ è ïëîòíî ñæèìàþ ãóáû. Âñå ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå ñìåøíî, è ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå îáðàäóåòñÿ, åñëè ÿ çàõèõèêàþ.  
  


- Îáû÷íî, êîãäà ìû óìèðàåì,  ýòà ñâÿçü ïðåðûâàåòñÿ è äóøà îòïðàâëÿåòñÿ â çàãðîáíóþ æèçíü, íåñÿ íà ñåáå îòïå÷àòîê òîé æèçíè, êîòîðóþ îíà ïðîâåëà íà çåìëå. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òåëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå óìðåò, ñòðóíû îñòàþòñÿ íåïîâðåæäåííûìè. Ïîêà òåáå âñå ïîíÿòíî? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ãëÿäÿ èç-ïîä î÷êîâ.  
  


Íå ñîâñåì. – ß äóìàþ, äà.  
  


Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. – Òåëî ìîæåò âûæèòü áåç äóøè, íî äóøà íå ìîæåò äîëãî îñòàâàòüñÿ íà çåìëå áåç òåëà. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ÷àñòü ðèòóàëà,  ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òîáû íàéòè òåëî, â êîòîðîì ýòà äóøà ìîæåò ïåðåâîïëîòèòüñÿ. Êîãäà ýòî ñäåëàíî è ðåáåíîê ðîäèëñÿ, ìîæíî çàâåðøèòü òðåòüþ ÷àñòü. Ðåáåíîê äîëæåí óìåðåòü.  
   
Âñå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò âåëèêèé êîëäóí, íî ýòî óæå âûøå ìîåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ. Çíà÷èò, ãäå-òî æèâåò áåäíûé ðåáåíîê, â êîòîðîì ñêðûâàåòñÿ äóøà ýòîãî ìîíñòðà.

Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü.  
  
ß íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü òÿæåëîå íàïðÿæåíèå, â êîòîðîì çàìåòíî êàêîå-òî îæèäàíèå. ß ñìîòðþ âîêðóã è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî âñå íå îòðûâàþò îò ìåíÿ ãëàç. ß íåðâíî óëûáàþñü, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî óñëûøàë. – Îí âåäü ïîêà åùå… - ß çàìîëêàþ, âçäðàãèâàÿ îò îçíîáà. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò áåññìåðòåí, ÿ ïðîâåäó îñòàòîê æèçíè ñïàñàÿñü îò åãî ïîïûòîê óáèòü…ìåíÿ…

ß íà÷èíàþ ïîíèìàòü, íî ðàçäðàæåííî îòòàëêèâàþ ýòó ìûñëü.

Íåò…  
   
- Ãàððè, - ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, íàêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä.   
  
_Íåò_.  
  
ß ñìîòðþ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ñèðèóñ óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè, à Ëþïèí òðåò ïåðåíîñèöó.

- ß?  
  


Íåò, íåò,  ñåé÷àñ îíè çàñìåþòñÿ. Òû æå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, Íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ñàìûé Ìîëîäîé Ëîâåö Ñòîëåòèÿ, Áóäóùèé Êàïèòàí Êîìàíäû. _Òû, êîíå÷íî, íå ìîæåøü áûòü  ñëåäóþùåé ðåèíêàðíàöèåé íåíóæíîé Âîëäåìîðòó äóøè.  
   
Íî îíè íå ñìåþòñÿ. Ïî÷åìó îíè íå ñìåþòñÿ?  
  
Âìåñòî ýòîãî ñìåþñü ÿ. Èñòåðè÷åñêè.  
  
- Âîò êàê îí ñóìåë äîáðàòüñÿ äî òåáÿ, - òèõî ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð.  
  
Íåò, òîëüêî íå ýòî.  
  
- Îí íàøåë ñïîñîá óïðàâëÿòü ñâÿçüþ, ïîêà òû áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Îí çàâëàäåë òâîèì òåëîì è ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü òåáÿ._

  
- Çàâëàäåë ìîèì òåëîì, - òóïî ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ.   
  
Ìîé ðàçóì îò÷àÿííî ïûòàåòñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü âñå, ÷òî îí ìíå ñêàçàë. Íî ýòî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé, ó ìåíÿ ìóðàøêè áåãóò ïî êîæå îò îäíîé ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîã….

Íåò, ýòî íå ïðàâäà.  
  


- Ãàððè, -  õðèïëî ãîâîðèò Ñèðèóñ è òÿíåòñÿ êî ìíå. ß îòøàòûâàþñü îò íåãî. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàë. Ìíå íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ÍÅÏÐÀÂÄÀ.  
  
_ß ðàä, ÷òî îíè óìåðëè_.  
  
Íå ïðàâäà.  
  
_Ýòî__óáèëî__áû__èõ_.  
  
Íå. Ïðàâäà.  
  
_Íåêîòîðûå__ñåêðåòû__ëó÷øå__íèêîãäà__íå__ðàñêðûâàòü__..._   
  
- Íî ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà. Ó íåãî äàæå íå áûëî òåëà, ïðàâäà æå? Òàê êàê æå îí ìîã….ß èìåþ â âèäó…

- Äóøå íåîáõîäèìî òîëüêî îäíî òåëî, ÷òî âûæèòü, Ãàððè. Äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî òîãî, ÷òîáû êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü Âîëäåìîðòà âûæèëà. Îí ñòîëüêî ñäåëàë äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íèêîãäà íå óìåðåòü, ÷òî êîãäà òû îòðàçèë óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå, åìó óäàëîñü ýòî ïåðåæèòü. Íî îí ïîòåðÿë âñå. Âñå, êðîìå, êàê ÿ ïîëàãàþ, íåêîòîðîé ÷àñòè åãî ñîçíàíèÿ, ïîääåðæèâàåìîé ýíåðãèåé, êîòîðóþ îí ïîëó÷àåò îò ñâîèõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé èëè îò… - îí âäðóã îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ.

- Ìåíÿ, - çàêàí÷èâàþ ÿ. ß – ñðåäñòâî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. Êàæåòñÿ, ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò.  
  


Îí êèâàåò. – Ìû íå ìîæåì ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî îïðåäåëåííîãî. Ìû î÷åíü ìàëî çíàåì îá ýòîì çàêëèíàíèè, Ãàððè, ïîýòîìó ÿ íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü òåáå, êàê ýòî âñå ðàáîòàåò. Íî ìû çíàåì, ÷òî êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò âîññòàíîâèë ñâîå òåëî, îí ñíîâà ñòàë óÿçâèìûì. Äî ýòîãî îí áûë ïðîñòî ñãóñòêîì ýíåðãèè è, ïî ñóùåñòâó, íå ìîã áûòü óíè÷òîæåí.  Òåïåðü, êîãäà îí âåðíóë ñåáå òåëî, åãî ìîæíî óáèòü, - ãîâîðèò îí,  âûãëÿäÿ ñëèøêîì ìðà÷íûì äëÿ ñîîáùåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò óìåðåòü. 

- Íó, ýòî æå õîðîøî, ïðàâäà? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷åì âîçìîæíîñòü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà ìîæåò åãî ðàññòðàèâàòü. Íî òóò ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî îí îñòàíîâèë Ñèðèóñà, ñîáèðàâøåãîñÿ åãî óáèòü. – Èëè íå õîðîøî?  
  


Ñèðèóñ áîðìî÷åò ñåáå ïîä íîñ êàêèå-òî ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ïîòîì âäðóã âñòàåò è íà÷èíàåò õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå. Ëþïèí âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àåò ñâîè ðóêè.  
  


- Çíà÷èò, ýòî íå õîðîøî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ.   
  


- Åñëè óìðåò Âîëäåìîðò, òû òîæå óìðåøü.  
  


ß ñìîòðþ ïåðåä ñîáîé, íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíåìåâ îò øîêà. ß íå ïîíèìàë, êàê óáèéñòâî Âîëäåìîðòà ìîæåò áûòü áîëüøîé îøèáêîé. Êàæåòñÿ, òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ. – À åñëè Âîëäåìîðò óáüåò ìåíÿ…   
  


- Äóøà, îñâîáîäèâøàÿñÿ ïîñëå ñìåðòè, ïîêèíåò ýòîò ìèð, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóäåò ñâÿçàíà ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Âîëäåìîðò ñòàíåò òàêèì æå áåññìåðòíûì, êàê è åãî äóøà.  
  


- Íî åñëè óìðåò Âîëäåìîðò, ñî ìíîé ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò? Òî åñòü… Âñå ýòî îòíîñèòñÿ òîëüêî ìíå? – Ýòî æå è ìîÿ ïðîêëÿòàÿ äóøà, òîæå.  
  


Âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöî ðàâíîñèëåí ñìåðòíîìó ïðèãîâîðó.  
   
Îòêóäà-òî  èç ãëóáèíû ìîåãî  ãîðëà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ õðèïëîå õèõèêàíüå. – Òàê çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîãó óìåðåòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Êàêîé-íèáóäü Àóðîð íàéäåò Âîëäåìîðòà…. è Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! ß ïàäàþ ìåðòâûì ïðÿìî â îâñÿíêó. – ß ñíîâà ñìåþñü, õîòÿ ýòî è íå ñìåøíî. Ñìåõ çàòèõàåò, çàõëåáíóâøèñü ó ìåíÿ â ãðóäè. ß íå ìîãó äûøàòü.

- Íó òàê è ÷òî æå íàì äåëàòü? Äîëæåí æå áûòü êàêîé-òî âûõîä? – Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. – Ïðîôåññîð?  
  


- Èçâèíè, Ãàððè. ß ïðîâåë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ïîñëåäíèõ äâàäöàòè ëåò… - îí êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. – Èçâèíè.  
  


ß íåîæèäàííî ÷óâñòâóþ íåíàâèñòü. ß íåíàâèæó åãî. Èõ. ß íåíàâèæó òî, êàê îíè ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ. ß äîëæåí óéòè îòñþäà. Ïîéòè êóäà-òî, íî ÿ íå çíàþ, êóäà ìíå èäòè. È ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîãó óáåæàòü îò ýòîãî è îò Âîëäåìîðòà…  
  


Îí ñâÿçàí ñî ìíîé ñòðóíàìè. ×åðòîâûìè ñòðóíàìè. Îí âíóòðè ìåíÿ è ÿ õî÷ó óìåðåòü, íî äàæå ýòîãî ìíå íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè ÿ óìðó, òî ñàì ñäåëàþ òàê, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðòà íèêîãäà íå óãðîõàþò. Òîëüêî åñëè…  
  


   
- Òîãäà óáåéòå åãî. – Åäèíñòâåííîå ëîãè÷íîå ðåøåíèå.

- Ãàððè…  
  


- Ìíå æå â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ïðèäåòñÿ óìåðåòü, ïðàâèëüíî? Òîãäà ëó÷øå áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî îí ñäîõ ïåðâûì.  
  


Äàìáëäîð ãëóáîêî âäûõàåò. – Ãàððè, ýòî íåñêîëüêî..  
  


- Óáåéòå! Åãî! – êðè÷ó ÿ è áûñòðî âñòàþ, âûðûâàÿ ñâîþ ðóêó ó Ñèðèóñà. ß äîëæåí óéòè. Õîòü êóäà-íèáóäü.   
  


Êóäà-íèáóäü, ãäå ýòîãî íå áûëî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Êóäà-íèáóäü, ãäå îí íå ñìîæåò ìåíÿ íàéòè.  


ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ÿ õîäèë. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ïðîøåë êàæäûé ÷åðòîâ êîðèäîð â ýòîì çàìêå, è áðîäèë äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çåëüå ïåðåñòàëî äåéñòâîâàòü è ó ìåíÿ îò÷àÿííî çàáîëåëà ãîëîâà. 

Ìíå íóæíû ìîè î÷êè.  
  


Ðåàëüíîñòü – çàáàâíàÿ øòóêà. Ýòîé èäèîòñêîé ñëàáîñòè â ìîåì òåëå îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îòâëå÷ü ìåíÿ îò ôàêòà, ÷òî âî ìíå íàõîäèòñÿ äóøà ìîíñòðà. Îò òîãî, ÷òî îí óïðàâëÿåò âñåì, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Êóäà áû ÿ íå ïîâåðíóë, îí âñå ðàâíî ðÿäîì. Äûøèò ìíå â çàòûëîê,  øèïèò íà ìåíÿ ñâîèì ïðîíçèòåëüíûì õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì. Ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.  
   
À ìíå íóæíû ìîè î÷êè.  
  
Ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò çàíèìàòü ìîå âíèìàíèå, êîãäà ìîå ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ â âèñêàõ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñîáñòâåííîé äóøè, íî àñòèãìàòèçì – îí óæ òî÷íî ëè÷íî ìîé. 

  
Èòàê, ÿ èäó â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, â åãî êîìíàòû, êîòîðûå, åñëè åñòü Áîã, áóäóò ïóñòûìè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü.

Â î÷êàõ èëè áåç î÷êîâ.  
  


Ñòðàííî ñíîâà èäòè ïî ýòèì êîðèäîðàì. ß óæå öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü íå âõîäèë â åãî êîìíàòû ÷åðåç äâåðü. Íî òåïåðü ìîé ëåòó÷èé ïîðîøîê â ìîåì ñóíäóêå, à ñóíäóê â åãî êîìíàòàõ. Ìîå ñåðäöå êîëîòèòüñÿ îò âîëíåíèÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîäõîæó ê äâåðè. À åùå ó ìåíÿ êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïëîõî âèæó è íå åë óæå ÷åðò çíàåò ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè.  
   
×òî ÿ åìó ñêàæó, åñëè îí òàì? Îí óæå çíàåò îáî âñåì?  
  


ß âñïîìèíàþ, êàêèì áûëî  åãî ëèöî, êîãäà  Äàìáëäîð ñîáèðàëñÿ ìíå ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçàòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûë Áîëüøîé Ñåêðåò. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå Åùå Áîëåå Áîëüøîãî Ñåêðåòà. Òîãäà îí íå ñìîã äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî ñáåæàòü èç êîìíàòû.  
  


ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ îñóæäàþ åãî çà ýòî. ß áû ñêîðåå ñúåë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ÿçûê, ÷åì ñêàçàë áû êîìó-íèáóäü, ÷òî â íåì äóøà ñàìîãî êîøìàðíîãî ñîçäàíèÿ â ìèðå.   
  


ß ñòó÷ó. Ñíà÷àëà òèõî, ïîòîì, íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà, ïîãðîì÷å. ß óäèâëåí âíåçàïíûì ÷óâñòâîì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. ß óäèâëÿþñü òîìó, ÷òî âîîáùå ñïîñîáåí ÷òî-òî _÷óâñòâîâàòü_, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîâåë ñòîëüêî ÷àñîâ â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîëíîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ.  
   
Îöåïåíåíèå ïëþñ ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü.

ß òîëêàþ äâåðü, è îíà îòêðûâàåòñÿ. Â êàìèíå ãîðèò îãîíü, íî â êîìíàòå òàêàÿ òèøèíà, êàê áóäòî ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê â íåé êòî-íèáóäü ïîÿâëÿëñÿ. ß ãðîìêî âûäûõàþ, ÷òîáû ïîøåâåëèòü çàñòûâøèé âîçäóõ, ïîòîì èäó â ñïàëüíþ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìîè î÷êè ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëåæàò íà ÷àéíîì ñòîëèêå. ß ìîðãàþ, íàäåâ èõ, è ñíîâà óäèâëÿþñü òîìó, êàê ìîãóò èçìåíèòü æèçíü äâà ìàëåíüêèõ ñòåêëûøêà.  
  
Ïîòîì ÿ èäó â òóàëåò, ÷òîáû íàéòè çåëüå, êîòîðîå ñìîæåò èçáàâèòü ìåíÿ îò ýòîé óæàñíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëè. Ñäåëàâ øàã, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ÷òî-òî âïèâàåòñÿ ìíå â íîãó.   
  


- ×åðò áû âñå ïîáðàë. – ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è âûíèìàþ èç-ïîä êîæè îñêîëîê ñòåêëà. Îïóñòèâ âçãëÿä, è âèæó îñòàòêè ðàçáèòîé áóòûëêè. ß õìóðþñü è îñòîðîæíî îáõîæó èõ, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ñëåäóþùèì ìîèì øàãîì áóäåò ïîèñê áîòèíîê. ß íàõîæó â øêàô÷èêå ñ ëåêàðñòâàìè çåëüå îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè è ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ åãî ïðîãëàòûâàþ. Êîãäà ÿ çàêðûâàþ äâåðü øêàô÷èêà, ÿ ñíîâà âñïîìèíàþ ïðî ïîâÿçêó íà ñâîåé øåå.  
  


Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîïûòêà Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí íå ïðîñòî ñâÿçàí ñ ìîåé äóøîé, îí åùå ìîæåò äîáðàòüñÿ äî ìîåãî òåëà. Åñëè áû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü íå ñî ìíîé, ýòî áûëî áû ñìåøíî. Íåò, ýòî íå ñìåøíî.  
  


ß îñòîðîæíî ðàçâÿçûâàþ è ðàçìàòûâàþ ìàðëþ,  ïîçâîëÿÿ åé îïóñêàòüñÿ â ðàêîâèíó. Ìàðëÿ ïðèëèïëà ê ìîåé êîæå, è íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî êàêèì áû ÿ íå áûë, ÿ õîòÿ áû íå âîëîñàòûé. Ïîòîì ÿ ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðþ íà øðàì, êîòîðûé ïåðåñåêàåò ìîþ øåþ. Ýòî ïîõîæå íà íåáðåæíî ðàçîðâàííûå ïîëîâèíêè ïåðãàìåíòà, êîòîðûå êòî-òî ïîïûòàëñÿ ñíîâà ñîåäèíèòü. Ýòî ðàíà íå âûãëÿäèò ëó÷øå îò òîëñòîãî ñëîÿ æåëòî-îðàíæåâîé çàæèâëÿþùåé ìàçè.  
  


ß ýòî ñäåëàë. Ìîé ðàçóì êðóæèòñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè òî÷êó îïîðû. ß ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòâîðà÷èâàþñü îò çåðêàëà è ðåçêî çàìèðàþ, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ñòåêëî íà ïîëó è çàìåòèâ ðÿäîì ñêîìêàííîå ïîëîòåíöå. ß ïûòàþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàê ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë. Ïîäîøåë ñþäà è ðàçáèë áóòûëêó ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïåðåðåçàòü ñåáå øåþ. À ÷òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, äåëàë îí, êîãäà ÿ âñå ýòî âûòâîðÿë? È ïî÷åìó îí ìåíÿ íå îñòàíîâèë?  
  


Êî ìíå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ òî óäóøàþùåå îùóùåíèå ïàíèêè, êîòîðîå ÿ óæå èñïûòàë â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà. ß ïåðåøàãèâàþ ÷åðåç îñêîëêè è èäó ê ìîåìó ñóíäóêó. ß îòêðûâàþ åãî, äîñòàþ ôóòáîëêó è äæèíñû. Ìíå íóæíî èäòè. ß íå çíàþ, êóäà. ß çàñîâûâàþ â êàðìàí ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è íàòÿãèâàþ íîñêè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà êðîâü, âûñòóïàþùóþ èç íåáîëüøîãî ïîðåçà íà ñòóïíå. Ìíå íóæíû ìîè áîòèíêè.  
  


ß íå ïîìíþ, ãäå ÿ èõ îñòàâèë.   
  


ß íàïðàâëÿþ ïàëî÷êó íà îäèí èç âèñÿùèõ íà ñòåíå ñâåòèëüíèêîâ. "Incendio." ß ÷óòü íå ïàäàþ íà çàäíèöó, êîãäà êàìåííóþ ñòåíó îïàëÿåò ìîùíàÿ âñïûøêà îãíÿ. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî îøåëîìëåííî ñòîÿòü è  ãëàçåòü íà îãîíü, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ óãàñàòü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî æàð íà ñâîåì ëèöå, è êîìíàòà îñâåùåíà ÿð÷å, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè.

ß îòìå÷àþ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ìíå íóæíî áûòü îñòîðîæíåå ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì ìàãèè, è íà÷èíàþ èñêàòü áîòèíêè. È ñíîâà çàìèðàþ, çàìåòèâ íà ïîëó î÷åíü áîëüøîå òåìíîå ïÿòíî. Â öåíòðå ýòîãî ïÿòíà ëåæèò åãî ïàëî÷êà. Ïðîñòî âàëÿåòñÿ òàì. Áðîøåííàÿ.  
   
ß îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèæàþñü ê ïÿòíó è íàêëîíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü åãî ïàëî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âñÿ èçìàçàíà…

Êðîâüþ, ïîíèìàþ ÿ. Ìîåé êðîâüþ. ß òÿæåëî îïóñêàþñü íà ïîë.  
  


Âñå ýòî âûòåêëî èç ìåíÿ. ß îãëÿäûâàþñü âîêðóã, èùà òî, ÷òî, ÿ óâåðåí, äîëæíî òîæå çäåñü ëåæàòü.  È ÿ íàõîæó ýòî, çàçóáðåííîå è îêðàøåííîå êðàñíûì. Ñâåò ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç íåãî. ×åðåç êðîâü.  
   
Ìîþ êðîâü.  
  
ß äîëæåí áûë óìåðåòü.   
  
ß ñìîòðþ íà ñòåêëî â ìîåé ðóêå, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè â ïàìÿòè õîòü ÷òî-òî, ïîäòâåðæäàþùåå, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë ýòî. ß íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ. Êàêàÿ-òî ìîÿ ÷àñòü êðè÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå äàë áû òàêîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ. ×òî ÿ áîðîëñÿ áû ñ íèì è íå ïîçâîëèë áû åìó ïðîñòî âîéòè â ìåíÿ. Êàê ýòî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, áóäü âñå ïðîêëÿòî? ß äîëæåí áûë óìåðåòü. Ñòîëüêî êðîâè. ß äîëæåí áûë óìåðåòü, íî íå óìåð. Îíè ñíîâà ñïàñëè ìåíÿ. Îíè ñïàñëè ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã óìåðåòü êîãäà-íèáóäü â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç.

Ó ìåíÿ ñêðó÷èâàåò æåëóäîê, è ÿ ñúåæèâàþñü, ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå êîëåíè, ñ ïàëî÷êîé â îäíîé ðóêå è îáëîìêîì ñòåêëà â äðóãîé. Îíî âðåçàåòñÿ ìíå â ëàäîíü, íî ÿ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ åãî âûáðîñèòü. Âåñü ìèð çàìêíóëñÿ íà ìíå. ß âñå òåñíåå è òåñíåå ñæèìàþñü â êîìîê. ß õî÷ó èñ÷åçíóòü.  
   
ß íå õî÷ó èñ÷åçàòü. 

ß íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü.  
  
- Ãàððè, – ñóõîé íàäëîìëåííûé ãîëîñ.

  
ß ïîäíèìàþ âçãëÿä, ñ òðóäîì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ òåêóò ñëåçû.

Îí ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.  
  


ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî îí íå ëþáèò ýìîöèé. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìíå íà ýòî íàïëåâàòü.   
  


Íî ÿ ïîäíèìàþñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íóæíî óéòè. Åãî âçãëÿä óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ íà åãî ïàëî÷êó, êîòîðóþ ÿ âñå åùå ñæèìàþ â ðóêå. ß ôûðêàþ è ïðîòÿãèâàþ åå åìó.   
   
Îí äåëàåò øàã íàçàä, âçäðîãíóâ, êàê áóäòî ÿ ìîãó íàëîæèòü íà íåãî ïðîêëÿòèå. – ß íàøåë åå. Îíà ëåæàëà òàì. – Ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ñíîâà äåëàþ øàã âïåðåä. Åãî ãëàçà ôîêóñèðóþòñÿ íà âòîðîé ìîåé ðóêå, âñå åùå òåñíî îáõâàòûâàþùåé îñêîëîê. – Ýòî ÿ òîæå íàøåë. – ß ñóþ ïàëî÷êó åìó â ðóêó è îòõîæó, âûòèðàÿ ëèöî ìàéêîé. – ß ïðîñòî èñêàë ìîè áîòèíêè, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ.

- Ïîä ñòîëîì.  
  


- Ñïàñèáî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è îãëÿäûâàþñü ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ïÿòíî íà ïîëó. – Âàì íóæíî ñêàçàòü äîìîâûì ýëüôàì, ÷òîáû îíè ýòî îòìûëè. Â ñìûñëå… îíî î÷åíü áðîñàåòñÿ â ãëàçà. – ß ïûòàþñü íàäåòü êðîññîâêè, íî íå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì áåç ïîìîùè ðóê. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ïîëîæèòü ñòåêëî. Âûáðîñèòü åãî. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü äåðæàòü åãî â ðóêå. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, è ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ òóïî ñìîòðåòü ïåðåä ñîáîé, êàê áóäòî ðåøåíèå ìîåé ïðîáëåìû ïðèäåò ñàìî ñîáîé. Íî ÿ âñå åùå íå ìîãó íàïÿëèòü ìîè ÷åðòîâû êðîññîâêè.  
  
- Èçâèíè.   
  
ß íå çíàþ, çâóê åãî ãîëîñà èëè ñàìè åãî ñëîâà äåéñòâóþò íà ìåíÿ, êàê áðûçãè õîëîäíîé âîäû, íî ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ. ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü è, ïîñëå äâóõ áåçóñïåøíûõ ïîïûòîê, íàêîíåö ãîâîðþ. – ß âñå åùå çäåñü. – Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé ñíîâà âûæèë. ß ôûðêàþ. – È ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî ÿ äîëæåí èçâèíÿòüñÿ. ß çàëèë êðîâüþ âåñü ïîë. – ß íàêëîíÿþñü, è ïûòàþñü ïîïðîáîâàòü óäà÷è ñ îäíîé ðóêîé. Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé áîðüáû, ìîÿ ñòóïíÿ ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò â êðîññîâêó. ß òóò æå õâàòàþ âòîðóþ.

- ß íå ìîã…íå ñäåëàë… - îæåñòî÷åííî øåï÷åò îí. – Ýòî Äàìáëäîð ñïàñ òåáÿ.  
  


ß óæå ÷óòü íå êðè÷ó îò îò÷àÿíèÿ. Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèì ÷åðòîâ ðîæîê äëÿ îáóâè. – Íó ÷òî æå, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, ïûòàÿñü çàñóíóòü âíóòðü íîãó. – ß è íå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âû êàæäûé ðàç äîëæíû áûòü ãåðîåì. – ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü è çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, îí âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåò òóïî ñìîòðåòü íà ïîë, ïÿòíî íà êîòîðîì îáëàäàåò êàêîé-òî íåçäîðîâîé ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîñòüþ.

  
- Ìíå íóæíî èäòè.  
  
Îí êèâàåò – ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìíå ñòðàííûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå íà÷àë èäòè ê äâåðè. ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà ïÿòíî, îò êîòîðîãî îí íå îòâîäèò âçãëÿäà, ðàçäðàæåííûé è èñïóãàííûé òåì, ÷òî îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ áðîñàòü ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå çàíÿòèå. Êàê áóäòî ÿ âñå åùå ëåæó òàì è óìèðàþ.

Íî âåäü ÿ åùå íå óìåð.

ß äîñòàþ èç êàðìàíà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâëÿþ åå íà ïÿòíî, áîðìî÷à î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Ñ íåå ñðûâàåòñÿ ÿðêèé ëó÷ ñâåòà, êîòîðûé ñ ãðîìêèì âçðûâîì óäàðÿåò îá ïîë. ß ìàøèíàëüíî ïðèêðûâàþ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Êîãäà äûì è ïûëü íåìíîãî îñåäàþò, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòîèò â òîé æå ïîçå.  
  
- Èçâèíèòå, - î÷åíü áûñòðî ãîâîðþ ÿ.   
  


- ×òî òû õîòåë ñäåëàòü, ÷åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè?! – îðåò îí.  
  


- Íó.. ý-ý-ý…óáðàòü ïÿòíî? – ß îïóñêàþ ðóêè è ñìîòðþ íà ïîë. Âìåñòî ïÿòíà òàì òåïåðü ðàñïîëîæèëàñü äîâîëüíî áîëüøàÿ âîðîíêà. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, ìîðùà íîñ. – Êðîâè áîëüøå íåò, -  ñîîáùàþ ÿ.

Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.  
   
- Èçâèíèòå, - ñíîâà ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ.  
  
Îí ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ñâåòèëüíèê, êàê áóäòî â ïåðâûé ðàç åãî âèäèò. ß ñíîâà øåï÷ó èçâèíåíèÿ, âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. Ïîòîì îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è åãî çàñòûâøèé âçãëÿä ñìåíÿåòñÿ ïðèâû÷íûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì. Ñòðàííî, íî ýòî óñïîêàèâàåò. – Ãäå òû øëÿëñÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ?

  
ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè. – Ãóëÿë. – ß ïûòàþñü ðàñïðÿìèòü ïëå÷è. – Ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî áûëî ÷åì-íèáóäü çàíÿòüñÿ. – Îáúÿñíÿþ ÿ.

Åãî ãëàçà ñíîâà îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ íà ìîåé ðóêå. ß íåóêëþæå ïûòàþñü ñïðÿòàòü åå çà ñïèíó.  
  


- Âûêèíü ýòî ñåé÷àñ æå. Òû íèêóäà íå ïîéäåøü, -  ðû÷èò îí. – È ïîëîæè êóäà-íèáóäü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Ïîêà òû íèêîãî íå óáèë.  
  


ß çàñîâûâàþ åå â êàðìàí.  
   
Îí âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

Ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì, ÿ áðîñàþ îñêîëîê â ìóñîðíóþ êîðçèíó, ñòîÿùóþ îêîëî ñòîëà. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí çâÿêàåò íà äíå. Íà ìîåé ëàäîíè è ïàëüöàõ îñòàëèñü ìåëêèå ïîðåçû. ß ñæèìàþ ëàäîíü è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.  
  


- Åñëè òåáå íóæíî  èçðàñõîäîâàòü íåðâíóþ ýíåðãèþ, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ òåáå óáðàòü âåñü ýòîò áåñïîðÿäîê, - ãîâîðèò îí, è ïîêàçûâàåò íà ñëîè ïûëè, ïîêðûâàþùèé âñå âîêðóã. – Áåç ìàãèè, - óòî÷íÿåò îí, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, à ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû âûéòè èç êîìíàòû.  
  


- Êóäà òû èäåøü? – áûñòðî ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.  
  
- Ðóãàòüñÿ ñ óìèðàþùèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ íå íàòâîðèòü ãëóïîñòåé, ïîêà ÿ íå âåðíóñü, - îí ãîâîðèò ýòî óæå íà õîäó. ß ñëûøó, êàê çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ äâåðü.  
  


ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îí ïîøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó è çàäóìûâàþñü, âñåðüåç ëè îí íàçâàë åãî óìèðàþùèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Íå ïîõîæå áûëî, ÷òîáû îí øóòèë.  
   
Óìèðàþùèé..  
  
ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü ñ ýòèì âñþ æèçíü.


	31. Ïðåîäîëåíèå

**Ãëàâà 13.  Ïðåîäîëåíèå.**

ß âîçâðàùàþñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äâà ÷àñà óáåæäàë ñâîåãî çëåéøåãî âðàãà â òîì, ÷òî âïîëíå ìîãó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î åãî êðåñòíèêå. Êîíå÷íî, íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå áûëè Âîëøåáíûé Ýêâèâàëåíò Êóïèäîíà è, ÷òî áîëåå óäèâèòåëüíî,             Ñàìûé Ãåíèàëüíûé Îáîðîòåíü. ß áûë âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Ëþïèí âïîëíå ìîæåò áûòü ñàìûì óìíûì èç âñåõ íàñ. 

Åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ÷òîáû íåíàâèäåòü ñàì ôàêò åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ.

ß çàìèðàþ, êîãäà âèæó  ÅÃÎ, ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå, çàêðûâøåãî ëèöî ðóêàìè. Åãî êîëîòèò. Ïîõîæå, äî íåãî äîøëî. ß ïîäàâëÿþ æåëàíèå ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ, îòïðàâèòüñÿ ïðÿìèêîì â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà è ñêàçàòü Áëýêó, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. 

— Ãàððè, — íåëîâêî ãîâîðþ ÿ.

Îí âñõëèïûâàåò. ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå, ñæèìàÿñü îò ñî÷óâñòâèÿ è ñòðàõà, è îïóñêàþñü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä êðåñëîì. Çà ãîäû ÿ îâëàäåë ðàçíûìè âàðèàíòàìè îáùåíèÿ ñ ëþäüìè - ìàíèïóëèðîâàíèå, ïðèíóæäåíèå, çàïóãèâàíèå, - íî áîþñü, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü óñïîêàèâàòü. 

— Ãàððè, — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ áîëåå ãðîìêî è òÿíóñü ê åãî ïëå÷ó.

Îí ñáðàñûâàåò ìîþ ðóêó è âæèìàåòñÿ â êðåñëî.

ß ïûòàþñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû óëó÷øèòü ñèòóàöèþ.  Íî îíà íå ñòàíåò ëó÷øå. Ýòî âàæíî. Èçìåíèëàñü åãî ñóòü.

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äëÿ íåãî.

ß ñàæóñü íà êðàåøåê ñòóëà. Îí ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê. ß ïûòàþñü óáðàòü åãî ðóêè ñ ëèöà, íî îí êðè÷èò. —  Ïðåêðàòè! Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ êî ìíå! Êàê…

Ñëîâà ïðåðûâàþòñÿ î÷åðåäíûì âñõëèïîì. ß ïîäíèìàþñü è âèæó, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ âæàòüñÿ â ñïèíêó êðåñëà. Îí ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ êðàñíûìè ðàñïóõøèìè  ãëàçàìè. — Òû äàâíî çíàåøü? — âûäàâëèâàåò îí.

ß ðàñïðàâëÿþ ïëå÷è, çàùèùàÿñü îò îáâèíåíèÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ. — Äîñòàòî÷íî äàâíî, ÷òîáû íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. — Ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð óæå ïðîèñõîäèë.

— Êàê äàâíî? — íàñòàèâàåò îí è øìûãàåò íîñîì.

— Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íà÷àë ó÷èòü òåáÿ àïïàðèðîâàíèþ.

Îí ñúåæèâàåòñÿ è õðèïèò. — È òû… êàê òû ìîã êî ìíå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ? Òû æå çíàë… Êàê? — îí âçäðàãèâàåò.

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ïîòðÿñåííûé åãî íåíàâèñòüþ ê ñåáå. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷üÿ äóøà â íåãî âñåëèëàñü. ß äîëæåí åãî óáåäèòü. Óñïîêîèòü.

— Ïîéäåì, — ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ åìó ðóêó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå, íå âåðÿ ìîåìó âåëèêîäóøèþ. Åãî íåâåñåëûé ñìåõ ñíîâà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ðûäàíèÿ, è îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó. 

ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, óäåðæèâàÿ îñòàòêè ñâîåãî òåðïåíèÿ. Âîò îíà, òà ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ïûòàþñü óñïîêàèâàòü ëþäåé. Ìåíÿ î÷åíü, î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàåò, êîãäà ìîè óñèëèÿ îêàçûâàþòñÿ íàïðàñíûìè. — Ñëóøàé, òû ìîæåøü ñèäåòü çäåñü, çàäûõàÿñü îò íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå, à ìîæåøü ïîéòè è ïðèëå÷ü ñî ìíîé. 

Îí  ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, ïîòðÿñåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. Îí ñíîâà øìûãàåò íîñîì è íåäîâåð÷èâî ñìååòñÿ. — Òû ÷òî, ñïÿòèë? 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî òàê, ÷òîáû åìó ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ÿ âïîëíå ñåðüåçåí, è åñëè êòî-òî çäåñü è ñïÿòèë, òàê ýòî îí. ß ñíîâà ïðîòÿãèâàþ åìó ðóêó. Îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì, ïîòîì ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ. Îí âûòèðàåò ñëåçû ëàäîíüþ. ß íå äûøó. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìíå íà÷èíàåò êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò. Íî îí ñíîâà êðèâèòñÿ è îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ñïèíêó êðåñëà. 

ß ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäûõàþ.

ß ïîïðîáîâàë äîáðîòó. ß ïîïðîáîâàë íàñòîé÷èâîñòü. Òåïåðü ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå ïî-ñâîåìó.

— Îòëè÷íî. Ïðîâåäè âåñü îñòàòîê æèçíè â íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå. Åñëè òû æäåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê õîðó, ïîþùåìó "Àõ, ýòîò áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê", òû ãëóáîêî çàáëóæäàåøüñÿ. ß ñîãëàñåí, ýòî óæàñíî. Íî ó òåáÿ åñòü âûáîð, íå òàê ëè? Ïðèíÿòü ýòî èëè óáèòü ñåáÿ. À åñëè òâîÿ ñìåðòü âûçîâåò âå÷íûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, òàê ýòî íå òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà. Òû íè÷åãî íå îáÿçàí âîëøåáíîìó ìèðó. — Îí è ïðàâäà íå îáÿçàí. Íî ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí ñàì òàê íå ñ÷èòàåò.

Îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íî ïðåêðàùàåò âñõëèïûâàòü. Ýòî îáíàäåæèâàåò. Êîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãàåò, íóæíî ñìåíèòü æàëêóþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü íà ïðàâåäíûé ãíåâ. Ýòî âûòÿíåò èç ãëóáèí æàëîñòè ê ñåáå ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå. 

— À òåïåðü ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïðèíÿòü äóø è ëå÷ü ñïàòü. Ïîñëåäíèå òðè äíÿ áûëè ñàìûìè íåñ÷àñòëèâûìè â ìîåé æèçíè, è ÿ õîòåë áû çàáûòü î íèõ, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ìíå åùå ïðåäñòîèò. 

ß çàìîëêàþ íà ìãíîâåíèå, îæèäàÿ êàêîé-òî ðåàêöèè. Ãíåâ. Íåãîäîâàíèå. ×òî óãîäíî. ß íå ïîëó÷àþ íè÷åãî è ìîë÷à óõîæó â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî îí íå íàâåë ïîðÿäîê, è íå çàáûâàþ ïîêîñèòüñÿ íà âîðîíêó íà ïîëó. ß âñå åùå íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìîæíî îñâîáîäèòü ñòîëüêî ýíåðãèè çà îäíó íî÷ü. Óñèëåíèå ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé ïîñëå ýòîãî çàêîíîìåðíî. Íî òàêîãî ÿ íå îæèäàë. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð èìåë îòíîøåíèå ê ýòîìó, íî êîãäà ÿ åãî îá ýòîì ñïðîñèë, îí ãëóïî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðåäëîæèë ìíå ÷àþ. ß èäó â âàííóþ. ×òî-òî õðóñòèò ïîä íîãàìè. 

Îñêîëêè ñòåêëà.

×òîá Âîëäåìîðò ñäîõ òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ìåäëåííîé ñìåðòüþ.  

À ìîæåò áûòü è íåò. ß íàâîæó ïîðÿäîê è ðàçäåâàþñü. Ãîðÿ÷èå ñòðóéêè âîäû áüþò ïî ìîèì ìûøöàì, êîòîðûå íàñòîé÷èâî íàïîìèíàþò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòàðåë. ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, êàê Äàìáëäîðó ñíîâà óäàëîñü óéòè îò ðàçãîâîðà î ñèëå Ïîòòåðà.  Îí çàìå÷àòåëüíî óìååò äåëàòü ýòî òàê, ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå óñïåâàþ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ îäóðà÷èëè. Ïîëåçíîå óìåíèå. Ó ìåíÿ íèêàê íå õâàòàåò òåðïåíèÿ ýòîìó íàó÷èòüñÿ. Ìíå ïðîùå ïîïðîñèòü êîãî-íèáóäü óáèðàòüñÿ è íå ñîâàòü íîñ â ÷óæèå äåëà. Íå òàê êðàñíîðå÷èâî, íî ýôôåêòèâíî. ×àùå âñåãî. 

ß ïûòàþñü äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî çàâòðà ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü äàëüíåéøóþ ñóäüáó Ïîòòåðà. Ãäå îí äîëæåí áóäåò âûáðàòü — âåðíóòüñÿ "äîìîé" èëè îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Åñëè îí ðåøèò óåõàòü, òåì ëó÷øå. Íî, êàê ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò ñòàðûé ìåðçàâåö, ÿ áóäó çäåñü, åñëè îí ðåøèò îñòàòüñÿ. 

ß íàáèðàþ â ëàäîíü øàìïóíü è íà÷èíàþ ìûòü ãîëîâó. Óõîä çà òåëîì. Ñêó÷íîå çàíÿòèå. Ìèð ìîæåò êàòèòüñÿ ê ÷åðòó, à ìû âñå åùå äîëæíû òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà óìûâàíèå.

ß ñëûøó, êàê îòêðûâàåòñÿ çàíàâåñêà, è  îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. ß ïîäàâëÿþ àáñóðäíîå æåëàíèå ÷åì-íèáóäü ïðèêðûòüñÿ. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìåøíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ÿ ïðîâåë îáíàæåííûì ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ êðàñíûìè çàïëàêàííûìè ãëàçàìè.

Ìîé ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ øàïêîé ìûëüíîé ïåíû ó ìåíÿ íà ãîëîâå àáñîëþòíî áåñïîëåçåí. Îí äåëàåò øàã è ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå, îáíèìàÿ çà ïëå÷è. ß èñïóãàííî îòñòóïàþ, ïîòîì ñäàþñü è îáíèìàþ åãî. 

— Òû áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé ìåðçàâåö, — ãîâîðèò îí.

— Ýòî ÷àñòü ìîåãî èìèäæà, — âçäûõàþ ÿ è çàðûâàþñü ëèöîì â åãî ìîêðûå âîëîñû. 

***

Ìû âøåñòåðîì ñèäèì â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà, ñëóøàÿ òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå ñòàðèêà, ïîêà îí ðàññìàòðèâàåò íàñ. Íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåò Ëþïèí. Êàê áóäòî çíàíèå î ñåêðåòå ñäåëàëî åãî ÷ëåíîì òàéíîãî îáùåñòâà. 

Ïîòòåð ñèäèò ñïðàâà îò ìåíÿ, íå ãëÿäÿ íè íà êîãî è ïîùèïûâàÿ òêàíü ñâîèõ äæèíñîâ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñèäèò ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ, ïðÿìàÿ è âåëè÷åñòâåííàÿ, îòäåëÿÿ ìåíÿ îò ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áåç ñîìíåíèÿ õîòåë áû îòîðâàòü ìíå ãîëîâó çà òî, ÷òî ìíå ïîðó÷èëè çàáîòèòüñÿ î ìàëü÷èêå ëåòîì.

Âñå ìû âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðèì íà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò. — Ìèíåðâà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ìîãëè áû ïîïèòü ÷àþ. — Âñå ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âûäûõàþò. 

Åñëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è êàæåòñÿ ñòðàííîé ïðîñüáà î ÷àå, îíà íå ïîêàçûâàåò âèäà. Îíà äåëàåò äâèæåíèå ïàëî÷êîé, è ïåðåä ñòàðèêîì ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷àéíûé ñåðâèç. Íà åãî ëèöå âîçíèêàåò âûðàæåíèå îãðîìíîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò íàïîëíÿòü ÷àøêè — êàïëþ çà êàïëåé, ÷åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë. Êîãäà îí  çàêàí÷èâàåò øåñòóþ ÷àøêó, ÿ ãîòîâ ïðûãíóòü ÷åðåç ñòîë è çàäóøèòü åãî. Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå áîëåå ðàçäðàæàþùèì, ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ñìåðòè. 

Êàê òîëüêî êàæäûé ïîëó÷àåò ñâîþ ÷àøêó, îí ãîâîðèò. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî äëÿ Ãàððè áóäåò ïðîäîëæèòü îáó÷åíèå ïî îáû÷íîé ïðîãðàììå. — Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçäðàæåííî îòâå÷àåò. — Àëüáóñ, â äàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ÿ…

— ×òî òû ãîâîðèøü, Ãàððè? — ïåðåáèâàåò îí ðàçúÿðåííóþ æåíùèíó. 

ÎÍ âûãëÿäèò óäèâëåííûì, ÷òî êòî-òî îáðàòèë íà íåãî âíèìàíèå, è íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, ÷òî åãî ïîïûòêè îñòàòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì  íå ïðèíåñëè ïëîäîâ. 

— Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, — ãîâîðèò îí, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè, è ñíîâà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê ïîïûòêå ðàçîáðàòü ñâîè áðþêè ïî íèòî÷êàì. 

ß íå ìîãó îïðåäåëèòüñÿ, âåñåëèòüñÿ ìíå èëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñòàåò è ñâèðåïî ñìîòðèò íà Äàìáëäîðà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïåðåâåñòè ñìÿã÷èâøèéñÿ âçãëÿä íà Ïîòòåðà. Îíà ñòàâèò ÷àéíóþ ÷àøêó â öåíòð íàøåãî ïîëóêðóãà. — Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäíèìèòå â âîçäóõ ýòó ÷àøêó.

Îí õìóðèò áðîâè è äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó. Îí áðîñàåò íà ìåíÿ íåóâåðåííûé âçãëÿä, è ÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü, ÷òîáû íå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä ñòóëîì îò îäíîé ìûñëè îá ýòîì. Îí âçäûõàåò è êîíöåíòðèðóåòñÿ. — Wingardium Leviosa. 

Õîòÿ îí åäâà ïðîøåïòàë ñëîâà, ÷àøêà ëåòèò â ïîòîëîê è ðàçáèâàåòñÿ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàñòàâëÿåò îñêîëêè çàìåðåòü â âîçäóõå, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè ñâàëÿòñÿ íàì íà ãîëîâû. Âñå îñòàëüíûå îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿäûâàþò èç-çà ïîäíÿòûõ íàä ãîëîâîé ðóê. 

Äàìáëäîð âåñåëî ñìååòñÿ. Îí òî÷íî âûæèë èç óìà. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îñêîëêè òùàòåëüíî ñîáðàíû, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñàäèòñÿ ñ äîâîëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Ïîòòåð óáèðàåò ïàëî÷êó â êàðìàí, îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåÿ è øåï÷à èçâèíåíèÿ. 

— Âîçìîæíî, íåñêîëüêî äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé, — ïðåäëàãàåò Äàìáëäîð. — Âñåì ñòóäåíòàì òðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü ê ñâîå íîâîé ñèëå. 

— Ïðèâûêíóòü? Àëüáóñ! 

— Äàé åìó íåñêîëüêî äíåé, Ìèíåðâà. Âñå óñòðîèòñÿ.

— Ñýð, — òèõî ãîâîðèò Ïîòòåð. — Ìîæåò áûòü… ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ïðàâà. ß ïðàâäà ìîãó êîìó-íèáóäü íàâðåäèòü. — Îí ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî êóñàåò ãóáû.

— Åðóíäà, Ãàððè. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå íàëàäèòñÿ. — Åãî óâåðåííûé òîí ìåíÿ íàñòîðàæèâàåò. Åñëè áû ó ñòàðèêà õâàòèëî ñèë ïîäìèãèâàòü, îí áû òàê è ñäåëàë. Ñòðàííî. Îí íå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì, è ñìîòðèò íà îñòàëüíûõ. — Êîíå÷íî, ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ ïîäãîòîâêà. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îáû÷íàÿ ïðîãðàììà íå ìîæåò ïðåäëîæèòü âñåãî, ÷òî íóæíî Ãàððè. 

Ñïðàâà îò ñåáÿ ÿ îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøó ñêðåæåò çóáîâ. Îäíàêî åãî ëèöî ñïîêîéíî. Óãðþìîå, íî ñïîêîéíîå. 

Ëþïèí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. — ß ìîãó ðàáîòàòü ñ Ãàððè âíå êëàññà. Òî åñòü åñëè îí ýòîãî çàõî÷åò.

Îí íèêàê íå ðåàãèðóåò. Åãî ÷åëþñòü óïîðíî äâèãàåòñÿ. 

— È ÿ ìîãó, — ïðåäëàãàåò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. — Íî áîþñü, ÷òî ìåæäó çàíÿòèÿìè è êâèääè÷åì  íåãî íå îñòàíåòñÿ âðåìåíè…

— ß óøåë èç êîìàíäû, — ãîâîðèò îí è ïðîäîëæàåò ñêðèïåòü çóáàìè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âîöàðèâøóþñÿ òèøèíó.

— Ãàððè, òû… — Áëýê çàìîëêàåò, âñòðåòèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ õîëîäíûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè.

ß ñàì íà÷èíàþ ñêðèïåòü çóáàìè. Ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ áóäó àïëîäèðîâàòü åìó çà òî, ÷òî îí íàêîíåö ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ÷åðòîâ ñïîðò åñòü ïóñòàÿ ïîòåðÿ âðåìåíè, íî ñåé÷àñ åãî ðåøåíèå ïðîäèêòîâàíî ñêîðåå ïîêîðíîñòüþ ñóäüáå. Íî ÿ ìîë÷ó. Ýòî åãî âûáîð. 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäûõàåò è ãîâîðèò. Êîíå÷íî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìû íå ìîæåì îáÿçûâàòü âàñ îñòàâàòüñÿ â êîìàíäå, íî ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí…

— Ñëóøàéòå, ýòî íå âàæíî, ëàäíî? — îí âñòàåò. — Âñå íå âàæíî.

Îí áûñòðî âûõîäèò, è ÿ ñëûøó åãî ñåðäèòûå øàãè â êîðèäîðå.

Äàìáëäîð îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè è ãðóñòíî ñìîòðèò â ñâîé ÷àé. Â êîìíàòå ïîâèñàåò íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí áåðåò ñî ñòîëà êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöåì è ãîâîðèò — Îí âåðíóëñÿ â òåìíèöû.

— Ìû íå äîëæíû áûëè ãîâîðèòü åìó, — áîðìî÷åò Áëýê, îïóñêàÿ  ãîëîâó è âçúåðîøèâàÿ âîëîñû. 

— Òû íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß äîëãî ñìîòðþ íà ñòàðèêà, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. ß íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Ìíå íå÷åãî ê ýòîìó äîáàâèòü. ß ïîäíèìàþñü. — ß ñîãëàñåí ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ýòî âñå íå âàæíî. Âû õîòèòå âçâàëèòü íà íåãî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé îí íå ñïðàâèòñÿ. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, Àëüáóñ.

Ãíåâ, êèïÿùèé âî ìíå, íå ñëûøåí â ìîåì ãîëîñå. Âñëåä çà Ïîòòåðîì ÿ èäó ê äâåðè. 

Ïóñòü îíè ñàìè ðåøàþò ñóäüáó ìàëü÷èêà. Ìîÿ îáÿçàííîñòü ñäåëàòü åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ïåðåíîñèìûì. 

***  
  
— Îíè æäóò, ÷òî ÿ åãî óáüþ, äà?

Åãî ãîëîñ äîíîñèòñÿ îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, êîãäà ÿ âõîæó â êîìíàòû. ß èäó íà çâóê è îáíàðóæèâàþ åãî ñâåðíóâøèìñÿ íà êðîâàòè. ß ñêèäûâàþ áîòèíêè è ëîæóñü ðÿäîì. — Íå âàæíî, ÷åãî îíè æäóò.

— Íî êàê îíè ìîãóò îæèäàòü îò ìåíÿ…

—ß äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âáèë ñåáå â ãîëîâó, ÷òî òîëüêî òû èìååøü ïðàâî ýòî ñäåëàòü, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåëåïîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí îáúÿñíÿòü ëîãèêó ñòàðèêà. ß è ñâîþ-òî ïîíÿòü íå ìîãó. 

ß ñëûøó ïðåðûâèñòûé âçäîõ è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Åãî ëèöî ìîêðîå.

Íî îí õîòÿ áû ïåðåñòàë êðèâèòüñÿ. ß âèæó, êàê ïî åãî íîñó ïîëçåò êàïëÿ, çà íåé äðóãàÿ, îíè ñëèâàþòñÿ è ïàäàþò â óâåëè÷èâàþùóþñÿ ëóæèöó íà ïîäóøêå. Çà íèìè óæå ñëåäóåò íîâàÿ, çàâèñíóâ íà ìãíîâåíèå ïåðåä  ïàäåíèåì. 

Ïîääàâøèñü êàêîìó-òî ñòðàííîìó ïîðûâó, ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó è âûòèðàþ åå. Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà.

ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì.

— ß íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü, — øåï÷åò îí.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ñïèíó è íà÷èíàþ ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ïîòîëîê, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ óæàñíîé òÿæåñòüþ â ãðóäè. Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, è ÿ íå â ñèëàõ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Íà ìåíÿ íàâàëèâàåòñÿ òÿæåñòü íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. Îí íå õî÷åò óìèðàòü. È îí íå äîëæåí. Îí äàæå äóìàòü îá ýòîì íå äîëæåí. Îí äîëæåí áûòü ìîëîäûì è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåòü î òîì, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ìîæåò åìó íàâðåäèòü. È ýòî íå ÷åñòíî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ñúåæèâàòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î âåùàõ, ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñåðüåçíûõ, ÷åì äóìàþò íîðìàëüíûå ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèå ìàëü÷èêè.  

Î ÷åì äóìàþò íîðìàëüíûå ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèå ìàëü÷èêè?

Ñåêñ è êâèääè÷. ß òàê äóìàþ, íî íå óâåðåí. ß íèêîãäà íå áûë íîðìàëüíûì ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèì ìàëü÷èêîì.

Â ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò  ó ìåíÿ áûëà ñâîÿ öåëü. ß õîòåë óìåðåòü.

Îí íå õî÷åò.

— Òàê è íå íàäî, — øåï÷ó ÿ, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.

Îí õìûêàåò â îòâåò è ïðèäâèãàåòñÿ áëèæå êî ìíå. Îí ìåäëåííî ïðîòÿãèâàåò ðóêó è êëàäåò êî ìíå íà ãðóäü. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ ìîå ñåðäöå. 

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî?

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åãî âîïðîñ êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ è åãî, è ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìíå ãëóïûì. ß íàêðûâàþ åãî ðóêó ñâîåé è ïûòàþñü âñïîìíèòü, ïî÷åìó ýòî êîãäà-òî ìîãëî áûòü íå íîðìàëüíûì. 

— À ÷òî òû äóìàåøü?

— Î ÷åì? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

— Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî äîëæåí áûòü ÿ?

ß äóìàþ. Åñëè ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, òî îí çàñëóæèë ÷åñòü èçáàâèòü ìèð îò ýòîãî ÷óäîâèùà. Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ýòîò çâåðü ñäåëàë ñ åãî æèçíüþ, Ãàððè çàñëóæèë ïðàâî íà ìåñòü. Íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ãîòîâ ïðèíÿòü òó æå ïîçèöèþ. È îí íå ãîòîâ ê îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ñâàëèòñÿ íà íåãî ñ ýòèì çàäàíèåì.   Åñëè îí ïðîèãðàåò…

Åñëè îí ïîáåäèò…

— Ïðîñòî ðàäóéñÿ òîìó, ÷òî òû íå äîëæåí ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ. Íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî åìó íèêîãäà íå ïðèäåòñÿ åãî äåëàòü — âòîðèò ìîé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ.

Îí ôûðêàåò è ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå åùå ñèëüíåå, òàê, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ äâèæåíèÿ åãî ãðóäè ïðè êàæäîì âçäîõå. Åãî ãóáû êàñàþòñÿ ìîåãî ïëå÷à, òåïëûå äàæå ÷åðåç òêàíü.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ãîâîðèò îí.

ß çàáûâàþ ñïðîñèòü, çà ÷òî îí ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèò.

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î êîøìàðå åãî ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ áûëè çàáîòëèâî ïîäàâëåíû ïàìÿòüþ, è ñòðàõè ïîáåæäåíû ðàäîñòüþ îò òîãî, ÷òî îí âñå åùå æèâ. Òåïåðü ÿ âñïîìíèë, ïî÷åìó âñå ýòî ïðåêðàòèëîñü â ïåðâûé ðàç. ß âñïîìíèë, ïî÷åìó îí óøåë, è, ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, ïî÷åìó ÿ îáåùàë ñåáå áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîïàäàòü â ýòî ïîëîæåíèå. 

Ýòî ïîëîæåíèå: óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèâøèñü â êðåñëå, îí ñâåðíóëñÿ ó ìîèõ íîã, êàê áîëüøàÿ êîøêà, ïîëîæèâ ïîäáîðîäîê è ðóêè ìíå íà êîëåíè. ß ãëàæó åãî ïî ãîëîâå.  Òåïåðü äàæå ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîã âèäåòü åãî ñ äðóãèì ìàëü÷èêîì, êàæåòñÿ íåëåïîé. Äàæå áîëåå íåëåïîé, ÷åì ìûñëü î òîì, áûë ëè îí åùå ñ êåì-íèáóäü. Ãëóïî ðåâíîâàòü èç-çà ýòîãî.  Ýòî íå âàæíî.

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî íå äîëæíî áûòü âàæíî.

Â ýòîì íåò ñìûñëà. Ìåíÿ íå òàê âîëíóåò òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí óìåðåòü è, êàê ãîâîðèòüñÿ, ïðîðàñòè ê íàì òðàâîé, íî îí äîëæåí áûë êàê-òî ðåàëüíî ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ìàëåíüêîì íåãîäíèêå, êîòîðûé íàñòîëüêî óñëîæíèë ìîþ æèçíü.

ß óëûáàþñü íàä íåëåïîé ìûñëüþ è òðÿñó ãîëîâîé.

— Íàä ÷åì òû óëûáàåøüñÿ? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, è åãî ãóáû ðàñòÿãèâàþòñÿ, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî æäóò ïîâîäà, ÷òîáû óëûáíóòüñÿ.

— Ýòî íå óëûáêà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Ýòî ãðèìàñà áîëè.

Îí ôûðêàåò è êëàäåò ãîëîâó íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî. ß ïðîäîëæàþ òåðåáèòü åãî âîëîñû.

— Òû òàêîé ñòðàííûé, — âçäûõàåò îí. — È ýòî ÷àñòü òâîåãî èìèäæà. — Îí ñìååòñÿ è ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. — ß ñîáèðàþñü ïðèíÿòü äóø. — Îí ïîòÿãèâàåòñÿ.

ß ïðèêèäûâàþ, áûëî ëè ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèåì, è òóò æå âûêèäûâàþ ýòó ìûñëü èç ãîëîâû. Íåâàæíî, ÿ áû âñå ðàâíî åãî íå ïðèíÿë. Õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïî÷òè ïèñüìåííîå ðàçðåøåíèå äèðåêòîðà.

Íûíåøíåãî äèðåêòîðà, íàïîìèíàþ ÿ ñåáå, è îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçàåò æåëóäîê. Âå÷íî ñóþùèé íîñ íå â ñâîå äåëî ñòàðûé ìåðçàâåö. Êòî åãî ïðîñèë çàáîòèòüñÿ î ìîåé äóøå?

Ïðîáëåìà ðîìàíòèêîâ â òîì, ÷òî îíè è ïðàâäà âåðÿò, ÷òî ëþáîâü ñèëüíåå âñåãî íà ñâåòå. ×òî ðàäè íåå ñòîèò æèòü è óìèðàòü. ×òî ëþáîâü îòëè÷àåò ïóñòóþ æèçíü îò ïîëíîöåííîé.

×óøü. Îíè çàáûâàþò î òîì, ÷òî èç-çà íåå ëþäè ñõîäÿò ñ óìà. Îíè æèâóò ðàäè ýòîãî æàëêîãî ÷óâñòâà, à ïîòîì, êîãäà åãî òåðÿþò, âûñûõàþò è óìèðàþò â ìó÷åíèÿõ. Â ïóñòîòå. 

Ýòî ïðèâÿçàííîñòü. Ãëóïàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê êîìó-òî. Êîãäà ÷åëîâåê ê êîìó-òî ïðèâÿçàí, îí òåðÿåò ñâîþ ñâîáîäó.   Ìû äàåì äðóãîìó ÷åëîâåêó âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçðóøèòü ìèð, òàê çàáîòëèâî ñîçäàâàåìûé íàìè âîêðóã íåãî. À êîãäà öåíòð ìèðà èñ÷åçàåò, ðåàëüíîñòü ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â õàîñ.

Òðóäíî ñòðîèòü ñâîé ìèð âîêðóã íåïîñòîÿííîãî ÷óâñòâà. Ìíå õâàòàåò õîëîäíîé ãîðå÷è. Çàâèñèìîñòü, íåñ÷àñòüå… Îäèíî÷åñòâî ëåãêî ïîääåðæèâàòü, ïîêà íå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ íàçîéëèâûå äóðàêè ñ áëàãèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè. 

Èëè íóæäàþùèåñÿ â çàáîòå ìàëü÷èêè ñ äóøîé ìîíñòðà.

×åðò.

ß ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðþ â îãîíü, ïûòàÿñü ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî ïîêà ìàëü÷èê æèâ, ìîÿ æèçíü íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ñïîêîéíîé. È èãíîðèðóþ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñïåøó èçìåíèòü ýòî. Òóò äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî äîëãî íå ñëûøó øóìà âîäû. Âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ñëûøó, åñëè ñêàçàòü òî÷íåå. ß ïûòàþñü âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû áåñïîêîéñòâî ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Îí ìîæåò ïðîñòî íè÷åãî íå äåëàòü. Èëè çàíèìàòüñÿ âåùàìè, êîòîðûìè åãî ñâåðñòíèêè çàíèìàþòñÿ â âàííîé — ìàñòóðáèðîâàòü èëè êîâûðÿòü ïðûùè. Ìûñëü î ïåðâîì íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå.

ß ïûòàþñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ, íî ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé áåñïîêîéñòâî ðàñòåò, ïîêà ó ìåíÿ íå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ìîè âíóòðåííîñòè íàáèòû ôëîááåð-÷åðâÿìè. ß ïîäíèìàþñü.

Ïîêîé, àãà — äóìàþ ÿ, ïîêà èäó â âàííóþ. ß ñòó÷ó â äâåðü.

Òèøèíà.

ß ïûòàþñü îòêðûòü åå, íî ÷òî-òî ìåøàåò… òåëî.

— Ïîòòåð?

Òèøèíà.

— Ãàððè?!

— ×åðò. — Ñòîí.

ß ÷óòü íå ïàäàþ îò ñìåñè îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ïàíèêè è âîçáóæäåíèÿ. — Êàêîãî õðåíà… — êðè÷ó ÿ è çàìîëêàþ îò ðàñòóùåãî ãíåâà è ñòðàõà. ß ïîääàþñü èìïóëüñó è ïàäàþ íà ïîë, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. ß ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ ýòîãî.

Îí âûïîëçàåò èç-çà äâåðè, ðàçäåòûé äî ïîÿñà, áðþêè äî ïîëîâèíû ñíÿòû. Îí îòïèíûâàåò èõ â ñòîðîíó è ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, âûãëÿäÿ òàêèì æå îáàëäåâøèì è ñóìàñøåäøèì, êàêèì ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ.

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, êàê òîëüêî ìíå äàåòñÿ âåðíóòü æåëóäîê íà ìåñòî. 

Îí êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. — ß íå çíàþ ß… ìíå áûëî áîëüíî. — Îí òÿíåòñÿ ðóêîé ê ãðóäè. — Ïîòîì êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ âçîðâàëîñü ñåðäöå, è ÿ óïàë. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ âûæèäàþùå, êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ ìîæåò íàéòèñü îòâåò. Ó ìåíÿ åãî íåò.

— Òû â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí ñî ñìóùåííîé óëûáêîé. Îí óáèðàåò âîëîñû ñ ìîåãî ëèöà, çàäåâàÿ ìåíÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ùåêå.

— Òû ìåíÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü óáüåøü, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ, óñïåøíî ïîäàâëÿÿ æåëàíèå ïðèæàòü åãî ê ñåáå è äåðæàòü, ïîêà ÿ íå óñïîêîþñü, ÷òî îí æèâ è áóäåò æèòü âñåãäà.

Óâû…

— À òû â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ.

Îí êèâàåò. — Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî. — Îí ïî÷åñûâàåò ãðóäü, êîæà êðàñíååò, è îí óáèðàåò ðóêó. ß âèæó… ÷òî-òî…

— ×òî ýòî? — ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü ïðîñòóïàþùèé íà ðàçäðàæåííîé êîæå ðèñóíîê.

— ×òî? — îí îïóñêàåò âçãëÿä.

— Çâåçäà, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Â öåíòðå åãî ãðóäè. Ðèñóíîê áûñòðî óãàñàåò, è êîæà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîìó âèäó. 

— Çäåñü íà÷àëàñü áîëü, — ãîâîðèò îí. — Êàê áóäòî ìåíÿ êòî-òî óùèïíóë. — Åãî ãîëîñ õðèïèò îò ïàíèêè.

ß çàìèðàþ. — Ñåé÷àñ òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷óâñòâóåøü?

— Íåìíîãî ïîùèïûâàåò, — îí ñãèáàåò ïàëüöû. 

È âäðóã âñå âñòàåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà. ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è ïîäæèìàþ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè.

— Ìû ñêàæåì Äàìáëäîðó?

×àé. Åãî óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî âñå îáðàçóåòñÿ. Êàê ìàëü÷èêó óäàëîñü îñâîáîäèòü ñòîëüêî ýíåðãèè âñåãî çà äâàäöàòü ÷àñîâ. 

— Ñåâåðóñ?

*Âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîã äàòü ìàëü÷èêó, ÿ äàë*

Óáëþäîê. Ñóìàñøåäøèé, ñòàðûé, íåâûíîñèìûé…

— Ñåâåðóñ, ìû äîëæíû ñêàçàòü äèðåêòîðó, — íàñòàèâàåò îí.

ß îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè è ñìåþñü.

Îí óøåë.

— Îí óæå çíàåò.


	32. Ñèëû

Ãëàâà 14. **Ñèëû.**

Äàìáëäîð óìåð, à ìèð âñå åùå ñóùåñòâóåò.

×óäåñà âå÷íû.  
  
Êîíå÷íî, íàñêîëüêî – âðÿä ëè êòî-òî ìîæåò äîãàäàòüñÿ. Ãäå-òî â Áðèòàíèè Âîëäåìîðò øèðîêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.  Îñòàëüíûå ïðåáûâàþò â îöåïåíåíèè è îíåìåíèè, ïûòàÿñü íå ðàçâàëèòüñÿ íà êóñî÷êè ïîä äàâëåíèåì âñåãî òîãî, î ÷åì ìû ïðåäïî÷èòàåì íå ãîâîðèòü.

À ìîæåò áûòü, âñå ýòî êàñàåòñÿ òîëüêî ìåíÿ.  
  


Îñòàëüíûå ñîáèðàþòñÿ èäòè íà  ïîìèíîâåíèå. Óíèêàëüíîå ñîáûòèå. ×åñòâîâàíèå îäíîãî èç âåëè÷àéøèõ êîëäóíîâ èç êîãäà-ëèáî æèâøèõ íà ñâåòå. Òî, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê óìåð, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â ñêâèáà, íå òàê çàáàâíî, êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü.

  
- ß ïîéäó.  
  
- Ãàððè, ÿ çíàþ, êàê ñèëüíî òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü, è ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íî ýòî íå…

- ß ïîéäó.  
  


- Ýòî íå áåçîïàñíî.  
  


ß íå âìåøèâàþñü â áîðüáó ìåæäó óïðÿìûì ïîäðîñòêîì è åãî êðåñòíûì. ß áëàãîäàðåí  òîìó (êåì áû îí íè áûë), êòî ðåøèë ñäåëàòü ìåíÿ ãååì è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, îñîáüþ, íå ñêëîííîé ê âîñïðîèçâîäñòâó.  
  


- Ñèðèóñ, ìåíÿ íå õðåíà íå âîëíóåò áåçîïàñíî ýòî èëè íåò. ß ïðîñòî ïîéäó íà ýòó ïðîêëÿòóþ  ïîãðåáàëüíóþ öåðåìîíèþ.  
  


- Ñíåéï! Ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü.  
  
ß ïåðåâîæó íà íåãî âçãëÿä. – Íåò. – È ÿ ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàþ ñìîòðåòü íà îãîíü.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ðàçäðàæåííî áðîñàåò Áëýê.  
  


ß êèâàþ â çíàê îòâåòíîé áëàãîäàðíîñòè, æåëàÿ òîëüêî îäíîãî – ÷òîáû ýòè äâîå îñòàâèëè ìåíÿ íàåäèíå ñ ìîèì ãîðåì. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû óáðàëñÿ Áëýê. Ñàì ìàëü÷èê ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òàêóþ æå ÷àñòü ýòèõ êîìíàò, êàê è êàìèí, â êîòîðûé ÿ ñìîòðþ, íå îòðûâàÿñü.   Îí íå ïðè÷èíÿåò ìíå áåñïîêîéñòâà.  
  


Áëýê òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò îò ñâîåãî ïîðàæåíèÿ, íî âñå æå ïðåäïðèíèìàåò ïîñëåäíþþ ïîïûòêó  óãîâîðèòü íàñòûðíîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. – Äàìáëäîð íè çà ÷òî íå ðàçðåøèë áû ýòîãî.  
  


- Äàìáëäîð íè çà ÷òî íå ïîçâîëèë áû òåáå âîéòè ñþäà.   
  


ß äàæå ñëåãêà óëûáàþñü îò ãîðäîñòè. Íàõàëüíûé ïàðøèâåö. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèë áû ýòîìó óáëþäêó ïåðåñòóïèòü ìîé ïîðîã, åñëè áû íå  íàñòîé÷èâîå òðåáîâàíèå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.  
   
- Ïðåêðàñíî. Íî â òîëïó òû íå ïîëåçåøü. Òû áóäåøü ñòîÿòü â ñòîðîíå, íî òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ âñå âðåìÿ òåáÿ âèäåë. È…, - îí çàìîëêàåò. – Áîæå, ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü ïîõîæèì íà ñâîþ ìàòü.  
  


Ãàððè ôûðêàåò. – Ïîéäåì, ìàìî÷êà, - ãîâîðèò îí, è áåðåò åãî çà ðóêó. – Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ïîéòè? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí ìåíÿ.  
  


 ß ðàçäðàæåííî âîð÷ó â îòâåò. Îí ãðóñòíî óëûáàåòñÿ, è îíè ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ê äâåðè.  
  


ß ñìîòðþ, êàê îíè âûõîäÿò, ñòàðàÿñü çàãëóøèòü íîþùóþ òðåâîãó. Áëýê àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, õîòÿ ÿ è íå çàõîòåë îòêðûòî ñ íèì ñîãëàøàòüñÿ. Ýòî ãëóïûé ðèñê – ïîçâîëèòü åìó ïîéòè â òàêîå ëþäíîå ìåñòî. Íî ÿ íå çàõîòåë åãî îñòàíàâëèâàòü. Îí ìîæåò ïîñòóïàòü òàê, êàê åìó íðàâèòüñÿ. Îí çàñëóæèë ýòî ïðàâî.  
  


È â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íåò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî â òîì, ÷òîáû äåðæàòü åãî çäåñü.  Êóäà áû îí íè ïîøåë, è êàêèå áû ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè ìû íå ïðåäïðèíèìàëè, îí âñå ðàâíî ïîä óãðîçîé. Ïîñòîÿííî.  
  


Êîíå÷íî, ïîñëàòü åãî â òîëïó ëþäåé, êàæäûé èç êîòîðûõ ìîæåò áûòü åãî âðàãîì,  ðàâíîñèëüíî òîìó, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî êðóòèòüñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîâåñèâ íà øåþ òàáëè÷êó ñ íàäïèñüþ «Ïðîêëÿíè ìåíÿ». Îäèí ÷åëîâåê. Íóæåí òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó íóæíî òîëüêî äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó è ñêàçàòü äâà ñëîâà, ÷òîáû ïîãðóçèòü ìèð â âå÷íûé óæàñ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî æåðòâà, ïðèíåñåííàÿ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî ñåãîäíÿ îïëàêèâàþò, ñòàíåò íàïðàñíîé.  
   
Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, åñëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çíàëà, ÷òî ñäåëàë Äàìáëäîð. Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó îíà óïîðíî íàñòàèâàëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èê çàíèìàëñÿ îòäåëüíî îò îñòàëüíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. È íàó÷èëñÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òîé îãðîìíîé ìîùüþ, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü ó íåãî â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. Êàê è ïðåäñêàçûâàë Äàìáëäîð, âñå ñàìî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïî ñâîèì ìåñòàì. Ñåé÷àñ îí óæå ìîæåò âûïîëíèòü íåñëîæíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïî÷òè áåç ñîïóòñòâóþùèõ ðàçðóøåíèé. Åùå íåìíîãî ïðàêòèêè, è ýòî òîæå ïðîéäåò.

ß õîòåë áû çíàòü, ïëàíèðîâàë ëè ñòàðèê âñå ýòî. Îí âñåãäà âñå ïëàíèðîâàë. ß ïîëàãàþ, åìó íóæíî áûëî íàéòè çàêëèíàíèå. Èëè ñîçäàòü åãî. Òóò äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ìàãèÿ, èñïîëüçîâàííàÿ èì äëÿ ýòîãî, äîëæíà áûòü î÷åíü ïîõîæà íà òó, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîé ñîçäàåòñÿ Çíàê Ìðàêà. Íî âîò äàëüíåéøåå âîçäåéñòâèå ìîæåò áûòü ñîâñåì äðóãèì.  
   
Âìåñòå ñî Çíàêîì Ìðàêà ýíåðãèÿ íå ïåðåäàåòñÿ. Íàîáîðîò, ñèëà ïîìå÷åííûõ êîëäóíîâ äîñòóïíà Âîëäåìîðòó, õîòÿ îí è íå ìîæåò çàáðàòü åå ïîëíîñòüþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íàñ. Íàì íå äîñòóïíà íèêàêàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ìîùè. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïðîöåññ, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî Äàìáëäîð óñêîðèë îñâîáîæäåíèå ýíåðãèè ìàëü÷èêà, âïå÷àòàâ ìàãèþ â ðèñóíîê íà åãî êîæå. ß âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î áîëè, êîòîðàÿ ñîïðîâîæäàåò ýòîò ïðîöåññ. Íî êàê Äàìáëäîð óõèòðèëñÿ ïåðåäàòü åìó ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ ñèëó, ÿ íå èìåþ íèêàêîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ.

Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò ñîñòîÿíèå, â êîòîðîì ÿ åãî íàøåë. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî áîëü äîëæíà áûòü íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïðè îòäåëåíèè äóøè îò òåëà.

È Ãàððè íå ðàññïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ îá ýòîì ïîäàðêå.  
  


Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, âå÷íàÿ æåðòâà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî âåëèêîäóøèÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ ìû îïëàêèâàåì åùå îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà,  ïîæåðòâîâàâøåãî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü æèçíü ìàëü÷èêà. Êîíå÷íî, îí íè÷åãî íå çíàåò î òîì, íàñêîëüêî ìíîãèì îáÿçàí Àëüáóñó. Îí çíàåò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî âûñâîáîæäåíèå ìàãèè áûëî óñêîðåíî, ÷òîáû îí îñòàëñÿ íåäîñÿãàåìûì äëÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí çíàåò, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âëîæèë ÷àñòü ñâîåé ýíåðãèè â ìåòêó. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, îí çíàåò äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â ÷åì-òî îòâåòñòâåííûì çà ñìåðòü äèðåêòîðà. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü áûòü òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé îáðåìåíèò åãî îñòàëüíîé èíôîðìàöèåé.

Äàæå åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî, ïî-ìîåìó, ñ ìàëü÷èêà è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî, ó Äàìáëäîðà áûëè ïðè÷èíû íå ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì íèêîìó. Ïîêà ìàëü÷èê è ñàì íå çíàåò, íàñêîëüêî óâåëè÷èëàñü åãî ìîùü, Âîëäåìîðò òîæå íå ñìîæåò óçíàòü îá ýòîì. È åñëè ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, êîãäà èì ïðèäåòñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ â ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, Âîëäåìîðòà áóäåò îæèäàòü âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç.  
  


Ýòî åñëè îí íå óñïååò ïåðâûì óäèâèòü Ãàððè.   
   
Ìîé æåëóäîê ñíîâà ñâîäèò îò óæàñà.

ß ïîâòîðÿþ ñåáå, ÷òî îí òàì ñ Áëýêîì è Ëþïèíîì.

  
Íå ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåò.

*******

Ìû ñòîèì ñ êðàþ – Ëþïèí ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ, Ñèðèóñ ñïðàâà. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ñëóøàåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèò ñòàðûé êîëäóí, êîòîðûé ñòîèò â öåíòðå. 

ß íèêîãäà íå áûë íà ïîìèíàëüíûõ öåðåìîíèÿõ, íî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ÿ èõ ñåáå ïî-äðóãîìó. Âî-ïåðâûõ, íà êëàäáèùå. È ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàì æå äîëæíî ëåæàòü òåëî. È ìîãèëüíûé êàìåíü, íà êîòîðîì íàïèñàíî - Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, ñ òàêîãî-òî ãîäà äî 12 àâãóñòà 1997; ïîêîéñÿ ñ ìèðîì. Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü òàì ãðîá ñ òåëîì, îíè ïðèíåñëè äåðåâî — ÷òî óãíåòàåò çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíüøå.   
  
Òîëïà ïîêà÷èâàåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþäè ïåðåìèíàþòñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü òåðïåëèâî ñòîÿòü, ïîêà ñòàðèê ïðîäîëæàåò ãîâîðèòü ðå÷ü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïåðåñòàë ñëóøàòü ïîë÷àñà íàçàä. Ïîëóäåííîå ñîëíöå áåçæàëîñòíî ææåò êîëäóíîâ,  îäåòûõ â òðàóðíûå ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè.

ß ðåøèë, ÷òî íå õîòåë áû íèêàêèõ ïîìèíàëüíûõ öåðåìîíèé, êîãäà óìðó. ß íå õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû êàêèå-òî ïàðíè èç ìåæäóíàðîäíîé ôåäåðàöèè, èëè îòêóäà áû îíè íå áûëè, ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ìîþ æèçíü êàê ðÿä ðàçíûõ äîñòèæåíèé.   
_ Îí áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Ïîòîì îí áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì Êîòîðûé Óìåð. À åùå îí áûë Ñàìûì Ìîëîäûì Ëîâöîì Ñòîëåòèÿ è Õðàíèòåëåì ïðîêëÿòîé äóøè Òîãî-Êòî-Íå-Äîëæåí-Áûòü-Óïîìÿíóò._

  
Äóìàþ, íåò.  
  
Òîëïà íåîæèäàííî ïðèõîäèò â äâèæåíèå, è ÿ  îòñòóïàþ íàçàä. Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ õâàòàþò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. – ×òî ñåé÷àñ áóäåò? – Øåï÷ó ÿ êðàåì ðòà.

- Áëàãîäàðñòâåííàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ, - øèïèò Ñèðèóñ.  
  


- ×òî? – îòâåò ìíå íå ïîìîãàåò.  
  


Â ïîëíîé òèøèíå âñå ñòàíîâÿòñÿ êðóãàìè âîêðóã ìîëîäîãî äåðåâöà. ß, êàê è âñå, äåðæó ãîëîâó ñêëîíåííîé, íî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ãëóïî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå ìîãóò ìîëèòüñÿ, íî ÿ íå óâåðåí, ìîëÿòñÿ ëè êîëäóíû. ß ñìóòíî ïîìíþ, ÷òî Äóðñëåè õîäèëè â öåðêîâü, íî îíè íèêîãäà íå áðàëè ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé. Íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ îá ýòîì æàëåë. ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî Äàäëè äëÿ ýòîãî âòèñêèâàëè â íåóäîáíûé íà âèä êîñòþì è êàê ñëåäóåò ïðèãëàæèâàëè åìó âîëîñû.  
  


Ìîè ìûñëè ïðåðûâàåò äðîæü, ïðîáåæàâøàÿ ïî ìîåìó òåëó. Âîçäóõ äðîæèò îò ñîñðåäîòî÷åíèÿ ìàãèè. ß ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó, èçó÷àÿ ëþäåé, ñòîÿùèõ âîêðóã ìåíÿ. Íåêîòîðûå ñòîÿò ìîë÷à, ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Äðóãèå øåâåëÿò ãóáàìè, øåï÷à êàêèå-òî ñëîâà.   
  


 Â âîçäóõå âîçíèêàåò ñêðèïó÷èé çâóê, êîòîðûé íàðàñòàåò, êàê âåòåð, õîòÿ âîçäóõ îñòàåòñÿ òàêèì æå íåïîäâèæíûì è ãîðÿ÷èì. Íà íàñ ïàäàåò îãðîìíàÿ òåíü, êàê áóäòî ñîëíöå çàêðûëà áîëüøàÿ ãðîçîâàÿ òó÷à. ß ïîäíèìàþ âçãëÿä è óäèâëåííî âûòàðàùèâàþ ãëàçà ïðè âèäå äåðåâà, ðàçðàñòàþùåãîñÿ íàä òîëïîé. Îíî ðàñêèäûâàåò ñâîè âåòâè, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå âûøå è âûøå. Íà åãî ñåðûõ âåòâÿõ ðàñïóñêàþòñÿ  íàä íàøèìè ãîëîâàìè ñåðåáðèñòî-çåëåíûå ëèñòüÿ, çàêðûâàÿ òîëïó îò ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà.

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âñå ìîãëè ìîëèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîÿâèëàñü òåíü. Íî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íåò.  
  


Ïîñòåïåííî, îí êðóãà îòäåëÿþòñÿ íåáîëüøèå ãðóïïû ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îòõîäÿò ê êðàþ,  ïðîäîëæàÿ ÷òî-òî øåïòàòü. Îñòàëüíûå ïðîäîëæàþò äåëàòü òî, ÷òî äåëàëè äî ýòîãî. ß äîãàäûâàþñü, ÷òî îíè êàê-òî çàñòàâëÿþò äåðåâî ðàñòè. Ëþïèí áåðåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, è ÿ äåëàþ øàã íàçàä. Â ýòî âðåìÿ êòî-òî áåðåò çà ðóêó Ñèðèóñà, ñíîâà çàìûêàÿ êðóã.  
  


-  ×òî ýòî? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü áëèæå ê Ëþïèíó, ÷òîáû íå ìåøàòü Ñèðèóñó, êîòîðûé, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, åùå íå çàêîí÷èë.  
  
- Áëàãîäàðñòâåííàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ.

- Äà, íî… ×òî âû äåëàåòå? – ß ìîðùó íîñ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óæàñíûì íåâåæåé. Êàæåòñÿ, ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî îá ýòîì ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü.

Óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöå ïîäòâåðæäàåò ìîè ìûñëè. – Î, - îí õìóðèò áðîâè, - ëàäíî, êàê áû ýòî… òû äóìàåøü îáî âñåì, ÷òî ñâÿçàíî ó òåáÿ ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, ñ êîòîðûì òû ïðîùàåøüñÿ. Îáî âñåì, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü òåáå è îáî âñåì õîðîøåì, ÷òî îí ïðèíåñ â òâîþ æèçíü. È òû áëàãîäàðèøü åãî çà ýòî.  
   
- À äåðåâî?

Ðàñòåò. Îíî íàçûâàåòñÿ Áëàãîäàðñòâåííîå Äåðåâî. ×òî-òî âðîäå ïàìÿòíèêà ÷åëîâåêó. Âñåìó äîáðîìó, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøèë â æèçíè. Òîìó, íàñêîëüêî ìû áëàãîäàðíû ñóäüáå çà òî, ÷òî çíàëè åãî. – Îí îòâîäèò ãëàçà è ãðóñòíî âçäûõàåò.  
  
- Î. – ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è îòñòóïàþ íàçàä, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ýòó øòóêó öåëèêîì. Îíî ïðîäîëæàåò ðàñòè, õîòÿ ìåäëåííåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî êðóãè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ìåíüøå. ß äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî ìíå ñòîèò âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä è ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê îñòàëüíûì, ðàç òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü. Íî êàê òîëüêî ÿ ðåøàþ ýòî ñäåëàòü, Ñèðèóñ âûõîäèò èç êðóãà.

  
Ëþïèí õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. – ß ñåé÷àñ âåðíóñü, - ãîâîðèò îí, êèâíóâ Ñèðèóñó ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîäîéòè ïîãîâîðèòü ê êàêîé-òî íåáîëüøîé ãðóïïå ëþäåé. Ñèðèóñ íà÷èíàåò ïðîáèðàòüñÿ êî ìíå, êîãäà âåæëèâóþ òèøèíó íàðóøàåò ãîëîñ ïîëíîé ïîæèëîé âåäüìû, - Ñèðèóñ Áëýê! – Îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è îêàçûâàåòñÿ çàêëþ÷åííûì â åå îáúÿòèÿ.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèññèñ Áàðòåëáè, - ñëûøó ÿ åãî ñëîâà.  
  


- Àõ! Ñèðèóñ! – Îíà ÷ìîêàåò åãî â ùåêó è óëûáàåòñÿ. – Àõ! – îíà ñíîâà ïðèæèìàåò åãî ê ñåáå, èç-çà ÷åãî îí äàæå íåìíîãî òåðÿåò ðàâíîâåñèå.  
  
ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà äåðåâî, æàëåÿ, ÷òî íå çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë áëàãîäàðèòü åãî. Ïëîõî, ÷òî íèêòî íå äîãàäàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü ìíå îáî âñåì çàðàíåå. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî â Õîãâàðöå íàøëîñü áû äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà  äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü âñþ ìîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü. ß ìîë÷à èçâèíÿþñü ïåðåä íèì è îãëÿäûâàþñü âîêðóã, èùà, ãäå áû ïðèñåñòü. ß çàìå÷àþ â ñòîðîíå îò òîëïû äåðåâî, êîòîðîå äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû Ñèðèóñ ìîã âèäåòü ìåíÿ, è íàïðàâëÿþñü ê íåìó.

- Ãàððè? – ãîâîðèò Ñèðèóñ.

- ß áóäó çäåñü.

Îí êèâàåò.  
  


- Ýòî …, - ñëûøó ÿ óäèâëåííûé øåïîò æåíùèíû. Ïîòîì ïðè÷èòàíèÿ ïðîäîëæàþòñÿ. – Àõ!  
  


Ñèäÿ â ïðîõëàäíîé òåíè, ÿ ìîãó ñïîêîéíî ëþáîâàòüñÿ äåðåâîì Äàìáëäîðà. ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë òàêîå áîëüøîå. ß äóìàþ, òàêèõ âîîáùå íå áûâàåò.  

  
ß äîëæåí áûë ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî, êîãäà îí áûë æèâ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ óæàñíî âèíîâàòûì çà òî, êàê ãëóïî ÿ âåë ñåáÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ åãî âèäåë. ß áûë î÷åíü ðàññòðîåí. Íî ïîñëå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë äëÿ ìåíÿ, ÿ íå èìåë ïðàâà òàê óæàñíî âåñòè ñåáÿ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó.

  
È âñå ðàâíî, êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ýòî îí âî âñåì âèíîâàò. Åñëè áû ìåíÿ íå ïðèâåçëè ñþäà, íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî áû. ß áû æèë íîðìàëüíîé æèçíüþ. Äîâîëüíî æàëêîé æèçíüþ ñ Äóðñëåÿìè. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, íîðìàëüíîé.

Íî ýòî òîæå íå òàê. Âñå ðàâíî ó ìåíÿ áûëà áû äóøà Âîëäåìîðòà. Âîëäåìîðò ìîã áû óæå äàâíî óáèòü ìåíÿ. È êàêàÿ-òî ïðåçðåííàÿ ÷àñòü ìåíÿ çàäóìûâàåòñÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ýòî íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî.  
  


ß òåðåáëþ òðàâó ïîä íîãàìè, íåíàâèäÿ ñåáÿ çà ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè. Ïîòîì ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó, êàê Ñèðèóñ áåñïîìîùíî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Òðè ïîæèëûå âåäüìû îêðóæèëè åãî, è òåïåðü òî áóðíî æåñòèêóëèðóþò, òî ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîõëîïûâàþò åãî ïî ïëå÷àì. Ñèðèóñ âèíîâàòî óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå è ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê íèì.  
  


ß ñëûøó ñçàäè çâóê øàãîâ.   
  


- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. – Îò ýòîãî ðîâíîãî õîëîäíîãî ãîëîñà, ó ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåãàþò ìóðàøêè.  ß âñêàêèâàþ, è âèæó, êàê îí âûõîäèò èç-çà äåðåâà. Äðàêî èäåò ñëåäîì, ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõàÿñü. ß ñòàðàþñü íå ïîêàçàòü ñâîåãî ñòðàõà, ñæèìàþ çóáû è ñìîòðþ Ëþöèóñó Ìàëôîþ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà.  
  


- ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå? – ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñâîé ãîëîñ çâó÷àòü ñïîêîéíî. ß ãîòîâ âûëåçòè âîí èç êîæè, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ñèðèóñ âñå åùå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ òåìè æåíùèíàìè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí óâèäèò. Èëè Ëþïèí. Õîòü êòî-íèáóäü.

- ß íå ìîã óïóñòèòü âîçìîæíîñòü çàïëàòèòü äàíü óâàæåíèÿ ê ïîêîéíîìó, âåëèêîìó Àëüáóñó Äàìáëäîðó, - ãîâîðèò îí ñ ïðèòâîðíîé óëûáêîé.  
  


Åãî ãîëîñ ïðîíèêàåò ìíå ïîä êîæó, çàñòàâëÿÿ áîëåòü øðàìû, î êîòîðûõ ÿ äàâíî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ çàáûòü. Âäðóã ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îïÿòü ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ãîðÿ÷åå òîøíîòâîðíîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîåé øåå è ñëûøó, êàê îí øèïèò ìíå â óõî. ß õî÷ó îòñòóïèòü íàçàä, íî ìíå ìåøàåò äåðåâî. Ìîè íîãòè áåñïîìîùíî öàðàïàþò êîðó.  
  


Ñåé÷àñ îí ïîâåðíåòñÿ. Îí óâèäèò.   
  


- Î, äîðîãîé ìîé, - òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò îí. – ×òî æå ýòî òû îïÿòü ñ ñîáîé ñäåëàë? – Ðóêà â ÷åðíîé  êîæàíîé ïåð÷àòêå òÿíåòñÿ êî ìíå. Åãî ïàëüöû ïðèêàñàþòñÿ ê ìîåìó ïîäáîðîäêó, ïîäíèìàÿ åãî è îòâîäÿ â ñòîðîíó, à äðóãîé ðóêîé îí ïðîâîäèò âäîëü íåðîâíîãî øðàìà  íà ìîåé øåå.  
  


ß õî÷ó çàêðè÷àòü, íî íå ìîãó ðàñêðûòü ðîò, è íå ìîãó óáåæàòü, è åñëè òîëüêî îí ïîâåðíåòñÿ….  
  


ß çàæìóðèâàþñü è ïðèæèìàþñü çàòûëêîì ê ãðóáîé êîðå äåðåâà.  
  


- Ó òåáÿ åñòü ïðèâû÷êà  çàïîëó÷àòü øðàìû â ñàìûõ íåïîäõîäÿùèõ ìåñòàõ.  
  


- Åñëè òû åùå ðàç äî íåãî äîòðîíåøüñÿ, ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ, – ðû÷àíèå Ñåâåðóñà ïðîáèâàåòñÿ ñêâîçü îõâàòèâøóþ ìåíÿ ïàíèêó, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü â ëåãêèõ, êîãäà ñíîâà íà÷èíàþ äûøàòü. ß âñå åùå íå îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî. Åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî è ÿäîâèòóþ óñìåøêó. Åãî ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìíå, âñïîìèíàÿ.  
  
Âñïîìèíàÿ...  
  
ß õî÷ó äîìîé. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ îòâåë ìåíÿ äîìîé.

****

ß ñòîþ, íåíàâèäÿ ñåáÿ çà òî,  ÷òî ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè, âåäóùåé â ýòîò êîðèäîð. Êàæäûé íîâûé øàã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê çàïàäíîìó âíóòðåííåìó äâîðó, â êîòîðîì ïðîõîäèò öåðåìîíèÿ ñ äåðåâîì, âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ âñå áîëüøåå è áîëüøåå îòâðàùåíèå ê ñåáå. Íî ÿ íå âèíîâàò. Çàùèùàòü ýòîãî íåãîäíèêà ñòàëî âòîðîé íàòóðîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà áåñïîëåçíîñòü ýòîãî çàíÿòèÿ.

ß äîëæåí ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ ìîèì èíñòèíêòàì. ß âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ èõ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë. ×òî-òî íå òàê. À åñëè âñå íîðìàëüíî, è ÿ ïðîñòî ñòàë ÿðêî âûðàæåííûì ïàðàíîèêîì, ÿ óñòðîþ ñåáå ìûñëåííóþ ïîðêó ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå.  
   
Ìåæäó òåì  ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è íåçàìåòíî íàáëþäàþ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì èç-çà óãëà. Ëèøíÿÿ ïàðà ãëàç íå ïîâðåäèò. È íèêòî íå óçíàåò, íà êàêèå èäèîòñêèå ïîñòóïêè ÿ òåïåðü ñïîñîáåí.  
  


- Ñåâåðóñ!

Âîò ÷åðò.  
   
- Ìèíåðâà, - ðÿâêàþ ÿ â îòâåò è èäó äàëüøå.

Îíà èäåò çà ìíîé ïî ïÿòàì. – ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà…êàê òû ýòî íàçâàë? Ñîâìåñòíîå ðûäàíèå?  
  
- Ìèíåðâà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî êàê íîâûé äèðåêòîð òû äîëæíà âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ  îáÿçàííîñòè Àëüáóñà. Íî ñòîèò ëè òåáå ïðèíèìàòü íà ñåáÿ ðîëü âå÷íîé çàíîçû â ìîåé çàäíèöå? – ß íå îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, êîãäà îíà çàìèðàåò íà ìåñòå, è íå îáîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ýôôåêò, ïðîèçâåäåííûé ñâîèì çàÿâëåíèåì.

- Ñíåéï! – ß ïðåêðàñíî åå ñëûøó, íî âñå ðàâíî íå îñòàíàâëèâàþñü. – Ñåâåðóñ Õåéâè Ñíåéï, ïðåêðàòè ýòî íåìåäëåííî. 

Êàê íàñ÷åò èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ âòîðîãî èìåíè,  ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü äðîæàòü îò ñòðàõà ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå æèâ âíóòðè òåáÿ? ß ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîäíÿâ áðîâè. Ìíå íóæíû âñå îñòàòêè ìîåãî ÷óâñòâà ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà, ÷òîáû íå ñæàòüñÿ ïîä åå ðàçúÿðåííûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Òåáå ìîæåò áûòü óäàâàëîñü îäóðà÷èòü Àëüáóñà, íî ÿ åùå íå â òîì âîçðàñòå, ÷òîáû ñ÷èòàòü çàáàâíûì òâîå âçäîðíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé ñ òåì óâàæåíèåì, êîòîðîãî ÿ çàñëóæèâàþ.  
  
ß íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðþ íà íåå, è ìíå óæå ìó÷èòåëüíî íå õâàòàåò Äàìáëäîðà. Õîòÿ îí ÷àñòî ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàë, îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óìåë îòëè÷èòü íåóâàæåíèå îò ïîâåäåíèÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó íå äàþò çàíèìàòüñÿ ñðî÷íûì äåëîì. Íàêîíåö ÿ òÿæåëî âçäûõàþ.  -  Ïîòòåð íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òîáû ïîéòè íà ïîìèíàëüíóþ öåðåìîíèþ, - îáúÿñíÿþ ÿ.

Åå ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îñòàåòñÿ òàêèì æå òâåðäûì è ïðåçðèòåëüíûì, íî â íåì ìåëüêàåò èñêðà óäèâëåíèÿ. Îíà êèâàåò.  
  


- Ìîãó ÿ èäòè? – ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ñî ñâîèì ÿçâèòåëüíûì òîíîì.   
  


Îíà óëûáàåòñÿ. ß õîòåë áû íàëîæèòü íà íåå ïðîêëÿòèå.  
  


Íî ÿ äîâîëüñòâóþñü òåì, ÷òî  áîðìî÷ó ïðîêëÿòèÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Áóäü ïðîêëÿò ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà çà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèë ïðèíèìàòü ñâîþ æèçíü áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó. È ãëàâíîå, áóäü ïðîêëÿò Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð çà òî, ÷òî óìåð, à ìåíÿ îñòàâèë ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñî âñåì ýòèì.  
   
ß äîõîæó äî âíóòðåííåãî äâîðèêà è âñòàþ çà êîëîííîé. ß âèæó ñîòíè ëþäåé â òðàóðíîé îäåæäå, êîòîðûå ðàçìàçûâàþò ïî ëèöó ñëåçû, ðûäàÿ, è ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî ìèð íå áóäåò òàêèì, êàê ðàíüøå, áåç íåãî. Êàêîé-òî òèõèé ãîëîñ âíóøàåò ìíå, ÷òî íóæíî âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ ñâîåìó, ÿ ïðîïóñòèë Áëàãîäàðñòâåííóþ Öåðåìîíèþ, ðåçóëüòàò êîòîðîé ñåé÷àñ âîçâûøàåòñÿ íàäî âñåìè. Òîëïà óæå ðàçáèëàñü íà ãðóïïû, âñå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò è áåñïðåñòàííî ëüþò ñëåçû. Öåëûé õîð õëþïàþùèõ íîñîì.

Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ñêðûòüñÿ â íàäåæíîì óáåæèùå.  
  


Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü öåëü.   
  


ß îñìàòðèâàþ òîëïó, íî ïî êðàÿì åå íå çàìå÷àþ íè Ïîòòåðà, íè Áëýêà. Ëþïèíà ÿ âèæó, îí ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ Ñèíèñòðîé. Íàêîíåö ÿ íàõîæó Áëýêà, êîòîðûé, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, íåîõîòíî, ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ íåñêîëüêèìè íåçíàêîìûìè ìíå õíûêàþùèìè âåäüìàìè.  
  


Åãî ðÿäîì íåò.   
  


ß ïðîäîëæàþ âûñìàòðèâàòü åãî,  óæå íà÷èíàÿ ïàíèêîâàòü. Íàêîíåö ÿ çàìå÷àþ Äðàêî, ñòîÿùåãî ñ äâóìÿ ñâîèìè  ãîëîâîðåçàìè. Îí ñìîòðèò ñ òàêèì âûñîêîìåðèåì è îòâðàùåíèåì, íà êàêîå ñïîñîáíû òîëüêî Ìàëôîè. Îí îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, è ÿ çàìå÷àþ íàïðàâëåíèå åãî âçãëÿäà.  
  


È êðîâü çàñòûâàåò ó ìåíÿ â æèëàõ.   
  


Îí ñòîèò, ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå íà ëèöå, õîòÿ åãî ïîçà ãîâîðèò îá îò÷àÿííîì æåëàíèè ñëèòüñÿ ñ äåðåâîì, ê êîòîðîìó îí ïðèæàëñÿ ñïèíîé. Ïåðåä íèì, íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè ñòîèò Ëþöèóñ. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó â ïåð÷àòêå è Ãàððè çàæìóðèâàåò ãëàçà.  
  


- Ó òåáÿ åñòü ïðèâû÷êà  çàïîëó÷àòü øðàìû â ñàìûõ íåïîäõîäÿùèõ ìåñòàõ, - ñî çëîáîé â ãîëîñå óð÷èò îí, êîãäà ÿ ïîÿâëÿþñü ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. Ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà óæå ó ìåíÿ â ðóêå, è íà ÿçûêå âåðòèòñÿ òûñÿ÷à ïðîêëÿòèé.  
  
- Åñëè òû åùå ðàç äî íåãî äîòðîíåøüñÿ,  ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ. – Ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíîøó ÿ ïðÿìî ó íåãî íàä óõîì.

Ïðè çâóêå ìîåãî ãîëîñà îí âçäðàãèâàåò è áûñòðî ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. Çà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà ÿ çàêàí÷èâàþ ñâîþ óãðîçó, îí óñïåâàåò óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Åãî ëèöî ïåðåêàøèâàåò íåïðèÿòíàÿ óëûáî÷êà. – Ñåâåðóñ, - ãîâîðèò îí, îòñòóïàÿ íà øàã íàçàä. – À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü îáùåñòâåííûõ ìåðîïðèÿòèé. Íî êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð, êàêàÿ óæàñíàÿ ïîòåðÿ, íå ïðàâäà ëè? – Çëîâåùàÿ óõìûëêà. – Êòî æå òåïåðü çàùèòèò ìàëü÷èêà? – Îí îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ ñâåðõó äî íèçó Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ñòîèò ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ïðèæàâøèñü ê äåðåâó. Ìàëü÷èê âçäðàãèâàåò, êàê áóäòî ôèçè÷åñêè îùóùàÿ ñêîëüçÿùèé ïî íåìó âçãëÿä.  
  


Ìîè ïàëüöû ñæèìàþòñÿ âîêðóã ïàëî÷êè, è ÿ ñíîâà ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà Ëþöèóñà.  Õîëîäíàÿ ÿðîñòü, êîòîðîé ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë óæå ìíîãî ëåò, ñìåøèâàåòñÿ ñî æãó÷èì ñîáñòâåííè÷åñêèì èíñòèíêòîì. ß ìîãó óáèòü åãî.  Ñêàçàòü äâà ñëîâà è çàêîí÷èòü æèçíü ÷åðòîâîãî óáëþäêà, ãëàçîì íå ìîðãíóâ. ß îáíàæàþ çóáû â êðîâîæàäíîé óñìåøêå.  
   
- Ãàððè! – Îçàáî÷åííûé ãîëîñ áåñòîëêîâîãî îáîðîòíÿ.

- Äåðüìî! – Âèíîâàòûé ëàé íèêóäûøíîé ñòîðîæåâîé ñîáàêè.  
  


Ëþöèóñ íàêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó. – Ñåâåðóñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, âñåãäà ðàä óâèäåòüñÿ. – Îí èäåò ê ñûíó, Ëþïèí ðû÷èò ÷òî-òî â åãî ñòîðîíó, íî ÿ íå óñïåâàþ ðàçîáðàòü ÷òî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí óæå ñïåøèò ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåò ñòîÿòü, êàê ïðèìåðçøèé ê äåðåâó.   
  


ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî.   
  


- Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Ãäå Ñèðèóñ? – ãîâîðèò Ëþïèí,  è îòâîäèò ðóêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè îòøàòûâàåòñÿ îò íåå.  
  


ß îãëÿäûâàþñü ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è âèæó Áëýêà, ïîãëîùåííîãî îäíîñòîðîííåé ïåðåïàëêîé ñ Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûé îò äóøè ðàçâëåêàåòñÿ ïðè ýòîì.  
  


Ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Îíè íèêîãäà íå ñìîãóò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íàì _íðàâèòñÿ_ âèäåòü èõ âçáåøåííûìè.   
  


ß  ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íàçàä è çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî åãî ñèëû íà÷èíàþò èññÿêàòü. Îí ñîãíóë êîëåíè, è êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî åìó òÿæåëî âûäåðæèâàòü ñîáñòâåííûé âåñ.  
  


- Ïîòòåð, -  æåñòêî ãîâîðþ ÿ, âûçûâàÿ åãî èç êîøìàðà, â êîòîðîì îí ïðåáûâàåò.  
  


Îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, è åãî âçãëÿä ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ìíå. Îí õâàòàåòñÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñîáîé, êèâàåò ìíå è îòðûâàåò ñåáÿ îò äåðåâà.  
  


- Èçâèíè ìåíÿ, Ãàððè, ÿ…   
  


Îí óõîäèò, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå êàïðèç è íå óïðÿìñòâî. Îí ñòàðàåòñÿ óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàéòè â çàìîê. Îí èäåò êàê áóäòî â òðàíñå.  
   
- Ãàððè! – Ïðîíçèòåëüíûå ãîëîñà äâóõ âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïðèÿòåëåé Ïîòòåðà.

Ïîòòåð êîëåáëåòñÿ êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå, è ïîòîì áðîñàåòñÿ áåæàòü ê âõîäó. Åãî äðóçüÿ çàìèðàþò è ñìîòðÿò åìó âñëåä ñ îäèíàêîâûì óäèâëåííûì âèäîì.  
  


- Ïîãîâîðè ñ íèìè, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ Ëþïèíó ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîéòè çà íèì.   
  


*****

Âîéäÿ â ñâîè êîìíàòû, ÿ îáíîâëÿþ îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ è  àêòèâèçèðóþ ìàñêèðóþùèå ÷àðû, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ìîã íàñ íàéòè. ß ñàæóñü íà êðîâàòü ðÿäîì ñî ñêîð÷èâøèìñÿ íà íåé ìàëü÷èêîì. Îí ëåæèò ñïèíîé êî ìíå. ß ñíèìàþ áîòèíêè, ëîæóñü ëèöîì ê íåìó è îñòîðîæíî ïðèêàñàþñü ê åãî ïëå÷ó.  
  
- Ñèðèóñ áóäåò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, - ãîâîðèò îí, øìûãàÿ íîñîì.

- Îí óâèäèòñÿ ñ òîáîé ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ, - ðàçäðàæåííî áîðìî÷ó ÿ.

- Ìíå íå íóæíî áûëî òóäà õîäèòü. Èçâèíè.

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû óæå íàó÷èëñÿ íå èçâèíÿòüñÿ çà òî, â ÷åì òû íå âèíîâàò. Òû èìåë ïîëíîå ïðàâî òóäà ïîéòè. – Îí èìåë ýòî ïðàâî. ß òîëüêî õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû îí èì íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ.  
  


- Îí ìîã ìåíÿ óáèòü. ß áûë òàêèì ýãîèñòîì…  
  


- Îõ, äà ïåðåñòàíü íàêîíåö, - ðÿâêàþ ÿ, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà ñïèíó. – Òåïåðü òû ðåøèë ñòàòü ñòðàäàëüöåì çà ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî.  Íèêòî íå îæèäàåò, ÷òî òû ïðîâåäåøü âñþ æèçíü, òðÿñÿñü îò ñòðàõà. – ß âûïóñêàþ äîëãèé, ðàçî÷àðîâàííûé âçäîõ. – ×åðò, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ãíåâ, êîòîðûé âñå ðàâíî íåëüçÿ áóäåò íàïðàâèòü ïî íàçíà÷åíèþ.

- Ìíå âñå âðåìÿ ñíèòñÿ ýòîò ñîí, - òèõî ãîâîðèò îí. – ×òî ÿ â Òàéíîé Êîìíàòå è ñðàæàþñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Ñíà÷àëà âñå èäåò õîðîøî, íî ïîòîì ÿ ñïîòûêàþñü è ðîíÿþ ïàëî÷êó. – Îí âñõëèïûâàåò. – È ÿ ïðîñòî ñèæó òàì. Áåñïîìîùíûé. È ïðîñûïàþñü â òîì ìîìåíò, êîãäà âèæó çåëåíóþ âñïûøêó.  
  
Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåñîõëî ãîðëî. – Ýòî âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî….

- Íåò. Íåò, ýòî íå íîðìàëüíî. ß êàê çàñòûë, Ñåâåðóñ. ß äàæå íå _ïîäóìàë î ñâîåé ïàëî÷êå. ß ïðîñòî ñòîÿë êàê ïðèñòóêíóòûé èñïóãàííûé ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê è …  
  
_

- Òû íå äîëæåí âñå âðåìÿ áûòü ãåðîåì. – ß ñæèìàþ çóáû. Òåïåðü ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ âñå-òàêè óáèë óáëþäêà. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî Àçêàáàí – ñïðàâåäëèâàÿ öåíà çà óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, âèäÿ ñòðàõ â åãî ãëàçàõ, êîãäà â íåãî ïîïàäåò ïðîêëÿòèå.  
  


- ß âñåãäà òåðÿþ ïàëî÷êó, - òóïî ïîâòîðÿåò îí.  
  


- Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñîí, - ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ óáðàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå èç ãîëîñà.  
  


- Íåò. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò êàæäûé ðàç. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü ñ íèì. ß òåðÿþ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Èëè åå ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íåò. È ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí äåëàòü, åñëè ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè? Èëè åñëè ÿ çàñòûë?  
  


Êàêàÿ-òî íåçíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ÷àñòü ìåíÿ íàõîäèò þìîð â òîì ôàêòå, ÷òî ñàìûé ìîãóùåñòâåííûé êîëäóí â ìèðå áîèòñÿ ïîòåðÿòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí è ñàì  äîëæåí áûë îáëàäàòü î÷åíü çíà÷èòåëüíîé ñèëîé. À äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ïîäàðîê Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé áûë, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ðàçà â òðè ñèëüíåå ìåíÿ, äåëàåò åãî æèâûì áîæåñòâîì. Èëè ñäåëàë áû, åñëè íå îäíî ìàëåíüêîå ñëàáîå ìåñòî – åãî äóøà.  
  


- Ãäå òâîÿ ïàëî÷êà?   
  


- ×òî?

- Òâîÿ ïàëî÷êà. Ãäå îíà? – ß ñàæóñü.

  
- Âîòêíóëàñü ìíå â áîê, - ãîâîðèò îí, âîðî÷àÿñü, è äîñòàåò ïàëî÷êó.

ß áåðó åå, èäó íà äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû è êëàäó ïàëî÷êó íà ÷àéíûé ñòîëèê ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñ íèì çàíèìàòüñÿ. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïðîâåäó îñòàòîê åãî æèçíè, îãðàíè÷èâøèñü ðîëüþ ïåðñîíàëüíîãî óòåøèòåëÿ è âûíóæäåííîãî êîìïàíüîíà – ýòî, ñàìî ïî ñåáå, çàíÿëî áû ïîëíûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü. ß ñîáèðàëñÿ áûòü ñ íèì, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó îñòàòüñÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. – Âîçüìè åå, - êîðîòêî êîìàíäóþ ÿ.

  
- ×òî?

- Âîçüìè åå. Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ è çàñòàâü åå ïîäëåòåòü ê ñåáå.

Îí õìóðèòñÿ. – Accio…

- Íå ñóåòèñü ñ çàêëèíàíèÿìè, Ïîòòåð. Ìàãèÿ äîëæíà èñõîäèòü îò òåáÿ. Íå îò ñëîâ, íå èç ïàëî÷êè, à îò òåáÿ.  
  


Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ñíîâà ñòàðàåòñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. ß, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, æäó, ñðàáîòàåò ëè ýòî. Ñèëû äëÿ ýòîãî ó íåãî äîñòàòî÷íî.  
Ïîñëå äëèòåëüíîé ïîïûòêè îí ñíîâà ïàäàåò íà êðîâàòü. – ß íå ìîãó.   
  


ß ðåçêî âûäûõàþ. – Íåò, òû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåøü äåëàòü ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Ïðîäîëæàé.

À ÿ ìåæäó òåì áóäó ñèäåòü â êðåñëå è ñòàðàòüñÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ó÷ó åãî êàê ýôôåêòèâíåå óáèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ.  
  


****

ß ïîäíîøó áîêàë ê ãóáàì òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îí èñ÷åç åùå äî òîãî, êàê ÿ óñïåë ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê. Ìîè ðóêè äåðæàò ïóñòîòó. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó, êàê îí õèõèêàåò â áîêàë. ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî ñâîé ôèðìåííûé âçãëÿä Ýòî-íå-ñìåøíî. Îí äîïèâàåò ñêîò÷ è ñ óõìûëêîé âîçâðàùàåò ìíå ñòàêàí. 

- À çà÷åì òîãäà âñå ïîëüçóþòñÿ ïàëî÷êàìè?  
  


- Íå âñå òàêèå óïîðíûå êàê íàø ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé ñóïåðãåðîé, - ñóõî îáúÿñíÿþ ÿ.  
  


- Íî âñå ìîãóò îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç íåå, ïðàâäà? Åñëè ïîòðåíèðóþòñÿ.  
  


- Íåò, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íî âîçäåðæèâàþñü îò îáúÿñíåíèé. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íàñ ñïîñîáíî íàó÷èòüñÿ î÷åíü  ýôôåêòíî îòêðûâàòü è çàêðûâàòü äâåðü. Íî äàæå ýòî òðåáóåò íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò ïðàêòèêè. ß ïðîáîâàë.  
  
Òîé ñèëû, êîòîðàÿ èìååòñÿ â åãî ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåëàòü ýòî áåç ïðèçíàêîâ óñòàëîñòè. ß îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàþñü íå çàâèäîâàòü.

- Òàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü?  
  


- Ïðåäïî÷åë áû ýòîãî íå äåëàòü, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ è ñíîâà íàïîëíÿþ áîêàë.  
  
- Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí.  
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çíàþ êàê, - âðó ÿ.  
  
- Òîãäà îòêóäà òû çíàåøü…  
  
- Êàæäûé ñïîñîáåí äåëàòü ÷òî-òî áåç ïàëî÷êè. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ó òåáÿ ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ íàñòîëüêî ëåãêî. À åùå ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ðàçäðàæàåøü ìåíÿ áåññìûñëåííûìè âîïðîñàìè. – ß ñêðåùèâàþ íîãè è õìóðþñü.

- Èçâèíè. – Îí îïóñêàåò ðóêè íà êîëåíè è ñìîòðèò íà ïîë.  
  


- È ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü íè ïåðåä êåì ðèñîâàòüñÿ.  
  
- ß íå ðèñóþñü!  
  
- Ýòî îðóæèå, Ïîòòåð. È åãî ëó÷øå äåðæàòü â òàéíå.

- Õîðîøî! Áîæå! ß æå òîëüêî ñïðîñèë…ëàäíî. Òîëüêî ïåðåñòàíü íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ òàê! – Ñåðäèòî ãîâîðèò îí, âñòàåò è òîïàåò ê êðîâàòè. Ê ìîåé êðîâàòè. Çëèòñÿ îí òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, à ïîòîì ãîâîðèò ñî âçäîõîì. – Èçâèíè. Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî ïîìîã ìíå. È òàì òîæå. Íà ïîìèíàëüíîé öåðåìîíèè. Ñïàñèáî.  
  


- Åñëè òû åùå ðàç âîçüìåøü ìîé ñêîò÷, ÿ ðàñòâîðþ òåáå êîñòè íà ðóêàõ, - ãîâîðþ ÿ.  
  
Îí ñìååòñÿ. – Åñëè áû òû ïðåäëîæèë ìíå ñòàêàí, ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü áû áðàòü åãî áåç ñïðîñà.  
  


 - È ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáå ñòàëî íóæíî ïðèãëàøåíèå? Òû óæå ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ êàê äîìà â ìîåé êðîâàòè, òàê ÷òî, äóìàþ, ìîé áàð áóäåò ëîãè÷íûì ïðîäîëæåíèåì, - óõìûëÿþñü ÿ. Ïîòîì ÿ ïîäíèìàþ áîêàë ê ãóáàì. È îí èñ÷åçàåò. Îïÿòü.  
  


ß ñëûøó, êàê îí õèõèêàåò ó ìåíÿ íà êðîâàòè. ß âñòàþ, ïîäíèìàþ ïàëî÷êó.

È îí çàáèðàåò åå.

  
- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, — ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñåðäèòüñÿ.  
  
Îí óõìûëÿåòñÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîìó â íàñëåäñòâî äîñòàëàñü ôàáðèêà øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê. ß îò âñåãî ñåðäöà ïðîêëèíàþ Äàìáëäîðà. À ïîòîì ïðîêëèíàþ óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ ïûòàåòñÿ ïîÿâèòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ íà ãóáàõ. Ýòî íå ñìåøíî.

- Îòäàé ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, êîøìàðíûé ðåáåíîê.  
  


Îí óëûáàåòñÿ. – Íåò.  
  


- Ïîòòåð

- Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê.

ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è ñæèìàþ ãóáû îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. – Î÷åíü õîðîøî, çàìå÷àòåëüíî, òû âåëèêèé è ìîãóùåñòâåííûé êîëäóí. Îòäàé ìíå ìîþ ÷åðòîâó ïàëî÷êó.  
  
- Ïîäîéäè è âîçüìè ñâîþ ÷åðòîâó ïàëî÷êó. 

  
ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. Îò âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî ìàëü÷èøêè ó ìåíÿ íåðâíî ñæèìàåòñÿ æåëóäîê. ß ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì èäó ê êðîâàòè. – Åñëè òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ ñîáëàçíèòü, äîëæåí íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî äàâíî âûøåë èç òîãî âîçðàñòà, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ìîæåò ïîäåéñòâîâàòü ïîäîáíîå ðåáÿ÷åñòâî.

Îí ñìååòñÿ. – Ìîæåò áûòü ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ëåã ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè áû ÿ çàõîòåë òåáÿ ñîáëàçíèòü, ÿ áû íå äàë òåáå âîçìîæíîñòè ñî ìíîé ñïîðèòü. – Îí äâèãàåòñÿ â èçãîëîâüå êðîâàòè è ñ óìîëÿþùèì âèäîì õëîïàåò ëàäîíüþ ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. – Òàê óäîáíåå, - ãîâîðèò îí.

- Ìíå áûëî âïîëíå óäîáíî òàì, ãäå ÿ áûë, - âîð÷ó ÿ, íî âñå æå îïóñêàþñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ïîäóøêè. Îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, è ÿ õìóðþñü ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîëîæèòü åå â ñòîë. ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó çà ñòàêàíîì. Â íåé ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñòàêàí, íî ïóñòîé.  
  
- Ýòî â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè ðàçäðàæàåò, - ãîâîðþ ÿ. Îí õèõèêàåò, ïîòîì ïîäçûâàåò áóòûëêó, íàëèâàåò ìíå ñòàêàí è äîëèâàåò ñâîé.

- Ýòî ïðîñòî çàáàâíî, - ãîâîðèò îí.  
  
Îí äîëæåí óñòàòü. Îí äîëæåí áûë òðàòèòü ìàññó óñèëèé íà òî, ÷òîáû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ëþáîì èç ýòèõ òðþêîâ. ß ïðîñòî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí áóäåò â äîñòàòî÷íîé ñòåïåíè ñâÿçàí ñî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû ïðè ñëó÷àå íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ ïðèçâàòü åå. Íî çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ îí äîñòèã ñîâåðøåíñòâà â èñêóññòâå, êîòîðûì âëàäåëî, ìîæåò áûòü, âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. ß íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü — ÿ åìó çàâèäóþ. Åãî ñèëå. È â òî æå âðåìÿ æàëåþ åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàþ, äëÿ ÷åãî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè ñïîñîáíîñòè.

Äàìáëäîð íå ìîã åãî çàùèòèòü, íî áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè óâåðåí, ÷òî îí âûèãðàåò ñðàæåíèå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïðîäîëæàåò íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåðÿòü åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè. ß äîëæåí ñîçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðòà óíè÷òîæèë êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé, à ìàëü÷èê óìåð âíåçàïíî è áåç ñòðàõà. Äðóãàÿ ìîÿ ÷àñòü çíàåò, ÷òî òàê íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  
  


Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î è  äîâîëüíî óð÷èò. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ôûðêàåò.  
  


- ×òî åùå?   
  


- ß ïðîñòî…ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìîã áû òàê ñèäåòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü. À ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. – Îí ñíîâà ôûðêàåò.  
  


Ýòî íå ñìåøíî.  
  


ß ìîë÷à äîïèâàþ òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü â ìîåì ñòàêàíå. ß ïðîâåë ìíîãî âðåìåíè,  ïûòàÿñü âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ, è ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü. À òåïåðü îí íàñòîé÷èâî òàùèò ýòîò ôàêò â íàñòîÿùåå, ãäå îí áóäåò ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ è ðàçðóøàòü òîò ïîêîé, â êîòîðûé ÿ çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîâåðèòü. 

  
- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî âñåãäà áóäó  òåáÿ ëþáèòü, òû äîëæåí áóäåøü ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà, - ñìååòñÿ îí.  
  


- Ïðåêðàòè, - ÿ âñòàþ è ñòàâëþ áîêàë íà íî÷íîé ñòîëèê.  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ?  
  
- Îòâÿæèñü, - ðû÷ó ÿ è èäó â âàííóþ, ãäå ñîáèðàþñü ïðèíèìàòü äóø è ïðîêëèíàòü ñåáÿ çà ñâîè ýìîöèè. ß ñåðäèòî çàõëîïûâàþ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Èç-çà äâåðè äîíîñÿòñÿ åãî èçâèíåíèÿ.

*** 

ß ïðîñûïàþñü îò óþòíîãî îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî ìåíÿ êòî-òî îáíèìàåò, è òîëüêî ïîñëå  òîãî, êàê ñîçíàíèå ñëåãêà ïðîñâåòëÿåòñÿ îò ñíà, ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ýòî ñòðàííî.

ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà.

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ.

Âñå åùå íå ïðîñíóâøèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, ÿ óëûáàþñü â îòâåò. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ áûë äîëæåí ðàññåðäèòüñÿ.  
   
- ×òî…

Ìíå íå äàåò ïðîäîëæèòü ôðàçó ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá. Ìÿãêèõ è çíàêîìûõ. Îí ñëåãêà îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü ìíå â ãëàçà è äàòü ìíå øàíñ ïðîòåñòîâàòü. Êîòîðûé ÿ áû îõîòíî èñïîëüçîâàë, åñëè áû ìîè ãóáû íå äðîæàëè ïðè ìûñëè î åãî ëåãêîì ïðèêîñíîâåíèè. ß âîññòàíàâëèâàþ êîíòðîëü êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà áûòü îñòàíîâëåííûì, íà ýòîò ðàç ðåøèòåëüíåé. Åãî ÿçûê ëåãêî ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîèì ãóáàì, è ìîé ðîò ïîëíîñòüþ îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ìíå ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ, îòâå÷àÿ íà ïîöåëóé. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåìó òåëó. ß, êàê âñåãäà, íå ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü ïîäõîäÿùåé ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åãî.  
  


Ìîé ðàçóì åùå çàòóìàíåí ñíîì, íî ìîå òåëî áûñòðî ïðîñûïàåòñÿ ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. Åãî ðóêè áîðþòñÿ ñ ìîåé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêîé, è ÿ  ïðèïîäíèìàþ áåäðà, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó. ß îáíèìàþ åãî çà øåþ. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî åñëè îí îòîðâåòñÿ îò ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ÿ óñïåë îñîçíàòü, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, ÿ îñòàíîâëþñü.  
  


Îí òîæå ýòî çíàåò.  _Åñëè áû ÿ çàõîòåë òåáÿ ñîáëàçíèòü, ÿ áû íå äàë òåáå âîçìîæíîñòè ñî ìíîé ñïîðèòü._ Åãî ðóêè íèãäå íå çàäåðæèâàþòñÿ íàäîëãî, ñòàðàÿñü îòâëåêàòü ìåíÿ  áûñòðûìè, âûçûâàþùèìè   âñïûøêè  óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè, è òóò æå íàõîäÿ íîâóþ öåëü. Ýòî íå èçó÷àþùèå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è âðîäå áû íè íà ÷åì íå íàñòàèâàþùèå, îí êàê áóäòî ñòàðàåòñÿ çàïèñàòü â ïàìÿòè êàæäûé äþéì. Ìåäëåííûé, íî ïîñòîÿííûé, ïîèñê ïóòè. Âîçâðàùåíèå íà çíàêîìûå  òðîïèíêè. 

Îí ïåðåêàòûâàåòñÿ è ðàçðûâàåò ïîöåëóé òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü ÷åðåç ãîëîâó ðóáàøêó ñâîåé ïèæàìû. Îí ïîäòÿãèâàåò ââåðõ ìîþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Íà êàêîé-òî òðåâîæíûé ìîìåíò íàøè ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, è âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìó÷èòåëüíî ðåàëüíûì. Îí íå îòâîäèò ãëàç è ïðîäîëæàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü ìîþ ãðóäü, ïîòîì  áåðåò ìîþ ðóêó è ïîäíîñèò åå ê ãóáàì.  
  


ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä. – Ãàððè… - Ýòî íóæíî îñòàíîâèòü. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè _åùå __ðàç.    
   
- Ñåâåðóñ, - âûäûõàåò îí è íàêëîíÿåòñÿ êî ìíå, óäåðæèâàÿ ìîþ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. – Áóäü ñî ìíîé, - øåï÷åò îí, è, íå çàêðûâàÿ ãëàç, çàæèìàåò ìîþ íèæíþþ ãóáó ìåæäó ñâîèìè. – Ïîæàëóéñòà._

Ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìîÿ êàïèòóëÿöèÿ íåèçáåæíà. Äàæå åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ íàøëàñü ñèëà âîëè ïðîäîëæèòü áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèì, æåëàíèÿ äåëàòü ýòî ó ìåíÿ íåò. Ìàëåíüêàÿ âå÷íî íîþùàÿ òâàðü ãäå-òî ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè íàïîìèíàåò ìíå, ÷åì ýòî óãðîæàåò. Îí ìîæåò ñòàòü ñëèøêîì áëèçîê ìíå. È òóò æå åå çàãëóøàåò âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ, óêàçûâàþùèé ìíå, ÷òî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Êðîìå òîãî, ó ìàëü÷èêà íåò âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû áîðîòüñÿ ñ ìîèì ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì. 

Ëîâè ìîìåíò, ñíîâà òî æå ñàìîå.  
   
 Ìîè ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî åãî òåëó, ïàëüöû ïîãëàæèâàþò êîæó è îùóùàþò ðóáöû îò øðàìîâ, êîòîðûå ÿñíî îñòàëèñü â ìîåé ïàìÿòè. Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, è èñ÷åçàåò èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ, óòêíóâøèñü â ìîþ øåþ. Îí ãëóáîêî âäûõàåò, åãî ãóáû îñòîðîæíî ïðèæèìàþò êîæó, öåëóÿ åå, ïðèêóñûâàÿ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà. ß âçäðàãèâàþ è ïðèæèìàþ ê ñåáå åãî ãîëîâó, öåëóÿ åãî è ñíîâà îòêðûâàÿ äëÿ ñåáÿ íå ñîâñåì çàáûòûé ðèòì íàøèõ äâèæåíèé.  
  


ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþ åãî, ïîòÿíóâ ïîÿñ åãî ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ. Îí ïîìîãàåò ìíå äâèæåíèÿìè áåäåð, ñòàðàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî îñâîáîäèòü ìåíÿ îò òðóñîâ.  ß íåîõîòíî îòðûâàþñü îò íåãî, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ýòó ðàáîòó.  Îòïèõíóâ òðóñû è îäåÿëî íà êðàé êðîâàòè, ÿ ñíîâà îòêèäûâàþñü íà ïîäóøêó è ñìîòðþ, êàê îí äåëàåò òî æå ñàìîå.  
  


Îí íàêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó, ïðèæèìàÿñü ñâîèì ëáîì ê ìîåìó.  ß ÷óâñòâóþ âåñ åãî áåäåð íà ñâîèõ áîêàõ. ß âäûõàþ êàæäûé åãî âûäîõ, ïîêà ó ìåíÿ íå íà÷èíàåò êðóæèòüñÿ ãîëîâà è ìíå íå íà÷èíàåò êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çàäûõàþñü. Íî ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ îòâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ.  
   
- ß âñåãäà áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ, òû çíàåøü, - íàñòîé÷èâî ãîâîðèò îí.

- Ïåðåñòàíü, - òèõî ïðîøó ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ æåëàíèþ ïðîñòî ñöåëîâàòü ýòî îáåùàíèå ñ åãî ãóá.

×òî-òî òàê è îñòàåòñÿ íåâûñêàçàííûì. Îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ëå÷ü íà ñïèíó è âûòÿíóòüñÿ ïîä íèì, à ñàì ñàäèòñÿ ìíå íà áåäðà. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî îí òîæå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí äåðæèò áàíî÷êó ñ ëþáðèêàíòîì, è ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû îí èñêàë åå â íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå. ß ðåøàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, êîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí íàíîñèò åãî íà ìîé ÷ëåí. Åãî ëèöî èñêðèâëÿåòñÿ îò áîëè, êîãäà îí  ñæèìàåòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ. Åãî òåëî ñîïðîòèâëÿåòñÿ åìó, íî îí ïðîäîëæàåò îïóñêàòüñÿ, è êàê áû ÿ íå õîòåë ïîñîâåòîâàòü åìó äåëàòü ýòî ìåäëåííåé,  ìåíÿ çàñòàâëÿåò îíåìåòü ñëåãêà áîëåçíåííîå è ñîâåðøåííî íåïîâòîðèìîå îùóùåíèå. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ îñîçíàííàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ  - «áîæå,  êàê ÿ ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî òåáå».

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ÿ íå ñïîñîáåí îáëå÷ü ýòó ìûñëü â ñëîâà.  
  


- ß ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî òåáå, - ãîâîðèò îí âìåñòî ìåíÿ, çàäûõàÿñü, è íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ.  Ìîå ñîãëàñèå âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ãîðëà íåÿñíûì çâóêîì. Îí äâèãàåò áåäðàìè, âïóñêàÿ ìåíÿ åùå ãëóáæå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ó ìåíÿ íå âîçíèêàåò àáñóðäíîé ìûñëè, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó èñ÷åçíóòü.  
  


Åãî äûõàíèå ñáèâàåòñÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí äðîæèò. ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, íåìíîãî èñïóãàâøèñü ýòîãî. Ìû ïðîñòî íå äâèãàëèñü òàê, ÷òîáû ýòî âûçâàëî ó íåãî òàêóþ ñèëüíóþ ðåàêöèþ. Îí íàäî ìíîé, ñëåãêà çàêóñèë ãóáó, à åãî ãëàçà çàæìóðåíû. Ëàäîíÿìè îí óïèðàåòñÿ ìíå â ãðóäü, ñëåãêà íàäàâëèâàÿ íà íåå, êîãäà îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. Îí ïðåêðàñåí. È âñå åùå ñëèøêîì ìîëîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü íàñòîëüêî âîñõèòèòåëüíûì. Òåïåðü îí ñêîëüçèò ëåã÷å, ïîãëîùàÿ ìåíÿ ñ êàæäûì âçäîõîì è îñâîáîæäàÿ ñíîâà.  
  
ß îáõâàòûâàþ ðóêîé åãî íàïðÿæåííûé ÷ëåí, êîòîðûé ïîêà îñòàâàëñÿ áåç âíèìàíèÿ, íî îí îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ. – ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåáÿ.

Åãî ñëîâà âûçûâàþò íåîáúÿñíèìûé ñòðàõ. ß îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû íàñòàèâàòü, íî îí òÿíåò ìåíÿ ââåðõ, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåñòü, è îáíèìàåò çà øåþ. Ìû äâèãàåìñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü äðóã äðóãà. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâà çàòîïèëè íàñ, ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Ãäå-òî â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ ìîåãî æèâîòà çàðîæäàåòñÿ ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå çàïîëíÿåò è îïóñòîøàåò ìåíÿ îäíîâðåìåííî, çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàäûõàòüñÿ, õîòÿ è íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó äûøàòü. Îí ñíîâà ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå ëáîì, à åãî ðóêè çàêðûâàþò âåñü ìèð îò ìîåãî áîêîâîãî çðåíèÿ.

- Áóäü ñî ìíîé, - çàäûõàÿñü, ãîâîðèò îí. – Ïðîñòî áóäü ñî ìíîé.  
   
ß âûïîëíÿþ åãî ïðîñüáó íàñòîëüêî äîëãî, íàñêîëüêî ìîãó, áîëüøå èç-çà îñëàáëÿþùåé ìåíÿ íàñòîé÷èâîñòè, ÷åì îò æåëàíèÿ áûòü íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî. Ïîíåìíîãó ìåäëåííûå êðóãîâûå äâèæåíèÿ ñâîäÿò ìåíÿ ñ óìà, è ìîå âîçáóæäåíèå ÷óòü áûëî íå ñìåíÿåòñÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå ïàíèêè. ß îòðûâàþ åãî îò ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü ñâîáîäó äâèæåíèé. Íî ÿ âñå ïîãðóæåí â íåãî. Îí âñå åùå äåðæèò ìåíÿ.

ß âûðûâàþñü èç åãî íàñòîé÷èâûõ îáúÿòèé, ñíîâà îòêèäûâàÿñü íàçàä. Åãî  
 ðóêè óïèðàþòñÿ ìíå â ãðóäü. Îí ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ, âûãëÿäÿ íåìíîãî èñïóãàííî, íî ÷åðåç ìèã åãî ëèöî ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ. Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ìîåìó ëèöó äëÿ åùå îäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ, ïîòîì ïàäàåò íà áîê è ïåðåêàòûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó. Îí óâëåêàåò ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé. ß ïîäíèìàþ åãî íîãè ñåáå íà ïëå÷è.

ß ñíîâà ìîãó äûøàòü, è ìîè áåäðà äâèãàþòñÿ íåçàâèñèìî îò ìåíÿ, è íåçàâèñèìî îò íåãî, êàê áóäòî â îò÷àÿííîì æåëàíèè ñáåæàòü îò âñåãî îò ýòîãî, è îò íåãî, è îñîáåííî îò åãî ïðîêëÿòîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñî ñëåãêà îáåçóìåâøåé óëûáêîé, åãî êîëåíè óïèðàþòñÿ åìó â ïëå÷è. ß òàê è íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷åìó îí óëûáàåòñÿ, íî íå ìîãó íå óâåëè÷èâàòü òåìï. Ìîå äûõàíèå âñå ó÷àùàåòñÿ è âñêîðå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òîëüêî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðè÷èíèòü åìó áîëü.  
  


Ýòè ìûñëè âûçûâàþò íîâóþ âîëíó ñòðàõà, êîòîðàÿ  òîëüêî òîëêàåò ìåíÿ âïåðåä. ß ñ ñèëîé âõîæó â íåãî. Êàæäûé âäîõ, êîòîðûé ÿ íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü äî êîíöà, óñèëèâàåò ìîå æåëàíèå è ñæèìàþùàÿ ìåíÿ òåñíîòà ñîêðóøàåò ìåíÿ. Áåçóìèå îõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ è ïðèâîäèò íà ãðàíü, è ÿ êîí÷àþ ñ äîëãèì ñòîíîì, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó ðÿäîì ñ åãî ãîëîâîé. ß îò÷àÿííî ñæèìàþ  åãî,  ïîä÷èíÿÿñü çàëèâàþùåé ìåíÿ âîëíå íàñëàæäåíèÿ.   
  


Åãî íîãè ðàññëàáëåííî îïóñêàþòñÿ, è ÿ ïðèïîäíèìàþñü íà ëîêòå. Åãî ÷ëåí âçäðàãèâàåò ìåæäó íàìè. Íå óäîâëåòâîðåííûé.

- Ñïàñèáî, - øåï÷åò îí, öåëóÿ ìîå ïëå÷î.  
  


ß íåíàâèæó åãî. Çà òî, ÷òî îí æèâåò. Çà òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí óìåðåòü.  
  


ß ïðîñîâûâàþ ïîä íåãî ðóêó, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü, è æäó, ïîêà ñèëà ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå  ñåé÷àñ âëàäååò ìíîé, îñëàáååò. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ ïóãàþñü, ÷òî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ. ß ñæèìàþ ðóêè, ïðèæèìàÿ òî ëè åãî ê ñåáå, òî ëè ñåáÿ ê íåìó. ß äóìàþ, ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ.  
  


Ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîçâîëèòü åìó óéòè.   
  



	33. Îáû÷íûå äåëà

Ãëàâà 15. **Îáû÷íûå äåëà**. 

— Ãàððè, ïîðà.

ß îñòîðîæíî òðÿñó åãî çà ïëå÷î. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ñïèò, íî ãðîìêîå âñõëèïûâàíèå åãî âûäàåò. ß ìàøèíàëüíî ñæèìàþ åãî ïëå÷î â ïîïûòêå óñïîêîèòü. Åñëè ÿ íå áóäó îñòîðîæåí, ýòî ìîæåò ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ïðèâû÷êó.

— Ãàððè, — ñíîâà íà÷èíàþ ÿ.

— ß íå ìîãó, — øåï÷åò îí. ß íå ìîãó ïðîñòî âîéòè òóäà è ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ìåíÿ âñå ýòî âîëíóåò.

ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî â ýòîì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òî æå ñàìîå êàæäûé ÷åðòîâ ãîä. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó ýòî åìó, ýòî åãî âðÿä ëè óòåøèò. — Ãëóïîñòè. Òû õîðîøèé àêòåð. Ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ó÷èëñÿ ó ìàñòåðà.

Îí ôûðêàåò è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíó ñ ãëóõèì ñòîíîì. — Âñå êàæåòñÿ òàêèì áåññìûñëåííûì, — ãîâîðèò îí, ïîòèðàÿ ãëàçà. 

— Òî÷íî. Íî ýòî íå èçáàâëÿåò íàñ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè òåðïåòü ýòî êàæäûé ãîä. 

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. — Êàê òû ýòî äåëàåøü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

— Íàïèâàþñü, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ïîäíèìàþñü è äîïèâàþ îñòàòêè èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà. Îí âûñêàëüçûâàåò èç ïîñòåëè, íàäåâàåò î÷êè è, íàäóâøèñü, èäåò çà ìíîé. Îí êëàäåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà ãðóäü, îáíèìàÿ çà áåäðà.

— Ìîæíî ÿ ïðèäó âå÷åðîì?

ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü íåò. Åñëè ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè, ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî íà÷àëî ñåìåñòðà îí äîëæåí ïðîâåñòè â êîìïàíèè ñâîèõ óæàñíûõ äðóçåé. Îí äîëæåí äåëàòü âñå ýòî, õîòÿ ýòî è áåññìûñëåííî. Ýòî âñå åùå åãî æèçíü. Îí âñå åùå æèâ. 

ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü íåò.

Íî ÿ íå áóäó.

— Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáÿ êòî-òî ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü. 

Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ çà øåþ è áîðìî÷åò "ñïàñèáî", ïîòîì ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ïîêðàñíåâøèìè ãëàçàìè. ß òàê ïðèâûê âèäåòü åãî â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÷òî áîëüøå íå îáðàùàþ íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. Ìåíÿ ýòî äàæå íå ðàçäðàæàåò. Ê åãî ÷åñòè, íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ýòî ñêðûâàòü. È ó íåãî õâàòàåò ñîâåñòè èçâèíÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ñëåçû ïðîðûâàþòñÿ íåîæèäàííî.

À ÿ, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, äåëàþ âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àþ.

ß íàêëîíÿþñü è êîðîòêî öåëóþ åãî. — ß èç-çà òåáÿ îïîçäàþ, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è îòòàëêèâàþ åãî.

Îí èäåò ê êàìèíó. — Óâèäèìñÿ òàì.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ è èçîáðàçèâ íà ëèöå õîëîäíóþ óñìåøêó, ÿ âûõîæó èç ñâîèõ êîìíàò è íàïðàâëÿþñü ê Ãëàâíîìó çàëó, ñ êàæäûì øàãîì òåðÿÿ öàðÿùèå âî ìíå ñïîêîéñòâèå è ìåëàíõîëèþ. ß ñëûøó â õîëëå ãóë ñòóäåí÷åñêèõ ãîëîñîâ, çâåíÿùèõ îò îïòèìèçìà, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, ïåðåïîëíÿåò êàæäîãî ñòóäåíòà â íà÷àëå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà.  

Êîãäà ÿ äîáèðàþñü äî ëåñòíèöû, ìíå óæå óäàåòñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü ñâîþ ïðèâû÷íóþ ðàçäðàæåííîñòü, êîòîðàÿ ïîìîæåò ìíå âûæèòü â ýòîì ãîäó. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü íàâåðõó, ÷òîáû îêèíóòü ñòóäåíòîâ äîëãèì ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ñíèæàåò íàêàë èõ ïîëîæèòåëüíîé ýíåðãèè, êàê òîëüêî îíè âñïîìèíàþò, ÷òî ÿ òîæå áóäó ÷àñòüþ ýòîãî ñåìåñòðà. Îáðàäîâàííûé ðåçóëüòàòîì, ÿ øàãàþ äàëüøå, íàáëþäàþ, êàê òîëïà ðàññòóïàåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, ñëîâíî ïî âîëøåáñòâó.

Âîéäÿ â çàë, ÿ ñìîòðþ íà òåõ, êòî óæå  ñîáðàëñÿ, è âèæó, êàê  îí íåðâíè÷àåò, ñèäÿ çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì. Îí áëåäåí, ñëîâíî ïðèçðàê. Çàìåòèâ ìåíÿ, îí ñìóùåííî óëûáàåòñÿ è óêàçûâàåò âçãëÿäîì íà ãëàâíûé ñòîë. ß ñìîòðþ òóäà è íàòûêàþñü âçãëÿäîì íà… 

×åðò.

Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå è ñîáðàòü âåùè.

Ðÿäîì ñ Ëþïèíîì ñèäèò Áëýê. Ñèäÿùàÿ ðÿäîì ñ Áëýêîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ óïàñòü íà ïîë è çàïëàêàòü. 

ß áûë õîðîøèì. ß ìèëî îáùàëñÿ ñ îáîðîòíåì è ðàçäåëÿë ñâîå æèëèùå ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü òûñÿ÷ ëåò. Çà ÷òî ìíå ýòî íàêàçàíèå? Íåóæåëè ÿ åùå íå ðàñïëàòèëñÿ çà âñå ñâîè îøèáêè? Ðàçâå íå ïðîùå ïðîñòî óáèòü ìåíÿ?

Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó çëîðàäíûé õîõîò Ñóäüáû. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî óìåð. È ïîïàë â àä.

Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ, è ñòóäåíòû íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåóþòíî ïîáëèçîñòè îò ìåíÿ. Ïî êðàéíå ìåðå õîòü ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò òàê, êàê îíî äîëæíî áûòü. ß èäó äàëüøå, íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðèâåòñòâèå Ëþïèíà è ñàæóñü ðÿäîì ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

— Íàì íóæåí áûë ó÷èòåëü Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, Ñåâåðóñ, — áîðìî÷åò îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñïåâàþ ÷òî-ëèáî ñêàçàòü. — Àëüáóñ ðåêîìåíäîâàë åãî. Îí àíèìàã, à ýòî òðåáóåò âûñîêîé êâàëèôèêàöèè. Ê òîìó æå îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî îáðàòèëñÿ ïî ïîâîäó ðàáîòû.

— Óòðîì òû ïîëó÷èøü ìîå ïðîøåíèå îá îòñòàâêå, — ðû÷ó ÿ.

— Íå íàäî ñöåí. È âñòàíü. Ýòî ìåñòî Êàòåðèíû.

— Ìèíåðâà, åñëè ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü çàìåíèòü Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ ñåðüåçíî îøèáàëñÿ. Òû îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèøüñÿ, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü, è âèæó, êàê îíà ïîäàâëÿåò ðàçúÿðåííóþ óëûáêó.

ß èäó íà ñâîå ìåñòî è ñïðàâëÿþñü ñ æåëàíèåì óðîíèòü ãîëîâó íà ñòîë. ß ñìîòðþ íà ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ. Îí ïðèêðûë ëèöî ðóêîé, è åãî ïëå÷è çàìåòíî òðÿñóòñÿ. Åìó ñìåøíî. ß ñâèðåïî ïðèùóðèâàþñü, è îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðåêðàòèòü ñìåõ, çàïðîêèäûâàÿ ãîëîâó. Åãî õèõèêàíüå ñëûøíî äàæå â îáùåì ãóëå ãîëîñîâ. Ìíîãèå ïîâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ, íåäîóìåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, íî ýòî òîëüêî óõóäøàåò äåëî.

Îí áûñòðî ïðåêðàùàåò ñìåÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ñëûøèò ñâîå èìÿ. ß ïîðàäîâàëñÿ áû åãî èñïóãàííîìó âçãëÿäó ïðè âèäå ñïåøàùèõ ê íåìó äðóçåé,  åñëè áû íå ðàçäðàæàþùåå ÷óâñòâî áåñïîêîéñòâà, êîãäà ÿ âèæó, êàê îí ñæèìàåòñÿ â êîìîê.

Âåêòîð ïðåðûâàåò èõ áîëòîâíþ, ââîäÿ â çàë íîâè÷êîâ. ß ïî ïðèâû÷êå îêèäûâàþ èõ âçãëÿäîì, âûáèðàÿ ñâîèõ íîâûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. ß ãîòîâëþñü ê Ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé èãðå — åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá ïåðåæèòü Ñîðòèðîâî÷íóþ öåðåìîíèþ è íå ñâèõíóòüñÿ. Íî â ýòîì ãîäó ïðåæäå ÷åì íàçâàíî ïåðâîå èìÿ, ìåíÿ îòâëåêàåò áåçæèçíåííûé âçãëÿä îäíîãî èç ìîèõ ïðåôåêòîâ. Êîãäà îí çàìå÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, â åãî ãëàçàõ ìåëüêàåò ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà âèíó. Îí áûñòðî ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ ïóñòóþ òàðåëêó. 

Íà åãî ëèöå ëåæèò ïå÷àòü çíàíèÿ, êîòîðîãî íå áûëî ðàíüøå. ß ñ íèì ïîãîâîðþ.

Êîãäà ÿ ïðèíèìàþ ýòî ðåøåíèå, äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå çíàþ, ê êîìó ïîéòè, è çàë âäðóã êàæåòñÿ ìíå ïóñòûì. Åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ÷òî-òî çíàë, óìåð. 

— Ñíîâà ãîëîâà áîëèò, Ñåâåðóñ? — Ðîñòîê êàñàåòñÿ ìîåé ðóêè, è ÿ äåðãàþñü, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âñå-òàêè îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè.    

— ß â ïîðÿäêå, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ òàê ðàçäðàæåííî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãó. ß ñíîâà ñìîòðþ íà òîëïó è âèæó, êàê îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîêà íîâûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ê ñâîèì òîâàðèùàì. Îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü. ß ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî êèâàþ.  

ß â ïîðÿäêå.

Îí êèâàåò â îòâåò, ïîòîì ñìîòðèò íà Ìèíåðâó è ñíîâà ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà íîâè÷êîâ.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîñëåäíèé ñòóäåíò ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ê Õàôôëïàôôó, Âåêòîð çàíèìàåò ñâîå ìåñòî çàìåñòèòåëÿ äèðåêòîðà. Îíà ñòó÷èò ïî áîêàëó, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñòàåò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ñâîþ ïåðâóþ ðå÷ü â êà÷åñòâå äèðåêòîðà. ß ñæèìàþ êóëàêè, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå íà ñàìîäîâîëüíûå ôèçèîíîìèè ìîèõ ñëèòåðèíöåâ. 

***  
  
— Ñíåéï!

— Ó ìåíÿ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ, Áëýê, — ðû÷ó ÿ â îòâåò è óñêîðÿþ øàã.

Îí äîãîíÿåò ìåíÿ. — ×åðò ïîáåðè, òû íå ïóñêàåøü ìåíÿ.

— Íà ÷òî ýòî òû íàìåêàåøü?

— Òû ñìåíèë çàùèòíûå ÷àðû. Òû ñïðÿòàë åãî îò ìåíÿ.

ß óñìåõàþñü, âñïîìèíàÿ ñâîþ ìåñòü, è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó. — Èëè ÿ ïðîñòî âîññòàíîâèë îõðàííûå ÷àðû, íàëîæåííûå ïðåæíèì äèðåêòîðîì, êîòîðûå äîëæíû óäåðæàòü íåæäàííûõ ãîñòåé. Òû ìîã ïðèéòè çà íèì ïîçæå, íî, åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, òû áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ïåðåïàëêîé ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì è æàëêèìè ïîïûòêàìè åãî çàïóãàòü. Òàê æå êàê ñåé÷àñ ñî ìíîé, — ÿ óñìåõàþñü íàä åãî âçáåøåííûì âèäîì è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû óéòè.

— Òû íå èìååøü ïðàâà…

— Òû äîëæåí áûë ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íèì! — êðè÷ó ÿ.

— À ñêîëüêî ðàç ìîæíî ñêàçàòü ýòî î òåáå? Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå îêàçàëñÿ â ëàçàðåòå!

— Âû æå íå ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðîäîëæàòü ýòî, — äîíîñèòñÿ óâåðåííûé ãîëîñ.

ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß ñúåæèâàþñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå åå ñòóäåíò. Áëýê íåðâíî ïåðåñòóïàåò ñ íîãè íà íîãó.

— ß íå õî÷ó íàçíà÷àòü âàì âçûñêàíèÿ, — ãîâîðèò îíà ñ ëåãêîé óõìûëêîé.

— Î÷åíü ñìåøíî, — áîðìî÷ó ÿ è ñîáèðàþñü óéòè.

— ß íå çàêîí÷èëà, Ñåâåðóñ.

ß íåòåðïåëèâî âçäûõàþ è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåé.

— ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñìîòðåòü, êàê âû øâûðÿåòå äðóã äðóãó ìàëü÷èêà, êàê Êâàôë. Â òå÷åíèå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, Ñèðèóñ, ÿ íåñó çà íåãî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êðåñòíûé òû èëè íåò.

ß óäîâëåòâîðåííî óñìåõàþñü. Íî ìîÿ óñìåøêà èñ÷åçàåò, êîãäà îíà ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ìåíÿ. — À òû, Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ëþáåçåí âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ïîäîáàåò ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ. ß íå ïîòåðïëþ, åñëè âû áóäåòå ññîðèòüñÿ, êàê âòîðîêëàññíèêè. Òû íå áóäåøü åãî ïðîâîöèðîâàòü. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî?

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû è êîðîòêî êèâàþ, ñäåðæèâàÿ ðâóùååñÿ íàðóæó óòâåðæäåíèå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà åãî íå ïðîâîöèðóþ. Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûì ÿ áûë êîãäà-òî, îïàñàåòñÿ, ÷òî îíà è ïðàâäà íàçíà÷èò ìíå âçûñêàíèå — òîãäà ÿ âûíóæäåí áóäó óáèòü Áëýêà, à ÿ íå õî÷ó ñãíèòü â Àçêàáàíå èç-çà íåãî. 

ß óáüþ åãî, êîãäà åãî ñìåðòü ñäåëàåò ìåíÿ ãåðîåì. 

Îí âçäûõàåò è ñâåðëèò íàñ äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì. 

— ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Ïîòòåðà, ÿ îáåùàëà Àëüáóñó, ÷òî ïðåäîñòàâëþ åìó òó æå ñâîáîäó ïåðåìåùåíèé, êîòîðîé îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Òàê êàê äî ñèõ ïîð ýòî ïîìîãàëî, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ÷òî-ëèáî ìåíÿòü. ß îæèäàþ îò âàñ òîãî æå îòíîøåíèÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Ó íåãî ìíîãî ïðîáëåì è áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè âûáèðàòü ÷üþ-òî ñòîðîíó â âàøåé äóðàöêîé áîðüáå.

Ìåíÿ ïðîíçàåò îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî áëàãîäàðíîñòè. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ðàäè íåãî. Îí âðîñ â õîëîäíóþ òèøèíó ïîäçåìåëüÿ òàê æå, êàê è ÿ. ß ìîã áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî åìó íóæåí ïîêîé, êîòîðûé äàþò ýòè êàìíè.

Ñòðàííûé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ñïðàøèâàåò ìåíÿ, êîãî ÿ ïûòàþñü îáìàíóòü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ýòî ìåíÿ îçàäà÷èâàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîëîñ çâó÷èò â òî÷íîñòè êàê ìîé ïðåæíèé áîññ. Òóò ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ ñíîâà óñòðåìëåí æåñòêèé âçãëÿä ñâåòëî-êàðèõ ãëàç. 

— È, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õîòåëà áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé ïî ïîâîäó îäíîãî èç òâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, — îíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ êèâàþ, óäèâëÿÿñü, êàê ìíîãî óñïåë ñâàëèòü Äàìáëäîð íà áåäíóþ æåíùèíó, ïðåæäå ÷åì óøåë.

— Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå çàéòè êî ìíå íà ÷àé çàâòðà âå÷åðîì? — ñïðàøèâàåò îíà, íå óñïåâ ñïðÿòàòü óñìåøêó. Îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è èäåò ê ëåñòíèöå. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó óæàñîì è áëàãîãîâåíèåì. 

— ×åðò ïîáåðè, îíà õîðîøà!

ß è çàáûë, ÷òî Áëýê òîæå çäåñü. ß ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è íà÷èíàþ ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. Îí èçäåâàòåëüñêèì òîíîì áðîñàåò ìíå âñëåä. — Äîáðîé íî÷è, Ñåâåðóñ!

ß ïðîäîëæàþ ñâîé ïóòü, óñïîêîåííûé òåì, ÷òî ýòî è âïðàâäó áóäåò õîðîøàÿ íî÷ü.

ß ñîáèðàþñü òðàõíóòü åãî êðåñòíèêà.

***

— Âõîäè, Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿä îò êèïû áóìàã íà ñâîåì ñòîëå. Ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, êàáèíåò íå îñîáåííî èçìåíèëñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ÷óòü ìåíüøå áåñïîðÿäêà. Èç óãëà êóäàõ÷åò Ôîêñ. Âèñÿùèé íàä åãî æåðäî÷êîé ïîðòðåò Äàìáëäîðà ïîäìèãèâàåò ìíå. ß ñìîòðþ íà êàðòèíó ñ òÿæåëûì ÷óâñòâîì.

— ×åðòîâà ïòèöà, — áîðìî÷åò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ôîêñ îòâå÷àåò åé òàêèì æå ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûì çâóêîì. Ó ìåíÿ èç ãîðëà âûðûâàåòñÿ íåîæèäàííûé ñìåøîê. ß ñàæóñü íà ñâîé îáû÷íûé ñòóë.

— Èçâèíè çà áåñïîðÿäîê. ß íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü, — ãîâîðèò îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñëîæèòü ïåðãàìåíòû. 

— Äà âñå íîðìàëüíî.

Îíà óëûáàåòñÿ. — ×àé?

— À êàê æå ëèìîííûé øåðáåò?

Ó íåå äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä. – Åñëè òû ýòîãî åùå íå âèäåë, ìîãó ïîêàçàòü òåáå åãî çàïàñû. Îïèñàòü, ñêîëüêî ñëàäîñòåé îñòàëîñü ïîñëå Àëüáóñà, ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. – Íàñìåøêó ñãëàæèâàåò òåïëàÿ óëûáêà. Îíà  ñ óïðåêîì ñìîòðèò íà ïîðòðåò ñòàðèêà, ïåðåêàòûâàþùåãî âî ðòó ÿðêî-æåëòûé ëåäåíåö.  Íàðèñîâàííûé Äàìáëäîð èñ÷åçàåò ñ ïîðòðåòà, è òóò æå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà ñîñåäíåì, èçîáðàæàþùåì Èíäèãóñà Î'Ôëåòòåðè, è íà÷èíàåò åãî ÷åì-òî óãîùàòü.  
   
Äà, íà õîëñòå îí òàêîé æå áåñöåðåìîííûé, êàê è â æèçíè. Ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî óñïîêàèâàåò.  
  
Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíà óæå çàêàí÷èâàåò ðàçëèâàòü ÷àé. Ïðè÷åì áåç âñÿêîé íàèãðàííîñòè. – ×òî æå, - âçäûõàåò îíà, äîñòàâàÿ òîëñòóþ ïàïêó è îòêðûâàÿ åå. Â ïàïêå íåñêîëüêî ëèñòîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, èñïèñàííûõ àêêóðàòíûì ïî÷åðêîì Äàìáëäîðà. ß âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. – Îí îñòàâèë ìíå äîñüå íà íåñêîëüêèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, - ãîâîðèò îíà, èçáåãàÿ ìîåãî âçãëÿäà. – ß ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ äîæèëà äî åãî ëåò, ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû ñî âñåì ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. – ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå, èñïûòûâàÿ íåÿñíóþ òðåâîãó ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü â ìîåì äîñüå. – Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òâîå ÿ íå íàøëà. – Îíà ïðèùóðèâàåò ãëàçà. – Ïîêà.  

Îíà ïðîäîëæàåò ãîâîðèòü, è ÿ íå óñïåâàþ îòìåòèòü ýòî «ïîêà» è åãî ñìûñë. Ïîçæå, ìåíÿ äîëãî áóäåò áåñïîêîèòü ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî íå õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ýòà æåíùèíà çíàëà, ÷òî îáî ìíå äóìàë Äàìáëäîð. Â òî æå âðåìÿ ìåíÿ îäîëåâàåò ëþáîïûòñòâî. Ñàì áû ÿ î÷åíü õîòåë ïðîñìîòðåòü ýòî äîñüå.  
   
- Ìû çäåñü, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü î ìèñòåðå Ìàëôîå, - íàïîìèíàåò îíà ìíå. – Äàìáëäîð, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, âåðèë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì èçìåíèòñÿ ê ëó÷øåìó.  ß æå ñ÷èòàþ åãî íåâûíîñèìûì ìàëåíüêèì íåãîäÿåì. Òâîå ìíåíèå?

Ýòî íàñòîëüêî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ïðèâû÷íûõ äëÿ ìåíÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ â ýòîé êîìíàòå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, êàê ïîùå÷èíó íà ùåêå. Ýòî íå Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. Íå ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé áóäåò óïîðíî âåðèòü, ÷òî â êàæäîì åñòü ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå,  êàê áû ãëóáîêî îíî íå ïðÿòàëîñü. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðåäïî÷òåò ïðîñòî î÷èñòèòü øêîëó îò  ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ èñòî÷íèêîâ îïàñíîñòè, ÷åì ïîïûòàòüñÿ íàéòè äðóãîå ðåøåíèå.  ß îêàçûâàþñü â òóïèêå ïåðåä ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèâû÷íîé äëÿ ìåíÿ çàäà÷åé – ïðîáóäèòü ñîñòðàäàíèå ñîáåñåäíèêà.  
  


Íàêîíåö, ÿ îòêàøëèâàþñü è ïðåêðàùàþ ìîë÷à ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ýòó æåíùèíó. – Îí æåðòâà ñâîåãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Íî ó íåãî åñòü ñîâåñòü, õîòü îíà è ñïðÿòàíà ïîä ñîòíÿìè ôàìèëüíûõ çàáëóæäåíèé, êîòîðûå âäàëáëèâàëè åìó âñþ åãî æèçíü. Óñëûøèò ëè îí ãîëîñ ñâîåé ñîâåñòè – ýòî ìû åùå óâèäèì.

- Îí ïîëó÷èë Çíàê.

- Ó íåãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå áûëî âûáîðà, - íàñòîé÷èâî óáåæäàþ åå ÿ. – Àëüáóñ ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì, è ÿ òîæå. Îí çíàåò, ÷åãî îò íåãî îæèäàþò.  – *_Íå âìåøèâàéñÿ òû â ýòî*._  
   
- Äà, îá ýòîì ÿ çäåñü ïðî÷èòàëà, - ãîâîðèò îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàõëîïíóòü ïàïêó. – Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âèäåëà ýòó ñöåíó â ìûñëåñëèâå Äàìáëäîðà. Åùå îäèí ïðåäìåò, êîòîðûé ÿ, ê íåñ÷àñòüþ ñâîåìó, ïîëó÷èëà â íàñëåäñòâî. – Îíà ñíèìàåò î÷êè, êîòîðûå òåïåðü âèñÿò íà ñåðåáðÿíîé öåïî÷êå ó íåå íà øåå. – Òû ñîãëàñåí âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ìàëü÷èêà?  
  


ß ìîðãàþ. Õîòÿ ÿ óáåæäåí, ÷òî ó ìàëü÷èêà åñòü ñîâåñòü, ÿ íàìíîãî ìåíüøå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ê íåé ïðèñëóøèâàåòñÿ. È, ïî ñóùåñòâó, îí íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî îò íåãî îæèäàëè â îáìåí çà òî, ÷òî îí îñòàíåòñÿ â øêîëå. ß íå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî åìó ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü. Çíàÿ, â êàêîì ïîëîæåíèè îí îêàçàëñÿ, ÿ òàêæå õîðîøî çíàþ, ÷òî îí íå ðàññêàæåò íàì íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïîâðåäèòü åìó èëè åãî îòöó. À ýòî äåëàåò åãî ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíûì äëÿ íàøåãî äåëà.  
  


Íî êàê áû òî íè áûëî,  ñåé÷àñ ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê â øêîëå, êîòîðûé ïîíèìàåò åãî ïîëîæåíèå. Äî ýòîãî ÿ ìîã ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñåáÿ êàê íåóìîëèìîãî íàäçèðàòåëÿ ïðè æèçíåðàäîñòíîì è ìÿãêîì âîñïèòàòåëå Äàìáëäîðå. Òåïåðü, åñëè ÿ íå ïîìîãó ìàëü÷èêó, îí ïðîïàäåò â ïîëíîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà.

ß íåîõîòíî êèâàþ. – Êîìó ìíå ñîîáùàòü, åñëè ÿ ÷òî-òî óçíàþ?  
  


- Ìîé ñâÿçíîé – Ôèãã. Òû ìîæåøü èäòè ïðÿìî ê íåé.  
  


ß ìîðùóñü. – Îò íåå âîíÿåò êîøêàìè. – È òóò æå ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïîæàëåòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî åå âçãëÿä ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü çàñòûòü äàæå âðåìÿ. ß óõìûëÿþñü, ïðè÷åì íå îñîáåííî ñêîíôóæåíî.  
  


- Èëè, äóìàþ, òû ìîæåøü îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó. – Îíà ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè.    
  
— Áåç íåãî îáîéäåìñÿ.  
  
Îíà ñìååòñÿ. – Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Åñëè òåáå òàê óäîáíåå, ìîæåøü îáðàùàòüñÿ ïðÿìî êî ìíå. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ÿ, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, äîëæíà ïåðâîé óçíàòü îáî âñåì. – Îíà âçäûõàåò è òðåò ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãëàçà.

- ß òåáå íå çàâèäóþ, Ìèíåðâà.  
  


- Äà óæ, íàäî áûòü äóðàêîì, ÷òîáû äóìàòü î ÷åì-òî ïîäîáíîì. Õîòÿ ÿ äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî áûëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî çàáàâíî îêàçàòüñÿ ïîñâÿùåííîé â ìûñëè ýòîãî ñóìàñáðîäà. – Îíà ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ïîðòðåò. Äàìáëäîð óæå âåðíóëñÿ çà ñâîé íàðèñîâàííûé ñòîë, è òåïåðü ïîãëàæèâàåò êðàñíîå îïåðåíèå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåññìåðòíîãî ôåíèêñà. Íàñòîÿùèé Ôîóêñ âîðêóåò ñ âåñüìà äîâîëüíûì âèäîì. – Äóõ çàõâàòûâàåò, êîãäà ïîíèìàåøü, ñêîëüêî ïîìåùàëîñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå, - ãîâîðèò îíà, íè ê êîìó íå îáðàùàÿñü.  
  


ß ñòîþ è æäó, êîãäà îíà âåðíåòñÿ ê ðåàëüíîñòè, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü íà åå ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó. – ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ñî âñåì ýòèì ðàçáåðåøüñÿ. – ß íå óâåðåí, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà õîðîøî ïîäõîäÿò ê ìîìåíòó, êîãäà åå ïóãàåò ñëîæíîñòü ñòîÿùåé ïåðåä íåé çàäà÷è. Ê òîìó æå, ýòè ñëîâà ìîæíî ïëàâíî ïåðåâåñòè â «äîáðîãî òåáå äíÿ».  
  


Íî îíà îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ.   
  


- Ó ìåíÿ íåò åãî âåðû â ëþäåé, Ñåâåðóñ, - ãîâîðèò îíà íåîæèäàííî ñóðîâûì ãîëîñîì. – Åñëè ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàåò õîòÿ áû îäèí íåâåðíûé øàã, îí áóäåò èñêëþ÷åí. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ è âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. ß íå íàìåðåíà ïîäâåðãàòü îïàñíîñòè øêîëó, ÷òîáû äàòü øàíñ îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó. – Îíà ïîäíèìàåò áðîâè, îæèäàÿ óñëûøàòü ìîè âîçðàæåíèÿ.

Ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè âñå ãîðèò îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ. – ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñòîëü æå íåóìîëèìà  â îòíîøåíèè ê ïîñòóïêàì òâîèõ ëþáèìûõ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, - ñ ãîðå÷üþ îòâå÷àþ ÿ, è ñîïðîâîæäàþ ñëîâà íåïðèâåòëèâîé óëûáêîé.  
  


- Ìîè ñòóäåíòû îáû÷íî ðèñêóþò òîëüêî ñâîåé æèçíüþ.  Ñîãëàñíà, ÷òî ýòî ãëóïî, íî îíè îáû÷íî äåéñòâóþò èç áëàãèõ ïîáóæäåíèé. – Íà åå ëèöå çàñòûâàåò óïðÿìîå âûðàæåíèå.  
  


ß ðàçæèìàþ çóáû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûäàâèòü ñêâîçü íèõ èìÿ «Ñèðèóñ Áëýê». Ïîòîì ÿ ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è èäó ê äâåðè.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?  
  


- Ïðîâåðü åãî äîñüå. Èëè çàãëÿíè â ìûñëåñëèâ. -  È ñ ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé ÿ îñòàâëÿþ åå çàíèìàòüñÿ ïîèñêàìè.

ß èäó èñêàòü ìîåãî óïðÿìîãî çìååíûøà.  
  


*****

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - ÷åòêî ïðîèçíîøó ÿ, îòðûâàÿ åãî îò ðàçãîâîðà ñ äâóìÿ äîâîëüíî êðóïíûìè ãîðãóëüÿìè, êîòîðûõ îí íàçûâàåò äðóçüÿìè. ß ñëûøó, êàê îí ñ íåîõîòîé èçâèíÿåòñÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî âûõîäèò âñëåä çà ìíîé èç ãîñòèíîé. ß ìîë÷à âåäó åãî â ñâîé êàáèíåò.

- Íàäåþñü, âàøè êàíèêóëû ïðîøëè áåç îñîáûõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, ñàäÿñü çà ñòîë. Êîãäà ÿ ïåðåâîæó íà íåãî âçãëÿä, îí óæå ñèäèò ïåðåäî ìíîé.  
  


- Áîëåå-ìåíåå, - îòâå÷àåò îí, ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè. Îí ñòàðàåòñÿ íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì.  
  


- Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàí òåì, ÷òî âû íå íàøëè âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïèñàòü, - ñîîáùàþ ÿ. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îòêèäûâàþñü â êðåñëå, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà æèâîòå.  
  
- Î ÷åì íàïèñàòü, ñýð?

ß ìîë÷à óäåðæèâàþ åãî âçãëÿä äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå îòâîäèò ãëàçà.  
  


- Ìîå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëè êîå-êàêèå íîâîñòè.   Âîçìîæíî, âû íå çíàëè î ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ àòàêàõ íà ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå ïîñòàâèëè â òóïèê èõ ïîëèöèþ. Èëè îá îäíîì, âåñüìà çàãàäî÷íîì, ïðîèñøåñòâèè â ìàããëîâñêîì Ëîíäîíå: íàä ïàáîì, â êîòîðîì íàøëè ìåðòâûìè äâóõ ìàããëîêðîâîê,  âèñåë â âîçäóõå ñòðàííûé çíàê. Áàðìåí, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ñìîã íè÷åãî ðàññêàçàòü. Ìåíÿ óñòðîèëî áû ñîîáùåíèå î ëþáîì èç óïîìÿíóòûõ ìíîé ñîáûòèé. – Åãî ùåêè ñëåãêà ðîçîâåþò. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí íå ðàçæèìàåò ãóá, ïîòîì îòêðûâàåò ðîò äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçûãðûâàòü ïîëíîå íåâåäåíèå. ß îáðûâàþ åãî. – È ïîòîì, êîíå÷íî, èíöèäåíò ñ íàøèì äîðîãèì ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì.

Îí óïðÿìî  ìîðùèò ëîá. – Êàêîé èíöèäåíò? – îòðûâèñòî ñïðàøèâàåò îí. – Íà ïîìèíàëüíîé öåðåìîíèè? ß äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî îí òàì ïîÿâèòñÿ. À ÷òî, ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ äðàãîöåííûì Ïîòòåðîì òåïåðü òîæå çàïðåùåíî? – Èíòåðåñóåòñÿ îí ñî çëîé óñìåøêîé.  
  
- Ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Ïîòòåðîì íå çàïðåùåíî, õîòÿ è íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ. Íî ÿ èìåë â âèäó òîò äîâîëüíî íåïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç, êîòîðûé îí ïîëó÷èë íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. -  Ìîé ãîëîñ ëèøü ñëåãêà îêðàøåí ÿðîñòüþ.  
  
- ß äàæå íå çíàþ, êîãäà ó íåãî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, - âîçìóùåííî áîðìî÷åò îí.

ß ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ãîâîðèò ëè îí ïðàâäó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Îí â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå äîëæåí áûë õîòü ÷òî-òî çíàòü. – ß ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âûðàæàëñÿ ÿñíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, êîãäà ïðîñèë âàñ ñîîáùàòü ìíå î ëþáûõ äåéñòâèÿõ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò ïîäâåðãàòü îïàñíîñòè ÷üþ-ëèáî æèçíü.  
  


- ß äàæå íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå. ß íå ìûñëåñëèâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ñýð. Îí íè î ÷åì ìíå íå ðàññêàçûâàë. -  Åãî ãîëîñ äðîæèò îò ãíåâà.  
  


- Ýòî òâîÿ ðàáîòà – çíàòü åãî ïëàíû. Òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà ýòî, êîãäà ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ â øêîëå. È õîòÿ òû ìîæåøü è íå áûòü äîâåðåííûì ëèöîì Âîëäåìîðòà, òû î÷åíü áëèçîê ê ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîìó íå ïîâåçëî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí íîñèò ýòî íåëåñòíîå çâàíèå. Íåò,  ÿ íå æäó îò òåáÿ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñîîáùàòü ìíå î êàæäîì åãî äâèæåíèè. Íî åñëè îí ïëàíèðóåò ïðîêëÿñòü ìàãè÷åñêèé ìèð ñî âñåé ñâîåé áåññìåðòíîé íåíàâèñòüþ, ÿ õî÷ó îá ýòîì çíàòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé! – ß òåðÿþ òåðïåíèå è ìîé ãíåâ âûõîäèò èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ.  Åãî çàùèòíàÿ ïîçà è óïðÿìî ïîäæàòûå ãóáû âûçûâàþò âî ìíå æåëàíèå íàëîæèòü íà íåãî êàêîå-íèáóäü ìó÷èòåëüíîå çàïðåùåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå.  
  
Îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. – ß íè÷åãî íå çíàë, - âûäàâëèâàåò îí ñêâîçü çóáû.

- Òîãäà ÿ äîëæåí ïîâåðèòü è â òî, ÷òî òû íè÷åãî íå çíàë î åãî ïëàíàõ, êàñàþùèõñÿ ñåìíàäöàòèëåòèÿ Ïîòòåðà? – óñìåõàþñü ÿ.  
  


- Ãîâîðþ æå âàì, ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, êîãäà ó íåãî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ!  
  


- Ïîñëåäè çà ñâîèì òîíîì, - ïðåäóïðåæäàþ ÿ åãî, ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ. – Òðèäöàòü ïåðâîãî èþëÿ.  
  


Îí ÷òî-òî ðàçäðàæåííî ïûõòèò ïîä íîñ, ïîòîì ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, êàê áóäòî ñòàðàÿñü âñïîìíèòü ýòîò äåíü. ß çàìå÷àþ, êàê ÷òî-òî ìåíÿåòñÿ â âûðàæåíèè åãî ëèöà. Îí ñëåãêà ïðèêðûâàåò ãëàçà ïîä òÿæåñòüþ îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî âñå æå êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. – Â ýòîò äåíü îí íèêîìó íå ðàçðåøèë áûòü ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. Ìîé … ìîé îòåö áûë âûçâàí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åìó ïîìîãàòü. Íî îí íå ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.  
   
- Ýòè äåòàëè òîæå ìîãëè áûòü ïîëåçíûìè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - ðÿâêàþ ÿ.

Îí ôûðêàåò è ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. – ×òî? Òî, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. Ñýð, îí âñåãäà ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. Îí òîëüêî ýòèì è çàíèìàåòñÿ!  
  


ß äîëãî è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, ñëóøàÿ, êàê ìîé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ïîääàêèâàåò åãî ñëîâàì. Ïîòîì ÿ äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ.  Âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå çíàë. Äåëî áûëî íàñòîëüêî âàæíûì, ÷òî î íåì ìîã çíàòü òîëüêî ñàìûé óçêèé êðóã. Åñëè ìàëü÷èøêà ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó, âîçìîæíî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ðàññêàçàë î ñâîèõ ïëàíàõ òîëüêî Ëþöèóñó. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí îñîáåííî äîâåðÿåò îñòàëüíîìó ñòàäó. Äàæå ñðåäè åãî ïðèñëóæíèêîâ íàéäåòñÿ âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûõ íå ñìóùàåò ìûñëü î áåññìåðòíîì Âîëäåìîðòå. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñëóæèò åìó òîëüêî èç-çà ñòðàõà. Åñëè áû îíè çíàëè, ÷òî èì ïðèäåòñÿ äðîæàòü äî êîíöà æèçíè, à ïîòîì èõ äåòè ïðîäîëæàò ýòî âåëèêîå äåëî, áóíò ñòàë áû âîïðîñîì ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ.

ß ðåøàþ íå íàñòàèâàòü íà ýòîì êîíêðåòíîì âîïðîñå. – È ÷òî îí ïëàíèðóåò ñåé÷àñ? – ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî òàê, êàê áóäòî õî÷ó ïðîñâåðëèòü âçãëÿäîì íàñêâîçü.  
  


- ×òî? – Åãî ãîëîñ íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàåò.  Îí èçîáðàæàåò ñâÿòóþ íåâèííîñòü è íà ìãíîâåíèå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì. È òóò æå îòâîäèò ãëàçà.  
  


- Êàê âû ìåòêî çàìåòèëè, îí âñåãäà ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. Ñåé÷àñ îí òîæå ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðóåò. ß õî÷ó çíàòü ÷òî. – Íåâîçìóòèìî îáúÿñíÿþ ÿ.  
  


Îí ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè, õîòÿ ÿ çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ïîøàòíóëîñü.  
  


ß ïîäíèìàþñü, è íàêëîíÿþñü ê íåìó ÷åðåç ñòîë. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû õîòèòå ìíå ñêàçàòü, òàê ÷òî áðîñüòå èãðàòü â ñëåäîâàòåëÿ è çàäåðæàííîãî, êîòîðûé îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü, è ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû çíàåòå. ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû âû ñäåëàëè ýòî äîáðîâîëüíî, õîòÿ ÿ íå âîçðàæàþ ïðîòèâ ïðèìåíåíèÿ çåëèé, êîòîðûå çàñòàâÿò âàñ âûëîæèòü âñå âàøè ñåêðåòû. – ß óëûáàþñü – íî ýòî î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíàÿ óëûáêà, è îíà î÷åíü áûñòðî èñ÷åçàåò ñ ëèöà. -  ×òî îí ïëàíèðóåò? – Ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ, âûäåëÿÿ êàæäîå ñëîâî.  
   
Îí òÿæåëî âçäûõàåò è çàêðûâàåò ðóêàìè ëèöî. È íå óáèðàåò ðóê, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå âûäàâëèâàåò èç ñåáÿ. – Îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ íàïàñòü íà Õîãñìèä.

Ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ ëèøàåò ìîþ ôèãóðó âñåé ïîêàçíîé âíóøèòåëüíîñòè. ß ïîçâîëÿþ ìîë÷àíèþ çàòÿíóòüñÿ, îæèäàÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ñâåäåíèé. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ïðîäîëæåíèÿ íå ïîñëåäóåò, ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ. – Êîãäà?  
  


Îí êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. – ß íå çíàþ. -  Ìàëôîé çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, à êîãäà îí ñíîâà èõ îòêðûâàåò, ÿ çàìå÷àþ â íèõ íàìåê íà ïðîñüáó. – Ñýð, ÿ íå äîëæåí ýòîãî çíàòü. È åñëè âû ÷òî-òî ñäåëàåòå, îíè ïîéìóò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ðàññêàçàë âàì. Ìîé îòåö è ÿ, íàñ îáîèõ óáüþò. – Íà ïîñëåäíåì ïðåäëîæåíèè åãî ãîëîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ, íî âñå æå îí ñîõðàíÿåò íåéòðàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.

  
Ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò âîëíà ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Òðóäíî âòÿãèâàòü âî âñå ýòî ìàëü÷èêà, ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó îïûòó çíàÿ, êàêîâî îêàçàòüñÿ ìåæäó äâóõ îãíåé. Íî åãî ïðåäóïðåæäàëè. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñíîâà ìîãó äûøàòü, ÿ ãîâîðþ. – À êîãî óáüþò, åñëè ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàþ?  
  


Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí òåðÿåò ñâîþ âûäåðæêó è ïåðåâîäèò ïîäàâëåííûé âçãëÿä íà êðàé ìîåãî ñòîëà.  
  


ß òÿæåëî îïóñêàþñü íà ñòóë. -  Ýòî âñå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé.  
  


Åùå ïàðó ñåêóíä îí ñèäèò íåïîäâèæíî, ïîòîì êèâàåò è âñòàåò. Îí èäåò ê äâåðè.   
  


ß îñòàíàâëèâàþ åãî. – Äà, è åùå îäíî. Äèðåêòîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîñèëà ìåíÿ  ïåðåäàòü âàì ïðèâåò. – ß äàðþ åìó ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä è âèæó, êàê åãî ïîäáîðîäîê âçäðàãèâàåò îò íîâîãî îïàñåíèÿ.  
   
- Äà, ñýð, - ñ òðóäîì îòâå÷àåò îí.

È Ìàëôîé óõîäèò, îñòàâèâ çà ñîáîé ëåãêèé çàïàõ ñòðàõà.  
  


ß ôûðêàþ, îñîçíàâ ñ ãîðå÷üþ, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñåé÷àñ çàíÿòü åãî ìåñòî èíôîðìàòîðà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òîãäà íà êîíó áûëà òîëüêî ìîÿ æèçíü. Âûáèðàòü ìåæäó ñîõðàíåíèåì ñâîåé æèçíè è æèçíÿìè äðóãèõ ëþäåé áûëî òðóäíî, íî ýòîò âûáîð íå çàñòàâëÿë ìåíÿ ïîòåðÿòü ñîí. À òåïåðü ÿ îêàçàëñÿ â ïîëîæåíèè, êîãäà ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ âûáèðàòü ìåæäó îäíîé æèçíüþ è íåñ÷åòíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì âîçìîæíûõ ñìåðòåé. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ íà÷èíàþ ëó÷øå ïîíèìàòü ïîñëåäíåãî äèðåêòîðà. Êîãäà-òî ÿ ïî ãëóïîñòè äóìàë, ÷òî îí õîðîøî óñòðîèëñÿ.

Ïîòîì ÿ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ðåøèë íåíàâèäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîñìåë óìåðåòü, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñî âñåì ýòèì.  
  


ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñî ñòóëà è èäó íàçàä â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.  Ìîþ ñîâåñòü îáðåìåíÿåò ëèøíÿÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâëÿåò æèçíü áîëòàòüñÿ íà âîëîñêå. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî áûëî åãî ðåøåíèå. È ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îòâå÷àòü çà ñâîé âûáîð.  
  


È òóò æå ÿ îáâèíÿþ ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî âûáðàë êàêèå-òî ãèïîòåòè÷åñêèå æèçíè âçàìåí î÷åíü ðåàëüíîé æèçíè ìàëü÷èêà, ó êîòîðîãî, åñëè óæ íà òî ïîøëî, íèêîãäà íå áûëî âûáîðà.  
  



	34. Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà

**Ãëàâà 16. Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà.**

Âçðûâíîé âîëíîé âûáèëî îêíà â áèáëèîòåêå. 

ß ñðàçó ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå è îòêóäà äîíîñÿòñÿ çâóêè. ß äèïëîìàòè÷íî ïîäåëèëñÿ èíôîðìàöèåé, êîòîðóþ ïîëó÷èë îò Äðàêî, ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå òîëüêî ïîëîâèíó òîãî, ÷òî çíàë, ÷òî, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ÿâëÿëîñü ïîëîâèíîé òîãî, ÷òî íàì íåîáõîäèìî áûëî çíàòü. Îðäåíó áûëî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè. Îíè ìîãëè ïðèéòè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñëó÷èòñÿ íà âûõîäíûõ, êîãäà ìîæíî íàíåñòè íàèáîëüøèé óùåðá. Âûõîäíûå â Õîãñìèäå.  

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðåøèëà íå óäåðæèâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ â øêîëå. Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë áû òî æå ñàìîå.

Äóðàêè.

ß çàêðûâàþ êíèãó, íàä êîòîðîé ñèäåë, âûõîæó èç áèáëèîòåêè è èäó â Õîëë, ãäå îæèäàþ óâèäåòü èñïóãàííóþ òîëïó. ß ñïîêîåí, êàê ìîæåò áûòü ñïîêîåí ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé óæå âèäåë âñå ýòî. Ñïîêîåí è øîêèðîâàí ïîíèìàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî âñå íà÷àëîñü ñíîâà. Òåððîð. Çàãàäî÷íóþ ñìåðòü ìàããëà ìîæíî ðàñöåíèòü êàê ñîâïàäåíèå. Ïîÿâëÿþùèéñÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè â ðàçëè÷íûõ ìåñòàõ Çíàê Ìðàêà ìîæåò áûòü øóòêîé ïîäðîñòêîâ, ðàçâëåêàþùèõñÿ ñ çàêëèíàíèÿìè, î êîòîðûõ îíè è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþò. Èëè áûâøèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, íîñòàëüãèðóþùèõ ïî þíîñòè. Ëþäè ìîãóò íàéòè ëîãè÷åñêîå îáúÿñíåíèå âñåìó, ÷òî èì óãðîæàåò. Íî êîãäà ýòî êàñàåòñÿ èõ ëè÷íî, êîãäà èõ äåòè â îïàñíîñòè, îíè íà÷èíàþò òðåáîâàòü ýêñòðåííûõ ìåð. 

Ýòà àòàêà îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò áîëüøå íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñêðûâàòü ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ. Äàìáëäîð óøåë, è îí ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ ñèëüíåéøèì êîëäóíîì â ìèðå. Íåò ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû æäàòü.

Âðåìÿ ïðèøëî.

Èñïóãàííûå äåòñêèå ãîëîñà çàïîëíÿþò õîëë, âñå ðàññóæäàþò î ñóäüáå èõ ñòàðøèõ òîâàðèùåé. Â óãëó ïðèñëîíèëñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Îí èùóùèì âçãëÿäîì îáâîäèò òîëïó Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ.

Åãî äðóçåé çäåñü íåò.

Â õîëëå ðàçäàåòñÿ ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. — Âû âñå îòïðàâèòåñü â ñâîè ãîñòèíûå, òàì âàñ âñòðåòÿò âàøè äåêàíû. — Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ïðåôåêòû ñåãîäíÿ äåæóðÿò. ß íå óäèâëåí, âèäÿ ñðåäè íèõ Äðàêî. Îí áûñòðî ïðîõîäèò ìèìî ìåíÿ, âåäÿ çà ñîáîé âåðåíèöó èñïóãàííûõ ìëàäøåêëàññíèêîâ. 

Õîëë ïóñòååò ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Äåòüìè ëåã÷å óïðàâëÿòü, åñëè îíè íàïóãàíû. Ôåíîìåí, êîòîðûì ÿ ïîëüçóþñü äîâîëüíî äîëãî. Îäíàêî ýòî âåðíî òîëüêî äëÿ òåõ äåòåé, êîòîðûå íå ïðîâåëè âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü â ñòðàõå. Òå óïðÿìî ïðèæèìàþòñÿ ê óãëàì, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûâîäèò ìåíÿ èç ìîåé çàäóì÷èâîñòè. — Òû íå ìîã áû îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü è äîæäàòüñÿ îñòàëüíûõ. Ìíå íóæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. 

ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå è êîðîòêî êèâàþ.

— Ïîòòåð, — âçäûõàåò îíà, ïûòàÿñü ðåøèòü, ÷òî ñ íèì äåëàòü. — Ïîìîãè åìó. Àóðîðû ñêîðî ïðèáóäóò. — Îíà èñ÷åçàåò.

Îí ìîë÷à ñòîèò, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîë ïåðåä ñîáîé. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ñ åãî äðóçüÿìè âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. ß íå óâåðåí â ýòîì. È ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò ñ íèì, åñëè îí èõ ïîòåðÿåò. — Âû áóäåòå ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ òåìè, ó êîãî èñòåðèêà. Îòïðàâëÿéòå èõ ê Ïîìôðè, — ãîâîðþ ÿ óâåðåííûì òîíîì. — Îñòàëüíûõ â îñíîâíîì íóæíî îòïðàâèòü â ãîñòèíûå. Òå, êòî ïîòåðÿë ðîäñòâåííèêîâ èëè áëèçêèõ äðóçåé, ñîáåðåì â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. 

 Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.  — Âû ãîâîðèòå òàê, êàê áóäòî óæå äåëàëè ýòî ðàíüøå, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.

— Íå â êà÷åñòâå ó÷èòåëÿ.

— Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

— Ìîãó äîãàäàòüñÿ. Íå íóæíî áûòü ãåíèåì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî ìîãóò ñäåëàòü îïðåäåëåííûå âåùåñòâà, åñëè ñîåäèíèòü èõ. — ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü. 

— Òû… òû íèêîãäà… — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí. — Íåâàæíî.

ß ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê íåìó, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàåò åãî âîïðîñ, è äàæå åùå ñèëüíåå ðàçäðàæàåò òî, ÷òî îí åãî íå çàäàë. Íåñîìíåííî, îïàñàÿñü ìîåãî îòâåòà. Èëè òîãî, ÷òî îí ñòàíåò ïðè÷èíîé íîâîé ðàçìîëâêè. ß äîëæåí îñòàâèòü åãî â íåâåäåíèè.

— Íåò, — áûñòðî îòâå÷àþ ÿ, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ïî÷åìó ÿ âîîáùå ðåøèë îòâåòèòü. — Íèêîãäà. — ß âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàë òîíêóþ èãðó. ß ñìîòðþ íà äâåðü.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ãîâîðèò îí. Ìíå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü íà åãî ëèöå. Îíà ñêâîçèò â åãî ãîëîñå, è íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ íåíàâèæó åãî çà ýòî.

— Îíè èäóò.

Äâà âîëøåáíèêà â ñâåòëî-ñåðîé Àóðîðñêîé ôîðìå îòêðûâàþò äâåðè, âïóñêàÿ â Õîëë äðîæàùèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. ß ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè è âñïîìèíàþ ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ñëûøàë ñàì ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. — Â ãîñòèíóþ. Ñîõðàíÿéòå ñïîêîéñòâèå. Åñëè âû êîãî-òî èùåòå, èäèòå â Áîëüøîé Çàë. — Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ÿ âûòàñêèâàþ ñòóäåíòà, áëèçêîãî ê îáìîðîêó. Îäèí èç àññèñòåíòîâ Ïîìôðè óâîäèò èõ.

Çàëèòûå ñëåçàìè ëèöà ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ, èùà óñïîêîåíèÿ. ß óáèðàþ ñ ëèöà ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå, íî èçáåãàþ ñìîòðåòü èì â ãëàçà, èíà÷å ÿ ñòàíó æåðòâîé èõ ñëåç è ñîïëåé è äàæå (ÿ ñîäðîãàþñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè) îáúÿòèé. 

Êàê îí.

Â äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè ÿ áû ïîâåñåëèëñÿ íàä îò÷àÿíèåì, ïîÿâëÿþùåìñÿ â åãî âçãëÿäå,  êîãäà ñòóäåíòû âûñòðàèâàþòñÿ ê íåìó â î÷åðåäü çà óñïîêîåíèåì. Öèíè÷íàÿ ìûñëü, íî äàæå òðàãåäèÿ íå óñïîêîèò áóðþ ïîäðîñòêîâûõ ãîðìîíîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, äàâíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ïîñëå âåëèêèõ òðàãåäèé ïîâûøàåòñÿ ðîæäàåìîñòü. Íè÷òî òàê íå çàñòàâëÿåò äóìàòü î "ñïàñåíèè âî èìÿ òîãî ñàìîãî, åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà", è ïðî÷èõ ãëóïîñòÿõ, êàê ñìåðòü è ðàçðóøåíèå. 

— Äæèííè! — êðè÷èò îí è îñâîáîæäàåòñÿ îò îáúÿòèé ðûäàþùåé Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé òðåòüåêëàññíèöû, ÷òîáû ïðîáðàòüñÿ ÷åðåç òîëïó äî âñòðåâîæåííîé Óèçëè. Îíà áðîñàåòñÿ åìó íà øåþ è ðûäàåò.

ß âñïîìèíàþ î òàêîé æå ñöåíå, êîòîðóþ âèäåë ïàðó äåñÿòêîâ ëåò íàçàä. Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî åñëè áû ìàëü÷èê áûë íîðìàëüíûì è äîñòàòî÷íî ñóìàñøåäøèì, ÷òîáû ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ âå÷íî ïëîäîâèòîé Óèçëè, åãî ñåìåéíûé ïîðòðåò íîñèë áû òàèíñòâåííîé ñõîäñòâî ñî ñòàðøèì Ïîòòåðîì. ß ñîäðîãàþñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè.

Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Îíà òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. Íà åãî ïëå÷è êàê áóäòî ñâàëèâàåòñÿ òÿæåëûé ãðóç. Îí óòåøàþùå õëîïàåò åå ïî ñïèíå è îïðàâëÿåò åå â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Â êàêîì-òî îöåïåíåíèè îí ïðîäîëæàåò ñîðòèðîâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ. 

Êîãäà ïåðâàÿ âîëíà ñòóäåíòîâ ñïàäàåò, îí ïðîáèðàåòñÿ êî ìíå, äåðæàñü íà ðàññòîÿíèè. — Âîçìîæíî, èõ  âñå åùå äîïðàøèâàþò, — ãîâîðèò îí. Îí òàê áëåäåí, êàê áóäòî ñàì âèäåë âçðûâ. —  Àóðîðû… Îíè âñå åùå ðàññïðàøèâàþò ëþäåé, — ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, è îí íå ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòü ïðåäëîæåíèå.  

— Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ïîäîæäàòü â Áîëüøîì Çàëå ñ îñòàëüíûìè?

Îí óïðÿìî òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé è ñìîòðèò íà äâåðè. Ìû îáà äåëàåì âäîõ, êîãäà îíè ñíîâà îòêðûâàþòñÿ. Îí âñòàåò íà öûïî÷êè, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü òîëïó. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñìîòðþ íà íèõ ñ òàêèì æå âîëíåíèåì, êàê è îí. È ìîë÷à ìîëþ, ÷òîáû ñóäüáà áûëà ìèëîñåðäíà ê ìàëü÷èêó õîòÿ áû íà ýòîò ðàç.  ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ïåðåæèâåò ñìåðòü ýòîé ïàðû îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ çàíóä  ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü âûñòðàäàòü. Âî ìíå âñïûõèâàåò ðàäîñòü, êîãäà ÿ âèæó ãîëîâó, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ïðèíàäëåæàòü òîëüêî Óèçëè. Ñòàðàÿñü íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÷òî-òî êðîìå îòâðàùåíèÿ îò ýòîãî çðåëèùà, ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åìó, è âèæó åãî â îáúÿòèÿõ äîëãîâÿçîãî Õàôôëïàôñêîãî øåñòèêóðñíèêà. Îò ìîåãî âçãëÿäà íå óñêîëüçàåò ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá ê ùåêå. Îí íåóêëþæå ãëàäèò ìàëü÷èêà ïî ñïèíå è îòõîäèò. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è âèíîâàòî êðàñíååò.

ß êèâàþ â íàïðàâëåíèè åãî ÷åðòîâûõ äðóçåé è çàíèìàþñü îñòàëüíûìè ñòóäåíòàìè.

*****  
  
ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî îí íå ïðèøåë êî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Ïîñëå òàêîãî ïîòðÿñåíèÿ íóæíî ïîäòâåðæäåíèå òîãî, ÷òî òå, êòî òåáå äîðîãè, âñå åùå æèâû. Ïðîñòîå ôèçè÷åñêîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, äàæå åñëè îíè è ðûäàþò íà òâîåì ïëå÷å. 

Îí ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè. Îñòàâøèåñÿ äâå òðåòè óæàñíîãî òðèî.  Îí ñ íèìè. Îí íå óñïîêàèâàåò äðîæàùåãî Õàïïëïàôôñêîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Õàôôëïàôôöåâ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëå òðàãåäèè ìû âñåãäà õîòèì áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òåìè, êîãî ëþáèì. 

Íî åãî çäåñü íåò.

ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî åãî çäåñü íåò. Òàê æå, êàê íå ìîãó âèíèòü åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí óñïîêàèâàë ïîäàâëåííîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Ñìåøíî äàæå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü ýòî íåâèííîå ïîãëàæèâàíèå ïî ñïèíå èëè ëåãêîå êàñàíèå ãóá, ãîâîðÿùèå î ïðåæíåé áëèçîñòè. 

ß ìûñëåííî ðóãàþ ñåáÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñêàëþ çóáû íà áåçîáèäíûé êàìèí. ß äîïèâàþ âèñêè, ïûòàÿñü ñìûòü òî, ÷òî ñâåðëèò ìîé æåëóäîê. È ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ çà òî, êàê ñæèìàåòñÿ ìîå ñåðäöå, êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó, êàê îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èç êàìèíà. 

Îí äåëàåò íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è ñàäèòñÿ êî ìíå íà êîëåíè. Ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì îí ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå. — Åñòü íîâîñòè? Ñêîëüêî ïîòåðÿíî?

— Íåîôèöèàëüíàÿ öèôðà — äâàäöàòü òðè, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óáðàòü íåíàâèñòü èç ñâîåãî ãîëîñà. Îí çäåñü, íàïîìèíàþ ÿ ñåáå. È ÿ íå åãî õðàíèòåëü.

Ëàäíî, õðàíèòåëü. Íî…

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

— Îòëè÷íî, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, îòêàøëèâàÿñü. — Ðàçâå òû íå äîëæåí áûòü ñ äðóçüÿìè?

— Îíè ñïÿò. ×òî-òî íå òàê? — îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ.

ß ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû è ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. — À ðàçâå íåïîíÿòíî? Òðîå ìîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, âîçìîæíî, ìåðòâû, Ïîòòåð. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òåõ äâàäöàòè, êîòîðûå âåñüìà íåóäà÷íî íàñëàäèëèñü ñâîèìè âûõîäíûìè. Ïðèäåòñÿ ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ÿ íå ñâå÷óñü îò ðàäîñòè. — ß ðàçäðàæåíî äâèãàþ êîëåíÿìè, íî îí ïðèæèìàåò ñâîèì çàäîì ìîè íîãè.

 Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òàê, ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ ãàäàòü, íå ïåðåäàëîñü ëè åìó âìåñòå ñ ìàãèåé Äàìáëäîðà åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ æàëêèì è ãëóïûì.

— ß çíàþ, — ãðóñòíî îòâå÷àåò îí. — Ìíå æàëü. — Îí îòêèäûâàåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. — ß äóìàë, òû íà ìåíÿ ñåðäèøüñÿ, — îí ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó è ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöàìè ïî ìîèì âîëîñàì.

— Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì, — âîð÷ó ÿ. — Èç-çà ÷åãî ìíå íà òåáÿ ñåðäèòüñÿ? — Ìíå íå èç-çà ÷åãî. Âîò òîëüêî êàê ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ðåâíîñòüþ è îùóùåíèåì ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, ïîñåëèâøèìèñÿ â ìîåì æåëóäêå?

— Òû õî÷åøü ïðèëå÷ü? — ìÿãêî ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

Ìãíîâåíèå ÿ äåëàþ âèä, ÷òî íå õî÷ó, ïîòîì ñäàþñü. ×òî-òî â ýòîé êðîâàòè êàæåòñÿ ìíå ìíîãîîáåùàþùèì. Êëÿíóñü, ÷òî ýòî äàæå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ìîé âèííûé ïîãðåáîê. ß êèâàþ, è îí âñòàåò, ïîäíèìàÿ ìåíÿ.

ß èäó çà íèì â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå âñå ïðèîáðåëî ñâîé ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âèä. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ áåñïîëåçíîé êðîâàòè, çàäâèíóòîé â óãîë. ß óæå ïðèâû÷íî îáõîæó äîâîëüíî áîëüøóþ âîðîíêó â ïîëó è íàïðàâëÿþñü ê ñâîåé ñòîðîíå êðîâàòè. Îí ïåðåñòóïàåò ÷åðåç íåå è ðàçäåâàåòñÿ. 

Ëîæàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ÿ ïûòàþñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòî òåïëî ïîñòåëè ñîãðåâàåò è óñïîêàèâàåò ìåíÿ. Êîãäà ÿ îäèí, çäåñü ìåíÿ âñòðå÷àåò òîëüêî áåñïîêîéñòâî. Òðåâîãà è æåëàíèå ïîêîÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ðàç ýòà ïîñòåëü âûêèäûâàëà ìåíÿ â êîðèäîð â ïîèñêàõ òðàíêâèëèçàòîðà, êîòîðûé òåïåðü îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ. Ñïîêîéíîå äûõàíèå, âëàæíîå è òåïëîå, ñîãðåâàåò ìîå ïëå÷î. Îí ðàññåÿííî ñòó÷èò ïàëüöåì â òàêò ìîåìó ñåðäöó. 

Ïîêîé.

Ïîøåë òû ê ÷åðòó, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð.

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è íàêðûâàþ åãî ïàëüöû ñâîåé ðóêîé. 

— ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, — øåï÷åò îí.

Êîíå÷íî, ëþáèøü, — ìîë÷à îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Òû çäåñü èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî. 

*******  
  
**

**—** Ñåâåðóñ.

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà è âèæó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà ïîðîãå ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà. Â åå ðóêå çàæàò êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà. Îíà ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå, çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, êëàäåò ïåðãàìåíò íà ñòîë è ðàçãëàæèâàåò åãî, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ïðî÷èòàòü. 

Ñûí,

Äóìàþ, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû òåðÿòü âðåìÿ â Õîãñìèäå, òû áû ìîã ïðîâåñòè âûõîäíûå ñ ïîëüçîé. Íî åñëè òåáå íóæíî òóäà ñõîäèòü, íå ñòîèò òîð÷àòü â ìàãàçèíå ñëàäîñòåé èëè ãëàçåòü íà åðóíäó, êîòîðóþ ïðîäàþò ó Çîíêî.

ß ïðèøëþ òåáå âñå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ òâîèõ çàíÿòèé ïî çåëüÿì. 

Ïåðåäàâàé ïðèâåò Âèíñåíò, Ãðåãîðè è Òîìàñó.

ËÌ

ß äîëãî ðàçãëÿäûâàþ ïèñüìî. Ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèõîäèò ìíå â ãîëîâó — êàê ìîã Ëþöèóñ áûòü íàñòîëüêî íåîñòîðîæíûì, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü ïëàíû íàïàäåíèÿ â ïèñüìå? ß ïîðàæàþñü íåîñòîðîæíîñòè ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ñðàçó æå íå óíè÷òîæèë ïèñüìî. Ïîòîì ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ:

— Ãäå òû ýòî âçÿëà?

— Ñåãîäíÿ êî ìíå ïðèøåë îäèí èç ñòàðîñò, — õîëîäíî ãîâîðèò îíà. — ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè ýòî íå äîêàçûâàåò âèíó ìàëü÷èêà…

— 

— Êòî èìåííî? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ãíåâ íà ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé ïîøåë ê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Êàê Ñëèòåðèíåö, îí äîëæåí áûë ïîäóìàòü.

— Çàáèíè, — îòâå÷àåò îíà. — ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñ ýòèì äåëàòü?

Êîíå÷íî. Ìîé ìàëåíüêèé íà÷èíàþùèé Àóðîð. Òèõèé, íåçàìåòíûé, ïðîíûðëèâûé. Âå÷íûå áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ. —  Ãäå îí ýòî âçÿë?

Îíà íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. — Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íàøåë ýòî â êíèãå, êîòîðóþ îäîëæèë. Ðàçâå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå?

Îäîëæèë, è ïðàâäà. ß äîëãî ñìîòðþ íà ïèñüìî, ïîòîì îòêèäûâàþñü íà ñòóëå è ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà ðàçãíåâàííóþ æåíùèíó. — Ýòî êîñâåííûå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà, Ìèíåðâà. Ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îáâèíèòü òàêîãî ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êàê Ëþöèóñ. — ìîé ãîëîñ ñïîêîåí.

 Îíà âûïðÿìëÿåòñÿ, ðàñïðàâëÿÿ ïëå÷è. Ïî ëèöó èäóò êðàñíûå ïÿòíà. — ×òî æå, ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî óáåäèòåëüíî äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ìàëü÷èê ñêàçàë òåáå, ãäå áóäåò íàïàäåíèå. 

— Åãî íåëüçÿ íàçûâàòü â êà÷åñòâå èñòî÷íèêà, — ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåå, ïîêàçûâàÿ âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ýòîãî äåëàòü. Îíà íå ïîíèìàåò. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîéìåò. Îíà íèêîãäà íå èãðàëà â òàêèå èãðû. Åñëè áû Àëüáóñ áûë çäåñü…

Íî åãî íåò.

— ß ïðèøëà ñþäà â íàäåæäå íàéòè òâîþ ïîääåðæêó. Åñëè ÿ åå íå ïîëó÷ó, íè÷òî íå ïîìåøàåò ìíå ëè÷íî ñîîáùèòü ìèíèñòåðñòâó. — Îíà ðàçâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.

— Ìèíèñòåðñòâó? Ñêàæè-êà ìíå, Ìèíåðâà, è ÷òî ñäåëàåò ýòî ñáîðèùå íåêîìïåòåíòíûõ ïîëèòèêàíîâ? Îíè âñå â êàðìàíå ó Ëþöèóñà, òàê èëè èíà÷å.  Òû çàáûëà? — ÿ âçäûõàþ. Ýòî íå ìîÿ ðîëü. Ìîÿ ðîëü — ñîáèðàòü èíôîðìàöèþ è ïðèíîñèòü åå Àëüáóñó, ÷òîáû îí ìÿãêî è îñòîðîæíî âñåëÿë â íèõ óæàñ.

Àëüáóñ óìåð. 

— Ïðèãëàñè åãî ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò. È ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, äàé ìíå ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, — ðû÷ó ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü è ñëåäóÿ çà íåé. Îíà îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ è íà÷èíàåò âîçìóùàòüñÿ. ß ïðîõîæó ìèìî íåå ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåâàåò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.

*****

— Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîëîí ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñàäèòåñü.

ß ñëûøó êàê îí ïðîõîäèò. Êîãäà îí âèäèò ìåíÿ, îí çàìèðàåò è áëåäíååò.

— Ïðîôåññîð, — êèâàåò îí è ñàäèòñÿ íà ñîñåäíèé ñòóë. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü è âûæèäàþ ïàóçó, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî èçâåñòèñü îò îæèäàíèÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîêàçûâàþ åìó ïèñüìî. Îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ïåðãàìåíò, ïîòîì áåðåò åãî ó ìåíÿ. Êîãäà îí óçíàåò ïèñüìî, åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ. Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîäëîã.

Îí ïðîñìàòðèâàåò ïåðãàìåíò ñ áåçðàçëè÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è âîçâðàùàåò åãî ìíå. — Ýòî ïèñüìî îò ìîåãî îòöà.

ß óñìåõàþñü. — Äà. Çàïðåùàþùåå ñâîåìó ñûíó ïîñåùàòü äâà ìàãàçèíà â Õîãñìèäå, êîòîðûå ïîäâåðãëèñü àòàêå. Íàïèñàííîå çà íåäåëþ äî íàïàäåíèÿ. Êàê óäà÷íî. — Îí èçáåãàåò ìîåãî âçãëÿäà. Åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë áîëåå îñòðûé ñëóõ, ÿ áû ìîã óñëûøàòü, êàê áåãóò åãî ìûñëè, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü îáúÿñíåíèå. ß ïðîäîëæàþ. — Âû ìîãëè áû îêàçàòüñÿ â ýòèõ ìàãàçèíàõ. Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî íè ìèñòåð Êðàáá, íè ìèñòåð Ãîéë íå áûëè â ýòîò äåíü â Õîãñìèäå. Ðåäêèé ñëó÷àé, ÷òîáû îíè ïðîïóñòèëè òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. Âû íå ñîãëàñíû? — ìîé ãîëîñ ñïîêîåí, íî âî âçãëÿäå ãîðèò îáâèíåíèå. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñèäèò çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì, èçëó÷àÿ íåíàâèñòü.

Îí ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà íåå. — Ìîé îòåö ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí òðàòèòü äåíüãè íà åðóíäó. — Îí ðàñïðàâëÿåò ïëå÷è. — ß íå çíàþ, õîäèëè ëè Êðàáá è Ãîéë â  "Ãîðøî÷åê ñ ìåäîì". ß áûë çäåñü íà äåæóðñòâå. — Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, îñìåëèâàÿñü òðåáîâàòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò äîêàçàòåëüñòâ. Íî ÿ ìîãó çàñòàâèòü åãî ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî åñòü. 

— Íà äåæóðñòâå, òî÷íî. Êàê óäà÷íî. Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîìíþ, â âûõîäíûå áûëà î÷åðåäü ìèññ Ïåíèò, íå òàê ëè?

— Îíà çàõîòåëà ñõîäèòü â ãîðîä, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ïîêóïêè, è ìû ñ íåé ïîìåíÿëèñü. Ýòî íå îçíà÷àåò…

— Ýòî íè÷åãî íå îçíà÷àåò. Ïðîñòî íàáëþäåíèå. Èíòåðåñíîå ñîâïàäåíèå, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Âû çíàëè, ÷òî íàìå÷àåòñÿ íàïàäåíèå, âû ïîëó÷èëè ïèñüìî îò ñâîåãî îòöà, çàïðåùàþùåå âàì ïîñåùàòü íàìå÷åííûå öåëè, è âû ñàìîîòâåðæåííî âûçûâàåòåñü ïðîïóñòèòü ïîõîä â ãîðîä â òîò ñàìûé äåíü, êîãäà áûëè âçîðâàíû äâàäöàòü òðè âàøèõ ñâåðñòíèêà. 

Îí ñíèêàåò è ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ñâîè ðóêè. — ß íå çíàë, ÷òî äîëæíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ñýð, — ãîâîðèò îí. Îí, âåðîÿòíî, íå çíàë âñåõ äåòàëåé,  à òå, ÷òî çíàë, ðåøèë íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòü èç ÷óâñòâà ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ. ß çíàþ ýòó äèëåììó. ß åìó ñî÷óâñòâóþ.

— Âû çíàëè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü æèçíè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. — Âîò ê ÷åìó ýòî ñâîäèòñÿ. Îí çíàë äîñòàòî÷íî. — Ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì — åñëè ìû îòäàäèì ýòî ïèñüìî Àóðîðàì, âû è âàø îòåö áóäåòå äîïðîøåíû. Ìîèõ ñâèäåòåëüñêèõ ïîêàçàíèé áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòü âàñ â Àçêàáàí.   À äîïðîñà ïîä âîçäåéñòâèåì Âåðèòàñåðóìà áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âàø îòåö çàñëóæèë ìàëåíüêèé ïîöåëóé. — Îí âçäðàãèâàåò íà êàæäîì ñëîâå.

ß ïîäàâëÿþ òîøíîòó. — ß ïðåäëàãàþ âàì âûáîð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Ïðèíÿòü íàø ñòîðîíó, äîáðîâîëüíî äàâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ è ïðèíÿòü çàùèòó, êîòîðóþ ìîæåò îáåñïå÷èòü âàì çàêîí. Èëè íå ñäåëàòü ýòîãî è èìåòü äåëî ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. — ß êðåïêî ñæèìàþ ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà.

— Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì õîðîøåíüêî ïîäóìàòü, — ãîâîðèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåå è âèæó, êàê îíà ïîêðàñíåëà, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ ýìîöèÿìè. — Âû ñëèøêîì ìîëîäû, ÷òîáû ãóáèòü ñâîþ æèçíü.

— Ìíå íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü, — õðèïèò îí, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íàñ.

— Íåò…

— Êîíå÷íî. Ìû áóäåì æäàòü âàøåãî îòâåòà çàâòðà óòðîì.

— Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, — ãîâîðþ ÿ, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåå. — ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî…

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, — îòâå÷àåò îíà, ïðèùóðèâàÿñü. — Äàéòå ìàëü÷èêó âðåìÿ.

ß çàêðûâàþ ðîò è ïðîêëèíàþ ãëóïóþ æåíùèíó. Ïåðâîå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàåò — ïðåäóïðåäèò îòöà. Îòåö óáåäèò åãî, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò íàäåæíûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, è ìàëü÷èê ïðîñòî ïîøëåò íàñ ê ÷åðòó. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ìýì, — îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. — ß ìîãó èäòè?

Îíà êèâàåò, è îí âûõîäèò, èçáåãàÿ ìîåãî âçãëÿäà. ß ñäåðæèâàþ ñâîé ãíåâ, ïîêà íå ñëûøó çâóê çàêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè. ß âñòàþ è ñâèðåïî ñìîòðþ íà æåíùèíó, ïûòàÿñü ïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñòàðøå è åå íåëüçÿ îñêîðáëÿòü. 

Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ìíå íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü.

— Îí âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èê, Ñåâåðóñ, — ãîâîðèò îíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîé âçãëÿä.

ß óñìåõàþñü. — Ìàëü÷èê. Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî ÷àñ íàçàä òû ãîòîâà áûëà îòäàòü Äåìåíòîðàì, — ÿ ãîâîðþ òèõî. Åñëè ÿ õîòü íåìíîãî ïîâûøó ãîëîñ, òî íà÷íó îðàòü.

— Îäèí èç íàñ äîëæåí ïðîÿâèòü ìèëîñåðäèå, — øèïèò îíà.

ß ôûðêàþ. — ×òî ìîæåò áûòü áîëåå ìèëîñåðäíûì, ÷åì ñïàñòè ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé íå ìîæåò ñïàñòè ñåáÿ ñàì? Ìîè ìåòîäû ìîãóò ïîêàçàòüñÿ æåñòîêèì âàì, äèðåêòîð, íî îíè ýôôåêòèâíû. È â ýòîì ñëó÷àå öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà. Öåëü — ýòî âñå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå.

Ñ ýòèì, ïîêà ÿ íå ñêàçàë ÷åãî-òî, î ÷åì ïîòîì ïîæàëåþ (âîçìîæíî, ïàðó ñëîâ íà ëàòûíè), ÿ ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó, ïðîðû÷àâ íà ïðîùàíèå "õîðîøåãî äíÿ". Îí ñòîèò íà ñòóïåíüêàõ. 

— Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — çîâó ÿ.

Îí çàìèðàåò è áûñòðî îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.

— Ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë âàñ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì íå ïîñåùàòü Ñîâÿòíþ. — Ó ìåíÿ ñæèìàåòñÿ æåëóäîê, êîãäà ÿ âèæó, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíåíû ñëåçàìè. Îí ìîðùèòñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ è óáåãàåò â Õîëë. 

ß áåññèëüíî ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå, ïîâòîðÿÿ ñåáå, ÷òî öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà.****


	35. Íåïðèÿòíûå ñþðïðèçû

**Ãëàâà 17. Íåïðèÿòíûå ñþðïðèçû.**

ß âçäðàãèâàþ è îòðûâàþñü îò êíèãè, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ïàäàåò ñâåðõó ìíå íà êîëåíè. ß ñìîòðþ âíèç – ó ìåíÿ ìåæäó íîã ëåæèò áàíî÷êà ñ ëþáðèêàíòîì.

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû ó÷èøü óðîêè, - ÿ ñòàâëþ áàíî÷êó íà ÷àéíûé ñòîëèê è ñíîâà âîçâðàùàþñü ê êíèãå. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ óæå òðàõíóë îäíîãî èç ìîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Ó ìåíÿ íå íàñòðîåíèÿ äåëàòü ýòî åùå ðàç.  
  


Êíèãà èñ÷åçàåò ó ìåíÿ èç ðóê. – Ïîòòåð!  
  


Åãî ðóêè íà÷èíàþò ìàññèðîâàòü ìíå ïëå÷è,   èçáàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, – Òû æå íå äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ýòî ó÷èòü.  Íåò, ïðàâäà, ýòî æå ïðîñòî íåïðèñòîéíî. – Åãî ïàëüöû óâåðåííî ðàçìèíàþò ìíå øåþ.

ß ïîçâîëÿþ ñâîåé ãîëîâå ðàññëàáëåííî óïàñòü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë íà òî, ÷òîáû ñ íèì áîðîòüñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ îí  - åäèíñòâåííîå, îò ÷åãî ìåíÿ íå òîøíèò. ß òÿæåëî âçäûõàþ. – ×òî íåïðèñòîéíî – ãëàâà èç ó÷åáíèêà ïî çåëüÿì? - âêðàä÷èâî óòî÷íÿþ ÿ.  
  


 — Ììì-õììì, — ìû÷èò îí, ïåðåìåùàÿñü íèæå, âäîëü øåè, è îñòîðîæíûìè êðóãàìè ïîãëàæèâàÿ ìîþ ñïèíó. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü — ýòî ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå çàñòîíàòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. - Âñå ýòè ðàçãîâîðû îá îòäåëåíèè ñòâîëà, îá óãëå è ãëóáèíå ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ... -  Åãî ðóêè èñ÷åçàþò è îí îêàçûâàåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííûé. Íå âàæíî, ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ âèäåë åãî òàêèì, âñå ðàâíî ÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå òåðÿþ äàð ðå÷è. Ó ìåíÿ çàõâàòûâàåò äóõ, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü ñåáÿ. Åãî ÷ëåí áëåñòèò îò ëþáðèêàíòà.   
  


ß çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü.  
  
- ß ñìóùåí è ðàñòåðÿí, - óõìûëÿåòñÿ îí, è ó ìåíÿ õîëîäååò â æèâîòå. — ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîäõîäÿùàÿ êíèãà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, — îí ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ñêîëüçêóþ ðóêó.  
  
ß ïðîêëèíàþ ñåáÿ, íî ïðèíèìàþ åãî ðóêó, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðåñëà. ß çàñëóæèë ïåðåäûøêó â ýòîì íåïðåðûâíîì íàïðÿæåíèè, êîòîðûì ñòàëà ìîÿ æèçíü.

— Äà, ïîõîæå, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü âåñüìà âîëíóþùèì ÷òèâîì äëÿ âïå÷àòëèòåëüíîãî óìà, — óñìåõàþñü ÿ.  ß ðàññòåãèâàþ âûñîêèé âîðîòíèê ñâîåé ìàíòèè, è îíà ïàäàåò ê ìîèì íîãàì. ß îïóñêàþ ðóêè åìó íà ïëå÷è. ß íàêëîíÿþñü ê íåìó, ïðèùóðèâøèñü. — Åñëè òû ñäåëàåøü ýòî åùå ðàç, ÿ ïðîêëÿíó òåáÿ. — Ðàçäðàæåíèå óõîäèò, êîãäà ÿ ïðèæèìàþñü áåäðàìè ê åãî æèâîòó.

Îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ — Íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü, — óëûáàåòñÿ îí. — ß íåòåðïåëèâûé. ß ÷èòàë îá óãëå ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ âñþ íî÷ü, — îäíà åãî ðóêà çàðûâàåòñÿ â ìîè âîëîñû, äðóãàÿ ñêîëüçèò âíèç ïî ìîåé ñïèíå. 

— Äóìàþ, òåáå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû èçó÷èòü ýòîò âîïðîñ, — ÿ óãëóáëÿþ ïîöåëóé, íî îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ ñ èãðàþùåé íà ãóáàõ óëûáêîé. ×òî çà ñòðàííûé áëåñê â ãëàçàõ?

— Äóìàþ, ÿ ëó÷øå ïîêàæó òåáå, ÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ, — åãî ùåêè ñëåãêà êðàñíåþò, çàñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î åãî íàìåðåíèÿõ. Äîëãóþ ïàóçó, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîé ÿ ïûòàþñü âîññòàíîâèòü äàð ðå÷è, îí ïðèíèìàåò çà ñîãëàñèå, è îñòîðîæíî çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ. Ïîñëåäíèé ïðîòåñò èñïàðÿåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê åãî ïàëåö ñêîëüçèò ìåæäó ìîèìè ÿãîäèöàìè.  Îí ïðîêëàäûâàåò äîðîæêó ïîöåëóåâ âíèç ïî ìîåé ñïèíå,  ñëåãêà çàäåâàÿ çóáàìè, è êëàäåò ðóêó ìíå íà ïëå÷î, îæèäàÿ ñîãëàñèÿ.  
  
ß ìûñëåííî  ñîïðîòèâëÿþñü, ñêîðåå ïî ïðèâû÷êå. Íî ÿ îïóñêàþñü íà ïîë, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè â ñèäåíèå ñòóëà. Îí ïðîäîëæàåò âîçáóæäàòü ìåíÿ, âûçûâàÿ âî ìíå äðîæü ñâîèìè ïîöåëóÿìè. Ìîé çàä ïðîòåñòóþùå ñîêðàùàåòñÿ, êîãäà îí ââîäèò ïàëåö. Îí êàñàåòñÿ ãóáàìè ìîåãî óõà è øåï÷åò,  — Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

  
Åãî ïàëåö èñ÷åçàåò, è âìåñòî íåãî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷òî-òî áîëåå çíà÷èòåëüíîå è ñêîëüçêîå. Îí ïðèæèìàåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, ãëàäÿ ïî æèâîòó. Îí íåðîâíî äûøèò, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî âëàæíûé ÷ëåí. Îí æäåò ìîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ.

ß ðåçêî âûäûõàþ. — Äàâàé, — ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü âïåðåä, ïðèñïîñàáëèâàÿñü ê åãî ðîñòó.  
 

Îí ïðåîäîëåâàåò ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, âõîäÿ â ìåíÿ áûñòðî, áîëåçíåííî, ïîòðÿñàþùå. Ãðàöèîçíî, ïðèõîäèò ìíå â ãîëîâó, è ÿ ïîäàâëÿþ ìûñëü î òîì, ãäå îí òàê óëó÷øèë ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè ñ òîãî âðåìåíè, êàê âïåðâûå áûë ñâåðõó.   
   
Îí ìÿãêî âçäûõàåò, êîãäà âõîäèò ïîëíîñòüþ, è óïèðàåòñÿ ëáîì ìíå â ñïèíó. — Ïðåêðàñíî, — ñòîíåò îí, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è. Îí ïðî÷íî óäåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ. — Êàê ìîé óãîë? — ñî ñìåõîì ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ìîã îòâåòèòü (íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ äîëæåí áûë îòâå÷àòü…), îí âûñêàëüçûâàåò èç ìåíÿ è ñíîâà âõîäèò. 

Åãî óãîë íåìíîãî ìåíÿåòñÿ, íî íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìåíåå ïðèÿòíûì. Îí íà÷èíàåò ïëàâíî äâèãàòüñÿ, íàêðûâàÿ ìåíÿ ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ, êðåïêî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ñèëüíûìè ðóêàìè. Ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå òðàõàëè òàê íåæíî. È ýòî íå ïðîñòî óäîâîëüñòâèå çàñòàâëÿåò êðóæèòüñÿ ìîþ ãîëîâó. Ýòî åãî ðóêè, åãî ãðóäü, ïðèæèìàþùàÿñÿ ê ìîåé ñïèíå, ìåðíûå äâèæåíèÿ åãî áåäåð, ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå, ùåêî÷óùåå ìîþ øåþ.  
 

Êàê áóäòî èñ÷åçàåò òÿæåñòü, äîëãî êîïèâøàÿñÿ â ìîåé ãðóäè, ëåãêèå ðàñïðàâëÿþòñÿ è íà÷èíàþò äûøàòü ñâîáîäíî. Ìíå è äî ýòîãî íå áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü, íî òåïåðü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ëåãêîñòü âî âñåì.  ß õâàòàþ åãî çà áåäðà, íî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü èëè çàñòàâèòü äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå, à ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ÷òî-òî ðåàëüíîå.  

 ß áåññèëüíî îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó, êîãäà îí îáõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ ðóêîé, ïîãëàæèâàÿ â òîì æå ðèòìå, â êàêîì îí ìåíÿ òðàõàåò.

ß ðàä, ÷òî îí íå âèäèò ìîåãî ëèöà. ß ñîäðîãàþñü îò ìûñëè, ÷òî îí ìîæåò óâèäåòü ìîþ ñòðàñòü. Êðîâü øóìèò â óøàõ, çàãëóøàÿ ìÿãêèå ñòîíû è âçäîõè, êîòîðûå, êîíå÷íî, íå ìîãó èçäàâàòü ÿ.

ß óæå áëèçîê. Ëåãêîñòü ñìåíÿåòñÿ ðàñòóùèì íàïðÿæåíèåì. Èç ìîåãî ãîðëà âûðûâàåòñÿ ñòîí, è îí íà÷èíàåò äâèãàòüñÿ ñ áîëüøåé ñèëîé, íî íå óñêîðÿåòñÿ. 

ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí óñêîðÿëñÿ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî çà…

— ×åðò!

  
Îí âäðóã îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ è âñêàêèâàåò.

Ìåíÿ çàïîëíÿåò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, ïîäîáíîãî êîòîðîìó ÿ åùå íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë. Êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà. ß îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàþñü âñïîìíèòü ñëîâà è ñïðîñèòü, êàêîãî äüÿâîëà îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.  
  


Óäàðû ðàçäàþòñÿ ñíîâà.  
  


ß äðîæó – ýòî îò õîëîäíîãî âîçäóõà ïîäçåìåëüÿ.  
   
- Êòî-òî ñòó÷èò â äâåðü, - ãîâîðèò îí, çàäûõàÿñü, è ïðîòÿãèâàåò ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ.

Ñòó÷èò.  
   
Äâåðü.  
  
Êòî áû òàì  íè áûë, îí áóäåò ïðîêëÿò, åñëè òîëüêî ýòî íå âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè. ß òÿíóñü çà îäåæäîé è ïîñïåøíî íàòÿãèâàþ åå. Ìîè ïàëüöû îò÷àÿííî áîðþòñÿ ñ çàñòåæêîé, íî ÿ ñëèøêîì ãîðä, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü ìíå ïîìî÷ü. ß ïî- ïðåæíåìó ñòîþ ê íåìó ñïèíîé. Âîçáóæäåíèå óõîäèò, è åãî ìåñòî çàíèìàþò ñòûä è äîñàäà.

Ðóêè çàñòàâëÿþò ìåíÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ. ß íå ñìîòðþ åìó â ãëàçà. Îí áåðåò ìîå ëèöî â ñâîè ðóêè è êðåïêî öåëóåò ìåíÿ. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, åãî ãëàçà áëåñòÿò, à ëèöî âñå åùå ãîðèò. – ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - øåï÷åò îí.  
  


- Èäè â ñïàëüíþ, - òèõî ãîâîðþ ÿ, çàêîí÷èâ çàñòåãèâàòüñÿ.   
  


Îí áûñòðî èñ÷åçàåò. Íà äâåðü îáðóøèâàåòñÿ î÷åðåäíàÿ ñåðèÿ ðàçúÿðåííûõ óäàðîâ. Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò áûòü íàñòîëüêî èäèîòîì, ÷òîáû òàê êîëîòèòü â äâåðü. ß ïîäõîæó è îòêðûâàþ. – Áëýê!  
  


Íî ýòî íå Áëýê. Ýòî ïàëî÷êà.  – Ëþöè…   
  


ß äàæå íå óñïåâàþ ðàññëûøàòü ïðîêëÿòèå, êàê ñëèøêîì çíàêîìàÿ  êîøìàðíàÿ áîëü ÿðîñòíî ðàçðûâàåò ìîè ìûøöû. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ïíóë ìåíÿ íîãîé, è òî, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ïîíèìàþ, ñàìî ïî ñåáå ïîðàçèòåëüíî. Áîëü. È âñïûøêà ñâåòà, áåëîãî, îáæèãàþùåãî ãëàçà. Àä, íå ìåíüøå. ß ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü òîëüêî êàê ìîÿ äóøà ïûòàåòñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç òåëà.  
  


È âäðóã ýòî ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ. ß ïðèæèìàþ ëèöî ê õîëîäíûì êàìíÿì ïîëà,  ìîå òåëî âçäðàãèâàåò. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñëûøó êðèê, è ïûòàþñü âûäåëèòü ñëîâà è ïîíÿòü èõ çíà÷åíèå. ß íå ìîãó äâèãàòüñÿ. ß íå ìîãó äóìàòü.

Ñíîâà êðèê è ÿ óçíàþ ãîëîñ. Ãàððè. ß ïûòàþñü ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó, íî ýòî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, è ÿ ñíîâà ñòàðàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñëîâàõ.  
  


- Òîëüêî äîòðîíüñÿ äî íåãî…   
  


ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü íà áîê  è ñ òðóäîì îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà.  
   
- Ãàððè, - õðèïëþ ÿ. Ñëàáûé çâóê, êîòîðûé ÿ ñóìåë èç ñåáÿ âûäàâèòü, îñòàåòñÿ íåóñëûøàííûì.

- Òû, ÷åðòîâ óáëþäîê…  
  


ß íàêîíåö âèæó, ÷òî îí ïðèïåð ê ñòåíå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. Ìàëôîé áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, èç åãî òîíêîãî íîñà è ðòà òå÷åò êðîâü.  
  


- Ãàððè, - ãîâîðþ ÿ íåìíîãî ãðîì÷å. Îí ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåò. ß âäûõàþ è ïîäíèìàþñü íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü ìàëü÷èêà, ïîêà îí íå äîáèë óáëþäêà. ß ïîäíèìàþñü íà êîëåíÿõ è îáõâàòûâàþ åãî ðóêàìè, ñòàðàÿñü  êîìïåíñèðîâàòü ñâîèì âåñîì ïîòåðþ ñèëû. Ãàððè òåðÿåò ðàâíîâåñèå è ïàäàåò íà ïîë. ß ñìîòðþ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î íà æóòêèå êðàñíûå ñëåäû âîêðóã øåè Ëþöèóñà.  
  


Íî îí åùå äûøèò, óâåðÿþ ÿ ñåáÿ.  
  


Ìàëü÷èê ó ìåíÿ â ðóêàõ òîæå äûøèò. È äàæå ñëèøêîì òÿæåëî.   
  


- Ãàððè, - ãîâîðþ ÿ ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì è ìîðùóñü îò áîëè, êîãäà ïûòàþñü âûïðÿìèòü íîãè.  
  


- Îí – îí, - ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå íå äàåò åìó ãîâîðèòü. – Òû-òû êðè-êðè÷àë…  
  


- Ãàððè. Òåáå íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñõîäèë çà äèðåêòîðîì, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, è ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîäîëæèòü, - è çà òâîèì êðåñòíûì. – Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ñíîâà ïóñêàòü â ìîè êîìíàòû ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, íî îí ÷ëåí Îðäåíà è çàñëóæèâàåò áîëüøå äîâåðèÿ, ÷åì åãî äâîéíèê-îáîðîòåíü.  
  
Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. – ß-íå…  
  


- Ñî ìíîé âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, - íàñòàèâàþ ÿ, îòñòðàíÿÿ åãî îò ñåáÿ è îñòîðîæíî ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. ß ïðîòÿãèâàþ åìó ðóêó, è îí ïðèíèìàåò åå. Òåïåðü îí ñòîèò êî ìíå ëèöîì. Îí ïîêðàñíåë, è âñå åùå íå ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äûõàíèåì. ß âçäðàãèâàþ, êîãäà îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ. Ìîè ìûøöû è êîæà îò÷àÿííî ïðîòåñòóþò ïðîòèâ ýòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. ß ïîõëîïûâàþ åãî ïî ñïèíå è ïîäòàëêèâàþ ê êàìèíó.  Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è çàäóìûâàþñü, áëàãîðàçóìíî ëè îòïðàâëÿòü åãî êóäà-òî â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. ß çàñòàâëÿþ åãî ïîñìîòðåòü ìíå â ãëàçà. – Òû â ïîðÿäêå? – åñëè îí íå óñïîêîèëñÿ, îí ìîæåò ïîïàñòü â ëþáîé çàêîóëîê çàìêà. Òåïåðü îí äûøèò ìåäëåííåå, íî òÿæåëåå. Îí âäûõàåò, è ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí ñòàðàåòñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè.

Îí êèâàåò.  
  


ß îïóñêàþ ðóêè, îí äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ñòóïàåò â êàìèí.   
  


Äàæå â ïîëíîì õàîñå ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, ÿ íàõîæó âèä  èçáèòîãî Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ óäèâèòåëüíî çàáàâíûì. ß àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî äî ýòîãî îí íèêîãäà íå îêàçûâàëñÿ â ïîäîáíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Îí ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ âûøå êóëà÷íûõ áîåâ. Ïàëî÷êà ÷èùå è íàìíîãî ýôôåêòèâíåå.  
   
ß ðàçìèíàþ íîþùèå ìûøöû è ïðîâåðÿþ, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå. Ïîòîì ÿ óáèðàþ â êàðìàí ïàëî÷êó Ëþöèóñà è óäèâëÿþñü, ÷åì ýòî äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîñûëàÿ ñâîåãî ïðèñëóæíèêà â Õîãâàðö. ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí ïëàíèðóåò ïðÿìóþ àòàêó, äàæå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà çäåñü íåò Äàìáëäîðà. Îí íå ìîæåò äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò.  
  


Ïî ìîåé êîæå ïðîáåãàþò ìóðàøêè, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû çäåñü íå áûëî Ãàððè, ýòî ìîãëî áû ñðàáîòàòü, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü óñïåøíî.   
   
ß ïîäíèìàþ ïàëî÷êó è ñâÿçûâàþ åãî, à ïîòîì ïðèâîæó â ÷óâñòâî. Åãî âçãëÿä ôîêóñèðóåòñÿ, ïîòîì îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ íà ìíå, è îí ïðèêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Îí äûøèò òÿæåëî è ïðåðûâèñòî, ñ íåõàðàêòåðíîé äëÿ íåãî íåíàâèñòüþ.

- Òû óáèë åãî, - ðû÷èò îí.  
  


ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áîëÿò äàæå ìûøöû ëèöà. Â ìîëîäîñòè ÿ áûñòðåå âîññòàíàâëèâàëñÿ. – Åãî. Êîãî?  
  


- Òû óáèë ìîåãî ñûíà, – îí çàäûõàåòñÿ.   
  


Êóäà áû ïîòîì íå çàíåñëî ìàëü÷èøêó, îí áûë æèâ, êîãäà øåë ìèìî ìåíÿ ê âûõîäó.  – ß íå ïðèòðàãèâàëñÿ ê òâîåìó ñûíó, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íî ìîå ãîðëî ñæèìàåòñÿ îò ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ.  
  


Õëîïîê ïðåäóïðåæäàåò î ïîÿâëåíèè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ  èäåò êî ìíå, íî ñëåãêà îòñòóïàåò ïðè âèäå Ìàëôîÿ. – Ìåðëèí, Ñåâåðóñ. ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë?  
  


Â äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè ÿ áû ñêåïòè÷åñêè óñìåõíóëñÿ íàä íåëåïîñòüþ åå âîïðîñà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ. -  Ëþöèóñ, ãäå Äðàêî?   
  


Äðîæü â åãî ãîðëå  çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òîøíîòó.

Îí ìåðòâ.

******

ß ïîäãîòàâëèâàþ íåîáõîäèìûå òðè êàïëè çåëüÿ. 

Òàê êàê îí îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü, è ðå÷ü, âåðîÿòíî, èäåò î ÷üåé-òî ñìåðòè, çàêîí ðàçðåøàåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå Âåðèòàñåðóìà. ß äåëàþ øàã íàçàä è ïðåäîñòàâëÿþ äåëî Áëýêó. Ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà òåðÿþò ôîêóñ, ìûøöû ëèöà ðàññëàáëÿþòñÿ.  
  


Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî î÷åíü ñòðàííî âèäåòü  ýòî ëèöî áåç îáû÷íîãî âûñîêîìåðíîãî è ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî âûðàæåíèÿ. ß âäðóã âñïîìèíàþ î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-òî çíàë. Ëþöèóñ âñåãäà áûë ñàìîäîâîëüíûì óáëþäêîì. Íî ýòî íå òàê áðîñàëîñü â ãëàçà, êîãäà îí íå äîëæåí áûë äîêàçûâàòü âñåì è êàæäîìó, ÷òî îí ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíè. Îí ïðîñòî ÁÛË ëó÷øå.  
  
Ìîå âíèìàíèå îòâëåêàåò çâóê, äîíîñÿùèéñÿ ñ êðåñëà. Ãàððè ñèäèò, ñòó÷à çóáàìè îò õîëîäà è äðîæà, êàê áóäòî â ïîäçåìåëüå âíåçàïíî íàñòóïèëà çèìà. ß ïðèçûâàþ äëÿ íåãî îäåÿëî. Îí ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ çàêóòûâàåòñÿ â íåãî.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íàïðÿæåííî ñèäèò â äðóãîì êðåñëå.  ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê êàìèíó.  
  


- Âàøå èìÿ? – Íà÷èíàåò Áëýê,  íàêëîíÿÿñü íàä îäóðìàíåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ëþöèóñ îòâå÷àåò åìó áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì. – Çà÷åì âû ïðèøëè â Õîãâàðö?  
  


- Óáèòü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. – ß è ñàì ìîã îòâåòèòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì ðÿâêíóòü íà Áëýêà, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë òÿíóòü.  
  


- Êòî âàñ ïîñëàë?  
  


- Íèêòî.  
  
Áëýê áðîñàåò íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä, ñìîðùèâ ëîá. Ïîòîì ïðî÷èùàåò ãîðëî. – Ãäå Äðàêî?  
  


- Óìåð.   
  
- Êòî åãî óáèë?  
  
- Ìîé ãîñïîäèí, - îòâå÷àåò Ëþöèóñ. Ó íåãî ïîäåðãèâàþòñÿ ãëàçà.

- Ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò óáèë Äðàêî? – ïðîäîëæàåò Áëýê. Åãî ãîëîñ òðåùèò, êàê ñòàðûé ïåðãàìåíò.  
  


- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, - îòâå÷àåò Ëþöèóñ. Ñëåçû, ïðîñòóïàþùèå ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ, âûãëÿäÿò åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî, ÷åì ïîäñûõàþùàÿ âîêðóã íîñà è ðòà êðîâü. Æóòêîå çðåëèùå, îñîáåííî íà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùåì ëèöå.  
  


ß îáõâàòûâàþ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, âíåçàïíî ÷óâñòâóÿ õîëîä.  
  


- Ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò õîòåë ñìåðòè Äðàêî?   
  


- Èçìåíà, - ãëóõî ãîâîðèò Ëþöèóñ. – Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ â ïîìåñòüå, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ óãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ ïîêèíóòü ìîåãî ãîñïîäèíà. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïðåäóïðåäèë åãî î íà÷èíàþùåìñÿ ðàññëåäîâàíèè. Äðàêî óìîëÿë ìåíÿ ñäàòüñÿ Àóðîðàì. Ìîé ëîðä áûë â ïîìåñòüå. Îí âñå ñëûøàë.  
  
ß ÷óâñòâóþ òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ãëàç, êîòîðûå áóðàâÿò ìîé ÷åðåï, íî íå îáðàùàþ íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå áîëüøå íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ êîìêîì æåë÷è â ìîåì ãîðëå. ß áðîñàþ âçãëÿä íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ ñìîòðèò êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó.

- È ÷òî ïîòîì? – ïîäãîíÿåò Áëýê  
  
- Îí çàõîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ äîêàçàë ñâîþ ïðåäàííîñòü. Îí ïðèêàçàë ìíå óáèòü Äðàêî. À êîãäà ÿ íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî íåìåäëåííî, îí íàëîæèë íà Äðàêî ïðîêëÿòèå Êðóàöèòóñ. Äðàêî çàêðè÷àë. Îí ñíîâà âåëåë ìíå óáèòü åãî è ÿ âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó. ß íå ìîã åãî óáèòü. ß çíàë, ÷òî åñëè ÿ íå ñäåëàþ ýòîãî, ìîé ãîñïîäèí óáüåò åãî, à ïîòîì ìåíÿ. ß äèñàïïàðèðîâàë, êîãäà óñëûøàë, ÷òî îí íà÷èíàåò ïðîèçíîñèòü ïðîêëÿòèå. ß ïîøåë â Õîãâàðö. Âî âñåì âèíîâàò Ñåâåðóñ. ß ïîøåë â Õîãâàðö, ÷òîáû óáèòü åãî. Îí îòêðûë äâåðü è ÿ çàñòàâèë åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òî æå, ÷òî ïåðåæèë Äðàêî. Ïîòîì ÷òî-òî îòáðîñèëî ìåíÿ ê ñòåíå. ß ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå…  
  
Åãî ðàññêàç íå èíòåðåñóåò ìåíÿ ñ òîãî ìåñòà, êàê îí ïðîêëÿë ìåíÿ.  ß ðàññåÿííî îïóñêàþñü íà êðàé êðåñëà. ß çàáûâàþ ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò óâèäåòü ìåíÿ òàê áëèçêî ê íåìó. È åùå ìíå íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó îòáðîñèòü ðóêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîãëàæèâàåò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå. Ýòà ðóêà ñåé÷àñ åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî åñòü õîðîøåãî â ýòîì ìèðå.

- Ìû äîëæíû äîñòàâèòü åãî â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, - ñëûøó ÿ ãîëîñ Áëýêà. – Ìèíåðâà, ìîæåò òû íàïèøåøü èì è îáúÿñíèøü ñèòóàöèþ? ß çàáåðó åãî ïîðòêëþ÷îì.  
  


Îí ñòîèò, ïðèâÿçûâàÿ ê ñåáå òåëî.  
  


- Ñåâåðóñ? -  òèõî ãîâîðèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß óêëîíÿþñü îò ðóêè, êîòîðàÿ õî÷åò ïîãëàäèòü ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå. – Ëþöèóñ îäèí âî âñåì âèíîâàò. - Åå ãîëîñ ëîìàåòñÿ ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ýòîé ëæè. ß ôûðêàþ, êîãäà îíà äîñòàåò èç ðóêàâà ïëàòîê è ïîäíîñèò åãî ê ñâîåìó íîñó.  – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, çàíÿòèÿ çàâòðà áóäóò îòìåíåíû. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ îòäîõíóòü.

  
ß èçóìëåí åå ñïîñîáíîñòüþ îñòàâàòüñÿ íàñòîëüêî ñïîêîéíîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åå ãëóïîñòü óáèëà ìàëü÷èêà. Ìåíÿ óæàñàåò åå ñïîñîáíîñòü íàñòîëüêî ëåãêî ñâàëèâàòü íà äðóãîãî âèíó, êîòîðàÿ ïî ïðàâó ïðèíàäëåæèò åé. ß ïîêîðíî ïðèíèìàþ ñâîþ ÷àñòü è ñîáèðàþñü ñâåñòè ñåáÿ ñ óìà îò ñîæàëåíèÿ. À îíà óæå ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà ñâîþ ðîëü â ýòîì äåëå.

Åñëè áû îíà ñëóøàëà ìåíÿ, ýòîãî áû íå ïðîèçîøëî.  
  


Åñëè áû Çàáèíè ïðèøåë êî ìíå, ýòîãî áû íå ïðîèçîøëî.   
  


Åñëè áû ÿ íå çàïðåòèë åìó èäòè â ñîâÿòíþ, îí áûë áû æèâ è ìèðíî ñïàë â ñâîåé êðîâàòè. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, íå ìèðíî,  íî âñå æå â áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
   
ß âñòðÿõèâàþ ãîëîâîé, îíåìåâ îò íåíàâèñòè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå è êî âñåì òåì, êòî ìîã õîòü ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü.

ß ñëûøó, êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãîâîðèò. – Ïîçàáîòüñÿ î íåì, - è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ââåðõ ïî ìîåé ñïèíå è ñæèìàåò ìîå ïëå÷î. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó è ïûòàþñü ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àåò. Îí ñíîâà íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü ìîþ ñïèíó, à ÌàêÃîíàãàëë èñ÷åçàåò â êàìèíå.  
   
- Ãàððè, - ÿ ñìîòðþ â ñòîðîíó äâåðè, íà Áëýêà, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäèò íåäîâîëüíûì ìîåé áëèçîñòüþ ê åãî êðåñòíîìó, íî ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå ðåøàåò íå âîçðàæàòü. – Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí.

- Äà, íîðìàëüíî, - òèõî, ïî÷òè øåïîòîì, îòâå÷àåò Ãàððè.  
  


Áëýê êèâàåò è âûõîäèò, áóêñèðóÿ çà ñîáîé áîëòàþùåãîñÿ â âîçäóõå Ìàëôîÿ. Äâåðü çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ, è ÿ îòêèäûâàþñü íàçàä, â òåïëî ðóê, êîòîðûå êðåïêî îáíèìàþò ìåíÿ. Ýòî î÷åíü óñïîêàèâàåò, è ÿ íå õî÷ó äâèãàòüñÿ, õîòÿ êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ óáåæäàåò ìåíÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü.  
  


- Èçâèíè, - øåï÷åò îí è ïåðåäâèãàåò íîãó òàê, ÷òîáû ïðèæàòü ìåíÿ åùå òåñíåå. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë áîðîòüñÿ. ß îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î è ñìîòðþ êóäà-òî  çà åãî ñïèíó, íè î ÷åì íå äóìàÿ, òîëüêî ñòàðàÿñü çàáûòü âèä ïîëóæèâîãî Ëþöèóñà.

Ñëó÷àéíî ìîé âçãëÿä îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ íà ïðåäìåòå, ñòîÿùåì íà ÷àéíîì ñòîëèêå. Ïðåäìåò ìåäëåííî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÷åòêèì è îêàçûâàåòñÿ áàíî÷êîé ñ ëþáðèêàíòîì. ß ôûðêàþ è òÿíóñü ê áàíî÷êå.  
  


- Âîò ÷åðò, - îøåëîìëåííî ãîâîðèò îí.  
  


ß áåçðàäîñòíî ñìåþñü è óñòðàèâàþñü åùå áëèæå ê íåìó.  
 

****** 

ß îáâîæó âçãëÿäîì îøåëîìëåííóþ òîëïó Ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Ó âñåõ âîïðîñû â ãëàçàõ, íî íèêòî íå ðåøàåòñÿ èõ çàäàòü. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ, âåðîÿòíî, òîëüêî ÷òî óçíàëè î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. 

  
Íî íå îò ìåíÿ.

- ß íàïîìèíàþ, ÷òî íèêòî íå äîëæåí ïîêèäàòü òåððèòîðèþ øêîëû áåç ñïåöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ. – ß àäðåñóþ ýòè ñëîâà òåì, êòî èìååò âîçìîæíîñòü àïïàðèðîâàòü äîìîé. Êðàáá è Ãîéë âûãëÿäÿò ïîòåðÿííûìè, ëèøèâøèñü ñâîåãî âîæàêà. ß íè÷åì íå ìîãó èì ïîìî÷ü, íî ÷óâñòâóþ æàëîñòü ê áåäíûì íåãîäíèêàì. Õîòÿ ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè î÷åíü áûñòðî íàéäóò êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî, çà êåì ñìîãóò ñëåäîâàòü, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ.

ß ñìîòðþ íà Çàáèíè, êîòîðûé òèõî ñèäèò â óãëó, âûãëÿäÿ áîëåå áëåäíûì, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî âèíîâàò âî âñåì ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. È õîòÿ ÷àñòè÷íî òàê îíî è åñòü, ÿ äîëæåí íàéòè ñïîñîá ðàçóáåäèòü åãî. È äîáèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âñåì áûëî äî êîíöà ïîíÿòíî - âñå, ÷òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ â ìîåì êîëëåäæå, íåîáõîäèìî äîâîäèòü äî ìîåãî ñâåäåíèÿ,  à íå ñîîáùàòü íåâåæåñòâåííûì âåäüìàì, êîòîðûå íå èìåþò íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, î òîì, ñêîëüêî âðåäà ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè ìàëåéøàÿ  îïëîøíîñòü.  
  
Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì è âûõîäèò â êîðèäîð ÷åðåç îòâåðñòèå â ïîðòðåòå. ß äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ãîâîðþ. – Ñòàðîñòû äîëæíû ïîìîãàòü âñåì, êîìó ýòî íåîáõîäèìî, è ñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âñå, êòî ýòîãî çàõî÷åò, ìîãëè îáñóäèòü ñ íèìè ñâîè ïðîáëåìû. Ìåíÿ â ëþáîå âðåìÿ ìîæíî áóäåò íàéòè â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ñîîáùèòü âàì íè÷åãî, êðîìå òîãî, î ÷åì âû óæå çíàåòå.

ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó, áëàãîäàðíûé ìîèì ñòóäåíòàì çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïðåäïî÷èòàþò  ñäåðæèâàòü ýìîöèè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïåðåä ìîèì êàáèíåòîì íå âûñòðîèòñÿ äëèííîé î÷åðåäè ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûõ íóæíî áóäåò óñïîêàèâàòü – à ýòî îñâîáîäèò ìîå âðåìÿ äëÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ðàóíäà ñàìîáè÷åâàíèÿ, ñàìîîáâèíåíèé è ïðî÷èõ ðàäîñòåé æèçíè.  
  


ß çàìèðàþ, êîãäà çàìå÷àþ Çàáèíè, æäóùåãî ìåíÿ â êîðèäîðå.  Çàäåðæàâøèñü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà, ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ èäòè, è ãîâîðþ íà õîäó. – ß çíàþ, î ÷åì âû äóìàåòå. Âû íåïðàâû.  
  


- Äà, ñýð, - îòâå÷àåò ìíå òèõèé ãîëîñ.   
  
ß ðåçêî îñòàíàâëèâàþñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîáû âèäåòü åãî, ïðèæàâøåãîñÿ ê ñòåíå.

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñîîáùàòü âàì ïîäðîáíîñòåé òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî ìîæåòå áûòü óâåðåíû, ÷òî ïèñüìî òóò áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ïðè ÷åì. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òåõ î÷åíü ãëóïûõ è îïàñíûõ ðåøåíèÿõ, êîòîðûå ïðèíèìàë ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. – ß ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ìîå çàâåðøàþùåå ñëîâî, íî îí íå äàåò ìíå óéòè.

- Åãî íåëüçÿ îáâèíÿòü çà òî, ÷òî îí ñëóøàëñÿ îòöà, - ãîâîðèò Çàáèíè. Â åãî ãîëîñå íå ñëûøíî òîé äåðçîñòè, êîòîðàÿ åñòü â åãî ñëîâàõ.  
  
- Ìîæíî, ìèñòåð Çàáèíè, åñëè îí çíàë, ÷òî åãî îòåö íå ïðàâ. – ß ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü, ïðåäëàãàÿ åìó âîçðàçèòü. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îí êèâàåò. ß ñíîâà ñîáèðàþñü óéòè, íî îñòàíàâëèâàþñü. – ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà âû óçíàåòå ÷òî-ëèáî î ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêàõ, âû îáðàòèòåñü êî ìíå.   
  


ß âèæó, êàê îí ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû, íå äàâàÿ ñåáå âîçðàçèòü.  Ó íåãî åñòü êàêèå-òî ñîîáðàæåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà îí äîëæåí èäòè ê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ìíå íåìíîãî ëþáîïûòíî î íèõ óçíàòü, íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî îí óæå ðåøèë íå ãîâîðèòü ìíå ýòîãî. Îí êîðîòêî êèâàåò è îòðûâàåòñÿ îò ñòåíû, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ.  
  


ß ðåøàþ áîëüøå íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì è íàïðàâëÿþñü â ñâîé êàáèíåò, â êîòîðîì, åñëè âñå ïðîéäåò õîðîøî,  ÿ ñìîãó áåñïðåïÿòñòâåííî ìó÷èòü ñåáÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà  íå ðåøó, ÷òî âûïîëíèë ñâîé äîëã.  


- Åãî íóæíî îñòàíîâèòü. 

Åãî ãîëîñ ãëóõèì ýõîì îòðàæàåòñÿ îò ïîòîëêà, êîãäà ÿ âõîæó â ñïàëüíþ. Ìíå íå íóæíî ñïðàøèâàòü, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò.  
  


- Äî òåáÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ýòî äîøëî? -  ÿçâèòåëüíî ãîâîðþ ÿ, îïóñêàÿñü íà êðîâàòü è ñíèìàÿ áîòèíêè.  
  


- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ñìîæåò ýòî ñäåëàòü, - îí ãîâîðèò ýòî î÷åíü òèõî, ïî÷òè øåïîòîì.

Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íà ýòî íå ñïîñîáåí. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ïðîâåë âåñü äåíü, îïëàêèâàÿ ñìåðòü ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîãî óáèëè ìîè íåîñòîðîæíûå äåéñòâèÿ, ÿ íå ìîãó äóìàòü åùå îá îäíîé ñìåðòè. ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû è îòìàõèâàþñü îò ìàÿ÷àùåãî ïåðåäî ìíîé ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. – Òû ñëèøêîì âûñîêîãî ìíåíèÿ î ñåáå, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, ðîíÿÿ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè.

  
- Ýòî ïðîñòî òî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ.  
  
- ß ìîãó äàòü òåáå êàêîå-íèáóäü ëåêàðñòâî, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîøëî. – ß ðàçðûâàþñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì òèõî ëåæàòü â êðîâàòè è óáåæàòü èç êîìíàòû. Ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî. Îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò.

- ß ñåðüåçíî, - íàñòàèâàåò îí.  
  


- ß òîæå, - ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü òàê, ÷òîáû âèäåòü åãî.  
  


- ß çíàþ, ãäå îí. Òî åñòü… ÿ íå ñìîã áû íàéòè ýòî ìåñòî íà êàðòå, íî ÿ ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî, åñëè íåìíîãî ñîñðåäîòî÷óñü. – Îí ñàäèòñÿ.  
  


ß âñêàêèâàþ ñ êðîâàòè. – Ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, – áîðìî÷ó ÿ.  
  


- Ñåâ…   
  


ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü â äâåðÿõ ãîñòèíîé. – Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû íå îáñóæäàòü òâîè ïëàíû î òîì, êàê ïîçâîëèòü óáèòü ñåáÿ è ïðîêëÿñòü âåñü îñòàëüíîé ìèð! – ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÿ êðè÷ó, íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü.  
  


- Êîãäà-íèáóäü íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ñ ýòèì ñòîëêíóòüñÿ! – îðåò îí â îòâåò.   
  


Íåáîëüøàÿ ïàóçà ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå âåðíóòü ÷àñòü ïîòåðÿííîãî ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ. – Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - òèõî ãîâîðþ ÿ. – ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü? Ñâàëèòüñÿ ïðÿìî åìó íà êîëåíè? ×òî æ, îí äîëæåí äðîæàòü îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ. Ýòî æå íàñòîëüêî îáëåã÷èò åãî ðàáîòó.  
   
- Òàê ÷òî, çíà÷èò ÿ äîëæåí ñèäåòü çäåñü â áåçîïàñíîñòè ïîêà îí íå ïåðåáüåò âñåõ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ áîþñü ÷åðòîâîé ñìåðòè?

- Íåò, òû ïðîñòî ïðåäîñòàâèøü âîçìîæíîñòü òåì, êòî èìååò ñïåöèàëüíóþ ïîäãîòîâêó, ñàìèì ñ ýòèì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. – Ýòî ëåãêî äîøëî áû äî ëþáîãî íîðìàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïðàâäà, îí íå íîðìàëüíûé. Îí ïàðøèâûé Ãðèôôèíäîðåö.  
  


- Îíè äàæå áëèçêî íå ñìîãóò ê íåìó ïîäîáðàòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, - ãîâîðèò îí, êàê áóäòî îïðàâäûâàÿñü. – À ÿ ìîãó.  
  


ß ìåíÿ õîëîäååò âíóòðè. – Ãàððè, åñëè òû åùå ðàç õîòÿ áû çàèêíåøüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðåñëåäîâàòü åãî, ÿ ëó÷øå óáüþ òåáÿ ñàì! – Ìåíÿ ïåðåïîëíÿåò îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå øâûðíóòü ÷åì-íèáóäü â ãëóïîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Ëó÷øå áû ïðîêëÿòèåì. ß ñ óñèëèåì óáèðàþ ðóêè îò ëèöà è äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, ñòàðàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ  ñ îùóùåíèåì ïîëíîé áåñïîìîùíîñòè. ß îòêèäûâàþñü íàçàä è ïðèæèìàþñü çàòûëêîì ê ñòåíå.  
  


- Õîðîøî, - ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèò îí ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå. – Òû ïðàâ. Ýòî áûëî… ÿ ïðîñòî ðàçìûøëÿë.   
  


ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî,  ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà. – Ïîòòåð.  
  


- ß íå áóäó äåëàòü íèêàêèõ ãëóïîñòåé, - ïðîäîëæàåò îí. – Ïðîñòî…  âåñü ýòîò êîøìàð. Ýòî âñå ìåíÿ äîñòàëî. – Îí èçîáðàæàåò æàëêîå ïîäîáèå íåâèííîé óëûáêè. Ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé èäèîò âñå æå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîïûòàòüñÿ. ß áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïîääàòüñÿ íåïðåîäîëèìîìó æåëàíèþ óìîëÿòü åãî íå äåëàòü ýòîãî.  
  


- Âîçâðàùàéñÿ â ïîñòåëü, - ìÿãêî ãîâîðèò îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêè. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è îòêðûâàþ ðîò, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèòü ñâîè äîâîäû. – Ïîæàëóéñòà. ß íå õî÷ó  ñïîðèòü. Ïîæàëóéñòà.  
  


ß âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò. ß äîëãî ãîòîâèë ñåáÿ ê ýòîìó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äîëæåí áûë. Ýòî íåïðåìåííî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè. Àëüáóñ òîæå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì. ß òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. – Åñëè ó òåáÿ íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ… - Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîïûòêà óáåäèòü íåðàçóìíîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðûé ðåøèë áûòü ìó÷åíèêîì. È ÿ íå ìîãó åãî îñòàíîâèòü.

  
- Äàâàé íå áóäåì îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. – Îí òÿíåòñÿ êî ìíå ñ óìîëÿþùèì âèäîì.

  
ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ åãî ðóêó. ß äåëàþ âèä, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë ìîè ñëîâà. È ñòàðàþñü íå çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî îí óæå ñìèðèëñÿ ñî ñìåðòüþ.


	36. Òàéíîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿâíûì

**Ãëàâà 18. Òàéíîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿâíûì**.

— Ñåâåðóñ!

ß ïîäíèìàþ âçãëÿä îò ãðóäû ñî÷èíåíèé è âèæó ñòðàííîå çðåëèùå: Ëþïèí, çàãëÿäûâàþùèé â äâåðü ìîåãî êàáèíåòà, ñ ëèöîì, âûðàæåíèå êîòîðîãî ïîðàçèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàåò ïàíè÷åñêîå. Åãî õóäûå ùåêè äàæå êàê-òî óõèòðèëèñü ïîêðàñíåòü.  
  
- Â ÷åì äåëî? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ,  èçîãíóâ áðîâü è ñëåãêà èñêðèâèâ ãóáû îò ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.  
  


- Ãàððè. Òåáå ëó÷øå ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ.  
  


- Îí íå…, - ìîå ãîðëî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ çàêàí÷èâàòü ôðàçó.  
  


Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé. – Ýòî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Ìàëôîé èì âñå ðàññêàçàë. Îíè õîòÿò çàáðàòü Ãàððè.  
  


ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ñîáèðàþñü ñ ýòèì äåëàòü.  È íå äóìàþ îá ýòîì, âîîáùå-òî ãîâîðÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ íàñòîé÷èâî âíóøàþ ñåáå, ÷òî îíè íå ìîãóò çàáðàòü åãî îò ìåíÿ. Îò íàñ. Èç Õîãâàðöà.  
  


- Êîãäà îíè ïðèøëè, ÿ áûë â êàáèíåòå ó Ìèíåðâû. À òåïåðü îíè âûçâàëè åãî ñ óðîêà, - îáúÿñíÿåò Ëþïèí, ïîêà ìû  ïîäíèìàåìñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. ß ìîë÷ó. – Îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû îí áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè, - ãîâîðèò îí ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì.  
  


Îíè õîòÿò çàïåðåòü åãî, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå óáüþò Âîëäåìîðòà. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ìû åãî ïîòåðÿåì. – Ãäå Áëýê?  
  


- Ó íåãî áûë óðîê â êëàññå Ãàððè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åãî îíè òîæå ïðèãëàñèëè.   
  


È òóò æå ÿ ñëûøó êðèê, ðàçíîñÿùèéñÿ ïî âñåìó õîëëó. – Êàêîãî ÷åðòà! Íèêóäà îí íå ïîéäåò!  
  


Íèçêèé ãîëîñ Âåêòîð æóææèò ÷òî-òî, ïûòàÿñü îáúÿñíèòü. Îíè âûõîäÿò èç-çà óãëà,  Ãàððè èäåò çà íèìè, ìîë÷à ãëÿäÿ â ïîë. Âåêòîð çàìå÷àåò ìåíÿ è Ëþïèíà, ñòîÿùèõ îêîëî ïðîõîäà â êàáèíåò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíà âçäûõàåò. – ß áîþñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ äèðåêòîð áóäåò çàíÿòà, - ñóõî ãîâîðèò îíà, - íî ÿ ñêàæó åé, ÷òî âû äâîå õîòèòå åå âèäåòü.  
  


Ãàððè ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è íàøè ãëàçà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ.  Íà êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ â åãî âçãëÿäå ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò îò÷àÿíüå, íî îíî èñ÷åçàåò, ñìåíÿÿñü áåçûñõîäíîñòüþ. ß óñòðåìëÿþ íà Âåêòîð òÿæåëûé ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, ïîòîì ïåðåâîæó åãî íà Ëþïèíà. Â åãî, îáû÷íî ñïîêîéíîì, ëèöå ñåé÷àñ åñòü ÷òî-òî îò çâåðÿ, êîòîðûé òàèòñÿ âíóòðè íåãî. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ÿ íàõîæó â ýòîì ïîääåðæêó.

Âåêòîð êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. – Âàñ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ, - áîðìî÷åò îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêðûòü ïðîõîä â êàáèíåò. Áëýê âðûâàåòñÿ òóäà ïåðâûì, ñëåäîì çà íèì èäóò Ëþïèí è Âåêòîð. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, ÷òîáû ïðîïóñòèòü åãî. Ãàððè ïîäíèìàåò ãëàçà, è â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ õî÷ó òîëüêî ñõâàòèòü åãî è óáåæàòü îòñþäà, íî ïîòîì ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îíè õîòÿò ñäåëàòü òî÷íî òî æå ñàìîå. Ñïðÿòàòü åãî îò ìèðà. Ê òîìó æå ñî ìíîé îí íå áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Êîíå÷íî, îí áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâ. Áîëåå ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷åì åñëè ïîéäåò ñ íèìè.  
  


Îí ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò ìèìî ìåíÿ, è ïðèêàñàåòñÿ ê ìîåé ðóêå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîäíÿòüñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. ß èäó çà íèì,  çàäûõàÿñü îò ãíåâà è áóðè äðóãèõ íå ïîääàþùèõñÿ îïèñàíèþ ýìîöèé.  
  


 - Ìèíåðâà, òû äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîðàçóìíîé. Ýòî íå áåçîïàñíî äëÿ…  
  


- ß äîñòàòî÷íî áëàãîðàçóìíà, ìèñòåð Ãèíò. Åñëè ÿ äîëæíà ðàçðåøèòü âàì çàáðàòü èç øêîëû îäíîãî èç ó÷åíèêîâ, ÿ õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì âåæëèâàÿ ïðîñüáà. Åñëè Ïîòòåð íå çàõî÷åò ýòîãî äîáðîâîëüíî èëè åñëè åãî îïåêóí íå äàñò ñâîåãî ñîãëàñèÿ, âàì áóäåò îðäåð. – Îíà ãîâîðèò ñïîêîéíî, íî óãîëêè ðòà âûäàþò åå ÿðîñòü. – Ñèðèóñ, òû äàøü ñâîå ñîãëàñèå? – Îíà íå ñìîòðèò â åãî ñòîðîíó.  
  


- Íå äàì, - îòâå÷àåò Áëýê.

- Ãàððè?

Îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó, íåìíîãî íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó â íåîñîçíàííîì æåñòå ñî÷óâñòâèÿ.

  
Îí òðÿñåò ãîëîâîé.  
  
Àóðîð ïûõòèò îò ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. – Çäåñü îí íå â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ïîñòàâëåíî íà êîí? Åñëè Òîò-Êîãî…

- Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïðåäïðèìåò åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó, ìû ñìîæåì îêàçàòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, - ãîâîðèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ðàñïðÿìëÿÿ ïëå÷è.  
  
Àóðîð ôûðêàåò, ïîòîì ñ óõìûëêîé íà ëèöå îãëÿäûâàåò êîìíàòó. – Âû, - íàñìåøëèâî ãîâîðèò îí. – ×òîáû çàùèùàòüñÿ îò ñàìîãî ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî êîëäóíà ñîâðåìåííîãî ìèðà, âû çàâåðáîâàëè áûâøåãî ïðåñòóïíèêà è áûâøåãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, - ïðîäîëæàåò îí, ñ ïðåçðåíèåì èñêðèâèâ ãóáû.  ß óñìåõàþñü, è îí ïåðåêëþ÷àåòñÿ íà Ëþïèíà, èçó÷àÿ åãî ïîòðåïàííûé âíåøíèé âèä.  
   
- Îáîðîòåíü. Ïðè÷åì íå áûâøèé, - ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ Ëþïèí ñ óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ îáû÷íî ðàçäðàæàåò ìåíÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ äàæå çàáàâëÿåò.

Ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó. ß íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî  ïîçæå íàäî áóäåò ïîäóìàòü î ìîèõ ñòðàííûõ ïàðòíåðàõ.

- Îáîðîòåíü! – âîñõèùåííî âîñêëèöàåò îí. – ×òî æå, ýòî äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Äàæå íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì ýòî áåñïîêîèòñÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâî? Ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ó âàñ òóò âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. – Îí îáâîäèò ðóêîé êîìíàòó. Ñóäÿ ïî åãî ëèöó, îí âîò-âîò âçîðâåòñÿ.  
  


- ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ, -  ñ óõìûëêîé ãîâîðèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Åñëè áû ýòî áûëà íå Ìèíåðâà, ÿ óâèäåë áû çíàêîìîå ìåðöàíèå â ãëàçàõ. ß áðîñàþ âçãëÿä íà ïîðòðåò Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé ïå÷àëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ýòó ñöåíó. Åãî óñû äâèãàþòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îí ñîñåò î÷åðåäíîé ëèìîííûé ëåäåíåö.  
  


- Íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì, ìèñòåð Ãèíò. Ó âàñ íåò çàêîííûõ ïîëíîìî÷èé.  
  


Ãèíò, êàæåòñÿ, òåðÿåò ÷àñòü ãîíîðà, êîãäà ïðèâîäèò ïîñëåäíèé äîâîä. – Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷ó íåîáõîäèìîå ðàçðåøåíèå. Ìàëü÷èê âå÷íî ïîïàäàåò â èñòîðèè, óãðîæàþùèå åãî æèçíè, è åñëè îí åùå ðàç óõèòðèòñÿ âî ÷òî-íèáóäü âëÿïàòüñÿ... Äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ íå áóäåò íèêàêîé íàäåæäû. – Îí áðîñàåò åùå îäèí óìîëÿþùèé âçãëÿä íà òîëïó, íî íå íàõîäèò ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Ýòîò áðåä ïðîèçâåë âïå÷àòëåíèå òîëüêî íà Ãàððè. Îí ìðà÷íî ñìîòðèò â ïîë.  
  


- ×òî æå, - ãîâîðèò Àóðîð,  - òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà.  
  


- Åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, çàâòðà ìèíèñòåðñòâî áóäåò çàêðûòî. Çàâòðà Õýëîóèí, ìèñòåð Ãèíò. Âîçìîæíî, ïîñëå âûõîäíûõ ìû è óâèäèìñÿ. – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ ñåðäå÷íîé óëûáêîé ïðîòÿãèâàåò åìó ðóêó.  
  


Îí øèïèò ÷òî-òî ïðî ñåáÿ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîðû÷àòü. – Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, - è ïðîíåñòèñü ìåæäó ìíîé è Ãàððè. Êàê òîëüêî îí èñ÷åçàåò, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ îáåññèëåííûì âçäîõîì ïîäàåò â ñâîå êðåñëî. Îíà îáâîäèò íàñ âçãëÿäîì. – ß íå ïðèãëàøàëà çðèòåëåé.  
  


Ãàððè ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó. – Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíè æå íå ìîãóò… Îíè íå…, -  áîðìî÷åò îí.  
  


ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îïóñêàåò ãëàçà. – ß ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî ìîãó, ÷òîáû íå äîïóñòèòü ýòîãî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - ãîâîðèò îíà, è áðîñàåò íà ìåíÿ òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä.   
  


Îí êèâàåò,  åãî êàäûê äåðãàåòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îí ïðîãëàòûâàåò ñâîè áåñïîëåçíûå ïðîñüáû. Îí æåñòîì ïîêàçûâàåò êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó. – ß áóäó…, - è íå çàêîí÷èâ, ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è óõîäèò. ß äâèãàþñü ê äâåðè, ÷òîáû ïîéòè çà íèì.  
- Ìèíåðâà, -  óìîëÿþùèì ãîëîñîì ãîâîðèò Áëýê.  
  


- Åñëè îíè ïîëó÷àò îðäåð, Ñèðèóñ, ìû ñìîæåì ïîäàòü àïåëëÿöèþ. Íî íà âðåìÿ ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà åãî âñå ðàâíî çàáåðóò îòñþäà, - îáúÿñíÿåò îíà.  
  


- Äîëæåí áûòü êàêîé-òî âûõîä. ß äîëæåí ýòî îñòàíîâèòü.  
  


- Îí ïðåäñòàâëÿåò óãðîçó áåçîïàñíîñòè íàøåãî ìèðà, - ãîâîðèò îíà. – Îíè ïîëó÷àò ýòîò îðäåð.  
  


- Äà ÷òî îíè ñàìè ñìîãóò ñäåëàòü? Åñëè Àëüáóñ íå ìîã – îíè òîëüêî ëèøàò åãî íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè! – êðè÷èò Áëýê.  
  


ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü è âûõîæó èç êîìíàòû, ñëûøà çà ñâîåé ñïèíîé. – Îíè ïûòàþòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü òûñÿ÷è äðóãèõ æèçíåé.  
  


ß ñëûøó, êàê Áëýê ïðîäîëæàåò ñïîðèòü, íî óæå íå ìîãó ðàçîáðàòü, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ.  Ó ìåíÿ âûçûâàåò òîøíîòó ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íîñòü ýòîé ñèòóàöèè. Îäèí ìàëü÷èê äîëæåí óìåðåòü ðàäè áåçîïàñíîñòè âñåãî ìèðà. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ âûçâàëà áû ñìåõ ýòà èäåÿ. Ýòî âðåìÿ ïðîøëî.  
  


ß ñïóñêàþñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, íå ñîìíåâàÿñü, ÷òî îí ñèäèò òàì è ñòðîèò ïëàíû ïîáåãà. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí áîëüøå íå îñòàíåòñÿ ïîä çàìêîì. ß óñìåõàþñü ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíîâà âûòîðãîâàëà âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü òîëüêî ïîãóáèòü êîãî-íèáóäü. Óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ ðàçðûâàþñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì äàòü åìó ñâîáîäó è íåæåëàíèåì ïðåâðàòèòü â êîøìàð îñòàòîê ìîåé æèçíè. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åãî ïðîâàë íåèçáåæåí, íî óñïåõ òîæå íå ãàðàíòèðîâàí. Ó íåãî åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèë äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëäåìîðòà, íî ìîãóùåñòâî ìàëî çíà÷èò áåç óìåíèÿ è …, äà, õðàáðîñòè.

Õðàáðîñòü ó íåãî åñòü. Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà.

ß íå óäèâëÿþñü, îáíàðóæèâ åãî â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Îí ñèäèò â ìîåì êðåñëå è æäåò ìåíÿ, ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî íà ñòåíó. ß ñðàçó èäó ê ñâîåìó áàðó, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà îáðå÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå, ÷àñòî ïîÿâëÿþùååñÿ â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ó íåãî íà ëèöå. ß áû ìíîãî îòäàë çà òî, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü õîòÿ áû ÷àñòü åãî ïðåæíåãî âûçûâàþùåãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. Õîòü ÷òî-òî, óáåæäàþùåå ìåíÿ, ÷òî îí åùå íå óìåð.  
  


ß ïðåäëàãàþ åìó ñòàêàí, è îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü ìíå ñåñòü è ñàìîìó óñòðîèòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ ìåæäó êîëåíåé,  è îòêèíóâøèñü ñïèíîé ìíå íà ãðóäü. ß çàðûâàþñü ëèöîì â åãî âîëîñû, è ìû äîëãî ñèäèì ìîë÷à.  
  


Ê ìîåìó áîëüøîìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ, âèñêè íèêàê íå îáëåã÷àåò äàâÿùóþ áîëü â ãðóäè. Áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ ïðèîáðåë èììóíèòåò ê öåëèòåëüíîìó äåéñòâèþ àëêîãîëÿ. 

- Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îí ïðàâ? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí òèõèì ãîëîñîì. – Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ äîëæåí óéòè? -  ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Êàêîé-òî ãîëîñ â ìîåé ãîëîâå êðè÷èò - íåò, ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà èäèîò. Åãî ìåñòî çäåñü. Ñî ìíîé. Äðóãîé ãîëîñ – ãîëîñ çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà – îòâå÷àåò «äà».  
  


Ýòîò ãîëîñ âåñüìà ýôôåêòèâíî óíè÷òîæàåòñÿ âñåì ìîèì ñóùåñòâîì.  
  


ß íå îòâå÷àþ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ îáõâàòûâàþ åãî ðóêàìè è êðåïêî ïðèæèìàþ ê ñåáå. ×óâñòâóÿ îò÷àÿííóþ íåíàâèñòü  ê ëþáîìó, êòî ïîïûòàåòñÿ îòíÿòü åãî ó ìåíÿ. Íåíàâèäÿ åãî ñàìîãî çà òî, ÷òî ýòà ïîòåðÿ íåèçáåæíà.  
  


- ß íå ìîãó, - çàäûõàÿñü, ãîâîðèò îí. Îí ïðèêðûâàåò ãëàçà ðóêîé. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí. Íî ÿ…, -  ó íåãî õðèïëûé ãîëîñ, ïîëíûé îò÷àÿíüÿ. Êîìîê ó ìåíÿ â ãðóäè óâåëè÷èâàåòñÿ, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïëîòíåå è ïðè÷èíÿåò âñå áîëüøå áîëè.   
  


Ìíå íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà íà òî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü «Íå íàäî» âñëóõ. Ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ òîëüêî ñêðèïíóòü çóáàìè è ïðèæàòü åãî åùå ñèëüíåå.  
  


Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî.   
  


*** 

Ê îáåäó ýìîöèè óñïîêàèâàþòñÿ è ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ â òóïóþ íîþùóþ áîëü. ß íå õî÷ó èäòè â çàë, íî îí íàñòàèâàåò. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ñîãëàøàþñü, íî ÿ ýòî äåëàþ.

ß ñèæó çà Ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì ðÿäîì ñ Õó÷, êîòîðàÿ íàáèâàåò åäîé ïîëíûé ðîò è ÷àâêàåò. Êîãäà â çàë óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ ñòàÿ ñîâ ñ âå÷åðíåé ïî÷òîé, ÿ óõèòðÿþñü ïðîìîðãàòü «Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê». Ãàçåòó õâàòàåò Õó÷. Õîòÿ ÿ äàâíî ïðåêðàòèë áûòü ÷àñòüþ îáùåñòâà â ëþáîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà, èíîãäà ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóþò òåêóùèå ñîáûòèÿ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÷òî-òî íîâîå áûâàåò ðåäêî, è åñëè ñëó÷èòüñÿ ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, âîçäóõ çàãóäèò îò ðàçãîâîðîâ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.

Õó÷ ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò ãàçåòó è ôûðêàåò. – ×òî çà ÷åðò, - îõàåò îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
  


Ñêîðåå âñåãî, âñå òî æå ñàìîå, äóìàþ ÿ. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî â ïîëíîé çàäíèöå. Êîãî-òî óáèëè. Ïðèøëîñü î÷èñòèòü ïàìÿòü íåñêîëüêèõ ìàããëîâ, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñòàäî äèêèõ ïîæàðíûõ ãèäðàíòîâ íàïàëî íà èõ ñîáàê. Ãàçåòó äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñìàòðèâàòü ðàç â ãîä, è òû âðÿä ÷òî-òî ïðîïóñòèøü.

  
Õó÷ ÷èòàåò çàãîëîâîê âñëóõ. «Ïðàâäà î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå: Ãëàâíûé Ñåêðåò Äàìáëäîðà».  Òåïåðü-òî ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – âçäûõàåò îíà.  
  
ß áðîñàþ âèëêó è âûðûâàþ ó íåå ãàçåòó.   
  


 - ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ñåâåðóñ! – øèïèò îíà. – Íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ ïîïðîñèòü.  
  


ß íå îáðàùàþ íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ è ïðîáåãàþ ãëàçàìè ñòàòüþ. Îò÷åòëèâûé çâóê îò ïàäåíèÿ åùå òðåõ âèëîê íà çîëîòûå òàðåëêè ïðîáèâàåòñÿ äàæå ñêâîçü õàîñ è ñìÿòåíèå â ìîåì ìîçãó. Èíôîðìàöèÿ èç ñåêðåòíûõ èñòî÷íèêîâ. Óæàñíàÿ ñâÿçü. Ïåðåìåùåíèå äóøè. Â ýòîé ñòàòüå – âñå.  
  


ß íà÷èíàþ ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî çàë ïîãðóçèëñÿ â íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó åãî,  ðàññåÿííî íàáèâàþùåãî ðîò êàðòîôåëüíûì ïþðå. Ó÷åíèêè èñïîäòèøêà áðîñàþò íà íåãî âçãëÿäû è øåï÷óòñÿ, ïðèêðûâàÿ ðîò. Ãðåéíäæåð íåðâíî ñòó÷èò ïî ñòîëó è äâèãàåò ê íåìó ãàçåòó. Îí ñêîëüçèò âçãëÿäîì ïî ñòðàíèöå è áëåäíååò, à ïîòîì êðàñíååò, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è çàìå÷àåò, ÷òî âñå ñìîòðÿò òîëüêî íà íåãî.   
  


ß ñëûøó, êàê Áëýê áðîñàåò êîðîòêîå «÷åðò».   
  


Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è  òâåðäîé ïîõîäêîé èäåò ê äâåðè. Â òîò æå ìîìåíò, êàê îí âûõîäèò, ìîë÷àíèå âçðûâàåòñÿ ãâàëòîì óäèâëåííûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. ß âûñêàëüçûâàþ ÷åðåç áîêîâóþ äâåðü. Áëýê áðîñàåòñÿ çà ìíîé. Ìû ìîë÷à èäåì ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì. Îòêðûâ äâåðü, ÿ ñëûøó çâóê, äîíîñÿùèéñÿ èç òóàëåòà. Åãî ðâåò.  
  


- Áîæå. Îí íå ñìîæåò âûíåñòè âñåãî ýòîãî, -  ãëóõî ãîâîðèò Áëýê.  
  


È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí áóäåò ïûòàòüñÿ.  
  


***

Íåòðîíóòàÿ áóòûëêà âèñêè ñòîèò íà ÷àéíîì ñòîëèêå ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé.  Ãîëóáûå îãîíüêè èñ÷åçëè ÷àñ íàçàä. Äî ýòîãî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ïðîáëåì ñ òåì, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü ñòàêàí îãíåâèñêè. À òåïåðü ÿ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîãëîòèòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ïîñòàâèëî áû ìîè âíóòðåííîñòè íà ìåñòî.  
  
Îí ñïèò. Èëè, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî åãî ñîçíàíèå äàëî åìó ïåðåäûøêó. Ýòîãî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ îäíîé æèçíè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åìó ëó÷øå óéòè, êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èòüñÿ. Òîãäà ÿ õîòÿ áû ñíîâà ñìîãó äûøàòü. Íî òî, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ïîíèìàþ, íå ïîìîãàåò ìíå ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ èäååé ìèðà áåç íåãî.

ß – ðàá ñâîèõ ïðèâû÷åê. Îí ìîÿ ïðèâû÷êà.  
   
ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü. Åñëè ðàíüøå ó íåãî áûëè êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ, èõ ðàññåÿëè ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðàâäà ñòàëà âñåîáùèì äîñòîÿíèåì, ÿ äàæå íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí äîæäåòñÿ êîíöà âûõîäíûõ. Çàâòðà ìèíèñòåðñòâî áóäåò ðàáîòàòü, õîòÿ áû äëÿ îäíîãî òîãî, ÷òîáû âûíåñòè åìó ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð. ß ñåé÷àñ ìîãó ñäåëàòü òîëüêî îäíî: íå äàòü ñåáå åãî îñòàíîâèòü.

Òÿæåëóþ òèøèíó âñïóãèâàåò òèõèé ñòóê â äâåðü. ß ñ òðóäîì îòðûâàþ ñåáÿ îò êðåñëà è îòêðûâàþ äâåðü, çà êîòîðîé ìåíÿ æäåò íåîæèäàííîå çðåëèùå. Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè íåðâíî ïåðåìèíàþòñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó è ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ, ñî ñòðàõîì, ñäåðæèâàåìûì  òîëüêî èõ çíàìåíèòîé Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé õðàáðîñòüþ.  
  


- Íó è, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íå óñëûøàâ îò íèõ íè ñëîâà. – Â ÷åì äåëî? – ß ñòàðàþñü âûãëÿäåòü ñîîòâåòñòâåííî  ñâîåìó ãðîçíîìó èìèäæó. Ó ìåíÿ ïëîõî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì îíè çäåñü.  
  


- Ìû…íó…, - íà÷èíàåò Ãðåéíäæåð, îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåÿ.  
  


- Ìû èùåì Ãàððè, ñýð, - ïîìîãàåò åé Óèçëè.  
  


ß ñïîêîéíî ïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. – È ïî÷åìó æå, ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü, âû èùåòå åãî çäåñü?  
  


 Ãðåéíäæåð áðîñàåò âçãëÿä íà Óèçëè è äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. – Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Ìû òîëüêî õîòèì ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, - ãîâîðèò îíà. Åå ãîëîñ ïîâûøàåòñÿ è â íåì íà÷èíàåò ïðîñêàëüçûâàòü íåõàðàêòåðíàÿ äåðçîñòü.  
   
ß óñìåõàþñü, óïîðíî íå æåëàÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ, è óæå íà÷èíàþ ãîâîðèòü, êîãäà ìåíÿ ïðåðûâàåò Óèçëè.

- Íàì ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Áëýê, - áûñòðî ãîâîðèò îí.  
  


ß âçäûõàþ è ðàçäðàæåííî ñæèìàþ ãóáû. Íå âîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü, êàê ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà ìîãëè ïîñ÷èòàòü äîñòàòî÷íî íàäåæíûì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûáðàòü Õðàíèòåëåì Ñåêðåòà. ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé è ðàçäðàæåííî îòâå÷àþ. – Îí îòäûõàåò. ß ñêàæó åìó, ÷òî âû ïðèõîäèëè.  
   
- Ñýð! – ãðîìêî ãîâîðèò Óèçëè, ìåøàÿ ìíå çàêðûòü äâåðü. – Íàì íóæíî åãî óâèäåòü.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - óìîëÿþùå äîáàâëÿåò Ãðåéíäæåð.  
  
ß äîëæåí ðóêîïëåñêàòü èõ õðàáðîñòè, èëè, ëó÷øå, ïðîêëèíàòü èõ äåðçîñòü. Ìàëî êòî èç ñòóäåíòîâ ðåøàåòñÿ äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî ïðîéòè ìèìî ìîèõ êîìíàò.  Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òîáû ëîìèòüñÿ âíóòðü. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ áîðìî÷åò, ÷òî èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå ìîæåò åãî âçáîäðèòü. Òîëüêî ýòîò ñëàáûé áåçðàññóäíûé ãîëîñ âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî ìîè íîãè äåëàþò øàã íàçàä, à ìîÿ ðóêà îòêðûâàåò äâåðü, ïðèãëàøàÿ èõ çàéòè. Êîãäà îíè ïðîñêàëüçûâàþò â êîìíàòó, ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ.

- Æäèòå çäåñü, - ðû÷ó ÿ. – È íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèòðàãèâàéòåñü. – ß ïðîõîæó â ñïàëüíþ è ðåçêî çàõëîïûâàþ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Äâóì þíûì èäèîòàì ñîâåðøåííî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü, ãäå èìåííî îí îòäûõàåò.

  
- Ïîòòåð! – ðÿâêàþ ÿ, áîðÿñü ñ ïðèâû÷êàìè.

Îí ñàäèòñÿ. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Òÿíåòñÿ çà î÷êàìè.  
  
ß âäûõàþ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòñÿ è  ñêàçàòü. – Ê òåáå ïðèøëè. -  Ìíå íå óäàåòñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ óáðàòü óïðåê èç ãîëîñà.  
  


Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ îò ñòðàõà. – Êòî? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ñîñêàëüçûâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè è íàòÿãèâàÿ äæèíñû.   
  


- Äâîå  þíûõ îáîðìîòîâ, êîòîðûì íå÷åãî äåëàòü â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ, - âîð÷ó ÿ. Ìíå î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ ïåðåìîëâèòüñÿ ïàðîé ñëîâ ñ åãî îïåêóíîì. Äà, äâóõ ñëîâ äîñòàòî÷íî. Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ ñëîâ.  
  


Îí ñ îçàäà÷åííûì âèäîì ïðîõîäèò ìèìî ìåíÿ, îòêðûâàåò äâåðü è çàãëÿäûâàåò â êîìíàòó. Ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà ìåíÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. – Èçâèíè, - ãîâîðèò îí, è äàæå óõèòðÿåòñÿ êàçàòüñÿ èñêðåííèì.   
  


Ê ìîåìó óæàñó, ýòî èçâèíåíèå  ãàñèò ìîé ãíåâ. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî îí íå äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. – Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ. – Òîëüêî ñäåëàé òàê, ÷òîáû îíè óáðàëèñü.  
  


Îí ñëàáî óëûáàåòñÿ è ïðîõîäèò â êîìíàòó. ß íå äâèãàþñü, ïîêà íå ñëûøó çâóêà çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè. Ïîòîì ÿ ñíîâà îïóñêàþñü â êðåñëî è  ïðîãëàòûâàþ áåñïîëåçíîå ñîäåðæèìîå ìîåãî ñòàêàíà, âçäðàãèâàÿ, êîãäà êðåïêàÿ æèäêîñòü ðàñòâîðÿåò îñòàòêè ìîåãî ãíåâà. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ñàìûé ãëàâíûé åãî ñåêðåò ñòàë äîñòîÿíèåì îáùåñòâåííîñòè, îñòàëüíûå ñåêðåòû èìåþò çíà÷åíèå.

_*Îí íå ñìîæåò âûíåñòè âñåãî ýòîãî*.  
  
_

Îí è íå áóäåò ýòîãî âûíîñèòü.  Åñëè áû ÿ ïðèñëóøàëñÿ, ÿ, íàâåðíî, óñëûøàë áû, êàê òèêàþò ÷àñû, îòñ÷èòûâàÿ åãî ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóòû. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî çàâòðà Õýëëîóèí, øåñòíàäöàòàÿ ãîäîâùèíà òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà îí îñòàëñÿ æèâ è ñòàë ñàìîé çíàìåíèòîé àíîìàëèåé âî âñåì ìèðå. Åñòü êàêàÿ-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ïðàâèëüíîñòü â òîì, ÷òî îí âûáðàë ýòîò äåíü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû â êîíöå êîíöîâ óìåðåòü.  
  
Åñëè îí íå óéäåò ýòîé æå íî÷üþ. Ìîãóò ëè ïðèäòè çà íèì óæå ýòîé íî÷üþ?

ß ïûòàþñü îòîãíàòü íàõëûíóâøèé óæàñ. ß íå íàäåþñü íà åùå îäíó íî÷ü, ïðîâåäåííóþ âìåñòå ñ íèì. Ëó÷øå, åñëè áîëü ïðèäåò áûñòðî è ðåçêî,  ÷åì äåðæàòüñÿ çà êàæäûé ìèã, ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàÿ çà ðàçðàñòàþùåéñÿ óãðîçîé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî áóäåò. ß äîëæåí ÷åðåç ýòî ïðîéòè, ÷òîáû âëà÷èòü äàëüøå ñâîþ äåðüìîâóþ æèçíü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñòîÿííî æäàòü…  
  


Æäàòü, ÷òî îí óìðåò. Æäàòü, ÷òî îí  ðåøèòñÿ íà ñâîå ïîñëåäíåå áåçðàññóäíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå â ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà. Æäàòü, ÷òî îí ðèñêíåò ñâîåé è ìîåé æèçíüþ, à çàîäíî è æèçíüþ âñåãî ìèðà, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî íèêòî íå ìîæåò ñïàñòè åãî.

Äàæå ÿ.  
  


ß ñëûøó, êàê îòêðûâàåòñÿ äâåðü,  è êàê åãî áîñûå íîãè øëåïàþò ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó. ß íå ìîãó îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä îò îãíÿ. ß ñòàðàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà òàíöå ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè – â íåì íåò íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé.  
  


- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. Ó ìåíÿ óäèâèòåëüíî ðîâíûé è ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ. ß íèêàê íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ  áûòü äîâîëüíûì ýòèì äîñòèæåíèåì. Îí íå îòâå÷àåò. Åãî ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòû, òåëî î÷åíü íàïðÿæåíî, à ðóêè ñæàòû â êóëàêè – êàæåòñÿ, òîëüêî ýòî è ïîìîãàåò åìó äåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ.  
  
ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí ñ íèìè ïîïðîùàëñÿ.

Ýòî ïîíèìàíèå ïîäíèìàåò ìåíÿ íà íîãè è çàñòàâëÿåò ïîäîéòè ê íåìó. Îí íå áóäåò ñî ìíîé ïðîùàòüñÿ. ß íå äàì åìó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Åñëè îí òîëüêî ïîïðîáóåò…  
  


 Òîëüêî åùå îäíà íî÷ü. Ýòî íå òàê óæ ìíîãî. ß ñäåëàë âñå, ÷åãî îò ìåíÿ îæèäàëè. ß çàñëóæèë åùå îäíó íî÷ü ïåðåä òåì, êàê âñå ïîëåòèò ê ÷åðòó.  
  


ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ïîäíèìàþ åãî ïîäáîðîäîê. ß ãîòîâ ïðîêëÿñòü åãî òûñÿ÷ó ðàç çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñî ìíîé.  Çà òî, ÷òî îí âòîðãñÿ â ìîþ æèçíü, ïðåâðàòèë åå â õàîñ, à òåïåðü ñîáèðàåòñÿ îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ðàçáèðàòü ðóèíû. Îäíîãî. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó åãî ïðîêëÿñòü ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé è òàê ãèáíåò ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ.   
   
  
ß íàêëîíÿþñü, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî äðîæàùèå ãóáû. Îí îáõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è è ïðÿ÷åò ãîëîâó ó ìåíÿ ïîä ïîäáîðîäêîì. ß ïðèæèìàþñü ãóáàìè ê åãî âîëîñàì, ïîääåðæèâàÿ åãî.

  
- ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü? – ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ. ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó? ×òîáû îí áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè? ×òîáû îí îñòàâàëñÿ çäåñü?

  
- Íå îòïóñêàé ìåíÿ, - øåï÷åò îí.  
  
Êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð.


	37. Ñìèðåíèå

**Ãëàâà 19. Ñìèðåíèå.**

— Ìû åìó ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ýòî Ñèðèóñ íàì ðàññêàçàë, ãäå òû, —  ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì, êîãäà ìû âûõîäèì èç åãî êîìíàò â êîðèäîð. ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, äàâàÿ èì ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå æåëàþ óõîäèòü èç ïîäçåìåëüåâ. Íå õî÷ó âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ìèð, ãäå âñå øåï÷óòñÿ çà ìîåé ñïèíîé. Ãäå âñå çíàþò. 

ß ìîðùóñü. — Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Òåïåðü ó íèõ åñòü åùå îäèí ïîâîä, ÷òîáû ïîäðàòüñÿ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ ñ íàèãðàííîé ëåãêîñòüþ, õîòÿ â âîçäóõå îùóùàåòñÿ òÿæåñòü îò âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ òàê è íå ðåøèëñÿ èì ðàññêàçàòü.

ß íå ñêàçàë èì. ß âèæó îáâèíåíèå íà èõ ëèöàõ. Îíè õîòÿò çíàòü, ïî÷åìó. Ïî÷åìó ÿ èì íå äîâåðÿë? Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü — ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíè çíàëè. ×òîáû êòî-òî çíàë. ß ñàì íå õîòåë çíàòü. — Ïðîñòèòå, — òèõî ãîâîðþ ÿ, íåìíîãî óìåíüøàÿ íàïðÿæåííîñòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà êèäàåòñÿ îáíèìàòü ìåíÿ è îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. Ðîí ñæèìàåò çóáû, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå.

— Ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü… — ó Ãåðìèîíû äðîæèò ãîëîñ, êîãäà îíà íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. — ß èìåþ â âèäó, äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü.

ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé è âèæó, êàê èç åå ãëàç êàòÿòñÿ ñëåçû. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ îïóñòîøåííûì. ß äàæå íå óâåðåí, ÷òî åùå ìîãó ïëàêàòü. ß ãëàæó åå ïî ïëå÷ó è íàòûêàþñü âçãëÿäîì íà Ðîíà. Åãî ëèöî ïûëàåò, à êàäûê äâèãàåòñÿ, êîãäà îí íåðâíî ñãëàòûâàåò. ß ñïîëçàþ âíèç ïî ñòåíå.

— Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàáðàòü ìåíÿ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ… ïîêà èì íå óäàñòñÿ óáèòü åãî, — ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Ïðè ìûñëè î ïðîùàíèè. Ñ íèìè. Ñ íèì. Ñî âñåì, ÷òî ïðèäàåò ìîåé æèçíè ñìûñë. 

Îíè ñàäÿòñÿ ïî áîêàì îò ìåíÿ.

— ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü? — ñïðàøèâàåò Ðîí.

ß ðåçêî âçäûõàþ, ñëàáî óëûáàÿñü. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü. — ß íå çíàþ. Íàâåðíîå, òî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ñäåëàòü.

— Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîéòè çà íèì, äà? — âñõëèïûâàåò Ãåðìèîíà, âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû ðóêîé.

— Ãàððè, òû íå ìîæåøü! ß èìåþ â âèäó… ÷òî åñëè òû… — Ðîí çàìîëêàåò è îòâîäèò âçãëÿä.

ß îáíèìàþ ñåáÿ çà êîëåíè è îòêèäûâàþ ãîëîâó. — Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. ß íå íàäåëàþ ãëóïîñòåé, — à ÿ è íå íàäåëàþ. Íó, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî.

— Ñìîòðèòå, — âçäûõàþ ÿ. — Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÿ íåäîëãî ïðîáóäó â Õîãâàðòñå, — ÿ çàæìóðèâàþñü. — Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñêîðî çàáåðåò ìåíÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå åùå áûñòðåå èç-çà ñòàòüè. È… — ß ïîòèðàþ ãëàçà. Ñåðäöå áîëåçíåííî ñæèìàåòñÿ. — Íå ìîãëè áû âû… ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî, íî ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ìîãëè áû âû ïðîñòî óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ñåâ… ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… ÷òî îí… — ß ïûòàþñü äûøàòü, íî ëåãêèå îòêàçûâàþòñÿ ðàáîòàòü. Êàæåòñÿ, ãäå-òî âî ìíå îáíàðóæèëñÿ åùå îäèí èñòî÷íèê ñëåç.  ß çíàþ, ÷òî ãëóïî ïðîñèòü èõ ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íåì. Äàæå åñëè áû îíè è çàõîòåëè, ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òîáû îí èì ðàçðåøèë. Íî…

— ß èìåþ â âèäó, âîò âû äâîå åñòü äðóã ó äðóãà, ïðàâèëüíî? Ó Ñèðèóñà åñòü ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. À Ñíåéï… ïðîñòî… âû ìîãëè áû ïðîñòî ïðèõîäèòü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ê íåìó â êàáèíåò è ðàçäðàæàòü åãî, — ÿ çàêàøëèâàþñü è íà÷èíàþ òåðåòü ëèöî, ïîòîì îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè.

ß äîëãî ñèæó òàê, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî èì ñêàçàòü. Âñå, ÷òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñêàçàòü, áóäåò çâó÷àòü äåøåâêîé. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü èì ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî îíè áûëè ìîèìè äðóçüÿìè, äàæå êîãäà ÿ âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíàÿ ñâîëî÷ü. Çà òî, ÷òî õðàíèëè ìîè ñåêðåòû è âïóòûâàëèñü â ïðîáëåìû âìåñòå ñî ìíîé. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü èì âñå òî, î ÷åì íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, íî íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. È ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõîòÿò ýòî óñëûøàòü.

— Ìàìà ñïðàøèâàëà, íå íóæíî ëè òåáå ÷åãî-íèáóäü, —  õðèïëî ãîâîðèò Ðîí.

Ìîæåò, ó íåå åñòü çàïàñíàÿ äóøà? ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. ×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî îíè íå îöåíÿò þìîðà. ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó, øìûãàÿ íîñîì. — ß â ïîðÿäêå.

Ìû ñèäèì â òèøèíå. ß íè î ÷åì íå äóìàþ. Âåðíåå, îáî âñåì. Î ñ÷àñòëèâî ïðîâåäåííûõ çäåñü ãîäàõ. Äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòîÿííî áûë ïîä óãðîçîé ñìåðòè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àë. Äî Òðåõìàãîâîãî Òóðíèðà. Òîãäà âñå ïîøëî íå òàê. Ñî ìíîé ñòàëî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Íî îíè áûëè òàì. Âñåãäà.

È îíè âñå åùå çäåñü, íàïîìèíàþ ÿ ñåáå. È ÿ ïîêà òîæå.

— Êàê òû äóìàåøü, êîãäà îíè ïðèäóò çà òîáîé, — òèõî ñïðàøèâàåò Ãåðìèîíà.

ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè. —  Òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå ðàñêðûëîñü? Ñêîðî. Ìîæåò, ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ. — Îíè äîëæíû ñíà÷àëà ïîëó÷èòü îðäåð èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà.

Ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé âñõëèïûâàåò Ðîí, è ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Îí îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ âèæó òîëüêî åãî ÿðêî-êðàñíîå óõî.

— Òû íå áîèøüñÿ? — ñïðàøèâàåò Ãåðìèîíà.

Áîþñü? Èç âñåãî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, ñòðàõ çàíèìàë ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî. Íî ÿ áîþñü. Áîþñü, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò óáüåò êîãî-íèáóäü åùå. ß íå áîþñü óìåðåòü. ß áîþñü, ÷òî îí íå óìðåò. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîñëå ñìåðòè áîÿòüñÿ íå÷åãî, — îòâå÷àþ ÿ ñ óëûáêîé.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûâàåò ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè. Ðîí äåëàåò òî æå ñàìîå. Äî ìåíÿ äîõîäèò, ÷òî ÿ áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé èäèîò.  — Ïðîñòèòå. Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ áûëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îá ýòîì ïîäóìàòü. — ß íà÷èíàþ ìûñëåííî ðóãàòü ñåáÿ.

—  Îíè íå ìîãóò ïîçâîëèòü òåáå óìåðåòü! Ýòî áóäåò…

Ðîí âñêàêèâàåò è âûõîäèò èç êîðèäîðà. ß ñëåæó çà íèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîòîì âîçâðàùàþñü ê ðàçãëÿäûâàíèþ ïëèòêè íà ïîëó. ß ðàä, ÷òî îí ðàññåðäèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. Êòî-òî äîëæåí íà ìåíÿ ñåðäèòüñÿ. ß ñàì áîëüøå íå ìîãó. 

— Îíè ìîãóò ïðîñòî çàïåðåòü åãî ãäå-íèáóäü? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïîêà íå íàéäóò êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå…

ß âçäûõàþ. — Åñëè äàæå îíè è ïîéìàþò åãî, îíè íèêîãäà åãî íå óäåðæàò. À åñëè è óäåðæàò, òî íèêîãäà íå íàéäóò êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå, íå çàáðàâ ìîåé äóøè. ß íå õî÷ó æèòü áåç äóøè, — *ÿ íå õî÷ó æèòü ñ ýòîé äóøîé*. — Îíè íå ñìîãóò èñêëþ÷èòü òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü íå ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ìíîé. Âîëäåìîðò äîëæåí óìåðåòü. — ß òîæå.

Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòðàøíî îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ëåãêî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë. Õîëîäíî. Ïîêîðíî. Îíà ÷óâñòâóåò ýòî è óäèâëåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà õî÷åò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. Îíà íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è öåëóåò ìåíÿ â ùåêó, çàìåðåâ íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîäíÿòüñÿ.   

— ß äîëæíà ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òàì Ðîí, — îí øìûãàåò íîñîì. — Òû æå ïîïðîùàåøüñÿ ñ íàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì óéòè, ïðàâäà? — îíà âûòèðàåò ñëåçû è äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ.

ß êèâàþ, çíàÿ, ÷òî ëãó. — Óâèäèìñÿ.

— Óâèäèìñÿ.

Îíà ïîñïåøíî óõîäèò. ß ñìîòðþ åé âñëåä è ñîáèðàþñü ñ ñèëàìè, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ê íåìó.

— Òû â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, íå ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ.

ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé, íå â ñèëàõ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-ëèáî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà. ß íå ìîãó âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. ß ïðåäàþ åãî. Îñòàâëÿþ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.

Ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà.

Îí ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê ìîÿ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü îñëàáåâàåò. Îí öåëóåò ìåíÿ â ãóáû, è îíà èñïàðÿåòñÿ âîâñå. ß çàðûâàþñü ëèöîì â åãî ïëå÷î. Åñëè áû îí íå äåðæàë ìåíÿ òàê êðåïêî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áû ñëîìàòüñÿ.

— ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí ñòðàííûì ãîëîñîì.

Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ.

— Íå îòïóñêàé ìåíÿ.

Â îòâåò îí êðåï÷å îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ.

*****  
  
Îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ âî ñíå. Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ ìîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò îá ýòîì, à åñëè áû óçíàë, òî ïîñòàðàëñÿ áû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî. Îí íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí âî ìíå íóæäàåòñÿ.

ß ñòàðàþñü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü åãî çäåñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Êðîìå âñåãî ïðî÷åãî — ñòðàõà ïîòåðïåòü íåóäà÷ó, ñîæàëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí óìåðåòü, êîòîðîå ìó÷àåò ìåíÿ åùå ñèëüíåå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ — Âîëäåìîðò — åñòü åùå è áîëü ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ÿ îñòàâëþ åãî îäíîãî. Îí ïîòÿíåòñÿ è îáíèìåò ëèøü õîëîäíóþ ïðîñòûíþ. Ïóñòóþ ïîñòåëü. Ýòà ìûñëü óäåðæèâàëà ìåíÿ çäåñü. 

Óäåðæèâàëà îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîéòè ê Âîëäåìîðòó è ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì ýòèì.

Íî ñåé÷àñ…

Ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. Îíè çàáåðóò ìåíÿ. Îíè çàáåðóò ìåíÿ îò íåãî è çàêðîþò. Ðàç óæ âñå ðàâíî ÿ äîëæåí åãî îñòàâèòü, ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî òàê, êàê ÿ õî÷ó. ß íå õî÷ó æèòü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàê îí ëåæèò â õîëîäíîé ïîñòåëè, ïûòàÿñü çàáûòü ìåíÿ. ß íå õî÷ó æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî äîëæåí áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Ýòî ìîå ìåñòî. Åñëè ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü ðÿäîì, íå îñòàåòñÿ íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êðîìå êàê óìåðåòü.

Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè óæå ïðèøëè çà ìíîé. ß óáåäèë åãî âîññòàíîâèòü çàùèòíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ìû ìîãëè îáî âñå çàáûòü. Çàâòðà îí îòêðîåò äâåðü. Íî ó íàñ åñòü ñåãîäíÿ. Ñåé÷àñ.

ß âçäûõàþ è ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó. Îí øåâåëèòñÿ. — Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ñîííî âîð÷èò îí.

ß óäåðæèâàþ åãî ðóêó, ÷òîáû îí íå óáðàë åå. — Ììì… — îòâå÷àþ ÿ, íå äîâåðÿÿ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. ß äûøó òàê ðîâíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãó. Îí âçäûõàåò è ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ.

ß çàæìóðèâàþñü.

ß íå çíàþ, êàê îñòàâèòü åãî. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ÿ ñìîãó óéòè, çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðåäàþ åãî. 

Îí ïåðåæèâåò, òàê îí ñêàçàë ìíå. Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó ýòîãî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò äëÿ íåãî. Îí áóäåò íåñ÷àñòëèâ, çàãîíÿÿ ñåáÿ â óãîë áåñêîíå÷íûìè ðàçìûøëåíèÿìè. È âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Îí áóäåò áåæàòü îò ìåíÿ è íàïèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âûêèíóòü ìåíÿ èç ãîëîâû. Îí áóäåò óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ëþáèò áûòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. È îí âîçíåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ åãî îñòàâèë.

Íî ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÿ äîëæåí óéòè. È åñëè ÿ ñäåëàþ òî, ÷òî çàäóìàë, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Îæèäàíèå. Çíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó óìåðåòü â ëþáóþ ìèíóòó. Ñòðàõ, ÷òî îäíàæäû ÷åðòîâ Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè âîðâåòñÿ â øêîëó è óáüåò ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ áóäó èäòè íà óðîê. Áåçíàäåãà.

ß äîëæåí óéòè.

À åñëè ÿ ïðîèãðàþ? Ìîìåíòû òâåðäîé óâåðåííîñòè ñìåíÿþòñÿ óæàñíûìè ñîìíåíèÿìè. Åñëè ÿ ïðîèãðàþ, ÿ ïðîêëÿíó âåñü ìèð è âñå, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ. Åñëè ÿ ïðîèãðàþ, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñêðûâàòüñÿ äî êîíöà æèçíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò íå óñïîêîèòñÿ, ïîêà îí íå óìðåò.

Åñëè ÿ âûèãðàþ, ÿ îñâîáîæó èõ âñåõ.

ß äîëæåí ïîáåäèòü. Ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. È Âîëäåìîðò ýòî çíàåò. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ñòðàõ. Îò÷àÿíèå, êîòîðîå îí íå ìîæåò îò ìåíÿ ñïðÿòàòü. Îí íå ìîæåò ñêðûòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ.  

Òàê æå, êàê ÿ îò íåãî. ß åãî ÷óâñòâóþ. Ïîñòîÿííîå îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîêèäàþ ýòó ïîñòåëü è åãî îáúÿòèÿ, Âîëäåìîðò ïîäæèäàåò ìåíÿ. Âûòÿãèâàåò èç ìåíÿ äóøó.

È åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, îí áóäåò æäàòü âå÷íî.

Åùå íåìíîæêî. Åùå îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ïîêîÿ. Åùå îäíà íî÷ü â åãî ìÿãêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ, êîãäà åãî äûõàíèå ùåêî÷åò ìíå øåþ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñïèíîé áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà, íàïîìèíàþùåå, ÷òî ìîå òåëî âñå åùå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå. Ìîå òåëî, ìîå ñåðäöå, ïóñòü äàæå è íå äóøà, ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå. È Ñåâåðóñó.

ß âçäûõàþ è ãëàæó åãî ïî ðóêå. — ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, — øåï÷ó ÿ, çàïîìèíàÿ ýòîò ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò. — ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, — ïîâòîðÿþ ÿ, êîãäà îí êðåï÷å îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ.

— ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ, — îòâå÷àåò õðèïëûé ãîëîñ.

ß ðåçêî îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. ß áîþñü îáåðíóòüñÿ. Áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ïðåäñòàâèë. Èëè îñëûøàëñÿ. Áîþñü, ÷òî îí âñåãî ëèøü ðàçãîâàðèâàåò âî ñíå. 

Áîþñü, ÷òî íå âî ñíå.

Íàêîíåö, ÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü è âèæó, êàê îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Çàòêíèñü è ñïè, — ðàçäðàæåííî âîð÷èò îí.

Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, è ñåðäöå îò÷àÿííî êîëîòèòñÿ â ãðóäè. ß ñëûøó ñòóê åãî ñåðäöà. ß íå ìîãó íàéòè ñëîâ, ÷òîáû ïðîêëÿñòü åãî. Ìíå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî çíàòü ýòî. Äîñòàòî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî õîòÿ îí íèêîãäà â ýòîì è íå ïðèçíàåòñÿ, îí ëþáèò ìåíÿ. Êàê óìååò. Ìíå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Çíàòü, ÷òî õîòÿ îí è íå ïðèçíàåòñÿ, îí âñå æå êàæäóþ íî÷ü îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ.

Ìíå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. ×åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë.

— ×åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè, — ãîâîðþ ÿ è ïðèæèìàþñü ëèöîì ê åãî ãðóäè. 

Îí ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå è ñïèíå, ïîêà ÿ íå óñïîêàèâàþñü. Ýòî çàíèìàåò áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë. Íàêîíåö, ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó. — Òû óáëþäîê. Òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü âñå ýòî áîëåå ëåãêèì äëÿ ìåíÿ, äà?

Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà è äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí îòêðûâàåò ðîò, êàê áóäòî õî÷åò  ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî òóò æå ñæèìàåò ãóáû. Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà è êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ÿ óáèðàþ âîëîñû ñ åãî ëèöà. Ó íåãî ðàçäóâàþòñÿ íîçäðè. — Ïðîñòè, — øåï÷ó ÿ. Ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò ãîðëî.

— Ïåðåñòàíü èçâèíÿòüñÿ, — åãî õðèïëûé ãîëîñ ðàçðóøàåò ðàñòóùóþ â ìîåé ãðóäè íàïðÿæåííîñòü. Ñåðäèòûé ïëà÷ òîíåò ó ìåíÿ â ãîðëå.  Îí ÿðîñòíî ïðèïàäàåò ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ê ìîèì, ñìûâàÿ ñ íèõ ñîëåíóþ ïå÷àëü. 

ß áîëüøå íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ áåñïîìîùíûì, êîãäà îí íàêðûâàåò ìîå òåëî ñâîèì. Ìîèì. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåìó ëèöó, è ÿ äâèãàþ áåäðàìè åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. ß îáíèìàþ åãî íîãàìè, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå. Îí âîçáóæäåí, íî íå äåëàåò íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü. Îí ìåäëåííî öåëóåò ìåíÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷èíàþ âåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò äëèòüñÿ âå÷íî. Åãî òåëî òåïëîå, òÿæåëîå, æèâîå. Îí èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèò ìíå. ß â áåçîïàñíîñòè. ß ïðèíàäëåæó åìó. ß âñåãäà áóäó åìó ïðèíàäëåæàòü. Ïîêà îí ïîìíèò, ÿ áóäó çäåñü. Ñ íèì. Ïîä íèì. Â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

Íàêîíåö, îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, òÿæåëî äûøà.  Îí îãëÿäûâàåò ñòîëèê ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ, è âñòàåò íà êîëåíè. Îí ìîë÷à ãîòîâèò ñåáÿ. Åãî ëèöî íåâîçìóòèìî, íî ãëàçà ñòðàííî áëåñòÿò. Îäíàæäû îíè íàïîìíèëè ìíå î òóííåëÿõ — õîëîäíûõ è ïóñòûõ. ß íå çíàþ, èçìåíèëèñü îíè èëè íåò, íî áîëüøå îíè íå íàïîìèíàþò ìíå î òóííåëÿõ. Ñêîðåå î ÷åì-òî áåçîïàñíîì è áëèçêîì. Òåìíîòà, êîòîðàÿ îêóòûâàåò òåáÿ, çàùèùàÿ îò ìèðà.  Áåçîïàñíîñòü. Çàùèòà. Ïîêîé.

— ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, — ãîâîðþ ÿ.  Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñêàçàòü áîëüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ãîâîðþ åìó, ÷òî ëþáëþ åãî, íî íå ìîãó âûðàçèòü ñëîâàìè òî, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó åìó ñêàçàòü. ß ïðîèçíîñèë ýòè ñëîâà ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî, è â íèõ íåò òîé ñèëû, êàê â åãî îòâåòå. ß íå ìîãó âûðàçèòü òî, ÷òî â íåì çàêëþ÷åíà âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü. ×òî ëþáîâü ê íåìó — åäèíñòâåííàÿ õîðîøàÿ âåùü, êîòîðàÿ ó ìåíÿ áûëà.

— ß çíàþ, — îòâå÷àåò îí. Îí îïèðàåòñÿ íà ðóêè, ïîäíèìàåò ìîè áåäðà êîëåíÿìè è ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèò â ìåíÿ. Îí îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó, è åãî âîëîñû çàêðûâàþò íàñ îò ìèðà. Îí çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, âõîäÿ ãëóáîêî â ìåíÿ. Ïîòîì îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ëîêòè è öåëóåò ìåíÿ. Åãî ðóêè ëåæàò íà ìîèõ ïëå÷àõ.

Îí çíàåò. Îí âñå ïîíèìàåò.

Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.

— Ñêàæè ýòî, — øåï÷ó ÿ.

Îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. — ×òî?

ß ïðîãëàòûâàþ ãîðå÷ü è óëûáàþñü. — Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ òðàõíóë. Òåïåðü òû, — ÿ óõìûëÿþñü.

Îí ôûðêàåò. Åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîåìó ëèöó, îòêèäûâàåò âîëîñû ñî ëáà. Îí ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöåì ïî ìîåìó øðàìó. ß ñæèìàþ çóáû è óìîëÿþ åãî íå äóìàòü. Ïðîñòî îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü ñî ìíîé. Îí âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñî ìíîé âçãëÿäîì è îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. — ß õî÷ó òðàõíóòü òåáÿ, Ãàððè.

ß îáëåã÷åííî âçäûõàþ, è îí ñíîâà öåëóåò ìåíÿ. Îí ìåäëåííî âûõîäèò èç ìåíÿ. ß èçäàþ ñòîí è ïûòàþñü çàñòàâèòü åãî äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå, íàñòîé÷èâî öåëóÿ åãî. Îí âõîäèò â ìåíÿ íåâûíîñèìî ìåäëåííî, òàê, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ñäåðæàòü äðîæü. Êîãäà îí ñíîâà ïîëíîñòüþ âíóòðè, ÿ ïî÷òè ðûäàþ îò æåëàíèÿ.

— ×åðò, — ÿ ïûòàþñü äâèãàòüñÿ åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Îí áåçæàëîñòåí. ß ëþáëþ åãî òàêèì.

Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ. — Òåðïåíèå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

ß ðû÷ó è òÿíó åãî ê ñåáå, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî. ß ñæèìàþ åãî è ñëûøó åãî øèïåíèå. — Òðàõíè ìåíÿ, — íàñòàèâàþ ÿ. Îí ñòîíåò, ïðîäîëæàÿ ìåäëåííûå äâèæåíèÿ. Æäåò, ïîêà îñëàáíåò âîëíà âîñòîðæåííîé äðîæè è äåëàåò ýòî ñíîâà. Îí òðàõàåò ìåíÿ ìåäëåííî è ãëóáîêî. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, çàêóñèâ ãóáó. ß íå îòâîæó ãëàçà. ß õâàòàþñü çà åãî ïëå÷è, äâèãàÿ áåäðàìè åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Åãî ðóêà îáõâàòûâàåò ìîé ÷ëåí è íà÷èíàåò ïîãëàæèâàòü â òîì æå ìåäëåííîì ðèòìå. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — øåï÷ó ÿ îò÷àÿííî. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, — ÿ íå ìîãó äûøàòü îò ðàñòóùåãî âî ìíå íàïðÿæåíèÿ.

Îí íà÷èíàåò äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå, íàéäÿ ïîäõîäÿùèé óãîë. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è êðè÷ó.  ß ïîäíèìàþ íîãè, è îí îáõâàòûâàåò èõ è ïîäíèìàåò âûøå. Îí âõîäèò â ìåíÿ áûñòðî è ãëóáîêî. ß ïîãëàæèâàþ ñåáÿ, è ñêîðî ÿ óæå íà ãðàíè. ß íå ìîãó äûøàòü. Ìîè ãóáû áåççâó÷íî øåï÷óò åãî èìÿ.

— Äàâàé, Ãàððè, — ðû÷èò îí, è ìîå òåëî îñâîáîæäàåòñÿ. Ìåíÿ ïîêèäàåò âñå íàïðÿæåíèå, è ãíåâ, è ïå÷àëü. Îí çàïîëíÿåò ìåíÿ. ß ïðèíàäëåæó åìó.

Ìû äûøèì â óíèñîí. Îí ïîãëîùàåò ìîå äûõàíèå, ìîè ñòîíû, öåëóåò ìîè ùåêè. ß îáíèìàþ åãî. ß íå ìîãó åãî îòïóñòèòü. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå çàáûâàé ìåíÿ.

Îí ñìååòñÿ è çàðûâàåòñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó ðàäîì ñî ìíîé. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ïàëüöåì ãëàäèò ìåíÿ ïî âèñêó. — Òû êóäà-òî ñîáðàëñÿ? — ñïðàøèâàåò îí, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü.

ß óäèâëåííî ìèãàþ è ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû. — Íåò, —  ÿ òðÿñó ãîëîâîé.

ß íèêóäà íå ñîáèðàþñü.

*****  
  
Îí îñòàëñÿ ñî ìíîé, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðîñíóëñÿ. ß áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. ß ñäåðæàëñÿ è íå ñòàë ïðîñèòü åãî îáíîâèòü çàêëèíàíèÿ. ×òîáû íàñ íèêîãäà íå íàøëè. ×òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â ýòîé êîìíàòå íàâñåãäà. Äóìàþ, ÷òî â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíè âñå-òàêè ñïðàâèëèñü áû ñ íèìè. Ìû íå ìîæåì ïðÿòàòüñÿ âå÷íî.

Îí íå ìîã ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà óøåë â ñâîé êàáèíåò, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî åìó íóæíî ðàáîòàòü, äàæå åñëè ýòî è êàíóí Äíÿ Âñåõ Ñâÿòûõ. Çà ýòî ÿ åìó òîæå áëàãîäàðåí. Ñëèøêîì âåëèêî èñêóøåíèå çàáûòü îáî âñåì, êîãäà îí çäåñü. Ñëèøêîì òðóäíî íàáðàòüñÿ ñìåëîñòè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí, êîãäà îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

Êîãäà îí óõîäèò, ëåã÷å íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ.

ß ñîáèðàþ ñòîïêó ïèñåì, êîòîðûå íàïèñàë çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. Îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîã áû èì ñêàçàòü. Ðîíó. Ãåðìèîíå. Ñèðèóñó. Èçâèíåíèÿ è èíñòðóêöèè. Äàðñëè. Ïðîôåññîðó Ëþïèíó. Îäíî ïèñüìî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ óæå îòäàë Õåãâèãå, ÷òîáû îíà îòíåñëà åãî. Îíà îáðàäîâàëàñü ïîäâåðíóâøåéñÿ ðàáîòå.

ß èäó ê ñâîåìó ñóíäóêó è êèäàþ âñå â íåãî. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè ïðîâåðÿò åãî ñîäåðæèìîå ïîñëå ìîåãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ. Âñå íàéäóò.

Íî íå åãî ïèñüìî. Åãî ïèñüìî è ìîé äíåâíèê ëåæàò ó ìåíÿ íà ñòîëå.

Íàâåðíîå, îí íàìîðùèò íîñ è ðàññìååòñÿ íàä ìîåé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòüþ. Íî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü óìåðåòü, è îí äîëæåí ñ ýòèì ñ÷èòàòüñÿ. Ïîñëåäíèé âñïëåñê ÷óâñòâ. Äëèííûé. Âåñü äíåâíèê îáðàùåí ê íåìó. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî õîòåë åìó ñêàçàòü. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Ìîé ðàçóì è ñåðäöå. Ñîõðàíåííûå. Äëÿ íåãî.

ß íå çíàþ, ïðî÷òåò ëè îí åãî. Íî îí ñîõðàíèò åãî. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ãäå-òî äàëåêî íà êíèæíîé ïîëêå. Íî îí ñîõðàíèò. È ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.

ß çàìèðàþ, ñëûøà çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè è çàõëîïûâàþ ñóíäóê. ß ñëûøó ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà. Îí çîâåò ìåíÿ. ß âûõîæó ê íåìó, çàìèðàÿ îò âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ëèöà. Áåçûñõîäíîñòü. Ó ìåíÿ ñæèìàåòñÿ æåëóäîê.

— Ñíåéï ðàçðåøèë ìíå âîéòè, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ, óæå çíàÿ, êàêèì áóäåò îòâåò.

Îí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è îïóñêàåò âçãëÿä. — Ìèíèñòåðñòâî… — îí äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. — Ìû ïîäàäèì àïåëëÿöèþ, Ãàððè, íî òû çíàåøü, ïîñëå ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé ñòàòüè… — îí ñæèìàåò çóáû.

ß ðåçêî âçäûõàþ. — Êîãäà?

— Îíè ðàçðåøàò òåáå îñòàòüñÿ íà ïðàçäíèê, — õðèïëî îòâå÷àåò îí. — Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî òû äîëæåí áóäåøü óïàêîâàòü âåùè.

ß ñãëàòûâàþ è êèâàþ. ß çíàë ýòî, íàïîìèíàþ ÿ ñåáå. ß çíàë, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè. ß ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü â ýòîì áîëü, ðàñòóùóþ ó ìåíÿ â ãðóäè. Îíà çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàäûõàòüñÿ. Íåò âðåìåíè. Íåò ïóòè íàçàä.

— ß áóäó áîðîòüñÿ, — îáåùàåò îí.

ß ñëàáî óëûáàþñü. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî åìó ñêàçàòü. Åñëè ÿ òîëüêî îòêðîþ ðîò, îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü. È îí ïîïûòàåòñÿ îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ. Îí äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü. ß ïðî÷èùàþ ãîðëî. — Òîãäà ÿ óïàêóþ âåùè. ß íàéäó òåáÿ, êîãäà çàêîí÷ó, — ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü íåâîçìóòèìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, íî ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ìåíÿ áðîñàåò â æàð. ß ãîðþ. Ñãîðàþ.

— Ïðîñòè, Ãàððè, — ãîâîðèò îí è õî÷åò ïîäîéòè êî ìíå, íî ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ. ß áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. Íå çíàþ, êàê áû ÿ ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèëñÿ. 

— Ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ, — øåï÷ó ÿ.

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî âèäèò ìåíÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Îí ìîë÷à êèâàåò, íî íå äâèãàåòñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü åìó, ÿ ñêàçàë â ïèñüìå. Ïîñòóïîê òðóñà, è ÿ ýòî ïîíèìàþ. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîñòóïèòü èíà÷å. Îíè âñå ïîïûòàþòñÿ îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ. 

Îí óõîäèò, è äâåðü çàêðûâàåòñÿ ñ òèõèì ùåë÷êîì.

ß ïðèñàæèâàþñü íà ñòîë, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. ß ãîòîâèëñÿ ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó. ß çíàë, ÷òî îí äîëæåí íàñòóïèòü. ß ìîãó îòñòóïèòü, åñëè çàõî÷ó, íî òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ îæèäàåò â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, íåâûíîñèìî.

ß ãëóáîêî âçäûõàþ è âîçâðàùàþñü ê ñâîåìó ñóíäóêó, âûòàñêèâàÿ ñâîé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó. ß ñäåëàþ ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ïðàçäíèê íà÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ. Åñëè ÿ îñòàíóñü, ÿ ìîãó ðàñòåðÿòü ñâîþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü.

ß îáóâàþñü, áåðó ïëàù, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ïàëî÷êà â êàðìàíå. ß âõîæó â êàìèí è áðîñàþ ïîðîøîê â îãîíü. ß ïîéäó â õèæèíó Õàãðèäà, îòòóäà ê âîðîòàì øêîëû, à òàì àïïàðèðóþ. ß îãëÿäûâàþñü, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî äíåâíèê è ïèñüìî íà ñòîëå. ß íå äóìàþ î òîì, êàê îí íàéäåò èõ. ß íå ìîãó îá ýòîì äóìàòü. Íå ñåé÷àñ. Íèêîãäà.

ß âûïðûãèâàþ èç êàìèíà, êîãäà ñëûøó, êàê îòêðûâàåòñÿ äâåðü.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß íå ìîãó ïðî÷èòàòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. Îí ïîäíèìàåò áðîâü, — Êóäà-òî ñîáðàëñÿ?

ß õâàòàþñü çà ñâîé ïëàù. ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì è êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. — Äà òàê… — òèõî îòâå÷àþ ÿ. Ìîé ãîëîñ çàãëóøàåòñÿ ñòóêîì ñåðäöà â óøàõ. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèë. Íî áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí óøåë è äàë ìíå ñäåëàòü ýòî.

— ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íóæíî ïîñìîòðåòü, íå íóæíà ëè òåáå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ïîìîùü, — õðèïëî ãîâîðèò îí.

Îí îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. — Âèæó, òû âçÿë âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, — îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü åìó, íî íå ìîãó ïðîèçíåñòè íè ñëîâà. Îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà äâåðü. — ß ìîãó ïîéòè ñ òîáîé, — òèõî ãîâîðèò îí.

ß äåëàþ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. — Òû òîëüêî ïîïûòàåøüñÿ ñïàñòè ìåíÿ, — øåï÷ó ÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ñëûøèò ëè îí ìåíÿ.

— Êàìèí æäåò, — õîëîäíî ãîâîðèò îí è âûõîäèò, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.

Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîáåæàòü çà íèì è çàêðè÷àòü, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ïðîñòî òàê óéòè. ×òî âñå ýòî çàäóìûâàëîñü çàêîí÷èòü ñïîêîéíî, ÷òîáû îí íå íåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ. ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ãîëîâîé ê êàìèííîé ïîëêå, ïûòàÿñü âûòîëêíóòü èç ñåáÿ áîëü, êîòîðàÿ óáèâàåò ìåíÿ. Íî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Îíà íå óéäåò.

ß äåëàþ øàã â êàìèí è ïðîùàþñü ñî âñåì ìèðîì.

*****  
Êàê òîëüêî ÿ àïïàðèðóþ, ìåíÿ ïðîíçàåò ñòðàøíàÿ áîëü, êîòîðàÿ ðàçðûâàåò ìîþ ãîëîâó ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñèëîé. ß ïàäàþ íà êîëåíè, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè íàñòîëüêî äîëãî, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü êóäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ ïîïàë. ß ìèëëèîí ðàç ïðîèãðûâàë â ãîëîâå ýòîò ñöåíàðèé, íî íè ðàçó ìíå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ïîäóìàòü î ñâîåì ÷åðòîâîì øðàìå, 

Çâóê êàïàþùåé âîäû îòðàæàåòñÿ îò êàìåííûõ ñòåí òóííåëÿ. ß îçèðàþñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, ÿ áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ñíîâà îêàçàëñÿ â Òàéíîé êîìíàòå. ß ïðèñëóøèâàþñü. Íè÷åãî.

ß ïîäíèìàþñü è íà÷èíàþ èñêàòü åãî. Íå âçãëÿäîì. ß åäâà ìîãó âèäåòü èç-çà áîëè. Íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ åãî. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî îí æäåò.

*Ãàððè…*

ß ñëûøó åãî, íî ãîëîñ íå îòðàæàåòñÿ îò ñòåí òóííåëÿ. Îí çâó÷èò â ìîåé ãîëîâå. Êàæäûé øàã îòäàåòñÿ áîëüþ. 

*Ñòîëüêî ëåò ÿ æäàë, ÷òî òû ïðèäåøü. Êàêîé ïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç*

ß íå óäèâëåí. Îí æäàë ìåíÿ. Ñëóøàë ìîè ìûñëè. Ïðîíèêàë â ìåíÿ. — Ãäå òû? — ñïðàøèâàþ ÿ âñëóõ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí ïåðåìåùàåòñÿ. ß íå ìîãó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ èç-çà áîëè â ãîëîâå.

* ×òî æå òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü? Óáèòü ìåíÿ? Ãàððè, ÿ íå ìîãó óìåðåòü*

Îí âðåò. Îí ìîæåò óìåðåòü. Îí äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ìû îáà äîëæíû. È îí áîèòñÿ ýòîãî. Íî ÿ íå áîþñü. ß ñëûøó ñâèñòÿùèé çìåèíûé øåïîò è èäó íà çâóê.

*À åñëè ÿ óìðó, ÷òî áóäåò ñ òîáîé, Ãàððè? Òû ñóùåñòâóåøü òîëüêî â ýòîì ìèðå. Ïðîñòî âîñïîìèíàíèå. Ó òåáÿ íå áóäåò íèêàêîé çàãðîáíîé æèçíè*

ß ñòàðàþñü áëîêèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò. Ýòî íå âàæíî. Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî äóøà íåñåò íà ñåáå îòïå÷àòîê æèçíè, êîòîðóþ îíà ïðîæèëà. Ýòî çíà÷èò… 

ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò.

ß âèæó ñâåò â êîíöå òóííåëÿ. Ìîé øðàì âçðûâàåòñÿ îò áîëè, è ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî íå òåðÿþ ñîçíàíèå òîëüêî èç-çà öèðêóëèðóþùåãî âî ìíå àäðåíàëèíà. ß èäó âäîëü ñòåíû, íàùóïûâàÿ ïóòü. Ñåðäöå äèêî êîëîòèòñÿ. ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî îí ïðûãíåò íà ìåíÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà íàãîòîâå. ß ãîòîâ.

ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñòðàííûé õîëîäîê, ñëûøó øèïÿùèå çâóêè íàä óõîì è âñïîìèíàþ ýòî îùóùåíèå. Äåìåíòîðû.

ß âáåãàþ â êîìíàòó è êðè÷ó, — Expecto Patronum!

ß äîëæåí áû óäèâèòüñÿ òîìó, êàêîé îãðîìíûé îëåíü âûëåòàåò èç ìîåé ïàëî÷êè, óíîñÿñü íàâñòðå÷ó óæàñíûì òâîðåíèÿì, íî ïàëî÷êà òóò æå èñ÷åçàåò èç ìîåé ðóêè.  ×òî-òî âçðûâàåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, è ÿ åäâà íå ïàäàþ, íî âîçâðàùàþ ñåáå ïàëî÷êó, ïî÷òè íå ïðèëîæèâ ê ýòîìó óñèëèé. Ýòî ëåãêî.

ß âèæó, êàê ìîé Ïàòðîíóñ èñ÷åçàåò â òóííåëå, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â òåìíîòå.

Îí ïîäíèìàåò ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, è îíà òóò æå èñ÷åçàåò èç åãî ðóêè. ß âûïðÿìëÿþñü, çàæàâ â îäíîé ðóêå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí âçäðàãèâàåò.

Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûòü òàê ëåãêî.

— ×òî æå, òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîëîí ñþðïðèçîâ, — øèïèò îí.

ß ïîäíèìàþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí æäåò. Ñëîâà âåðòÿòñÿ ó ìåíÿ íà ãóáàõ. Ìíå íóæíî òîëüêî ïðîèçíåñòè èõ. Íî â ãîëîâå ïóëüñèðóåò åãî ñìåõ.

— Ñêàæè ýòî, Ãàððè. Ñêàæè.

×òî-òî íå òàê, ïîíèìàþ ÿ. ß âäðóã ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Óáèâàþùåå ïðîêëÿòèå íå ïîêîí÷èò ñ ýòèì, à òîëüêî íà÷íåò âñå çàíîâî. ß òîëüêî âûèãðàþ âðåìÿ. Îæèäàíèå, ïîêà îí âîññòàíîâèò ñâîå òåëî. ×òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ìåíÿ çàïðóò, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ñìîã çàëåçòü ìíå â ãîëîâó.

— Ðàçâå ýòî ïëîõî, Ãàððè? Ïîæèòü åùå íåìíîãî. Êîãäà òû óìåð, òû ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â íè÷òî, —  ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ, ñëûøà åãî õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, ïðîíèêàþùèé ìíå â äóøó. Â ìîþ äóøó. ß äàë åé æèçíü. È ÿ ëþáèë è áûë ëþáèì.

ß ñëûøó åãî ñìåõ. Îí ðàñêàëûâàåò ìíå ãîëîâó.  

Êàê ìíå óáèòü åãî? Êàê ìíå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì?  Óáèâàþùåå ïðîêëÿòèå íå ïîìîæåò. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ìíå ýòî èçâåñòíî.

Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çíàåò îá ýòîì, âäðóã ïîíèìàþ ÿ. Êîãäà îí âîññòàíîâèë ñâîå òåëî, îí ñòàë ñìåðòíûì. Êîãäà îí âçÿë ìîþ êðîâü. Ýòî òåëî, è åãî íóæíî óíè÷òîæèòü.

ß âèæó ñòðàõ íà åãî ëèöå è óñìåõàþñü. Åìó îò ìåíÿ íå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ.

Âíåçàïíî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñòðàõ, è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîé ñòðàõ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî îí ãîòîâèòñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü.     

 — Petrificus Totalus! —  êðè÷ó ÿ, è îí ïàäàåò íà çåìëþ.

ß ñìåþñü, Íàä ýòèì çðåëèùåì. Íàä òåì, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä ìîæåò áûòü ïîáåæäåí çàêëèíàíèåì, êîòîðîå ÿ âûó÷èë â ïåðâîì êëàññå.

*Òû ìîæåøü ïðîæèòü äîëãóþ æèçíü, Ãàððè. Ñî ñâîèì ëþáîâíèêîì. Åñëè òû óìðåøü, ó Ñåâåðóñà íè÷åãî íå îñòàíåòñÿ*

ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îí óìîëÿåò ìåíÿ. ×óâñòâóþ åãî ïàíè÷åñêèé ñòðàõ. Îí áîèòñÿ óìåðåòü. Íî ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü åìó æèòü. À ó Ñåâåðóñà îñòàíåòñÿ ñâîáîäà. È ÿ.

*Íå äåëàé ýòîãî*

ß ñîáèðàþ îñòàòêè ñìåëîñòè, ñèëû, ðåøèòåëüíîñòè. Âñåãî, èç ÷åãî ÿ ñîñòîþ. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ åñòü. ß íàïðàâëÿþ íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó è êðè÷ó, — Incendio Totalus! — îãîíü îõâàòûâàåò åãî, è îò åãî êðèêà ìåíÿ òîøíèò. ß ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå è ñìîòðþ, êàê ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè ïîãëîùàþò åãî. Óíè÷òîæàþò åãî.

ß ðîíÿþ îáå ïàëî÷êè, ÷òîáû çàæàòü óøè.

ß æäó.

Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê ïðîñòî. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò. Ïîñëå òîãî ìó÷åíèÿ, êîòîðûì áûëà ìîÿ æèçíü. Ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ñåâåðóñà. Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê ïðîñòî.

ß ñìåþñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî áîëü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ìîÿ ãîëîâà îõâà÷åíà òåì æå îãíåì. Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü òàê ïðîñòî. Îí äàæå íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå. Ìíå äàæå íå ïðèøëîñü ñ íèì áîðîòüñÿ. Ïîñëå âñåãî ýòîãî. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò ñî âñåì ïîêîí÷åíî. Ãîäû òðåíèðîâîê, êîíñïèðàöèè… 

ß ñêðó÷èâàþñü â êîìîê è ïðèæèìàþ ãîëîâó ê õîëîäíûì êàìíÿì ñòåíû. Òåïëî îãíÿ ñîãðåâàåò ìîå ëèöî. Îí ãîðèò. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ýòî. Íå áîëü, íåò. ß ëèøü çíàþ îá ýòîé áîëè. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê êðè÷èò è êîð÷èòñÿ ìîÿ äóøà.

È ÿ æäó.

Ãëÿäÿ íà æàëêîå ïîðàæåíèå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

Æäó òðèóìôàëüíîé ñìåðòè Ìàëü÷èêà, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë.

Êòî æå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî îêàæåòñÿ òàê ïðîñòî?


	38. Êîíåö

**Ãëàâà 20.  Êîíåö.**

ß íå äîëæåí áûë îòïóñêàòü åãî. ß äîëæåí áûë åãî îñòàíîâèòü.

ß åãî íå îñòàíîâèë.

Ïèð â ÷åñòü Õýëëîóèíà  íà ýòîò ðàç åùå íåâûíîñèìåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Øóì è ïðàçäíè÷íàÿ îáñòàíîâêà. Âñå ñòàðàþòñÿ âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû òî, ÷òî ìèð íà êðàþ ïðîïàñòè. È âñå çàâèñèò òîëüêî îò ïðîêëÿòîãî âåçåíèÿ îäíîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Íèêòî íå çíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ïîêà îíè  èãðàþò ñî âñÿêîé âçðûâàþùåéñÿ åðóíäîé, áîëòàþò è îáæèðàþòñÿ âñÿêèìè âêóñíûìè âåùàìè, ýòîò ìàëü÷èê îòäàåò çà íèõ ñâîþ æèçíü. Òàê èëè èíà÷å.

ß íå äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü.  
  
- Ñíåéï, - øèïèò ìíå Áëýê, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ñòîëó. ß áðîñàþ âçãëÿä â åãî ñòîðîíó è âèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ âîïðîñ.  ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè. ß íå çíàþ, ãäå îí. Îí óøåë.

ß ñìîòðþ òóäà, ãäå îí äîëæåí ñèäåòü. Îòêóäà îí äîëæåí âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, íåðâíè÷àÿ, ïîãëÿäûâàòü íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåõâàòèòü ìîé âçãëÿä. Ïûòàÿñü óñòàíîâèòü õîòÿ áû ñëàáóþ ñâÿçü è åùå ðàç óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü.

ß-òî çäåñü.

À åãî íåò.  
  


Âìåñòî íåãî, íà ýòîì ìåñòå ñèäèò Óèçëè è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è íà åãî ãðóñòíîì ëèöå íàïèñàí òîò æå âîïðîñ, ÷òî è â ãëàçàõ  ó Áëýêà. Îí óøåë, ãîâîðþ ÿ åìó. Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ.

ß íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. ß æäó, ïîêà ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ ÷òî-òî. Êàêîé-òî çíàê òîãî, ÷òî ó íåãî ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Òîãî, ÷òî íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî.

Íî âñå áóäåò ïîòåðÿíî, ïîëó÷èòñÿ ó íåãî èëè íåò. È ïîêà íè÷åãî íåò. ß íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ.  
  


ß íå äîëæåí áûë îòïóñêàòü åãî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ åãî ñèëó, ó íåãî íåò îïûòà. Íå äîñòàòî÷íî îïûòà. Îäíà ñåêóíäà – è âñå ïîòåðÿíî. À åãî íåò óæå ñîðîê ïÿòü ìèíóò.  
  


Îí èìåë ïðàâî ïîïûòàòüñÿ, âîçðàæàåò ìíå ñëàáûé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ.  Îí çàñëóæèë ñâîé øàíñ îòîìñòèòü çà ðîäèòåëåé. Áîëåå òîãî, îí çàñëóæèë øàíñ îòîìñòèòü çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè. Òàêîé, êàêóþ îí ìîã áû ïðîæèòü, åñëè áû Âîëäåìîðòà íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî.  
  


Åñëè áû Âîëäåìîðòà íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî  ñâåðõó âíèç, íåíàâèäÿ åãî, êàê ïðîäîëæåíèå åãî îòöà è áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ. Íåò, ýòî íå ïðàâäà. Ìåíÿ áû âîîáùå íå áûëî çäåñü.  ß áû ìèðíî æèë â ñâîåì ïîìåñòüå,  íè÷åì íå çàïÿòíàííûé è ñ ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòüþ. ß áû èìåë âåñüìà ñìóòíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è ýòî áû ìåíÿ íå âîëíîâàëî. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ÿ íå óâèäåë áû åãî íè ðàçó â æèçíè.  
  


Îí èìåë ïðàâî, ïðîäîëæàþ ÿ ñåáÿ óáåæäàòü. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð áûë ïðàâ, âåðÿ â íåãî. Äàìáëäîð ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò ýòî ñäåëàòü. À çà âñå ãîäû, êîòîðûå ÿ çíàë ýòîãî êîøìàðíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, îí íèêîãäà íå îøèáàëñÿ. Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè.  
  


ß íå äîëæåí áûë îòïóñêàòü åãî îäíîãî. ß äîëæåí áûë ïîéòè âìåñòå ñ íèì.    
_«__Òû__áóäåøü__ñòàðàòüñÿ__ñïàñòè__ìîþ__æèçíü__», - _ñêàçàë îí_. _Êîíå÷íî æå, áóäó. Ýòî ìîÿ ïðîêëÿòàÿ ðàáîòà.

ß ïîäíîøó êóáîê ê ãóáàì è ïðèòâîðÿþñü, ÷òî ïüþ, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòü ñâîå ëèöî. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî î÷åíü ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü ñîêà êàê-òî óõèòðÿåòñÿ ïðîñêîëüçíóòü ìåæäó ìîèìè ãóáàìè è ïîïàñòü â ëåãêèå. Ó ìåíÿ ðåçêî ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå.

ß çàêàøëèâàþñü.  
  


Îò ýòîãî õðèïëîãî êàøëÿ ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïàþò ñëåçû. Ñïðàóò õëîïàåò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ îòêàøëèâàòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö ÿ ñïðàâëÿþñü ñ äûõàíèåì è óäèâëåííî âèæó, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. ß áðîñàþ ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîèõ êîëëåã è íà òåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûå îêàçàëèñü íàñòîëüêî ãëóïû, ÷òî íå óñïåëè îòâåñòè ãëàç. Ïîòîì ÿ ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàþ ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîþ íåòðîíóòóþ òàðåëêó.  
   
- Ñåâåðóñ?  
  


ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó íà øåïîò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – ×òî? -  áðîñàþ ÿ, ðàçäðàæåííûé åå èçó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì.  
  


-  Åñëè òû ïðåäïî÷åë áû êóäà-íèáóäü óéòè îòñþäà, ÿ íå áóäó òåáÿ çàäåðæèâàòü, - òèõî ãîâîðèò îíà, íàêëîíÿÿñü êî ìíå çà ñïèíàìè Âåêòîð è Ñïðàóò.  
  


Êóäà-íèáóäü. Êóäà-íèáóäü – çâó÷èò çàìàí÷èâî. Òîëüêî âîò êóäà. Îò îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëè î âîçâðàùåíèè â ñâîè êîìíàòû ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïëîõî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî æäåò ìåíÿ òàì. Ïóñòîòà. Õîëîäíàÿ ïóñòîòà, êîòîðàÿ ðàíüøå óñïîêàèâàëà ìåíÿ, à òåïåðü áóäåò íàïîìèíàòü î òîì, ÷òî åãî íåò. Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ. ß ïîçâîëèë åìó óéòè.  
  


Íî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðàâà. ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû óéòè êóäà-íèáóäü. Íàïðèìåð, â ñâîé êàáèíåò,  ãäå õðàíèòüñÿ ôëÿæêà, íàïîëíåííàÿ ëó÷øèì äîñòèæåíèåì ìàããëîâñêîé ìàãèè. È åñëè ÿ âûïüþ äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî, ÿ âîçìîæíî äàæå ñìîãó çàáûòü, êòî ïîäàðèë ìíå ýòó ôëÿæêó.  
ß íå äîëæåí áûë åãî îòïóñêàòü.  
  


ß íå ìîã åãî îñòàíîâèòü. ß çíàë, ÷òî æäåò åãî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðàçäíèêà. Îí õîòåë ñâîáîäû. ß ïîçâîëèë åìó óéòè.  
  


Îí óøåë.   
  


×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óæàñíî áîëüíûì, ÿ âñòàþ è íà÷èíàþ âûõîäèòü èç-çà ñòîëà, êèâíóâ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß íàïðàâëÿþñü ê äâåðè, íî òóò æå ìåíÿ îñòàíàâëèâàåò  îáæèãàþùàÿ áîëü â ëåâîé ðóêå. ß ìàøèíàëüíî õâàòàþñü çà íåå, øèïëþ ñêâîçü çóáû è ïðîäîëæàþ èäòè.  
  


Ìîè íîãè äâèãàþòñÿ ñàìè ïî ñåáå.  Êîìíàòà ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â ïîëóìðàê, çàïîëíÿåòñÿ íåîò÷åòëèâûìè òåíÿìè, êîòîðûå áîðìî÷óò ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå. Ìîå òåëî ïðîíèçûâàåò ïðèñòóï áîëè, ïîõîæèé íà ðàçðÿä òîêà. Íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ òåðÿþ ñïîñîáíîñòü äâèãàòüñÿ. 

Âäðóã ÿ ïðèõîæó â ñåáÿ è îáíàðóæèâàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ çîâåò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß ïðèùóðèâàþñü è âèæó îçàáî÷åííûå ëèöà Ìèíåðâû è Ëþïèíà. ß îòìàõèâàþñü îò íèõ è ïîäíèìàþñü, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ ïîòåðÿë íà ïîëó.

- Ñåâåðóñ?  
  
È ÿ ïîíèìàþ

ß çàêàòûâàþ ðóêàâ, íå çàáîòÿñü îá îñòîðîæíîñòè, è, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, ñìîòðþ íà ÷èñòóþ ãëàäêóþ êîæó ïðåäïëå÷üÿ. Ìîè ïàëüöû îñòîðîæíî ïðèêàñàþòñÿ ê òîìó ìåñòó, íà êîòîðîì äîëæíà áûòü ìåòêà.  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ, ñòóäåíòû. Íåñêîëüêî òâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ…   
  


ß ñêîëüæó ïî ñòåíå, ðàññåÿííî ñãèáàÿ ïàëüöû, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòü èõ îò ñòðàííîãî îùóùåíèÿ çàíîâî âëèâøåéñÿ ìàãèè.  
  


Îí ñäåëàë ýòî.   
  


- Ñåâåðóñ! Òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? Âñå òâîè ñòóäåíòû ïîâñêàêèâàëè ñ ìåñò è ÿ î÷åíü õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü îáúÿñíåíèå. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü!  - ßðîñòíî øèïèò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.  
  


ß ñìîòðþ íà åå ïîêðàñíåâøåå ëèöî. – Âîëäåìîðòà áîëüøå íåò, - ãîâîðþ ÿ, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïàíèêà íà åå ëèöå ñìåíÿåòñÿ çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì. – Ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü ïðàçäíîâàòü.  
  


ß ñ òðóäîì ïîäíèìàþñü ñ ïîëà è ñáåãàþ…   
   
ß èäó â ñâîé êàáèíåò, íî äîéäÿ äî íåãî, íå îñòàíàâëèâàþñü. ß ñâîðà÷èâàþ â êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì, äâèæèìûé êàêîé-òî íåîáúÿñíèìîé âñïûøêîé îïòèìèçìà. Ïîñëåäíèì îáðûâêîì íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñîâåðøèòü íåâîçìîæíîå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî íå â ïåðâûé ðàç. Ìàëü÷èê ïðîñëàâèëñÿ òåì, ÷òî åãî æèçíü ïðîòèâîðå÷èò çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó.

ß âõîæó â êîìíàòû, ñòàðàÿñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ýòîé áåçóìíîé íàäåæäå. Èëè óæàñó. Ìíå òðóäíî îïðåäåëèòü, ãäå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ îäíî è íà÷èíàåòñÿ äðóãîå. Â ìîé æåëóäîê ïàäàåò òÿæåëûé êîìîê, êîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî âîçäóõ íåïîäâèæåí. Íî ýòî íå íàäîëãî. Ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî ñåé÷àñ îí èäåò ê ýòîé ïîëóðàçâàëèâøåéñÿ õèáàðå, â êîòîðîé îí ñìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ äûìîëåòíûì ïîðîøêîì. Îí âåðíåòñÿ.  
  


ß ñàæóñü â êðåñëî, ñìîòðþ íà îãîíü è æäó çíàêîìîãî  ñâèñòÿùåãî çâóêà. ß æäó, êîãäà îí ñïîòêíóâøèñü, î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïåðåïà÷êàåò ñàæåé ïîë, à ïîòîì óñòðîèòñÿ ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. ß æäó, ÷òî îí äîêàæåò ðàç è íàâñåãäà, ÷òî åãî íå ñäåðæàòü. ×òî íè÷òî íå ìîæåò ñ íèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ.  ×òî åãî óïðÿìñòâî è íàñòîé÷èâîå æåëàíèå áûòü âå÷íûì áåëüìîì ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçó ïîìîæåò åìó âåðíóòüñÿ êî ìíå.  
   
×òî ëþáâè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü åãî íåñ÷àñòíóþ äóøó.

*****

ß íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî ÿ ïðîñèäåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì î÷åðåäíîé ñòóê â äâåðü çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âñêî÷èòü ñ êðåñëà. Íî ÿ òóò æå îïóñêàþñü íàçàä.

Îí íå ïðèäåò ÷åðåç äâåðü.

Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ âñå åùå ñîõðàíÿåò äîñòàòî÷íî çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà, ÷òîáû ïðîêëèíàòü îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñèæó òóò â áåçðàññóäíîé íàäåæäå. Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí îòêðûòü äâåðü. ×òî ÿ äîëæåí ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî îí íå âåðíåòñÿ è ïðîäîëæàòü ñâîå æàëêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå.  
   
Íî åå òóò æå çàãëóøàåò äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ íàñòàèâàåò íà òîì, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ. ×òî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íå ñòàëî Äàìáëäîðà, à òåïåðü è Âîëäåìîðòà, òîëüêî îí è ìîæåò íå äàâàòü ìíå ïîêîÿ. Îí íå ìîæåò óìåðåòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî áåç íåãî ìîÿ æèçíü áóäåò ñëèøêîì ëåãêîé. Ñóäüáà íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê äîáðà.  
   
Ñóäüáà íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê áåñïîùàäíà.  
  
Ñêîëüêî ÿ çäåñü ïðîñèäåë? Äâå, òðè òûñÿ÷è ëåò. Óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî îí, âîçìîæíî, ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ðàíåí è íå ìîæåò àïïàðèðîâàòü íàçàä. À ÿ íå çíàþ, ãäå åãî èñêàòü. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí æäåò, ÷òî êòî-òî íàêîíåö íàéäåò åãî.

Íå ìîã æå îí îñòàòüñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåâðåäèìûì â òàêîé ñõâàòêå.

Èñêàëè ëè îíè åãî?

Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè åãî íàøëè è ñåé÷àñ îí ñïèò â áîëüíèöå ó Ïîìôðè. Èëè îíè ìîãëè ïîëîæèòü åãî â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî è îí âûçäîðàâëèâàåò ïåðåä òåì, êàê âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó. Êî ìíå.  
   
_*__Îòêðîé__äâåðü__, __Ñåâåðóñ_.*  
  
Ñíîâà ýòîò ãîëîñ. Íåóæåëè  Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð óìåð òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñåëèòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå. ß íå õî÷ó îòêðûâàòü äâåðü. ß íå õî÷ó íèêîãî âèäåòü. ß íå õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ïëîõèå íîâîñòè.

_*Êîãäà-íèáóäü òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü ïðàâäå â ãëàçà.*_

Êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèäåòñÿ. Â ïîíåäåëüíèê, êîãäà ñíîâà íà÷íóòñÿ çàíÿòèÿ. Êîãäà ÿ áóäó ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, ÷òîáû äóìàòü îá ýòîì.   
  


Ó ìåíÿ ñâîäèò æèâîò ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî åãî íå áóäåò íà çàíÿòèÿõ. Îí íå áóäåò  íåóìåëî âîçèòüñÿ ñ çåëüåì,  ïîðòèòü èíãðåäèåíòû è ñåðäèòî ïÿëèòüñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.  
   
Êîòîðîãî òàì òîæå íå áóäåò. Îäíèì ïîâîäîì äëÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà ìåíüøå.

ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñòó÷àòü ïåðåñòàëè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íà÷íóò ñíîâà. Êàê ÷àñîâîé ìåõàíèçì. Õîðîøî áû âîññòàíîâèòü çàùèòíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ Àëüáóñà  - òîãäà ÿ áû áûñòðî îò íèõ îòäåëàëñÿ.  
  


Íî òîãäà îí íå ñìîæåò íàéòè äîðîãó íàçàä.   
   
_* Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ.*_  
  
Îí äîëæåí.  
  
Âäðóã ðàçäàåòñÿ çâóê äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà è ÿ íàïðÿãàþñü, âûïðÿìëÿþñü â êðåñëå è æäó – õîòÿ óæå ïî÷òè íå íàäåÿñü. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà óëåòó÷èâàåòñÿ, êîãäà èç êàìèíà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíà íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

- Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ìèíåðâà.  
  


Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àåò ìåíÿ, è åå ãóáû âçäðàãèâàþò. ß óñìåõàþñü, ïîòîì ñíîâà ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà êàìèí.  
   
- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì? – ñïðàøèâàåò îíà, óñàæèâàÿñü íà âòîðîé ñòóë. ß ó ìåíÿ âäðóã ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå âûøâûðíóòü åå îòòóäà. Íî ÿ ñäåðæèâàþ ñåáÿ. Âñå ðàâíî îí íèêîãäà íà íåì íå ñèäåë.

*"_Îí òàêîé æå óæàñíûé, êàê è òû_"  
_  
  
"Ýòî ìîé ñòóë."  
  
"Ëàäíî, òîãäà ñàäèñü íà íåãî. À ÿ ñÿäó ñþäà."  
  
"Íàõàë"  
  
_

_"Ñâîëî÷ü"*_  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ?

ß ïåðåâîæó íà íåå âçãëÿä è âèæó ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà ñî÷óâñòâèå. ß íåäîâîëüíî ôûðêàþ, íî ïîòîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îíà çàäàëà âîïðîñ. ß íå ïîìíþ, êàêîé.  
  


- Òû íå ìîæåøü ñèäåòü çäåñü âå÷íî, -  òèõî ãîâîðèò îíà.  
  


ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà íåå. – ß è íå ñîáèðàþñü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðàâî íà âûõîäíûå? Â ïîíåäåëüíèê ÿ áóäó ïðîâîäèòü çàíÿòèÿ.  
  


Îíà ìîðãàåò è îøàðàøåíî îòêðûâàåò ðîò. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä.  
  


- Ñåé÷àñ ïîíåäåëüíèê. Ïîëäåíü.  
  


- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, - ãîâîðþ ÿ.  ß æå íå ìîã ïðîñèäåòü çäåñü òðè äíÿ. ß åùå íå ñîâñåì ðåõíóëñÿ.  
  


- Çàíÿòèÿ îòìåíåíû. È çàâòðàøíèå òîæå. – Îíà äåëàåò ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. – Áóäåò ïîìèíàëüíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ, - äîáàâëÿåò îíà.  
  


Íó äà, ïîìèíàëüíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ. Êîìó íóæíî îïëàêèâàòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà? ß ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàæèâàþ ïðåäïëå÷üå.

- Ìû, êîíå÷íî æå, íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü íà íåé ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü. – Ó íåå íàòÿíóòûé ãîëîñ. Íàâåðíî îòòîãî, ÷òî îíà ñòàðàåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü íàñòîé÷èâî. – Êàê ÷ëåí ïåäàãîãè÷åñêîãî êîëëåêòèâà, - áûñòðî äîáàâëÿåò îíà.  
  


ß ñòèñêèâàþ çóáû, ìå÷òàÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû îíà óáðàëàñü. – Íåò.  
  


- Ìû äîëæíû áûòü ñïëî÷åííûìè. Òû ïðèäåøü. Êàê ó÷èòåëü, êàê äåêàí ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà…  
  
- Òîãäà ÿ óâîëüíÿþñü. ß íå…  
  
- È êàê åãî äðóã, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Òû ïðèäåøü!  
  
- ß íå åãî äðóã, áåñòîëêîâàÿ æåíùèíà! – êðè÷ó ÿ. Ìîé ãîëîñ çàãëóøàåò åå óêàçàíèÿ, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå òèõî ñîãëàøàòüñÿ. – ß áûë åãî ó÷èòåëåì. Îí óìåð. Òåïåðü ÿ íèêòî.

×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâîå ïîñëåäíåå çàÿâëåíèå. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó âåðíóòü íàçàä òî, ÷òî óæå ñêàçàë. ß ðåøàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ.  
  


Îíà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ñ êðåñëà. -  ß íå ïðèìó òâîåãî ïðîøåíèÿ îá îòñòàâêå. ß íàäåþñü óâèäåòü òåáÿ â Ãëàâíîì Õîëëå çàâòðà â ïîëäåíü. ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ ïðèäòè, íî ÿ î÷åíü ñîâåòóþ òåáå ýòî ñäåëàòü.  Íóæíî ïåðåæèòü âñå ýòî. – Îíà äîñòàåò èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè…ãàçåòû. – ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû óæå âèäåë. ß îñòàâëþ èõ òåáå. Ïèñüìî ðåäàêòîðó, îïóáëèêîâàííîå â ñóááîòíåì íîìåðå Åæåäíåâíîãî ïðîðîêà, ìîæåò òåáÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàòü.

ß íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà åå ñëîâà. Èëè ïûòàþñü ýòî ñäåëàòü. Òðóäíî íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òîãî, êòî íå ïðåêðàùàåò  áîëòàòü. Îíà ïðîõîäèò ìèìî ìåíÿ è áðîñàåò ïîðîøîê â ïëàìÿ. Îíà èñ÷åçàåò, è ÿ ñíîâà îñòàþñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Ýòî ìíå ïîäõîäèò.  
  


À âîò  äëÿ åå çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî åäèíåíèÿ ÿ íå ïîäõîæó.  
   
ß ñìîòðþ íà ãàçåòû, êîòîðûå îíà îñòàâèëà ó ìåíÿ íà ñòîëå. Ñ âîçìóùåíèåì ÿ áåðó îäíó èç íèõ. Ðàçâîðà÷èâàþ è âèæó åãî îäèííàäöàòèëåòíþþ ôèçèîíîìèþ è ðóêó â ïåð÷àòêå, ñæèìàþùóþ òðåïåùóùèé ñíèò÷. Îí óñìåõàåòñÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî ñïàñ âåñü ÷åðòîâ ìèð.

Ñàìîäîâîëüíûé ìàëåíüêèé ïàðøèâåö.  
  


ß ðîíÿþ ãàçåòó íà ïîë è ïîäíèìàþñü èç êðåñëà. ß èäó â ñïàëüíþ. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî åãî ñòîëà, ÿ çàìå÷àþ åãî äíåâíèê, íà êîòîðîì ëåæèò êîíâåðò, ïîäïèñàííûé åãî àêêóðàòíûì ïî÷åðêîì «Ñåâåðóñó».   
  


ß äåëàþ âäîõ è èäó äàëüøå, îáõîäÿ âîðîíêó, êîòîðàÿ îñòàëàñü íà ìîåì ïîëó îò åãî êðîâè, è ðàçäåâàÿñü íà õîäó. ß ïàäàþ íà êðîâàòü, çàðûâàþñü ãîëîâîé â ïîäóøêó è  åùå ðàç ãëóáîêî âäûõàþ, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòü ãîðëî îò óæàñíîé äàâÿùåé áîëè. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ åãî çàïàõ – çàïàõ ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà è äåðçîñòè.  
  


ß ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþñü íà ñïèíó è çàæìóðèâàþ ãëàçà. Ìîå òåëî âçäðàãèâàåò îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê õîëîäíûì ïðîñòûíÿì, îò òîãî, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå, ïîëîæèâ ëàäîíü íàä ìîèì ñåðäöåì, êàê áóäòî ñòàðàÿñü óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ÿ æèâ.

ß æèâ.  
  


Îí òîæå ñêîðî ïðèäåò, ãîâîðþ ÿ ñåáå. Îí âåðíåòñÿ ÷óòü ïîçæå.   


_*Ìàãè÷åñêîìó ìèðó:  
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ÿ ïîïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü òî, ÷åãî, êàê âåðîÿòíî ñ÷èòàåò áîëüøèíñòâî èç âàñ, ÿ äåëàòü íå äîëæåí. Ìîæåò áûòü âû è ïðàâû. Íî ÿ çíàìåíèò òåì, ÷òî ïîñòîÿííî äåëàþ òî, ÷åãî íå äîëæåí. Ëþáîé ó÷èòåëü â Õîãâàðöå ìîæåò âàì ýòî ïîäòâåðäèòü. Îñîáåííî îäèí, êîòîðûé ìîã áû íàïèñàòü îá ýòîì êíèãó._

_È èìåííî î íåì ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü.  
  
_

_Íàâåðíî îí ïðîêëÿë áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ – èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, çàõîòåë áû ìåíÿ ïðîêëÿñòü, õîòÿ ÿ íè çà ÷òî íå ïîâåðþ, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîã áû ýòî ñäåëàòü. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàë. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí óáèë áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû ó íåãî áûëà òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Íî òîãäà ÿ åãî íå çíàë. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çíàþ åãî. Ëó÷øå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå.   
  
_

_Ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï – ñòðîãèé è çëîé ó÷èòåëü. Êàæäûé, êòî õîòü ðàç áûë íà åãî óðîêå, ïîäòâåðäèò ýòî.  Îí áåñïîùàäåí, êîãäà ðå÷ü èäåò î òîì, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî ñòóäåíòû íå íàâðåäÿò ñåáå è îêðóæàþùèì, ïðèãîòîâèâ íåïðàâèëüíîå çåëüå. Îí íå ïðîùàåò îøèáîê è íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòè è ìîæåò ëþáîãî äîâåñòè äî ñëåç.  Îí ÷àñòî áûâàåò  íåñïðàâåäëèâ â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ áàëëîâ êîëëåäæåé, õîòÿ ñ îöåíêàìè âñå îáñòîèò íå òàê ïëîõî. Âî âðåìÿ ýêçàìåíîâ îí îáû÷íî îòêëàäûâàåò â ñòîðîíó ñâîå ïðèñòðàñòèå ê Ñëèçåðèíöàì.  
  
_

_ß äóìàþ, ÷òî èìåííî òàêîãî Ñíåéïà çíàåò áîëüøèíñòâî. Íî ýòî íå âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî î íåì ñêàçàòü.   
  
_

_Îí äâàæäû ñïàñàë ìíå æèçíü. Îäèí ðàç âî âðåìÿ ìîåãî ïåðâîãî êâèääèò÷íîãî ìàò÷à, êîãäà íà ìîþ ìåòëó áûëî íàëîæåíî çàêëÿòèå, è ïîòîì ñðàçó ïîñëå ìîåãî øåñòíàäöàòèëåòèÿ, êîãäà ÿ áûë îòðàâëåí Âîëäåìîðòîì.  Ýòî íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîãî ðàçà, êîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî ñïàñàåò ìåíÿ îò Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà è âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà  îí ïûòàëñÿ íå ïîçâîëèòü ìíå ñîâåðøàòü ãëóïîñòè è íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ.  
   
Îí âñåãäà çàùèùàë ìåíÿ, ïîíèìàë ÿ ýòî èëè íåò. Îí ñêàæåò, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åãî ðàáîòà. Ìîæåò áûòü è òàê, íî êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë åãî ïîæåðòâîâàòü äâóìÿ ãîäàìè ñâîåé æèçíè ÷òîáû çàùèùàòü ìåíÿ, îí èìåë ïðàâî îòâåòèòü «íåò». Íî îí ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî âñå âûõîäíûå è âñå ñâîå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ïîñâÿòèë òîìó, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü ìíå æèçíü è ðàññóäîê. Îí è ñàì íå çíàåò, ñêîëüêî ðàç ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü. Îí ñäåëàë ìîþ êîðîòêóþ æèçíü áîëåå òåðïèìîé. _

_ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò â ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, íî äóìàþ, ÷òî çàâòðà ìåíÿ ñ âàìè íå áóäåò. ß íå õî÷ó óìåðåòü, îñòàâàÿñü åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ïîíèìàåò, êàêîé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. È__èìåííî__îí__íàñòîÿùèé__ãåðîé__âñåãî__ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî__._

_Èñêðåííå âàø_

_Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.*  
  
_

ß ðàñòåðÿííî ìîðãàþ, ãëÿäÿ íà òî, ÷òî âïîëíå ìîæåò ñîéòè çà õâàëåáíóþ ðå÷ü íà ìîèõ ïîõîðîíàõ.  È ìîæåò áûòü îíî åé è áóäåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàìåðåí ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé.  
   
Íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàëåíüêèé ïðèäóðîê.

Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî îí óøåë è ïîãóáèë ñåáÿ, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ îäíîãî â êîøìàðíîé òèøèíå, ïóñòîòå è õîëîäå ìîåãî ïðîêëÿòîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ – îí åùå è óíè÷òîæèë ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ. ß íà÷àë ðàáîòàòü íàä íåé åùå äî òîãî, êàê ìàëü÷èøêà ðîäèëñÿ. Âñå ãîðå, êîòîðîå ÿ ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ñæèãàåò áåøåíàÿ ÿðîñòü.  
  
Ïðîêëÿñòü åãî? Íåò. ß áû íå ñòàë åãî ïðîêëèíàòü. ß íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áû äîñòàòî÷íîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, íå ñæàâ ïàëüöû âîêðóã åãî  òîùåé øåè.  
   
Ýòî íå èñïðàâèøü. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ðàçðóøèë ìîþ æèçíü.  
  
È òåïåðü ÿ äîëæåí ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ñîòíÿì ðûäàþùèõ âåäüì è êîëäóíîâ è âûðàæàòü èì ñâîå ñîáîëåçíîâàíèå

ß ñìèíàþ ïðîêëÿòóþ ãàçåòó è îñòàâëÿþ åå âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè.  
  


Êîãäà ÿ ïîÿâëÿþñü, Ãëàâíûé Õîëë óæå çàïîëíåí íàðîäîì. Çàìåòíî, ÷òî åãî ðàñøèðèëè, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü âñåõ ïëàêàëüùèêîâ. ß íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäåðæèâàþñü â äâåðÿõ, íàáèðàÿñü ðåøèìîñòè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü øàã â Õîëë. È ïîñëå ïåðâîãî øàãà ìåíÿ îñëåïëÿåò ÿðêàÿ âñïûøêà áåëîãî ñâåòà. ß ìîðãàþ, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷åðåç òåìíóþ çàâåñó, çàêðûâøóþ ìíå ãëàçà. Íàêîíåö ìíå óäàåòñÿ ðàçëè÷èòü ôîòîãðàôà ñ àïïàðàòîì, è ÿ òÿíóñü çà ïàëî÷êîé. Íî ìîþ ðóêó êòî-òî îñòàíàâëèâàåò. ß áðîñàþ âçãëÿä ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è âñòðå÷àþ ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùèé âçãëÿä ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.  
  


- Âîò îí!   
  


- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï!  
  


Êîìíàòà âçðûâàåòñÿ îãëóøèòåëüíûìè àïëîäèñìåíòàìè, è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðåòü, êàê âñå ýòè ëþäè âñêàêèâàþò ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê áüåòñÿ ïóëüñ ó ìåíÿ íà âèñêå, ìîå ëèöî ñåé÷àñ áàãðîâîå îò ãíåâà. Åñëè ìàëü÷èøêà ñíîâà âûæèâåò, ÿ óáüþ åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè.  
  


ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òÿíåò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è áûñòðî ïðîâîäèò ìåíÿ ìåæäó äâóõ èõ òðèäöàòè, èëè îêîëî òîãî, ñòîëîâ, ðàññòàâëåííûõ â õîëëå.  ß ñåðäèòî ñìîòðþ íà òåõ èäèîòîâ, êîòîðûå îòâàæèâàþòñÿ óëûáàòüñÿ ìíå ñêâîçü ñëåçû. ß óæå íà÷èíàþ îãðûçàòüñÿ, êîãäà ìû íàêîíåö äîáèðàåìñÿ äî Ó÷èòåëüñêîãî Ñòîëà, êîòîðûé óäëèíèëè, ÷òîáû ðàññàäèòü åùå íåñêîëüêî íåçíàêîìûõ ìíå êîëäóíîâ è âåäüì. ß ñìîòðþ âäîëü ñòîëà è âèæó, ÷òî äàæå Áëýê àïëîäèðóåò. ß áðîñàþ íà íåãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä, îí ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõàåòñÿ â îòâåò, íî íå ïðåêðàùàåò ñâîåãî èäèîòñêîãî çàíÿòèÿ.  
  


ß ñàæóñü è ïîçâîëÿþ  âñåìó ñâîåìó ãëóáî÷àéøåìó îòâðàùåíèþ ê ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó îòðàçèòüñÿ íà ìîåì ëèöå. ß îêèäûâàþ âçãëÿäîì òîëïó, ìûñëåííî æåëàÿ êàæäîìó èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîäõâàòèòü ïðîêàçó.   
Ìîé âçãëÿä îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ íà îãðîìíîé ôîòîãðàôèè íà çàäíåé ñòåíå. Íà íåé îí â ìàíòèè áóòûëî÷íî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà, ñ çàñòûâøèì íà ëèöå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì è  ñòðàäàþùèì âûðàæåíèåì òàíöóåò ñ çàìåòíî ñêó÷àþùåé Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë.

ß ðàçäðàæåííî ôûðêàþ, ïûòàÿñü äîãàäàòüñÿ, êàê áû îí ñðåàãèðîâàë íà òî, ÷òî îäèí èç ñàìûõ íåïðèÿòíûõ ìîìåíòîâ åãî æèçíè äåìîíñòðèðóåòñÿ âñåìó ìèðó. Ìàëü÷èê óìåð, è â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ýòî ìû óíèæàåì åãî. Ñî âñåé ñâîåé ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòüþ.  
   
ß ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàþ òèõî íåíàâèäåòü åãî, ïîêà ìîå âíèìàíèå íå ïðèâëåêàåò ìèíèñòð – ÿ íå ïîìíþ êàê åãî çîâóò, ÷òî-òî òèïà «áîëâàíà». Ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî áûëî áû ïîëåçíî ñíîâà íà÷àòü ÷èòàòü Ïðîðîê. Õîòÿ áû ðàç â íåäåëþ. ×òîáû çíàòü ïî èìåíàì, êàêèõ ïîëèòèêîâ ÿ ïðåçèðàþ.

Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà ïîäèóì â öåíòðå ñòîëà, îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ è íàêëàäûâàåò ÷àðû äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ çâóêà. Ìíå óäàåòñÿ íå ñïîëçòè ñî ñòóëà, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò ñâîþ ðå÷ü, îáåùàþùóþ áûòü äëèííîé è ïàôîñíîé.  
  


- Íàøå òîðæåñòâî ïîñâÿùåíî æèçíè ìàëü÷èêà…   
  


ß ãðîìêî ôûðêàþ. ×åïóõà. Îíî ïîñâÿùåíî åãî ñìåðòè. ß ñæèìàþ ãóáû, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïèíàåò ìåíÿ íîãîé ïî ãîëåíè.  
   
- Ñ âèäó, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë îáû÷íûì ìàëü÷èêîì. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé èãðàë â êâèääèò÷ è Ïîäðûâíîãî Äóðàêà. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé äåëàë óðîêè èëè îòäûõàë, èãðàÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ñïîòûêàëñÿ, çàãëÿäåâøèñü íà ñèìïàòè÷íûõ äåâî÷åê.

Îí óëûáàåòñÿ è êèâàåò â ñòîðîíó ôîòîãðàôèè, âèñÿùåé íà ñòåíå, à ÿ ñæèìàþ ãóáû, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ îò êîììåíòàðèåâ. ß êàøëÿþ, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò ñìåõà, ïîäñòóïàþùåãî ê ãîðëó. Íà ìîå ïëå÷î îïóñêàåòñÿ ðóêà. ß ïûòàþñü ñáðîñèòü åå, íî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñæèìàåò åå ñèëüíåå. ß òèõî âçäûõàþ è ñìîòðþ âäîëü ñòîëà. Ëþïèí ñèäèò, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, è ïîòèðàåò ïàëüöàìè ïåðåíîñèöó. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí ñòàðàåòñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè, íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî óãîëêè åãî ðòà èçãèáàþòñÿ â ñäåðæèâàåìîé óëûáêå. ß îòêèäûâàþñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî õîòÿ áû åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê â ýòîì çàëå ïîíèìàåò, íàñêîëüêî ãëóïà ýòà ðå÷ü. Ïîòîì ìíå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ìåíÿ äîëæíî ðàçäðàæàòü, ÷òî ýòîò åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê – îí.  
  
- ... Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå áûë îáû÷íûì. Åãî èìÿ ñòàëî ëåãåíäîé åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí íàó÷èëñÿ ãîâîðèòü. Ýòî èìÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäåò çàáûòî. ß ðàçäðàæåííî åðçàþ íà ñòóëå.

Åìó áû âñå ýòî î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Îí áû ñæàë ãóáû, íàìîðùèë íîñ è ñìîòðåë áû íà âñå ýòî ñ ìîë÷àëèâûì ïðîòèâîðå÷èåì.  
   
*_"×òî áûâàåò  íà ïîìèíàëüíîé öåðåìîíèè?"  
  
"Õîðîíÿò ïîêîéíèêà."  
  
"ß çíàþ."  
  
"Êàêîé-íèáóäü èäèîò ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è íà÷èíàåò  ðàñïèñûâàòü òåáÿ êàê âåëè÷àéøóþ èç ëè÷íîñòåé, êîãäà-ëèáî æèâøèõ íà ñâåòå. Îñòàëüíûå øìûãàþò íîñàìè è êèâàþò ãîëîâàìè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ."  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî, ÿ âåëè÷àéøàÿ èç ëè÷íîñòåé, êîãäà-ëèáî æèâøèõ íà ñâåòå."  
  
"Ïðåêðàòè õèõèêàòü êàê ïîñëåäíèé äóðàê. Ëó÷øå ïðèãîòîâüñÿ âñòðå÷àòü ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî. ß íå ïîçâîëþ åìó çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ çäåñü äîëüøå, ÷åì íåîáõîäèìî."*_  
  
Ðóêà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îòâëåêàåò ìåíÿ îò ìîèõ ìûñëåé. ß îòñòðàíÿþñü è ñêðèïëþ çóáàìè, ïûòàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ÷åì-íèáóäü, êðîìå ãëóïûõ ðå÷åé âûñòóïàþùåãî è ñîáñòâåííûõ áåñïîëåçíûõ ìûñëåé.

- Ó÷èòåëÿ ìàëü÷èêà ãîâîðèëè ìíå, ÷òî îí áûë ðîæäåí ãåðîåì. Îí ïîñòîÿííî ðèñêîâàë ñîáîé, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü äðóãèì. Äèðåêòîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãîâîðèëà ìíå, ÷òî åãî õðàáðîñòü ÷àñòî çàñòàâëÿëà åãî ïîñòóïàòü âîïðåêè çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Ãàððè ñàì ñêàçàë îá ýòîì ëó÷øå âñåãî â ñâîåì èñêðåííåì ïèñüìå â «Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê» - îí áûë çíàìåíèò òåì, ÷òî äåëàë òî, ÷åãî íå äîëæåí áûë äåëàòü. Øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä Ãàððè íå äîëæåí áûë âûæèòü. Òîãäà ìû íå ìîãëè ïîíÿòü, êàê ñìîã ýòîò ìàëü÷èê, âîïðåêè çàêîíàì, óïðàâëÿþùèì ìèðîì, âûæèòü ïîñëå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, óáèâøåãî åãî ðîäèòåëåé è ìíîæåñòâî äðóãèõ ëþäåé. Òåïåðü ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî áûëî áû ñ íàøèì ìèðîì, åñëè áû Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîñòóïàë òàê, êàê áûë äîëæåí.  
  


Åùå áîëüøå ñëåç, çíàêîâ ñîãëàñèÿ è àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. ß áû àïëîäèðîâàë ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó óæå òîëüêî çà òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò â çàëå, ïîëíîì ïîäðîñòêîâ, î òîì, ÷òî ïðåíåáðåæåíèå ïðàâèëàìè – çàìå÷àòåëüíîå êà÷åñòâî. Êåì áû íè áûë ìàëü÷èøêà – îí òî÷íî íå áûë ïðèìåðîì äëÿ ïîâåäåíèÿ. Ñïàòü ñ ó÷èòåëåì è äàòü ñåáÿ óáèòü – íå ñàìûå ïîõâàëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ.

- ß îò äóøè ñîæàëåþ, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áûë ëè÷íî çíàêîì ñ ýòèì çàìå÷àòåëüíûì ìàëü÷èêîì. Ñ õðàáðåöîì, êîòîðûé, çíàÿ î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ñâîåãî óñïåõà, â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì, â øåñòíàäöàòóþ ãîäîâùèíó ñâîåãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî ñïàñåíèÿ, ïîøåë è ñíîâà ñïàñ íàø ìèð. Îí íå äîëæåí áûë ýòîãî äåëàòü, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ êàæäûé èç íàñ áëàãîäàðèò íåáî çà òî, ÷òî îí ýòî ñäåëàë.

Âîçìîæíî, íå êàæäûé.  
  


 Âñå îíè î÷åíü ëåãêî çàñòàâèëè ñåáÿ çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà ðèñêîâàë íå òîëüêî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, íî è ñóäüáîé âñåãî ìèðà. Âî èìÿ ñâîèõ èíòåðåñîâ. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî çàïåðëè. Íî êòî ÿ òàêîé, ÷òîáû îòíèìàòü ó íèõ èõ áðåäîâóþ ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòü?  
  


Âìåñòå ñî âñåìè ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ñâîé áîêàë è ïüþ çà ðåäêîñòíóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé.  
  


- Òû ïîéäåøü íà Áëàãîäàðñòâåííóþ Öåðåìîíèþ, - øèïèò ìíå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß ðàçúÿðåííî ñìîòðþ íà íåå, íî îíà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ, êðåïêî ñæàâ ìîå ïëå÷î, çàñòàâëÿÿ èäòè âñëåä çà íåé è äðóãèìè äåêàíàìè êîëëåäæåé â ñòîðîíó äâåðè. Îñòàëüíûå ðàññòóïàþòñÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ íàì ïðîéòè. Áåñïðåñòàííî ùåëêàþò ôîòîàïïàðàòû. Êî ìíå îáðàùàåòñÿ ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìà â ïóðïóðíîé ìàíòèè.  
  


- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, âû ìîæåòå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü…  
  


- Íåò, îòâÿæèòåñü, - ðÿâêàþ ÿ è áûñòðî óõîæó, õîòÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ýòîé äåâî÷êè ìîãëî áû äîñòàâèòü ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèå.  
  


- Íå áûëà ëè áû òû òàê ëþáåçíà ïðåêðàòèòü òÿíóòü ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé? - Ðû÷ó ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
  


- Òîëüêî åñëè áû áóäåøü òàê äîáð, ÷òî íà÷íåøü âåñòè ñåáÿ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî âîçðàñòó, - áîðìî÷åò îíà â îòâåò. – Ïîïûòàéñÿ çàïîìíèòü, ÷òî âñå ýòè ëþäè ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìó÷èòü òåáÿ. Îíè çäåñü ðàäè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.  
  


Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà íå ïðàâà. Âñå ýòî íå èìååò ê íåìó íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Âñå ýòî ðàäè íîâîé èêîíû Ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà, êîòîðîé ìîæíî ïîêëîíÿòüñÿ è â ÷åñòü êîòîðîé ìîæíî óñòðàèâàòü ïðàçäíåñòâà. Îí óæå áûë ÷åì-òî ïîäîáíûì. Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå ýòî íå î íåì, è ÿ ãîòîâ ñïîðèòü ñ êàæäûì, êòî ñòàíåò óòâåðæäàòü îáðàòíîå. Ýòè èäîëîïîêëîííèêè åãî íå çíàëè. Èõ íå çàáîòèëà åãî æèçíü. Èõ êàñàåòñÿ òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îí æèë, ïðè÷åì æèë äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè èõ.

È äàæå èõ áëàãîäàðíîñòü íå èñêðåííÿÿ. Ñêîëüêî áû âñå îíè íå ïûòàëèñü, îíè íå ñìîãóò ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ñòàëî áû ñ íèìè, åñëè áû îí ïîòåðïåë ïîðàæåíèå. Îíè ÷óâñòâóþò áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî êòî-òî óáèë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Èõ ñåðäöà ïåðåïîëíÿåò ñî÷óâñòâèå ê *ýòîìó áåäíîìó ìàëü÷èêó*.  Íî íèêòî èç íèõ íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ áû âåðíóòü âñå íàçàä. Îíè ðàäû, ÷òî îí óìåð.  
  


ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü, êîãäà ìû âûõîäèì â  âîñòî÷íûé âíóòðåííèé äâîð, ãäå ñîáèðàþòñÿ ñàæàòü åãî äåðåâî, è âçäðàãèâàþ îò õîëîäíîãî äîæäÿ. È ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî ïîä äåðåâîì ëåæèò åãî òåëî — õîëîäíîå è îäèíîêîå. Îáíàæåííîå è áåççàùèòíîå ïåðåä çåìëåé, êîòîðàÿ ïîãëîòèëà åãî.   
  
Â òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ îáâèíÿòü äîëãèé ïóòü èç ãëàâíîãî õîëëà è õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ. ß ñëûøó çà ñïèíîé çëîâåùèå øàãè òîëïû, èäóùåé ñþäà, ÷òîáû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü ìàëü÷èêà çà òî, ÷òî îí óìåð.

- Ñåâåðóñ?  
  
- Äà, ÷åðò âîçüìè, Ìèíåðâà! Îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, - âûäàâëèâàþ ÿ ñêâîçü ñæàâøååñÿ ãîðëî. Êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà, ïîõîæå, ñîáèðàåòñÿ âîçðàæàòü, íî ïîòîì êèâàåò è îäíà èäåò ê öåíòðó äâîðà. 

ß ïðèæèìàþñü ñïèíîé ê êàìåííîé êîëîííå, â ñòîðîíå îò ïîòîêà áëàãîäàðíûõ ïëàêàëüùèêîâ, ñêëàäûâàþ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ îò õîëîäà è îò æåëàíèÿ îáâèíèòü âñåõ èõ â ëèöåìåðèè.  
   
*_"Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü äåðåâî. Ýòî__êðàñèâî__. __ß èìåþ â âèäó ñàìó èäåþ."  
  
"Â ñàìîì äåëå. ×åì êðó÷å êîëäóí, òåì áîëüøå äåðåâî. Âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ__èäåÿ__."  
  
"__Èäèîò__. __Ýòî__ëó÷øå__òîãî__, __÷òî__äåëàþò__ìàããëû__. __Îíè ïèøóò òâîå èìÿ íà öåìåíòíîé ïëèòå è ñòàâÿò ýòè ïëèòû â àêêóðàòíûå ðÿäû. Ïóñòü__ëó÷øå__ó__ìåíÿ__áóäåò__äåðåâî__. __"  
  
"È ÿ ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî ó òåáÿ áóäåò ñàìîå áîëüøîå äåðåâî."  
  
__"__Ïåðåñòàíü__. __ß__ñåðüåçíî__."  
  
"__ß__òîæå__."  
  
"__Õîòÿ__ýòî__íå__÷åñòíî__, __ïðàâäà__? __Åñëè áû ëþäè çíàëè îáî âñåì õîðîøåì, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë..."  
  
"Òîãäà ýòî âñå èìåëî áû åùå ìåíüøå ñìûñëà. Â çàãðîáíîé æèçíè òû âðÿä ëè ñìîæåøü ñóäèòü î ðàçìåðàõ ñâîåãî äåðåâà."**_  
  
Ìåíÿ îòâëåêàåò îò ìûñëåé ðóêà, êîñíóâøàÿñÿ ïëå÷à. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó Ëþïèíà. Ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé ñòîèò Áëýê, âûãëÿäÿùèé òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî âîò-âîò âûðâåò. Îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îí ñìîòðèò íà òîëïó. Êî âñåì ðàçëè÷íûì âèäàì áîëè, íàïîëíÿþùåé ìåíÿ, äîáàâëÿåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Õîòÿ áû êòî-òî â ýòîé òîëïå áóäåò èñêðåííå îïëàêèâàòü ñìåðòü ìàëü÷èêà.

Íî ýòî áóäó íå ÿ.  
   
- Òû ïîéäåøü?  - õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ñïðàøèâàåò Ëþïèí.

- Îòâÿæèñü, - îòâå÷àþ ÿ,  íå ïûòàÿñü äàæå ñêðûòü ñâîþ çëîáó. Ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ÿ áû ìîã âîîáùå íå îòâå÷àòü è íå òðàòèòü íà ýòî ñèëû. Îí ñæèìàåò ìîå ïëå÷î, è îíè óõîäÿò, ÷òîáû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ëþäÿì, ñòàíîâÿùèìñÿ êðóãàìè âîêðóã äåðåâà, âîêðóã åãî òåëà, ëåæàùåãî íà õîëîäíîé ìîêðîé òðàâå.

ß âèæó, êàê âñå îíè áåðóòñÿ çà ðóêè, è ñíîâà ïîíèìàþ, íàñêîëüêî ÿ íåíàâèæó èõ âñåõ. Èõ ëîæü íàñòîëüêî ïðîïèòûâàåò âîçäóõ, ÷òî èì ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðóäíî äûøàòü. Äåðåâî ãðîìêî ñêðèïèò, êàê áóäòî ïðîêëèíàåò èõ âñåõ, íî ðàçðàñòàåòñÿ âñå øèðå è âûøå,  ïèòàåìîå ëîæüþ, êîòîðóþ îíè ñàìè ñåáå âûäàþò çà ïðàâäó. ß íåíàâèæó äàæå òåõ, êòî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ëþáèë åãî, çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü  ê òåì, êòî äåëàåò èç åãî æèçíè ýòîò äåøåâûé ñïåêòàêëü.

Îíè ñîãëàñèëèñü áû ðàñøèðèòü Ìàãè÷åñêèé ìèð, ÷òîáû âûðàñòèòü íà ñâîáîäíîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå öåëûé ëåñ Áëàãîäàðñòâåííûõ äåðåâüåâ, íàïîìèíàþùèõ î ïîñëåäíåé ïîïûòêå ìàëü÷èêà íàðóøèòü âñå ïðàâèëà. Ëþäè, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå âèäåëè åãî, áëàãîäàðÿò åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøèë ñâîé ïîñòóïîê, íå èìåÿ äðóãîãî âûáîðà.  
   
ß âñåõ èõ íåíàâèæó.  
  
ß çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ îòîðâàòüñÿ îò êîëîííû è óõîæó â ñâîè ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Â åäèíñòâåííûé ìèð, êîòîðûé äåéñòâèòåëüíî îïëàêèâàåò åãî ñìåðòü.

Çàâòðà ìèð ñíîâà íà÷íåò æèòü. È âðåìÿ ñíîâà íà÷íåò ñâîé áåã, ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé óíîñÿ åãî â ïðîøëîå, ïîêà îí íå ñòàíåò ïÿòíûøêîì íà ñîâåñòè èñòîðèè. Åùå îäíà òåìà, êîòîðîé Áèííñ áóäåò óñûïëÿòü íîâûå ïîêîëåíèÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. 

ß íå çíàþ, êàê ÿ ñïðàâëþñü ñ ýòèì. Ïîâñåäíåâíûå äåëà. Ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ïåðñïåêòèâà ïðîäîëæàòü äåíü çà äíåì çàíèìàòüñÿ îáû÷íûìè äåëàìè íèêîãäà íå êàçàëàñü ìíå ñòîëü óæàñíîé.  Çàáàâíî, íî ìíå íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàê ëåãêî. Òåïåðü ÿ îòâå÷àþ òîëüêî ïåðåä ñàìèì ñîáîé. ß óïëàòèë äîëãè, ÿ âûïîëíèë ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè, ìîè âðàãè óáèòû.

Îäèí ñïàññÿ.

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñíîâà âûøåë ñóõèì èç âîäû. Æèâóùèé âî ìíå Ñëèçåðèíåö äîëæåí áûòü ïîðàæåí åãî èçâîðîòëèâîñòüþ. Äàæå íå äåíüãè, à ÷óæèå ñåêðåòû äàþò åìó ñèëó è ïîêóïàþò ñâîáîäó. Ýòî íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî â ìèðå íåò ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. È, íàâåðíîå, íå áóäåò íèêîãäà. 

Äîáðî ïîáåæäàåò Çëî, è îíè ïîãèáàþò âìåñòå. Òå èç íàñ, êòî íå îòíîñèòñÿ íè ê êàêîé ñòîðîíå, çàìèðàþò â îæèäàíèè íîâîé áèòâû, êîãäà íàì ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ âûáèðàòü ñòîðîíó è áîðîòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî íàì íå óäàëîñü ñîõðàíèòü. È âíîâü ïîÿâèòñÿ ñèÿþùèé êîçåë îòïóùåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè íàñ îò òüìû, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà è íå èñ÷åçàëà. 

ß áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì çàñíóòü è ïðîñïàòü âñå ýòî. Ìû ìîæåì ðàññ÷èòûâàòü òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òî èñòîðèÿ ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà, áåñêîíå÷íî. Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå óìåð. Îí ñïèò. È ìàëü÷èê-ãåðîé ñíîâà ðîäèòñÿ, ÷òîáû ñðàçèòüñÿ ñ íèì.

Íî ìíå äî ýòîãî íåò äåëà. ×òî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò — òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî îí íå âåðíåòñÿ. Íå ãåðîé. Ìàëü÷èê. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ìîã áû ñåé÷àñ ñèäåòü ó ìîèõ  íîã, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó ìíå íà êîëåíè, ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàÿñü, äåðæàñü çà ýòîò åäèíñòâåííûé êóñî÷åê ïîêîÿ, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ýòî ìîæåò ñïàñòè åãî îò ðàçðóøàþùåãî ìèðà.

Òàê îíî è áûëî.

ß ïðîâîæó ïàëüöàìè ïî ñâîåìó èìåíè, íàïèñàííîìó íà êîíâåðòå. Äíåâíèê, ëåæàùèé ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, íåâîçìîæíî ïðî÷èòàòü áåç ïàðîëÿ. ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñèëû åãî ïðî÷èòàòü, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî îáÿçàí ýòî ñäåëàòü. 

ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí èìååò ïðàâî, ÷òîáû åãî ïîìíèëè êàê ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîãî áàëáåñà, êîòîðûì îí è áûë, à íå äðàìàòè÷åñêîãî ãåðîÿ. È ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó ïîçâîëåíî áóäåò óçíàòü ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïåðåïîëíåííîãî ãîðìîíàìè âëþáëåííîãî ïîäðîñòêà. ß åäèíñòâåííûé êîëäóí, êîòîðîãî îí âûáðàë ñâîèì äîâåðåííûì ëèöîì.

ß äåëàþ ãëîòîê âèñêè èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà, è çàìèðàþ, âñïîìèíàÿ àëêîãîëüíûé çàïàõ åãî äûõàíèÿ. Åñëè áû îí âûæèë, ó íåãî áûëè áû âñå øàíñû ñòàòü àëêîãîëèêîì. ß ëîìàþ ïå÷àòü íà êîíâåðòå è  âûòðÿõèâàþ ïèñüìî. Ñ íèì âûëåòàåò åùå îäíà áóìàæêà è ïàäàåò ìíå íà êîëåíî. ß îñòàâëÿþ åå è íà÷èíàþ ÷èòàòü.

_**Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ,_

_Äóìàþ, òåïåðü òû óæå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. ß áû ïîïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ, íî òû áû òîëüêî ñêàçàë ìíå íå èçâèíÿòüñÿ. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî âàæíî. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòü._

 _Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â ýòîì ïèñüìå äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå, íî íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñêàçàòü. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî êîãäà-òî îòëè÷àëñÿ áîëüøèì êðàñíîðå÷èåì, è ìîé ñëîâàðíûé çàïàñ íå íàñòîëüêî âåëèê, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü âñå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. Ïîýòîìó ÿ îñòàâëÿþ ñâîé äíåâíèê. ß íå îæèäàþ, ÷òî òû ïðî÷òåøü åãî öåëèêîì. Â îñíîâíîì òàì ñïëîøíûå ãëóïîñòè. Íî òàì î÷åíü ìíîãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå, íî íå ñóìåë ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì. _

_Ýòî áûë ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ïîäàðîê, êîòîðûé ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ïîëó÷àë. ß íå çíàë ýòîãî, êîãäà òû ïîäàðèë åãî ìíå, è íå ïîáëàãîäàðèë òåáÿ êàê ñëåäóåò. Äàæå åñëè òàì ñïëîøíàÿ ÷óøü, ýòî ÿ. Äîêàçàòåëüñòâî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ æèë. Èìååò ëè ýòî çíà÷åíèå? Íàâåðíîå, íåò. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíèñü ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé ê êîðåøêó è ñêàæè "Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ"._

_(Íå ñìåéñÿ. ß íå çíàë, ÷òî åùå ïðèäóìàòü)_

_Êîãäà ÿ ïëàíèðîâàë âñå ýòî, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî õîðîøî áû â êîíöå ïðîöèòèðîâàòü îäíî èç ñòèõîòâîðåíèé èç òîé êíèãè, êîòîðóþ ïîäàðèëà ìíå Ãåðìèîíà.  Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, êîòîðîå èìååò êàêîé-òî ñìûñë, è â íåì ñêàçàíî âñå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ ñàì ìîã áû ñêàçàòü. Íî âñå íàïèñàíî ïîäðÿä, è ÿ íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ãäå åãî îáîðâàòü._

_Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ïðîñòî ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ è íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò. Ñàìàÿ òðóäíàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî äåëàë — ýòî îñòàâèòü òåáÿ. È áîëüøå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñåãîäíÿ ñîòâîðèòü, ÿ áîþñü òîãî, ÷òî òû î ÷åì-òî ïîæàëååøü. Î òîì, ÷òî çíàë ìåíÿ. Ëþáèë ìåíÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âåëè÷àéøàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ñäåëàë — ýòî ïîëþáèë òåáÿ._

_Íå óñìåõàéñÿ. Ýòî ïðàâäà._

_Ýòî ñäåëàëî ìîþ æèçíü íåìíîãî ìåíåå áåññìûñëåííîé. Èìååò ëè ýòî çíà÷åíèå? _

_Ïîðà çàêàí÷èâàòü ïèñüìî, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷àë âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíàÿ ñâîëî÷ü. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ è ñïàñèáî òåáå._

_Ñ ëþáîâüþ íàâñåãäà,_

_Ãàððè._

_P__.__S__. Íå ìîã áû òû ïðîñëåäèòü, ÷òîáû Ñèðèóñ çàáðàë ìîé ñóíäóê? È íå ìîã áû òû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàâåùàòü Õåäâèã â Ñîâÿòíå? ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åé áóäåò îäèíîêî. ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû çàáðàë åå, åñëè òîëüêî çàõî÷åøü.**_

***

Ìíå íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðèøëîñü ïðåðûâàòü ÷òåíèå, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü îãðîìíûé, îáæèãàþùèé ãëîòîê âèñêè. Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Âåëè÷àéøåé âåùüþ, êîòîðóþ îí ñäåëàë, áûëà ëþáîâü êî ìíå. È êàê îí ìíå îòïëàòèë? Ïàðîëåì ê åãî þíîøåñêîé äðàìå è íàäîåäëèâîé ñîâîé.

Áðàâî.

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî, ÿ ïðîäîëæàþ ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ ÷åðíèëà ðàñïëûëèñü. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îò ñëåç. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íåãî îíè íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àëèñü. Ïîâûøåííàÿ ñåêðåöèÿ ñëåçíûõ æåëåç, ñëåçû ïîÿâëÿëèñü âñåãäà â íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Íåóìåñòíûå è íåêîíòðîëèðóåìûå. Îíè ïðîñòî íà÷èíàëè òå÷ü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî ñòàëî îäíèì èç ôèçè÷åñêèõ íåäîñòàòêîâ, êîòîðûå ìû ïðåäïî÷èòàåì íå çàìå÷àòü. Êàê ìîêðûå ëàäîíè.

ß ïðîâîæó ïàëüöåì ïî îäíîé èç êàïåëü, è ÷åðíèëà ðàçìàçûâàþòñÿ. ß ñìîòðþ íà áóòûëêó âèñêè, íåâèííî ñòîÿùóþ íà ñòîëå. ß ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ÷òî, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðîëèë íåìíîãî, êîãäà äåëàë ãëîòîê. È âûòèðàþ ðóêàâîì ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà âñå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà îáðàòíîãî.

Ñåðäèòî íàõìóðèâøèñü, ÿ äîïèâàþ îñòàòêè èç ñòàêàíà, âîçâðàùàþ ïèñüìî â êîíâåðò è êëàäó åãî íà ÷àéíûé ñòîëèê. ß ñî ñòðàõîì ñìîòðþ íà äíåâíèê. Âìåñòî íåãî ÿ áåðó êëî÷îê áóìàãè, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäèò êàê âûðâàííàÿ èç êíèãè ñòðàíèöà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, è ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä ñ ëèñòî÷êà íà äíåâíèê, ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ ñ ðàâíûì ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì.  

Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ýìîöèé, ÷òîáû âûíåñòè çà îäèí ðàç, ðåøàþ ÿ. ß ïðîâåäó îñòàòîê æèçíè, ïîãðóæàÿñü â åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è ìûñëè. Ðàáîòàÿ ïåðñîíàëüíûì Ìûñëåñëèâîì ìåðòâîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ïðî÷èòàòü ñëîâà íåéòðàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñëîâà, êîòîðûå íå âûçîâóò â ïàìÿòè åãî ãîëîñ. À ïîòîì ÿ çàêîí÷ó è íà÷íó ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê çàâòðàøíåìó äíþ, êîãäà ÿ äîëæåí áóäó âåðíóòüñÿ â ìèð îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ íåãîäÿåâ áåç øðàìîâ, ëåãåíä è èçìó÷åííûõ äóø.

  ß êëàäó äíåâíèê íà ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ ïèñüìîì è îòêðûâàþ ëèñòîê. ß ôûðêàþ, óâèäåâ íàçâàíèå "Ñòèõîòâîðåíèå", êîòîðîå óáèâàåò âî ìíå âñÿêèå íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî ó ìàëü÷èêà áûë õóäîæåñòâåííûé âêóñ. Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ÷èòàþ.

**Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî ñòèõîòâîðåíèå, î êîòîðîì ÿ ãîâîðèë â ñâîåì ïèñüìå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíî, íî ýòî âñå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, êîãäà ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ãàððè.

  
_Êîãäà âñå âîêðóã ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìðà÷íûì è òðåâîæíûì  
âñå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî ñäåëàòü ýòî ñáðîñèòü îäåæäó  
è âñå áåñïîêîèâøåå íàñ èñ÷åçíåò è ñíîâà âåðíåòñÿ  
èñòèííûé ñìûñë æèçíè â êîòîðîì ëèøü íàøè òåëà  
è íàøå äûõàíèå èìåþò çíà÷åíèå  
è òû ñíîâà ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ñàì ñîáîé è ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü ñîáîé  
è íà÷èíàþ îñîçíàâàòü ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî æèâó  
è ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíåå âñåõ ñëó÷àéíûõ ñîáûòèé è  
ìèìîëåòíûõ ñâÿçåé êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå èìåëè çíà÷åíüÿ  
  
êîãäà òû ðÿäîì, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñèëüíûì  
è ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåì ÷åì óãîäíî  
ñî âñåì ÷òî ìåøàåò íàì â òåáå è âî ìíå  
ëþáàÿ ëîãèêà è âñå íåëåïûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ îòñòóïàþò  
ïåðåä ñîâåðøåííîé ãàðìîíèåé òâîåãî òåëà  
è ñïóñêàþùàÿñÿ ïî íåìó ëèíèÿ âîëîñ îòïðàâëÿåò  
íàêîíåö îòäîõíóòü âñå ìîè ìûñëè è ëèøü ÷óâñòâà  
îñòàþòñÿ â áåñêîíå÷íîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå â êîòîðîì  
ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ìû âìåñòå ìû îñòàíåìñÿ íàâå÷íî  
âìåñòå â ýòîé æèçíè è áóäü ÷òî áóäåò_.**

***

- Òû äàæå íå ñêàæåøü äî ñâèäàíèÿ? 

ß îñòàíàâëèâàþñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ, âåäóùåé ê ìîåìó èçáàâëåíèþ, ðàçâîðà÷èâàþñü, è âèæó Ëþïèíà. Õîðîøî óæå òî, ÷òî îí áåç ñâîåé êîìíàòíîé ñîáà÷êè. ß óñòàë áîðîòüñÿ ïðîòèâ åãî óïîðíûõ ïîïûòîê óñòàíîâèòü õîðîøèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Áëýê, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîñòîÿííî ïîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî íåîõîòíî ñîãëàøàåòñÿ íà ëþáûå âåæëèâûå ðàçãîâîðû ñî ìíîé. È ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî Ëþïèí ñïåöèàëüíî èùåò ïîâîäà çàãîâîðèòü.  
  


-  ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ, íî åñëè òû íàñòàèâàåøü. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ. – ß ïîä÷åðêíóòî êèâàþ è ñíîâà ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê äâåðè.  
- Ñåâåðóñ.  
  


ß âäûõàþ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ìåäëåííî âûäûõàþ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. – Ëþïèí, ÿ òðè ãîäà æäàë ýòîãî îòïóñêà è ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû îí íà÷àëñÿ áûñòðåå.  
  


- Íî òû âåäü âåðíåøüñÿ, ïðàâäà?   
  


ß ìîðùó áðîâü è ïûòàþñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà ýòèì íåïîíÿòíûì âîïðîñîì. Ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Âåðíóñü ëè ÿ? Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ âåðíóñü. ß íå áóäó çíàòü, êóäà ñåáÿ äåòü, åñëè íå áóäó âûíóæäåí ïîïóñòó òðàòèòü ñëîâà, ïûòàÿñü íàó÷èòü õîòü êîãî-òî ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â óãàñàþùåì èñêóññòâå èëè çàñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ òåðïåòü íàçîéëèâîñòü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, èëè òåðïåëèâî ñòîÿòü íàä êîòëîì, ÷òîáû âñÿêèå òâàðè ïîòîì âåëè ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî. Îõ.  
  


Íó êîíå÷íî æå.   
  


- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Ëþïèí. Òâîåãî çåëüÿ õâàòèò äî ìîåãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ. ß óæå îáúÿñíÿë, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî òîëüêî äîáàâèòü  ñëèçíåé è êèïÿòèòü, ïîêà ïàð íå ïîòåðÿåò çåëåíûé îòòåíîê...  
  
ß çàìîëêàþ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îí óëûáàåòñÿ. ß ïðèêðûâàþ ãëàçà. – ß îñòàâèë Ïîïïè ïîäðîáíûå èíñòðóêöèè, - ðû÷ó ÿ è ïðåäïðèíèìàþ î÷åðåäíóþ ïîïûòêó ñáåæàòü. Òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà áûòü îñòàíîâëåííûì. ß òåðÿþ òåðïåíèå. – Ó òåáÿ ÷òî, åñòü ïåðñîíàëüíîå ïîðó÷åíèå ïîñòîÿííî âûâîäèòü ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ?

Åãî óëûáêà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â óñìåøêó. Ê òîìó æå åñòü ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîå â òîì, êàê îí îïóñêàåò ãëàçà, íà÷àâ èçó÷àòü ïîë. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ýòî ìåíÿ îçàäà÷èâàåò, ïîòîì ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèõîäèò óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü.  
  


- Æåëàþ òåáå õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü, - ãîâîðèò îí è ñîáèðàåòñÿ óõîäèòü.   
  


- Ëþïèí, òû æå íå ãåé, íåò?  
  


Îí ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí òîëüêî øèïèò ÷òî-òî áåññâÿçíîå – ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë åãî íàñòîëüêî ïîòåðÿâøèì ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. ß áûë áû ðàä, åñëè áû ìåíÿ íå ïóãàë åãî âîçìîæíûé îòâåò. ß ìîë÷à íàáëþäàþ çà òåì, êàê ê íåìó âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü.  
  


- ×òî? Íåò -  íå òî, ÷òîáû. À ÷òî?  
  


ß ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäûõàþ. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî, ýòî îòãîíÿòü îò ñåáÿ ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííîãî îáîðîòíÿ. Ñ ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî òðàãåäèé. ß êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. – Ýòî íå âàæíî. Óâèäèìñÿ â ñåíòÿáðå, - ãîâîðþ ÿ è âûõîæó. Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ñîâà íà÷èíàåò ðàäîñòíî ùåáåòàòü, êîãäà ÿ âûíîøó åå íà ñîëíöå.  
  


Ýòî áóäåò â ïåðâûé ðàç. ß íå áûë â ïîìåñòüå ñî âðåìåíè âòîðîãî ïðèøåñòâèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. È åùå ýòî áóäåò ïåðâîå çà ìíîãî ëåò ëåòî, êîòîðîå ÿ ïðîâåäó â îäèíî÷åñòâå. ß äàæå íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, çà ñêîëüêî ëåò. Íî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ÿ ïðèâûê ê îäèíî÷åñòâó. È, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ñëó÷àþùèõñÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè èäèîòñêèõ ïðèñòóïîâ òîñêè, ÿ ïî÷òè íå çàìå÷àþ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ.

  
*_Ëæåö*_.  
  
Äà, ÿ äîëæåí ýòî çàìå÷àòü. ß äóìàþ î íåì. Ýòîãî òðóäíî íå äåëàòü, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî åãî Ôàí-êëóá âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåò åãî îïëàêèâàòü, ÷òî ÷åðòîâà äûðà â ïîëó óãðîáèò ìåíÿ îäíîé ïðåêðàñíîé íî÷üþ. È ê òîìó æå ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ ïòèöà. Î÷åðåäíàÿ ñèðîòà, çà êîòîðîé ÿ âûíóæäåí ïðèñìàòðèâàòü.

  
*_Òåáå åãî íå õâàòàåò*._  
  
Ìíå åãî íå õâàòàåò. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåëåïî, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò. Îí ñëèøêîì äîëãî áûë ÷àñòüþ ìîåé æèçíè, ÷òîáû åãî áûëî ëåãêî çàáûòü. Îí ìîÿ ïðèâû÷êà.   
  
*_Òû ëþáèë åãî*._  
  
ß ëþáëþ åãî.   
  
Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ëþáëþ åãî. Ýòî ìîÿ ðàáîòà.  
  
Ýòî äåëàåò åãî æèçíü íå òàêîé áåññìûñëåííîé.

Êîíåö. 


End file.
